Shepard Stories I
by Da Foaming Dragon
Summary: These stories are just fragments (Blips or One Shots) of Jonathan Shepard through the first three games and his life afterwards. These stories are also of Shepard, his family or friend's. What lies ahead for him, his lover and his children? The stories are in chronological order and one will explain another whether it's next or further down the line.
1. Meeting Liara

Disclaimer: I have no rights to the Mass Effect Games in anyway shape or form. 

A/N: Constructive criticism is welcome and ideas are always helpful. Thanks for reading 

**Chapter 1: Meeting Liara**

Shepard, Ashley, and Tali all hopped off a rickety elevator. Shepard quickly said "Let's hope we can find another way up that doesn't require us to get back on that death trap waiting to happen." He looked around at the continuous busted walkway and said, "Wow the Geth have really torn this place up. We need to find Dr. T'Soni and get out of here." As they headed further down the broken walkway he could see a blue barrier illuminating the floor below. Once he reached the bottom he heard a lady call out "Hello, can anybody hear me?" Shepard turned and said "Well… isn't that a sight?" Looking at an Asari suspended in the air in a blue barrier bubble. He glanced over at Tali, "What is that?"

Scanning the barrier bubble, Tali replied, "I'm not sure Commander, but I wouldn't touch it. It looks to be some sort of protective bubble."

Ashley nodded and said, "Yea, let's not do that Skipper it could shock us or who knows what else."

"Good call, Ash." Replied Shepard as he walked closer to the blue barrier bubble. As he got closer, he heard her frantically call out "Can you hear me? I'm trapped I need help!"

He cocked his head and replied, "We hear you. Are you Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

"Yes! Thank the goddess I did not think anyone would come looking for me. This thing I'm in is a prothean security device. I cannot move, and I need you to get me out of it." Replied Liara

"Hmm? How long have you been in there? Are you ok?" he asked as he rubbed his chin.

"I accidentally trapped myself in here when some Geth and a Krogan battle master we're chasing me. I honestly don't know how long I've been in here. Possibly a few days. Can you please get me out of here?"

He turned to Tali and Ashley, "What do you think? Do you see a way to get her out of there?"

"Skipper we need to ask her some questions first," suggested Ashley

"You're right!" he exclaimed then turned back to Liara. "Your mother Matriarch Benezia has currently taken sides with a rogue Spectre, and the Geth, whose side are you on?"

Shocked, she replied, "What? I'm not on anybody's side. I may be Benezia's daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I haven't spoken to her in years. Please just get me out of here!"

He pumped his hands toward the ground as he said: "Ok, ok, do you have any ideas on how we shut this thing down?"

"Yes, there's a control panel that can shut it down, but it's behind me, and I'm not sure as to how you get to it. The Battle master and his goons couldn't figure it out, but maybe you can. Be careful; they're still in here somewhere."

"Thanks for the heads-up, Dr. T'Soni; we'll be back as soon as we clear the area and find a way to get you out." He said as he smiled. He bobbed his finger at Liara as he said "So, don't you go anywhere." He then looked at Ashley with a grin plastered on his face and gave her a quick brow raise.

Ashley shook her head as she smirked, "Nice one, Skipper."

He snickered, "What? I couldn't pass that one up. She literally can't go anywhere."

Tali called out as she waved her hand at them "Commander, come take a look at this. I believe this will do the trick."

Shepard walked up to a large mining laser with a large grin on his face then pat the laser. "Yes, Tali, I believe this will do nicely. We can punch a hole underneath, and that should get us to the other side. Let's clear these Geth and then go get Dr. T'Soni."

Ashley nodded, "Copy that, Skipper."

The mining laser cut an extremely large hole in the ground. So big that two large makos could have driven through it. "Well, that was bigger than I expected, but it did the job. Let's get Dr. T'Soni and get out of here." Said Shepard. They walked through the large opening and rode an elevator shaft up to the floor that Liara was on.

They walked up behind her and she turned her head to look at them. "Wow, how did you get in here? I didn't think there was anyway passed the barrier!" said Liara in amazement.

"We need to get you out of here before more Geth arrive." Suggested Shepard

"Right, I've seen enough of them to last a lifetime." She jerked her head toward a small terminal as she said, "That button over there should shut down the barrier." Shepard walked over to the terminal and hit the button to release her from the barrier. Liara dropped to the ground as she stood she wiped herself off. She turned and said, "Thank you, Mister?"

Shepard walked to her, "My apologies, Dr. T'Soni. How rude of me, I am Commander Jonathan Shepard of the Alliance Navy and Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. My crew members here are Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the Alliance Navy and Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

Tali said, "Well, now that's out of the way. How do we get out of here?"

The ground starts trembling. "What the hell is that?" mentioned Ashley

Liara looked around then quickly said, "That mining laser must have triggered some seismic activity. We need to get out of here and fast before the whole place caves in."

Shepard hit his com unit. "Joker, I need you to lock in on my signal and get the Normandy here on the double!" demanded Shepard

Ashley pointed ahead, "Holy crap Skipper, we have a battle master ahead and some very large Geth."

He quickly turned to Liara and suggested, "Find some cover. Everyone else, let's kill them and get out of here before we all die."

-/

Shepard threw his head back "Ha! Ash! That has to be a new record. I seriously think we took them all down in about two minutes flat."

"Well, Sir, your crash and bash are pretty damn brutal. It's not every day you see a vanguard charge a krogan battle master head-on."

With the room falling down around them, he quickly replied "Ok, enough talk, let's get the hell out and on the double!" As they ran up the long ramp and toward the exit Shepard looked back to see Liara trailing behind. He stopped and ran back to her. "Dr. T'Soni we need to move, are you ok?"

Resting her forearms on her thighs as she took in deep breaths, "I'm trying, I'm just so exhausted." She raised her hand to her head. "I… I…"

"Ok… Well, there's no time, and I hope you don't mind." He picked her up in a fireman's carry and swiftly ran her out the rest of the way. When he made it out of the cave, he said "Ash, call up Dr. Chakwas to prep the med bay for Dr. T'Soni." He carried her into the med bay and laid her down on the closest available bed. "Karin, I have Dr. Liara T'Soni here. We found her trapped in some prothean security device, and she didn't know how long she was trapped in there."

Karin walked over to her and took a quick glance at her. "From what I can see, she looks extremely dehydrated. Thank you, Commander. She should be fine in several hours."

"Thank you, Karin. I'll let her rest and check in on her tomorrow."

-/

Liara's eyes slowly blinked open. She stirred quietly as she looked around the dimly lit room to see a woman typing softly away at her computer. The older woman stopped typing and said: "You're awake."

"Yes, I am. Where am I?"

She stood from her desk and walked over. "I'm Dr. Karin Chakwas, the medical doctor and surgeon on the SSV Normandy, and you're in my med bay."

Liara blinked several times then pinched her brow markings. "How did I get here?"

"Commander Shepard carried you in here. He said you fainted down in the cave. You were extremely dehydrated, fatigued, and a bit malnourished. Let me just do a quick scan. You seem to be much better now. I sent your clothes off to get cleaned; they should be done in the next hour or so. If you like, there's a small bathroom with a shower right on the other side of this room. I've placed a set of toiletries in there for you and spare outfit. I know you Asari are accustomed to open nudity, but being that this is an Alliance human ship we tend to have rules when it comes to that. Besides, humans and nudity, we're just not that comfortable with it around strangers. So, just a mental note. When you're done washing up, you can just toss the gown in the clothing bin there. Then we can head out and have breakfast if you like." Replied Dr. Chakwas

Liara smiled "Thank you! Breakfast, you say? I am absolutely famished. How long was I out? I also must speak with the captain of the ship."

Dr. Chakwas looked down at her omni tool, "You were out for about fifteen hours, dear. It's currently 0800, and you've already spoken to him. The captain of the ship is Commander Shepard. Why don't you go ahead and shower? He'll be by here shortly to check on you."

-/

Liara walked out to see Commander Shepard talking to Dr. Chakwas. He turned to her as he smiled then said, "Hello, Dr. T'Soni, I hope you're feeling much better today?"

She walked over and smiled, "Yes, I am. Thank you for asking Commander."

He nodded, "That's great news. Would you care to grab some chow?" His question fell on deaf auxiliary cavities when she became lost in his beautiful crystal blue eyes. Shepard cleared his throat, "Dr. T'Soni?"

She snapped herself out of her daze, "Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry what was the question?"

He smiled at her. "Breakfast? Would you care to join us for breakfast?"

Liara turned a shade darker then replied, "Oh, yes! Please, I'm starving." _Goddess how embarrassing_

-/

They walked into the chow hall, grabbed their trays, then some available prepared food. Liara looked around and nervously followed Shepard to a table. _Goddess, there are so many people here. I'm never going to fit in here. I can't do this._

He glanced at her and noticed that she was nervous, "You ok? We don't have to eat with the others today. Would you like to eat alone?"

Shifting on her feet, "Commander, I'm a bit of a recluse. This crowd is making…"

He interrupted her, "No, it's fine, doctor. How about we sit in my office and talk while we eat?"

She looked at him and smiled. "That is very kind of you, Commander. Thank you."

They sat at a small table in his office, then he looked her way and said: "So, Dr. T'Soni, tell me about you."

Taking a careful bite of her yellow looking curds, she replied, "Well, Commander, I spend most of my days on remote dig sites alone, researching Prothean artifacts. The other days are spent analyzing the data and writing papers."

The commander nodded his head and smiled as he sipped his coffee. "Sounds…. interesting."

Not catching on to his tone, she smiled then continued, "Well, it can be quite interesting at times…" She continued to ramble on until she looked up to see him digging around at his tray then said: "and…. I'm boring you, aren't I?"

He looked up at her "Oh, I'm sorry. No, no, I just have a lot running through my mind at the moment. You're not boring, and I was listening." He rolled his finger in a small circle as he smiled, "So, please continue about the prothean artifact cluster you found."

She raised her eyebrow markings in surprise that he was actually paying attention. "Oh, well, I wrote a thesis on it and submitted it to the Galactic Archeological Team, but I have yet to hear back from them about it."

He interlocked his hands and placed them on the table, "How have you not? You're the number one prothean archeologist in the galaxy? I mean, that's why Saren and your mother are after you. It also why we came looking for you."

"It's because I'm only a hundred and six a child by most Asari standards, and they see my work as non-reputable." She replied

He rubbed his knuckle up and down his chin. "I see, well how would you like a job in the Alliance Navy as our civilian prothean advisor?"

She blinked at him several times, "Sounds probable. What's the pay?"

Shepard leaned his hand on his thighs, smiled, then replied in a playful tone, "Ehhh you're only a hundred and six. I mean, the Galactic Archeological Team doesn't even look at your work. So, I'm thinking low"

Scrunching her face and pinching her eyebrow markings at what he just said. He noticed she didn't catch his playful tone, "Dr. T'Soni, I was joking."

She softly bumped her head with the palm of her hand. "Oh, by the goddess, how could I be so dense. I'm not used to that type of banter."

He chuckled softly, "Well, Dr. T'Soni if you're going to work on this ship, you'll definitely need to get used to it. The best I can probably offer you is 7000 a month plus food, a roof over your head, and our company."

She stared at him for a moment as she thought _He has a wonderfully kind face and a lovely smile._ She extended her hand across the table and said: "Commander, you have yourself a deal."

He smiled as he clamped down on to her hand. "Great! Welcome aboard the SSV Normandy, Dr. T'Soni." He stood from his seat and walked over to his desk. Her eyes followed him all the way there in amazement as she looked him up and down. _Wow, he is so very mmm…_ she shook her head and looked back down at her trey. _What is wrong with you?_

He sat back down across from her, then cleared the trays from the table. He tapped the small stack of papers together then slid them over to her "If you could read over these documents and sign them."

She slid them closer to her as she said: "What are these?"

He cleared his throat as his hand jiggled around the documents as he spoke, "The regular military mumbo jumbo affidavits and you agreeing to the amount of pay we discussed. Yada yada yada…" He placed a palm down on the pages in front of her face. She jerked her head back as he twisted them back to him. He flipped through a few pages and held his finger on one then twisted them back to her. "This is the one you need to worry about. Just make sure you definitely sign this one, or you don't get paid."

Liara scooped up the pages this time and looked them over. Shepard chuckled as he got up from the table. "I'm going to drop these trays off as you analyze those pages."

Liara's eyes hovered over the top of the pages in confusion, "Am I not supposed to read important documents such as these?"

He smirked then said, "People such as you do yes, but most just sign their life away."

Her foreheard instantly furrowed as she spoke, "Sign my life away? What exactly am I going to be doing?" She paused for a brief moment, "I'm thinking, I need to re-evaluate my pay before I sign."

Shepard rumbled in laughter, "Dr. T'Soni, you honestly take every meaning literally? Signing your life away is just saying…." Then he paused then gave a quick side head nod "Well… actually, it's normally just a saying, but in my type of work it's literal. So, maybe we DO need to discuss what you will be doing. Give me a minute to drop off these trays. I'll be right back." He left, and when he returned he was right back in motion "So, as you know this is military ship and well… there are some dangerous situations going on. If you're going to take this job, there could come a time where you could be in danger. So yes, in other words you're signing your life away if that is what you choose. I really… I mean we, could really use your expertise with these prothean artifacts."

She looked at him and smiled, "I see. I should inform you that I've trained with commandos, and I can take care of myself. I developed into my biotics at an extreme rate when I was younger, and I know how to use a pistol."

Shepard arched a brow as he nodded at her then said, "Very nice doctor. I was honestly afraid you didn't have any combat skills."

She leaned back in her chair and crossed her leg. Intrigued with his discovery she asked, "Tell me more about this prothean artifact. Can I see it?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "No, the prothean beacon exploded when I accidentally used it on Eden Prime."

Her eyes widen as she leaned forward. "Wait, you found an actual working prothean beacon, and you used it? Amazing." She said as she looked him over.

He winced slightly as he replied, "Yes, and I can't make heads or tails of the visions. To be quite honest with you, they're giving me terrible nightmares and headaches…. and…. I have no idea why I told you that last part." He looked at her looking him over, he smiled. "Ease up there, Doctor. It almost seems as if you want to whisk me away to some lab and dissect me."

Her eyes flashed as she quickly replied, "What? No, I would… oh, you're doing it again, aren't you? Joking with me" He nodded as he chucked.

She stood slowly and walked up to him and hesitantly said, "May… I… do a meld with you?"

He blinked rapidly and tripped over his words, "I umm. Well… I... "

She suddenly realized what he was probably thinking, and she rapidly responded "Oh, not that kind of meld Commander. This would be just a light melding to gather information to help with the visions. Besides I've never done one of those types of melds"

He chuckled as he pointed to her, "Nice one Doctor. I see your catching on."

Her brow markings pinched as she cocked her head, "I'm sorry I don't understand. Catching on to what?"

He furrowed his forehead as he studied her face "Nothing, I umm miss understood you for a moment." He cleared his throat and changed the subject "Dr. T'Soni, if you decided to become part of this team, I'll need to find you some sleeping quarters. I believe there's a space behind the med bay. I'll send a message over to Dr. Chakwas about it. Also, if you don't mind I'd like you to join me in training."

Liara stepped away from him and toward the documents, "Right the documents. I almost forgot. I'll take a look and get them back to you as soon as possible. Whenever you can find a place for me, I will be grateful. When's your next training day"

"I'll let you know about training days the day before if that's ok? You're more than welcome to go down to the gym area and workout at any time. It's down on the bottom floor."

She nodded, "Thank you, Commander. I should head to the med bay and talk with Dr. Chakwas about those quarters. Thank you for talking with me."

"It was my pleasure, Doctor, and please call me Shepard or Jon if you wish, but there's no need for formalities unless we're on a mission."

She smiled slightly. "Thank you, Shepard. Please call me, Liara."

"Well, I'll see you around Liara."

-/

Liara rose early the next morning. "Well, if I'm going to be training with Shepard, then I need to get back on my workout regimen." She said as she began to stretch in front of her cot. "Ok, he said the gym was on the bottom floor." She made her way down to the gym and didn't think many people would be in there, but when she walked down, she could hear whirring and clanking of machines. As she walked through, she could hear people chatting and laughing as they worked out. She let out a long breath, _Ok, T'Soni, don't embarrass yourself just a light workout today. Yoga maybe and cardio._ Out of the corner of her eye she could see Shepard lifting weights. _Goddess he has no shirt on!_ As she did yoga she glanced over at him time and again. Her eyes followed him as he pulled his chiseled body up above the bars. _Mmm look at him work those muscles. His body…_ She shook her head as she closed her eyes _Liara, it's just a human man working out. Just concentrate on your yoga._ After her yoga she stepped on the treadmill for a run. Five minutes into her run Shepard walked over to her and stepped on a treadmill next to her. He quickly glanced over at her and said "Good morning Liara"

She smiled slightly "Good morning, Shepard."

"I see you did some yoga there. Nice for calisthenics."

 _I see he was watching me as well._ "Yes, it good to be limber."

Shepard chuckled as he ran, "Yes, I suppose so."

She closed her eyes briefly as he laughed _Goddess Liara limber... really?_ She glanced at him as he ran _Mmm…Look at all that sweat dripping down his bare chest._ She took a quick breath as her inner desire sparked. She closed her eyes and breathed _mmm I can smell him. What he could do to me, with that body. Mmm_ Her heart began to race, not from running but from thinking of Shepard sexually.

He called out her name, and her first response was with a breathy sexual tone, "Yes?" Liara quickly cleared her voice and responded again, normally. "Yes, Shepard?"

He smiled at her then said, "I said, how many miles do you normally run?"

"I just run until I'm tired. Maybe five? I'm not sure."

He gave a slight nod, "Good to see you have endurance."

"Well, yes, you have to have it in order to maintain your biotics."

"Very true, Liara."

She glanced over his way again to see he was chatting with Ashley. Her brow furrowed, then faded quickly. _Liara, you barely know him. Did you just show a hint of jealousy? Ugh, I just want to touch his body._

After her run, she stepped down and began to walk out when he called out to her. "Hey Liara, wait up a minute" She turned to him and waited. He walked over to her and said, "How about tomorrow morning we do some training? Say 0630?"

"Yes, that would be fine." She turned and smiled as she walked out, thinking it would just be the two of them training. Her smiled faded when she heard him say, "Hey Ash, Kaiden training tomorrow at 0630. I'll let Tali and Garrus know."

She rose early the next morning at 0545 to make sure she made it to training on time. Walking into the gym at 0628, she saw that everyone was already there waiting on her. She checked her omni-tool again to double-check that she wasn't late. "My apologies, Am I late?"

"When your early, you're on time. When you're on time, you're late. When you're late, well…that's unacceptable." Ashley said in a harsh tone.

Shepard nodded at Ashley, "That's right, Ash." He glanced at Liara. "Thank you for joining us, Liara."

Liara turned a darker shade of blue. "I'm sorry for being late. It won't happen again."

Shepard looked at Liara then Tali as he said: "Liara, you and Tali, will be going first." He handed Tali and Liara, a thin chest guard. "Here put this on" She looked at it in confusion as Tali mumbled in irritation.

He paced in front of his crew as he spoke, "Ok, crew, what are our main two rules?

Kaiden spoke, "Maintain your surroundings and your cover at all times."

Shepard rose his finger, "That's correct, Lieutenant." He looked at Ashley, Garrus, and Kaiden and smiled. "Ladies, your objective is to reach from this corner here to that corner over there, unscathed." He looked at Liara and pointed to her "No harsh biotic moves." He then handed them two weapons. "Here are your weapons. I'll do a countdown of three then you go. Let's see what you got."

Liara's eyes flashed at the weapons then said: "Are we shooting live rounds in here?" Before he could speak, Tali said, "Of course not. Now get over here and get ready."

In a loud voice, he barked out, "Hit the lights!" The defending team scrambled into place while the opposing team waited. Liara's heart was jumping out of her chest. She whispered to Tali, "Goddess this is scary."

"It is but you have an advantage, your face isn't glowing…" mumbled Tali

After several minutes in the dark, they heard Shepard "Ladies on my mark. Lights on my mark. 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!"

Liara's eyes took a second or two to adjust to the lights. Her heart was beating fast as she scanned the area but couldn't see any of her attackers.

Tali looked over at Liara. "We go on two. Ready?"

Liara nodded at her. "And 1..2 break" They broke from cover and ran toward the next set of cover. Liara's body jerked slightly when she felt a hit on her body. She looked down to see a small paint splattered on her protective vest. She huffed as she looked over at Tali, "Goddess, I got hit!"

Tali looked at her then herself. "Ugh me too. Did you see where they are?"

Liara shook her head, then quickly glanced over her cover. "No…"

Tali sighed, "Ok, let's try to move again. Ready?" Liara nodded in agreement. Before they could move, Shepard called out. "Hold it right there, you two! Everyone else stay where you are!" Shepard appeared before them and pointed to them as he said "Take a look at yourselves. You're both dead." They looked up to see two sniper red dots on their center chest.

He walked over to the side table and grabbed a wet towel, and walked back over to Liara and Tali. He wiped the paint off their vests. "Ok, ladies let's try it again, but this time I'll walk you through it." He crouched down behind a crate. "Ladies, listen, look, find your target, then move quickly. Try not to speak because they can hear you, use hand movements. If you don't know them then I suggest you learn them. Now follow my lead."

Their second time through, they made it to the end with Shepard leading them. After continuous variations with different people, it was over. "Ok everyone, bring it in" He smiled as he looked at Liara then Tali, "Much better towards the end, ladies."

Liara looked at him and asked, "Why not just lead us every time?"

"The first time I wanted to see what you could do, and it looks like you need some improvements. I won't always be leading, and at times you'll be in different groups."

She turned a darker shade as she replied, "I didn't know what to expect."

"No one ever knows what to expect in battle, Liara. Each time will be different, and you must be prepared at all times. Can I touch you?"

Taken back by his last words, she pinched her brow markings and cocked her head "I'm sorry?"

He put up his hands as he spoke, "My hands, can I put them on you?"

 _Goddess, please do…_ She looked around the room then back at Shepard nervously. "Yes, I suppose so."

He walked around her as he talked and waited for her to respond. When she did, he grabbed her quickly from behind. Wrapping his arm around her in an abrasive bear hug and clamping on with his other hand. "Now, Liara, what would you do in this situation?"

Frightened that he just did that to her. She nervously said. "I umm well…" After a moment of her unable to comply, he withdrew from her. "You ok? I didn't mean to scare you."

She cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

He quickly pointed to the ground in front of him and said, "Ash front and center!"

"Aye-aye Skipper."

He grabbed her in the same manner. "What would you do in this situation, Williams? Walk them through it."

"Yes, Sir!" she replied as she looked at Liara then Tali. "Depending on the grab and situation. There are different versions of how to get out of this hold. You drop down, bend at the knees. The next moves, you do at full force. Bring your foot down hard on their instep that should break their hold some what. Then you turn and move out slightly after impact, hard elbow blow to the side or sternum, then elbow to the throat right in the windpipe. Or you can go for the nose with the elbow or the palm of your hand, then you retreat or shoot them in the face."

Shepard released Ashley. "Nice job Williams" He then walked back up to Liara, "You ready this time?" He said right before he grabbed her again and pulled her in. "Walk me through it, T'Soni."

She swallowed hard then proceeded to explain, "Bend, foot stomp, turn, elbow, elbow, and retreat."

He smiled, then said. "Good! The number one thing to remember here ladies is to not put yourself in that situation. Know your surroundings at all times. We will cover other moves the next time we meet up. Liara, what are your biotic skills?"

She responded quickly, "Warp, stasis, throw, and barrier."

Shepard nodded, "What are your weapon skills?"

"Pistol pretty much."

"Ok, Show me." He placed a target on a crate then pointed at it "Hit it."

She pulled her very real looking combat training paint pellet gun. She readied her stance and right before she finished pulling the trigger. Ashley made a loud noise behind her, and Liara jumped as she shot. She narrowed her eyes at Ashley.

Shepard looked at Liara. "Try again Liara, not every moment is going to be perfect. You have to be prepared for everything. Look, aim, and shoot. Focus but not so much, that you lose your background. Try again." She looked, aimed, and right before she was about to shoot he gently eased up behind her and blew on her neck. She tensed up and missed her target again.

He chuckled, "T'Soni, so tell me again about these commandos you trained with?"

She dropped her head, then shook it. "They would be disappointed. I know that much."

He touched her shoulder. "Rusty, huh?"

She nodded, "Yes, you can say that."

"Would you like to work on it?" he replied

A smile slowly appeared on her face. "Yes, that would be fantastic."

He turned toward Williams. "Hey…"

Liara touched his arm. "With you, if you don't mind."

He looked at her, "Alright, T'Soni." He called back to Williams "Ash, get Liara set for a sparring match."

"Aye-Aye Skip. Is she sparring me?" asked Ashley

"Nah, Chief, she wants to fight me." He said as a grin crept across his face.

Ashley set Liara in a pair of gloves as she spoke to her "He's not going to go easy on you. Well, he never has with anyone else."

Liara blinked for a moment. "Wait, are we really sparring? I thought we were just going to cover moves?"

William's laughed. "Good luck" She put headgear on her and placed a mouthguard in her mouth.

Shepard took his shirt off then pulled on a set of gloves. He turned toward Liara. "Alright, T'Soni. Let's see what you got" He said as he waved her on. _Ok, Liara let's see what it takes to put pressure on you._

She looked at him. _Goddess, why does he have to fight with his shirt off?_ They dance around the mat for a bit as she threw a few punches, and he tapped her back gently. He grimaced at her "I'm not impressed T'Soni; you're making this too easy for me." He pushed her hard and with a stern voice said, "Don't be scared. You some kind of, little weak princess's. Come at me. Let's go!" With Fire in her eyes she came at him like a raging bull. Swinging at him quick and fast, making contact with his chest. Then she moved toward his face, and he swiftly blocked her jabs. He taunted her again as he waved her on "Come on T'Soni what else you got? Is that it? It's weak!" She growled and came at him harder. Shepard purposely missed, but he swung at her. She stepped back to retreat. He taunted her more "You scared, or are you going to lay more on me, huh princess? Come on weakling!" Pinching her brow markings as she threw a low kicking sweep to his leg. He went down but recovered quickly. "Oooh, you want to use legs huh? Alright let's go" He growled as he biotically charged her but ever so gently rammed into her. Caught by surprise she fell down on her butt. Scalding her "What's a matter, T'Soni? Do you need a break?"

She spit out her mouthpiece as she stood and came back harsh "I don't know Shepard, weren't you just laying down on the job?"

Shepard rumbled in laughter. "Oooh, now that was a quip, T'Soni! I like it." She came at him as he was talking, jabbing at him quickly. As quickly as she made the jabs, he blocked or dodged them. He continued his taunts toward her. "Is this all your capable of? If so, it's weak." He saw the anger in her eyes. _There it is._ He continued to taunt her "Come on weakling! Let's go!"

In anger, she bit her glove and ripped it off. In a blind rage, she grabbed him in a is a stasis field and threw him into a stack of crates and yelled "I am not weak!"

Ashley ran over to him. "Skipper, are you ok?" She turned to Liara in anger. "Damn it, Liara, this is a fucking training session, not a damn battle! Kaiden help me get him out of there."

Kaiden called up to Joker, "Joker, can you get Dr. Chakwas down to the gym ASAP!"

A voice came overhead, "Copy that LT."

Instant horror came over Liara's face. She ran over to them and attempted to help. "Goddess, I am so sorry!"

Ashley glared at her "Liara, I think you've done enough."

They heard Shepard groan after several moments and a few attempts to move him from the busted crates. He sat up and blinked his eyes hard. "Damn Liara" He was about to stand up when he heard an older woman, "You wait right there, young man. What happened here?"

Ashley spoke up, "Well, during our training session. Blue here decided to biotically throw our Commander with force, into these damn crates!"

Dr. Chakwas furrowed her forehead as she looked at Liara, "I see, I'm sure he's fine Chief. Let's just take a quick look." She said as she scanned him.

Kaiden walked up to the doctor and spoke in her ear. "He was out for a few moments."

She nodded as she finished her scan of the Commander. "Alright, Commander, let's get you up and into the med bay."

"I'm fine, Karin. There's no need for the med bay." Shepard said as he stood up.

With a stern voice, "I'll let you know what's ok and not ok when it comes to medical care Commander. Now get to the med bay!"

Shepard groaned. "Yes, ma'am. Everyone else get a shower and get some chow."

Liara walked through the med bay with her head lowered as she quickly walked to her room as Dr. Chakwas tended to Shepard. When she emerged thirty minutes later, he was already gone. Karin spoke as she heard Liara walking up to her. "He's fine, dear. Nothing he hasn't experienced before. Just a few minor bruises, a couple of scrapes, and an extremely minor head knock. Nothing major. He'll be fine in a few hours. He'll be down for breakfast shortly to speak with you."

Liara nodded then walked out into the mess hall to see the majority of the Normandy crew glaring at her and talking harshly about what happened. She lowered her head and stood in line to quickly grab her food and to retreat back to her room. Shepard came down to the mess hall to see Liara not down there. He heard people talking ugly about her and what happened. Shepard whistled loudly to catch everyone's attention then spoke in a commanding voice, "Listen up! What happened down in the training area today was what I wanted to happen. I needed to see what Liara was capable of before I took her on any mission. None of you will scorn her about this or continue to speak of this as a negative manner. If you have a problem with her or my training lessons then you come speak to me directly. Am I understood?"

They all acknowledge, "Yes, Sir!"

"Good now get back to what you were doing." He grabbed his tray of food and made his way to Liara's room. He knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When she didn't, he spoke to her through the door. "Liara, it's Shepard. May I come in?" He heard her soft voice. "Come in."

He entered and set his tray off to the side on a crate. "Are you ok?"

She wiped the last of her tears away and cleared her voice. "Yes, I'll be fine."

He pointed to a crate near her desk. "May I?"

She nodded, "Please."

Shepard spoke in a gentle voice, "My crew members can be children at times. I'm sorry if they hurt you with their rude and ugly behavior. I've already spoken to them about it, and everyone is at an understanding."

Liara lowered her head and clasped her hands together in her lap. "Shepard, I could have seriously injured you. What if I threw you into a wall?"

He gently placed a hand on hers. "But you didn't, Liara."

She took a deep breath, "Ashley told me you don't go easy on anyone, but you did on me. Why?"

He smirked at her "I didn't go easy on you. I wasn't there to physically harm you. I wanted to see what you were capable of. I noticed my taunting irritated you. So, I continued to lay it on, and you showed me exactly what I wanted to see. You're not afraid to give it your all when the time calls for it. You came at me with fierce intensity. When you've had enough, you ended the situation. This is what I want from you in battle. Everything you have and never be afraid to dig deep within you. I knew it was there. I just had to draw it out of you."

She laughed slightly "It's been a long time since I've done anything like that."

He patted her hand. "And…. How do you feel?"

She looked up at him "For a brief moment, I felt enlightened. Right up until I noticed I injured you."

He chuckled. "Well, Liara, you did a damn fine job today. Do you mind if I eat in here with you?"

She smiled at him "I would like that and thank you. Can you tell me something about you?"

He finished his bite of food. "Let's see, where do I begin? I'm a military brat. My parents were in the military all of my life, it's a part of my upbringing and my life. It's what I know. My mother is an Admiral in the Alliance Navy, she's a very stern woman and can be very scary if you make her angry. She tends to rule with an iron fist when it comes to discipline. She follows a three strikes you are out rule. Meaning that, if she tells you to do something, then you do it right then, and you do it to her standards the first time. The point is, you don't let her tell you a second time, and you definitely don't ever get to three."

Cocked her head to the side, "What happens if she gets to three?"

His eyebrows quickly popped up, then let them fall. "Well, she tears into your hide is what and you don't want that. My siblings and I have had our fair share of testing her capabilities on that subject. So much, that now she can put the fear in us with just a look, but she can do that with anyone I'm sure. Don't get me wrong, normally my mother is a very playful and kind woman when it comes to non-work life. Her at work, well that's a different story."

"She sounds somewhat similar to my mother in a way. My mother expected a lot from me. We are of high society of living, so there's a standard you're supposed to portray. I'm a lady of house T'Soni. I grew up as an only child on a very large estate with my mother, her acolytes, and commandos. It was a very interesting upbringing. She, on the other hand, is a matriarch, a spiritual and philosophy leader. I was not to be an embarrassment to her. As I grew older, I rebelled against her when my love for the past became my interest. I didn't want to be a leader or follow in her footsteps. I wanted to follow my passion to become an archeologist instead. She was very disappointed in me, and I haven't spoken to her since I left home many decades ago."

"I see, so you know nothing of her involvement with this rogue Spectre." He asked

She shook her head as she replied, "No, I don't. To be honest, this involvement you speak of is not like her. I don't understand it. I see her involving herself, in the beginning, to diffuse the situation but not to enhance it. My mother is a very strong-minded person, has always been a leader, not a follower. Something is very wrong for her to change like this."

He sat there for a moment in thought and nodded his head. He stood slowly and patted her shoulder. "I should get going. Thank you for the chat, Liara."

"It was my pleasure, Shepard."

He gathered their trays then said, "We should do it again."

She smiled, "Of course."

"I'll see you around."

Liara became accustomed to their everyday chats in the evening. She waited for them eagerly every day around 2100 hours. They would talk for about thirty minutes to an hour, then he would return to his quarters. When he was injured, and in the med bay she knew he wouldn't show. On the days he wasn't, she expected them. She looked down at her omni tool time. 2120 and he hasn't showed. She stared at the door as she fiddled with her hands. Her eyebrows pinched as her heart dropped in sadness. Closing her eyes as she shook her head lightly _Oh, Liara, you've fallen for him, haven't you?_ She couldn't stand it anymore. Liara left her room to seek him out. When she reached his quarters, she saw the light on his door was still green. Knocking gently. He answered "Come in." Walking in she expected it to be just him, but she saw Ashley leaning on his desk laughing as they were conversing. She noticed her body language toward him. It was the same body language she gives toward him. _Great, competing with Ashley is not something I really want to do._ "I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but he stopped her. "We're just finishing up, Liara."

Ashley walked by her "Liara…"

She nodded her head, "Ashley…"

He got up from his chair and walked over to his small table. "Want to join me over here?" She smiled and followed him over. As they sat, he said, "What can I do for you Liara?"

She wrung her hands together under the table, she had no reason to be there but to be near him. _Think quickly, Liara…_ As she thought, he looked down at his omni-tool time. He smiled and made a quick chuckle. "Ah I see, it's 2145. I guess I'm late for our chat?"

She turned a shade darker as she spoke, "I'm sorry, Shepard." Extremely embarrassed she got up from the chair to leave, but he grabbed her hand "Hey, don't be sorry. I enjoy our time we spend together."

She sat back down and let out a breath. Her hands wrung hands together on the table, "I need to discuss something with you, but I'm not sure how to begin." He saw how nervous she was, and he had a feeling what she was going to say. Throughout the last month she accepted his flirting and playful banter toward her. She was comfortable around him. "How about I begin?" he said

Relieved of proceeding, she responded quickly, "Ok, please go ahead."

He sat in confidence as he looked at her. "I have feelings for you too, Liara. I have for a while now. It's why I come by every day. I feel the need to see you. It's why I'm so protective over you when we go on our missions together."

A wave of emotions flowed through her. "I thought maybe you did but wasn't sure. I've never had feelings like this before." Thinking of Ashley, she blurted out. "What of Ashley?"

His brows pinched as his head jerked back a little. "What about Ashley?"

She hesitantly replied, "I thought maybe..."

He scrunched his brows as he shook his head "No, Ashley and I are just friends. There's nothing going on there."

Her brow markings lifted, "Maybe you should let her know that."

"You're right. I should."

"I'm sorry, Shepard. I just don't know what's come over me, I've never felt like this before. I don't understand this. How can this happen in such a short amount of time?"

He smiled at her then said, "Things like this just happened at the oddest of times. There doesn't have to be a reason behind it. We have a physical attraction toward each other, and we enjoy each other's company. That's all it takes. If we can maintain a professional relationship during duty and around the crew, then I would like to continue this"

She looked at him and smiled, "I can do that, Shepard. Can we finish where we left off last time?"

He nodded, "Of course, I was telling you about my brother, I think."

"Yes, I'm intrigued that you are a twin. Is he exactly like you?"

"That's the odd thing. See, with humans, there are two ways to have multiple births in a womb. Let's just focus on twins here. There are fraternal twins that are fertilized by two eggs and two sperms at the same time. So, they are different. They can be two boys or two girls or one of each. Now with identical twins we come from the same egg and sperm. When we were in the womb, my mother came in contact with an extremely large amount of eezo. The doctors were all amazed at the miracle that we all didn't die from it or that my mother didn't get some form of cancer. She became ill for a short time frame, and that was all that happened to her. What did happen to the embryos were that they became mutated somewhat. The eezo gave us both biotic abilities and changed our appearance slightly."

She squinted her eyes at him as she leaned on the table and responded: "How so?"

"Well, my brother Alexander James Shepard has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He's very much like my mother at times, playful but very hardcore. His patience if very short, and his temper comes on quick like a snake ready to attack. He acts before he thinks. I, on the other hand, brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. Unlike my brother, I'm more like my father. Also, playful, but I have a lot more patience toward others. I'm compassionate, understanding, I try to do the right thing, I like to think before I act. We're almost polar opposites. I wouldn't say he's a complete renegade, but he lingers in the middle. He would rather punch someone in the face to get his point across than to talk his way through it. Myself, on the other hand, I'm almost a full paragon with several hints of renegade. We all had similar interests when it came to certain things such as music and athletics. We loved sports, especially football." He smirked "Man did we kick ass at that game. All through our childhood I was always the one to keep him in check. I always had to calm him down. Then a bombshell hit us when we were seventeen. My dad died suddenly, and it crushed us. We all changed slightly after that. Death can do that to a person. We put a hold on what we were doing at the time, and we joined the military. At the time we felt that the Alliance would provide us the answers we were so desperately seeking. I believe more than anything it was a distraction, you know to keep our minds busy. My brother and I went into the same fields and accomplished the same goals. He was damn good at what he did, but his anger was a problem, and with me not around, there was no one to control him. One day he flew off the hinges and hit a superior officer in the face repeatedly. He was court marshaled and only did six months in jail, thanks to my mother." He ran his hand over his mouth "That had to have been ummm eight years ago. I talk to him every now and again. He lives a very different life that we don't approve of, but it's his life."

Liara raised her brow markings quickly. "Wow, he sounds like a handful. What of your sister?"

He let out a breath "My sister Kathleen Gwyndolyn Shepard, she is five years younger than us. About your same height, build, beauty, and very athletic. Light brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. Her personality is much like mine, but her passion now is science. She's a scientific research analyst in the intelligence department of the Alliance. When we were younger, her athletics were volleyball and softball. She always enjoyed science, but her love was music."

Liara furrowed her brow markings, "Does she not love it anymore?"

He rubbed his chin as he replied, "Music was something my father really enjoyed, and he shared it with us all. His knowledge of it and his passion for it. It was something that we did together as a group. We all did very well with it, and we could have possibly gone further than we did. She had the most beautiful voice when she sang."

Liara lowered her eyes, and sympathetically said: "Then your father died…"

He looked off to the side and in a saddened tone, replied, "Yes, that's right. He died, and the music died with him." He paused for a moment then cleared his voice. "Well, I think I'm going to go to bed. Thank you for the conversation, as always."

She stood and smiled at him softly, "Of course, Shepard."


	2. Liara Love

A/N: Lemon Warning.

Standard disclaimer: I have no rights to the Mass Effect game or its characters.

 **Chapter 2: Liara Love**

Liara stood in front of Shepard's door late into the evening as she waited for him to approve her entry. She heard him say "Come in." He looked over and said, "Oh, hey! What can I do for you T'Soni?"

She stood there and said, "Well... I... I just." She let out a sigh.

He watched her struggle with her words then he got up from his desk, walked over to her, and hugged her. "You ok?" She wrapped her arms around him and just cried. Shepard rubbed his hands up and down her back. "It'll be ok."

She breathed in deep from sobbing and couldn't help but breathe in his sweet smell. _Oh, goddess, you smell so good_ She closed her eyes as a spark of desire ignited in her stomach. He rubbed his hands up and down her back then he ever so gently crossed her erogenous sections near her lower back repeatedly. Her breath skipped as she breathed out "Shepard?"

He responded with "hmm?"

She laid her head on his chest and breathed out heavily. "Please don't do that."

He pulled away as if her back burned his hands. "I'm sorry I was just trying to comfort you."

"No no I thank you for that Shepard, but you were... well... you were erotically rubbing my erogenous zones."

With wide eyes, his face flushed red with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry! That was Not my intention!"

She smiled then said, "I know that Shepard, I was just letting you know." She took a breath "Shepard?"

"Yes, Liara?"

She looked at him and said, "I would still like for you to hold me."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He kept his hands at her upper back and said: "Ummm is this area ok?" She giggled softly and nodded her head yes. He bent his head and kissed her crest. "You're safe here. Do you want to talk about it?" She smiled as her heart fluttered. She slowly ran her hands down his back, and her lips gently ran across his neck as she spoke. His heart skipped a beat as she did that.

"No…" she said softly

He caressed her crest and softly ran his finger down one of the crest ridges, she purred as he did, and her body shivered. Her desire within was elevated even more. "Look at me Liara." She pulled away to look at him with puffy tear-filled eyes. She blinked as the tears fell down her face. He gently wiped them away. "Is this about your mother?" She nodded her head yes. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Liara, are you ok?"

Besides being upset about my mother? Yes, why do you ask?

"Well…" he said as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Ummm uhhh your eyes are..." she cut him off and brought her hands to her face in embarrassment. "They're not black, are they?"

"No," he chuckled.

She softly slapped his arm and said: "Then what and don't laugh at me."

"I'm sorry," he said as he pulled her back in. "It's just that... well... they were tinged with black."

Still embarrassed, she grunted and said "Oh Goddess..." intrigued Shepard said "What's that mean?"

She ran a hand down his chest _Ugh goddess I want this. Badly. Just kiss him_. He looked at her with those crystal blue eyes, and she gazed into them _Goddess I love those eyes. I could just swim in them_

"Yes?" He said. She looked at him again and with no words just kissed him. He responded immediately and kissed her back. She opened her mouth as an invitation for more. She tasted his sweet tongue as it danced with hers. Her desire grew for more. Their passionate kiss broke as they stopped to breathe. He leaned in and kissed down her neck softly. Then ran his tongue down a crevice in her neck. She moaned softly in pleasure as he slowly slid his hands over her lower back. Her breathing picked up as she breathed out, "Oh goddess... Shepard..."

He stopped abruptly and pulled away. "Liara? Are you sure about this?"

Panting, she said "Pleeassee don't stop."

He kissed her, then slid his hands down her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he crawled on the bed, hovered over her and looked at her. "You want to do this?"

She kissed him and said "Yes, I do." He took his shirt off, and she slowly ran her fingers down his collar bone then down his chest. She leaned up and kissed his chest. "Mmm your skin is so soft Shepard, and I love your hair." She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

He grunted and said, "You think so?"

"Yess," she purred.

He smiled devilishly and said, "Your turn T'Soni. Let me get you out of yours, and I'll feel your lovey blue skin."

"My pleasure, Commander." Stripping Liara of her clothes. He examined her body. He softly slid his fingers down her scales. Her breath hitched as he did so gently. "You are so beautiful Liara." He kissed her then turned and sat on the edge of the bed. Her smile faded when he sat at the edge of the bed with his back to her.

She furrowed her brow markings then sat behind him and kissed his shoulder. "What's wrong? Was it something I did?"

He laughed gently, "No... I'm just taking off my shoes... So, I can get my pants off." She giggled and kissed down his neck. With his shoes and pants off he turned to her and smiled. She moved back further on the bed.

"As I was saying..." he said as he crawled to her.

"Mmmhmm" Liara said as she bit her lip and laid there in anticipation. Slowing gliding his hands up her legs as he said, "You are beautiful" She breathed nervously as he spread her legs gently and kissed down her thighs. Her eyes closed and licked her lips as she waited for him to touch her. Her breath hitched when he ran his fingers down her wet sex.

"Mmm Liara you're so wet." His tongue wrapped around her blue pulsing nub and then sucked. She tilted her head back and released a slow moan. Her back arched when he continued and begin to finger her wetness. Her hips bucked when he sent light biotic waves into her.

"Oh, goddess Shepard... yesss." Liara's hands grabbed at the sheets as his tongue flicked at her nub quickly. Her breath picking up in speed as he indulged on her. Her sex tasting ever so sweet that he couldn't get enough of her. Liara's breath slowed a bit as he stopped and kissed her hips. She licked her lips and spoke breathlessly, "Are... you... finished?"

He laughed softly. "Nowhere near finished T'Soni." He left another trail of kisses as he made his way to her neck. "What makes you think I'm done?" Shepard started kissing her neck then bit one of the ridges in her neck.

She breathed, "I don't know." She ran her hands down his back slowly

"Mmm you don't?" He rubbed his hardness up against her sex. Her breath caught as she tried to speak but couldn't. He whispered into her auxiliary cavities, "Are you ready for me?"

Panting, she said "Goddess... yesss." She gasped as he slid his hard membrane into her dripping sex.

He moaned out "Holy Fuuucckk Liara! You are so tight. God!" She arched her back and pushed her hips into him as he filled her again and again. He could feel her tighten her wall around his membrane as he pumped into her continuously. He clenched his teeth and moaned as he continued to move within her.

She was on the brink of release as her nails clawed at his back. "Ahhh damn Liara."

His breaths were ragged as she murmured "Shepard I... need... you."

He kissed her. "What do you need me to do?"

"Meld... with me..." she pleaded.

"Anything for you" he said. He felt her in the back of his mind. His hand slid down her side and into her erogenous zone as his throbbing self pushed into her deep. Her back arched, and she gasped out, "Embrace eternity." Her eyes went black as night, and her mind pushed into his.

(Liara?)

(Yes?)

(Wow... this is interesting.)

(You haven't seen anything yet. Are you ready?)

(Yes?)

She opened her mind and let what she was feeling flood through.

Shepard felt all of her hit him like a tidal wave. He felt her overwhelming desire for him. Her love for him. The brink of her orgasm building with intensity. He saw it all.

He poured into her in the same way, but parts of his mind were closed off to her. When she saw that he loved her. Her body fell over the precipice of release.

They both moaned out loudly as their orgasm released onto each other.

He kissed her as he gently rolled off to the side of her. Breathing heavily. "Oh my god Liara... that was... was..."

She replied instantly," Amazing!?"

They both giggled then he said, "Yes. Amazing."

She snuggled into the nook of his neck, wrapped an arm around his stomach, and placed a leg over his. As Liara started to doze off... Shepard said, "…Liara?"

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I love you." She smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you too, Shepard." He smiled as they dozed off to sleep.

Later that night, Liara awoke with her desire set ablaze and eager for more. She kissed down Shepard's neck until he awoke. "Mmm Liara."

"Yess Shepard?"

"Mmm what can I do for you, my love?" She kissed him and said, "Make love to me again."

"As you wish." He said. Into the night they pleased each other again then slept until morning.

-/

Liara woke early. She turned to check the time. Grunting softly at 0500 hours. _Plenty of time to make it back to my room._ She slid off of Shepard gently and off the bed. He grunted and shifted in the bed. She looked at him to see if he was awake then grabbed her clothes. She put them on quickly and hurried to her room.

Shepard awoke to his alarm blaring at 0700 hours. He reached over to find a cold empty bed. He sat up and looked around to find no Liara. He grimaced and said, "hmm... She left me in the middle of the night!" Shepard got up, showered and dressed for the day. He walked out of his quarters and into a busy mess hall. Scanning the room, he saw Liara sitting at a table with Tali, Westmoreland, and Ashley. He noticed that Liara was sitting with her back to a wall. He smiled at the thought in his mind. He walked over to grab breakfast and sat down next to Liara. As he sat he dropped a hand down and laid it on her thigh. She looked at him nervously, and he smiled at her then smiled at the others. "Good morning ladies. How are you all this morning?"

They all replied in their own way. "Good morning, Shepard. How are you this morning?"

Nodding his head. "I'm doing well." He looked directly at Liara as he shimmered his hand up the inside of her thigh. "So, how'd you sleep last night?"

She shivered ever so lightly and said, "Very well... Thank you!"

Tali looked at Liara then at Shepard. Shepard looked at Tali. "And you? How'd you sleep?"

Wringing her hands together, "Oh! Well... I slept well too, Shepard."

Liara slid down just a smidge as she spread her legs slightly.

Shepard smiled. "Oh, that's good news Tali. I'm glad you slept well."

Shepard began rubbing his fingers up and down the outside of Liara's sex.

She closed her eyes and breathed out a moan "mmmm..."

Ashley cocked her head as she looked at Liara. "Wow, Liara what are you drinking? Maybe I should get some."

With her head lowered, she bit her lip. "Mmmmhmm this is really good tea."

Westmoreland looked at Liara. "Yea no kidding…"

Tali responded, "Liara, I need to look into that tea."

Shepard said, "Yea Liara, how's it taste? "

"No words to describe it... at the moment." She cleared her throat and closed her eyes tightly, then rubbed them with her fingers.

Shepard turned to Westmoreland, "And you Westie? How'd you sleep?"

"Ehh ok I guess," she said.

Not really paying attention he said "That's good Westie." He looked over at Ashley and said, "And you Ash? You doin' good?"

She nodded, "Yea, Skipper!"

"What else is going on, ladies?" He listened to them all talk, but Liara didn't speak a word. She only tried extremely hard to maintain her eyes and her composure at the table.

Tali looked at her and said, "Liara, are you ok?"

Squirming slightly, she cleared her throat and said, "I …mmm… have this sudden blinding…. headache. I'll…. be... fine."

"I hate those, especially when they sneak up on you," mentioned Ashley.

Knowing his touch lit her fire, he pulled away and tried to drown his hardening wood that was now filling his pants. He finished up his breakfast and took his last sip of coffee. He breathed deep knowing his wood was gone. He looked at Liara and smiled. "You sure you're ok?"

Still looking down she said "Mmhmmm"

Shepard pat her shoulder and said. "Ok…" He got up and said, "Well ladies. Duty calls. I'll be in my office for the next hour or so. Then out in about."

The ladies replied, "Ok Shepard, see you around" They got up and went to their stations. Liara just sat there and slowly continued to sip her now cold tea. After a few more minutes passed, she got up from the empty table, dropped her dish off and went to Shepard's door. Rang it and waited for his call. "Come in" he said. Liara scanned the room as she walked in to make sure no one was there.

"Hey, Liara. What can I do for you?"

She walked to him quickly and kissed him eagerly. "Why did to do that to me?" she asked.

He raised a brow and said, "Mmm... well... I woke up, and you were gone."

"Oh, so you torture me in the mess hall?"

He smiled devilishly. "Torture? Whatever do you mean?"

She smacked his shoulder playfully. "Ugh you know what I mean Shepard! What you did was just mean."

"Mean? No no I woke up and you were gone. I felt like a one-night stand."

Her eyes widened and responded quickly "I would never!"

He smiled then kissed her, "I know." Caressing her erogenous zones.

She softly moaned. "Shepard... you're on your shift, and someone could come in at any moment." He kissed down her neck. "Mmm I know, but I woke up wanting you."

Panting out, "Mmm…you did?"

"Yes, I did," he whispered.

She reached down and unbuckled his pants. He picked her up and carried her to his bed. On his way to the bed he activated the privacy lock on his door. He set her down on the bed and finished undoing his pants and slid down his underwear. He helped her removed her shoes, pants, and underwear quickly. Shepard grabbed her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kissed her hard as he pierced his membrane into her wet sex. She moaned into the kiss. Moving inside her, she threw her head back as she moaned. He bit and sucked on the ridges on her neck. When he pulled away from her neck he saw the blackness creeping over her eyes. He gripped her hips tighter as he thrust into her harder. As he continued she raked her nails down his back and moaned "oooh goddess Jon yesss!"

"Oh, Fuuuuck Liara I love you." As he said, I love you, her eyes completely blacked over. Within the full meld, they felt each other's love for one another. Felt their overwhelming need for orgasmic release. As their biotic auras flared their release exploded onto each other. Slowly falling back into each other. He laid on her sweating and breathing heavy. "God, I love you Liara."

She kissed him. "I love you too."

He grunted, "I guess we should get on with the day huh?"

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose so."

-/

After that day, they made love as often as possible. She came to his room late in the evening and left early into the morning. Every day she waited patiently after dinner as the time ticked closer to their meeting time. Every night was an experience for her. He was patient with her, and she loved him even more for it. She learned his pleasure spots, and he learned hers. What he did to her with his hands, mouth, and body drove her crazy. She loved the way he made her feel, his love for her and her sensations during sex. Some nights he made love to her, other nights were heated and rough, and sometimes they just snuggled and enjoyed each other's company.

-/

After two months into their relationship and a month into their nighttime adventures. Shepard walked into the mess hall around the same time every morning. He scanned the room to see Liara sitting at a table with several people, and as always, there was an empty seat next to her. He grabbed his breakfast and sat down next to her. She was always the first he said good morning to then he addressed the group.

One morning Ashley spoke to both of them as everyone ate. "Skipper, can I speak freely?"

He looked at her as he chewed his food. When he finished, he responded "Of course? Go ahead"

"We all know sir, and we're ok with it." She said

Shepard sipped his coffee, "You're ok with what? Ash"

She looked at both of them "We're ok with your relationship with Liara. You try to stay low key, but we all know. We know she stays with you at night but leaves early in the morning. Why don't you just have her move in there with you? I'm sure it would be easier for her." She smirked "Besides it's not like you two are in there having magical tea parties."

Garrus says in a very girlie voice, "Oh by the Goddess…"

Liara covered her face and cringed as she blushed.

Laughing with everyone else at the table, Ashley mentioned: "Well Liara, it's not like you're the quietest person."

Shepard chuckled then took a sip of his coffee "Everyone is ok with it? What do you all do, talk about it on your downtime?"

Ashley said, "Sadly, Yes Skipper. It's a small ship when there's gossip it spreads. We have nothing better to do at night than talk. Besides she's a civilian you're not breaking codes. Haven't you noticed that we leave a seat for you here next to Liara? No one sits there because we know you'd want to sit next to her..."

He chuckled "Very true Ash. Liara and I will talk about it. Thank you."

After he finished his breakfast, he leaned into Liara. "Come see me when you're done" He got up from the table "Alright everyone I'll be in my office then I'll make some rounds. I'll see you all later."

Several minutes later, Liara walked into his quarters. He turned when he heard his doors open. "Lia?"

She smiled, "Jon, you wanted to see me?"

He swiveled in his chair to look at her "Well, what do you think?"

"It would definitely be easier. If you're ok with it then yes I would love to."

He rolled over to her and ran his hands up her legs "I would love to wake up to you every morning."

She smiled then said, "Then it's settled. I'll bring my bag over this evening after dinner." She leaned down and kissed him "I'll see you later?"

He held on to her hand as she walked away "Come back here."

She smiled, "Hmm?"

He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply "I love you."

"I love you too, Jon." Just as she leaned in to kiss him again she heard his door open. She pulled away from him and turned to leave. "I'll see you later Shepard."

-/

During missions, they were very protective of each other. She became jealous toward Sha'ira, counselor Tevos, and Shiala. These three Asari wanted to do melds with him to either provide or retrieve information. Liara didn't want anyone but her in his mind, Shepard was her human.

 **Sha'ira mission on the Citadel**

The day he met the consort Sha'ira on the Citadel, his crew was Ashley and Liara. They walked into her parlor, he met a very lovely looking Asari at a podium name Nelyna. "Can I help you?" she asked

"Yes, I'm looking for a Sha'ira," said Shepard

"Yes, consort Sha'ira is very popular. Her next opening isn't for another four months. Can I get your name?"

He chuckled "I'm not here for that kind of meeting. I received a message from her that she needed my help. My name is Commander Shepard."

"Oh, just a moment." She tapped her com unit, "Mistress, a Commander Shepard is here to see you."

"Yes, I've been expecting him. Send him up."

"Commander Shepard, it seems our Mistress is ready for you now. Please head on up."

Liara clenched her jaw and fist at the phrase "She's ready for you now." Knowing exactly what a consort can do. They continued up the stairs until they reached the Consort's chambers. They walked into to a very large room with a very sexy dressed Asari standing with her back to them. "That's far enough, Commander. I've heard a great many things about you."

"What is it that you do Sha'ira" Shepard asked

"Well, that depends on your needs Commander. I offer advice to some and comfort to others."

Liara glaring at the consort from afar as she clenched her fist. When she heard the consort say she could offer him comfort she got defensive "That's fascinating, you said you wanted to meet with the commander?"

The consort turned to look at Liara, and she saw her glaring at her. "Commander, I have a situation I need taken care of. I need you to speak with an Ex-General Septimus to stop spreading these nasty rumors. It would help me out a great deal."

He nodded then replied, "We'll look into it for you Sha'ira and return when the job is done." Upon completing his mission, he was able to also talk to the Elcor Diplomat. They return to Sha'ira to inform her about completing the mission.

When they walked in her chambers, Shepard walked up the consort, and she spoke to him "Commander Shepard I received a lovely note from Septimus. Even the Elcor diplomat has withdrawn his campaign against me."

He gave her a slight bow. "It was my honor to aid you."

Sha'ira smiled at him then looked at Liara. "You are too kind Commander. I don't expect you to do this out of the kindness of your heart. I have something else to give you if you're interested."

Liara stepped forward glaring at her and flaring her nostrils.

He looked at her "It depends on what you're providing."

Sha'ira reached out and touched him, his face then his chest. "Relax, Commander. I offer words of wisdom if you let me in?"

Liara's eyes widen at how she touched him, and her fist clenched in anger. Ashley looked over at Liara withholding her anger then turned to look at Sha'ira caressing Shepard's face.

Shepard pulled away slightly from her touch. "Let you in? You mean like a meld?" He glanced over at Liara and saw she was furious.

The consort touched his face again. "Commander, it's a light meld nothing more. I have something else for you as well."

"If it's an information meld then that should be fine." He said

She placed her hands gently on his head. "Of course, Commander. Now close your eyes." She glanced over at Liara and smirked at her. Continuing to stare at Liara she leaned into his ear "Embrace Eternity."

Shaking in anger. Liara screamed inside her head at the thought of a consort inside her lover's head. All she could do was stand there and wait for her to be finished. She knew better than to interrupt a meld.

He echoed in his mind (I am ready Sha'ira.)

(I see you you've done this before.)

(Yes, I have. I'm ready when you are.)

(I offer a gift of words, an affirmation of who you are, and who you will become I see you, your uniform fits as though you were born wearing it. You are a soldier through and through. Proud, solitary, alone, but it gives you strength. It is that strength that people are drawn to. It is why you lead, and others follow, without question. You will need that leadership in the battles to come. This may be who you are, but it is not who you will become. It only forms the basis for your future greatness Commander. Remember these words when doubt descends, Commander.)

(Thank you for the advice Sha'ira. Is that all?)

(No, Commander. I can offer you more if you wish) She displayed them naked in his mind with a bed behind her.

He cleared his throat and covered himself. (I'm sorry Sha'ira but I do not wish anything of the sort. I'm very much in love and happy with the woman I'm with. I will do nothing of the sort to hurt her or our relationship with something like this. Thank you for the kind offer but no.)

(Commander you are very strong-willed, any other man or woman would have taken me up on the offer)

(I'm sorry to disappoint you but my answer is still no. Is there anything else?)

(I'm surprised but not disappointed. I have nothing else, Commander.) She released the meld, and they went back to their minds.

"Thank you, Commander. Oh, before you go, I have something for you." She walked to her desk then back over to him. "Take this small trinket"

He looked down at it, "What is it?"

"A small mystery. I never learn it's use or purpose. I sense it is time for me to pass it on. Maybe your friend over there can help you with it. Now I must ask you to leave. I have done everything I can for you. Remember my words, Commander."

They walked out of the consort chambers, exited the parlor and into the presidium. "Well, that was interesting," he said to the other two. He turned to Liara who was still radiating "Here take a look at this"

In a slight tone, she said: "What is it, Shepard?"

He caressed her hand, "You heard her. It's some sort of trinket."

Ashley laughed, "I honestly don't think she did Skipper."

Liara blinked as her anger receded. She looked down at the trinket and looked it over. "Goddess Shepard this appears to be of prothean design. I must analyze this at once."

Later that evening, Liara was eager to jump into Shepard's mind to see what the consort did. As soon as they melded she smiled. She could see he still had the same closed off parts in his mind and no new areas. Liara saw exactly what the consort tempted him with and he refused her instantly. When they fell back into each other she kissed him with passion "I love you"

He pulled her close. "I love you too. Did you doubt me?"

"Not at all, my love. She infuriated me, not you. Asari know when they enter a mind of another when another Asari has been there. We tend to leave an imprint. She knew you were my human the moment we walked into her chambers."

He chuckled, "Your human huh?"

She giggled and kissed him. "Yes, my human and you know what I mean."

"Yes, I do and yes I'm your human. Are you my Asari?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am. I'll always be your Asari." You have made an imprint on my heart.


	3. Shepard's Death

**Chapter 3: Shepard's Death**

"It's not the Geth. Brace for evasive maneuvers." Yelled Joker

Liara frantically ran through the Normandy looking for Shepard. She spotted him as he was putting on his helmet. He turned to her and demanded, "Liara you need to get to the escape pod."

Liara shook her head "Shepard I'm not leavin—"

He pointed toward the escape pods and yelled: "GO NOW!"

She looked at him for a brief moment then ran for an escape pod. She quickly entered the pod and noticed it was the same pod as Dr. Chakwas. Nodding to her as she hit the pod release button. Liara sat and silently prayed, "Goddess please… please bring him back to me safely. I beg of you."

Dr. Chakwas softly rubs Liara's hand as she says, "He'll be fine hon."

Liara smiles weakly at her and nods

Meanwhile on the Normandy. Joker makes it into the escape and Shepard is just about to climb in when there's an explosion and is blasted away from the door. Joker yells frantically "Shepard!"

Shepard barely grasping on to the side of the ship he responds, "I won't make it Joker just GO!" Just then there's another explosion, and it catapults Shepard out into space.

Joker's eyes widen as he screams, "SHEPAAAARDD!"

Liara stretched her neck as she desperately looked out the pod window. All she could see was the ship being torn apart by thick orange lasers. Gasping and raising her hand to her mouth, she says, "By the Goddess". Her heart sinking even more as she's watching the destruction. Her body jolted, and her eyes widen as the Normandy explodes.

 _Ok… so I'm floating in space. Not too bad. I trained for this. No problem…. just slow breathing_ _and wait for rescue. Right?_ Wrong… just then all alarms on Shepard's suit start to go off. "What the fuck?! God damn, fucking hose." He said as he frantically tries to grab his hose to repair it but to no avail. Unrepairable hose means death of asphyxiation. _Great!…_ Looking across the blackness, he notices just how close he is to the gravitational pull of a planet. _Even better now I'm going to burn up. What's the verdict, Jon? Death by suffocation or Burning. I choose to blackout from loss of oxygen than to burning up._ Just then he thinks of Liara. _Oh, by beautiful blue goddess… I love you so much. Liara how I wish I... wait… private channel to Liara… Yes.._ _._ He quickly tapped at his omni tool

Liara's slowly sat back in her chair as she cried and praying silently with her helmet now in her lap. She hears Jon. Almost like whispers. "Great… "she says... "Now I'm imagining him."

Dr. Chakwas says, "No dear I believe he's talking to you through your helmet!"

She grabbed at her helmet and quickly put it on and instantly replied, "JON! hey, my love, I was sooo worried. Where are you? Are—"

Jon cut her off as he was breathing hard. "Lia… Lia…. please… listen…. there's... no… time."

She instantly began to panic from the ragged sound of his voice. "Goddess… what's wrong, Jon?"

Breathing heavy "… Lia… hose busted….hard to breathe…. want… to … tell… you… I love you."

Her eyes were blurred from her tears as she murmured "Please…. don't…. leave me. I love you." Her body began to shake as she cried uncontrollably as she painfully listened to her lover gasping for air as he says her name one last time. Right after she hears her name then the dreadful silence… she released an ear-piercing scream.

After hours of waiting for the SSV, Manhattan stops to rescue them. Ever since Jon's last word to Liara she's been just sitting there in a zombie-like state. Dr. Chakwas trying to snap her out of it with no luck. Once removed from the pod all that remained of the Normandy crew sat on the crew deck in a daze.

Liara continued to sit in complete silence then finally snapped out of her zombie-like state and blurts out, "Where's Shepard?"

Dr. Chakwas turned to her as she let out a breath, "Oh, thank God you're speaking." She then responds with "I don't know dear, I'm sure they're still looking for him and the others."

"No!" exclaims Liara. "Because we're moving and all the shuttles are here!"

Ashley, Garrus, and Tali all say… "You're right! But no Shepard or the others. We need answers."

Liara says, "You're damn right." She got up and waved down the closest Manhattan member "Excuse me! Hello? I have questions that need answers!"

The Captain of the ship responds with "Hello, I'm Commander Mark Finot… Ms?"

She gave a quick smile "It's Dr. Liara T'Soni Commander Finot.. Where is Shepard?"

"I'm sorry Dr. T'Soni but we had to leave the area due to other arrangements."

Before Liara could respond Ashley's blurts out in anger. "Are you fucking kidding me? Other arrangements! So, you just leave twenty people, including OUR commander dead or dying in fucking SPACE!"

Commander Finot highly irritated by her lack of respect for a commanding officer he snapped "Mind your tongue Chief! I AM your superior officer, and YOU WILL respect me. May I remind you that we rescued you all, you ungrateful bastards. Also, note the time it's been over six hours and cut off time is six hours of air reserve in a suit. They're all DEAD!"

Liara snarled "You're just going to leave them BEHIND because you say they're dead?! You don't know they're DEAD!"

Commander Finot snaps back "Well, we're not a dead body recovery crew Doctor. We have other important things to take care of than to recover dead bodies." On that note, Commander Finot turned his back and left the Normandy crew.

Liara yells back. "You think this is finished but believe you me IT IS NOT!"

Commander Finot snarling, "OH but it is…"

The entire Normandy crew shocked by what just occurred. Ashley says, "What an asshole! The Alliance doesn't leave people behind, dead or alive. Something isn't right here."

Liara narrowing her eyes and saying coldly. "I agree. I'll get to the bottom of this. I need to contact Admiral Hackett and Admiral Hannah Shepard about this."


	4. Meeting the Red Dragon

A/N: Lemon warning

 **Chapter 4: Meeting the Red Dragon**

The Red Dragon was once known as Ensign Alexander Shepard and is Jon Shepard's twin. He and Jon were supposed to be identical twins, but while in utero their mother Hannah Shepard was exposed to a large amount of eezo. No harm came to Hannah, but the boys become biotics. They never figured out why the boys' appearances were modified, and they were no longer identical twins but just twins. Jon Shepard had crystal blue eyes and brown hair. While Alex Shepard had emerald green eyes and blonde hair. Everything else was identical except those two things. When the two got older they are both in an accident, and Jon received his infamous scar on his hairline, and Alex gained a scar down the side of his temple that lingered slightly into his cheek. Jon was always a paragon, but Alex's temper always leaned him into being more towards the middle of the road and into a Renegade. The boys were always the best of friends and practically did everything together. Even joined the Alliance together. Jon always seemed to keep his brother in check and his temper under control. Once they were separated Alex didn't really mesh well with the Alliance. The Alliance released him from duty after he broke a commanding officer jaw from multiple punches to the face. Alex did a six-month sentence in prison and rarely saw or heard from his family.

Once released, Alex went to the depths of Omega and received a translucent dragon tattoo that began at his cheek and slithered down the side of his neck. The dragon tattoo would light up red when his biotics would flare. He always wore a specialized mask that hugged his face as if it was his own skin and wrapped around the sides of his head to the back. One side was clear and practically non-existent. This side is where his dragon tattoo would shine through. His other side was black, and it covered his scar. His mask was made of a highly advanced specialized material that had a heavy kinetic barrier built-in. The sides and the back of his head were shaved, and his blonde hair draped over the side of the black part of the mask. On top of that, he wore a top of the line specialized cloak. The Red Dragon became one of the deadliest assassins out there. He was swift and moved like the air. His assassination choice of weapon was a poisonous dagger. If the lashing of their throat didn't kill his target then he knew the poison would. He was just as deadly when he used his biotics accompanied with his pistol or SMG.

The Red Dragon awoke to his Omni tool dinging and grunted as he grabbed it. His eyes widened as he saw that he received a message from his mother that he hasn't heard from in years.

—

Message from Unknown Source: Hey, it's me. We need to talk. Highly important! -H

—

Message from Unknown Source: Call me at this number. Five minutes. It's Secure. -A

-/

"Alex, It's good to see you son." Said, Hannah

Alex looked at his distraught mother, "Hey Mom, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hannah looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's your brother... he's dead."

His eyes flashed when he shook his head in disbelief "Dead?! How? When?"

She closed her eyes briefly then said, "I just heard from your brother's fiancé Liara that they were attacked and he didn't make it into an escape pod." She grit her teeth as she furrowed her brow then continued, "She informed me that Commander Mark Finot didn't bother to rescue any of the bodies that were in space."

Clinching his fists, he growled out "What?! They just left him out there to DIE?!"

She nodded, "Yes, son, from my understanding. But listen to me... and please do this for me. I need you to get in contact with Liara. I've sent you her info. She'll be on the Citadel in eight hours. Find your brother and find out who did this."

He snarled out, "You have my word on that!"

She looked around, "I must go now. I love you. Hannah out."

As the video cut out. He was shaking with anger, and with clenched fists, he released a growling yell as tears fell from his face.

-/

Message from Unknown Source: Liara, I was told to contact you by a similar source regarding the current issue at hand. I can meet you at the Citadel. -Red Dragon

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Red, Meet me at the Presidium Grande Hotel, room 483. 2000 hours? -Liara

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Liara, Perfect! See you then -RD

—-

The Red Dragon quickly packed his bags and headed to the Citadel in his private transport the Fire Breather. _I should be there just at 1800 hours. Plenty of time to get supplies for the Fire Breather._

-/

Liara arrived in her room at the Presidium Grande Hotel just at 1500 hours. She grabbed the clothes from the counter that she ordered prior to her arrival and walked to her bedroom. She dropped her gear and clothes beside the door and went to shower. After her shower, she plopped on to her bed and slept. She woke to the sound of knocking at her hotel door. She looked at the time, and it was 2000 hours. "Damn it" she murmured. She yelled out "Just a minute!" She quickly grabbed the clothes she purchased and got dressed. As she walked to the door she said: "V.I Lights at sixty percent please." She opened the door to find no one there. Then from within the room, she heard. "Dr. Liara T'Soni?"

She closed the door as she whipped around towards the voice with her biotics blazing. "Yes? I'm Dr. Liara T'Soni!" She quickly glanced around and saw nothing. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shimmer then a man appeared beneath a cloak. He stepped toward her and slightly pulled his hood from the back so she could see part of his face. She looked at him and saw hardened emerald green eyes and blonde hair that draped over the dark side of his face.

He spoke to her in an almost familiar voice, but it was hardened and different. "I'm The Red Dragon. I was told you had some information for me?"

She furrowed her brow markings. "How... ugh… nevermind. What information exactly?"

Growing irritated, he growled "Information about Shepard. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is exactly just that he died and he was left in space. I plan to track him down and bring him home. I'm assuming he's out there or on the nearby planet Alchera." She replied

He said his thanks as he headed for the door. He opened it, and she said, "Wait! where are you going?"

"To Alchera to retrieve my target," he said.

"Please wait, My crew and I are going with you!" she demanded

He laughed, "Absolutely not this is MY contract, not yours! Besides I work alone!"

Confused, she said "Contract? What contract? You know what I don't care, but you will NOT do this without me. I WILL be there when he's found!"

Hearing her determination in her voice, he knew she wouldn't let it go. He dropped his head and grumbled "Fine. How big is your crew?"

A smile crept across her face "Just me and my Turian friend Garrus."

He nodded, "Ok well... I have a ship that's equipped for four. With gear, there should be plenty of room still for three. Pack what you need and grab your friend, we leave tomorrow on the Fire Breather at 0600 Dock B42. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and when she opened them he was gone. She went to the door and looked down the hallway to see nothing.

-/

Liara quickly called up Garrus from the hotel vid com to inform him of what's happening.

"Spirits Liara did I hear you correctly? The Red Dragon is coming with us?" He whispered "Liara... he a deadly assassin. He's a man of nightmares! He's there... then _(he blew into his talons)_ he's gone."

She nodded, "I know, I just witnessed it!"

"Wait... you met him in person?! Why didn't you tell me! Are you insane Liara?!"

"I know Garrus! By the Goddess, he scared the hell out of me when he just appeared out of thin air in my hotel room! You know how I told you Hannah said someone I could trust would contact me? Well, he's that someone."

"Why would Hannah personally know the Red Dragon?"

Liara shrugged "That Garrus... I do not know. Meet me tomorrow at Docks B42 at 0600. Liara out."

-/

Message from Liara T'Soni: Shandri, Met our new contact The Red Dragon. We leave on his transport tomorrow at 0600 to head for Alchera. I know you, Teyr and Kirre are on your way to the Citadel but change course and head for Alchera and wait. We'll meet you there. -Liara

—-

Message from the Blue Lagoon: By the goddess Lady Liara! The Red Dragon?! Are you insane?!

-Shandri

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Shandri, So, I've heard... -Liara

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Hannah, Met with your contact. Not what I expected but trust you completely. We set off tomorrow at 0600. -Liara

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Met with L. Not what I expected! I will get the job done! -A

—-

Message from Unknown Source: I know you will. Stay safe! -H

—-

Message from Kilimanjaro: Liara, Thank you for the update. Stay safe. - Hannah

-/

 **Alchera 1300 hours. The search begins for Jon Shepard.**

As the Fire Breather landed, Liara looked out the window to see a decimated Normandy scattered throughout its graveyard, that was covered in mounds of snow. She closed her eyes and prayed "Goddess give me the strength to make it through this and help guide us to find the information we need" Liara opened her eyes as she took a deep breath. Turning on her heel she squared her shoulders and spoke "Alright everyone let's group up and fan out to look for clues. Red, I'll take Garrus, you go with Teyr, and Shandri you're with Kirre. Let's sync up our coms to channel 2. I'm going to take the rear end of the Normandy, Red you take the front and Shandri you begin on the outside. Collect anything worth collecting and notify me of anything that's important. Let's move out!"

-/

Liara headed to the rear end of Normandy until she came to what remained of Shepard's quarters. She looked around as tears came to her eyes. Her mind drifted off as she remembered how he repeatedly made love to her in this room. His hands-on her body, his lips on hers, the sweet nothings he whispered in her ear, how he made her feel…. Garrus snapped her back to the current as he said "Liara… Did you hear what I said?"

"Hmmm? I'm sorry, Garrus, what did you say?"

He waved her over, "I said I found something. Come over here."

She walked over quickly. "What did you find?" He handed her a broken dual picture frame. She carefully tapped the edge of the frame to remove any remaining broken glass and snow. She gently ran her fingers down the face of her lover. It was two pictures, one of Shepard kissing her cheek and her smiling. The other was of them both looking at the camera and smiling. Both images were taken on the beach in Thessia the day after he proposed to her. Tears streaked down her face as she softly said: "I miss you."

Garrus gently rubbed her back. "We'll find him"

She turned to Garrus and said, "Can you go grab a crate from the ship so we can put everything we find it in?"

He nodded, "Will do Liara."

She pushed her com unit and said, "Garrus went to grab a crate, it'll be in the rear part of the Normandy. If you find anything just place it in there."

She continued to look around as he went to get the crate. She found his favorite black N7 zip-up hoody, a pair of his workout shorts, and a few non-completely shattered model ships. As she walked through his cabin she stepped on his secret compartment that was once next to his bed. She knelt, then lifted the metal crate in the base of the floor. Surprised that everything he stored here was still there. She grabbed a hand pistol and an SMG. Underneath the guns, was his personal lockbox that contained anything of importance. She grabbed what she found and wrapped them in the N7 hoodie.

-/

Red only found a few Alliance dog tags scattered around the front end of the Normandy. After he was through searching the front of the Normandy, he decided to walk the perimeter of the graveyard until he noticed the sun ricocheting off the snow oddly. Walking through the calf-high snow he came upon the light and knelt to find another Alliance dog tag. He ran his thumb over the name to see Jonathan William Shepard printed on it. He hit his com unit and excitedly said "Liara come quickly; I think I might have found him! Starboard Side! Hurry!"

Liara was just putting the bundle she found into the crate Garrus just set down. When she heard Red over the com. She looked Starboard side to see where he was and took off running. Liara ran up behind him to see him frantically digging in the snow. She looked down to see charred black armor with an N7 logo on the chest plate and began digging frantically as well. After several minutes of digging, they found nothing but an empty shell of scattered armor. Red growled aloud, "Well…where the fuck is he?! And where the fuck is his Helmet?"

Liara picked up his N7 chest plate and ran her fingers over the N7. She furrowed her brow and said, "This doesn't make any sense. If he's alive why would he shed his armor? If he's not why the hell would his captors remove it?"

Red stood up." I don't know, but they couldn't have gotten far; it's only been two days. It almost seems like this attack was planned and his captors were just waiting for him."

Garrus twitched his mandibles as he said "Spirits…. That seems like the logical case here. Let's spread out and see if we can find any more clues."

About two hours later of looking Kirre rang her com and said, "Mistress, I found something. I'm roughly about six klicks south southeast from the Normandy."

Once Liara got to Kirre, she was out of breath from running. "Wh…what did you find?" Liara bent down to put her hands on her knees as she looked into the snow. "What is that?"

Red responded with "Pieces of Blue Suns armor and a very dead Batarian. Keep an eye out because it looks like the local wildlife got to it."

Garrus confused by what he said "The Blue Suns? Why the hell would they want Shepard?"

Red shook his head "Because who's ever is paying them wants him badly. Blue Sun's only means Omega! We need to move quickly."

Liara backed up to head to the ship when she stumbled on something and fell into the snow. Kirre helped her up and said, "Are you ok?"

"Yes..." she said as she brushed the snow off. "I just stepped on something lopsided." She looked down to see the side of something black and shiny. She brought her hand to her mouth and said: "Oh by the Goddess it can't be." She knelt and dug the case out of the snow.

Garrus looked at her and said, "What is that?"

Once the snow was cleared from the long black case, Liara popped all the locks and mumbled: "Please don't be broken." She lifted the lid to an unbroken acoustic guitar. "It's one of Shepard's most prized possessions."

Red nodded his head and smiled. _Oh, bro you still have that thing_? "Well grab it and let's go. We have a Shepard to find!"

She closed the lid as she said, "Right! Let's get back."

-/

Message from Unknown Source: Dr. Liara T'Soni, I see you're on the trail of Commander Shepard, and my source tells me you're on your way to Omega? We have the same interest, and that is finding Commander Shepard. I have a proposition for you IF you can locate Shepard in time. I'll meet you on Omega. -Miranda Lawson

-/

Liara looked down at her Omni tool and pinched her brow markings; then she called out "Hey Red, Garrus come see this message I just received." They hovered over her Omni tool as they read the message.

Red shook his head, then bared his teeth." What the fuck? Why is Cerberus looking for Shepard?"

Liara looked at Red with wide eyes. "Cerberus? Who are they?"

Garrus chimes in "A humanities rights group."

Red clenched his jaw then said "And she's one of the top operatives! This can't be good! We need to find out why they're looking for him. Respond to her from this terminal and agree to the meeting."

Message from Unknown Source: Miranda, I'll be in Omega in two days, and we'll discuss it. -Liara

Message from Unknown Source: Dr. T'Soni, Meet me at the shuttle station on the other side of the docks on, two days at 1300 hours. Your time is running short! Don't be late or you'll miss the exchange. Come alone. - ML

Liara's snapped her head up to look at Red. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Red slammed his hand against the wall and yelled, "FUCK! It means we're running out of time to get Shepard. 1300 hours is tight by the time be land. Shepard's exchange must be happening later that afternoon."

-/

Miranda watched from afar to see Liara exit the Fire Breather. _Interesting…. she's traveling with the Red Dragon of all people. That just means she won't be alone even though I won't be able to see him. Hmm, just how did she get him? He's very expensive._ She waited shortly for Liara to arrive. As she saw her walking to her, she looked down at the time and smiled. "Right on time."

Miranda walked up to Liara an introduced herself. "Dr. T'Soni. I'm Miranda Lawson. I see you're traveling with the Red Dragon."

Liara smiled and said, "Yes, I am Ms. Lawson. Now can we get on with it?"

"Of course, Dr. T'Soni. I work for a company called Cerberus, we are a humanities group. The galaxy needs Commander Shepard, and with our highly extensive technology we have a way of bringing him back if his brain has minimal damage and fully intact."

Tears begin to fill her eyes as she shook her head slightly. "Bring him back? There's no bringing him BACK Miranda; he's dead!"

"Oh, No Dr. T'Soni he's very much alive and in a cryo pod somewhere on Omega. Bring him back to me, and we'll repair what has been damaged and awaken him. This galaxy needs Commander Shepard."

Liara stood there and took in everything the operative said then shook her head in disbelief. "No, you're wrong! I know he's not alive, I heard him died, I heard him take his last breath."

"Doctor, I understand what you think you believe but WE…. Cerberus has the technology to bring him back."

She stood there in a daze contemplating her thoughts. _Bring him back? Goddess, I want that. I miss you so much, my love. Is it selfish of me to even consider it? Yes, but I don't care. I want him back! "_ Ok, Ms. Lawson, you have yourself a deal!"

Miranda smiled. "That's fantastic news Doctor. Meet with my contact Feron in Afterlife he'll help you from there. Oh, and Liara?" She pointed to the time. "You're running out of time."

Liara nodded then turned and ran to the Afterlife. On the way there Red appeared at her side and grabbed her arm and bared his teeth. "What the FUCK did you just agree to Liara? That was NOT the deal! This is MY contract, and they will NOT take him from me!"

She jerked her arm away. "I'm sorry, Red, but I want him BACK! She just gave me a tiny inkling of a chance to get him back and I…. I cannot let that go!"

As they came up to the door of the Afterlife, he said: "We'll discuss this more once we have Shepard." He walked up to the bouncer and gave him a quick nod. "What's up Breman."

The bouncer grinned "Welcome back Red, Aria would like to see you."

"Thanks, Breman." He thumbed at Liara, "Oh, the Asari's is with me." Red walked through Afterlife and up to Aria's bodyguards.

Brey nodded as they walked up. "Red…. go on up, Aria's waiting." He held up a hand at Liara and said: "Woah woah not you Blue…. only Red."

"Oh, Brey, this is Dr. Liara T'Soni; she's with me."

Brey shook his head no "I don't care if she's with you, Aria only said you."

They heard Aria yelled with irritation from her couch. "Let her up Brey! You're wasting my fucking TIME with this bullshit! Now send them UP!"

Liara and Red walked into Aria's Loft and stood before her. She got off her couch and walked over to Red. "Well…. well… well… if it isn't The Red Fucking Dragon!" She ran her finger down his mask and then ran her thumb over his lips. "Do you know… how LOOONG… it's been since I've seen you last?" She softly slapped his face to the side. "Too long…!" She turned and walked back to her couch and sat back down. "Now, let's get down to business…"

Liara spoke "… and that's precisely why—"

Aria rose her hand at her then snarled. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm…. Dr. Liara T'Soni!" replied Liara

"Yea…. and I'm Aria... _{lifting both her arms in the air}_ The Queen of FUCKING OMEGA! You speak when fucking spoken to, and I wasn't speaking to you. Now, Red _{she waved him over}_ please sit and let's talk business."

"As you wish Aria." He walked over, sat on the couch, and left Liara to stand and wait. "Aria, we're here to locate Commander Shepard. We've followed the Blue Sun's here. We've come to suspect that they have him and are going to sell him to someone else. Who that someone else is…. I don't know."

She sucked her teeth then said, "Red, I already know the majority of this information. What I didn't know is that it's Commander Shepard. You'll find this so-called Shepard pod on deck 6. There's currently only one ship down there. The exchange is in... 1.5 hours. Now go and get him the fuck off my station!"

As he stood, he tossed her a credit chit. "Here Aria, this should cover your time." She looked at the chit as he got up and took two steps away.

"Ooooh Red. This definitely covers my time but what it doesn't cover is…. my gracious generosity toward her disgusting mouth." She said as she points to Liara.

Liara blurted out "My disgusting mou—?"

Red whipped around rapidly and brought his hand, a-crossed his neck in a sweeping motion and said "Shhh!"

"See… what... the fuck I'm talking about Red? Now, come here _{she waved him over}_ so I can tell you what I want in return."

He walked over to her and stood directly in front of her.

"Closer" _{waving him in}_

He bent down slowly.

"Closer….Red… I'm NOT going to yell this shit out!"

He turned his head and brought his ear directly to her mouth. He could feel her breathing on his ear. Then she whispered ever so softly as she stared directly at Liara. She took a deep breath and breathed him in. "When this shit is all over… and that pod is off my station. You bring your ass back here and fuck me…. like the bitch that I am. Deal?"

He stood up straight and said, "Deal." He turned and was almost out of the loft.

"Oh, Red!" He closed his eyes and said, "Yes Aria?"

"You have a month! Are we clear?"

"Crystal…!"

She smiled briefly, then wave them on "Very Well... now get the Fuck out of here!"

They walked down the stairs, and a Drell named Feron introduced himself. As he walked them out of the Afterlife he informed them that he was an informant for the Illusive Man and the Shadow Broker. "It has come to my attention that the Shadow Broker wants to sell Commander Shepard to the Collectors!"

Liara raised her brow markings "What!? Goddess No!"

Feron nodded, "We have to prevent that from happening, but the problem is… the transaction happened earlier than expected. The Shadow Broker agent Tazzik is already loading up Shepard's pod, and they're about to take off to the Shadow Broker's hideout."

Red yelled out "Fuuuuuuck!"

Liara gets on her com. "Shandri get the ship in the air and down to dock six. According to Aria, there's only one vessel coming out of that dock. Follow it! We'll be close behind."

"Copy that Mistress!" responded Shandri

-/

The Shadow Broker agents captured Feron as Liara, Garrus, and Red got away on Tazzik ship with Shepard in tow. Bloodied and battered they met back up with the others at the rendezvous point. As they traveled back to the rendezvous point Liara, Garrus and Red went back to the cargo bay to check the cryo pod.

Liara let out a breath and released all the levers on the pod then lifted the lid.

Garrus quickly turned away at the sight that he saw.

Liara scanned the body quickly before she turned and threw up next to the pod.

Red never looked away from his brothers' body. The body that laid there was charred to bits. Pieces of armor burned into his body. His left leg was missing. His right arm was missing at the elbow. Red touched what was left of his helmet. The right side of his face was burned away, but his hairline scar was still there. His head was surprisingly still attached to his body and no extreme damage to his skull. He closed the and re-latched the stasis pod lid then walked away.

With the Fire Breather and Tazzik's ship hooked together. Liara ordered Teyr to board and then to take the ship back to Omega so she could meet with Ms. Lawson. Red grabbed her arm and said, "The Hell you are! I told you this was MY contract!"

She jerked her arm from his grasp and said "Yea well…he's MY fiancé! and I say what's going to happen here!"

Red whipped out his gun and pointed it to her head. "Liara, I will kill you RIGHT here and NOW! You give him to ME!"

Teyr and Garrus pointed their guns at Red and said: "I don't THINK so!"

Liara looked down and said, "I'm sorry, Red, but I can't do that! He is the other half of my heart and if they can return him to me. However long that will take, then I'm going to take that chance!"

Red clenched his jaw hard as he glared at her with angry green eyes and was breathing heavily. He lowered his gun and growled out a yell in pure anger. His biotic blazed around him, and his dragon glowed red. "Look at me Liara because I'm ONLY going to say this ONCE!"

She looked at him and only saw anger-filled icy green eyes.

In pure utter hatred, he said "THAT man back there is DEAD! You saw him! There's NO fucking way he's ALIVE! If that BITCH has any chance of bringing him back, then it'll be YEARS…. to repair THAT chewed up chunk of shit terd that's back there! So, here's what I'm going to do. I give you two years Liara! For my eyes to see him awake and alive. If I don't, then I swear to CHRIST I will track you down and kill you slowly."

She closed her tear-filled eyes and shuddered at his last statement because she knew he would and that it would happen.

He leaned close to her face, and she could feel the heat radiating off him. "Two things Liara before you go. ONE, Did you know that Cerberus kill Jon's father? Hearts….and Dreams…. shattered that day. He was seventeen when that happened! And NOW! You're giving him to them?! What will HIS mother think or better yet what will Jon, when he magically comes back to life?"

Liara is trembling as he spoke.

"TWO, You know this contract that I have? Who do you think that belongs to?" He looked at her and waited for an answer. When she didn't answer. He yelled, "ANSWER ME?!"

Barely audible, she replied, "I...I…don't know."

"Oh, you DON'T know?! Well, let me enlighten you…. She's our similar contact. You know her as….. Hannah Shepard."

Liara now crying uncontrollably.

"What do I tell her Liara? Huh?…Oh… wait… I'm not… because you are. I'll give you three days after the exchange to contact her and tell her that you need to speak with her in PERSON. You will not tell her over a message, you will not tell her about this over video call, and you WILL tell her to her face. If you do NOT…. I'll know…. because she's my mother!" _{he removed his mask and pushed his blonde hair back}_ He stared at her with piercing green eyes.

Liara looked at him like a deer in headlights. She brought her trembling hand up to her mouth, and she breathed "By the goddess….You are Alexander….Jon's brother!"

Nodding his head and smirking at her. "Hannah Shepard…. have you ever seen her full-blown angry?" Shivering at the thought of it. "Now that is something to fear." He turned on a heel. "Good luck with that. Oh, and Liara you owe me for saving your life on Omega from Aria. Now, get your shit off my ship. So, I can get the fuck out of here! You have thirty minutes!" He walked away.

Liara, Garrus and Teyr are all staring at each other with their mouths open trying to wrap their heads around what just happened. Then they heard him laughing. They turned to look at him with his head back, laughing at the ceiling.

"Well… actually… I guess I AM going to Omega." He turned to them _{throws his arms in the air like Aria_ } "I have a Queen ravage!"

-/

 **Back to Omega**

Msg From the Blue Lagoon: Miranda, I have your package. On our way back to Omega. We should be there in four days. - Liara

Msg from Unknown Source: That's excellent news Liara. I'll meet you in the same area in four days at 1700 hours. -ML

Msg from Unknown Source: Miranda, I need to speak with you. I'll be on Omega in four days and thirty minutes or so prior to Liara. I was wondering if I could squeeze a chat before you talk to her. -Red Dragon

Msg from Unknown Source: Red, A pleasure to hear from you. I'll meet you at the same location I met Liara at 16:45 hours. - ML

Msg from Unknown Source: I'll see you then -RD

-/

Aria - The Red Dragon's craft just docked. A smile crept across her face as she said, "Wonderful… Now bring him to me!"

Brey bowed and said, "Will do!"

The Red Dragon docked before Liara. One of Aria's men stopped Red, "Aria wants to see you."

He looked at him and said, "Yes, I know, but I have some business to take care of first. When I'm done then I'll stop by and see her."

Miranda watched the Red Dragon leave from his vessel. _Tall, muscular man. Nice!_ She looked at her clock and said "He'll be here a bit early. I like that."

The Red Dragon walked up to Miranda and extended his hand, "Miranda Lawson I presume?"

She took his hand and shook it. "Yes, I am, and you must be the Red Dragon?"

"That's correct, Ms. Lawson." _mmm I like that accent of hers. He looked her over briefly then smiled "_ I'm here to talk to you about Jon Shepard. I need to know exactly what's going to happen to him."

She leaned back and crossed her arms, "Well, Red…. Can I call you Red?"

He gave a quick smile, "Yes, you can call me Red."

"Well, Red….I don't like to repeat myself and knowing that I will have to explain this again to Dr. T'Soni. We can just wait until she gets here. Besides, I don't understand how this concerns you!"

He snarled. "It concerns me because HE'S my brother!"

Surprised by his answer, Miranda's eyes widen slightly then quickly gained her composure. "I see, well, that is quite the surprise Alexander Shepard, but you'll still need to wait. I refuse to repeat myself."

He smiled devilishly and said in a smooth voice, "Well, then don't! You can… just tell me, and she doesn't need to know."

She laughed at him. "Charming me will get you nowhere, Alexander!" _Mmm.. his eyes are sexy_

He smiled broadly and leaned into her "Are you suuure about that Ms. Lawson?" _She is quite beautiful_

"Very! Alexander. You'll need to be patient and wait."

"Fiiine Ms. Lawson but don't call me Alexander." Smiling at her. "It's Red or Red Dragon."

"Ok, Red it is." _Such a lovely smile, "_ You shouldn't have to wait too much longer. It looks like Liara is already on her way." She heard him growl when she said her name. "I'm assuming working with her is not the best?"

He sucked his teeth "You could say something like that! No, Actually, it has everything to do with her giving my brother to you!"

She raised a brow at him as she turned her head toward him. "Ale….Red! We're going to bring him back!"

He huffed, "I'm sorry, Miranda, but I just don't believe it. I'd rather take him home and bury him."

Miranda gave a quick side nod. "I'm sorry you feel that way Red, but the galaxy needs Commander Shepard!"

Throwing her off her guard and changing the subject somewhat. "Sooo, Ms. Lawson, can I get your number?"

Throwing her head back and laughing. "Red, did you just make a pass at me?"

Smiling ear to ear and laughing softly. "No, I want the number so I can call and get updates on my brother!"

Crossing her arms, raising her eyebrow and smiling. "Uh huh. Nice come back Red. Mmm. I'll think about it."

"Oh, so you want me to call you?" _Oh, Nice brow raise_

Raising her eyebrows in surprise. "I didn't say that!"

"Oh, but you implied it. Ms. Lawson." smiling at her. _That got her_

Feeling somewhat flushed, she responded with, "Don't be absurd, I did no such thing!" _God. Stop smiling at me damn it_

"Mmmmhmmm," he smirked. _Oh, did I just see I tinge of a blush?_

She rolled her eyes. "Fiiiine Red. Cryptic messages with updates about your brother! I'll send you a code every so often as it will change." _What the hell just came out of my mouth?_

Smiling devilishly and replying in a sexy voice. "Thank you. Ms. Lawson I'll…I'll send you my info." _She is absolutely gorgeous_

Neither one of them heard Liara call out as she stepped near.

Liara again saying. "Miranda Lawson?" broke Miranda's concentration on Red.

"Yes! I'm sorry, Dr. T'Soni!" She cleared her throat and said, "We were just finishing up our conversation."

He nodded, "That we were... Ms. Lawson. Nice of you to finally join us Liara."

She glared at Red and said, "That's Dr. Liara T'Soni to you."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever let's just get on with it. I'm sure Ms. Lawson has other things to do."

Miranda explained to both of them what was going to happen to Jon Shepard in the long run of rebuilding his body and mind.

Liara interrupted her and asked, "Just how long will this take?"

Red glared at Liara but spoke to Miranda. "Yes. Ms. Lawson, just how long will this take?"

"Well, we have no idea, Red. It all depends on the extent of the damages. It could take years." Miranda replied

Liara said, "I see. And what of his mind? Will he remember me or anyone else?"

Miranda took a breath. "Well, Dr. T'Soni the main goal is to bring Shepard back exactly the same as when he left. We don't want to change him being well... HIM."

Red chimed in. "And what of his MIND Ms. Lawson? He died of asphyxia and then pummeled through a gravity field then laid on some snowy planet uncovered for however long! I mean his body is charred to all shit. I really don't understand how you can fix him."

"I see Red. Well… in that case, we MAY have to do some cranial scans of loved ones such as yourself and Dr. T'Soni to recover the memories that are possibly missing, IF they are needed. As for his body, Red. You have no idea how GOOD I am at my work." she said as she smiled at him.

He gave her a quick brow raise and smile "Are you saying… that I'll need to come down to your office?"

"There's a possibility that you may need to Red." _Oh you flirt_

"Well… You'll let me know. yes?" _You so just flirted with me_

She looked him over, "Yes, Red."

Liara responded with, "Will we get continuous updates about his recovery Miranda?"

She scoffed, "Absolutely not! Dr. T'Soni. I'll be much too busy!"

Red smiled at the rejection but knowing she'll be updating him.

Liara saw him smile out of the corner of her eye. "Oh, I see! Is that what you two were talking about before I arrived? Did he convince you NOT to give me updates about Shepard!" She turned to Red and said, "You are just EVIL!"

Miranda surprised at Liara's outbursts. She spoke before Red did. "Dr. T'Soni! He DID no such thing! I will be very dedicated to this project and will be extremely busy. I will not stand to be hounded by constant requests for updates! Period! IF and WHEN I have time I will send an update! I already have both of your information. Now please lead me to Shepard as time is precious."

Liara nodded, "I'm sorry Miranda, and Thank you. Follow me."

Miranda and Red followed behind Liara for the short walk back to the vessel.

Red talked in a low voice to Miranda so that Liara couldn't hear. "You know I'm his identical twin. Right?"

"Yes, I know that! And you're 99% identical."

He smiled at her and said, "Right but what better body image than me?"

She arched a brow as she smiled. "Hmm yes, that would be accurate to say. I just may have to do that". _Yes, I just may_

"You may? Or you want to do that?"

"I would do that for the accuracy of this project!" _Damn it_

They all quickly came upon Liara's vessel.

Red pointed to the pod then said, "Well, there he is. Would you like me to help get him to your vessel?"

Miranda nodded and said, "Why thank you, Red, that's very kind." She paused then said, "Oh, and Red I need some more information from you for this project."

He smiled broadly "I'll be happy to oblige! Right after I get this moved."

Liara looked at them both then said: "and do you need anything from me?"

Miranda shook her head no, "Oh! No Dr. T'Soni we're all good here! I'll contact you if I need anything else. Thank you."

She grimaced and walked away. "He's up to something, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Once Shepard was in Lawson cargo bay she asked Red to join her in her office. After he walked through, her door closed behind him. He smiled as he walked up behind her. "So, Ms. Lawson, what did you need me for?"

She turned toward him and smiled. "Mmm Red you'll need to remove your clothing for me to take these project pictures."

His lips curled in the corners. "Ms. Lawson, is that really your excuse to get me naked?"

She raised her eyebrows. "Red, I really am serious about taking these pictures for this project." _Oh god just take your clothes off_

"Ok, then Ms. Lawson I'll be your model for this project!" He stripped out of his light armor vanguard suit. Folded it and set it aside. He was down to his mask and black boxer briefs.

She looked at him and waited for him to remove the rest. _Mmm I like what I see_

He smiled at her. "Well, Ms. Lawson... do you like what you see?"

She looked up at his eyes after a moment "Hmm? Oh, I'm just waiting for you to finish, so I can get these pictures done. Remove the mask and underwear to please."

He smiled, "Very well." He removed his mask, his underwear and set them aside then placed his hands on his hips.

She looked him up and down. _Very very nice "_ Well? Are you ready?"

He smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am shoot away."

After she was done with her pictures, she walked up to him to take in a close up visual. She slowly stalked around him and ran her fingers across his back. As she came around to the front she shimmers her fingers across his collar bone.

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Well Ms. Lawson, are we done here or are you going to continue to fuck me with your eyes?"

 _Oh god, we just met, and he has me on fire._ She leaned into his ear and whispered: "Is that what you think I'm doing?" Then turned her back to him and walked to her desk.

He walked up behind her and leaned into her back. "I don't think Ms. Lawson, I know you are." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her neck. She turned into him and eagerly kissed his lips and ran her hands down his back. She broke the kiss and said, "Damn it, Alex; I can't do this!"

He kissed down her neck and said: "You can't?"

She moaned softly and said, "Fuck it!" She unzipped her black and white armor suit and got out of it.

He smiled at her, "Mmm very nice Miranda." He swirled his finger at her "Please do a twirl for me because you are absolutely gorgeous!"

She rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, shut up and kiss me."

He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her deeply. He kissed down her chest and bit the part of her breast that was covered in her bra. Then he kissed down her taut stomach and pulled her panties down as he knelt down.

"Mmm" she purred as she hooked her leg on to his shoulder

He ran his tongue over her clit then sucked on it as he slid two fingers into her wet sex. She tilted her head back and moaned. He flicked his tongue over her pink nub as he lightly fired his biotics as he fingered her faster.

She ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh god," She moaned.

He kissed up her stomach then slid his hands around her thighs and pulled her legs up around his waist.

"Wait, wait wait!" She reached in her bra and pulled out the condom she stuck in there before they got started. "Put this on."

He looked down at the condom then at her "Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack!"

He curled his lip then took the condom from her and ripped it open then slid it on his hard shaft. He kissed her lips as he ran his hands down her firm ass. He continued to kiss her as he pulled her legs up around his waist then plunged his hard-throbbing self into her dripping wet sex.

She broke the kiss and moaned loudly. Miranda wanted more with every thrust. "Oh god fuck me harder Alex!"

He gripped on to her hips tighter as he fucked her harder. He grunted with every thrust, "Oh fuck, you feel so damn good Miranda."

She gripped his shoulders tighter as her breathing became quicker and more ragged. "Mmm yesss…"

He fucked her faster as he felt himself coming to his peak. "Miranda I'm... gonna cum."

"Yea... yea. Me too. Mmmm"

He continued to pump into her as they both released their orgasm. They both were breathing heavily and said, "Damn!" They laughed softly. She dropped her legs down to stand on her feet. He kissed her and then she said "You should get going. I... I need to get your brother back to the facility." Miranda slid away from him and the wall. He slid his condom off and dumped it in the closest trash can. "You're right."

They both stepped away to grabbed their clothing and got dressed.

Once Red was dressed, he walked to the door, then turned and said. "Ms. Lawson." She looked over at him. Once he saw her eyes he bowed and said with a smile "It's been a pleasure."

She smiled and said. "Get out of here! Damn you!"

He laughed then turned and left. As he walked down the hall, he yelled. "I expect to hear from you!"

She smiled and yelled back, "Count on it!"

He walked out of her ship and down the docks when he got a chime on his Omni tool

-/

Message from an Unknown Source: Just heard from L. Meeting in a month at Illium and will be there for a few days. What happened? Will you be there? -H

—-

Message from an Unknown Source: She'll explain what happened when you see her. I have business to finish here. I'll see you then. -A

—/

He turned his head when someone called out to him, "Hey, Red! Aria's still waiting!"

He grunted, "I know! Tell her I need to eat, sleep and shower. I'll come by later tonight!"

"She's not going to be happy!"

He shrugged, "Yea? Well, she's just going to have to fucking wait!"

He ate, showered, and then slept until later that night. He awoke and looked at the time. "Ugh, it's only 2300 hours. Fuck I was hoping to sleep until the morning. Shit, I'll just get this over with." He dressed and made his way to the Afterlife.

He stepped up to the bar and asked for a shot of whiskey. He slammed it down and shook his head. "Another!" The bartender poured him another shot. He shot it down quickly. "Ugh… ok, let's do this!" He walked up to Aria's loft.


	5. Illium Liara and Red

**Chapter 5: Illium: Liara and Red**

 **Nos Astra, Illium. One month after Miranda took Shepard.**

Hannah is planning to meet Liara in her new information brokerage office at 1500 hours.

The Red Dragon just departed his vessel at 1400 hours.

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: I just arrived have you met yet? If not, then where? -A

—

Msg from Unknown Source: Not yet, I should be arriving in thirty. Her office above the trading floor. 1500 hours. -H

—

Msg from Unknown Source: I'll meet you there. -A

-/

He silenced his Omni tool and activated his cloak and headed directly for Liara's building. _Hmmm.. No name, no major security, no one manning the exterior admin desk... nothing_. He checked the door. Locked. _Basic security protocol on the door. That's easy to hack... and we're in._ He walked in slowly as he looked around. _This place is empty._ Silently creeping through the lower level of the building he saw there was a light on in second-floor managers balcony office.

Red walked up the stairs to see a balcony and an entrance to her main office and a set of huge glass windows. _The other section that's walled off must be an admin room._ He leaped to the balcony and crept along until he could see her through the glass. She was on a vid call discussing her plans for her new business. She ended the call with "Just get me what I need! I need to wrap this up, I have a meeting to prepare for."

Liara turned to Kirre. "Head down to the docks to meet Hannah and escort her back here. Shandri you stay with me."

"Hmm there's those two, now where is Teyr and Garrus?" He heard the door open as Kirre left but didn't hear it close. _Well, how thoughtful of you to leave this wide open for me_. He made his way back over the balcony, on to the stairs and into the office. _Just as I assumed a waiting room/admin office_. _Damn, her door is closed. I'll just have to wait until she brings her back up._

Ten minutes passed when Liara got a chime on her omni tool.

"Mistress, Hannah's transport is docking now, and the Fire Breather is here as well." Said her commando

Liara's head shot up as she looked around. "Thank you, Kirre." She snapped her finger to Shandri and said: "Check the other room."

As her commando came out of the office, Red slipped in and slowly made his way to the corner closest to her.

Shandri returned and said, "The door was wide open, but I didn't see anyone."

Liara placed her hands on her desk and dropped her head. "If he's docked then let's assume he's in here already or on his way here with or without Hannah. Be ready for anything!"

As she spoke her words to Shandri, he debated whether or not to appear before or after the meeting. He made up his mind just as she ended her last sentence. He appeared from the corner and said: "If I wanted to kill you then you'd be dead already."

Her eyes widen, and she whipped around to the sound of his voice. "By the Goddess Red!" _She noticed that he was in a different type of gear than his normal Red Dragon set up but still had his mask on._

"Liara you really should have better security for this place." He suggested

"Well Red, it's just an empty building as of now but I will in the future." She replied

"Do these windows have any type of security?"

"Yes, they do. They can be opaque."

He nodded, "Then turn that feature on."

She hit the button that did just that.

He pulled his hood back and let it drop to his back as he heard his mother talking in the distance.

She looked at him, and her heart skipped a beat when she could now see her Shepard's features through the translucent part of the mask.

Hannah walked into the office and directly to Liara. She looked at Alex, then Liara. "Liara, it's wonderful to see you again," She said as she hugged her."

"Same here, Hannah." She directed her hand to Red and said: "I'm assuming you know who this is?"

She turned to him and smiled, "Yes, I know exactly who this is."

He walked to his mother and hugged her tightly. He whispered into her ear. "I've missed you," then kissed her cheek. Then said aloud "Well, now that we're all here let's get on with it."

Liara told Hannah the entire story of what happened with Shepard and Red said nothing the whole time.

Hannah sat there trying to wrap her mind around what Liara just told her with her fingers rubbing her temples as tears ran down her face. Then she said with irritation. "Let me get this straight. You found my son, then you handed him over to the same Cerberus that killed my husband?" She shook her head as she closed her eyes. "You just, took it upon yourself without discussing it with the rest of his family before you made that decision? Is this correct?"

Liara swallowed hard. "Yes, that's correct."

Hannah's turned to Alex and screamed in his face, "I told you to bring HIM home to ME, and you JUST let her give him to CERBERUS! Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"

Alex looked down when she screamed at him then he looked at her when he responded. "It wasn't that easy. I was a hair-trigger away from killing her over it! I've also discussed this extensively with the head operative in charge of this project. She promised to give me continuous updates. She expects a full recovery. However long that will take they have no idea. All we can do now is hope for the best."

Liara shocked with the hearing of continuous updates. "Ugh, she's going to give you continuous updates?! How did you convince her to do that? She was pretty adamant when I asked her that there would be minimal if any at all."

He looked at her and smiled. "Well, it took quite a bit of convincing."

Hannah looked at both of them then said: "Jon better come back the same as he was before or so help me!" She pointed to Alex "I expect those updates the moment you receive them." She turned on her heel and walked out to take the next shuttle out.

As soon as she walked out of the office. Red said, "That went well... can't say I didn't say I told you so."

"Goddess, she hates me. You hate me. His sister I don't even know will probably hate me too."

"No one hates you Liara. She's just emotional and upset. Just as I was that day on the ship. I know your intention is for the best. After talking to Miranda, I have a feeling deep down that he'll be back." As he said those last words, he pulled his hood back over his head and began to make his way through the door when Liara called him back.

"Red? I... I have other business I'd like to talk to you about."

He turned and walked back to her "What other business I believe we're done here."

"I'm starting an information brokerage firm, and the skills that you possess are the kind that I'm seeking."

He crossed his arms "My skills don't come cheap."

"I understand that, and I'm prepared to compensate you very well for the information that you gather." She returned to her desk to pull out a datapad then came back and presented it to him.

He looked it over and smiled. "I'm in!"

She smiled "Good now, let's get started!"

 **Three months after...**

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Damage is much worse than expected. We have absolutely no time frame for completion. May need you and her to come in for a scan to repair memories. I will inform you once we get further along. -ML

—

Msg from Unknown Source: I appreciate the update. I know you're doing everything you can. If you need me, I'm here. -RD

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: L, Heard from M. Damage much worse than expected. May need us. Didn't say when. -RD

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Thank you. Whatever he needs. I'm available. -L

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: H, I just received an update. Progress is moving along as expected. -A

—-

Msg from Kilimanjaro: Keep me posted. -H

—-

 **Six months later... at 0300 hours.**

Red is awakened by his Omni tool dinging. Grunting as he grabs it. He mumbled, "A vidcall at this hour!?" Without his mask on, he disables video. Irritated, he rubbed his face and answers angrily "This better be extremely important for waking me at this hour!"

He heard a soft woman's voice come across "Alex? I apologize for calling at such a late hour."

He engaged his video and said, "Miranda! I'm sorry for my tone. I didn't expect your call and…Holy hell you look tired."

Rubbing her face, she said, "Bloody hell, Alex… that's because I am tired! This project takes all of my time….. day and night. But enough about me. As I told you a few months back his condition is much worse than we expected. The extent of his injuries runs deep..very deep… We're having to technically regrow his tissue, organs, bones, etc. Even with this high level of organic technology we still don't know if his mind and body will accept it. To speed up the process we're going to have to use synthetic technology where we can. We may need to take a step even further, which I highly believe we need to do this - is to use nanotechnology. We acquired these nanites just last year but have yet to test its capabilities."

His temper rose instantly and snarled "Wait…. Sooo you're going to experiment on my brother? with these nanites!"

"Unfortunately, we are! They'll do their job to fix parts of his body that we can't get to or are having trouble getting to. The problem is we don't know the full extent of what they can do! The effect can be extreme. We….just don't know." She exclaimed

He took a breath then rubbed his chin, "I see…"

"We've sent a crew to retrieve these nanites from one of our facilities. The next time we speak, I'll let you know how they're working."

"Miranda… What of his mind?"

She let out a breath. "Surprisingly, his head was completely intact. There was no need to repair the exterior portion of his brain at all. But… the interior portion of his brain… well, that's a different story. His mind… his memories… there seems to be a lot of ….what we're calling "black holes". I'm thinking that once we use these nanites they may be able to repair the interior portion of his brain and fix those "holes". If not then I'll let you know on our next call."

He pinched his brows, "And if they don't? What then?"

"We'll need to take brain scans of you and Liara to try and patch those holes. We won't get to pick and choose what we scan in your brain…. we'll have everything."

He rose his eyebrows and grunted, "Wow, that could be a problem."

"I understand…but that's a choice you and she will need to make. I need to go. I'll update you when I can." The screen faded to black as she ended the call.

He closed his eyes as he shook his head, "ugh there's no way I'm going to explain all this to Liara or my mother. It's hurting my brain just thinking about it. I'll just have to send them a highly encrypted recording of this vidcall with it deleting at the end. I just need to go back to sleep."

-/

When he woke several hours later, he had two messages on his omni tool. One from his mother and one from Liara both requesting a return call. He decided to contact his mother first.

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Ready when you are. -A

—-

Msg from Kilimanjaro: Ten minutes. -H

—

His Omni tool beeped. He answered quickly knowing it was a secure call from his mother.

"Hey, mom."

"Alex, I received your message. I understand the organic and synthetic technology because we use it already every day. But actual ground up regrowth of organic material is just amazing! As for this nanotechnology… I want you to call your sister and find out what she knows about it. Being that she is working in the scientific field of research and development she should know about it. Let me know what she says."

"Nice… I didn't even think to consider Kat. Thanks I'll contact her about it. I've got to go."

"Ok. Keep me posted. Hannah out."

Message from Unknown Source: Hey, it's me. I need to talk to you ASAP. Secure connection needed.

-AS

Msg from Scientific Reach and Development: Ok, I'll call you. Give me thirty minutes. -KS

—-

He smiled when he saw his sister appear on the screen.

"Hey, Alex! Oh my god it's been ages since we last talked."

"I know Kat. Did mom tell you what happened with Jon?" he asked

She sighed "She did, and I'm still very upset that Liara just handed him over to Cerberus without consulting this with all of us first. I mean Cerberus… really ALEX!"

He nodded, "I know, but I believe that this whole thing is going to work out and we'll see him again."

She curled her lip "That's not the point! If you die and you're dead for days, then that's it. This whole thing is just WRONG! We should have honored him with a burial just as we did dad. I'm not saying that I won't be happy if I see him again. It's just… not right. What if they modify him to be some walking monster or control him to do …God knows what!"

"I know… and I feel the same way, but what's done is done. What I need to know from you is this…. biomolecular super nanotechnology. What can you tell me about it?"

With wide eyes, she responded. "How…. how do you know about that? That's a top-secret project. We've been working on it for years. The capabilities of this particular type of biomolecular nanotechnology are …astronomical. There's just no telling because it depends on the subject. I'm talking about rapid cellular repair, heightened strength, speed, biotics, mind, etc. This type of tech is a weapon. Pure and simple. But with the positives comes the negatives as well. In the old versions, there were severe ummm psychotic mood changes, different personalities, bodily malfunctions, random severe pain….GOD….some even ate away at them…. The…the list just goes on and on. There's no 100% perfect version of this and there probably never will be. We've modified it several times to reduce the negative effects that it caused to some of the test subjects. Our latest version BMSNT3481 has been the most current, but we haven't done human test studies on it. Our facility was compromised last year, and several vials were taken, and everything came to a halt..…" She paused and said, "Oh my god Alex… are they going to use these on Jon?"

"If it comes down to it. Yes, they are. You said it depends on the subject. How do you mean?"

"How do I mean?! Ok, for example. If you're already physically fit and have an exceptional amount of strength compared to "x". Then once you receive these nanites, you'll be stronger. How much stronger… I don't know. This applies across the board. BUT not necessarily. Ok so now let's skip forward to application. The correct way to apply these nanites are through surgical injection, and they're literally sprayed within. Like you're physically painting a section of your insides with them. Then they spread everywhere and do whatever. It's not like you say HEY don't spread into my brain, please. Once they're there, that's it; there's no extracting them. They're apart of you. Then it depends on the quantities of nanites that were applied. Half a vial, one vial, two, five, ten… you see where I'm going. This is why everyone is different. Even if you had two of the exact same subjects and everything was done the same. That means NOTHING because there is no guarantee because we haven't finalized THIS! My scientific recommendation for this would just be NO. Absolutely NOT!"

"And if it was the ONLY way to bring his mind back after the rest of him was fixed. What then?"

She ran her hands through her hair, sighing. She shook her head lightly, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She wiped the tears that began to slowly flow from her eyes. "I….I don't know, and we won't know until its done. Not that we have a choice on the matter. Right? The fault will be hers if this goes badly."

"So true sister.. so true… Thank you. I must go now."

She just nodded her head then ended the call.

Sighing. He encrypted the recorded vidcall just as he did before then sent it off.

—-

Msg from Unknown Source: Thank you for the vidcall recordings. They've answered my questions and confirmed my worst nightmares. I'll do my own research on them. No need to call me. One other thing. I need a job completed. I've sent you the info. -L


	6. Shepard's Return

**Chapter 6: Shepard's Return**

Liara was powering down her computer to head home when she received a message. "Ugh.." she groaned

—-

Message from Tali'Zorah: Liara, I ran into someone of similar interests. Talk? Secure?

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Yes! I need to head home give me twenty-five minutes.

—

Liara smiled, and she spoke "Tali! By the Goddess, it's good to see you!"

Tali nodded, "It's good to see you too Liara, but I need to keep this short." _Looking around and lowering her voice "_ I ran into Shepard!... Keelah Liara... he's working with Cerberus!"

Her eyes widen, "I see... and… how did he look? Was he... you know….the same?"

Tali shrugged "He looked like Shepard, but he was different."

She pinched her brow markings and in a panic said "Different! Different how?"

Tali shook her head slightly "Liara, it's hard to explain…. just different."

She ran her hand over her mouth, "Hmmm…"

"I thought you should know that he's out there."

Liara smiled. "Thank you Tali! I appreciate it."

"I must go now. We'll talk soon."

-/

She looked out her window and sighed, "Ugh why hasn't he contacted me! Where are you, Jon?"

—-

Liara looked down at her Omni tool when a message came through.

Message from Unknown Source: L, He's been awake for a few months now. I just found out. We've been given a task, and we have three days. We need info on a Justicar named Samara and an assassin Thane Krios. I'm already working on it -RD

A smile crept across her face, "Thank the goddess he's on his way here!" Her icy cold heart began to beat fast just knowing he'll be there soon. _It's been months, and I still haven't heard from him._ Her mind wandered... _what's he going to think when he sees me now? I'm different... will he love me like this. Will he love me when he finds out I gave him to Cerberus? No... he won't... he hates Cerberus, and he'll hate me._

—

Red dinged Liara's Omni-tool. "Just received notice they're here. I'm wrapping up this info on the two subjects. I'll be there shortly."

"Fantastic news!" Looking at the time. _1500 hours_. _I should have plenty of time to finish up these collection calls._

"... it's simple. Either you pay me, or I'll flay you alive…..with my mind..."

His familiar voice sang through her auxiliary cavities, "Liara?"

Liara cut the call, then whipped around "Shepard!" She began to walk over to him then stopped when he crossed his arms and said, "You flay people alive with your mind now?"

"I... _{shaking her head}_ no... it was just a scare tactic." Looking him over. _He's here! In my office, within arm's reach. Those beautiful eyes. Those lips. I just want to kiss them, Goddess. I miss you, my love._

Arching his brow. "Mmhmm... So how are you?" _Who is this Liara? Her tone was so cold. She doesn't threaten people. It's been two years. Does she still love me? No, she's not even wearing my ring._

"I'm doing well, Shepard. I'm working as an information broker now. It's paid the bills since you…..well for the last two years. Now your back and working for Cerberus."

"I'm working WITH Cerberus. Liara not For. Speaking of, let me introduce you to Miranda Lawson Cerberus's head operative and my XO." He waved his arm over to Miranda then to Liara "Miranda, Dr. Liara T'Soni, as I'm sure you already know. Liara you know Garrus."

Her eyes lit up as she smiled, "Goddess Garrus!" She ran over, hugged him and kissed his mandible. "It's been forever. How are you?"

Shepard clutching his chest. "Wow! I'm jealous. I didn't even get that reaction!"

Garrus chuckled "I'm telling you, Shepard, the ladies love me. It's the scars."

Shepard smiled, then huffed. "Pssshhtt whatever not with that ugly mug."

"Well, you just saw the proof! Who got the hug and a kiss? This Turian did!" he said with his talons pointing at himself

Liara walked back to her desk. "It is good to see you too, Shepard. What can I do for you?"

"I'm building a team Liara, and I could use you back on the Normandy."

She shook her head no "I'm sorry Shepard but I can't; I have a business now, and I have commitments. Things I need to take care of."

He pinched his brows. "What kind of things? Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"No. No trouble. It's been…. a long two years. I had things I had to do while you were gone, and I have debts to repay." _I need him to come back here. We need to talk. Think..think... "_ Shepard, if you want to help. I need someone with hacking expertise." _Goddess that's lame. He'll see right through that._ "If you could disable security at key points and get the information I need. That would help me out a great deal."

Crossing his arms and sounding irritated. "Really, Liara? Hacking terminals... don't you have people for that?"

 _I knew it! Ugh. Think..._ "I do... but... I need someone I can trust."

"Fine, I'll do it." _This is a fucking joke. What's she playing at_

*knock at the door* "Ma'am your information has arrived."

She smiled, "Thank you Nyxeris. You can let him in."

Red walked in and smiled at Miranda as he walked by, and she curled her lips just barely at him.

He hands Liara the dossiers. "Here's the information you requested."

"Thank you, Red."

Shepard with wide eyes, says "Holy Shit Liara, you employ the Red Dragon!?" _What the…?_

She smiled and replied. "Well... I like to employ the best Shepard and... he's one of the best in many fields."

Shepard scoffed. "Well… That answers that… Liara, let's get down to the main reason why we're here. I need information on three… two people that are on Illium. A Justicar name Samara and an Assassin name Thane Krios."

She nodded, then said, "I have that information for you right here." Picking up the dossiers and handing them over to him. "And… the third person you were speaking of?"

"Well, the third person we weren't sure of where he was currently but what do you know, here he is." He said, then pointed at Red. He watched her look at Red then back at him.

"What about him?" she replied

 _What's that about? "_ Well, we would like him on our crew. As you said he's one of the best, and I want the best."

Liara quickly said, "Absolutely Not!"

"Shepard furrowed his brows. "And Why not?" _hmmmm…_

"Because I need him! He's my best operative!"

Crossing his arms, S _he needs him! What the fuck? Oh… I see "_ Oook.."

Red throws his head back and starts laughing. "You two! Seriously, I believe this is my choice here. Not yours." He turned to Shepard and said." So, how much are you paying because I sure as shit, don't work for free." Before Shepard, Miranda or Liara could respond. Red says "Actually, you know what…I decline regardless of your offer. I work alone and I sure as hell don't want to be cooped up on a vessel full of Cerberus people. Hard Pass…" he said as he waved his hands out, side to side

Shepard said, "Ok, I guess that settles that."

Liara with her back now to Shepard looking out the window said. "Well, now that is settled… Shepard. If you could get me that information."

He pinched his brows as he slightly glared at her. _What the hell. This is not how I imagined this_ "I'll talk to you later." He said then walked out of her office.

Once outside her office "Alright crew after we hack these terminals. I'm going to change and hit up the Eternity Bar to grab some food and drinks. You guys want to come with?"

Miranda said, "No thanks, I have some business to attend to."

Garrus said, "You're buying right?"

"Yes, Garrus I'm buying." Looking at both of them. "Let's go hack these lame-ass terminals."

"Hacking the terminals took all of an hour or so to do. Time to change out of this damn armor. Garrus, Miranda after I change I'm going to go turn these in. Garrus I'll meet you at Eternity in about thirty to an hour" said Shepard

Heading back to Liara's office. Nyxeris knocks on her door, "Dr. T'Soni? Commander Shepard is here to see you."

She smiled, "Thank you. Send him in." She looked him over as he walks through the door. _Oh, goddess, I love when he wears those jeans_

He walked up to her desk and tossed the information down in front of her. With annoyance in his voice. "Anything else? More terminals you need me to hack?"

Somewhat irritated that he threw the information on her desk at her. In a slight tone, she replied, "Shepard..."

"What Liara?" He points at the info. "Me doing that was bullshit work, and you know it. So why bother?"

Looking at him irritated. "This is not bullshit work! I need this information!"

He crossed his arms "Uh huh. What's this really about?"

"Why does it have to BE about anything? I needed the information. Plain and simple."

He scrunched his eyes at her "Liara..."

Sitting back and rubbing her temples. "Shepard… I can't do this right now... I have work to do."

"Oh, …..ok, you have "work" to do. Right... my ass you have work to do. I'm right here Liara. I'm right here…."

Slamming her hand down on her desk and rising from her chair. "I know that Shepard and you're being an ass!"

Raising his eyebrows and pointing to his chest, he responds, "I'm… being an ass… I'm being the ass…. HA! Ok….." Turning on his heel to walk out, he raised a finger and said "Maybe, YOU should work on that Icy cold heart of yours!"

With her emotions getting the best of her, she grabbed the closest thing she could get her hands on, her tea mug and threw it against the wall next to him, shattering it then yelling. "How dare you! You have no idea what I've been through! NO IDEA!"

 _He stopped at the door. Oooh...She did NOT just throw that at me!_ He turns and raises his voice at her. "Oh, and you being like THIS justifies it!?"

She yelled, "Just, GET OUT!"

He looked at her hurt then turned and replied: "Yea... ok.…" Then walked away.

She plops down in her chair with tears in her eyes and put her hands over her face as she cried for a moment then called out. "Shepard! wait…" With no answer, she got up, wiped her face and hurried to the door. "Shepard!"

Nyxeris replied, "He's gone, ma'am. He left rather quickly."

She closed her eyes as the pain hit her heart. _What have I done….."_ Thank you Nyxeris."

-/

Shepard walked into the Eternity Bar to see Garrus sitting at the bar. "Heeey Garrus, my man!"

Garrus turned and looked at him "Hey Shepard! How'd it go with Liara?"

He ignored his friend's question and spoke directly to the Asari behind the bar, "Hey bartender!"

"Hey babe, I'm Aethyta, an Asari Matriarch. What's your poison?"

His eyes flashed, "Holy shit, you're a Matriarch! Sweet! Well Aethyta, I need a shot!" He slapped his hands together then rubbed them "I want the strongest you have and make it double!"

She tapped the bar then grabbed a glass than a bottle of alcohol as she said, "You got it, babe! Here you go! It's sure to burn a hole in your gut."

He smiled as she poured it. "Fantastic! Let's do this!" He shoots it down and instantly heaves out a deep breath as he coughs. Hitting the bar with his hand at every word. "Holy… fucking… shit! What did you give me?!"

She threw her head back and laughed, "Strongest we have babe. Ryncol."

Rubbing his chest then shaking his head. "Holy shit! that burns. Fuuuuck!" He let out a quick breath. "Give me another one and keep them coming."

Garrus looked at Shepard and said. "That bad, huh?"

He throws his head back as he takes his shot, "Yea, well, you know…." He shrugged, "She doesn't love me anymore. That's FINE!….whatever."

Garrus clear his throat then says. "Shepard, don't take this the wrong way, but I find that hard to believe".

He throws back another shot then looks at Garrus and starts rambling about Liara. "She threw a fucking MUG at me! OK! I mean…" He slams back another shot "...Her heart is so fucking frozen over that I'll need a damn ice pick to even get to it." He shoots back another shot "Nooooo better, yet she has so much ice flowing through her god damn veins it's coming out of her fucking eyeballs." He made a quick laugh then took another shot of alcohol. _"_ No fucking hug. No kiss. No, I love you. No, I fucking miss you. _"_ He took another shot "NO… I get, I neeeed sooome fuuucking terminals for you to hack. Psshhttt…. THEN.. she's all like geeeet ouuutta of my office!" He huffed then took another shot"Yea…. Then I was all like fiiiinnnnnneeee."

Garrus looks at the bartender and motions her to cut him off.

Shepard now has his elbows on the bar, his hands clasped together and his forehead leaning on his hands. Garrus pat his back. "I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad, Shepard."

He let out a breath then sighed. "She doesn't love me anymore, Garrus. I saw her eyes. Hell, she doesn't even wear my ring anymore." He waved his fingers in the air at the bartender then closed out his tab.

"Shepard… she's been through a lot. The last two years have been really rough on her." Mentioned Garrus

He patted Garrus shoulder then said, "Yea…. well….I need to get out of here. Go for a walk and clear my head. I'll catch you later."

"Wait up, and I'll go with you. Just give me a minute to finish my drink and food."

He shook his head, "Nah it's ok… I just need to be alone…. Thanks though…"

-/

Liara looked down when her Omni tool dinged.

Message From Garrus Vakarian: Liara, I'm not sure what happened, but he's tore up. He's had way too many shots. He left for a walk. He could possibly be headed back to your office. I don't know. -Garrus

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Garrus, Thank you. I'll look into it. -Liara

—-

Liara quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her stuff as she sends a message off to Shepard.

Shepard looks at his Omni tool and sees a message from Liara. "Ugh, what do you want now?"

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Shepard, Please meet me at my home, so we can talk. My info is attached.

-Liara

—-

He gave a quick side nod at her message, "Your place isn't too far; I'll just walk there."

Liara looking at the time and pacing. "It's been thirty minutes. He should have been here by now." _What if he doesn't show. Ugh, this is killing me._

Ten more minutes passed, then her doorbell rings. She jumps slightly and hurries to the door. She looks through the peephole and sees him standing there. Smiling as opens the door "Hey, please …..come in."

As he walks through the door, he says "Hey…." he looks at her. She's wearing gray gym shorts and a black tank top. She closes the door and turns to him. He says "Soooo what do you wanna….."

She leaps to him and kisses his cheek. "Shepard… I'm sorry… Please don't be mad at me…"

He wraps his arms around her and just holds her. "I'm sorry to Liara, and I'm not mad."

She steps back and says. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I haven't." His Omni-tool dings.

—-

Message from Miranda Lawson: Where are you?

—-

Message From Commander Shepard: With Liara. I'll meet you back on the Normandy tomorrow by 0900.

—-

Liara looks at him and frowns. "Do you need to go?"

He shook his head, "No, just a message from Miranda."

She smiled "Ok good because I ordered food and it's getting cold. Let's go, eat, and talk."

—-

As they finish up dinner. Liara finishes up her story. "So… that's how you came back...How you're working with Cerberus. How I met the Red Dragon. All the terrible things I've done." Signing heavily "…and how you and the rest of your family hate me… I was selfish, and I just wanted you back."

He ran his head over his head, "Wow… Liara that's a lot to take in. Well, I certainly don't hate you. I'm sure no one else does either."

Wiping the tears from her eyes. "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not! I love you."

She stands up and walks over to him to kiss him. "I love you too. Now, come here, I want to show you something."

He walks over to the couch, sets his wine down on the side table, and sits. _Oh, maaaan this is niiice._ "Liara…. Is that my N7 chest plate?….. in a glass case no less."

She laughs. "Yes, it is, but that's not what I wanted to show you."

He saw her walking over with a long silver case, and with wide eyes, he says "NO way! You found my guitar!"

"I know! I couldn't believe it either. I found it on pure accident at the crash scene. I literally stumbled over it." Biting her lip. "Open it."

"Oh, man. Please tell me it's not broken." Opening it. "Wow. I am truly amazed." Plucking each string as he smiled. "Thank you. Did you find anything else?"

"I did! I found your N7 hoodie and shorts…you can't have those… I've cherished those too much, and they now belong to me."

Laughing, he says "ooook. I'll just have to get new ones. What else?"

"Oh, A few unbroken model ships. You can have those back. I know how much you love them. Let's see what else. Oh, I found your secret stash."

He smiled broadly and rubbed his hands together swiftly, "Yesss…." He waved his hand at her "So, where's it at? Hand it over."

She arched a brow marking "What? The guns or the metal box?"

He gave her a lopsided grin "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now, hand it over."

She shook her head, "Nooooo I use it every day. It's kept me somewhat sane for the last two years. I'll have to get you another one."

Glaring at her "T'Soni…. Hand over my music player."

She gets up. "Ugggghhh Fine! At least let me copy the music so I can put it on my own player. I've really grown to love a lot of those songs."

He gets up and follows her. "What are you doing?"

She smiles and says, "I'm going to play some music."

Standing behind her. He wraps his arms around her. "Oh, yea? What?"

"Hmmm how about this one." _{playing. Etta James, At Last}_

Smiling "Nice choice." He puts his chin on her shoulder and sways her slowly to the music. She leans her head back and brings her hand up and wraps it around his neck. He kisses her neck and runs one hand down her arm and the other on her hip.

 _{the next song plays, Lionel Richie, Hello}_ He turns her around. "mmm dance with me." He pulled her to him, "Do you remember what I showed you on Thessia?"

She nodded, "mmm I think so."

He places his hand around her waist and places his other hand on her shoulder blade. "We'll go slow. This is the waltz box step." Slightly bobbing his head. "Ready? and Follow me….and - back - and now slide… there you go and - feet together." Smiling at her, "and again." Softly singing in her ear.

 _I've just got to let you know_

 _'cause I wonder where you are_

 _And I wonder what you do_

 _Are you somewhere feeling lonely?_

 _Or is someone loving you?_

She looks at him and smiled. "Mmm again."

 _{playing Tim McGraw. It's your Love}_

"Ok, this one has more steps. Night club two-step. You ready?"

"Yes…" she replied

"You'll go right step - glide. Bring your left leg back and cross. Shift your right foot slightly. No… yea. Good. Now the same as before Glide to the left. cross-step - step. Now, I'll just count it out. 1 slide hold 2. 3,4 - 5 slide hold 6 7,8. Very nice. Again. 1 slide… yea that was my foot.

She blushed, "I'm sorry. This one is more complicated."

"It's ok to keep going. Yea... there you go. Nice job."

 _{Singing to her again}_

 _It's your love_

 _It just does something to me_

 _It sends a shock right through me_

 _I can't get enough_

 _And if you wonder_

 _About the spell, I'm under_

 _Oh it's your love_

"and we'll end with a twirling of you."

She smiled, then said, "That was fun." She walks over to the wine bottle and says "I still don't understand why you keep this hidden. More wine?"

"Yes, it was. I don't know why I keep it hidden, and sure I'll take more." He walks over to the couch and plops down on it. "Mmm, this is nice." Closing his eyes as he leans his head back.

 _{she plays. Rihanna- Love on the brain}_

She walks back over and sets the wine glasses on the side table, then straddles his lap, kisses his neck. She whispers in his ear. "Jon?"

He grunts," hmm?"

She continues to kiss his neck. "I've missed you, my love."

Gliding his hands up her thighs. "You have?"

She kisses his lips. "mmmhmm."

He grabs her ass and pulls her into him as he kisses her. "Liara T'Soni…. You listen to this?"

She laughs. "Maybe…"

He moves his lips to her neck; his hands shimmer up her sides and caresses her erogenous zones. She moans softly. "Oh, Goddess, have I missed you."

Sliding his tongue up and down a crevice on her neck and moving his hand down the front of her panties. He glides his fingers up and down her slick folds then rubs her blue nub. "Mmmm Liara you're already wet." She pushes her hips into him, and her breath catches as she says "Jon… {she grabs his hand} wait wait …not here."

Continuing to kiss and suck on her neck, he mumbles "Why not?"

"Because… Shandri and Kirre are just around the corner. That's why".

He stops kissing her and looks at her. "So? They're still going to hear you, either way, your room is wide open."

She laughs and slaps his chest. "Jon…"

He smiles and says, "What? You're loud."

Blushing slightly, "I am not."

He kisses her. "mmhmm…"

She kisses him and says," Ok.. well maybe I am a little bit, but they don't need to walk in here and see us having sex on the couch."

He grunts, "Ugh you're no fun."

She leans back and stares at him. "I am too! We've had sex outside of our bedroom numerous times."

"I know Lia, I was just playing around. Calm down…"

"Ok…" She got off him. Standing in front of him raising her eyebrow markings. "How about this…" She bends down slowly as she slides her shorts off. "You think I won't?"

Swallowing hard and looking up at her in her black panties and tank. He smiles and says, "Is that a trick question, Lia?"

In a seductive tone, she says, "Oh….There's no trick.. my love. "The question is…. _{sliding her finger from her lips down the valley of her breasts}_ …. do you want this?" She turns and sways her hips as she walks away toward the stairs to her room.

Inhaling deeply and exhaling "wow" slowly…then says…. "You're damn right, I want you…"

 _{turning off the music player}_ "Then I suggest you come get it…"

-/

Liara's alarm goes off at 0615hours. Grunting, she turns toward the nightstand and hits the off button. Turning back toward Shepard, she drapes herself halfway across him and kisses his chest. "Good morning."

"mmmm.." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes "What time is it?"

"0615." She responded

He grunted, "Why so early?!"

"Sorry my love, I have a business to run. I'm normally in the office by 0730."

"Well... I wouldn't be so tired if you didn't keep me up most of the night."

Giggling as she kisses his cheek. "mmm, I'm sorry, but I've missed you and what you do to me."

Wrapping his arms around her. "Mmm. I missed you too. Umm babe?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Let me see your necklace."

She unclasps it and hands it to him. He takes her engagement ring off it and puts the necklace back on her. He looks at her. "Liara T'Soni?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still want to marry me?"

She smiled, "Yes, I do."

"Good!" He slides the ring back on her finger then kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you, Jon. I never stopped." She runs her fingers over the hair on his chest and smiles. "I miss this."

He pinched his brows. "What? My hair?"

She giggled, "... no... This... just being with you. Actually, I miss everything. Even your grunts."

"Nmmm.."

Laughing softly. "I don't even want to shower because I want to keep your smell on me. I love your smell."

He kisses her, "and I love yours. Let's go shower, and I'll be sure to rub my body on you."

"Ok, you have yourself a deal."

-/

Calling up to her from the kitchen. "Lia, do you not have any coffee in this place?!"

Walking down the stairs, she says "Sorry, Love I don't. I just have tea. I'll have to get some and a machine for the next time."

Kirre and Shandri walk into the kitchen for breakfast, "Good Morning Shepard."

Shandri laughs, "You umm...smell pretty Commander. It's a very familiar smell. Like...Liara's... lavender and vanilla."

Liara walks up to him, wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips. "Mmmm she's right." Laughing "mmm, you do smell pretty... like me."

He groans and rolls his eyes." Good Morning Ladies!" Glaring at Liara. "That's NOT what I had in mind."

Liara laughed then said. "I know! I'll buy your body wash and keep it here as well. That way, you don't have to use mine."

Raking his hands down his face. "You know I'm going to hear this ALL day, right?"

Giggling. "Mmhmm."

"Oh, you think that's funny, huh?"

"Uh huh."

"Oh, ok. Well, how about this." He tickles her sides.

Laughing and squirming. "Stop... please...Ok ok... ok! I'm sorry... I won't... laugh about it... anymore... or poke.. fun"

He stops tickling her. "Ok"

She moves far away from him, trying to catch her breath. She smiles. "You do smell pretty though."

"Oooh..." he walks toward her

She runs to the living room. "No... I'm sorry! I'm done!"

Glaring at her "You know what? I'm So retaking a shower when I get back to the Normandy. I should go..."

"Oh, Shepard... eat breakfast with me then ride with me to the office."

-/

Shepard arrived back at the Normandy at 0750 hours. He heard EDI say, "Welcome back, Commander Shepard. Lt Adams is now relieved of command."

While walking to the elevator, he says "Wait what? EDI where's Miranda?"

"Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson is currently off the Normandy." Replied EDI

 _Whaaaaat?! "_ And what time did she leave this morning?"

"Commander Shepard, Ms. Lawson did not leave this morning. She left last night at 1942 hours."

"Thank you, EDI." _Hmm.. 1942 hours? That was right about the time she messaged me. Interesting... where did you run off to last night? Hmmm, a lil booty call maybe?_

Shepard showers, gets dressed and heads down to the mess hall for some much-needed coffee.

-/

As Shepard is getting into the shower. Miranda arrives on the Normandy. She noticed that EDI didn't give a notice to relieve Lt Adams of command. _Shit shit_ She calls out. "EDI where's Commander Shepard?"

"Ms. Lawson, Commander Shepard, is in his cabin." Replied EDI

 _Damn it! He said 0900 and I expected him to be late, not early_ she hurries to her quarters to shower. "Thank you, EDI"

After having several cups of coffee and chatting with the crew for a while, he sees Miranda come out of her quarters. She grabs some breakfast and coffee then heads back to her room.

Shepard excuses himself from the breakfast table and crewmates. Walking into her quarters, he says "Good morning Miranda." Pointing at the chair in front of her desk he says "May I?"

She waved her hand at the chair "By all means. What can I do for you Commander?" _here it comes_

"We need to discuss opening my communications with Liara and getting rid of the numerous surveillance devices in my quarters. I know you like watching me get naked, but it's getting tiresome."

She flashed her eyes at him then arched her brow "I beg your pardon, Shepard? I do not watch you get naked!"

"Oh, but you watch me?"

"Those surveillance nodes were Not at my request. The Illusive Man wants to know what's going on within his ship. Your communications with Liara were opened when you arrived on Illium. As for the removal of the nodes, I'll look into it."

"Thank you, Ms. Lawson. Kind of a shame we didn't get to employ the Red Dragon, huh?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, we have plenty of other people to fill his position."

"Hmm…I suppose we do." He stands up. "Well.. good chat. I should go. I'm off to make some rounds."

"I'll see you later, Commander."

As he walks out her door, he smirks then says "I hope you enjoyed your evening." He heard her groan.

—-

Message from Jon Shepard: Can I come by, I need to speak with you? -J

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: I'm busy in meetings until 1400. Any time after that should be fine. Is everything ok? - Liara

—-

Message from Jon Shepard: Yes. No worries. I was hoping to run by now. I really need to talk to you. -J

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Ok, hurry, and I'll try to squeeze you in before my next meeting. -Liara

—-

Shepard heads back into Miranda office

She looked up from her computer "Back so soon, Shepard?"

"Yes, I need to run to Liara's Office. I won't be gone long. Maybe forty-five minutes or so. Then when I get back, we'll seek out Samara."

She stood as she replied, "I'll go with you. I need to talk to her anyway."

"What, why? I mean. I need to talk to her alone."

Arching her brow. "ok…"

"Besides, you'll need to make an appointment; she's busy until 1400. She's just squeezing me in. Anyway. I have to go! I'll let her know though. Bye"

—

Message from Jon Shepard: Lia, I'm here.

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Tell Nyxeris I said it's ok for you to wait in my office. I'm almost done here. Five to ten minutes.

—-

Liara walks into her office, closes the door, and calls out "V.I privacy windows." She looked at Shepard "Shepard what's wrong?"

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Nothing is wrong."

She wraps her arms around him, puts her cheek on his chest and breathes him in _"_ Goddess, you had me worried!….and you took another shower!"

He chuckled. "I did shower again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I'll make this quick. I forgot to tell you this last night, but the ship is completely bugged, and I mean everything. Hell, they even watch me sleep".

Scrunching her nose "hmmm that's disturbing."

"I know tell me about it. I need something that's untraceable. So, I can send messages to you and whoever else without them knowing. I also need a scanner to detect the surveillance in my room."

She looked at him "Ok, so a coms box of some sort and a scanner. I know of a few distributors but let me get with Red about it first."

He pinched his brow, "Why him?"

"Because all his equipment is top of the line and I want you to have the very best." She said then kisses him.

He kisses her. "Yea but I need it before I leave in three days." He kisses her neck. _Breathing in her scent. Eezo with vanilla and lavender_ "Mmm you smell so good."

"Mmmm. I'll have something for you before you leave."

Running his tongue down a crevice in her neck and pressing his fingers softly into her lower erogenous zones.

Her eyes fluttered as she purred "mmmm goddess Shepard." Pulling him in closer and moving her neck, so he has more room. "mmmm…. wait… I.. can't... do this... mmmm right now."

He stops and looks at her. Smiling as he notices the slightest of black tinge in her eyes. "I know, but I missed you."

"Ugh, I know that look. My eyes are tinged, aren't they?" She closes her eyes to calm her desire.

He laughs, "Yes, they are. I'm sorry. Oh, before I forget Miranda needs to make an appointment with you."

She scrunched her face, "She does? What for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. She didn't say."

"Tell her I'm free after 1400 and to stop by."

"I already did. Just jot her down for 1430. I'll just tell her to be here at that time."

"Ok." she opens her eyes and looked over at him "How do my eyes look now?"

"Absolutely beautiful, as always."

She smiles. "Flatter"

He held out his hand as he smiled "Let me walk you out." She smiled as she grabbed him and walked out of her office. As they walk, he says "So, dinner tonight or out somewhere?"

"I'd love to, but I'd rather have you all to myself at home." She kisses him. "I'll see you later? Love you."

He nods. "Love you too babe. See you tonight."

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Red, I need a top of the line undetectable coms box with decryption. I also need a surveillance equipment detector. Something you would use. I need it in two days, Please. Money, not an issue. -L

—

Message from Unknown Source: I'll see what I can do. -RD

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Kas, I need a favor. Your A list distro on coms night decrypt and a bug snatcher. Two day turn. Finders spilt. -Red

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Hello friend, Heard on the vine you are on Illium. Can meet if you want to discuss? - Kasumi

—-

Message from Unknown Source: You betcha! My place is secure. One hour. sent info. -RD

—-

Message from Unknown Source: L, Got a beat. Very pricey! Sent info. Let me know -RD

—-

Message from Unknown Source: Yes, I want three boxes and two detectors. Payment and finder's fee sent. Thank you. - L

— _-_

Message from Liara T'Soni: It's done. Love you.

—

Message from Jon Shepard: You're the best! Love you.

—-

-/

Later that night at 1900 he messages her.

Message from Jon Shepard: Just finished up. I need to shower and change then I'll head over.

—-

Message from Liara T'Soni: Ok, I'll order dinner. It should be here by the time you get here. See you soon.

—-

On his way off the ship, he swings by Miranda's office.

She looks up over her computer, "Hello, Commander, what can I do for you?"

"Ms. Lawson. I'm heading over to Liara's for the night. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

She nods. "Very well Commander. What time?"

He smirks, "Why? So, you can try to beat me back?"

She crosses her arms, "NO!"

He raises a brow "Uh huh. And where exactly did you go?"

She huffs, "That Commander is none of your business."

He raises his hands in surrender. "Ok. Well, I'm off."

-/

Liara answers the door to see Shepard standing there. He walks in and kisses her. "Is dinner here? I'm starving."

She laughs, "Yes, it got here just a few moments ago."

As they eat dinner. Liara says, "You know how I had you hack those terminals."

"mmhmm.."

"Well, I'm trying to track down the Shadow Brokers informant called the Observer."

He finishes chewing "The Shadow Broker! What's going on? You told me you weren't in trouble."

"I'm not in trouble. I mean I've had several attempts on my life while you away but between myself, my commandos, and Red we've held our own. As you know, he and I didn't start off on the best foot, but he's grown to be a good friend. He's done a lot for me."

"Yea. Well, he can be a dick, but I'm glad he was here watching over you, and you diverted my question."

"Well, this goes back to when I stole you from his base and messed up his transaction with the Collectors. I guess he's still mad about it. So, as I was saying, The Shadow Broker has this Observer watching me. I believe he/she is within my company or has bugged my office. Well, I know so because I'm constantly removing them, but they keep showing up. I need you to hack a few more terminals so I can pinpoint who it is. I have a handful of possibilities, but I still don't know who."

Sitting back in his chair, listening and drinking his wine. "Ok, I'll do that tomorrow. We'll nail who this is."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, my love."

He smiled back at her "You're welcome. hmmmm…"

Cocking her head at him, "What are you thinking?"

Standing from the table, he walks to the couch, "Are Red and Miranda dating?"

Liara drops their dishes into the sink. "Nooo, I mean, I don't know. Possibility." Walking over to the couch, sitting next to Shepard and leaning against the arm of the couch. "Why do you say that?"

Well, I noticed when he first came into your office. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. She had this look on her face, and he kept looking at her. This morning when I arrived on the ship she wasn't there and got irritated when I asked her about it.

Draping her legs over his lap and taking a sip of her wine. "Well, it makes sense now that you say that. When they first met, he was flirting with her quite a bit, and she seemed I don't know….lost in him… Then they had a "meeting" on her ship. The whole time you were gone she only messaged and video called him, and he would relay the information."

Rubbing his chin "Interesting. Well, she is his type through and through. She's definitely easy on the eyes."

Looking at him with her brow marking raised and with a slight tone. "Is she now…"

Smiling at her and running his hand up her thigh. "Yes but…. _{he_ _leans in to kiss her, but she turns her head}…._ I love you, and you are my sexy blue goddess." He kisses her cheek

In a jealous tone, "mmhmm…Do you look at her?"

Pinching his eyebrows "Lia…..I see her around the ship, but I don't look at her like that. I only have eyes for you."

She pouted then says, "Can I see?"

Arching his brows. "You don't trust me?"

"I do Jon, I'm sorry. It's just you bring this up and yet you still close yourself off to me."

He looked down as he shook his head slightly, "Liara, that has nothing to do with her. That has to do with my past and other things I've done that I'm not ready to share."

"I understand. I'm assuming it has to do with your father, what you've done while in the Alliance, and your shattered dreams. I've shown you all of me, and I'd hope that you could trust me enough to show me all of you."

Sighing. "I do trust you Liara, with all of my being. Come here, I'll show you all of me."

She straddles his lap. "Really?"

He places his hands on her hips. "Yes."

She touches her forehead to his and whispers "Embrace Eternity." She drifts into his mind and sees no shields up. She watches from his youth to the present day. Laughs, arguments, sibling battles, family, girls, happiness, sports, music, love, death, hatred, sadness, and darkness. She withdraws with tears in her eyes and kisses him deeply. "Oh, Jon. I'm sorry about what happened to your father. His death also disrupted you and your siblings' music career."

"Maybe but what happened, happened. He died, and our music days are over. If he didn't die I probably would have never joined the Alliance, and I would have never met you. I'd be off singing at some concert somewhere with ladies all over me and not here with you."

"Argh... Jon." She grumbled then slapped at his chest.

He pulls her close while laughing "You're so cute. You just can't stand the thought of me with anyone else."

She scoffed, "No, I can't. I love you, and you are mine." She kisses him softly.

"And I am yours Liara until I am no longer. I love you."

"mmm Show me." She said as she kissed him slowly.

He began to run his hands over her erogenous zones when they hear Shandri call out to Liara. "Mistress?"

Shepard freezes, and Liara looks over to her annoyingly and clears her throat. "Yes, Shay?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, and I know you said you weren't taking any calls, but there's a vidcall waiting in the secure room from a Hannah Shepard. She's been calling for a while, and she refuses to be dismissed."

Burying his face in her chest, he says…"Uugghhh Damn it. I totally forgot to call her when I got here three hours ago. She has to be pissed!" He slaps her butt "Get up babe so we can get this over with. Shandri, tell her I'll be there in a minute."

Sitting in the chair in front of the video display, he says "Mom! I'm—"

Cutting him off, she speaks in her military tone "Jonathan William Shepard!"

Rubbing the back of his neck, he mumbles "Yep, she's pissed!"

"You're damn right I'm pissed boy! How dare you NOT contact me, I'm your mother! I've been worried sick for years about you! To hear everything that's been happening from your brother! WHO by the way is on my shit list, along with Liara over there!" She hissed

Shepard flashed his eyes, then said "Mom!"

She curled her lip and snarled, "Don't you interrupt me when I'm talking to you, boy!"

He looked down briefly then back at her "Yes, ma'am."

"You best call your sister at your earliest convenience because she is still freaking out and I know, you have YET to call her. You best get your ass in gear and pull your head out of the clouds, Son. Do you hear me?!" She snipped

He nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She scrunched her face and snipped, "And what the hell is that shit on your face? You trying to look like your brother or something?"

He shook his head, "No, ma'am. My reconstruction was cut short, and they didn't quite fill in those red scars. I'm working with Dr. Karin Chakwas. You remember her, right?"

She huffed, "Of course, I do, we've been friends for years."

"Oh. Right. Well, I'm working with her and Miranda Lawson to get a machine to finish that up. Then I'll look brand new."

She takes a deep breath and changes to a softer tone. "Jon, it's good to see your face son, and I would like to see you in person when we can sync uptime. I must go now. I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too Mom."

She nodded, "Hannah out."

-/

He turns in the chair to look at Liara then lets out a breath. "That went well…"

Liara scrunching her face "I'm on her what list, and you think that went well?"

He let out a hardy laugh "Her shit list babe. Meaning you're not on good terms with her right now. Don't worry about it, it'll blow over when she sees me in person." Shepard gets up from the chair and walks over to her. He picks her up and wraps her legs around him. "Now, come on… I believe I get to show you how much I love you."

She kisses him, "mmmhmmm. What did she mean by getting your head out of the clouds?"

Laughing again, "She's referring to you, babe."


	7. Illium Danger

A/N: Lemon warning

 **Chapter** **7:** **Illium** **and** **Shadow** **Broker** **Danger**

Liara wakes in the middle of the night at 0100 hours to find Shepard not there. She rises from the bed and peers into the darkness of her moonlit room and softly calls outs "Jon?" When she receives no answer, she looks towards the bathroom to see no light on. Her eyes dart throughout her loft as she scans the room with no sight of him. She furrows her brow markings then hears soft footsteps coming up the stairs and says "Jon?"

Shepard answers back, "Yes?"

She releases a breath as she relaxes, "I was worried for a moment. Where'd you go?"

"I got up to pee and was thirsty. So, I went for some water." He carefully places his water on the nightstand then crawls over to kiss her lips. "You were worried?"

"Yes, it's late, and you weren't here." She said as her eyes begin to tear up.

He kisses her lips and gently responds, "Lia, why are you crying?"

She sniffles then said, "You're going to leave me in a few days just as I'm starting to get used to being near you again."

He gently ran his hand down her face "You're my soon to be wife." he began kissing down her neck _"_ I'll always do everything in my power to come back to you."

She ran her hand up the back of his neck, "I know Jon. I'm just going to miss you. What happens after all this is all over?"

Kissing down her chest. "Well…. We get married." He gently kissed her perky blue breast then starts to suck on her nipple."

She moaned softly, "Mmmm and?"

He kisses her stomach as he glided his fingers down to rub her blue pearl. "And we'll also get bonded."

Her breath skipping. "Mmmhmmm...?"

He kisses her hips as he slides his fingers into her wet sex. "And I'll try to make love to you every day".

Licking her lips as her breathing picked up slightly "Mmmm...yesss... and.."

"And this." He shifts his body between her legs as he spreads her legs wider. He leans down and sucks on her clit as he fingers her then sends light biotic pulses up her.

She grabs the sheets as she arches her back and moans. "Oh, goddess above I love when you do that!"

After a moment, she pulls him up, "Mmm come here and let me taste me on your lips."

He kisses her then sucks on her bottom lip "mmm I love when you talk like that."

She smiles as she slowly shimmers her hands up his sides, "I know. Now I want on top."

He smiles and rolls on his back, pulling her on top. "Mmm"

She straddles his sides then reaches down and slides his hard-throbbing membrane inside her. She let out a long breathy moan when she slides him into her. She throws her head back moaning as she rocks back and forth and rubs her clit against him. "nMmm... yess.."

He shimmers his hands up her thighs and closes his eyes as he moans. "Oh, yesss Liara."

She placed her hands on his chest as she continues to slide up and down his shaft. Breathing heavier, she says "Tell me what else?"

He bit his lip then says, "Mmm, I want lots of blue babies."

She stops and looks down at him, surprised. "You what?"

He sits up and kisses her. "You heard me. You also stopped you, bad girl."

Smiling devilishly, "Mmm you going to spank me?"

"Oooh, more than that. Turn around and get on your knees."

She removes herself from him and gets on her hands and knees. He looks her sexy blue body over as he shimmers his hand over her rear then slaps it

She looks back at him as she moans "nMmm"

He smiles, "Spread your knees apart, lean down, butt up." He slides his hands over her butt then grabs her hips and pushes himself deep into her wetness. He gently began kneading one of her erogenous zones as he moves in and out of her.

Liara gripped the sheets and let out a long moan. "Oooh! goddess...yesss"

"You like when I do that? How about this" He rubs both of them together.

Breathing and moaning rapidly she barely gets out. "Yess…." Her eyes blacken over as she moans louder "... goddess... Jon... " She dove into his mind eagerly. He feels her barely hanging on, and she feels him at his brink. He sends her his love and the desire he has for her. It sends her over the edge, and it makes him follow her into it. After the release, they slowly fall back into each other.

He leans down and kisses her back then lays down beside her. "I love you."

She slides down on her stomach, "I love you too." She moves over and drapes herself on half of his body then kisses his neck. "Jon?"

"Hmmm?"

She ran her fingers through the hair on his chest "Did you mean what you said about lots of blue babies?"

He kisses her crest. "I sure did. I want as many as I can get."

She raised a brow marking quickly "Mmhmm." ( _We'll see about)_

Scrunching his brow together. "What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? I didn't say anything..."

"Yes, you did. You said, "We'll see about that..."

Propping herself up on her elbow, she looks at him "No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did Lia. I heard you plain as day."

"No, I mean, I didn't say it. I thought it!"

Shepard furrowed his forehead. "Are we stuck in our meld still?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so but possibly. It could be something else..."

He pinched his brows, "What?"

"You have nanites in your body. Your sister said something about them being unpredictable. She mentioned mind capabilities depend on the person. I'm wondering if our resent deep melding is causing this. When you talk to your sister, ask her about this."

He huffed. "I'm not asking Katie about Asari sex melds. Let's just get some sleep and see if it's there in the morning."

-/

He woke and hit the time on his omni tool. 0840. "Damn!" He slides out from under Liara slowly. Heads to the bathroom to pee. Comes out grabs his underwear, puts them on as he looks around for the rest of his clothes. "Lia?" She stirs in the bed. "Liara?"

She grunts, "Hmm?"

Putting on his pants and his shirt. _(Damn it woman get up!)_

Irritated she says in a tone "I'm up Jon! Why are you yelling at me?" Turning and sitting up in bed. She looks at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

His eyes were wide, and his mouth was gaping open. _(Liara?)_

"What?" Her mouth drops. "Wait...You didn't say that aloud."

"Liara hurry up and get dressed. I need to call Katie."

—-

Message from Jon Shepard: Hey Kat, I need to talk to you. Secured. Have a minute? Call me back. Info sent. -Jon Jon

—-

Message from Kathleen Shepard: Jon Jon! Hey! Give me five! -Kat

—-

He smiled when he saw his sister come into view, "Hey Katie!"

She smiled, the excitingly said, "Jon-Jon! Oh, my goodness I can't believe it! So amazing! I was so freaked out about it."

"I know Mom told me," he replied

"Look at you!..." Her smile faded. "And what the hell is with your face? You look like Alex!" she pointed to Liara "... and who is that?"

He rolled his eyes, "Ugh you sound just like Mom! I'm working on getting that fixed." He looked at Liara then back at her "Oh, I'm sorry Kat this is my fiancé Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Liara slides more into view, smiles, and says "Hello."

"Lia, this is my sister Kathleen."

Katie smiles, "Hi! Oh, my goodness, Jon, she's beautiful!"

Liara turns a darker shade of blue, "Thank you."

Kathleen smiles. "When do I get to meet her in person?"

Jon scratches the back of his neck. "Thank you. I don't know when you can meet her. I'm busy with saving the Galaxy right now. She lives on Illium, and well you're over on earth. Mom wants to get together too. Maybe we can meet up at the Citadel or something? Anyway, I need to wrap this up sister so we can all get back to work, but I have to ask you something about the nanites"

Her eyes flashed, and she quickly says "What happened! I knew it! I told Alex... but noooo—"

He waves his hand rapidly in front of the screen, "Kat calm down. I have a question is all."

"Oh! Ok well, what's the question?"

He nervously takes a breath. "Ok Ummm well it's…It's kind of... ya know... ummm see...err... we.."

She cocked her head and scrunched her face as she watched him stumble over his words. "Ugh, Jon just spit it out."

"I'm trying Katie; it's just difficult to explain."

Liara buts in. "I'll ask her. Ok, so with your nanite subjects that had these so-called extensive mind capabilities were they Asari or all types of subjects?"

Katie pinched her lips to the side "The majority of them were Asari, Yes. How'd you know that?"

"Ok, well that explains part of it. And the others?" Liara asked

"The other subjects were random species and were mildly affected and only temporarily," she replied

Liara nodded, "Interesting. Do you know if they have or had Asari partners?"

She cupped her hand around her chin as she thought for a moment. "Hmm, No, not sure about their partners." She sat for a moment processing what Liara just said then her eyes widen. "Ooooh! Oooh! _{Writing it down}_ Sexual Melding causing temporary telekinesis and or telepathy." Bringing her hand to her mouth as she gasped. "That explains a lot. Yes, I can't believe we didn't think of that." Slapping her hand to her forehead. "Ugh, I feel so dumb."

"Ok, you said temporary, so not permanent?"

"Correct not permanent per se, three to four days maybe. Technically it would renew at every deep meld. It's almost as if the nanites pick up on the meld and hang on to it. The difference here is, you two are in a relationship and are not a one-night stand. Your link is going to be continuous. As you probably know Liara, with Asari, pure deep sexual melds with the same partner, the more it happens, the more you absorb of one another." She glanced over at her brother and noticed he had a look of confusion on his face. "In other words, Jon, during your deep melds it's like you two are on a road facing each other and the information is flowing back and forth. You see her, she sees you, and in that time you two are one person. During that time the nanites trap you two, as a whole for "X" amount of time. When it's pure, it's almost as if your unlocking your souls; you give your partner all of you. Even without the nanites, in that pure of a meld, you could learn her biotic moves and or her language via deep continuous melds. So, who knows with the nanites. As I told Alex, there are infinite possibilities as to what they can do."

"I see, and yes, she's right about the pure melding. Ours didn't happen on a regular deep meld only after a few pure melds. I'm guessing that was a pure meld."

"It's different for everyone," responded Katie

"How far do you think the link reaches?" says Liara

Katie raises her brows, "Oh! Good question. I guess you'll have to find out and let me know!"

Shepard steps in "Thanks, Katie! I appreciate the info and talking to you, but I have to get to work. Love you. Bye" (End transmission)

Looking at each other. "Holy hell, Liara! I love you, and I love our melds but you in my head twenty-four seven. I don't know if I can handle that." He said as he shook his head

Furrowing her brow and bringing her hand to her chest. "Ouch, Jon!"

He shook his head slightly "Babe, You're on my mind all day but in my head? That could be highly distracting."

She giggled, "No, I know what you mean. We'll have to figure this out."

"Damn it, why now? Why didn't this happen the other day?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's because you unshielded your mind and let me completely in. Thus, being a pure meld." She quickly raised her brow markings "Oh... maybe we can shield each other out like we can memories?"

He nodded, "Ok ok ummm let's try." Looking at each other. "Ready, go." A moment or two passes. "I got nothing," he said

"Me too! Well at least we know we can shut the link down." She said smiling "So now I can tell you I love you whenever I want." she said then kissed him

He smiles and kisses her back then looks at his Omni tool time. "Shit Liara it's 0915. I have to go."

"Me as well." She kisses him. "I'll see you later."

-/

"Welcome back, Commander Shepard. Miranda Lawson is now relieved of command," states EDI

He smiles. _I see she made it back before me._ He looks up "EDI what time did Miranda make it back in this morning?"

"Commander, Ms. Lawson relieved Lt. Adams at 0730," replied EDI

Laughing "Thank you, EDI."

Shepard takes the elevator up to his quarters to shower and change. Afterward, he stops at the mess hall to grab a quick bite to eat then walks into Miranda's office with his coffee. He sips some coffee then says, "Good Morning Ms. Lawson."

She looked up from her computer briefly, "Good morning Commander. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, how long have you…. you know…. with the Red Dragon."

She stops typing at the keyboard and looks at him. Furrowing her brow and slightly shaking her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shepard jumped slightly when he heard Liara in his head _(Really love, you're going to bombard her with that?)_

Holding his hand to his heart. _(Holy Hell, Liara! You scared the bejeezus out of me)_

Liara was laughing _(I'm sorry and what's bejeezus?)_

 _(I'll explain later. We need to work on this. I have to go. I love you)_

 _(I love you too!)_

Miranda was looking at him strangely. "Shepard are you ok? Shepard…."

Startled he said "Huh? Oh! Yea... yea I uhhhh….. I.. I burned myself on my coffee." Pausing for a moment "So, ummm your extra activities. Please explain?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, then darted her eyes around. "Commander Shepard." Gritting her teeth "I honestly DON'T know what you THINK you know, but this is definitely NOT something to talk about HERE and now."

Looking at her with an arched eyebrow. "You're right! I have NO idea what I'm talking about. I was just giving you a hard time. Uuggghhh….Oh, I have a side mission to do for Liara. More terminal hacking and then some data reconstruction. I'll need Kasumi and whoever you don't need around at the moment. Then we need to catch up with Thane."

She nodded, "I'll go with you. When do you want to get started?"

"In an hour or so, I need to do some rounds. Also, when are we going to get that machine?" He made a circular motion around his face "I'd like to get these scars taken care of."

"Oh, right not too much longer. Have you talked to Liara about the body upgrades?"

 _(Body upgrades? What kind?)_

Jumping again slightly. "Damn it, I completely forgot but I will." _(Yes, body upgrades. We'll talk about it later)_

-/

Shepard reconstructed the hacked information to find Nxyeris was the Observer. Also, recruited Thane and Samara.

—-

The last morning with Liara. He's awoken by the blaring sound of his alarm clock. She grunts when he disturbs her sleep as he moves to turn off the alarm. She reaches for him then holds him close. "Ughhh you're leaving me today."

He kisses her crest, "I know babe. I'll be back as soon as I can. I have to recruit a few more people and do whatever else comes up. Oh, before I forget did my equipment come in?"

Kissing his neck and running her hand down his stomach. "It did. It's downstairs in a black bag. You can grab it on the way out."

"mmm, Lia what are you doing…."

"Mmmmm keeping you here as long as I can." She began to kiss on his chest. "I'm not going to see you for months, and I want you to make love to me before you leave."

-/

 **Arriving back in Illium after several months. 1800 hours.**

Message from Jon Shepard: Hey babe, I just landed I should be there in thirty minutes or so.

Message from Liara T'Soni: Can't wait. I'll see you soon!

Liara looks up when she hears her doorbell ring. She quickly slips into her skimpy black dress and calls out from upstairs "Kirre that should be Shepard can you grab the door!" She slides her high heels on then hurries downstairs to meet Shepard in the living room. She walks over to him quickly then kisses him deeply and hugs him tight. "Goddess I missed you, my love."

Mesmerized by what she's wearing, he says "Wow, Look at you!" He waggles his eyebrows "Mmm I can't wait to get you out of that sexy dress."

She stepped back and shimmered her hands down her sides as she seductively swayed her body at him. "MMmm just for you baby."

-/

Tela Vasir waiting at her sniper location.

She had her sniper rifle propped up on the next-door building's ledge as she looked through the scope of her sniper rifle. "There she is standing in the living room with Commander Shepard no less. No armor, this should be easy, I can get a clean shot to the heart through your back. It'll tear through you and hit him as well though." Sighing. "I really don't want to kill a fellow Spectre especially Commander Shepard." She groaned "Ugh damn it she just engaged the privacy windows. It's now or never, and I'll have to do it blind. I'll fire a couple of shots, one should hit her." She breathes in and lets it out slowly as she gently pulls the trigger.

-/

Liara was laughing with Shepard. "I'm going to get dinner ready." Just at that moment, she moved away from the bullet to walk to the kitchen. He cried out as the bullet ripped through the right side of his chest and the force of the impact spun him slightly.

Liara turned quickly as she frantically cried out, "Jon!"

With his left hand, he pushes her to the ground as he yells, "Liara get down." As he pushes her out of the way the second shot hits him in the back near his left shoulder.

She picks herself up slightly from the ground, and in a panic, she turns her head toward Shepard to see him lying face-first on the floor with crimson blood oozing out of his back. She screams. "Noooo no no noooo!. Jon!" She crawls to cover then biotic pulls him to her. She rolls him over on his back. "Please...please goddess..." She ran her hand down his face "Jon, look at me!" She looked up then frantically yelled "Shandri, I need lots of medi gel now! I also need a medical transport! Kirre call Miranda and Dr. Chakwas! Get someone here now!" she demanded

Shepard looking at her trying to speak but unable to speak. He tries to talks to her through their mind link, but he's been gone too long, but instead, he just coughs out blood.

Tears flowed out of Liara's eyes. "I know love, I've got you." He nods at her and closes his eyes. "Jon, don't you dare close your eyes on me." Holding pressure over the bullet hole wounds. "Stay with me, my love… Please!" Watching the color in his face beginning to fade. "No, don't you dare leave me! Shandri I need that medi gel!"

-/

Miranda scrunched her brow at the call coming in. "This is Miranda Lawson."

"Miranda, This is Kirre, One of Liara's bodyguards. Shepard's been shot by a sniper in Liara's apartment. We've called medical transport. He's fading fast. Sent you her info."

Her eyes flashed, "Holy Shit! We're actually in the same building a few floors up! We'll be there soon!"

—

"Hello, This is Dr. Karin Chakwas."

"Doctor, This is Kirre, One of Liara's bodyguards. Shepard's been shot by a sniper in Liara's apartment. We've called medical transport. We need someone now! He's fading fast. Sent you her info."

"On my way, dear."

-/

Shandri runs over to Liara with the medi gel in her hands. "I'll do the back wounds first; lift him Liara." She kneels down and squirts medi gel in both his wounds on his back. "Ok, lay him back down." She squirts another tube of medi gel in his chest and shoulder wound.

Liara gently ran her hand down his face. "There you go, my love…. Does that feel better?" He just grunts at her. She could hear his bubbling breaths start to slow. She wipes the blood from his mouth and kisses his forehead. He grips her hand tightly as he scrunches his face. She looks into his eyes as she cries and pleads, "Hold on…. Please… " Liara watches her lover's eyes lids start to blink slower and slower as his life slips away. She looks up and yells "Where my fucking medical transport!"

"Everyone is on their way Mistress," replies Kirre

Liara feels the grip of his hand release slightly _._ She looks down to see his eyes closing and barely breathing. He looks at her as he softly gasps out his last breaths then his eyes close. Her face scrunches as she starts sobbing uncontrollably and in pleading a voice "Nooo no no no… please nooo... please…."

Shandri quickly checks his neck for a pulse, and when she doesn't find one starts compressions on his chest.

A few moments later she hears banging at the door then hears Miranda yelling. "Where is he?"

She runs over to see blood everywhere. "Bloody hell! Liara, I need you to move out of the way." Liara in a daze and not responding to Miranda, says "Alex, get her out of my way!" She looks at Shandri "How long have you been doing compressions?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure. Not long I suppose."

"Let me take over!" She does mouth to mouth then starts compressions on his chest. As she's doing compressions, she looks over at Liara "Talk to me Liara; when did he stop breathing?… Liara!?…. When did he stop breathing!?"

Liara looking at her hands and clothes covered in her lover's blood, she starts shaking.

Miranda says, "Shandri she's going into shock! Keep an eye on her." She stops compressions, checks for breathing and does mouth to mouth then starts compressions again. "Damn it, Shepard! Don't you fucking die on me! Come on you little shits do your fucking job!"

A couple moments later… Medical transport and local police arrive.

EMS leader yells out. "Where is he?"

Miranda calls out, "Over here!"

EMS leader says, "What do we have?"

"Dual gunshot wound, one to the left shoulder area and one to the right chest. Medi gel in place. Stopped breathing maybe four minutes ago. CPR started shortly after breathing stopped." replied Miranda

EMS leader says, "I'm Tael, and this is Peova; please move so we can work." Tael cuts his shirt off and says "Peova prep the defibrillator." After Peova preps the unit, she starts compressions on his chest again while Tael adds several sticky nodes to his chest. After placing the nodes on his chest, she hooks him up to a portable heart machine that's flatlining. Tael unwraps the bubble breather from its bag, places it over his mouth and starts pumping air into his mouth. They hear the defib unit beep ready. Tael yells "CLEAR" then places the paddles on its pads. His chest jolts up as they shock him. They raise the voltage on the defib unit. Peova starts compressions again as they wait for the defib unit to charge. "Come on…Come on!" They hear the defib beep ready. Tael yells out "CLEAR" then places the paddles on his chest! His chest jolts up again as they shock him. They hear a slight heart beep from the machine. "We've got HIM! Let's get him on the litter and into the transport."

Karin says, "Where are you taking him? I'm his personal surgeon, and I would like to come with you."

Tael responds, "Nos Astras Central Medical Hospital. That's fine. The rest of you can follow us there."

Tela Vasir speaks loudly, "Ok crew, let's get this scene closed off and get me someone that can tell me what happened!" She looks over at Shepard then sees Liara unscathed. _Damn it! It'll be much harder to get to her now._

Kirre walks over to her and says, "Who are you?"

Vasir responds with "Tela Vasir Special Tactics and Reconnaissance."

Alex walks over "What the hell is a Spectre doing here?"

She says, "I heard the call and rushed over. Can you tell me what happened here?"

Alex narrows his eyes at her and looks her over. S _omethings not right here._

Kirre says, "Yes, Liara and Commander Shepard were standing over there, _{she points into the living room}_ when he got hit."

They follow Vasir over to the living room. Tela looks at the multiple bullet holes in the large exterior glass window then down at the blood on the floor. She says, "and this is where the sniper shots came through and attempted to assassinate Liara but hit Commander Shepard?"

Kirre says, "That's correct."

Alex buts in and said, "Woah…wait a minute… why would you say that?"

Cocking her head at him, "Say what?"

Glaring at her he says "You said they attempted to assassinate Liara but hit Commander Shepard. Why not say attempted to assassinate them both?"

 _Trying to recover from letting her error slip "_ Why would anyone want to kill the Hero of the Citadel? I figured the attempt was on Liara considering she works in a dangerous field of information brokerage " _Shit_

"Mmmhmmm."

"Well… I have what I need here." She heads for the door and says, "Thank you."

Alex walks over to Miranda and speaks to her softly. "Something is not right with her. "

She looks up and over at her as she leaves, "How so?"

"For instance, She's a Spectre. Why is a Spectre even here? That on its own is extremely odd. Then she says the sniper attempted to kill Liara, not Jon. Why would she even know that or say that? When I asked her about it, she says it was just a hunch. She knows something, and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Miranda pinched her brows, "You're right that is odd. We'll have to talk to Liara about it and dig into it further."

Sneering he says. "Fuck that, I'm digging into it now. She just became my prey, and if she had anything to do with this, she's dead."

-/

Karin comes out of surgery eight hours later. She walks into the visitor room and softly shakes Liara's shoulder.

She opens her eyes then jolts up. "Karin! Is he ok?"

Karin speaks to everyone in the room. "He's going to be fine, Yes. He gave us quite the scare but with everyone's help plus the nanites he'll make it through. The first bullet ripped through his chest which collapsed his lung and broke through two of his ribs. Then the second bullet shattered his shoulder blade, and a fractured bone cut part of his main axillary vein. He has some internal bleeding. He's currently sedated and in ICU. We're currently running a bone restructuring scan on him. With his nanites in place, his recovery should be much faster. He should be on his feet in three to four days."

Liara stood, "Can I see him?"

She nodded, "Just For a moment Liara." Karin looked at the others "Everyone else should go back to the Normandy and get some rest."

Liara walks into ICU and into his darkened room. She softly runs her hand down the side of his face, then kisses his forehead and whispers "I love you."

Karin taps her shoulder, "Come on Liara."

"Can't I just stay here with him?"

Karin shakes her head "No, Liara go home and rest."

She turns to her. "Go home? To a crime scene?"

Sighing, "I'm sorry, Liara. They're going to stop his drip in five hours and should be un-sedated in about seven hours. You will be available to see him in six. Go home"

-/

Six hours later, her Omni tool dings. She looks at the time. 0900. He should be up in an hour. Liara gets up, showers, and gets dressed.

—-

She walks through ICU and into his room quietly. She pulls up a chair, sits next to the bed, and takes hold of his hand. He squeezes her hand and clears his throat. "Liara?"

She stands up, "Jon?"

He grunts, "Mmm?"

She leans in and kisses him all over his face. "Goddess Jon, don't ever do that to me again! I was terrified!"

Laughing softly. "Oh man, that hurts. I'll do my best not to babe. They said I'll be out of here in a few days."

Liara replied, "Yes, three to four days, I was told."

"Good that just means I have more time with you," he said then smiled at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Jon..."

They both turned when they heard a knock at the door then Miranda walks in. "How are you doing Commander?"

"I'm alive, Ms. Lawson."

She laughs, "Yes, you are Shepard. Liara we need to talk about the shooting. Red has some interesting information about what happened." Miranda then proceeds to tell her everything.

By the end, Liara is glowing angrily with biotics. She spats out, "I'm going to hit her so hard with a warp that her remains will fit into a cup!"

Miranda laughs and says, "Well, that's if you get to her before Red. He is already hunting her."

Shepard furrowed his brow, "Why do you think she tried to kill you?"

She sighs, "It has to be another attempt from the Shadow Broker."

"I see, Red told me the backstory of what all went on during the capture of Shepard's body," said Miranda

"Yes, and we left Feron behind." Shaking her head. "I shouldn't have left him."

Intrigued. Shepard says, "Who's Feron?"

Miranda replies, "A double agent. He worked for Cerberus and the Shadow Broker. He knew the consequences Liara."

"I understand that Miranda but I still shouldn't have just left him."

Miranda holds out a datapad, "The Illusive Man gave this to me this morning."

"What's this?" Liara grabs the datapad and listens to it. "It looks like a leaked transmission between operatives and the Shadow Broker. Some hints to the location and Feron! He's still alive." she smiles then says "I need to get to a secure com and call Seket."

Shepard raises a brow, "Who's Seket?"

"He's the best research analyst I know. He works at the Dracon Trade Center. I'll send what I have to him, and he can put it all together for me in no time." replies Liara

He grabs her hand gently. "Liara don't go at this alone. Take a team with you. Tali, Grunt, Garrus, Miranda, hell even Jack. I don't care."

She kisses him. "I will my love. I must go!"

-/

Liara yells "Vasir... it's over!" _Liara, Miranda, Jack pointing their guns at Vasir_

Vasir turns slowly to a pedestrian nearby and says, "Hey... hey you. What's your name?" She walks up to her, grabs her from behind and puts a gun to her head.

"Ma...Marianna", the woman, says frantically

"Marianna, you want to live, don't you? You tell those people that you want to live."

Liara glares then said, "I'm going to end you Vasir!"

The Red Dragon materializes behind Vasir. As quick as a snake, he grabs her head with one hand, with the other he shoves his dagger into the back for her neck and pierces it through. Vasir drops her gun as her arms flop to the side. As she gurgles he whispers in her ear "For my brother you fucking bitch."

Liara looks angrily at Red and says "I wanted to kill her"

He shrugs as he says, "Yea well… too late"

She stalks up to Vasir, shoots her in the head then rummages through her pockets and grabs the data disk.

-/

On the Shadow Broker ship, Liara talks to the Yahg….

Shepard looks at Red points to him then himself and then brings his hand to his fist. Red looks back at him and says, "Oooh fuck yea! It's shake and bake time baby. I'm assuming crash and bash?"

Shepard smiles broadly, "You know it!"

Liara looks at Shepard confused _(shake and bake?)_

He laughs _(yea. You'll see)_

Miranda rolls her eyes.

Jack looks at them both and says, "What the fuck?! Shake and bake?"

Red laughs then shakes his head from side to side as he says, "Yes. He's going to shake it, and I'm gonna muthafuckin bake it!"

The Yahg breaks his desk in two and throws it at them, taking out Miranda and Garrus.

Shepard flash charges the Yahg and shoots him with his shotgun. Then Red does the same. They rinse and repeat several more times. After Red's second hit he slices the Yahg with his poisonous blade.

Jack eyes wide as she yells, "Holy shit you two, you going to let anyone else get to play?"

Red yells back, "What the fuck are you waiting for a god damn invitation?"

"Fuck you Red!" snarls Jack

He snaps back, "Blow me, Jack."

Jack kisses her middle finger at him.

Liara looks up at the massive energy field above the Yahg. "I have an idea. Guys tag team him again. Jack, we're going to bring that massive energy field down on him."

As Shepard and Red tag team, the Shadow Broker another time. Jack and Liara give everything they have to pull the field down on it.

After the Shadow Broker is dead, Shepard and Red help up Garrus and Miranda as Jack says, "Did you two have a nice nap?"

As Miranda leans on Red, he says "Are you ok?" Then wipes off some of the debris from her clothes.

She grunts, "I'll be fine, but Bloody Hell did that hurt."

He whispers, "Want me to kiss it better?"

A smile crept across her face as she murmured, "Mmm you better..."

Jack says, "Hey, Cheerleader! Did you fall on your big bubbly butt because it looks swollen?"

Miranda grunts then said, "Shut up, Jack!"

After helping up Garrus, Shepard walks back over to Liara. "Are you sure you want to do this? Become the new Shadow Broker?"

Liara gives a lopsided grin "With the Shadow Brokers information network, I can help you tremendously." She looked at him then said, "Let's get Mordin, Kasumi, Tali, and Red in here. We need to strategize and secure this place down. We also need to figure out how to mobilize the network. I don't want to be trapped on this ship." She looks at Shepard _(TIM will know soon enough. I'm sure she'll tell him)_

He looks at her ( _I don't know. She's turning on him more and more every day. She's different. Also, her involvement with Red has changed her)_ "I agree you need to be mobile. I also need to talk to Miranda about this. We need to maintain your secret." _(What about Feron?)_

She shrugged, "Hmmm I dunno..."

"I'll leave you to it. I'll see you later." Shepard walks up to Miranda. "We need to talk."

Crossing her arms. "Ok, I'm listening."

"We need to discuss what happened here," he said

She nods, "Yes, I know. He's going to want a full report."

"And? What are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know Shepard, but I have to tell him something. My loyalty to him is just about gone. His ideas are ludicrous! What he did to us on the collector ship was asinine. After I get my sister, I want out!" she replied

He scratched his chin. "Is that what Liara helped you with?"

She nodded, "She is helping me with it. So is Red."

"How is Red working for you?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she said

Arching his eyebrow, "You know what I mean."

Rolling her eyes. "He can be an ass and cocky, but affectionate and attentive. He's different than others. It's not always about sex either. When we're apart, and I hear from him, it makes me smile. Ugh, damn it. I don't know what this is... I don't know if it's stress or just blowing off steam! Why am I telling you this?"

He smiled, "Miranda you care for him. Have you talked to him about this?"

She jerks her hand down, "No! This is no time for emotional entanglement."

He crossed his arms "I'm sure it's too late for that. It's ok to care for someone. I know him, Miranda. He's only been "involved" a few times the rest were a bang and toss. For him to continue with, you means he cares for you."

She sighed, "I know he does! You and I know more about the collectors than anyone. We know how unlikely it is we're coming back alive. Damn it! Why does he make me feel like I do!"

"You should talk to him about this Miranda."

-/

Miranda walked over to Red "Red, I need to speak with you over here when you're done with Liara."

He looks at her "Uh oh! Am I in trouble, Ms. Lawson?"

"Just come see me when you're done." Turning and walking away. "Ass…"

Laughing, "ok, I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

Walking up to Miranda, "Hey, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes, I do. Come in here." They walk into another room. As the door closes, she says "What are we doing Alex?"

Furrowing his brow and saying in a sarcastic tone "ugh... well it looks like we're fighting bad guys Miri. What do you mean?"

She huffed, "I know that, you ass. I'm talking about you and me."

He walks up to her and places his hands on her hips. "What about us?"

She turns from him. "You know how unlikely it is I won't make it out of this."

"Yea and I'll be highly pissed if you don't because then I'll have to go hunting some fucking Collectors and Reapers."

Laughing softly. "Alex... I... I care about you."

Walking up behind her. "And I care about you, Miri."

Sighing. "What idiotic bunch of hormones thought this was a good time for love?"

Wrapping his arms around her. "You love me?"

She nodded gently. "Yes, I do Damn it!"

Turning her to face him. "Hey, look at me." Smiling at her, he says "Miri, I love you too." He kisses her passionately. "Now, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

He takes a breath then explains their plan. "We have a plan in place. As you and Jon are off fighting. I'm going to stay here with Liara and Feron to secure this place for now. We need to get off this ship and take it mobile. Kas is placing an order for some extremely high-tech equipment that can do just that."

She raises her, brows, "How do you plan on doing that?"

He does a quick side nod. "Well, that's where the high-tech equipment comes in place. Liara doesn't want full control of the Shadow Broker. After this is all over she just wants Jon and a family. She wants to be involved but doesn't want it consuming her life. What we came up with is to share the load between her, myself, Feron, a select few of her commandos, and whoever else."

Miranda smiles, "Hmm that's a great idea to break it up. Can I join?"

"You want to? I thought maybe you'd go back—"

She shook her head. "No, I want out after I get my sister and I want to be done with this. I'll need something to do afterward, and this is right up my alley."

He nodded, "I'm sure she won't have a problem with it" He grunted, "Well, she'll probably want you on your own ship."

She groaned, "Ugh... I'd rather be with you."

He rubbed her back, "I know, but we'll figure it out. Let's go talk to her about it."

They walk up to Liara and Red says, "Hey Liara, do you have a minute to talk?"

Liara looks over at him "Of course. Red."

"I was discussing our plan with Miranda."

Liara blurts out "You did what?! Can we trust her!" _(Jon?! I need you)_

 _(What's the matter!?)_

Miranda shook her head as she says, "Red, I knew this wasn't going to work."

He says, "No it's fine Miri." He looks a Liara. "She can be trusted."

Liara holds up a finger. "Hang on, I need to talk it over with Shepard." _(Alex just told Miranda our entire plan. Can we trust her?)_

 _(Oh, yes, she can be trusted. She wants to be done with Cerberus)_

She looks at them both. "Ok, he says you're good."

Both of them raising an eyebrow at her and says, "Wait what?! How?"

"Oh, right. Shepard and I can communicate telepathically," says Liara

Miranda closed her eyes as she shook her head. When she opened them, she said "When?... wait it's the nanites... wow. Why only you?"

Liara smiles, "Yes, only me, and that's a complicated answer. Now let's get back to the question about you Miranda. So, you want in?"

She nodded, "Yes, I do. When my sister is safe from Cerberus, and this is over with. I want to be done with them. They'll hunt me but what you're doing is right up my alley."

"Ok, well Feron will be on his ship with a commando. Red will have his ship with a crew of my commandos. Miranda you can take Tezzik's ship with your crew of commandos as well and please rename it." She points to herself, "I'll be taking the Blue Lagoon with my own crew."

Red and Miranda looking at each other with frowns on their faces. Liara looks at them both. "What?"

"Well we were kind of hoping we'd be working on the same ship," replies Miranda

Liara furrows her forehead "I see... well... let's not worry about it now. Let's get through this and see what happens.

Miranda smiles, "Thank you Liara."


	8. Suicide Mission

A/N: Small Lemon Warning

 **Chapter 8: Suicide Mission**

"Liara, the majority of the crew was taken. We have to rescue them! We need to hit that Omega 4 Relay soon. I thought I was going to see you beforehand, but there's no time. Are you still on the Shadow Broker ship?" asks Shepard

"Goddess Shepard that's horrible. I really wanted to see you beforehand, but I understand. No, and you should have seen it! We crashed the broker ship into Cerberus! It was all Red's idea..." replies Liara

Shock at what she just said "Liara!"

"Jon, we did it remotely. I wouldn't have put myself in immediate danger like that." She paused then said, "Oh, all the broker ships are set up and are already out and about. No problems so far."

He nods, "That's good news. Let's rendezvous like we originally planned. Meet up outside Omega near the relay. We're leaving from here now. It'll take us ten days to get to the relay. Wait for us there then we'll proceed from there. If we don't come out after three days. Then something went wrong."

Liara shook her head "You'll make it out. Don't say things like that! Did you do what we discussed?"

He nods, "Yes, I did the upgrades to the ship. Also, the bone and skin weaves. Those have already helped me out numerous times. I'm thankful I did them! I love you. I'll see you soon!"

"I love you too. Come back to me."

-/

 **Collector Base**

Shepard points to each of them as he said, "Miranda, Tali, Samara you're with me. Let's finish this! Everyone else hold out here. Normandy be ready for an evac call on my signal. Alright, crew, we get in there, set the bomb and get out fast."

Shepard and his small crew all look up at an enormous Human reaper dangling from the ceiling.

Tali's glowing eyes widen at the sight before her "Keelah Shepard, it's a Human Reaper!"

Edi came over their com units. "Shepard, it looks like the large tubes injecting the fluid are a structural weak link. Destroying them should cause the structure to collapse."

Shepard waved them toward the hostiles as he said, "Alright, everyone you heard her. Let's kill off these incoming hostiles and blast those tubes!"

Miranda shook her head, then said, "Shepard that was too easy."

Shepard nods in agreement "I know, everyone be ready! I'm going to set the reactor for ten minutes and blow this place sky high."

Joker announces over their com units "We have an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."

TIM: Shepard, you've done the impossible. Now I'm must ask you to acquire the knowledge from this base on that reaper they were building. I want that technology.

Shepard scoffs "That would be a negative there ghost rider! I'm blowing everything on this base to hell. Nothing survives!"

TIM: Damn it, Shepard, I need that information.

Shepard jerked his hands down and snarls, "And I said No!"

The Illusive Man turns to Miranda and commands, "Miranda do not let him destroy the base!"

Miranda arches a brow and smirks "Or what? You'll replace me next?"

TIM: I gave you an order, Miranda!

Miranda nods then said, "I noticed. Consider this my resignation!"

 _{End transmission}_

Shepard laughs, "Nice one Miranda."

Garrus comes through their com units. "Shepard its calmed down on our end. I think we got them all or the majority of them."

Shepard replies, "Great, call in the Normandy and get everyone on the ship. I'm about to arm the bomb with a 10-minute count down."

Garrus: Roger that!

Shepard waves his small crew. "Alright everyone let's move. We have ten minutes until this place is blown to bits."

Shepard steadies himself as the platform begins to shake, "Ugh what the hell..."

Miranda's eyes widen then points to the massive reaper "Holy hell... the human Reaper is alive!"

Shepard quickly hits his com unit. "Joker we have a situation. Leave a shuttle and get everyone out of the relay. Now!"

Joker shakes his head and quickly replies," No way! I leave you behind again, and Liara will flay me alive!"

Shepard hisses into his com unit, "Don't argue with me, Joker. The bomb is set to blow in exactly nine minutes thirty seconds. Go Now!"

-/

The Normandy flies out of the Omega 4 Relay busted and battered. Everyone waiting on the other side of the relay cheers!

Liara looks at the ship and gasps. "Goddess, they took a beating." Worried about Shepard she calls the Normandy. "Normandy, this is Blue Lagoon welcome back! Is everyone accounted for?"

Normandy to Blue Lagoon: Negative Liara, everyone is not accounted for! Shepard and a small crew are still in there."

Liara clenches her fists and growls. "Damn it Joker, and you just left him behind?!"

Joker snipped. "Not willingly Liara! They ran into a situation and ordered us to evac immediately."

Liara grunted then said, "I will get him myself!"

Joker shook his head and replied, "No, Liara, you can't. He already armed the bomb, only seven minutes are remaining. You don't have an IFF and even if you did you wouldn't have time!"

Her eyes flashed, "Whaaaaat?!"

-/

Shepard looked at everyone then said, "Alright everyone let's kill it quickly and get the hell out of here!" He points to the red eyes "The eyes look like a weak spot. Let's take it down!" After a few minutes of battle, Shepard yells "Shit! Everybody look out it's coming down! MOVE!"

 _{The reaper hits the platform disrupting the stabilizers and tilting it thirty degrees as it falls off the side}_

Miranda loses her balance and falls down then starts sliding toward the edge of the platform. Shepard quickly jumps and slides after her. Reaching for each other. He attempts to grab her hand, but it slips through. He grunts as he reaches for her "Come on Miranda!" As she slides off the edge of the platform, he clasps on to her arm. Looking down he sees the Reaper's explosion coming "Oh fuck!" He quickly pulls her up.

As the Reaper crashes to the ground, it explodes, and it sends the pieces upward. Some pieces crash into the platform tipping it into the other direction.

A large piece falls down on top of Shepard's leg and shatters it as he cries out in pain. Then a sharp piece of the reaper slices through his armor piercing his side and pinning him to the platform. He yells "Fuuuuuucccck!"

Once the shaking stops. The rest of his crew removes the debris from themselves. Banged up as well they get up as fast as they can and hurry over to Shepard.

He groans then said, "Guys, need to get out of here! Just leave me!" _{trying to pull the piece from his side but it's not budging}_

Miranda shook her head, "Not a chance Shepard!"

He shakes his head at her "Miranda, there's no time! Just go!"

-/

Liara watching the time tick down and no shuttle coming through the relay she begins to chew on her fingernail then mumbles. "Come on! Where are you! There are only four minutes left!"

-/

Miranda snips "We're not leaving without you!" She tries to help Shepard remove the debris from his side but with no avail then yells "Damn it!"

Samara stepped up to them and said, "Let me. Shepard, this is going to hurt!" Samara blazes her biotics and grabs a hold of the debris and rips the pierced debris from his side. As she ripped it out he screams out in pain. "Ahhhh!"

Miranda and Tali bend down and help him up. Shepard limping along, he turns to Miranda. "We're not going to make it like this! Just leave me."

"Just shut up, Shepard!" She looks over at Samara "We're going to have to biotic pull him as we run or we'll never make it. We'll be extremely lucky if we even make it now! Tali you're going to have to cover us."

-/

Liara checking the time. Less than thirty seconds left and still no Shepard. She scrunched her face as she shook her head, "Goddess, where are you?"

-/

Garrus sees them running to the shuttle with Shepard biotically in tow. He waves at them as he yells out. "Come on! We're running out of time!" As they all pile into the shuttle, Miranda yells "Go! Go! Go! Shit, this is going to be too close!"

Tali turns to Samara. "Samara, help me get this armor piece off. We need to get some medi gel on that wound before he bleeds out."

Seeing the relay in sight. Miranda said, "Come on push it Garrus! Less than twenty seconds."

He pushes the lever, but it wouldn't move any further "I've got it all the way up! It won't go any faster!"

Impact in 5 - 4 – _{they hit the relay}_ 3.

-/

Liara with tears in her eyes as she watches the timer ticks down and still no Shepard. She mumbled, "Come on…come on…come on…" {5….4….3} She looks up to see a shuttle come through. "Thank the goddess! Shandri get me on the Normandy now!"

"Yes, Mistress."

-/

Normandy, this is NS1 "We need the med bay prepped and Dr. Chakwas ready upon arrival!"

Copy that NS1.

—-

"Normandy this is Liara. Requesting to come aboard."

"Copy that Liara. Request granted."

Liara boards the Normandy. "Goddess, you all look like hell." She walked up to Miranda "Miranda, where's Shepard?"

Miranda did a quick head jerk. "In the med bay, he has a stomach wound, and part of his leg was shattered. You can see him after Karin is done with him. It's going to be awhile. I suggest you head up to his quarters. I'll have EDI notify you when Karin gives the all-clear."

"Normandy this is the Red Dragon. Requesting to come aboard."

"Copy that Red. Request granted."

Red comes aboard frantically looking for Miranda and Shepard. He sees Liara pacing outside the Med Bay. "What happened?"

Liara looks at him then said, "He's in surgery. He has a stomach wound, and part of his leg was shattered. He's going to be fine."

Red nods then said, "Where's Miranda? She ok?"

She raises her brow markings "Oh, umm yes. Just a few cuts and scrapes. I believe she went to her quarters."

Red walks through Miranda's door to see her laying on the bed.

Miranda hears the door open. Turning her head at the sound of her door, she sees Alex standing there. She quickly got up and hurried over to him; he met her halfway as she collides into him. He wraps his arms around her. "Damn it, woman, you had me worried! Are you hurt? You look like hell."

She kisses him. "No, just scratches."

He pulls out a medi gel and gently puts some on her scratches on her face. "Strip so I can look you over."

She laughs, "You just want me naked."

He smirked, "I do, but right now, I want to make sure you're ok."

She strips down to her underwear and lays back on the bed.

Red crawls next to her on the bed. "Ok, let's have a look." He gently spreads medi gel over her scratches and bruises on her body. She winced as he touched a deep gash on her arm. He said, "Grazed by a plasma beam? The doctor will need to look at that if you don't want it to scar." As he's applying the gel her door opens, and Liara walks through. They both look over toward the door.

"Miran…" Liara's eyes widen, and she quickly turns her back to them. "I am SO sorry! Your privacy lock wasn't engaged."

Miranda laughs. "It's ok, Liara… he's just tending to my wounds. What can I do for you?"

"I forgot to tell you that Oriana is on the Black Mamba. They picked her up a few days ago from our secure location. They're on their way here now."

Miranda smiled "That's fantastic news. Thank you, Liara."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you to your wound care." Once she exits the privacy lock engages.

Liara smiles then sighed, "Now if only I could get to my Shepard."

-/

Liara heads up to Shepard's cabin, changes into lounge clothes and lays on the bed. She smells his pillow. "I miss you." She lays there and eventually drifts off to sleep. Several hours later she wakes to EDI calling her name. "Dr. T'Soni?"

"Yes, EDI?"

"Commander Shepard is available now."

She jolts out of bed and hurries to the door. "Thank you, Edi!" Liara walks through the med bay doors to see the bone reconstruction machine working on his leg. She walks to Karin. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine Liara. Shepard's leg is easily repairable, and his stomach wasn't too bad either. We had to repair several internal damages, but he'll recover. He's on rest for the next several days."

"Can I go over and see him?"

"Yes, Dear. He should be awake at any moment now. You can sit and wait but just mind the recon machine." replied Dr. Chakwas

Liara pulls up a chair next to Shepard and takes a hold of his hand. She brings it to her lips and kisses it.

He squeezes her hand and smiles. "Lia?"

She quickly looks up and over at him "Yes, my love?"

He smiles, "I knew it was you."

She smiles, "I would hope so. Who else would be kissing your hand?"

He smiles and laughs. "Oh, don't make me laugh..."

Shepard looks over towards Dr. Chakwas "So, Doc when can I get out of here?"

"You'll need to stay the night here. I'll check you again in the morning, then you'll be able to rest in your quarters. And I mean rest that means no sexual activity until I say otherwise." _{Liara slightly blushes} "_ The machine should be done repairing your leg in a few more hours. Liara you should grab some dinner before the mess hall closes."

Liara kisses him. "I'll be right back."

They sit, eat, and chat until the bone machine is complete.

Karin walks over and does a scan on his leg. Great that healed up just fine. She does a scan on his side. "Those nanites are working quickly. You'll be healed in no time."

Shepard raises a brow, "So, am I still stuck in here?"

Dr. Chakwas immediately replies, "Yes, you are! I don't want you using your stomach muscles too much. You need to lay here and rest. If you want to sit up you need to use the bed lift."

He grunts "Yes, ma'am."

Karin looks at Liara. "Liara, I'm assuming you're staying in here tonight?"

She nods "Yes, ma'am."

She looks at both of them. "You two behave yourselves. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

As soon as the doors close behind her, Liara pulls his covers away and crawls into bed with him. Laying on his non-hurt side. She places her hand on his chest, drapes a leg over his leg then kisses his cheek. "I missed you."

He kisses her crest, "I missed you too." He runs his fingers down her crest valleys.

She shivers. "Mmm Jon... stop that..."

"Stop what? This?" { _Rubbing the sensual parts of her crest}_

Purring. "Yesss, Jon. You know what that does to me."

He smiles. "Mmhmm."

"You're injured, and this is what you're thinking about?"

He smirked, "Yes. First of all, you started it. Secondly, I'm always thinking about this."

She huffs, "Me? How so?"

"Well... you're rubbing your leg against my junk. You have your tits pressed against my body, your crotch against my leg and I haven't seen you in a while. So, yea... I'm horny, and you're turning me on."

"Jon, I always lay like this on you, except my arm is normally around your stomach. This particular time I'm fully clothed and not naked. How is this any different?"

"I miss you, that's what's different. I'm sorry, I won't touch you."

She props herself up on her elbow. "Don't be like that. You know I love it when you touch me."

"Mmhmm"

She kisses his neck. "Are you pouting?"

He shook his head as he looks away, "Nope."

She's snakes her hand down his stomach to his crotch and rubs him. "Yes, you are..."

"Mmmm. Nah uh..."

She kisses down his neck and nibbles on it. "Do you want me to love on you?" she said as she continued to rub her hand against him and she could feel him becoming hard. She pulls his member out of his underwear and strokes him.

He leans his head back on the pillow and moans softly, "Mmmhmmm."

She kisses his chest then slides down. "Mmm how about this?" She places her hand around the bottom of his hardening shaft as she slides her mouth up and down. As she came to the tip of his head she rolled her tongue around it then sucked it. She continued to bob her head up and down as she applied suction with every lift. Shepard moaned in pleasure as she continued to work her magic on him. In the end, she gently stroked him quickly and licked his tip as she waited for him to release. He gripped the sheets as he cummed into her mouth. She smiled then licked her lips "Mmmm…" She licked excess cum from him then slid back up and kissed him "You happy now?"

He smiled, "Yes, and no."

She pinched her brow markings, "Why no?"

"Because I got off and you didn't." He caresses her erogenous zones.

"Mmmm, Jon." She grinds herself wet self-up against his thigh.

He tells her, "Slide up so I can reach you better." She moves higher up on the bed and parts her legs for him. Shepard shimmers his hand down her panties and rubs her clit. She softly moans in his ear. He sends light biotic pulses in her as he fingers her. She closes her eyes as starts panting, pushing her hips into his fingers and grips the sheets. "Goddess I love when you do that. Mmm, do it faster." He complies with her wishes and swipes her clit moans "Yesss." Her eyes blacken over at the brink of her orgasm.

-/

Red gets out of bed and gets dressed. Miranda stirs. "Mmm, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go check on my brother."

Miranda looks over at the time. "It's 2330 he's probably asleep, and I'm pretty sure Liara is in there with him. Actually, I know so."

He turns and looks at her "How do you know?"

She rolls her eyes, "Because it's Liara, That's why. You should just wait until tomorrow."

He waved her off as he turned toward the door, "Ehh I'll be back. I'm just going to check on him and come right back." He walks into the med bay to see his brother fingering Liara. His eyes widen at the sight, he turns quickly and leaves. Groaning as he walks back into Miranda's room. "Well you were right I should have waited."

She laughs, "Why what happened?"

"Uh yea...well... he was in the middle of fingering the hell out of Liara, and she was moaning like she was about to come all over his hand. They must have been in the middle of a meld because they didn't hear me come in or they just didn't care."

Miranda rumbled in laughter, "Wow... go Liara. I would have never imagined."

He gets back in bed. "Uggghhhh..."

"What?"

He closed his eyes as he shook his head "Now, I have that stuck in my head."

She straddles him then kisses his lips. "Mmmm well let me distract you from it."

-/

Karin walks into the med bay to see Liara sleeping in bed next to Shepard. She shakes her head at the sight _. I swear those too..._ She clears her throat loudly. "Good morning!"

Shepard wakes. "Good morning, Karin."

Liara wakes shortly after. "Good Morning."

Karin pats Liara's leg "Hop up, so I do my scan and give him a checkup."

Liara hops down.

Karin scans Shepard. "Everything is looking good Shepard. You're cleared for light duty for two days then I want you back in here for another checkup."

Thank you, Karin. He turns to Liara, "Lia, hand me my clothes so I can get out of here before she changes her mind."

Dr. Chakwas flattens her lips at him. "Oh, and Shepard, no heavy lifting, no strenuous stomach activities and keep exercise to a minimum."

He looks at Liara after putting on his clothes. "That means no sex."

Karin grimaced then said, "I didn't say that Shepard but I suggest she be careful and have her do all the work."

Shepard nods then replied, "Thank you, Karin."

Liara turns a dark shade of blue as they walk out the door. She grabbed Shepard's hand, then said, "Let's go shower and come back down for some breakfast. I'm starving."

They come back down to see Miranda and Red coming out for breakfast as well. Red whispers in Miranda's ear. "I'm going to embarrass the hell out of Liara."

Miranda gently slaps his arm, "Don't be an ass."

He laughs, "I have to. I can't pass this up."

She rolls her eyes and shakes her head. They grab breakfast and sit at a nearby table. He waves Shepard over. Shepard nods in acknowledgment. Liara and Shepard come over to eat with them.

Red smiles then said, "Good Morning. How are you feeling Jon?"

Shepard smiles at him "Morning! Much better. How about you?

Red gives him a slight side nod, "I'm good." A smile crept across his face as he looked at Liara "So... I came by to see you last night."

Shepard nodded, "You did? When?"

Liara's head shot up as her eyes flashed _(Noooo!)_

Red takes a sip of his coffee. "Yea suuuuure did. Right around the time, you two seemed to be extremely busy."

"Did you now? Hmmm sorry, we missed you." Shepard said as he took a sip of coffee.

Liara turns a darker shade of blue. _(Goddess Jon, I'm going to crawl into myself and die)_

Shepard smiled as he gave a soft laugh _(Don't let him get to you. So, what if he saw. I loved every minute of it)_

Red looks at Liara blushing and laughs. "Damn Liara, I would have never even thought you were soooo... adventurous… It was pretty hot, though. I bet you're an animal in bed huh? Grrr!"

Miranda slaps Red hard on his arm. "What the hell? And to think, last night you were whining about the image being stuck in your head."

Liara covers her face _(Ugghhh she knows too? Make the horror stop!)_

Shepard continued to laugh _(He just got himself in trouble)_

Red rubs his arm. "Owww! I wasn't whining, and I was just messing with her geezus Miri."

Miranda narrows her eyes at him. "Whatever you're an ass and stop torturing her."

Liara lets out a breath then said: "Thank you, Miranda."

Jon looks at Red and winks at him, "You have no idea."

Red points at Liara, "I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

Liara covers her face. "I hate you right now Jon."

-/


	9. The Beam

**Chapter 9: The Beam**

Shepard, Liara, Garrus, and Kirre are all making their way for the beam.

 _Liara tried to pick up her pace to catch up to Shepard (Shepard! Slow down. We're not as fast as you)_

 _(I need to make it to the beam Liara. Just follow me in)_

 _She reached her hand out for him (Don't leave us behind)_

Suddenly there was an explosion, and it launched a Mako into the air. Shepard head jerked over at the mako and watched as it tumbled through the air. As it comes closer to him, he dodged quickly out of the way.

Liara's eyes flashed at the sight _(Jon!)_

He let out a breath _(I'm fine)_

Another explosion launches another Mako into the air. Shepard turns and watches it fly towards Liara. His eyes widen as he reaches his hand out toward her _(Liara!)_

She looks up when she sees him and hears him then yells "Watch out!" The Mako comes crashing down onto another and explodes on impact. The force of the explosion blasts all three crew members outward in different directions. Shepard immediately runs towards Liara as he frantically yells "Liara?!"

She moaned in pain, then said, "Over here."

He looks her over and sees several cuts all over her face, crest and exposed body. Indigo blood was trickling out from her wounds. He gently touches her face, "Are you ok?"

Liara shakes her head then reaches for her damaged leg. "No, I think my leg is broken."

He gently pats her shoulder as he looks around. "Hang tight babe. Let me find the others." He stands as he continues to look around then calls out "Garrus! Kirre!"

Kirre waves her hand at him as she replies, "We're here." He looks over to see them both limping and Garrus with a bad gash in his side. Shepard gets him on the com unit. "Joker, I need an evac now!"

Mumbled static comes through the line, but Shepard can make out "... on... the.. way."

He rushes back over to Liara and bends down to pick her up. "Come on, baby, I've got you." She wraps her arms around him as he runs for the Normandy. Once the Normandy touches down he hurries up the load bay ramp, sets her down carefully then said, "Here take her." Ashley grabs Liara, but Liara pulls away from her with tears in her eyes "Noooo! No no no."

Shepard looks at her as he waves his hand "Liara, you have to get out of here!"

Tears were streaming down her face. "Shepard you're not leaving me behind!"

He points to her leg, "Liara, your leg is broken, you can't come with me." Shepard runs his hand down her cheek and looks in her eyes. "No matter what happens, you mean everything to me... you always will."

She leans into his hand. "Shepard I..."

He pulls away and walks backward down the ramp. She reaches for him, "I am yours..."

He yells, "Go!" She watched as he ran back toward the beam as the bay doors were closing.

Ashley softly places a hand on Liara's arm "Come on, let's get you to the med bay." Liara just nods in acknowledgment.

As Ashley is helping her to the med bay, Liara screams out in severe agony. Karin runs over to her "Liara, What's wrong?"

Ashley winces at Liara, screaming "I'm not sure Doctor just that her leg is broken."

Liara's body was shaking as she clutched her hands to her chest, then said, "Not my pain ... It's Shepard. I can feel him, and it feels like my body is literally on fire." Her eyes widen as she gasped. "No... he got hit by Harbinger's laser beam."

Karin looks at Ashely then said, "Ashley, help me get her on the table." Dr. Chakwas quickly does a scan of her body. "Yes, fractured leg, multiple contusions, and cuts. Liara lets get your leg fixed first."

She winces in pain as she grabbed at her shoulder ."Goddess Karin, he's in so much pain and growing weaker." Her eyes flashed suddenly as she sensed Harbinger "Noo…"

Hackett: Son of a bitch he did it! Someone made it the beam!

She grabs her stomach in agony. _Goddess Jon, why would you do that to yourself?_ Karin, he just shot himself in the stomach. Her mind reached out for him _(Jon?!)_

Leaning against something, he barely opens his eyes, and with blurred vision he pulls his hand away from his side to try and look at the damage. All he could barely see was blood oozing out then he felt Liara in the back of his mind.

 _(Jon?... Answer me... please...)_

 _(mmm?)_

 _(Stay with me, my love)_

 _(mmm… I… I…..can't….I'm soo tired…)_

 _(Yes, you can... I need you to fight this...please... come back to me)_

He hears Hackett over the com: Nothing is happening; it must be something on your end….

Shepard flops around on the ground, "I... don't... know…" He closes his eyes as he slips into the darkness.

 _(Jon? No... )_ her voice fades out...

When he comes to, he's at the top of the Citadel. A young child, like an apparition from his nightmares, walks over to him and says, "Why are you here?"

Shepard pinches his brows as he looks around, " Where…where am I?"

Catalyst looks at him "We are on the Citadel."

Liara was extremely faint in the back of his mind ( _Don't listen to him. Listen to me….you're not on the Citadel!)_

He shook his head _(I am…I did make it. I was in the control center. I saw Anderson and The Illusive Man)_

 _(No Shepard…. Listen to me… You were hit by Harbingers laser beam. You didn't make it to the portal, Anderson did. Don't listen to him!)_

 _(No, no, I did. I was there. He made me shoot Anderson, and The Illusive man killed himself)_

Liara fades out. _(No…Jon..)_

Blinking his eyes and quickly shaking his head, he looks at the glowing child "Who are you?"

He hears Liara again extremely faint in the back of his mind. Barely above a whisper. _(Jon...Come back to me...)_

"I am the Catalyst. The Reapers are mine. I control them. They are the solution."

Shepard furrowed his brows "Solution? To what?"

"To restore order." replied the catalyst. The child turned, and points to three machines "Control, Synthesis or destroy are the options."

Shepard squeezes his eyes then shakes his head. He hears Liara again faintly in the back of his mind _(There… you are….stay… with…Nooo….)_

Shepard looks back at the child "Options for what? For the weapon to work?"

The catalyst smiles, " Yesss. You'll need to make a choice."

Liara began pleading with Shepard _(There are no choices, Jon!….Do not accept him!)_

The child pointed to the control device "If you choose Control you will take this ramp and grab the electric handles, and you will give yourself to them. Once you do, you can control the Reapers."

 _(Nooo...)_

He turns and looks toward the control device "And my other choices?"

The catalyst points to the synthesis device and says, "Your other choice is Synthesis. You will combine yourself with the beam, and you will give yourself to them. Once you do, you will combine organics and synthesis together."

 _(Nooo…)_

Shepard looks at the two devices, then said, "And my other choice?"

The child points to the last device "Your last choice is destruction. You walk over there, and you will destroy that column. By destroying it, it will cause a mass explosion. That explosion will kill all the reapers."

 _(Noooo….)_

Shepard pinched his brow as he looked at all three choices "What whatever choice I choose will stop the Reapers?"

The catalyst nodded, "Yessss, but you must choose one."

 _(Jon!… Listen to me, love… there are no choices….. he's trying to get you to just kill yourself. Whatever you chose is your death! Choose nothing!…. and come back to me….please)_

He shakes his head. "And what if I choose nothing?"

The child curled his lip slightly. "Then the harvest will continue, and this will have all been in vain. Choose!"

 _(It's not for nothing!… It's not….. Anderson is going to fire it up any minute now… Don't listen to him!)_

Liara tapped at her Omni tool quickly, but it wasn't functioning properly. "Damn it!" She quickly turns to Ashley. "I need to get ahold Red on the Fire Breather. Now!"

"Red… come in!" Liara said frantically

"This is Red! What's happening?"

"Red, Shepard is very badly injured. Harbinger is creeping into his mind and trying to take hold. I'm trying to get him to fight him, but I'm losing. Harbinger is trying to tell him he has these choices to make in order to save the galaxy from the reapers. Whatever choice he makes will lead to his death!"

Red let out a breath, "Where is he?"

She shook her head, "I don't know exactly, but he's somewhere down near the beam."

His eyes flashed. "Liara the weapon is powering up! I won't have time..."

She pleaded, "Please... Red... if not for me then for your brother."

He nodded, "I'm on my way." He calls Miranda on the coms. "Miri come in…"

Miranda answers quickly, "Yes?"

"I'm going down to save my brother. He's badly injured."

She shook her head, "Alex, the weapon is powering up!"

He sighed, "I know. I love you"

She gripped the table she was leaning on "Damn it Alex. Let me do it. I have more medical expertise than you. I'm already on my way down. Stay with Liara. I love you!"

He shook his head, "Damn it, Miri. No way! I'll meet you down there."

Catalyst peered at Shepard, "You must choose!"

Shepard ran his hand over his mouth then answered faint voice in the back of his mind ( _If this is all a ruse, how do I know you aren't part of it? Ask me something, that you know only I would know the answer to.)_

 _(Ok, ummm….what memorable event happened, the day after we first made love?)_

He smiles and looks directly at the catalyst, then said "I choose to do nothing!"

He hears Harbinger growl as he pulls his mind away from it. He opens his eyes to see himself in a pile of rubble. _(Liara...? )_ He could hear her more clearly now.

 _(Jon! Thank the Goddess! Are you ok?)_

 _(Noo... I. I'm not…mmmphmm. What.. what's happening?}_

 _(The weapon is powering up and about to fire. We're about to head through the relay to the rendezvous point. Hold on, your brother is already on his way down to get you)_

 _(mmm tell him No...I don't….have….much time left..mmm)_ His head slowly bobs around as his eyes lids blink slowly.

 _(Jon, you promised me... blue babies… please…please.. come back to me…)_

Through a very weak link, he tells her _(I know... I did.. I'm…I'm sorry… I..I.. love ...)_ Throughthe loss of blood and the red sonic blast hitting him, it knocked him out cold.

When their link is severed. She places her hands over her face and releases a blood-curdling scream thinking he just died. With her whole body trembling, she cries in between her continuous screams. After several ear-piercing screams, Karin walks over having heard them before, and she sedates her.


	10. Surviving the Darkness

**Chapter 10: Surviving the Darkness**

She was paralyzed to the nightmare in her mind. Echoes of her lover repeatedly calling out to her but she couldn't respond. He was hurt, scared, alone, and I couldn't see him in the darkness. ( _Liara... please don't leave me. I need you. Liara...)_

It was dark when she woke in the med bay. "What day is it? What time is it?" She didn't really care. She laid there with her eyes closed. She tried reaching her mind out for him and hoped for an answer, prayed for an answer but knowing she wouldn't receive one. (Jon?)

Silence is all that was there. Liara clutched at her heart as the heartache blankets her in agony. _Goddess, it's happening all over again_. _The empty void-returning, the pain, the sadness. He filled my heart, body, mind, and soul with everything I ever wanted, and now it's gone. I will find him, but there's no rebuilding him this time._ She feels a hand on her arm. She wipes her face and turns to see Dr. Karin Chakwas standing there "I'm sorry dear. I know you loved him deeply and your heart is torn. Stay positive and believe he's alive. We won't know for certain until we're back there."

She shook her head, "I know but... I felt our link sever and he was badly injured and barely hanging on."

Rubbing her arm and smiling. "I understand, but you don't know. How about you get up, get something to eat, shower and rest in your own bed."

She gave a faint smile, "Thank you, but I'm not hungry."

—-/

Red walked off his ship "Everyone spread out and look for him. If you find any other survivors help them as well, but Shepard is priority. Now go!"

They checked body after body, most of them dead, others injured, some hanging on to dear life, one being Commander Shepard. Villio one of Liara's commandos came upon a severely battered man lying in a pile of rubble. Most of his armor was burned away; it almost looked like it was part of his skin, blood coming out all over, his face beaten and swollen, and so many wounds. She pressed her com unit and said "Red, Miranda I've got something."

Red quickly hit his com unit "you found him?!"

"I'm...I'm.. not sure... possibly. I can't tell he's too beat up."

He pinched his brow, "Is he alive?"

She shrugged, "I... don't know! "

Red runs to her location. When he came upon her, he looked down at the solider in the rumble and says "Fuuuckk me there's no way he's alive." He immediately wiped away the dirt, blood, and muck from Shepard's known area of his scar. He knew it was him but didn't want to believe it. There it was his scar at the top of his hairline. "Damn it!" He looks around "Where's Miranda?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure."

"Get her over here now! Then find a functional Mako or something that can transport him." He demanded

Miranda runs over, and with widened eyes, she says "Holy shit. Is that him?"

He sighs, "Yes!"

She instantly checks for a pulse. She looks up and smiles. "He has a pulse; it's very weak, but he has one." She points to his abdomen then shoulder "Damn it gunshot wound to the stomach and shoulder" She applies medi gel to each wound. "We need to get him to a hospital and get that looked at before he goes into septic shock." She calls over Teyr and Lindanux. "Ok, ladies let's carefully biotically lift him out of there. Easy... Easy..."

"Miranda, there's a shuttle over here. It's in bad shape, but it's functional. Well... barely.." says Villio

"It'll have to do. Bring it!"

—

A month passed before the Galaxy communication buoys were operational.

—-

After a month of trying Genrie another of Liara's commandos with Reds crew finally received a response. "Genrie, this is the Normandy!"

Genrie lets out a breath then replies, "Thank the goddess. How is everything on your end?"

Joker responds, "We're banged up, but we're fine. The Geth are still working on the relays, not sure how much longer. Did you find Commander Shepard?"

"We did. He's at London Central Memorial. He's recovering but has yet to awaken. Please let my Mistress know."

—

Ashley and Shandri take the elevator up to Commander Shepard quarters that have been Liara's for the last month. She steps off the elevator to see the red privacy lock in place. She buzzes the door. No answer. Ashley buzzes again with no answer. "Come on, Liara. You've been locked away in there for a month with only allowing Shandri in there occasionally. I'm going to continue to buzz this door until you answer it!" Ashley waits five minutes when she received no response. "Edi open this door now!" Ashley walks in to see Liara curled up in a ball on the bed.

Liara hears the door open "I want to be left alone!"

"I get that Liara but the com buoys came back online and we have news from London."

Liara sits up quickly. "What news?! Where's Shepard?"

"Well, that's why I'm here. They found him."

She raises her brow markings "Is he alive? Please tell me he is..."

Ashley smiles. "He is. He's at London Central Memorial recovering."

Liara lights up as the darkness fades. "Thank you... thank you, Goddess!" She jumps out of the bed and hugs Ashley. "When can we get there?"

She grunts when Liara squeezes her tightly. "We're not sure. The Geth are still working on the relays. I need you to get better before we get there and Liara..."

"Yes, Ashley?"

"Please ... take a shower because you smell and eat something. You look terrible."

Liara blushes. "I'm sorry. I'm going to right now."

—/

Two months had passed before the Geth, and Rachi repaired the major Relays and four of the others.

Liara anxiously waits for the shuttle to land. As soon as it lands she hopped off the shuttle and ran at a full sprint to London Memorial. Once she arrives, she notices that they have the main area of the hospital blocked off. *Emergency personnel only. No Visitors* Frustrated she walks up to one of the many soldiers guarding the entrance. "Excuse me, I need to get back there."

The soldier shakes his head. "I'm sorry ma'am there's no visitors at this time." He points to a location with a line and several terminals. "If you need information on someone or persons you're inquiring about, please go over there. If your person or party were recovered with identification it would be listed there with the current status."

She huffed, "But I'm here for Commander Shepard!"

He nods and says, "I'm sorry ma'am but no special treatment" Then proceeds to tell her the same thing.

Annoyed, she walks over to the line to wait. She looks around for Red, Miranda or her Commandos that were with them and she sees none of them. She finally gets to a terminal and types in his name Jonathan William Shepard. The results come back with *Classified * She angrily says "Of course it IS!" Annoyed she turns from the terminal then notices a familiar woman quickly forcing her way through the crowd and to a soldier. Liara quickly walks up closer to see that it's Shepard's mother who is very angry and in full military mode.

"I don't give a damn about the rules and regulations! I'm not standing in a fucking line for a terminal to tell me about the status of my son, Commander Shepard, Private! You will tell me what I want to know or you will find someone who does, and you WILL do it NOW! Do you understand me!" She snarled

"Yes, ma'am but my orders—"

Admiral Shepard cut him off. "I don't give a damn about your orders!"

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" Said the soldier

She scoffed, "Did…did you just fucking ma'am sandwich me with ma'am yes ma'am?!"

He swallowed hard then said, "Yes ma'am. I'm sorry ma'am, but I need you to calm down."

Liara watched as Admiral Shepard's face became beet red as she hissed and jammed her finger into his chest. "Calm down? Are you giving me orders Private? I'm your god damn superior you fucking shit-turd! I give you orders! NOT the other way around!"

He blinked rapidly, "I'm sorry ma'am."

Liara watched in complete horror as Hannah continued to lay into the poor soldier.

"If you don't tell me where my son is, right now, I swear to fucking Christ that when I'm done here, I'm going to shove my FOOT so far up your ass, you won't be able to walk for a fucking week!" She growled as she breathed heavily

"Yes, ma'am."

"If you ma'am me one more fucking time without complying to what I'm asking. So, help me, God." She clenched her fist then took a deep breath as she released her hands _._ "The next words out of your mouth are going to be where my son is. Annnnd Go!"

"I'm sorry ma'am..."

Liara watched Hannah's anger bubble over the edge. Liara was scared, and she wasn't even yelling at her.

Clenching her fist then shoving her finger in front of the soldier's face as she growled out, "Are you… fucking kidding me?! You know what, forget the foot fuck. Better yet, I will have you SHOVELING SHIT out of some constipated yahg's asshole for the rest of your fucking career! You got that?!"

"Admiral Shepard!….MOM!….Over here!"

Hannah was breathing heavily when she heard someone call out for her. She jerked her head in the area of her name being called and quickly scans the room toward the voice to see Alex headed her way. She pushes by the Private and says, "Get the fuck out of my way."

As she walks away, Liara quickly walks over to Red as well. When she passes the soldiers, she hears one say, "Damn man, that was Admiral Hannah Shepard man…you are so screwed." Another says "Yea you are, I've heard the horror stories about her. She will find a constipated Yahg."

Hannah walks up to Red and hugs him. "It's good to see you made it alive and unharmed. Where's your brother at?"

"Back this way." He looks over at Liara and hugs her. "How are you doing?"

Liara gave a faint smile, "I'll be better once I see him."

As he walks them back to Shepard's room, he fills them in. "When we found him… he was in pretty bad shape." He looks at Liara, remember when we looked in his cyro pod, and he was all fucked up?"

She closed her eyes briefly. "Goddess, is it that bad?"

"Well… not THAT bad but it's up there. His armor was damn near burned off or burn on to his skin. He had several injuries. Gunshot wound to his side… that was nasty. Damn near killed him. The doctors had to peel his armor from his skin before they could even treat his wounds. During that process, he went into septic shock. They had to resuscitate him a few times during his surgery. He still hasn't woken up. They don't know when he will." He ran his hand over his chin "Liara, Miranda is hoping maybe you'll be able to help him come back to us."

Shedding tears, she says, "Goddess Red. I knew it was bad, but I didn't want to believe it at the time. I will do everything I can to bring him back."

They walked into his room to see him lying there in a coma. Grown out hair on his head and face. Wires hanging off him that connect to machines.

Hannah walked up to one side of him as Liara walked up to the other. Hannah took his hand, leaned into his ear, and whispered "Hey my baby boy this is your mother. I need you to fight this and come back to the light my son. We're all waiting for you, and I know you can do this. Stay strong. I love you." As she lifted she kissed his forehead then wiped her tears away. She caressed his hand with her thumb for a minute then let go to walk over to Red. "I need you to do something for me."

He nodded, "Ok, and what is that?"

"I need you to go to a particular Alliance Secret Underground Research Facility and get your sister. I told her to grab as many people as she could and to hide out there until this was over. I'm hoping she's ok and still there. I haven't been able to get ahold of her, and she hasn't tried to contact me either." She tapped at her Omni tool "I'm sending you the info."

He looks at his mother and nods. "I'll bring her home. I promise"

"Thank you." She looks at Liara and says, "Ok, do what you need to do. Bring him back to us."

She nodded at her then carefully crawled in the bed next to her lover. She ran her hand down his cheek, leaned into his ear and whispered, "Hello my love, I'm here now, and I need you to come back to me. I miss you, and I love you so much. Our link is gone, but I know you can hear me. I'm going to softly meld with you now, and I will find you, my love." She walked into his mind and was presented with an entrance to a cave. Looking around to see nothing else she walked up to the cave and called out, her voice echoed. (Jon… Jon…. Jon)

She waited for him to answer like he always did when they melded, but it was silent. She eased deeper into the cave and announced herself (It's Liara, can you hear me?) She turned the light on, on her Omni tool then continued further down the path. She stopped; she came to a large opening. When she looked around there were several paths to take. (Oh goddess…. I'm going to get lost in here… I need to mark the main entrance and take one path at a time.) She searched every day several times a day for months with continuous nothingness.

Miranda walked into the room and said, "How are you doing today, Liara?"

She just shrugs her shoulders with a sad look on her face.

Miranda sighs "He'll come to eventually"

Liara shook her slightly. "It's been two months Miranda, and there's no answer, no memories, no nightmares just a sea of darkness and paths that lead to dead ends. I don't know where he is. I know he's there somewhere but where? There are so many paths."

She patted her leg, "Just keep trying. You'll find him."

Another month rolls around, and she's back in his mind searching. She's tired and deep down into a path that seems to go on forever. She calls out (Jon?) Liara stops as she swore she heard an answer. She called out to him again (Jon?) She waits and listens carefully and hears him very very faintly. (Liara?)

She instantly darted down the path at a sprint then came to a breakaway with several paths. Marking her entrance as she did in the beginning, then called out again. (Jon, where are you?!)

He responds, (I'm down here. I'm stuck.)

She still can't tell where the echo is coming from. (Babe, I'm trying to get to you! I don't know where you are. I need you to help me.) Looking around, she sees a tiny blink of light down one of the paths, and she takes off down it at a sprint. Reaching the end, she calls out (Jon?) Very softly she hears him. (Yes?)

She turns quickly to his voice that was right there. Shinning the light in the direction, she comes upon a man shielding his face and sitting in the corner with his knees to his chest. He looked like a scared frail man that's been locked away in a concentration camp for months. Walking over to him slowly she kneels down. (I'm here my love. I'm going to get you out of here ok?)

He just nods at her then says (I'm stuck.)

She furrowed her brow markings (Stuck on what my love?)

(The black tar that keeps me here.)

Looking around, she saw no black tar. Shaking her head. (There's no black tar my love.) She wraps her arms around him and touches her forehead to his. (Come with me, and I'll get you out of here.)

He holds on to her and in a nervous voice (Ok.)

As she releases the meld, she wipes the tears from her eyes. "Jon?"

He slowly opens his eyes, and his voice cracks as he says "Lia?"

Smiling and nodding her head she says, "Yes?"

He reaches his hand up to scratch his face and notices a beard. "Holy shit how long have I been like this?"

Laughing slightly. "Five months. Oh, I have to do something really quick, and I hope you don't mind." Hitting some buttons on her omni tool.

"Hello Liara, what can I do for you?" Said, Hannah

"Hello, Hannah. I promised you as soon as he woke that I'd call you. Here he is."

Smiling at his mom on the screen, "Hey mom."

Tears were streaming down her face. "I knew you would come back. It's good to see you awake son. I can't stay long but before I go." She steps out of frame

"Jon-Jon!" His sister said excitingly

He smiled broadly, "Katie! You ok?"

Wiping her tears away. "Yes, just glad to see you awake. We'll come by as soon as we can. Ok? I love you."

"Ok, Son we have to go. Love you!" Said, Hannah

He nodded then said, "Love you too!" He looked at Liara. "Thank you."

She smiled, "You're Welcome."

He looked around, "Where's Alex? and everyone else?"

"Alex is fine. He's out and about, probably with Miranda. Most everyone has gone home. They all came by to see you." Taking a deep breath. "Not everyone made it through the war. Zaeed, Anderson, Vega, and Javikk all died."

"And your Dad?" He asked

"Oh, she came by and is now back at home, helping with the rebuild. It's amazing how much the Geth have repaired in such a small amount of time."

Dr. Chloe Michel walks in. "Well… it's nice to see you awake Commander Shepard."

"It's good to be awake Doctor."

"Let's take a look at you." She does a scan of his body. "Everything looks, good Commander. We just need to get you on a physical therapy program, and you'll be out of here in no time. Just a heads up. I'm supposed to inform the council and Admiral Hackett once you've woken. I would expect them to come by with the next day or so."

"Thanks, Doctor."

—-/

"Welcome to our temporary home. We'll be staying here until your physical therapy is over. I haven't really stayed here because I wanted to be with you." Said Lira

Shepard looked around the apartment "I see a few new faces here."

"Welcome home Commander!" Said several commandos

Liara nodded, "Yea Dad brought them when she came down." She looks at him. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, uh yea. I'm just tired..." he said

She rubbed his back "It's has been a long day. Do you want to go lay down?"

"I think I'm going to need your help getting up these steps." He replied as he extended his hand.

Taking it, she says, "I thought you were getting better with these."

He whispers in her ear. "Oh, I am, but I want you naked upstairs"

-/


	11. Life After

**Chapter 11: Life After**

Liara and Shepard are at their apartment in London. Liara is relaxing on the couch, drinking her wine. Meanwhile, Shepard is doing physical therapy with his therapist Trish. Liara looks over at Shepard doing stretches. "So, wait you're telling me that Alex proposed to Miranda and they want to do a joint wedding?"

"Mmph…. yea that's right. They figured it would just be easier." Trish stretches his other leg. "You know since everyone will be there already for ours."

"Not that I don't mind, but I want to get bonded as well. I want a human wedding and an Asari bonding. Will it be ok with Miranda if we do that?"

"Oww Trisha that hurts." Shepard glances over at Liara, "She knows and said it would be fine."

"Then I'm fine with it. We'll just need to figure out how to do the ceremony. This is exciting once we get married I'll come out of it with two more sisters!"

Trish is pushing down softly on Shepard's back. "Oh man, that's about as far as I'm going."

Liara looks over at Trish then at Shepard squirming under her hands. He turns his head to his soon to be wife. "That you will Lia. You'll need to get with Miranda on colors and arrangements. Whatever you two decide will be fine by myself and Alex."

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out it that easy. You're helping."

Shepard holds a TheraBand at his hip and stretches it up to do shoulder exercises while he responds to Liara. "Fine, I'll pick the music and help with the cake."

"You're on medical leave for what the next four months. How about we try to do it within that time frame and try to go somewhere that's not completely destroyed? I'm thinking of sandy beaches and a fully-loaded resort. Actually, I'm going to search for that now."

He turns to Trish. "What the hell? Why does this hurt so bad. I can lift more than this."

She smiles at him "Maybe it's because you were in a coma for five months, and your muscles are weak."

Grunting then answering his fiancé. "Fine with me. Like I said you need to call Miranda."

Liara sets her laptop to the side. "I will do that now before I forget."

"Miranda Lawson here. Oh, Hi, Liara."

"Hi, Miri. Jon and I just heard the news! Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm assuming you're calling about plans?"

"That I am. I know this is a rush, but Jon and I would like to get married while he's on medical leave, if we can get an opening. We have three months, but we also want to travel somewhere for our honeymoon. We're thinking of a fully-loaded resort with a beach. You're more than welcome to book the same resort. In separate rooms of course."

Laughing. "Of course, it sounds like it would be fun."

"My only concern would be that I want to get bonded at the same time. The ceremony is similar but different. The ceremony might be a little awkward with you two just standing there waiting for it to be over, but then we do the normal human wedding. I really want our bonding to be done in Thessia. Is that going to be ok?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine Liara. We need to finish up somethings here. Where will you be in the next week? In London or on Thessia?"

"We'll be in London for another few weeks then we head to Thessia."

"Ok, I'll come by in a few days, and we can talk it over in person and start planning."

"Sounds good. I'll see you in a few days."

-/

 **2188 - Miranda and Alex**

Miranda walks over to Alex with a sad look on her face. Sitting down next to him, she leans into him sighing. He wraps an arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I know we discussed this before we got married and I know you're fine with or without them. I've just been thinking about this a lot. I… I don't want to adopt. I want my own children. I really don't want to grow one in a tube either." Bringing her hands to her face and crying," I just want to experience the whole thing as a mother should. I want... my own children... our children..."

He lifts her chin and turns her face to meet his. "Then what can we do for you to have them?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling, "Really?" Caressing her face, "Yes, really."

"Well according to the letter, I received years ago from the Illium Medical Center they said they couldn't firmly attribute the cause of the benign neoplasms which are rendering me unable to conceive a child."

Scrunching his face at her, "What's that mean exactly?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure, I didn't follow up on it. I'm assuming there's nothing wrong with my eggs and that it has everything to do within my uterus. Fibroids or scar tissue possibly. I really want to carry this baby, but if I must, I'll put my feelings aside and grow one."

"Let's get you to the best doctor and see what they can do."

She kisses him. "I love you."

-/

 **Thessia Gynecology Dr. Glafinma D'ami**

"Hello Mrs. Shepard, I'm Dr. D'ami."

She shakes her hand. "Hello Doctor, this is my husband, Alex Shepard."

He shakes her hand. "Hello."

"I'm going to start with a DNA scan after that is complete we'll do a physical, and last but not least, a scanning of your uterus as the DNA scan is processing. We're going to cover your chart, and I'm going to ask some questions." _{Looking over her medical chart_ } "Ok, it says here that you were genetically grown is that correct?"

"That's correct."

"Ok, that's not too uncommon. It is, but… people that have the money, definitely do it. You're 38."

"That's correct."

"Ok, let's get your physical out of the way." After she's done with Miranda physical, she begins typing on her laptop. "Ok, no unusual lumps in your breasts. All clear there. I did detect some fibroids in your uterus. Let's go ahead and start your uterus scan. That will confirm what I felt. It will also pick up any other issues."

 _{looking at the information coming in from the DNA scan}_ Cocking her head at the screen. "Wait…wait…you were genetically grown….but differently." Mumbling as she reads "hmm…very interesting…"

"Yes, I was genetically grown from my father's …"

Cutting her off. "Yes, yes, I see that. It shouldn't be an issue as long as you have healthy eggs. Ok... moving on. I'm going to ask you a few more questions. You're here today because you're unable to conceive, correct?"

"That's correct."

"Do you have regular periods?"

"About as regular as they can be. Yes"

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "Ok, and would you say they're light, regular, heavy, etc."

"I would say more on the heavier side most of the time."

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "Pain rate?"

"They can be extremely painful at times."

Alex says, "Yea no kidding, it's like someone is stabbing her in her side!"

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ Nodding and then mumbling "Possible endometriosis." She looks up and over at Miranda, "And when was your last cycle?"

"Ummm about a week ago."

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "Ok, have you had any type of major surgeries?"

"Well, yes. I've been in several battles such as the Reaper War. I have had severe injuries that required surgery, yes."

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "mmhmm. How about stomach injuries where your uterus could have been damaged?"

"Stomach area injury but I don't believe my uterus was injured. Well, not that I was told anyway."

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "mmhmm. Ok. How long have you been trying to conceive?"

"We haven't been trying per se. We've been having unprotected sex for the last few years, and nothing has ever happened."

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "How frequently would you say?"

"Several times a week. Except when I'm menstruating."

Alex says, "We're like rabbit's doctor."

Miranda rolls her eyes. "Alex…"

He looked at his wife and shrugs, "What? she asked"

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ chuckling slightly "Ok, so extremely active. Last question, any irregular bleeding on non-menstrual days? Passing of blood clots?"

"No, Blood clots that I'm aware of. It's not like I really look. Irregular bleeding ughhh I don't believe so. Wait… Why?"

 _{Typing at her laptop}_ "Ok. Well if you were bleeding on non-menstrual days accompanied with severe cramping and blood clotting. I would take into account possible miscarriages with the blood clotting. Irregular menstrual cycles can mean hormonal imbalance or other things."

Miranda's eyes widen at the thought of what the doctor just told her. "Wait…. miscarriages…. are you saying... I could have been pregnant at times and not known it?"

"Very possible, Ms. Shepard. Most miscarriages happen in the earliest of stages, and the mother doesn't even know. They assume it's just their menstrual cycle. Let's take a look at your scan." _{Looking at the scanned uterus} "_ hmmm. As I suspected you have severe fibroid tumors along the sides of your uterus." _{pointing at the screen} "_ Take a look here. You also have some scar tissue. Here and here. Your eggs look to be very healthy. So, no issues there. From what I can tell from this scan, your fertilized eggs are having extreme difficulty attaching and or staying attached to your uterine wall due to these issues. So, it is very very possible that you were pregnant numerous times and due to these issues had miscarriages without you even realizing. This is what I suggest, we surgically remove the fibroids and repair any scar tissue. This should greatly improve your chances of becoming and staying pregnant to full term. Once the surgery is complete, a full recovery should be anywhere from three to six months possibly longer, depending on your body. If this doesn't work, we can look into trying other methods. I'm not sure why the other doctor told you that you couldn't have children. Extremely difficult with these underlying issues, YES but not impossible."

Miranda was smiling. "That's fantastic news! I was expecting to hear something else when I walked in here today. When can I get the procedure done?"

"Looks like I have an opening in about three months. If an opening comes up sooner, we'll call you."

"Thank you, Doctor."

 **2189 - 18 months later.**

Alex is on a vidcall with Jon. "Yea we should be there in about three days. We'll see you then."

Ringing the doorbell. Liara yells out "Jon, that has to be them. I'll get it." Liara answers the door. "Hey..." Her eyes widen... "By the goddess Miri! You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell us? Come in."

Hugging Liara and laughing, "Well, we wanted it to be a surprise."

Alex says, "Surprise..."

Liara and Miranda sit on the couch. She looks at Miranda smiling, "Soooo tell me, how far along are you? Pardon me for saying this but Miranda your belly is huge! Is it everything you thought it would be?"

Miranda rubs her belly as she chuckles, "I know, that's because there's two. Not quite what I expected, but it has its pros and cons. About twenty-six weeks."

"Really!?" Looking at her belly, she says, "May I?"

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

Liara places her hands on Miranda's stomach. She feels back to back kicks. Liara eyes light up. "Oh, goddess! That's amazing." She continues to feel kicks. Looking at Miranda with a broad smile on her face and her brow markings raised. "What are they doing in there?"

Miranda laughs. "No idea but they bounce around, and then they tire each other out. It's exhausting actually."

"Do you know the gender? Are they identical or fraternal?"

"We do! Identical boys and I already know they're going to be a handful."

"Does Hannah know? Katie?"

"She does and she's absolutely ecstatic about it. Katie, we have yet to tell, but we're supposed to see her in the next week or so. That's if Hannah hasn't told her already. I'm assuming she hasn't or we probably would have heard. I mean, she didn't tell you two. Liara we've been meaning to ask…. Can we stay with you for well….? six months maybe more?"

Liara's eyebrow markings shoot up "Six months? Why? I mean, yes not a problem but why? Is something wrong?"

Miranda plays with a piece of her hair "Nothing is wrong; it's just my doctor is here on Thessia. Dr. D'ami. I'm eventually going to get consumed to a bed, then the pregnancy, then we'll have to see how the birth goes, after birth. I really hate to ask you."

"Miri it's fine! Do you see how many people live here? We would love it if you stayed. You can stay here in the main house or in one of the guesthouses. Oh, goddess, I'll need to buy cribs!"

As the ladies talk in the living room; Jon and Alex talk in the kitchen, "So, Alex, are you ready for this?"

Rubbing his eyes, "No, I'm not! Not one bit!"

Jon laughs, "Twins, bro!"

Alex groans "ughh don't remind me…. just shoot me now! Please…."

Laughing, he pats him on the back. "I've seen the things you've done. I'm sure you can handle this. Easy peasy…"

"No no no…. killing people is easy… not raising kids and wiping asses. Not to mention a hormonal wife! Ughhh…my god Jon, her mood swings are damn near killing me! Fuuuuck man!"

Shepard throws his head back and laughs

"Noooo no no no you think it's funny, but it's not! Have you ever seen a hormonal biotic get mad?"

Jon shakes his head, "Yes, I have." He hands Alex a whiskey on the rocks.

He takes a sip then says, "NO you haven't, not like this! I'm not one to be scared of things, but SHE scares me. Ok, bro, I'm talking like…. fully lit up biotic aura and she's screaming… right…and she has this vein" _{hand motioning up and down on the side of his neck} "_ right here in her neck… and it pulsates as she fucking yelling at me because I ate the last piece of caramel fucking chocolate. Not to mention there are five more fucking bars in there, but I ate the last piece of THIS bar. She wanted THIS bar."

Shepard pinches his eyebrows together "Does it matter?"

"Oooh but it does because THIS bar was cooling in the fridge a whole day longer. Then she's grabbing shit and flinging it at me. AND that's not even all of it. I mean shit just the other day I bought a new body wash…right and she's all sniffing around like some goddamn hound dog saying _"_ Bloody hell what the fuck is that smell!" All revolted and what not. She's gagging and shit. Then she sniffs me and says, "OH my god, it's you! What did you wash with, scent of wet dog ass? And I'm looking at her like what do you want me to do peel my skin off?"

Still laughing, he says, "Wow…"

"I'm telling ya, man. Just you wait when it's your turn, and Liara's all like blaaaayeaaaa" _{waving his hands around}_

Alex feels eyes on his back; he turns to see Liara and Miranda looking at him.

Miranda says with a tone, "Alexander, I can hear you!"

He grunts as he scratches the back of his neck _"_ Uuuhhhh right, we're going to go outside."

Miranda glares at her husband. "Yea, you better run."

Alex mumbles, "I'm not running."

 **2191 - Thessia**

"Jon, it's been five years since the Reaper war, and we still have no blue babies."

"I understand that Liara and we try for them all the time."

"For goddess sake, Will and Jimmie are almost two now. Your sister is getting married, and she'll probably have kids before we do. HELL, Aria of all people had a kid. Who is four mind you. Which means she got pregnant during the war." _She narrows her eyes at him._

"What do you want me to do Liara? It's not like my sperm is a factor here. This has everything to do with you, not me. Don't even go there with Aria. She kissed me and I sure as shit didn't have sex her. She had…. I mean… ugghhh …..besides you can see inside my mind. You know everything, have you ever once seen me cheat on you? Don't go there."

"That hurt! Jon. Oh and no no no... I see what you tried to do there. Speaking of minds, you have that tiny black speck in your head that I can't see. Yea you thought I didn't notice that huh? Your secret. What happened?"

"Uuuuuuggggggghhh?…Whatarewetalkingabout?"

Glaring at him, "Jonathan… you better tell me or you'll be sleeping in the guest house until I say otherwise."

He shrugs his shoulders at her "Well... it's not so bad out there."

Shock at the fact that he just blew her threat off "Oh, you want to play that game. Alright, then I'm going to assume that you cheated on me and slept with Aria. As of right now, your new home is the guest house. You see this _{pointing to herself}_ you'll be lucky to see it naked or have it, any time soon."

"Yea well…. it goes both ways there baby…. _{taking off his shirt}_ Look at this…flexing his stomach muscles at her. uhhh _{biting his bottom lip}_. I know you want it. I see how you look at me. Oh, and heaven forbid if a woman looks at me like that woman on our honeymoon. Remember her, huh? Fourth partner on team human. She gave me that nice little pat on my firm butt every time we scored during volleyball. Huh... you remember that? You didn't like that at all, did you… another woman groping on your husband."

Liara gets up from the couch with anger and looks down at him. "Oh, we're going back there... Tell me, Jon, what happened to touchy-feely Lisa after numerous times of me telling her to keep her hands off my husband? She wasn't just team patting your ass either; she was groping it in front of me! There's a difference!"

Laughing slightly then laughing more as he talked. "You…. you… _{swiping two fingers from right to left}_ stasislaunched her…into the ocean. _{clapping his hands as he laughs harder}_ That was so…. fucking hilarious. Oh, my god…the look… on everyone's faces…. was so priceless. Oh, man…. I can't breathe."

 _Trying extremely hard not to laugh but still staying mad "_ Exactly! So, we'll see who wins. May I remind you that I went for several decades without it!"

Wiping the tears from his eyes. "Ok ok… geezus. You have to promise you won't repeat it. Uggh but I promised Alex I wouldn't say anything. Great, I'm on a double-edged sword."

"Ok, I promise. Yea but I'm your wife, and you'll live with me every day, for hundreds of years. That's the difference."

"So true. Ok, Pinky promise!"

She sits back down on the couch and grabs Shepard's pink with hers "Ughhh fine, I pinky promise."

"So, Alex and I did that job with Aria on Omega. This next part, you may know, or maybe you don't but you will. Alex and Aria have had sex off and on for years. She pretty much expects it every time he shows up on Omega. She finds a way to get it out of him. For example, when he told me about having to prevent her from killing you. Shit like that. That's why he HATES to go to Omega. Have you ever noticed that every job you give him that has to do with Omega he hands it off to Miranda or someone else? He's good as long as he doesn't show up on his ship."

"I always wondered why he did that."

"So, after she kissed us both. She wanted her payment from him even though we helped her, but that's beside the point. I guess she imprinted on him that day and now she has a four-year-old that's very highly possible his but not for sure."

"Does Miranda know?"

"NO… I don't know, but we're NOT telling her! I know you two talk, but you better not. It's not our place."

"What if the conversation comes up? Do you want me to lie to her?"

"See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, and you pink swore!"

"What does that even mean anyway? If she asks me about it, I'm not going to lie to her. I don't want my relationship with her to diminish because he screwed around on her."

Shepard looks at her appalled that she pink promised him and she didn't even know the meaning behind it. "What does it mean? … A pinky swear _{locking his pinkies together}_ is the promise of all promises." Lowering his head and shaking it, "Forget it… Anyway, back to our baby situation, maybe your body just isn't ready, or you're not doing it right. You should talk to your father about it."

She huffs as she places her hands on her hips, "I'm doing it right!" She squints her eyes as she looks away then back at him "I think…. Ok, maybe I should call her."


	12. Peanut Butter and Jelly

**Chapter 12: Peanut butter and Jelly**

Annabelle opened her eyes then wiped away the sleep as she crawled out of bed. After relieving herself in the bathroom, she washed her hands and crept into her younger sister's room to see her still asleep. Gently placing her hand on little sister's shoulder, she shook her until she woke. "Bene wake up." Her sister stirred in her sleep then finally woke.

Bene looked up at her still half asleep. "Hi sissy, I want… I want my daddy." Anna helped her sister out of bed, and they exited her room. Walking hand in hand down the hallway they giggled as they talked about waking their dad. They came up to the staircase that leads to the downstairs area. "Ok, Bene do you remember how to do these?"

Bene answered in confidence. "I can dew it. I no need yer hewp" She sat down on her butt and took one step at a time until she reached the bottom. When they both reach their parent's door, Annabelle brings a finger to her mouth as she opens the door quietly. Anna and Bene both walk quietly to their dad's side of the bed and crawl on to it. They heard him grunting uncomfortably as their little hands and knees pummeled into him.

Shepard opens his eyes to see his two daughters Annabelle and Benezia beaming down at him. He smiles then whispers, "Good morning munchkins." Looking over at his wife still asleep, he brings a finger to his mouth "Shhh". They smile at him and nod. He whispered "How about you wait for me here and I'll be right back. Don't wake your mother."

Speaking softly in unison, "Ok, daddy."

Shepard gets out of bed and heads to the bathroom to relieve himself, wash his hands, brush his teeth, and rinse his face. He walks back into the room to see his wife is still asleep. On his way out of his bedroom, he grabs the baby monitor and waves the girls to come on. They hurry behind him and out the door as he closes it. Shepard checks the baby monitor to see that Gwyndolyn is still sleeping. He looks at his girls, "Did you ladies go potty already?"

"Yes, daddy," answers Annabelle.

He looks over at his middle daughter and gives her a lopsided grin "Bene? Did you go?"

Stomping her foot, "Daddy, I alweady go pee-pee." She said then looked around

Just staring at her for a moment. "Ooook."

As they took a few steps, Benezia tugged on his hand "Daddy… I gotta go pee pee!"

He rolled his eyes, then took her to the bathroom. As he closed the door he said: "Wash your hands when you're done."

"Daddy!"

He poked his head back in "What?"

"I need hewp. I gonna fall."

He huffed, "Bene, you're not going to fall." He points to the toddler potty cover "That goes on the big potty remember then you won't fall in."

"O'tay…"

Walking to the kitchen, he could see and hear several Commandos in there already conversing and eating. Benezia tugs on her dad's hand "Daddy I sooooo 'ungry."

Shepard in a silly and overly dramatic tone "Oh Bene your belly is soooo hungry? Ooooh Noooo! What can we get your hungry belly?" he said then poked her belly

She giggled as she grabbed her belly then stood in the hallway and thought. "ummmmmm peanabudder an jeawy."

He looks at his eldest "What about you, Anna? Peanut butter and jelly on a waffle?"

"Yea daddy me too. Peanut butter and jelly."

Anna and Bene look at their dad and giggle as he dances like a silly goof and sings his made-up jig. "Anna wants…. Uh, uh uh... Peanut butter and jelly. Yeaaa. Bene wants puh puh puh peanut butter and juh juh juh jelly. Yeaa!" Smiling as his girls start singing his song. "peanabudder an jeawy… peanabudder an jeawy."

Anna starts cracking up at her dad bumping his butt into the side of her sister.

Singing as he bumped his daughter with his butt "I'm gonna booty bump... I'm gonna booty bump… the uuuuuh…. side of yourrrrr... the side of your …head...heaaad…mmm." Making a funny face as he bites his lip, he turns to his eldest daughter. "I'm gonna put my butt…all up in your faaace…if … you…don't back…. aaack uuppp….you better back up..uh uh uh." Bringing his elbows into his side he bends from side to side. "uh huh…uh huh"

Bene is laughing at her dad. "Daddy! I'm gonna pop your booty!"

Shepard stops shaking his butt around at his daughters and walks away quickly as he says, "Pop the booty! Pop pop the booty. Bene's gonna pop my booty... she's going to pop my booty" Still laughing she runs up to him to pop his booty. Shepard abruptly stops in front of her and sticks out his butt. "Ba-boom" Not paying attention she runs directly into his butt and flies back on the floor.

"Owww, daddy. Dat hurt! Not nice!" she said as she rubbed her crest

Shepard erupts in laughter at what just happen. "I'm sorry Bene you should watch where you're going." He couldn't contain himself and begins to laugh uncontrollably at the collision his daughter just made with his butt.

His daughter pops his butt. "Not funny daddy."

He grabs his side as he stops laughing. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm stopping."

Anna jumps up and down chanting, "More dancing and singing daddy." Smiling at his eldest he begins to bob his head and snap his fingers. "Ok, Anna here we go." Shepard looked over at the kitchen cook as he danced and sung his jig to her. "mmm mmm my girls… want uh…puh puh puh peanut butter… peanut butter and…. juh juh juh jelly on uh a wa wa waffle! Chica chica yeaaaa!..." Looking at her and moving his hands like he's scratching an old record. "boop boop…boom… chica chia woaw… woaw woaw… digitititititititity digititititity…yerwep yerwep..chica chica yeaaa!" All the commandos in the room just look at him with clenched mouths trying to contain their laughter as he dances silly with his daughters and sings the peanut butter and jelly song. "Peanut butter jelly time peanut butter jelly. Peanut butter jelly " Anna adds to the song and Milk!

Shepard brings his knees up and pumps his fists to his chest as he sings. "And ma ma ma Milk. They want ma milk. A glass of chica chica white miiiilk!"

His girls shaking their butts chanting "Milk milk milk milk milk milk."

The cook looks at them, smiling at the sight and laughing softly "Ok, so peanut butter and jelly on a waffle and a glass of milk. Got it. Do you want strawberry or grape jelly?"

Shepard does his sprinkler move. "Uh uh uh. Sprinkler sprinkler. I'm gonna with uh uh uh grape grape….. grape on my waffle…. my waffle. I want grape. Yeaaa."

"Daddy we want grape!"

"They want gra.. ape uh uh uh Gra gra gra ga grape. Juh juh jelly"

As Shepard dances, he slowly spins in a circle to see his wife standing from afar watching the whole scene play out and laughing softly. He waves her over with his fingers as he dances to her. "We're having peanut butter…uh...and uh uh juh juh uh uh jelly." Moving his fists in a circular motion in front of him "Do you waa aant one? Do you waa aant one?"

Liara barrels over in laughter "I can't take it anymore. Oh, Goddess! That was funny. Definitely never a dull moment around here."


	13. Datapad

**Chapter** **13:** **The** **Datapad**

Alex and Jon are sitting out by the pool, having an alcoholic beverage as their wives and kids swim in the pool. Alex turns to his brother, "Hey Jon, has Liara forced you to watch that movie The Datapad?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yes. Don't remind me."

Alex, with a disgusted look on his face "What a fucking love slap horrendous movie that was. Just absolutely terrible and it sets every male up for failure. Why do they come out with those types of movies? Women watch them and then they're like oooh I want a man just like that. Yea well, news flash that shit isn't real life…doesn't exist. Love like that, people like that. Yep, not reality." He pauses for a moment and looks at his brother. "Ok, well it's not the reality for 99.99999% of the people in the galaxy."

Jon looks at his brother with a smirk "What are you saying? Liara and I are a love slap horrendous movie?"

Nodding his head, "Well, yea, you guys are. It's almost like you never left the honeymoon phase. Liara is still goo goo gaga over you; it's almost gross. You sort of are with her but nowhere near as remotely bad as she is. To top it off she's possessive as fuck." Making a face as he spoke "Blah man ugh. How can you stand that?" Shivering and swiping his hands down each arm. "Get off of me. Yuck. Give me some fucking space. Eww."

Shepard chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders "Ehhhh. Yea, she's very clingy and lovey but I honestly don't mind. You have to remember she's in her 100s, by Asari standards she's a very young adult if that. Remember how the girls were with us in high school all lovesick and gaga? That's Liara right now. Besides she's never been in love or in a relationship before. So yea, she has it bad."

Alex brings a finger to his mouth and gags "I honestly don't see how you can stand that. I mean, it was whatever in high school but now? Yea fuck that shit. You guys barely even bicker or argue."

Laughing as he cocks his head at hid brother, "And arguing is ok? I'd rather not, I actually like having sex with my very beautiful and sexy wife. See that's how it works here. If she's happy and oowee gooey smiling, then I get sex."

Grinning at his brother "Hey, I get sex too, but Miranda is not lovesick like Liara is, that's all I'm saying."

Shepard shakes his head "What about you and Miri's love? You act like you two didn't fall in love as quickly as we did."

Taking a drink of his beer, "I'm not saying we don't have love or didn't fall for each other quickly. Look at her; she's fine as fuck and that ass. Mmmm. Oh and those titties, god I could bury my face in those all day. The tricky part of our relationship is she can be bitchy as fuck, and well I'm just an asshole. It's what we do, we argue. I tell her when she's being a bitch, and she tells me when I'm being an ass.

Shepard throws his head back as he laughs aloud, "Wasn't that what the guy in the movie said to her?"

Alex punches his brother's arm, "Shut up. We're not that sappy. You and Liara are sappy as fuck, but we're not. Anyway, let me finish what I was originally trying to say. Did you see that rowboat scene?" Rolling his eyes as he continues, "I mean, come on give me a break." He slowly waves his hands out to display his Romantic scene. "So, he's out there rowing his fucking boat with her into a sea of ducks, and she's dress to the nine's. First of all, if that was me, I'd be bashing some fucking ducks' heads. You see me coming through here? Move the fuck out of my way. Second of all, there's no way in hell Miranda would get all dolled up for a ride in a damn tiny rowboat. Yea... not happenin'! Even if hell froze over, she still wouldn't do that. Hell no! She'd be in a damn tank top, and some shorts with her hair pulled back in a ponytail as she checks her omni tool every damn second. That's what I would get because that's reality. Then how about the part where it starts raining, and she picks up that little piece of paper. Ugh hello, it's pouring down rain. What the fuck is that piece of paper going to do? Not a damn thang, that's what! The lady is all frowning like oh nooo the rain. Pout pout. Then he starts laughing all crazy like. Yea ok, you're a weirdo. Then the couple makes love in the house while they were all soaking wet. Can you imagine, if I took Miri out on a romantic rowboat trip like that and didn't seriously plan ahead and it started pouring down rain? First of all, it wouldn't happen because she would have informed me that it was going to rain that day. BUT anyway you know how our women get all dress up and look all fine as hell. Especially when they dress it up for a date, and it's an I'm going to fuck your brains out later tonight. Do you know how long it takes Miri to get ready on those nights? Forever, is how long it takes to fix herself up. So, let's say she's all dolled up, and I'm rowing her fine ass out into a sea of stupid ass ducks, and it starts pouring down rain. Do you know how pissed off she'd be? Livid is what! She wouldn't just laugh it off either. Oh nooo, she'd be yelling at me like, ooh ooh Are you… are you fucking kidding me? Fuck you! Are you serious right now? How could you NOT check the damn weather! Argh!

{making rowing motions} But me I'd be yelling right back at her "Oh yea? Oh, Yea? You say I don't do enough romantic things for you. Well, this sure as shit isn't god damn romantic anymore, so grab an oar you salty bitch and let's get back to shore! That's right, I said it. Grab an oar and get to rowing! There sure as hell wouldn't be a love scene after that. I can muthafuckin tell ya that much!"

Shepard was laughing hard "Oh my god! I could totally see that!" He wipes the tears forming in his eyes then laughs some more "...You salty bitch...Oh my god...hilarious."

"No joke me too." Alex laughs then says, "She is a salty bitch." He looks over at his wife then back at his brother "Ok, then that love scene inside with them all soaking wet. Yea, that shit wouldn't happen either. She's too anal for that kind of crazy mess. The kids drive her bananas with their mess, heaven forbid if we made one. Tracking a trail of water through the house then slamming her wet body against a wall." Shaking his head, "No way, she would ruin the moment. She'd be like... What the shit, are we tracking water on my hardwood floors? Awww Damn it, my wall is ruined… nooo, my pictures!"

Shepard chuckled "Yep, I can picture her getting mad. That woman likes things in its place. I honestly don't see how she manages with your rambunctious boys running around. How is she not losing her mind constantly?"

"Oh, she does. She puts up a façade, but she's screaming inside. Have you seen that look she gives me? It's the Alex, will you please do something with this craziness before I lose my mind."

Shepard wipes away a tear of laughter "Oh man; you act like Liara doesn't have a look like that or doesn't get angry. She does, believe me, she does. Liara likes to put up a façade as well around friends and family, but you can ask anyone of these commandos about her angry side. They'll tell you just how scary she can be. The anger she throws their way is completely different than what she'll throw our way. Her temper with them is, I'm the Queen here, and you will obey my command, but with me, it's a we're on the same playing field anger. Her children well that's totally different, it's more of a nice, polite anger. Hey, let's not do that again please."

Alex arching one of his eyebrows "Yea well, we don't have commandos, and Miranda is Miranda across the board pretty much. Usually, she needs to just go to her room and breathe before she loses her mind." Taking a drink of his beer. "Ok, so back to the movie. What about the scene where his side girl shows up at the house and what's her face lets her in to chat for the rest of the day." Laughing out loud, "Yea, not in anyone's fucking reality would that happen. Miranda would do a brow raise and give a look that would say you best get that bitch out of here, now"

Shepard slaps his leg in laughter "That would be Liara's reaction too. Take your pie and get the fuck on, before I biotically throw your ass out of here."

Their wives walk up to them with confusion on their faces then Liara says, "What is so funny? You two have been laughing for a while now."

Alex and Jon both let out the last of their laughter then a sigh of relief. Alex rubs his eyes, "Oh nothing just silly talk."


	14. Relentless

A/N: Lemon Warning.

 **Ch 14: Relentless**

Alex was in the living room, talking to his sons. "So, you guys are headed where?"

His youngest son James responds, "Just across the way to Conner's house. He got this new game we want to check out."

Their dad nodded as he looked around. "Where's your mother? She back from dropping off Madelyn?" Just then he heard the front door open, and his beautiful wife walks through the door wearing a red tank top that hugged her body and mid-thigh khaki shorts. She slides her sunglasses up to the top of her head and sets her purse down. "Hey, what's going on in here?"

"Oh, the boys here are heading over to Conner's house." Looking over at his wife, he gives her a quick eyebrow waggle, and she acknowledges with a smile. "That's fine just be back in time to leave for practice in three hours."

The boys look at each other, "Sweet, thanks!" They watch their boys head out the front door.

She leans into her husband's ear as she flirtatiously slides her finger down his chest. "I'm assuming we're on the same page here."

He pulls her into him, kissing her luscious lips. "mmhmm. After you, my lovely lady." He slaps her butt as she turns toward their room.

Turning her head to him, "Mmmm. We should probably hurry." She strips out of her clothing as her husband does the same in a hurry, knowing they could come back at any moment. Miranda slips back on to the bed and lays there eagerly for her husband. She bent one of her knees when she placed the bottom of her foot on the bed as he moved toward her. Alex skimmed his hard muscular body against her as he left a trail of kisses up his wife's body. She ran her hands through his hair as he made his way up her stomach and to her breasts. He kneaded one of her plump breast's as he kissed and nibbled on the other. She ran her tongue across her lips quickly as she moaned out softly, feeling herself becoming aroused. Her husband's lips moved to her neck as his fingers skimmed her inner thigh before coming to rest between her inner thighs. Miranda closed her eyes and tilted her head back when his fingers pleasured her silken sex. Her body quivered under his touch, riding his fingers for more as she took long breaths of pleasure. Alex rubbed the tip of his hardened self up and down her wetness before plunging his thickness into her dampened cave. She gasped then came back with murmurs of pleasure. "nMmm, Yesss baby" He leaned down to indulge again on her luscious breasts then to suck and nibble on her hardened nipples. They were both startled when they heard a knock on the door from their son, "Hey Dad?" Irritated that they could possibly have to come to a stop. "Yea, what's up, son? I thought you two went to Conner's?" Miranda wasn't helping the situation as she kissed on his neck and continued to rock her hips against him while he talked.

"Yea we did, but we want to know if Conner can just come over here. Our tv is bigger and better, and we're just gonna hang out here. Is that cool?"

He and his wife looked at each other with a distraught look. "Yea… I guess that's fine, just keep it down."

Miranda widened her eyes at him, and he just shrugged back. She pushed him away, annoyed with his answer, "Come on, get off."

He leaned down and kissed her "We don't have to stop if you can remain quiet. Besides, you couldn't stop while we were talking"

She laughs softly, "Why should I stop because you're talking, and no, we can't."

Sneering at her, "How is this any different than when we do this at night?"

Rolling her eyes, "Because they're asleep, and they aren't right now."

Looking at her for a moment as she peered back at him. Alex knew his wife, and once her desire sparks, she wants it fulfilled. Thinking for a split second, _If I stop now, she'll be grumpy. Hell, we both will._ He grabbed her hands, moved them above her head, and pushed into her hard. She clenched her fists as she bit down on her lip and moaned quietly. "Nmmm" His rhythm was long and hard just as she liked it. Kissing her as he filled her deep abyss over and over again.

Breathing heavier, "Do you want me to stop?"

She broke free from his grip and slid her hand down and rubbed her pulsing nub, her breath picking up "Mmm no keep going."

Once again, they heard a knock at their door. Miranda pressed her lips firmly together and shook her head as Alex clamped his eyes and screamed silently. With annoyance, he responded, "What is it now?"

"I just wanted to let you know practice was moved up to 1300" said his eldest son cautiously

Miranda pulled her husband's hips into her as she wanted him to continue. Smiling down at his wife, he continued to move inside her. He could feel her insides clamping down on him with every thrust. Her hand gripped onto her husband's arm as she pushed her hips upward to meet his. Gathering his breath, he cleared his voice, "Yea that's fine" He lifted his body up and watched her mounds bounce with every piercing thrust. He could see the pleasure all over her face, her eyes flickering, her breath rapidly picking up and her hand clenching the sheets.

Another knock at their door, "Hey, Dad?"

Losing his patience with his son's disruption "What. Son. What!"

"Well… the tv isn't working, Dad."

"Ok well, you're just going to have to wait until I'm finished helping your Mom with this project in here! Geezus."

Miranda furrows her brow at her husband and whispers, "Oh yea, blame it on me."

He makes a face at her and whispers "Oh you hush and keep doing what you're doing."

Rubbing herself for him and in her irresistible tone, "Mmm, you mean like this?"

Watching her stimulate herself as he plunges himself in her repeatedly "mmhmm."

Another knock at the door, "But Dad."

Feeling his wife beginning to tense up as her breathing elevates. She pleads quietly, "Please don't stop."

Infuriated now he yells. "For the love of all the is holy, Son. Five minutes please!"

Miranda couldn't help but giggle at her husband's frustration. She brought her hand up to his face gently and turned it to her. Panting as she licked her lips, "Please just keep going."

Kissing her deeply as he picked up his rhythm, "Mmm, you feel so damn good."

Moaning quietly, she lifts her hips into his as she ran her hands down his back. Her lip quivered as she breathed out, "nMmm Yess faster." She could feel her body beginning to reach her peak and felt her husband's body tense.

His breath was ragged "I'm almost there." He felt his wife's body erupt into a shudder as her orgasm flooded over her, and she moaned with ecstasy. He followed right behind her when she moaned into his ear. Alex collapsed on her; he laid there for a moment as he let the pleasure ride through him as he slowly continued. He kissed her, "mmm, I love you. I'm going to shower then go see what they want."

Laying there in her nakedness, she watched him walk away. "Just leave the shower running, I'll hop in there in a minute." She hears another knock at the door, "Dad?" Shaking her head as she rolls her eyes, "What do you boys what?"

"Mom, we need dad's help."

"I understand that son, and he'll be out in a minute, he's taking a shower. Your dad shouldn't be too much longer. Just go back in there and wait. Please."

"Ok, mom."

"Thank you, sweetie." Making her way to her husband, she opened the door and entered the steam filled shower. She stepped under the hot water then lathered herself in soap. "They came looking for you again."

Rinsing the last of the soap off. "What the hell? This must be the best game ever, or there's something seriously wrong with the tv."

Laughing at his words. "Well, that's all you baby."

He stepped out of the shower and groaned. "Of course, it is."


	15. Under Her Thumb

A/N: Small lemon

 **Ch 15: Under Her Thumb**

Armali, Thessia - July 2203 – T'Soni-Shepard Estate.

Shepard leans on the counter, rubbing his face and groaning. "I hate to say this Lia, but I'm done with kids for now. I'm not saying we can't have more, further down the line." Extending his hand and pushing it out, "Like waaaay further down the line, but I'm good for a while."

Looking at him and laughing, "That's because they are driving us crazy right now. That's the only reason why you say that."

Shaking his head, "Lia, this was your idea by the way." Shepard flings his hands around as he mocks her, "Oh, let's give Anna a big 1-0 birthday party and invite everyone!" Closing his eyes as he raises his eyebrows, "With just her, her cousins and siblings, that's twelve kids Liara!" He looks up at the ceiling as he shakes his head in slight annoyance. "Please tell me why Aria's kid is here! And why the hell is Tevos here?"

Liara stood there and watched her husband ramble on about all the people here. She places a hand on her hip waiting for a chance to speak "Milizkia is here because she's Alex's daughter as you know. The other reason why she's here is another story entirely. Tevos is here because well... that's Aria's girlfriend erm lady friend or whatever the hell she is to Mili. The little girl Tevos brought, that's Lena she's Aria and Tevos's daughter."

Cocking his head and blinking hard. "Wait… What… Aria and Tevos? That little girl has to be five or six, maybe seven years old. How do I not know this?"

Shifting her eyes to the side, "I could have sworn I told you about that."

"No, I'm sure you didn't because I would remember something like Aria and Tevos. Now, let's roll it back to where you said: "The other reason why she's here…" What exactly do you mean by that?" He said with slight irritation

"Well, I was informed about this when Miranda and Alex arrived. Our plans have been slightly altered for our family vacation that's coming up in the next week. Not only is it going to be the twenty-eight of us that normally go but it's going to also be Milikzia, Lena and Tevos. Aria felt that Milikzia should spend more time with her dad, which he's ok with. Lena being six, she doesn't understand why her older sister gets to go on "vacation" and she doesn't. So, to please a crying little girl, Alex agreed to it with the approval of Tevos and Aria. Which they agreed to, but upon that agreement, Tevos has to go as well."

He opens his mouth then closes it then says, "Ok, let me try and wrap my head around this. We're currently at a party with 130 some odd people. Right? Then after the no-namers leave, we still have our friends and family who are staying with us, for up to about a week. Depending on schedules and what not. That's still a huge chunk of people Liara. Then after our friends leave, we're going on our annual family vacation, which now includes Aria's family. So, it's our 6 plus our 6 commandos, Alex's 5, Katie's 4, Oriana's 3, Mom is 2, your dad is 2, and now Tevos's 3. Is that right or am I forgetting someone?"

Halfheartedly smiling at him "I believe you covered it all. What does the amount of people here have to do with anything? What's 3 more… I mean 6 more. I forgot Tevos has 3 commandos. She has 1 commando per just like we do."

Giving his wife the stink eye "We better not be paying for them and I hope they acquired all their own reservations. The amount of people that are here means our life won't get back to normal for three weeks. That's what it means, and all these people are driving me nuts. I just want to sit at home with my five girls. That's it."

Rolling her eyes. "You're right, but our life isn't normal and its never just five girls here when a swarm of commandos live here as well. No, we're not paying for them. We visit this beach resort every other year, they prepare for the number of people we bring. I'm sure they can accommodate six more people."

Leaning on the counter rubbing his forehead "Lia it's not about six extra people and whether or not the resort can accommodate them. This has everything to do with Aria's family." Raking his hands down his face. "What I'm trying to say is, it's hard enough to keep an eye on my own family much less my entire family and NOW Aria's. Can you imagine if something happens to one of them? We're all dead… that's what! We all just became responsible for them. You know what activities are at that resort! Mountain climbing, deep-sea fishing, surfing, hiking, snorkeling, parasailing, sailing, ruins, cave expeditions, wildlife expeditions, and the list goes on. If one of them gets hurt, it's our asses."

She rolled her eyes "I know what activities they have there, that's exactly why we go there. What do you want them to do, sit in their room the whole time?" She said as she waved her hand around

With his irritation rising, "What I want for them to do, is NOT to go!"

Snapping back at him "Well then, you need to take that up with your brother and or Aria, not me!"

He scoffs, "Fine, I will. Where is Tevos?"

Condescendingly she says "I don't know Jon. Why don't you go search through the mob of people that are here?"

Making a stand in his tone, "I will" then turns to walk outside to search for his brother and Tevos. As he's searching outside his two eldest daughters, Annabelle and Benezia run into him almost knocking him over.

They stop to take a breath while looking around and say, "Sorry, dad."

He looks at them to see that they're wearing Laser tag gear and says, "You winning?"

Anna looks at him, "I don't know, but we both have three lives left and have a ton of kill shots."

Bene says, "Yea, we just took out Verdak and Mili. She was pretty pissed and on the warpath. We have to go, dad. We need to find Will and Jimmie."

He smiled, "Ok, good luck! Wait, where's your sister Gwyn?"

They shrugged, "Who knows dad, probably doing weird nerd stuff somewhere. You know how she is."

He chuckled. "Nerd stuff. She so much like her mother." A few moments later, he noticed Milizkia headed toward his daughters, and he stopped her to give them some time to get away. "Hey, Milizkia! You having fun?"

She looked at him and then through the crowd as she said "Yes sir, we don't get to do too much of this at home. So, yea this is pretty cool. Oh, and call me Mili."

He nodded, "Oh, Ok, Mili. I'm glad you're having fun. Are you getting some kill shots out there?"

"I am, but I'm not used to not using my biotics. That's really crippling me here. At home, mom is all about biotics first, then using weapons second. Sadly, I only have 1 life left in this round." Looking down at the ground as she says, "My mother would be extremely disappointed if she were here. I haven't even made it to the top ten either."

Patting her on her back, "Yea but she's not here; it's ok if you don't make it to the top ten because it's all about having fun kiddo."

She takes a deep breath. "Yea… you're right. Oh, Mr. Shepard, thank you so much for allowing my sister and me to go with you on your family vacation. We don't really do things like that as a family. So, this is really exciting! I have to go though, thanks for the chat."

He smiles and gives her a thumbs-up. "Alright!" As she runs off, he drops his head and mumbles "So, much for talking to Alex and Aria. Who am I to shatter a kid's heart? Now I just need to find my other two kids." _(Lia, do you have Riley with you?)_

 _(Yes, Rileseya is here with the other younger toddlers.)_

 _(Ok, I bumped into Anna and Bene not too long ago, and they're kicking ass playing Laser tag with the other older kids. I don't know where Gwynne is though.)_

 _(Hmmm, she can only be in a handful of locations. I'll check her room. Check the non-crowded areas. Actually, look for Leelu'Zorah, Madelynn or Stephanie. She loves to hang around them. You spot them, and she'll be close by.)_

 _(Leelu, Madi, and Steph got it!)_ Laughing to himself, "The nerd group."He continues to make his way through the crowd until he bumps into his brother and a group of his friends.

They look at Shepard, and his brother says, "Heeeey! Where have you been hiding? It took you long enough to get those drinks that I see you didn't come back with."

Shepard narrowed his eyes at his brother "I wasn't hiding. I got caught up talking to Liara about Aria's crew coming on our vacation. Then, I got run down by my kids and Mili playing laser tag. Now I'm trying to find Gwyn. So, yea I forgot about the main reason why I went inside." His brother looks around as he scratches the back of his neck, "Yea, about Mili…." Shepard waves his hand in front of him to stop "It's fine, but I do need to find Gwyn."

Alex: "Oh, right, Gwyn ummm, I saw her not too long ago with my Madi." Looking over the crowd as he searches, then points. "She's over there with Madi, Steph and like ten other kids."

Shepard's eyes follow his brother's finger, "I see her." Squinting his eyes. "What are they doing? What is that?"

Garrus: It looks like they're building something.; robots maybe?

Shepard: Robots? As in plural? Where did they get those?

Garrus: Letting out a hearty laugh, "Probably the same place all the non-nerdy kids got a Laser Tag set."

Shepard: Oh, right…. Liara

Garrus: He bumps Shepard's arm "So… Shepard… I'm thinking rematch."

Alex: Oooohh hell yea man! I'm going to kick all your asses.

Grunt bumps his fist into his hand and roars out, "Yes, let's shoot something!"

Jack's ears perk up as she walks by and weasels her way in "Hey pussies, I want in on this."

Alex waved his hand at her and made a face "No way, Jack, this is a guy battle. Get the fuck out of here."

Jack pinched her brow "A guy battle, really dickhead? And Fuck you!"

Alex curled his lips and sneered, "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you this…" Violently throwing his hands by his crotch, "Fucking blow me!" Palming himself and humping it "Right here, I will fuck your face."

Jack arched a brow then blew him a kiss. "You wish."

Wrex: Heh heh heh. If you two weren't married to other people. I would say you two need to find a room and get it over with.

Garrus shook his head and laughed, "Every time we get together. You two, say things like that to each other."

Jack ran her finger over her lips "It's because he wants these lips on his dick."

Alex waved her off "Whatever Jack, I have Miranda for that. Besides you'd probably bite it off. I'd pass, even if my wife agreed to it."

Shepard shakes his head as he watches his brother and Jack bicker.

Liara: _(What the hell kind of conversation are you all having over there?)_

Shepard _: (Typical Jack and Alex bickering. Dick, ass, and mouths. Ya know.)_

Liara _: (JON! Did you just have an image of Jack flash through your head?)_

Shepard: (Sorry Lia. If you would have seen what she just did. You would have had the same image.)

-/

Miranda looks at Liara's facial expressions, her pausing while they talk and her glaring into the crowd. "Ok Lia, spill it, what's happening? You're more involved with whatever is happening out there than our conversation."

Liara looked back at her friend. "I'm sorry Miri. Jack and Alex are apparently bickering at each other again. You know how they are."

Glaring and snarling, "I do. I swear, sometimes I think the worst. He's always telling her to suck his ... well, you know. I honestly think that deep down, she wants to fuck our men… "

Liara wrinkles her nose "Mhmmm and Jon just had a very nasty image of her flash through his head. She's married and yet says the things she does to them. It doesn't frustrate you at all?" Liara's eye widen at the thought of Jack and her Shepard. "She will never get ahold of Jon. So, help me... I will"

Miranda places her hand on her arm "Woah easy there Lia. I didn't mean to get you all worked up about it. It annoys me, yes, but I got that man under my thumb, and he would never jeopardize our relationship."

"Alex says some vile things to her if you could hear this, you would be angry." Said Liara

Intrigued at what she said "Like what exactly, Liara."

"He said that he will fuck her face. That's just vulgar Miranda. Does Alex, you know, do that to you?"

Raising an eyebrow, "He said that, huh? Lia seriously, Shepard hasn't done that to you, even a little?"

Blushing slightly "Well, the way he said it came off differently. Like a harsh deep thrusting. No, but yes."

Bumping her friend, "Oh Lia, You're such a prude in public at times, but you're nowhere near that behind doors." Slapping her butt just to get a rise out of her friend.

Darting her eyes over at her friend, "Miri!"

Rumbling in laughter, "I love you, Lia. You seriously crack me up." Leaning into her ear. "Oh, Shepard your wife's sexy blue self makes my insides burn with desire."

Liara blushed then pushed her friend away as she began to laugh "Stop."

(Woah! What the hell was that? Is she for real?)

(No, she was kidding…. I think… I hope. Wait, why?)

(Huh? No reason)

Miri saw Liara pause, and she knew she was talking to Shepard, "Lia, I was messing with you!" Laughing at her blue friend, "No, but seriously, I've heard the saying. Once you go blue, nothing else will do."

Liara just stares at her "Wait there's a saying? Well, I know that isn't true."

Snickering "I know, I've broken that saying in two. Aria of all fucking people, that crazy bitch. I can't wait for this vacation. It's seriously hard to let loose on him with the kids around."

With a sigh of relief, "Ugh I know, and I can't wait either. It's so much better when you don't have to worry about loudness."

Miranda grinning at her "We all know how loud you can be Lia!"

Blushing "Oh please Miri. You're right there with me."

"So true sister. Well... since my kids are off playing. I'm stealing my husband for twenty minutes.".

Glaring at her and pouting "Not fair Miri!"

Miri yells back at her as she walks off, "I know! Your party, not mine!"

-/

Shepard: Ok, you two knock your shit off. Holy hell, Jack, why would you do that in a group of men. Geezus.

Jack: Slapping her ass and laughing at the fact that she shut them all up "Because you all are fucking pussies. That's why!"

Miranda walked up behind her husband and kissed his shoulder then whispered in his ear, "I want you right now." She turned and walked off toward the house.

Alex flared his nostrils as his eyebrows shot up "Well… Umm... I'll finish this conversation when I get back" He left quickly to try and find his wife in the crowd then saw her walk into the house. She looked back at him and smiled devilishly. They both hurried through the house and up the stairs and locked the door after they entered the secondary master. She kissed him, ran her hand down the inside of his shorts, and wrapped her hand around him. Their tongues danced around each other's as she stroked him. He moaned in pleasure. She slid down his body, removed his shorts, and put her mouth on him. Licking his tip and gliding her mouth down his shaft. In an overly seductive tone, "You like that baby? Hmmmm?

Her husband leaned his head back, closed his eyes as he began to slightly moan "Mmhmmmm Yesss" He looked back down to watch her suck on the tip of his member then she ran her tongue up his shaft. Shivering in delight from her mouth and tongue. She continued to suck on his semi harden member and fondled his balls. "You loooove being inside me, don't you baby?"

Shaking his head as he moaned. "Yes, I do. I love that pussy" Her voice was music to his ears.

She began to moan as she bobbed her head on him. "nMmmm you like what I do with my mouth?"

He grunted and moaned, "Oh yea baby. I love your mouth." She rose and kissed his lips, looked at him for a moment then struck like a predator waiting in the bush. Her hand clamped around his hardened member like a vise, and she squeezed. He winced slightly and rose up on his toes "Oww, aahhh…ohhh..what the fahhh…what the fuck May?"

Her face twisted as she seethed, "I don't want to ever, hear you say that you're going to FUCK Jack in her face!"

Scrunching his face as her grip got tighter. "Ahhhh...Got it. Won't say it again! Fucking noted!"

Squeezing him even tighter as she jerked it painfully, "Ever! Are we clear?"

He clamped his eyes tight and shook his head, yes, "Crystal! Stamp it, put it in certified mail, and fucking hand-delivered that shit. Heard-ja!" Jabbing his finger to his head. "Noted! Right here!"

Releasing her grip then kissing him. "Good! Now come fuck me."

Breathing hard as he licked his lips. He slapped her ass hard then gripped it "Oooh fuck May." He let out a long breath, "That was fucking hot!"

-/

Shepard saw his brother come back twenty minutes later. He smiled at him, "So, did you get a spanking?"

Alex blinked at his brother and smirked, "You could call it that. Yea"


	16. Ignorance

A/N: Lemon Warning.

 **Ch 16: Ignorance**

 **Day of leaving to Mayneau Paradise Beach Resort**

Shepard whistled loudly until he grabbed everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone, listen up! I know everyone is excited that today is the big day. I want to make a quick announcement before we head out. As you all know, Aria's family Tevos, Lena and Mili are joining us this year and probably every year after. A few minor changes have occurred, but nothing major. We're still in our premium suites we use every time we come here, and our vacation is still all-inclusive. So, no changes to our special access to all areas of the resort and your food and drinks, including alcohol, are all covered. A new thing this year is the resort now has these access bands which ties into your fingerprint. Meaning, that if you lose them, then someone else can't use them. Please remember to always have these on, they will give you access around the resort, they will pay for your food and drinks, it's also your key to your suite. If you do lose them, then please let one of us know, and we will get you another one. If these bands become detached from your wrist at any point, then you will need to reactivate them with your thumbprint at any location within the resort. Someone from the resort will hand these out after we all check-in, and they will also cover how to use them. Are we clear here?"

Everyone: Yes!

"Great, now one more thing and this is MAINLY for all the kids but applies to everyone. The rules on our vacation and I reiterate them every year. So, all of you should know them! This should be drilled into your brains."

Rule 1: Outside of your suite, you will ALWAYS be in a group of two or more, there's no ands, ifs, or buts about it! If you find yourself alone at any point in time. You will stop where you are, and you will contact somebody immediately. Your Omni-tools have been prepped with everyone's contact information. So, no excuses! Zero!

Rule 2: You will look out for each other and always know where your group person and or persons are at all times. Take care of each other.

Rule 3: Safety! Practice safety at all times. If you DO NOT know how to swim, then don't go to the water unsupervised and please have your floatation devices on. Pretty simple. Safety applies to everything else on this resort. So, please use the available safety devices. Again, another example, if you go rock climbing, then you use the safety harness they provide for you. So, on and so forth. Please use sunscreen… sunscreen… sunscreen. We want NO Red Lobsters or Grape Apes this year!

Rule 4: Children, please try your very hardest to stay out of trouble! No hitting, biting, slapping, poking, punching, pushing, spitting, kicking, hair or fringe pulling, head thumping, Just NO thumping, nagging, whining, no usage of biotics in a hateful manner and…. just NO… ok.

Adults...you know who you are… Let's try and keep it under control this year.

Last but not least…Rule 5: We are there to Have fun and to Relax!

Everybody grab whatever it is you're taking and let's go! If you forget something, then we will get it when we get there. Commandos, I'm not sure who's rotation it is to join us this time but whoever you are, grab your stuff and let's go!

-/

 **Mayneau Paradise Beach Resort**

With wide eyes, Mili looks outside the shuttle window down at the beautiful enormous resort. She could see activities for miles, a large water park, people riding dune buggies to the other side of the resort, crystal blue water, and white sandy beaches. Pure excitement came out of her mouth "Wow Tev, Lena are you seeing this? This place looks amazing! I'm so glad that you, mom, and dad agreed to this."

Alex wraps an arm around his daughter and says, "They have it all kiddo! Anything you want to do while we're here then we'll try to do it. I can guarantee you that you're going to have a blast. We all love it here, its why we come back every other year."

"Why every other year?" She asked

"Oh, because the other time we go to a ski resort. Not as many of us like that one as much, but it's still fun." He replied

"I've never been to a ski resort. Will we get to go to that one next year?"

"Of course! You all will be joining us from now on. Well, as long as it's ok with your Mom and Tevos. Our family also goes on trips without everyone else too. They're not as elaborate, but they're still fun."

Mili looks over at Tevos "Hey Tev, do you think mom will let us continue to go on these trips? Tevos smiled at her "Let's see how this one goes first dear, then we can talk to your mom about continuing them. Ok?"

Milli dropped her smile. "Yea… I'm sure she won't let us. We never do anything like this."

"I know Mili, it's just that your mom has a reputation to uphold on Omega. Her job makes it hard to get away, and that's why she agreed to this. If everything goes smoothly, then I'm sure she will continue to agree to these vacations. Ok? We'll give her a call after we get settled in our room."

Mili turned to her dad, "What are we doing today?"

He shrugged "I'm not really sure sweetie. I'll ask Uncle Jon whenever they land. Ok?"

She smiled, "Alright!"

-/

Shepard looks at his group standing in the lobby of the resort "Everyone has a band, right?"

Everyone replied in unison, "Yes!"

He smiled, "Great! Let's get to our rooms and unpack. It's still early enough if you all want to hit the beach. That's what Liara and the girls want to do. If you would like to join us, then we can meet here in the lobby at 1400 hours. If you want to do your own thing then, by all means, do so. If you're not joining us, then let's plan to meet for dinner at 1900 hours."

-/

Once they're in their room, Shepard says, "Ok girls front and center. Anna and Bene, you two are a group and are sharing the same room as always. Gwyn, your group, will be with Madi, and Steph as always. I'm sure they'll be joining us sooner or later, and they'll be bunking with you. Until we meet up with them, you're with your older sisters. Riley, your room is over there sweetie, and your group is with mommy and me. Let's unpack and get our swimsuits on."

The girls run to their rooms, yelling, "Yay! The beach!"

He looks over at his lovely wife that's leaning on the door frame of their room. She smiles and curls her finger at him to come over. Smiling devilishly, he walks over to her and kisses her. "Mmm, how many times am I going to get you alone to myself while we're here?" Pulling him through the door and closing it. "Mmm several I hope so. I look forward to these vacations. Usually, they tire themselves out so bad that they pass out when they get back to their rooms."

Kissing down her neck. "Mmhmm we're normally tired too, but I always have reserves for you, my sexy blue goddess."

"Mmm, you better." She pulls away gently, then seductively says, "I have something for you." Liara takes her tank off then erotically slides her shorts off to reveal black sexy lace lingerie. Dragging a finger down her lip and into the valley of her breasts, she looks at her lover. "Do you want some?"

Shepard locks the door and eagerly walks up to her as he sheds his clothes quickly. Kissing each other hungrily, he shimmers his hands over her erogenous zones and caresses them. "mmmm Daddy likes." He easily lifts her, wraps her legs around him, and pushes her up against the wall. Running her hands through his hair, she moans quietly as he leaves a trail of kisses down her neck.

Licking her lips, she breathlessly says, "I hope you locked the door because I want you to have your way with me."

He pressed himself up against her while he bit her shoulder and slowly ran his tongue up a crevice in her neck. "Yes, I locked it"

She could feel her body dampening in preparation. She purred out, "Good, take me in the bathroom."

They could hear banging on their bedroom door after several minutes or so. "Mommy…mommy?"

Liara was sitting bare ass on the bathroom counter with her husband between her spread legs. She was gripping on to her lover just as he was gripping on to her legs, thrusting himself into her. Breathing heavily and moaning quietly, she's was barely able to yell out to her children in the other room, "I'll be out...in a minute!"

They heard banging on their bedroom door again. "Mommy…."

Rocking her hips into him, she leaned her head back as she let out long breathless moans then murmured. "Yessss… Goddess…mmm" Liara braced herself on the counter and arched her back as her husband was plunging himself into her wet cave that clamped on to him with every chance she could get. Closing her eyes, she brought one hand up to the base of her neck and ran her fingers up the middle of her neck, crevice to her fringe. When she brought her fingers down, she ran them down her lover's neck, across his shoulders, and down his back. She pulled herself up and buried her face into his neck to muffle her moans as the fierce pounding of her husband's hard shaft into her dripping wetness was sending her body overboard. She leaned herself back into the mirror, bit down on her lip to prevent from moaning loudly and could feel her sex pulsing about to erupt. Her bondmate watched himself move in and out of her then watched her tits bounce around as he continued to pump into her. Breathing heavily, he growled out, "Mmm…your pussy feels so damn good." She could feel him coming to his peak just as was she about to. He wrapped an arm around her and braced himself with the other as he pulled her in closer. Gripping on to him, her eyes blacken completely over as their breaths were rapidly accelerating into an orgasm. Her body convulsed as waves of ecstasy rippled through her body. When the pleasure wave came to an end, she held on to her husband's body with one hand and braced herself on the counter with the other when he slumped into her. She kissed his neck "Mmm I love you."

-/

Bene was waiting impatiently out in the living room. "What's taking them so long? A minute was like forever ago."

Kirre scratched the back of her neck. "Umm, I'm sure they're just changing Bene."

The master bedroom door opened, the girls saw their dad walk out in his black knee-length swim trunks that had blue fabric accents. He was wearing a white short-sleeve shirt with black piping and a small left chest logo. "Ok, ladies who's ready for the beach?"

The girls run around in a circle and chant "We are! We are!"

"Ok, I see everyone has a beach towel." He calls out to his wife, "Hey babe, we're going to head down to the lobby. I'm taking Kirre, Zenulo, and Lindanux with me. I also have the snack bag and cooler. Grab the sunscreen and whatever else you think we need!"

"Ok honey, I'll see you down there in a few I'm almost done here." She replied. After a few minutes, Liara walks out in her new teal two-piece swimsuit and a sheer tunic swimsuit cover. The top of her suit has two triangular pieces that covered her nipples and thin braided strips that loosely cover the rest of her breasts. The fabric clips at the back of her neck and behind her back. Her bottom piece just barely covers her private and most of her rear. The front and back are attached by two small quarter inch pieces of fabric on each hip. Her sheer tunic has loose three-quarter sleeves that stop just near her elbow. The body has a peacock feather graphic along the edges of the fabric that extends just below her rear. The tunic fabric is cinched together at the bottom valley of her breasts in a tied bow.

Shandri shakes her head slightly and smiles. "Lady Liara, Shepard is going to love you in that swimsuit. It is absolutely stunning against your body." Laughing softly, "I also see you marked him with your scent already."

Liara giggled as she posed for her friend, "I saw this in the store the other day and absolutely loved it! You're damn right I—"

Her newer young commando Sanava interrupts her, "Why? And how come you never mark him at home?" The moment the words came out of her mouth, she knew she going to get scolded.

Liara dropped her smile as she turned to Sanava with a pinched brow marking and with irritation she replies, "Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

At the beginning of Shandri scolding her commando and Sanava's apology. Liara raises her hand to cut them both off. She looks at Sanava with glaring eyes and speaks with a scorching tone. "Sanava, your job is to protect my family and me. That is your job! It is NOT to question what I say or do within this household. It is definitely, none of your DAMN business what I do to my bondmate! I should NOT have to worry about marking my bondmate in my own home! The purpose of doing it here is because he tends to be a gravitational pull for women. It deters the majority of ignorant asari on this resort, and unfortunately, humans don't sense it. This has nothing to do with me not trusting him, but it gives me less bullshit I have to deal with!" Taking a deep breath. "Now, I consider all of you part of my family, some of you are my friends, and a select few of you are my very close friends. I hope that my bondmate will NEVER be a problem. Am I understood!" she snarled

Lowering her head in shame and swallowing hard, "Yes, Mistress."

 _(Are you ok? What just happened?)_

 _(I'm fine. Just a discussion I had to have with Sanava. We're about to leave.)_

Liara is about to open the door to exit when Shandri says, "Mistress, you forgot your sunglasses. Why don't you check the bedroom? I'll check in here."

As soon as Liara walks through her bedroom door, Shandri seethes directly into Sanava's auxiliary cavity "Don't you ever do that again. You will never question the Lady of the House or your General. She and I are friends, and we have a playful banter. I have earned that right, you have not! I've seen how you look at him, if I can see it, then she sure as hell can see it. You will learn quickly, that our Mistress can be very possessive of her bondmate and you will NEVER sexually look upon him in their presence. I don't care if he walks through this room naked or if they're having sex on that couch. You will go on about your way as if no one is there. If you have sexual thoughts about your General, then you will keep them to yourself, and I highly recommend that you NEVER act on them. The love that they have for each other runs very deep, they have NO secrets, and she knows all. If you DO decide to do something as ignorant as propositioning your General. I will guarantee you that your Mistress will act violently, and you will lose. She may be half your age, but she can be vicious and is an extremely powerful biotic. This will be your only warning. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain!" Sanava replied

-/

Liara swayed her hips as she walked across the lobby, scanning the area looking for her husband. The majority of the eyes were on her except the one person she was looking for. When her eyes finally found him, his back was to her, and he was talking to a group of young girls. She frowned and mumbled to Shandri, "Every time we come here there's always women or men that bother us."

Her friend sighed, "I know Mistress, and you all will never escape them, but those girls are harmless. They're just getting a picture with him."

"I know. It'll be a picture than a hug. I'll bet money on it." (My love, are you almost done over there?)

(Yes, babe. Actually, would you come join me?)

Liara walked over to her bondmate and smiled, "Hello, ladies."

One of the young ladies shrieked in excitement "Oh my goodness it's Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard! I'm a huge fan of your work!"

Liara's eyebrow markings shot up as she extended her hand to the excited woman "Are you now? Miss?"

"Debbie Richardson, I'm currently working on my Masters in Historical Archaeology at Armali University on Thessia." she said as she shook Liara's hand.

Liara smiled "Oh, that's wonderful. I plan on teaching there sometime in the future."

Debbie jumped excitedly, "Are serious? That would be phenomenal if you did! Would you mind if I had a picture with you?"

Alex yelled from across the lobby "Come on, you guys. Are we going to the beach or doing a photo op!"

Liara's head turned back toward Alex then to Debbie "It was nice meeting you, but we must go now our family is waiting for us."

"Yes, of course, sorry about that." The small group of ladies watched them walk away then rumbled in excitement "Oh my god, I can't believe one of the most famous couples are here on vacation, we just talked to them and had a picture taken with them. They are so awesome."

-/

Liara looks at her bondmate, "Hey babe, this stretch of the beach should be enough room for all of us."

"Ok, everyone let's unload right here. Guys let's go grab whatever chairs, loungers and umbrellas that are available. Ladies, we shall be back." Said Shepard. After a few minutes, they return "Ok, ladies we only found these umbrellas and these folding beach chairs… that have no legs. Maybe we'll have better luck another day."

Liara lays out a large blank under their beach umbrella. She sprays down her kids with sunscreen and watches her husband take off his shirt in front of her. Her face winced when she saw his back. _(Babe, come here and sit in front of me for a minute)_

Miranda's head slowly turns to Liara with wide eyes after she saw the light red marks his back. "Geezus Christ Lia! Already?"

She closed her eyes at her words then smirked "Yes, Miri right before we came down. I thought they'd be cleared up by now. It's hard not to make those marks when he's pounding the hell out of you on the bathroom counter."

Surprised at her friend's response, she just laughed "Wow, Liara seriously. Holy hell!"

She snickered, "Well, then don't ask me about it." Shepard sat down in front of his wife. _(Ok, what's wrong?)_

Liara rubs his back to mask what she did to him _. (Goddess, I thought the gripping finger marks I put on you earlier would be cleared up by now.)_

Chuckling at her embarrassment. "Damn babe. Mmm but that does feel good."

Alex walks over and sees Liara giving Jon a back rub "Ohh what's going on over here? I want one next."

Jon playfully pushes his brother away, "Get out of here."

Alex looks at Liara with his eyebrows raised "Holy Shit Liara! Can you wear anything less revealing?"

Miranda elbows him hard in his side. "You're such an ass!"

Grabbing his side. "Babe! Look at what she's wearing; it's practically nothing. Your two piece has full fabric that covers your tits. She has a tiny piece of fabric that covers her nipples only."

Miranda glared at her husband. "Will you just shut up!"

Riley grabs her dad's hand and tugs at it "Daddy… daddy… I wanna go swim."

"Ok, just a minute sweetie. Mommy is almost done." Said Shepard

Jumping up and down, "Daddy…Daddy… water… daddy pwease."

Liara kisses his back. "All done love."

"Thank you, babe." He turns to her and kisses her. "Mmmm, you are absolutely gorgeous. I love that swimsuit on you."

She smiled, then purred in his ear. "Do you? I bought it just for you baby."

He kissed her one more time then stood up. "Alright babe, spray me down." After his wife sprays him down with sunscreen, he runs after his youngest daughter. "Come on, Riley, it's water time!" He picks her up, and she squeals as he throws her in the air. "You coming, Lia?"

"In a minute babe, I want to talk to Miri then I'll be out." She watched her bondmate throw her daughter up in the air again as he walks to the water.

Miranda relaxes on her towel and says, "I swear I don't see how you do it all."

Liara sits down then leans back on her blanket "Well the commandos help when we're in a bind here and there."

Laughing out loud. "Lia, we've only been here an hour is what I mean."

"I know Miri, one of the commandos were watching the kids as we were having sex in the bathroom. As you know, I scent mark Jon when we go on these vacations to deter other Asari. The only way to do that is to be having sex." Said Liara

Miranda grunted, "I wish I could do that to Alex. Why do our husbands have to look so damn sexy?"

Liara let out a small chuckle, "That's what they say about us."

Miranda smirked at her friend. "Well Lia, when you strut your stuff across the lobby it tends to turn heads." She nudges Liara softly, "Ugh, I hate when you wear gorgeous shit like that it makes Alex all ass-holish."

She giggled, "I know you do, but Jon loves when I wear stuff like this. Besides, I love how it makes me look and feel."

Nodding her head, "I know, I'm right there with you and you know I have similar outfits. It's just, he gets all jealous of his brother because for a split second you're wearing a more gorgeous outfit than me."

Liara laughed. "Maybe we should sync up outfits. Goddess Miri, if you think this is bad, you're going to hate me when we all go on our date night out dancing."

Miranda smiled as she rolls her eyes. "Oh no, you don't. I have you out beat this year Lia!"

Oriana walks up to them, "Hello Ladies! What are we talking about?" They look up to see Ori and Katie standing there. "Hey, hey! Oh, I'm giving Lia here the 3rd degree about her ridiculously sexy outfits."

Ori: Randa, you're not any better!

Katie: "All of you, just suck." She jiggles her small fat roll. "Look at this, I'm still trying to get rid of my baby fat."

They all laugh. "Whatever! You barely have any fat on you."

Hannah walks up behind her daughter, slaps her ass, and she says, "Oh, please, Katie! Will you get your fat ass out of my way?"

Katie: Dropping her mouth at what her mom just said to her and in a sarcastic tone, "I love you too, mom."

Hannah: Oh Liara, what is this I hear from your father of you scent marking my son?

They all look over at Liara as she lowers her head and covers her face with her hands. "Oh, by the goddess dad."

They pause for a moment, then all start laughing.

Katie: She's messing with you, Lia. We all know you do it every time we go on these outings.

Liara: Goddess, that's even worse. I should know better because you all alone, are a deterrence.

They all laugh. "Yea, No, kidding."

Katie: So, when is our dance outing?

Miri: "I believe it's Wednesday and Saturday." She turns to Liara, "Is that right?"

Liara opened her Omni tool and pulled up the schedule. "Yes, that's correct."

Ori looks at Katie. "Apparently Katie, Randa and Lia are competing in a who has the sexier dress."

Katie: Really, Ori? I guess we don't get to compete in such things?

Ori: Obviously, not!

Miranda rolled her eyes. "Whatever you two. It only came up because Ole Mrs. I'm going to strut my stuff across the lobby over here and because she's wearing a skimpy swimsuit."

Liara huffed "So, now it's skimpy?"

Miranda: No, I love it. Just saying.

Hannah: Oh, shut it all of you. You're all beautiful, and you all can pull off the sexy outfits. The majority of the men on this beach are ogling you right now and wondering if you have husbands or children. Prime example the herd of men coming your way now.

All the women glanced over at the men and groaned. Katie shook her head, "Why can't we ever just be left alone?"

Four younger men walked up to them "Hello. Hello, all you lovely ladies." They stood in a stance to flex their chest muscles at them.

They all smiled in acknowledgment then said, "Hello."

Miri looked at them with an arched brow "You all are very charming, but we're not interested. Thank you."

Shocked at her answer, "You're not interested?"

Liara replies, "That's correct we are not interested, and we all have husbands that are right over there with our children."

The leader of the group angrily kicks a huge chunk of sand at Liara and says, "Whatever, you fucking squid bitch."

 _(What did he just say?)_ Jon stops playing with his daughter and calls over to his brother. "Hey, we need to head back up to our wives ASAP." They leave their kids on the beach with their oldest and the other two husbands.

Liara wiped the sand off her as the other ladies stood defensively. Before the others could say anything, Miri angrily said, "What the fuck did you just say to her?"

Liara's bodyguard's quickly stood between Liara and the young men.

Shandri curled her lip and snarled "I suggest you all leave, now!"

The leader of the group decided to stick around. "You all fucking heard me." He reared his head back and spit in Shandri's face. "Fuck you!"

The women gasped at his disgusting action. Shandri wiped the disgusting vile of spit from her face as her body began to tense in anger.

 _(Which one is it Lia?)_

Liara calmed her family and friends around her "Ladies, it's quite alright. Shandri Don't! Commandos, please step aside." Liara stands up and glares at the young man and in a very calm voice. "If I were you, I would highly recommend that you start running. Between all of us and two the men coming up on you now. You all have no chance. I give you about five seconds until they get here." _(Guy in the red trunks. He just spit it Shandri's face.)_

Hannah glanced toward the water to see her two sons running up the beach. "Young men, you specifically are about to be in a world of hurt."

Their leader stood there unafraid of the women before him and laughed "Oh, is this some sort of scare tactic? I'm shaking in my skin from a bunch of fucking women."

Aethyta beings to laugh aloud. "They honestly have no idea. I swear these boys have to be the most ignorant dumbasses I've seen to date."

A smile crept across Liara's face "Young man, let me introduce you to my husband, Jonathan Shepard an Ex-Commander in the Alliance Navy, a War Hero, The Hero of the Citadel, an N7 graduate, a military advisor and a member of the Special Reconnaissance and Tactical Unit."

The young man turned to see two six foot tall, very chiseled, and angry men staring back at him. Shepard clenched his fist in anger at his side. "What's your name, young man?"

The leader was a bit nervous at the two men standing in from of him. "Derrick and what the fuck are you going to do? You think I can't take you, bitch. You don't look like no Commander Shepard to me."

Shepard frowns his mouth quickly, raises his eyebrows as he blinks slowly and nods his head "Ahh… Derrick. You're a dumb ass, aren't you? Walking into a situation such as this and NOT knowing who you're dealing with and making threats. Do you want to come at me? I fucking dare you!" He sees Derrick position himself in an attack stance and watches Liara, and a few other people take a step back. Derrick leans back to take a hard swing at Shepard, and as he follows through, Shepard easily catches his fist in his hand and squeezes it. The boy cried out in pain as Shepard twisted his arm and forced Derrick to turn and face Liara. "Don't move, don't speak, just listen." Shepard glanced over at Derrick friends who just stood there nervously and watched. Shepard let go of Derrick's fist then slapped the back of his head "I'm going to feed your ignorant ass brain. Now, you see all these women here? Every one of them are trained in military and weapon combat. While some of us are also trained in biotic combat. For example, the Asari, such as my beautiful wife here. Biotics are a unique ability that the Asari possess and that others possess; where they can manipulate mass effect fields within their bodies to cause immense power and or harm. My wife here doesn't need my help, she could have crushed your body into a liquified pile of goo and your friends over there, would have had to take your dumb ass home in a souvenir cup. These four ladies here, are what you call Commandos, also known as Asari huntresses. They are, the elite of the Asari military, they specialize in guerrilla war tactics and their biotics are a force to be reckoned with. Derrick, these commandos are my wife's bodyguards, and at any point in time she could have snapped her fingers, and you all would be dead. But No, she didn't do that. Neither of these ladies did any of that. You know why? Because they all have class and they didn't want to harm a bunch of ignorant ass young boys such as yourself. Don't get me wrong… they very well could have, but they didn't. Now, my brother and I, on the other hand, are a completely different story." Grabbing the back of Derrick's neck and in a terrifying tone. "My brother here, he's psychotic and he looovvves to hunt his victims down. Once he finds them, he watches them die slowly and very painfully from his poisoned dagger. He is just itching at the moment that I release you and the hunt begins. You see, he lurks in the shadows and his prey never knows when or where he's going to attack." The boy slowly starts to turn his head toward Alex. Shepard jerks his head back. "Oh no, don't look at his face that's even worse. Once you look into his eyes, then you're definitely branded for death."

Alex starts laughing crazily then growls and starts barking in Derrick's ear. "Oh yea, you're mine." Alex shoves his knuckle into Derrick's back and snarls into his ear. "You feel that fucker? That is the butt end of my dagger and the other end… ooohhh man is it screaming your name." Alex takes a deep breath of Derrick "Ahhhhhh" He turns to Shepard hissing out "Just say the word brother….just say the word"

Derrick is now trembling beneath Shepard's hand and whimpering. Shepard squeezes his neck tighter. "Now let's talk about me." Cracking his own neck from side to side, "I've killed thousands upon thousands of species, and I've brought down skyscraper tall monsters by myself. I've charged head-on into the face of danger without a hint of fear. I've died several times just to come back to life. I could crush your head, right now with my bare hands. Now, this is what I want you to do. I want you to apologize to my lovely wife over there. If you don't, I've going to snap your fucking neck."

The young man turns to look at Shepard and in quivering fear says, "I'm so sorry, Sir."

 _(Jon the girls are walking up)_

With seething anger, he says. "Don't apologize to me you piece of shit. You apologize to my wife."

Derrick turns to Liara shaking and blubbering "I'm sorry ma'am. That was a very ugly thing to say. I am so sorry."

His girls say "Daddy…"

Liara looks at them and smiles, "Just a minute sweetie, your daddy is talking to this extremely rude man."

Shepard grabs the guy by the back of his neck and jerks him around. "You bow when you're in the presence of royalty. Now try it again, this time use Lady Liara and with more oomph."

Whimpering "Yes sir!" The young man bows to Liara. "I apologize for my inexcusable ignorant behavior, Lady Liara."

Shepard pulls him by his neck over to Shandri. "Now, apologize to my friend here."

"Ma'am I am extremely sorry that I spit in your face."

Jerking the young kid around one last time. "Now, apologize to all my family here for your rude behavior and for interrupting our vacation." Derrick looks at everyone as he's crying. "I am very sorry for my extremely rude behavior, and I'm sorry we interrupted your vacation."

Their kids asked, "Mom… Dad… what's going on?"

Liara held up a finger "Just a minute, he's almost done here."

Shepard squeezes his neck harder and brings him back to his wife. "Again, say it again. This time ask for forgiveness then thank her for sparing your life. I want everyone here to hear you."

Derrick starts to speak when Shepard pushes him into a bow. "I told you to bow when you speak to her. Actually, you know what? I want you to grovel at her feet as you apologize." Shepard released his neck and waited.

The young man looks around with tears in his eyes to see them all looking at him. He dropped down and groveled at her feet. "Lady Liara, I'm truly sorry for my actions ma'am. Please forgive me and thank you so much for your very kind generosity."

Liara looks at Shepard then at Derrick. With her lips clamped together and an eyebrow marking arched, she nods in approval.

"That's your cue Derrick, and I hope you learned a lesson. Now get out of here before we all change our minds." Alex being Alex, begins to ferociously bark at the young men as they all run off.

Aethyta, along with several others, erupt in laughter.

Shepard takes Liara by the hand. "Come with me. I want to talk to you for a minute." He walks her over to the side. "Look at me."

She removes her sunglasses and looks at him with sad eyes. "Yes?"

"I know he hurt you babe and I'm sorry I wasn't there to prevent it."

She hugs him and lays her head on his chest. "It was just a stupid, hateful word. Everyone there stood up for me, and I love them all for it."

He pulls her in close and kisses her crest. "There will always be stupid people like that in the galaxy, and I'm truly sorry that it happened to you. I hope it never happens to our children." After a moment, she giggles and says. "You bow when you're in the presence of royalty?"

He chuckles. "I knew you would like that."

Liara smiles at him. "I did. Thank you, I love you." She takes a deep breath. "I'll be fine honey."

He squeezes her softly. "I love you too. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, now let's get back to our vacation. I refuse to let people like that ruin it." When they get back over to their group. Everyone says, "Liara, are you ok?" She smiles at them all. "Yes, thank you. I appreciated what everyone did for me back there. I love you all."

Alex steps up and points to the ground. "You shall bow in the presence of royalty!" Everyone starts laughing.

Aethyta says, "That was fucking awesome! It took everything I had to not bust out laughing when you said that Shepard." She looks at Alex "The barking, Goddess that was hilarious. I got the majority of that on film by the way if anyone wants a copy."

Miranda starts laughing, "I think it took everyone all they had to not laugh at those two things or Shepard jerking that kid around by his neck. Bloody hell! Let's have a drink!"


	17. Anger and Jealousy

**Ch: 17 Vacation: Anger**

Shepard woke to an extremely dark bedroom, he could just barely make out the outline of his wife; her back was to him and she was sleeping soundly. He looked over to check the time 0705, he hung his legs over the side of the bed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then drug his hand down his face. He got up and stretched then made his way to the bathroom to relieve himself. Shepard slid back into bed quietly behind his sleeping warm wife. After many years of practice, he was able to maneuver his way around her fringe as if it wasn't even there. He smirked at the thought of the many eye pokes he's received from it over the years.

Liara was laying on her right side, her right leg was straight while her left was bent at an angle and her left arm was draped out over the bed. Shepard gently ran his hand down her leg and back up as he kissed her shoulder. She began to stir slighting under his touch. Shepard propped himself up on his elbow then pressed himself up against her backside. He dowsed two of his fingers within his mouth then slid them under her panties and down her folds. With her eyes still closed she moaned ever so softly. Kissing and nibbling on her neck he could feel her sex begin to dampen more as he continued to rub her clit then finger her. Rocking her hips, her breath picked up in ecstasy then her eyes snapped open. "Jon, stop..."

He continued to kiss on her neck "mmm... why?"

She turns her head toward him "Because we have a code orange."

He freezes. "What? When?" Looking over her shoulder to see his youngest daughter sleeping soundly under Liara's arm.

"Sorry my love, she came in sometime in the middle of the night."

He groans as he pulls his hand from her panties and rolls to his back. He tasted her then rubbed the rest of her on his chest.

Taking her arm off her 3-year-old she twists slightly and places her hand on his leg, pouting "You don't want to cuddle with me while Riley is in here?"

He leans over and kisses her lips. "Of course, I do" Spooning her, he takes her hand and she brings it up to her chest. "I love you." she said as she smiled at him.

"I love you too." He grunted then whispered in her auxiliary cavity "I wanted to taste you this morning."

She giggled "Didn't you just do that?"

He smirked at her "No, that was a teaser and you know what I mean."

She pushed her butt into him and rubbed it on him "This would be teasing."

He pulled his hips back. "Mmm don't do that."

Laughing softly "Sorry, I'll stop. You can have me later though, I promise."

He responded with a grunt. They laid there for a moment before he spoke. "Lia?"

"Mmhmm?

With sincerity in his voice as he spoke to her "After 19 years together and 16 years of marriage, you have given me four beautiful girls. I'm still, very much in love with you, I always will be, until my very last breath. You do something to me that I just can't explain and from the first moment I saw you, you took my breath away. You own my heart, my very soul, my body, I will always be yours and yours alone." Kissing her crest. "I love you with all of my being" He made her heart fill with warmth "And I am yours. I love you". They laid there for a few moments until she saw a blip of a woman flash across his mind. _(And you just killed this beautiful moment. Is that why you just mentioned all this?)_

 _(No, it just fluttered across my mind. What happened last night has nothing to do with what I just said here, and you know that.)_

She propped herself on her elbow, twisted her body towards him and turned her head to glare at him. Jealousy and anger flowed through her link _(So, that woman from last night, who rubbed her nasty self on you. Which I'm sure you enjoyed, right? She had the fucking audacity to proposition herself to you directly in front of me. Like, who the fuck is this bitch? Looking at me like I'm the fucking stranger in the group. Talking about "Oh, would you like to join us?" No bitch get the fuck on! Instead of you just flat out saying "NO" You, ever so nonchalantly say "Sure, if my wife agrees to it." Are you fucking kidding me? What the fuck Jon? I mean did you want to fuck that nasty ass bitch? You wanted to fuck her, didn't you?")_

He raised his eyebrows at his rambling wife and blinked slowly. He pulled away from her as his anger grew. _(You know what? I'm not doing this. You know damn well, I wasn't serious when I said that, but you had to turn it into something else. Just like YOU ruined this moment with your ridiculous jealousy. You're like goddamn Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with this stupid shit.)_ He got out of bed, grabbed his shoes, a pair of socks and a shirt.

Still angry she turned to look at him _(Ugh! Who? Where are you going?)_

Opening the door to their room. _(I'm done. I'm fucking done! I'm going down to the gym. I'm not going to go to fuck anyone, if that's what you're thinking.)_ Knowing she just hurt his feelings. _(Jon, Wait…)_ He cut her off when he shut down their link after he closed the door behind him.

She brought her hands to her face as she began to weep silently. Reprimanding herself. _Liara T'Soni-Shepard you can be so ignorant! Here he is, pouring his heart out to you in such a sweet manner and you say something stupid like that. Why do you get like that?_

-/

Shandri looks over at Shepard when he comes out of his room. She takes a sip of her tea then says with a smile "Good Morning, Shepard. Would you like some coffee?"

He walks over to her, takes off his Omni tool, drops it on the coffee table then turns and walks out of the suite. Looking at him in confusion and concern as he walks away _. Uh oh. Lia has pissed him off badly this morning._ She turns to the other commandos. "Not a word about this unless she mentions it. Kirre follow him."

Kirre walked out the front door and he was standing there waiting for her. "I don't need protection Kirre. Stay here and do not follow me. That's an order. Now go back inside."

She grimaced "You're tying my hands, Sir. I'll be reprimanded either way."

He smirked at the thought in his head "Better yet, tell Sanava to join me but she has to lose her Omni tool and her earpiece."

She turned and walked back inside just to see Shandri rise from her seat "I thought I told you to follow him!" She shook her head at her Captain "He told me otherwise and he overrides your command, but he wants Sanava" Kirre looked at Sanava "Lose your Omni tool and your earpiece. Hurry up he's waiting for you!" Sanava quickly complied as she walked toward the front door.

Shandri narrowed her eyes at her. "Think twice before you attempt to do anything stupid" When the door closed behind Sanava, Shandri cussed under her breath "Damn it Kirre. She's going to be livid!"

Kirre looked down as she spoke "I know that Captain. I didn't know what to do! Disobey his direct order or yours?" She looked directly at her Captain "What the hell is he thinking? Sanava? Goddess, I hope he doesn't."

Shandri shook her head in disgust at the thought "He's not thinking that's the problem."

Kirre looked at her "Liara would know immediately. Right? Wait why hasn't she said anything yet?"

Shandri closed her eyes "Shit, it's going to be a long day."

-/

Shepard heads down to the gym but stops at the door when he sees Miranda in there running on the treadmill. _Well, scratch that. Guess I'll hit the banquet room then head out for a run on the beach._ Once he's in the banquet room, he grabs a water and two protein bars. On his way out, he stops at the lobby to talk to the front desk attendant. "Excuse me, the single room I reserved, what room number is that again? Last name Shepard and first name Jonathan."

"Ah yes, Mr. Shepard that would be room 220 in the white wing." Said the concierge

He tapped the counter "Great thanks. Our bag I left with the front desk when we checked in, that's already in there correct?"

"That's correct Sir."

-/

Lying in bed annoyed with herself she looks over at the time 0820. _He should be back any minute now from his run at the gym._ The door to her room opens, she sits up in bed waiting for him to walk through, so she can apologize to him. Her eyebrow markings pinch together when she notices their link is still closed. She sees her second to youngest Gwyn come barreling in the room and on to the bed. "Hi, mommy."

Smiling at her daughter "Good morning sweetie." Cocking her head at the sight before her. "Gwynne, whose Omni tool is that?"

"Oh, it's du…du….daddy's."

A pain hit her heart. "Where's your dad? Is he out in the living room?"

"No, I du…du…don't nu…nu…know. Th…th…this was out th…th…there. Wu…wu…we're ha….ha…hungry."

Liara gets out of bed and begins to dress quickly. "Ok sweetie, I'll take you all down to eat in just a minute. Mommy needs to go down to the gym to check something really quick. Gwyn, can you take your sister over to the other room please?"

Gwyn takes Riley's hand "Ok, Ca…ca…come on wa..wa...wiley."

Liara called out to Shandri "Shay, I need you in here, right now."

Shandri closed her eyes as she heard her Mistress call for her. She hurried to Liara's room and shut the door behind her "Yes Mistress?"

Liara looked at her "Please tell me Kirre is covering him."

"Well someone is covering him but it's not Kirre and you're not going to like it."

"Why wouldn't I? Why would you not send my second in command to cover your General?"

"I did send Kirre, but he commanded her to come back and asked for Sanava instead."

Liara gritted her teeth "Do what? Why? Ugh, get her on the com. I want to speak to her now."

Shandri winced at her command "I can't Lia. He told her to lose her earpiece and Omni tool."

Her chest jerked in pain at the thought in her head then tears flowed down her cheeks. Her bottom lip trembled as she spoke: "No…he wouldn't do that to me."

Her friend tried to comfort her "He wouldn't do that to you, Lia. Besides you'd know immediately, right?"

Crying on her shoulder "No, I really messed up this time. There is no way I can get ahold of him right now. He's completely shut me out! He took Sanava out of pure spite." Her Mr. Hyde side emerges as the thoughts of her bondmate and Sanava rippled through her mind "I will fucking kill her if she does!"

Shandri's jumped slightly at her friend's instant change in mood. "She wouldn't dare test you."

Wiping the tears from her eyes "I'm going to go down to the gym to see if he's down there. I won't be gone long."

"I'll go with you."

Irritated with herself "No, just stay here." She quickly left out of the bedroom and out the front door. Liara didn't bother with the elevator but instead ran down three flights of stairs to the gym. She opened the door to see her bondmate not in there. Her next place was the banquet room. Scanning the room but saw no Shepard. Breathing heavily in a panic, she walked into a stairwell when her heart began to ache. She sat down and cried for a moment. _You are an imbecile!_ Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her face then got up to head back to her suite. When she entered, she put on a smile for her children "Ok girls, are you ready for breakfast?"

Annabelle looks at her mother and says "Yes, I'm starving! Where's Dad?"

"Your Dad is ummm out and about. He'll be joining us later sweetie. Let's head down to the banquet hall and eat." She pulls one of her commandos aside before she leaves, you message me the moment he walks through this door."

-/

They grab their food and sit down at a table to eat. Not alone for long, Miranda sits down next to them. "Good morning Ladies!" She looks around, "Where's Jon?"

Liara closes her eyes for a moment. "Good morning Miri, the gym I think."

Miranda knew something was up. She looked up at Liara after shoveling a fork full of eggs in her mouth and cocked her eyebrow at her. Liara closes her eyes as she lowers her head "Yes, I know and no I can't."

Miranda takes a sip of her coffee then wipes her mouth. "I see." She gets up from the table, "Come with me. Kids, we'll be right back and please behave." She walks Liara into the lobby. "Ok, so tell me what happened?"

Leaning her forehead on Miri's shoulder. "Ugh, why do I get so idiotic with him? I can't stand it when women rub themselves on him. Then I have to smell them on my husband argh! It's disgusting, and it makes me cringe. He knows damn well I don't like it. Shepard did politely push her away, but they're savages. That woman had the audacity to proposition him in front of me then only included me because she saw me get angry. Ugh I mean really? Like I would want the love of my life putting himself in some nasty ass bitch like her or any other damn woman for that matter, other than me! I scent mark him, he wears a bond bracelet, he has his wedding band on and they still do it. What more do I have to do? Put a flashing sign over his head saying, "He's mine. Fuck off!" Argh!"

Rubbing her back. "Calm down Lia, you're getting yourself worked up."

Taking a deep breath. "Jon was telling me how much he loved me and for just a fraction of a second that damn woman flashed in his mind. I ruined that moment with my jealousy and I hurt him. He was so upset and angry that he shut me out." Whimpering on her shoulder. "Miri, he hasn't shut me out in eight years since that one time, when I was pregnant and a hormonal horrible mean bitch to him. He even left his Omni tool on the coffee table this time. I have absolutely no way to get a hold of him. If something happened to him I wouldn't even be able to track him. To top it off he's out there with Sanava of all asari. I know how she looks at him. He told her to lose her Omni tool and earpiece." Clinging to her friend as she cried "He wouldn't do that to me. Right, Miri?"

Embracing her best friend. "It's going to be ok Lia; married couples have arguments and fights. Believe me, I know all about that. Besides he's too in love with you to ever leave you or cheat on you. He's probably just down running on the beach blowing off steam. Shepard will be back loving on you in no time." Hugging her tightly. "He would never cheat on you with one of your commandos. Don't think like that Lia." Pulling away from her gently and looking into her eyes "Everything is going to be fine. Now, wipe away those tears and let's go sit back down. Ok?"

Wiping away her tears as she took a deep breath. "Thank you, Miri."

-/

Liara looks down at her Omni tool then pushes the button to display the time. It read 1015 and still no Shepard. She checks her messages again and nothing from her commandos. Checking her link and it's still closed down. She looks over toward Miranda and she raises her eyebrow markings at her in concern. In the distance of her clouded mind, she heard her daughter Bene excitingly call out to her "Mommy! Mommy, did you see me? I made it all the way to the top."

Looking over at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie! Good job!"

Anna looks at her mom oddly. "Mom, where's Dad? He promised me a race to the top of the rock wall. Medium mode with some obstacles this year."

Before her mom could answer, her dad walked up. "Hey Bella bear, you ready for that race?" He saw excitement all over his eldest daughter's face "Heck yea Dad! I'm totally beating you this year!"

"I bet you will Bella. Let me grab my harness really quick."

Liara walks up behind him and in a pleading soft voice, "Jon?"

Grabbing a harness and strapping it around him. In a resentful tone. "What do you want Liara?"

Placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out…"

Shrugging her hand away and ignoring her, he turns to walk toward the rock-climbing attendant. "Set my daughters to medium hard with obstacles and put mine on elite pro."

-/

His coldness stabbed her in the chest like a dagger. Her face scrunched from the pain, she dropped her head as her eyes closed to hide the tears forming in them. She took deep breaths to prevent herself from breaking down in front of her children and everyone else that was around her. No one else in the world could cause her to have instant radical emotions, except her bondmate. Everyone else, there was a gradual acceleration of emotion depending on the situation. No one else mattered to her as much as he did. Her children and friends mattered to her of course but not like him, he was her everything. People don't understand their love and they tell her she's just love drunk. Maybe she is but it's more than that to her. Their love runs deep down into her soul, almost as if they were intertwined. She feels him throughout her body constantly. He can make her body shudder in pleasure from across the room from his thoughts and feelings pouring through their link.

His thoughts are always flowing in the back of her mind like a news ticker at the bottom of a tv. At first, she had to get used to the humming of white noise constantly in her mind. Now she's accustomed to the white noise in the back of her mind as if it has a volume button, turning it up on a conversation that catches her attention or down to give him privacy. Seventeen years of her life he's been in her head. He was constantly there in the back of her mind and now he's gone. Without him in her head was almost like a part of herself was missing. When he travels for a job for a week or for weeks. She knows it's going to happen and she mentally prepares for it. When he shut her out instantly it's was like a door slamming in her face. Now, she was alone with her thoughts burrowing in her mind.

-/

He looked over at his daughter and smiled "Ok, Bella are you ready?"

Annabelle looked at her dad overly excited. "I sure am!"

Attendant calls out "Wall 14/15 changing to elite-pro. Wall 12/13 changing to medium-hard with obstacles. He walked over and checked both knots on each person's harness. Checked with their safety handlers.

Shepard looked at his daughter "36 ft wall this year kiddo. I see you have your chalk. No safety pully on this wall so don't forget to clip off. Uncle Alex is your safety handler. When you reach the top, he'll belay you back down."

She grinned at him. "I've got this dad. I see you set me on a medium-hard with obstacles."

He smiled evilly "Let's see what you got Bella."

The Attendant called out to them "Ready, on my mark! 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!

Anna took off for the 36-foot wall and darted up it like a natural. Shepard looks over and surprised that she's climbing the wall so quickly. "Wow, Bella you're doing fantastic! I think you're going to beat me!" Shepard looked up at his jagged wall and struggled to find the next rock he needed to pull himself up.

Bella passes her dad up, clips herself off then looks down and says bravely "You struggling over there old man?"

Laughing as he grabs the next rock. "Did you just call me old man? Oh! You are so done kiddo!" He clips his rope then hurls himself up to the next lever.

Bella taps the top of the wall just as her dad leveled himself at her feet. "Yes! I so beat you! Woohoo!"

He pulls himself to the top of the wall and taps off. Both safety releasers belay them slowly back down to the ground. He smiles at his daughter. "Yes, you did Bella. Nice job!"

Bene runs up to them. "Oh, oh I want to go again! But I want to race Mili this time!"

Mili looks at her. "Sweet! This is going to be so awesome." They walk over to a different section of the area. Shepard walks over to the Attendant "Can you set wall 8 on easy and wall 9 on easy-medium?"

Alex walks up to his daughter and straps a harness around her. "This is her second year running this on easy so don't get discouraged. Just do what you can and pace yourself. Do you want to try on Beginner first then easy?"

Mili looks up at the 26-foot wall set on easy. "No, I think I'll be fine on easy."

He looks at his daughter "These walls are set up with a safety pully. Once you tap out at the top just grab onto the rope then lean back in a sitting position and it'll lower you back down. Also, if you lose your grip and fall it'll stop your rope and also lower you back down."

The attendant called out "Wall 8 changing to easy and wall 9 changing to easy-medium."

Mili held up her hand "Wait! If Bene is doing easy-medium than I want the same."

Alex arched an eyebrow at her. "Ok..." He walked over to the Attendant "Make a wall change to 8 to easy-medium."

The Attendant called out again "Ok, changing wall 8 to easy-medium" He checked their knots then addressed the young ladies in front of him. "Ok, ladies on my mark. 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!

They both take off toward the wall in an equal manner. Bene climbs up the wall like an expert. While Mili scurries up the wall just as quickly. She starts scanning the wall for hand and foot placement like a pro.

Alex clapping and yelling. "Wow, way to go Mili! You're doing great!"

Shepard cheering for his eight-year-old daughter. "Bene! You got this, just stay focused and keep going!" Bene looks over and down to see Mili right on her trail and gaining quickly. In a frantic pace, her grip slips on her foot. She catches herself on her hand grips then she hears her dad call up to her. "You ok?" Frustrated now that Mili caught up to her she yells down "Yes, I'm fine!" Finishing the wall together they cheer when they both get to the top. Bene looks over and says, "Great job Mili!"

Mili smiles at her and says "Thanks, that was fun."

Alex walks up to Mili as soon as she returned to the bottom. "You killed it! Fist bump it right here. Tevos recorded that! She is so sending that awesomeness to your mom."

Shepard looks at his daughter "Good job kiddo!"

Shepard kneels down to his five-year-old daughter Gwyn. "You want to try this year? Maybe you and Lena can have a go? It'll be fun."

Gwyn looks up at the towering wall, at Lena and then at him. Wringing her hands together, "I du..du…don't know dad." She looks at Lena nervously "Du…du…do you wa…wa…want to try?"

Lena wringing her hands together just as nervously and shrugs "Ummm maybe?"

Shepard looks at his daughter then at Lena and laughs softly. "Not this wall you sillies." He walked them over to the 20ft wall. "How about this one?"

Gwyn nods "Ya…ya…yes much ba…ba…better. "I ca…ca…can do th…th…this one."

He slaps his hands together in excitement "Alright Gwynne! Let's get these harnesses on you two and you'll be ready to go! Now I'm going to hold your safety cord and Alex is going to hold yours, Lena. If at any point you want to stop just say the word and we'll slowly bring you down. Ok? Just take your time and find the rock you need to make your climb up on, Ok?" He tells the Attendant "Both walls on Beginner"

The attendant says "Ok, wall 4 changing to beginner and wall 5 changing to a beginner" He walks over to the girls to double check their knots. "Ok girls, on my mark. Ready, 3 – 2 – 1 – mark!"

Both girls walk up to the wall in a cautious manner. Carefully analyzing all the different rocks, they needed to make the climb up on. Both of them strategically scanning the wall. Trying to carefully calculate the best possible choice. Shepard smiling and shaking his head at his nerdy kid who's still on the first set of rocks. Jokingly he says, "Gwynne it's not some scientific project baby, just grab a rock and pull yourself up."

"Ok, ok. I ga…ga…get it. Ju…Ju….geebers!"

After some time, they both make it up the wall, then Shepard and Alex lower them down to the ground.

Gwyn runs up to her dad excited. "Da…da….did you sa..see me? I ma….ma…made it to the ta…ta…top!"

Grinning from ear to ear. "I know, I'm very proud of you Gwynne Minnie!" They bump fists then she turns and runs to her mom. "Mu…mu…mommy, I ca…ca…climbed the wa…wa…wall!"

Hugging her tightly. "I saw baby. You were very brave."

-/

When Liara hugged her daughter, she couldn't help but glance over at her husband patting Lena on the back. She did a double take when she finally realized he was wearing a set of skin tone tight fitting fingerless knuckle gloves and she could tell he wasn't wearing his wedding ring. _He never wears gloves when he climbs. Why the hell is his ring off? Argh!_

-/

Shepard turns to Lena and pats her on the back. "Great job kiddo. Your dad would be proud."

Lena smiles. "Thanks." She turns to her mom. "Mommy I did it!"

Shepard's 3-year-old Riley tugs on his hand. "Daddy?"

He kneels down "Yes sweet pea?" Daddy… daddy, I wanna climb wocks.

"You do? Ok, follow me." He takes her hand and walks her over to the young toddler climbing area. "Ok, Riley Miley go go go." With his hands right behind her, he coaches her as she slowly but eagerly climbs the 5ft tall wall to the top. As soon as she reaches it everyone cheers for her. Shepard grabs her and pulls her down into a hug and she wraps her arms around his neck. He kissed her crest, "You're such a big girl."

Anna looked at her dad "Hey dad, are you going to race mom to the top?"

Shepard looked at her then over at his wife who is looking at him. "Nah, not today Bella. Maybe she can race Auntie Miri or how about you race her?"

His daughter scrunches her face "But you race every time we come, then you hug her and give her a big gross kiss."

Letting out a huff "Yea but I don't feel like it besides I'm going to race Uncle Alex on pro." His daughter's face lit up in excitement "Wow on pro. I want to see that."

Miranda wrapped an arm around Liara "He's just being an ass, Lia. It'll be fine." She slapped her friend on the butt. "I'm going to kick your ass at this on Elite mode."

Liara smirked, "The hell you are!"

Miranda smiled "There's my girl. If you really want it, I can give you a hug and a big kiss afterward."

Liara laughed then pushed her friend away "Get out of here!"

Miranda just laughed at her "Hey, you're laughing aren't you!"

-/

After Shepard's numerous cold shoulders and him ignoring her the rest of the morning she walked to Shandri "Where is Sanava?"

Shandri hit her earpiece "I need a report on Sanava." She looks at her Lady of the House then said, "Teyr said she didn't return to the room and the others report that she's not out here."

Snarling "I told her to contact me when he went back to the room to clean up. Where the hell could she be if she's not on her post?"

"Teyr said Shepard never came back to the room either, Mistress."

Liara's brow markings shot up "Whaat? He showered with his body wash he had to have!" She stood there in thought for a moment then checked the hotel registry on her Omni tool to see if there was an extra room added on. She read: White wing room 220. Access: Jonathan Shepard only. Her face twisted in agony as her heart began to shatter at her bondmate having sex with her commando Sanava. Liara began to shake but in anger. "Find her and get me access to that room, Now!"

Shandri quickly made her way to the front desk in the lobby "Excuse me, Sir. I need to find out why my Mistress, Lady Liara doesn't have access to her secondary room 220 in the White Wing? Last name T'Soni-Shepard first name Liara. If it isn't under that name then it will be under last name Shepard first name Jonathan."

The concierge tapped at his keyboard "Let me take a look for you, ma'am. Hmm, this room was added on after the fact, but she should still have access. There, she should have access now. Oh wait, it looks like we're in the process of moving them to another room due to repairs."

Shandri smiled at him "She needs access just for a moment. It shouldn't take long."

"That's not a problem ma'am. If you could just swing by here afterward. I should have a new room number by then."

She smiled again "Thank you." Shandri made her way back to her Mistress. "You have access now Liara and another room is being prepared."

Liara looked at her Omni tool to read the time 1230. "We'll be going to lunch soon. When we do I want to head over there." She stopped as the last words finally connected to her brain. "Another room?"

Shandri just shrugged at her. "Something about repairs."

-/

When everyone one sat down to eat lunch Liara excused herself and Shandri left with her to room 220. She entered the room and heard Sanava call out to Shepard "Hey Shepard is that you? They came and cleaned up and I have your…." Sanava came through the bedroom door as she spoke and saw Liara standing there with pure hatred in her eyes and shaking with anger. Before Sanava could speak to her. Liara flicked her wrist at her, trapped her in a stasis and pulled Sanava over to her. Liara's saw her husband's wedding band in Sanava fingers. Her words came out in such heat it could have burned her face. "I'm going to crush your body slowly until it's a liquid pile of nothingness. I want you to feel every bit of my pain that I have rippling through my body!" Liara bared her teeth as she began to squeeze Sanava slowly.

Sanava face twisted and her mouth open as she tried to cry out in a pain. She struggled to plead for her life "Please… I… did... nothing..."

Liara stood there glaring at her and breathing heavily. "Show me" Liara released her and Sanava dropped to the floor like a wet sack. Shandri helped her up and sat her in a chair. Sanava cowered in fear as her fuming Mistress walked over to her. Liara was not gentle with her, she invaded her mind for the answer she wanted. Sanava knew the moment Liara would enter her mind she would see the thoughts she had about her General. Liara saw Shepard go down to the gym but left when he saw Miranda. She saw him go to the banquet hall to grab a few protein bars and some water. Then he stopped at the front desk to inquire about the extra room he made and about the bag he left. She saw him run along the beach for a few miles and stop at a pier. He had some small talk with Sanava during that time but there was no flirting on either part. He sat there for a while looking out on to the ocean and what looked like him being lost in his thoughts. After several moments of silence, Sanava jumped when she heard him screaming in anger at the end of the pier. He stopped after a few short bursts then made his way back to the hotel. Even after his run he still looked upset. She saw that Sanava stood guard on the inside of the front door, she could hear him smashing things in the bedroom and yelling in anger. She heard the shower running after a while then silence. When he emerged, she saw hand towels wrapped around his hands with blood seeping through. Before he left he told her to make sure the cleaning people came to clean up, but not to use the sinks, wait for maintenance and to move them to another room. Liara saw the horror that came over Sanava after Shepard left, and she walked into the bathroom. The mirror was shattered, glass all over the bathroom, several of the tiles in the shower were broken and there was blood all over some of the towels. She saw some sexual thoughts Sanava had of her bondmate, but she dismissed them.

When Liara exited Sanava's mind her anger was gone but her heart was sad that he did that destruction and hurt himself because of her. Liara looked at Shandri "Nothing happened."

Shandri cocked her head and scrunched her eyes "Then what's with the room?"

Liara shrugged "I don't know Shay."

Sanava spoke cautiously "If I may Mistress?"

Liara looked at her "Go ahead"

"Your clothes are in the bag too. This room was for you and him"

Liara stood there confused then walked the one-bedroom suite. It had a small living room and a kitchen. The bedroom was large and spacious with a king size bed and a desk in the corner. She walked into the bathroom that had a jetted tub, a long double sink vanity, no mirror, and a shower with broken wall tiles. She looked at Shandri "He must have gone to the medical center here. I did notice he was wearing gloves. I'm assuming he picked that over bandages. With his nanites, it should be healed by now."

Liara walked over to their bag that was sitting on the desk. She rummaged through it to see there were a few basic sets of clothes, night clothes, and toiletries. Liara stood there lost in her thoughts of pure aloneness with her bondmate and a smile crept across her face then frowned at him still being angry with her. She looked at Sanava and snapped her fingers at her "Give me his ring!"

Sanava flinched at her Mistress snapping at her and her tone. She walked over to her and handed his ring over to her. "The maintenance guy said he luckily found it still in the pipe."

Liara closed her eyes and shook her head slightly "So, that's why he smashed the bathroom up? Because his ring fell down the sink?"

Shandri smirked, "I'm sure it was a combination of things Lia."

Liara nodded her head "Very true Shay." She turned to Sanava "Do you need medical attention?"

Sanava shook her head no "I don't believe so ma'am"

Liara placed her hands on the desk "Sanava just go down to the medical center and get a scan. If there's something wrong just get it fixed. When you're done go eat and then relieve Teyr." Sanava acknowledged her request then turn and left the suite.

Shandri watched as her friend turned then leaned her butt against the desk. She sat there in thought as she rolled her husband's ring through her hands and fingers. After a moment she lifted off the desk and let out a sigh before she spoke to her " Shandri I'm headed back to the banquet hall to eat. Can you take our bag, head to the front desk and let them know we're done in here. Find out what the new room is and have them move our bag there, please."

-/

Later that night after dinner, Hannah walks up to Katie and says "Ok, fill me in on what the hell is going on with Jon and Liara."

Katie leans into her mom. "From what Alex told me earlier, she pissed him off this morning. So bad, that he shut their link down."

"Hmm… must have been pretty damn bad because he sure is laying it on thick."

"You think? Look at her, you can tell she's crying inside. Goodness Mom, my heart aches for her. Now he's just torturing her, going on about his day like she's not there. It's just really strange to see them like this and the kids are starting to notice."

"Ok well this silly shit is about to end, this is ridiculous." Said Hannah Hannah walks up to her son and pulls him to the side. "Ok, Johnny, myself and everyone else here thinks you've tortured Liara enough. Don't you think?"

Snarling out, "Maybe but her jealous behavior gets out of hand Mom. She honestly threw it in my face this morning, oh you wanted to fuck her? Did you see her that woman from last night? Gross, Like I would fuck that nasty ass woman when I have someone like Liara. I can't stand when she gets like that."

Chuckling softly. "You get the same damn way when men throw themselves at your wife. Son, the problem isn't, that you had an argument or that you're mad. You have every right to be. The problem here, isn't even that everyone can see that you two are not ok. It's when your children begin to notice it. They don't understand why their mother is upset or why you're treating her the way you are. You need to work it out and let it go. You keep it up and you won't have that beautiful wife to come home to."

"Mom, this is my business and I'll handle it, however, I want too!" He snipped

Sighing and shaking her head. "You can be so stubborn!"

-/

Shepard walked into their bedroom to shower and change. Liara looks at her girls, "Ok, shower time ladies then a movie on the couch. Anna, can you please help Riley get cleaned up. Now, go get your PJ's and hit the bathroom." She turns and heads to the master bedroom and into the bathroom. She looks at her husband and sadly says "Jon?"

He looks at his very heartbroken wife. He sighs. _Ok, enough is enough._ He opens his link to her _(So, are you just going to stare or are you joining me?)_

Relief rushed through her body when she felt the link open and heard his voice in her mind. She removed her clothing after she closed and locked the door. Walking into the shower she quickly wrapped her arms around him, laid her head on his chest and started crying. "I'm so sorry baby. I know how much you love me. It's just…"

Wrapping his arms around her. He was flooded by her emotions through their link. He interrupted her "Stop right there. We both said and did things today we're not proud of. I'm sorry, I let my anger carry on for so long today. It was horrible and I'm truly sorry I treated you the way I did." Looking in her eyes. "Please, forgive me?"

Looking back into his eyes. She smiled. "I forgive you." Kissing his familiar lips. "Do you forgive me?"

Slapping her butt. "Yes, I do. I love you."

Her pain washed away. Smiling and giggling. "Oh, my love, I have missed you terribly today. I love you so much." Pressing against him and running her hands down his wet body. "Mmm are you going to finish what you started this morning?"

Raising his eyebrows and laughing. "T'Soni, sometimes I seriously wonder about you baby."


	18. Punishment

A/N: Lemon Warning.

 **Ch 18: Punishment**

Later that evening, when everyone was asleep, Shandri pulled Kirre to the side and softly spoke near her auxiliary cavity. "Liara almost killed Sanava earlier today, she was going to crush her slowly."

Kirre turned her head toward Sanava, "Almost? What happen?"

Shandri looked around before she continued, "Thank the goddess she didn't, or we'd be cleaning her off the floor." She took a deep breath " You should have seen the rage in her eyes and the tone that came out of her mouth, it was downright terrifying. The biotic grip Liara had on her was so tight that she couldn't even scream and was barely able to squeak out a plea for her life. Liara released her after she heard her plea then demanded her to show her the day." Shandri paused for a brief moment as she thought back to when Liara grabbed a hold of Sanava's crest and forcefully invaded her mind. Watching her whimper and shake beneath her grasp. When she was done with her Sanava was leaning down on her thighs with her elbows tucked into her stomach, holding her head and quivering in fear. "Kirre, Liara invaded her mind forcefully at first, but I believe after several moments, Sanava allowed it just to ease the pain of her tearing through her mind."

Kirre eyes were wide, and her hands were cupped over her mouth "By the goddess Shay!" She just shook her head at her Lieutenant "It's disturbing, knowing that she can do that with such force and ease. Also knowing that she will kill anyone of us in a heartbeat if we cross her." Kirre just stood there staring at her "That is very true, but most of us know better than to cross her. We've seen her in action, and we know what she can do. The biotic force that comes out of her is centuries beyond what she should be capable of. The new ones such as Sanava will learn the hard way if they refuse the advice from others."

"You are correct in that statement. I hope she has learned from that experience."

-/

 **Saturday the day before they're leaving**

Liara awoke early, cracking her eyes open slowly, she blinked a few times, looked over at the time then grunted at it only being 0650. She laid there for a moment trying to go back to sleep but then thought it would be a perfect moment to talk to her commandos while her husband was asleep. She got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to relieved herself, showered, and got ready for the day. After she exited her room and closed the door behind her, she turned to see her commandos sitting down with their breakfast eating. They all looked up as their Mistress entered the room and said, "Good Morning." Shandri turned to her "Good morning Lia. Would you care for some tea?"

She smiled at them, "Good Morning ladies and tea would be wonderful, Thank you." She sat and drank her tea for several moments then spoke: "I'm assuming you all know what happened to Sanava by now."

They all nodded at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"I will not apologize for my actions. Those actions would have never occurred if I didn't see the numerous times of how she looked upon him. What happened in that room was me completely consumed in anger over the thought of the two being together. Sanava, I've been thinking about the thoughts I saw in your head." Liara stood and waved Sanava over "Come here so I may speak with you directly."

Sanava walked over and whimpered softly, "Yes Mistress?" The rest of the commandos stopped eating and watched the two Asari carefully, not knowing what their Mistress was about to do. Liara looked at her for a moment then spoke in a breathy loathing tone "I saw the thoughts in your head, and you wish you were me. You want my bondmate fucking you, giving you pleasure, touching you and putting his mouth all over you." Liara looked her up and down then glared at her. "Hmm? Is that what you want?"

Sanava shook her head "No, I don't."

Liara looked her over. "Are you calling me a liar?"

Her commando shook before her "Mistress, it's just a fantasy. I will not act on it. Please, I'm sorry."

Liara glared at her "On that day I dismissed it all because it's natural, it happens, and that's ok. Just as you said, it's a fantasy. But, there was this one thought that I just can't get over. That thought was of him pleasuring you as you forced me to watch from a distance in torment. So, this is what I'm going to do, normally on a date night none of you follow, but tonight you will follow. You will remain outside the exterior door until I give you the go-ahead to enter the suite. I'm going to leave my bedroom door open; that way you can watch from a distance if you so gladly choose to. I'm going to allow you to look at him naked that way you no longer have to imagine it."

Sanava eyes darted over at the other commandos who lightly shook their heads at her. She then looked at Liara "This is your night My Lady, and I do not wish any of this. Those thoughts have been purged from my mind. Please, I beg of your forgiveness."

Liara shook her head slowly. "No, I've already made my decision."

-/

Liara walks into their dark bedroom over to her husband, who was sleeping quietly on his stomach. She crawls onto the bed over to him, dragging her breasts up his bareback, she kisses his back near his shoulder. "My love?"

He grunts at her.

"It's 0830, and the girls are hungry. We're going to head down; do you want us to wait for you?"

Grunting again as he wipes the sleep from his eyes. "Ugh already?"

Playfully rubbing her breasts on him again then kissing his shoulder blade "mmhmm."

"T'Soni, you keep rubbing your tits on me like that and we're going to have problems."

She snakes her breasts down his back and giggles. "You mean like this?"

"Oh ok, keep on keeping on, and you're going to be cruisin' for a bruisin' babe."

She giggles as she rubs her breasts up his back. "How about this?" He quickly reaches behind him and tries to grab her. She squeals as she retreats to the other side of the bed. Softly laughing at him, "You needed to get up."

Slowly crawling to her. "Yea, well you need to come here."

She shakes her head as she says, "Nah uh."

He grabs her thighs, pulls her under him and kisses her. "You are in trouble now."

Biting her bottom lip. "Mmm. Are you going to spank me?"

He straddles her and pins her to the bed, smiling evilly. "Oohh you'd be so lucky."

Pursing her lips and blinking her eyes. "What are you going to do to me?"

He leans down to the side of her head, "Oooh just you wait."

As he starts to lean back up, her smile drops, and she starts squirming. "Jon don't you dare. Please don't."

-/

Shandri watches Liara walk into her room, and she pulls Sanava off to the side. Speaking to her softly "She's testing you and tempting you. Do not play into her dangerous game. I know her, she does NOT want you looking at him or them as they have sex. If you decide to be brave and play into this stupidity then don't think for one moment that she won't lash out at you even though this is an "invitation". My recommendation would be to stay outside in the hallway. That would be the smart thing to do."

-/

Laughing at her, then saying, "It's too late for that T'Soni, here's your bruisin'." He yells "Girls! Girls! I need your help! Hurry! Come quick!"

Liara's eyes widen "Noooo!"

His daughters, Shandri and Kirre come charging in the bedroom door quickly. His girls reply, "What daddy?"

Looking at them, he says, "It's mommy attack time!" Then starts laughing evilly. Shandri and Kirre smirk and walk back into the living room.

Liara starts squirming harder under him. "Nooo nooo, it's not mommy attack time! Please don't!" The girls jump on their mom and start tickling her with a vengeance. Liara legs start kicking, and her arms are flailing around trying to fend off her attackers. Pleading for her life and laughing. "Please stop! Before I pee myself. Jon, please! I'm seriously about to pee."

After a few minutes of tickle time, he saves his wife from his girls. "Ok girls, I think mommy has had enough tickle time. Head back out to the living room, and we'll be out in a minute."

Catching her breath from laughing. "Ugh, my sides hurt from laughing and small fingers."

Chuckling, he leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'm going to hop in the shower, I won't be long. You can wait, or I'll meet you down there."

-/

Walking up to their reserved table, Shepard sees everyone enjoying their breakfast and chatting. He sits down next to his wife and kisses her cheek. "What's on the menu for today? Anything good?"

"Yes, they have a crew making omelets over in that line," she said as she smiled at him "You might want to go stand in it."

Looking at the long line, flaring his nostrils then he looks down at her plates and smirks, "I see you have two there. Did my loving wife happen to get me one?"

Smiling and kissing him, "Yes, she did."

Miranda looks over at her two friends and smiles. "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

As he's chewing his food, he hovers his hand in front of his mouth, "I don't know, what do you all feel like doing?

Alex says, "The boys were just talking about zip lining. Mili wants to do the dune buggy off-roading and cave excursion."

Liara pulls up the map of the area on her Omni tool. "Well, the zip lining is on the same side as the dune buggy and cave excursion, those are always fun. We can do that or hit the water park again today."

Miranda nods in agreement. "Oh, I like the dune buggy and cave excursion. What about you all?" Looking at the rest of the adults.

Hannah and Aethyta look at each other and then back at the adults going out later tonight without them "Water park, with lots of swimming and sun!"

Shepard throws his head back in laughter "I knew you two were going to pick that, but we already did the water park! So, HA!"

Aethyta says, "We just want to keep our sanity tonight is all. Hours at the park and they're all passing out tonight."

Shepard laughing, "Yea but they won't pass out if we come back and take a nap before we leave."

Aethyta rolling her eyes, "Shepard, you better have alcohol in your room!"

Katie grunts "Well, today is going to be exhausting! I'm definitely going to need a nap."

Alex laughing "We're going out tonight even if we have to down three energy drinks before doing it. I'm getting my gambling, dancing, and… umm, yea dancing on tonight."

Shepard looks over at his beautiful wife _(You'll get that spanking you were asking about tonight.)_

Smiling as she finishes her omelet. _(Oh really? Mmm. How about after we finish here?)_

He raises his eyebrows (I don't know about you, but I'm all done.)

Liara looks over at her kids, and everyone else still slowly eating and talking. _(Yes, right now. You go, and I'll follow.)_

He winked at her _(White wing room 248)_ She watches him get up and leave then follows him not a moment after.

-/

Aethyta looks over at her daughter and son-in-law glancing around and obviously talking via their link. She knew that look on her daughter's face very well. That burning desire that needs quenching, as herself has had it many times over the centuries. She laughs to herself and mumbles, "Liara get yourself under control."

-/

Alex leaned into Miranda's ear, "Did you see what I just saw?"

Taking a bite of her toast and responding when she was done chewing. "Yes, I did." He just looks at her for a long moment and waggles his eyebrows at her. She looks around at the table and smiles, "You go, and I'll follow."

After several minutes went by, then Hannah looked over to see four adults missing. She turns to Aethyta "You've got to be frickin' kidding me."

Katie and Ori look at Hannah to see what the fuss is about. Then they both look around then notice what she's talking about.

Aethyta laughs, "I saw them leave over ten minutes ago. I believe as soon as Miranda and Alex noticed those two rabbits leave, they left."

Hannah shakes her head "I swear it's like dealing with young adults!"

Aethyta nods her head, "You're correct there Hannah, she technically is a young adult for Asari standards. Liara is in her prime and a very horny one at that."

Hannah shakes her head. "Ugh don't remind me Thyta!"

Katie and Ori mumble, "How is that even fair?"

Hannah laughed, "Oh, you two are just mad because you didn't think of it first."

-/

It was their last night in white wing room 248, and Sanava watched them from a great distance away to give them privacy. She had to admit that her Mistress was absolutely radiating in beauty. Liara wore a figure fitting black dress. About a hand length down from the right side of her hip all the way down to her calf was a large open slit that bared her lovely blue leg. The fabric didn't drop straight down but curved off gradually toward the other side. The front of her dress had a deep cutting v that stopped almost mid-stomach, it was accented with an inch thick of small sparkling jewels along the edge. The deep v exposed just a hint of the inner plumpness of her breasts and two spaghetti strings of fabric held up her dress on her shoulders. Those spaghetti strings crisscrossed at her back ran through a small loop at the mid-side and tied in the middle of her lower back. The same inch of small sparkling jewels that trailed down her deep v also made their way down the edges of the rest of her sexy dress. She topped the rest of her style off with elegant jewelry and black high heels.

He wore grey dress slacks with a black belt, a black button-down dress shirt, and black dress shoes. His sleeves on his dress shirt were rolled up to just below his elbow. Shepard had a very short nicely trimmed beard. The sides of his hair on his head was short and combed back. The top length of his hair was a short to medium length that was parted to one side, at one point it was neatly combed up and back. His hair was lightly dampened from sweat and slightly tussled from Liara running her hands through it throughout the night on the dance floor.

-/

Shepard and Liara walked into their suite, and as soon as the door closed he walked up behind her and pulled her close as he kissed her neck. He untied her spaghetti string bow at the lower part of her back. Liara turned to him and hungrily kissed his lips. She felt her desire for him out on the dance floor, and she wanted him badly. "Mmm I want you" Pausing for a moment, she turned then hurried into the bedroom, removing her shoes on the way. "Two seconds!"

Chuckling at his wife "Ooook" After a brief moment he made his way to the bedroom as he unbuttons his shirt. He looked around the dark room then saw the bathroom light illuminating through the slightly closed door. Removing his shoes and socks as he said, "You ok?" He heard the toilet flush then his wife "Yes, I just had to pee" Nodding his head as he softly grunted then removed his shirt.

Liara exited the bathroom door to see her bondmate with no shirt on. "Mmm undressing yourself are we?" Smiling as he made his way to his lovely blue goddess standing before him. She kissed him as she slid her hands down his muscular chest to his stomach, then unbuckled his belt. Their kiss broke as he pulled away gently. "Just a minute"

She kissed his chest as her desire wanted him badly. "Hmm?" His hands slid her spaghetti straps off her shoulders, and she let the dress fall to the floor. "Oh, is this what you want to see?" she said as she backed away.

He looked at her and smirked, "I love your red candy lace underwear." He pointed at the things on her breasts "I don't like those."

She looked down and laughed "Babe, I wore these awful stick-on plunge bra things because of the dress. That way, my nipples weren't showing through, and they provide little to no support. I honestly don't know why I wore them."

Arching an eyebrow at her as he laughed for a brief moment "Well, do you need help taking them off?"

She groaned, "Ugh these are probably going to hurt coming off."

He sat on the bed. "Come here and let me see." She stood in between his legs, and he slowly ran his hands up her butt as he kissed her chest. She lifted her arm up and let her elbow bend as her hand dangled by her neck. He carefully pulled the tape away from her skin to get a grip on it. "Quick or slow?"

Her body tensed, "Just pull it." He looked up at her, her face was scrunched ready for him then he pulled it off her quickly.

She made no noise; she looked down relieved "That wasn't at all what I thought it was going to be."

He kissed the slightly darken mark at the side of her breast. "Good do the other one. I have to go pee."

She groaned at the thought of having to do it herself, "Ughhh just do it for me."

He turned to her, and she was waiting for him to do it. "Ok, you ready?" He gently pulled back a small piece, and he looked up at her.

She was looking at him this time. "Yes, do it."

He ripped it away quickly then tried to fling it to the side. "There you are plunge free. Those things are weird. Don't wear those anymore."

She laughed at him cringing at the plunge and trying to unstick it from his hand. "Ok, no more of those. I'll have to find something else. Now hurry up and go pee." She said as she gently pushed him to the bathroom.

She removed her red lace thong, left the door to the bedroom open, messaged Sanava and began to pull down the covers on one side of the bed. She softly called out "V.I, Lights to ten percent."

He walked through the door with his belt hanging, and the front of his slacks parted like a butterfly. For a moment he just stared at the very naked and sexy Asari with her back to him turning down the bed. "Mmm don't you look delicious"

She stuck her butt out and swayed it at him "Come get it, baby." When he walked to her, his pants fell to the floor, he stepped out of them and walked up behind her pressing himself up against her.

-/

Sanava was standing outside in the hallway when she received a message on her omni tool.

Message from Liara: You may enter if you so choose.

She stood there, looking at the message and thinking. _I could look for just a moment but leave at any time. The doors at this hotel are silent opening no whooshing. She'll never know._ She walked in, saw the lights were out in the living room and kitchen. She looked over toward the bedroom to see that the door was open, and the lights were barely dimmed almost as if a nightlight was on. Sanava heard a slap then heard Shepard say "Mmm you're mine tonight T'Soni and I want to hear you." She heard her let out a soft moan "Oh, you're going to hear me."

Sanava stood there debating on whether or not she should watch, listen, or leave. _I should probably take the advice of my Captain. Damn it, but I want to look so bad._ She could hear Liara softly moaning as she crept up to the room to look. Her heart was beating fast as she leaned up against the wall to their room beside the door. She was hoping it was the same similar layout as the other room 220 with the bedroom door off to the far right and the bed on the opposite side of the room. Peeking quickly, she saw the king bed at the opposite side of the room in the middle of the wall but more offset to the left and the bathroom to the right. When she looked, they were at a slight angle on the bed. Shepard's back was to her, but she could also see his right side, and he was making his way down on her. _Oh my, he is so damn sexy._

-/

Her hands rummaged through his hair as he made his way down to her now dampened sex. Closing her eyes in anticipation, she felt his breath just above her then his mouth made contact with her eagerly awaiting blue nub. His tongue stroked it with long strides, quick flicks then gentle rolls. His wife let out soft moans "Mmm yess baby." His fingers entered her when he rolled his tongue around her, as he fingered her wetness he sent light biotic waves into her. She bucked once at the biotic wave flowing through her, licking her lips she breathed "Goddess, I love when you do that. Mmm" She felt his mouth applying small sucking sensations on her for a moment then he removed his fingers and stopped sucking. He moved her left legs up to lean against his shoulders to get a better position.

-/

Sanava stood there against the wall with her hands on her crest looking at the ground listening to Liara moaning in pleasure. She turned to peek again, and when she did, her legs were up against his shoulders, and her thighs were against her chest, he was leaning on them as he thrust into her hard. With every thrust, his body slapped up against her; she had one arm extended above her head with her hand on the headboard as she moaned loudly.

Before she turned away, she saw him stop, lean his body upright then begin again and rapidly rub her clit up and down. She heard her Mistress raggedly moaning.

-/

He could feel her meld tugging at him in the back of his mind, but he denied her. She whimpered, "Baby, please…" She couldn't hold it any longer, and he felt her body shudder as she moaned loudly. He pulled himself from her then moved to her side, as he leaned down to kiss her, he slapped her clit, and she gasped. She was upset with him "Ugh, you denied me!"

-/

She was no longer watching and about to head for the exit when she heard him say, "I'm not done with you. I'll allow you when I'm finished." She slowly slid her head to the edge of the door frame. Sanava heard her repeatedly beg him to wait as he entered his two middle fingers into her wetness and finger her hard. She could see his muscles flexing in his arm. His hand was cupped against her, the palm of his hand was slapping up against her clit the force of the movement was making a sloshing sound, and everything around it was shaking. Liara was gripping the sheets and breathing heavily and began to beg him "Jon.. please."

He looked at her and said, "No, not yet." Then her body jerked as she let out multiple moans. Her head was tilted to the side, and her hands were at her chest with her fingers curled. _Holy shit!_

-/

When he stopped, he slapped her clit again. "Ahhh, Goddess!" She took slow breaths as she watched him stroke himself next to her and let her recoup for a moment. He saw that she was relaxing then watched as she closed her legs "No, I want them spread open" Looking at him, she cautiously widen them back open. He leaned down and kissed her as he gently rubbed her erogenous zone. "You like when I finger you like that?"

She kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair. "Mmmm yess I do…sssss but I want you in me. I need you to let me in."

-/

His lips moved to the folds in her neck, and his fingers glided up and down her slick folds then entered her again. She felt them curl inside her and rub up against her sensitive spot. He wasn't gentle with her at all, he fingered her violently, and with every motion, it was beginning to make her insides pulse again. Shepard leaned back, watched his wife gripping on to the sheets and moaning loudly in pleasure. She couldn't even say Goddess anymore. She was breathing heavily; her mouth was open, and her eyes were fluttering "Ahh God.. Yess…yess.." Before she could go into an orgasm he removed his fingers.

-/

Sanava just stood there watching unable to look away. Watching him give her orgasm after orgasm, and she could feel herself was completely soaked. She couldn't help but rub herself as she watched him and wished that it was her he was doing it to. When he asked Liara if she liked it when he fingered her that way. Sanava physically nodded yes. After he fingered her, she watched as he moved between her legs, lift one leg on his shoulder and pierced his shaft into her dripping cave. After several thrusts, he rubbed his fingers up and down her slick folds then quickly rubbed her already sensitive blue nub.

-/

Her mind was grabbing at him, but he continued to refuse their meld. He watched her; he saw that she couldn't speak just spill out very long moans then he felt her buck repeatedly against him. He lowered her leg but stayed inside her, he leaned down and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. He slowly began to move inside her as his hands stimulated her e-zone. She gently rocked her hips into him as she murmured "Mmm I love you. Let me in, Please."

He leaned back up and went for her already sensitive and radiating nub, and she quickly said "Wait…wait.." Her body gave off small continuous jerks as he rubbed her up and down quickly then stopped. She laid there as the ripples of ecstasy flowed through her body, and she was out of breath.

-/

Sanava finished off her own silent orgasm on the other side of the wall. She leaned against the wall then heard him say, "You had enough?." She peeked around the corner again to see that he was no longer inside her but kneeling next to her then heard her say "mmm she's pulsing badly." He smiled evilly at her. Liara clamped her legs shut and pleading with him "No no no….baby wait…she soo sensitive..." He looked at her for a moment then spread her legs just enough for his hand to get down to her wetness, his two middle fingers entered her again the same as before, but she gripped at his hand to try and remove his fingers from her. Sanava noticed that every time he denied her that her biotic aura grew bigger.

-/

Liara gripped on to his arm and couldn't help but rock her hips into his fingers as her body convulsed. Her eyes were clamped shut, her legs twisted around his arm, she was panting heavily and moaning loudly. The sound of her growling moans, the jerking of her body and the sloshing of her dripping wetness under his hand was music to his ears, and he loved it. He saw her blue aura around her growing larger, he reached around to her lower back with his other hand and gently pressed into her erogenous zone as he continued to cup her as he fingered her. She was pulling at his mind, dragging him into a meld and he let her. When her eyes opened, they were jet black; she arched so badly that she rolled up on her shoulders, and he felt her spill out all over him. Her force was so strong within their meld that it hit him like a massive truck and it made him release all over her stomach.

-/

Sanava watched Liara have a massive orgasm, and she's never seen a biotic aura explode as she saw just then. It was so strong that when it hit her, her body shuddered in pleasure. _By the Goddess, what the hell was that?_ Knowing Liara was spent she left in a hurry to the front door to exit.

-/

When they fell back into each other she tried to turn on her side and close her legs, but her clit was too sensitive, her body jerked then she cried out in pain. He looked at her "Are you ok?"

She whined, "No, damn it! I have a cramp in my calf."

He kissed her; then before he rubbed her calf muscle, he wiped his hand on the bed. He touched her leg. "This one or the other?"

She grunted, "The other one."

He gently rubbed her calf muscle" Right here?"

She cringed at his touch, "Owww yes!"

He kissed her leg then smiled. "I'm sorry baby. Too many orgasms?"

She giggled, "Yes and I seriously think you bruised the hell out of me tonight." She took deep breaths then licked her lips "Oh babe, my body is still rippling in pleasure, and she's so damn tender right now. Goddess be damned that felt so amazing though! Ahh I can't even move my legs without setting it off"

He kissed her then got out of bed "I'll be right back" He brought her some water with electrolytes.

She reached for it, "Yes please." As she guzzled down the water he went to the bathroom and came back with a few hand towels and a damp one. He arched his eyebrow at her as he smiled "Towel?"

She laughed as she shook her head "You did this to me."

He gently cleaned her stomach then patted her sensitive area, and her body jerked a bit "Oooh you weren't lying about being sensitive babe"

Her heavy eyes lids began to close, "Oh, you… think? I…mmm…" He chuckled at her words when he looked back over to see that his wife was out like a light. He pulled her limp body over to him in a cuddled, and he could feel her body lightly shuddering. He smirked then kissed her crest "I love you"

Shepard pulled the sheet over her then got out of bed, put on a pair of shorts and walked to the front door. He opened the front door to see Sanava standing there. "Did you enjoy the show?" She swallowed hard and just blinked slowly.

"Whatever this shit is between you two, needs to stop. That was her pleasurable punishment for inviting you here. I saw that you were almost killed by her several days ago and apparently you didn't learn from it. This was a test, and you failed it miserably. Now, go back to the main suite."

Looking at the floor in shame, "Yes, sir."

-/

All the way back to the main suite, she scolded herself for being so stupid. Sanava walked through the front door of the main suite around 0300 and not a moment later saw several commandos running around the corner, some with guns pointed at her and others lit in a biotic glow. She forgot about the door sensors that are set at night that make a low-pitched noise in the activated commando rooms. She put her hands up. "It's just me!" They lowered their weapons and withdrew their biotics. Sanava walked toward her Captain and the other commandos. When she reached the back of the suite Shandri spoke to her in an angry tone. "What did you do for them to send you back here? Please tell me you weren't that stupid!"

She closed her eyes as she lowered her head in shame. All the commandos gasped at her. Shandri just shook her head. "I'm guessing Shepard saw you and sent you here because you'd be dead if it were Liara. I can't believe that you'd be that ignorant to actually take her up on that invitation." They all froze when they heard Aethyta behind them. "What in the fucking blue blazes is going on out here at 0300?"

Shandri turned to her "My apologies for waking you, Madame. I was reprimanding Sanava for being sent back here for getting caught watching them have sex."

Aethyta laughed quietly so not to wake anyone up, "You must have a death wish."

Sanava looked up at Aethyta "I must, but I have to ask. What does it mean when a large biotic aura erupts into the entire room? It was like a biotic supernova. The force of it was so strong that when it hit me my whole body shuddered." Every commandos' mouth dropped opened, and their eyes darted from one to another.

Aethyta was even taken back by what she just heard. "Athames tits! He must have really been working it to get one of those. I've heard about those but have never had one myself. I've heard they're so fucking amazing. The nirvana of a sexual meld release and you saw it in action. That shudder you felt was her orgasm hitting you, it was released from within her meld then out through her biotic aura. Let me ask you something. What did you see?"

She leaned into Aethyta, and the others leaned in as well. "I'll give you the quick version. He gave her multiple upon multiple orgasms, and she was pleading with him before every major one, but he would deny her. I'm guessing she wanted a meld and he would tell her no. After every denial, her aura grew. He was pumping into her hard, and he also was doing something with his hand that was vicious, and it was driving her crazy. He only gave her small breaks in between and on the last one she was actually clawing at his hand to make him stop; then to top it off he rubbed her erogenous zone on the back. I'm assuming on the last one he accepted her meld, and she exploded. Before he sent me back here he told me that was her pleasurable punishment for inviting me."

Aethyta looked at her with wide eyes. "Holy fucking shit pleasurable punishment? Fuck I'll take that shit any day of the week! He was rocking the G-spot, the clit and the E-zone! Goddess be fucking damned!" She shuddered in pleasure at the thought. "Do you know how hard it is to deny an Asari such as Liara that's attempting to gain access to your mind or a sexual meld that's gripping at you in the back of your mind? He has to be extremely strong-minded to be able to do that not once but multiple times in a row." She looks at all of them for a moment. "Do all know what happens when your body is prepped, and your sexual biotic aura is rippling around you, and you don't receive your sexual meld for release?"

Shandri speaks up, "I've had that happen a few times throughout my life. Always due to an immediate interruption and unable to finish. It can be very uncomfortable and sometimes painful to forcefully take that extra energy back into your body."

Aethyta nods her head, "Yes, it is." She turned her head to Sanava "Wait, and you watched this whole thing go down? I bet you're drenched. Go shower and everyone else back to bed."

-/

He woke the next morning to a very knocked out sleeping asari, he glanced at the time 0900. He grunted as he got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. Shepard showered, dressed and left his sleeping wife as he went downstairs to eat. He walked over to his brother, then sat down to eat "Good morning!"

Alex looked up then noticed Liara wasn't with him "Good morning. Where's your other half?"

He laughed "She's still sound asleep. I wore her out so bad last night that she passed out in the middle of us talking."

They fist bump, then Alex says, "Damn sooooon!"

Shepard leaned into his brother, "Bruh, she had multiple upon multiple orgasms. Her last one during our meld was so explosive that it tore right through me and made me come all over her, it was awesome. I denied her several melds last night, and after every denial, her aura grew bigger; it was crazy, and it wasn't just rippling around her body like normal."

Alex's mouth was gaping open "What the fuck did you do to her?"

Jon smirked "I pounded her hard, bull-horned the fucking hell out of her viciously and a few other things. I gave her tiny breaks in between, and her body was convulsing. It was fucking amazing watching her."

"Holy fuck!"

"I get a few chances out of the year to really hear her moan and yell loudly in pleasure, that's what I wanted. Also, it was her…." They stopped talking when Miranda walked up

"Hey Shep, where's Lia?" asked Miranda

Alex just laughed, "Jon here, wore her out last night. She's still passed out in the room."

Miranda just looked at Shepard in amazement. "Wow, I'm sure I'll hear about it later."

Alex sat there for a moment. "Wait, I thought Aethyta stayed in your suite last night with the kids? How was Liara screaming her head off?"

A smile crept across his face "Oh, I set up a single room suite for just the two of us."

Alex looked at Miranda. "Oh we are sooo doing that next time!"

Shepard got up from the table to grab some food, "I bet you will."

-/

After he was done eating, he had the chef make his wife an omelet, bacon and a stack of pancakes. He grabbed napkins, silverware, an orange juice and some hot water with a tea bag before he headed back to the room. When he walked in it was almost 1020, he set the tray on the kitchen table and went to go check on his wife. He walked into the bedroom to see that she was getting dressed, he could feel the steam coming from the bathroom and could smell her vanilla body wash "Good morning my lovely blue goddess."

She turned to him and smiled, "Good morning my love. Why didn't you wake me? I am staving, please tell me they're still open for breakfast."

He chuckled, "I figured you needed the rest and I brought you up a tray of food for you."

She quickly walks to him and kisses his lips, "mmm I love you! Where is it?"

He kisses her, "On the kitchen table."

She walks over to the tray, takes the covers off the plates, and smiles from ear to ear "I love you sooo much right now."

He let his wife indulge on her food while he packs their bag. "Hey babe, I'm done in here. I'm going to go relieve your Dad then pack up our stuff in the main suite."

Chewing what she had in her mouth "Ok honey, I'll be up as soon as I'm done here. Oh, can you send Sanava in here I want to talk to her."

He turned to look at her "I talked to her last night then sent her away. Whatever is going on between you two is over. Ok?"

She let out a huff. "Yes, fine it's done."

-/

As soon as he walks into his main suite, he hears Aethyta "It's about fucking time Shepard! Where's my daughter?"

He smiled. "Liara woke up late from her strenuous workout last night, and now she's eating breakfast. How were the girls?"

Aethyta smirked. "Well hot damn Shepard what did you do to her? Oh, and your kids are hellions, but I love them."

"I'm not telling you what all happened last night. I'm hoping they ate breakfast."

She jerked her thumb toward one of the rooms. "Yea they're good to go. They're in Anna's room watching some stupid show."

"Thanks, dad. You are free, run away while you can!" He said as he laughed and walked towards his daughter's room.

She just sat there, "Oh no! I'm waiting until Lia gets here so I can give her shit."

-/

Liara walked through the door about thirty minutes later, and all the commandos were looking at her in amazement. "What?"

Her dad walked up to her, "You come with me. The rest of you feel free to follow."

Liara scrunched her eyebrow markings together as she looked at all of them "What is going on?" They all walked to Aethyta's room, and she shut the door.

She pointed to Sanava, "Nosey here told us about last night. She said you had a "Biotic aura supernova." Just like when the Batarians relay exploded. It was so bad that she felt your damn orgasm hit her, and it made her whole body shudder."

Liara looked at everyone "Is that what that was?"

"Wait you didn't even know? Liara, what did it feel like?"

Liara just looked at her dad for a moment then crossed her arms and shook her head no.

"Wait wait I'm not teasing you. I honestly want to know. I've never had one." They were all looking at Liara intrigued. Liara just looked at everyone for a minute then her eyes fluttered, and her body switched. "The most incredible feeling ever. Well, that was the icing on the cake, but everything else he did was also unbelievable."

Aethyta smirked, "I know we heard!"

Liara snapped her head around in anger at Sanava, quickly clamped her hand at her and threw her a short distance to the nearest wall. "You watched the whole damn time!" Everyone moved away quickly as soon as she snapped her head toward Sanava.

She picked her up off the floor in a stasis and began to squeeze her. _(Liara, Knock it off!)_

 _(Fine!)_ She took deep breathes then released her. Liara walked directly up to her and snarled "Did you enjoy it? You damn perve!"

 _(Enough!)_

Sanava decided to be brave, "I did actually! His words were, your pleasurable punishment for inviting me."

Liara's eyes grew wide at her and her fists clenched at the side of her. _(How can I? With this insubordinate behavior!)_ "The only reason you're not dead right now is because of my bondmate."

 _(Just breathe and calm down.)_

Aethyta laughed, "You are brave or very stupid, Sanava!"

Liara looked at Shandri and seethed out, "Get her out of my sight, and I want her gone when we get home!"

Sanava pleaded, "Please, I'm sorry. Don't dismiss me from your home. I will be branded, and no one will take me."

Liara looked her over and smiled "Well, you should have thought of that beforehand. I'm sure the Eclipse sisters have an opening."

They heard a hard double knock on the door then an angry, harsh voice "Liara, open this door!" They all looked at each other then Liara opened the door. Shepard stood there looking at them all. "Everyone get out but not you two." He looked directly at Liara then Sanava "I told both of you that this bullshit was done!" He points to Sanava "Know when to keep your damn mouth shut!" He looked at Liara "We'll figure out her punishment when we get back to the house."

Liara crossed her arms "Alright. That's fair."

He turned to Sanava, "Get out of here."

After she left, he walked up to his steaming wife and wrapped his arms around her. "Will you calm down, please."

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his chest as she took deep breaths. "She watched you pleasure me the whole time and probably fingered herself in the other room."

He chuckled then slapped her butt "Did you not invite her?"

She grunted. "Not the point!"

"So, you're going to reprimand her for obeying what you asked her to do? If you didn't want her to be there, then you shouldn't have said so to begin with. Besides you loved that pleasurable punishment that I unleashed on you last night."

Her body shuddered in pleasure, "Yes, I did!"


	19. Milizkia

**Ch 19: Milizkia**

 **Omega – Aria T'Loaks' Home – Spring 2215CE**

It was late into the afternoon, and Milizkia was in the living room watching tv when she heard her mother shuffling around in the kitchen. She turned towards her "It's about time you got up."

Her mother groaned as she reached for a cup and a tea bag. "I was up until the crack of dawn, give me a break." Aria removed the wrapper from her tea bag, placed it in her cup then poured hot water over it. She grabbed a muffin and made her way to the couch to sit near her daughter. She placed her cup down to let her tea seep then bit into her muffin as she sat down. "Mmm…"

Mili looked at her and smiled "You like those, huh?"

Aria nodded her head as she chewed the remaining bit in her mouth. "Yes, these are soo damn delicious. Where did you get them? I didn't think any place on Omega made anything like this."

She smirked, "I didn't buy them, mom, I made them. Like any place on Omega would carry something that good."

Aria arched her brow. "You made these? Damn." She took another bite then put the muffin down and slightly circled her hands around her mouth. "The flavor is just soo..mmm. It's fluffy and moist, and it's like a tiny explosion in your mouth. So good!" She paused from her moment with her muffin and turned her head to her daughter then said, "Wait, where did you get all the stuff to make these? I don't have any of that shit here."

Mili gave her a lopsided grin. "Seriously mom, I've been here for four months and several times before that over the years. You think I haven't purchased what I need to live here or haven't brought items with me, goodness!" she said as she laughed. "Oh, don't mind me. You can go back to your intimate moment with your muffin."

Her mother laughed, then pushed her daughter's arm, "Shut it!"

They heard Bray in the background "Hey Mili, can I have one of these muffins?"

She called out to him "Su—"

Her mother cut her off, "Bray, stay the fuck away from my muffins!" She looked at her daughter and winked as she smiled.

Mil shook her head as she smiled "She's kidding you can have one."

She heard him say, "Holy shit, these are good!"

Mili and her mother propped their feet up on the coffee table, crossed their legs, and sunk back into the couch. Aria continued to eat on her muffin and drink her tea then said with a partially full mouth "You know you could probably sell these badass muffins. These are that fucking good and people will buy the shit out of these fuckers."

Mili opened her Omni tool to check for messages as her mom talked. She saw several messages, some from friends and the others from her cousins but no emails. "Mom, if I ever sell these, it's not going to be on Omega."

Aria shrugged "Well, whatever but people will buy these, just sayin'. What do you put in these to make these so good? My taste buds are dancing right now. Mmm…"

"My secret mom." She looked over at her mom that was examining the berry in the muffin. "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? Oh! What kind of berry is this? The name is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't place it." She said as she finished off her muffin.

"They're expensive to have them exported." She said as she looked over at her mother when her hands popped together.

"I know what these are! You put frazzle berries in these muffins. Hot damn, before this week I haven't had those in centuries. Those berries are only grown on Thessia, and I am very impressed with your baking skills. The fact that you're able to cook these and keep the frazzle. That's literally the tiny explosion I'm feeling in my mouth, isn't it?"

Mil nodded, "Wow, mom, you're good. That's correct, what you're feeling in your mouth is from the frazzle berries. Frazzle berries are extremely potent if eaten without cooking and can overwhelming. What's unique about cooking with frazzle berries, especially in bread mixed with a special ingredient is when the berry cooks or shrinks. When the frazzle evaporates, that special ingredient traps the evaporated frazzle into the muffin. The berries in the muffin aren't actual frazzle berries; those are just regular asari gumble berries, which makes them super yummy. I use one frazzle berry per batch of twelve on a separate baking sheet."

"Damn Mili my mind just exploded. How did you come up with this?"

"Well, it wasn't all me. Lena came up with the how after my many attempts of failure, but the cooking idea was mine." Said Mili

"You two absolutely amaze me," said Aria as she flipped through the tv channels.

Mili smiled as she looked down at her Omni tool when a few more messages came through. "Thanks, mom." She pinched her lips to the side as she hit the refresh button on her email. "Mom, it's been four months, and I still have not heard back from the higher learning schools." She said as she replied back to her messages.

"hmmm… that is strange you should've heard back by now." said Aria as she continued to flip through the channels. "I wonder what the holdup is?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, but Tev said that I'm just impatient and that I'll receive them soon enough once the school year is over. The reason could be that there's a waiting list, they are busy, or multiple other reasons." She said with irritation.

She watched her mother scrunch her face then say, "What a load of horseshit!"

"That's exactly what I thought," she said as she laid her head back on the couch and groaned.

"What else is up your ass?" Aria asked

She grunted "I'm on the Omega, that's what's up my ass. That and not hearing back from these damn schools."

Her mother huffed. "Your attitude about Omega is getting old."

She waved her hands around "Being on Omega is getting old. There's nothing to do here, and I honestly don't understand how you can live h—"

"Here we go… All you do is complain all damn day. I'm not forcing you to be here. You came here on your own free- "

"Mom, I came here because I miss you and I love you, but I can't stand it here. It smells, the people here are disgusting, the whole place is just gross, and it's just horrid here."

"Then go back to Illium with Tevos and Lena." She said with annoyance than she paused "Oh wait, you don't want to be there either. Well, you have to be somewhere."

She rolled her eyes and grunted, "I expected to be in school by now with most of my day being consumed with education. Not sitting on my ass on disgusting Omega."

"I resent that, and I expect you to be the queen of Omega someday."

She shrugged, "That's the problem I don't want to be the queen of Omega. I seriously cannot stand this place. I'm a prisoner locked up in this house. I can't go outside; I can't even walk around or visit any of the shops." She cringed, "Not that I would want to but still."

Aria rolled her eyes "I set those rules for your own safety, and you're allowed to go with escorts." Her mother's voice trailed off as she received messages…

-/

Group message from Anna and two others: School is out bitches…

Message to Anna: I've been out of school biaaaatch!

Message from Anna: Oh, that's right. You still on shitter rock?

Message to Anna: Yes, and I'm losing my mind. Please save me!

Message from Anna: I can't even imagine what you're going through. You've been on Omega for four fucking months now. How about you come here? Gimme a sec and let me go ask my mom.

Message to Anna: Seriously, can I please? For like the entire summer? Tell auntie that I would love her to pieces!

 _-/_

Her mother saw her smirk. "What's so funny?"

She shook her head "Nothing, it's just Anna. She wants to know if I can come over for the entire summer, can I?"

Her mother ran her fingers around her eyes "You must think I'm an idiot. I know she didn't come up with that on her own, you asked her. How about you call your auntie and ask?"

"Seriously?" she said as she crossed her arms.

Aria just gave her a look. "If you want to go, I need to hear Liara or Shepard say it's ok."

She groaned loudly, "Ugh Fine!" She taps a few buttons on her Omni tool to vidcall her aunt. After a moment, she saw her aunt appear on screen, "Hello Milli, we were just talking about you."

Mili smiled. "Hi, Auntie! Yes, I know, but my mother said I had to call and ask so she could hear from you that it's okay. I'm assuming she wants to make sure I'm not running off somewhere."

Her mother spoke sharply, "That is NOT what I was thinking!"

She's smiled and shrugged. She heard her two older cousins pleading with their mother. "Please please please we haven't seen her in months please, mom."

"Aria, you're okay with this?" asked Liara

Mili turned to look at her mother "Well, are you okay with this?"

Aria took a breath as she sat up straighter on the couch "I'm sure those girls have told Liara how you feel about being here." Aria changed her voice to mock her daughter "Oh, it smells here, I'm cooped up inside and have nowhere to go, and it's sooo boring here. Goddess, this place is sooo horrible! It's sooo much more fun at auntie Liara's house." She looked at her daughter with her head cocked. "Does that sound about right?"

She rolled her eyes at her "Yes or no, mom?"

Aria pinched her lips together, then said: "Yes, if your aunt wants to take my nagging daughter off of my hands, then please do so."

Mili laughed silently as she watched her aunt make a face. Liara smiled then said, "Aria, I agree to keep Milli for the summer."

Mili smiled and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll see you in a few days." said Liara before she ended the call

-/

Mili got up from the couch to go pack her clothes, and as she began to walk off, she heard her mother say, "Sooooo how do you plan on getting there?"

Mili's head and shoulders slumped at her mother's words. "Seriously mom, do you want me to take a fucking cargo transport over there? No better yet how about one of your crew take me over there?" said Mili as she turned toward her and dropped her hand down on her thigh.

Aria curled her lip as she turned toward her daughter, "Don't get smart with me, Liz! How about we call Tevos and ask her to come pick you up and take you there? I sure as shit am not having some fucking Batarians or some damn Vorcha take you there."

They heard Bray from the other room, "Hey…." Aria's head whipped around and snarled, "You shut the fuck up, and you know what I mean!"

Aria pulled up the large video screen to call her lover. After a moment, Tevos appeared on the screen and said: "Hey love, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing your lovely face this afternoon?"

Aria smiled "Hey babe, Liz has something to ask you."

Mil took a breath as she looked at her mom then over at Tevos "Hey Tev, I was wondering if it was a possibility that you could come pick me up and take me to the T'Soni-Shepard's."

She looked at Aria then nodded, "I don't think that would be a problem I could swing by and spend time with your mother. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Anna and Bene got their permission to have me over for the entire summer." She heard her sister in the background "Aww that is so not fair; I want to go."

"Well, maybe you should call and ask squirt." said Mili as she saw her younger sister look at Tev.

"Mom, can I go for the summer if Liara says it's ok, please?" asked Lena

Tevos looked at her daughter then at Aria with a smile on her face. "It's fine with me if your dad is ok with it."

Aria smiled broadly, "Sounds fantastic to me, babe."

"Wonderful, I'll see you in a few days." said Tevos

-/

Message to Anna: Do you think Lena can come too?

Message from Anna: Ha! Gwyn just asked my mom, and of course, she agreed. I'll see you bitches in a few days.

Message to Anna: Hells yea, see you soon. Thank you for saving me!

Message from Anna: You know it!

 _-/_

She looked over at her mother, who was still talking to Tev. "Ha... I look forward to several days of just us. I'll see you after you drop the girls off." After she ended the call, she looked over at her daughter gagging.

Aria rolled her eyes. "Oh, please you act like your dad and Miranda or your precious auntie and uncle don't ever have sex."

Mili scrunched her face, "Gross mom, I don't want to know..."

Aria was now turned and leaning on the back of the couch. "Well, you know you're in the age for sex and sex melding..." She arched a brow "Have you-"

"Mom! I'm not having this conversation with you!" she squealed.

Aria smirked "Oh come on, you can tell me. I'm your mother…" she stared at her with a broad smile.

Mili looked at her. "No, I haven't… thoughts yes, flirting, and been flirted with… but no. I wasn't really that interested in anyone at school. It's not like I've had many species options."

"You have decades to pick from species Lizzie, so don't you worry about that. Rule of thumb though, physical stimulation is good, but once your biotic aura has been activated toward a sex meld then you'll need to complete it or you'll be in pain for a day or so." said Aria

Her forehead scrunched. "hmmm well good to know…"

Aria smiled. "You know… I heard from Tev… that heard from Thyta that Liara has had a Biotic Supernova. Do you know anything about that?"

She furrowed her brow as she leaned on the back of the couch, "A what?"

Aria grinned. "Yea that caught your attention didn't it. Not many Asari have had one. Most are lucky to get one in their lifetime, but Liara has had several. Lucky bitch!"

"What is it though?" Mili said as she cocked her head.

"It's the ultimate sex meld release an Asari can have. I've only ever had one in my six hundred some odd years. It was the most amazing feeling ever, and I'll never forget it. I felt that pleasure ripple through my body for days. I would love to know what he does to get her to do that."

"Mom, auntie Liara, and uncle Jon are a very unique couple. They are constantly mind-linked … I'm talking like twenty-four-seven, and only the relays separate them. Their connection runs deep; it's almost like their souls are attached. I think that's why they're able to do that Nova thing you're talking about consistently."

She watched her mother cringe then say, "Fuck that shit. I can't even imagine someone being that close to me twenty-four seven. That's just too much." She shook her head. "Your aunt is going to crumble when that man dies… I do know that much."

Mili sighed at the thought, "You're probably right there."

"There's no probably about it, dear. She crumbled the first time he died, and she will crumble…if not die herself when he does."

-/

Mili walked briskly to the door and rang the doorbell. As she waited, she heard Anna yell from the other side "They're here, I'll get it!" The door swung open to the eldest of the T'Soni-Shepard girls. "Hey cousin, Lena, Tev. Come on in." Annabelle gave everyone a quick hug before they walked through the door. Mili walked further into the foyer and saw her auntie Liara and cousin Bene walking down the hall from the living room. They walked up to each other, and she gave them a quick hug "Thanks again for allowing us to stay for the summer. Oh, I brought this for you." Mili said as she handed her aunt a muffin.

"It's no problem at all Mili. The girls have been dying to see you and Lena. Oh, and thank you." Said Liara as she took the small clear container from her.

She looked up the curved staircase toward the loft and saw her younger cousins Gwyn and Riley leaning on the balcony and waved at them. "Hey." They looked at her and smiled, "Hey." She saw their faces light up when they saw her younger sister walk up behind her.

They shouted down, "Lena! Come on up." Her sister looked at her, then up the staircase. Mili nudged her, "Go ahead." She watched her sister run up the stairs towards her friends.

Mili looked around, "Where's uncle, Jon?"

"My dad is out on some job. He's been gone for a few days and should be back in a week or so." said her cousin Benezia

"How's your mom doing?"

"You know my mom. She absolutely can't stand to be away from my dad." said her cousin as she shrugged.

Anna shakes her head. "She calls him at least two to three times a day. It's so gross to hear her talk to him. She so mushy." She laughed when they both made faces. Her aunt walked up behind her and leaned in "Then don't listen…"

"Well mom, it's hard not to when you make your vid call on the couch for all of us to hear."

Liara laughed as she walked with Tevos to the living room. "It's my house, ladies…if you don't like it, then you have the outside and the entire upstairs to flee."

"Yea yea.." grumbled Anna.

Her aunt shot back at her. "Besides, it's not like you hear everything we talk about, Anna."

All three of the girls looked at each other with a distorted face, then Anna yelled back, "Believe me, mom, we've heard you and dad."

"Annabelle-T'Soni-Shepard! That is NOT what I was referring to young lady!" her mom screeched as she came around the corner quickly.

Anna looked at her sister and her cousin with a clenched jaw, and a scrunched forehead then breathed out "Fuuuuucck…" Bene and Mili both had their hands over their mouths with wide eyes.

"You're crazy!" said Mili through her hands as she stepped back from her.

She watched as her aunt walked directly up to her eldest, and she could see Tevos standing down the hall. "Anna, how dare you say such things when we have guests in this house! What I do in the privacy of my bedroom young lady is my business, and it's none of either of yours or our guests' business. Do you understand me?" she snipped

Anna stood with her hands together and her head down, "Yes, ma'am, I'm sorry."

Her mother lifted her chin up, "Look at me, Anna." She said in a stern voice. Then a smile crept across her face as she murmured out, "That's exactly what I was referring to… you terd." Her mother made a face before she turned around toward Tevos, "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. Shall we have that glass of wine now?"

Anna turned her head to the other two with wide eyes. She saw that Bene and Mili were laughing quietly into their hands. Bene made hand explosions then whispered, "Mom just killed it."

Mili quickly walked over to Tev and handed her a small cooler. "Can you put this in the fridge for me please?"

Tev took the cooler from her. "Of course sweetie."

They were walking up the stairs when Mili heard Tev call her. She walked to the balcony and leaned over, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Sweetie is this one of your delicious muffins?" Tev said with a smile.

"Yes, it is." She watched her turn to Liara and tell her, "Liara, you have to try this. It is absolutely amazing."

She waited in anticipation for her aunt's reaction. Liara whipped her head up toward the balcony. "Mili, this is amazing. What's in this? Goddess, girls you have to come down and taste this."

Her two cousins ran down the stairs and over to her mother. They both pinched off a small piece and popped it in their mouths. "Mmmm wow…" said Anna as she went in for another piece then saw her aunt knock her hand away "Hey, she brought this for me."

Tevos and Mili laughed. "Well, if you don't mind auntie, my mom asked me to make her some more before I left, but I didn't have time. I told her I'd make some here before Tevos went back to Omega."

"That would be fantastic. I would love it if you made more." She handed the container to her daughters. "Here you can have this only if you give your two younger sisters some." Bene grabbed the container, and they both ran up the stairs.

Tevos looked up toward the balcony "Mili, did your mother figure out what's in it?"

"She thought I bought them on Omega. What a joke!" She said as she shook her head, "I did blow her mind when I told her I made them. You should have seen her face Tev; it was priceless." Mili laughed at the thought, "But yes, she did figure it out. I was impressed."

Liara turned to Tevos. "What's in them. They are delicious."

"Don't tell her, Tev. If mom can figure it out then I know auntie Liara can figure it out. Here I'll give you the same clue I gave mom. The berry is only grown on Thessia and very expensive and no cheating and looking it up. Oh Tev, Mom said I couldn't totally sell these."

Liara and Tev shook their heads in agreement. "Yes, you could sweetie. Your mom is correct there."

Liara called to her daughter, "Nezzie, bring that back down to me and let me taste it one more time."

Benezia groaned "Ugh mom, I just got all the way up the stairs." Said Benezia as she turned and walked back down the stairs and over to her mom.

"Too bad, Mili has me on a mission to figure out what this is and I will figure it out." replied Liara

-/

The three girls walked into Anna's room, and Mili tossed her bag near the dresser. They all three sat on the bed, then Mili looked at her two cousins "That sexual reference was out of character for your mom."

They both shrugged then Bene said, "Not really, she tends to put on a façade for company except for auntie Miri and uncle Alex."

Anna laid back, "Yea mom has lightened up over the last decade and a half. Dad is just too playful and silly to not invoke his demeanor." She paused for a moment "Well, Dad is just dad, and mom is nowhere near dad, but she has her moments."

"Yea but making a sexual reference… that was a step for mom…" said her sister.

"That is true. I was shocked."

Bene nudged her cousin. "But those muffins are killer!"

Anna sat up on the bed, "Yea they are, what's in them?"

Mili propped herself up on an elbow and turned toward her cousins. "They're called frazzle berries, that's what gives you the tiny explosion feeling in your mouth. The actual berries in the muffin are called gumble berries, and those are what give you the yummy flavor."

Her cousins just look at her as they blink slowly "Damn cousin maybe you should go hang out with the nerd crew." said Anna

Mili laughed, "You're such an ass, Anna."

Her cousin laughed, then said, "I know."

"I have a random question to ask you two? Do I smell… and be completely honest with me."

Her cousins both looked at her, laughing, "What the hell kind of question is that?"

Mili looked at them "I'm serious, Omega smells, and I want to know if I smell like Omega. I can't tell because the stench is in my nose."

They both started laughing again. Then Bene leaned in and sniffed her shirt. "Oooooh…Mili you might need to change."

Anna looked at her sister, "Shut up, are you for real?" Anna leaned over her sister to smell her cousin "Damn, she isn't kidding."

"Damn it. I knew it!... Ok, do me another favor. Can you smell my clothes in my bag and tell me if they smell too?" Her cousins both get up and walk over to her bag. Bene kneels down and unzips it "Holy crap Mili this whole bag reeks!"

Then Anna quickly covered her nose, "Wow… it's like you have a dead varren in there."

Mili looks at them with her mouth gaping open "Shut – up! You two are full of it!" Her cousin's start laughing.

"Damn it you two, I can't trust either of you for shit. I'll go ask the others." Mili gets up and walks over to Gwyn's room with Anna and Bene right behind her. She walks in, "Hey ladies, Can I ask you all a favor?"

Gwyn and the others look at her "Sure. What's up? Oh, before you do. That muffin was amazing!"

She walked closer to the three sitting on the bed. "Thanks! Now for my question. Do I smell?" They all scrunch their face at the question as they look over at Mili and they see Anna standing off to the side with her finger to her mouth and shaking her head yes.

In their own way, they all say, "Yes, you do."

"Ugh Damn it!" Mili said as she turned and saw Anna and Bene standing there then they all started laughing. "You all just suck! Fine, I'll go ask auntie and Tevos." She walked downstairs and into the living room where her aunt and Tevos were lounging on the couch, talking.

Her aunt looked at her, "Hey Mili… you ok?"

She wrung her hands together "Yes, I just need to ask the two of you a question."

"Of course, sweetie. But before you do. I figured out the berry or should I say two berries." Said Liara as she set her wine glass down.

Mili smiled "Oh, did you? Let's hear it."

"Your question is somewhat of a trick question though. The one in the actual muffin are gumble berries, but you have somehow captured the essence of a frazzle berry within the muffin which is not physically present. I'm extremely impressed Mili." Liara said with a broad smile

Mili's looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow, auntie you nailed it! I'll have to show you want I do tomorrow."

"So, what was the question?" Liara said as she continued to smile.

"Do I smell? Please be completely honest with me." She watched as her aunt and Tevos looked at each other then back at her with furrowed brows. Then they both leaned in and smelled her clothes. "No, you don't. Who said you smelled?" They all looked up at the balcony when they heard an eruption of laughter.

Mili blushed as she walked off quickly "You all suck! Lena, you're my sister; you're supposed to be on my side! Trader!" As she walked off, she heard Tevos say, "They've been here less than an hour, and you agreed to the whole summer."

"I know… but they all get along just like sisters."

Mili ran up the stairs to be greeted by all the girls. "Mil, you know how we are." said Anna as she hugged her.

Mili bumped her side as they walked back to her room "I know exactly how you two are, but I wasn't expecting the others to play along."

They all said in unison, "We love you!"

She waved them off, "Yea yea..."

-/

"Oooo Mil you're going to be here for our annual hiking trip with dad." said Bene as she shut the door.

Anna plopped down on the bed. "Ohhh hells yea Mil. It's so much fun! Mom drops us three off up in the mountains, and we make our way down over the course of a few days. We make camp, dad tells us stories about the war, he teaches us how to survive in the wild, and we just do what we do."

"How come just you three go?" asked Mili

"The other three do what they like to do while we're up there. Ooooh, get this… Mom packs us these nasty MRE's, but we never eat them unless we're in dire need of them. Dad lets us kill our own dinner." says Bene as she lays back on the bed.

"That sounds awesome. Wait, what's an MRE?"

"Oh, those are Meals Ready to Eat. Military prepackaged food." Bene extends a hand toward her sister, "Hand me a pillow, please."

"When do you go on this trip?"

"We normally go toward the middle or end of the summer." says Anna as she hands her sister a pillow.

The girls chat for the rest of the hour, then they hear Liara over the intercom "Ladies, it's time for dinner."

Bene hops up out of bed and walks over to the intercom and pushes a button "Ok, mom, we're heading down."

After dinner, the younger three went back upstairs, the older ones stayed downstairs to watch tv while Tev, Liara, and Shandri sat at the kitchen table and talked. They all heard the very familiar subtle ringing of their mother's Omni tool. Anna quickly said to Mili, "My dad."

Mili heard her aunt gushing over her Omni tool, "Hey my love."

"Hey baby doll, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting here talking with company."

"Oh, yea who's there with you? Wait, let me guess… Miri?"

She laughed, "No, Nice try, though. Tevos, Lena, and Mili are here."

"Really? How long are they hanging out?"

"Tevos is here until tomorrow or the following day, and the girls are staying for the summer."

"Hmmm, that'll be interesting."

"Yes, it will honey. Mmm lovie I miss you, but can I call you back later tonight?"

"Of course, my lovely blue goddess. You know I'll answer your call even if I'm asleep. I love and miss you."

"You better… I love you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye, my love."

Anna nudged her cousin and whispered, "See what I'm talking about."

Mili smirked "Yes."

-/

All three girls were snuggled up with each other under a blanket on the couch watching a movie when Mili felt her Omni tool buzz a few times. She looked down and saw several emails come through from Higher Learning Schools. "Excuse me, ladies." She removed the blanket as she got off the couch and walked over to Tevos. "Sorry to interrupt auntie but there's something I need to show Tev." She said as she sat down next to her, "Tev, I just received several emails from the schools."

Liara and Tevos's faces lit up. "That's wonderful dear. I knew you'd get a response. Bring up the emails and let's look at them." said Tevos. Then she paused, "Or we can call your mother, and we can walk through them with her."

"No that's ok Tev I don't need to call my mom. We can walk through them then I'll call her later." She brought up the emails on her Omni tool and scanned over the recipients.

Liara walked up behind them and points to one "Oooo Illium Higher Learning, that's one of the best schools on the planet, and they only accept the best."

Tevos turned to Liara "Mili graduated two years early and in the top five percentile of her class. There's no way she didn't get in. I'll honestly be surprised if she didn't."

Liara patted Mili's shoulder. "I'm impressed, Mili! I would be surprised if she didn't as well Tev."

Mili looked up and saw Anna and Bene standing at the table, waiting to hear the good news. "Open one up." said Benezia with a smile.

Mili took a deep breath and clicked the email then read aloud "Dear Milizkia T'Loak, thank you for your application…" her smiled, and her excitement faded as she continued to read "but we regret that Illium's School of Higher Learning cannot offer you a place at our school. In reviewing your application, we considered the strength of your academic curriculum, your athletic performance, your standardized test scores, as well as other supporting information that may have been included." She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that were creeping through. She took a ragged deep breath and continued as her voice cracked. "Unfortunately, due to your mother's background, we cannot have someone of that stature attending our school. We appreciate your interest in our school, and we wish you success elsewhere to pursue your educational goals."

Anna was the first to speak, "That's bullshit!"

Her mother looked at her eldest, "Anna your mouth, and yes, I know!"

Tevos rubbed her back. "It's ok, sweetie; it's just one school. There are several more to choose from. Open another one."

She clicked on another, then another, then another and all the results were the same. She threw her hands up in the air. "That's just awesome my mother's way of living has ruined mine, literally. Fan-fucking-tastic!" She looked over at her aunt, "Sorry, Auntie."

"Even the military academies denied me. What's up with that? I thought they took everyone!"

Liara let out a breath "I thought they took everyone too! I'm highly surprised that Dean V'Crios came to this decision. I know her personally and deal with her throughout the year. I donate money to them and several of these other schools. Every one of these letters was the same. It was almost as if they had a get together about this before they sent these."

Tevos sighed as she rubbed her temples "Aria is going to blow a gasket when she hears about this. Liara do you mind if we use your office to vidcall her?"

Liara stood up, "Of course you may. Follow me, and I'll get you set up." Liara set the wall monitor up for viewing then walked out to give them privacy.

-/

Tevos and Mili stood there and waited for someone to answer. They saw Aria's right-hand man appear on the screen. "Aria T'Loak's line…. Oh, hey kiddo! Tevos… Just a minute. Let me go get her." said Bray before he left.

Mili saw her mother appear on the screen with a smile on her face. It quickly faded away when she saw the faces of her daughter and lover. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Tevos sighed, "Love, we just heard back from Mili's schools. They all denied her acceptance."

Aria roared. "WHAT?! How is that even fucking possible! WHY?"

Mili growled. "Because of YOU! That was their reason!"

Her mother snarled "What? Oh, fuck that! I'm calling all these motherfuckers. I will kill them all." She hit her com unit, "Bray get in here, NOW!"

"Oh, stop it! That's exactly why they won't allow me into their school. One argument, one mishap and you're ready to kill them. You did the same shit all during basic school. It doesn't matter how good I am; they'll never let me in. I'm fucked! I'll be out there with the other dumb ass fucking pole and lap dancing fucktards." she snapped, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Aria pinched her brow markings. "Fine, I'm sorry! Well, then what the fuck do you want me to do? You sure as shit are not going to be some exotic dancer, not my daughter. We can just hire a personal teacher to come to teach you."

She scoffed, "Yea, right. No teacher is going to take you up on that no matter how much you pay them. What if I just went to dad's or hyphenated my name to T'Loak-Shepard?"

Aria clenched her fists "Absolutely NOT! You're a T'Loak you will not water down your name with a damn hyphen." she hissed

"Water it down? What are you talking about? I would be strengthening it with Shepard after it. Uncle Jon is famous for his military background, and aunt Liara has her name hyphened." Said Mili

Aria laughed. "Uncle Jon is, but your dad isn't. Your dad was dishonorably discharged from the military and became an assassin. Liara ruined her long-lived house name when she hyphenated it. The T'Soni's have been a high social ranking aristocrat type house for several millennia. Asari of her family lineage are not supposed to hyphenate their last names because the high council looks down upon that. I don't want you living with your dad. You need to learn the Asari way of life, not a human's."

"People won't know that I didn't come from Uncle Jon. Both of them, regardless of her last name, look up to them and respect them. Their children will never struggle."

Aria pushed her chair back as she rose. "People respect me-"

"No mother, people fear you. There's a difference!"

She turned her back, "Damn you, child! What do you want from me?"

"Nothing mother, I think your everyday way of living has done enough!" she screamed as she stormed out of the office. She leaned against the wall and slid down as she wept.

Liara walked up to her and knelt down beside her. "We'll figure something out sweetie. You will never struggle, not while we are around to help you succeed."

Mili embraced her aunt, "I know." She wiped her tears and took a deep breath. They could hear Tevos trying to calm down Aria. "Babe, you need to just breathe. We'll figure this out."

"I will call all these fuckers personally!" Aria growled.

"Mili, with your mother's permission I would like to do a conference call to Dean V'Crios. I have her home number right here. I would like to hear what she has to say about this." Said Liara

Mili nodded her head and walked back into the office with Liara.

Aria scoffed "Liara, this is a personal matter if you could get the fuck out!"

"MOM! Aunt Liara is here to help. She has Illium's Dean V'Crios's home number. She would like to do a conference call to her home to hear what she has to say."

"Fine." Aria turned to Bray, "Bray, get this bitch on the line but block out and hide Liara's video."

Liara, Mili, and Tevos stood there and waited until V'Crios came into view "Aria T'Loak, it didn't take you long to hunt down my home number. What can I do for you?"

Maintaining her angry look but Aria spoke calmly, "Dean V'Crios, what you're doing to my daughter is completely unfair to her."

"I understand that Aria, unfortunately, our board of directors, staff, and parents do not want a T'Loak in this school. I cannot have parents removing their children because of her or you; it's bad for business. That's exactly what happened when she attended Illium's private general education school. I've spoken to them, and to all the other schools that your daughter has applied to. We've all come to an agreement; you're just bad for business."

Aria slammed her fist down on the table "I will fucking kill you all for denying my daughter!"

She rebutted quickly. "That's exactly the reason why we don't want her here. That's your answer to everything! We've all notified the local authorities, the mayors, counselor Irssa, and the justicar's. If we come up missing or dead, then you will be the first person they look into. Your threats may work on Omega and elsewhere in the galaxy, but they will NOT work here!"

Aria clenched her teeth as she took a deep breath. "What will it cost to get my daughter into this school?"

She smiled broadly "I'm glad you asked. Regular tuition for a year is ten thousand credits and every year after for twenty years. The years, of course, depends on the student and the rate at which they learn. Students don't live here; they just attend their part-time classes here. Your daughter's tuition for a year is two hundred thousand credits."

Aria blinked her eyes slowly "Let me see if I understood you correctly." She began to laugh in bursts, then shook her head "You want me to pay two hundred thousand credits a year for twenty years?" She continued to laugh, then wiped her eyes "That's fucking hilarious!"

Mili, Liara, and Tevos look at each other with their mouths gaping open.

V'Crios crossed her arms then just looked at her before she spoke. "That's her fee for her to attend this school, take it or leave it." She fiddled with her shirt. "Ask any other school, and their fee will be just as high. The military academies will be double that fee."

"Fuck you, I'm not playing into your extortion!"

"Then we are done—"

"She may have the last name T'Loak, but she has the DNA of a Shepard imprinted on her. Being a T'Loak and a Shepard, she will find away, I will guarantee you that!" snapped Aria

She watched as Yaere V'Crios paused for a moment then laughed. "Wait, are you trying to say that she's Commander Shepard's daughter? Nice try Aria as if he would associate himself with the likes of you. I know Liara, she's been with him since the Reaper war."

Aria snarled. "Fuck you, V'Crios. She may not be Commander Shepard's daughter, but she is a Shepard! Her father is Alexander Shepard, Commander Shepard's identical twin and the paperwork was filed and has been documented with the High Council. Look it up, if you think I'm lying. Better yet, why don't you ask Liara herself."

V'Crios laughed. "Oh, yea right Aria. When? After you put her under complete duress."

Liara quickly pointed to Tevos to move out of screenshot, and as soon as she was, she spoke up and said, "Aria, open video."

"Bray open video on Liara's end," said Aria cautiously

Liara looked at the screen "Yaere; I can guarantee you that I am in no type of coercion, Milizkia T'Loak is a Shepard. She is my niece and my god-daughter that I love very dearly and would do just about anything for."

Yaere V'Crios cleared her throat "Liara…I didn't realize—"

"You didn't realize what? That Aria and Milizkia T'Loak are actual people with feelings?" She pointed to her niece. "This is Milizkia T'Loak the lovely and very bright asari that you are denying acceptance to your school. She is currently here spending the summer with us." Liara shook her head as she took a breath, "Yaera, I'm extremely disappointed that you would do this. Especially with the type of consequences that this could have on you."

V'Crios cocked her head to the side. "Liara is that a threat?"

Liara laughed, "Do you think that was a threat? Yaera you have NO idea what I can do, and you've never seen my bad side. Here let me show you a smidge of my bad side and what I can do. I own the number one information brokerage in the entire milky way galaxy. Do you have any idea the type of information I can pull? Not to mention, I have my hands in multiple businesses across the galaxy. I am a multi-billionaire. You have absolutely no idea the type of damage I can do." she growled

V'Crios attempted to speak "Li—"

"I am not finished!" She snapped as she placed her hands on her desk, "Glyph!" They all watched as a glowing semi-translucent orb flew over to Liara. "Yes, Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, what can I do for you?"

"Glyph, I want operative Mike -Lima one niner on this left-hand monitor with distortion of video and voice version three." As she was talking, she was typing a message to Miranda.

-/

Message to Miranda: I need you right now as a scare tactic. Playing as operative Mike-Lima one niner There are voice and video distortion.

-/

She turned to Mili, "Forward every one of those rejection letters to me, please."

Mili opened her Omni tool, "Yes, ma'am."

They watched as a grey distorted video came on view. Who spoke with slight distortion "Operative Mike-Lima one niner reporting in. What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Operative Mike-Lima one niner, I have a Sierra Bravo priority rating three. I'm forwarding you a list of emails. I want everything you can find on these people, but first I want everything on Yaera V'Crios, and I mean everything."

"Yes, ma'am… pulling it now." Said Mike-Lima one-niner

As she waited for Miranda to pull her information. Liara did a quick search on her Omni tool in her company system on V'Crios then turned back to the main screen. "Yaera, here's the beginning of my threat. I will pull my funding from your school in a heartbeat. From what I see here, two of your daughters work within my companies, and I will let them go right now. Not to mention they live in my apartment buildings, and I will evict them today on the grounds of however I see fit!" Liara seethed.

"Liara, Nice try, but you will find nothing on me. My school relies on that funding, and you wouldn't dare!" said V'Crios frantically

Liara's laughed then her voice rose in anger. "Oh, I know I will find something because I always do. You think that I wouldn't fire your children!" She looked at Mili and winked. "Glyph, draw up paperwork for the termination of Erirao V'Crios and Cheava V'Crios on the grounds that our company feels that their performance is hmmmm lacking. Then draw up paperwork to evict them from my apartment buildings, both effective of as of right now. Next—"

"Liara! Please don't do this. This has nothing to do with my children!" V'Crios screeched

"Exactly the point I'm making Yaera. Aria's daily life has NOTHING to do with Mili. Now, what's it going to be? My niece is relying on an education to excel in her life, and I'm sure your children rely on their daily jobs." She pointed to the screen, "Mike-Lima one niner what do you have for me?"

"Sending you what I have so far ma'am, but the search is still running. I think you'll be content with what I have."

-/

Message from Miranda: Holy shit Mili was rejected from all these schools. What the hell is going on? Nothing really on her but something on her husband. He has a gambling problem, and it seems he's drained her bank account. I need more time to search.

Message to Miranda: Stay tuned in

-/

Liara looked down at her Omni tool, shook her head and then looked up at the screen. "I have some fascinating information here, V'Crios. Now, what's it going to be?"

V'Crios swallowed hard then paused before speaking again "What if she hyphenated her name? That will improve her situation immensely. Everyone will take her with Shepard in her name."

Aria growled and repeatedly hit her fist on her desk. "I'm NOT hyphenating her name to T'Loak-Shepard! Fuck that horseshit. She's a damn T'Loak period!"

Everyone jumped when Aria hit her desk. Dean V'Crios panicked. "Then her fee to attend this school is four million credits!"

Before anyone could respond, Liara did "Yaere, that was not the answer we were seeking here. Mili is a highly exceptional student that would knock your curriculum on its ass. She graduated from Illium's general education two years early and at the top five percentile of her class for goddess sake. I would have understood if you charged a bit more per year, twelve, fifteen to twenty thousand credits but two hundred thousand credits is completely absurd!" She took a deep breath before she continued, "Your actions here have NOTHING to do with this young Asari's education or future for that matter. This has EVERYTHING to do with money. You would even let me kick your children to the curb for four million credits! Unbelievable. - Let me tell you something. Don't think for one inkling of a second that Aria T'Loak cannot afford four million credits to put her daughter through school. That's not it at all, she can afford that amount and then some. It's the fact that you're attempting to extort her through the means of her daughter. Four million credits are you out of your mind!" She shook her head then looked down at her omni tool.

-/

Message from Miranda: Loan Shark has a request into Sierra-Bravo for two hundred fifty-thousand credits to find him. Her husband is in for a substantial debt with this shark and is on the run."

-/

"Did you honestly think that I wouldn't find anything on you or your family? Every single one of you knew that this would piss off Aria to the point that she would call you all. You wanted her to call you so that you could extort her and pocket the difference for yourselves. Your reason for four million credits is to pay for your husband's gambling debts and to replenish your bank account that he's drained. Not to mention he's currently being hunted down for that debt." Liara closed her eyes as she sighed heavily. "You have lost my respect; my friendship and your funding ends permanently as of right now." She snapped her fingers, "Glyph, cut Illium's Higher Learning funding."

V'Crios was weeping "Liara please…"

"Dr. T'Soni-Shepard that request has been completed."

Liara leaned on her desk as she shook her head. "No, I was your friend. You could have come to me for help, but instead, you deny my niece just to extort her mother for money. The money I was funding your school with probably wasn't even going to the school, was it?"

"Liara I didn't know she was your niece; no one did. No, please, I'm sorry." V'Crios pleaded.

Liara rubbed her temples as her heart was getting the better of her. "Here's my deal Yaera, I pay for your husband's massive gambling debt and my niece attends your school for free. Take it or leave it!"

V'Crios sat there for a moment. "Liara, I can't do that; the board will never approve of free tuition. Can we do five hundred thousand?"

Aria crossed her arms. "Get the fuck out of here V'Crios; you make me sick."

Liara shook her head then looked at Aria. "Aria, thank you for allowing me to sit in on this conference call. I've heard more than enough, and I'm done here."

"As am I Liara." Aria turned to Bray, "Bray, please remove this piece of shit from my view."

Dean V'Crios attempted to rebut before she was disconnected. "Wait…Liara… please -"

After V'Crios video was cut, Liara said: "Glyph, remove distortion on the left monitor."

They all turned to see that it was Miranda behind the distortion. She smiled and said, "Hey, Mili."

"Well hot damn Liara. I would have never of known you had that in you!" said Aria with a grin on her face "Thank you for—"

Liara waved her hand at Aria. "No need to thank me Aria. All of us, as a family will figure out something for Mili to continue on to the next step. Even if I have to teach her myself. She will be approved for a university one way or another."

Aria nodded. "Very well." She turned her head then looked back at the screen "I must attend to some business. Thank you again, Liara. Mili, behave yourself while you're there and I expect my muffins. Tev, my dear, I'll see you in a few days." She said before she cut video

Mili looked at the screen "Hey Miri! Thanks for helping."

"Anytime kiddo. Are you ladies having a slumber party without me? I'm hurt, I really am." she said as she placed her hand on her heart then smiled

They all laughed. "Well, Miri you're always more than welcome to come over. Tevos is heading out tomorrow or the day after, but Mili and Lena are here for the summer." Said Liara.

"Oh, sounds fun. Maybe Madi and I will come on by." Said Miranda

"Hey Miri, where's dad?" Said Mili

"Oh, he's with your uncle Jon out a job. They should be back in a few weeks. Alright, ladies, we're going to go pack. We'll see you tomorrow, probably."

Mili turned to her aunt after Miri faded from the screen and hugged her "You were awesome, Thank you!"

Tevos smiled "Yes, she was. There's Liara's way of handling things, and there are your mothers."

They all laughed. "Aria is pretty damn scary," said Liara.

Tevos and Mili both shrugged "Ehhh she comes off that way, but she really is a softie." said Tevos as she smiled.

Mili and Tevos looked at each other "Liara… you're pretty damn scary yourself!" said Tevos.

Liara waved them off "I suppose I can be, but I'm not going to fire her children or evict them. That would just be wrong, and I was just trying to make a point. I did cut her funding, though. I hate that she was using my funding to pay for her husband's mistakes and that she and everyone else were trying to extort your mom."

Mili scratched the back of her neck. "Even though you winked at me, I still believed you were going to do it."

Liara laughed "Well, that was the whole point, dear."

They walked out to see two young Asari standing there. "Anna…Bene. I thought I told you two to stay in the living room!" fumed their mother.

"Sorry, mom… What are we going to do to help Mili?" said Benezia softly

Liara sighed, "I'm not sure, sweetie. We'll think of something. If it comes down to it, I will teach her everything she needs to know to continue on myself. I'll need to discuss this with your father here in a little bit."

-/

The three young asari walk into Anna's room and close the door. Mili looked at her cousins "Your mom is a fucking badass! Please tell me you both heard her in there."

Anna and Bene smiled "Oh, we heard her. You have no idea what she can do."

"Oh, I have an idea. I saw her work. She's fast and strikes like a snake. She impressed the hell out of me."

Anna and Bene looked at each other than at Mili. "We have a secret to tell you. If you can take it to the grave."

Mili looked at them both. "You know, I will. What is it?"

"You have to pinky promise Mili," said Anna as she and her sister held out their pinkies.

Mili hooked her pinky to both of theirs and said, "I cross my heart and hope to die then stick a needle in my eye that I will not tell a soul."

Bene became nervous and strutted around the room "I don't know Anna…this is huge. No one can know about this!"

"She won't tell anyone. Right, Mili?" said Anna as she looked at Mili.

"I won't. I promise! What's the big secret?"

"Our mom is the shadow broker." said Anna quietly.

Mili's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped "Shut the fuck up. Are you serious?" She paused, "No, no, don't answer that I totally believe it. I saw the way she worked and let me guess uncle Jon, Miri, and my dad are all part of it?"

They both nodded in agreement. "Yes, they share the responsibility and so do a few others."

"Our parents have a secret shadow broker base underground. Code name is Sierra Bravo." Said Bene.

Mili rubbed the back of her neck, "I heard auntie mention that along with Mike-Lima one niner."

Anna sat on her bed "Yea its part of the military alphabet. Sierra Bravo S-B. Mike Lima one niner is M-L 1 9. Mom asked Glyph to call Miranda Lawson-Shepard. When she came through on video, my mom told her she needed a shadow broker database search of a priority level three."

"Wow, that's cool! I was totally lost when she was talking about that." She started laughing, "Do you know how many times my mom has used the shadow broker services because she refused to use T'Soni analytics?"

Anna and Bene laughed, "That's hilarious, and she paid a premium for doing it!"

"Wow, my mind has literally been blown right now. How do they do it? It's not like they sit locked away all day."

"Well, it's mostly on autopilot unless something out of the ordinary comes up. You saw Glyph in there, right? That thing can analyze information at the blink of an eye. There's currently only two of them, and they're both here in the house. Glyph remains in my mom's office at all times to help her with all her business stuff, then there's the other one… I can't remember its name because we never see it, but it stays down in the broker office underground. Between Kasumi and Tali, they have programmed them with tons of coding to respond to operatives, and if it can't comply, then it'll tell the operative or the client that it'll get back with them shortly with an answer. Then it sends a message stating that it needs attention into all the shadow broker boxes and one of them will answer it." Says Bene as she sat on the floor against the bed

"I love you ladies already, but this has taken my love for you all to another level. I fucking love this place. Seriously, you ladies have everything and do all this cool shit, and all I get is fucking Omega. It's really depressing. Ugh… I wish I could stay here forever…" said Mili as she joined her cousin on the floor.

Anna leaned her head in between the two "Mili, you'll always have a place here. You're practically our older sister."

Mili smiled, "Aww thanks, Anna…"


	20. She's Amazing

_A/N Lemon Warning_

 **Ch 20: She's Amazing**

The living room furniture was pushed out of the way, and it was now a large open dance floor. There was a table lined up with food, a bartender was serving drinks, and another hired person was walking around handing out drinks, tube shots, and jello shots. All the ladies in the house were having fun singing, dancing, and the adults were having alcoholic beverages. Liara even let the commandos join in on their fun night. She had over forty people in her house all women, friends, family, acquaintances, and some of her children's friends. It was dark, lights were strobing, the music was blaring, and the bass was thumping through all the downstairs speakers. The selection of music was all coming from Shepard's music list. A few hours into the party, turned into something from a night out at the club, they were feeling the alcohol, and everyone was dancing.

 _Current song blaring "Good Feeling."_

Anna, Mili, Madie, Bene and her friend Suada all take a group picture together. She posts on social media, "Me with my sister, cousins, and Suada parting at my mom's crazy summer party!" #mymomisfuckingawesome. She felt her omni tool buzzing from responses. She looked down and showed her friend some of the replies. {Ugh how come you didn't invite me? I thought we were friends.} {No fair, you picked Suada to go. Ugh,} {Can I come? There's always room for one more.} {Your mom's parties are always so cool!} They just laugh at the responses.

Anna's friend Suada says, "Anna, your mom, and aunt have some moves." She looked at her. "Oh yea, they can definitely dance. They know pretty much all the songs on my dad's party list."

Suada says, "Your mom is awesome for having a party like this. I'm surprised that she allows her commandos to join in."

"My mom may come off as a snooty asari at times, but she really isn't. Our commandos and asari soldiers are family, she treats them as people, not property, and they all love her for it too. There's about twenty-five of them that live here maybe more. My dad uses a military rank for himself and my mom's main crew. He's the General, Shandri is Captain, Kirre is Lieutenant, and Teyr is Chief. The rank doesn't apply to my mom because she's the lady of the house— she's just the Queen. For parties like this only the asari with seniority get to go, which are pretty much the majority of the commandos because they've been here since my grandma Benezia. There's a list of all of them in the commando quarters of who does what and who has seniority. There's always one spot left open for the soldiers, and they cycle through. With my dad out on a mission, there were several spots open, and they had to draw names to be here tonight. For our vacations, they do a rotation of who gets to go, so everyone gets a vacation eventually. It's funny to see some of the soldiers begging the commandos to give up their spot. Our commandos and soldiers have it so good. My mom just remodeled their living quarters, updated their recreation center, updated all their suits to this new high-tech material, and they received the latest weapons. Anyone of them that volunteer when my parents ask for volunteers for something they get a prize of some sort. So, yea our commandos and soldiers are spoiled. My mom gets requests all the time, asking if she needs any new commandos or soldiers."

"Wow, you don't hear every day that commandos and soldiers of such houses are spoiled. Your mom is NOT snooty. People outside of Armali may assume she is because she comes from a high-ranking lineage and because she's a multi-billionaire. Your mom has so much money, it's ridonkulous. She's so nice, and it's not like she hordes her money either. She's always helping the community where she can with funds, the orphanages, scholarships, grants, food drives, medical supplies, she updated several of the community recreation centers, especially in the lower-class area… the list just goes on and on, and now she's building an Academy! My parents told me that her ties with her friends and the geth helped rebuild Thessia to where it is today. Without her or your dad, we would be in ruin. Your dad even helped realign the structure of our defense system. People of Armali love her…Thessia loves her… errr… your parents."

"My aunt… her mom is amazing, and I love her to pieces. You should have seen her the other day. She was tearing into the Dean of Illium's higher learning school for trying to extort my mom for four million credits. My gawd was she the bomb diggity. She literally ripped that woman a new fucking asshole. To watch her work, scary business tactics were amazing. She was all like, do you know who the fuck I am? Bitch, I will fuck you up. When the Dean tried to speak, but my aunt just held up her hand and was like UM NO, I'm not done. Not only will I fuck you up, but I will also fuck up your family for trying to hurt my family. Oh, you think I won't? Ok, well watch this. Boom and with the snap of her fingers she was drawing up paperwork to fire the Dean's kids from her company then she cut her funding to that school. By the time she was done, the Dean was blubbering in tears and begging Liara. I was like DAMN!. I mean she didn't literally say those things, but the gist of her whole conversation was pretty much what I just said. My mind exploded that day. I was surprised because of who my mother is. The difference is when my mother says something like I'm going to gut you then it's literal because—"

Suada holds up her hands. "Woah woah woah wait I'm confused. Who's your mom again? I thought your mom was Miranda."

"Nooo, well she's my stepmom, and I call her mom when my mom isn't around. My mom is… wait you don't know who my mom is?"

Anna turned to her, "I thought I told you. Yea, her mom, is Aria T'Loak."

Her mouth dropped open, and she did a hard blink. "Shut up! You're fucking with me!" Then she looked at them, "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. So, when my mom says she's going to gut you, then she's going to fucking gut you. But anywho, the way my aunt did things that night was like…ummm …strategic. It was like she was playing chess, moving pieces to apply pressure until she had the information needed, and then she was like you're done. She did cut her funding because the lady was abusing it, but she didn't fire the Dean's children, and she never planned too. They were just pieces on the board. It was crazy; even my mom was like damn." Says Mili.

Anna laughed as she nodded, "Yea that night was crazy. You should have seen us listening outside the door. We were like damn mom; you're kicking that bitch's ass."

Suada just stood there with her eyes wide "That's what I'm talking about your mom is just amazing. I mean hell look at the people that are here. Nowhere else would you see this mixture of people, power—"

Anna smirked, "Your mom wouldn't let you come unless we let her come as well!" She pointed to her mom. "Look look look…check your mom out…check your mom out." She whipped her head over towards her friend with wide eyes, "Ooooo.."

Suada covered her face "Oh my, I did NOT know she could dance like that. She's always heard of your mom's parties, and this was her opportunity. My dad was upset that he couldn't come." She laughed, "Mom didn't care though. She was like I'm fucking going. You know how many people she called just to shove it in there face that she was going to a T'Soni-Shepard party."

"Seriously?" said Mili

"Oh, yea they were hella jealous too. To get invited to a T'Soni-Shepard party is a big thing because it's like hanging out with a celebrity. We only know what happens from the news or your posts on social media, which never show anyone but yourself, your sisters, friends, or cousins. They always look so much fun, and I can see why now. Two years ago, when you guys were on the news. The headline was The T'Soni-Shepard's throwing another massive party. All we saw were tons of sky cars in the front yard and could barely see people dancing out by the pool, and the music was blaring just like this. Your soldiers had it on lockdown too. Talking about "No, back away from the gate. This is a restricted no-fly zone; if you do not remove your small drone from the area, we will shoot it down you have five seconds to comply. I can't believe you have a restricted no-fly zone over your estate."

Bene laughed, "Yea, and my mom likes her privacy. I remember that party. Who was it that streaked through the crowd then jumped into the pool? Wasn't it the salarian councilor?

Anna cracked up, "I honestly don't remember, nnnmmmm maybe."

Madie turned to Bene. "It was definitely a salarian, but it wasn't the councilor." She snapped her fingers repeatedly "It was… what's her faces husband….ughh damn it's right there on the tip of my tongue."

Bene looked at her and pointed "Ooooo yea yea… I know who you're talking about but yeaaaa I can't remember her name either." She starts laughing, "That was hilarious, though."

Bene moves her hands really fast next to her chest "He was bookin it so fast, it was like his ass was on fire… then he leapfrogged so hard off the diving board– he got some serious air too." she laughed. "His back was arched, and his chest was all broad — I don't know what he did, but he twisted or something. He came down.. and he was like ooh shit… then his body connected with the water and all you heard was Pow!" They were all cracking up. "His stomach hit that water so hard that people were concerned that he knocked himself the fuck out. People were standing by ready to jump in and get him; that's how bad it was."

They all continued to laugh, "Oh maannn… good stuff. Oh, and Riley…" Bene's laugh came out harsh and hissing as she tried to continue. "...she said ewww mom his wiener…. and mom was like nnMmnnn nah uh that is a sad, sad sight." She wiped the tears from her eyes, and she began to snort in laughter. Then the other girls laughed even harder. "Wheeewww…."

—/

Suada nudged Anna. "Holy shit, Anna! My mind is blown by the people here; there are several matriarchs, the mayors of Thessia, councilor Irissa is here…." She laughs, "These ladies are all wild. Is the mayor of Armali bumping asses with… wait who is that?..."

Madie laughed aloud, "Is this the first time you've been to one of their parties? What happens at the T'Soni-Shepard Estate…" The other three chime in "Stays at the T'Soni-Shepard estate!"

 _Song playing "How Low."_

"They know that when they come here, they can let it all hang out. Just wait in another hour or so you'll see something crazy happen. It won't be a party until some drunk ass jumps in the pool." Said Bene

Anna started to laugh, "I don't know Bene that normally happens when men are here. No dads means no men at the party."

Mili snorted "Thank the goddess because they practically have sex with our moms on the dance floor. Well, all the drunk asses do that with their partners."

Suada points, "Anna, look look look…. there are our principle and our language teacher...what's her face…Ms. Praza!"

Anna looks quickly. "Where?" she laughs at the sight, "Damn!" Anna lifts her omni tool and snaps a picture. They turn and look at her with wide eyes!

Anna just starts dancing next to them as she smiles, then points to them, "How low can you go? Go low… lower than you know… go low." They just shake their heads and go back to dancing. She turns to look at her sister, cousin, and friend, and dances behind her teacher. She turns back to them, and they're all laughing.

Anna holds up a finger and makes her way over to her mom and booty bumps her. Her mom slowly turns her head with a brow marking arched then laughs when she sees who it is. Miranda and Anna do a Liara dance sandwich. They were rocking wide from side to side. When Miranda and Anna went right, Liara went left. Mili rushed over and joined in but behind Miranda. Everyone started laughing, "Don't stop… get it get it" Bene comes over with her omni tool recording. "Totally sending to dad."

—/

Bene nudged her sister. "They're so going to sing to each other."

Anna laughed, "Yep and there they go. They're going to do their dance too…"

Suada turned to her friend, "What dance?"

"Oh, just wait…"

Miranda and Liara were dancing next to each other when "Lady Marmalade" came on. They turned to each other. Liara put her hands in the air then swirled her hands in a circle over her head to everyone in the room. Several commandos and their kids sang along with her.

 _Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas_

Then she just pointed to Miranda after each sista and switched hands as she sang.

 _Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_

Miranda ran her hands through her hair. Her hands hovered in front of her body as she slowly moved them up and down then began to wiggle her fingers to the song as she sang.

 _He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge_

She strutted sexily in place.

 _"Struttin' her stuff on the street."_

Miranda placed her hands on her hips and swayed them in a circle.

 _She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh_

….

Several of them were in the middle of the circle who knew the song which included

Liara and Miranda were leading them in their dance. They ran their hands over their breasts then down their sides and they swayed their hips in a circle as they sang, "Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried" When their hands got down to their crotch, they swirled their hands in front of it, rocking their hips into them slow then faster as they threw their heads back as they sang "more more mooooore!" then they slapped their ass.

They heard several women yell out "Woooo! Yeooooow!"

Suada eyes widened at the sexual reference and looked at Anna. "Ummm I think they're forgetting that we're here."

Anna smirked then said, "Oh no… they know we're here. They just don't give a shit!"

Suada laughs, "My image of all of these women has changed forever."

Anna looked at her friend and laughed "This is our family. Serious when outside the house and fun or normal when we're at home. Well…. depends on if we're on vacation or not."

"I've been over here many times before and they didn't act like this." Said Suada

"Well, it depends on what's going on. It's not like they're silly or like this twenty-four seven. They're just normal people."

"Yea but it's just weird. Your mother is Liara T'Soni-Shepard! The youngest asari ever to accomplish what she has at such a young age. Do you know how many of us want to be her?

Anna shrugs "Yes but she's just my mom… ya know and other things." She laughs and points to her mom, "Well, that's her! I take that back… that's her now…actually, that's just her wild side. From what I heard, she used to be a recluse and the complete opposite of what she is today. This all happened after she met my dad, her war friends, and the reaper war; they all changed her into who she is now. Don't get me wrong she still is who she is, but she's different. I mean….my mother is complex… ummm… it's hard to explain—"

"Yea I get it."

—/

Liara and Miranda laughed out loud to the next song that came on " _Footloose_." Them and most of the asari commandos didn't skip a beat… They moved their heads from side to side as they clapped their hands together and moved their bodies and feet to the music. They brought their hands up to their chest and closed them into a loose fist; their pinkies were slightly bent. Their shoulders were rocking back and forth as bounced from foot to foot. They leaned toward each other and shook their chest somewhat then came back up as they sang…

 _Been working so hard.._

 _I'm punching my card.._

Then took several steps to the right then to the left. They both swayed their hips as they did a small strut. Miranda and Liara look at each other then they swirled imaginary lassos over their head then hurled it out to Bene and Mili then reeled them in as they waved two fingers at them. The girls looked at each other, then grabbed onto the pretend robe as they danced toward the center of the circle. They danced with their backs to each other for a few moments then reeled in Suada's mom and someone else. Suada's mom pointed to herself and looked around as Mili pointed to her and nodded. She quickly made it to the inner circle and danced sexually by swaying her hips with her hands over her head then dropping down low.

Anna arched a brow as she nudged her friend, then laughed, "Your mom!" She clapped her hands to the beat, then threw her head back and howled "Yeeeooooowwww!"

Suada covered her face "Mili did that on purpose."

—/

Many drinks later… the bartender is pouring all the adults several shots. The perfect song comes on. " _Shots_ " Everyone's dancing and jumping with their hands in the air saying "Shots shots shots shots shots shots everybody…"

Anna records a video of herself nodding her head to the music and moving her hand up and down. "It's getting crazy in here..." She turned the camera to her sister, cousins and friend dancing then they jumped and pumped an open hand in front of their chest every time the word shots were said. They shouted, "shots shots shots..." They threw their heads back and yelled, "Everybody!" She posts on social media, "We're killin it." #tsonishepardsarekillinit. She felt her omni tool blowing up with responses. {Awesome!}{You ladies look like you're having a blast!}{Invite me next time, please}{You're parents are so cool}

Anna's friend leaned into her "These songs are awesome. I've never heard of most of them."

Anna leaned into her friend "Yea, it's my dad's special list that's been handed down for generations." She nudged her friend, "Your mom blended in well."

She laughed, "Yes, she did. She's having a blast, and she's completely smashed."

—/

Aethyta watched her daughter a few times out of the night. The main person she danced with all night was Miranda. The more they drank, the closer they got.

 _Song playing "Peaches and Cream."_

They were touching each other's hips, legs, and sides. Liara and Miranda were grinding on each other; they both bit their bottom lip and gave each other a look then her dad just shook her head. They did this during the beginning of the song then parted when they realized what they just did in front of everyone.

Mili turned to Anna and Madie then said, "Our moms have been getting really close the last couple of songs. Like dirty… they're practically grinding on each other." Madie and Anna looked over at her mom and aunt. "They're just dancing… and they're drunk." Said Anna

"Yea and we've all been dancing together," said Madie.

Mili scrunches her brow. "Yea but not like that or how they've been dancing. They're dancing like how our dad's dance up on them."

Anna looked at her "So, that doesn't mean anything. They're just having fun. Look at all the others and the commandos."

"Yea but those are partners…Anna… look how they're looking at each other…" said Mili

Anna looked over at them again then pushed Mili's arm "Shut up… they're just drunk. Look, they parted."

Liara walked over near her dad. Thyta turned to her daughter, "Liara, I saw that."

"Shut up, dad. I don't know what that was," replied Liara

"You're a young asari you can get cravings at times. Without Jon around to fulfill it, she's your next best thing. You're the best of friends, and you love each other, it happens. She looked at you the—"

She shook her head, "Stop it. I've had too much to drink, I need something to eat and water."

"Mmmhmm… you're panicking because you'll have to explain that to Shepard."

"Ugghh. Damn it. Will you just shut up." Liara said as she grabbed a quick bite to eat.

"You're just mad because I'm right." Said her dad as she grinned then leaned into her close, "Just fuck her and get it over with."

Liara quickly turned to her dad, "Dad!"

Aethyta laughed, "You didn't say no because it's running through your mind."

Liara looked down at her omni tool to see several missed calls and vidcalls from Shepard over the last several hours. "Damn it." She staggered slightly to her room and vid called him. He answered and sounded like she woke him up, "Baby, I'm so sorry. We're having this party, and I didn't feel or hear my omni tool. Mmmm, I miss you."

He rubbed his face "nMmm mmhmm. I know I saw the vid from Bene. What else are you doing without me?"

She panicked and quickly responded, "What…what, do you mean? Ummm Nothing!?"

He could tell his wife was drunk, and he caught an unusual panic in her voice "Liara…is there something you need to tell me?" he said as he sat up in bed.

She hung her head "I've had a lot to drink, and I was dancing with Miranda. We were dancing a lot closer than we should have been. I had some sexual thoughts about her. That was all." She looked up at him to see that his brows were arched.

She closed her eyes as she braced for the worse.

"I'm surprised that you haven't had them before, to be honest with you." He said with a smile.

Her eyes popped open, "Seriously? Are you not mad?

"I'm not mad babe. It's normal to have thoughts, and you two are pretty close. Did she return the feeling?"

She cleared her throat, "Ummm, yes…"

"Hmm… well… is she my competition?" He said with a smirk.

Liara shook her head, "No baby, never. My heart is yours always. I love you." She looked over at her door then back at her bondmate. She bit her bottom lip "I'm just, really nMmm horny baby. I need you is what I need. I have a desire that needs quenching badly."

"Mmm, what type of desire? Physical, melding, or both?

She closed her eyes "When are you coming home?"

"Another week or so. We were going to head home after we completed that Spectre case, but we found clues on the Wisbey Hilmus case, and I believe we're right on their trail. That's a hundred million credits if we can close it and money that we can use toward the Academy.

Liara smiled "Oh, you found them? We've been looking for them for months!" She took a deep breath then said, "Ughh babe, I need you."

"Babe, I can help with your physical release but not with the other."

"I know you can, baby and you have before." She sighed.

"Are you asking for my permission to be with Miranda?" he said gently then arched an eyebrow

She responded quickly, "NO! I wouldn't do that to you."

He smiled, "I trust you and love you with all of my being. Couples do things like this all the time. If you want to venture down this road, we can. I'm ok with it…if you are."

She pinched her brow markings then looked at him. "What…what are you saying? That it's ok for me to be with her tonight or to bring her into our lovemaking? Wait, is there someone you want to have sex with?"

"I want you, but we can venture out if you so choose, but it'll have to work both ways."

She gave him a small glare. "I've seen her pop into your mind several times but never said anything."

He laughed. "I'm fine if you want to experiment with her but only if Alex approves and knowing him, he will. Here's the deal though, if you sleep with Miranda then you'll let me sleep with Miranda. I'm going to assume Alex will want to sleep with you."

She scrunched her face and shook her head. "I'm ok with Miranda, but I really don't want anyone else in me but you."

He laughed, "hmmm...I'm assuming you don't want me in Miranda either?"

She groaned "nnnMmm baby. You're mine..."

He shook his head, "How is this fair? So, we just get to sit back and watch you two?"

She pouted "Baby…nnnmm" she looked at him and then smiled, "Oh…you want to watch us together?"

"Maybe. If you do something tonight. I'll get to see it anyway."

"Mmm you're so bad, and I love you."

"Ooooh look at you. Your face lit up, and you want to do this." he said

She nodded her head. "Yess but I'd rather you be fucking my brains out right now."

"Damn babe, you are horny. We'll need to talk about this more later. Go have fun. Eat something, so you don't get sick. I love you."

She made kissy noises at him, "I love you. Goodnight my love."

—/

Liara walked over to Miranda, "Hey, you ok?"

Miranda touched her forehead "Yes, too much alcohol. I need to eat something."

"Yea me too." She paused for a moment, "About earlier…."

Miranda shifted her feet, "Yea… umm, I'm sorry."

Liara looked at her "Sorry for what? We were equal in what we did."

They grabbed some food and walked out toward the pool, sat down, and ate.

Miranda let out a breath. "Liara, you're my best friend, and I love you very much… you know not like how Shepard loves you but love you."

Liara laughed, "I know, I love you the same way, and you're my best friend as well."

Miranda ate some of her fried chicken tenders "mMmm nothing like fried food to help with drunkenness."

Liara finished chewing. "Yea, I know. So good."

Liara looked around then leaned into Miri's ear "Jon said it was ok if you want to. You know…"

"If I want to what-" Miranda dropped her chicken tender, "Get the fuck out!"

Liara leaned back and rubbed the back of her neck.

Miranda looked at her "Lia… "

Liara closed her eyes then looked at her friend, "Yes?"

"You actually want to? I mean, I know how you are with Shepard. You surprised me is all. Giving me a look is different than following through. Well, and you were touching me, but yea."

"Well I do, if you do and if Alex is ok with it. Do you think our friendship will get weird if we do?"

"Alex and I have talked about it over the years but have never agreed on someone. I know him, and he will definitely agree to you. It won't get weird if we don't make it weird."

"Jon and I talked about it; I don't want anyone other than him in me, or him in anyone else..."

Miranda arched her, brows, "Oh!" She laughed, "You greedy bitch. So, we get to have all the fun, and the guys don't?"

Liara laughed, "I guess so. How different can it be? They're twins… wouldn't it be just like having sex with my husband but with blonde hair and green eyes?"

Miranda gave out a hardy laugh "I see your point, but you honestly intrigue me with the stories you tell me about him. Similar but I'm sure he's different than Alex. I've never slept with a woman or another race other than a human."

"Oh, well, then you and I are the same."

Miranda rolled her eyes then pushed her arm "That is true."

—/

After they finished eating they both got up and walked into the house to a blaring song "Hey Mama" _Yes, I'll be your woman; Yes, I'll be your baby…_

Liara walked in after her and began to dance behind her. Miranda swayed her body to the music then looked back and pushed her ass into her. Liara grabbed her hips and moved with her. Liara pushed her tits into Miranda's back as she brought her lips to her ear and sang part of the song. "I wanna hear you callin' my name…"

Miranda smiled as she reached a hand behind her then placed it on Liara's hip then gripped it slightly and sang part of the song to her "I know you want it in the worst way…"

Liara leaned into her ear and breathed, "How about right now?"

Miranda nodded her head, then said, "Yes, your room? Give me two minutes." Liara moved from behind her, walked toward her room then turned and gave her a look and smiled as she walked away.

When she got to her room, she called out "V.I lights at twenty percent." Liara hit the bathroom to relieve herself and to freshen up quickly. She walked out of her bathroom, and Miranda was walking in. Liara called out "V.I, I want a secure door but with no halo indicator. No one comes in here." Liara's heart was beating fast. _Goddess, I know this woman, but I'm nervous._ She walked to her friend, and she watched as her hips swayed seductively. When she reached her, she ran her hand through Miranda's black silky shoulder-length hair. Liara leaned in, and before their lips touched, she closed her eyes. Miranda gently brushed her lips up against hers and gave her small tender kisses, then she felt her tongue parting her lips. _Her kisses were much different than Jon's. Mmm and she tastes like green apples._ Liara took her hand and walked her over to the bed, and she could feel Miranda was nervous, more nervous than she was. With all her years of melding with Jon, she was familiar with all his techniques. She decided to take the initiative in taking control and pleasing Miranda. She would be fine without the physical stimulation, but she needed her sexual melding. They both sat on the bed and removed their shoes. Liara looked at her "You ok?" She said as she removed her jeans.

Miranda looked at her "Yes, why?"

Liara took her top off "I don't know you look really nervous."

Miranda removed her bra and smirked, "No more nervous than you are." She said as she slid back on the bed. Liara removed her bra, and her underwear then noticed Miranda with hers still on "mMmm would you like me to remove those for you?"

She grinned at her and bit her bottom lip. "Mmmhmmm"

"Mmm," Liara crawled on the bed towards her seductively. Miranda looked at her. _She's absolutely beautiful_. When Liara got closer to her, Miranda extended her arm and gently ran her hand down Liara's arm. "Lia your skin is so unique. I really love the feel of it."

"Miri, you've touched my skin before."

"Yes, but not like that." She said as she laid back.

Liara shimmered her fingers down her chest and over her breasts, "Your skin is so soft Miri, I love it." She bent down and kissed her breasts then sucked on her nipple. She heard her moan in delight. Liara rolled her tongue around her nipple then bit it gently as she kneaded the other.

"MMmm." Mira softly ran her hand up and down her back.

Liara kissed up her chest and to her neck. Miranda closed her eyes when she felt her breasts against hers, then tilted her head to the side as Liara kissed down her neck. _Her lips and kisses are so gentle and sweet._ As Liara kissed and gently nibbled on her neck, she ran her hands down her back. Her hands shimmered over her e-zones as they made her way to her ass. She heard Liara moan when her hands made her way down. "Wait, what was that?"

Liara kissed her neck, "My erogenous zone on my lower back, you touched them. It spikes my sexual desire; it just feels really mmm good."

Miranda moved her hands back up until she heard Liara moan again, "Here?" She said as she gently caressed them in circles and felt her body shiver.

"Mmm… yes." She breathed, "Miri, are you going to be ok with me melding with you?" She said as she made her way down her stomach. She kissed her hips then slid her thong off.

"Yes, tell me what I need to do."

Liara slowly slid her hands down her legs and parted them "When I'm ready you'll feel me gently pull at the back of your mind" she said as she kissed down the inside of her thigh.

Miranda's heart was racing in anticipation _God she's driving me crazy, her hands are like silk._ She took a deep breath when she felt Liara's fingers glide down her wetness then felt her mouth on her clit.

Everything she could remember seeing Jon do to her, she did to Miranda, and she knew she was doing it right when she heard her breathy moans.

Liara was rolling her tongue around her clit as she fingered her. Miranda was moaning in pleasure but didn't know what to do with her hands as Liara had no hair to grab on to and she needed to do something with her hands. She decided to run her fingers down a crevice on her crest. Liara stopped and moaned "Mmmm Miri, that's another e-zone."

"Damn how many do you have?" She wanted her to answer, but she wanted her to keep going.

Liara stroked her engorged pink nub with long wet strides. "Several, Mmm, you taste good." She said before she sucked on her clit.

She let out long breathy moans. "Liara you are… very good at this…" Miri said as she pushed her hips into her.

"Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it." She flicked her tongue quickly over her pink nub.

"Yesss…. " she breathed then licked her lips.

Liara slid up her body and raked her hard nipples against her body, kissed her lips, and rub Miranda's clit quickly from side to side. Miranda bucked against her hand. Liara stopped kissing her lips and kissed on her neck. She gently ran her fingers up and down Miranda's dripping wet folds. "Do something for me?"

Miranda ran her hands down her back as she murmured "mMmm… Tell me…"

"Rub my lower ezone," she said as she gently suckled on her ear lobe.

She slid her hand down to her lower back, "Here?"

"A little lower…"

She slowly walked her fingers down until she heard her moan then she stopped. She gently did a two-finger walking motion over her e-zone and could hear her purring

"Mmm Miri what are you doing…"

"Is that ok?"

"Yes, that's mmm nice. I like it. Do it a little bit harder."

Miranda applied more pressure, and she felt her body react, and her breathing became heavy. Liara murmured. "Mmmm yesss…. perfect…"

She felt Liara rub up against her leg, "Mmm, you are wet …"

"Yes, I am Miri. You turn me on."

"I have? I haven't done anything to you. You're pleasing me."

"Oh, you're doing plenty to me," she said before she moaned.

Liara slid her two middle fingers into Miranda and palmed her clit. She curled her fingers and pumped her hand hard. She smiled as she heard Miranda let out a loud moan as her hips bucked into her. Her head tilted back, "Oh my god... Liara yesss…"

Liara breathed into her ear, "Mmm you like that? Because I sure as hell do."

"Fuck… yesss… God, please don't stop." she said as her breaths became ragged and her hand gripped onto the sheet.

Liara's rubbed herself up against Miranda's leg. "Are you ready for me?"

Miranda could barely speak "mmmhmm. Yess…. Yess..." she panted out.

"My eyes are going to turn black" As she said those words, her eyes went black as night and said, "embrace eternity." Miranda could feel her gently pulling at the back of her mind, and she let her in.

She was in darkness then she heard Liara sweet voice come across (Miri?)

(Lia? Is this what's it's like all the time for you and Jon?)

She heard her giggle (Sort of… I haven't opened my gates yet. Don't be scared. I promise I won't hurt you.)

(I'm not scared of you hurting me because I know you would never.)

(I know, but you're shielding all of yourself to me. Here, let me show you some of me.) Liara opened bits of her mind to her friend.

Miranda was amazed. (Wow, did I just see parts of our friendship over the years?)

She saw Liara smile (Yes, you don't have to show me anything that you don't want to.)

Miranda opened partial pieces of herself to her.

(Awww thanks Miri.)

(Miri this isn't all…)

(What's next?)

(You're going to feel me and I'll feel you. Then when I release it'll be like a tidal wave crashing into you. I'm going to show you where I am as of right now.)

Miranda's body shivered (Oh wow…. Bloody fucking hell. I'm loving this already.) She could feel her body coming to a peak, she could see her and feel every bit of her, and she was pulling her with her.

Liara's sweet sensual voice echoed in her mind (Miri…)

(Yes… Lia? Why is your voice so damn sexy in my mind?)

Liara laughed (Because it's how I'm sending it to you.)

(Mmm well I like it.)

(Miri… come with me.)

(I'm barely hanging on Lia.)

Liara let herself go and when she released Miranda's body convulsed, and she was breathing heavily. The moment Miranda was alone in her mind, she spoke, "Holy hell….fuck me… that was amazing! I understand the saying now and believe it."

Liara kissed her and laughed. "Once you go blue nothing else will do?"

Miranda laid there as her body still had tiny ripples of pleasure flowing through it "Yes… and I've been missing out. Ssssss…I don't know if Alex will ever do now." She said as she laughed

Liara looked at her and laughed, "I hope you're kidding."

"I love my husband's dick, but you were amazing." She said as she smiled. "I want to do something really quick."

Liara arched her brow marking "Thank you and yes, so do I. What do you want to do?"

Miranda leaned over her, "I want to touch you." She ran her fingers over Liara's breasts and felt her hard nipples then leaned down and sucked on them.

Liara ran her fingers through her hair. "Mmmm Miri...you're going to spike my desire again." She said as she looked over at the clock 0110, "Shit, were we really in here for forty minutes?"

Miranda looked at the time then at Liara. "No way... Were we? I was thinking more like twenty-five. I don't know, but I'm sure someone has been looking for us by now."

They both slid off the bed and put their clothes back on quickly.

Miranda went to the bathroom to fix her hair, checked for any of Liara's lip gloss on her body and to use the bathroom. "Lia I'm going to head back out there."

Liara went to use the bathroom. "Ok, I'll see you out there."

—/

Miranda jumped when she heard Bene behind her, "Hey Auntie, where's my mom?"

She panicked for a moment then said: "Oh, ummm I'm not sure where your mom is, she might be in the bathroom."

Liara came out of her room and back to her guests. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard one of her daughters calling for her. She whipped around and said, "Yes?"

Her daughter looked at her weird, "Are you ok?"

"Hmmm? Oh, umm, yes. What did you need?" she said as she fiddled with the side of her jeans.

"We have cabs lined up outside whenever you're ready to kick all these people out. All of us younger girls are already making our way upstairs, I just wanted to let you know. Where have you been and I think something is wrong with your door because it wouldn't open."

Liara swallowed hard. "Thank you, sweetie. Oh, ummm Well… Miri and I were outside chatting for a while then I noticed I had several missed calls from your dad. So, I decided to step away and talk to him for a bit. As for the door, I'll have a talk with your dad about that when he gets back."

"Oh, I forgot to tell auntie. There are several guests passed out in her room. I guess she's sleeping with you tonight. I walked into my room, and someone was asleep in my bed too. So I'm bunking with Milzkia in her room."

Liara turned then smiled. "Thank you. I'll let her know. Goodnight sweetie. It won't be much longer." She walked to the kitchen over to where Miri was to get some water. "Nezzie just stopped me, and I thought I was going to jump out of my scales."

Miranda swallowed her water, "God, I know she stopped me too, and I did the same thing."

They both took a breath. "Shit…" then started laughing. "Whewwww"

"Oh, Nezzie wanted me to tell you that there's several passed out ladies in your room. So, you're with me tonight." She said as she smiled.

"Mmm lovely," she said as her eyebrows raised quickly then she smiled.

Aethyta walked over to them and had a good idea where they disappeared to. She leaned in near them and pointed to Liara's neck "You missed some of her lip gloss." Liara's hand quickly shot up to wipe it away then realized that Miranda never kissed her neck. She closed her eyes at her mistake, and so did Miranda.

Thyta smirked and waved her finger in front of both of them. "You two, naughty. What will your precious bondmate say?"

Liara looked around. "Shut up… and he already approved."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Wow!"

Liara clenched her teeth, "Shut up! And help me get these people out of here. I'm ready for bed."

Thyta laughed again. "Oh, I bet you are!"

"Dad, shut up!" Liara hissed

—/

Miranda was standing in the kitchen drinking some coffee then said, "Ok, so let's talk more about this Higher Learning Academy you want to do. Where are we on it?"

Liara walked by her to get more fruit when Miranda slapped her ass and said, "Damn Lia when's the last time you were on a treadmill. Bla-blam" Several people clutched their mouths and tried not to laugh.

Liara's mouth dropped open as she turned and looked at her. "Excuse me, are you saying my ass is fat?" she said in a tone as she grabbed a handful of grapes. Several eyes were looking at them now.

She laughed, "I'm not saying your ass is fat. I'm just sayin'…" Miranda pinched her fingers and her thumb together. "So, husha ya mouthsa."

Liara walked up to her, leaned in close and murmured, "You didn't have a problem with my mouth last night."

Miranda starting choking on her coffee; she just swallowed. She took a long-strained breath then began coughing again.

Liara cocked her head and patted her back as she gave her a slight smile, "Are you ok?"

Miranda struggled to speak through random coughs. "Yes, coffee just went down wrong." she said as she looked around. She took another deep breath and patted her chest.

Liara turned her head from everyone and covered her mouth as she laughed quietly.

She leaned into Liara and whispered, "Your ass isn't fat; I just needed an excuse to touch it."

Liara smiled as she ate her grapes. "Ok so, Shepard loves the idea, so do the mayors and the high council. The mayor of Armali has sent me the paperwork to get filled out. Which I have already, to get the ball rolling for accreditation. Once that's in the pipeline it'll be filtered out to all the asari basic schools, companies, and the universities."

Aethyta walked over, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Liara looked at her dad "Setting up a Higher Learning Military Academy for asari girls that couldn't afford to get into one because as you know higher learning is optional but without it, it's harder to get better jobs, and they can't attend a university."

"Yea but why… Do you know how much this is going to cost you?" Aethyta said with a tone.

"Mili is why, plus she gave me the idea to help others. Yes, it's going to cost at least eighty to a hundred million credits or more easily."

"How do you plan on them paying for yours if they can't afford to pay for the others?" Said Thyta

Miranda spoke up, "We've figured that out. They do a work-study while they're at school. They work jobs such as kitchen help, mowing the grass, laundry, housekeeping, etc. instead of Liara hiring people to come in and do it. Then when they get out, they work something similar to an intern, but instead of paying the student, the company pays Liara for their time."

Aethyta nods "Interesting… There's no way you can do this for ten to twenty years as the other schools do."

Liara says, "No way… The structure will be similar to uni. Four years to get our hundred minimum approved credits in then they're out, and they have one year to work to pay off the rest of their debt Dad, as you know higher learning is mostly about learning our biotics, fine-tuning them and our mental stability. Another large portion is learning the different asari languages because before uni they want you to be able to speak High Thessian. Then we dabble in business, culture, the psyche, economics, politics, and whatever else. We still need to come up with an actual fee for the four years. I'm thinking it has to be under sixty thousand maybe even under fifty thousand credits for the four-year term to make this work."

Aethyta smirks "Lia, there's no way you can cram three to fifteen asari languages into four years. It's not possible. That's the point of the ten to twenty-year span."

Liara snapped back at her in ancient Thessian that isn't translated by communicators and knew that maybe only one or two of the older asari there knew it. "You think I don't know that! I'm not a moron! Don't make me look like one in front of everyone here, especially in front of my children!"

Her dad threw up her hands, palms out and made a quick nod.

Miranda just stood there confused as several of the others in the room were as to what was just unknowingly said "So, how do we handle the language part. What's the minimum?"

Liara took a breath. "Absolute minimum for High Thessian is three, but the preference is eight. Fifteen is on the high upper end of everyday conversation. The theoretical maximum is in the low forties. For accreditation, they'll need to know eight, but they really want ten. So, we'll focus on just the eight but work towards the ten."

"Bloody hell that's a lot in four years. Hell, humans take several years to learn one language. How are we going to do this?"

"I know, but we're Asari, and we have this lovely thing called melding. The kids should already come in with a knowledge of four to five...I'm hoping. We're only going to focus on Thessia's home republic languages. My top choices are Armali, Serrice, Attena, Kendra, and I'll have to pick other ones. With the help of melding they'll learn the languages in the time frame that we're giving them." She pointed to Mili, "Mil, how many languages do you know currently?"

"Auntie, I know eight already."

Liara smiled. "Good! Then you're already set."

Aethyta smirked "That's because she went to a private school for basic learning and Illium of all schools. Also, she had the help of ex councilor Tevos."

"Dad, you're not helping one damn bit!" Liara turned to Anna's friend "Suada, you're the same age as Anna. Right? Twenty-two? How many languages do you know?"

"Yes, ma'am I'm twenty-two, and I know five but working on my sixth." said Suada as she looked over at her own mom and smiled.

Liara looked at Bene "Nezzie? How many do you know?"

"Eight, I think." Replied Bene after she finished chewing her food.

Liara looked at her eldest, "Anna?"

"Oh, umm nine or ten, I believe." Said Anna as she looked up from her omni tool.

Aethyta laughed, "Liara, you won't be dealing with children compared to yours. You're a linguist it was one of your many majors, and you're constantly teaching your children, they don't count. You'll be dealing with lower-class asari that went to public schools that teach the basics of information. You'll be lucky if they know three at best, maybe four. Four years is not going to cut it. Your application needs to have a spot for known languages. So, you can see what you're dealing with. The ladies you pick need to be dedicated to this program, or they won't make it."

"Mhmmm good idea…" Liara turned to Mili, but before she could speak, Suada's mother said something "Dr. T'Soni-Shepard?"

Liara looked her way, "Yes? Treis… right?"

"Wow, you remembered. Yes. So, who all can join your Academy? What's going to be your selection process?"

"Treis, we're really aiming for the families that can't afford to send their children to higher learning. Even though I know, my two eldest will want to attend very badly because they know what type of training-"

Anna's head shot up and interrupted her "What are you serious? We're not going to get join? So not fair!"

"See what I mean. My two eldest love our commando military training. Plus, my husband and I train them."

Treis eyes widen. "Your girls have trained with your commandos and with you both?"

"Oh yes, they all have but these two, love it. That's why they're one of the best on their teams at the Armali Armax League. Isn't Suada part of their team?"

"Yes, but your girls carry the team on the Armax league and they're always directing them on what to do. I guess that's why Anna is the captain and it all makes sense now." replied Treis

"Well, Suada is always more than welcome to come over and join us when we do our sessions."

Suada looked over at her mom then at Liara. "Seriously? Can...can I?"

"If Dr. T'Soni-Shepard is fine with it, then yes." She looked at Liara. "I have a cousin whose's daughter has a lot of potential, but they can't afford higher learning school. So, as long as they fill out the application in time and fall within your parameters, she's in?"

"Correct, but we're only allowing so many girls in a year. I'm thinking of twenty a year. My expectation will be high; I want 110% from these ladies even when filling out the application if you catch my drift. Our website will go live in a few days. I have a feeling that we're going to get flooded with applications within a short amount of time. I'll give your cousin the benefit of the doubt and send you an application for her personally. If she falls within our parameters and makes it through our selection process and interviews, then she'll be in."

"That's fantastic, thank you! You're an amazing woman for doing this for our community and these young asari." Said Treis with a grateful smile.

Liara smiled and nodded her head then looked over toward Mili "Mil?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I've talked to several of Deans here on Armali, they all have the same issue as the others unfortunately but if I'm backing you then they'll let you in and none of that ridiculousness you heard the other day." Liara paused for a moment and shook her head then continued, "So, you have three options come August:

One, you can join any one of the schools here that you choose for the next ten to twenty years. Two, you can wait until our Academy is finished, which should be at the start of the 2216 school year and join us. Three you can do a combo of each, start in August then join us after it's built. You tell me what you would like to do?"

"Wow, auntie that's great! Thank you, I would love to attend Armali higher learning—"

"Well… then that settles that. I'll give Dean–"

"Umm, auntie I wasn't done."

"Oh… I'm sorry, sweetie. What else did you want to say?"

"I would love to attend Armali higher learning or any of the others, but if I'm not truly wanted there, then I'll wait for a place that actually wants me. So, I'll just wait until your Academy is complete."

Liara smiled "Of course I'll want you. I still don't understand why these schools don't want someone as intelligent and athletic as you. Are you going to help us plan and prep for it?"

"Heck yea! Whatever you need from me. I'm here and ready to help."

"Great because we have a ton of work to do."


	21. Gadgets

_A/N: Lemon Warning_

 **Ch 21: Gadgets**

 **Armali, Thessia 2215CE**

It's been two weeks since her husband's been home and Liara misses him more every day that he's gone. All the young girls were downstairs cuddled amongst each other on the couches watching tv and eating popcorn. Liara and Miranda were into their second bottle of wine and chatting. Liara looked down at the time 2100 hours then looked at Miranda. "I'm going to call Jon."

Her friend smiled at her "Of course you are. I should probably call Alex as well. "They both pulled up their Omni tools to vidcall their husbands. No ring just immediate placement to voicemail. "Hi, you've reached Spectre Jonathan Shepard. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can, Thanks."

"Babe, it's me. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit. I miss you. Call me when you get a minute. I love you." said Liara before she ended the call.

They look at each other "Miri, it's 2100 it's well beyond dinner, and they should be on downtime by now, but both went to voicemail instantly. What are they doing?"

Miri pinched her eyebrows. "The only logical answer is they're working out on a mission."

Liara nodded, "True, but he always answers my call like ninety-eight percent of the time."

Miranda nods her head. "That's true too. Wait a few minutes then ring him on his regular line."

Liara sat there as her mind began to wander for a very long ten minutes. _What is he doing?_ She huffs. _At a bar. Hmmm, he better not be… Well not with his phone off._ She taps her finger on the couch. _What if?... Nah… he wouldn't._ She fidgets with a little jagged edge on her thumbnail while she continues to think. She taps at her Omni tool then looks over her Shadow Broker account and pulls up the profile of Harden and Agarian, two ruthless killers with a large gang of mercenaries. Tibertis Agarian a biotic turian. Dillian "The Blade" Harden. Wanted dead or alive for fifty million each, plus the information and equipment they stole. **Information retrieval a must**

She stared at their faces on her screen then turned to Miranda, "Something doesn't feel right."

Miranda looked at her "Why do you say that? What are you looking at?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I just have this strange feeling. The more I focus on the feeling or think about Shepard, the more it bothers me. The Wisbey and Hilmus case and having this info on the Harden Agarian Gang."

Miranda's eyes widen as she sat up more in the recliner "What? Lia… Who else is working with them on this?"

She shook her head, "No one…Not that I know of."

She ran her hands through her hair "You have got to be shitting me! Oh, my gawd Lia those guys are ruthless… if any of them get caught—"

"They won't! I hope…"

"No Lia, you don't understand the severity here. Several of our operatives assigned to this case have gone missing. All they were doing was trying to track down the info, not trying to complete the mission." She sighed "These guys don't mess around. They'll attempt to capture you and then extract the information they want from you. When I say extract everything, I mean everything! They have an Asari to do that for them, and once they have it, they just shoot them point-blank. They have to know Sierra Bravo is looking for them. If they find out that Shepard is after them, they will take the opportunity to take him alive. They won't shoot Shepard though they'll ransom him. This is no bullshit Liara." She hit the arm of the recliner with her hand "I can't believe Alex didn't tell me about this. I'm highly pissed off right now! How long have you known?"

"He mentioned it during the party we had. Miri they have a crew of six—"

"This should have been a crew of ten or more! When was the last time you talk to Jon?"

Liara nervously played with her fringe, "I don't know, around noon, I think."

Miranda looked at her "Call him again!"

"Ok" She tapped on her omni. She smiles at Miranda for a second when she thinks he's answering, but it's just his voicemail. "Hi, you've…." She hung up. She looked at Miranda "Straight to voicemail. You have me concerned now…"

"I'm sure they're fine," Miranda said then paused for a moment. "You updated all their armor right?"

"Yes…" Liara said, then looked toward Miranda "Cams?"

"Yes, let's go," said Miranda as she got up.

They walked quickly to Liara's office. "Glyph, find where Jon and Alex Shepard are and show me on the left wall monitor.

"Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, Jonathan, and Alexander Shepard are in Calestron Rift." Replied Glyph

Miranda leans on the desk, "What the hell…They're clear across the damn galaxy."

"Glyph, center wall bring up Jon, Alex, and Kirre's head and bodysuit cameras and I want sound as well." She looked at Miri. "They must have found the Harden Agarian crew!"

The moment the camera comes on screen, they see Shepard get blasted out of a tree and fell to the ground. Then see Kirre hover over him "Sir, are you ok?"

He was breathing heavy "I'm fine just a hard landing. Where's Alex and Vi?" Shepard looked down at his armor and saw no damage then tapped it. "Damn nice job on the new armor babe."

"I'm not sure he's still running stealth. I'm assuming she's still with him." Kirre looked at his armor "Wow, not a scratch. That held up well against that small cannon blast."

He looked at her "That's what I was just saying. It blew through my kinetic barrier but yea nothing. It's probably already—" He looked down and tapped his omni tool. "Damn it…"

"What? What happened?"

"I don't know what the hell happened, but my omni tool isn't working…wait there it goes… nope. Damn, I can't tell if my shield recharged."

Kirre smirks as she looks through the foliage for enemies. "I'm sure it did. Liara isn't going to like not being able to get a hold of you whenever she wants." She laughed quietly "She's probably already tried to call you being that it's late."

Shepard made a quick side nod and grunted. "Yea, I know… ok, let's keep moving." He went to tap his earpiece on his helmet, "Shit LT; my com unit was linked to my omni tool."

"Damn ok. Uggh do you want me to call him?" said Lieutenant Kirre

He waved her closer "Here get closer to me. Hit your unit, and I'll talk to him through you."

Kirre hit her com unit then Jon spoke "Alex, don't fuck around; just drop the locators and grab the info then head back to rendezvous location bravo. We've been spotted and on the move."

"Roger that. Almost done here." murmured Alex. "Why do you sound so muffled?"

"My omni tool broke. Talking through LT. Just hurry the hell up!"

-/

Vilio scurries down the hall and slips into a room several rooms down the way from Alex. She scans the room quickly. She sees nothing of interest then continues down to the next room. Two crates catch her attention. She walks over to it and shines her low light on it. Big letters on the side say, Wesby and Hilmus Corp. She pushes her com unit. "Alex, I think I might have found that equipment." Whispers Vi

"Can you tag it? How big is it? What is it?" says Alex as he taps away at the computer in front of him.

She lifts up on the larger crate, but it doesn't budge then tries the second with the same result. "I see two crates with Wisbey and Hilmus Corp. stamped on the side. It looks to be still sealed. No way we can move these without being spotted. No idea what's inside; it could be anything. I can tag the boxes, but if they open these, then we'll never know."

"Damn. Ok, umm just tag the boxes and we'll have to come back if at all. They said priority was the info, not the equipment or the gang. I'm just about done here so head back my way."

"Roger that. Headed back now." She hears someone walking down the hall, and the footsteps are getting louder. She quickly checks that her cloak is still engaged and hides deeper into the shadows of the room. She hears a man call out to someone "What's the deal with these crates in this room? Are we supposed to move them in with the other ones?"

"I'm not sure, hang on… No, they want those singled out. High-value equipment or some shit and some hotshot is coming to check it out in a few days; mega payday apparently. Let's just move these other ones that are in here."

Vi waited for clearance then quickly scurried down to where Alex was. "Hey, we have to move. We have guys up on this floor now."

"I'm done. The scrub just finished. Let's get out of here."

-/

Miranda let out a breath then says, "Good, they're mostly doing recon and not trying to capture or kill them. I'm glad they're playing this smart. The main thing these guys wanted back was the information. The equipment was second on their list, but they can always buy new equipment. They'll definitely pay us for the info."

"Hmm, I wonder what this info is. I want to look at when they get it." says Liara then looks at Miranda with a broad smile, "Looks like we're going shopping tomorrow."

-/

A few hours later, Liara receives an email from Jon: Babe, call me secure on my room line.

She looks over at Miranda "I'll be right back. Jon wants a secure call. Must be about Sierra Bravo."

"Ok, shout if you need me."

Liara smiles broadly when she sees him appear on the screen, "Hello, my love."

He smiles. "Hey, sorry for calling so late we were out on recon. We were able to obtain the information for Sierra Bravo. We weren't able to complete it 100%, but we did drop locators if you want us to return at a later time."

"Fantastic news babe. Can you send me that info? Once I take a look at it, I'll give them a call and see what they want us to do, then renegotiate our deal. The major thing they wanted was the info, so just come on home."

He let out a breath. "Good because it's going to take a large team to infiltrate and takedown that crew. Oh, I'm going to need a new omni tool."

"I'll head out tomorrow and get you a new one. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Sending info now. Oh, When Alex and Vi were in the facility, they found the equipment, but the crates were too large for them to move without being seen. Also, they were still sealed and couldn't see what was inside. Another thing Vi overheard some guys talking, and some high roller is coming in to look at that equipment in a few days. I wonder what it is."

"Hmm…" She taps at her computer. "Babe… I'm assuming Alex scrubbed their computers before he left."

"I'm going to say he did, but I can't be sure if they made an external copy of that information or not. Why?"

Her eyebrow markings pinch "Hang on babe" She turns and yells "Miri, come here!"

"This doesn't sound good," says Shepard.

Miranda comes running in "Yes? What happened?"

Liara says, "Take a look at this."

Miranda leans in and scans over the documents "Quantum Technology, cryptographic security, quantum mechanics, quantum electrodynamics…" She shrugs at the info "We've been working with this already. TIM had a quantum entanglement communicator, and so does the Alliance. We have Quantum Blue boxes. I mean hell, look at EDI."

Liara points to the screen "Yes, but look at this. Sub-power of physics manipulation, energy manipulation, zero-point energy."

Miranda looks at her with wide eyes "If they're able to build a suit that can give the capability of manipulating the physical body. That could be bad."

Liara scrolls through more pages. "Quantum computing. Neural implants…"

"Woah what?" Miranda says as she arches her eyebrow.

Liara points to the screen "This is major. Right here, read this"

Miranda mumbles as she reads " Implants connecting not only the nervous system, but circulation, endocrine function, and exteroceptive senses. Synced with an artificial intelligence…" She continues to mumble as she reads then says, "…. They've figured out how to miniaturize a QEC into a neural implant?"

Liara makes a copy of the information "Miri, I believe we need to renegotiate our deal in a major way. I'm making a copy of this, sending it to Tali and Kasumi for our tech company and to Ori and Kat for our scientific research and development company. We need their intel and let's tap into this project."

Miranda nods, "I agree. I'm thinking one hundred million credits for the return of this hot commodity is nowhere near enough, regardless if they didn't get their equipment back. Wait… equipment…" Miranda taps Liara's shoulder "Have they already manufactured these chips? Is that the equipment?"

Liara shakes her head, "I don't think so, but maybe." She scans the documents "Implants tested and working on pathfinders for Andromeda Initiative. Redevelopment for military contract and side market production." Liara leans back in her chair, "Damn…they have had this for a while now."

Shepard sighs "We need to go back in there and get the equipment, don't we?"

Miranda nods her head "Yes but call Tali she's the closest crew to you. Take a large crew with you just to be safe."

Shepard arches a brow "What are we looking for exactly? Tiny chips? Suits? What?"

Liara rubs her eyes then rakes her hands down her face "I don't know! I guess I'm going to have to call Wisbey and Hilmus and ask. I'll get back to you. Oh, have Tali get you a basic omni tool for now. We have to go. I love you. I'll call you back in a few." She let out a breath, "Let's head downstairs and find out what we're dealing with here."

-/

Liara and Miranda walk into the master bedroom. Liara taps at a translucent panel on the wall then waits for the floor to uncover a staircase. When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Liara taps at another panel, and the level above them slides closed then the door in front of them opens.

Liara sets her voice disrupter and makes a secure call to her clients. They hear, "Hello?" then another separate person's "Hello?"

Shadow broker replies, "Wisbey, Hilmus this is the Shadow Broker I have obtained your information."

They both say, "YES! And the equipment?"

Shadow broker says, "Well, that is a different situation. I don't know what equipment needs to be found."

"Well, that's on a need to know basis!"

"And this is a need to know basis. So, stop wasting my time!" snarled the Shadow Broker

"The crates should say Wisbey and Hilmus on them. One, four-foot-tall crate and within that crate are four military-grade prototype suits and one small box of four implant chips and all encased within a protective foam. The other is a two-foot-tall crate and contains similar contents but the nonmilitary grade and half the amount."

Shadow broker says, "Wisbey, Hilmus, we need to renegotiate our contract."

"What? NO, we agreed on one hundred million credits!

Liara looks at Miranda. "Well, my fee has gone up to let's saayyyyy…ummmmm…" She signals with her fingers to Miranda two? Miranda shakes her head no and signals for three. Liara nods

Shadow broker continues "…. four billion credits for the return of your information and equipment."

Miranda looks at her with a face then mouths "What are you doing?"

Liara just shrugs at her.

"Whaaaat! No way!" yells Wisbey

"No? Hmmm…I could sell this information alone for that amount of money… The equipment goes for way more than that I bet. Plus, those chips. Those are individual sales." Says the Shadow Broker

"Ok, ok, ok wait. What about eight hundred million credits?" says Wisbey

"Hmmm. I know several companies and people who would love this type of information…. Let's do three and a half."

"I'll do one billion that's it!" squeals Hilmus

"Hmmm. I'll do three billion credits and won't go any lower, and I want half now." demands the Shadow Broker

"Fine! Done. Just get me my information and equipment back." Said Hilmus before he ended the call.

Miranda looked at Liara with her mouth dropped open "Holy shit! I was talking three hundred million credits."

Liara laughed "Oh! Well, then, we did good!"

-/

Liara calls Shepard back. As soon as she sees him come into view, he says, "Hey babe, so what am I looking for?"

"Ok, they said the crates would have Wisbey and Hilmus on them. One, four-foot-tall crate and the other is a two-foot-tall crate. Within one crate will be four military-grade prototype suits and one small box of four implant chips. The other will have two non-military prototype suits and two chips."

Shepard says, "Alright, and what did we renegotiate our contract for?"

Miranda jumped in and quickly said, "Three billion credits!"

Shepard eyes widen. "Damn, nice job, ladies!"

"Babe, this is what I want to happen though. If everything is intact, I want one of everything. Give them to Tali and Kasumi to analyze. We'll have Kat and Ori come in and take a look at them as well. I want our companies on top of this, replicating it, or coming up with a solution to combat it. When I tell Wisbey and Hilmus their equipment isn't intact, they'll want to renegotiate the remaining funds. Which I will not renegotiate because that's how we found their gear. We currently have roughly one point five billion of their money, and we'll split that into fours for roughly three hundred and eighty-seven million credits each for the work you guys have done already. Miranda and I will split three hundred and eighty-seven million for realizing the importance of the data and having this deal be renegotiated." Says Liara as she looked at Miranda and they both laughed. "The other fourth of three hundred and eighty-seven million will be for the second part of this job, and that will be split into five for roughly seventy-seven million each. For you two, Tali, and Kasumi. I'm assuming Kasumi is there on Rannoch working with Tali on our tech, but if she is not then, we can move money around. The last portion will be spilt amongst the miscellaneous crew of whoever you all decide to bring in plus the operatives we used, the equipment you need to buy, and whatever is left gets divided back up however we so choose. The other large half will be spilt into separate bank accounts to fund this new tech project. Do we agree on this?" Says Liara

Miranda says, "I think that's fair. The guys did all the work for the last week or so. Tali and Kat are just pretty much showing up for their money."

Shepard says, "Yea that seems fair.

"Babe, these guys you're going up against are no joke. So just hire who you need to get this job done and make it easy peasy." Mentions Liara

"Ok babe will do. I guess we have this all figured out. I'll give Tali and Kasumi a call, and we'll get this job done. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Says Shepard before he ended the call.

Miranda shook her head at Liara and laughed, "Nice cut for you and me. What are you buying with your cut."

Liara chuckled "You mean the six hundred and fifty-seven million credits we just made. You know we both run the money in our household."

Miranda laughed "That's what I was referring to."

Liara smiled, "I'm buying my Academy, and I guess Jon gets a new omni tool." Liara said as they walked up to the stairs to the central part of the house.

Miranda laughs and jokingly mocks Liara, "Sorry babe, you just get a new omni tool."

Liara smirks then pushes her friend. "What? He has everything else plus he wanted this school too. Half of everything I receive gets divided up into the girl's accounts, you know. So, technically, I only made Three hundred and twenty-nine million credits today."

Miranda frowns "Only three hundred and twenty-nine million credits. Aww, that's too bad."

Liara looks at her then shakes her head, "Shut it." They walk back into the living room. "Hey, ladies, we are going shopping tomorrow. We need to get dad a new omni tool and whatever else we want to get. Plus, something for the ladies on his crew."

Gwyn smiles then says, "Mom, Armali Council recently launched their latest model two weeks ago. It has our new tech integrated into it. It's the hottest civilian omni tool on the market right now. You'll be lucky if you can even get one."

Anna threw a hand full of popcorn at her sister then said, "Seriously, Gwyn? Like mom can't get one. She could call up there right now, and they'll deliver her one directly from the warehouse."

Liara laughed, "Easy there, Anna, I'm a customer just like everyone else."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Yea, right up until you can't get it, then you'll call the warehouse and say give me a damn omni tool."

Bene laughed then said, "Mom, can we get new ones too? Ours are five years old."

Liara turned to Shandri, "How old are yours?"

Shandri shrugs then says, "I'm not sure maybe a few years older than hers."

Liara sighs "Ok, so I guess I know what everyone is getting. After we all get our new ones, then your old ones get donated. Gwyn, which one was dad's?"

Gwyn replies, "The military-grade ones we normally go with Serrice Council. Our tech are in those as well."

Miranda looked over at Mili, Lena and Madi. "Ladies, we're going too. Everyone is included here." Miranda looks at her daughter, "Madi, I believe yours is about four- or five-years-old right?"

"Yes, that sounds about right, Mom." Says Madi

"Mil, Lena, what about yours?" asks Miranda

Mili looked over as she shrugged, "I don't know maybe six. Mom and Tev don't really keep up with that kind of stuff. I figured as long as it worked, I was good. I don't know."

"Ok, then new ones it is. Anything else we need to get?" said Miranda

Madi looked up, "Mom, what about dad? Will and Jimmy?"

"Ehh I'll let your dad pick out his own. You know how he is about his tech stuff." said Miranda before she shook her head, "You're always looking out for your brothers. They're fine; I need to call them actually. I haven't talked to them in several days. Besides they're big boys and have money in their account. If they want a new one, then they can go buy their own."

Liara looked at Miranda "How do you handle their money? They're what twenty-four going on twenty-five now and out of college?"

Miranda grimaced "Yes, they're done with college and out in the world doing what boys do after college. We've been regulating their money. Basically, they get what I would assume would be a graduated college students' salary of their particular degrees. They get a monthly "paycheck" that equates to sixty thousand credits a year that way; they learn how to manage their money and their bills. If they run out before the end of the month, then they make that dreaded call to us, and we scold them about it. We gave them to the age of twenty-five to get all their goofing around out than on the twenty-fifth birthday they need to get a job. I refuse to let them be a bunch of prissy asses sitting around playing video games all day and clubbing all night burning up our money."

Mili spoke, "It's not like they have to work."

Miranda nodded as she looked at Mili and responded, "You're right; they don't, and they're set for life, but it's not the point. I didn't raise my kids to be a bunch of lazy bums. Get out there and make a difference in the world. They didn't have to go to college either, but I told them if they wanted their inheritance, they had to go, they also had to make above a 3.0 GPA and graduate. They could walk into any one of our companies today and get a job, but I'm still going to make them go through the whole interview process because that's how real life works."

Liara looked at her girls "You all hear that? I think I'm going to do you all the exact same way after you're done with higher learning and in Uni. I expect you all to be doing something by the time you turn eighty but will give you until one hundred if you so choose to "play around." She hears all her children grumble. "Oh, yes. You ladies won't be getting your inheritance until sometime after you turn five hundred years old. Dun dun dun …."

"What?!" shrieked Anna

"I know, the price you pay for being an Asari. Awwww. Also, there's no amount of pampering to your dad that will change my mind. So, don't even try it."

"This is so not fair." Says Bene

Liara gasps, "I know! Your lives are soooo HARD, and you get everything you want." She looks at all of them with a grin.

-/

Liara and the horde of her crew walked into Armali Council Tech Store. She heard a gentle voice say "Hello, Welcome to— Oh wow Dr. T'Soni-Shepard; this is a delight to have you in our store. I'm the manager currently on duty, and my name is Nura; what can I do for you?"

The girls looked at each other than scattered throughout the store to look at all the Omni tools and gadgets.

Liara smiled as she shook her hand "Hi Nura, I'm here to purchase several omni tools for myself and my girls. Which ones are your top of the line omni tools?"

Nura came around the counter and walked Liara over to their top of the line ones where Gwyn and Riley were already standing.

Nura waved her hand in front of the omni tools and said, "These are our two Pro Series, and each one comes with a variety of colors. They both have the highest of security features and are mostly purchased by corporations and business type individuals. The one on the left is last year's model the 8000 series and the one on the right is the latest model the 9000 series that just came out this month. Each model comes with a Pro matching auxiliary piece, a very nice feature. The Pro 9000 or P9000 comes with everything you could possibly want in an Omni tool. It has a camera, phone, datapad, regular calls and vidcalls, emails, messaging, it has all the business programs and functions you could possibly need, and you can customize it to your liking, but there are so many features that I could stand here for a while as I ramble them out. The new 9000 series has the new ultra-lightweight material; you won't even feel this omni tool on your arm; it's so light. This omni tool is absolutely amazing and well worth the money."

Liara smiles as she nodded, "Sounds wonderful. Does the Pro series still have the personal channel frequencies?"

Nura nods then says, "The chat to chat? Yes, it does."

"Can you still do the chat to chat to let's say a higher-end version of the Serrice council?"

"Yes, we still have that partnership with Serrice Council." Replies Nura

"Ok, great because we use that function every day. Tell me about your non-pro versions here."

Nura walks down the way to the non-business section and points "There's a regular version of the 9000 called the R9000 it has all the qualities of the Pro but made for the everyday type person that doesn't need all the business features. It also has a chat to chat feature."

Liara nods and says, "Fantastic" She continues to walks down to glance at all the other models then points, "What about this lower-end model the Echo700? Does it have all the basic functions for let's say that a young Asari student would need?"

She pinches her brow markings for a brief moment "Yes, that one is ok. It has all the basic functions, camera, messaging, email, extranet capabilities, and phone." She stands in from another model then says "The Luminos120 is our number one seller and that's what sells the most for the students and adults around here, it has everything the Echo700 has, but it has the datapad integrated, it makes vidcalls and better processing chip. The Luminous is the omni tool that starts with the new colorways." She points to another "Then there's the Safu G6 it has all the major things the Luminos120 has but not the colors. That one is an excellent seller as well."

Liara pinches her lips to the side "Hmm.. and what's the price differences?

"The Safu is five hundred credits more than the Echo, and the Luminous is three hundred credits more than the Safu."

"Ok, let me get sixty of the Luminos120's and have them delivered to my home. Do those come with auxiliary pieces?"

"No, only the higher-end models come with auxiliary pieces."

"I'll also need sixty earpieces and have those also delivered to my home."

Liara looks at the girls, "Ok ladies; I'm assuming everyone wants the R9000, right?"

All her girls reply, "Yes, Thanks, mom."

Liara looks at Miri. "Do you want to do separate orders or just one?"

Miranda gasps and places her hand on her chest, "Oooh megabucks, I thought you were buying us all something."

Liara rolls her eyes as she laughs, "You're one to talk. Fine but you're buying us lunch and taking us all to the movies. I want popcorn, candy, and a drink."

Miranda quickly says, "Deal!"

She looks toward Nura and says, "On a separate purchase, I'll take two P9000's and seven of the R9000's."

Nura tapped at her terminal "Unfortunately, we are completely sold out of each of those, but I can put in an order and have them delivered directly to your house. Arrival will be in about four months. They look to be back-ordered. Sorry. We do have the 8000 series available."

Liara groaned. "Four months! Ugh. It looks like I need to make a call to Ms. Keor."

Nura turned to Liara and blinked long and slow, "Ms. Helri Keor, the CEO of Armali Council Tech?"

Anna walked over and nudged her sister Gwyn. "See. Told ya."

"Mmhmm," Liara said as she tapped on her omni tool and waited for Ms. Keor to answer her vidcall "Liara, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Hello, Helri. Mrs. Miranda Shepard is here with me, as well. We're in one of your stores in Armali buying several new omni tools, but your store seems to be back-ordered four months on the P9000 and R9000 series. We're standing here wondering why we still have five-year-old omni tools and haven't received the latest one from our partner from Armali Council Tech? Did our companies not build this line of omni tools together?"

Ms. Keor pinched her brow markings and quickly responded: "Liara, Miranda, I apologize, but from my understanding, everyone was taken care of."

Liara looks at Miranda then back at the screen with a frown and a saddened tone "I'm sure Ms. Zorah and Ms. Goto were taken care of but us fifteen percent partners apparently were missed for several years." Liara furrowed her forehead and with a saddened tone, said, "I thought we had a partnership Helri… I mean, I thought we were friends. I invite you to all my parties, but I can't even get an omni tool." She scoffed, "Here I am about to drop some serious credits in this store, and I can't even get an omni tool. I wanted to showcase Armali Tech at my Academy's live orientation next year, but I can't even get an omni tool. I could have sworn I just hired your eldest daughter at T'Soni Analytics and pulled a favor at Armali University to get your other daughter accepted." Liara closed her eyes then took a breath "I think I'm going to have to re-evaluate my friend and party list."

Ms. Keor cleared her throat, "Liara, I am so sorry and highly embarrassed at this mistake. I will get this corrected right away. I would never purposely leave any of my partners out. I greatly appreciate what you did for my children, and I've told you that numerous times. I will have four of them sent to you within the week at no cost. Please don't cut me from your list and we are friends. This will never happen again, and I can promise you that. In the future, just let me know which ones you want, and I'll make it happen."

Liara sniffed "Thank you Helri, that's very kind of you. Is it possible to get seven of the R9000 series sent within the week as well? I'll pay for those of course. I'm about to go ahead and purchase sixty of the Luminos120's for the Academy. I'm sure those aren't hard to get, right? What about your military-grade auxiliary pieces? I need to purchase about thirty new ones." Liara watched as Helri's eyes went wide at the amount of money she was about to spend.

"We just launched our new super-ultra-light weight military grade earpiece. It can integrate with just about any tech out there; throat units, armor headsets omni tools, etc. We tested this earpiece against electricity, fire, frost, biotics, etc. and it still worked. The Armali republic just put in a large order for them, and so did the Alliance. Are you upgrading Jon, Alex, and your commando's omni tools?"

"Yes, but we've always gone with Serrice—"

"Wait, wait wait… Before you upgrade with Serrice. Let me just really quickly say this… We are about to launch our new Military Grade Omni Tool series called the MGO 500 and MGO 550. I believe it's right up there with Serrice if not beyond theirs. The Alliance and the Republics are testing them right now, and I am highly confident that we'll get their business. What if I send you two MGO 550's which are the blade series, one with tech abilities and one without. Plus, I'll send you an MGO 500 series for your first hand to try out. What do you say?"

Liara taps her right hand on her jeans. "Alright, sounds good to me. I'll have them try them out, and if they like them over Serrice, then I'll put in the deal with Armali Tech. So, is everything going to come this week?"

"That's correct. I'll have everything at your door within the week. I'll make it even better for you I'll send you the Luminos220 that's not supposed to launch until next year, this week as well for the Academy. I want you to know that all four of you should be paying only fifty percent every time you purchase anything within any of my stores."

Liara smiled and shook her head. "Fantastic, thank you Helri. I'll be sure to upgrade our website to state that T'Soni-Shepard Military Academy uses Armali Council Tech for our students. I'm thinking of computers, laptops, and data pads as well, Helri. Can I depend on Armali Tech for those too?"

"Of course, Liara we do it all, and the same discount applies. Several of the Armali schools use our computers, and I think they'll work well for your Academy. Whenever you're ready to place that order let me know. We're ok now, right?"

Liara smiled "Yes, we're good. You know what? I want to update that order. I still want the sixty Luminos220's for my Academy, but I also want one hundred Luminos120's, one hundred of your Safu G6's, one hundred of the Echo700's and three hundred auxiliary pieces just so I can give away. Can I get those within the week as well? Do you want me to pay for that now or do you want to just bill me?"

Helri just sat there and blinked for a moment then said "That shouldn't be a problem at all. I can just—"

Nura interrupts "Ms. Keor; This is Nura Mzya, the store manager at store 397. Don't worry yourself with this order. I've written everything down. I can have this order put in and sent to you with notes in the next thirty minutes."

"Alright, Ms. Mzya. I expect to see that e-mail with Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard's order within the next thirty minutes so we can get this order down to packing and shipping. Liara, thank you very much for your business."

"Thank you. Have a nice day," said Liara as she ended the vidcall. Liara looked at Mzya "Very nice on collecting that commission from this order."

Mzya smirked, "Thanks, are you really just giving these omni tools away?"

"Yes, I am. Do you want one?" she says then looks around at the three customers standing in the store. "Does anyone else want a free omni tool because today is your lucky day? Actually, let's do this. I want every Luminos120, Safu G6, and Echo700 you have in stock. Whoever walks in this door gets ONE of these omni tools for free, if they want it. Hand it to them and say have a nice day, compliments of the T'Soni-Shepard's." She paused, "Actually, I have only one request, and that is they give their current omni tool to someone who doesn't have one." Replies Liara

The other employee in the store looks at her and just blinks "Are you sure about this ma'am this is a considerable sum of money."

Nura shakes her head. "Apparently; you don't know who this is George. She could buy this whole store without an issue at all. Just ring her up."

Liara turns to Miranda, "I need thank you gifts. I think the mayors would love a P9000. What do you think?"

Miranda laughed, "Oh yea, bribe them with a P9000."

Liara gasped as she placed a hand on her chest. "What? I'm doing no such thing. They've already approved my paperwork. Thank you very much!" She turned to Nura, "Can you add to my order? I want twenty-five more P9000's."

Miranda scrunched her forehead, then says, "Lia, what are we going to do with all these?" She crossed her arms then said, "Are you going to stand outside the schools and hand them out because I'm not doing that. I want to let you know right now. I'm not doing it— uh ah— can't make me."

Liara laughed, "I honestly have no idea. I'm just applying pressure to Helri to get an extremely large order out in two days."

Miranda snickered. "Oh my gawd, you are so bad. Jon is going to shit a brick when he walks in and sees three hundred and twenty omni tools and earpieces."

Liara laughs, "I know. Goddess, I can't wait to see his face."

Nura whispers to George "She just dropped several hundred thousand credits and they're just giggling about it. Must be nice."

-/

Liara waited all day to hear from her bondmate. She was nervous when he didn't call until later that evening. "Hey babe," he said

"Hi, my love. Oh, so how'd the mission go? Have you done it yet?"

"Not yet. Tomorrow. If everything goes smooth, we should be home in about two weeks or so."

"Uggghh babe. Two weeks or so…" she looked around then lowered her voice as she pouted "Lovey…"

He looked at his wife's face and knew what she was thinking, "I know. It won't be much longer. How's the Academy coming along?"

"The site went live with the application portal. We had fifty applicants already today. I have a feeling I'll have to shut down the application portal tomorrow, or we'll be sorting through applications for months. Miranda and I have a location picked out for purchase of one hundred and twenty acres. Oh, I need to get with Tali and Kasumi on tech and security for the school. The girls are helping us pick out uniforms. We have an idea on the dorms and teacher dorms. I spoke with Helri at Armali tech today and purchased thirty new earpieces for us and sixty omni tools for the students and their parents. She cut us a fifty percent off deal. With that deal, I'm thinking we do all the computers, laptops and data pads with them too. So, yea it's coming along."

"Great, sounds like you're all over it babe. We're on Rannoch, and we have to finish up some stuff here. I have to get going. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

She made several kiss noises at him "Ok. Love you too."

-/

A week and a half later, Jon and Alex walked through the door. "Lia?"

Liara hopped off the couch and hurried down the hall, "Jon?"

"Yea, we're back." says Shepard

She kissed him and hugged him tight "You didn't even tell me. Goddess, I've missed you so much."

"I know. Surprise." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "I missed you. nMm, let me go put this gear up. I'll see you in the living room in a minute." He walked down the hallway to the right where his office and gear room were. Shepard started to place his gear in their lockers then glanced over his shoulder and saw his wife standing there. "Hey, baby." Shepard knelt down and zipped the bag then stood to face her. "What are you doing?"

She shut the door and walked over to him quickly and kissed him hungrily, "mMMm I am craving you so badly. I have been for days."

He ran his hands up her back to her, ezones, "mMmm Can you wait?"

"Goddess not if you keep doing that." She kissed his neck "mMm actually can I have a quick meld.. mmm."

He smiled, "Babe, I haven't even said hello to the girls or the rest of our guests yet. Can you just wait for tonight?"

She pulled away, looked at him, and whined "nnnMM lovey… really?" She pouted, "Did you not miss me?" she ran her hand down to his crotch and rubbed him "I know he missed me."

He kissed her and pulled her hand from his pants "It won't be too much longer. mMmm Yes, I've missed you baby. I have something for you if you can wait."

She grumbled, "Lovey, you know how much this has been bothering me. Come on—" Liara heard one of her daughters in the hall. "Dad?" She pulled away slightly "Anna, can you give –"

Anna came in the door, "You're back!"

He smiled at her, "Hey, Bella Bear. I am, where's Bene boo at? Gwynne Minnie and RyRy at?"

"Bene is right here in the hall waiting for you to finish putting up your gear. The other two are in the living room. Did mom give you your gift?"

"I need to finish talking to your dad. He'll be out in a few minutes. Can you just-" Said Liara

Shepard looked at his wife "You got me something? What? What I get?" he said eagerly

"I'll give it to you when we're done in here." She said through her teeth. "Anna, Bene, we'll be out in a minute."

Shepard kissed her then gently popped her butt. "You can wait until later."

Liara grumbled. "Fine!" she said as she stormed out of the room.

Shepard lifted his hands at her "I thought I had a gift, you big baby."

Liara turned and glared at him "No, maybe later." She said as she turned her back to him to walk down the hall.

He cocked his head and watched her walk away. "Babe, are you really going to be like that?

"Yep. Actually, I think I'll just take it back," she said as she walked down the hall and to the living room.

"Fine be that way!" He walked back over to his bag, knelt down to pull out his wife's gifts he got her, and a few others then walked over to his desk and set them down. He tapped at his omni tool and hit LT on his chat frequency. "LT, can you come here, please? I'm in my office."

A few moments later, Kirre walked through the door. "Yes, Sir?"

"Are all of Liara's gifts outside?" asked Shepard

"Yes, sir, everything is good to go." Replied Kirre

"Thank you, that's all I needed." Kirre walked out and back to her room. Shepard walked over to his desk and grabbed a post-it and wrote on it. _Just play along._

Shepard hugged his two daughters in the room. "I missed both of you very much." He walked over to the door and closed it then back over to his desk. "Girls come check this out." His girls hovered over the box as he opened it.

"Dad, what is that? Looks like some kind of knife handle," says Anna.

"Ahh it is. Watch this." says Shepard as he lifts it out of the case. He wraps his hand around it, flips a small switch on the handle and a four-inch red glowing blade shoots out. "Fire" He flips the switch again, and the blade turns solid. "Solid." He flips the switch, and it changes to a sparky blue "Electric." He flips it again, and it becomes an ice blue "Cryo."

Anna and Bene jerk back when the blade shot out then a smile crept across their face "Oooh that's fucking sweet!" says Anna.

Shepard whipped his head at his eldest "Hey, watch your mouth, and yes it is."

"Sorry, dad." Said Anna

"Kas and Tali gave me this to test out on our adventure down the mountain."

Bene furrows her brow at it then says, "Why so many different kinds?"

"Well, different enemies have weaknesses to different elements. Pretty nifty little gadget, huh?"

"Heck yea! I can't wait for you to try it out!" Anna said excitingly

Shepard smiled "We all got one."

"Whaaat? No way! Sweet." says Bene

"Hey, same rules apply as your other weapons. It's not a toy, so it stays in lockup until we leave."

They both grumble. "Aww man."

"You'll have plenty of time to mess with them on our trip now get out of here and let me finish up here." He walked back to his bag and grabbed a small device out of it and put it in his pocket.

-/

Shepard headed down the hall toward the living room, glanced to his right and saw a whole room full of omni tools. He shook his head and blinked hard then yelled: "Lia what the hell is with all these omni tools!"

She yelled from the other room, "None of your business, Jon!"

Shepard yelled back, "Alright then; you want to play like that. Fine!" He walked to the foyer and hugged his other two girls. "Hey, I've missed you."

Riley said, "What's with mom?"

"Ehh she's just grumpy and being a big baby." He said then walked down the hall and into the kitchen over to Miranda where she was standing at the bar top. He glanced over at this wife sitting in the loveseat in the living room. He turned to Miranda, "Miri, I have something for you." Liara turned her head toward Miranda.

"For me? Aww, thanks, Shepard." She said as she grabbed the box.

"Yes, for you. Well… it was for my lovely wife, but she didn't want it."

Liara snarled, "I said no such thing!"

He ignored her, "No worries though, you can make some adjustments, and it'll calibrate to you. That's what Tali told us, right, Alex?"

Alex nodded and replied, "Yep, that's what she said." He looked at his wife. "Babe wait until you check out this new omni tool! It's sooo awesome! There's nothing on the market like it." said Alex energetically. He whispered in her ear "I have your gifts in my bag in the foyer. So, don't think I didn't get you anything." Miranda turned and smiled at him.

Shepard gave her another small box "This is for you too. One of a kind piece of jewelry. She sadly didn't want this either."

Miranda opened the box to a lovely necklace and bracelet "Oh wow. This is gorgeous Jon. Is this a Lilac Emp stone pendant necklace with a matching bracelet?" she said loudly. She looked over at Liara and said in an overemphasized tone, "I'm surprised you don't want this. This is so you, and you've wanted something like this for a while now. Just the other day you were gawking at it in the window." She turned back around, "Thanks, Jon."

Liara looked over then down at her hand and fiddled with her fingernail.

The girls crowded around them to look at the gifts "Mom… how come you don't want this?"

Gwyn pinched her eyes as she gasped then struggled to speak "Oh.. ma..ma…ma… gu…gu…gu.. th…th…th… mmm…mmm… "

Shepard raised his brows as he turned to his struggling daughter, who was overly excited. He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Breathe and slow down. Breathe. Gather your words then speak, ok?"

Mili pinched her brow markings as she whispered to Bene, "I thought she was over that."

Bene spoke softly "She is, for the most part, it tends to only come out at times when she gets overly excited or very nervous about something. She still sees a speech pathologist for it."

Gwyn took several deep breathes as she closed her eyes and scrunched her face then began whimper.

Shepard leaned into her aux, "It's ok… you're among family; no one here will make fun of you. Don't be embarrassed; it's ok. Keep going…ok."

Gwyn wiped her tears and took another deep breath. "Th..th..this is the Armali Pa…pa…Pro MX1 this.." She took a deep breath, "…hasn't even ba…ba…been announced yet!" She turned to her mother, "Ha...ha…How come yu…yu…you don't want this?"

"Yea mom, this looks better than that R9000 you just got!" said Riley

"I never said I didn't want it!" Liara fumed then looked away as she crossed her arms.

Shepard looked at Liara then at the girls. "Oh, she got a new one already then she definitely doesn't need this!"

Gwyn said, "Wu...wu…we all got new ones."

"Oh, and one more present" He paused for a moment and noticed that his wife looked over. He handed it to Anna, "Take a look, Bella. Since your mother doesn't want this either."

Anna popped open the small box to see three-car emblems, but the Vortex V caught her eye. Her eyes widen as she screeched, "Shut up!" She ran toward the front door, opened it, squealed, then came back and said, "MOM, you are crazy? You don't want that Vortex V sport skycar. Dad can—"

Liara quickly said, "I… I never said I didn't want these!" She got up from the couch and walked over.

Miranda quickly rustled the boxes. "Nope, he said they were mine. I claimed them and the car."

Liara looked at her "Miri, give them to me."

Miranda held her hands to her chest and walked toward the stairs. "No, he said you didn't want them! They're mine, too late."

Liara walked after her "Miri…"

Miranda ran up the stairs. "No… mine! I touched them first."

Liara ran after her, then yelled, "Miranda!"

Miranda stopped mid-way up the stairs and started laughing, "I can't. I'm sorry." She turned to her and said, "Lia, I don't have anything."

Shepard and Alex were laughing silently. The girls were also chuckling.

Liara turned toward Shepard and glared "Seriously? That was not funny."

Shepard looked at her and said teasingly "Yes it was. So, do you want your stuff?"

She crossed her arms, "NO!"

"Ok, then. I guess you can have them Miri."

Miranda walked down the stairs. "Ok, this time, I really am taking them, Lia."

Liara walked in front of her "No, you won't!" She walked over to her, bondmate, "So, is there something you want to give me?"

He looked at her "No, maybe later. Actually, I think I'll just return them all." He said mockingly as he arched his brow.

She glared at him then leaned her face into his chest and mumbled: "I'm sorry."

"I didn't catch that? You're what?" he said with a smirk

Liara pulled her face away and looked at him "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven" He slid her the jewelry box, and she quickly opened it "Oh, it is beautiful. Thank you." It was a large oval lilac emp stone necklace and a solid lilac emp stone bracelet. It was light purple with lovely bits of white and dark purple streams throughout.

He slid her next gift to her, and when she reached for it, he slid it back toward himself. "You don't need this; you just got one!" He saw her pout then say, "Ugh babe."

He picked it up and said, "I think Katie would like this."

Liara grabbed for her new omni tool, "Babe, stop." He smiled then gave it to her, and she opened her new omni tool eagerly. Liara took off her P9000 and set it on the MX1 box.

Shepard helped her with the new one. "Wait, check this out. Just lay it on your arm" _Detecting… attaching_. He watched as the unit attached itself to itself in several locations.

"Ooo it's so light. Oh, wow, that was cool," said Liara.

Shepard smiled, then said, "Yea, wait for it…"

She looked down, and the unit read. _Please open and close your fist five times and flex your forearm_. "Oh, wow auto sizer. Love it." She looked down, and it read _, please rotate and move your hand around several times_. "Oh, wow so many adjustments." She looked down again, and it read _calibrating_ then it said _ready for activation_. Liara tapped a few buttons on her omni tool to activate it. The unit display read _thumbprint required_. She pressed her right thumb against the pad. The unit read _eye_ _scan required_. Liara leaned in and let it scan her eye. The unit read _voice activation required_. Please say your name. She spoke, "Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." The unit read, _please select your species_. She scrolled through and selected asari. _Your Pro MX1 is now activated and now ready for commands_. _Do you have an older omni tool you would like to transfer?_ She chose Yes. _Would you like to transfer over the extranet or via the cord?_ She looked at her, bondmate, "Over the extranet or cord?"

"Tali recommended via the cord."

They connected the cord, and in a split sec, it read _transfer complete_. "Wow, that was fast!"

She looked down, and it read _unit cloaking is now activated_ "Oooo I love when it goes into cloak mode." Liara leaned into her omni tool, "MX1 vidcall My Lovey." It responded _Vidcalling My Lovey._

Everyone started laughing at the name. Liara looked at everyone "Oh hush!"

Shepard walked to the other side of the kitchen and answered, "Hey, babe."

She smiled, "Hey.. ooooo, look at the clarity."

"I know how's it sound?" he said

"Perfect. I love it. Thank you!" she said in giddiness before she ended the call.

Shepard looked at her "So, Where's my gift?"

"Oh, Gwyn can you go get your dad's gift please."

He took the gifts from his daughter and opened it. "Armali? MGO550 and MGE500"

Liara shrugged "Helri said it's supposed to be better than anything that Serrice has. Oh, and these new auxiliary pieces are pretty damn good. Very lightweight and they don't dampen your hearing. I forget it's there."

He smiled. "Yea that's what Tali said, but they didn't have any there. She gave me the newest Serrice. So, I'll compare them."

She rubbed her hands together "Now, about this Vortex V." She grabbed the box, ran toward the door, and swung it open. "Goddess Jon! How many cars did you buy?"

He laughed, "Well, nowhere near the amount of omni tools you bought!"

She laughed, "Yea… about that."

"I'm assuming you're giving them away." He pointed to the first vehicle "Well, that red Vortex V Sports Skycar is actually mine."

She looked at him and huffed. "What?! Seriously?"

He pointed to the other vehicles "I actually got you those two Colossus SUV family skycars for you." He then pointed to two sedan skycars. "I also got you those two Nimus XL12's."

She groaned, "Not fair."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Babe, they're all yours."

She walked to the vortex and tried to open the door. _Access Denied._

He laughed as he walked up to the car then ran his omni tool in front of it, and the door opened. "I'll have to program you in, hang on." He pushed the on button then said "Vortex V this is Jonathan Shepard authorizing Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard as another primary user.

Shepard exited the driver seat and let his wife sit down, then walked over to the passenger side.

 _Please provide voice recognition._ "This is Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." _Please provide a thumbprint_ She pressed her thumb against the pad. _Please provide an eye scan_. She leaned in and let it scan her eye. _Please provide the activation code to the omni tool if necessary_. "Ooh, I like these security protocols" She typed in the activation code. _The user is now active._ She squealed then sat back into cushioned leather seats, and she adjusted all her mirrors and seats. _Would you like to keep these settings?_ "Yes." She took a deep breath, "Mmm I love new car smell" They closed the doors on the sky car, in an instant she took off vertically then horizontally.

Shepard threw his hands up into the ceiling then forward on the dash "Ok woah woah. It has a—"

"Woah I barely hit the accelerator. Honey, I've got this; just let me get a feel for it." Liara zipped around in her new sports skycar for a bit and was now heading back to the house. "I love this car. Thank you, baby."

He smiled, "I have something else for you pull to the far end of the property." He looked down, "You see that large open spot on the other side of those trees?"

She looked down, "Yes. What's over here on this side of the five hundred acres? "

"You'll see. Can you land it there?"

She gave him a lopsided grin and a raised eyebrow marking "Yes…"

He hops out of the car after she lands and pulls two bags from the back of his seat then waggled his eyebrows at her.

She smiled, "What is this?"

"Your last present." He removed a blanket from one bag and laid it on the ground several feet away from the car then pulled a chilled bottled of wine from the other bag along with two glass.

She walked over to him and kissed him. He slid his hand down the front of her terry cloth shorts. She parted her legs so he could move his fingers up and down her folds easier then he entered her. "Mmm Goddess I need you badly. Is this why you wanted me to wait?" She said as she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts.

"Wait wait…and yes" He pulled his hand out, licked her wetness off his fingers then took her hand.

"Ughh lovey…"

He kissed her "Patience baby. I promise you'll get what you want here in a minute. Here sit with me." He sat down and gently pulled her down with him then opened a bottle of wine then poured two glasses "I want you to try this."

She took a sip, "Mmm... this is really good." Liara looked at the bottle _Aurtumbes Noir_ _2192_. She looked at him "How long have you been here?"

He laughed, "Just today and part of yesterday. We got in, and I went shopping. Tali and Kas gave me the omni tool for you to test out. I knew you wanted that set of jewelry for a while. So, I stopped off and bought that. The sky car dealership was right there. I thought it was time for new cars and I know what you like then stopped off at the wine store and bought this." He leaned over and kissed her passionately then kissed down her neck.

She leaned back, then ran her hands through his hair. "mMmm I've missed you, baby." She felt her omni tool buzz then looked at it to see it was Riley and she grunted. "It's Ry. I'm guessing they want to know where we went."

Shepard looked at her, then slid down her as he said. "Well, you better hurry up and call."

As his wife was pushing the button to return a regular call, he slid her shorts and underwear off. "Babe wait…" She cleared her throat, "Hey, sweetie."

He spread her legs and kissed up her inner thigh.

She clamped her lips together as she listened to her daughter talk. "mmHmm." she closed her eyes and leaned her head back as her bondmate pleasured her. Liara tried hard to keep her composure, "We…just.. took a ride.. around." Liara hit mute on the call as her daughter rambled on. She tilted her hips up and gripped on to his hair "mMmm Yes goddess. I've missed you… mmm" She moaned "Mmm yess baby..." She cleared her throat then hit unmute "Yess.. we'll be back… in a few." She hit mute when he came up to kiss her.

"You better hurry this call up." He slid his hand down and entered his two middle fingers into her and palmed her clit.

She unmuted the call "Ry… car is great…trying to drive.." she quickly muted as she moaned loudly "God...Yesss." she gripped the blanket, began breathing heavily and rocking her hips into his hand. Instead of unmuting the call she just ended it then hit the Do not disturb button.

-/

Shandri was standing in the living room at her post when she heard Naida, one of her top commandos raise an alert "Captain; we have an unidentified skycar over in the top far right quadrant of the estate acreage landing as we speak." Shandri pushed her com unit. "Mistress just received a new red skycar and took it out for a spin. Do you have a visual that it's her and the General?"

"Not yet, ma'am. Cap, the closest camera shows a red skycar and two people getting out of the car. Yea that's them." Replied Naida

Shay smirked and shook her head "Check back in a few minutes to make sure they're ok, but I think it's alone time." Shay heard Naida laugh then say "Yea he's throwing down a blanket. I guess she couldn't wait."

-/

Liara leaned over and kissed him "I'm sorry lovey. I couldn't wait. I've been craving you for a while now. Mmm, you're back in my head. Goddess, I've missed you."

He smirked, "I know, and it's ok."

They were propped on their side, drinking their wine. He looked at her, then said, "So… about your time with Miranda."

Liara looked at him and smiled, "mmhmm, you saw that, did you? Did you like it?"

He smiled broadly at her. "I did, and you stole all my moves."

She laughed, "You're damn right I did. I know they work on me, and I knew they would work on her. She loved it as you saw."

He poked her side. "Cheater… cheater. "

She swatted his finger away. "Yes, I cheated."

"You let her fumble—"

She cut him off as she already knew what he was going to say, "I did not! I helped her all the way through it." She caught Miranda rolling through his mind sexually, "mmm you want her?" She finished her wine, set her glass aside, then leaned over and kissed him.

"You've had her a few times, bad girl. I wouldn't mind having a go at her, but I want you. My desire is you." He said as he finished his wine then set his glass aside.

She leaned on him and ran her fingers through the hair on his chest. "Yes, I did, but only you can fully quench my desire baby. I know you desire me as I do you." She smiled then kissed him again "You are mine, and I am yours forever. You want me, don't you?"

He leaned up and kissed her neck. "Yes, I am yours, and you are mine forever. You want me just as bad as I want you."

Liara ran her hands through his hair. "Mmmm my love, you are my everything. I love you." She ran her hand up his leg then touched his pocket "What's this?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small gadget and started laughing "This is compliments of Ms. Goto. I was so wrapped up in you that I forgot about it."

He pushed a tiny button on the unit and tossed it off to the side on the ground. They watched as it quickly formed a giant dome over their blanketed area. It shimmered for a few moments then stopped.

Liara arched a brow marking and looked at him "What's it do?"

"It's a prototype cloaking device. It's also soundproof on the inside." He smiled and leaned over and kissed her. "I meant to show you before we started."

"mMMM so we're cloaked?" she tugged at his shirt then pulled it off. "How do we know?"

"Yes, it detects who's in the dome, and it keeps everything else out. The inside will shimmer green every few moments to let you know it's cloaked." He removed his shorts and underwear. _Authorizing.. two detected waiting…_

Shepard speaks "V.I, Jonathan Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." He looks at Liara and smiles, "Neat, huh. If you leave and come back, you just say your name." He touches the side. "It's solid inside. So, there's no accident of leaving. Just say exiting, and it'll create a hole where you touch to let you out."

Liara smiled, "mmHmm, so we can use this in our room?"

He unhooked her bra then remove it and her shirt. "Exactly." He had Miranda rolling through his mind as he nibbled and kissed on her neck.

She bit his shoulder and growled, "I want her out of your mind right now, though."

Shepard rolled her over on her back, and she spread her legs for him. He rubbed up against her "Do you want me in you?"

Liara shimmered her hands down his back then hooked a leg around him "nMmm yes I do."

He slid his hardness into her dripping wetness and pumped himself into her. She moaned, "Mmmm yess baby."

"Mmm… Ooooh, you're growing angry because you're not in my mind." He smiled and let Miranda roll through his mind again.

She bared her teeth at him then bit his lip "You're doing it on purpose…"

He slid his hand down her thigh then slapped the side of her ass. He pushed her hands above her head and held them there "Did you think of me when you fucked her?" He kept the image in his mind then pushed himself into her deep and hard. He heard her moan loudly. "Is this why you don't want me in her. Huh? You don't want me fucking her like I fuck you?

She clenched her teeth as she pushed her hips into him and tried to pull her wrists apart. "Yes and No." She snarled, "I don't want you fucking her like you fuck me. Damn it, stop thinking of her!"

He let her wrists go, and she brought them quickly to his back and gripped on to him. She tilted her head back and wrapped both legs around him as he moved inside her. He leaned into her aux, "Do you want me to eat and finger her pussy like I eat yours?" Then he leaned up and looked at her.

She dug her fingernails into his back and bit his shoulder as she moved her hips with his. She glared at him, then said. "Nooo!" she kissed him then bit his lip and sucked on it.

He put her legs on his shoulders and leaned into her as he pushed himself into her. "Did you enjoy eating her pussy? Hmm...how'd it fucking taste? Does it taste as good as my dick?"

She was moaning loudly and breathing heavily "I did like it, and she does taste good. Mmm but I love your dick."

He was breathing harder as he continuously pierced her wetness. "Mmm, I bet she has a nice pussy." Liara growled then slapped his face "Stop it! And get her out of your damn mind!" He stopped, leaned back, and just looked at her. He removed her legs from his shoulders and let his mind go blank.

Liara leaned up, placed her hands on his cheeks gently then kissed the one she slapped. "I'm sorry… baby…"

-/

Shay heard Naida frantically call her "Captain, we have a priority code red!"

Shandri hit her com unit as she ran down the hall to the commando security room, "WHAT?"

Miranda looked up and ran with her, "What happened?"

Shay turned to her, "Naida said we have a priority code red."

Miranda's eyes went wide, "What? They're missing? How?"

Anna and Bene ran over, "What do you mean they're missing?"

Miranda looked at them "I don't know. Where's your uncle?"

"He went for a walk with Mili," said Anna.

They walked in behind Shandri and heard her say, "Naida, pull up the video coverage you have."

Shandri looks at the screen to see a red skycar with its doors open and no Mistress or General.

Naida points to the screen "There was a blanket right here, but that's gone too."

Miranda says, "Roll the footage back to when they landed, and we can go from there." She watches as the car lands, and they get out. She sees Shepard pull out two bags from the car. Then a blanket from one bag then lay it on the ground. Next, he pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses. They kiss for a moment then they sit.. . Miranda pauses it then turns to her nieces "Ok, ladies, how about you go back to the living room, and we'll come get you when we know what happened."

"What why? Ewww they're about to have sex, aren't they? Yea yea we're going." Said Anna Then they both walk out of the room and back to the living room.

Miranda quickly calls Liara, and it goes straight to voice mail. "This is Dr. Liara…"

Miranda calls Shepard, and it also goes straight to voice mail "Hi, you've reached…"

"Damn it!" she snarled

-/

Miranda sends a message to Liara: Where the fuck are you?

-/

Miranda looks at Naida, "Ok, hit it." She could see them drinking and kissing. Miranda saw Shepard go down on Liara when she was tapping at her omni tool. "Geezus Liara, he did that when you were on a call with Riley? Bloody hell woman."

Naida mumbles. "He looks really good at that. Look at her."

Shandri thumps her crest. "I'm sure he is but don't let her hear you say that."

Miranda arches a brow then laughs "How do you all stand around and listen to them fuck all the time? It has to be annoying."

Shandri shrugs "Part of the job I guess. She's toned it down since the children. So, it's not like we hear them all the time."

Miranda smiles when she sees Shepard do what Liara did to her _Hmm that sly ass bitch. I see where you got your moves._

Naida murmured "Woah that did it."

Shay thumped her crest again, "Stop watching them."

Naida rubbed her crest then says, "Oww stop doing that. Hard not to watch when we're supposed to be watching. Goodness, like you didn't watch..."

Shay thumped her crest again just because.

The video footage continued to play. They saw them drinking wine and talking. They set their wine glasses aside and start kissing. Shepard pulled something from his pocket then toss it aside. She watched them both look to the side; the camera flickered for a moment, then they were gone. Miranda shook her head, then blinked, "What the fuck! Where the hell did they go?" She ran the footage back before the screen flickered and played it again. She carefully watched the time stamp in the corner nothing changed it kept running. She ran it back again and waited for anything unusual. "What… just happened? Did you see something off to the side? Did someone sneak up on them?" asked Miranda

"I didn't see anything unless they were cloaked, but they both turned their heads in the same direction." Said Shay

Miranda looks down at her omni tool to see no response from Liara. She runs her hands through her hair as she closes her eyes. "Damn it Liara where are you?" She ran it back again and watched them closely right before it flickered. She pointed "There" a fraction of second before the camera flickers. "Did she throw up a barrier?"

"Possibly. I couldn't tell." Said Shay

Miranda took a breath, "Get someone over there!"

Shandri hit her com unit "We have—"

Miranda interrupted her, "Fuck it, let's just go Shay!" They ran out of the room and out the front door.

-/

Shepard just looked at Liara then glared and said, "I'm still going to fuck her. Whether you like it or not!"

She clenched her jaw then slapped the other side of his face. "NO you will NOT!" He grabbed at her hands, and she pushed him back hard then put him on his back and straddled him. She slid herself on to his hardness then rocked her hips back and forth on him as she ran her hands up his chest. She glared at him "Do you not want me or my pussy?"

He just looked at her and continued with a blank mind. She glared at him, "Do you want her over me?

He ran his hands up her thighs and slapped her ass, "Never baby." Then he thought of only his wife. "I love you too much, and your pussy."

She smiled then came down and kissed him. She gently kissed each side of his face a few times, "Mmmm, I'm sorry, my love."

He grabbed her hips, then laughed, "You are fierce and possessive. I love what you just did. It was a turn-on." He caressed her lower ezones "mMmmm my baby only wants me wanting her."

She laughed, "I knew what you were doing, and you know how I am over you. nMmm yes I do. Mmmm." She continued to rock her hips into him "I only want you… wanting me right now. Mmmm." She was breathing heavily "My mind set…. is you mmmm… can we… talk about her mmmm in a few days…"

He smiled as he felt her gently pulling at the back on his mind, "mmm I love you."

-/

Miranda looks out the window of skycar and points, "There I see a red skycar. Shit, we'll have to land it on the other side of that set of trees. Do you see where I'm talking about?"

"Yes, it'll be just a short jog over." Says Shandri

-/

 _(Mmm I've missed you so much, my love. Goddess, my body and mind have missed every bit of you.)_

 _(I've missed all of you too baby.)_

 _(Goddess I love feeling you come to peak baby. mMmm come with me. I need you. Mmmm you feel so good. Yesss…)_

The moment Liara released, she abruptly ended their meld when she heard "Miranda and Shay yelling in a panic." Liara's eyes snapped open, and she saw Miranda and Shay circling her car then walking out into the woods calling for them. She shook Jon." Babe something is wrong."

He looked at her and immediately grabbed his head, "Arrghh Fuuccck…." He closed his eyes tight then opened them slightly to blurred vision. His head was fuzzy and pounding.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" she said as she got dressed quickly "Can you get dressed?" she said as she handed him his red boxer-briefs then stopped and looked at him in terror "Babe, our link is gone...I don't feel you or hear you." She began to cry. "No no no. What have I done?"

Shepard sat up, then slowly pulled his underwear on then grabbed his head. "Ahh" He brought his hands to his ears to the loud buzzing then opened his mouth wide then closed it. He curled into a ball a few times and clenched his fists "Ughh."

Liara knelt down in front of him, her face scrunched as she wrung her hands together "Oh baby I'm so sorry. Hang on. Shit. I'll be right back. Exiting. Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard" Liara came out from the cloaked dome. She walked toward her friends, "Miri! Shay!"

Miranda and Shandri whipped around "Liara!" Miranda ran over to her and hugged her "What happened? Are you ok?" Miranda looked around, "Where's Jon?"

Liara wiped her tears and hugged her "We're fine, we've been here the whole time. Kas gave Jon this prototype cloaked dome thingy. Well…. I'm ok, but Jon isn't"

Miranda snapped. "Lia, we thought you got fucking kidnapped or some shit! What do you mean Jon isn't?"

"Sorry. I abruptly ended our meld when I heard you yelling. He's still sitting under the dome completely disoriented, and our link is gone." Liara watched as Shandri cringed at the thought. "Damn, Lia."

Miranda and Shay looked at her "Your link is gone?"

Liara sighed, "I know. Yes, I don't know if I'll get it back. Damn it… hang on." She walked back over to where she was a moment ago. "Shit, I know it's here." She walked with her hands out. "Ok, here it is. Umm… Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." Liara entered the dome then knelt down and kissed her bondmate's head "How are you feeling love?" She heard him just groan "Aww, my love I'm so sorry." Liara looked around for the cloaking gadget. When she found it, she fiddled with it but couldn't figure it out. "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard" said before she poked her head out briefly then said, "Miri come here."

Miranda walked over to her and felt something but couldn't do anything. "Ugghhh Liara?"

Liara waited then said, "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard " then poked her head out, "What are you doing?"

Miranda looked at the floating head of her friend, "Liara, that is highly disturbing. I can't get in. It won't let me do anything."

"Oh, hang on." She popped her head back in. "V.I add Miranda Shepard." _Adding Miranda Shepard_. Liara said, "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard" then popped her head back out, "Try now." She popped her head back in then said: "Exiting Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard " then back out. "Oh, you have to say, Miranda Shepard."

Miranda shook her head, "Stop with the head thing!" She let out a breath, "Miranda Shepard."

She walked in and knelt down to see Shepard laying there moaning in his underwear. "Liara this is not the time for a threesome." She said jokingly. _Detecting another person waiting…_

Liara giggled then handed Miranda the gadget "V.I new person is Miranda Shepard." Miranda pinched her eyebrows as she looked at it.

Liara looked at her "Can you turn it off?"

Miranda fiddled with it then it shut down.

Shandri watched as they all reappeared. "Umm I don't like that thing, and it is highly dangerous."

Miranda nodded, "Agreed. I'll have to talk to Kas about this scary little gadget!"

Shay looked at Shepard laying half-naked on the ground then looked away "Lia is he ok?"

Liara cringed. "I hope so. Have you had this happen to you?"

Shandri sighed, "Unfortunately, yes. It's painful and very disorienting depending on how bad the disconnect was."

Shepard mumbled "I can't.. fucking see and can barely hear. There's a loud buzz in my head, and everything just hurts."

Liara begins to shed tears as she chews on her thumbnail. "I'm sorry. What do I do? Do we need to take him to the doctor?"

Shandri scrunches her face, "Damn, he sounds bad. Yea you might." Shay tapped at her omni tool and waited for Dr. Caliix to answer her vidcall "Hi Shay, what can I do for you?" said Dr. Caliix

"Umm, we have a situation with an abrupt meld disruption. Looks like complete body disorientation."

"Oh ouch, is it with one of the commandos?" asked Dr. Caliix

"No, with the General." Replied Shay

"Oh… Umm have her try something before they come in. Have her do another meld and see if that helps correct it. If not, then bring him in, and I'll check the damage."

"It has to be sexual right?" Said Shay as she looked at Liara.

"It needs to be a sexual meld to bring the nervous systems completely back together. She should be able to calm, but I don't know, not everyone can do it. Depending on the severity, it can be challenging. It may take several attempts to bring it back to normal. Slight disorientation can correct itself in several days."

Liara covers her face and mumbles "Ugh goddess…"

"I'll call you back." Said Shay before she ended the call. "Liara, we're going to head back to the house. Call us if you need anything."

"Miri stay with me. Shay, you too." Liara kneels down in front of her bondmate and runs her fingers up his arm.

Miranda and Shay look at each other; they knew she was in pain for doing this to her bondmate." We'll be sitting in your sky car, just let us know if you need us." Said Miranda as they walked to the car to give them privacy.

Liara looked at them "Ok, Thank you." She straddles her lover's lap and runs her fingers through his hair, then leans her forehead against his. Liara felt his fingers caressing her lower back ezones "Mmm baby you always do it perfectly..ssss... Mmm" He kissed on her neck and ran his tongue up a crevice in her neck. "Mmm yess baby… get me there." Shepard ran one of his hands up her back and to the back of her neck then caressed her neck ezone. Liara shivered and panted out "Goddess yesss..." Liara murmurs "You ready?" She felt him shake his head yes as he wrapped his arms around her.

When they connected, she saw his mind and body in complete chaos.

 _She began to weep (Oooh my love. I'm soo sorry. Baby where are you? Answer me please.)_

 _She heard him, but it wasn't the same as normal it wasn't clear but distant and shattered. (Lia…)_

 _Their connection shimmered (Ugh babe I can barely stand this through the loud buzzing. I can hardly concentrate.) She looked around and saw flashing, zipping thoughts that she couldn't see then the loud buzzing. His mind was generally in pristine condition, clear and organized. For the first several years, she taught him how to categories everything like a library with all its books put away. Now, it was like a tornado came through, and those books were scattered everywhere. Then she saw several she knew well and battled with for years during and after the reaper war. Many nights of him screaming in the middle of the night and her trying to calm him down. She cringed at the thought of those being out again. Liara continued to walk and look around. (Jon, can you find me?) She waited for him to answer then she saw their connection flicker. (Jon? I need you to answer me.)_

 _She heard him come through crackly and distorted (Lia, I can barely feel you.)_

 _Liara looked through the chaos and saw their connection faltering then began to cry. They've always had a solid connection from beginning to end. This connection was barely staying connected. She pulled away slowly as they both went back to their bodies._

When they were both safely back into their body, she wrapped her arms around her bondmate tightly and continued to weep. She pulled away from his ear and screamed, "Aaarrgghhh!"

Miranda and Shandri came running over and saw Liara crying hard on Shepard's shoulder and shaking. "Shit this is bad." Said Shay to Miranda.

"How do they fix it?" Miranda looked at Shay then over to Liara and Shepard.

"Caliix might be able to, but if it's as bad as I'm thinking, then an experienced Matriarch might have to come in and help repair it." Shandri looked at Liara shaking and groaning "Lia… you didn't release, did you?"

"Noo… I couldn't… The connection was crippled. Ahhh" She takes a deep breath.

Miranda knelt down beside her "Fuck you look like you're in some pain."

"She will be for a day or until she releases. Let's get them to the med bay."

"Do we need to call Thyta? or someone from the council?" said Miranda

Shandri shrugged "Thyta might work. Let's just get him to Dr. Caliix to scan."

Liara looked at them with tears streaming down her face. "His mind is in complete chaos. Our connection was barely there. I couldn't even find him."

Miranda helped Liara up and started walking her toward the skycar. Shandri helped Shepard up, and he stumbled around like a highly intoxicated person. "Damn Liara he can barely walk. How deep were you when you disconnected?" scolded Shandri.

Liara snapped "I don't know Shay! It's not like there's a level meter in there!"

Miranda called Alex "Babe, can you meet me over at the med bay? No girls, I'll explain when you get there."

Liara called her dad on the way to the med bay, "Hey dad, I need you to come to the estate. I did an abrupt sex meld disconnect, and now Shepard is badly disoriented."

"Damn Liara; I thought you knew better than that! Must be bad if you're calling me."

Liara sighed, "Please don't, I'm already embarrassed and distraught as it is. We're headed to the med bay. Just get over here please."

"I'm leaving now. I should be there within the hour."

-/

Miranda and Shandri helped both of them to the med bay. As soon as Dr. Caliix saw them helping them into the med bay, she knew it was severe. Liara saw Dr. Caliix face when they walked through the door and knew it was bad then said, "I already called my dad."

Caliix let out a breath "Good because I have a feeling we're going to need a Matriarch. Go ahead and put him here and what's with you."

Shandri softly said, "She didn't release when she went in to try and repair."

"Ugghh damn Liara." Said Dr. Caliix

They all turned around when Alex and Kirre came running through the door, "What happened? And why do you look like shit?"

Liara put her face in her hands "Goddess. I'll never hear the end of this."

Miranda looked at Liara then Alex. "She apparently did a deep disconnect or something, and he's all fucked up, and she didn't release."

Alex groaned, "Damn. I always heard that it was bad. What caused that?"

Miranda tossed Alex the small gadget "This damn thing. We thought they got kidnapped when they disappeared, and we went looking for them. We interrupted them apparently."

Alex caught it and smiled "We got one too! Why didn't you come get me? I would have told you."

"Well, you were on a walk with Mili. I panicked and just left!" she snipped.

Dr. Caliix ran a scan over Shepard, and as soon as she did all sorts of alarms went off. Liara looked up and over, "What's that mean?"

Alex looked over and snarled, "It means he's all fucked up is what it means!"

Liara snapped at him, "Shut up!"

"I will not! Fucking look at him! I thought you all knew better than this. I get us humans not knowing what the fuck to do, but you should know! Don't give me that I'm young bullshit either." He walked toward her, and Miranda grabbed his hand. "As much as you two have sex you should know how to fucking disconnect. You're not new to it Liara!" he yelled in disgust at her

"I didn't do this shit on purpose, Alex. It's not like I wanted him to be like this! Our link is gone, and it's not like I want to be in pain right now either! So, shut your damn mouth." She snapped

Alex pulled away from his wife and stepped closer to Liara, "Your link? Is that what you're worried about? I don't give a fuck about your damn link. I give a damn about my brother and whether or not you turned him into some blubbering irreversible vegetable!"

Liara began to cry at the thought of her permanently injuring her beloved bondmate.

Dr. Caliix snarled. "Ok, That's enough! Everyone out except for these two. Go!" She placed her hand gently on Liara's shoulder "Just breathe. He'll be fine, and your pain will subside. Go ahead and go lay with him. I know you want to. I'll come back when your dad gets here."

She hurried over to her bondmate and got into the bed with him. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her. Liara laid there, trying to control her own pain as she gently ran her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp. She knew her bondmate loved it when she did it. It always calmed him and at times put him to sleep.

-/

Message to Miranda: Will his nanites help fix this?

-/

Message from Miranda: I forgot about those. Yes, in time, I would assume. How is Thyta going to help? I mean is she going to have to you know?

-/

Message to Miranda: Goddess, I hope not!

Message to Shandri: Is my dad going to have to do a sex meld with Shepard?!

-/

Message from Shandri: Umm no comment!

-/

Message to Shandri: Are you serious! Please tell me there's another way.

-/

Message from Shandri: Umm no comment!

-/

She heard her husband grunt. She stopped messaging and ran her fingers through his hair.

Several minutes went by, and Liara could tell by the way her husband was breathing that he fell asleep.

-/

Aethyta walked into the med bay and saw Dr. Caliix "So, how bad is it?"

She closed her eyes for a moment then opened them "When they brought him in he could barely walk. Liara tried to repair the damage but couldn't; she also didn't release. So, she's in some pain right now. Shandri and Miranda had to help them both in. When I scanned him, my scanner went berserk. I haven't talked to Liara about it in detail. So, I'm not sure how bad it is in there, but I have a feeling it's bad. She's pretty torn up about it though, so I'm assuming it's bad. There was an argument between her and Alex. He fell asleep a while ago, and I believe she dozed off shortly after. Can you do a regular meld to fix this or will you have to do a sexual meld?"

Thyta let out breath "Damn, I really hope I don't have to do a sexual meld. She'll flip the fuck out with that. Ugh, what a cluster fuck. Where's Miranda?"

"She went back to the house about forty minutes ago with the others to inform the kids about what's going on. Well, I'm sure she didn't tell them the whole story."

Thyta tapped at her omni tool and rang Miranda. "Hey, Yes, I just walked through the door, but I need you in here as soon as possible. Ok, bye."

A few minutes later, Miranda came running through the door and out of breath, "What… what happened?"

Thyta looked at her "Did you just run from the house?"

"Yes, as fast as I could. Are they ok?" said Miranda as she was breathing heavily.

Thyta smirked "I haven't done anything yet I was waiting for you. They're both asleep which is good for Shepard. Liara should have access to him 100% by now and shouldn't need his permission to enter. Well, we don't really need permission to enter, but it's a common courtesy to ask first and then knock per se. I'm going to wake Liara and inform her because she's going to be my buffer when I enter his mind through her. I don't want him resisting and making things worse. When we're all linked, this is what I want you to do. I need you to stimulate one of her ezones. I need her basic meld to turn into a sexual meld. In a sexual meld, our mind and bodies are open fully, unlike a basic meld. Also, when you trigger her sexual meld, her body will calm down, and the pain will subside somewhat because it knows it's going to get a chance to release."

Miranda blushed slightly, "Why me?"

Thyta looked at her and rubbed Miranda's arm "Because her body knows you. Even though she'll be in a meld, she'll know it's you. If it's anyone else, she'll reject it. You know where they are right?"

Miranda cleared her throat. "Yes, well, some of them."

"Since she's on her back, the lower ones are out of the question, but her neck is turned. You'll want to target the one at the back of her neck." She steps up to Dr. Caliix and points to the base of her cranium. "Right here. This one and the lower back are the main ones." She points to the top of the crest "You can also caress in betw—"

"Yes, I know about those."

"Ok. I'm not going to tell her you're going to do this. Once I'm linked in, then I want you to stimulate her ezones. Here's the difficult part on your end. Liara is going to try to pull you in because you're the one stimulating her and she's going to want you. I need you to resist her if you can. You won't think it'll be difficult now, but it is especially if she's tugging at you. If you need to walk away from her, then do so. If you can't, it's fine but the reason I say no is because I need her focusing on Shepard."

Miranda smirked, "How can she focus on Shepard if I'm the one—"

"I know, but I will be guiding her through it."

"Will you–get –you know…"

"Me? Nah… you're not stimulating me. Besides, I have self-control, unlike her. That's another thing she needs to learn. I'm going to head in then I'll have Dr. Caliix come back and get you."

She walked in to see them both sleeping soundly on the bed. Shepard's head was laying on Liara's chest, and his arm and leg were draped over her, Liara had her left hand cradling his head, and the other was laying on the bed. Thyta grabbed a chair and brought it over to the bed and sat down in it. She touched her daughter's hand, and Liara opened her eyes to see her dad sitting there. Before Liara could speak Thyta quickly brought a finger up to her mouth and made a soft Shh with her mouth.

Thyta quickly typed on her omni tool

Liara looked over at the message she just received.

-/

Message from Dad: I think it'll be best to try now while he's asleep. His brain will be calm… I hope.

I want to try a tri-link. You'll slip in like you used to when he had those terrible nightmares. Then I'll try to link with you. You're going to be our safe buffer. I'll try to help you clean up the mess. Ok?

-/

Liara looked at her dad and smiled as she shook her head, yes. Liara took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her doorway to her husband was always open to her. She never even really had to ask anymore, but she still did during their intimate melds.

Thyta turned to Dr. Caliix and whispered, "Ok, go get Miranda. Bring back a few eezo cubes and some water."

Dr. Caliix hurried out of the room. "Miranda you're up."

-/

 _Liara was standing alone in the Chaos of what seemed to be a sleeping nightmare and wondering where her father was. She sat down with her hands over her auxiliary cavities to silence the loud noise at what resembled a passing frigate. Finally, she felt a tugging and knew it was her dad and invited her dad in._

 _(Athames tits this is bad Little wing.)_

 _(I know…) Liara's body shivered. (Mmmm…)_

 _(Liara, Miranda is activating your sexual meld, but I need you to concentrate on what's going on in here. Do not pull her in here.)_

 _Liara giggled (Mmmm…yess..)_

 _(Liara, I need you to pay attention!)_

 _(Hmm? Sorry. It's hard to concentrate with this noise in here and with her..) She shivered again (…doing that. Mmmm)_

 _(Damn it, child. You need to learn self-control.) Thyta extended her mind around Liara to block out the chaos (There. Now try to pay attention)_

 _(Goddess, that is so much better. I can actually think now. How'd you do that?)_

 _Thyta pointed to Liara's head (Control little wing. You always have to maintain control of yourself and the area around you. It's broken in here because of you, and you need to fix this. The connection is weak because you're afraid of what you did. Now open up fully and gain control.)_

 _(mMmm but I'm wanting Miri right now.) Liara mind drifted off toward Miranda (nMmm I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…I won't..)_

 _Thyta shook her head at their conversation. (Liara don't make me slap you around in your own damn mind because I will. Now focus! We're here for Shepard. You can fuck Miranda another day.)_

 _(Ok, Sorry! So, what are we doing?)_

 _(You know how you find his core when you want to imprint to have children? We need to find his core and look at the damage. I suggest resisting the urge to imprint while you're near his core.)_

 _(His core? I know of the general location, but he normally guides me there.)_

 _(Damn, Liara. You need to work on your melding. This is exactly why young asari are NOT supposed to get this serious or have children at this age. Prime example because you don't know what you're doing! Inexperienced child.)_

 _(Please don't give me the third degree right ...Mmm) She started to giggle at what Miranda whispered to her (…nnMm mHmmm..yess..)_

 _(Woah, hey, did you just let go of my hand? Wait, are you kissing her? Liara… focus and go find his CORE!)_

 _(Mmmm … her lips are so soft… Fine. I'm going…ok, ok..ummm.. it's this way.)_

-/

Miranda caressed her dearest friend's face as she whispered into her auxiliary cavity. "You scared the hell out of me. Please don't ever do that to me again." She gently rubbed the side of her face against Liara's. She kissed down her neck then murmured, "Damn it, why am I so drawn to you right now. I want you." Miranda ran her tongue up a crevice in her neck then bit it. "You put me in ecstasy, and I want to feel you again. Will you do that for me?" She ran her thumb over Liara's lips then slowly drug her thumb down her lower lip to her chin. Miranda leaned over her and brushed her lips against her, then kissed her with a fiery passion.

-/

 _(Ok, dad we're here now what?)_

 _(What do mean now what? Fucking look at that mess. It looks like a pyjak got in there and ripped all the damn cords out of a fucking terminal.) Thyta shook her head (Damn Liara, how deep were you when you left?)_

 _(I don't know dad! I left a split second after I released.)_

 _(Liara! Fucking quad balls child, no wonder his core is shattered. When you release, it is when you two are the most united. If you leave before he fully receives your release, then this shit happens. It's like you ripped yourself from him. His mindset is strong enough that you didn't do extreme damage. If it was anyone else, you very well could have.) She points to his core. (Thank the Goddess for these little fuckers. They've already been fixing your damage.)_

 _Liara drops to the floor and starts crying into a blubbery mess._

 _(Oh, stop that shit. Get your ass up and get over here and fix it.)_

 _She continues to cry (Why can't you just fix it?)_

 _(He's your precious lover. Get your ass up and come fix your damn mess! You need to learn this; that way you know, and if it ever happens with your girls you can help them. I'm not going to be around forever. Get up!)_

 _Liara gets up and walks over. She reached out to touch it. Thyta slapped her hand away. (Don't touch it! What's wrong with you? You don't even touch it when you imprint. Damn, Liara!)_

 _(I've never touched his core and there's usually a barrier around it anyway. I thought I had to, to fix it. I don't know! Why can't I?)_

 _Thyta looked at her with a straight face (Do you—want me— to stick my finger— in your bootyhole?)_

 _Liara jerked her head back as she scrunched her face (What? No!... What! Why would you say that?)_

 _(Exactly, your asshole puckered up didn't it?) said Thyta before she started laughing (Your face. Oh Goddess. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.) she continued to laugh (Just don't touch it Liara. You're right; the core normally has some type of protector around it to prevent you from touching it. You apparently shattered his, another reason why everything in his mind is in chaos.) she takes a deep breath (Ok, see all these pieces on the surface here?)_

 _(Yes.)_

 _(Pick those up and connect them back to the core.)_

 _Liara walked over and bent down_

 _Thyta rolled her eyes (Liara… seriously? With your mind, you knucklehead.)_

 _(Ok, ok, geez. I forget, at times.)_

-/

Dr. Caliix walked in to see Miranda holding Liara's hand. "What happened?"

"Oh, Ummm she stopped responding to me a while ago. I assume she's on a mission and concentrating now on fixing Shepard." Said Miranda

Dr. Caliix looks down at the time. "They've been in there for over an hour. What about Shepard? Has he moved at all?"

"No, he hasn't; no noises either. I figured he would have by now. I even bumped him a few times and nothing. I know he's not that hard of a sleeper." Said Miranda

-/

 _(Ok, there that's the last of the barrier.) said Liara._

 _(Yea and I repaired the core as best I could. His nanites should be able to correct the rest, and so will time. Ok, I'm going to remove our field and let's see if the noise is gone and if you can hear him. The rest you should be able to fix with several melds the hard part finished. You ready?) said Thyta_

 _Liara nodded then watched as Thyta removed her field and heard just a low buzzing. (Ok, that's a considerable improvement. I can deal with that.) She looked around at the connection and noticed it was still fractured somewhat but not like it was. His memories and thoughts were still scattered everywhere. She took a deep breath (Jon?)_

 _She heard a frantic voice (Lia!)_

 _She smiled (Where are you?)_

 _Thyta smiled (Liara, I think we're good here. I'm going to disconnect now.)_

 _(Thank you, dad.)_

 _Liara felt her dad disconnect and could feel her bondmate getting closer._

 _Shepard came toward her talking ninety to nothing. (Damn it Liara, I've been looking everywhere for you! I felt you barely when you came in, then you disappeared, but I didn't feel you disconnect. Were you in my core because that feels much better now… and thank god that loud ass noise is gone. That was driving me nuts. Holy hell I'm a fucking mess. Wait… was that your dad? Was Miranda in here? I could have sworn I heard her.)_

 _Liara started laughing (Will you just be quiet and come here so I can love on you. Goddess I was so scared that I permanently damaged you.) She smiled when she could feel him completely again. (mmMmm there you are.)_

 _(Babe, you can't hurt me. I'm like a rubber band; I pop back.)_

 _Liara rumbled with laughter (Yes, you do.)_


	22. Blood Moon

**Ch 22: Blood Moon**

 **Armali, Thessia - Summer of 2215CE**

Liara and her horde were strolling down the shopping strip when they walked by the Pet shop. A small jet black varren pup with crimson red stripes eyed her and followed her when she walked by. Liara stopped, looked at it then walked back the other way, and it followed her. Miranda turned around and looked at Liara, pacing back and forth in front of the window. "What are you doing?" Asked Miranda

Liara giggled "This cute little guy is following me. I want to go in and have a look at him." 

Miranda curled her lip "Liara, it's a varren…"

Liara walked through the front door and over toward the varren pup. "I know, but he reminds me of Jon in his N7 armor, and he's super cute."

Liara leaned over the large open enclosed pin with the single varren sitting in it, and he ran over to her. He propped his paws up on the ledge and wagged his tail at her. She pet his little head, "Hi, there. You're so cute. You look like my lovey's armor." 

Gwyn and Riley smiled, "Aww, he's cute." 

Miranda rolled her eyes "Lia, Jon will shit if you bring home a varren without asking him first. I know you there's no way you'll bring that little guy home and then bring him back here."

"I know, but Jon is out on Blood mountain with the other girls, and he shut down his link the day he left, and his omni tool is off. He won't call until they've made it down the mountain to come get them or unless something happens, which that never happens. So, I won't see him for at least another four days." 

"Well, you can always come back and get him after you talk to Jon about it. I'm sure this little guy isn't going to go anywhere. It's not like they're in high demand." Said Miranda.

Liara looked at her friend and walked away "You're right. I can always come back and get him." As she walked away, the little pup whined. A young handsome looking store employee walked over "Wow, you really got him worked up." 

"Excuse me?" said Liara

"Yea, I brought him in about two weeks ago, I found him in an alley. Poor little guy. He normally just sits in there. You're the first person he's actually given attention too. I'm amazed." Says the store employee

Miranda says, "I'm sure you say that to everyone…" 

He raised his eyebrows. "I see why you would say that, but I'm telling you the truth. Don't believe me hide your friend here and you or these younger ladies go pet him. See if you get the same reaction." 

Liara was intrigued by what he was saying. She walked down an aisle out of view as the little varren whined. After a moment or so, he dropped down off the ledge, went to a corner, and laid down. The four girls and Miranda walked over to the box and called for him. The little varren looked at them but didn't move, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes. Miranda looked over her shoulder and called out to her friend, "Ok Lia, come over here."

Liara walked back over and leaned on the ledge "Hey cutie…" She watched his little head pop up, and he ran over to her. 

The store employee walked over, "See, I told you." 

"Yea yea…" mumbled Miranda. She looked over at her friend and smiled "He's just drawn to your beauty."

Liara looked at her and smiled. "mHmm."

They heard the store employee blurt out, "That is no lie. Every angle is a view of beauty." 

Liara and Miranda look at each other then turned their heads slowly to him. Liara says, "Excuse me?" She saw him turn red, just realizing that he said that aloud. 

He cleared his voice, "I'm sorry, you are beautiful. You both are. Not that anyone of you would ever consider someone like me." 

Liara smiled "Thank you for that compliment…" She looked at his name tag "… Mike. How much is this little guy? I think I'm going to take him home with me."

"He's two hundred and fifty credits." He fiddled with his shirt then said, "You look pretty young, are you a student at Uni?" 

Liara smirked "I am very young for an asari, yes. I attended Armali University many years ago. You know, I'm impressed that you can tell the difference most have difficulty." Her girls looked at each other, then at their mother and then gave a glare at Mike.

He smiled at her "A beauty such as yourself and these other women don't walk in here every day. Do you think I could have the pleasure of your company and a cup of coffee or tea?"

Liara laughed softly, "Mike, you're very flattering and thank you, but no thank you. I'm a happily married woman, and these two young ladies are my children." She looked at him, blush, "How old are you?" 

He looked down then back at her "Umm I'm 16 but about to turn 17 in a month ma'am. I apologize. I didn't realize, and I didn't even look at your ring." He then mumbled, "God how embarrassing…" 

Miranda laughed "You're into older women, huh?" 

He scratched his neck as he blushed, "I couldn't help it. You are all beautiful women, but I honestly thought she was maybe a student at uni. I didn't realize she was that much older." 

Miranda softly slapped the young man on his back "She is young, only a hundred and thirty-eight to be exact. She's just a rare one that married in the maiden stage and had children. Her eldest daughter is twenty-two, and my daughter here is eighteen maybe…"

Liara turned to Miranda, "Miranda! Goddess, Jon would have a conniption, and she's still too young. Absolutely not." She whispered to her, "What are you doing?" 

Madi turned to her mother and blushed slightly "Mom, you're embarrassing me, and besides, I'm with Craig." 

Miranda rolled her eyes "Ughh don't remind me, Madelyn." Miranda whispered back at Liara, "What? He's cute. When do you all start dating?" 

Mike smiled at Gwyn and Madi. Gwyn blushed then looked down. Riley leaned toward Mike "This is Gwyn, and I'm Riley, but my Aunt was referring to our older sister Anna." She then points to the others "This is our cousin Madi, and this is Lena." 

He smiled at them then said "Hi

Liara grabbed the little pup. "Ok, ladies let's get what we need and go home." She turned to him, "Thank you, Mike." 

Miranda frowned at Mike "Sorry Mike. I tried, but hey she's buying this varren. So, they'll be back in here." She said then winked at him. 

He smirked at her then smiled before he said, "Thanks." 

After they left another employee rushed over to him "Oh my gawd man. Do you know who that was?"

Mike looked at him "No, Heavenly women is all I know. Did you see them? Absolutely beautiful."

"Those were the T'Soni-Shepard's!"

"What? No way…" He looked down as he rubbed his neck then he quickly looked over in the direction they walked off too and smiled. The smile on his face promptly dropped, he lowered his head and closed his eyes then mumbled "Holy hell… I just hit on and asked out Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard the Great Commander Shepard's Wife?" 

The other employee started laughing, "What a fucking douche." 

-/

 **Blood Mountain, Thessia**

Anna looked up at the starlight sky, listened to the wildlife all around her and breathed in the fresh air. "Dad, I love it out here in the wilderness." Said Anna 

"I know. It's always so peaceful. It's nice to get away from the world and technology. To get out here and learn the way of survival. Besides, I love spending it with my two favorite girls." Says Shepard 

Bene laughs, "Yea, don't let Gwyn or Ry hear you say that."

"Eh they know they're mommas girls." He looked over at Mili "What about you Mil? You doing ok?"

"Oh, yes, sir. This is nice. I'm enjoying it. It's weird with all the silence..." She laughed "...and the strange noises. But yea. I love it." 

Shepard looked at LT "What about you Kay? Are you ok with these trips? I know it's part of the job, but I always hate forcing you all to do something you don't want to do." 

"Sir?" She looked at him with a confused face, "You and Lady Liara care for all of us. Most of us enjoy everything you both do. Being out here is lovely. The fact that you both give us the freedom to be part of your family is plenty. No other family would have even asked us how we feel. Thank you." 

Anna looked up and pointed to the moon. "Hey Dad, take a look, a smidge until it's a full moon."

LT points to it, "Tonight is supposed to be the year of the blood moon. It comes out every ten thousand years." 

Shepard pinches his eyebrow "Any significance to that? I've seen orange ones before on earth, but they were just another full moon, and the color was caused by the atmosphere. They certainly didn't happen every ten thousand years." 

"We've always heard stories—" begins Kirre

Alex jumps in "Oooo like werewolves?" He said then laughed

"Something like that. Not werewolves but certainly dangerous animals on Blood Mountain. Which we're on by the way."

"Ooo LT are you going to tell a scary story? Said Benezia as she wiggled her fingers and made a face.

"Well, the story goes that the animals with biotics on blood mountain are affected by the blood moon. Their biotics become specially charged by the blood of the moon. Once the moon is complete, it lasts three days and three nights. Within these days the animals glow with the power of blood moon. The reason for this is because the king of the mountain awakens for those three days to feast among the animals. Once the moon is whole, no one shall leave, and no one shall enter until the feast is complete." 

"Who's the king of the mountain? Why can't anyone leave or enter?" Says Mili

"They say that the mountain forbids The Great Onikuma to leave; therefore, he cannot pass the boundary at the edge of the mountain. That goes for entering as well." Replied Kirre

"The Great Onikuma is a massive bear as the humans would call it. But we call them Ru'rak. Imagine a bear, but with a stone like back with two crystal spikes near its shoulders and a long thick tail with a spiked mace on the end. He has fur on his chest and under the belly. The face has a solid white shield covering it almost like an armored face mask. It's white, and it flares out from its face to jagged spikes and wraps around the front part of its head and forms two large curves horns at the top of the head." 

"How do you know what they look like?" Says Mili

"Well, like I said we have the Ru'rak or bears here, and they do look like what I described but without the spikes and no face mask. About the same size as human bears but the Onikuma is twice as big they say, and with the spikes and the mask that's how you know it's the King." 

Shepard nods "She isn't lying there. I've seen the Ru'rak on Blood Mountain. They normally stay near the peak or the opposite side and never venture this far down on this side. The same goes for the Tingra or the "lions" and the Jaikun, the "larger wolves." 

"Wait we've dealt with cats and wolves before Dad" mentions Anna

"Not the big ones, Bella. That's why we never go to the top of the peak or the other side of this mountain. I'm not sure why they don't venture on this side. Let's just say all the big biggins stay up there and on the other side, but the smaller ones stay down here and on this side. Those are the ones we can handle. We leave them alone, and they leave us alone." They heard a loud horrendous roar and a deafening rumble." 

"Holy Hell Dad, what was that?" Said Mili 

LT looked up at the moon "The blood moon is complete. It must be midnight." 

Bene looked at her with wide eyes "I thought this was just a story!" 

Alex laughed "It is Bene—"

Anna pointed to the peak of the mountain "Then what the fuck is that?"

Shepard snapped, "Anna your mouth— Holy shit…" He looked over at the peak of the mountain and saw a large glow the length of the mountain quickly making its way down." 

—/

Lena ran inside "Oh my, you all have to come look at this!"

Liara and Miranda looked over "What?"

Lena "Just come outside hurry." Everyone walked outside in amazement as they looked toward the moon.

"Oh, wow, I can't believe it! It's tonight. Goddess, it's beautiful" says Liara 

"Why is it so red? I wouldn't say it's beautiful, more like grotesque. It looks like it's a large blob of blood." said Miranda with a scrunched face 

Shay spoke, "They call it the Blood Moon it only comes out every ten thousand years and the Blood mountain lights up. The story is every ten millennia the Great Onikuma awakens to feast during the blood moon." 

Liara arches a brow marking and slowly turns to Shandri and says, "Did you say the Blood mountain?"

"Yes why?" she replied

"That's where Jon and the girls are this year."

Shay chuckled "It's just a story Liara."

Riley pointed toward the mountain "Check out the mountain" They watch as lights from the peak are descending downward."

Liara wrings her hands together "I hope you're right, Shay." 

-/

Anna looked down at her hands as her eyes followed the streaks up her arms "Dad…. What the hell is happening?" she said frantically as her body lit up in a blaze. Her biotics didn't blaze around her in an aura as, but instead, it was almost as if her skin split in streaks throughout her body and her biotics showed through. 

Shepard looked at her then touched her arm "Does it hurt?"

"No, but you all have the same." Said Anna as she watched everyone look at their arms then each other. "Umm LT I don't think this is a story…" She began to take several pictures.

Bene covered her aux, "Oh my gawd Dad, what is that noise?" 

"Sounds like an animal dying very badly? I don't know Nez." Shepard looked at his brother as he dug in his pocket and pulled out his cloaked dome. "Alright everyone let's huddle up under the dome. We should be good until the morning." He leaned into his brother "How long do you think these last?"

Alex scratched the back of his neck "I don't know, but I brought mine. I'm assuming if it's like my cloak three to four hours max. We'll take turns sleeping, at the three-hour mark I'll replace yours with mine." 

Shepard turned the dome on "We'll be fine under this. We're safe, so get some sleep." 

"Dad, there's no way we can sleep through this noise—" she felt the ground shake "What— is that?"

Shepard looked at his brother "Is that—"

"I don't know—stampede maybe," said Alex 

Kirre closed her eyes then said, "If the story is true, then that was the sealing of the mountain, and the light has hit the bottom. There is no leaving until the end of the blood moon." The ground shaking ceased, and they heard several animals howling and calling out into the night. 

"Everyone, omni tools on. I don't know what the fuck is going on, but yea let's go." Shepard quickly released his mental block to his wife. (Liara…) He looks down at his Omni tool no signal. He turns his chat frequency to Liara "Liara!" His brow pinched "What the hell? No signal?" 

—/

Liara and the girls were standing on the deck when several of their omni tools went off with static. Liara felt the block release from her mind and felt a flood of emotions faintly drifting through then barely heard her name (Liara…) They were staticky and distant, just as her omni tool was. She looked at Miranda, "Something is wrong. Shepard released the block early. He never does that." (Jon?) 

They all looked at Gwyn when they heard Bene barely come through "Gw….we…" She quickly hit the button on her omni tool "Ba…ba…Bene? I ca…ca…can barely hear you. Sa….sa…say again?"

Liara's heart began to race "Gwyn, can you clear that up?" she turned to Shandri, "I thought this was just a story?" (Jon, answer me!) 

Gwyn tapped at her omni tool, "I'm ta…ta…trying mom."

Shandri looked at her, mistress, "It is! I think…" 

"Then what the hell is happening?" snapped Liara

"Gwy… pl… c…. in!" they could hear the nervousness in her voice even through the static. "Gwy.." They heard her frantically come through "…Ooo…m…g…dad...t!"

Gwyn hit her button and frantically said "Bene!"

Liara and Miranda ran inside then toward her husband's office to the armory "Shay I want a shuttle in the air looking for them now and another on stand by for us!" She looked back "Gwyndolyn get your butt over here! The rest of you stay here." Liara points to Teyr. "Stay here with them." 

—/

Bene hit her omni tool, "Gwyn, we need a pickup." She released the button and waited for a response she heard nothing but static. She looked at everyone else, and they all received the same. 

Shepard looked at his daughter Benezia, "Nez keep trying Gwyn. If anyone is going to have a modified omni tool, it's going to be her. She's always fine-tuning it. She nodded her head 

Alex nudged his brother. Shepard looked at him, "What?" Alex pointed up. 

Shepard looked up at the sky and saw a green light blanketing the mountain. He closed his eyes, "Fuck. Even if they could come get us, it's not going to let them in. Is it?" 

Alex lowered his head "I don't think so. I bet that's what's disrupting our signals too because we should clearly reach them. Hell, this signal reaches beyond the atmosphere."

LT sighs "If this is the case, Sir, then I think we should stay in the middle of the mountain and not at the bottom. I believe most are going to want to head down and off, but we don't want to get trapped down there." 

Shepard nods his head "True. If I was him, I would head directly to the bottom for easy pickings." His head darts over when he hears Bene frantically say "Oh my gawd dad! What the hell is that?" 

LT looked at her and said, "A Jaikun!" They all stared at a very large wolf looking creature standing outside their dome. From the top of his head down his back, he had a mane of green spikes with larger ones at the hump of his back. His eyes were glowing yellow, his fangs were massive and he was salivating. He let out a ferocious howl in the midst of it his head turned as it spotted a varren out of the corner of its eye. There were two large ones and several little pups hitting it with biotics. 

Shepard hugged his youngest "Nez get it together. Breathe. We're all going to have to stay calm out here."

Bene lowered her head "Sorry Dad… it's going to shred all of those varren isn't it?"

Shepard sighed, "Probably Nez." Shepard and the others turned their heads when they heard rustling behind them and whining. Anna bent down to look, "Dad, it's two injured pups it looks like." She looked at her dad, "Dad, you can't let that thing eat these little pups." 

Shepard looked at her "What do you want me to do Anna? That's just the way of the wild. There's going to be several injured or dead animals in the next few days. We can't save them all."

She looked down and away "No, but these are just babies. Scared injured babies." 

He sighed, "Ugh fine. Everyone back up. If they're injured and scared they may lash out." He touches the bottom of the wall and says, "Exiting Jonathan Shepard." He looks at the two shaking varren pups and gently says, "Hey…" The lighter one quickly flares it's spikes and shot a biotic pulse at him. He swiftly dodges then carefully reaches for them "It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." 

Bene looks to the left beyond the dome then back at her dad, "Dad, that thing is coming this way!" 

He says, "I'm trying to get them." He looks at the pups "Come on. It's safe. I won't hurt you." The brave animal smells him then licks his finger. "See, I won't hurt you." He said. 

The little varren grabs ahold of the injured one and pulls it toward Shepard. He scoops them both up and pulls them in. He looks at his eldest "Ok, Anna give me a light here." Shepard pulls out their med kit and some medi-gel. He takes a look at the pup's injuries "Well, these injuries definitely didn't come from that Jaikun. One swipe from that and these would have been dead. Some sort of smaller animal got to these guys with much smaller claws." He looks at the injured one, splashes a little water on the cuts and dabs it away then places bits of medi-gel on it. "There you go, little guy, that should feel better soon." He looks at the brave one "What about your little one? You injured?" He looks him over, "Well, it looks like you have a little cut here." He splashes water on him then tries to dab it away, but he moves "I know it hurts but just let me…" He kept moving away. "Well, you're just stubborn, aren't you?" It made a noise at him "If you don't let me put this medicine on it, then it's just going to keep bleeding. So, hold still." 

Bene looked at the difficult one then said, "Dad, that's not a boy." 

Shepard laughed, "I see." He looked at the small pup "I'll be super gentle I promise. I'll even give you something to eat." He motioned at Bene, "Nez give him some of that jerky and hand me a piece for her." 

Shepard held out a small piece of jerky for her. He waited there until she finally took it. While she ate on it, he fixed up her wound. He looked at her, then said, "Stubborn little one isn't she." 

LT smiled at him, "Smart one, actually. Cautious as to what you were doing." 

Shepard looked over toward the young girls eyeballing the little puppies "Ladies; I would suggest keeping your gloves on when handling them. We don't know what they have, ok?" 

They turned and said, "Yes, sir." He noticed that the female wanted nothing to do with them, but the male was loving their gentle attention. He was actually grateful they came along because now their minds were currently on a small pup and not so much the madness going on outside. 

Bene turns toward her dad, "What's wrong with her?" 

He smiles, "Nothing I don't think. She's just scared. Just leave her be. You all need to get some sleep." He looked at his younger daughter, "Nez, you still haven't heard anything have you?" 

She frowned, "No, just static." 

He sighed, "Ok, let's just shut them down until the morning so we can get some sleep." Shepard stayed watch as the others slept. He glanced over at the male pup who was fast asleep next to his eldest. Then looked over at the female who was trying to stay awake. He smirked then pat the ground next to him. "Come here." She looked at him with tired eyes then walked over. She curled into a ball as she laid down next to him. She let out a deep breath as he pets her head then he saw her drift off to sleep. "It's ok. I'll keep watch for you." 

—/

"Lady Liara this is Tango Sierra Echo two come in? Can you hear us?" Said one of her commandos

"Yes, loud and clear. What do you have?" responded Liara

"We're just checking radio frequency since you were having issues. We're about ten minutes out. There is one thing, though. It looks like there's some sort of green film or barrier covering the mountain. It's strange." Said the commando 

Liara pinched her eyebrow markings as she looked at Miranda? "Maybe that's what's causing the interference?

"Could be." Said Miranda

(Jon? Answer me, babe) "I don't like this Miranda." 

"Me either Liara. Me either…"

Liara turned toward her daughter, "Gwyn, Anything?"

She shook her head, "No, just static." 

"Keep trying." She takes a breath, "Shay tell me more about this story…" 

Shay tapped at her omni tool and read from a site.

"No one shall enter, and no one shall flee when the blood moon is in the sky for all to see. If you are not here when the blood moon appears; then you may gaze from afar but not near because a mist appears. The great beast shall have his feast until the dust of day three; then he will return to his dormancy. Upon the end of the dawn of day four is when the closed door is no more.

"Lady Liara?"

"Yes? Go ahead?" Said Liara

"We can't touch down within the mountain. This green barrier isn't allowing us. We're going to touch down at the nearest location."

"Copy that" She takes a deep breath as she runs her hands down her face "They're in there for three days? Oh, goddess." She begins to cry, "If I lose him and my children. I don't know what I'll do." 

Miranda hugs her and rubs her back "Alex and Kay are in there with them plus…." She closes her eyes, "Mili is in there. God if anything happens to her." 

Liara leans her forehead on her shoulder, "Goddess, Aria will kill us all." 

"Mom… All the signals are off." says Gwyn

"What!" Liara quickly tapped at her omni tool "Jon?" She received nothing, no static, just a dead signal. Her eyes darted from side to side as she looked out the window, then her heart began to race. 

Miranda quickly tapped at her omni tool as well "Alex?" she received the same. She took a deep breath "Ok if all the signals are dead then he must have had them turn them off for a reason. Maybe they're just trying to sleep." 

They touched down, and the door lifted. Liara walked over to the darkened green dome and placed her hand on it. (Jon?) When she tried to look through the dome, she saw nothing but a white mist. "Well, that clears up that part of the story. When we were in the air, we could see down into the mountain from afar, but now that we're close we see nothing." She looked down at her omni tool. It showed a full signal. She tapped at her omni tool 

Message to My Lovey: Baby?

She groans, "Miri; this is going to be a very long three days. Knowing something is wrong, and I can't do anything about it or get a hold of him. We can see nothing from the ground not even at a distance because the barrier is too dark then when we get closer, there's a mist. The top is clear from afar." 

"I know exactly how you feel babe. That's strange." Said Miranda

"Lady Liara, this is Bravo Mike one… There's some crazy stuff happening down there. Lots of lights. Like a damn light show."

"What do you mean?" Said Liara

"You'll have to get back up here and look."

Liara and her team get back on the shuttle and head back up into the air. "What the Bloody hell is going on down there? They're everywhere." said Miranda then tapped the pilot, "Do we have night vision eyes in here?" 

"Yes! There's a scope in the small armory over there." Replied the pilot

Liara points to Gwyn "Gwynne stay buckled in. "Liara and Miranda safety clip themselves to the side rail then open the door latch. Miranda leans out and looks through the scope then zooms in. "Well, the rules apparently don't apply to scopes because I can see down there. It's like all the animals have a glow of some sort." She leans back in and hands the scope to Liara. 

She leans out and takes a look then leans back in. "What the hell?... Take us down." As soon as they land, she walks over to Shay, "Shay what's our best sniper scope that we have?" 

"I believe the strongest we have are 5x-25x scopes. Why?" says Shay. 

"There's nothing we can do tonight. So, let's head on back home. I want to rise early tomorrow and come back here with camp. I want every sniper rifle we have and the best scopes. If we don't have the best, then I want someone at the closest shop that has the best tomorrow. I want every round possible for whatever sniper rifle we have tomorrow as well. I want to see if those rounds can pierce through whatever that barrier is. If I can't go in there and get them then we sure as hell are going to provide them all the coverage we can give to them if we can. If I can do something to help them, then that's what I'm going to do. I also want some strong binoculars, night vision; I want all their gear loaded and boxed. I want gear that would fit my girls and Mili in that box as well. If we can make a drop down in there, then that's what I want to do." She turns to Shay, "Shay, where did we drop them? Mark that on the map. That's the area of the mountain we want to start the search for tomorrow." 

"Copy that ma'am. I have it marked already. They've been up there for three days already. So, I have a basic idea of where they may be."

"Good. Let's get back and get some rest. Morning will be here soon."

—/

It's early into the morning, and Shepard is sending non-sendable messages to his wife. Mostly because he's tired and trying to stay awake until his shift ends. 

(Liara?)

Message to Liara: I don't know if you're aware, but I have a feeling you do. I don't know how I know, but I know you're already working on something. 

Message to Liara: I don't know what's happening, but the biotics on here are all overly flared. I've never seen anything like it. We have all been affected. It's almost like it's "ripped" through our skin. We have streaks of them throughout our bodies. I don't know what it means. All the animals that we've seen are the same way. I don't know if it's just a night thing. I guess I'll find out in the morning. I don't know if it's a sign of being marked for a hunt. I just don't know. 

Message to Liara: Crazy madness going on in here. We saw a Jaikun tonight. It tore apart a varren family next to us and several other animals. Through the madness, our eldest opened her heart and had the need to help two innocents that were hiding near our dome. It was heartfelt, and you'd be proud of her. 

Message to Liara: I'm nervous at what may be in the next three days, but I want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to protect our children. I will sacrifice myself to save them. I know that's something you'd expect me to do but at the same time don't want to hear me tell you that. I know you never want me to go, but when it comes to them or you, I will never think twice before doing it. I love you. 

-/

Liara rose early before the crack of dawn at 0450. She barely slept with the racing of what if running through her mind. The thoughts of her lover and her children stuck on a mountain with some monstrous beast. Unable to speak to them, unable to hold them, unable to do much of anything at this point and she felt helpless. She stood there under the steaming stream leaning on her forearm as the water just rolled down her back. Her omni tool was sitting on the bathroom counter as she took a shower, then she heard it. _Bling bling bling bling bling bling bling bling_. Her head popped up, and she quickly opened the door as she darted for the counter; then she slipped slightly on the wet floor. "Shiiiiittt." She grabbed the counter tightly, then tapped at her omni tool. She saw several messages from her husband and her daughters. 

She checked her link to her husband

(Jon?)

(Lia?)

She placed her hands on her face and let out a breath (Oh, by the Goddess I was so worried. Are you all ok?)

(Yes, We're fine.)

(Thank the goddess. I love you)

She waited for a response, and nothing came through. (Lovey?) She paused again (Babe!) she looked at the time 0531. She grimaced as she knew their link was getting weaker every day and it would soon be gone until their next meld. She read all the messages and wiped the tears that trickled down her face at the last one her husband wrote her. _I know you would, my love._ She quickly toweled off and finished getting ready for the day. As she walked out of her room, she saw Miranda walking downstairs and several commandos already moving about the house. Liara walked up to Miranda and grabbed her hand "Miri, I heard from Jon and received several messages."

"I received a few messages from Alex and Mil this morning too! When I sent a message back, they failed to send through." 

Liara looked at the time stamp "Did yours come through at 0530?"

"Yes! How'd you know?" she replied

"So, did mine. My link opened up for a brief moment then closed. But look at these pictures Anna sent." Said Liara

"What the hell? Is that her hand and arm? It's like the biotics have flared through her skin."

"I know. Jon's message says they're all that way even the animals. Here look. She sent a picture of them all huddled in the dome."

"That's so strange. Look at Alex; his dragon isn't flared. I don't know what this is. God... hopefully this isn't permanent." Said Miranda

"I don't know; it has something to do with the mountain and the blood moon. They saw a Jaikun and Anna sent a picture of it. Look how close it was! Goddess…"

Shay looked at her "A Jaikun. Goddess! Those are vicious beasts. They rarely ever come down off the peak. Whatever this phenomenon is has stirred everything out of sorts." She paused for a moment "If they're down then so are the Tingra and the Ru'rak." 

Liara looked over at her "I'm afraid to even ask Shay. Do I want to know what those are?"

Shandri just shook her head no then mumbled "Goddess watch over them."

Liara didn't care what the time was, but she rang her father. 

"Liara, this better be a damn emergency for ringing me this early in the morning!" said her father in irritation

"It is Dad; I need you to get ahold of the best snipers in the area and over to Blood mountain right now!" 

"Liara what's going on?"

"Shepard, the girls, Alex, Mili, and Kay are on Blood Mountain. Apparently, it's the year on the Blood moon, and they're trapped in there with some crazy ass beasts." 

"What? You're talking nonsense. That's just a story Liara." Smirked Thyta

"It's not a story. We went down there last night, and we couldn't touch down on the mountain. I just sent you pictures of some strange effect the mountain has done to them." 

"What the hell is that on her skin? Is that a Jaikun? How the hell did she get such a close-up? It looks like it's right in her face." 

"Dad, just get someone down there! We're on our way down there."

"Ok, ok sorry. I'll call someone right now." 

"Shay, where are we on packing up a crate for them?" asked Liara

"We've packed their crates with all their gear, guns, a collection of assorted ammo, etc. We also packed water, food, and medical kits just in case.

"Fantastic. I want every shuttle we have ready to head over there and every experienced sniper on that shuttle. Let's go ladies. He's already up and on the move." Said Liara

—/

(I love you too.) He waited for her to say more and when she didn't (Liara?)

"Dad, did you get ahold of mom? It said my messages sent but I can't send anymore." Said Anna

"Yes, Anna, she was just talking to me, but I can't hear her anymore." He said then looked down at his omni tool. "It looks like my messages went through at 0530. But I didn't receive a response from her which is not like her."

Alex spoke, "My messages sent at 0530 too." The others responded with the same answer. 

"Hmm, there seems to be a small window of disruption." Said Shepard. 

"Maybe it's at the three points during the day. Daybreak, noon, and night?" Said Kirre

"Possibly, Let's all check again at noon. Since we're not receiving time in here. We'll need to keep an eye on the sun. This barrier is disrupting everything." mentioned Shepard

Message to Liara: We think there might be some sort of disruption during the three points of the day. Break of dawn, noon, and setting of the sun maybe? I don't know. Our time and compasses aren't working either. We're going to keep an eye on the sun and stars to move throughout the land. I love you. 

"Ok, so what are we doing with these little pups?" Said Shepard

Anna and Bene look at their dad "Can we keep them? They're orphans now…"

"I knew you two were going to say that." He looks around. "Alex, do you see an all clear?"

"As far as I can tell. Yes." replied Alex

"Alright, ladies. You know the rules stay together and stay alert. Go with Kay and do your business. We'll be close by." He watched them walk away behind some trees and bushes. Then let out a breath, "Fuck man. What the shit is going on in here." 

Alex shrugged then said, "Hundred credits says Liara and Miranda will be here with a mob of commandos or military people this morning."

Shepard laughs as he leans against a tree to relieve himself "I'm not taking that bet bro. I know my wife and can guarantee you she'll be here this morning. Her mind is already working ninety to nothing to figure something out. Hell, I bet you she was here last night too." He looks down at the two pups. "Ok, what am I going to do with you two?" He reaches in his backpack and pulls out a shirt and looks down at them "What do you think? Huh? A sling for you to sit in as we walk, huh Gimpy? You won't be getting far with those injuries." He cuts his shirt open to make some sort of sling for him to sit in. He was a light grey varren with orange stripes down his back. He looked over at the other one. He smiled at her; she was all white and had light blue stripes. "What about you, Blue? You want to walk, or you want a sling?" She huffed at him, and he laughed, "Suit yourself. Let's see how long you last until you change your mind… You know, you remind me of someone." He said then waits for the girls to come back. He waves them over. "Alright, we need to remain quiet. Stealth mission until we're in the dome at night. We need to know our surroundings at all times. Ok?"

"Yes, sir." They replied

"Stay alert and have your biotics ready and let's not get jumpy with our weapons either, ok? Not everything in here is bad."

They nodded, then said, "Yes, sir."

"Ok, Let's head further down the mountain. Remember to keep an eye on your six. Anna, continue to document as you've been doing with your video and picture taking. I'm sure you scared the hell out of your mom with that video and pictures you sent last night." Said Shepard

She laughed, "Hey, I always send her our videos and pictures from our trip." 

Alex started laughing, "Oh Anna, if you showed your mom, that means Miri has seen them. I can hear her now. I hope that's not permanent." He continues to laugh, "You know I would like to know if our powers are enhanced or something." 

Shepard points to his dragon "I did notice that your dragon isn't flaring. I'm not really sure what these are." 

—/

"Alright, ladies let's get camp set up. Shay—" Said Liara

"I have a crew already searching that particular area of the map." responded Shandri

"Ok good. I want to run a test and see if these sniper rifle rounds pierce through that barrier before we attempt to drop this crate. Also, note that my dad has some more people coming in to help out."

 _Several hours pass by…_

"Mistress, this is Bravo-Lima One. I believe we have a lock on Shepard."

"Where?" Said Liara as she quickly looked out her shuttle window

"Our location is north, north-east of your location. He just popped a flare." 

"I see it!"

—/

"Alex, LT, I can hear sniper rounds?" He smiled then looked at his girls, "Ladies, I can guarantee you that's your mother." 

"YES!" the girls said excitedly

Alex points, "Jon, there! Eight o'clock!" 

"I see them. Can you—"

"Yea, yea I've already got it." He pulled out his flare gun and popped a flare in it "Flare out!"

—/

"Ok let's see if we can come down through the top. Get as low as you can then see if we can drop someone down." A commando drops a line, and they see it pass through the barrier. She hooks herself in then shimmies down. As soon as she hits the barrier, she shakes her head "Mistress, that's a negative. It seems like non-organics can pass through the rope dropped through just fine." She tests it again but this time with her rifle. "Rifle went through as well."

"Damn it. Ok well, that's some good news. Let's drop that crate for them." 

—/

They all look up and see a shuttle hovering. "What are they doing?" says Bene

"I'm assuming they're going to attempt to go through the top." Shepard watches "Yep that was a no go. Damn."

Kirre says, "Wait they're dropping something. Looks like a crate." 

"Alright everyone keep eyes on it. Let's go." 

-/

Liara peered through her binoculars and watched them jog towards the drifting crate that was riding the current draft. She took a closer look at her daughter, Benezia. "Miri what is that on her body?" Her eyes widen "Is she injured? Is that a sling? A bandage? Goddess…" 

Miranda looked "Calm down. No, her arms are moving. I'm not sure." Then she sees a tiny head pop out "Uggggh is that a baby varren?"

Liara looks again, "Looks like. Shepard said something about innocents. I guess that was it." 

"Innocents as in plural. So, where's the other one?" said Miranda

"Oh, I see it. It's trotting along next to Jon. I'm assuming the one in the sling is injured. Do you see anymore?" 

"No, just the two."

Suddenly Liara sees the white baby varren stop and throws out a biotic pulse. She sees her husband flash charge an enormous cat to prevent an attack on her daughter. Liara hit her com unit quickly "Eyes! Someone take that big ass thing out now! Scan the area." 

"Mistress we can't until he's out of the way."

"Oh my god. What the fuck is that?" says Miranda

"I'm guessing a Tingra." Said Shandri

"It looks like someone smashed a lion with a fucking lizard. What the….bloody hell it has five eyes!"

"The instant you get a shot. Shoot it!" Shrieked Liara

—/

Shepard was jogging along when he heard Blue make a noise he looks down then sees that it stopped. He sees her arch her back then shoot out a biotic pulse. He quickly looks up and spots a massive animal _What the…_ "Nezzie!" She turned her head toward her dad and not toward the immediate danger. Shepard hit the massive cat just as it snagged her arm. She cried out in pain and clutched at her arm. He pulled his pistol and put several shots into the side of it. The lion got up quickly and swiped it's paw at him and caught him in the chest. Shepard cried out in pain and grabbed his chest.

They instantly pulled out their weapons and blazed their biotics. Anna quickly checked her sister. "You're bleeding. Are you ok?"

Benezia clutched at her arm and nodded, "I don't know. I think so." she turned to her dad, "Dad?"

"Nezzie! You ok boo?" Jon put himself between the tingra and the rest of his family.

"I'll be fine." She said

Anna turned in anger and shot toward the animal

Alex yelled, "Careful you might hit your dad!" Shepard's back was to them. 

"Alex, get to the crate! Girls go with him and keep your eyes open. Go Now!" Said Shepard as he side walked in front of the tingra

"Jon, we can help you take in down together," Said his brother 

"Go, Alex! You too LT." 

"I will not, Sir!" Said Kirre

"Yes, you will! Out here, your priority are those girls, not me! Now go!" He kept his distance from the huge cat. He watched it as it eyed his family. Shepard clapped his hands "Hey, you ugly fuck. Over here. That's right… look at me." He pointed at his chest, "You smell this … huh? Come get it." Shepard notice his little friend stayed with him. He saw it was faced another direction "Where's your friend at, huh?" She's got eyes on you. He quickly glanced to the right. 

—/

 _GNN: Breaking News_

 _Hello, this is Kathy Ferrington with Galaxy Network News. Our current Breaking News is on Armali in Thessia at Blood Mountain. The Year of the Blood Moon and the Myth of the Great Onikuma is real! You heard that right. We all thought it was just a story, but it is in fact, real.  
_

_The Great Commander Shepard and several of his family members went for a hike down Blood Mountain, are now trapped and unable to leave apparently. This was sent into us anonymously, a picture that Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard's eldest child took of a Jaikun they encountered last night. How terrifying and look how close it is to them. Another image she took but of her arm, caused by the Blood Moon while on the mountain, goddess that looks painful. Let's go ahead and head over to Adrian, who is live on site. Adrian?"  
_

" _Hi, Kathy. We are currently on the ground on site; let's take a look at some footage of Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard's people at work. They have an entire camp set up, several shuttles on stand by and several in the air searching for her family. Liara herself is up in one of those shuttles. It has come to our attention that several shuttles are on their way here from the surrounding republic militaries to help with the current situation. She literally has a small army here." The camera shifts "It looks like someone is trying to enter down into the mountain… Let's shift over to Louis, who is in the air. Louis?"  
_

" _Yes, Adrian. It looks like someone is attempting to drop down on the ground, but there seems to be a green barrier that is preventing her from going any further than she is now."The camera zooms down to the ground "There's her family now, looks to be six of them. Oh, one seems to be injured possibly. She has a sling or a bandage around her chest. Goodness, I hope she's ok. Oh, they just dropped a crate onto the mountain. I'm assuming some sort of care package down to her family." The camera shifts over to the shuttles in the air. "Look at that Kathy, every single door on those shuttles are open with dual sniper's hoisted out. She is prepared to do anything she can to help her family." The camera shifts over to another shuttle. "Oh, there's Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard now, and sister-in-law Miranda Shepard, who's husband is stuck on the mountain as well from my understanding. What's Liara pointing at?" The camera shifts back toward the ground "Oh my good lord, what is that?"  
_

—/

Shay hit her com unit "Find the other one now! Before it attacks." 

Liara quickly looked through her binoculars. She could see her daughter grabbing at her arm then saw her bondmate get clawed. "Damn it!" Next, she saw her eldest shooting at the cat. Her daughters and the others left the area as Shepard distracted the massive cat. "How many are there? Where's the other one? Find it and shoot it!" 

"They always hunt in two or more. There's another one hiding somewhere," said Shay 

—/

The massive cat shifted its eyes toward his family as they left. The cat started running toward them, Shepard shot at it with his pistol. "No, you fucking don't." The cat turned toward him, and an aura blazed around it. "That's right. Stay on me. Attack me!" Shepard watched all of its five eyes carefully, then saw them shift slightly. "Ahh so your over there." He quickly shot the remaining few bullets in the general direction it looked then dropped his pistol and pulled out his fire knife. Then he heard what sounded like a loud crack of thunder, Pow! The sound rippled through the air. He heard another clack of thunder and then another. _Fuck…_

He saw the fierce anger in the tingras eyes. The biotics that blazed around it looked like a blue fire. He gripped his fire knife with the blade facing out as his own aura blazed, he charged it and made a quick swipe into its side then another. He gouged open the side of its body, and it let out a loud bellowing noise. Shepard quickly looked around for the other one and heard movement in the grass. He and the tingra circled each other. "Come on!" he yelled. Shepard charged at it again and gouged another two wounds into its side.

Shepard looked around and saw the other one bloody and running towards him. He charged the second one swiped at it twice then hit it with a nova. He felt a biotic blast hit him from behind and he flew forward to the ground then stood quickly. He heard a loud crack of thunder when he felt the weight of the lion hit his back. He screamed out in agony when it slashed his back then he felt its teeth pierce him. He groaned out in pain as he heard several clacks of thunder then the weight of a still animal on his back.

—/

Liara painfully watched from above as her bondmate took on two ferocious beasts. She saw her lover get blasted from behind by a biotic blast from the tingra. She saw the tingra take off in a sprint towards him. Her heart was racing, and she was breathing hard, then she screamed: "Fucking shoot it!" Sniper shot rang out than another. She saw the tingra tear into her bondmate and heard him scream out in pain. "Kill it!" Her eyes darted around as she waits for movement, then she screamed, "Jon!" 

Liara saw the other one walk over to where her bondmate and the other tingra were; she watched it bend down and take a massive bite of something. It looked up, and it had a huge chunk of meat dangling from its mouth. 

Miranda saw the color drain from her friend before she instantly passed out. Miranda closed her eyes then spoke to the sniper, "Kill that fucking thing!" 

—/

 _You are seeing it here ladies and gentlemen live on Galaxy Network News. One of the younger asari was attacked and injured and now the Great Commander Shepard in the battle of his life with not one but two huge cats of some sort. With the help of his wife's team, they took down one, but we can't tell what's happening. He seems to be injured very severely. Liara is very frantic right now as she just screamed out her husband's name. We don't know if he's alive or not. The other one is getting up and heading toward him. That beast just won't stay down!" The camera adjusts its zoom "Oh my goodness is that a large chunk of meat in its mouth?" The camera quickly shifts over toward Liara "Liara just fainted! Oh, my lord was that—" The camera shifts back to the ground "Is it eating Commander Shepard? Good lord, I'm going to be sick."  
_

" _Oh, goddess if that was Commander Shepard our hearts go out to his family. We'll have more news on the story as it comes. This is Kathy Ferrington with Galaxy Network News._

-/


	23. Blood Mountain

**Ch: 23 Blood Mountain**

 **Omega – Aria T'Loak's Home**

"Aria! Wake up!" yelled Bray as he came barreling through the door.

"Damn it, Bray, you better have a good fucking reason for waking me up at 1000 hours. What the fuck is so damn important?" she grumbled as she sat up slowly

He clicked the tv on "The news!"

"What the hell is happening? The Great Onikuma?" She smirked, "That's just a story! Now get the fuck out of my room." 

"No, apparently it's real. Shepard and several of his family members are trapped on the mountain with all these crazy beasts or something."

"What the fuck does this have to do— Please tell me my girls are NOT with him." she hissed

Just as she said that she saw her eldest daughter on tv "FUCK!" she continued to watch the news "Great, so if he's dead, then my daughter is fucked!" She jumped out of bed and got dressed "I want to be on Armali as soon as possible! Let no one know I'm leaving. I just want a small loyal crew."

"Yes, ma'am. What about Omega?" 

"Fuck, Omega! My daughter is more important. You can stay here, but I'm leaving now!" she snarled

"Aria, they say you can't enter the mountain because of some barrier keeping everyone out and them in. There won't be anything you can do." mentions Bray

She kicks over a small side table "DAMN IT!" she breathes heavily "I will… fucking kill every one of them if something happens to her! Aaarrrggghhh Fuuuuuccckkkk!" She clenched her fists as she screams the last part of her words. Aria stands there for a moment before she moves. She lifts her arm and looks at her omni tool. Tears appear in her eyes as she looks at her daughter's picture. She breathes out, "Please…" Her omni tool rings. She sees that it's Tev calling her. She quickly wipes her tears away and answers, "Hey, Yes I just saw. I want to but they say there's nothing that can be done. Yes, would you?...Thank you. I'll be fine. Where's Lena?...Ok good. Yes… I'll feel better when you get there... Ok, call me when you touch down. Love you. Bye"

 _-/_

 _ **Blood Mountain, Thessia**_

They all froze when they heard Shepard scream out in agony. Anna and Bene started crying at the thought of their dad getting torn apart by a beast. They could all hear several sniper shots flooding the air then silence. Anna quickly wiped away her tears then finished cleaning her sister's wound and applied medi-gel. She hugged her, "It's going to be ok." 

"Ladies, hurry and finish getting your gear on. We need to get back to your dad." Said Kirre.

Alex and Kirre shoved everything they could in the backpacks. They quickly put on their armor and grabbed their larger weapons. "Alex, I'm going back for Shepard" said Kirre

"Just wait for me… us…" said Alex

"No…" said Kirre

"LT, I heard him. Your priority are these girls not him." snipped Alex

She turned her back then wiped tears from her eyes. "Twenty-eight years he's been my priority, and I just left him there! I stood there and listened to several sniper rounds go off. I heard his gun go off as we ran away. Did you not hear him scream out in pain because I did!" She sniffled then turned to face them with her fist clenched "I just left him there!" She took a deep breath "She'll never forgive me if anything happens to him. She…she will kill me herself!" 

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke gently. "And what do you think she will do if her children suffer the same fate?"

She dropped her head, "Probably worse." 

Once they grabbed all their gear, they ran back to the area Shepard was. They saw the white pup sitting there letting out several heeeiiipppp noises then it would stand and fire biotic pulses in a few directions. 

Bene said, "What is she doing?"

Kirre picked up the pace as she ran "She's….. trying to protecting your dad. The other animals smell the blood and are coming in to eat"

Alex yelled, "Jon?" When they got to the tingra's he fired off a few rounds to scatter the smaller animals away. They looked around, "If she's protecting him, then where is he?" 

Kirre's eyes flashed, "He's underneath!" Ladies let's do a stasis lift and remove them. Hurry!"

Mili and Bene removed one tingra as Kirre and Anna removed the other one. Anna and Bene looked down at their dad, saw deep gashes on his back and large amounts of crimson blood spilling out. They dropped to their knees next to their dad and started crying. "Oh my god… Dad— Dad…" 

Alex clenched his fists at the sight of his brother then knelt down. "Jon?" When he didn't answer or move, he checked his pulse. He could feel a pulse in his neck. "Christ! LT get me some medi-gel! Ladies keep an eye out for predators." 

Kirre quickly digs in her bag for medi-gel then hands it to him. "Damn that looks deep Alex!" she gently pushes the small white pup back "You did a great job but get back." The little pup huffs at her and growls. Kay looks at her "Hey, behave. We're not going to hurt him. We're helping him." She watches as the small pup whines then nudges his hand.

Alex cuts away his brother's shirt then says "It is. I can see his fucking bone…" He pours some water on it before he applies large amounts of medi-gel. "LT, I'm going to need another one." She hands him another vial. He applies the rest of the medi-gel over his wounds then places a protective seal over it. Help me turn him so we can get the front. "They must have killed the female before it finished it's attack because she didn't finish her bite. These cats have to be at least two to four hundred pounds each. I'm assuming the weight of the first one knocked him out." He pointed to the other one "This big fucker is the male. Look how many sniper bullets it took. Fuuuuuck! She must have been trying to leer Jon out or near him because we never saw him. Maybe she wanted his back to him. Clever fuckers. He must have been hungry because fuck this bitch. He took a big ass bite out of her already open wound. Look at that… Damn." He quickly stopped then looked up and into the surrounding area. "Male… and female…"

Kirre looked around "Yea.. I caught that, cubs or young adults maybe?"

"Maybe… they could be out there or not." Said Alex

Mili ran her gloved hand down the back of the tingra "Wow it's… like scales of a reptile but hard. Underneath the body is skin and fur, the head has patches of hair too, so weird. "Dad, do you think it's skin changes colors to camouflage?" 

Anna stood back and took several pictures. "They're biotic streaks are dissipating. How frickin weird."

"Possibly Mil." He looks at the tingra "That is strange. I still want to know what that does."

Kirre lifts a thumb up into the air and holds it there then looks up at the shuttle hovering nearby.

Alex says, "Alright, LT, help me get him up. We need to get out of the open." He shakes his head then mumbles "It's not even noon yet and only the first day of this shit." 

-/

Liara woke several hours later in her tent. She looked down at her omni tool 1710 hours. She rubbed her eyes then her face. She tapped at her omni tool, "Miri?" Miranda walked in her tent, "Yes?" Liara quickly got up and hurried over to her and hugged her. "Please tell me that wasn't him." 

Miranda embraced her, "It wasn't him." 

Liara let out a breath, "Thank the goddess. Why'd you let me sleep for so long?" 

She rubbed her back, "Because you needed it." 

"What about you?"

"I took a nap. A few of us did while the others went in the air. Your Dad is here, and she brought several people from around the republics. I'm assuming she was responsible for the news being here." 

"Ugh Damn her for that." grunted Liara

Miranda gently touches her crest, "How's your head? Sorry I didn't catch you. I saw the color drain from you but didn't react quick enough then you were down. You knocked it pretty damn good. I put ice on your head, and you didn't even wake. I was worried for a while. I even had Dr. Caliix come and look at you." 

She groaned then rubbed her head "I have a small knot, but I'll be fine." She rested her head on her shoulder "Thank you for looking out for me." She turned her head toward her "What about Jon?" 

Miranda tensed then said, "Injured but I don't know how bad."

Liara pulled away then looked at her "You're not telling me everything."

Miranda dropped her head "Liara…"

Liara lifted Miranda head so her eyes would meet hers. She looked into Miranda's sadden eyes. "Just tell me. Don't keep things from me."

She took a deep breath "From what we could see; he has a nasty claw gash on his back. He wasn't moving when they did the treatment on his wound. We don't know how bad it really is, but they lifted him and took him to cover. They're within the cover of the trees we can't get a clear view of them." 

Liara gently ran her hand up her cheek then grabbed several strands of her hair and cupped them behind her ear. She kissed her cheek, "Thank you." She walked out of the tent. "Let's get everyone down here. Take a break from the sky. Have Dad give me a report."

—/

You're finally awake. Welcome back to the living" says Alex

"How are you doing Dad?" Asked Anna

"Ehh I've been better." He smirked, "nMmm damn. How bad is it?" He said then turned toward his youngest daughter, "What about you? Let me see." 

"It's covered by the armor. Anna slapped some medi-gel on it. My wounds are nowhere near as bad as yours. I'll be fine." said Benezia 

"Bro, you have some pretty bad gouges in your back and some on your chest. Teeth holes. You know… nothing that can't be patched up." Alex said, then gave a small laugh. 

"nMm LT can you stitch it up?"

"Sir? Those are fairly large wounds. I…I… can't…"

He smiled, "Well, you're going to have to do it. I can't keep this medi gel in place for three days. Do one at a time. Ladies I would suggest you turn and not look. What time do you think it is?"

Alex looked up, "I don't know, maybe 1800, the sun is setting." 

"But… but I'll need to clean it before I stitch it. I… I…" Said Kirre hesitantly

"Lt just do whatever it is you need to do."

"Ok, umm fuck Sir I haven't done this in centuries."

"It doesn't have to be perfect, just close it up. Do the ones on the back first." He laid down on his stomach 

She grabbed a numbing agent and injected several areas. She prepped a needle and threaded it then peeled a section of the medi-off.

"Ok ok ready?" She splashed betadine antiseptic on the wound and began to stitch up his wound.

—/

Liara heard multiple dings go off on her omni tool _ding ding ding ding ding ding._

(Jon?)

(Babe?)

(Are you ok? Goddess, I thought you got killed. Oh, my love, I'm a fucking wreck inside. This is driving me mad. How's my baby? Is she ok?) 

(I could be better. LT is stitching up my back. She's ok, but I haven't seen it because she has armor on, Anna took care of her wound for her. I'm sorry, babe, but I told you I would do whatever it took to keep our children from harm's way.) 

(I know, and I love you!) 

(I love you. We need out of here, babe.) 

(I don't know what to do. I've tried. I need you all to come home to me.)

(Why is there a break at these times? Check the barrier)

Liara quickly hit her com unit "Whoever is up in that shuttle check the barrier with your foot, Now!"

(Checking)

(I'm assuming its strongest at the bottom and not at the top. Something to do with the day beginning and ending. I don't know.)

(Maybe… Baby, you sound distant, and I'm probably going to lose our link after tonight. I love you so much. Tell my babies I love them.) 

(I know. I'll send you several messages tonight, so you'll get them in the morning. I love you, and I will.) 

(If there is a break. Be ready by 0500.)

(No time here. I'll try.)

(Ugh, I hate this. I just want you all home) She waited for a response and didn't receive one. She looked down at her omni tool 1831. She looked at Miranda, "That was Jon." 

"How is he? Bene?"

"Kay is stitching him up. Bene is ok. He said something about the barrier and the break in it at these certain times. Maybe a way out?"

"How? Nothing has come out of there!" said Miranda

"Not from the bottom. He said to check the top. He thinks the bottom is the strongest, but the top is the weakest. The bottom keeps all the land animals in. I don't know." 

"Hmmm…."

"Lady Liara. Tested the barrier foot went through but did not allow the aircraft." Said a pilot

She clapped her hands together. "Yes! Ok at 0530 we try to get as many out as we can with the girls being first. Then whoever else at 1830. We have less than 60 seconds to do it. Let's get a meeting and see how we can do this."

-/

"I just spoke with Liara. She's having someone check the barrier. Something happens when the day starts and ends. It could be our way out; I'm not sure. We need to rise early and be ready to go the moment you see shuttles hovering. Girls, you all will be first then we'll go. Ok?" 

"Ok, but why not all together?" says Anna

"We may go all together, but I'm just saying." 

"Dad! Take a look at your streaks; they changed colors and Bene." Said Anna. 

Bene took off her gloves, looked at her hands then looked at the little pups. "All four of us… I didn't even realize if they were different shades this morning. Did anyone else?"

Anna shook her head "No, he's always in that sling most of the day, and she's next to dad." 

Alex shook his head slightly "I don't know Jon. There's a reason we have these markings. Maybe they can get through, but it doesn't mean we can leave. You are the only four that have received injuries from other animals, and I think that's why your streaks are different." 

"True but we won't know until tomorrow. Are you sure they're different?" said Shepard

Anna removed her gloves and held her hands up to her sisters. "Yes, ours are much darker, and yours are lighter. 

-/

Shepard was drifting off to sleep when he felt the ground shake. He looked up and out in the distance. His eyebrows pinched as he saw a massive green glow within the trees. He stood up when he saw it _fuuuuck._ This ru'rak was massive, had to have been two to three times the size of a regular one. Then he saw the spikes and the face mask. _Holy hell… it's him!_ He opened his omni tool and started taking pictures then a video. It smelled the air then walked toward them. "Everyone up! Everyone up!"

Everyone startled awake, "What?" 

"Holy Fuck!" exclaimed Alex 

Everyone quickly moved to the opposite side of the dome and pressed themselves against it. Its face was right on the other side of the dome. It looked toward them as if it was peering directly into the dome. It took a deep breath then let out a loud grunting noise. It stood there for a moment and just looked directly at them then made another loud grunting noise." 

Anna filmed the whole thing, then said, "I think it can smell us." 

Alex spoke, "I think you're right, Anna. I think he can fucking see us, to be honest with you." 

He whispered to his brother, "We have less than an hour before we need to switch out the dome. If it sticks around…we're fucked." 

"I know!"

It stood up and then came down on top of the dome then drug his claw across the top of it. It dropped down then walked to the side they were leaning against. They all quickly moved to the other side, and it took another breath then ran its tongue up the dome. 

Shepard looked down at himself "It's me he smells. If he sticks around or breaks through this dome, I want you all to run as fast as you can from me." 

"Dad?"

"You heard me. Don't worry about me, just do what I told you." 

-/

 **Day 2**

Liara looks over at the other five shuttles dropping the ropes down to the ground. She looked through her binoculars and watched as her family put on their harnesses and prepped the ropes. She scanned the area and saw her youngest with the sling around her chest then quickly looked for her husband and saw that he had a sling around his chest as well. She saw that he was hooked into the rope, but he also had his rifle out and scanning the area. Liara looked down at her omni tool 0515 then saw the rope slap against the shuttle. "Ok reel her up, I'll let you know when to stop." A smile swept across her face when her daughter looked up, and she saw her face as she got closer. When the mist appeared, she quickly said, "Slower!" she knew her daughter was still at least several feet down. "Ok, very slowly now." She let the rope slowly reel in then saw it jerk. "Stop stop!" She looked down at her omni tool 0527 then waited anxiously as the time slowly passed by. Liara clipped herself to the shuttle and laid down on the shuttle floor, preparing herself to help pull up her daughter. She looked down at the time 0530 and quickly looked over at the closest shuttle to see Mili getting helped through the barrier, and a wave of relief came over her. _Thank the goddess._ She looked down as she waits for her daughter to pass through, then her heart drops when she doesn't. She looked down but saw a mist distort the view of her child then she quickly reached through and touched her. "Nezzie!" She began to shed tears when her daughter touched her; then her heart began to break at the sound of her frantic voice. "Mom!" 

"I'm here, baby." 

"Mom… I can't…"

Shandri placed a hand on her mouth as she closed her eyes and held back tears "Twenty seconds. You need to pull away."

Liara cried harder, "Nooo…" She felt her daughter grip on to her and plead for her "Mom, please don't leave me." 

"Ten seconds. You need to pull away Lia."

Liara pulled away from her "I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry. I love you!"

"Mom…"

"Liara, five seconds! Pull your arms through!" Liara pulled her hands back, grabbed her chest, then screamed. She tapped at her omni tool as tears fell from her face, "Jon?...babe?" Liara looked over at Shay. Shay shook her head no at her. Liara clenched her fists, "Damn it!" 

She took a deep breath and said, "Reel her back down."

-/

 _GNN_

 _Good morning, this is Kathy Ferrington with Galaxy Network News. It's day two of this tragic event that is going on with the T'Soni-Shepard's still trapped on Blood Mountain. We were all relieved when we found out that Commander Shepard was not killed but is still severely injured. Let's head over to Adrian that's on site. Adrian?"  
_

_Good morning Kathy, it's currently 0500, and the camp is already up and moving. Something big is happening today and from what I believe I heard it's going to be a rescue to get her family out. Kathy, I'm not sure how but we'll find out soon enough. There go six shuttles into the air now. Everyone is on pins and needles to see what's going to happen. Oh, look there's Liara's father Matriarch Aethyta let's see if she'll have a word with us. "Matriarch—"  
_

_Thyta sticks her hand in the camera's view. "Get that out my face it's too fucking early for this shit."_

" _Ok… Well, maybe we'll try again later. Let's shift over to Louis that's in the air. Louis?"  
_

_Hello Adrian, Kathy. "They have dropped ropes down to her family, and they are ready to reel them up. The time is 0527, and they have reeled them up just near the barrier. They seem to be waiting for something, but we're not sure what."  
_

" _Kathy, are you seeing this! They have made it out of the barrier. This is fantastic news! Let's have a look at Liara she must be thrilled." The camera shifts over to Liara "Something is wrong. It seems one of the young asari is unable to pass through. Oh, my goodness that's her daughter, and they're reaching for each other. How heartbreaking." The camera shifts around and finds Shepard "Kathy it seems Commander Shepard is unable to pass through either. Goodness, this is sad. I'll turn it back over to Adrian."_

 _Kathy, we are here watching the reunion of part of the T'Soni-Shepard family. This is beautiful; they're all embracing each other." After several moments he hears Liara yelling and the camera shifts over to her "Kathy something is happening. Liara seems to be yelling at one of her commandos. Let's see if we can get a closer view." Several commandos run over to the camera and block it "Excuse me… Hey… I have the right to report the news."_

" _Turn it off!"_

 _He had the camera go higher, "No."_

 _They stasis the camera and destroyed it._

" _Louis tell me you got that?" said Adrian_

" _Adrian, Kathy her commandos have surrounded her. There seems to be a confrontation going on between Liara and a commando. Oh, my goodness Liara just lit up in a biotic blaze." Several shuttles flew in front of the camera. "I'm not sure what's happening as her shuttles are now blocking my view. Back to you, Kathy."_

" _Well… that was unexpected. This is Kathy Ferrington with Galaxy Network News, and we'll have more on the situation as we get it._

-/

They touch down back at camp. Liara hops off the shuttle and runs toward her eldest daughter. She embraces her tightly "Oh my baby. Are you ok?"

"Yes!" said Anna as she held on to her mom. "Where's Bene and Dad?"

Liara sadly says, "They didn't get out." 

Anna pulled away, "We had a feeling, but we weren't for sure. They were the only ones that were injured by an animal. Mom, dad's in pretty bad shape." 

Liara wiped tears from her face and let go of her eldest as she thought about what she just said. "Is he that bad?"

"He looked bad, but he never said how bad it was. I don't know. Here take a look." Anna showed her pictures of when Kirre was stitching him up. 

Liara winced "Uggghh. That looks very bad. Yea, that's your father. You'd never know for sure until he was in the med bay and the Doctor scanned—" She saw Kirre out of the corner of her eye. She looked toward her, then yelled, "What are you doing here?" Several people turned when they heard Liara yelling. 

Shay hit her com unit "Get that camera out of here now! I want shuttles in the air blocking that other camera, and I need a wall around Liara. Double time let's go!" Several commandos ran toward the cameraman, the others surround Liara and Kirre in a circle, and several shuttles take off into the air. 

Kirre looked at her as tears filled her eyes "We didn't know—"

Liara stalked toward her as her words spewed from her mouth, "You had an idea, but yet, here you are!" 

Kirre face scrunched "My Lady I would never…please…"

Miranda, Shandri, and Aethyta moved closer to Liara. 

Liara's aura blazed around her when her hand gripped Kirre face in anger "My bondmate is badly injured, my daughter is injured, and yet you are unscathed right? Why?" 

Kirre began to cry, "Mistress it wasn't like that, I swear to you. I would give my life for them." 

Liara let go of her face and stasis her then gripped her tightly "Kirre, what is your job?"

Kirre saw the rage in Liara eyes and started shaking in fear. "To protect him at all costs."

Miranda quickly walked over to her friend and said "Liara calm down, your children are here…the news...Don't do this!"

Liara ignored her, then squeezed slightly as she yelled: "Then why are you here?" 

"I'm sorry! I wouldn't purposely leave them behind. I will gladly go back. Please… Liara… I swear I would never."

"If either one of them dies, then so will you!" she seethed then dropped her and turned her back. "Get her out of my face and off my crew." 

Aethyta spoke to Miranda, "Damn, she is scary when she's angry. She will kill her if something happens to them. " 

Miranda replied, "That she is. She's angry and scared right now. Yes, she will, and I can guarantee you that. She probably would have right now if there wasn't such a large audience." 

When Liara let go of her, Kirre dropped to her knees and cried into her hands. Vilio walked up to her and helped her up "Come on, Kay. We all know you would never purposely leave them behind. She's a complete mess right now. Let's just hope nothing happens to them. Once this is over, I know she'll reconsider releasing you or let's just say Shepard won't allow it." 

Madi ran over to her mom, "Mom, something happened when you were up in the air." 

"What do you mean?"

"The ground shook. Then there was what I thought was a flash from the peak of the mountain."

"Hmmm. I'll let Liara know." She started walking to Liara; then she ran to her "Lia!" 

Liara turned, "What?" 

Miranda blurted out, "Armor cams!" 

Liara smiled "I completely forgot about those. Do you think…"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try. Oh, Madi said she felt the ground shake when we were in the air and saw a light from the peak of the mountain." 

"Hmm, I wonder what that means?" She touched her com unit, "Anra, I want the Blue Lagoon over here, asap!" 

"Yes, Ma'am… Why?" said Anra 

"Don't question me! Just get my damn ship over here!"

"Sorry, ma'am. Right away." 

-/

Unable to pass through the barrier like everyone else. Shepard and Bene were reeled back to the ground. Shepard hugged his daughter as she cried. "I know you're scared, but it's going to be ok." He released his embrace. "Look at me." He took a breath, "We can do this. We're Shepard's." He pointed to her, "You're a T'Soni-Shepard. You are ranked #2 in the junior Armax area. You've trained with commandos. We've got this." He placed a hand on her shoulder "I don't want to sound like an asshole but knock that shit off. We don't have time for it, and we need to focus. So, dry those tears." 

She wiped her eyes, then nodded. 

"We have our armor; we have rifles, pistols, ammo, and whatever else we need. We have your mother watching our backs." He took a deep breath then gently pointed at her chest "You give this everything you have. Dig deep within you. Whatever happens, you give it everything you have and do not quit. You hear me?" 

She shook her head, yes. 

"Your sister is deadly with her weapons and biotics, but so are you. Your advantage over your sister is your speed. You both are very advanced with your biotics just like your mother was at your age. Your mother is extremely powerful for her age, and I know you have that in you. It scares a lot of asari knowing that she's as powerful as she is. I've seen you in the arena, and there's a reason you're high ranking. Unlike the Armax arena, this is real. We need to work smart and efficient. Don't burn through all your biotics too fast. We work as a team until the end. I'm going to combo my biotics off yours, and you can do the same off yourself or me. I'll show you how. Don't doubt me just do what I tell you to do. If it comes down to it and I tell you to run, then you do what I tell you. Ok?" 

She hugs him tight, "Yes, sir." He hugged her, then kissed her crest. 

"Ok, we were going to leave with just ourselves, so all our bags are still here. Let's gather them up and see what we have exactly. Then we need some sort of plan." He digs through Alex's bag. "Oh, hell, yes." He pulls out his cloak and Vilio's. "Here take Vi's. Their cloaks block out everything…even our body heat. It only lasts about two to three hours, so you can't rely on it for long periods of time. Set a silent timer when you use it that way you know." He hands his daughter Alex's dome. "Here take this, the same rules apply to this thing. Help me out of this chest armor." 

"Why?"

"I want you to check my wounds. Make sure they're not bleeding. Then wipe them down with more betadine and re-seal them. I'll check yours after were done with mine. Our wounds are our biggest problem…" he looks at the little pup pop his head out. "Shit the varren. We need to seal off their wounds too."

After they fix up their wounds, he looked at his daughter and smiled, "You know, you look like your mother in that armor." 

She brushed her hands down her thighs in quick movements, "Oh yea? Actually, I believe it is hers." 

He laughs, "I know it's hers, ya goof. You still look like her in it. If you had the same facial markings, I would almost have to do a double take." 

She smirked then nudged him "I do not look like mom. None of us are as gorgeous as mom. Besides, mom is a lighter blue than me."

Shepard smiled "All of you are gorgeous. Every time we go out, men and other species gawk at all of you. I know your mother is a lighter shade than you, but you all have that pretty lighter shade of blue and not dark blues or purples. Like Lena has the same dark navy blue as Tevos and Mili has that that purple color like Aria. You and Anna have my color eyes, Gwyn has your mother's, and Ry is a mixture of both of our colors. 

She smiled. "You're just talking to keep my mind from wandering."

He chuckled, "Yep. I think I have what we need in these two bags, but I've set up the others with stuff as well. I'm going to leave them here just in case we need to come back." He pulls a shirt from the bag, rips it in half then ties it in several knots to a rope then loops a rope around a branch and pulls the bags up. He ties the rope to the trunk of the tree then marks the tree with his knife. 

They start to walk toward the sun for several hours, then Shepard says, "Nez which way are we going?" 

She shrugs, "Ummm, I'm not sure." 

He thumps her crest, "Use your head." 

She rubs her crest, "Owww…" She looks up at the sun "Umm…West." 

"Where's the largest peak of the mountain at?

"Ummm left…. So ummm south?"

"Ok, and where do we need to stay away from?" 

"We don't want to travel too far north toward the edge of the mountain."

"Ok so if we get separated and the peak is getting smaller then head back toward it but don't go too far south either. If it gets colder, then you're too far up the mountain. Which you shouldn't be but you never know. We want to stay where we are now in this general vicinity...What do you see?" 

She looks around, "I'm not sure, what should I be looking at?" 

He lifts his hand to thump her crest

She flinches "Ok ok… I'm looking" This time she looks more carefully "I see several tracks."

"Yes. What kind?"

She kneels down. "Ummm…Hooves. Deer of some sort….several paws…wolves."

"Yes. Keep your eyes open and stay alert. There's a large pack around here somewhere. We need to be on the lookout for things like this constantly. Tree scratches, broken tree limbs, etc. What do you have on you?" 

"Pistol, my rifle, my knife, my dome, and my cloak. Everything else is in the bag." 

"Ok good. Have you eaten?"

"No."

"Go ahead and eat a protein bar and have some water." She looks over at her dad, who quickly shook his head then leaned against a tree. "Hey, you ok?" 

"Just got dizzy." He lets out a breath "Ugh. I'm tired."

"You should probably eat something too," said Benezia

"Yea… I'm not really hungry." They heard rustling behind them, and they both turned their heads quickly. They looked into the woods and saw a multitude of eyes, "Nezzie, come toward me and back into the open." 

-/

Nadia saw Shepard and Benezia walking backward into the open. She saw a pack of wolves following them. She grabbed her sniper rifle and zoomed in, she took a breath and pulled the trigger. She saw as the barrier absorbed the bullet. "Shiiiiitt!" She quickly hit her com unit

—/

Liara let out a breath "Damn, so no go on the cameras. Wishful thinking. Ugh, it felt good to take a shower and relax for a while on comfortable furniture." She said to Miranda. They walked off The Blue Lagoon, and she heard a sniper shot ring out then quickly looked up. She was about to hit her com unit to see what was happening when she heard Nadia call her.

"Lady Liara come in!"

"Yes? What's happening?" responded Liara

"We have a major problem! The sniper rounds are no longer penetrating the barrier."

Liara and Miranda looked at each other, "What! What about anything else?" 

"Negative Mistress."

"Damn it!"

Miranda quickly said, "The ground shaking and the light from the mountain it made a modification when they left through the barrier."

Liara hurried to a shuttle, and as she ran, she said "Why'd you shoot? What's happening below?" She boarded the shuttle, "Get me in the air now!" 

"A large pack of wolves. They're fighting them now."

—/

Liara looked through the binoculars down at what was happening. Miranda says, "Damn. Lia, I didn't know she could that. Look at her go!" 

Liara shakes her head "Me either. She's glowing a different color too, and she's never done that move before…What the hell… what is he frozen? She is kicking all their asses and what is that move she's doing. It almost looks like she's throwing a spear." 

"I don't know, but I like it. Nice combos Nezzie! Yes, it does!" says Miranda, "Woah! What the hell is that?" 

"I have no idea… I've never seen that move ever. It's on fire whatever it is.

—/

Shepard heard a sniper round ripple through the air but noticed no animal was hit. "Nezzie something is wrong. The round didn't make contact."

"Umm, so what's that mean?" 

"Get ready for a fight."

Before her dad could say anything else, her aura blazed around her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened them and hurled out a singularity toward the wolves. The wolves were getting pulled in into the singularity when she threw out a lance and the moment it touched the singularity it detonated. She released a biotic pull then threw the wolf into another wolf. Then another singularity with lance and another then a pull and throw.

Shepard blinked slowly then turned and looked at his daughter. He saw her glowing a red color and moving with speed then noticed a glowing whip in her hand. She whipped it across her and struck several wolves. The wolves yelped in pain as the whip tore away a piece of their flesh with every strike. He shook his head at the sight then his aura blazed, and he joined her. 

They were breathing heavy after the fight then he looked at his daughter "Damn Nez what moves are those? And what was that weapon?" 

"I don't know… it just came out." she said

"I didn't know you could do throw either. You had some power back there. That whip thing was… brutal! " He knelt on the ground.

She walked over to him, "Are you ok?" 

He shook his head quickly and grunted: "I feel out of it." 

—/

Miranda pat Liara's shoulder "She was unbelievable, Liara she was kicking those wolves asses. She was right there with him…"

Liara continued to look through the binoculars "Something isn't right. She shouldn't be surpassing him. He should be many times better than her." She watched her daughter help him up. "Something is wrong… I know it. He took way too long to interact with the fight. They're basic wolves he could have killed them all."

"Liara there were ten of them. That's a lot of fucking wolves."

"I know, and she killed most of them. That's what I'm saying! She overpowered him from what I saw. Now she's helping him up…" 

Miranda blinked then opened her mouth, then closed it then said, "True. Is she?" She looked through her binoculars "He is badly injured Lia. Maybe he just hurts." 

"Maybe…"

—/

 **Several hours later…**

"Mom listen to this…" Said Gwyn

"Did you get a signal?" said Liara

"No but listen… it's been doing this for a while."

They listened to the static on their chat to chat. Chhhh ch ch /ch ch ch/

Chhhh ch Chhhh ch/Chhhh ch Chhhh

Chhhh ch ch /ch ch ch/ Chhhh ch Chhhh ch/Chhhh ch Chhhh

"Is it messed up? Do you get anything else?" says Liara

"No just static and breaks in the static."

Liara hits her com unit "Miri, Alex come in here." They hurry over to her, "What?" 

"Listen to this…"

Chhhh ch ch /ch ch ch/Chhhh ch Chhhh ch/Chhhh ch Chhhh

They listen to it over and over.

Alex quickly says, "Oh my god, they're fucking brilliant! It's Morse Code. Ok ok…Umm… so long short short pause short short short pause long short long short pause long short long. Then it starts over. That's K"

"What? Are you sure you got that right?" says Miranda

"Yes, that's what she said. Gwyn send this back long short long – K. Pause short long long - W

Chhhh ch / Chhhh/ ch ch ch/ ch Chhhh ch

Alex listens to the new message coming across then says "Ok that was R"

"What the fuck, Alex?" Said Miranda 

"I swear all you damn brainiacs in here, and you can't read." He looks at all of them in their confusion, "It says D – Sick. I said, ok, What? She said, Not Sure." 

"Oh, Oooooh. Sick from what? I noticed he was slow on the field." Said Liara

"Has to be from the injury. Bacteria maybe? We cleaned the wound the best we could." He said

Liara pulled up her omni tool and called Dr. Caliix, "Can you come to my tent, please?" They wait for the doctor to get there "Dr. Caliix what symptoms can happen a day after a bad wound injury? Bacterial infection?" 

"Bacterial infection takes longer than a day to occur, why?" says Dr. Caliix

"We received a message from Bene that said Jon was sick. We're not sure what kind of sick. I'm thinking bad if she's sending a message about it." Liara pulls up the pictures Anna sent her and looks at the wounds on his back then shows the doctor.

"Hmm, those are nasty. It could be possible; those claws were probably full of grime and who knows what else." Said Dr. Caliix

She flips through and looks at the tingra. Dr. Caliix says, "Woah is that a tingra?" 

"Yes, did you not watch the news?" said Miranda

"Goddess is that what clawed them? Sorry No. I haven't. I knew they were attacked but not by what."

"Yes. Why? Is that bad? What's that mean?" said Liara

Dr. Caliix said, "Did it bite them? Was that a female or male?" 

"Yes, that's a female, but there was also a male. They both got clawed by her, but only Jon was bitten." Said Liara 

"Well, he wasn't fully bitten, but she got some teeth into him. Why?" said Alex 

"The females are able to secrete a toxin into their prey. They only do that if they're struggling with their prey, afraid they'll lose it, or if they're being attacked. So, the toxin will slow the prey down; they'll track it if it gets away and attack it again or wait for it to die." 

"Goddess how long until it fully takes hold? Do we have an anti-toxin available?"

"Well with your husband nanites fighting it off, four to five days depending on how much she secreted. The strongest comes from her bite not so much from the claws. I'll make a few calls, but we should have an anti-toxin available. The problem is this toxin will weaken them and possibly put them in total confusion or delusional state as time goes on. We don't really know how bad it can get; there haven't been many cases with tingra toxin victims." 

Liara ran her hands down her face "Goddess… Ok, so he got injured yesterday. So, it'll be a complete three and a half days or more if we lose track of them." She looked at Alex, "How bad was Nezzie's wound? She didn't say anything about herself being sick." 

"Her wound was a scratch compared to his, not deep gouges. She didn't need stitches, that's all I know." 

"Was she attacked first?" Said Dr. Caliix

"Yes. Then Jon attacked it and wounded it. Then it clawed him."

"Ok, if she was the first victim then it would have had no reason to release its toxins. Since Jon attacked her and wounded her, then she would have released toxins. So, claw, claw, and partial bite. He has three hits of her toxin." 

Liara eyes began to fill with tears "So he's going to probably become delusional by morning and do Goddess only know what. My daughter will be on her own. Lovely…"

"It's good but bad." Said Dr. Caliix

Liara pinched her eyebrow markings and said, "How is that good?"

"Well, with toxins in his body, no animals will want him except a tingra. Tingra attacks will be his only problem, if at all." 

"Not true they fought a large pack of wolves this morning." Said Miranda

"That's the bad news she has a wound. That'll attract all kinds of animals unless they seal off the wound."

"I'm sure they've sealed off their wounds," said Liara 

"Yes, but how much blood got on their clothes?"

"Ugh Damn it…" she looked at her omni tool "Wait, it's 1900. I didn't receive any messages. Did anyone else?" 

"No." said Gwyn

Liara growl out "Damn it! Curse this mountain and it's damn blood moon!"

Alex turns to Gwyn. "Reply to Bene long—"

Gwyn looked at him "Uncle Alex I've already looked up morse code just tell me what you want to say.

He smirked, "Ok, tell her. CHG" 

They waited for a response. They received K- W.

Alex "BLD – T"

She responded with "K." 

-/

 **Day Three – late in the afternoon**

"Dad, how are you doing?" 

"Not good Bene. Weak, tired, feverish. Getting delusional… seeing weird things."

She puts her hand on his shoulder, "Look at me." She looked at her sick father, who was pale and sweating. He looked at her, and she saw faint black streaks on his neck and red streaks in his eyes. "The streaking on your neck and on your eyes has gotten worse." 

They continued to walk slowly through the woods. Her dad was leaning on her as they walked. He groaned, "Stop here." Shepard was leaning on a tree and expelled his stomach then groaned. 

Benezia removed her sling and set the young male pup on the ground to stretch his legs, then said, "How are you doing?" 

Benezia felt the ground shaking, "Dad, what's that?" Her father turned to her and said, "I need you to run far from here. Don't look back, just keep running. I'll try to hold them off. Only stop to fight if you must. Now Go!" 

"But—"

-/

Liara was sitting with Miranda and the rest of her family when a frantic call came over the radio.

"Lady Liara, we're seeing tons of activity get in a shuttle now!"

Liara dropped what she was doing and ran for a shuttle and frantically said: "What's happening?!" 

Miranda, Shay, Thyta, Mili, and Anna ran after her. Anna said, "Mom, what's happening?" 

"Lots of biotic activity within the trees." Said the pilot 

"I'm not sure, but there's lots of biotic activity happening." Said Liara

"I'm going!" Said Anna.

Liara said, "Anna in that other shuttle with your grandpa. Miri, Shay you're with me!" 

Her shuttle took off into the air and zipped to Benezia's location.

Liara looked down and saw multiple flashes within the trees and heard multiple rifle rounds. The flashing stopped, and then nothing. "Oh goddess, what happened?" Liara searched through the woods for something but only saw trees shifting around. "Goddess, what is coming through the woods?" 

"We have no idea." Said the pilot

Miranda pointed, "There!" 

Liara saw her daughter emerge from the woods into a large open area without a sling around her chest and sprinting. Liara looked back where she appeared and waited for her bondmate to come out as well but didn't. "Goddess please no…" 

Miranda says, "What the hell is she running from? She came through those trees in a burst. I mean she is booking it." 

Moments later she saw several ru'rak and an extremely large ru'rak emerge from the trees.

"What in goddess name is that?" Liara shrieked

"Holy hell! It has to be the Onikuma." Said Miranda

-/

"Grandpa are you seeing this! Holy shit!" They watched as she released a pull toward a ru'rak held it then through it at the Onikuma. "How did she do that dash! Why is she slightly red?"

Thyta shook her head "I am Anna, but my mind just isn't processing the level of power your sister is releasing right now." 

Anna slapped the side of the shuttle "Yess! Oh My God! That's how you do it, sister!" 

-/

 _GNN_

 _Kathy we are on site here at what seems to be a battle between a very young asari which we have come to find out is Benezia T'Soni-Shepard the second to the eldest daughter, age twenty. We don't know what happened to her father Commander Shepard. This is absolutely amazing to see the biotic power coming out of such a young asari. The monstrous ru'rak must be the Onikuma, just look at the size of that thing. She has picked off several regular ru'rak, which was a sight to see. Oh my good lord…  
_

-/

"What did I tell you? I said go!" he sternly said as he waved her away. He looked over at both pups, "You two get! Go on!" 

Benezia turned and fled through the woods. Tears ran from her face as she ran, the warm air smothered her lungs with warmth. She heard biotics crashing, rifle fire and screams from her father in the distance but she didn't turn to look. The ground crunched beneath her but didn't know if anything was behind her, she just ran. She didn't know if the pups stayed with her father or if they were running with her and she didn't care to look. She continued to run as fast as she could until her lungs and muscles were burning. Then she saw a large open field through the trees… She wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go into the open or to stay within the trees. Then suddenly a biotic blast came crashing into the trees next to her. Her straight line of running now turned into a zig-zag pattern. She decided to run through then large open field instead of running left or right through the woods. Benezia knew they were gaining on her and at any moment she was going to have to make a stand. She was a quarter way through the field when she felt a blast to her back. Her kinetic barrier stopped the damage but didn't stop the sheer force of it. The moment the biotic blast hit her, pure fear crept through her entire body, and she cried harder. She flew forward, came down on her chest, and slide across the ground. In a split second, she remembered what her father told her, and he echoed throughout her mind _Knock that shit off. There's no time for it, now focus. Dig deep, and you give it everything you have and don't quit._ She stood quickly, took a deep breath then turned to face her enemies. The instant she turned she felt the fear drain away, it was replaced with courage, strength, anger, and hate. She could feel it burning through her veins as she lit her aura of blue with hints of red. When Benezia turned, she saw several ru'rak and a large one heading toward her. The sight didn't faze her; she just reacted with several singularities then several lances to detonate them. Benezia quickly grabbed her rifle, switched it to incendiary, and pumped multiple shots into the group. With every contact blast she heard the ru'rak bellowing out in pain, but she didn't stop. No thoughts came through her mind as she fought; her body just reacted. The Onikuma lashed back at her with large biotic pulses, and she biotically dashed through them and continued to fight back with biotic pulls and throws. She could tell the Onikuma was growing angrier, she extended her hands, and when she clasps them together, a massive shockwave flew from her. The moment she released her shockwave, the Onikuma released a multitude of pulses at her. She couldn't dodge them all, and her body flew backward. Her breath was quickly taken from her and pain radiated in her back when it hit the backpack she was wearing that hit the ground. Benezia laid there and gasped for air. She didn't know how long she laid there, but knew it was probably a few seconds maybe more then she heard her mother screaming _GET UP!_ Suddenly she heard her older sister _Get up Bene. You need to move! Now!_

She felt the ground rumbling beneath her, and she quickly sat up. The instant she sat up the Onikuma was right there with its jaws open, she lifted both her arms in defense and tried to react, but it came down on her too fast. Her body let out an unnerving sound she's never in her life made. The sound was a pure sound of pain as it bit into her left forearm and shattered it as if it was glass. The force of the bite was like a sledgehammer smashing her arm. It's razor sharp claw ripped through her light armor as if she wore none at all. They sliced through it like a hot knife through butter. She felt its claws tear through each side of her armor and rip her flesh open as it bit down. Before the massive ru'rak could rip her arm from her limb, her agony screams changed to just screams when her aura blazed a fiery red and a link formed between the two. The Onikuma let go of her arm and began to roar out in pain. 

-/

Liara watched as the Onikuma grew angrier then launched multiple pulses. She tried to dodge them but was hit by one. She flew backward with force and landed on her back then slid several meters. Liara eyes shifted from side to side as she looked at her daughter then at the Onikuma getting closer to her. She screamed down at her daughter, "GET UP!" she turned her head "Miri I can't watch this!" She winced, and her body trembled when she heard her daughter scream out in agony then she listened to the Onikuma bellow out in agony. Liara looked back in fear of seeing her daughter torn to pieces, but she saw her blazing a fiery red with one hand extended and screaming at the Onikuma. She saw a link between the Onikuma and her daughter. "Oh, goddess. What is it doing to her?" 

Miranda shook her head, "Liara it's not what it's doing to her, but what is she's doing to it?" Look at all the orange blotches forming its bleeding through." Miranda's mouth gaped open then she looked at Liara "Lia she's… she's ripping it from the inside out. Almost like a warp." 

Liara heard her dad come through the com "Liara… it can't be. She's doing the Vengeance of Athame; it's also a form of Consumption. Only the high priestesses and some justicar's can pull off that move and only after decades of practice, if even."

"What's that move? It looks like she's ripping the insides out."

"Basically yes… The move is where you rip the eezo from the body and consume it. Without eezo, there's no biotics, and the body goes into shock as you know. She's burning large amounts of eezo for the move but replenishing all at the same time. Her problem is the energy she's also burning to do the move. Not only is she consuming their eezo but also its health and power. There are different ways to do this move violently as she is doing is called Vengeance; then there's a not so violent way, and that is called Consumption. 

"Goddess!"

"Liara, she shouldn't be able to do this move at all. When this is over the high council will come looking for her. It's bad enough the power you emit at your age, but she is surpassing the highest levels and on the Galactic news." 

"And who's fault is that, that the news is here! I don't know why our power is so strong. Mom's was as well."

"Liara… it's because you are of House T'Soni," replied Aethyta

"Why do you always say that? The high council says that as well. I know I'm of House T'Soni! What's the meaning behind it?" 

"House T'Soni are of the originals, the golden lineage they say. From my understanding, the originals had extreme power above the others, but not all within the lineage possessed the golden power. The Golden Lineage used to rule an area within Thessia until the uprisings and then the forming of republics. When the republics come to, a member from each house was a representative in the high council. These members and the priestesses knew of the beacon. It's been decades since the high council has included the golden lineages within the high council, but they still attend the major meetings. From what your mother told me, most of the golden lineages never wanted to rule, so they had no problem giving it up. The power they possessed they taught to the priestess which was then taught to the justicars. The high council has sealed all records of such knowledge in the achieves. The knowledge is only passed down from mother to daughter. That's why there are "House's" several houses have died off over the years without producing an heir, from early death, war, the unlucky factor of their heir being an ardat-yakshi, etc. 

-/

As her father was talking Liara continued to watch the events below. Then something caught Liara's eye then she smiled when she saw her bondmate emerge from the trees and charging toward the Onikuma. She was expecting him to slam the beast with a nova, but he didn't. In midair, he blazed a fiery red, as his back arched a large biotic spear or bolt formed in his hands and he shoved it into the back of the Onikuma. The Onikuma let out a thunderous roar then she saw several new orange blood blotches form on the ru'rak.

She saw her daughter drop to her knees and slump forward. Liara knew she had to be spent from the extreme use of her biotics and in severe pain from her wounds. She was about to yell down at her, but she heard Miranda yell down at her "Get up Nez. Move away from it!" 

Liara heard her dad on the com unit again "These red biotics are extreme. Shepard just pulled off the Bolt of Laceration. I don't understand his but I do— Oh my." 

Liara looked down to see her daughter, who was oozing indigo blood from her arm and sides. She stood, and her body blazed red again. Her daughter's hand clenched into a fist then a sword formed in her hand that was lit red. She punctured the chest of the beast with all her force and yelled: "DIE!" 

"Liara that was the Fire Blade of Athame. Another hard move to pull off." Said Thyta

Liara watched as the beast expelled a massive blast, and both Shepard and Benezia flew backward. The creature stumbled around in agony then walked toward Shepard, but she saw her daughter stand quickly, cradling her left arm. With her aura in a fiery red, she sent out a flaming whip that wrapped around its neck then jerked it back with force. It screamed out in pain as it ripped a layer from its neck. It turned toward her, and she lashed out her whip at it again, and it tore a layer from its chest. In extreme pain and severely wounded the beast retreated. Benezia slowly walked toward her father. 

"Goddess Liara! That's the Whip of Destruction. Very few can do that! This is bad." Said her father

"What do you mean? Bad?"

"They will definitely come for her."

-/

 _GNN_

 _Kathy, please tell me you are all seeing this! This is absolutely amazing. Even though she was extremely injured, she continued to fight that giant beast. Simply an amazing sight to see her never give up. What on god's green earth did she do to that ru'rak? Blood spots came out everywhere. Then Commander Shepard came out of nowhere and impaled it with a Sphere of some sort. Oh my lord, my heart is racing. Even though they didn't defeat the Onikuma, they did severely injure it. Oh lord, the wounds they both have are a nasty sight. Kathy, back to you._

 _Thank you, Louis. I have to say that young asari is impressive! Myself being in my fourth century, I am light years away from even remotely being close to those powers she displayed today. This is Kathy Ferrington with Galaxy Network News more to come on this breaking story tomorrow._

-/

Benezia leaned over her father that was laying on his back in the field. He had several claw marks throughout his medium armor but didn't pierce it. He had a severe claw mark that wrapped down the side of his head to the front of his face. She brought her right hand to her mouth, "Dad, Oh my god! You have to be in severe pain." She joined him on the ground to look at his wounds. 

He smirked, "I've seen better days squirt." He looked over at her and sat up quickly, "Holy shit, Nezzie. What about you?" 

"I can't tell are the wounds that bad? I know my arm is but not sure of my sides. My arm was completely shattered, and the wounds were gaping. I did something… I don't know what but my arm doesn't feel completely obliterated anymore. I mean it's definitely still broken or messed up. I don't know… I don't know about the other wounds." She lifted her right arm and looked at one of her new wounds. "Ugggghh." 

He dug through his bag for some medi gel and his medical kit. "Let's get you fixed up the best we can." He injected her with a bit of medi-gel to help with the pain somewhat. "I'm going to let that seep in then we'll remove your armor." He helped her out of her chest armor, and she winced in pain. "I'm sorry sweetie almost got it… there." He took a deep breath. "Now removing the armor from your arm is going to suck. Ready?" She turned her head and shook her head, "Just do it." She cringed in pain as he pulled it from her arm. 

As he was patching her up she looked around "Where's Blue and Gimpy?"

"I'm not sure. I thought they followed you?" He wiped the blood from his eye that was dripping down from his wound. "Shit…"

"Dad that wound is gaping and nasty hurry up so I can fix that. It's going to keep dripping into your eye."

"No… I think some got in your wound. I'm going to seal yours off then I'll come back to your side wounds and stitch them up."

"Ugh… dad…"

They heard grass rustling, and they quickly turned with their biotics flared. They couldn't see anything, just the grass parting. It got closer then the little pups emerged. Benezia and Shepard let out a breath then she said, "Dad, I'm so done with this place." 

As he worked on her, he said, "Me too, kiddo. Hey, what's with those new moves?" 

"I have no idea! They just keep coming to me. What about you?" she said

He shrugged, "I have no idea either. Like you said it just came to me." 

"You told me to dig deep. I did, and my mind and body said to do this, and that's what came out." 

He chuckled, "Damn Benezia. I can honestly say you surpassed your older sister and even your mother. Hell, I'd say you passed several matriarchs with that power." 

"You think so?"

"I don't think. I know. I'm sure it has something to do with this blood moon. Probably a temporary power but who knows. Your mother has told me once you know a power, then you know it. Whether or not you can pull it off is the question. The knowledge will always be within you… Ok, I think you're good for now." 

She looked at his head wound that had severe gouges and gagged, "Damn dad. I think I can see your skull." She injected him with medi-gel. "Ok ok…" She let out a breath then gagged again. "Please don't make me stitch this up."

He chuckled softly, "No stitching. Can't there's too much hair in the way. Just slap the medi-gel on it the best you can then seal it off." 

-/

Liara exited her shuttled "Shay, I want several shuttles in the air tomorrow morning with two medical crews. I want them all checking the barrier every fifteen minutes until you get through. I want them off that mountain. I also want our med bay prepped and ready for both of them."

"Yes ma'am" replied Shandri

Several hours later, Liara heard a commando come across her com "Mistress we have company." 

"Who is it?"

"I'm not sure, but several shuttles are about to land." Said a commando 

Liara exits the Blue Lagoon and walks over to the landing shuttles. Her father was already near the shuttles talking to the Matriarchs.

Liara walks up to them "What are you all doing here?"

"Liara the moment your daughter and Shepard are released from the mountain, we will need to take them into custody." 

Liara snarls "The hell you will! They both need medical attention. You're not even telling me why you're taking them or what you're going to do with them. If you must take them, then I will go with them." 

"You will not come with us. Our main concern here is your daughter, and we will take—" 

Liara's aura blazed as she spewed out in anger, "You will take NOTING that is of my own flesh and blood without me! I don't give a DAMN who you are! Do you understand me? My daughter has been through enough."

"Liara we will call upon a justicar if we must." said a high council member

"Then do what you must, but they have done nothing wrong for you to call upon a justicar. Benezia is not of pure blood and not an ardat-yakshi... You have no right to take either one of them." 

"Liara this has to do with the level of power she's emitting. She's a threat." Replied a High council member

"And what of my power? You haven't come for me! My daughter is no threat."

"Your power is of concern for a 138-year-old, but she's twenty and the level she emitted today was well beyond yours and ours. An extremely high level of biotic power." 

-/

 **Day Four**

Benezia was holding on to her sick and injured father. The black streaks were throughout his face, and the whites of his eyes were almost all red. She looked up at the shuttles hovering then looked at him as he blinked slowly "Hang on, dad. Stay with me. They're going to come get us at any moment now." He grunted at her. 

-/

 _GNN_

" _Kathy, this is the day the rest of them leave the mountain that has contained them for the last several days." The camera focuses on Shepard and Benezia "Commander Shepard looks to be in horrible shape." The camera shifts over to Liara "Liara must be in agony as she waits for this barrier to dissipate." He follows all the shuttles zipping down to the ground "Look at her go she didn't even wait. Oh wow, this is a wonderful sight. Liara has to be relieved this is over." Several moments pass "Kathy something is happening several Matriarchs have exited a shuttle, and now a priestess and a justicar have exited a shuttle… and they're blocking my view again. Kathy back to you."  
_

_Thank you, Louis. We will never know what happened between them, but we do know that they have all been reunited. This is Kathy Ferrington with Galaxy Network News._

-/

Liara was crying on the shuttle as she saw her daughter cuddled her father within her lap. She could see how bad he was. She impatiently waited for the signal that it was all clear. Then the words she was waiting for came through "All Clear"

She immediately said, "Go Go Go!"

Liara didn't wait for the shuttle to touch down fully when jumped from the craft and sprinted for her family. She could hear her daughter yelling for her, "Mom!" 

"Benezia! Jon!" She knelt down and hugged her daughter gently and kissed her crest. "Oh, goddess. I've been so worried. How bad is it?" 

"Dad isn't doing well. I feel like complete crap but not in as much pain as yesterday." Benezia looked down and watched the blue streaks fade from her and her father.

Liara gently ran her hand down her bondmate's face "Oh my love, you must be hurting badly. I've missed you. I love you." She heard Dr. Caliix tell her to move. They put him on a stretcher and quickly loaded him on the shuttle. "Let's get him to the medbay stat!"

Zenulo their other medical equipped asari and commando walked over to Benezia "Hey, kiddo. Excellent work you displayed out there. How about we get you home and to the med bay, so Dr. Caliix or I can take a look at that arm and your other injuries." 

She smiled at her "Please. Oh, my new friends here need attention as well." She turned toward her mom, "Mom, besides what we have here. Our equipment are in four bags hanging in a few trees out there, and the rest is still in the crate you dropped."

Liara hit her com unit "Ladies, we need a search party for our gear. We have Shepard and Benezia's bags here, but there are four more bags plus the crate we dropped. I believe the most important items are here in these two bags but let's try and gather everything."

"Yes ma'am." they replied

Zen scanned her, and she scrunched her face at the alarms that went off. 

Liara looked over, "What's wrong?" 

"It's showing multiple injuries which we know, it's showing a toxin within her body, also anomalies—" said Zen

"Oh, I guess I have what dad has. His blood dripped down on my arm when he was patching me up." Said Benezia

Zen, Liara, and Miranda all look at each other, then Liara said, "What?" 

"That explains the toxin but what of the anomalies?... Wait… can it be?" said Zen

Miranda spoke, "Yes, it can… They're in his blood. Wait you said anomalies." 

"It said multiple anomalies. The nanites and whatever else she invoked from the Blood Mountain or Onikuma?"

Liara said, "What does that mean? How will it affect her? Do they multiply?" 

Miranda bit her lip and said, "I don't know. Maybe? We used several vials with Shepard. We won't know until it happens." Miranda quickly looked over at Liara and said, "Liara… that's why the high council wants her. Her blood and what lies within her mind. Not because of the nanites but the blood mountain, the invoking of the Onikuma and what she might currently possess. You should probably do a meld with her to see what she did then we should probably take a vial of her blood when we get her home. After the toxin is gone take a quart of her blood then send a vial to Ori and Katie to examine."

Liara shook her head in acknowledgment "It makes sense when you say it like that. They want to pull the information from her and do testing. That's why they don't want me there. If she's holding extra power from the Onikuma, then they want it. Bastards." 

She saw the high council walking toward her then she saw a justicar and a high priestess emerged from another shuttle. She snapped her fingers at Shay then said: "Block that camera!"

Shay hit her com unit, "Ladies, block that cameraman!" 

"Yes, ma'am." 

Liara stood in front of her daughter as did Miranda and the rest of her family. "You're not taking my daughter. You have no right just because you're scared of her power. I'm sure it has a lot to do with the mountain and the blood moon."

Benezia looked up then over at her mother, "Mom, what's happening?"

"Liara, please back down. We don't want to hurt anyone. Hand her over, and we'll find out." Said a Matriarch

"You can have her if and only if I can go with her. She's badly injured and needs her arm and wounds looked at first. Plus, she has the tingra toxin in her that also needs attention." Replied Liara

The Matriarch looked over at the justicar "Justicar, if you would please."

The justicar looked at the T'Soni-Shepard's guarding the young asari then back at the matriarchs "Matriarch; this young one has not violated any rules. She fought and killed as a form of survival. She did what she needed to do. The strength of her power is unheard of for her age, but nothing that needs my interaction. My presence here is for the safety of the high priestess not for you all." Replied the justicar

The matriarchs panicked, and one yelled, "She's an ardat-yakshi!" 

The justicar looked at Benezia then Liara." Then I must take her!"

Liara rebutted instantly "She is not an ardat-yakshi. She's not a pureblood, none of my children are! They're lying!" 

The justicar glared at the matriarchs "If she is not a pureblood, then she's no ardat-yakshi!" She walked closer to Benezia, "We will clear this up, right now." She looked at the group surrounding Benezia, "Move or I will move all of you." The justicar waited then forcefully moved them all out of the way and walked toward Benezia. 

Liara stood quickly, "Noo! You will not take her!" 

Benezia looked around quickly, "Mom? What's this about." She saw her mother aura blaze then heard her grandfather say, "Liara don't!" 

Benezia aura blazed red as she formed a whip in her hand "I don't want to hurt either of you!"

Liara looked up at the moon that was no longer red then looked at her father. "I thought…"

Thyta shook her head "I don't know… but as you know. Once a power is learned, you know it. It's whether or not you can maintain it or perform it. Why she still has the red aura is beyond me." 

Benezia waited for her to act first as she knew that you don't act on a justicar first.

The justicar and the high priestess walked toward her. The high priestess held out a hand then said calmly, "Wait. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to do a meld to clear up some confusion." Benezia aura diminished as they walked closer. The priestess placed her hands on her head and gently searched her mind. When the priestess exited she smiled then turned to the matriarchs "She is definitely no ardat-yakshi! Extremely powerful, yes. As we already know she is of the T'Soni lineage who is of the golden lineage. The lineage passes from mother to daughter; this young one has been touch with that golden power and has figured out how to tap into it." The priestess turned and eyed Liara as their eyes locked the priestess tapped her own forehead a few times. Liara arched an eyebrow marking then pointed to herself. The priestess smiled then continued, "The power of the blood moon has enhanced her power by many folds. How long the effects will last is unknown. Taking in the eezo and powers of an ancient beast is also unknown. The fact that she can even form the Whip of Destruction, Fire Blade of Athame and Athame's Vengeance at such a young age is astonishing. How she learned them without being taught is beyond me because we do not teach this power beyond the justicar's. Even they struggle to do Athame's moves after decades or centuries of practice, but it came to her naturally." She smiled then said, "You know the golden ones were the ones who came up with most of the moves we know today, especially the more difficult ones. They used to say it just came to them."

Benezia quickly looked over at her and said, "It did. It was almost as if someone told me what to do, and I just did. There was no thinking about it; it just happened." 

The high priestess nodded, "Exactly. My dear, you will be a force to be reckoned with if you ever have to come across such an event again as you encountered these last few days. Use these powers only as you must and never for evil. Let's hope that you will never have to use them again. I know the justicar's would love to have you if and when you are ever ready for that life." The high priestess searched the area, "Where is Jonathan Shepard?" 

Before her mother could say anything, Benezia said, "Oh, my dad had the same feeling when he performed a move. How do you explain that?" 

"We saw that, and I don't know." The high priestess turned to Liara, "Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, how long have you and Shepard been in a relationship?"

"Ummm thirty-one years somewhat… why?"

"Hmm. I'm trying to understand how he pulled off the Bolt of Laceration…interesting." She looked around again. "Where is he?"

"Receiving medical attention as my daughter should be." Said Liara

The high priestess nodded, "Yes, I apologize. We are finished here. Thank you. Liara, I know you have several questions, and I will be available at a later time if you wish to come by to seek guidance. Due to this recent event, I will allow you to search within the archives with my assistance. That way, you can comprehend to the fullest extent of what exactly you have here."

Liara gave a quick head nod, "Thank you." 

The high priestess and the justicar begin to walk back to the shuttle then the priestess stops when she came near the matriarchs and said, "You all have no right to take her. If you attempt to do so, then that is on you. I wish you all the best of luck in trying to do so, but the justicar and I will not help. I will tell you this, you all will lose." 

Liara smiled at what just unfolded in front of her.


	24. The Aftermath

_A/N: Lemon Warning_

 **Ch 24: Blood Moon Aftermath**

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni-Shepard Estate**

Late into the evening, Liara walked back into the med-bay after Dr. Caliix kicked her out earlier that day and told her to go home. _Liara, there's nothing you can do right now but let them rest._ After their surgeries, patching up and the detoxing they just slept. She quietly walked over to her daughter, who was sleeping on her back. Liara face twisted as she looked her over and shed tears. _Oh, my baby. I'm so sorry this happened to you._ She wiped the tears away as she walked toward her husband, who was lying on his back asleep, but his head was turned away from her. She frowned at the sight before her, his beautiful hair she loved so much was now all gone. His head was shaved as was his beard on his face. She sighed _Goddess; he looks like a different man. I haven't seen him like this in twenty-eight years… Aww, his lovey hair…. Oh, my love, there's so many wounds_. She hovered over him until she heard him say, "Lia?"

"Yes, lovey?" She murmured 

He turned to face her and smiled "How'd I know it was you?"

She smiled when he slid over and softly patted the bed then said. "I know you're dying to."

She crawled into the bed then propped herself on her side and whispered, "I'm afraid to touch you. There's so many—" 

He brought his finger to her lips "Shhh. Just cuddle with me. I need your touch."

She gently leaned against him, "I've missed you." He kissed her lips, and she let him devour on them. She felt her face trickling with tears. "Oh my love, I was so worried I was going to lose you…. Lose you both …. I… I don't—" 

He gently wiped her tears from her cheeks "Shhh enough of that. You didn't lose us. We're here. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She grinned at him "Oh you…I hope not. I'm never getting rid of you. You're my everything."

He chuckled, "I don't know. These new scars are hideous." 

"Baby, I'd love you no matter what. My heart is yours. These scars don't change the man I love." She paused for a moment, "So… is there no minimizing them or removing them?" 

He chuckled and teased her, "Ooooh, where'd the love go?" 

She nudged him gently, "Stop it. I do love you and will no matter what." 

"Well, according to Dr. Caliix, they're already healing nicely. Once the healing is complete, she will do the best she can to minimize the scar tissue. The scaring will be there just like every other wound I have but hopefully faint and not deep and ugly." He points to his head, "Now these will interrupt my lovely hair growth." He laughs when he sees her frown then pout as she ran her fingers on the non-hurt side of his head. 

"Don't laugh at me. You know how much I love your hair. Now it's just fuzzy."

"Oh, my blue goddess. It'll grow back." He said as he caressed her face then looked into her eyes, "I love you." 

"I love you." She sniffed him, "I just realized you don't smell…" 

He chuckled, "Thanks…. I guess…and stop making me laugh." 

"No, I mean you've been gone for a week without a shower, and you all are normally reeking of outdoor stench when you get back, but you don't. I'm not trying to make you laugh…"

He waggled his eyebrows, then said: "I guess Miranda gave me a nice little wipe down." 

"Oh, did she now? I'll have to talk to her about that."

He rolled his eyes, "Oh stop… She was in there with Dr. Caliix and Zen. I'm sure she wasn't feeling me up." 

Liara giggled, "I was kidding." She gently ran her fingers over his gown covered chest. "Babe those two baby varren you all picked up are something else." 

"How so?" he said

"Well, the little grey one is so cute and super playful. He just loves attention from all the girls and loves playing with Crimson. He whines occasionally, and he's constantly searching the house. I think he's looking for Nezzie, but he cuddles and follows Anna around at times." She replied

Shepard pinched his eyebrows, "Crimson?" 

"Yes… he's another little varren. I picked him up the afternoon of the incident. He's about four to five months old, and he looks just like your N7 armor… he was too cute to pass up. Zen cleared the wild two of exterior parasites but said we need to take them to see a vet. She said they couldn't be more than a couple of months old. They're a little smaller than Crimson. She was surprised that the female's biotics were developed as much as they are. Zen also mentioned that she's very intelligent. I have appointments for both of them at the local vet." 

"nMMM you can take Gimpy to the vet, but I don't know about Blue. You might want to wait until I can go with you. Nezzie did baby him for several days, but the first night he cuddled with Anna. What of Blue? Did you notice she looks like you in your armor?" 

Liara grunted "I did notice. Babe, she is fierce and wants nothing to do with anyone, not even Alex, and we were surprised. His voice confuses her, and she gets excited when he talks but then realizes it's not you. She smelled him and then turned away. She'll sometimes play with her brother but no one else and definitely not Crimson. She huffs at us and does these little growls when we get too close to her. She also searches the house, and Anna says she's looking for you. Anna came up with the idea of letting her sleep with a dirty shirt of yours. That's what she does most of the day just cuddles on your shirt. Unlike Gimpy… are we really going to continue to call him that?" 

He laughed, "Why not? It's funny, and he was gimpy…still is I'm assuming."

"Well… yes, he is. Zen said he may always be… gimpy as you say because of the damage to his leg but won't be certain until it heals up." 

"Then, it suits him. What were you going to say? Unlike Gimpy, what?" 

"Oh, Unlike Gimpy, Blue doesn't whine. She just sits and cautiously watching us all. Oh, before I forget. Tevos is here—" 

Shepard closed his eyes briefly, then said, "Damn… Aria must be flipping out!"

"Yes, she was. She called me several times, but I didn't answer her calls the entire time you were on the mountain. Then Tev showed up day three and was furious at me for not returning Aria's calls but then apologized shortly after. I just couldn't deal with Aria at that time, but I did call her while you both were getting patched up. Goddess was she pissed. "How dare you take my daughter on a camping trip into the wilderness with dangerous beasts without informing me blah blah blah." I told her we assumed Mili informed her of the trip, but apparently, she did not. She demanded that her daughter leave and return home with Tevos or to Omega immediately, but Mili refused. Babe… the argument between Mili and her mother was off the charts, and I felt awkward just standing there as they bickered back and forth. 

-/

 _ **Liara's Office**_

 _Mili scolded her mother, "If you cared for me at ALL, you would have come yourself, not send Tevos in your place."  
_

_Pain rippled through Aria's face for a fraction of a second as her words struck her heart and she took a small breath then replied, "I do care for you, and I was going to!"_

 _Mili scoffed "Yea, but you didn't." She shook her head as tears drizzled down her face, and she yelled: "You NEVER show up for ANYTHING!" She took a choppy breath "…because the only thing that matters to you… is Omega! I hate who you are; I hate what you do, I hate that you're never around and I will NEVER be like you!" She turned to Liara and said, "If it's alright with you. I would rather stay here until the Academy is finished. A place where people actually care about me."  
_

_Liara rose her hands in defense and gently replied, "Mili… If your mother wants you to go home, then you should, but you're always welcome here, and your mother cares for you."  
_

_Mili nodded at her, then turned and said, "Yea right…could have fooled me."_

 _Liara sighed then turned to Aria, "I'll send her home with Tevos when she leaves with Lena in the next day or so."  
_

_Aria just stood there with a look of defeat on her face and said "No, it's fine she'll just rebel and leave the moment she gets back..." she turned then ended the call._

-/

"What Mili said to her just damaged her, I know it did. As hardcore as Aria is, that's her baby. I know she had to be worried about her just as I was about mine. To be helpless from the sidelines and her from lightyears away. We know Aria, and she would do anything for her daughter." Said Liara

Shepard grunted "Yea, but she could have come for her. Yes, her dad was here for her, but a mother's love is different than a father's. You're the one that carries them for nine months, the first ones that nurture them, the first to meld with them in the womb, etc. Aria being here would have made all the difference in the world. How hard do you think it was when Mili saw you jump from that shuttle and run for Benezia or when you probably ran for Anna the moment you saw her?"

"Difficult, I'm sure. I know, she feels at home here and loves it here. I told her she could stay as long as she needed to stay. I don't know what happens at home with Tevos, but it seems like their relationship isn't on a "father" daughter level more of just a friend or guide level."

Shepard gave a quick side nod, "Maybe it's because Tevos and Aria aren't bonded, or are they?" 

Liara shrugged "I don't know. I assume they are because Mili has lived with her the majority of her life. Tev takes on that role of being her "Father or parent." I do know that Mili has a better connection with Miranda and she calls her mom when she's around but not in front of Aria and Miranda loves her like a daughter. I don't know why she bonds well with me and not with Tevos or her own mother. Maybe she does bond well with Aria... I honestly don't know. It just didn't seem like it on the calls they've had."

"Yea I've noticed. She wants that motherly love and attention that you give all your children that she doesn't get from her mother. Which you've been giving her since she's been here. Well, maybe not complete motherly love but definitely attention and you try to include her in everything. Speaking of motherly love." He nods his head over at Benezia

Liara turned to look over at her daughter and sighed, "She's too young to have gone through this sort of trauma." 

"I know. She's already having nightmares. I heard her whimpering in her sleep earlier, but then it stopped. It'll get worse; those whimpers will probably turn into screams. She needs you." 

"What can I do?" she asked

"You know exactly what to do, the same as what you did for me for years." He kissed her crest, "I know you want to stay with me and cuddle up to me all night, but she needs you. Go to her." 

She kissed him, "I do… but you're right." She got out of bed and walked over to her daughter. Liara looked her over and gently ran the back of her hand down her face. Benezia startled awake, quickly blazed her aura and was breathing rapidly. Liara gently said, "Nezzie, it's just me."

Her daughter quickly started crying, "I'm sorry, mom." 

Liara leaned in "It's ok sweetie…it's ok. Can I lay with you? It's ok if you don't—"

"No, please…"

Liara smiled at her when she moved over to make room. She climbed into bed with her "Now normally I would just cuddle up to you, but you tell me… You're injured, and I don't want to make your pain worse." Benezia laid her head on her chest and wrapped an arm around her. Liara chuckled "Oh my baby, you always loved to lay with your head on my chest when you were younger, and you loved to listen to my heartbeat." She felt her daughter chuckle then say, "It's soothing." Liara gently caressed her crest but knew better than to dip into her crevices then she felt her let out a long breath. She smiled and said, "You are just like your dad." 

Bene quietly said, "How so?"

"Well, he too loves to rest his head on my chest and loves for me to massage his scalp. It always calms him and usually puts him to sleep. It's always done the same for you and Anna, especially when you were little."

"That's because you have a magic touch, mom." Said Benezia

Liara chuckled "Do I?"

"mHmmm"

"Nezzie will you do something for me?"

"What's that?" Benezia said

"Will you open a door for me in your mind?"

Benezia pinched her brow markings, "How do you mean?"

"Well, with non-asari we can just invade their mind even though we always politely ask and wait for an approval. I'm not saying they can't fight us off once we're in, but entering is easy. With asari the older you get, the more control you gain of your mind and the harder it is for someone to invade. Invading to steal or to do harm against, just so you know it is a big no-no and highly frowned upon and punishable if charges are brought against you.

Benezia looked up at her mother and said, "Why? Do you want to invade my mind?"

Liara chuckled "I don't sweetie. I want to help you, and maybe invade was a harsh word. I should have said entering without waiting for an approval. During and after the Reaper War, your father had terrible nightmares and post-traumatic stress. In the night I would enter his mind while he slept and I would calm him down so he could sleep. Eventually, the issue went away and has yet to return. In the middle of the night, if you're having nightmares or trouble sleeping, I would like to enter your mind and help you sleep if you allow me to do so."

Benezia nodded her head yes, "I know you would never harm me, and I trust you one hundred percent. 

"I would never harm you, especially your beautiful mind." 

She giggled "Oh mom… stop. Mom?

"Yes?" Liara replied

"Thank you for being who you are. For trying to do everything you could possibly do for us while we were trapped in there."

"You're my family… my loved ones… my children… I will always do everything I can for you. I love you."

Benezia squeezed her, "I love you." 

"Will you do something else for me?" asked Liara

"What's that, mom?" 

"Will you share your experience with me?"

"Mom… are you sure you want to?"

"I'm your mother. I'm here to help you work through the pain of this terrible experience. Share the burden with me, and I will help you work through it." 

She nodded, "Ok, I'm ready when you are."

-/

Liara entered Benezia's mind.

(Nezzie?)

(Mom?)

(Come to me. When you get here run the whole event by me.)

(Ok. Here goes…)

("Hmm…wow…") before she could continue, she looked around ("Nez, your mind is about as chaotic as your room!")

(Phhssttt it is not either. You should see Anna's room. Mine is clean compared to hers.)

Liara shook her head (How do you find anything in here? I've taught you better than this.)

Benezia grumbled (Oh, will you stop. It is typically, give me a break will ya?)

Liara laughed. (Lighten up. I'm just giving you a hard time. What is this red static blotchy stuff covering most of everything?)

She shrugged (I don't know that's new. Blood moon gunk? I don't know. When the red aura came everything was disheveled, and I had no thoughts when using them… they just came out. You know how normally you tell yourself ok I'm going use a barrier and you see it, you reach for the knowledge, the power and then you do it? All happening in fractions of a millisecond.)

Liara nodded (Yes, I understand what you mean by that. Like you searched your mind for your barrier "book" you grabbed it, and you opened it to unleash its power.)

(Exactly. When the new powers came, there was none of that. No thoughts, no actions within the mind it just happened. There was no "book" to pull because it wasn't there because it was never learned, but it's there now. Even the second time I used the power, the process of my regular biotics wasn't the same. I don't understand.)

Liara pinched her brow markings (May I look around?)

Benezia nodded (Yes…)

 _Liara searched deep within her daughter's mind. Searching for a path of recognition. Searching for a path that made sense to her. Then something hit her, a familiarity and her whole body shuddered. The familiarity pulled at her, and she walked toward it. It wasn't her core, but it was something else it was secured and lodged deep into her system. She reached out for it as if it was telling her to do so. When she got near it, it unlocked as if on cue. She stared into the darkness then saw what looked to be a mirror, and she was looking back upon herself. Liara pinched her brow markings at the sight; then she saw it change. She gasped when she saw her mother's face then she murmured "Mom…" but there was no response. The image cycled to her grandmother then cycled to another then another, and it just kept cycling. She mumbled to herself, "She didn't need a book because someone within the bloodline already knew it. In her dire need of help, she called upon the bloodline to help her, and they did. But how? It can't be that easy… or can it? Who was a justicar or a priestess in our lineage? No… that's not what the priestess said. She said, "It would just come to them. How though?" According to the protheans we were experimented on or as they said: "cultivated." So, the "golden lineage" was the first to be taught everything they thought they needed to know then the rest were just plainly taught if at all by them or by the golden lineages. The "golden lineage" were the section of asari they wanted as the leaders because you always need a group of those. Hmm…I've never seen this place within my own mind." She thought back to what the priestess did when they locked eyes. "She nonchalantly told me I had the same golden power… is that why my face is on this "mirror" or is it just showing the maternal lineage. Hmm… the priestess said, "She figured out how to tap into it" How? Does it just appear?…. I didn't see how it came to her though…" Then she repeatedly heard someone saying mom then it got louder then she snapped out of it. What she heard was her daughter calling out for her. "MOM?"_

Liara turned and called out (Yes! Sorry…)

(What happened? Where did you go?)

(Sorry… I found something, and I was just lost in my own mind trying to figure it out. I didn't mean to scare you. I get that way when something really catches my interest.)

(What did you find?)

(This golden lineage references what the high priestess was talking about. It seems to be locked around in one of the deepest parts of your mind. Usually when you go this deep it's for your core—) replied Liara

Benezia pinched her brow markings (Core? What's that?)

(Ummm…. It's your… it's you… pretty much. Ummm it's where you go for reproduction… but… you'll learn about that in your higher learning courses. I mean I can tell you about it another—)

Benezia nodded (Yea… another time…)

Liara let out a breath (Ok, good. Anywho this "lock box" was in the same vicinity as your core but just a tad bit deeper, it drew me to it. It was strange, and when I got to it, it just unlocked. Like I had a key. I guess I do… considering. You know what's weird…?)

(What?)

(I always thought someone had to guide you to another's core or you had to be in a…. ummm)

Benezia squinted her eyes slightly (Huh?)

Liara shook her head (Nothing… I'm just talking a lot to help myself understand this. I guess it's because I'm your mother and mother's guide their children. Or the box just drew me to the location. Right? Maybe…)

(Mom… what in the world are you talking about?)

She let out a breath (Sorry… I'm just rambling. To be honest, I have no idea what I'm doing, ok. My mother didn't teach me anything I should know right now, and she died before I could gain any of her knowledge. I don't know what any of this means… I'm still learning. I'm sorry.)

(Mom… it's ok… we'll figure it out together.)

(Maybe we should go visit the high priestess maybe she could tell us something.)

(She told me to trust in myself and my family and that's all I needed to know. No one can tell you how to be your true inner self. You just are. You can be taught, you can be shown, but no one can tell you how to be who you truly are. She said look at your mother, for example. Brought up to be exactly like her mother but she chose the path her heart told her to take. By selecting that path it brought her to the man she's in love with today. She also chose a man her heart told her to choose. One hundred and thirty-eight years old and living a life no one expected to her live at the age she's at. Contemplate this, the path she chose helped save the galaxy, and if she didn't, we wouldn't be here today. Always listen to your true inner self, and it will guide you to where you need to be.)

Liara nodded (She said that? What did she say of you?)

(She did. She told me not to be afraid of what lies within, don't fight it but embrace it as it is of your lineage and they are there for you. Know of what I speak, for when I speak of familiarity that is your blood not of the foreign substance you invoked. Use caution when activating that substance for we do not know what it all can do. All golden lineages are different from other houses, and each will experience something entirely different. Always maintain a strong mind and know that the choice is always yours.)

(Hmmm… ok, so I found the familiar she was speaking of. Where is the foreign substance? The red throughout maybe?)

Benezia shrugged (I don't know. Maybe.)

(This is your mind Nezzie you tell me?) said Liara as she traveled back up to the surface of her mind. Wait… she travels back deeper into her mind. The red isn't in your most profound part of your mind. She travels back to the surface. It starts at the top level but fades mid-way through and nothing in the deepest. Interesting.)

(What's that mean?)

(Well, the deepest parts of your mind are sacred parts of yourself. You only let those closest and dearest to you in there. Not just anyone can get down there. Whatever this red stuff is can't pass through the deep barrier. I don't think it has anything to do with the golden power… So, it's the blood moon or the Onikuma or a combo of both?)

(What about dad?) asked Benezia

(Hmm… I don't know I haven't melded with your dad since you all left on your trip.) She heard her daughter laugh, then say, "I'm surprised." 

Liara rolled her eyes (Oh, stop it and when would I have had the chance? It's only the evening since you left the mountain…I'm not that bad, am I?)

Benezia smirked (I'm not going to say you're a sex-crazed young asari, but you do crave dad pretty badly.)

(I can't help it and just wait when you reach maturity, and you get a taste for it. Your body and mind just want it sometimes… it's all you can think about… cravings or sexual needs… however you want to refer to them. Besides your father is a very sexy man and the things he can do—) said Liara

Benezia's eyes widen (MOM! Seriously? Don't make me throw up in my own mind.)

(Sorry… But no, I haven't melded with him. It would be a dangerous thing to do at the moment…especially with you in the room.)

Benezia scrunched her face (Ewww gross... please don't while I'm in here.)

Liara laughed. (Oh, you would never know. I can be as quiet as a mouse.) 

(STOP IT!)

Liara laughed harder. (I'm kidding. I can't be that quiet.)

(Gawd… you're tormenting me in my own mind with sex and sex melds. We know we've heard you.)

Liara furrowed her forehead (Seriously? I thought we fixed that. Well… I guess you shouldn't linger downstairs after we go to bed.)

(I'm honestly gagging in my own mind right now. Since I'm already grossed out, can I ask you a question?)

Liara continued to laugh (Yes, anything.)

(The night of the party. What was with you and Auntie Miri?)

Liara stopped laughing (Ummm... Ughhhh… How do you mean?)

(Nevermind. I already know the answer to it.)

The moment her daughter said her sentence, she felt her resist her, and she knew exactly what she was asking. 

(Nezzie…)

(I think I'm good for the night mom. Thanks.)

Liara felt her pull away from her. (Nezzie wait! If you want to know, then I'll tell you. Not just what you think you know.)

Benezia placed a hand on her hip (Fine. Go ahead.)

Liara took a breath (I didn't cheat on your father. He knows all about it. I keep nothing from your dad, we have no secrets, and we discussed it before it even happened. Being a young asari like I said I get these cravings and he was gone for several weeks. He helped me through the physical ones, but he couldn't with the mental ones. A quick back story about Auntie Miri and me. Miranda and I started off rocky when we first met each other, but afterward, we became friends, and we just clicked. After several years we became close friends, especially with her marrying uncle Alex. Our weddings were even together. Our bond is very close, and we tell each other everything. The night of the party we had a lot to drink, and well I had some sexual needs. When I was talking to your dad, he talked about venturing outside our relationship. We talked about Miranda and Alex because that's what they've discussed about us—)

(Wait… What? You've had sex with auntie Miri!)

Liara eyes widen as her mouth dropped open (Ummm…is that not what you were just asking me?)

(NO! Well… sort of but not really… I mean. MOM!)

(Oooh… well... now you know.)

Benezia scrunched her face (So, do you all just have orgies? I'm kind of grossed out right now mom.)

Liara shook her head (No, we don't have orgies! I'm the only one that's ventured outside…well…just her and I.)

(Mom, I honestly don't even know what to say. I had a very tiny assumption so did Mili and Anna when you two disappeared for forty-five minutes then both came out of your room one after another. The whispering and the looks you two give each other lately makes sense now. I mean, what the hell, mom? We thought you and dad were possessive over each other, apparently not.) said Benezia

(What? We've been married for twenty-eight years Benezia. I love your father very deeply, and he has my heart, my body, my soul, and everything else I could possibly give him. I am very possessive over your father, and I don't want to share him with anyone… not even Miranda to be very honest but will because that was the deal we made. He is my everything and when the time comes when he leaves us. I…I… don't even know if I will be able to live without him.)

(So… none of this love for dad comes across when you're with auntie Miri?) asked Benezia

Liara let out a breath (Nezzie it's complicated. I love Miranda she's been like a sister to me— wait that's a bad analogy. She's my best friend, and I love her. That's all I can say. She will never replace your father. The sex is just something we've done a few times. It was experimental and something we both happened to enjoy between each other. When I say I keep nothing from your dad, that means absolutely nothing. My entire mind is open to him one hundred percent, and he is to me one hundred percent. Your father and I have a special link to where we're in each other's minds constantly. After several days without a sexual meld, our link begins to fade until it dissipates then it reconnects after a sexual meld. When we have our link, we see everything constantly. Everything that rolls into his head I can see and the same goes for him with me.)

Benezia scrunched her face (Damn mom, how can you live like that. Him constantly in your mind?)

She shrugged (It's part of me now and being without it is more of a bothersome than with it. Speaking of that… you may come across the same dilemma.)

(What do you mean?)

(Well… our link was formed when we truly opened ourselves to each other one hundred percent. Plus, he has these things called nanites within him.)

(Nanites? What does this have to do with me?) she said

(Well… we're not sure what's going to happen to you or how they're going to affect you. When your dad's blood dropped into your wound, the nanites made it into your body.)

(What does that mean though?)

(When Miranda fixed your dad after the first death incident, they used several synthetic parts and these biomolecular nanites to repair all the problems internally. They weren't sure exactly what all the nanites could do because it's different for each species and it's still a work in progress. These nanites give him more strength; he heals faster and other things. The synthetic parts and the nanites have given your dad a life span four times that of a normal human.)

Benezia's mouth dropped open (Gawd mom, please tell me I'm not going to live for four millennia.)

(I hope not but we don't know. We've sent a vial of your blood to auntie Ori and auntie Katie to run some tests. I don't know if the nanites are trapping the blood moon powers within you or if that's just the aftermath of it. I think if anything you may live up to your second millennia but not four. auntie Miri and auntie Ori were both genetically grown and modified. They will live well into their second century…. I steered way off track of what I'm supposed to be doing here. We've literally just been talking within a meld.) said Liara

(I just want to say this really quick. I was upset for a moment when you told me about you being with auntie Miri. It's a shocker, but I know you love your dad very deeply, it shows every day you're with him. Your adults and like you've said before what you do within your bedroom is your business and it's certainly none of mine. You didn't have to tell me what happened, but you did because you trusted me to be understanding and to be an adult about it…even though I am not an adult. I just wanted to tell you I'm not mad or upset and that I understand that your business is your business.)

Liara smiled (Thank you. I want to be able to be openly honest with all of you if you ask me something. You came to me and wanted to know. Therefore, I told you even though it wasn't something you wanted to hear.)

Benezia nodded then smiled (Thank you. Sooo about this red stuff.)

(Right. I'll take a look at it more tomorrow. I'm going to let you rest so you can get better. Oh, one more thing before we go. Gimpy misses you.)

(Does he?)

(Yes, he whines for you, and he's been searching the house for you.) said Liara

(Aww poor little guy. On that note, lets disconnect.)

Once they disconnected, Benezia sat up. They instantly heard, "So, how'd it go?" They both jumped. "Oh my god, dad. Don't do that!" Benezia looked over at him "Holy Crap; I still can't get used to your new look." 

He chuckled then ran his hand over her head and face, "Yea, it's all gone." "For a while there I thought you two fell asleep but when I came back from the bathroom, I saw you two were in a meld. You've been at it for an hour or so now."

"Really? That long?" said Liara

He frowns, "I mean… I didn't even get a meld from your mother just a kiss and an I love you." 

Benezia gagged, and Liara laughed. "We talked about that. How funny! Aww, are you jealous baby? Want me to come love on you because I would gladly do so." Liara said then winked at him

Benezia cringed "Ewww mom; we talked about this. Please don't." 

Shepard arched his brow "Oh… boy, what did I miss?" 

"Nez do you still want to cuddle, or can I go cuddle with your dad?" asked Liara

"No, I'm good for now. I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

After Benezia gets up Liara hurries over to her lovey, gets back into bed with him, and pulls the sheet over them. She waits for the door to close and kisses his lips passionately. 

"nMmm what were you two talking about?" he asked

"We were on the topic of melds and other things before we disconnected. Now I have your sexy self running through my mind. I miss you, baby. Do you think you could—" 

"T'Soni you are a bad girl for wanting to do that with our daughter in the room."

She kissed his lips, "nMMm like we haven't before. I'll be quiet."

He ran his hand up her thigh "You want this? Or just the other?"

She spread her legs for him, and her body shivered as his hand slid further up her thigh "nMmm baby, you know me. I would love both, but I'm fine with just the meld." She shimmered her hand over him "What about you? Do you want me?" 

He closed his eyes as she rubbed him "mMmmm I always want you, baby." 

"If she wasn't here. I'd ride the hell out of you right now."

"Mmm you—" They quickly stopped when they heard the door open.

Benezia looked over at them, snuggling close together. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm not sharing this med-bay or anything." 

Liara groaned "Oh Nezzie we're just laying here. Goddess… we have enough courtesy to wait until you fall asleep."

"MOM!" Benezia shrieked

"Liara!" Shepard exclaimed

Liara started laughing and turned her head toward their daughter "I'm kidding Nezzie goodness." When she faced her husband, she mouthed _I'm not kidding._

He mouthed back to her, _I know_. He pat her butt "How about you go home and get some rest."

She scrunched her forehead and murmured "Lovey..."

"I'll message you" she curled her lip at him then got out of bed.

Benezia smiled, "Aww what happened, mom? Getting kicked out?" 

Liara pointed at her, "You hush." 

Benezia laughed, "I love you. Oh mom, can you bring me a new omni tool tomorrow? Mine was crushed by you know…. a big ass Onikuma."

Liara glared at her "Oh, you make fun of me leaving, but you want me to bring you an omni tool? Umm... how about no." 

Bene smiled and batted her eyes at her, "I love you, mommy." 

Liara dropped her head and sighed, "I love you too baby."

-/

Liara went back home, as she left, she looked at the time 1015. _Ugh. I'm such a damn horny ass. He barely touched me, and I'm already aroused._ She walked back into the house and heard a few huffs… "Shhh, it's just me." Liara saw Crimson run down the hall and Gimpy hobbling over to her "Hey you and you." They both smelled her and Gimpy whined, "Oh, I saw Nezzie. Is that who you smell, huh? She'll be home soon." She pat his head and walked into the living room. She saw everyone still awake, "Hello hello…" 

"How are they doing?" asked Miranda

"Fine. Ugh, I'm sad… They shaved my lovey's head and beard off. It was so strange to see him that way." Said Liara

The girls all arched a brow "Seriously? Oh wow! I can't wait to see Dad with no hair." Said Anna

"OH, yea I did that. His chest hair is gone too..." Said Miranda

Liara arched her brow "Ugh Miri... There were other things you did too. I heard."

Miranda laughed, "Hey… that was all part of the medical process, and their smell was pretty bad. I had too" 

"But other than that they're in good spirits. I did a meld with Nezzie, and it was strange being in her mind. There's all this red stuff in there, and I found the source of the "golden lineage" that was a sight to see."

Aethyta asks, "What's the red stuff?"

Liara shrugged "I'm not sure. Dad, maybe you should go have a look see. I think it's the blood moon stuff, but I don't know. The "golden lineage" I saw Mom—"

Aethyta about fell out of her chair, "What?" 

"I know I about freaked out, but it was just an image of her then Grandma then the rest of the maternal lineage. It was odd. Have you ever seen anything like that? Did Mom have something like that?" 

"Hmmm, not that I can recall, but your mom's mind wasn't completely open to me. Is she still awake? Or is she asleep?" said Aethyta 

Liara laughed to herself, "Oh, she's awake. She asked me to bring her a new omni tool." 

The rest of the girls started talking, "That's why she hasn't answered. It was on her left arm. It was crushed." 

"Gwyn, can you go get my old one the P9000 and give it to grandpa. Dad, if you could take that to her, she would be thankful. I'm sure she's been losing her mind without one." Said Liara

Liara saw Blue walking toward her. _Oh, you smell my lovey on me, don't you_. She bent down, and Blue smelled her, then nudged her and huffed. Blue turned and walked back to her bed. Liara laughed "Oh, I can't fool you, can I?" Liara walked over to the open love seat and sat down in it then looked around and typed on her omni tool.

Message to My Lovey: You sent me away? *pout*

Message from My Lovey: I did because I know you too well. You wouldn't have waited until she fell asleep. You went back to rubbing me the first second you could. 

Message to My Lovey: mMmm because I want you, baby. You've rubbed me while we've cuddled under the blankets out in the open before while we watch tv. 

Message from My Lovey: Yes, and very cautiously. That's when you don't mind just a physical one and when we're linked. We're not linked, and you want the whole package. 

Message to My Lovey: Yes, I do want the whole package. I wasn't lying when I said I'd ride the hell out of you. My pussy is already wet and wanting you.

Message from My Lovey: I love it when you talk dirty. You're going to make me hard if you keep talking to me like this. 

Message to My Lovey: mMmm that's where I want you to be my sexy man. I want you in our bed with you making me moan and screaming out your name. That's what I want.

Liara quickly closed her omni tool when Anna said, "Hey, Mom?" 

She looked up and replied, "Yes?"

"What are you doing typing a book?" asked Anna

Liara furrowed her forehead as she pinched her lips together, "Huh?"

"You're really zoned in there."

Liara went back to looking at her omni tool "Oh uh your Dad was just wondering what we were doing. He's bored. We're just messaging each other."

"Lia?" Said Miranda

Liara didn't look up she just said "hmmm?"

Message from My Lovey: Oh, that's definitely going to happen when I get home. I'm going to pound the hell out of that wet pussy. 

Message to My Lovey: Mmm can't wait.

"Liara? Did you hear what I said?" said Miranda, "Liara…" 

Liara closed her omni tool then looked up "I'm sorry. What?"

Miranda arched her brow at her, "I said we're going to head out probably tomorrow or the next day." 

Liara arched both of her eyebrow markings "What? Why?" Then got up from the couch and walked over to her.

"Lia we've been here for two months—"

"Miri don't give me that excuse. You know better than that. If you want to go home, that's fine but don't tell me you've overextended your stay." Snipped Liara

Miranda dropped her head "Liara, it's not like that at all. You know we'd stay here forever if we could. We love hanging out with all of you. Madi starts school in a few weeks—"

Liara slapped her forehead with her hand, "Oh Goddess, I completely forgot! Aww, Madi and you've been stuck here the whole time."

Madi laughed, "Please auntie Liara. Coming to your house is a vacation. I love coming here, but I do need to go back and prep for school. Believe me; Mom doesn't want to go, she wants to be here helping you with this Academy thing and whatever this is with Bene and Uncle Jon." 

Liara turned and looked at Miranda and whispered, "I'm sorry."

Miranda smiled "Its ok. We'll be back in a month, early or mid-September."

"Madi what school did you decide on?" asked Liara

"It was a tough decision. It was either Oxford or Harvard." She said

Liara smiled, "Wow, I bet that was a hard decision. Let me guess you went with Harvard?"

She nodded, "How'd you know?"

"Oh, I don't know just a lucky guess." She said as she turned and smiled at Miranda. "Miri, you must be proud that she got accepted to both of those schools." 

Miranda nodded, "The schools were beating down our doors. She's definitely going to do something with that brilliant mind of hers, unlike her knucklehead brothers. Doctor Madelyn Shepard." 

Liara smiled "She will be an excellent doctor. Madi? Have you decided on what medical field?"

"Haven't quite decided but I have time." She replied

Message from My Lovey: Did you know your Dad was coming over here?

Message to My Lovey: She's there to look into the red stuff in her mind. I will inspect yours later tonight. Unless you want her to take a peek.

Message from My Lovey: If you want her to take a peek at my MIND then I'll let her know. As for everything else, I'll wait for you. 

Message to My Lovey: Eww… she better not look at anything else. Gross, why would you even imply that? 

Message from My Lovey: to get a rise out of you and it did.

Message to My Lovey: Oh, before I forget entirely. Alex, Miranda, and Madi are leaving tomorrow or the following day.

Message from My Lovey: Really? Was this life event that bad that they have to flee?

Message to My Lovey: Ha, that's exactly what I thought, but no Madi starts college in a few weeks, and they need to get back. They said they'll be back early or mid-September. 

Message from My Lovey: Oooh I totally forgot!

—/

Aethyta walked back into the house, and the two male pups came to the door and huffed "Oh shut it! Get!" snarled Thyta.

"Dad, why do you have to be mean to them? 

"I wasn't being mean. I just told them to shut up and get. They get right under your feet, and it's hard to walk."

"What did you think of the red stuff and did you find the mirror or the box?" asked Liara.

The other girls leaned in and listened

"I couldn't make heads or tails of it. I found the location of what you're talking about, but it was locked down. It wouldn't open for me. Maybe because I'm not of the maternal lineage or golden lineage. I really would have liked to have seen what you were talking about." She said

Liara hugged her dad then whispered, "Aww Dad. I'm sorry. You wanted to see her. I'll show you what I saw if you'd like." 

Thyta smiled, "Would you?" 

"Of course. I'm ready when you are." Liara pressed her forehead against hers.

When they came to, Thyta said, "Wow, that is interesting."

"I know. Did you hear my ramblings when I stood in front of it?" asked Liara

"Thyta laughed "Yes and it makes sense, but we don't know for sure."

"Would the high priestess have any insight into this?"

"The high priestess is the main priestess with the highest level of knowledge. They are the only ones that are allowed all access to all the archives. They study the archives for explanations. Usually, the high council will go to them for guidance on an issue at hand. For a high priestess to leave their temple to speak or meld with someone is a great honor. I'm assuming the high priestess was left out of this debacle from the high council until they called and requested the presence of a justicar…just as they were left out of the last major one when the reapers were here. But to answer your question. She may. She has given you access to the archives… I'm assuming only to research your own lineage and with her presence."

Liara nodded, "Yes, I remember, and I will definitely take her up on that. What of Shepard?"

"What about him?" asked Thyta

"Did you check him too?"

Thyta just gave her a look, "That's what you're for little wing, not me."

Miranda erupted in laughter, "Thyta!" 

Liara put her hand over her face and shook her head.

—/

Liara was asleep when she heard her omni tool go off. She grabbed it quickly and looked at it.

Message from My Lovey: You awake? If so get your sexy blue ass over here…

She smiled and got out of bed. She quickly put on her bra under her tank top, slipped on her shoes and put her omni tool back on, then glanced at the time 0210. She hurried over to the med-bay, and as she walked through the door, she was greeted by several commandos. "Lady Liara? Apologies. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to come check on Jon." She said

One of her commandos arched a brow. "Mhmm." They turned and walked away.

Liara just smiled then walked through the doors. She noticed their privacy curtain was pulled mostly ninety-five percent of the way. _Thank the goddess_. She slipped behind the curtain and into his bed. She whispered, "Did you pull the curtain?"

"I did when Thyta was here. I left enough to see over to her."

"Mmm, I love you." She removed her shoes, shorts, and her bra then pulled up his gown and straddled him. She whispered, "How bad do you think this bed is? Squeaky? Should I try it? I want you in me."

"mMmmm your bare ass on me feels very nice but Lia? She'll hear you. You'll get way too loud." 

She licked her lips, then rocked the outside of herself up against him. "You don't want this?" 

He grabbed her hips, "You know I do. mMmm do you know how sexy you look right now?" 

She shook her head no as she smiled "Tell me." She continued to grind herself up against him slowly. She felt her spark within her ignite. 

"Mmmm good enough to eat." His hands were gliding up her sides and over her breasts. He pushed her shirt up, and she felt his wet mouth on her nipples. He sucked on her harden nipples as he kneaded the other one and then bit them. She could feel his softness growing harder and herself becoming wetter. His tender hands gently massaged her erogenous zones on her lower back. She bit her lip then leaned down and whispered in his ear. "I want you so badly." 

He smiled "Are you going to give it to me?"

Liara giggled softly, "Yesss…" She lifted and slid him into her and made a subtle noise when his hardness filled her. She rocked softly onto him, and her eyes fluttered at the feeling of him inside her. Liara moaned softly as she rubs herself against him. As she rocked faster, the motion made the bed make a noise. She stopped, and they both made a face, then Shepard looked over toward his daughter then back at Liara. She moaned quietly as she continued again then the bed made a squeak. Liara leaned down and kissed him then pouted "Ughhh… baby…" 

"I have an idea. It'll hurt me, but it'll be worth it. He lowered the angle of the bed. "Hop up." She got off him and laid down next to him, "What are you doing?" 

He laid on his side, "Come here." He pulled her in closer. 

She was facing him "Mmm I love you." she kept her leg she was laying on straight and spread her left leg wide and bent it above his leg.

"Can you handle the movements? My muscles are still—"

Liara kissed him, "I can handle it. Here give me a pillow, so I can moan into it." She reached down and slid him back in. She wrapped her left arm gently around his side, where there were minimal bandages. Then with her right hand, gripped the pillow and moved it near her mouth. She moved herself on to him. "nMmm" the faster she rocked into him, the tighter she gripped on to him and pushed him into her. She licked her lip as she breathed harder. She breathed, "Damn… I miss you. Goddess…. you feel so good. mMmm." She smothered her face in the pillow and moaned continuously as she slid her wetness on to his hard shaft with more force.

He leaned down, kissed, and nibbled on her neck then caresses her neck ezone. He could hear her softly moaning, and he murmured into her auxiliary cavity "mmm you feel so good. I love you."

She stopped for a moment and re-adjusted herself then continued to rock into him. She heard him gently moaning as she slid herself on his hardness _Goddess I want to scream right now. This is annoying me. I can't handle this! My ass hurts. How does he constantly flex his ass like this? No wonder he has a tight ass. I need to do more squats or something. Or what the hell am I doing wrong? Fuck!_

He chuckled when she paused again, "Are you getting tired or just struggling with the position?"

She took a breath then blatantly said, "My ass hurts. I literally have a pinch in my ass right now." 

It took everything he had not to laugh out loud, "Babe, do you want me to finish you off?" 

"Shhh." She said then giggled softly, "Stop, and No, I wanted this, and I'll finish. Reap what you sow right?" 

"Oh, hush." He gripped on to her and pumped himself into her. 

She closed her eyes "mMmm yess baby"

With every motion, he gripped onto her tighter. "Yess hit that spot baby." Her breathing became ragged, then she tugged at his mind. "Come here you." 

He smiled, "I'm all yours, baby." 

The moment she entered his mind, she saw the difference. A few red scattered blotches nowhere near as many as their daughters. 

(Mmmm hang on baby. Ssss… Goddess that feels good.)

(What?)

(MMmm slow down… mmm… come here. I want to… mmm… show you this)

(What is that?) he asked

(I don't know. It was in Benezia's mind too, but she had way more.)

Liara was reaching her peak. (MMmmm baby. Wait… I want to see something else really quick.)

(What?)

(Come with me to your core) she said

He arched a brow (Babe…)

(I don't want a baby. Well… unless you do. Do you?)

He shook his head (Not right now. No. But Lia you and my core…)

(I know just keep me from it. I'm looking for a lock box thing that's near the core… mmm what are you doing?)

He smiled then said (MMmm you like that?)

(Yesssss….nMmmm.. fuck am I being loud? Stop that.)

He laughed. (No, you better hurry and find what you're looking for… Mmm because you feel too damn good to stop.)

She quickly checked near his core then she spotted it. (Goddess Jon! Mmm... Yess baby.) She hurried over to it, but it wasn't the same as Benezia's this one was just a mimic. She ran her hand through it, and it unlocked just as her daughters but hers was solid. This is a copy…. ohhh my god… yess. I'm going to… yesss.) Her body convulsed then she slowly fell back into herself. She looked at him "You couldn't have waited another minute?

He smiled, then said, "Nope. What did you find?" 

"A copy of what she had in her mind. So the copy… is of mine? That's why the priestess asked how long we've been together and why she said interesting. How did you copy it? When? I would have noticed… why didn't I notice? She smiled then kissed him. "I should let you sleep."

"Oh, so you…just get what you need and leave, huh?"

Liara scrunched her face, "What? Nooo, don't say that. I'll stay here with you. If I stay longer, I'll fall asleep next to you. I just didn't want her to know I came back." 

"I was just messing with you." He kissed her, "I love you. Go to bed." 

She got off the bed then slipped her bra back on then her shorts and her shoes. She kissed him, "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." She quietly walked toward the door and froze when she heard her daughter say, "Oh my god. What the hell…" 

Liara closed her eyes as she turned a darker shade of blue "Nezzie…I'm sorry…" she said as her husband's head shot out from behind the curtain. She walked closer then she pinched her eyebrow markings at her daughter sleeping. Then Benezia mumbled softly then said, "No, no no…"

Liara clasped her hand to her mouth. (She's sleep talking.)

(Whew!)

(I know! I don't know if this is going to turn into a nightmare or not.) Liara gently entered her daughter's mind.

 _She saw she was frantic when entering. Liara calmly and soothingly said, "Nothing is going to hurt you. Listen to the sound of my voice. Mommy is here, and I would never let anything hurt you while I am near. I love you. Calm yourself." Liara radiated the sound of her heartbeat for her daughter to listen to. She could feel her daughter winding down and could feel her breathing calmer. Liara repeated herself, "Mommy is here, and nothing will hurt you while I'm here with you." Liara pushed her darkness away as she calmed her down. When she was calm, she exited.  
_

(Nightmare forming. Goddess babe. How am I going to do this when we get back to the house?)

(I don't know. We can sleep in one of the secondary master's upstairs. You know this will take time to fix.)

(I know. What about you? Any nightmares?) she asked

(Not yet but I know you'll tell me if I do.) he said

(Ugh… I hope not. You thrash around in your sleep when you do.)

-/

Shepard woke to Dr. Caliix looking over him. "Woah."

"I'm sorry not who you expected to see this morning?" said Dr. Caliix

He laughed, "No. What time is it?" 

"It's 0730. I was expecting to see a third party in here but no."

He cleared his voice, "Nope, she went home. Speaking of home when can we get out of here?" 

"Well, that's why I'm here. I'm going to check your wounds. With them closing up nicely and your rapid healing, they should be well enough to leave." She looked behind her at Benezia sleeping then turned back to him "No more extraneous activities until these wounds heal. Now.. Lady Liara, on the other hand… if you know what I mean." 

"I get it."

"I want to see you back in this med-bay every day though to keep an eye on those wounds. Keep these wounds sealed up when you shower. I'm sure Liara can help you with that. The scarring should be minimal and faint. The good news is you are all cleared to leave but again light activities. You have a set of clothes there if you'd like to get dressed." Said Dr. Caliix

He smiled, "Thank you. What about Nezzie? How'd her arm heal up in the bone reconstruction?"

"Just fine. She'll have faint minimal scars as well. With the help of her new nanites and being asari, she should heal rather quickly." She replied

"Ugh damn, I was hoping that didn't happen." 

"It happened, but we're going to keep an eye on that too. We all need to see if anything changes with her. Her mental trauma is another thing—" 

"Yes I know, Liara and I have already talked about it. Liara has already done some melding with her to help her with it."

"Good. I was going to suggest that to her. Well… I let you change, and I'll go attend to Benezia." 

(Good morning my love)

(Hey, babe. We've been released and are going to head that way as soon as Bene is done.) 

(I heard.)

-/

Shepard and Benezia walked through the door. They heard huffing and saw two varren heading for the door. Shepard called out, "Hello hello?" He saw his lovely wife walk towards him, "Hello my love." 

"Where is everyone else?" said Shepard

"Still asleep. I'm assuming. I thought I heard the water running. I'm sure Miranda is awake and showering." Said Liara

Bene smiled then scrunched her face then said, "Who's that little black one?"

"That must be Crimson. Your mom picked him up the afternoon before our little fiasco." Said Shepard

"Isn't he cute?" said Liara

Bene smiled bigger when she heard Gimpy making a happy noise. "Hey, little buddy. Did you miss me? Yes, he is cute but not as cute as my little Gimpy." She said as she bent down and pet him.

Shepard looked down the hall to see his little white pup. "Hey, you!" He saw her run over to him and he knelt down to greet her. He pet her, and she became very vocal by making whimpering noises as he baby talked at her "Oh, what's a matter, huh? Did you miss me?" Blue responded with noises. "What's a matter? Did no one play with you? Huh?" she made more noises. "I know big meanies. Huh? What else happened? You can tell me." She made more noises. "Awww poor baby. They said you were a big meanie." She whimpered then he rolled her over and palmed her entire belly as he scratched it "Your no meanie. You're just as lovable as those silly boys, huh? Yes, you are…" 

Liara arched her brow markings at the scene in front of her. "We were not mean to her. She didn't want anything to do with us."

"I see she decided to get her butt off her Shepard bed." They looked up to see Miranda standing at the bottom of the stairs. Shepard looked up and smiled, "Hey, Miri." 

"Bloody hell look at you… Shit. Look at the beautiful job I did" She laughed, "Wow, it's been ages since you sported that getup."

He laughed, "I know. That getup was easy to maintain but miss prissy pants here demands I have hair." 

Liara rebutted "Babe; I do not demand that you have hair. I love your hair, but I don't demand it." 

Shepard laughed, "I know. I was just kidding. I grow it because you love it so much. I do it for you." 

"Awww aren't you sweet. So can I come give you a hug or do you hurt too much?" said Miranda

Shepard opened his arms "Bring it in if you don't mind my day-old stench." He looked over at his wife, "I know she doesn't." 

Miranda starts laughing. "Shep twenty-eight years, believe me, she's smelled it all. I know." She hugged him. "You don't smell anywhere near as ripe as you did before I sponge bathed you both." 

He smirked, "Well, I should go shower then. Liara care to help me with these wounds?" 

Benezia gagged. "Gross…"

"What? I'm just following orders. Dr. Caliix said she needed to help me. Make sure everything is sealed up good, so they don't get wet." He points at her, "Same goes for you." 

Miranda hugged her niece gently, "Come on. I'll help you." 

-/

Shepard and Liara walk out of their room and into the living room. Shandri and several others gasp at the sight in front of them "Sir?" "Dad?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Wow, Mom wasn't kidding." Said Gwyn

He scanned the room and didn't see his Lieutenant "Where's LT?" then he saw the other commandos look away. He turned and looked at his wife "Liara? What did you do?"

"I released her as my second."

He pinched his brow "What? Why?"

"I was angry that she left you both down there. That's why!"

He looked at her for a long moment then said, "T'Soni… come here I want to talk to you." He walked toward their room, and he waved her over as everyone looked over at them.

"If it's about Kay then no." she said as she placed her hands on her hips

He turned, arched his brow and tilted his head at her (Get your blue ass over here)

She furrowed her eyebrow markings and shook her head (No…)

(It's like that?)

(Yes.)

"Ok… so you're going to make me do this in front of everyone?" he said

She crossed her arms, "Oh… and what are you going to do?" she said with a smug look on her face 

He lifted his eyebrows quickly as he pressed his lips together. (Last chance)

(No…)

He made a sucking noise with his teeth "Ok.. T'Soni…you leave me no choice."

"Oh, yea and what's—" 

He flicked his wrist at her and wrapped her in a partial stasis then pull her to him. "Oooohh you didn't know I could do that now did ya? I believe it's time for some torture."

Miranda cocked her eyebrow as did several others in the room.

Liara was already pleading for him not to. He had her on the floor in the middle of the living room, "Oooooh, it's too late now." He turned to his second eldest "Where should I start first?"

Bene smiled "I don't know dad. I'm thinking… thigh right above the knee."

"Oooh she hates that location" Anna said as she laughed

"Noooo, please don't!" pleaded Liara "Let's go talk like you wanted. I'm sorry." She said. 

"Nope!" Said Shepard

Mili was so intrigued she walked over. "What's happening?" and Tevos was stretching her neck to look over.

"My mom is about to get a bruisin'." Said Anna

"Is he going to hit her?" replied Tevos quickly.

Shepard laughed, "No. I'm about to tickle her until she pees herself." Shepard smiled evilly then cleared a section of her thigh then he placed his hand above it. "So about Kirre…"

Liara swiftly said, "She's back on! She's back on. Please don't!" 

Shepard snapped his fingers at Shandri "Shay tell Kirre to get her butt over here ASAP!"

"Yes, Sir." She said

"Damn Liara if you were in a torture situation all they have to do is threaten to tickle you, and you'd cave." Said Thyta as she laughed. 

She hissed, "Shut up, dad!" She looked at her bondmate and said: "She's back on, can I get up now?"

He laughed, "Ummm no. We haven't even started." His hand formed a claw, and he came down on her thigh and gripped her thigh in quick movements. 

She threw her head back and laughed, "Ahhh, stop it! I can't even squirm or kick! Jon! Quit! Goddess that hurts!" 

Crimson came running over and made small noises at Shepard.

"Ooohh he doesn't like me doing this to you!" Said Shepard

"Help me Crimson." Liara said playfully

Shepard gently pushed him away, and he growled at him, then nipped at him. Shepard pulled away quickly. "Oooh protecting momma huh? Yea well you can't save her." He said, then laughed evilly.

Kirre came running through the door. She looked at Shandri then over at the commotion on the floor. She smiled when she heard Shepard say calmly, "Oh hi LT." 

"Hello, Sir….Oh, goddess…your hair and wounds…" 

"I'm fine." Liara was breathing heavily from laughing. Shepard said, "So Liara… Kirre is here. What do you have to say?" 

"I'm sorry! You're reinstated. Can I get up now?" she said.

Kirre clamped her mouth shut at her mistress on the floor being tortured. Kirre looked at Shandri, and she had the same look on her face. Clamped mouth trying her best not to laugh as did several other commandos that were nearby. 

"Mmmm No I don't think you really meant that. Ok, my tickle experts. Where's another good location?"

"Ummm her stomach." Said Anna as she pointed

Liara glared at her "Whoever participates is grounded! Grounded!"

Shepard cleared a section on her stomach. Then Anna laughed, "I don't think so, mom!" 

He tickled her until she could barely breath, "I'M SORRY! Ok Please… I can't take anymore… my sides hurt from laughing and I'm going to pee…" 

"What? You haven't pee'd yet? Well damn." said Shepard.

"Noooo... Please..." she pleaded

Shepard laughed, then released his wife, and she curled into the fetal position and said, "I hate you right now." Shepard hoovered over her with his hand extended out to her. "Come on. Get up." 

She slapped his hand away. "No…go away…"

He stasis her, "Ohh was that a sign that you're ready for more?"

"Noooo!" she squealed

He released her then helped her up. He tugged at her hand as he tried to walk to their room. "Come here; I want to talk to you." 

She pulled away. "No, I'm mad at you!"

"Liara T'Soni! Bring your blue ass on!" He said sternly in front of everyone.

"Ugh! Fine!" she grumbled as she walked to their room.

He opened the door and waved her in to go first. After they were all the way in their door shut, then he slapped her butt hard.

"Owww." She said as she rubbed it then turned to face him.

"That's what happens when you act like a brat." He said.

"I am not!"

He arched his brow at her. "About Kirre. How come I didn't know about this. Why didn't I see it?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you weren't looking for it? I didn't hide it from you…. I was wondering why you didn't ask about it. Why didn't I see your stasis?"

"Hmm, there's a block but not a block?" 

"Yes… actually, now that you say that… I don't recall seeing anything from your time in the green barrier. I saw Benezia's because I asked her to show it to me and she did. Which is normal in a non-sexual meld. But yours didn't come to me at all. I didn't even think about it after we had sex in the med-bay or earlier before your shower." She gently ran her hand down his chest "Want to show it to me?" She said as she smiled 

"I thought you were mad at me?" he said

She made a face, "I was for a brief moment but not anymore." She leaned up and kissed him, "Come here and show me those missing days." 

They showed each other the period of time they were both missing.

"Liara T'Soni! You did not do that to Kay in front of everyone."

"I did, and I'm still angry about her leaving you two there. Look at you and Benezia!" she retorted. 

Shepard shook his head, "Your rage consumes you. If Miranda wouldn't have said something would you have?" 

Liara turned her back to him, "I don't know. I've never had that type of rage within myself until you." 

He arched a brow "This is my fault?"

"No that's not what I mean." She turned to face him "I love you with everything I have. Her only job is to protect you and my children, and she failed miserably. The thought of someone taking you from me ignites this rage within me. The thought of losing my children makes me just as vengeful. She's the one who takes the hits not you and certainly not my children!" 

He ran his hands up and down the sides of her arms "She does protect me, babe. Every time we go on missions, she's always there by my side. She's always putting herself in harm's way to protect me. She would never leave our children or me behind to save her own skin. I know her better than you, and she's not built that way. When I override a command Shay gives her or that you give her she always makes a rebuttal. That and she's terrified as to what you would do." 

Liara sighs "Deep down I know she would never, but she still left you two there even though it wasn't on purpose." She walked to the door, and when it opened, she called out "Kirre, come here please."

"Yes ma'am," Kirre said as she hurried down the hallway and to the door. She stood there, and Liara invited her inside. 

"Kay, if I may do a meld of the time you were there?" asked Liara

"Yes, of course." Said Kirre

They melded, and when Liara came to, she turns her back to both of them. Tears fall from her face, and she collected herself before she spoke: "That's all Kay, thank you." 

Kirre says, "Yes ma'am" then exits their room. 

"Liara?" says Shepard as he walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her

"What?" She says softly

"What's going on. Talk to me."

"She was torn up when she left you the first time. She cried for not being there for you. She was completely terrified when I threaten her and also hurt that I would think she would leave you behind. When she found out, you were badly injured she completely beat herself up inside, and it's been wreaking havoc on her since then. Not because of what I would do to her but because she's your friend and you are her responsibility, and she failed. She feels that she's failed as a commando and definitely as a top in command. She honestly doesn't feel she's worthy of the position anymore. She's upset that our children went through the experience. She's upset that she wasn't even there for Benezia." 

"She's a person… and we tend to make mistakes. She had no control over what was going to happen."

Liara turned and laid her head on his chest and sniffled, "I know that. I'll try to work on my rage. I love you." 

He kissed her crest, "I love you. Now about this block…" 

She wiped her tears "I guess let's ask my dad." Liara walked to the door and called out, "Hey Dad, can you come here for a minute?" 

Aethyta walks through the door, "What?" 

They inform her of the block

"Hmm, interesting… and you didn't notice the block?" 

"No, none of it and I didn't even think to ask because I didn't see it. I guess I should have realized that the event didn't pass over, but I didn't. My brain didn't even register that something was amiss. Also, he has the same as Benezia but nowhere near as many red blotches, and his mirror is a mimic." 

"Hmmm…Shepard may I?"

He nodded, "Of course."

When Thyta came to, she stood in thought, "Maybe the red blotches are keeping the event concealed?" 

"Maybe…" said Liara.

"We just don't know what the red blotches are or what they do…" Said Thyta

"Thanks, Thyta. I don't feel different. I didn't feel different during either." Said Shepard 

"Sorry, but I have no idea. I've never heard of a block that's not being intentionally done. Sorry…" said Thyta 

"Thanks, Dad. That's all I needed. You can go back to what you were doing." 

Liara walked her dad to the door then called for Kirre again. She came running back over. "Yes, ma'am?" 

"I'm sorry I—"

Kirre interrupted her "Mistress, you don't need to apologize."

"Yes, I do. Please let me finish. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did. I was terrified of the danger my family was in, and I was furious. I took it all out on you, and I'm sorry. You are my friend if anything and I'm sorry I treated you as if you were nothing to me. I know deep down you would have never left them behind. If you want the position, it's yours, and if you don't, then I understand as well. I hope one day you can forgive me." Said Liara

"Lady Liara, I took an oath, and I swore myself to this house…to you. You are my mistress, and you may act upon me as you choose. That is part of the duty we signed up for. To be a part of the T'Soni-Shepard Household is an honor, and to be your friend is an even bigger honor. You treat us all as if we are part of your family and as if we are more than a possession. As in any family, there are good days, and there are bad days. I greatly appreciate the apology; it means a lot to me even though it was unnecessary. Thank you. If you feel I am worthy of being your second, then I will accept it." 

"You are worthy Kay. Thank you." Replied Liara

Kirre nodded, then said, "Thank you. If that is all. I will leave now." 

Liara smiled, then said, "It is. Thank you."

"Hey LT?" said Shepard

"Yes, Sir?" 

"I need Teyr to keep an eye on Benezia for the next few weeks maybe longer. Anything out of the ordinary we need to know about, and she'll need help with her wounds." Says Shepard 

"I'll let her know."

"Thanks!" He waited for her to leave then slapped Liara on her ass

"Owww." She said as she rubbed it

"How's your butt feel?" he said

"I don't know you keep slapping it." She replied

He smiled, "Is it different from when I slap it during sex?" 

She laughed "Yes, it doesn't hurt when you open palm it, and you're not slapping my ass with force." 

"Am I?" He pulled her terry cloth shorts down and her underwear to reveal her bare ass then slapped it again. "That's different."

"Owww that was on my bare ass. Yes."

He slapped her other cheek, "and that?" 

"Damn it. Yes! Owww."

He laughed.

She swatted his hands away "You're doing it painful on purpose you butthead."

He caressed her butt, "Aww my spoiled brat got a spanking." 

She pouts, "Don't call me that." 

He kissed her crest, "I'm sorry. My Blue Goddess. My Queen. My Lovely Lady. My—" 

"Stop it now you're just teasing me."

He laughs, "You are though…" 

She's giggles then pulls her shorts up, "I know." She turned and walked toward the door. "We should head back out." Their door open and she was about to walk through the door when he slapped her ass again. "Owww Damn it. Will you stop that!" She turned and lifted her short. "Look… how dark blue it is."

He leaned in to look then slapped her bare ass again.

"Owww! Stop it!" She shrieked

"I'm sorry... maybe you should check the other side." He said

She lifts her short to check, and he slapped her bare ass again. "Damn it, Jon! Stop it! You ass!" 

"What's that you want me to slap your ass again?" he says as he laughs

"No…" she turns, and they see Miranda, Benezia, Anna, Mili, Kirre, and Shay standing there. She lowers her short, and she heard her husband laughing then says, "It's not funny, Jon." 

Miranda suggests, "Maybe you should keep that in the bedroom."

Liara rubs her butt, "Oh hush. That wasn't acts of pleasure." 

Miranda laughs then says, "See girls even when you're older, you still get punishable spankings." 

Shepard laughed then gave a quick brow raise at Miranda "Lia, show Miri that dark blue mark on your ass cheek."

"No, I'm not falling for that again." Said Liara

"Oh, come on! Let's take a look," said Miranda 

Liara grunted "No…"

"Oh, you big baby. I'm sure it's not even that bad" Said Miranda then looks over at Shepard

Liara rolled her eyes. "It's not like he's slapping your ass!" When she said that Miranda cocked an eyebrow. They laughed then watched as Liara stumbled over her words "Umm… that… didn't come out right." She groaned then lifts her short and shows them. As soon as she does, Shepard reaches in and slaps her ass again. "Damn it! Jon! My ass is going to be bruised. Stop it!" 

Miranda and the girls rumble in laughter.

Shepard throws his hands up in victory "Oooh… that was all kudos to Miri." Miranda slapped his hand in a high five.

"Miranda! You're supposed to be on my side!" shrieked Liara

Miranda continued to laugh, "Sorry Lia… I couldn't help myself." 

Shepard leaned in toward Liara, and she jerked away, "Nooo get away from me. You ass slapper!" 

Everyone near them starts laughing again, then Mili says, "Ass slapper?" She continues to laugh then says, "How do you all go from fighting crazy beasts one day to tickling and slappin' asses the next?"

They all just looked at her and waited for someone to say something then Shepard says, "I don't know Mili I guess that's just the aftermath of events that fell within certain events. Fighting crazy beasts one day, living through it then living life the next with laughter. That just happened to be tickling and slappin' asses today." He looked over at Liara as she was slowly creeping her way closer to the living room "Wait let me rephrase that… That just happens to be Liara's fate for the day." Shepard walked toward Liara then made a sudden movement toward her.

Liara squealed then turn and ran to the living room. "No… I'm good for the day thank you..."

They all start laughing again then Shepard says, "We'll see about that."


	25. Defiant

**Ch 25: Defiant**

 **Armali, Thessia. T'Soni-Shepard Estate**

Shepard walked out of his room at 1015 freshly showered as he entered the living room, he saw his eldest and youngest sitting on the couch, messing with their omni tools and watching tv. Ladies, I need to take Blue and Gimpy to the vet, would you two like to come with? They both looked over and said, "Yes."

His eldest got up from the couch then pointed to herself as she said, "I need a few minutes to change, I'm not going out in this."

Riley rolled her eyes, "Anna, it's just the pet store."

She scoffed, "Riley, I'm in ugly lounge clothes. Practically pajamas and you have actual clothes on."

Riley looked her over then said, "Yea, that's true, go change."

(Babe? You still in the workout room?)

(Yes, love. Are you leaving?)

(I am. Anna and Riley want to go. Are the other three with you?)

(No, Nezzie and Mili are but not Gwyn. I'm surprised Anna didn't want to work out with us.)

(She worked out with me this morning. Bene wasn't with us this morning, is she doing ok?)

(She's still struggling with sleep and we had a rough night last night. Can you check on Gwyn before you leave?)

Shepard tapped on his omni tool, "Gwynne?"

"Yes daddy?" she said softly

"Where you at?"

"Upstairs in my room. I'm working on a project."

"Alright, I'm heading to the pet store with Anna and Ry want to go?"

"No thanks, I want to finish this one thing."

"Oooook, well, your mom and the other girls are in the gym for now."

"Ok dad, I'll see you later."

Shepard turned to Kay. "Find out who's watching the house since Liara, and the other girls are at the gym and let them know that Gwyn is upstairs."

"Yes, sir." Said Kirre

(Liara did you catch that?)

(I did. I'll see you later.)

(Umm, I'm curious. What is she working on?)

He heard his wife laugh (Why don't you just ask her?)

(Because she goes into nerd mode and I don't understand what she says.)

His wife laughed harder (Oh and I'm supposed to understand her technical mumbo jumbo?)

(Yes, and you do. Actually, Ry normally ciphers it out for everyone. Umm….. nevermind)

(Babe…)

Shepard looked over at his youngest "Hey Ry? What's Gwynne working on?"

"Ummmm an updated programming sequence for Glyph I believe. Or… maybe that was last month… No… She's working on a programming code but not for Glyph it's for a new V.I module… maybe it was an A.I module... I don't remember what she said. I think it was A.I. She's really into whatever it is." Replied his youngest

(Ooooh that must be what Tali sent her a few weeks ago. Tali called me a while back, and she asked if it was ok if she had Gwyn take a crack at some coding. They wanted a fresh young mind to take a peek at it and thought Gwyn would be an excellent choice.)

(How difficult is this that Tali's crew and Kas couldn't figure it out?)

(I don't believe they couldn't figure it out. I think they have too much going on with other projects and this is on the back burner but didn't want it to fall through the cracks. Besides Gwyn enjoys this type of stuff.)

Shepard jokingly said (Well, are they paying her for this?)

(Babe…)

(What? She should get compensated for her hard work.)

(I'll pay her for her work. I'm not going to call Tali and tell her to pay her.)

Shepard rolled his eyes (I was kidding. Geez. Actually, if this is something that hits the floor. I want her to get recognition for her work… Wait… Ry said A.I…)

(Yea… that just clicked for me too. EDI? Geth? Something new?)

(EDI and Jeff still live on the Citadel. Her mainframe is still attached to the SR2. Only a select few know she's an A.I and that's pretty much our old crew.)

(Goddess I completely forgot her remote unit can't function when the ship is beyond the local mass relay. I wonder if they're trying to remove her from the SR2.)

(Thirty-one years that ship's been in commission. Maybe they're decommissioning it? Or stripping it? Damn)

(If it were that bad, they'd have a whole crew working on this.)

(True. Something came up for them to start working on this. Maybe it's in the works to happen?)

(I'll give Tali a call and find out what's going on. We definitely don't want to lose EDI.)

-/

Mike was stocking the shelf in the pet store when a beauty caught his eye. He watched her glide by the window then enter the store. He blinked several times when he saw who she was with. _Holy shit it's Commander Shepard!_ His eyes flashed _… I thought she looked familiar on the news. She's The Spitfire from the Armax Arena…Damn!_ He looked at the two baby pups. _Oh, those two varren are new._ He looked her over quickly. She was wearing hip-hugging designer jeans with designs down the sides of the legs, a v-neck shirt that showed her taut midsection and a pair of athletic shoes. _Wow, she's so beautiful._

He walked over to them. "Hi, Good morning, can I help you with something?"

"Good morning, yes, point me in the direction of the vet." Said Shepard

"I'll do even better, I'll walk you back there." He pointed at the new baby varren "Those two varren are new." said Mike

"Great. Thanks…. Huh? Yes, they're new…" Shepard said with a furrowed brow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I sold your wife the little black one, but I know we didn't have these two here." He glanced at Riley and said, "Riley." She smiled at the fact that he remembered then nodded. He looked at Anna then said, "Anna…" She furrowed her forehead and just looked at him for a moment then said, "I'm sorry… should I know you?"

He smiled quickly and pointed to himself, "Mike…" he smiled broadly then it faded when she just looked at him.

Anna looked at him then over at her sister in confusion then back to him, "I'm sorry, I still don't know who you are."

"Ooooh, Ummm…." He began to say something then Riley giggled softly and interrupted him "Anna, this is Mike he tried to pick up mom a few weeks ago."

Shepard arched his brow at him, then said, "Oh, really?"

Riley laughed when Mike turned a shade of red "I'm sorry Mike I didn't mean to embarrass you, but it was funny. Mom let him down nice and easy."

Anna smirked "Ok… I'm not trying to sound rude here but why are you talking to me like I should know you? Am I missing something… should I?"

He took a breath and scratched the back of his neck "You know I didn't realize who your mom was when I first saw her. I just thought she was a beautiful young asari, which she is. ANYWAY… When your sister here said she had three older sisters and she mentioned your name it didn't click because I only know you as "Spitfire" and ummm you never use your real name. Also, you normally have some lines of paint on your face but ummm now that I really look at you, I can tell it's you." He paused then pointed to himself again as he said, "It's Mike…. Mike Higgins…"

Anna nodded as she gave a quick smile then just looked at him with a blank stare. "I'm so sorry. I get that you've seen me at the Arena, but I still don't know who you are." She shook her head. "It's not like I go to a public school and I attend an all asari school. You're not on my Skyball team, Pildalvi or Armax team because again all asari crew. Have we played against each other?"

Shepard grimaced "Ok… ummm… well, I'm going to head back to where ever the vet is. Which is somewhere in this building…"

Riley smiled "Come on, Dad, I know where it is. I'll show you." Shepard looked back at his other daughter as she said, "I'll be there in a minute."

He pointed to himself again "Yea yea… I'm "The Hammer" from the Armax Arena… you kicked my teams' ass a few months ago repeatedly. I'm number five on the board."

"Oooooh… no shit? You're "The Hammer."" Get the fuck outta here, man" She said as she laughed. "Sorry. Yes, we've talked before. Well, we've talked shit on the field, but you always have your helmet on during that time. I've never seen your face up close until now." She looked him over. He was six-foot, short light brown hair, hazel eyes, light skin complexion, muscular build but not bulky and very easy on the eyes. "Now that I really look at you. Yea, I might have seen you here and there at the arena."

He smiled then thumbs his thumb over at her sister. "Your sister is nice, but the other one I met was a bit standoffish."

She looked back toward her sister that was now walking away and said, "Ry? Yea she is." Then she laughed, "You must be referring to Gwyn when you say standoffish. She's a bit of a recluse. Gwyn has a very small circle of friends, and she's very comfortable with that, but once you get to know her, she's talkative."

"How's your other sister doing?" he asked

She pursed her lips to the side, then said, "Bene?" then let out a breath. "She's…." She cleared her throat, "… Doing alright, I guess. My mom's been helping her cope with the trauma. With school coming up soon, I don't even know if she'll be participating in the Armax Arena League this year. I don't know what I'll do without my sister, she's my right-hand partner. Well, unless I'm playing solo. But if she's out then no duo team games for me but I'll still play in the five on five league. Well… actually, I take that back there is someone else I can play with, but she's not registered on Thessia or Armali."

"I'm sorry that your family went through that trauma. I hope she gets back to her normal self. I can see that you're upset about what's going on with her." He said

"Well… she's my younger sister and one of my best friends. I worry about her like any sister would."

"Yea… So, who's this other person you're referring to?" he asked

She laughed "Hey, I don't even know you… not really. Here I am spilling my guts all over. I'm not going to tell you any more insight."

He rose both hands in defense as she laughed at him "Hey, one T'Soni-Shepard out of play gives us non-badasses a shot at making it in the top ten. I mean, your sister IS "Boomslang", right? She's number two on the board."

Anna nodded as she smiled "Yes, she is Boomslang." She arched a brow as she smirked "Well Mike, we may be one T'Soni out of play, but not a Shepard and I can guarantee you that she's a badass because she's also T'—" She paused and rubbed the side of her neck "Ummm nevermind."

Mike pinched his brows, "Your cousin Madi?"

She gave a quick brow raise "You met Madi too, huh?" She shook her head "No, not Madi she went off to college on earth." She looked at him as his mind was trying to comprehend what he thought he knew. She smiles then says, "Before your brain explodes, she wasn't here when my Mom came into the store."

He laughed, "I was about to say. The only option I had left was the younger asari, but she definitely didn't look like someone that played in the Armax. She has a similar personality as your sister Gwyn."

"That was Lena, and yes, she does. Those are two peas in a pod." She replied

"So, Mike….Did you really ask my mom out on a date?"

He turned a light shade of red "Gawd… Yes, I did. I honestly didn't know who she was, and she was very nice in letting me down. I'm sure she gets idiots like me asking her out all the time."

"If she's without my dad then yes she does. My mother can turn heads."

He runs his hands over his face "I felt so stupid afterward. It's hard enough to ask out a female; it's even worse in front of several other women." He takes a breath, "How's your dad? He and your sister got beat up pretty bad huh?" He touched the side of his head like the wounds were his own. "That was a huge gaping claw mark when I saw it on tv." He said

She turned her head to the last section she saw her dad at then looked back at Mike "He's solid. My mom was overly worried about him when she saw him, but you would have to know how she is with him to truly understand. I mean, so were we but my auntie Miri reassured us that his wounds were nothing that he hasn't endured before. His wounds healed up fairly quickly, and so did my sisters now that I think about it. You can see his scars a little bit now that his hair is short, but once his hair grows out, they won't be noticeable."

He nodded, "I'm curious….. what happened on the mountain when your mom blazed in an aura? If you don't mind me asking."

Anna rubbed the side of her neck, then squinted slightly as she said, "What have you heard?"

"Well, we all know that asari set off their aura's when they're fighting. So, she was angry about something because it wasn't a light to full aura, it was instant. I know she was one of the main people in the Reaper War, and I know she can fight, and she's not just some nerdy asari. The rumor is she either tried to kill someone or did, and several people tried to stop her. A lot of disbelief about it though because of her stature on Armali. Some of us humans think she's really a mob boss."

Anna rumbled in laughter, "Wow! A mob boss, huh?" she laughed harder then gave a quick side nod "Hmmm….I could totally see it.. _."_ She stopped laughing then really thought about it for a moment, "hmmm…yea…"

Mike looked at her and waited for an actual answer, "You gave me nothing…"

"Huh? Oh. Well, Mike, I can tell you… but… then I'd have to kill you." She said then smiled at him.

His mouth dropped open, then he laughed, "I see what you did there." Mike looked over at the asari watching him from a distance then back at Anna. "Who's that other asari you came in here with? I know it's not your mom."

Anna looked over at Kirre then back at him "Kirre? That's my dad's assigned commando protector. She goes pretty much everywhere with him, and my mom has one as well. When we go on vacation, we all get one pretty much."

Mike smiled broadly, "See what I mean… mob boss. Your mom just snaps her fingers, and shit just happens."

Anna laughed, then turned her head when she heard her name being called. She looked over at her sister waving her over. "It was nice talking to you, Mike, but I have to go."

"Yea yea. I'm sorry for keeping you."

"No worries." She said as she turned to leave.

"Hey Anna?" he said

She turned and said, "Yea?"

"You're pretty damn cool. Would you mind if we talk more?" he asked

She slightly jerked her head back as she furrowed her forehead "Are you asking for my contact info?"

He tapped the side of his jeans with his finger "Well… yea if you want to give it to me."

She tapped on her omni tool, then extended her arm, "Sure."

He smiled at her as he tapped on his omni tool then touched it to hers. "Thanks." He watched her walk away to meet up with her sister.

Message from Mike H: Anna?

Message to Mike H: Yes, Mike?

Message from Mike H: Just checking to make sure you didn't give me bogus contact info.

He looked up when he heard her laughing then smiled.

"Hey, pssst!"

Mike looked around then saw a fellow employee at the end of the aisle. "Hey, what's up Franky?"

Frank nodded his head for him to come over. Mike walked over to him then heard him say, "Hey man, those were two of the T'Soni-Shepard girls, right?"

"Yes, it was. Oh, my gawd man, they're so hot, and she actually talked to me!" He said then let out a breath and touch his heart.

"Yea they are. Which two were those?" He asked

"Oh, the eldest Anna and her younger sister Riley. From what I can tell, they're both pretty cool. Anna is badass in the arena, though. Most asari are hot, but she is fine as hell. I thought she looked good in armor but holy shit she looks hot as fuck in those jeans."

"Wait, wait…. Arena?" He gasped "….was that…Spitfire? I knew she fucking looked familiar!"

"Yes, that was Spitfire from the Arena. She is such a badass—"

"Speaking of badass did you see Benezia fuck up those monsters and that big ass mofo? Oh man she was fuckin' badass!" said Franky

"Oh, hell yea bruh… She fucked that thing uuuupppp!" replied Mike

"Yea no kidding she was like bip bam boom! Fuckin' sick ass moves. Then she pulled out that whip. That thing was fuckin' killer dooood! She was like ka-taooow ka-taooow wadoosh! Then that big fucker just snapped her arm and clawed her up, and she kept fuckin' fighting bruh! OH MY GOD! I'm sooo in love with her. She's so fuckin' hot and a damn badass. How does your dick not get hard from that? You know how many times I've seen that video of her fighting those things? She's like a damn superhero man! Fuckin' whipping around, bustin' out weapons and shit." said Franky over excitedly

Mike laughed, "I have no idea. I'm guessing you've seen it a lot. That video has gone viral and probably the most shared and seen video on the extranet. I know she's a badass in the arena but was killer on that mountain. They have fans already in the arena, but people are dying to see Benezia in the arena now. Hell, I can't wait to see what she can do now. Anna has been the reigning solo champion for years, but Benezia is going to knock her off that throne."

His eyes went wide as he threw up his hand "Woah wait…don't tell me…" He thought a moment then gasped, "Benezia is Boomslang?" He looked at his friend nod, "Oooooooo I fucking knew it!" He exclaimed as he rapidly punched his hand into his palm. "Doooood did you see when she fuckin materialize a damn sword bruh?! Then she was like doooosh all up in that things chest—" Franky stopped talking when he saw a man stalking their way. "Oh shit! Doood.. its…"

-/

"Were you talking to him the whole time?" said Riley

"Yes, I was. He's actually a player at the Armax Arena. Our teams have battled numerous times, and I've talked to him several times, but he's always had his helmet on. I never knew who he actually was until today. He's nice."

Riley smiled. "Mmhmm"

"What?" said Anna

"Mom said absolutely not when auntie Miri said something about him and you."

She laughed "Of course she did. Let me guess. I'm too young. Even though Madilyn is two years younger than me and she's already dating."

"Yep but Madi is a human, it's different. Besides, dad was mumbling the whole time in the vet's office. He was like can we hurry this up? Then said Riley where's your sister it's been waaaay beyond a minute. Finally, he told me to come get you and well… here I am."

"Mumbling about what?" asked Anna

"You talking to that guy." Replied Riley

Anna laughed. "Oh, really?"

Anna saw her dad walking out of the vet with an unconscious white pup and one scared grey one. "Anna! Riley! get over here."

"Yes, sir." They said as they both run over to him.

(Jon…)

(Liara, I just want to talk to him. That's all!)

(No, you don't. I heard you.)

He looked at his eldest daughter and said: "Anna, I'm going to ask you one simple question."

"What's that?" said Anna

"Did you give him your contact info?"

"Umm yea. Why?"

"K…" He handed them both a varren and walked away, "Stay here."

(Jon…)

(Liara, will you just be quiet for a moment!)

(Sorry…)

He walked down the middle of the store and scanned every aisle until he found him then stalked over to him "Excuse me?"

"Yes, sir. How can—" He turned and came face to face with a highly irritated father.

Shepard looked at his name tag, "I'm going to ask you a simple question, Mike, and I want you to answer truthfully."

"Yes, sir."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" he said sternly then raised an eyebrow

"Ummm, Sir? Ummm…"

"Spit it out, damn it!" he snapped as he glared at him. Then he saw him swallow hard and watched the other young man back away.

"Ummm we're just talking. Sir."

Shepard pointed his finger at him and seethed out, "You better keep it that way. You even think about fucking my daughter, and I'll break your dick off and shove it up your ass! When I'm done cramming your own dick in your ass, then I'll fucking kill you. You hear me?" Shepard smiled internally when he watched the young man's color fade from his body.

(JON!)

(Liara, I know what's it's like to be his age. Sex is all we think about, and we jerk it off every moment we get. Hell, we'll fuck a hole in a bed if we have to. I can guarantee you he will attempt to get in her pants.)

(He better not!)

(Exactly. When is the asari normal age for this?)

(Around the time higher learning begins thirtyish, and she's twenty-two. I wonder if Mili has already ventured down that road. They cover some of it during basic education, but higher learning mainly covers all the info for sexual education.)

Mike cringed at the thought, then said: "Ye... yes sir."

"You think I'm kidding? Try me, buddy. I'm a Spectre. I don't need a reason. You want to be friends with her, fine. The moment you start thinking with your dick is the moment I cut it the fuck off. Got it?"

"DAD! Seriously? Gawd how embarrassing." Shrieked Anna

Mike blinked several times then said, "Loud and clear."

"Mike, I'm sorry. He just messing—" She said as she pulled on her dad to leave.

"No, I'm not!" he said, then point two fingers at his eyes then at Mike than back at himself.

"Will you just please go!" she said as she pushed him toward the door

(Lia with this boy around our harsh reality is going to come much quicker than thirty. More like the age of twenty-two or the following year.)

(What!?)

(Yep. I would talk to her about it. I'd talk to Mili and Bene too.)

(Ugh...)

(Hey, you're the mom, and girls are your division. If we had boys, then I'd talk to them about sex, but we don't.)

(Oh, haha, very funny.)

Message from Mike H: Nice try, but he wasn't kidding. I saw the look in his eye.

Message to Mike H: I know... I was just trying to relieve the tension.

Message to Mike H: Why are you nervous about it? Is your goal to get in my pants?

Message from Mike H: What?! No! I'm just trying to be your friend.

Message to Mike H: mmHmm

Message from Mike H: So… Do you want to go out to the movies or arcade or something?

Message to Mike H: Hahahaha you're funny. Are you asking me out on a date?

Message from Mike H: Why is that funny? That a no? Maybe….

Message to Mike H: My dad will absolutely say NO or will say yes and tag along.

Message from Mike H: Would he? Hmmm?

Message to Mike H: Here, I'll ask him right now. Be prepared for anything.

Mike sees Shepard storming over to him, "Did you just ask my daughter out on a date right after I threaten to snap your dick off?"

"I did." said Mike confidently

Shepard's eye twitched. "Either you're very stupid or just… fucking ignorant."

(Jon, how about you invite him over so we can get an idea of who this young man is.)

(Ugh. Are you serious? Call me so I don't look like a weirdo.)

He looked at Mike as he answered his omni tool "Hey, yes… Ok bye" Shepard crossed his arms as he sucked on his teeth then glared at Mike and said, "When's the next time you're off work?"

Mike quickly furrow his forehead, "Huh? Oh, ummm Thursday. Why?"

"My wife wants you to come over. You want a date with my daughter, that's your chance." An evil smile crept across his face "You pass my tests, and I'll consider it."

"Ok, I'll be there what time?"

"I'll have Anna get back to you." He said as he turned and walked out.

Message from Mike H: Your dad just asked me to come over Thursday.

Message to Mike H: What? Seriously? Be ready for anything.

Message from Mike H: Should I be worried?

Message to Mike H: Oooh Yea…

Message from Mike H: Are you serious?

Message to Mike H: As a heart attack. I know my dad.

Message from Mike H: Can you give me a hint?

Message to Mike H: No, because I don't know what he's actually going to do, but I know it's something.

-/

Anna walked into her room and laid down on her bed then smiled. _He was so cute._ She looked over towards the door when Bene, Ry, and Mili came walking into her room. "Hey Anna, what's this I hear about a date on Thursday?" said Bene as she sat down on the bed.

Mili smiled and quickly said, "You have a date on Thursday? Shit Anna, all you did was go to the pet store."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Damn, Ry. Did you tell the whole fucking house?"

"Not the whole house just Bene." said Riley

"And your parents are allowing it?" asked Mili

"More like mom is allowing it. Dad is a different story." replied Anna.

"Who is it?" asked Bene

"The Hammer…"

Bene laughed, "Mike Higgins? From the Armax Arena?... and did you just seriously call him The Hammer..."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you knew him by his name. I sure didn't" said Anna

"Yea I know of him. He's roughly six-foot light brown hair, nice-looking guy. Recently made rank five on the board." rambled off Bene

Mili, Anna, and Riley all gave her a look. Benezia looked at them, shrugged slightly and said, "What?"

"You know what he looks like? What the fuck?" Said Anna

"Yea. Why? Don't you? He plays with the same four guys, roughly all the same height and build. Caleb, Brandon, Zach, and Jason." Said Benezia

Anna scoffed "No, I don't know. I don't look at all the teams at the Arena. You know their names too?"

"Well, I do and yes. I know all the teams, Anna. Damn sister, do your homework. How have you been leading our team without knowing about the other teams? scolded Benezia

Anna shrugged then replied, "Ummm, I guess because you normally ramble it off before we start. I don't need to know it. I just feel the environment when we get in there and just do what I think needs to get done. As a team of five, we've always made it to the finals with wins and losses in the final championship. As a duo, we've been undefeated for the last five years." Anna paused then frowned, "Dad said you're not playing this next school year. I've been really upset about that."

Her sister grimaced "Yea, mom doesn't think it's a good idea, but I want to. Why are you upset about it though?"

She shrugged slightly "Bene… you're my right hand in the arena. I can't play in a team without you. You've always been there and playing without you wouldn't feel right."

Benezia hugged her sister "Aww… look at my big sissy being all sweet."

Anna turned a slightly darker shade, hugged her then rolled her eyes "Oh stop."

Mili laughed, "Aww, she's blushing."

Riley laughed. "Awww sooo sweet Anna all worried about her little sister."

"Ok. Get away from me." Anna said as she gently pushed her sister away. "Speaking of the Arena… Mili you should sign up to compete in the league. I bet you'd knock off rank three from the board or possibly bump us off our ranks. You'll need to come up with a name if you do join."

"Can I? I thought you had to be a resident to sign up for a league." Said Mili

"Well, anyone can just play for a rank on the board, but for league play rank you have to be a resident. Different ages for different leagues. Asari Junior league is until age sixty, I think. You practically live here, I bet you can sign up. Let's ask." Bene tapped on her omni tool for chat to chat to her mom, "Hey momma?"

"Yes baby?" said Liara

"Can Mili sign up for league play for sports?" asked Benezia

"Well… I suppose she could. She is technically living here. She will definitely be next year when she gets her schooling letter of acceptance and "moves" into her dorm. Why? What sport does she want to sign up for?" said Liara

"At the moment the Arena. If I can't play maybe, she can replace me as Anna's duo teammate. She won't be able to play in the school's five on five league unless you all decide to do that for the Academy." Replied Benezia

"Interesting. We may have that option. I'll make a note, also for other sports. As for now, I'll need to get with Aria on being a guardian for the remaining year. I should have talked to Tevos about it when she was here.''

"Auntie I'll call my mom about it later. I don't want you to talk to her about it until I talk to her first." said Mili

"Ok. I'll let you talk to her first Mili. Nezzie, honey it's not that you can't play. I just don't think it's a good idea at the moment. Let's ease you into some training with the commandos before you go into a crowd of people unleashing goddess knows what. Is Anna up there?"

"Yes I am." said Anna.

"Ok. Ummm I'll head up, I need to talk to you three."

They all look at each other. "Uh, oh. That doesn't sound good. What is this about?" Says Mili

"I'm not sure." said Anna

(You tell them that those boys need to wrap up their shit too.) Shepard snipped

(What does that mean exactly Jon?)

(Their junk…)

(What?)

(Their penis Liara.)

(I don't know what you mean by wrap it up. You didn't wrap yours for me.) replied Liara

(Ummmm… you're right I didn't. I wasn't a slutty whore bag either. It's for protection, not a present.)

(Lovey, it's 2215 we're not in the dark ages here. We have cures for just about everything that's out there.)

(Just about everything, not everything. Men can be some nasty asses Liara. Nasty disease-ridden asses. I've heard of some horror stories of the sexually contracted nastiness. Then the doctor has to take a look at your swollen disease mutated—)

(Gross please don't tell me. Yes, I've heard of stories. I remember my roommate in college who got something now that you mention that. I thought it was a gym fungus that we were all cautious about, but she did sleep around a lot!)

(What about the Normandy? Hmmmm? Who brought the scale-itch on it, huh?)

(Well, it wasn't me, or you would have known. I've always been disease-free thankyouverymuch! Besides, that disease is carried by varren… Ewww that's just nasty!)

(So have I, my lovely blue lady. Like I said men are nasty…. I'm assuming women can be too.)

All four girls have just been staring at Liara for the last five minutes just standing in the hallway outside the door. They looked at each other, then Anna whispered, "She must be having a conversation with dad."

"That always just looks weird especially when she's making facial expressions and moving her hands, but nothing comes out of her mouth." responded Mili

(Ugh babe. I really don't want to have this conversation.)

(I know, but you have to.)

Liara turned toward the girls then walked into the room. She looked over at Riley and said, "Ry, I need to speak to these three privately if you would please head out and shut the door behind you."

Riley looked at her sisters, and her cousin then got up from the bed "Yes, ma'am." She walked out and went downstairs.

Liara grabbed Anna's desk chair and rolled it over to them. She sat down and before she said anything she looked around "Goddess Anna, your room is… disgusting."

Bene just erupted in laughter, "I told you!"

Liara brought the back of her hand to her nose, then said, "What is that horrendous smell?"

The girls started laughing, "Umm, that was Anna before you came in here." Said Benezia

"Whatever it wasn't JUST me." Said Anna as she glared at her sister

Liara waved her hand in front of her face "Goodness… that's just awful."

"Oh, like you don't fart mom…" grumbled Anna as she rolled her eyes

"I didn't say I didn't Anna, but mine do NOT smell like that." Liara got up and walked over to Anna's dresser and pressed the scent activation unit. The unit sprayed out a deodorizer then Liara waved her hand around to spread the scent around. "Ok, that's somewhat better." She looked over at Mili. "Mili you know you don't have to be confined to this room, right? There are several other rooms to choose from."

Mili laughed, "I know, I took the room down the hall across from the stairs a while ago."

"Oh, good. Anna, if any boy is coming over here this room better be spotless and hopefully NOT smell like this." groaned Liara

Anna rolled her eyes "It'll be clean. So, what do you want to talk to us about?" She sat up quickly and smiled "Is it about facial markings? I've been really wanting to get mine done, and we're all twenty and older." Anna showed her mom the one she wants to get.

Liara sat back down in her chair then took a breath "S—" She stopped then looked over at Anna's omni tool. "That one has a lot going on there. Lots of thick strips almost like Tevos. Cute but I'd do a subtle color. Red is bit bold for our skin tone. Like a gray, maybe?"

She scoffed, "Ugh is it like Tevos? Then I'm totally picking another one." Said Anna

Benezia's eyes widen as she gasped, "Seriously mom? I want to get mine done too!" Bene squealed as she moved closer. "Check this out, mom. This is the one I want to do."

Liara smiled as she looked at Benezia's "Ooo that would look really good on you. I like that. Accenting the eyes and single-color strips down each section of your crest in a dark teal. Yes, excellent choice."

"Ooo , did you talk to my mom about this? Is she letting me get mine done too?" Mili said excitedly then showed her the one she was interested in.

"Nice. Thin wisps around the eyes. Oh, and that light green would look lovely on your skin tone. I like that."

(Hey, you're getting distracted from why you went up there.)

(Uggghhh but you should see how excited they are.)

(Get back on subject.)

(Fine…)

Ok, ladies, these are all lovely, and we can definitely look into this, but this is not what I came up here for. Also, Mili you'd have to talk to your mom about this.

All the girls sighed, "Aww man…"

"So, what did you come up here for then mom?" asked Anna

"To talk about sex." she said then heard them all groan.

"Seriously, mom? We don't need to do this." said Anna

"Your dad said, human boys Mike's age, all they think about is sex, and well I want you to be prepared." Said Liara

"What does this have to do with Mili or me?" said Benezia

"Because… well, Mili is the eldest, and you're not far behind Anna." Said Liara then looked over at Mili "Mili, has Tevos or your mother talked to you about this?"

Mili shrugged slightly then said, "Not really. Mom talked about it sort of but not the process. We were on the topic of it before I left Omega. She said I was around that age and wondered if I've had sex yet. That's about it."

"Ok… well, I just want to make sure you all know the process and the ramifications of what could happen if our process is done incorrectly. That's what I'm concerned about. The physical part ummm can be learned on your own as I did."

Anna rolled her eyes then said with irritation, "Mom, are we really doing this right now?"

Liara cocked her head, then said, "Yes, Annabelle!"

"It's sex, mom. How hard can it be? I mean… gawd you and dad do it practically every night." said Anna condescendingly.

Liara swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm an adult Anna, I can do whatever I want in my house and if I want to have sex every night with my bondmate then I will!"

(Goddess babe have I been that loud?)

(No babe, we're just upstairs in the secondary master and they just happen to be closer than normal. I thought we were pretty normal in our quietness, but I guess we need to be quieter or move to the other master bedroom by the stairs.)

(Wouldn't matter… Mili is over by that one.)

Anna shook her head, "Whatever mom but the rest of us don't need to suffer through it." She started to mock her mother "Ooooh goddess Jon—"

Liara eyes widen "Anna shut up, and I'm not that loud. Maybe you shouldn't linger around my door after we go to bed."

(mmmm I love when you say that.)

(I know you do my lovey.)

"Yea yea.. it's bad enough we've had to listen to auntie Miri, and uncle Alex have sex now it's you two." mumbled Anna

(I know we updated our master, but do we need to check the sound in those two secondary master bedrooms? Especially the one next to her room. Goddess how many people have they heard have sex in there?)

(Sounds like we might, but it's Anna… you know how overly dramatic she is. The others didn't say anything.)

(Nor would they.)

"Anna, like I said, don't linger around the door and you won't hear them. The master Miranda always stays in is by the stairs, and that's on the opposite side of the upstairs that you stay in."

"Uh-huh.."

Liara took a breath "Ok, so tell me if you were alone with this guy, who let's say you really like, and he starts touching you sexually, and your sexual aura ignites. What do you do? What are the consequences of not releasing it?"

Anna shrugged as she shook her head "I'm sure I can just look it up on the extranet. I don't need you to walk me through this."

Liara glared at her, "I'm not talking about porn, Anna!"

Bene and Mili snickered

Anna's eyes widen as she turned a slightly darker shade "I wasn't referring to porn, mom! Gawd!"

Liara rolled her eyes "Right… and the extranet is going to walk you through the asari process? I'm assuming you've already looked into the physical process."

"Will you stop! I don't need this, and I sure as shit don't need you!" Anna said smugly as she crossed her arms

Liara's eyes dropped as she sighed then clenched her fist slightly "Fine, Miss Know It All. I came in here to talk to you mother to daughter about a process we go through as asari, and you're being a smartass about it. You don't want me to tell you then I won't. I'll let you learn the hard way. You obviously Don't Need Me!" She got out of her chair and walked out of the room.

"Anna, that was an ass thing to do. Ya know… You take your mother for granted…" aaid Mili with irritation as she got up from the bed. Bene just shook her head at her sister then got up as well, and they both left. Bene walked down the hall next to Mili.

Mili looked up and saw her aunt walking toward the stairs, and she called out to her. "Auntie Liara?"

Liara took a breath then turned, "Yes, sweetie?"

"Ummm I wouldn't mind knowing the process. I mean… you don't have to—" said Mili

"No, no, I'll tell you if you want to know." she looked over at her daughter, "Do you?"

Bene shrugged "Sure, why not. Let's get it over with."

Liara smirked, "Goodness, Nezzie, you make it sound like a prison sentence."

-/

Anna walked out of her room about an hour later and walked over to Benezia room. She knocked on the door, and when there was no answer, she knocked again, then opened the door. "B?"

She walked down to Mili's room and knocked on her door. "Mil?" she knocked again then opened the door, and it was empty as well. She walked downstairs to an empty room until she saw a commando standing at her post, "Hey Sanava, where's everyone at?"

"Gwyn is in her room from the last time I heard, and everyone else is outside." replied Sanava

Anna walked outside and over to her Dad and youngest sister playing with the varren "Hey Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Where's Mom?"

"Why? I thought you didn't need her." He said in a bitter tone. Her youngest sister looked at her then shook her head and continued to play with the varren.

"Dad… I—"

"Anna, I don't want to hear it. You won't understand until the day comes when you'll want or need her, and she's not around to give you what you want. Then you'll think back on the day you said you didn't need her. Because it's not like your mother didn't just save you a few weeks ago from some shit ass mountain while she couldn't save your sister from being shredded and traumatized. Who by the way, is now helping her cope with her nightmares almost every night." He snipped

"Dad, that's not what—"

"And I told you I didn't want to hear it." He snarled

"Well… she won't answer me…"

"Well… maybe she doesn't want to talk to you. Ever thought about that?" snipped Shepard.

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh… whatever…"

—/

Liara, Mili, and Benezia were strolling the perimeter of the T'Soni-Shepard property discussing sexual melds and whatnot. Mili laughed gently, then said, "Wow… I know my mom would have never explained it the way you did. Sooo I didn't realize that those are what those are but good to know."

"But know that you can't activate your own erogenous zones… someone else has to. Well, …those particular ones anyway. Those are the ones that can spark sexual meld." Said Liara

Bene scrunched her face, "Mom… umm so is that why I like my crest massaged?"

Liara laughed, "No, you silly. It's the crevices in between that are zones not on top."

"Oooh. So, the other day when we were in a meld. It's like that but different?" asked Benezia

"Well, yes, once you get there, yes. Then like I said you'll release and then you go back just as you do in a regular meld. But don't ever abruptly leave." Replied Liara

"But how do you know when to go into your meld and when to leave?" Said Mili

"That part is… difficult to explain. You just know when to go into your meld, and your body just knows when to release and then you exit. Just know that you don't need a physical release to have a sexual meld release those are two different things, but they're normally done at the same time."

Mili nodded then said, "Yea mom covered that."

"Mili, I'm assuming you've done melds before?"

"Ummm… yessss?" she said as she cocked her head and squinted an eye

Liara stopped walking and looked at her "You took a moment to say that. Has your mother never done melds with you?"

"Auntie… mom doesn't do well with gentle guidance. She's so used to being a dictator that either you get what she's telling you or you don't. If you know what I mean..."

"I do. We can work on that if you like."

Bene smirked "Well, get ready for her to "help" you file away all your thoughts and memories."

Liara huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, then said, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing mom. You just tend to be OCD about certain things. Our minds being one of them."

"Well, your minds shouldn't be cluttered Nezzie. When they're clutter-free, it's easier for thought processes and biotics to flow. It's easier to do information melds and other things when it's clutter-free in there."

"Really? Well, mom didn't say it like that, but she did say "clean your shit up" I guess that's what she meant, but she didn't say how." Said Mili

"We will go over how. Any other questions?"

"You covered a lot, but I don't think so. If I do, can I come ask you?" Said Mili

"Of course. If there's something on your mind, don't be afraid to come ask me."

She smiles, "Ok thanks." Mili looks down, then says, "Sooooo...can I ask a personal question?"

"What's that?"

"Is sex as pleasurable as you make it sound?"

(Wow… did she just really ask that?) said Shepard

(Yes, she did.)

Liara turned a darker shade of blue. "Umm…wow…ok… ummmm... from my own very minimal personal experience, yes it is. But that's me, and yours might be different. I've heard first times are not always the best experiences, but I thought mine was. Not every male is the same or species or gender. Just because my sweet loving man was very compassionate, gentle, loving, and very patient with me the first time and several times after that, but that doesn't mean your partners will be."

(Aww aren't you sweet)

(Whatever, you know exactly how much I enjoyed it, and you were very patient with me.)

Liara continued, "Your mom and Miranda might have something completely different to say."

"Hmmm, I can't ask my mom stuff like this. She doesn't know how to do "mom" stuff. Miranda, on the other hand, does but I don't know if she'd talk to me about that kind of stuff." replied Mili

"Don't underestimate your mother. She may put on a show for everyone, but I know she can't be harsh all the time, especially at home. If you ask Miranda, I bet she'll tell you a few stories."

Mili kicked the grass in front of her "Yea…."

Liara looked at her niece kicking the grass "You were pretty mean to your mother the other day."

Mili rubbed the back of her neck "Yea I know… I was right though. She'll never put me or anything else before Omega." She sighed "That's just who she is, and I'll never understand it. That place is disgusting, and I don't know why she wants to rule it so badly."

"I agree, it is disgusting, and I don't know her logic behind it. It doesn't change the fact that she's your mother and always will be." replied Liara

Mili nodded, "Yea.. I know, and I love her. I should probably call her. I haven't talked to her since that day."

Liara smiled "Yes, you should, and I'm sure she misses you. I'm not sure of your relationship with your mother, but maybe you can tell her how you feel instead of saying I hate this or that. I'm sure there are things that your mother does for you that you are not aware of. She knows an extensive amount of information on subjects that I probably know nothing about, and she would be more helpful than I would be. I would highly suggest that you attempt to mend what happened because having a conversing relationship is better than nothing at all."

Mili looked down as she closed her eyes, then nodded, "You're right, and thank you."

Liara rubbed Mili's back as she smiled. "Good." She let out a breath, "Now ladies, I know Anna, and she'll be nosey and want to know what we talked about but don't tell her. If she wants to know, then she can come ask me. Oh, one last thing…Don't ever rush into sex just because people say to. You ladies have plenty of time for sex."

Bene and Mili grunted and rolled their eyes.

"What? I'm just saying. We'll talk more about the consequences of it too…"

"Mom, you already covered that."

"Oh, yea.. Well, it's all fun and games until your vaginal orifice is inflamed—"

"Mom, we get it! You don't need to go through the STDs. Goodness… I'm already grossed out thinking about it. It's bad enough knowing that "things" get put in there or that watermelon size babies come out of it." said Benezia

Liara laughed gently when she said things. "Well… then I guess we're good for now."

"Yep, thanks, mom." Said Bene.

"Thank you, Auntie. Oh Auntie?" said Mili

"Yes, Mili?"

"My mom mentioned a sexual biotic supernova."

Liara closed her eyes briefly before she reluctantly said, "Goddess your mom knows about that?"

Benezia looked at Mili then at her mom, "What's a sexual biotic supernova?"

Mili looked at her aunt, "Well, …yes. Mom said she's only ever had one, and it was the best thing ever."

Liara body shuddered just thinking about it "Oh, she's had one? Yes, it is."

Benezia scrunched her face, "What is it though?"

(mmmm you want me to give you another one?)

(nMmmm Goddess baby yesss. We can't do that here, but I would love another one.)

(Guest house or a hotel?)

(nMmm is that a date?)

(You know it is.)

Liara covered her face briefly as she thought about it then said, "It's the ultimate asari sexual meld release we can have. It can linger throughout your body for days. It's so powerful that the release can be felt by others nearby."

Mili and Bene's eyes widen, "Damn!"

"Damn is right" replied Liara then she let out a breath

-/

Anna looked out and saw them walking up to the house then walked over to them, "Hey…"

Mili and Bene curled their lips at her, then walked by her and didn't say anything. Anna looked at them and huffed "Mil…? B…? Ughh…"

Liara walked by her as well, then her daughter said, "Mom?"

Liara stopped but didn't turn around. "Yes?"

Anna rubbed the side of her neck, "Nothing…"

Liara pinched her lips to the side, then just plainly responded with "Ok." Then walked back to the house.

Anna opened her mouth, closed it then looked down for a brief moment then back up to see her mother walking away.

Shepard looked at his wife (Babe… you ok?)

(I was expecting an apology from her and I didn't get one. I'm highly irritated with her. She thinks she doesn't need me and that's fine. We'll see… about that. She also thinks she can just run her mouth without consequences. Can you please tell her that I don't want her new friend over here? She can do whatever she wants to do but not on my expense…. Sorry our expense.)

(Ummm… Lia…)

(You heard me. Ohh and I'll need her very expensive omni tool and auxiliary piece. If she wants one, then there will be a basic Echo on the counter if she wants to use that one. If you could relay that for me…) She walked over to her bondmate and kissed him "Please my lovie. I love you." she said as she batted her eyes at him and pouted.

He sighed, "I love you too." He called out to his daughter, "Anna?"

"Yes, dad?" she said as she looked up and over at him.

"Come over here."

She walked over to him, "Yes, sir?"

"Ummm… your mom has just informed me that she doesn't want Mike to come over here and that you're free to do whatever you want but not at our expense." Said Shepard

Anna just stood there looking at him, "What the hell does that mean exactly?"

"However, you want to take it, Anna." He pointed to her omni tool "I need to take that. If you could remove it for me please."

"What? Why?" she said as she took off her omni tool "I don't understand."

"Your mom said if you want an omni tool, then there's an ummm… Echo or something on the counter for you to use."

"An ECHO? That thing is shitty. What the hell?" she shrieked

He just shrugged. "I don't know Anna, that's what your mother said." He pointed to the side of her head. "Ummm I need the auxiliary piece too."

"What the fuck dad?" she hissed

"Anna, watch your mouth!" he snarled

-/

Liara walked into the house then turned to her right-hand commando "Shay, Annabella is on basic restrictions." She said as the other girls in the house stepped closer as they listened in as to what was happening.

"Meaning what exactly ma'am?" replied Shandri

"Meaning, she gets everything a lower class asari would receive. She gets basic everything in this house from food to extranet services to her tv service in her room. Our chef will make her very basic dishes, and she will not receive anything we do, and she can launder her own clothes. She's free to leave, but the commandos will NOT shuttle her anywhere. She is no longer allowed in the recreation building. Her bank account has just been limited to a hundred credits. So, if she wants to go somewhere, then she can call a local service to come get her, but someone will follow her at a distance if she does leave." Replied Liara

Shandri pinched her brow markings "Yes ma'am. I'll relay the message."

Bene snickered and mumbled to Mili "Serves her right."

"Yea no kidding." Said Mili

"Twenty credits we hear her say "What the fuck" at least a hundred times in the next day or so." mentioned Bene

Mili laughed, "No way. She's definitely going to say it. I bet you fifty credits she doesn't last three days on these restrictions."

"No no… I'll bet you sixty credits she doesn't last two days." replied Benezia.

Mili shook Benezia's hand, "You're on!"

Riley shook her head "I bet a hundred credits that you both lose, and she doesn't last a whole day."

Gwyn looked at them then said, "I think she's too stubborn and will last longer than three days."

The three girls laughed, "No way!"

Liara looked over at the girls betting on Anna. "I bet five hundred credits she doesn't last the END of today." Liara stood there and waited for an answer, then laughed, "What no takers?" They look at each other and said, "No way, I'm out."

"I bet a thousand credits you all lose." said Gwyn

All of them scrunched their foreheads at her then laughed, "Gwynne, you're so going to lose."

Liara giggled then said, "Honey, that's a hefty bet for a firecracker like Anna."

"Well, I think you all underestimate her and what she's capable of. Bene of all people should know." replied Gwyn

Bene laughed, "I do know Anna, and she loves our lavishly filled lifestyle too much. Give her basic everything, and she will fold. When things don't go her way, then she gets pissed off and starts cussing up a storm."

(I bet 10,000 credits Gwyn wins.)

(Oh, you're on lovie.)

They watched Anna storm into the house and shriek out, "Mom? What the fuck!"

"Annabelle, you will not talk to your mother like that!" said Shepard sternly

Liara raised an eyebrow marking at her eldest daughter then walked to the living room and sat down.

Anna walked over to the kitchen bar countertop and grunted when she opened the box to the Echo. "I mean… what the fuck… this thing is a fucking brick. What a piece of shit!"

"Anna, your mouth!" hissed Shepard.

Gwyn looked at the Echo. "Yea that thing isn't light at all. It has several more ounces on it. You'll have to—"

"Gwyn shut up!" Anna growled as she shoved her sister's head away with two fingers.

"Oww," she said as she rubbed her head then mumbled, "I was just trying to help."

"Gwynne come sit down love." said Liara gently

The girls softly laughed at Anna, getting agitated with the Echo. "I mean come on… seriously… Just work. Oh, my gawd it's soooo slow. This thing doesn't even have video call or chat to chat." She dug through the box. "It doesn't even have an auxiliary piece. How… what the fuck?" She hit the box, and it slid down the counter before she stormed up the stairs "Whatever!"

Liara looked up and watched her stomp across the catwalk then listened to her stomp all the way to her room. She waited a minute then looked at the girls and held out a hand, five…four…three…two…one. She smiled when she heard her yell.

"Mom! My.. tv isn't working correctly! MOM! Why aren't my channels working?... I'd use my chat to chat, but I DON'T HAVE ONE!" yelled Anna. She waited for an answer from her mother but didn't receive one then yelled again, "MOM!" She grunted then yelled, "DAD!"

Shepard rolled his eyes as he looked up toward the ceiling and yelled, "What Anna? You have messaging on your omni tool use that and stop yelling!"

Anna walked to the balcony, "Mom? When does our cleaning lady come for laundry? I need some shorts." She looked down and waited for her mom to answer her, but she didn't. "Mom?...Mom?"

Shepard looked up as he let out a breath, "Anna, if you need something washed, then go wash it and leave your mother alone."

Anna scoffed "Ugh… What? What do you mean? I don't even—"

"Seriously Anna… You don't know how to wash your clothes?" Mili said harshly as she got up "I'll show—"

Liara quickly snapped her fingers at her and shook her head no.

"MOM! What…? What the FUCK!" screamed Anna

"ANNABELLE! I swear to Christ if you say "What the Fuck" at your mother one more time. I will take EVERYTHING away." yelled Shepard.

"Dad, I don't understand what I did. Why am I getting punished?" asked Anna

"Anna, if you don't know what you did then you deserve it." replied her father. He looked over at his wife, and he saw she had a big grin on her face.

Liara typed on her datapad then looked up at Anna, "Oh Anna?"

"What?" she snapped

Liara glared at her "Come down here and sign this." She waited for her to get all the way down the stairs then held out her datapad.

Anna walked over to her and grabbed the datapad, then said, "What's this?"

"Why don't you read it and find out." Sneered her mother

Anna read over the datapad and scrunched her face "What the… you're enrolling me in public school? Why? I'm not going to school with those low life grunge bags. Hard pass!" She said as the other girls made faces at each other at the thought of public school.

"Yes, you are." replied her mother.

Anna looked over at her sisters "Did you all sign yours already?"

"Oh, this doesn't involve them, just you." Said Liara.

Anna pinched her brow markings, "Why? What the hell, mom? If I go to public school, I'll lose my captain status on both Arena and Skyball! Not to mention my reputation."

Liara arched a brow marking "Oooh….That's too bad. Now sign it."

"This is bullshit!" she snarled

"ANNABELLE! Your mouth!" snapped Shepard

Anna scribbled her name on the datapad angrily. Instead of handing the datapad back to her mother, she tossed it into the chair next to her. She turned to walk away, and Liara looked at her then over at her datapad. Liara snapped her fingers a few times then held out her hand "Excuse me? My datapad please."

"Yea? What about it?" seethed Anna

"Get it and hand it to me." She demanded

Anna walked closer to the stairs, "Nah, I think I'm good."

Liara glared at her "Annabelle, get your butt over here and pick up this datapad right now!"

"Or what mom, you'll take something else away? Oh wait, I'm sure you already have." She said smugly

Shepard instantly looked at his wife (Just breathe)

(I'm about to scream Jon)

Liara cocked her head at her as she stood up "You're right, now that you mention it, I have. Only the rules have just been changed." She looked at the other girls "What we discussed earlier is no longer valid."

Gwyn mumbled "Aww man."

Liara looked back over at her defiant daughter, "Get over here and pick up this datapad!" She growled as she stared down her daughter and pointed to the datapad.

Anna crossed her arms, "No!"

Liara's aura grew around her as she angrily clenched her fist next to her side. "Annabelle T'Soni-Shepard if you don't come pick up this datapad. So, help me—"

Anna smiled broadly, "You'll what? Squeeeeeeeeze the life from me?"

(Lia breathe baby)

(I'm beyond pissed off babe)

Liara took a deep breath then let her aura fade away then pointed to Shay, Kirre and Anra "You three follow me." She pointed to Genrie, "Grab some empty garbage receptacles and then head up to Anna's room."

Bene looked at Mili then her younger sisters with her forehead scrunched "Uh oh. Mom is highly pissed."

Liara swiftly walked up and into her eldest daughter's room. "Ladies, grab all her clothes, and I mean ALL her clothes and put them into a receptacle. Take everything off her bed, take her tv, her datapad, and her laptop. Disable this door to be open at all times and take her dual pro power toothbrush. Shay have someone run to the closest Value Mart store and pick up a few sets of the shittest brand of clothing for my ungrateful daughter. The scratchiest most uncomfortable underwear they can find and a pair of god-awful shoes. Also, she needs a basic toothbrush, plain ol basic itchy ass sheets, hard-ass pillows, and a comforter."

"What size is she?" asked Shay

Liara quickly shrugged then said "I don't really care at the moment. Tell them to guess and if they don't fit then, oh well."

Shay frowned then looked around at the clothes in the room and relayed her size to her crew.

"Shay, everything is off-limits to her, and I mean everything. Tell Chef Jielle she gets three basic meals a day and water. That's it. No favorable snacks, no fruit, no juice, no dessert, no specialty anything. She can have a lovely MRE snack if she gets hungry. Can you have someone bring her those disgusting snacks in for me? Not only is the recreation room off-limits. So is the gym, the training facility, and the gun range. If she decides she wants to hit up the Armax Arena, she will NOT take her armor or her weapons, but she can use the facilities rental armor and weapons."

"Yes ma'am."

Liara walked back downstairs. "Anna!"

"What!" she snapped

Liara whipped her head over at her daughter, "Young lady, I'm about this close from slapping your face!" She seethed as she pinched her fingers together. "As you've already figured out. You're on the lowest of basic restrictions. You have been stripped of everything. What we lavishly enjoy every day no longer applies to you. Your clothes, your electronics, your food, your bedding, your door, your toothbrush, the gym, the training room, the gun range, the rec room, your transportation, your school, and whatever else I want to strip from you. This will continue until I say so. Now please remove yourself from the vicinity." Liara walked over to the chair, grabbed her datapad, and sat down.

Mili whispered, "Daaaayum!"

"mmhmm" Mumbled Benezia

Anna stood there with her mouth gaping open.

(A bit harsh babe)

(Not at all. She will not treat me that way.)

Shepard nodded (You're right, a lesson she needs to learn, I suppose.)

Liara tapped on her omni tool and set her omni tool to speaker "Jielle?"

"Yes, ma'am." Replied Chef Jielle

"What's for dinner tonight?" ask Liara

"I'm not sure yet. Do you have a taste for something?" replied Chef Jielle

"I do, actually. I feel like uhh... hmmm lets see….a nice juicy tender cut of steak with some sautéed mushrooms. A baked potato with all the yummy trimmings, a nice leafy salad and a tasty cake for dessert."

"I think I can handle that ma'am. So, that's a steak dinner for six correct?" replied Chef Jielle

"That's correct."

"Ok and what for Anna? The same as the commandos? She asked

"Oh no no that's way above basic. Let's see I don't know. Whatever you can scrape together. Maybe some pyjak meat and some old brussels sprouts. I believe brussels sprouts are her favorite greens."

Anna scrunched her face as Benezia, and the other girls strongly withheld their laughter.

Liara heard Jielle clear her throat then say "Ok… I'm sure I can find something for her to eat."

"Don't go to too much trouble. If you can't find anything for her just serve her a packaged MRE with some boiling water. Actually, I think that'll suit her just fine."

"Yes, ma'am. So, six steak dinners and one prepackaged military meal ready to eat. Got it!"

"Thank you!"

(Liara…)

(What?)

(Those are nasty.)

(Nasty food for her nasty attitude.)

Anna grunted as she stomped her foot, "Dad? We don't even eat those when we go camping!"

Liara raised a brow marking and looked at her bondmate. He cleared his throat, "Sorry, Bella, you dug your grave now you have to lay in it."

"This is complete and utter fucking bullshit!" yelled Anna

"Anna, I'm tired of your nasty mouth. How about you go sit in your dull, empty room!" snapped Liara

Anna walked up the stairs, and when she got to the top Liara snapped her fingers, "Oh Anna?"

"What?" snapped Anna

"I'll take that Echo." She said then held out her hand

Anna glared down at her mother and groaned loudly. She took off the omni tool, then dropped it from the balcony. It made a clunk noise when it hit the wooden floor next to her mom. Liara eyes fluttered closed as she grit her teeth.

All four girls' heads darted over at the noise then scrunched their foreheads, looked up at Anna then over at Liara.

Mili whispered, "I can't believe she just did that. What is she thinking? Your mom is about to explode."

"Oh, you don't feel that? I feel the heat radiating off her. Very ballsy move." whispered Benezia

(Did she just drop that from the balcony?) said Liara

(She did! Little asshole.)

(Is she still standing there?)

(She is. What's her punishment now?)

(I don't know, but I'm done.)

(Oh… I know!)

Liara eyes lit up as she jumped out of her chair the moment she heard her eldest daughter say, "You're a bitch!" She whipped her head up and growled "Have you lost your damn mind?! Who the hell do you think you're talking to? I'm not one of your girlfriends, a squadmate, or some unknown person. I'm your mother! You will NOT talk to me like that EVER! Now get your ass down here and pick up this omni tool!"

"Or what? What more can you take away?" she screamed

Mili whispered, "Holy hell, Anna has lost her damn mind."

"Yes, she has…I can't believe she said that." said Benezia

Liara laughed then took a deep breath and said, "You know what? Get out of my house! I am done with this shit! I am done!"

Anna scoffed, "Yea whatever you can't be serious!"

Shepard stood up and yelled, "ENOUGH! Anna get your ass down here NOW!"

Liara glared at her defiant daughter "Excuse me? I am very serious. What you can't seem to comprehend here, is this… This is MY house! Everything here is MINE, I own it! My mother left ME all this. Not you! ME! Everything you own and have is because I allow it, ME! Now get out of MY house!" She seethed then turned and sat back down

She looked over at her bondmate (Sorry I didn't include you, but you own everything with me. I hope you know that.)

(I know.)

Liara waited to hear footsteps down the stairs, and when she didn't, she looked up at her daughter then over at Shandri. "Shay, if you could please escort her out and off the premises."

"Yes, ma'am," Said Shay as she walked toward Anna. "Anna, if you could, please. Don't make me drag you out of here." She said as she held out her hand and looked up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

Anna looked at her mom then at Shay, "Are you both for real?"

Shandri nodded then said, "I'm afraid so Anna."

Anna walked down the stairs and looked at everyone then at her dad, "Dad?" Her dad just shook his head at her, then looked away.

"Mom…?" squeaked Anna

Liara didn't respond to her but instead said: "Thank you, Shay."

Shay patted Anna's shoulder "Come on, Anna." Anna walked out with her head down.

As the front door closed, Benezia said "Mom… that was brutal."

"Would you like to join her?" snapped Liara

"No, ma'am." She said softly

Liara took a breath "I'm sorry Nezzie but your sister has me extremely angry right now. I didn't mean to snap at you. Your sister needs to learn her place and when to stop. She went way beyond the line."

—/

 **Several hours later, 1725…**

Liara walked over to her first-hand commando "Is she still sitting on the grass against the cement wall?" asked Liara

"She is. How long is she going stay out there?" replied Shandri

Liara sighed, "I don't know Shay. Has she talked to the commando on patrol?"

She shook her head "No, she hasn't."

Shepard looked over at this wife (It's getting dark Babe)

(I know…)

"Shay, get her set up in the guest house. I want all the rooms locked down but one. Drop her new value items in her room but don't set up her bed. Have someone from Jielle's crew drop off some groceries in her fridge and some leftovers from the commando's dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"When that's complete, let me know. Oh, and place this Echo in her room as well hopefully it still works because I'm not giving her another one."

—/

 **1940 hours**

Anna looked up at the starlit sky and sighed. _What the hell were you thinking? Now what? No way they'll leave me out here for much longer._ Anna turned her head toward the gate when she heard it open. She saw Shandri emerge then stand there and look at her.

She shook her head then waved her on "Get up let's go."

Anna stood up and wiped her shorts off, then walked over to her. "I guess my mom is not pissed off anymore?"

"Oh no, she is. What were you thinking?"

Anna noticed she wasn't walking back to the main house, "I don't know. Stupid time to test my limits with my mother. Where are we going?"

"Don't test your mother, you'll lose every time. She doesn't want you in the main house, but she's generous enough to not leave you outside." Shandri opened the door to the guest house. "V.I lights eighty percent throughout the main living quarters."

Anna walked in "Sweet. So, I can stay here?"

Shandri smirked "Anna, this isn't a vacation the same rules apply. Everything from the main house is cut off to you too. There's a room unlocked down the hall and some food in the fridge." Shandri said then started to close the door.

"Shay…?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"How long am I supposed to stay out here?" she asked

Shandri shrugged "I'm not sure. She didn't say."

"So… what do I do for breakfast?"

"There's food in the fridge, in the kitchen."

Anan pinched her brow markings "What's that mean? Like I have to make it?"

Shandri laughed, "You got it kiddo. Welcome to the real world."

Anna looked back toward the kitchen and said "But…"

"Anna… everything you need is here in this house." Shandri tapped the com unit on the wall. "Whenever you want to return to your previous lifestyle, you just hit the main house button here."

She looked at the wall com unit then said, "That's it? I just hit that button."

Shandri smirked "Anna… there's more to it than that, but yes. You do know that you'll have to confront your mother about what you did. Right? There's no sweeping this under the rug."

Anna took a deep breath, "Yes, I know. Do I have to confront her? Can I just talk to my dad?"

Shandri shook her head slightly "Anna, the issue was with your mom, not your dad. Are you scared of her?"

Anna rubbed her foot into the floor as she mumbled "I'm not scared… I just connected better with my dad."

"I know that you and your dad are very close. Your mother is very forgiving and loves you very much. She will listen if you talk to her, not yell at her." She said as she tapped the com unit, "Whenever you're ready. Someone will answer and direct you to your mom."

Anna grimaced "Ok thanks." She said as Shandri shut the door. She walked down the hall until she reached a room with the door open. Anna walked into the small room and looked around. "No tv, no datapad, and no laptop. Great…" She looked at the bag on the bed "Value Mart? What the fuck?" She grabbed the bag and dumped it on the bed and shifted through the contents. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me…" She grabbed all the clothes and shoved them back in the bag then tossed it in the corner. "Fucking gross!" She huffed then looked at the naked bed and groaned, "Come on!" She grabbed the sheets out of the bag and rubbed them with her fingers. "What the fuck kind of fabric is this? It's like sandpaper. I can't sleep on this." She sniffed the sheets. "Eww what the hell is that smell? Smells like a factory or some shit." She wrestled with the sheet then threw it and walked out of the room. She walked down the hall then into the bathroom and punched the air when she saw Value Mart towels, toilet paper, toothbrush, toothpaste, and shower gel. She touched the scratchy towel and growled "Come on! How can anyone dry with that? All this stuff still has the tags on it! Not even washed!" She smelled it. "Gross these smell too."

She sat on the toilet to relieve herself and sighed. She reaches for some toilet paper and feels rough single-ply toilet paper, "You can't be serious!" She said as she raked her hands down her face. "I mean seriously… people cannot honestly wipe with this stuff. Their asses and cooches must be sore as fuck." She snarled then she heard her stomach growl.

Anna made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw a plate of food, and she pulled it out. "Thank gawd I don't have to make anything or eat an MRE." She pulled the cover off and put it in the re-heater and hit a button. She smiled when she smelled the sweet aroma of her dinner. _I'm starving!_ After several minutes he pinched her lips to the side. _Hmmm, how long should that be in there for? Umm can't be longer than ten minutes. Right?_ Her food popped loudly, and she jumped, "Holy shit that's not supposed to happen." She hit the stop button repeatedly until it stopped, opened the door, and grabbed her food. The moment she grabbed her food, she jerked back and immediately dropped her plate. "Fuuuuuuuck!" She yelled as she cupped her hands and looked at her throbbing burned fingers. "Owwww!" She looked around for her mom, then pouted _. Ok well… ummm first aid… ummm burn means cold, so ice._ She opened the freezer section of the fridge and grabbed a piece of ice and rubbed it on her burns.

Anna leaned against the counter and stared at the plate. _Ok dumbass the plate is hot. Find something to pick it up with._ She opened the drawers to look for something and found a padded cloth. _This should work._ She set the plate on the table and sat down. She looked around, then walked back to the kitchen and opened all the drawers until she found silverware. She then opened all the cabinets until she found a glass and got some water and sat down. She hungrily took a bite of her food then spit it out quickly. "Fuuuuuck!" _You are fucking retarded? Hot plate equals hot food you fucking idiot!_ Her stomach growled loudly, she sighed then scolded herself.

"Yep, today was an awesome day to completely piss off your mom, the fucking Queen of the household. Yea, real fucking smart Anna…real fucking smart! What are you going to do, mom? Take everything from me? Check! Oh, what's that? Keep running your mouth. Ok, yea sure… cause I'm ignorant. Yep! Check! What's next? Oh, let's call your mom a bitch! Because that was fucking smart! Can you be any fucking dumber Anna? Sure, can! How about you grab a hot fucking plate then bite into extremely hot fucking food! CHECK!" she took a deep breath then yelled "Fuuuuuck!"

After she finally ate, she sat on the couch, grabbed the tv remote, and clicked the button. She looked at the black tv screen and snarled when she saw the words displayed "Access denied." She turned the tv off and grabbed the blanket off the couch and laid down.

She woke the next morning when the sun was beaming on her face through the large sliding glass door. After she relieved herself, she walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge _Ok… I can do this… what can I eat?_

—/

Liara expected Anna to tap out by now. Shepard looked over at his wife "How many days has it been?"

"Six…" she replied

Gwyn spoke up, "I so would have won."

"Oh, you hush…" said Liara then softly chewed on the inside of her cheek. She turned to Shandri, "Shay?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"She hasn't asked anyone for assistance?"

Shandri shook her head "No, she hasn't"

"Hmmm." Liara looked at her omni tool "She hasn't logged on to her omni tool since I put her out either." She looked toward the girls, "Have you all been helping her?"

They shook their heads no then Mili replied: "I've sent her several messages, but she never responded."

"Yea same here and none of us have been over there." Said Benezia

Liara pinched her brow markings together then looked at Shay as she said, "When's the last time someone checked on her?"

"Last night Teyr did recon and said she was still alive in there and that you'd be surprised."

"What's that mean exactly?" Said Liara

"She didn't say" replied Shandri

Shepard smiled (It's killing you not knowing.)

(Oh, you hush…. Yes, it is.)

(Gwyn was right. She's stubborn, and she's going to play it out.)

-/

After Liara knew her bondmate was asleep, she checked on Benezia then made her way over to the guest house at 0200 hours with Shandri. Shay did a quick perimeter check and hurried back over to Liara. "All lights are out."

They quietly walked through the front door. Liara smelled the air and could smell she's been cooking. She looked at Shay, gave a quick nod then crept to the kitchen and was surprised that it was clean. Liara opened the fridge and noticed all the food was being utilized. She grabbed a plate of leftovers and smelled it. _Hmmm doesn't smell terrible but looks questionable._

They walked toward her room and stopped at the bathroom. She took a quick peek inside and noticed it was clean then touched the towel and smelled it. _Hmmm clean and a bit softer than it was._ They listened for any noise, and when they didn't hear anything, Liara quietly opened the door. She peeked her head in to see her daughter sleeping on her bed with her back to her. She looked around the room and saw that everything was put away and that she was sleeping on the sheets she provided. Liara quietly walked inside and over to her. She looked her daughter over then left quietly, Liara closed the door then walked down the hallway and out of the house. She stood there for a moment then spoke softly, "Maybe she doesn't need me."

Shandri gently patted her back. "She needs you, Lia. Anna is just trying to one-up you. You're still providing everything for her. If she thinks this is the real world, then she's gravely mistaken."

Liara nodded slightly, "True."

-/

Anna recently came back from the bathroom and was just falling back to sleep when she heard her bedroom door open. She laid still as she heard someone walking closer. Anna breathed in, and the moment she smelled her vanilla and lavender scent, she knew it was her mother. She heard the door softly close, and she sat up quickly and smiled. _She came to check on me. You can't keep this up._ She looked down at her bandaged hands. _This week has been fucking rough, and I want to go back home. Everything sucks here. I've learned my lesson. I need my mom, and I've wanted her this whole week._ Anna quickly got out of bed, walked to her door, and opened it. "Mom?" When she didn't get a response, she quickly walked down the hall and looked around "Mom?" Anna teared up when she didn't see her mom. _Did I imagine it?_ Then she heard voices outside, and she quickly opened the door. She saw her mother and Shay turn toward the door with a surprised look on their face.

Liara was about to speak when her daughter jumped into her arms and hugged her. Her daughter embraced her tightly and sobbed out, "Mom, I'm so sorry. I do need you. I've needed you every day here. I love you, and I've missed you terribly. I'm sorry for being nasty and ugly to you. I'm so sorry. Please…please don't make me stay here anymore." Liara closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around her tightly.

Liara fought back tears as her daughter's words warmed her heart. "Oh, my baby, I love you, and I missed as well."

When Anna pulled away, Liara pinched her brow markings at the wrappings on her hands, "What happened to your hands?"

Anna fiddled with a piece of the bandage "Ummm accidents in the kitchen."

"Oh, Anna, why didn't you go to the medbay? Or call someone?" Liara said gently

"Shay said I wasn't allowed access to anything from the main house. The omni tool didn't work, and neither did the com unit on the wall." she said then shrugged, "I thought I was in complete exile, and no one ever came over." Anna said as she continued to fiddle with the bandage on her hand, "I found a medkit in the laundry room.''

Liara looked at Anna then at Shay with wide eyes "The com unit on the wall doesn't work?"

Shandri opened the door and walked over to the unit and pushed the button. She waited, and no answer then pushed it again and nothing. She clenched her teeth then looked at Liara with a scrunched face and said, "Nothing."

Liara closed her eyes briefly as she shook her head then looked over at Anna "I'm sorry, honey. How many times did you hit the button?"

Anna shrugged, "I dunno. Several times over the last few days. I thought you hated me and just didn't wanted anything to do with me."

Liara hugged her tightly "Noo baby, I could never hate you. I thought you didn't want to come home. So, I let you continue to stay out here. Then I missed you soo much that I needed to come over and check on you myself."

"Wait, you've had commandos come check on me?" asked Anna

"Every other day, yes. Come on…let's get you over to the medbay and have someone look at your hands."

-/

Zen unwrapped Anna's hands. "Goodness Anna, what did you do?"

"Hot plates, open flame, and extremely sharp knives."

Liara closed her eyes when she saw her daughter's hands had several cuts and a few blisters."

Zen looked at Anna's clothes "What are you wearing Anna?"

Liara stepped back to look at her daughter's clothes and clenched her mouth to prevent from laughing. Her clothes were multicolored from the colors bleeding over in the wash and snug-fitting.

Anna pulled at her shirt, "Umm a mishap with the wash."

Zen smirked as she tended to her hands "Well, I applaud you for attempting it. Clothes can be tricky."

"Yea I figured that out after the first time. Always read the tag."

"That's always a good idea." Said Zen.

Anna sighed, "Mom, Mili was right."

"About what sweetie?"

"That I take you for granted. I take everything for granted. I never really understood just how well I have it until I was knocked off my high horse. I'm sorry I took you and everything for granted. I'm sorry I treated you the way I did."

Liara smiled and kissed her daughters crest "Apology accepted. I think we all take our lifestyle for granted. It's why I donate and help the less fortunate whenever I can."

"I understand now. I think I'd like to learn the basics of living a normal life. I can build a fire, skin an animal, roast it over an open flame but I can't cook regular food on a stove or in a pan. I can't even wash clothes."

Liara smiled "I can set that up. I'm a bit rusty, but I can walk you through that."

"Yea? I'd like that. Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I really am sorry I acted the way I did. It was childish and just... stupid."

Liara rubbed her back "It was, but you've learned from it, I hope."

Anna nodded, "Yes, I have."

"Good."

Zen patted Anna's leg. "Ok, kiddo. I think we're good here. Scars will be faint. You had a deep cut on your finger there, but you did a good job keeping it closed."

She gave a quick smile, "Thanks…"

Liara wrapped an arm around her. "Let's go home."

"Please…"


	26. A Broken Promise

**Ch 26: Broken Promise**

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni- Shepard Estate - February 2216 CE**

Liara was sitting in the dark in the living room, waiting for her eldest daughter to come home. She began to nod off in her chair when she heard the two varren lying at her feet get up and huff then head down the hallway. She quietly rose from her chair and walked toward the foyer as she walked closer she could hear her daughter shushing the varren. Liara stood in the dark leaning against the wall with her arms crossed when she heard her daughter say "Crim, Gimp be quiet before you wake—"

"Mom?" Liara said as she walked closer. "I've been awake, Anna. Awake wondering why my eldest daughter didn't come home by the cut off time I requested." She pointed to the ground, "Come here…"

Anna walked over to her and waited to be reprimanded.

"It's 0225 Anna, Where the hell have you been?" she fumed

"Mom, there was a game, and we went out to a party afterward."

"Uh-huh, you mean the same game and party Nezzie and Mili went to. Who, by the way, have been home for almost two hours now."

Anna rolled her shoulder "There was an after… after party..."

"You think I'm stupid, Anna? You ditch your sister, your cousin, and my commando. You turn off your omni tool and come home two hours later than your sister and cousin. You honestly think I don't know what you did?"

"Mom…"

Liara leaned into her daughter and smelled her "I can smell it on you, and you've been drinking."

Anna tugged at her shirt and looked around, unable to look at her mom. "Ummm… I ummm."

Liara pointed to her body as she spoke, "You have on some sexy designer jeans and a flaunting top. Nice subtle facial markings….a cute little boyfriend. Who you're now having sex with. You're just all grown up now, aren't you? Hmmm?"

Anna wrung her hands together, "I… ummm.."

"Thirty… is the ideal minimum age for asari standards. Fifty to sixty is preferred by the Matriarchs with twenty-five being the absolute lowest. Anna, you're only twenty-two you haven't even hit maturity yet. You're a baby in the eyes of asari.

"I'm not a—"

"Yes, you are! So, tell me, was it everything the extranet said it would be?"

She twiddled her thumbs, "Well… ummm… "

"Actually, I don't care to know." Liara pointed to her own head "Don't think for one second that I will keep this from your father."

Anna's eyes widened, and she grabbed her mom's hand, "Wait… please don't tell dad."

Liara pulled away from her, "Anna, I don't keep anything from your father, and I will not start now."

"Mom… dad will go berserk. Please… don't tell him." She said as her eyes began to fill with tears

Liara pinched her eyebrow markings at her daughter's reaction. "The only reason he isn't flipping out now is because he's out on a Spectre job. The moment I try to hide it from him, he'll know and ask about it. He knows you all went out to a party. The moment he gets home he's going to ask about it. The instant that I hesitate to tell him, he'll know. We don't have to do a meld for him to sense something is wrong, Anna. He knows me too well. Anna, there's no way around this, and I will not keep this from him. You should have thought about this beforehand."

Tears trickled down her cheeks "Mom… please…I'm begging you…"

Liara looked at her becoming extremely upset "Are you afraid your father will do something to him or that he will become upset with you?"

"Both…"

"Do you love him?"

Anna shook her head "I have feelings for him, but I don't love him. I know he's in love with me."

"Hmmm…I'm assuming he's the one that dropped you off because Genrie came back an hour and a half or so ago."

Anna nodded "He did."

"Well, I suggest you prepare yourself for when your father finds out. I hope it was worth it."

Anna stood there and waited for her to say more, but her mother just walked passed her and said, "Goodnight" Liara walked to her room then turned "Oh and Anna. Don't think this won't go unpunished."

Anna closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath, wiped her tears then walked upstairs.

—/

Benezia walked through the crowded room and up to Mil. She leaned in close and spoke loudly, "Anything?"

Mil leaned in and struggled to hear her cousin over the loud music then shook her head "No!"

"Damn her." Growled Benezia. She opened her omni tool and send her mom a message.

Message to Mom 2345: Mom, missing midnight cut off. We will definitely be home by second.

Message from Mom: Alright, you best be here by 0100 and not a second after.

Message to Mom: We will. I promise.

Message from Mom: Alright.

Message to Anna: Where the hell are you? We've been looking everywhere for you!

Message from Anna: We went for a walk to just talk. It was loud in there. Then we left to head out to another party.

Message to Anna: What the fuck, Anna? You just left without telling either of us! Not to mention you just left us here!

Message from Anna: Yea my bad. I'll see you later.

Message to Anna: Are you crazy? Mom is going to kick your damn ass!

Message from Anna: I'm not worried about Mom.

Mili looked at Bene after reading her response, "What the hell is she thinking?"

Bene closed her eyes as she ran her hands down her face "You know what… Whatever, it's her grave. Let's go before we get in trouble too."

—-/

Benezia saw lights hit her window. She looked at the time 0224 then peeked out the window and saw her sister get out of a skycar then hurry to the front door.

Message to Mil: She finally made it home, but that's not our car she came home in.

Message from Mil: Holy shit! Get ready for fireworks.

Bene opened her door and crept down the hallway. She looked down the hall and saw Mil coming out of her room. They both listened hard at Liara talking to Anna.

Mil whispered, "Why is she pleading for her not to tell your dad?"

Bene shrugged "I'm not sure…"

They heard Liara say Goodnight. They both made a face then quickly and quietly went back to their rooms. Bene heard her sister walk passed her door. She opened her door abruptly and then said, "How was it?"

Anna jumped and grabbed her chest then quietly said, "Shit!" she let out a breath then looked down the hall when she saw her sister's eyes dart over. She saw Mil standing down the hallway. Anna rolled her eyes then waved them both on as she walked to her room. They all walked into Anna's room, and she closed the door. Anna sat on her bed and laid back as the other two sat on each side of her. "Ugh…"

Bene looked at Mil as Mil looked at her then they both looked at Anna as they waited patiently for her to say something. Bene tapped on her own leg then said: "Will you just spill it…"

"I don't know what to say… I didn't even know what to say to mom." Anna raked her hands down her face "Gawd… I don't even know what I'm going to tell dad when he finds out."

"Why are you so worried about dad?"

Bene's face dropped when she saw her sister curl up in a ball and cry. She looked at Mil who was also taken back by her crying. "Anna… what happened?" said Bene. When her sister didn't answer, she pinched her eyebrow markings as she grew angry. "Did...did he do something you didn't want to do? I will kill him myself." She said as her aura blazed around her when she stood up.

"No…no…calm down, it's nothing like that. It's just…Dad is going to be so disappointed in me."

Benezia's aura diminished then said, "Because you had sex? I mean, that's what this is about, right? This has nothing to do with disobeying mom and coming home late, right? Not to mention you left us!"

"Correct... and I'm sorry."

"Anna, we're his girls, of course, he'll be upset it's just what they do, sister. We could be a hundred and fifty and have sex for the first time, and he'd still be upset. Oh and fuck you for leaving us."

"I'm sorry I left you, ok. Shit!" She took a deep breath "It's not just the sex Bene. I broke a promise we made. I promised him I would wait until I was at least 23 or longer."

Bene closed her eyes briefly as she sighed, "Anna, you didn't… please tell me you didn't pinky swear."

Anna cried, "I did."

Bene shook her head, "And with dad of all people."

"I know…"

Mili looked at them both with an arched brow marking "I'm assuming this is really bad."

"Yes, a pinky swear is the ultimate promise. One that you're not supposed to break, ever. Us two have always been really close to my dad while the other two are with my mom. We just never keep anything from each other, and we don't break promises to each other, ever. Well... promises that actually mean something worth keeping. Like this one."

Mil made a face "Sounds like you fucked up big time and over a boy. A boy that will come and go."

"I know!" exclaimed Anna

"Well, was it worth it?" asked Mili

"No…"

Bene and Mili laughed, "Seriously, Anna? Please tell me you're joking!"

Anna wiped her eyes, "I'm not." She looked at both of them and said, "I'll tell you this. Whatever mom and dad do, it sure as hell wasn't what happened tonight. Gawd, mom, makes it sound like it's the most pleasurable thing out there."

Mili smirked. "Anna, do you purposely listen?"

Anna blushed, "I don't normally, but I did one time when they were still sleeping upstairs. The sounds she makes just gives you tingles."

The other two made a face, "Anna…"

"What? I was curious ok… Geez" she said

Bene arched a brow marking "So, what happened."

Anna covered her face "Ughhh. Ok, ummm question first. Mom said… she can smell it. Can you?"

Mili and Bene pinched their brow markings then leaned in and smelled her. They looked at each other then shrugged

Anna looked at them, "Well?"

Bene replied, "I guess I don't know what to smell for Anna. I smell the party environment mostly. Bene scrunched her face, "Have you been drinking?"

"Yes, I had a few drinks. Like two …maybe three, but then we went and ate before he dropped me off."

Mili said, "Me neither. I mean you can smell him on you if that's what she means."

"Like his cologne?"

"Yea…Normally it doesn't smell that strong on you." replied Mili

"Hmm…"

"I'm sure there's more to it than that though." Said Bene

"Yea…"

"So… you were gone for two hours. I thought… you know he was fucking your brains out or something…"

Anna gave a quick laugh, "Yea no… far from. We did go to another party, and there was alcohol. Ummm anyway… on to what happened. There was a lot of fumbling around. He had no idea what he was doing, and neither did I…." she paused then looked around as she chewed on her thumbnail "Ummm I didn't have a release."

Bene and Mili's eyes widen "Are you ok? Mom said that it could be very painful."

Anna furrowed her brow markings "Yea… I mean… like it never got to that point."

Bene and Mili looked at each other confused, "How do you mean?"

Anna twiddled her thumbs "Ughh…. This is so embarrassing. I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on Anna…. Was it a total flop? Did he yea know…."

"It was a flop. Like I said, it was absolutely nothing what I thought it was going to be and yes he did. That was ummm different." She wrung her hands together "Like I said, he just fumbled around. Mike honestly didn't know what he was doing or where to really touch. He saw my tits, and he fondled them and stuff. Then… ya know he touched around ya know… down there." She squinted her eyes before she began to say, "The whole time… in my mind, I was like, what the fuck are you doing? Like, what the fuck… are you doing?" she said as she furrowed her forehead

The girls both laughed. Mili said, "Sooo he like… you know… went down there?"

Anna rubbed her neck "Well, yea but that was just terrible too. Gawd, it was so bad you guys." She moved her hands around "It was like… he was just like…let's do this… no.. ok ummm… this…no ok that? And in my mind, I was like NOPE…try again. There was one point before everything came off where he reached down there, and he was ya know… feeling around, but he never…ya know… got all the way down there. Again in my mind, I was like Ummm keep going. What the fuck?"

The girls snickered.

Anna let out a breath, "I mean… I was ya know turned on, but I just couldn't get really into it. I was nervous too… like my heart was going to beat out of my fucking chest, but his fumbling was just a turn-off."

"Hmmm, when mom talked about it, she said your body would just know what to do. I guess there's more to it than that" said Bene

"No no…. Well, yea she said that, but she said you had to get there first. Apparently, Anna never got there for her body to know what to do." responded Mili

"Oh yea, that's right. She did say that." mentioned Bene

Anna grunted, "Now you two are just rubbing it in for not listening to what mom had to say!"

Bene smiled, then said. "Pretty much."

"And you're not going to tell me either, are you?"

"Nope. She asked us not to. Can't break a promise." gloated Bene

Anna flopped back on her bed and groaned.

"Soooo you didn't have a meld release or a physical one?"

"Nope…"

The girls laughed then Bene said, "Sooo does it even count as sex?"

Anna sat up, "Yes… because he put it in there and stop laughing at me!"

"Oh… Well, I don't know about Mil, but I can't help it." Bene said as she giggled.

Mil smiled as she laughed gently, then said, "Sorry... Anna. Well, how was that?"

"Different….Like the first insert was like Oh my god and sort of painful at first… and umm it didn't last very long." She said as she curled her lip

Bene scrunched her face "Wow, it ummm sounds very uneventful."

"Yes and no…" she paused then looked at them then down. "Umm… his thing… is weird looking and it umm grows…"

Mili squinted her eyes, "What? It grows?"

"Umm yea. When he's fully...ya know erect. It was like a shaft about this long and this big around and he ummm ya know stuck it in there.." she said

Their eyes widen "Really? Wow."

"Yea and something was going on down there. Ummm when he ya know…it hurt but umm he umm kind of did his thing, and then he finished." She tapped her thumbs together "Like….when they finish they ummm leave stuff behind in there and he like convulsed really badly. Then he was done, and I was like what the fuck?"

Bene and Mili scrunched their face "What do you mean?"

Mili's eyes lit up "Anna… you let him cum inside you?"

Anna shrugged as she made a face "Yes…?"

Bene's eyes widen "Anna… are you the first person he's been with?"

"I think so…" Anna rubbed her thigh "Is this bad?"

Bene looked at Mili then at her sister as she rubbed her neck "I don't know. Mom said to use protection to prevent sexually transmitted diseases. When you use protection, they can't cum inside you."

Anna covered her face then frantically said, "Oh my god! So what now? What's going to happen? Am I going to get a disease?"

"I don't know Anna. Maybe… you should talk to mom about it."

"Ugh, I can't talk to mom…"

Bene sighed "Well, you certainly can't talk to dad about this… You already screwed that up."

Anna grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it, then yelled into it. "Fuuuuuuuuuck!"

Mili and Bene looked at each other and shook their heads, then Bene said. "I bet mom is still up. I'd message her and talk to her. What if you have to go to the doctor?"

Anna sat u, "Are you for real?"

Bene shrugged "I don't know. Mom said something about inflamed vaginal orifices."

"What?! You're just fucking with me now!"

Mili shook her head "No, she isn't. Your mom really said that. One of the STDs or something."

"Oh, my gawd… you know what I need to shower. Get out…get out!"

Bene and Mili got up and backed away "Yea, that's probably a good idea." Bene looked at Mil then said, "Maybe we should wash our hands." Bene looked down at her hands "Yea… we should wash our hands."

—/

Anna walked back into her room after taking a shower and stared at her omni tool at the blank message to her mom.

Message to mom:

She tapped her foot on the floor then rubbed her thigh. _Fuck. How hard can it be?_ _She's your mom._ _She'll listen to you. Besides you just told your sister and cousin the whole story_.

Message to mom: Are you still awake?

—/

Liara was just drifting off to sleep when she heard her omni tool buzz. She furrowed her brow markings at the thought of someone messaging her so early then smiled at the thought that it had to be her bondmate. She scooted closer to the nightstand and grabbed her omni tool. She furrowed her brow markings when she saw who it was from.

Message from Anna: Are you still awake?

Message to Anna: Yes, what do you need?

Message from Anna: Can you come up here? I need to talk to you.

Liara's eyes widen when she read the message _. Goddess what happened!_

She quickly got out of bed, grabbed her robe, and hurried upstairs. She knocked on her door then just entered and saw that she was freshly showered "What happened?" She shut the door and hurried over to her "Goddess, please... please tell me he didn't rape you!" She said as she paced in front of her.

"No… he didn't rape me."

Liara let out a breath, "Thank the goddess."

Anna smirked "Are you for real? Mom, I'd kick his ass before he could even attempt that. Geez, Bene thought the same thing."

Liara laughed softly "That's true. So, what's the matter?"

"Well, I just told Bene and Mili the whole story, and they both said, "I needed to talk to you." So, that's why I called you up here."

Liara smiled "Oh, did they?

"Ok, soooo I honestly regret not having that mother-daughter talk."

"Yea? So, what happened?"

Anna looked at her mom then did a face plant into her pillow "Ugghhh I can't do this."

Liara smiled then rubbed her back. "Yes, you can. What happened? Just pretend I'm Nezzie."

Anna talked into the pillow "But you're not Bene…"

"Would it be better if you don't look at me?"

Anna sat up and groaned "No…" she took a breath "Ok, so long story short. The whole experience was terrible, ok. It was not what I thought it was going to be."

Liara arched her brow markings "Hmm… that bad, huh?"

"Yes, that bad. There was no… like I didn't get anything…"

Liara scrunched her face, "What do you mean? You didn't get anything."

Anna covered her face "Ugh… like nothing mom."

Liara cocked her head and squinted an eye "Huh? What do you mean like nothing? I don't…I don't understand."

Anna raked her hands down her face and rolled her eyes "Yes, nothing. No sexual meld and no physical release but he… ya know… stuck it in there."

Liara shook her head at what she just said, "Ok…I'm sorry. I'm… trying to wrap my head around this. Ummm… so he didn't do anything for you?"

"There was a lot of fumbling around, and it didn't seem like he really knew what he was doing. Ok. So umm like he tried, but it wasn't really doing it for me. I mean like I was ya, know…. umm turned on but not ya know fully aroused… I guess."

"Oh, ok. So, he didn't know how to touch you to get you really going."

"Yea…"

"I'm assuming he got his?" asked Liara

"Yes… Ummm that's what I want to talk to you about."

Liara furrowed her brow markings, "Ok, I'm listening."

Anna let out a breath and rubbed her thigh as she jiggled her foot. Liara looked at her very nervous daughter. She sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her "It's ok."

Liara became worried when her daughter started to cry "It's not...it's not ok, mom!"

Liara held her tight "What's the matter? What happened?"

Anna turned into her mom and cried on her shoulder. Liara blinked rapidly "Anna, you're starting to scare me. What's wrong? You rarely ever cry."

Anna sobbed out, "I did all this. I didn't get anything out of it. He cummed inside me. To top it off, I broke a pinky promise to dad, and for what? Nothing! This is not ok!"

Liara rubbed her back "Oh, Anna, it's going to be ok. Your dad will be upset but—"

"It's a pinky promise mom. He's going to be more than upset."

Liara frowned slightly, "I've broken a pinky promise with him before."

Anna wiped her tears, "You have?"

"Yes, but I didn't really understand the meaning. You two are buds, I know that. He may be hurt by it, but he won't hate you. He could never and he'll get over it. Besides you're his baby girl, his Bella."

Anna smirked, "I'm not the baby, Ry is."

"She is technically the baby, yes. But you're his first baby girl and always will be. You should have seen him the first moment he laid eyes on you. His whole face lit up. "Oooh, look at my tiny blueberry!" he said."

Anna laughed as she wiped her tears "He's such a goofball."

Liara giggled "Yes, he is. He loves you to infinity and beyond. We make mistakes, Anna, and we forgive and move on. He will be upset, but he'll get over it. I promise you."

"I don't want to hurt him, though."

"Anna, it's going to be ok." Liara stood up "Besides… look at this body. I have a way of changing his mind." She said as she winked at her.

Anna just laughed, then said, "Gawd Mom." She paused, then said, "Does that really work?"

Liara threw her head back and laughed, "Oh, you'll learn, just how much us women can do. What they like. What they beg for. You'll also learn what you like and what you'll want."

Anna arched a brow marking. "Hmmm. Well, what do they like?"

"Ooooh no. You're on your own there."

She fiddled with her shorts, "Sooo, do I have a disease now?"

Liara raised a brow marking at her "Why do you say that?"

"Well … he umm ya know cummed in me."

"Oh, umm that doesn't mean you'll get a disease. With humans, that's how they procreate. That's the man's seed that passes into a human female to make babies. That doesn't apply to us."

"Oh, Bene and Mil made it seem like a big deal."

"Well, for human females, it is. It can be a huge deal. I think they were referring to the fact that you had unprotected sex. That can be problematic if the person you're having sex with has sex with a lot of other people. That's when diseases spread. There should be cures for most if not all of them, I think. But from the sound of your story, it sounds like you might have been his first."

"Oh… Why do you think that?" Anna asked

Liara laughed gently then said, "You said he fumbled around, he didn't sound like he knew what he was doing, you didn't get off and was he really quick?"

"Oh, umm. Yea maybe half a minute. Probably less than that."

Liara snickered as she patted her daughter's leg then got up "You'll be fine, Anna. If symptoms arise, then come tell me, and we'll go to the medbay."

Anna pinched her brow markings at her brushing it off "So… that's it?"

She nodded, "Yes, that's it."

Anna rubbed the back of her neck "How come you make it sound so pleasurable?"

Liara laughed, "Mili said the same thing. Seriously, you two get away from my door."

"Well, we're curious. Did you have the same terrible experience I did?

"You honestly want to know?"

"Yes, I do."

Liara sat back down "No, your dad rocked my world." she said then laughed when she saw her daughter's face.

Anna scrunched her face, "Mom…"

Liara laughed, "Sorry, Ok so for real. My story. I didn't have sex until I was a hundred and six."

Anna's eyes widen "Whaaaaaaat? Why?"

"Yea… Well, because I was a recluse and I liked being alone. My relationship with my mother was similar to Mili and hers. She was around but not really, and my dad was completely out of the picture. I learned the basics of being an asari but never really received the full-on gist of it. I knew about sex, and I got sensations over the decades. I fulfilled my own physical needs but never a sexual meld. I was really into my school work and my archeological digs that it didn't come to mind as often as it should have. Then I became this damsel in distress, and your sexy father rescued me. Let me tell you something… I wasn't really interested in sex until I saw your dad. I mean, I was, but I wasn't seeking it out if you know what I mean. Anyway… Goddess, just looking at him, made me melt. Sssss like uhhhh the sensations just rippled through my body when I saw him. I can say he captured my heart the day he saved me."

Anna snickered "Seriously? A true damsel in distress and Prince Charming love story?"

Liara smiled, then replied, "Yes, exactly. I would go workout at the gym just to watch him get all sweaty and workout with his no shirt wearing sexy self. He was so sexy, toned, and he had these muscles… mMmm…still does but damn he was just bam, you know? Lame but it was so worth it because watching him just Ughhh…Ughhh and lifting the weights. Mmm damn, and the best part was when he did his chin-ups and he would start grunting as he got into the higher digits. I would look at him and think Goddess be damned work that chin bar with your sexy ass. Ooooh, and push-ups were wonderful too. Then I would fantasize about what he could to my body with that sexy body. Wooh!"

Anna made a face "Mom.."

"What? I did. Then he would strut over with his sweaty body with no shirt and run on the treadmill next to me. Oh, my gawd Anna he made my heart flutter, and just the smell of him drove me nuts. It was so hot, and my body was like ooooh I want some…please give me some of that. Then he would come visit me in my room every night just to talk. Goddess, I waited all day for those talks just so I could spend some time alone with him."

Anna smiled "Just like that, huh? Is that why you asked me?"

"Yes, just like that and yes. I'm just glad that I fell that hard for your dad and not someone that was a complete jerk or someone that would break my heart." She paused, "That's the difference, though. I've only ever wanted your… ummm, dad. I didn't have several partners before I found the one for me."

"I see. Well, what about the other part? Ya know the pleasurable part."

Liara giggled "Oh, Well I met your dad in his late twenties, he'd already had a few partners and learned the tricks of the trade before he met me. So, when I had him, he was experienced, and I was the fumbling beginner. So, my first sexual experience was off the charts, still is. My body wanted it so bad that it was screaming for it. I just lost my mother, I wanted comfort, and the only person I wanted it from was him. Late into the night, I went to his room, he was trying to comfort me, and he kept accidentally rubbing my erogenous zones." She smiled as she giggled at the old memory. "He was so embarrassed, but it was so cute. He was so close to me; he kept hitting my zones, my body already sparked, and I wanted him bad. My desire for him was so bad that my eyes were already changing. He was taken back by the change, and he asked me about it. I just stared into crystal blue eyes then I kissed him."

Anna smiled "Were you nervous?"

Liara let out a breath "Goddess was I. My heart was beating so bad that I thought it was going to pop out of my chest. He just did everything right. From kissing to caressing my zones, to saying everything right and just everything else. I would have been ok with the zones it felt so good, and I haven't even taken my clothes off yet."

Anna's mouth dropped open, and Liara looked at her. "Yea… I know. I will never forget that night." Liara took a deep breath "It was so unbelievably good." She looked at her daughter slump her shoulders. "Sorry, but it was, and when they do it correctly, it feels so damn good."

"How do you mean? Like what are these erogenous zones?"

Liara furrowed her forehead, "You don't know?"

Anna shook her head, "No…"

"He didn't touch them? Even accidentally during?

Anna shrugged, "How would you know?"

Liara smirked, "Ooo, you would know." She moved closer to her daughter. "Here I will show you this." Liara gently caressed her daughter's lower erogenous zone. Liara pinched her eyebrow markings when she didn't respond. "Hmmm…"

Anna's looked at her "What? What are you doing?"

Liara squinted her eye then caressed the back of her daughter's neck "What about this?"

Anna's looked at her "What?

"Interesting…" murmured Liara

"Mom, what did you just do? What are you trying to figure out?" asked her daughter.

Liara gently drug her finger down one of her daughter's crevices in her crest, and Anna shuddered slightly "Woah what was that? That tingled a little bit."

Liara squinted her eyes briefly "Hmm… It means that you're not of age yet. Well, your physical body is but not the asari part. That's why they ask you to wait until twenty-five or thirty or until your body becomes of age so you can experience the whole event. For us, the physical part is always good, but the asari part is what we want. Our erogenous zone are what really ignites our desire. No wonder you couldn't get into it. I mean….you can with physical touches…but it's not the same."

Anna furrowed her brow marking "Ooooooh!"

"Your lower back and the back of your neck are our main erogenous zones. We also have small ones in the crevices in our crest and ones in the crevices of our neck." Liara touched her lower back, the back of her neck and crest crevice these are dry ones. Meaning they can be activated by regular touch. She touched the sides of her neck, and these are activated by wetness… so the mouth and the tongue. All of these can only be activated by someone else and not yourself."

"Ooooh! Well, that makes so much more sense because I didn't get any of that."

Liara nodded. "And that's why I was so confused as to how you didn't."

Anna nodded then said, "So, it eventually gets better."

"Yes, if it sucked all the time we wouldn't be doing it."

Anna laughed, "True."

Liara shook her head, "Goddess, I shouldn't tell you this."

"What?"

"Well, Anna… learn your body honey. If you don't know, how will he?"

"Like, what do you mean?"

Liara covered her face as she shook her head and murmured "Anna..." She looked up, then said, "Ugh your Dad is going to kill me." She let out a breath "Ok... umm I'm not going to tell you about THAT. So, let's say you two do it again. Don't be afraid to speak up during sex or try another position. If you feel something, you like, then let him know. Slow down, speed up, more of this, less of that, oh my god right there, etc."

Anna blinked several times, "Oh ok... umm... Like how do you know?"

Liara briefly closed her eyes then looked at her "Anna, you just know. Believe me, you'll know. When he hits the right spot or touches you the right way, your body will react."

"Hmmm. Ok. What else?"

Liara opened her mouth then closed it "Anna... you'll figure the rest out in time." She took a breath and ran her hands over her crest. _Shit... Jon is going to kill me_. Liara got off the bed, "Anything else?"

Anna smiled, "No. I don't think so."

Liara leaned over and kissed her crest, "Ok, then I'm going to bed." She walked to the door then turned when she heard her name.

"Hey, mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…and thank you for listening."

"You're welcome and of course."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

Liara smiled, "I love you too sweetie, Goodnight."

Anna looked down at her omni tool and saw several messages from Mike and a few missed calls.

She video called him "Hey."

"Hey, babe."

"Sorry I got reprimanded by my mom for coming in late. Then I was talking to my sister and cousin. Then got wrapped up in talking with my mom again. Ugh, my dad is going to kick my ass later."

"For coming in late?"

"Nooo, babe. For allowing you to have sex with me."

"Oh my god! You told your mom?"

"Babe, I didn't have to tell my mom she knew the moment I walked through the door."

"Holy shit, they can sense that? Oh fuck… oh my god. Can your mom like not tell your dad?"

Anna laughed, "Babe, we're asari."

"I know that. But can she like, not tell him."

Anna pinched her brow marking "No because we're asari. My mother doesn't keep anything from my dad. She doesn't have to physically tell him. When they meld, she'll send him all her thoughts, events, etc. He'll see it the moment they meld or have a sexual meld."

"Oh... wait... we didn't have that." he said

"I know." She said as she gave him a lopsided grin

"God... so he knows?"

"No, he's not home but will be in the next day or so. Usually, when he's away and comes home, they have sex and pass each other their info. My mom likes to just show him instead of telling him at times because it's easier."

"Your Dad is going to snap my dick off and then kill me. Oh my god, I'm a dead man. I was so bad at it too. Fuck!"

"Babe… it'll be fine. My mom is going to talk to him about it. Was tonight your first time?"

"Oh my god was I that bad? I knew I was. I was just so nervous. You're so beautiful with clothes on. You're even sexier with them off. It was so hard to concentrate, and I knew I was doing everything wrong. I'm sorry."

Anna smirked then smiled and said, "Aww, you are so cute."

He smiled, "I knew you were disappointed."

"I was, but it was my first time too. It's ok, though. We'll figure it out."

"No, we won't! Because your dad is going to snap my dick off!"

-/

Shepard walked through the door at 1045 the next day with Blue next to him. He walked directly to his office and put his gear away. When he emerged from his office, he saw Gwyn and Ry waiting for him. He smiled when he saw them. "Hey, Gwyn, Ry anyone else up?"

They both hugged him, "Just us two. Everyone else is still asleep. Late-night I assume."

He pinched his brow and grunted, "Your mom is still asleep?"

"She hasn't come out yet...so I'm assuming so." said Riley

"Hmmm ok." He said as he walked to his room. When he walked in and saw the bed was empty but heard the shower going. The closer he got to the bathroom, the more he could feel the humidity from the hot shower. On his way to the bathroom, he heard the shower turn off. He walked up to the door opening, and the full-on humid mist hit him. He breathed in the thickness of the air and could smell the strong vanilla and lavender scent of his wife. He peeked in the door opening and watched his wife towel dry off then hang the towel on the shower. He looked her naked blue body over as she walked to her closet then he quietly crept closer to her as she opened her dresser drawer. When she reached into the dresser, he slapped her fit luscious ass. She screamed and jumped at the same time then turned with her hand on her chest "Damn it, you scared the hell out of me!"

He smiled as he laughed "I see that." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her nakedness in closer "mMmm you're so damn sexy. I love that blue ass." He slowly ran his hands down her side, over her erogenous zones, and over her ass.

She leaned into him, "nMmmm, did you miss it?" She said as she kissed him

He squeezed her ass "Mmm I did. I've thought about your sexy ass ever since you decided to be a dirty girl on video chat the other day."

She laughed as she ran her hands up his shirt then down to his belt buckle. She unbuckled his buckle then unbutton his jeans as she said "Me? You started it with your horny self."

He let his jeans fall to the floor as he pulled his shirt off and flipped his shoes off. "mHmm horny for you with your sexy mhmmm's, uh ah's and oh yea's"

She kissed his chest, "You love my noises?"

He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around him as he walked her to their bed, "I do." He said as he laid her on the bed.

She smiled at him as she slid back. "I love that look on your face."

He crawled on the bed after her "Mmm what look?"

"That look. Like you're going to gobble me up." She said as she spread her legs for him.

He chuckled, "Oh, you mean the T'Soni?" He said as he crawled in between her spread legs

She laughed then hooked a leg around him "mHmmm."

He kissed her passionately, "I love that come gobble me up, look on your face."

"nMmm because I know you are." She purred as she ran her hands down his back

He kissed down her neck, "mHmm, yes, I am."

-/

1115 Anna came down the stairs to see the others eating and watching tv. "Hey, where's mom?"

Riley responded, "Still in her room I guess…"

Anna turned and walked toward her mom's room, and she waved her hand over the translucent green light then walked into her mom's room. For a few seconds of horror, she saw a full horizontal view of her naked parents having sex. She covered her face and turned, "I'm soooo sorry!"

—/

Shepard gripped on to his wife's hips as she rocked into his hardness "Mmm baby." he groaned out, then slapped her ass.

Liara gripped on to his chest as she rubbed herself on to him with every movement then purred out, "Mmmm you like that daddy?"

He tilted his head back "Mmmm yesss. You feel so damn good."

Liara was breathing heavy as she licked her lips and moaned. She arched her back when she threw her head back as she rocked into him "Ooooh goddess yesss. Mmmm" Her eyes fluttered as the blackness took over and she was about to pull him into a meld when she heard her door open. The blackness slightly trickled from her eyes when her head whipped over to the door when she heard "I'm soo sorry!"

Liara threw her hands up in shock close to her body as she turned her upper body away, then yelled, "Oh My God! Anna! Get the hell out of my room!"

"I'm trying!" She squealed as she waved her hand over the door

"Hurry up! For fuck sake!" growled Shepard

The moment she left Liara covered the front of her body with his and buried her face in his chest as she turned a shade darker "Goddess babe! You didn't lock the door?" she said as she breathed heavily.

He chuckled, "No, I didn't. I didn't know we were going to have sex."

Liara sighed, "Ugh, that was an orgasm kill, and I was right there. There went my sexual meld too, and I was about to pull you into it."

He rolled her over on her back "I can get that back. Your aura is still lit. Not to mention, your eyes are still partially black."

—/

Anna rushed out of her parent's room and looked down the hall at everyone staring at her. Bene started laughing hysterically, "You didn't! Tell me, that didn't just happen on top of everything else."

Anna walked towards them several shades darker "Oh my gawd! It did, Fuck! Their door was green!"

"That's why you always knock on their door. Duh." said Gwyn as she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Gwyn!" Anna fired back as she walked up to the stairs and shook her head, "Damn, that's burned into my brain."

Bene and Mil followed her "What did you see?" Said Mil

Anna gagged "Gawd don't make me repeat it."

Benezia smirked "Damn Mil."

Mil shrugged "Sorry…"

Anna looked around, then whispered, "Mom was riding the fuck out of dad. She was all breathy and moaning. Ugghhh eww. Her eyes were black, and her aura was lit. Dad was like gripping her lower back."

"Ohh Shit, Mom was on the verge of her sexual meld. Damn Anna and you interrupted it." Replied Benezia

Anna covered her face, "Argh! Today is going to be shit."

"Ooooh, your dad was touching her lower e-zones as she did that. Wow." Said Mili

"I guess…"

"Remember when we said your body will tell you when. Yea her body was telling her." Said Bene

Anna groaned

"Well… if you would have waited another minute or so and walked in during her meld she probably wouldn't have even known." Said Mili

"What?"

"Well, your mom said that's when Asari and their partner are most vulnerable when they're in a sexual meld. She said we get completely consumed by it that we tune everything else out unless it's something loud and disruptive then we'll hear it."

Bene bumped her sister as she laughed "That's how you have sex, Anna…"

Anna covered her face "Ugh… shut up!"

-/

The moment they came back to themselves, Shepard growled out, "I'm going to kill that motherfucker!"

"Babe…"

He slid off the bed and grabbed his underwear "Why would you do that? Un-fucking-believable!" he said as he shook his head

Liara quickly got off the bed and touched him. "Lovey." She felt him jerk away from her, and her heart dropped. "Baby."

He walked to the bathroom closet and grabbed his clothes and fumed, "Don't Liara. Instead of using her experience as a deterrent, you use it as a time to bond and give her pointers for next time? Are you serious?" He clenched his fist "Arggghhhhh! Just Un-goddamn-believable Liara."

Liara wrung her hands together "I'm sorry..."

He turned to look at her and moved his hand between them "What was this? Huh? Using your body to help calm me down as you showed me? Well, it didn't work!"

Liara quickly grabbed clothes and put them on "No… I didn't plan this. You were touching me, and it just happened. You picked me up and took me to the bed, remember."

"Whatever…" he snapped as he turned and walked out of the bathroom. Then closed himself off to her.

A sharp pain hit her heart when she felt him slam their link down.

He stormed through his bedroom and the moment he reached the door she pleaded with him "Jon, please… don't do this. Just talk to me."

He turned, "What's there to talk about Liara? You already showed me everything. I already fucking know everything! You already fucking see everything!"

She reached for him, and he knocked her hands away "Don't fucking touch me. Just…just don't." He turned and walked out of the room.

She clutched at her heart as she hurried out of the bedroom, "Baby, please… don't do this."

He walked down to his office, "Liara, just get the hell away from me!" He snarled then walked into his office and over to the armory locker then grabbed a bag.

"Jon what…. What are doing?"

"Liara, get the hell out of office!"

Tears trickled down her face. Every angry yell were like daggers in her heart. "Please don't talk to me like this."

He turned to see her still standing there. He walked up to her, grabbed her upper arm, pulled her out of his office and down the hall. He walked back into his office and locked his door. She stood there in shock that he just did that to her. She turned to see Shay and the other two commandos standing there in shock as she was. Shay walked up to her and hugged her "Are you ok?"

Liara cried on her shoulder "Yes, He didn't hurt me just shocked the hell out of me. Goddess, I didn't know he'd be this angry. He's packing a bag. I don't know what he's going to do."

—/

Gwyn and Ry crept to the hallway from the living room and hurried upstairs. They stood at the top of the stairs and listened to their parents arguing. They turned when they heard the others hurrying down the hallway.

Bene whispered, "What the hell is going on?"

"Mom and dad are arguing really badly. Dad is like really pissed. He never talks to mom like that, like ever."

Then they heard him yell, "Liara, just get away from me! For fuck sake!"

"I said I was sorry. Just stop!"

All of them hurried down to Bene's room and over to her window then peeked outside.

Benezia saw her dad with a duffle bag, and he threw it in his sky car. She pinched her brow markings as she watched her mother plead with him "Jon… what are you doing? Are you leaving me? Just talk to me."

"I want you to get the hell away from me. That's what I want."

"Don't say that to me."

He got in his skycar and closed the door. She stood there, "Jon, please..." She stepped back when the car lifted then he drove off. They watched as she dropped to the ground and cried.

Benezia mumbled "Oh man this… this is bad."

Anna's face dropped, "Holy fuck." She said, then placed her face in her hands "This is all my fault."

Riley and Gwyn curled their lip then Riley snipped at her "What did you do, Anna?"

Anna let out a breath "I… I… had sex with Mike. I broke a promise to dad, and I told mom about it last night. She told me some things last night. I guess she relayed all that info to dad and now he's super pissed off."

Riley raked her hands down her face "Damn Anna… you had sex and broke a promise to dad. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Bene looked at Mili then said, "What things did mom tell you?"

She looked at all of them then groaned, "She ummm…. Showed me a few things, she talked about her experience and told me something to try for next time."

Bene covered her face as she threw her head back "Oh my Gawd…why would she do that? No wonder he's super pissed." Her eyes widen, "Anna dad had his duffle bag, not a suitcase."

Anna jumped off the bed, "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit is right!"

Mili looked at them both then furrow her forehead "Ummm he had guns in that duffle bag didn't he."

"Yep that's usually the only time he ever uses his duffle bag." replied Anna

Gwyn glared at her eldest sister "Anna… sometimes all you do is th…th…think about yourself and never the ca…ca…consequences of what ma…ma…may happen or the ripple effects of it." She turned then stormed out of the room.

Anna sighed, then said, "Gwynne…"

Gwyn turned when she heard her name, "No, Anna. You've done some st…st…stupid things over the years especially sa…sa…several ma…ma…months ago, but this? If… if you ruined ma…ma…mom and dad's relationship, I will Na…na…NEVER forgive you!" She fumed before she turned and walked out.

All the girl's eyes widen. Then Anna began to cry, "Oh my god… what have I done?"

Bene took a deep breath then rubbed her sisters back "It's going to be ok. Dad is not going to leave mom. No way…" she blinked hard then looked at her youngest sister and mouthed, "Right?"

Riley shrugged and just shook her head as she frowned.

Anna walked downstairs, and the others followed. She slowly walked into the living room to see Gwyn clinging to her upset mother sitting on the couch.

Anna squeaked out when she got closer, "Mom?"

Liara wiped her tears then looked up and over at her "Anna…"

Anna walked over and sat down next to her as all the others did. Anna hugged her, "I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

Liara kissed her crest "It's not all your fault. Some of its mine. I should have known better. It'll be fine. He's just really angry right now."

Riley frowned, "Mom, did dad leave for good?"

"No, baby. He just left to blow off steam I'm sure. He'll be back." She looked at Shay, who then gave her a reassuring nod.

Bene rubbed her thigh, "Mom… dad left with his duffle bag."

"I know Nezzie." Said Liara

"But mom… that means—"

Liara's eyes widen then she looked at Shay. Shay hit her com unit "Kay?... Don't you dare lose him. Ok, keep me posted."

Liara shook her head, "Nezzie, he would never."

"But what else would he do? There's a gun range here." said Anna

"I don't know Anna." Liara said nervously

—/

Half an hour later Shay gets an update from Kirre.

"Liara?" Said Shandri

Liara looked over, "What happened?"

"Kay just checked in and has an update. He's at the Armax Arena."

Liara closed her eyes and let out a breath, "Thank the goddess. He's just blowing off steam."

—/

1525 Shepard lands his skycar in the front yard. Liara waits for him in the foyer. He walks through the door and the instant he sees his wife he holds up a hand before she speaks then he just walks down to his office. She waits patiently in the foyer for him to come back out and he holds up a hand again before she speaks and walks into their bedroom. She begins to walk in behind him, but he closed and locked the door in her face. She placed her hand and forehead on the door and just leaned against it. A pain trickled down to her stomach _Lovey..._ she turned and saw her daughters standing down the hall. Liara wiped the tears away then walked to the living room and sat down in a recliner.

Anna softly spoke, "Mom…"

"Just don't, Anna. Please…" Liara murmured as she curled up in the chair.

Mili whispered to Bene, "She looks like she's hurting badly."

Bene grimaced "That's because she is."

They all looked up when they heard him come out of his room and walk down the hall. He snapped his fingers, "Blue, let's go."

Anna stood up, and bravely said "Dad?"

He looked at her and bared his teeth, "Don't you dare talk to me."

Liara stood up and turned to him, "Jon, please don't be like this."

Anna instantly had tears falling down her face "I'm sorry…"

"You know Anna... I thought we had a solid bond." He clenched his fist and waved it at her "Like this. You made me a promise, and you couldn't even keep it! You were so damn eager to spread your legs for some punk-ass kid that our relationship was just tossed out the fucking window."

Liara snapped, "Jon, that's enough!"

Anna closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm sorry. Please…"

He shook his head as he opened the large sliding glass door and walked outside

They both didn't say anything and just slumped back into their chair and cried.

-/

After thirty minutes of him sitting outside Bene pat her leg and called Gimpy over. "Come on, boy, let's go outside." She looked over at Crimson curled up on the floor near her mother then just let him be. She opened the sliding glass door and walked outside. She closed the door, and bravely walked over to her dad.

Shepard's ears perked up when he heard someone walk outside, and he quickly wiped his tears away and took a deep breath. He looked over and saw Benezia walking toward him. He cleared his throat before he spoke: "Hey kiddo."

She smiled, "Hey, can I sit with you?"

He pat the seat next to him "Of course you can."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped an arm around him "How you doing?"

He wrapped his arm around her. He shrugged then groaned.

She bumped him. "Come on, dad. We're still solid right? You can tell me."

He chuckled gently, "Yea we are squirt, and I know you're nothing like your sister."

She huffed, "Gawd Dad, nor will I ever be like Anna. Goodness." She gripped her chest, "I mean, ouch!"

He chuckled "Sorry, I know Nez" he took a deep breath "I'm just angry that she couldn't hold up her part of the bargain. It's not like I told her to wait until she was thirty or sixty. Just a simple request to wait until she was twenty-three. What's a few months? I thought she could have given me that much. Ya know?"

Bene gave a lopsided grin "Yea, I know, but it's Anna. She's selfish dad. She never thinks about the consequences of the aftermath. Gwyn told her that this morning. Very harshly mind you."

"Yea, I know. It hurts that she would do that to me, then defies her mother and leave her sister and cousin behind to go have sex. Argh! Then your mother takes the worse opportune moment to bond with her and give her pointers. What was she thinking?"

Benezia shook her head, "I know a terrible idea. I couldn't believe it when Anna told me that."

"You know the worse part of it is. She does this the moment I leave. Like it was her perfect oppor-fucking-tunity. Then what's crazy is this. If your mom didn't sense it or if it she didn't tell her then she would have never told me she broke that promise. How many times has she deceived me or lied to me? Our trust is fractured."

Benezia sighed, "I know dad. I'm sorry you hurt. I wish I could help."

He squeezed her gently "You have Nez. Don't worry, I won't stay mad for long. I just need to vent is all. What happened, happened. I can't change it. I'll get over it."

"I know." She said as she got up. "I'll leave alone now." She started to walk away, and he turned to her and held out his hand, "Nezzie?"

She turned to him and grabbed his hand "Yes, dad?"

"Thank you, baby." He said gently as he smiled at her.

She squeezed his hand and smiled, "Anytime, dad." She let go then started to walk back inside.

"Oh, Nez?"

She turned and said, "Yes, dad?"

"Do you think Mike is working today?"

"Probably, why?"

"Oh, I don't know I have a promise to fulfill." He said as an evil smile slowly crept across his face.

She looked at him, "Dad, what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know, but he's going to wish he didn't go back on what we talked about."

She just looked at him as she's broadly then said, "Hmmm well... Can I go?"

He looked at her and laughed, "Sure, we'll even take these two with us."

Benezia laughed. "You going to get it, or do you want me?"

"I'll get it. Meet me upfront."

He got up and walked back inside. The moment he walked inside all eyes were on him. He didn't look at anyone, didn't say anything, but walked passed them all and directly to his office. Liara heard the front door open then close. She stood up and looked at Shandri then at Kirre. She saw Shandri touch the side of her head and say, "Copy that."

"Liara, he just left with Benezia, Blue, and Gimpy."

Liara looked at Kirre standing there then immediately snapped her fingers and pointed to the door, "GO!"

She watched her run toward the door. "Where is he going?" she said nervously at Shandri.

"I'm not sure. Can't be bad if he's with Benezia. They're probably just talking." replied Shandri

Liara messaged Benezia: Where are you two going?"

Liara nervously pulled at her lip as she waited for her to respond, but she didn't. "Damn it, Nezzie," she murmured. A few minutes went by, then she felt her arm buzz.

Message from Nezzie: To fulfill a promise.

"OH, Goddess!" Liara said as she ran for the door and Shay with her.

The girl's eyes widen as they saw them run for the door. Mili looked at them all, "Ummmm what's happening?"

Anna darted her head up and over to Mili, "He wouldn't…"

Riley said, "I believe he is."

-/

Shepard grabbed his pistol from the floorboard, tucked it into the back of his shorts and exited his skycar. He walked into the store with two varren at his heels and his daughter. He looked over at someone standing at the register. "Excuse me is Mike Higgins working today?"

"Yes, sir he's on the floor somewhere."

"Thank you." He said as she smiled to the cashier. He slowly walked down the middle of the store then yelled out, "Oooooh MIIIIIKE!" He heard a loud crash somewhere in the store. He smiled then said "Mike Mike Mike Mike Miiiiike was yesterday hump day Michael? I could have sworn I told you NOT to do that." He said as he walked until he saw him crouching behind a display down the end of an aisle. "Michael there's no escaping this just come on out."

Mike stood up slowly, and his eyes widen at the sight of an overly angry dad, two fifty to eighty-pound varren with him and his second eldest daughter standing next to him. "Sir…I—"

"Now Mike, what did I tell—" He saw him turn and take off running down the aisle. "Oh, you little bitch." He snapped his fingers "Blue… Gimp. Seek and hold." He watched his varren take off, running down the aisle. He looked at his daughter and smiled as he walked down the aisle. He heard a crash, then Mike screech out, "OH MY GOD!" Then he heard Blue making a noise as he turned the corner. Shepard saw his two varren stepping on the back of Mike and Blue was hovering over his head. Shepard pet his two varren "Good Girl. Good boy! Now go over by Nezzie." He knelt down and put his knee into his back "Mike, what did I tell you I was going to do to you if you fucked my daughter?"

He started whimpering, "That you were going to snap my dick off."

He nodded, "Yea. Then what?"

"You were going to cram it in my ass."

Shepard pulled out his gun and put the tip of the barrel in the ground next to his face. "Then what did I say I was going to do after that?"

Mike's eyes widen as he sobbed out, "You were going to fucking kill me."

Shepard leaned down near his face and yelled, "Did you think… I was fucking kidding?"

"OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry! Please don't!"

"You're sorry? Oh, it's too fucking late for that! There are eight bullets in this gun, Mike. Eight! Instead of snapping off your dick… I'm going to blow off each one of your fucking ball sacks then your dick then pump the rest into your fucking chest!"

"SIR!" yelled Kirre

Shepard looked around at the small forming crowd then he saw Kay standing there. "WHAT?" he snapped

"Please don't do this!" she pleaded

"Go home Kay this is none of your concern!"

"You are my concern, sir." she said

Shepard removed his knee from Mike's back and grabbed his shirt, "Get up!" He turned him around to face him and pushed him up against the shelves then shoved his gun into his private, "You think she's going to stop me?"

"I was kind of hoping so… yea" he said as she blinked quickly then nodded

Shepard laughed "She's my protector Mike, not yours." He took a breath, "Hey Kay, what kind of gun is this?"

"I'm not sure, Sir. One that looks like it would put a hole in someone." she replied

"Well…Kay…. It is..." he paused for a second "Mike this, this is a Military Grade TR5. Especially made to put a hole in your ass. How would you like an additional asshole? Huh?"

"You're crazy! You're fucking crazy, man!" Mike shrieked

Shepard smiled, then jerked around as he said: "You have NO idea how fucking crazy I am." He took a deep breath, "You know what I like to do? MIKE! Huh? I like to run into the face of danger with bullets, and shit whipping passed my face. Monsters coming at me head-on. I mean, look at my face, Mike. What do you see, huh?" he said as he slid his hand down his face.

"Ummm some thin-lined scars…" he said

"I have them all over Mike. Battle wounds, bullet holes, monster slashes, building pieces, etc." He taps his head. "You know how many times I've hit my head? Huh? Too many times. Mike! So, yea I'm fucking crazy!" he spewed out before he started laughing like a mad man.

Mike's eyes widen as he says, "Oh my god!"

Shepard starts humming then sings to Mike "I'm craaaazy. Craaaaazy for feeeeel-lin … like blowing off your diii-ick!...Craaaaazy!" he paused, then said, "You know… actually, I am crazy. Especially when it comes to my girls." Shepard put his finger on the trigger and gently squeezed it until it went off. He smiled when he heard Mike scream out in agony as he fell to the floor. "How's it feel, Mike? One ball sack down…"

He gripped his gun as he knelt down to Mike, who was now holding himself and dry heaving. Shepard shivered "Ooooooh GOD DAMN…. that had to hurt! Huh? As your nut sack exploded." Shepard looked down at him and pinched his own eyelid. "You know Mike. Our testicles are covered in thin eyelid type skin. Juuuuuust like this. I mean bullet on contact and your shit just went …sppppplaaaaat."

"JON!" Shepard looked up at his wife. He looked directly at her then at Mike, who was curled up in a ball. Shepard pointed his gun on Mike's private knowing he wasn't going to get a good shot. "You know what's sad, Mike?" He waited for an answer but didn't get one from the sobbing teenager. "You couldn't even fuck her right. Oh, but you got yours, huh? You selfish bastard!" He moved the direction of his gun and shot him in the ass. He smiled broadly as he heard him scream out in pain again as he jerked back and grabbed his ass. He started laughing, "Ooohhh a blow to the ass MIKEY! That's what she calls you right? Mikey?" He saw Mike drifting unconscious then he slapped his face a few times "Hey, stay with me here Mike. It's no fun if you pass out."

"Jon, please stop this! They've already called the police!" pleaded Liara

He turned to her, "Do you think I give a shit?" He slapped Mike in the face again, "Will you fuck my daughter again?" You better answer me because if you don't, I'm going to shoot you in your dick!

"NO! I won't! Ever again!" He sobbed out

"That's what I want to hear Mikey! Say it again for me!" demanded Shepard

"I won't! Ok. Please! Please don't shoot my dick off."

"You won't what?"

"I won't have sex with your daughter again. Ever!"

"Good." He said right as he pulled the trigger and shot him in the dick. He let out a breath as he heard him scream again. "How bad does that hurt? Fucking horrific I hope!" Shepard looked around and frantically yelled, "Holy shit, Mikey! We have dick pieces everywhere! Holy fucking shit! It's all over the fucking dog food, man!" Shepard looked down at Mike cupping himself then pulled his hands up and saw nothing but red. He started screaming out as the color left his body "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" he screamed out in a high-pitched voice then started hyperventilating.

Shepard got up then shot him in the ass again then heard him yell as he jerked back and the moment he did, he shot him in the chest. Shepard turned his head when he heard, "Stop right there! Put your gun down slowly then lay down on the floor and put your hands behind your back." He slowly put his gun down on the floor and laid down as they said. He started laughing uncontrollably when he heard the paramedics arrive.

The officer scolded him, "Oh, you think this is funny?"

Shepard managed to get out his sentence through his laughter, "I do actually!"

The officer put him in a pair of biotic cuffs, and two other officers helped lift him up off the ground. The paramedics looked the kid over then shook their heads. "He's not shot, and he's not bleeding."

The officer scrunched her face said, "What?"

Another officer picked up the gun and looked it over. She hit a latch, and it popped out a chamber. "Oh, wow. This is military-grade stuff here. Damn, I've never seen one of these before. Very real looking but it's only a military training paint gun with red blood like capsules. Still had to hurt though."

Shepard started taunting him "Hey Mikey!... Mikey! I think we found all your dick pieces, man. They formed a vagina you fucking pussy!" He said as he started laughing. "Hey, Mikey! Is your ball sack swollen yet? Huh? I bet it's the size of a fucking cantaloupe. Huh? How about your dick? Huh? I hope they're both swollen you fucker!" he laughed then said, "You put that dented up dick in my daughter again, and I'll will snap it off next time."

The officers just shook their head at him then walked over to Mike, "Mike, would you like to press charges on Mr. Shepard here?"

"Yea Mike would ya? Then you'll definitely never see my daughter again." said Shepard.

Mike sat there with the ice pack that the paramedics gave him, he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "No, he's already shot at me before, but I had protective padding on then." He said then let out a breath

The officer uncuffed Shepard then said, "Ok, then I guess we're done here."

Shepard got up and walked over to Mike and held out a hand. The young man flinched when his hand came down at him. He looked up when he saw his hand and grabbed it. Shepard pulled him up. "You know Mike. I was expecting you to say something else when she asked you that, but you didn't. Why?"

He looked down then at Shepard "I really do care about your daughter sir. I ummm—" He looked around

Shepard looked around, then said, "You love Anna, huh?"

"Yes…" He swallowed hard, "Last night just…. kind of happened. I mean… you know…"

Shepard gave a quick nod and grunted.

"I didn't force her into it or anything. " He said as he blinked quickly

Shepard gave another quick nod and grunted. Shepard wrapped an arm him and pulled him in close as he said, "Mike, I'm going to remind you of what we discussed after our training facility approval event we had. If you hurt my daughter in any way, shape, or form, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do you understand?"

Mike cleared his throat, "Yes, Sir."

He slapped him on the back, "Alright. I'm done here. You can still date my daughter." He turned away, then turned back to him "If you fuck around on her then come back and give her some nasty-ass disease. I'll hunt you down. Got it."

"Yes, Sir!"

He slapped him hard on the back, "Ok. Good talk, Mike." He stopped and turned back to him, "Ummm… if you have any damage to your sack. Let me know, and we'll pay for someone to fix it." He turned to his daughter and whispered, "Did you get all that?"

Benezia laughed, "You're damn right, I did!"

"Good send it to me." He said as he smiled then laughed

-/

Shepard came home and went directly to his office. He stayed in there for the next hour before Liara walked over to his office then gently knocked on it. She heard him say, "Yea?"

She softly said, "Can I come in?"

"The door is open."

She walked in to see him leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up watching tv. She leaned on the desk "Can I talk to you?"

"I'm listening…" he said

"I didn't mean to make it seem like I was encouraging her. I don't know what I was thinking. It seemed like she thought it was just him and that she would just try another guy. I don't know… It was his first time, and I felt that if it were better, she wouldn't bounce around and that she would stick with this one for a while. With her not being of age did disappoint her a bit. So, that's good, but I'm sorry…"

He looked at her and grunted, "Your intentions were thoughtful, I know. I was more upset with her than anything. I know you went up there to do the mom thing and you did. I'm sorry for making you feel bad about that." He looked at his very upset wife as she looked at him. He put his feet down and patted his leg "Come here." She smiled, then curled up on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, and she nuzzled her head in his neck. "I'm sorry, lovey. Please forgive me."

He sighed, "Lia… I forgave you hours ago. I just needed time to vent. I love you, and I would never leave you." He chuckled, "How could I leave that gorgeous blue body?"

She ran her hand down his short-bearded face as she giggled and kissed his neck. "I love you, and this body will always be yours." She caressed his face "Let me in baby. Let me help you."

He took a breath then lifted her and sat her on the desk. She furrowed her brow markings then she felt him released his block. His wave of emotions hit her like a brick. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her thigh. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her hand through his hair. Her heart ached from his pain, "Ooooh baby." Her face twisted in agony when she felt him crying.

He laid his head on her thigh "She couldn't just give me this one thing. Just one thing. Wait until your twenty-three. Can you wait that long? Yes, dad, she said. I promise she said. Not a big deal, she said. What's a couple months she said. I said I need you to keep this promise of promises, keep this one. She said yes, I promise. Then she pinky swore on top of it. I'm not mad about the pinky promise break. I'm mad because I thought our bond was better than this. Then she does it when I'm not even here. Argh!"

Liara trickled her fingers through his hair, "I know baby."

"I know for a fact Nezzie would never do this to me... or Gwynne.. or Ry. I'm just really hurt by it. I'm her dad. Were supposed to be buds. These boys will come and go."

"I know Lovey. Maybe you should talk to her?"

"No, I don't want to talk to her. Don't push this on me Liara. Just let me get over this as I know how."

"Ok, I'm sorry. I won't." She laughed, "I can't believe you shot him in the private with a paint gun."

He wiped his tears as he started to laugh, then kissed her thigh "I love you."

She leaned back on a hand and ran her other hand through his hair. "Oooh, my baby—"

Anna walked through the door then quickly exited "Ooohhp sorry…"

Liara grunted then said, "Anna…you really need to learn how to knock!"

They heard "I'm sorry" come from the other side of the door, then Liara said: "Come in we're not doing anything."

She walked back through the door. She saw her mom sitting on the desk with her legs spread, her dad's head laying on her thigh with his head turned away from her and his arms wrapped around her "I ummm… I'm sorry were you two… umm…"

"No Anna…I was massaging his scalp as we talked. He's just laying his head on my thigh. Is there something you need?" Said her mother

"Ummm I" she looked at her dad "Yea. I was ummm hoping to." She looked at her mom, then her dad and softly said, "Dad…"

He shook his head. Her mom looked at her then shook her head "It's not a good time, Anna. Maybe later or tomorrow."

She dropped her head, "Ok…" she murmured then walked out. She walked down the hall then up the stairs. She sulked all the way until she reached Benezia's room and knocked on the door. "Yea? I wasn't gone that lo—" she said as she opened the door. "Ugh… what do you want Anna?"

"B, please don't be mad at me. Everyone's upset me. Dad has made up with mom, but he won't even look at me. I can't take this… can you just talk to me?"

"What do you want me to say to you, Anna?" Said Bene

"You're my sister…. My best friend… I… I need you…"

Benezia walked by her sister and into the hall then turned and said, "And what was Dad? You just tossed him out like trash. You would do that easily to any one of us, Anna! That's the problem, and you don't get it."

Anna started to cry, "Bene… I'm sorry."

"But you're not Anna. You say it, but you honestly don't mean it."

"I do mean it!" Anna said sternly

"You don't need any of us, Anna. You'd give us all up for one night with your boyfriend. Why don't you go talk to him."

"That's not fair Bene."

"Nothing ever is in your mind, Anna."

"If I could take it back, I would!"

"No, you wouldn't. You'd just play it out differently. You wouldn't have told mom or me then you wouldn't be here because that's how your mind works. What's best for Anna?" She said as she walked to the media room where the other girls were at then closed the door.

Anna snarled then walked to the media door and opened it. She looked in to see all her sisters and her cousin sitting in there. "So what, you all hate me now? You want nothing to do with me anymore? Is that it? Everything was all ok last night, but now it's not?"

"Anna, last night was a broken promise, and today was reality. That's the difference. Last night I knew dad was going to be upset. You knew the moment you did what you did that he was going to be upset. You just didn't know how bad the effect was going to be until reality slapped you in the face. I sat out there with him. He's hurt, Anna. You…you broke his heart, and he's trying to pick up the pieces. Do you understand exactly what you did?" Benezia looked at her and waited for a response, "Exactly the problem."

"I fucked up… ok. I get it."

"No, Anna, you don't." She pointed back and forth to herself and her sister "Our bond as sisters as… "best friends" is supposed to be solid. To trust you wholeheartedly. Not to turn and stab me in the back, to let me fall through the cracks, or to get left behind." She pointed to herself then over to her cousin "We stuck together that night. You ditched us at the first opportunity and left us behind for some boy." She shook her head, "You have no idea what could have happened. You just assume that everything was going to be ok. You didn't factor in the what-if."

"But nothing bad happened Bene."

Bene dropped her head "It's like talking to a brick wall. Nothing I say will filter into your head."

"You were with Mil and her with you. That's why I left."

"Why do you do what you do? Dad was gone, and mom gave us the chance to go out and come home at a specific time, and you tossed that out the window. So, not only did you toss dad's trust out the window you did mom's as well because who gives a shit about mom, right? You're so worried about dad that you don't give two fucking shits about mom. So, not only did you toss them out the window, you kicked us to the curb." She took a breath, "You know when we're in the arena that "trust" is the faith I lie in you. I don't check my six because I know you'll have it. How can I trust you when you kick us all so easily to the curb? Like we mean fucking nothing to you."

"I didn't think about it that deeply Benezia."

"Because you never do Annabelle. I would never do that to Dad or mom. If he asked something of me. Something as simple as what he asked from you. I would have fulfilled that promise. How hard was it to wait a few months? Was it that hard?"

"I have no answer for why I did what I did."

"You know why I would never defy dad?"

"Because your bond is solid?" Anna said mockingly

"Because I'm not you, Anna. Yes, our bond is solid. It grew even more on the mountain. He was willing to sacrifice himself to save me, and he didn't even bat an eye or have second thoughts. He sacrificed himself for me just to get a head start knowing he very well could have died.. knowing that eventually, they'll catch me. He came for me after they tried to rip threw his skull. He gave one last umph to get that monster from me, and when we were thrown back, I turned and saved him. I didn't run Anna I stood my ground and saved him because that's what we do as a solid team. What he's trying to figure out is this… if it was you and not me, would you have stayed or ran? Because if you can't do one simple thing that he asked you to do, how can he trust you to do anything else?"

Anna stood, there is disbelief. She opened her mouth then closed it then said, "You two are taking this way too deep. It was a broken promise, not life and death. I wouldn't have run away Bene. Have I ever run away in the Arena? No! Have I ever left anyone of my squad mates in the arena? No! I always watch your six, always! I would let my other teammates get hit before you." She took a breath, "I was drinking and let my poor judgment get the better of me. That's all! It was like a domino effect just this than that. Then the next thing I know I'm lying there thinking what the fuck did I just do."

Bene laughed, "Is that the card you're going to play?"

"That's what happened!"

"Yea, right. You ditch us, Genrie and purposely defy mom to go to an "after-after party" then a domino effect happened. I'm not stupid, Anna. Go ahead and play that story to mom and dad but not me, not us."

"You act like you didn't see me blubbering about it in my bed last night. You all act like I'm not upset about what I did. I am, ok. I know I fucked up! I even went into his office to talk to him about it, and mom said he doesn't want to talk to me. So, it's not like I'm hiding in my room waiting for him to just come to me. I tried to talk to him. So, think whatever the hell you all want to think." She said before she turned to walk out.

"Your story doesn't match up very well, Anna. Maybe you should go over it before you go talk to dad."

Anna turned and snarled, "Fuck you!"

Bene narrowed her eyes at her "No, thank you. I hear your experiences are pretty shitty and uneventful." she sneered

Anna grit her teeth then left and walked back downstairs and to her dad's office this time she knocked. "Come in." replied her mom

Anna walked through the door and saw her mom and dad turn toward her. "Mom, if you would please get out."

Liara raised an eyebrow, "Anna, I said this wasn't a good time."

"I don't care. I need to talk to him right now. Please."

Liara looked down at her bondmate when he said, "It's fine."

Liara hopped down and left the room. (She has something on her mind)

(That she does)

He was about to say something when she interrupted him, "If you would just listen."

He leaned back in his chair, and she began. "I'm sorry I broke my promise. It's not like I planned it out to purposely defy you. I was drinking, I made some stupid choices and then at one moment we were alone, and one thing lead to another… rather quickly and then it was over. Everything just happened so quickly. I didn't even have time to really think it through. When it was over, I thought to myself, what did I just do. My insides cringed with the thought of hurting you because of it. I cried about it with Bene and with mom. I didn't want to hurt you, and it's killing me inside that I did." She took a breath, "This has nothing to do with our bond. It was just a stupid mistake. If I was left behind instead of Bene, I would have done the same as she did. I would have attempted to save you. I wouldn't have left you behind to save myself. I would never do that. You mean more to me than a boy. I love you, and I look up to you. You're my hero. I would never purposely try to mess up what we have. I'm sorry that I did, but it wasn't on purpose. It sure as hell wasn't worth all this." She croaked out as tears streamed down her face.

Shepard leaned forward as he saw his extremely strong daughter break down. He stood then walked over to her and hugged her. She clung to him as she continued to sob, "I'm sooo sorry, and I truly mean that. I never meant to hurt you."

He took a deep breath, "Oh Bella…" He sat down, then pointed to the extra chair in his office "Grab that chair and come over here.

She sniffled and wiped her tears as she walked to the chair and grabbed it. She drug it over and sat down.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Anna and yes my heart hurts." He sighed "Maybe I'm just overreacting… because you're my little girl." He let out a breath. "I thought I had more time, but I don't. All of you are growing up so fast. Pretty soon you'll be gone and out on your own. It's just a lot to take in. Boys touching my little girl sexually is just not a thought I like to have is all. I know this kid is a good kid, and he treats you well. I definitely know what it's like at his age." He put his head in hands "Uggghh…" He took a deep breath, "Just don't get pregnant until your way into your second or third century, can you at least promise me that?"

"Yes, I can promise you that, and I will keep that promise, I promise." She touched his arm, "Dad…"

He looked up at her. "Do you really not trust me anymore?" She moved her hand between their open space "Is this… completely shattered?"

"It's not shattered, Bella. It's cracked but not shattered. I just wish you would have waited like you said you would have. Not that… if you would have waited and the time was up. I know you wouldn't have just ran off and did it. I know how situations like that can arise and that things like that happen, but you have to know that it's ok to say no. If he respects you enough, then he'll comply and that it's not ok for him to force himself on you. That's what you need to understand, and I'm not saying that he did. You have to be stronger than that. That's what I'm also disappointed about that you fell into a weakness and didn't stand strong. It doesn't matter if you're fully clothed or naked as a jaybird. You can say no at any time. That applies for the rest of your life, not just the first time. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"So, the other girls are mad at you, huh?"

Anna fiddled with her shorts "Yes, I get why, but I don't. I didn't do anything to them. Bene is extremely pissed off at me."

Shepard smirked "Nezzie is protective of her family you know that. She just doesn't like that you hurt me. I'm assuming that's why for all of them. Nez mostly because of our days we shared on the mountain. Her way of thinking is on a different level than you. She takes everything thing in when she processes something, and she does it rather quickly. That's a quality combination of myself and your mom that she has. She can be deep in her thinking. Gwynne is all your mother; she needs time to analyze and process to come up with a solution. Ry is just both of us squished together. She can take time to analyze and process, but she can also think quickly. You on the other hand. You have your mother's looks, but you're mostly all Shepard. You tend to skim off the top and act in the moment. It's a good quality to have, but it can be bad as well. It's also how you've been undefeated in the field, you act quickly and respond. You have the Shepard gene like Uncle Alex and grandma. You fly by the seat of your pants. You need to learn how to slow down and process certain situations. The field is different than actual life.

Anna nodded, "I'll work on that."

"Like you said, everything happened so fast. You filtered it quickly as you normally do and being inebriated messed up that process. Your mind said he's a nice guy, your body says ok and green light means go. You filtered right over dad said wait.

She rubbed her thigh, "Yea…." She let out a breath, "I'm sure you know it was completely uneventful."

He threw his head back and laughed, "Yes, I saw." He looked at her and finished laughing, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Be responsible with it. Don't go crazy. Don't just give it up to anyone and everyone. Don't label yourself. Ok? I'm not saying don't have fun. Pace yourself because you have hundreds of years to experience it."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Now… if anyone ever physically harms you or forces themselves on you. I give you permission to fuck their ass up."

She laughed, "I would have without your permission."

He smirked, "Good." He pat her leg. "Ok, I'll need a little time to really take this all in."

"Dad… do you… still, love me?"

"Yes, I love you. I never stopped Bella. Nor will I ever."

She got up from her seat, "Ok, thanks for listening to me."

"Thank you for braving up and coming to talk to me even though I didn't."

She smiled as she got up from her chair.

He groaned, "Oh, Bella?'

"Yes?"

"I ummmm kind of shot Mike in the dick."

"WHAT?! Dad!"

"It was with the TR5, and he cried like a little bitch too."

Anna shook her head, "Damn dad. It still had to hurt."

"Ummm… I maybe shot him in the ball sack, his ass twice, his dick than his chest. The police and paramedics came."

Anna covered her face, "Oh my gawd dad! Well, he's done with me. I'm sure."

"Nah… He told me he loved you. You're good."

She smiled, "Yea. I know."

"Anna…"

"Yes, sir…"

"You're grounded by the way."

"I figured as much." She said as she walked out

(I'm going to shoot her in her ass.)

He heard his wife laugh (You're terrible.)

He pulled out his TR5 and opened the door. He looked out and shot her in her ass.

She squealed, "Oooowww! Fuuuuu Damn dad!" she turned in a circle as she grabbed her ass and jiggled her leg. She turned and looked at her ass "Uhhh I liked these shorts too!"

"That's for your mother!" He looked over as Liara came into the hallway and smiled.

He smirked. "Disobey me again, and I'll shoot that dude in his dick too or her in her tits."

She shook her head as she groaned, "Ok. Got it." She said before she hobbled up the stairs.


	27. Orientation

**Ch 27: Orientation**

 **Omega - Afterlife May 2216 CE**

Aria looked down when she felt her omni-tool buzz. She smiled when she saw an email from her eldest and the Subject line: Acceptance Letter

Mom,

Check out the attached acceptance letter. An actual military school with forty asari students and forty human students. They built dorms and everything it's so awesome! Also, I need you to approve all these legal documents. Love you.

Dear Milizkia T'Loak,

Congratulations! We are pleased to offer you admission to the 2216 Fall Class at T'Soni-Shepard Military Academy. You were selected from a highly talented group of applicants. During our review, we were impressed with your academic achievements, talents, and experiences. Your performance and commitments are of exceptional quality, and you should take great pride in all you have accomplished. Your credentials indicate that you are precisely the kind of engaged, thoughtful student who will thrive in this environment, and we hope you will choose to share your many talents with us.

Please take some time to review the important information in this packet carefully. To secure your place within our Academy, please respond back directly to this email. No need to worry about your tuition as it has been covered in full. All of your supplies and transportation has also been covered.

I look forward to seeing you at the new student orientation on Wednesday, August 12th. Please remember to wear your new uniform. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me directly.

Sincerely,

Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard

—/

Lizkies,

This is the letter you should have received in the beginning. This is the best place for you to learn and to succeed. I have attached everything that needed my approval, and I have also placed money into your account if you need it. Good Luck. I love you.

\- Mom

 **Armaili, Thessia – T'Soni- Shepard Military Academy August 2216 CE**

Orientation day – Mess Hall

All the parents of the students were provided a link and a special access code to a live broadcast as were the mayors, the high council, several colleges and universities, military schools, several companies throughout Thessia and several alliance admirals.

-/

 **Omega – T'Loak Residence**

Aria rubbed her face then grabbed her tea and some breakfast "Ughhh it's way too early for me to be up." She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Tevos and Lena. "Ok, Bray what do we have?"

"We have it all set up on the large wall screen. Five minutes until it starts but the link is already live." said Bray.

Aria looked at the screen and saw six small cameras screens two for inside the mess hall, one that faced the outside of the front door, one that faces the outside of the back door, and two that said on the move but were black. She clicked on a mess hall camera and set it to take up her whole right side of her screen. She saw eighty students standing at ease waiting nervously yet patiently.

Lena pointed to the screen, "There she is….there she is!"

Aria nodded, "Yea, I see her. They have eight asari soldiers in there, four lined up down the right-hand side and four on the left-hand side. I see twenty teachers on the right, and eighty military students on the left sectioned off asari, human females, and human males."

Bray points to the outside front camera "Here they come now. Holy shit Aria look at that! Liara has two big ass varren with her."

Aria watched as four commandos walked through the door and they lined up on the left then two soldiers came through, and they lined up on the right-hand side. Every commando and soldier wore a uniform, and the officers had insignia on theirs. Shortly after, she saw Liara walk in with her first behind her, two varren, and two young asari but no Shepard.

Liara walked to the center of the room and introduced herself then welcomed everybody to their Academy and was very nice and appealing. She addressed the teachers, "If you would please grab your assigned box. We have provided you, one laptop and one datapad. I'm assuming you brought all your own clothes. If there's something, you need, then just let me know. Your classrooms will have everything else required for teaching."

She addressed the cadets, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Your gear will consist of one duffel bag, one pair of combat military boots, one belt, one utility belt with one canteen, several sets of your military uniforms, one swimsuit, tube socks, athletic socks, underwear and several sets of athletic apparel. For the women, yours will have several sets of sports bras. For the asari, on a full or partial financial work-study program, your box will also consist of all or parts of the following list. One Armali Council Tech laptop, datapad, and Luminous 220 Omni-tool, two storage drives, one backpack, one pair of athletic shoes, and one pair of flip flops. All your pens, pencils, writing pads, books, etc. will be handed out on the first day of class. For those of you that brought gear, once you receive your box put your gear in your duffle bag. Everything provided to you here today that's in your box, is yours. When you leave, you will take it all with you if you so choose. To all that needed it, your parents have been sent an Armali Council Tech Luminous 220 Omni-tool for your personal communication home."

Liara held up a security band "Every one of you, including the teachers, will wear one of these security bands while on this property. Once activated it will be attached to your fingerprint, if you remove them they will become deactivated, and you will need to reactivate them at any location within the Academy with your fingerprint. This band will provide access to all the available facilities to you. This includes your dormitory building, your dorm room, the recreation center, the training center, the mess hall, the med bay, your classrooms, and any other location that we see fit. At any point that you get reprimanded and lose privileges, then we can deny your access to a facility such as the recreation center. Every major facility is equipped with security cameras inside and outside. Please note that any private areas such as your rooms, bathrooms, or changing rooms there will be no cameras. The dormitories are known as the Quad. There are four very large two-story buildings that house all of the students. Each building is cut into threes, one section for asari, one section for the human ladies and one section for the men. For the Asari, the first floor consists of Alpha through Delta. The secondary floor consists of Echo through Hotel. For the humans, your first floor is Alpha and Bravo with your secondary floor being Charlie and Delta. You only have access to your building, and the remaining buildings are closed until further notice. The buildings are marquee labeled as Plebes, Yoogs, S-Seas, and the Firsties. You will reside in your building until the remaining time that you are here. Your marquee name will change every year as you graduate to the next level. You are all currently, freshman, which are the Plebes. As a Plebian, your shirt color is white, and you will wear white until you graduate to a Sophomore Yoog. Yoogs are Grey, Juniors S-Seas are Gold, and Senior Firsties are Black. When you become a Firstie and a cadet officer, you get the possibility of having the privilege to wreak havoc on the Plebes as our officers are going to wreak havoc on you."

Liara took a small breath as she looked around then continued "Each squad's dorm room has open group living. You all live in a small apartment type housing. Your very large bedroom consists of five of the following: beds, small dressers, nightstands, desks, lamps, chairs, closets, laundry bags, and security trunks. You have one very large bathroom, with three shower stalls with curtains and three toilet stalls with doors, on the other side of the wall are three sinks and compartments for toiletries, towels, etc. Each dormitory comes with a small kitchen. The kitchen is NOT for cooking, and you will eat all your main meals in the mess hall. Your kitchens are equipped with a small size fridge, snacks, drinks, plates, cups, etc. You will be provided with a certain number of snacks and drinks per month. If you run out halfway through then, you are out until the next restock. Your squad is responsible for putting in your restock order every month. If you miss your cutoff day, then you are done until the next re-up. Your dorm rooms also come with a small living room and a small tv with basic cable, but as Plebes, that cable option isn't available until next year. Each dorm is equipped with towels, toiletries, sheets, pillows, and blankets. Each squad area outside the dorm room has a communal lounge area that is open to the rest that reside in your sectioned building and down the hall is your laundry facility. Everything you need to wash your clothes with are in this room. Everything gets washed in this facility except your main military school uniform, which are your camo pants and your main vest that covers your undershirt. These two items get washed and pressed at the main wash center on campus. You are responsible for the cleanliness of your entire dormitory, and you will keep them clean. You will have random dormitory checks to ensure that they are."

Liara looked over toward her teachers "Teachers, your housing is located in Zulu. It is a two-story building that consists of sixty rooms, a mixture of suites and studio apartments with the studio side having a small laundry facility on each floor. It has everything that you need depending on what you selected. The Zulu Strip is for the teaching staff, commandos, soldiers, staff officers, and approved workers only. Location Zulu Strip has two movie theatres, one bowling alley, a bar, a massage and beauty shop, two coffee shops, a small gym and several stores that have yet to be filled. The two coffee shops will have a variety of coffee and teas. It will also have quick breakfast, lunch, and dinner type foods for days you don't want what the mess hall is serving, there is one location upstairs and one downstairs. Teachers you also have access to the main campus gym, natatorium, and recreation center."

She scanned the area then continued "Our campus has two massive five room training facilities, a gun range with fifteen pistol stalls and ten long-range stalls. Two obstacle courses, a two-story school with roughly sixty rooms and a library. A med bay, a laundry facility, a gym, a natatorium, a large courtyard, and a recreation center. We have student locations for stores, and they're currently is a barbershop for those of you that need it. They will be set up there today until Sunday for those of you that need to get a regulation style haircut. After Sunday, you will need to make appointments as they will only be here a few days out of the week. There is also a store where you can purchase anything extra that was not provided for you. More stores will be added later in the year and further into the future. Location Sierra is a two-story building, and that will be the campus Commando/Alliance sleeping quarters. The rooms are all small private, efficient sleeping quarters with common lounge areas and separate men and women bathrooms. As of right now, the first floor is mainly for asari and the second floor is for the Alliance. If there is ever an issue that needs reporting, you will do so at the Command Center Indigo that is located next to the med-bay."

Liara pointed to four of her soldiers. "Ladies, will you please hand all the teachers one grey band, the asari a lavender band, the men a red band, the women an emerald band, and for the few Alliance soldiers that have just arrived a navy band."

The alliance soldiers looked over at her, "Our apologies, ma'am."

Liara gave them a quick smiled then continued "Once you get these, please go ahead and put them on. When you get to your dorms and or apartments, we will activate them. As you leave on vacation or are assigned elsewhere, you will drop your security band off at Command Center Indigo and log out. Once you return, you will log in and retrieve your security band. That's all for me. (You're up.)

-/

Aria looked at Bray, "Where the hell is Shepard?"

Bray looked at one of the smaller screens and pointed "Right there standing outside with Hannah Shepard, a commando, Alex and Miranda, two young asari with a varren, and two young men. I assume he's waiting for Liara to finish."

-/

As soon as he heard her say, "You're up." he swung the front door open and stalked inside toward the cadets, and every step echoed throughout the Mess hall. He was wearing a military battle dress uniform, with black military boots, and a hat. He had in Capital block letters on his left chest Shepard and on the right General, his lapels had a General star, and his hat had a general star. His beard his wife had grown to love was trimmed down to almost nothing.

One of his commandos yelled out, "Ten-hut! Officers on deck!" All military students snapped to attention with a saluted hand at the side of their brow.

He saluted them "At ease. Good morning, I am General Jonathan Shepard you will address me as General, I command this military unit, and you are miiiiiine for the next four years! Are we understood?" he said in a commanding voice

"Yes, General!"

"Good!" He points to his wife "This is Lady Liara she is the Queen of House T'Soni-Shepard, and you will address her as Lady Liara. Are we understood!"

"Yes, General!"

He points to his mother "This is Admiral Hannah Shepard the biggest badass that once was in the Alliance Military. She has been retired for the last two years. She was in the Alliance Military ever since she was eighteen and served sixty-seven years. There is no one—" He stopped when he heard a young man try to hold in a laugh. He quickly walked up to him, "You think that's funny?" He pointed to his mother, "You think her old ass can't kick your ass? Admiral Shepard is a ripe young age of eighty-seven years old. You all look at her and see some sweet old ass, grandma, huh? Is that why you're laughing? You think she can't whip you into shape? Well, let me tell you something. Not only will she kick your dumb ass all over this mess hall, but she will also wipe the floor up with your face while you cry out for your momma. She will put a permanent dent in your fucking forehead from screaming in your ignorant ass face. Let me show you what I mean by that." He rammed the bill of his hat into his forehead then screamed in his face, "Get down and give me some!" The young man dropped down and began his push-ups. "Sound them off for me."

"One, sir. Two, sir…."

Hannah walked over, "General?"

"Yes, Admiral"

"I want them done… Hannah Shepard style."

Shepard smiled broadly, "Yes, ma'am." He addressed his cadets "Hannah Shepard Style is this, a push up for every word I'm about to say: Admiral – Hannah – Shepard – I – Love – The – T'Soni – Shepard – Military – Academy… ten push-ups equal one." He looked down at the young man, "GO!"

Hannah walked over to the young man and snarled, "I want fifty of those, and the moment you stop is the moment you start over." She turned to her grandson James "Corporal J, Keep him in check."

"Yes, ma'am." He looked down at the young man, "You heard the Admiral. Sound it off!"

Shepard continued, "Plebes, she may look old and sweet, but she has venom flowing through those veins, and her bite is deadly. If we were in deep space, she'd kick your ass right out of the airlock and not think twice about it. She knows just how long you can last in deep space, right down to the last millisecond. She'll watch from the closest window as your veins, blood, and body freeze over. As your lungs begin to stop functioning and your breaths become extremely labored. When you being to take your last few gasps or air is the moment she'll pull you back in. Then she'll let you lay there and defrost on your own, maybe you'll receive medical attention and maybe you won't because it all depends on how bad you pissed her off. Rule of thumb, if Admiral Shepard says she's going to do something to you, expect it. We may not be in deep space, but she will find something here just as horrific." He directed himself at the humans "My fellow humans, Admiral Shepard, will be leading your group for the most part. This is her job until she decides to retire from it. That's right, you will see her lovely – beautiful face every week. She will be ripping into your ass as often as she possibly can. When she does, you will say, "We love it, we want it, and we want more of it." When she tells you to jump. You will respond with "How high!" Admiral Shepard was one of the most feared officers in the Alliance Military DO NOT piss her off because I guarantee you, you will regret it. The moment you give her the opportunity to shove her foot up your ass, she will, and she does NOT use lube. She will NOT make it easy for you, and it will HURT when your ass rips open from her shoving her foot in it!" He looked at everyone then said, "That's right, let it marinate as that imagine soaks into your brain. Ladies and gentlemen, that is Admiral Hannah Shepard welcome her aboard with an Oooorah!"

"Oorah!"

Shepard looked over at his officers "Officers front and center. Plebes, these are your commanding officers and take a good look at their faces. You will address them as their rank, and they will be saluted." As he walked by them, he called out their rank and pointed to them. This is Colonel Alexander Shepard he is highly trained in combative military and biotic training. He is also extremely proficient in tech and stealth. Give him a big Oorah!"

"Oorah!"

"Next is Lieutenant Colonel Miranda Shepard. She is highly trained in combative military, biotic, and medical training. Give her a big Oooorah!"

"Oorah!"

"These next seven ladies are all highly-trained commandos. This is Major Shandri V'Nato she is Lady Liara's personal bodyguard. Captain Kirre T'Veix she is my personal shadow. Lieutenant Teyr D'Kaydo, she covers these two at any point in the day. You will see these ladies whenever you see us around. Next are your everyday officers Master Sergeant Vilio Edoze, First Sergeant Lindanux Raze, Gunnery Chief Nadia Thais, and Staff Sergeant Genrie Avore" He pointed to the rest of the ladies in the room. "You will see these ladies throughout the day every day until you leave. You will give them all the respect that they deserve. Are we understood!"

"Yes, General!"

"Next are Corporal William and James Shepard. They will be working mostly with the human side, but they will also be seen occasionally working with the asari. We have three highly trained varren. Two males that follow Lady Liara around everywhere she goes. The black one is Crimson, and the grey one is Gimpy. Do not pet them, do not approach them, and do not make any sudden movements near them. They are extremely protective of Lady Liara. If you hear them growl back away slowly and DO NOT RUN." he points at his varren "This one next to me is Blue and she goes where I go. Same rules apply." He turned slightly as he pointed to his daughters "The two young ladies behind me are my eldest daughters Annabelle and Benezia. Those two young ladies near Lady Liara are my two-younger daughters Gwyndolyn and Rileseya. All my daughters have been trained by myself, their mother, and several commandos for years. I'm sure some of you have seen them play at the Armax Arena or have played with or against them." He paused as he looked at everyone then continued, "We are going to begin—" He stopped when he heard a male in earshot make a slight muffled laugh. He walked over to him, "What's funny?"

"Nothing, sir."

He pointed behind him, "You think my daughters are funny? Do you think they're just prissy ass wimpy females? You don't think they have the skills to kick your ass or teach you?"

He smirked, "I know for a fact one can but not all of them."

Shepard nodded as he cocked his head the sucked his teeth at him "Hmmm… you seem pretty confident in that." He turned to his youngest, "Riley, come over here."

"Yes, sir!" she said as she ran over.

He pointed to the young man, "Ry, you see this big stupid ass idiot here?"

She gave a quick nod, "Yes, sir."

"You think you can take him out?"

Riley looked at him and smirked, "Without a doubt, sir."

Shepard walked to the front, "Hernandez, come over here." He said as all the other officers backed away. "Alright, Hernandez you think you can handle my daughter?"

He smiled as he looked her over slowly "Oooh, I can handle her."

Shepard grit his teeth as he curled his lip then quickly walked over to Hernandez, and he hit the brim of his hat on his forehead "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry, sir!"

"Oooh, you're going to be sorry." He turned around to face the rest of cadets "I want this to be very clear. For you men, if you want a spit shine, you do it off-campus and you do NOT do it here. Men you are NOT allowed in the women's dorms or the asari dorms. Ladies, that goes for you and the same applies to the asari. You need a release? Then you do it off campus when you're allowed off-campus. For the co-ed areas such as the gym and so on and so forth, you keep your hands to yourself. Men, if I see or hear of any type of sexual harassment, you will deal with me personally, or you will deal with the Colonel. Ladies, your wrath will come from Admiral Shepard or Lt. Colonel. Asari, your wrath will come from Lady Liara. Am I understood!"

"Yes, General!"

"Now, back to the situation at hand." He leaned into his daughter and whispered, "Kick his damn ass. Make it hurt, but don't kill him." She smiled, then nodded her head.

He turned to the young man, "Hernandez, I give you permission to give it all you have toward my youngest daughter of sixteen years of age."

Riley and Hernandez were standing in front of each other. She stared him down and waited for him to make a move. He smiled at her "Ok sweetheart, I don't want to hurt you too badly. How about I let you have the first hit. Huh?" He tapped his jaw, "Riiiiiiight here."

She smiled broadly, gave a small laugh then glanced at her sisters who were smiling at her "How about you shut up and just show me what you got."

Shepard crossed his arms as he smiled and laughed silently. (She's going to fuck him up.)

(Not too bad I hope)

His smile faded, and he took a fighting stance then growled out, "Alright, you want some of this?"

Riley stood there as she blazed her right hand then waved him on with her left. A smile slowly crept across her face "I'm ready, are you?"

He swallowed hard, took a step back then looked at Shepard "Umm Sir, I didn't know she was going to use biotics."

Shepard rumbled in laughter "She's an asari you jackass! It's their natural-born talent. Der da deeeeeeerrrrr!" Shepard shook his head, then slapped the back of Hernandez's head. "Just get your ignorant ass back in formation you're holding up the program." He turned toward his mother "Now, a message from Admiral Shepard. Admiral?

Hannah walked slowly from one side to the other as she spoke, "Plebeians! We're running a tight ship here. We picked the best, we expect the best and nothing less!" She walked by Mili and gave a quick wink. "I'm going to say it one time. It's a main rule, a rule I have drilled into my children, a rule that I have drilled into every single one of my crewmates, a rule that the General drilled into his crewmates and the commandos that you see here today. By the time you leave this Academy, this rule will be drilled so far into your brain that you will never forget it! The rule is:" She paused and pointed to her grandson William "Corporal W what's that rule?"

He stepped forward and spoke loudly, "If you are early, you are on time! If you are on time, you are late! And if you are late, that is UNACCEPTABLE!"

She nodded her head then said, "By god… DO NOT BE LATE! Or you will be running, running, and RUNNING! I don't give a damn what your excuse is or why or who or whatever the fuck it is because my time is precious, and you will not waste it. That's only one rule there are several more. When Lady Liara says she expects those dormitories to be clean, that means Admiral Hannah Shepard clean, and I have high expectations. Admiral Hannah Shepard clean is a white-glove clean. Meaning if I put on a white glove and swipe your dresser top, then my glove will come back white and not grey or black. I should be able to eat off the floor if I wanted to. I don't want no random dust bunny in my food. The dust bunnies will not roam free in your dormitories. If I come for an inspection and it's not up to my expectations, then you will clean it again. If it's not done right the second time around then you will do it again, then you will do it again, then you will do it until it is! Everything that's done in your dormitory will be done military regulation style. Meaning your bed will be made regulation style. I expect to see those forty-five-degree angles on those corners. Your clothes will be folded and hung regulation style. I want to see those creases in your underwear and don't think I won't check. I highly suggest you read your manual. That is all for me. I'll hand it off to you, Master Sergeant."

She spoke in a stern voice, "Plebeians, the order you are currently in are your squads for the remaining time that you are here. For example, on the Asari side, Team Alpha consists of T'Loak, Lesor, Kytis, Praci, and D'radi. The particular order you are in is how we want you to line up unless you are told otherwise."

She looked at Alex then said, "You're good to go, Colonel!"

He walked in front of them as he spoke. "NUBs! Listen up! We will call you NUBs or Plebes until you earn the name of cadet or a rank." He looked at his Master Sergeant "Master Sergeant what is a NUB?"

"A NUB is a non-useful body, sir" she replied

"No one will receive an official rank until you are Yoogs. My NUBs, my Plebes these are your squadmates for the remaining time that you are here. You will eat, sleep, study, shower, take a shit next to them, smell their wrank asses, listen to them snore, listen to them fart in their sleep, and squad up with them. You will know your squad inside and out by the time you're done here. This is it, so get used to each other. If they fail, then you fail as a team. You are one unit! Are we understood!"

"Yes, Colonel!"

He looked at his wife, "Lt. Colonel."

Miranda stepped forward with her hands rested behind her back "NUBs, this Academy expects one hundred and ten percent from every single one of you. We expect everyone here to graduate with a GPA of 3.75 or higher with the highest being a 4.0. Anything lower than a 3.0 is unacceptable, and we will not have it. That tells us that you are not trying hard enough. Every quarter we will check those GPA's and if you can maintain a GPA of 3.5 or higher your squad will get rewarded. Do you understand!"

"Yes, Lt. Colonel!"

"While you are here you will learn basic military skills, you will learn basic everyday skills, you will learn hunting and wilderness skills, and depending on what you selected for your classes you will learn other advanced skills. We will prepare your body physically and mentally while you are here. By the time you leave here, you will easily integrate into any military unit in the galaxy with ease." She points to the asari, "We need you to understand that you will be under a great deal of stress while you are here. You will have to learn very quickly how to manage your time." She paused for a moment "Think of it this way, each one of you in your squad are tethered together. If one person falls off the cliff, the whole group is going to get pulled down with you." She scans the room to see some of the looks they're giving. "I see that some of you don't like that. Well, that's too damn bad because THIS is a military academy and squads work together, period! There's always going to be a weak link because no one is ever the same. Someone may trip, someone may fall, you help them up and keep going."

Miranda turns and extends her hand as she looks at all her friends and family. "Every single one of the officers here except these two young men fought in the Reaper War. If we didn't work together as a cohesive squad, then we would not be here today. Several of us if not all of us fell at one point in time. For example, mission Omega 4 Relay. The General took a very large group of two squads with a priority mission to kill the enemy and blow up the enemy base. A secondary mission to save as many of his crew that were taken. If we didn't work as a cohesive group, we all would have died. End of the primary mission we defeated the human reaper machine, and everything was crumbling around us. I was sliding to my death off a tilted platform. The General didn't think twice about jumping after me because that is who he is, and that's what he does. Now keep in mind as this whole thing is happening a massive bomb is ticking down from ten minutes. By the time we killed the monster, and he saved me, there were maybe five minutes left. During that time, the platform shifted, and more debris fell. It crushed his leg, he was also pierced by a very large piece of debris that pinned him to the platform. You know what he told us? He wanted us all to leave him there and for the rest of us to get out before the bomb went off. Not one of us had that thought trickle through our mind. With the powers of Justicar Samara, she ripped that debris from the platform and from his body then we drug his ass out of there, and we lived to see another day. Our group was just like yours, but much worse. A quarian, a rich archeologist, an alliance commander, a mercenary, a cryo maximum-security prisoner, a justicar, a turian, an assassin, the Queen of Omega at one point, an ex STG agent and scientist, a Krogan battlemaster, a geth, a thief, etc. All of us had different skills with weakness and strengths. You combine them together, and you make a kick-ass team. The point is, you work with what you have and what you know. You communicate with each other at all times. If I fall, then help me up, if you are struggling, then speak up, and if you don't know how to do something, then say so. Know your weaknesses and your strengths. If that is not something you want to do, or you think you can't hack it, then there's the door." She said as she pointed to the door. " Before I hand this off to Master Sergeant I'm going to say this last thing to my asari ladies. I want you to understand that this isn't your typical school or military school. Ten years is being crammed into four years. Understand the magnitude of this program, understand what's being expected of you, understand the stress you're about to walk into, and do not waste our time. I know for a fact twenty-one of you want to be here and will ride it out until the very end. The other nineteen are riding the fence right now. For those nineteen I want you to know that there's no one here to pick up after you but yourself. You will get your hands dirty, you will get cuts, scrapes, gashes, welts, and who knows what else. We are not here to pamper you or to kiss your uppity asses. Your parents paid top dollar to get you into this academy do not waste their money. If you want to leave, then now is the time without penalty of their ten thousand credit deposit. We have plenty of applicants on standby ready to take your place. This is your ONLY chance without penalty but know this, if you leave you will not be welcome back here. Raise your hand, and we will escort you out."

She turned to face the human side "The same applies to you. You are all here as officers-in-training and to get placed into the Alliance or you're in the Alliance already. DO NOT waste our time or the Alliance's time. The moment you falter, you're out. We don't want to hear your cry baby bullshit. When we say, we're going to wreak havoc that's exactly what we're going to do. This is your HELL for the next four years. You big ass muscular, masculine men will cry for you mommas while you're here. There's eighty of you combined we'll see how many remain by the end of the fourth year. You have one minute to resign, and your time starts now."

Miranda looked them over, then said, "Thirty seconds, Plebes!" She saw two hands go up. "Ladies step forward. Lady Liara we have T'Zey from asari squad Foxtrot and Deiri from asari squad Hotel." She glanced at her, datapad, "That's two Upper-Premiums."

"Noted. Filling their spot now." Said Lady Liara

"Ten seconds, ladies! Any other takers?" She looked around then said, "Five – Four- Three" She stopped when she saw two more hands go up. "Step forward. Lady Liara we have Atruvo from asari squad Echo and Lonis from asari squad Golf. That's two regular Uppers."

"Thank you." Said Lady Liara

"Ladies, you will have your replacements later today or tomorrow." She turned to her Master Sergeant "It's all, you Master Sergeant."

"Asari Alpha team grab a duffel bag head to the back of the room and grab your gear then line up back here. Once you are back here, put your stuff in your bag and discard your box over there. On the double let's move and stay in formation. The rest of you follow suit when one returns, go."

"Men the same rules apply. Your boxes are over there. Go! Ladies, your boxes are over on that side. Go!"

—-/

As soon as she said go Mili took off and grabbed a duffle bag then scanned every box for T'Loak, grabbed it and ran back to where she was standing. She didn't look at anyone else but did what she was told. She took everything out of her box, placed it in her bag as neatly as possible then went to the location they asked to place her box and came back to stand in line.

"Let's go NUBs this is not rocket science." She said as she slapped her hands together, "Why is T'Loak the only one ready to go?

—/

Sergeant Lindanux ran up to the remaining asari girls and yelled, "What's the matter ladies can you not read? Grab your box with your name and get going. Move! Move! If you cannot follow these simple instructions, you will definitely not make it here!"

When the cadets were back in line. Shepard walked back up. "Ok, NUBs you are currently in the form I expect you to be in when we ask you to line up." He directed himself toward the asari "My crew hand-picked you all out of hundreds. You forty… I mean thirty-six asari were our top picks, and I hope you don't let any of us down." He scanned his cadets "V'Dore, tell me why you are here."

"Yes, General! My parents paid for my way, sir!"

"Kytis, tell me why you are here!"

"Yes, General. I come from a lower-class family and my parents couldn't afford to send me to school, sir!"

"Some of you here were dealt a bad hand, some live the good life, and some straddle the line. Your reason is due to being low class, middle class, not enough money, officer-in-training and I don't give a shit. I don't care if you blue, black, brown, white, yellow, or whatever the fuck you are, I don't care. You are ALL the same to me."

"I know you all heard me say T'Loak and I know you're all wondering why she is here." He looked directly at his niece and pointed his hand at her. "Milizkia T'Loak, daughter of Aria T'Loak the Queen of Omega. She attended the private school of Illium basic education, graduated in the top five percent of her class and graduated two years early. She was on the varsity skyball team, she was a Corporal in their ROTC program. Why is she here?" He scanned the room as all the students shook their heads or shrugged. "I'll tell you why she's here. She was flat out denied at all other schools because she's a T'Loak! That's it. No matter her high achievements in everything, it's just because she's a T'Loak. No matter the amount of money her mother has, she was denied on the spot. Her opportunity to succeed in life was stripped from her." He pointed to Ledava one of his upper-class premium cadets "Ledava, has that ever happened to you?"

"No, sir!"

"Could you imagine being a high upper-class asari citizen and having your opportunity to succeed in life thrown in the garbage at the age of twenty-eight? Even though you have the money and the academic achievement. You cannot attend a Higher Learning School to then proceed to a University because you can't do one without the other. A high upper-class citizen to struggle nine centuries as a lower-class citizen. Unable to get a high paying job because she doesn't have the credentials or just because she's a T'Loak. How do you feel about that Ledava?"

"I think that's pretty shitty sir."

Shepard smirked "That's right it is but NOT here. We take everyone as long as you have the academic achievement and pass our selection process. I don't care who you are, who your parents are, or what class you came from. Every one of you are equals here. Upper class, middle class, lower class, and everything in between. You will all work together as a cohesive group. You don't like it? Then get the fuck out! I have hundreds of applicants that weren't picked, and I'll replace you in a heartbeat.

He looked over at his humans "The difference between the asari and the humans are we hand-picked the asari out of hundreds. As for the humans, your application was filtered down through the Alliance. You are here because they want you to be here NOT because I want you to be here. Don't think for one inkling of a second that I can't or won't kick you out. Like I said I don't give a damn who you are or where you come from this is MY SCHOOL and these are MY rules! You don't like it, or you don't like how I do things or like how you're being treated then get the fuck out!"

He looks directly at his niece. "T'Loak! Front and center!"

"Yes, General!"

He looked at his datapad, "Says here that you were specifically trained in your biotics by the Queen of Omega herself, is that correct?"

"Yes, General!"

"T'Loak, Who's the Queen of this House?"

"Lady Liara, General!"

"That's right! Your mommies and daddies aren't going to save you now. Am I right, T'Loak!"

"Yes, General!"

He looked at his niece "What are your biotic powers?"

"Barrier, Stasis, Pulse, and Shockwave, Sir!"

He laughed, "Pulse? What the fuck is that? Some weird shit your momma taught you?"

-/

Aria glared at the screen, "What the fuck are you doing?"

-/

"No Sir, it's just something I can do."

"T'Loak you think you're some kind of badass at the age of 29?" Shepard walked to the far end of the Mess Hall. "Do you want to show me what you got?" (Think you can keep Blue and your boys in check?)

Mili looked around and cautiously said, "Sir?"

Liara watched him single out his niece. He was going to do to her what he did to her years ago. Liara spoke up. "I need everyone to move against the walls, please." (I believe so with the help of the younger girls and Alex)

"Actually, T'Loak let's take this outside." He snapped his fingers, "Bella, Nezzie, Colonel and Lt Colonel, you're with me!" He walked outside, and the door shut behind him.

Liara pointed to her two asari with the moving camera. She swirled her finger at them and point at the door and at T'Loak. One solider followed Shepard outside, and the other stayed with T'Loak.

-/

Aria pointed to the screen "Bray, I want to see just the two indoor cameras, the two moving cameras and the back outside camera. As soon as she walks outside, I only want the two moving cameras up on the screen and the outdoor one."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am

-/

Mili looked at her aunt then at the closest commandos. Her Chief looked at her and said. "What are you waiting for. Go!"

T'Loak ran outside, and everyone followed behind her. When she walked out into the open field, he was far away and to the left. She saw the soldier with the camera off to the far-left filming them at an angle. She saw her step mom, and two cousins spread out in the field and her dad had a hold of Blue by her collar. Her uncle yelled at her "Stop right there!"

When everyone was outside. Liara said, "Everyone stay right here." Her other camera person went off to the right to get the other angle in view."

He waited for everyone to walk outside. Liara looked at him (What are you doing?)

(Showing the world how badass she is. Keep those pups in check)

(Just a minute)

Liara looked at her two boys and whispered to them "It's going to be ok. He's not in danger." She walked over to Blue "Stay here. He's not going to be in danger."

She looked at Alex "Keep her calm." (Ok, go!)

Shepard started to speak again "So, you said you can do a Barrier, stasis, shockwave, and a pulse?"

"Yes General."

He placed his hand on his submachine gun on his back as he spoke "T'Loak, I laid out a pistol for you there on the ground midway between us. Think you can get to it?"

She looked at him and saw her two cousins off to the side. "Sir? I don't want to shoot at you!"

"Well, T'Loak, that's too bad. I expected more from you…. Because I'm going to shoot at you." He said as he quickly whipped out his submachine gun and sent an array of bullets at her.

She quickly threw up her barrier as quickly as Liara and the rest of the commandos did as reflex.

All the cadets and teachers flinched, crouched, threw up their hands in defense as a reflex and were all shocked that he just shot at her. Liara and his crew said nothing they just stood there.

-/

Aria's eyes went wide as she jumped from her couch and screamed "Is he fucking crazy! I'll kill him myself!"

-/

Mili dropped her barrier and walked toward him. Irritated that her uncle just shot at her. "Are you crazy!" She screamed as she eyed the gun.

Liara walked in front of everyone and held up her hand at her Major before she said anything.

He looked at her "Oooh… you want that gun now don't you?" He expected her to run for it but instead she grabbed it in a stasis and jerked it toward her.

Liara looked toward Alex with wide eyes and smiled.

-/

Aria slapped her hands together then pumped her fist "Yes! That's how you do it! That's how you fucking do it! Now kick his damn ass!"

-/

Shepard pointed at her "You have one clip, use them wisely."

She looked at him, glanced over at her cousins then put the gun in the back of her pants. Shepard didn't say anything just shot at her again and just as before she threw her barrier up. He could see his niece growing angry. "That all you got? Huh? I thought T'Loak's were supposed to be badasses! This is some weak baby shit!"

Her lip curled in anger then she hurled out her pulses toward him. He quickly jumped out of the way and she rapidly hurled another at him. She could hear Blue growing angry and turned her head quickly towards her then saw Anna and Benezia moving out of the corner of her eye.

Blue started letting out rapid vocals then long low growls. Alex calmly said to her "Heel… Blue…it's ok." Liara looked over at her to make sure she wasn't spiking.

-/

Bray pumped his fist as he yelled "Yea! Hit that fucker!"

Aria smirked "She better!" She pointed to the screen "Woah woah woah… wait… Anna and Benezia are moving. Something is about to happen." Aria sat at the edge of the couch then mumbled "Stay sharp…"

-/

Anna's cue was if Mili knocked her dad down she was supposed to instantly attack her. If they both went down then that was Benezia's cue. When he dove Anna immediately went for her. Anna pulled out her gun and shot at her cousin but Mili saw her out of the corner of her eye and responded quickly and her barrier went up in a flash. As she held her barrier she looked towards her uncle who was getting up from the ground. She pulled her gun and shot at him. When Anna reloaded she sent several pulses her way. Anna threw up her own barrier in defense.

Gimpy reacted to the danger Anna was in and started letting out rapid vocals the long low growls. Liara calmly said to her "Heel… Gimpy…"

When Anna saw her dad get up she stopped. He clipped his smg and pulled out his pistol then shot at her again. She dove to the side and threw up her barrier. She instant got up and was done with this non-sense, she dropped her barrier and launched a large shockwave toward them both as she growled out a yell. They both threw up a barrier, but her force pounded through it and knocked them on the ground.

(Jon!)

Liara called out calmly "Anna!"

Blue and Gimpy arched their backs, rose their spikes, and let out a loud growl that none of them ever heard before as they lit up blue and sent out a biotic pulse toward Mili.

As soon as Mili hit her uncle and cousin she reacted toward the varren on instinct. She knew how Blue was with him and how Gimpy was with the girls. As soon as she turned she flared her barrier. The moment she turned she saw Benezia move. She grit her teeth and slid back from the triple force hitting her barrier.

-/

Aria slapped her hands once "Yess! That's my girl!" She looked over at Tevos and Lena and smiled broadly as she nodded

Bray laughed "She got both their asses. Damn she's fast! She blocked both varren pulses and Benezia's."

-/

Blue broke free from Alex's grip on her and ran toward her as Gimpy did the same. Liara yelled "Blue NO! Gimp Stop!" They quickly ran for Mili and blasted her again with a biotic pulse.

Blue turned to Crimson and let out quick vocals. He stepped toward her and responded with the same quick vocals.

Liara pet him gently "Crim.. easy.. calm down. Stay here."

When he didn't participate Blue and Gimp gave him low vocal and barred their teeth at him. He responded with one long higher pitched squeal. Liara pet him "I know but just stay here!"

Both varren turned their back on him and focused on Mili. Mili glanced over at Benezia as she held out her hands one at each of the varren as they circled her. She calmly said "Blue… Blue..don't. Gimp you know me… I wouldn't hurt Anna purposely." She quickly looked toward her cousin laying on the ground then she called out for her in a panic "Anna?" She saw her step mom run over toward Anna. Then saw her dad and Bene trying to calm down the varren.

(Whatever you're doing you need to wrap it up. Blue and Gimp are freaking out! They just hurled a biotic pulses at Mili! Get up! They're not listening to me.)

Gimp looked toward Anna who was still on the ground as Blue looked toward Shepard who was also on the ground. They arched their backs again and flared their spikes.

Bene yelled at Gimpy "Gimpy No!" She then changed her tone to a gently one "Come here boy…. Come here." He looked at her then stopped arching then walked over to Bene. "That's a good boy." Blue scolded him with her low growls. He turned to her and gave her a long high-pitched squeal.

Alex called for her "Blue come here girl. It's ok." But she didn't let up. She was angry. She arched her back and flared her spikes

Liara pointed to Blue and yelled "Blue! Heel! NOW!"

Mili was breathing hard as she looked at Blue then toward her uncle and saw him kneeling on a knee. He quickly said "Blue! Heel now! Get back to momma. Go!" Blue looked at him and made higher quick vocals. Then he responded, "I said GO!" She turned and walked back to Liara. When she reached Liara, she knelt down and pet her. "He's ok." Blue let out a long whimper. "He'll come over in a minute. Just wait."

Shepard looked over to see his daughter standing. Then he looked at Mili as he brushed himself off. "Nice but I'm not done with you!"

-/

Aria clenched her jaw at him charging at her "Don't you fucking dare!"

-/

He charged at her and she tried to throw a stasis at him, but he dodged it. She could feel herself growing weaker and her biotics were dimming. She braced herself for impact, but he stopped directly in front of her with the gun pointed directly at her chest. "You're dead T'Loak!" She blinked then frowned slightly and said nothing. He leaned into her aux and whispered. "That was extremely impressive kiddo! You blocked every single one of these bullets we shot at you. Every single paint bullet." She looked at him and smirked. He looked at her and smiled "You really thought we would shoot at you with actual bullets?"

She sighed as she hung her head then looked at him and said "I hit you and Anna with a shockwave. I could have hurt you both. She's probably mad at me."

He gave her a quick one-armed hug "We're fine and I wanted you to do what you do one hundred percent just as you do in the Arena. I'm sorry about Blue and Gimpy. I should have known better than to have them out here. I see Benezia let up on you because of the pups but very impressive!" He smiled then slapped her shoulder.

She turned to Anna "Are you ok?"

She brushed off her clothes. "Yes, you did great!"

Mili turned to Benezia "Why didn't you just finish me off?"

Benezia shrugged "I didn't think it was fair besides I was more afraid Blue and Gimp were going to blast you."

Mili chuckled "Me too!"

Shepard called out "Gimp… Blue… Come!" They ran over to him. When they reached him. Mili and him knelt down. "Mili would never hurt me or anyone else in this family. She loves us. This was just training."

Mili looked at Gimp and pet him "I wouldn't hurt Anna." He nudged her gently. "Yea I know… you're sorry. I'm sorry too. Good boy for protecting her." He licked her hand.

Mili looked at Blue "Blue…" She gave a small growl

Shepard nudged her "Behave. She wouldn't hurt me."

Mili scratched under her chin "Come on… Blue… I know you love me." Blue lifted her head up and purred slightly. Mili chuckled "I know you like that. Forgive?" Blue nudged her gently. Mili smiled "Thank you."

"Watch this." They both stood up. Shepard spoke "Plebes, T'Loak! Did not get hit by one bullet on her body and she got both of us. Can she get an ooorah?"

"Ooooorah!"

"Asari Alpha team can any of you do better than T'Loak?"

"No General!"

"Then Asari Alpha team T'Loak is your squad leader. Fall in T'Loak. Does anyone else want to go for squad leader? My daughter Benezia is itching to release her powers on someone and so is Lt. Colonel."

They all looked at each other and no one replied.

"No one? Not one brave soul is up for the challenge. I'm going to put it this way Plebes if you don't audition today you WILL do it another day but much harder. Any takers? Going once, going twice…and you all are done." He shook his head "I am disappointed NUBs."

"Bella, Nezzie, and Lt Colonel bring it in!" He took a deep breath "T'Loak front and center!

"NUBs, I'm going to say it again this is Milizkia T'Loak, Aria T'Loak's daughter. Now the new part... She is my niece."

They heard everyone gasp.

He smiled "That's right. She did NOT know what was going to happen today. Even though I'm her uncle and those are her cousins, she gave me one hundred and ten percent and she did not falter for one moment! She even took on my pups and that was NOT planned. I am extremely impressed."

He pointed to her "Mili, what is our number one rule when in combat?"

She took a breath "Know your environment at all times, sir!"

"She did exactly that this whole session. She had me in view, my daughters and two very upset varren. That's how she was able to stay untouched the whole time. That and she has very quick reflexes."

-/

Aria grinned "That's right because she has fucking skills!"

-/

"For those of you that are watching live and standing here in complete horror." He held up his two guns. "These are military grade TR6 training paint guns. They are currently loaded with Asari indigo blood color paint bullets but instantly turn to a clear color it they hit a barrier. No live rounds were used. These guns feel and shoot just like regular weapons. We were hoping that you very intelligent young asari would know that we would NEVER use live rounds during a training session such as this." He heard them all let out a breath then sigh. "Now for you civilians it's understandable but for you military students… strike one."

"She did not know that this was not a real gun, but she continued on. That's dedication to complete the task at hand. She has an advantage because of her mother mostly and because of us. My daughters, especially these two right here are just as skilled as she is because of us. When all you asari leave this Academy, I expect you all to be at the same level T'Loak is right now or better and we're going to test you and push you to your limits. As for you humans we will push you beyond your current limits and you will be just as perceptive and proficient with your weapons. Since none of you took the challenge to become squad leaders before you knew these weren't real bullets; you will endure a much more difficult challenge." A broad smile came over his face "Let me tell how happy that we ALL are that you didn't. To the training center!"

-/

Aria shook her head as she laughed. "That fucker scared me. I honestly thought he shot at my Liz." She looked at Bray, Tev and Lena "Not even the first day and she made squad leader. Hot damn!" Aria laughed "Damn, he sounds like he's about to fuck them up!"

-/

Master Sergeant called out "Let's go, line up and move out!" as she walked she explained the area "The building directly in front of us is the indoor gun range. The building directly to the right of the Mess Hall is the school with your class rooms. Behind the school is building one of the training center, to the right of that is the other training center and to the right of the school are the obstacle courses. This training building is the same size as your school. Both training buildings are split into five large rooms. One room is vertical and there are two horizontal rooms on each side. These rooms are covered with quadruple biotic barriers. The plexiglass and interior doors also have biotic barriers. These are the rooms you will be doing the majority of your biotic training in. As for you humans this is where you will be doing your training but with mostly weapons. Don't think you can memorize the interior because everything moves."

-/

Aria's brow marking arched "Look at the size of this training facility. Wow! Now that's a fucking training facility. Looks like a damn gigantic warehouse. Damn." She smiled "Oooo I like the way you think Shepard. He's going to place them in there and eat them alive. I would like to see Mili in there."

-/

Shepard walked in the training center. "Listen up we are only going to do a few squads right now. Being that it's mid-week we will come back Thursday and Friday to finish the rest. Saturday and Sunday are downtime. Classes start on Monday." He smiled and looked around

"Team 1 you will be here in room 1. Lt. Colonel your team will be LT, Unoll, Anra, and Bella."

Lt. Colonel smiled then said, "Alright, ladies, get your weapons of choice and let's move out." The cadets saw them all grab three weapons and ammo. They clipped two to themselves and held on to the other then walked into training room 1.

Shepard pushed the speaker button "Activating black screen! Timer set for five minutes get into position! Once the timer hits five minutes. You will see a flashing red light then the room will go black for thirty seconds. You will then see a yellow light and the lights will come back on. The students will enter then the lights will go black again. When the lights come back on a green light will flash and that is your cue to go."

"Team 2 you will be in room 2 right here. Colonel your team will be First Sergeant, Sanava, Kaliaha and Nezzie."

"Alright ladies let's do this. Grab what you need and get ready!" said Colonel

"Team 3 you will be in room 3. Master Sergeant your team is Staff Sergeant, Chief, Corporal W, and Zen. Admiral Shepard, Corporal J and all the human squads if you would head down the hall and around the corner to room 3." He looked at his mom "Admiral, one from each should suffice for today."

She turned and walked down the hall "Yea… yea…"

Asari Bravo Team you will be against Team 1 and Asari Charlie you will be against Team 2.

"Grab your thin padded chest gear and a helmet then line up!" He paused "Listen up! It's five against five. Your weapons will be inside. Once you walk in I will give you one minute to look around your environment to find your cover and your weapon. You will not cross the red line before the light turns green. Your objective is to make it to the back of the facility, grab your flag and make it back to the red line. The goal is NOT to get hit! Remember you are a team! Work as a team to accomplish your goal. We will be watching."

Liara turns to Gwyn and Riley "Ladies, do you have the two cameras in each of the training rooms up and the cameras in the viewing rooms up and streaming?

"Yes they are activated now." Said Gwyn

Liara nodded "Ok good. Can you record this?"

"Of course. Recording now." replied Gwyn

Liara turned to the nearest moving camera "Those of you that are watching you should have received a noticed with new cameras that are now activated. They should be labeled training room 1 camera 1 etc."

Shepard grabbed two bright yellow vests he clipped one on each camera person. He hit the Speaker button on each team. Attention. Yellow is a friendly. I repeat yellow is a friendly.

-/

Aria starts laughing hard "Ooooo this is going to be good! Bray get those cameras up on the screen with the two moving ones." Bray displayed eight cameras and she saw them all scattering throughout the room to get set up.

-/

Liara turn to Shepard (They're going to get annihilated aren't they?)

Shepard smirked (Yes, they are!)

Each team lined up in front of their door. Liara and Shay stood over by team Bravo and listened to their plan. Shepard and Kirre stood over by Charlie and listen to their plan of action.

The oldest in each group spoke up first.

Bravo Team: Vasi age 46 says "Ok we have no idea what we're walking into. Let's quickly scan the room visually find where our weapon is and ammo then the flag."

V'Dore age 30 nods then says "Exactly do it quick then we need to find our cover. I think we split into 3 and 2. 3 go right and 2 go left."

Vasi replies "…but he said to stay together."

V'Dore: shook her head "NO, he said to work as a unit. We can spilt and still work as a unit."

Charlie team: Cormili age 50 says "We get in, get our stuff and hide."

T'Goris age 30 says "We need to figure out our environment. We need a plan of action, we can't just go in there blind. They'll kill us all!"

Kajah shrugs "I say we go guns blazing!"

T'Goris pinched her brow markings "That's a terrible idea. The General only gave T'Loak one clip. I'm going to guess we have the same."

-/

Delta team just stood there watching.

Asari Alpha Team: T'Loak touched all her teammates and called them over. "Hey, I don't know what's going to happen but if I know my uncle, he's going to send us in after they're done because Delta team needs to go and the other asari squads are down one member. So, let's go ahead and figure out what we're going to do."

Liara smiled at Mili planning with her team just in case. (Babe, Mili knows you way too well)

(She's planning isn't she?)

(Yes, she is)

(That's why she's the squad leader because she is going in. Delta team over here is just looking around with their thumbs up their butts.)

Alpha team: Lesor age 48 replies "Ok T'Loak, what are we doing?"

T'Loak replies "I think this place is probably setup just like their commando facility. So, we definitely have the upper hand here. There's a u-shaped catwalk on the second level and the middle is open. DO not go out into the middle they will just lit you up from all directions and that's what they're expecting. We need to stay under the catwalk and behind the crates for cover but if they flood us then move where you need to. There's going to be at least one sniper up top. The others will be scattered throughout the bottom. So, if we hug the wall we'll only need to watch our front and unshielded side. I don't know what you guys have but your barrier is your best friend. Throw it when you need it but don't keep it up if you don't have to. It will give your position away and the sniper will find you. If you can stasis pull your weapon to you that will be a plus. If you don't have stasis we'll work as a team to help you get your weapon. We need to communicate. Do any of you know hand signals?"

They all shook their heads then said "No."

"Ok, lets run through them really quick. She holds out two fingers and points to her eyes. This means I see. She then held up one three fingers, this means three. If I do those two hand signals together then point in a direction it means I see three enemies in this direction. If I point to my aux it means to listen or I hear. If I hold up a fist it means stop. Palm and push toward the ground means get down. Try your best not to talk because we don't want them to know what we're doing. If I point to the left, right or center it means to go in that direction. If you need to get someone's attention tap their shoulder. If they're not within reach then give a slight whistle. Got it?"

They all nod then say "Yea."

T'Loak took a small breath "Ok what else…. Oh do any of you know how to shoot?"

"No…"

"Ok. Ummm. Hang on…" She walks over to Liara "Lady Liara?"

Liara turned to her "Yes T'Loak?"

"Are we allow to prep with the weapons?" asked T'Loak

"Do what you need to do." Replied Liara

"Ok, squad follow me." She walks over to the gun case. "Ok, I'm assuming we're going to have pistols."

Delta squad walked over and asked, "What are you doing?"

"We're prepping for our turn. Aren't you?"

An asari from Delta says "Are we supposed to? Are we supposed to grab a gun?"

T'Loak shook her head, then said, "We already have our game plan in place. I suggest you should get to it. No, I asked to use one to show them how to use it. They said to do what I needed to, to prep for our turn."

Delta team: Damn, Ladies, let's talk.

She shook her head. "Ok ladies, watch me. Grip the handle with your right then bring your left one in and under to close the gap. Keep your finger off to the side and off the trigger until you're ready to go. Always point the gun down if you're moving. We don't want friendly fire. Your right arm should be aligned with the barrel of the gun." She hands the gun off to each person in her squad to get a feel for it. "Crash course for now, but it'll have to do. Don't rely on the gun because you can burn through them quickly. Rely on your biotics, yourself, and your team to get you to where you need to go. I don't think there's a time limit, so we don't need to rush, but we can't be turtle slow either. If you think the gun is too much to deal with and aren't comfortable, then don't use it. You ladies going to use one?"

Some shrugged then said, "I don't know," and the others said, "Nah."

She nodded then said, "Ok If you think you might want to use one, just grab it and stick it in the back of your pants for later use." She looked at each of them then said: "What's your name and what's your powers."

The eldest stepped forward first "Lesor, Barrier, stasis, pull."

"Kytis, just Barrier."

"Praci, just Barrier"

"D'radi, Barrier and stasis."

T'Loak nods "Ok ok...I'm thinking we split into two teams. Lesor you're with Kytis and D'radi." She looks at Praci "Praci, you're with me. When we go in, I'm going to grab two weapons. Lesor and D'radi grab one just in case. Use your stasis to grab it and pull it to you. When we get in we grab our weapons then I'll signal you. We're going to break right you'll break left. We're going to move one row at a time. Remember what the General said, know your environment at all times. If you're clear to move up then move up. Kytis your job is barrier… barrier… barrier. You are the shield for your group. D'radi you'll be an extra barrier but also use your stasis. Lesor use your pull sparingly we're not here to hurt anyone." She turned to look at her partner, "Praci, you'll be my barrier."

They look up when they hear "Alpha team line up and put your helmets on!"

T'Loak takes a breath "Ladies, let's get some hands in here. We can do this. On three then Alpha. Ready? One, two, three, ALPHA!"

Liara and several commandos and soldiers smiled. Liara leaned into Shay "Did you see her? She walked them through everything."

Shay smiled and said, "Yes, and I bet they'll make it back with very few hits."

Mili saw both Bravo and Charlie team walk out completely covered in paint.

Shepard let out a long whistle. "Wow, ladies that was a slaughter. Does anyone need a medic? Ice bath maybe for all the welts?" He heard a ton of groaning.

-/

Aria clapped her hands once "Bray she's going in! Tev you watching? Here she goes. Show em what you got baby!"

Tevos nods "Yes, I see her."

Lena claps her hands, "Let's go, sister!"

—/

Alright, ladies, remember what I said. Stay down. When looking over cover do it cautiously and quickly. They hurry into the area playing team 1. They see their weapons beyond the red line. T'Loak spots a rifle further in. She scans the area and sees no one, of course. She scans the catwalk and sees no one but spots a possible sniper camp location. She looks at her group points at the other three to push to the left and to stay down. She taps Praci's shoulder to go right with her. She looks down the right side. Lesor watches what she does then does the same.

Shepard watches with no emotion (You seeing her actions so far?)

(Yes, they went silent.)

(Ha, she knows how this works. Think they'll make it?)

(She'll make it. Maybe get hit a few times but nowhere near these other girls.)

T'Loak watches the lights go out for thirty seconds then turn back on. They stayed put because she knew they were already lined up and ready for them. Her team looked at her and waited for direction. She motioned her hands down, and they nodded at her. She pointed to herself, Lesor and D'radi then did a quick hand reach and pointed her finger like a gun. She pointed to the other two and made a dome. They all nodded then she made a countdown with three fingers. 3-2-1 then waved her hand forward. Barriers went up, and they popped out of cover quickly, and stasis grabbed their guns. T'Loak grabbed the rifle and a pistol.

As soon as they popped up the other team shot at them.

—/

Aria excitedly said, "Ooh, did you see that? No sound just hand movements, group barrier, and stasis snatch and grab. Yes, you got this!"

—/

Mili gave them all a thumbs up. She checked her gun and put her pistol in her back and looped the rifle around her. Her team looked at her. She pointed to her eyes, looked up, then motioned her to the left. Sniper on catwalk far left. She looked at Praci and pointed at her then herself made a makeshift gun pointing down. She's aiming for us. Praci nodded.

She pointed to her other team and gave two fingers then pointed down the middle. She pointed to her eyes again then flash another two then shrugged her shoulders. Lesor looked at her pointed to her eyes, showed one finger then the left-hand side. T'Loak nodded back to her. She tapped Praci pointed to her eyes then one finger and gave her an I don't know look then pointed down the right-hand side. She nodded at her.

She swirled her finger then pointed forward then flashes three fingers and a dome. 3, 2,1 she grabbed her rifle then she looked at Praci, and she lit her barrier. The other girl lit her barrier, and they moved to the next stop up. As soon as they popped up, the enemy fired on them. This time Mili fired back up at the sniper and saw that it was LT.

—/

Shepard spoke. "Plebes, are you watching this? This is teamwork. You see how she's trusting her teammate to keep her safe."

Bravo team: They're not talking, sir.

Shepard smiled, then said, " That's right. She taught them hand movements and devised a plan before they went in. No vocals. She doesn't want the other team to know what they're doing."

Charlie team: Well that's smart. Guess we told them everything we did.

Shay clicked the speaker on Team 2: Colonel, I think they've taken a good beating. Shut it down. They've already given up. Delta team come on out.

—/

Mili pointed to Lesor then made a gun with her finger. Lesor shrugged then nodded. D'raci shook her head no then pointed to herself. She pointed to Lesor and pointed to her hands to use her biotics. She nodded at her. Mili did a quick whistle then pointed to her aux. They all heard someone moving up. She quickly pointed forward to move. Barriers went up, and they hugged the walls. Mili shot up at the sniper that was shooting at her. She heard gunfire on the other side, and biotics flash. She tapped Praci then pointed at her eyes and down the way. She nodded at her. Mili looked around the way across at her team.

She saw Unoll, and she fired at her, but she threw up her barrier then D'radi shot at her. Mili dropped her weapon and fired a pulse at her barrier then went behind cover.

—/

The team outside turned to the camera monitors to get a better view.

Liara said, "She split her team. Good but it puts her at a small disadvantage."

Shepard said, "Smart, she didn't go up the middle. Too much open space and she's using the wall as cover.

Liara replied, "Do you see how she has a main barrier on each side?"

Shepard nodded, "Yes. She's also trying to take out that sniper so she can focus on the ground team. Miranda has them moving in on her."

Liara nods "Yes, I see that."

Alex walks up. "How she doing?"

Shepard says, "She has a good plan, but you know Miri."

Alex nodded, "Ahh, she's pressing her, huh?"

"Yes." Replied Shepard and Liara

Alex looked at the screens, "Where is May-may?"

Liara pointed "Far back with Anna near the flag as last resort. She has Unoll and Anra shifting the ground. TY is up top attempting to take out Mil."

—/

They were all hiding behind cover. She whispered into Praci aux. "I need to get that sniper to move she wants me bad. I'm going to put this rifle on your back. I want you to run as fast as you can across to the other side and have Kytis come back over in like two minutes. I want to see if this draws her out. Don't worry about a barrier I've got you just run. When I tap your shoulder again just haul ass."

Praci lets out a long breath and nods.

-/

Tev looks at Aria. "What is she doing?"

Bray says, "She's given her, her rifle?"

Aria was sitting on the edge of the couch grabbing at her lower lip "She trying to draw out the sniper that's on her ass. With helmets and the commotion the sniper probably doesn't know who's who but knows that Mili probably has the rifle. Very smart babe. She must be low on ammo, she's dumping it."

—/

Mili tapped Praci shoulder, and she took off running across the field to the other side. Lesor eyes lit up at her running across and saw her getting fired on but had a barrier around her. At first, they thought it was T'Loak. Praci immediately put her finger to her mouth. They looked up and heard movement.

—-/

Aria stood up quickly and pointed to the screen and excitedly said "She took the bait. Get her Liz… she's on the move. Right there... She's open! Right there…Shoot her!"

—/

Mili peeked over quickly and watched her move. She smiled and pulled her pistol. As soon as she had a clear shot, she took it then fired a pulse at her just in case.

Praci hooked the rifle around Kytis's neck and tapped her shoulder to run across.

Mili heard LT speak loudly "Sniper down!"

Mili looked at her team and pumped her fist. They all smiled. She pointed to her eyes then flashed four fingers. They nodded.

—-/

Aria smiled and clapped her hands together several times. "With a damn pistol! Did you see that? She took her out with a pistol!"

—/

Shepard looked at Liara and smiled. "Ladies, that was what you call a switch a roo. She baited the sniper to think she switched sides to get her to come out of cover. Very nice T'Loak!" Shepard looked back at the screen and saw Miranda motioning Anna to get high for eyes but not on the catwalk. Anna points to her eyes and shows her three fingers right side. Then two and a shrug for the left side. She shows her an M and points left side.

Miranda nods at her then sends out quick whistles.

Alex responds, "She's regrouping. Mili better move."

—-/

Mili hears quick whistles. Her team looks at her and Mili shakes her head no and points at the enemy. Mili turns to Kytis and whispers "We need to move quickly they're about to come hard on our end. Let's get across on my signal. She looks over at Lesor then points to herself, and Kytis makes finger run movements than to her than a dome. They nod. She taps Kytis then they haul ass across. She whispers, "Let's move quickly. They're regrouping."

—/

"Ooh shit, she shot across the room! She heard her whistle. She knows something is happening." said Alex.

Shepard nods then says, "She knows they need to stay together now."

Liara points to the screen "Did Miri's team not hear them move? They're going right, and T'Loak is on the left moving."

Shepard eyed the screen, "I guess not. They all moved at the same time. I guess she assumed it was her team moving. T'Loak has the advantage at the moment." He sees his daughter do another high scout then whistle rapidly. Miranda looks up to see her throw a five on left. Miranda watched Anna jump down, then Miranda turns quickly and throws up her barrier. They saw a large shockwave come their way, two stasis, and a few bullets.

—/

Aria threw up both her fists in excitement as she arched her back slightly "Ooooo! Another switch a roo bitches. Heeeelloooo! Hahaaa! Look at that beautiful mind at work!"

—/

Shepard said, "Ladies, are you watching them? Nothing but teamwork. Three girls are keeping the enemy busy while one is holding a barrier, and you see the quiet mouse sneaking to the back to grab the flag. Brilliant! Fucking Brilliant!"

Liara smiles as she gives out a small chuckle "Very nice T'Loak!

—/

Miranda looked back to see that the flag was missing. Her eyes went wide as he did a double-take, then she smiled. She tapped Anna and thumbed over at the missing flag. Anna's mouth dropped. Miranda whistled rapidly, and her team looked back at her. Miranda spoke quietly. "They have the flag. Press hard and move up. Go!"

—-/

T'Loak looked at her team "Nice job. Let's double-time it back—-" She heard two thuds land near them. She yelled, "Move!" She picked one up and threw it back and surrounded the other in a barrier. They popped, and paint went everywhere. The room erupted in gunfire and biotics.

T'Loak heard several more grenades land. She yelled out, "Watch it! Grenade!" She looked over and saw two of her teammates covered in paint. Lesor threw out a Stasis on Anra then shot at her. She looked at her squad leader, throwing out several pulses. She turned and saw that the two "injured" made it across the line. Praci looked at Lesor then at T'Loak and then went back for her. Lesor and Praci picked up the two guns that were left behind.

Lesor yelled, "Come on, T'Loak!. Lesor laid down cover fire as Praci gave T'Loak a barrier as she ran towards them. She took cover near them.

T'Loak smiled as she breathed hard "Thanks. I'll give you two a barrier as you cross the line and I'll be right behind you."

The two girls nodded, then ran across the red line. Her four teammates looked at her, then back out toward the field. "Come on!" T'Loak stood with her barrier lit and walked backward toward her squad. Miranda's remaining group lit up her barrier with bullets as she crossed the line safety.

Miranda put her weapon down and clapped several times. "Very nice ladies! Very nice!"

—/

A large smiled crept across Aria's face as she laughed, "Did you see that? Did you fucking see that? Sly ass bitch." Aria walked in place as she swayed her hands in front of her "Lizzie watched them as she walked into her muthafuckin Vic-tory!" She smiled broadly as she clapped her hands once "I love it! She is going to be fucking awesome at this shit!"

—/

Miranda's group walked up to Alpha team. She gave her daughter a quick one-armed hug. "Switch a roos! Brilliant! You got me! I was impressed with your logic! I was not prepared for that..." She laughed slightly, "…at, all."

T'Loak smiled "Well, I've learned from the best."

Miranda nodded, "That you have babe."

They walked outside into the view room, and they heard everyone clapping.

Shepard smiled, "Nice teamwork Alpha team! Only two major paint injuries. Anyone else get shot? Lesor, Praci and T'Loak say "Yes."

Shepard turned to her, "Where?"

T'Loak pointed, "Leg hit and arm hit."

Lesor and Praci "Yea I have a few too. Or something maybe paint shrapnel? "

Shepard nodded, "Still an excellent job, ladies. Other teams the bar is set high! Echo through Hotel once you get your other members it will be your turn. Take off your gear. The padding is placed in this large bin here for cleaning, and your helmets are yours. On the days you have training you bring your helmets with you. They are your responsibility to be cleaned. Let's head to the dorms."

-/

Miranda walked next to Liara as they headed to the dorms "Liara, that training facility is something else. I know you showed us it after it was built, but being in there in action was unbelievable. You really brought this campus together. What did you spend on this like two hundred and seventy-five to three hundred and fifty million credits?"

Liara smiled "Thanks, Miri. It wasn't just me though, you all helped with this campus too. The cost was like two hundred million credits give or take a few."

Miranda blinked her hard, "That's it? How many sexual favors did you perform for that kind of discount?"

Liara laughed as she scrunched her face "Miri, It's called negotiation you bitch. I negotiated with my mouth thank you very much!"

Miranda's eyes went wide as she erupted in laughter, "Ooooooh I bet you did! So, the kind where you're on your knees? That kind of negotiating with your mouth?"

She heard Shepard rumble in laughter (Damn babe you dove headfirst into that one.)

Shandri covered her mouth as she silently laughed.

Liara's mouth dropped open as she gasped, "Get the fuck off my campus!" She said jokingly as she laughed

Miranda began to walk away then touched Liara's arm "Wait wait… Are you sure… you don't want to negotiate first?" She said as she laughed

Liara dropped her head as she laughed, "Shut up!"

Miranda laughed as she mocked Liara "I negotiate with my mouth thank you very much." Miranda placed her hand on her chest as she took deep breaths and chucked lightly. She wiped away the tears then said, "Oh my god…That was sooo old school Liara…classic, and I fucking love you."

Liara smiled then teasingly said, "Hey Miri…. Maybe... later?"

Miranda turned her head to Liara with arched brows.


	28. Dorm Chatter

Ch 28: Dorm Chatter

 **T'Soni-Shepard Military Academy 2216CE -Asari Alpha Dorm Room**

-/

Mid-morning T'Loak and her team were lounging on their beds, talking when they heard several quick knocks on the door. The girls looked at each other than at the door, and before anyone could get up and get the door, someone did several quick knocks on the door again. Lesor pinched her brows then called out "Ok, ok we're coming!" She said then hopped off her bed and walked down the hall to answer the door.

Mili gave a quick laughed, "Lesor, I already know who it is."

Lesor turned right before she got to the door, "Who?"

"That would be Anna T'Soni-Shepard." Replied T'Loak

Lesor pinched her eyebrow markings "How would you know that?"

They heard another round of knocks at the door.

"That's how her impatient ass knocks on the door. Just open it, I want to see if my guess is correct." Replied Mili

Lesor opened the door. She looked at an asari smiling at her broadly then Anna said: "Hey, what's up?"

Lesor blinked as she gave her a quick look over then said, "Uhh Hey…"

The giddy young asari extended her hand, "I'm Anna T'Soni-Shepard." She said as she shook her hand. "Is ahhhh…. Mili in here…. I mean T'Loak?" Before Lesor could answer, Anna, cupped her hands, "Taaa Looowww-ka! You in here?"

"I'm back here you hooka!" yelled Mili

Anna laughed as she walked by Lesor then she stopped and stepped back out "It's ok if I come in, right?" she said as she looked at Lesor.

Lesor nodded her head as she smiled "Yea."

"Ok, cool" She replied, then walked back into the dorm "Where you at?"

"Back here…" Mili responded as she poked her head into the hallway.

Anna walked back into the large sleeping quarters with the other girls, bounced happily, then said, "What's up, bitches?" The girls gave her a look then looked around at the other girls.

Mili gave her a quick one-armed hug "She always says bitches don't take offense by it. We use it sporadically and jokingly because ya know… we're ladies." She gave a quick laugh

Anna smiled then said with a slight head bob, "I'm Anna T'Soni-Shepard. Nice meet choo… nice to meet choo—"

Mili interrupted her "How did you get in here?"

Anna slapped her chest with an open hand then cleared her throat, she brought her arm up in front of her as she pointed to her wristband "Ummm I have a Wwww-ristband biatch uhhh dats how I entered za building." She smiled as she continued to point to her wristband then softly said: "From za Wwww-ristband…" She gave a quick soft laugh then said "Da Gena-wral and Lady Liara gave me a wwwristband so dat I could deliver a mess-age. Da Gena-wral is anal-lyzing da footage from da slaughterage from eeerrrrr-lier. After discussing with….da "Off-icers" der may have to be a RRRRRREEE-alignment of da squads because da otter teams gotten zer ass smackaged and some gotten zer ass kicked-in. SO! don't get too commmm-fort-able you may be traaaaansferriiiiing to ahh-naazer room." She said with her finger pointed in the air

The girls in the squad groaned. "That sucks!"

Mili shook her head and laughed quietly, then mouthed to her, "What are you doing?"

"Yeaaaa….. Da ozza girls are boo-whoing because T'Loak is such a fucking bad ass. It's not fair. Oooh boo hoo mmmm. She didn't get her ass smackaged in like we did. Oh no! Nor will she evaaa. But no mazza what team zey put you on all za ozza teams will be at a disad-VAAAN-tage. SO! Da ozza option is to keep za current teams, but allllll za ozza teams will have six players to za five."

"Huh?" Replied the other girls

Mili laughed in her hand "You are so retarded…"

Anna smiled then laughed quietly, "SO! Benezia, I and possibly Rileseya will be RRRREE-sponsible for helping ahhh nazzer squad develop dos skills on za weekends."

Mili scrunched her eyebrow markings "So, who's helping all the other squads? I know it won't be Gwyn and stop talking like that!"

Anna laughed, "No, definitely not Gwyn, are you kidding me? She would have shit her pants. Riley was given the option, but she's not as skilled as we are, and she feels that it wouldn't be fair to the squad that she would be working with. She's on the fence about it right now. I mean she's definitely way more experienced than the ladies she'd be teaching, but I don't know how she would do at teaching squad drills."

Mil nodded, "Right but who's working with the other teams and why you all?"

"Bene and I would just rotate on training days. Let's say I would have Charlie, Echo, and Hotel and Bene would have the other four. Lady Liara feels that you all would work better with someone close to your age than a barking commando for this particular situation. This option is only temporary until they get a grasp for it." Anna looked around, "What would you like to do? Mix it up or let the squads get an extra player? You have until dinner time to discuss amongst yourselves and with the other squads. That is all! Nice meeting everyone." Anna turned toward the door, rose her omni tool hand and tapped it then said, "MIL."

Mili looked up, "Yea, yea."

"C-ya later bitches!" Right as Anna reached the door, someone knocked on it. Anna yelled out, "NO, THANK YOU!"

"Open the door, Anna!" said Benezia.

Anna opened the door as she smiled, "Hey."

"Did you deliver the message?" asked Bene

"Yes." Responded Anna

"Did you talk to Bravo, Charlie, and Delta?"

Anna nodded and said, "I did."

Benezia poked her head in "Hey Mil? Can I come in?"

"Hey, B! Yea. Come on back!" said Mil

Benezia looked around at the small living area. Their living room had a couch and two single lounge chairs, a coffee table, and a side table. Their tiny kitchen shared the living room space of one of the walls. The kitchen was a counter, a small sink, a small fridge, and a couple of cabinets. She walked the long hallway toward the bedroom and on the left was a room with three sinks, a few cabinets, cubby holes with baskets and open cubby holes with nicely folded towels and linens. She reached the last stretch of the hallway on the right was a large open bedroom and on the left was the bathroom. When she walked in the room, Mili was laying on her bed. "Hey, girl heeeey! What choo dewins?"

Mili smiled as she got up, then embraced her cousin. "Nothing just chillin. You know…"

Benezia looked at everyone "Hello hello, I'm Benezia T'Soni-Shepard." She said as she shook the other girl's hands. "I just want to say that you all killed it the other day. Boom!"

Alpha team smiled and replied with thank you.

Benezia pointed to her cousin "With T'Loak here as your squad leader you will crush it every time. She has mad skills."

Mili bumped her, "Thanks."

She looked directly at her cousin "Sooooooo, why'd you choose the easy team? Hmmmm?"

Anna scoffed "Whatever!"

Mili laughed, "I didn't get a choice, Bene."

"Oh my gosh, the other teams got destroyed. You should have seen grandma with the humans. "Talk about a slaughter. She is so fucking brutal! She kept hitting the intercom and yelling obscenities it. "Get up and go you fucking chicken shit!" Benezia said then laughed

Mili and Anna laughed.

The other asari in the room looked at each other, then Lesor says, "That's funny to you?"

Benezia slowed down her laugh as she did a quick side nod and shrug "Yes because she's not like that to us. She's actually sweet and nice like a grandma should be. I mean it's not like the officers are assholes twenty-four seven. Like my dad isn't an asshole at all. He a gigantic goofball most of the time. To see him screaming and yelling is strange." She looked at the squad "In all honesty, would you have made it without T'Loak or with a different squad leader?"

They all looked at each other and shook their head then D'radi spoke up "In my honest opinion, I don't think so. We would have failed just like everyone else. I was scared even after knowing they weren't lethal weapons."

Bene looked at Mil "Were you scared Mil?"

"Nah. Just a tad nervous like before the Arena games but once I was in there… I was in there. What was crazy was when I thought Uncle was shooting at me for real then Gimp and Oooooh Blue was so pissed! The look in her eye was scary as fuck."

Anna and Bene laughed "I cannot believe you thought that was real. Like dad would EVER shoot live bullets at you. What's even funnier is that you believed it even after what he did to Mike."

Mili smiled then gave a quick side head bob. "You want to know what's funny and I can so see in my head right now. Is how pissed and freak out my mom was when she saw that." Anna looked at her team shake their heads in agreement "No like you ladies have no idea how my mom is. She had to have leaped from the couch screaming at the top of her lungs waving her arms around "Is he out of his fucking mind I will fucking kill him for shooting at my kid!" She laughed, "But yeaaa."

Bene and Anna gave a quick laugh

Lesor said, "Ummm, can I ask a question?"

Anna, Bene, and Mili looked at each other than Mil spoke "Sure. For who?"

She pointed to Mili, "Umm your mom is Aria T'Loak, and your dad is the Colonel?"

Mili nodded, "That's right."

"The General is your uncle, Lady Liara is your aunt, and these are your cousins?"

"That's right," said T'Loak

Lesor nodded then squinted her eyes, "Sooo, who's Lt. Colonel?"

"She's my stepmom and their aunt. Ya know the Colonel's wife."

Lesor nodded, "Oh, Oh ok! And they all fought in the Reaper War?"

T'Loak nodded as she replied, "Yep. That's right."

Kytis rose her hand, and Mil pointed to her, "Yea, Kytis."

"Sooooo who are the Corporals?" She said with a smile

"My half-brothers..." said T'Loak

Lesor smiled "Really? They're sexy."

Anna, Bene, and Mili all made a face then a throw up hurl noise as they gagged "Gross..." Said Mil

The other ladies in the room laughed.

Praci slowly rose her hand, and Mil pointed to her, "Yea, go ahead, Praci."

"I have a question for Benezia. Ummm if you don't mind."

Benezia rose her eyebrow markings, "Sure."

"I'm sure you hear this all the time but how'd you do that stuff on the mountain?" asked Praci

Bene let out a slow breath then rubbed her lower lip "Ummm well. My dad and mom have trained with us for years. We've also trained with our commandos and been part of the Armax Arena league since we were able to join. My dad takes us camping in the wilderness every year to learn different skills, outdoor skills, hunting skills, tracking skills, etc. Anna and I have always been interested in this type of learning or training. I guess you could say." She paused and ran the back of her hand up her chin. "In the Arena, you get the adrenaline pumping because when you league play the matches are random, and you don't know what they're going pick, and you don't know if the bots have been updated or not. So, it's like you know, but you don't. In all actuality, you're on a safety net because you know it's game and you're not truly going to get injured. So… I don't know… I guess… when it comes down to reality, you panic because it's real. When we were all together, I was freaking out, and my dad had to calm me down. When I got slashed on my arm, I was… I was on the verge of a panic attack, but my sister calmed me down, but we were still in a larger group. Like… I didn't have to be strong… ya know because I was the youngest. I had my dad, my uncle, Kay, Mil, my sister than me… all older than me, all stronger than me and all more experienced than me. Did I know I was going to be left behind on the mountain? No, I didn't. For me, one of the most unnerving moments was when my mom couldn't pull me through the barrier. Hearing the distress in her voice was absolutely terrifying because she is normally a strong person. Except for when it comes to my dad, that is her absolute kryptonite and apparently her children. Other than that she's solid. So, hearing that magnified everything because oh my gawd mom is flipping out."

Kytis said, "I would have thought Lady Liara was girlie ya know? If that would have been any other mother, they would have been completely emotional."

Benezia let out a long breath "You bring that up, and it's funny because of the old stories that we've been told on how she used to be compared to how she is today. A lot of it had to with the Reaper War and just life in general. My mom puts on a show for the public. No… Let me rephrase that my mom, is my mom…is my mom, right? She is a very nice, sweet, and caring person who loves to help the community. Everything about her is just normal. She dances, she jokes, she read, she watches movies, she laughs, she goofs… right up until you piss her off. Then her face just flat lines." Benezia clenches her fist in front of her heart "She's like Nmmm ya know. Especially with her commandos and her business people." She bares her teeth then chops one hand into the other repeatedly, "Do your fucking job!" Benezia shrugs "She's able to grip her emotions at times. Usually, she's able to get behind the scenes then let them go. I know a lot of you probably laughed within yourself when my dad said, "You'll receive your wrath from Lady Liara." And it's true one hundred percent. She can be vicious, and anyone of her commandos will tell you just how scary she can be. They are terrified of her. No lie…terrified."

D'radi pinched her, brow, "Yea, but why?"

"Because she will squeeze the life from them if anyone of them betray her, that's why. My mother would do the same in a heartbeat." Mili replied quickly

Praci gasped "Is that what she did at the mountain when all the commandos surrounded her and blocked the cameras?"

Benezia looked at her, opened her mouth, then closed it then said, "I don't know what happened because I didn't see it." She looked at Anna then at Mil.

Anna scratched the back of her neck "Ummmm sort of…. More like a threat for not staying behind to do her job, which is to protect my dad or us. If anything would have happened to them then yea she was going to kill her without a second thought. She doesn't fuck around when it comes to that. It's hard to explain the type of intertwined connection that they have and how deep their love goes. She gets crazy at the thought of someone or something taking him away from her. When he's mad at her, she can't take it, but that doesn't happen very often. Most of the time she's glowing from his unconditional love he has for her." Anna slowly moves her hand from side to side "She can go from this part of Richter scale to that part of the Richter scale in the blink of an eye. I've learned that."

Benezia watched the girls eyes widen. "Yep. But anyway like I was saying. The thought of being the only one not able to get through was very freighting. When I got back down, and I saw my dad standing there, it was like a wave of relief that washed over me." She took a deep breath "He gave me a serious pep talk the moment we got back down. He told me to knock the crying bullshit off because we didn't have time for it. He told me that I had to pay attention to my environment, no matter what happens, I needed to dig deep within and to give it everything I have. He told me that if I tell you to do something, do it and don't question me...just do it. When it came down to it, that's what played in my head. When the large pack of wolves came, when the ru'rak came, and when I had that Onikuma right in my face, I dug as deep as I could and gave it everything I had. What came out was something I've never done before in my life, but I went with it."

"Yea but how did you even function when it had your arm, and it slashed at you. Oh, my gawd that had to be so horrific." Squeaked Kytis

"It was… it was the most excruciating pain I've ever felt in my life; there are no exact words for when it ripped open my sides or when my arm shattered before me, but it was either act or die. My brain said, act right now, and I did. Was I scared? I was mortified. Did I hurt? Yes, I fucking did. Does that thing haunt my dreams? Yes, it does. Will I ever be able to go on a mountain again? I don't know… one day maybe." She shrugged. "My grandpa told me that what I did at my age was a rarity and that it'll probably never happen again, but it may. Once you've used it, then you know it, and it's in the files in your mind. She said the question isn't how you learned it or how you obtained the information, it's whether or not you can maintain it. Can you reproduce it? Can you hold on to it? So, just because I freakishly learned it doesn't mean I can do it again. I know that didn't answer your question. How I did it?" She looked down for a moment then back up "I just did it. I guess when it comes down to a real situation, and you've been training for years then you just do. So, the priestess told me something about our lineage being some kind of "golden" lineage. From my mom's research so far it's a particular lineage where the mother passes her knowledge or just her biotic knowledge on to her daughter and so on and so forth down the line, but the information is locked deep with your mind. You have to find it within yourself, figure out how to unlock it, and to unleash the powers within. Somehow that happened within fractions of milliseconds. I have no idea how I did, but I did. Then the knowledge just flowed like I've been doing the moves for years. I didn't have to learn… I just knew it. Moves according to the priestess I shouldn't know or even be able to do. She also said that justicars could barely do some of the ones I did, and they've been practicing them for decades even centuries. That part blew me away." Benezia looked at the girls just staring at her waiting to hear more. Benezia smiled, then chuckled softly "That's all."

"Wow, amazing!" Said Praci

Kytis says, "Well… I don't know about anyone else, but I've been a fan of you two play at the Arena for years." She looked at the other girls "I mean it's Spitfire and Boomslang! Then the General mentioned T'Loak was number three on the board... which just hit me that you're The Mad Hatter's Daughter!" She laughed, "What a name! You have so many fans in the short period of time you've been playing, and he told everyone who you were. Is your mom really that crazy?

T'Loak gave lopsided grin "That he did. Ahh well. Yes, my mom is fucking insane."

Kytis laughed "I'm blown away that you three are standing in this room with me. This whole experience is going to be an amazing four years, and I can't give enough thanks to your mom for picking me out of so many other asari."

The other three asari nodded their head in agreement.

Benezia, Anna and Mili smiled then Bene said, "We all know that people look at us like celebrities, but we're just normal people. Feel free to come up and talk to us at any time. My parents can be scary to approach, but they're really easy-going people. If you ever need to seriously talk to someone, I would pick my mom first, but we're all here if you need someone."

They all turn their heads when they hear a knock on the door. Anna looked back and said, "I'll grab it." She walked down the hall and opened the door to see her mom standing there, "Hey mom."

Liara smiled then arched an eyebrow marking at Anna as she cocked her head. "Oh!" Anna stood at attention, "Officer on deck!"

The ladies ran to the hallway and stood at attention. Liara and Lt. Colonel entered the dorm room "At ease, ladies." Liara looked around "Ladies, Lt. Colonel and I just wanted to personally come by and say hello and to see if any of you had any questions."

"No, ma'am. I don't have any questions, but I wanted to say that I appreciate the opportunity." Said Praci.

The others said the same. Liara smiled, "You are all welcome at the opportunity. I hope you all give me one hundred and ten percent."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Seeing that my daughters are in here. I'm assuming they relayed the message?" asked Liara

"Yes, ma'am, Anna did. Benezia came by to say hello and to introduce herself."

Liara smiled at Benezia, "Good. Well, if you ever need to speak to either one of us, our door is always open."

The squad nodded, and Lesor replied, "Yes, ma'am. Your daughter Benezia was just saying that."

Liara smiled "Was she? What else was she saying?"

The girls looked around then Lesor said, "She was telling us that she thinks the squads are setup rather well already. No matter what team T'Loak is on, they will be superior, and if we didn't have her, then we would have failed just as everyone else did. I personally think that we keep the teams we're on already, and the others receive the same guidance. I'm not saying that because we already have an awesome group of ladies, but I don't think it would matter either way."

Liara took a long look at the other girls "Hmmm. Do you think it's unfair that T'Loak is so far advanced than you all or everyone else? Should I pull her out and bring another asari in? Should she be taught separately?" She watched as T'Loak scrunched her eyebrow markings and grit her teeth a few times. The other girls looked at T'Loak then each other but didn't say anything."

Liara wrapped an arm around Mili and walked her to the small living room out of aux range. "I can see you're getting upset. No matter the outcome, you will still go through this program. I promise you that."

Mili looked down, "Ok.

"I just need to find out how they feel about this. You are years ahead of them in their biotics."

Mili nodded. "No matter what, my team will always be superior, and that's not fair. I can see where the other ladies would be upset." Mili shrugged "If you want to pull me from the squad that's fine too. I'm just here to learn and complete the program."

Miranda rubbed her daughter's arms, "Hey, don't get upset. The reality is, you are superior to these girls when it comes to biotics. When it comes to education, maybe some of them are….., maybe not."

Mili picked at her nail then said, "You can just pull another girl in, and I can just complete this program by myself."

Liara said, "Another option could be that your cousins help the other teams out on training days."

Mili nodded, "That would be cool. I think the other teams would appreciate that but why the girls and not you all?"

Liara took a breath "We thought about that, but we want the mentality on the same level and the experience on a similar level. If that makes sense. If it was your team against me, Miranda, and your uncle that wouldn't fair.

Mili nodded, "I think it would be fair if the other squads had Anna, Bene, and Riley on their team."

Liara and Miranda nodded, "Ok. We'll talk to Riley more about it." Liara called out "Anna…Benezia come here please."

They ran over, "Yes, ma'am."

"We need to talk to Riley and get her in on this one-year team program. We need all the girls to feel like the squads are equal. Understand what you ladies are agreeing to, ok? You will live here for the year with these ladies. Well, not in the dorms but on campus. Whenever you're not at school or doing your own school work, you will be helping these girls. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I need you to take this very seriously. Anna that means no dates and definitely no Mike at this campus for one year. If you tell me you're going to do this, then I want you in one hundred percent."

"Wait… so we're here the whole time?" said Anna with a pinched face

"Well, you're schooling is normally Monday through Thursday with Friday through Sunday off. Depending on what your schedules are, you will be at home for those days and the other days here."

"Uggghhhh but what about practice and our games?"

Liara drops her head "Ugh I didn't think about that. What if we just home school you for the year?"

"Nope… we'd still miss out on practice and our games." Said Anna

"Ugh Damn it!" She looked at Miranda "This isn't going to work. We'll just have to do it. My girls are too involved with their extracurricular activities to take it away from them."

Mili frowned then said, "You can just pull another girl in, and I can just complete this program by myself."

Miranda gave her a quick one-armed squeeze. "We'll figure it out. We might do that and just have you stay over in the teachers quarters or with the commandos."

Liara nods "Hmmm… you all normally have practice during school days and games on Friday or Saturday."

Anna replied, "True. Several squads have girls on it that have played in the league. I'm not sure why they're even complaining."

Bene nodded, "I saw Ledava on squad Echo, and she was captain of her team, and they played against us last year in the Semi-Finals."

Liara glared "I'm not sure. It's probably just because she's a T'Loak and they're mentally psyched out."

Anna rolled her eyes "I thought you all weren't taking any cry baby bullshit."

Miranda laughed "Well, when over half of the girls are complaining, then we need to listen and attempt to come up with a solution."

Liara smiled "No matter the outcome, you will get your education. Ok?"

Mili nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Liara walked down the hall to the large bedroom "Ladies, in the next hour or so you all will receive an email to your new school email address, which is your first and last name at. We need you all to log in and place your vote. Please do so before 1500 hours. Once we gather your votes, we will make a decision about the squad situation. When we gather for dinner, we will discuss it. That's all." Liara looked at her daughters, then Miranda, "Alright, ladies, let's go."

Bene and Anna looked at her mom, "I thought maybe we could hang out with Mil..."

Liara shook her head, no "No, let's go."

Bene and Anna hugged their cousin. "Bye, Mil." Anna and Bene tapped their omni tool.

Mili flashed a smile "Yea. Definitely."

Mili watched them all walkout, then walked back to her bed. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. The other girls looked at her then at the others. Lesor spoke, "Ummm, what was that about?"

"Apparently, some of the other girls have a problem with me being here. I guess they think it's unfair because my biotics are more advanced and my knowledge in the field is more advanced. The officers are trying to come up with an option to please everyone. One being I just complete the program by myself. Two they shuffle the teams around or Three they let my cousins help the other teams. I don't really see what else they can do."

Praci made a noise "Ewwww. I don't want to get stuck on some snooty uppity team."

T'Loak gave a soft laugh, "I know, we're just soooo snobby and uppity." She said as she rolled her eyes.

Kytis "Oooh I'd like to work with Benezia. Your cousins seem pretty cool."

Mili chuckled "They all are. Well, you wouldn't work with them because you're on my team. That would only apply to the other girls."

"Ohhh." Said Kytis

"But they said no matter the outcome, I could stay and just work by myself through the course work. I mean that's all that really matters is completing the program." Mili said as she shrugged."

Lesor scrunched her face, "Ehhh that would suck to do it alone, though."

"Yeaaa but they'll figure something out. They can't please everyone. They're just trying to make the teams fair, and I get it. I can step down as squad leader. Lesor you can be squad leader… you're the eldest. You take the reins I'll follow."

"Shiiiit. I'm nowhere near as good as you. That would be dumb to do that." She replied

"That's the problem, and the other squads are complaining." Responded T'Loak

"Yea but we're still a team you're still going to help us, Right?"

"Yea I guess that's the other problem. The teams are still uneven. They thought it would be fair if my cousins came in and helped rather than the Officers because then that would be unfair to us."

They nodded their head in agreement. "So, it's going to come down to some uppity bitch on each squad?" said Praci

Mili laughed, "You calling me an uppity bitch?" She said as she looked Praci over

Praci's face dropped "Umm I didn't mean you. I mean you seem really cool and so do your cousins but Ughhh some of those uppity girls are so fucking rude."

Mili gasped and grabbed her chest "You don't want us here? Oooh, my gawd! That's totally not cool!"

The girls laughed, "Whatever T'Loak."

D'radi "See but like you are cool, and most of them aren't. I guarantee you the ones that are with the other squads are not like you and won't pull their weight. Then when a month rolls around they'll be like Oooh my gawd I sooo need my mani-pedi. Meeehhhh." She said then rolled her eyes.

Mili laughed, "Is that what you all think we do. That's fucking hilarious."

Kytis replied, "Well, yea! With your big ass mansions, servants and shit." She snapped her fingers "Excuse me… James... I.. need another lemon squeezed fresh iced tea. Meehhh"

Mili laughed, "Maybe in some households but not mine and not the T'Soni-Shepard's. I mean yea they have people cook for them, but we get our own drinks. We clean our own rooms, and yea people do wash our clothes. But living with my mom… The Queen of fucking Omega…shit rock… is completely different than living with the T'Soni-Shepard's. This whole last year I lived with them, and it's been craaaazzzy."

Lesor smirked, "How crazy can it be in a fucking big ass mansion?"

"Oh, my gawd craaazy is what. They had a massive party. Fucking Killer. Anna has been off the chain this whole year. Oh, my gawd. Her and my aunt got into it so bad one day that my aunt kicked her out of the house. Like screaming, get the fuck out of my house!"

Lesor eyes widen, "No, shit?"

"Like no shit, balls to the fucking walls crazy. Anna went so far over the line that I was scared for her. My aunt was blazing; she was so mad. She took everything from her, and when I say everything, I mean everything. Her food, her clothes... everything. When you're used to having everything, and then everything gets taken from you,, it feels like the fucking dark ages."

The girls laughed, "Her clothes? Her Food? What the hell?"

"I don't know if you've ever noticed but probably not because you don't see them on a daily basis. Anna's bouji as hell—"

D'radi laughed, "Aren't you all, bouji?"

"Yea we can be, but she's like bouji bouji. She wears designer clothes when she goes out. Like her jeans are three to four hundred credits each. Her gym clothes are name brand clothes." Mili flicks her wrist, and her head then fans her face "Oh my gawd yea… like that. Totally" She laughs "She took them all away and gave her value mart clothes. Not that there's anything wrong with that but when you're used to something you're used to it. Anna had to make her own food. When you've never cooked before in your life, and you have no extranet to look up how to do it. Yea… that's a challenge. But…yea my aunt put her in the guest house by herself with nothing. My aunt said good luck and just washed her hands of her. She was out there for a week, and when she came back, her hands were all burnt and cut up. It was soo funny, and we ragged on her for forever about that."

The girls laughed. "Wow."

"Then several months ago, we three went to a game and a party afterward. We were supposed to be home by a certain cutoff time. Bene and I made it home, but Anna left with her boyfriend to an after-after party or some shit. She got back at like 0300 I think, and my aunt was so pissed. My uncle was gone and didn't get home until the next day. OH, my gawd my uncle was flying off the walls he was so livid!"

"Why was he mad? Because she got home late?" asked Kytis

"No, because her and her boyfriend…ya know."

They gasped. "Whaaaaaaaat? She's way too young." Said Praci

"I know that's what my aunt said."

"Hell, I'm thirty-six, and I haven't even done it yet." Said Praci.

"My mom said we're supposed to wait until we're forty or some shit and I just turned thirty-eight," said Kytis

Mili shrugged "My aunt gave Benezia and me the "Talk", but Anna refused to listen to it. I didn't mind it, it was very informational. She told us thirty was the minimum age set by the Matriarchs with forty or fifty being preferred. But umm yea."

Lesor eyes widen "Like what kind of talk?"

"The sex talk. What to expect, not to expect, diseases, different types of release, your e-zones, etc."

Lesor chewed on her fingernail then glanced around, "No… my mom didn't tell me any of that. What…what are e-zones?"

"Our ummmm erogenous zones like our… ya know… our pleasurable zones" replied T'Loak

Lesor nodded, "Oh…" Then looked around, "Where are those?"

"Oh ummmm" Mili walked up to her and gently caressed her lower zone. "Right here."

Lesor gasped as her body shuddered "Holy shit…. oh my gawd…"

The other girl's eyes widen at her reaction. Mili looked at her in shock, "You ok?"

"Yea…" she smiled then laughed "It wasn't bad. It felt really good actually." She cleared her throat.

"Oh, my aunt didn't touch me when she did it. She just told me where they were. Sorry. I didn't know."

Kytis smiled "So, where are the other ones?"

"The back of your neck is another main one. The sides of your neck and on your crest crevices." Said T'Loak

The girls looked at each other than D'radi said, "No shit? Can you point it out where on me?"

Mili furrowed her eyebrow markings quickly. "Seriously?"

"Yea."

"Ok…" said Mili. They all watched as Mili gently caressed the back of her neck.

D'radi's body gave a quick shudder, and she grunted, "Wow." She said as she looked at Lesor.

Lesor looked at her "I know, right?"

Kytis, Praci, and Mili just looked at them, then Kytis quickly said: "I'm next!" The girls started laughing.

Mili rumbled in laughter "You ladies are crazy. The next ones are in the crest crevices." Mili turned to Kytis and gently ran her finger down her crevice.

Kytis's body shivered as she said, "Oooo by the goddess above." Then looked at everyone with her hands over her mouth.

Mili and Praci looked at each other. Praci said, "Ok, well, what the hell? Don't leave me out."

Mili smiled as she shook her head, "Ok." She ran her fingers over her lower e-zone.

"Hooooly shiiiiiit!" Praci said as she jerked away quickly.

Mili looked at all of them then said "Ok, so who's going to do mine? Hmm?"

They chuckled then Lesor said "I will. What do you do?"

"Nothing special just gently run your finger over one of the zones."

Lesor looked around, then swallowed, then touched the back of her neck. Mili jerked forward quickly as her neck pinched when she threw her head back. "Fuuuucccck. Woah!" She turned and looked at everyone. "Daaaaamn!

They all laughed then Mili said, "Well… we all learned something new today." They all laughed again then said, "Yea… no kidding."

Mili looked over to see Lesor rubbing her lower back then said, "You can't active them on your own only someone else can, you dirty bitch." She said jokingly

Lesor blushed then giggled.

Mili laughed then scrunched her eyebrow markings as she thought of Anna "How did she not get turned on by that?" She gasped, "That's why they tell you to wait…"

"Huh? How come?" said Lesor

"Because our bodies aren't done developing yet. Like when my cousin had sex. She told me her experience was terrible, and she didn't get turned on at all. That she didn't get a physical release and didn't have a sexual meld. I was just thinking how that is even possible. Well, it's because her e-zones aren't active yet or finished developing. That's why they say to wait, I guess. It makes more sense now."

The girls nodded their heads

"So, yea when my uncle found out he was sooo pissed. He went to the pet store where her boyfriend worked—"

D'radi starts laughing, "I saw this… on social media. Your uncle shot some dude in his privates or something."

They all start laughing then Mili says, "Yesss and Bene recorded the whole thing. It was phenomenal. My uncle is such a fucking clown, though."

Kytis says, "Soooo… do you have the video?"

"I do! Do you all want to see?" said T'Loak

"Hell yea."

T'Loak pulled up the video on her omni tool for them to see. They laughed then said, "Oh, wow, that was hilarious."

Praci held her side as she laughed "Hey Mikey, we found your dick pieces... it formed a vagina you pussy. Holy shit... that was the best."

Lesor gave T'Loak a one-armed hug as she laughed "Fuck those other teams. You're not going anywhere. We've barely known you for a few days, and you've already told us so much stuff. I think you're fucking awesome and you're definitely no uppity bitch. I think we're all going to get along very well."

-/

Mili called her aunt. "What can I do for you, T'Loak?"

"Lady Liara, my squad and I have talked about demoting me to a regular member and promoting Lesor to squad leader. Maybe to level out the teams some for now… Just another option."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Hmmm. Are you sure that's something you want to do?"

Mil nodded, "My teammates don't want me to go anywhere, and we think this will possibly help with the situation."

"You earned that spot." Said Liara

"I understand that."

"I'll talk it over with the General and the other officers. I don't believe he'll agree to it, but under the circumstances, he may for the time being. As long as Lesor understands that in the future, she may be removed from position."

Mili looks over at Lesor then Lesor speaks, "Ma'am, I understand."

"Ok, Good. Is that all?" says Liara

"Umm Lady Liara if I may speak freely?" said Lesor

"You may. What's on your mind?"

"I know this is your school and you may choose what to do. I think with the demotion, and with the help of your daughters we don't really need to vote."

"Do the other four feel the same way?" asked Liara

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, Lesor as temporary squad leader until approved. I have an assignment for you. Report to the other squads and get their opinions on the situation. Do it separately, or in a large group, I don't care but get intel. When you're done report back to T'Loak, and she'll report back to me. Feel free to take any of the other ladies but not T'Loak. You have two hours."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ok, then Lady Liara out."

T'Loak looked at the time then at Lesor, "Don't be late. She can't stand it."

"Got it." She tapped on her omni tool then extended her arm to T'Loak. "Add me? Let me know if I'm running out of time."

T'Loak smiled, then tapped at her omni tool, "Sure."

The other girls tapped at their omni tools, "Same here."

T'Loak heard them all leave on their mission and she laid down on her bed.

—/

Several minutes went by, then Mili tapped at her omni tool, and vid called her mom.

The moment her mom came into view, she saw a violet-colored asari glowing with a broad smile. "Hey, my Lizkies!"

Mili rolled her eyes slightly and smiled "Hey mom, No one calls me that but you."

"Well, of course not because it's my fucking nickname for you. Duh!"

Mili laughed. "I miss you!"

Aria gasped and grabbed her chest "Whaaat you miss me?" she said then smiled

"Yes, I do. I don't miss Omega, but I do miss you."

"I miss you too. You kicked some fucking ass the other day babe. You should have seen me cheering it up here. I'm so damn proud of you."

Mili smiled, then frowned as she sighed.

Aria pinched her eyebrow markings as her smile faded "What happened?" she said as she looked her sad daughter over.

Mili rubbed her eyes "I guess I'm not really welcome here. I mean auntie doesn't really care if the girls like me or not. I'll get my education one way or another. The other squads think it's unfair that this squad has me on their team. It doesn't matter what team I'm on; it'll always be uneven. Auntie is trying to think of a way to calm the other teams down. So there's some vote going on."

"What? That's bullshit. I'll fucking call Liara right now."

"I know it's bullshit. You don't need to call Auntie she thinks this is all bullshit and so do the other Officers. They're trying to keep everyone happy." She bit her lip as she looked down briefly "I ummm already stepped down from squad leader."

"What! Why? You kicked Shepard's ass and earned that. You shouldn't have to give it up." She said with irritation

"I knew you'd be proud of me the moment I received the title and I knew you'd be disappointed when I stepped down." She said then looked away from the screen as tears trickled down her face.

Aria took a breath. She saw that her daughter was upset. "Liz, look at me. I am proud of you. Don't you ever worry about disappointing me? I was the biggest disappointment out there at your age. You are so far beyond me at your age that I can be nothing but proud of you. You do so much more shit better than me that you impress me all the time. You're rank number three on the damn Armali Arena board. I mean shit you knocked Shepard on his fucking ass. Along with Anna and two varren chomping at your heels. Then you kicked those bitches asses in the training room. Disappointed? Never! Proud? Yes!" Aria smiled and pointed to her face, "Do you see me fucking glowing? It's because you're my fucking kid and I'm proud of you. I recorded that shit and played it on the fucking big screen. You should have seen me. I was so proud of you that I showed the whole crew. I was like Check this shit out! That's my fucking girl. You should have seen them when you knocked Shepard out. The whole room went into an uproar. Then when you did a switch a roo and shot that sniper with a damn pistol. With a pistol, Liz! Holy shit! Then captured the flag. Glowing! So Yea, I'm glowing. When's the last time you've seen me glow?"

Mili wiped her tears away then laughed "It's been awhile, but I believe it's when Tevos vid called you at my Skyball tournament, and you saw me play. No, it might have been when I made those muffins."

Aria laughed softly "I love those muffins, and I love you. You tell Liara that I expect you to be able to do everything to your full potential, not this second-rate bullshit. Actually, I'll tell her myself. She may be Queen there, but I'm motherfucking Queen here, and you're MY goddamn lineage. If they hold you back on what you earned for too long, then they'll fucking hear from me."

Mili smiled at her mom, getting protective over her "I know mom. Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too. Ok ok enough of this mushy shit. Someone might see me."

Mili chuckled "Ok. Oh, one quick question before you go."

"Shoot!"

"Why didn't you tell me about my e-zones?" asked Mili

Aria laughed then waggled her brow markings "Ooooooh did someone brush up against your sexy zones? Lower back? Neck? Huh? Which one was it?"

Mili blushed slightly, "Yes, my neck."

Aria smiled "A main one, huh? I'm going to assume your others are activated as well. It means your body is ready for sexual melding. Someone starts touching on those…Mmm and that'll get the juices flowing."

Mili covered her face, "OH my gawd. MOM!"

Aria laughed "What? It's not a lie! Get someone, a man or a woman up in that shit. Wooooh! Your first physical orgasm NOT done by yourself is the best. Mmmm and with your meld on top of that. Hot Damn! There will be a lot of learning, but that's the fun part."

"Yea but why didn't you tell me?"

Aria shrugged "I don't know. When sex stuff came up, you groaned and moaned about it. So, I didn't push it."

"No no no you asked if I had sex and I said no. What I groaned and moaned about was you talking about having sex with Tev. That's what's nasty. You didn't say OH by the way you have some sexual pleasure zone right here, here and here oh and here."

Aria shook her head and shrugged "Ok.. well I fucked up.. Ok sorry. I will say this though…there's a secret for women and men."

Mili pinched her brow markings briefly "What's that?"

"For men. Learn how to suck a dick that's all you really need to know about them. Suck dick, they fuck your pussy, and they play with your tits. Meehhh. Oh and some of them stick it in your ass, or they may fuck your tits. They're easy. That's mainly human men, but the others are pretty much the same. Now woman are fucking hard to learn because each one is a different puzzle. What you do on one doesn't necessarily work on the other. BUT there's one thing that ALWAYS works, and that's biotics. You send a very faint ripple of biotics up their pussy, and they melt in your hands. Well, you also have to learn how to use your mouth and your hands as well. Mouth and hands-on both but biotics on women… but not too much. Here's the other thing with women there's a pleasurable spot up inside that you have to find. You hit multiple locations at one time. I'm talking clit, g, and e and she will motherfucking sing for you." Aria shakes her head, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Mili blinked her eyes slowly at what just spewed out of her mother's mouth. "Oooook"

"Oh and be careful with that crazy bondage and shit but whatever gets the juices flowing for you. Sex is good and can be phenomenal with the right person. Once your body gets a hold of it, it's going to want more boo boo. So be ready for that." Aria grabs at her shirt "You'll be like I want some dick or some pussy. Actually, it's not the physical that your body craves it's the sexual meld release. Not every asari gets the craves, but several of us do. Some get it so terribly bad that they're like junkies. I'm talking like borderline Ardat-yakshi types minus the death meld."

Mili squints her eyes then says "Sooo does Auntie Liara have the craves?

Aria gave a quick laugh, "Nah… I doubt it, but she may. She is young, though. A main reason why a shit ton of us go into the exotic world. Well, one because most of us are poor but two because we want the sexual meld. In that exotic world, you'll get it because horny men want it and they'll pay for it. Just know that if you do get cravings, you'll have to learn how to maintain it. Also, know that the cravings will taper off eventually toward the last of your maiden years. I'm assuming that's why the Matriarchs want us to wait as long as possible but fuck em. You're young, and you're going fuck, who cares. Don't go too crazy but have fun. If some crazy shit happens down there because it may then go see a doctor right away. Don't wait. It's not a good feeling. I can tell you that from personal experience from back in my whorish days. Damn, those were some marvelous times. When you get a man with a big dick, he's fucking the shit out of your pussy, he's knocking the hell out of your g-spot and your screaming in ecstasy. You're all like oh my god don't fucking stop— "

"MOM!" yelled Mili

"What? I'm just saying. When you have someone hitting your love spot just right, you say some crazy shit. If you can get a woman to eat and finger your pussy just right. Oh my god lick that motherfucking bean. Liz, I'm tellin ya I've had it eight hundred ways to Sunday. Some know what they're doing, and some don't, but some have to fucking learn. I'm Aria muthafuckin T'Loak- if I spread my legs and say go to town that means drop to your fucking knees and eat my pussy. Make me cum on your fucking face. Believe me, you'll be disappointed several times in your life, but it's just sex. You can always find someone else."

Mili's eyes widen, "Damn mom. Have you really done that?"

Aria laughed, "Yes, I have. I'm going to enlighten you. Be careful with Turians they're jagged, they're pointed, and they hurt. Doesn't mean they're not good lovers but know what you're getting into…watch your eyes. Salarians they're just a fucking disappointment. I don't even understand why others are partners with them. Maybe they're just good with their mouth I don't know, but I have yet to find one that's even worth messing with. Krogans…..wooooooh stay on top if you can. Don't let them get on top of you that's just a death sentence waiting to happen. Asari are always good to fall back on. Humans are just bam! But know that humans have hair. Some maintain it, and some don't. Some men have caps, and some don't. Different species…. Different dicks… different pussy but they're all very similar.

Mil blinked then shook her head, "Mom, you're flooding me with information."

Aria laughed, "Here's the last bit... there's toys, too.."

Mil arched a brow marking "Toys? What are you talking about?"

Aria smiled, "Sex toys."

"Shut the fuck up!" She said quickly with raised brow markings

Aria rumbled in laugher "You have so much to learn. I love it."

"Mom. How many people have been up in there?"

"I'm in my sixth-century babe. Let's just say plenty of people have been up in this but just because I disrobe doesn't mean they're fucking it. A lot of them at times it's them eaten it."

"Gross..."

Aria laughed, "Hey, you asked. Momma likes it's eaten and played with boo boo. Especially when they suck on the bean—"

"Oh My Good God, will you stop!"

"Sorry...those are free pointers."

"Mom, I have to go."

"Hey, you'll come back another day and ask again but next time for details."

Mili groaned "I love you..."

Her mother laughed, "I love you too. Now go kick those bitches asses."

"Bye mom," Said Mili as she closed her omni tool then flopped back on her bed. "Seriously suck the bean? What the fuck?" Her eyes widen, and she looked down "The bean as in... Holy shit! Damn mom. Eat it as in licking the hell out of it. Damn!" Her body shivered at the thought of a biotic pulse being sent up her "Damn that must feel amazing." She looked down when her omni tool buzzed.

Message from B: You doing ok?

Mili vid called Benezia "Hey, can you talk?"

Benezia looked around, "Yea, what's up?"

"I had the most bizarre conversation with my mom, and something happened here in the dorm."

"What happened?" asked Benezia

Milizkia explains to her what happened with the other girls and her e-zones. Then the conversation with her mom. Then what she figured out what happened with Anna.

Benezia's mouth dropped open "Damn well that makes sense now."

"Right? That's what I said about Anna. My mom is so different than yours; she's all like cool go have fun having sex."

Benezia laughed, "Did she seriously say learn how to suck a dick and eat a pussy?"

She nodded, "Pretty much... yea."

"And a bean is your...and eaten it is..."

"Yes, and yes."

"Hmmm well... that sounds... lovely," Benezia said before she laughed softly

Mili rumbled in laughter "Oh my gawd I fucking love you. Well... that sounds lovely."

She laughed then said, "What? Does it not?"

"Yes, it does." Replied Mili

"Ok, so, what did IT feel like?"

"Oh, my gawd B like an electric pulse shot through my body. Not like a bad feeling but like an awakening. It was like a small wave of pleasure."

"Really? Wow! — So, there's really sex toys?"

Mili shrugged "I don't know. That's what my mom said."

"Want me to ask?"

Mili laughed, "I dare you!"

Bene looked at her for a moment, "Challenge accepted!" She walked down the hall then whispered "Ok, my mom is sitting with Miranda and a few of the officers, but my dad and uncle aren't in the vicinity. Stand by." She walked up to the table and cleared her throat, "Mom... I have a question."

Liara looked at her "Ok, what's the question."

Benezia blurted out, "Are there really sex toys?"

Miranda sprayed her drink out of her mouth on to the table, then began to cough. All the asari officers sitting at the table just got up and left. Liara wiped Miranda's spit away that landed on her face.

Liara looked at her with a blank stare then at Miranda. Then she heard her husband choking. She cocked her head as she squinted her eyes "Ummm... ummm what made you ask such a question Nezzie?"

"I was talking... am talking to Mil and she was talking to her mom. Aria told her some interesting stuff that you didn't tell us, and well you said if we ever had questions to come ask. So, here I am." Said Benezia

Liara blinked rapidly "I did say that, and you should. What else did she say?"

"She mentioned craves and crave junkies."

Liara looked at her "What about them?"

Benezia shrugged "I don't know… she said it eventually tapers off."

Liara nodded, "What are crave junkies?"

"Like sexual meld red sanders? I don't know. She said something about borderline Ardat-yakshi without the death meld or something."

Liara wrung her hands under the table and squinted "Huh… What else?"

Benezia looked around "Umm she said we need to learn how to suck a dick and eat pussy."

Miranda began to choke on her spit. She took a deep breath and began to hack. Liara turned to her and slapped at her back, "Are you ok?"

"MmHmmm yep." She stood up, "I'm umm going to go."

Liara pulled her back down, "Oh no, you don't."

(Toys? Suck a dick. Eat pussy. What the fuck is Aria thinking?)

(She doesn't. Jon, what the hell are sex toys?)

She heard her husband laugh (Umm Maybe you should ask Miranda about that. Then... I'll buy you one, and I'll show you.)

Liara cleared her throat "I'm sorry Nez you completely caught us off guard. Yes, I would say Aria is right about what about you said. Your aunt is going to explain sex toys."

Miranda's eyes widen, then she furrows her brow, "I am?"

Liara smiled "Yes, you are..."

Miranda looked around "Ummm ok... you can purchase special toys for different types of sexual pleasure. They have ones for each gender and species, I'm sure." She said quickly, then stood up.

Liara grabbed her arm then looked at her daughter "That answer your question?"

"For the most part, yes. Thanks." She said then walked off but stood within range. She heard her mom ask her aunt, "Why didn't you or Shepard tell me about sex toys?"

"You're 139 I figured you've used one here and there."

"No...Have you?"

Miranda smiled and blushed ever so slightly, "I have… several times throughout my life."

"And… how does that work?"

Miranda scratched the back of her neck "Well, have your lovey buy you one. It'll be a different experience… I'm not going to say anything else I don't want to ruin it for you." She said then walked away

"Miri..."

Miranda turned, "Ah uh. Him first then I'll show you mine."

Benezia furrowed her brow markings then walked down to her room and shut the door "Did you catch any of that?"

"I did... So it's true?" said Mili

"Yea, what your mom said is true."

"No, I mean Miranda and your mom."

"Oh... yea. My mom told me last year. No one else knows, and you finding out was a slip on my part."

"That has to be weird. Apparently, it doesn't bother your dad at all..."

"Uhhhh… Their situation is unique."

Mili heard the other girls entering the dorm. "Oh… I have to go. I'll talk to you later." She said before she closed down her vidcall. She saw the other girls come into the room. "Hey, how'd it go?"

Lesor smiled, "Dude, we're golden." She said as she sent out her fist for a bump.

Mili bumped it "Sweet! So, they agreed to not vote? Stay where we are and to have Bene and Anna help them?"

"Yep, that's right."

"What about squad leader?" asked Mili

"They said if they get a T'Soni-Shepard, they don't care."

Mili smiled "They say that now but what they don't know is that shit is temporary. If I know my cousins, they're NOT going to tell them their secrets on how they play the game. They'll show them how to maintain but the rest they'll need to learn with experience." She said as she laughed. "When they start the Arena games we're going to be kicking some bitches asses!"

The other girls nodded as they smiled "Hell yea."


	29. Prass

A/N: Lemon warning

 **Ch 29: Prass**

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni-Shepard Military Academy August 2219CE**

Mili walked up to Indigo HQ and hit the intercom button next to the door and looked forward at the screen on the wall. She saw an asari face appear on the screen "Can I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am. S-Seas…I mean Firstie Captain Milizkia T'Loak reporting in. I'm returning from summer vacation, and I need to retrieve my security band and any new orders."

"Buzzing you in Firstie Captain."

The commando smiled, "Welcome back, Firstie Captain." She placed her security band on the counter. "Your security band." She tapped at the screen. "Your new orders have been sent to your e-mail." She placed her new insignia on the counter "Looks like you've been promoted to Firstie Major, congratulations. After you get settled in, bring your old insignia back here and turn them in and I'll give you the rest of your Major insignia. Just as the years before, head to laundry and drop off your S-Seas gear and retrieve your Firsties gear."

"Thank you and yes, ma'am." She said as she turned and walked toward the door.

"Firstie Major?"

Mili turned, "Yes, ma'am."

The commando smiled "We're all proud of you."

Mili smiled and said, "Thank you." She turned as she put her security band on then scanned it under the activator. Mili walked out and over to laundry to retrieve her new gear.

Mili walked through the courtyard then looked down at her omni tool 0950 "Ugh it's way too early to be on campus and two days early at that." She looked around at the semi-busy Quad and saw several asari heading for their dorms. Some were coming back from chow others from the gym, a handful were just lounging out in the courtyard, and a few were jogging around the campus. Her head turned when she heard her name, "Loaky! That you?" She saw Skylis from Bravo, Ruava from Bravo, Corlimi from Charlie and Kajah from Delta were running toward her. Sky was from a middle-class family who was on a partial work-study program, but the rest were all lower-class asari. She knew most if not all of the lower class asari stayed on campus during off times. There were at least two lower-class asari per squad except hers where she had four. When the rest left all the lowers hunkered together and hung out in each other's rooms.

Mil waved at them "Hey ladies!"

When they got closer they stood at attention and saluted her "Firstie Major" they announced.

Mil smirked "At ease, ladies. What are you all up to? Sky, I thought you left for break did you just get back?"

"I did leave to go home for a bit, but I came back midway through to do some work-study." Sky bumped her "Look at you, a Major! You rule this damn campus girl. Shit!"

Loaky rumbled in laughter "Psshhttt whatever. I just have mad skills!"

Core snickered "That you do Loaky. Hey, your girl has been moping around here the last few weeks. What do you do to her because when she talks about you and her body shudders?"

Loaky rolled her eyes and sighed, "My girl… What are you talking about? Oh and…. I don't kiss and tell."

Rue laughed "Oh please… Loaky. All we hear is that you're sooo fucking amazing. Blah blah blah. Oh my Keke…" she rolled her eyes and pointed her finger in her mouth "Gag me."

"Ughhh fuuuuck. Does the whole campus know?" said Loaky.

"Nah just our dorm we know better than to spread it beyond that or to let the officers hear about it. Besides, this is just between us lowies." Rue looks at Sky "Well, some middles may be some uppies because they're not all bitches but definitely no staff officers. Let's just say this doesn't go beyond the girls of the Firstie dorm. We know the rule: What happens in Firstie dorm stays in Firstie dorm." She says as she slaps her ass, "So don't worry."

Jaja looked Loaky over very slowly as she bit her lower lip "mmmHmmm it sure does…"

Sky arched a brow "Woah… what was that?" She looked at Kajah then at Loaky then back at Kajah "Jajaaaa…. Loakyyyy… you two?"

Loaky gave Jaja a lopsided grin and a look. "Maybe…" said Jaja

"Heeeeeeeey Loakyyyy" Mili turned her head, smiled and waved at Nuraios. "Hey, Nura."

Nura walked backward for a moment as she smiled at her and looked her over, then turned and continued on.

Sky bumped Mili's side, "Damn Nura too?"

"Huh? Ooooh ummm maybe." Said Loaky

"How many of these asari have you been with?" asked Core

Mili smirked "I don't know… Core… just a handful. It's not like I've been with the whole campus. Geezus."

"No, but the asari you have been with look at you with this…. Look. Like take Jaja, for example, she is currently undressing you with her eyes." Said Sky

Jaja quickly looked away. "I am not!"

"What the hell do you do to them Loaky?" Sky said then looked at Jaja when her body shuddered.

Mili smiled broadly "It's a secret my mother told me. It's a… very intricate, difficult but subtle move that can be extremely painful if done incorrectly. I mastered it rather quickly after my mother explained to me how to do it."

"That told us absolutely nothing. Is that why you go home to see your mom?" Rue said quickly

Mili laughed, "My mother and I have become a lot closer since we had a long conversation after the mountain incident and after my cousins incident with her mom. BUT yes, I go home to spend time with her, and she teaches me and covers different things. Things being about sex, business, life, dangers, etc."

They all looked at Jaja "Jaja, would you care to explain." Said Core

Jaja looked at Loaky then at the other girls "Ummm I don't really know what she does exactly, but it's fucking amazing. She gave my body multiple orgasms with her mouth and hands. My body yearns for more of it."

"Oh, I bet your old ass wants more of this!" Mil said jokingly then blew her a kiss as she winked

Kajah scoffed "Fuck you, Loaky. I'm fifty-four, and you're damn right I want more of that sexy purple ass. I've wanted more since I had it sophomore year." She replied, then slapped her ass, "Your girl better keep tabs on you, or we'll take you from her."

Loaky laughed, "Ehhh, I'm not with anyone."

The girls all laughed "Yea ok… tell her that. Fighting us all off with a damn stick." Mumbled Jaja

Mil rose her brow markings "Hmm…. What are you all up to anyway?"

"Oh, we were just taking a jog around campus. Hey, you up for some Skyball later in the rec center? We were also gathering players." said Sky.

"Yea I'm down. I'll ask the others when I get in the dorm. I'm going to go unpack. I'll see you all later." Said Loaky

They nodded in response then returned to their run.

She looked up and smiled when she saw the marquee on her dorm building read _Firsties._ She walked up to the exterior door _You're in the stretch T'Loak…just one more year. The best year, the final year, the year we get to wreak havoc on some Plebes. This is going to be awesome._ The exterior doors slid open after she scanned her band and as she walked through she bumped into Artedo an asari from Hotel squad. "Oppps I'm sorry" They both said.

"mMmm hey Loaky" Artedo purred as she ran her hand down the front of Mili's uniform.

Mil cleared her throat, "Hey, Arti."

Arti leaned into her aux and breathed out, "When are you going to make me moan again?"

"That was a one-time event Arti…"

"Awww that's too bad Loaky." She pouted then slapped Loaky's ass "Let me know if you change your mind." She kissed her cheek, then walked away.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath, _Fuuucck!_ She walked over to Alpha, scanned her band, walked through the door, and smiled as she saw her squadmates already in there. She dropped her bag near the kitchen and said, "What's up, bitches?"

Her mates looked over, smiled, then stood at attention, and saluted her.

T'Loak smiled "At ease, ladies. You know I don't do that shit in our dorm." She smiled, snapped her fingers, and did a small dance "We're motherfucking Fiiiiirstiiiies. We're going to fuck these bitches up again this year."

Lesor walked over slapped T'Loak's hand twice "Hell yea! Reigning champions on campus! Runners up the last three years on five on five league. We need to kick your cousin's asses this year."

She nodded "I know, and I soo want to, but Bene is just—"

"Fucking amazing!" mention Kytis

"That she is, and Anna's skills have improved as well."

The other girls smiled and nodded, "Well, welcome back, Loaky! We missed you." They all stopped and looked at her insignia

"Holy shit you made Major?" said Lesor

T'Loak grinned, "I sure did. What did you all make?"

"We're all 2nd lieutenants not as high ranking as you!" said Lesor

T'Loak smirked "I'm only this high because I was already a Corporal in ROTC.

"Psshhhtttt yea yea you're just a kick-ass bitch, and you know it."

T'Loak laughed, "Did you all not leave the whole summer vacation?"

They shrugged then Lesor said "Are you kidding? Like we would ever fucking leave. This place is a damn luxury hotel compared to home. We have food, a gym, a natatorium, and a rec center. Pssshhtttt, the hardest part of this year, is going to be leaving this place to go back to our shitty-ass lifestyle."

D'radi nodded, "Yea, I think the only asari that left were all the non-lower-class ones. So, yea all twenty-lower class asari in each building probably stayed here, worked, and hung out. I mean, why wouldn't we?"

Kytis said, "What did you do?"

"The usual saw my mom for a month, and that always turns into shit as you all know because I hate Omega. I went to my other home and saw my sister for a bit. The last few weeks, I hung out with the Shepards. Every other summer, as you all know, we all go on a massive Shepard family vacation to an all-inclusive beach resort. Well, it's not actually all-inclusive they just pay the resort to make it that way for them." She watched as her mate's eyes widen

D'radi resplied, "Must be nice. I would just like to leave Armali…"

T'Loak nodded then looked over at Praci when she noticed she was eyeing her. She gave her a quick smiled, then looked away. "I'm glad you all made Officer rank that allows our entire squad to be eligible for Plebe duty."

"I hope we all get a chance to wreak havoc. I'm sooo damn stoked about that." Said Lesor

"Let's hope. I'm going to put my things away then read my orders." T'Loak grabbed her bag, then walked back to the bedroom area and dropped her bag on the bed. She looked over when she heard someone walk into the room. She smiled at Praci "Hey…" then went back to unzipping her bag

Praci smiled at her and walked closer to her, "Hey." She looked around, then spoke quietly "I missed you."

T'Loak closed her eyes, took a deep breath then turned to face her "I miss you too, but we can't keep doing this."

Praci reached for her hand "Why not? We both like each other, and we enjoy each other's company."

Mili rubbed her forehead "Xaneya, it was four unforgettable nights our junior year. I'm your commanding officer, you're my squadmate and a really good friend. If anyone beyond our squad umm dorm finds out about this... I just… I don't want to get reprimanded for this. I have to graduate… I have to…I'm already practically in the University of Serrice."

Praci face dropped "We've followed the rules, and we didn't do any releases on campus. They never said there couldn't be relationships on campus they just said releases were forbidden and we've complied to every bit of that. Do you not want to be with me?"

Mil scrunched her face "That's not it at all, but I need this year without distraction."

"Without distraction…? Loaky you have one of the highest GPA's in this academy…almost a perfect GPA. You're the highest-ranking asari in this academy. You're the most skilled. You cook, you bake, you tutor most of these girls, you're the best Arena player on this campus…." She looked around "I'm sure you're the best lover on this campus. I… know about the girls before me. You do everything well... Nothing distracts you from your goal."

Loaky blushed slightly "Prass…"

"Was I a distraction during the summer?" asked Prass

"No, you weren't a distraction. You kept me sane when I was on Omega, and we talked frequently. I showed you shitter rock, I showed you Illium, and I showed you the resort. I took you with me the whole time."

"I know, and I appreciated every bit of it. Illium was beautiful, and so was the resort. The last few weeks you didn't talk to me much was it because you were with the Shepard's?"

Mili nodded, "Mhmm."

Prass looked down then back at her "You hide me from them? Are you embarrassed by me?"

"No, that's not why. Bene knows but I don't want the Officers to know. Xana we're really close friends …friends.. with lots of benefits."

Prass blinked several times as she furrowed her light grey brow markings "Friends… with benefits? Ugh… Keke, I thought you were my girlfriend last year…and now…"

She rubbed the back of her neck "Ummm yea maybe…" She could see the sadness pouring through her beautiful, unique purple eyes. _Damn it those fucking eyes._

Praci moved closer to her as she looked into her eyes. "Maybe? You fucked around your sophomore year, but you were only with me the majority of our junior year. You respect me, and you care about me because you didn't cheat on me with anyone else but yet you say we're just friends with benefits?"

She opened her mouth then closed it, squinted an eye as she furrowed her brow markings then said, "Yessss?"

"mHmmm" Prass ran her hand softly down her face then hungrily kissed her. Mili kissed her, then pulled away gently and turned her head. "Xana..."

Praci whimpered "Keke… please don't do this. Don't make last year seem like nothing."

Mili looked down then at her "It wasn't nothing. I know you eagerly want to be more than friends and I know last year you got a taste of that. I don't mind this at all… I really don't, but this year we need to really focus—"

"And you think I can "Focus" without you?"

"It's not like I'm leaving the squad. I'll be here just like always."

"You know what I mean and don't make it sound like it was all me because it wasn't. I came on to you, Yes. I can't help that because you're a beautiful asari with your lovely purple skin and your gorgeous emerald green eyes. You're seductive with your intelligence, your skills, your body, and your words that flow from your mouth. BUT you touched me with those hands, you kissed me with that mouth, and you made me feel this way about you."

"I know that." Mili sighed, "This is exactly what I didn't want to happen, friction."

Praci furrowed her brow markings and stared at her with her beautiful purple eyes that she could swim in. She pulled away from her, looked at her with watery eyes then rose her hands and squeaked out "Ok, Firstie Major I'm sorry. No more friction." She turned and walked away.

Mili dropped her head and sighed then watched her five-foot-four sapphire blue extremely sexy lover walk away. She was lean with curvy hips, B cup breasts, and intoxicating luscious lips. "Prass."

She turned before she got to the corner. "What?"

"Do you know how hard it is to say No to your eyes?"

Praci smirked, "I do now..."

—/

 **Armali, Thessia - Armali Grand Hotel – Graduation Party– June 2220CE**

Praci grabbed Loaky's hand and spoke loudly into her aux so she could hear her over the thumping music "No more rules..." she said then ran her thumb over her lips

Mili smiled, "Nope."

Praci kissed her passionately. "Good because I need you..." She looked at her and bit her lip, "I want you."

"You'll have me, but can you make it through until after the party?" said Loaky. Her eyes fluttered when Praci kissed down her neck, "No…"

Loaky pulled away gently then looked over at her aunt talking to Miranda. "I need to go talk to my aunt. I'll be back, and we'll continue this later." Mili made her way over to Liara "Lady Liara?" she said then saluted them both.

Liara smiled "Mili no need to call me that anymore and you don't need to salute us. I'm just your aunt, and Miranda is just your mom."

She blushed slightly, "Sorry, old habits. Thank you for all of this... for everything that you've done for me. I love you sooo much, and I'll never forget this." She said as tears trickled down her face.

Liara wrapped her arms around her "I love you too. You made this happen, you did all the hard work, and you accomplish this." She said as she gently pulled away. "You got into University of Serrice on your own." She leaned in and kissed her forehead "I'm so proud of you, and I know your parents are."

Miranda poked her, "Hey you! Where's my hug?"

Mili smiled, "Hey mom," she said as she hugged her."

Miranda hugged her tight then handed her a small black box "For you."

Mili looked down, "What's this?"

"Open it and find out." Said Miranda

She pulled at the ribbon, then removed the lid. Her eyes widen then she looked up at her "No way!"

Miranda smiled broadly, "Yes, way!"

"A skycar? Holy crap! Thank you!" she said excitedly

"Oh, don't thank me. That's all your mom." Said Miranda

She let out a breath, "What?"

"Yep, that's all your mom, but your cousins picked it out with the approval of us of course." Miranda handed her an envelope "This is from all of us…including your mom."

She opened the envelope and read: _Congratulations on your accomplishment. For all your future endeavors in traveling the galaxy, we present to you your very own small frigate_. She stopped reading to wipe her eyes then continued _This small ship can house up to four people or two with supplies depending out how you like to travel. The pilots at the estate or anyone of us are ready when you are to teach you how to pilot this ship. We love you. Enjoy the galaxy and your new life_. Mili covered her face as she cried happily "Thank you… I ummm…don't know what else to say but Thank you."

Liara wiped her own tears away "Thank you is plenty. It's one of our older frigates, but it's been completely redone and upgraded. That's what we all pitched in to do. You may rename her to whatever you like."

Mili shook her head "I'm sure it's perfect. I still can't believe this. Oh my gosh. Thank you."

Miranda hugged her, "You are very welcome! Make sure you call and thank your mom when you get a chance."

"This is so awesome, and I will!"

Liara smiled "We're not done just yet." She handed Mili a small white box.

Mili took a breath then opened the box "What more can you give me?"

Liara laughed softly, "Well... it's your new condo in college territory in Serrice. You're a hop and a skip away from campus."

Her mouth dropped open, "You're kidding..."

Miranda laughed, "Your aunt bought the whole complex just to get you that place."

Liara bumped her "I did not! Just the condo—" She saw Miranda glare at her "Ok…maybe I bought several of them… and several other places around all the major campuses. I want my students to have places to stay, and that way, they can afford it with the help of other students. Campus housing is highly expensive."

Miranda shook her head, "Lia, you're going to go broke with that heart of yours. Plus… how many scholarship tuitions did you award?"

"Almost all of them received scholarships throughout Thessia on their own. Most of them received full scholarships, and only a handful received partial. Whatever lower-class girls the universities didn't take, I awarded my own scholarship.

Mili looked at her "Wow, how many were those?"

"Well…. Out of the twenty lower-class girls, all but three received a scholarship from a school. I gave one a scholarship to a major university, and the others received full tuition to non-major colleges or university where the tuition was a third or half of the cost.

Miranda shook her head, "You can't keep doing that Lia. These are not your children, and you can't help them all. They have plenty of time to gather money and then attend a college or allow them to receive financial assistance. You should act like a bank where you can provide financial assistance with a fee, and you get that money back….eventually."

"I know, and you're right. That's actually a good idea. I'll do that next year." Said Liara

"Hell, they still owe you money from attending this school. All these ladies have one year of work-study to finish paying that off, and they have to do that while they attend school."

"I know! Just so you know I made deals with the Universities to use my housing near campus for my students or other students so they can award on-campus housing to other students and bring in more kids."

Miranda grinned "Sooo you're getting paid for those, and it's not charity."

Liara laughed "Yes, I'm thinking of buying or building a "Sorority house" to house just my girls and to open up the other places to students at a higher cost."

Miranda nodded, "Hmmm, that would be a good way to keep Mil more secure. Speaking of that, Aria wants a security detail on her.

Mil shook her head, "No way. I'm not walking around campus with a tail."

Miranda sighed, "I know… You need to call her and talk to her about that because if we don't do it, then she will, and that person will stick out like a sore thumb.."

Mil groaned "I'll call her later. Auntie tell me more about this condo."

"The condo is very close to the university, and the university of Serrice strip is not far either. The condo has a fabulous view and can be seen from the large walkout balcony. It has a large kitchen because I know you like to cook and bake with a dinette nearby. It has an extra-large open living room with plenty of space for a large sectional with one of those big ottomans or a nice couch and some lounge chairs. It has two bathrooms, but I want to add another, and it has a small office which I can change into another bedroom. The condo has three fairly nice size bedrooms if you decide to have roommates which I'm assuming you are. I know several of your dormmates made it into Serrice." She said as she looked over toward Praci.

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Maybe..."

"Praci got into Serrice as well... did she not?" replied Liara

Mili wrung her hands together "Yes, she did."

Miranda wrapped an arm around her daughter "Hey, it's ok to be with her we don't care."

"I know it's just that we've been hiding it from you all for a while now..." said Mili

Liara and Miranda looked at each other rose their eyebrows then looked at Mil "Oh really..." said Miranda

Liara replied, "Hmmm...Do the girls know?"

"Bene knows—"

Miranda laughed "She didn't tell Anna because she would have spilled it. So would the other two."

Liara laughed, "Mil we knew something was up, but we didn't know with whom until tonight."

Liara and Miranda hugged her. "Have fun you deserve it. Are you heading out to go see your mom after this weekend?" Said Liara

"Yes, I'd like to see her before the new school year starts. I'll swing by and see Lena and Tev then head back here. Mom, are you and dad going to be around in August?"

"We're heading out for a few months, but we'll be back for the school year to help you settle into your new place. I guess we should think about buying a place out here."

Liara scoffed "You can't be serious! With our big house and guest house. You want to buy a house?"

Miranda laughed "I knew that would get a rise out of you. You'll get tired of us someday."

"Never."

"Auntie when will this place be available?" asked Mili

"Oh ummm it's available now, but I need to get a crew in there to remodel it. It needs a serious update. I'm talking floors, cabinets, bathrooms, paint…everything actually. It should be all yours by the end of July...but definitely before school starts. So, by the time you come back, it'll be fully furnished and ready for you. That all depends on if I get a "Sorority house" before then. If I do, then you'll be in there for the next four years, but after that, I'll put you up in a condo. You plan on being at Serrice for at least the next eight years, right?"

"That's the plan. Definitely four years to get a bachelor's degree but I plan on getting a masters and a doctorate or another type of degree. I see several degrees in the future. Maybe pursue my baking skills… I know they were a hit here on campus."

Liara smiled "Good to hear. I believe the students, teaching staff…. The whole campus actually are going to miss those muffins and other goodies you made. I believe you made a nice little profit on those muffins."

Mil crossed her arms as she arched a brow marking "Well… we could continue it and strike up a deal…a contract may be."

Liara laughed, "Look at you… already a businesswoman. The Mad Hatter's Muffins?"

Mili smiled, "Maybe…"

"I'll strike that deal if you can follow through, but I don't want it to interfere with your schoolwork."

Mili ran her hand over her lips "There's plenty of time for school."

Miranda nodded, "And there's plenty time for business. We all know this product sells, and people love it. Finish your schooling, and I promise you we'll make this business boom. There will be The Mad Hatter's Muffins everywhere."

Mili laughed, "Ok, what about the campus?"

"If you have time and want to make them then there will be a place for them here. You'll have to deliver them, though." Said Liara

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem with the new transportation I have. Thank you. I'll see you before I leave campus." She said then hugged them both

"Wait… who's taking you to your mom's?" said Liara.

"Oh, dad is, but then Tev is picking me up later then bringing me back here."

She saw her aunt nod at her. "Ok."

She turned and walked back over to Praci. Mili rubbed her forehead "Oh my gosh Prass you'll never believe what just happened."

"What?"

"My mom bought me skycar…"

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Prass

"I know, and that's not even the best part. My family got me a small frigate!"

Praci's eyes widen as her mouth dropped open "Oh my god! That's amazing. Must be nice to have money to spend like that."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to—"

"No, no. I did't mean anything by saying that. It truly must be nice. With this opportunity that Lady Liara gave me I will accomplish my dream of being successful and one day, I will have money to spend on whatever just as she does."

"That you will. Oh… Lady Liara bought a condo for me to use in Serrice. It has three to four bedrooms….want to join me?" Said Loaky

Praci smiled "Do you mean that?"

"Yes, that's if it doesn't change by the time school starts."

Prass pinched her brow markings "How do you mean? Why would it change?"

"Oh, my aunt wants to buy these "Sorority houses" for just us TSSMA students to live in…at all the top ten major universities on Thessia. She struck some sort of deal with the uni's to use her housing and she already owns several condos in the areas."

"Wow, she really is amazing." Said Prass

"You have no idea. She's one of the greatest businesswomen I've ever seen. She has her hands in tons of businesses either by owning or being a part of them. One day, I'm going to be as great as she is, but I know I will only accomplish a fraction of what she has done. I've already struck a business deal with her."

"Really? What's that?"

"My muffins—"

She gasped, "I love those muffins. They're sooo good, and they're like sex in your mouth. What's the deal?"

Mil chuckled "Oh.. to make them for the campus whenever I can just as before. Profit I'm sure will be divided up somehow. After I'm done with all my schooling, my aunt and stepmom will help me pursue a business in it."

"That's fantastic and you should." replied Prass

Mil turned when she heard someone call out for her "LOAKY!" She looked around then saw her squadmate D'radi. "Loaky….Hey Prass… what are you two lovers doing?"

She smiled, "What's up, Radi! Nothing. Where's Les and Ky?"

"I saw them a little bit ago. They're probably off being naughty." She said, then laughed. "They were telling me that they both got into Armali University."

"No, shit. Good for them! I knew they were waiting patiently for that news. What about you?"

"University of Serrice bitches!" Radi Said excitingly

"Shut up! You got in? Us too!" Said Loaky

D'radi slapped her hand twice "Oh, hell yes! A few other girls got into U of S as well."

"Oh, yea? Anyone we're buds with?" asked Loaky

"Yea yea… Sky, Rue and Core" she said

"Aww Jaja didn't—" Mili grabbed her side when Prass elbowed her. "Oww"

Radi smirked then shook her head "No, Jaja made it into Nos Astro Uni and so did ummm Mo. Arti and Daf are going to Dassus. Nura and Ra got into Ulee. Uggghhhhh I forget the rest."

"That's awesome!"

"We were just talking about housing. You should bunk up with us. Lady Liara bought Keke a three-bedroom condo!"

"Shut the fuck up! I would love to if that's ok with you Loaky?" Said, Radi

"Sure. My aunt said it wouldn't be ready until the end of July or possibly not until school starts. She remodeling the entire place. I'll let her know you two are going to be living there that way you can head there before me if it's ready by then. I won't be back until August."

"Sweet! Hey Prass you want to look into some temporary housing for the next few months so we can start our off-campus work-study?" said Radi

"How are we going to do that with zero credits?" replied Praci

"True… I just don't want to go back home. I'm forty-five years old… besides my parents can't afford to have me come back."

"Me neither. I'm going to hit forty this year, and my parents can't really afford to have me come back. I'm sure that goes for several of us." said Praci.

"I'm sure Lady Liara thought of that. I doubt she's going to kick you all out with no place to go until school starts. Actually, let's just go ask her." replied Loaky. They walked over to Liara.

"Excuse me, Lady Liara?" Said, Radi

Liara turns, "Yes, what can I help you with?"

"D'radi ma'am. Several of us were wondering what we're supposed to do until school starts?"

Liara scrunched her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Where do we go? Our parents can't really afford to take us back…" Said, Radi

"OH! Your tuition covers you until the week before school starts. The universities allow students back on campus the week before to get settled in. You ladies are good until then. I expect you to continue working just like you did every winter and summer break before. I made sure all of you that needed it were given plenty of credits to take a public shuttle home to gather your things and to take a shuttle to your new school with enough left over to get settled in. I believe there were only a hand full of students that needed assistance with off-planet school transport, which my commandos will be personally taking care of."

Praci and D'radi smiled "Yes, ma'am, and thank you." They all turned and walked away

"See I told you." Said Mili

"Oh, my gawd, I love her." Said D'radi. She looked at Prass, "Did you get credits?"

She shrugged, "Not that I know of."

"She would never say something and not do it. Check your omni tools." Said Loaky

They tapped at their omni tools, and their mouths fell open. Prass excitedly squealed "Holy shit… Loaky, there are two thousand credits in here!"

Mili smiled then noticed D'radi watching Skylis walk by and Sky smile at her. "Heeeey Radi, Loaky….Prass." Mili gave her a quick nod.

"Damn she has a nice ass. Just look at it…mmm mmm mmm." Says D'radi

Mili slightly nodded as she laughed "I'm sure you've had your hands on that ass a few times Radi."

"Yes, I have. Speaking of that.. I'm going to go. See you, bitches, later." She turned and hurried after Skylis, "Hey Sky…wait up."

Praci touched Mili's hip then leaned up and into her aux "So… Can I have you now?" she purred then kissed her neck and ran her hand over her lower e-zone."

Mili's body shuttered "Yesss…" She grabbed her hand and lead her out of the grand ballroom then to her room.

-/

 **Serrice, Thessia - Loaky residence – January 2222CE**

Mili walked up to her condo door into the crack of the early morning. She looked down at the time 0258 yawned and rubbed her eyes. _Ugh, I'm so damn tired._ She ran her hand over the door, the door slid open, and her eyes flashed at the horrific sight before her. Her house was completely trashed out and wreaked of god knows what then she saw two strangers in her house looking back at her. She shook her head and blinked hard a few times then walked out of her house looked at the condo number on the side of her door to double-check, walked back in dropped her bag on the floor "Who the fuck are you two, what are you doing in my house and what the fuck…is going on here?" she said loudly with irritation.

They look at each other then at her "Oh umm Xana and Mia said we could crash here for the break. Who are you?"

She rubbed her eyes then pinched the bridge of her nose when she saw three more strangers come walking into the room "I'm Loaky this is my fucking house!" She pointed to the other strangers, "And who the fuck are you three?"

"We thought this was Xana's place."

Mil gave a quick laugh, "No, this is MY place." She looked around, "Christ, this place is fucking disgusting!" She covered her mouth as she gagged, "What the fuck…."She gagged again, "… is that horrible stench!" She waved her hand in front of her face "Oh my god there's fucking gnats in here! Where the hell is Xana and the others?" she growled out as her lip curled.

"Xana went to bed maybe an hour ago. Mia, Nisse, Sam, and Ceina went to bed shortly after."

Mili looked over when she saw Praci walk out of their room "Will you all shut the fuck—" she yelled then recoiled as she brought her hands to her mouth. "Babe…"

Mili crossed her arms and glared at her then turned her head when she heard another door open and saw Sky and Radi walkout from the hall. "Oooooh shit…" said Radi through her teeth.

Mili's hands hovered next to her own face as she scorned them "What the fuck….I mean Whaaaaat the fuuuck? Is this what you all do when I'm not around? Because what the fuck!" She turned when she heard two more doors open and saw Rue and Core run into the living room "What's going on…. Ooooh, fuck.."

Radi spoke up, "We were going to clean up before you got home."

"I just happened to come home early, is that it? Hmmm?" She pointed to her girlfriend, "You of all people couldn't tell me that strangers were living in my house or this shit was happening? How could you let this happen?"

"Babe, I'm sooo sorry…" squeaked Praci

"Look at this place! I don't know how you all fucking live when you were at home, but I don't live like this! Do you all have no respect for me or my stuff?" She raked her hands down her face, then yelled, "I mean… this isn't even my fucking house… it's my aunt's!"

All her friends looked down then back at her "We're sorry Loaky…"

"You're sorry?" She shook her head at them and dropped her hands to her thighs "You all don't have to face her, I do. You don't have to see the disappointment in her face… when I try to explain to her why her three to four hundred thousand credit condo that she just bought and remodeled is fucking destroyed!...and what the fuck am I standing in!" She seethed. She pointed to her wall, "There's a goddamn hole in my wall!" She shook slightly as she radiated with anger.

"That was an accident—" said one of the strangers standing in the living room

She pointed to her and snapped, "You shut the fuck up! If you don't live here, then don't fucking speak…" She looked at all of them "Ungrateful fucking asses the lot of ya. This isn't your stuff, right? So, you just shit all over it? Because why would you fucking care? I care because I actually respect my aunt and her things, unlike you assholes who don't." She shook her head, "You're like fucking animals living in this stench and filth… Open a goddamn window and take out this fucking trash!" She clenched her hands as she breathed heavy and grit her teeth when she heard a male slur out "Doood you're ruining my buzz man… chill the fuck out… you sound like my mom." Before she could snap at him, Praci quickly said "Roger shut the fuck up… just shut the fuck up!"

Prass cautiously moved a bit closer to her lover "Baby… I need you to calm down."

She glared at her and seethed, "Calm down? Look at this fucking place!"

"Yes, breathe and calm down your aura is blazing."

Loaky looked down at her hands then took a deep breath, "Clean this shit up or get the fuck out of my house!" Mil snarled as she grabbed her bag then walked to her room

Roger snorted "It's 0300…I'm not cleaning this up now."

Mili rolled her shoulder at the sound of his voice. She turned then said, "I don't care what time it is, clean this up or get out."

"And where the fuck am I supposed to go?" he said

She gave a quick laugh "I don't fucking care where you go, but if you're going to live in filth it's NOT going to be here. If you're not going to pull your weight and clean up this shithole, then get the fuck out, now!" She looked around then said, "There's ten of you here it shouldn't take long. So get going!" She walked to her room, through her bedroom door, dropped her bag on the floor and looked around at her clean room. _Thank god._ She put her things away, undressed and hopped in the shower. She leaned her forearm against the wall as the hot water drizzled down her back. She shook her head and mumbled "Unbelievable… she's going to kick my ass. Worse… she'll never trust me with her things again. No… I'll just have to replace everything…even better….yea… awesome."

-/

Thirty minutes or so later, Praci walked into her bedroom, she could feel the humidity coming from the bathroom and could smell her body wash lingering in the room. She looked over and saw her lover already in bed with her back to her. A smile crept across her face at the thought of her girlfriend loving on her, she removed her robe and got into bed. She scrunched her brow markings when she pressed her naked body up against her and felt that she had clothes on then whispered into her aux "Keke…?"

Mili grunted and irritably said, "What?"

She kissed her shoulder a few times and ran her hand up and down her thigh "I'm sorry… I didn't think you'd be back until another week or so. Everything was going to be back to normal."

Mil grunted "uh-huh."

Praci furrowed her brow markings at the continuous irritation in her lover's tone and the shortness. She kissed her neck and ran her hand up between her inner thighs then stopped when she didn't respond to her touch "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter? Are you serious?" She snipped. "Why didn't you tell me those people out there were living in my place?"

"I'm sorry it slipped my mind."

"It slipped your mind? As many times as we vidcall and messaged each other, it slipped your mind? What else has slipped your mind?"

"What are you implying?" She said as she pulled her hand away

"Nothing just forget it. I'm tired. I just want to go to bed." Loaky grumbled

"Babe, I didn't think you would mind. We live here too, you know or do we need to ask your permission to do everything."

"I don't mind, but it would have been nice if you would have told me and don't get snippy with me. How can you live in that shit box out there? Why would you allow that to even happen?"

Praci looked at her "I said I was sorry! We had a party several days ago and we just never got around to cleaning it."

"And now… you're lying to me because it takes longer than a few days for gnats…"

"Ok… ok, it was longer than a few days. We've just been partying, drinking, smoking, and hanging out."

"Ok…and are you going to explain to me why it smells like ass out there? Were you apart of that?" said Loaky

"NO! Baby, you're the only one I've ever been with. There's no way in hell I'm going to mess up our relationship for some ass. NO fucking way!"

"mmmHmmm"

She scoffs, "You don't believe me? I'll show you."

"Ok ok… whatever I believe you."

"So, you're mad at me?" asked Prass

"No, it's fine. Whatever…Goodnight." She replied as she closed her eyes

Praci felt pain tingles in her heart at the coldness she was receiving from her girlfriend. She scrunched her face and rubbed her forehead "Babe... I'm really sorry. I know you're mad at me. You rarely ever go to bed with clothes on, you didn't kiss me, you didn't hug me, you won't even look at me... please don't be mad at me."

Mili groaned "I honestly just want to go to sleep."

Tears trickled down her face, "Ok..." She laid down on her side of the bed. She turned her head to look at her, then covered her eyes with her arm as she cried."

Mil laid there and listened to her lover cry, and it was beginning to tear at her heart. She turned toward her and propped herself up on her arm. "Hey?"

Praci removed her arm and looked at her "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry, I'm tired and just really aggravated that you didn't tell me something as simple as that."

She wiped her tears "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

Mil sighed, "Xana, I forgive you. It's fucking unbearably disgusting out there though!"

Prass gave out a quick laugh "I knew that was going to drive you nuts and I swear it was going to be cleaned before you got home. I was even going to have the wall fixed. God, I've missed you so much."

She gave a slight smile, leaned in closer and hovered over her lips "Then why did you allow it?"

Prass could feel her breath on her lips as she rolled her eyes "Will you kiss me already you grumpy ass bitch."

"I am grumpy and irritated as fuck!" She said then kissed her

Praci indulged on her lips as she pulled her in closer and wrapped her arms around her "Mmmmm It won't happen again, I promise."

"It better not."

Praci giggled "Or what? You're going to slap my ass?"

"I'm going to do more than slap your damn ass." She jokingly said as she ran her hand down her chest and caressed her breasts. She played with her nipple then gripped it firmly and squeezed it.

"Sssss...mmmm" Prass smiled "There's my beautiful sexy lover. Now take these damn clothes off we sleep naked together."

Mili complied with her demands. She leaned down, kissed her lips then sucked on her lip "mMmm" she kissed her cheek, her neck then kissed down her neck and gently ran her fingers over her e-zone "How bad did you miss me?"

Her eyes fluttered "nMmm terribly ...sss..."

Mili stopped kissing on her, turned, moved to the edge of the bed, and grabbed something out of a bag on the floor.

"What are you doing?" asked Prass

"I want to try something that I picked up." Said Loaky

Praci scrunched her brow markings "What do you mean? What are you going to try?"

Loaky smiled "Do you trust me?" She replied as she slid back over to her and laid partially on her.

"Of course." She said as she heard a faint noise, "What is that?" She gasped when she felt it against her blue nub and jerked into the bed slightly. "Oh my god… what is that?"

Loaky giggled softly, "Did you like it?"

"It felt really good." She said as she licked her lips, "What is it... Mmm," she gasped and moaned when it vibrated against her.

"It's called a bullet. You want me to do it again?" she asked

"Mmm yesss keep going." She moaned when she felt the small gadget quickly vibrating against her clit, "Ok, ok, stop!"

Loaky raised her brow markings "You don't want me to use it?"

"I do but don't. I love intimacy with you. I… I just want you to touch me."

"Aww, aren't you sweet." She replied as she turned off the gadget and set it aside. Her hand shimmered down her stomach and over her sex. "You want this?" She murmured as she rubbed her clit

She breathed, "Mhmmm, I do." She spread her legs for her. Prass closed her eyes and moaned when her fingers entered her and bucked against her hand when a light biotic pulse was sent up her "Mmm fuck… sss...yesss baby. Mmm again."

Mili ran her tongue up her neck crevice as she fingered her lover. "Didn't take you long to get dripping wet."

Praci gripped on to the sheets as her breaths became ragged. "I can't... Mmm.. help it... nMmm...you do it to me..." she moaned and rocked into her hand "Oh my god..."

She quickly swiped across her throbbing blue nub repeatedly, "Want me to slow down?"

Her breaths were quick. She tilted her head back as she licked her lips, "No... don't stop...mMmm..Mmmm... yess…yess… "

Mili leaned back and looked at her when she felt her tugging at her mind, "Damn babe… already?"

She giggled, "Sorry… I can't hang on much longer. Hurry…"

They fell back into each other. Mil snickered as she kissed her, "I should call you eight seconds Praci."

She laughed, "You know I normally last much longer than that babe. Your touch drives my body wild. Especially your biotics. Fuck I love that.." she purred as she licked her lips. She shivered then kissed her, "God, you didn't even use your lovely mouth either."

Loaky smiled, then said, "You love my mouth?"

"mmHmmm I love your mouth on me, I love your hands on me, and I love your fingers in me. I love you." She said as she caressed her cheek

She smiled broadly "I know you do. You have since the Academy."

"Baby, it's been three years when are you going to tell me you love me? I know you do. I can tell, just tell me."

"I umm don't know if I do... I know I care about you." She replied as she kissed down her neck and down her chest.

"nMmm are you trying to distract me from your answer?"

She chuckled then licked her nipples then sucked on them "No... maybe…"

Prass pulled at her "Come here and look at me."

Loaky looked at her, "What?"

"I may not see it in your mind that you do, but I know some bit of you loves me. I can tell by the way you treat me, kiss me, touch me, protect me, make love to me, talk to me the list goes on, but you can't tell me. Why don't you want to tell me? Are you scared?"

She looked away, "I'm not scared."

She placed her hand on her cheek and gently moved her face back to face hers "I know we have decades and centuries of lives to live with other people. I know you won't always be with me or I with you. That's just the way it is with us asari. Maybe I'll get several years or a decade and if I'm lucky a century with you. I know my heart will be shattered when that day comes when you leave me because I love you with all my heart. You'll always be my first, my first lover, and my first to be in love with. Don't be scared to love...or to love me. Don't think of then or what may be in the future but think of now. Love me now... be with me now. Can you do that?" She wiped her lover's tears away then kissed her.

Loaky nodded and let out a breath. She looked into her purple eyes and said, "Yes… I love you."

She kissed her deeply, "I know you do, you big chicken." She felt her laugh quietly.

Loaky laid in between her legs and continued to kiss her lips. "Mmm baby I bought something else. Want to try it?"

"Is it another vibrating thing?" asked Prass

"No, way more intense..."

"Ummm... I'll try it."

Loaky slid off her and moved to the edge of the bed and reached in the bag. Prass kissed her shoulder and looked over "What the hell... is that a..."

Loaky snickered "A dick. Yes."

Prass giggled "Damn baby, you're kinky. That looks hella expensive."

"Yea, like several thousand credits expensive. My mom said I had to get it and that it was an absolute must-have for those certain partners."

Prass gave her a look, "Your mom said to get this?"

"Ummm yea. She's fucking nuts but yea." She turned and looked at her "Yes or no?"

Prass arched a brow marking "Yes..."

She sat at the edge of the bed and read the instructions quickly "Ummm ok. This goes here.." She grabbed the small remote. "It says to push this button" She felt it suction on to her sex. "Oh fuck..."

"Are you ok?"

"Yea. Then it says to lift and hit this button." She felt it secure itself around her legs then around her waist, and it made several adjustments. Then she felt feelers extended from the back waistband and move on her lower ezone and those made subtle tiny adjustments. Finally, she felt something enter her and attach itself to one of her sensory nodes. Her eyes widen, "Holy shit! This thing is no joke. I'm kind of scared to use it." She looked down at the weird harden extension protruding from her lower body. She touched it, and she felt a sensation from her ezones and from her body. "Woah..."

"What happened?

"I can fucking feel this thing through my ezones and from... like it feels as if it's part of my actual body."

"Damn..."

"I know... you ready?" asked Loaky

She shrugged, "I guess so."

Oh, wait it said I might need this lube but your always wet as hell, so I doubt it'll need it. She moved between her lover's legs and reached down and felt her. "Yep still wet."

Prass laughed, "I am for you baby. Wait, I want to try something."

"What?" replied Loaky

"This..." She reached down and touch it. "Can you feel me?"

Her eyes fluttered "Yessss."

Prass gently grab it and slowly slid it into herself. Loaky moaned "Ooooh fuuuuck..." She heard her lover gasp and let out a slow moan. She looked at her "Are you ok?"

"Yes. Strange but good. Keep going." She said as she hooked a leg around her

Loaky scrunched her face as she moved in and out of her. "nMmmm baby, I can feel you, and it's sooo good. Oh my god, I can't even describe how this feels…fuuuck." She licked her lips as she moaned.

Prass ran her hands down her back as she moaned and rocked her hips into her "Yess. Uh god..yes, baby.. mmm."

Loaky gripped on to the top edge of the mattress as she slid her protruding hardness in and out of her "Uh... Damn... I can feel every single stroke. Fuuucck and its uhhh suctioning my clit and stimulating my ezone every time." She moaned into her lover aux

Prass tilted her head back as she gripped on to her lover. Her breaths were becoming ragged, and she could barely speak, "Oh my god... keep...fucking going!"

She gripped the sheets as her lover drug her nails down her back. Her breaths were heavy and quick. "Fuuuck.. Xana..." Loaky's eyes blacken over as she pulled at her lover's mind.

The moment Prass entered her mind, she could feel the overwhelming sensation her girlfriend was feeling "Holy fuck, babe! How'd you last as long as you did?"

"I know, and I don't know, but I'm about to fucking explode."

Prass rumbled in laughter, "Then let go!" Her entire body shuddered and convulsed when she released. "Holy hell! MMmm"

They fell back into each other, and Loaky just laid on her as she breathed heavily then kissed her neck.

"Mmmm... you ok? You're shaking." She said as she unwrapped her legs from her lover.

"mHmm, that thing was a fucking workout and intense."

Prass giggled. "mMmm, I can feel your heart racing." She kissed her shoulder, "I love you."

She kissed on her neck and ran her hand down her thigh. "I love you. MMmm, you felt so good."

Prass smiled "Yea? I love when you talk to me like this. Tell me wha—" They both froze when their door opened and heard someone say, "I'm not looking I just need to grab my bag."

Loaky softly growled in her lover's aux, "What the fuck?" She quickly grabbed at the sheet and covered them up

Her lover looked up and over at her friend, "What the fuck, Haley?"

"I heard the continuous loud moaning stop, and I figured it was ok to come in." replied her friend

She could feel Mil vibrating with anger "No, it's not ok we're still in the middle of it and why the hell would your bag be in our room?"

"I put the small one in here the other day. I just need to get my we—"

"Just get it and get out!" snapped Mil as she began to remove herself from her lover.

Praci gripped on to her girlfriend and pulled her back down on her "No no no, you're not going anywhere. I want you to continue to love on me and cuddle with me."

"Aww, you're cute, and your sex sounds amazing. What do—" Said Haley.

"Haley! Just get your bag and get out!" grumbled Prass

"I'm trying to. I can't fucking see it's dark in here..." she replied

"If she turns on these fucking lights I'm done." sneered Mili.

"I think I found it! Yep got it. Sorry!"

Loaky turned her head, "Hey, you smoke that shit outside on the balcony!"

"Yea yea." replied Haley as their door closed. As soon as the door closed, Loaky called out "V.I lock my door." She groaned and laid her head down on her lover's shoulder "Uggghh I don't like your friends."

Prass laughed, "They're really nice people. Well, I don't care for Roger, but that's Rue's friend." She slapped her ass "MMmm I think I'm going to love this toy. That release of yours was much stronger than normal, and I loved every bit of it."

She leaned back and looked at her "So, you enjoyed it because I sure as hell did."

"I always enjoy our sex together. This was up there, though." She ran her hands down her back and kissed her lips softly "Mmmm I want you to… do it again… actually."

Her eyes flashed as she chuckled, "You're going to be the death me. I'm beat baby. I was beat when I walked through the door, but this drained the last bit of me. I'll do it again later tonight. Now help me figure out how to take this thing off."

She giggled then pouted "Awww. Ok."

-/

 **Serrice, Thessia – June 2222CE**

Mili, her girlfriend, her roommates and several of their friends were out attending a massive outdoor late-night end of the school year party. They had live music, alcohol, drugs, games, etc.

Xana danced up against her lover closely. Mili ran her hand slowly down her ass, gripped it as she kissed her slowly. "mmMmmm What kind of lip gloss is that? I love the taste of it… makes me want to keep kissing it." Said Loaky

Xana giggled "I know, it's why I keep applying it."

Mili licked her lips. "Is it …vanilla with hints of cherry?

She kissed her again, "Mmm close. Keep kissing me until you find out," She groaned then leaned into her girlfriend's aux "Ugh don't look now but here comes Na'sully!"

Mili looked over to see the light purple asari walking their way. She curled her lip "She has some fucking gall to be wearing my shirt that she supposedly didn't steal the last time she stayed over." She shook her head "I swear the people you all let into our place unattended. It has to stop."

Radi made a face, "I know. Sorry…Ooooh, I knew it was fucking her. Damn bitch. I bet she has my fucking shorts too."

Praci ran her hands up Mili's back "She is trying to be you, but she's not you babe. Eerily could be your doppelgänger but definitely not you."

"What? You think that nasty whore looks like me?" she scoffed

"Ehhhhh kind of? She has a very similar skin tone, she's close to your five-eight height, build, but not your eyes. You have the sexiest emerald green eyes I've ever seen."

"They're my dad's eyes." She mentioned

"I love those eyes." She responded as she kissed her

"I still can't find my damn ring." Mili gasped when she saw it on her hand and clenched her fist "I'm going kick her fucking ass, my mother gave me that that ring, it's an heirloom." She crossed her legs and laughed, "Right after I pee." Mili grabbed her head "Ugh fuck my head it thumping too. I'll probably go home after I kick her ass."

Praci laughed, "You're a hoot baby. Want me to come with?"

Mil looked over at the bathroom then back at Prass "Nah the line isn't too long. I'll meet you back here in a few." She stumbled a bit after you stepped in a small hole. "Woah…"

Prass grabbed on to her tipsy lover, "You ok? I'll just come with you."

"Yea because your drunk ass is going to help me? I'm fine babe I'm nowhere near as intoxicated as you."

Prass giggled "Whaaat… I'm not drunk." She said then kissed her passionately. "How about we just go home and you can make love to me all night."

Mil smirked "Yea, not drunk my ass you're beyond drunk. I have to pee before I pee on myself." She slapped Prass's ass then turned "I won't be long babe then we can go home. Then I'll definitely be loving on your gorgeous body."

Praci smiled at her as she walked away "Mmm can't wait. Hurry up!"

Mili raised a hand at her and waved, "Ok, be right back."

Her roommates looked at her then Rue said: "Damn Prass you have it bad."

"Yes, I do Rue. I love the hell out of that asari. How can I not? Look how fucking sexy she is and oh my god the things she does to me in bed. Mmmm."

—/

Forty-minutes later Praci was talking and laughing with her roommates and some of her friends. She looked down at her omni tool time. She scrunched her brow markings then looked over in the area of the bathroom. "Hey, have any of you seen Keke?"

"I saw her in the bathroom a little while ago, but that was like twenty minutes ago." Said her friend Jen. She looked around, "Speaking of that, where's Gina and Na'Sully?"

Concerned for her lover, Praci stumbled over toward the bathroom. _Woah…Fuck…I am drunk as fuck…_ She pushed her way through to the front of the line and slurred out, "Excuse me." She stood in the bathroom, "Keke? You in here?" She waited for a response, and when she didn't receive one, she asked again, "Loaky?...Keke?" She tapped at her omni tool as she walked out of the bathroom.

Message to Keke: Baby, where you at?

Message to Keke: Baby?

Message to Keke: Answer me...

She shook her head and tried to stare at her omni tool. She tapped at her omni tool and called her. She waited as it rang…and rang..and rang. "Hey, this is Loaky leave a message, and I'll call you back. Byeeee"

She furrowed her brow markings "Baby… ugh… where are you? Call me."

Her friend Jenny walked over, "Was she not in the bathroom?"

"No..." she said as she scanned the area

"Maybe she took off or went to get more drinks." Said Jen

"No, she would never just leave I know her. Maybe she just went for drinks like you said. That line is normally long." Said Prass

"She was drunk. A friend of hers might have taken her home. She did stumble earlier." She looked at her "Speaking of… you're way worse than her. We should go."

"She wasn't drunk… She never gets overly smashed." She looked around again and shook her head "No… I need to…fin—"

Jen caught her friend, "Uh-huh…"

-/

Prass cracked open her eyes as she tried to move her tongue through her sandpaper mouth. She wiped her mouth as she squinted her eyes at the sun blaring through the window on to her face. She looked around as she grabbed at her crest to unsuccessfully calm the pounding in her head "Ohhh fuck."

"I bet… You have to be hurting. Here's some water and some aspirin for that mean headache I bet you have." Said her friend Jen

Prass sat up slowly then grabbed the pills and guzzled down the water "Oh my god. Owww.. What time is it? Where am I?"

"Almost noon. You went out like a light and damn you slept hard. You're in my living room on the couch. I hauled your drunk passed out self here last night."

She groaned "Uggghhh… where's Loaky?"

She shrugged, "Not here. She's probably passed out at home."

"Shit… she's probably fucking freaking out. I need to get home." She looked down at her omni tool, only saw five messages, and not one was from her lover. She pinched her brow markings when there were only two missed calls, and not one was from her lover either. "Huh… that's weird."

"What?" asked Jen

"I've got nothing from Loaky." Said Prass

"Maybe she's still passed out. You'll probably get a flood of messages when she gets up."

She nodded, "Probably. I should go. Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"No worries babe. I know you'd do the same for me. I'll cya later."

-/

Prass waved her hand over her front door and walked in to see Radi, Rue, Core and Sky eating. "Hey…"

"Where the hell have you been? I called you twice and left several messages." Said Rue

"Sorry. I passed out at the event. Jen took me home. I literally just got up and took a cab over here. Fuck… Keke has to be pissed."

Radi looked at Sky then at her "Wait… Loaky isn't with you? We figured you were with her all night; that's why we didn't bother when you two didn't come home."

She shook her head, as panic began to flow through her "No… She didn't come home last night?"

"I don't think so unless she's asleep." Said Sky

Prass rushed into her room, hoping to see her lover asleep on the bed, but she wasn't. She ran over to the bathroom, and she wasn't in there either "FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUCK!"

"She's not here?" said Radi quickly, "Shiiiit!"

"No! Damn it!. What if something happened to her?" she frantically said as she paced the room. "She didn't answer any of my calls or messages either."

"Maybe she just passed out at the event, or someone took her home like you." Said Core

"She never answered ours either. She could be in jail… for being a drunken disorderly."

Prass rubbed her eyes, "Fuck… we'll never hear the end of this. She's going to be livid for leaving her behind."

Radi laughed then point to herself and her girlfriend then to Rue and Core "We'll eventually hear the end of it. YOU, on the other hand, won't."

They all looked over when they heard the door buzz. Prass walked over and touch the intercom and looked at the security screen "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes… Hi. I'm from Serrice Republic Law Enforcement. Does a Loaky live here?"

Prass pinched her brow markings then said "Ummm yesss….. Did something happen? Where is she? Oh my god, is she ok?"

"Not that I know of ma'am, but we found this omni tool. It says to return it to this location if found. Property of an MH "Keke" Loaky?"

Prass giggle at her saying Keke then her face dropped as she quickly opened the door "Wait you just found the omni tool? Keke never goes anywhere without that!" She began to breathe quickly as the unthinkable bounced through her mind. Pain violently radiated through her heart her, and she started to shake then blurted out "Oh my god! Something happened to her." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Sky quickly glared at the asari officer then looked at Radi and the others who were doing the same. The others moved up slowly, and Radi made her way over behind Praci, looped her finger into her back-belt loop and pulled at it. Praci rolled her shoulder at her. Radi pulled at her belt loop again then said, "Excuse me, ma'am, you make house calls for a missing R-9000 omni tool?"

Prass wiped her eyes and backed away from the officer slightly.

"Well, as you said this is an R-9000 it's an extremely expensive omni tool…especially for a college student. I'm sure Ms. Keke would want it returned, would she not?" Said the officer. "Can I ask you all a few questions?"

"Sure…" Radi said cautiously

"This place is owned by a Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard, is that correct?"

"Probably. Dr. T'Soni-Shepard owns several properties throughout Serrice." said Radi

"mmHmmm… and how can you five… six afford such an expensive condo as this one?" Said the officer

"This was listed as part of special campus housing. The six of us together we're able to afford it with our scholarship tuition." Replied Prass

"That omni tool has high-level security… how were you able to access its personal information without her fingerprints or voice imprint?" questioned Sky

"mmHmmm" The officer looked over at Sky and replied, "Well I'm a law enforcement officer we have security access to obtain a very low-level portion of security on these. Such as their name." she looked back at her datapad "Speaking of… MH "Keke" Loaky. That's an interesting name to put in here. What's Keke short for?"

Prass responded quickly with "Makayla… H is for Henderson…"

The officer looked up at Prass, cocked her head and squinted an eye "You sure about that? You sure it's not for Milizkia T'Loak?"

She shook her head "Noo. I mean I've seen her around campus, but she doesn't live here, and that's not hers."

"mmHmmm. Explain Loaky? Is that not a form of T'Loak?"

Prass made a face "No… that's her call sign. We were all in a Military Academy together. Hers is Lowkey as in L-O-W-K-E-Y…ya know as in subtle."

"That's not how she spelled it on here. She spelled it L-O-A-K-Y

"Hmmm, that's weird." replied Prass

"That it is. What are your call signs?"

Prass pointed to Sky "That's SADE" she pointed to Radi "That's Pancake" she pointed to Core "That's Flick" she pointed to Rue "That's Hurly" and I'm FUFA."

The officer arched a brow marking "Uh-huh, and I'm guessing those stand for something?"

"They sure do. SADE, slow at doing everything. FUFA, fuck face, Hurly because she pukes almost every time she drinks too much, Flick because she likes to flick her bean and pancake because she has big ass areolas." Prass smiled as her words rolled off her tongue. She looked over at her roommates, clamping their mouths together to hold back their laughter.

"Uh-huh… Do you know where I can find a Ms. T'Loak?"

"No… I did see her last night, though. She was wearing dark blue jeans; a grey and purple designer top and she wears a family heirloom on her left hand. The ring is black with an amethyst stone in it."

The officer tapped at her datapad, "Like this one?"

Prass looked at it "Yea, that's it."

The officer smiled broadly, "Thank you."

"So, what of my friend?" Said Prass

"We'll hang on to her for questioning."

Radi looked over quickly "So, you have Keke?"

The officer cleared her throat, "I meant to say if we find her we'll hold on to her for questioning."

"Why? I don't understand? Questioning for what? How did you know she's missing. We haven't filed a missing person's report." Said Prass

"I figured she was since her omni tool is not with her and your reaction from earlier." The officer turned, "Thank you, ladies. I must go now."

"Hey, wait… her omni tool." Prass said quickly.

"Oh, yea…I'm going to hang on to this." The officer said as she continued to walk away as the door closed.

"Holy shit… Loaky is in trouble. They have to have her." Radi said

Sky bumped Praci, "Wow, Prass, you were amazing. Quick on your feet. Flick… Big ass areoles… I almost lost it when you said that."

Praci let out a long breath "Fuck… it just spilled out. I don't even know how I came up with that shit. My head is still pounding from my hangover, and my emotions are all over the place."

"There's no way they would have known to come here just off MH "Keke" Loaky. I bet they're checking all of Lady Liara's places." Said Core.

"Speaking of… I need to call Bene right now." Her omni tool rang several times, then went to voicemail. She ended the call and called her right back. Bene answered and quickly said, "I can't talk right now—"

She interrupted, "Bene, don't hang up; this is important. Mili is missing… or was kidnapped!"

"WHAT! When?" Shrieked Benezia

"Sometime late last night or very early this morning. We were at a massive party, and we were drinking. I blacked out late into the night and didn't wake up until noon at a friend's house. The last time I saw Keke was when she left our group to go to the bathroom at the party, and she never came back or home. Then this law enforcement officer came by with her omni tool asking all these strange questions." She could hear Bene relaying everything to her mom. Then she heard Lady Liara come on the line "Prass what did this person look like?"

"Navy blue asari dressed in police clothes, no facial markings. I couldn't really tell you details" She said then heard Lady Liara say Eclipse sister… then heard her say Glyph pull up surveillance on Serrice property priority one. Miri can you shift through that footage?"

"Already on it Lia." Said Miranda

"Prass did she leave the omni tool or take it with her?" asked Liara

"She took it with her." She said then heard Liara immediately say Glyph track and locate Milizkia T'Loak. Shay get a crew on that location and bring that Eclipse bitch to me, now! Yes, ma'am...

"Prass, what did she ask you?"

"She knew this was your condo. She was trying to decode the information on Mili's omni tool. It didn't have her actual name on it, but it had nicknames instead. Ones, only her friends and family would understand and would know what they meant. She wanted to know what MH was and what Keke was short for and Loaky. I told her MH was Makayla Henderson. Keke was short for Makayla and that Loaky was her call sign but L-o-w-k-e-y. She mentioned that she was going to keep her for questioning but then said she didn't have her. It was all very strange."

"Ok… nice job Prass. Thank you for not giving them anything. I'll have Bene get back to you when we know more. We have to go. Liara out."

Prass let out a breath as she just blinked several times and started crying. She brought her shaking hands to her face "Oh my god…This is bad."


	30. Breach

**Ch 30: Breach**

 **Armali** , **Thessia** \- **T'Soni** - **Shepard** **Estate** \- **June** **2222CE**

Liara looked up when they saw both male varren stand quickly at alert and make a noise. She stood and snapped her fingers quickly to grab Shay and the other commandos in the room's attention. Liara quickly waved the girls and Miranda over to her as she watched two commandos follow the two boys toward the security room.

She stiffened when she heard her bondmate call out for her in her mind and she felt their link dissipating. (Lia!)

(Babe, what's happening?)

(Intruders...can't... move...trader... ecli...)

Liara quickly said, "Shay! Code Black! I want a location on Shepard and Alex now! I want this estate locked down! Send an alert to TSSMA! Capture as many of these eclipse crew as you can!"

Miranda and the girls looked over with wide eyes, "What?"

Shay hit her com unit "Everyone we have a code black. Locate the General and get to him Now! Lock it down!" She tapped at her omni tool "Kay? Do you read? Vi?...Kay?...Vi?"

Shay shook her head, "Mistress, the shadow crew aren't responding." She ran down the hall when she heard growling and biotics. "Lady Liara! Over here!"

Liara walked into the security room in her home and saw Anra laying head first on the security desk with a bullet in her head. She glared over at the Asari stasis'd in the corner. She bared her teeth as she shook with anger and seethed out, "You killed one of my girls! You attacked my husband! You're a dead asari standing. How many more are there?"

"I'm not going to tell you anything!"

Liara clenched her teeth several times as she curled her lip then growled out, "You're going to tell me what I want to know even if I rip it from your mind! I already know you're an eclipse sister." She walked closer as her biotics blazed around her and she breathed heavily in anger "If anything happens to him or my family I'm going to squeeze every last inch of breath out of you."

She turned to Shandri "Shay, I need all the officers here, I don't care what's going on at the Academy you get them here now! I need my trusted crew working on this. I want everyone accounted for! Bring all the new ladies to me first and take this piece of shit to the interrogation room."

Shay replied, "Yes, ma'am" Shandri turned to Teyr, "LT I want a twenty on our entire crew. Kay and Vi are currently MIA. Our officers would NEVER betray Lady Liara. Grab the most trusted that are here and hunt the other traders down. Start with the newest."

Ty clenched her, fists, "Yes, Ma'am."

Liara snapped her fingers, "Crim, Gimp come!" She opened the front door. "Find daddy. Go!" She turned when she watched them both take off running then walked out the front door. "Ladies, let's go!"

—/

Liara and several commandos touched down on the far end of their property. She looked down at her omni tool as she followed the dots on her screen. "Ladies spread out and find them!"

They walked through the trees quickly with their guns raised, listening carefully then suddenly they heard rustling and the varren making noise.

Liara heard an asari say, "Mistress on me!"

Shay followed quickly then stopped in her tracks when she walked up to her friends lying face down on the ground. She closed her eyes tight as a sharp pain hit her heart then breathed out "Noooo!" She hurried over to Vi then knelt down beside her, looked her over, then ran the back of her hand down the side of her face, "Vi?"

Gwyn placed a hand over her mouth when she saw them both lying face down "Oh my god mom are they..."

Liara turned when she heard Gimpy let out a howl "Blue..."

Benezia ran over to Gimpy and knelt down next to Blue. "Ooooh Blue." She placed her hand on her wound and felt her still breathing. "Mom! Blue is still breathing."

Miranda knelt down by Kay and checked her pulse "Kay has a gun wound to her back, and her pulse is extremely faint." Her fingers brushed up against a strange object in her neck. She scrunched her brows, grabbed it, and pulled it out of her neck. "Lia tranquilizer darts! They must have shot them with these first then shot them with a bullet. Shay... does Vi have a pulse?"

Miranda looked up when she didn't answer "Shay?" She saw her shake her head no. Miranda hit her com unit, "Dr. Caliix. Kay is down with a gunshot wound to the back and her pulse is extremely faint. Blue is also down and still breathing." She glanced over at Vi, "We need a bag for Vi and one for Anra. Anra is in the house, and we're on the other side of the property. I'm sending you the location as we speak."

Liara walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Shay..." Liara felt her crying softly "I'm so sorry."

Ry whispered to her eldest sister "They were lovers?"

Anna nodded slightly.

Miranda looked around frantically when she saw both asari down and Blue "Alex!"

"Miri, he's not here... I'm assuming they took them both." Said Liara

Shay cleared her throat and stood up "Cowards... they tranquilized them then shot them. They couldn't even defend themselves."

Liara shook her head "Who else knew they were out here? How long have they been waiting? They came out here to play their stupid gun competition game. How'd they get passed our security system undetected?"

Shay looked at her "They didn't get passed it, the trader or traders let them in. They must have been camping out here undetected. They were just going to raid the house eventually but had this opportunity."

—/

Liara ran her hands over her face "Ok, Shepard said ecli before he passed out this is the work of the eclipse gang. They must have been planning this for years..." She walked into her secondary office down in her underground Shadow Broker layer. "Rune, track Jonathan Shepard and Alexander Shepard."

"Dr. T'Soni-Shepard no results found..." replied her translucent secondary orb.

Liara slammed her fist down on her desk when it responded.

"They must have removed and dumped the omni tools. We didn't even see them leave. They must have had a stealth shuttle on the premises. " Said, Miranda

Liara exited the room, walked down the hall to one of her interrogation rooms. She walked into the room and looked at the trader sitting in the chair. "Where are they taking them?"

"Fuck you! I will never betray my sisters."

Liara clenched her fist as she walked up to her. "Oh, yes, you will! You're going to tell me what I want to know." she hissed

Miranda and Shay stepped back when they saw Liara's aura blaze. Miranda looked at Shay with wide eyes then mumbled, "Oh shit!"

Liara walked up to her prisoner, breathing heavily in anger then jammed her hand into the asari's lower ribs and yanked up on it. The asari's body stretched out flat as she screamed out in pain. Liara dug her fingers into the asari's face with her other hand as she seethed, "Where is my bondmate?"

The asari shook from the intense pain following through her "I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me!" Liara jerked up on her ribs again and yelled. "WHERE IS HE?"

The asari screamed out in agony. "My job was to just let them in, I swear! That's all I know!"

Liara leaned in close as her fingernail trailed around the asari's face "I'm going to tear through your mind, and NOTHING I do will be gentle."

Miranda flinched when she heard the asari let out a scream that bounced off the walls. She looked at Shay and quietly said, "Geezus Christ!"

Liara released from her mind, and the asari was shaking beneath her. "You will die once I get what I want. I don't even know your name, you're so new. Nor do I fucking care!" She spewed out then backhanded her across her face. "Your resistance tells me you know more than what you're telling me."

She shook in her chair, "Jona will kill me!"

Liara laughed "Then your fate is death!"

"None of us are given a choice! It's do or be dealt with."

"Who else is involved?" demanded Liara

"I don't know... her crew runs deep though."

Liara slapped her face, "What's the frequency? How'd you communicate with them?"

She shook her head, "I...don't know."

She gripped her face tightly "Don't lie to me!" The asari shook her head. Liara curled her lip as she grabbed her crest with her hands. The trader pleaded before she plunged into her mind.

Miranda shook her head as the asari screamed, "Holy hell! Shay, who is that woman?"

Shay closed her eyes as she slowly shook her head "The rare ugly side of her that Shepard tends to keep at bay. I've only ever seen it a hand full of times and only after she met him."

"What the fuck is she doing to her while she's in there?" asked Miranda

"Imagine a bear fiercely ripping through the flesh of a body, layer after layer then peeling it back to reveal the skeleton. Once the skeletal layer is visible then she'll break through the bones to the internal organs until nothing is left but blue goo." responded Shay

Miranda twisted her face, "Fuckin-A!"

"If she has any type of secure layer, then it's harder for Liara to break through it. Most of us secure our valuable information away under layers of security just in case something like this ever happens. What she is doing is punishable by republic law if found guilty. Normally the victim never makes that report, to begin with, because they're dead. Continuous session after session and the victim's brain and heart will falter from the shear pain and savage connection. The body just can't handle it, it just turns to mush like a grenade exploding inside. When blood begins to leak out from their nose, eyes, and auxiliary cavities, then death is near. The time it takes to break them down depends on the person. Some just give in because they can't handle it. The strong-willed ones will hold on until the very end. They'd rather die than give them anything but the trick is, can you make it through their secure layers before you kill them."

—/

Liara walked down the hall and up to a translucent panel on the wall and typed in her passcode. She waited then walked through the door and stood at the Shadow broker desk and tapped the voice modulator "Attention Agents we have just received a major contract, and I need information on the location of Jona Sederis. The payout to find her is huge and I want this payout! Find her, and I will pay the first agent to locate her a hundred million credits Shadow Broker out!"

Liara turned to Miranda, "Was that enough?"

"For a second there I thought you were going to put a contract out for Shepard."

Liara hung her head "I was... but if we find Sederis then they will be with her."

"True..." Miranda thought for a moment, "We need to tell Hannah and let's also get the word out to the old crew. We'll have half the galaxy looking for them and it'll cut our search time down immensely. She won't be able to hide for long. If you can find the non-findable Shadow broker, then we can find Sederis.

Liara nodded.

-/

Several days later, Benezia looked down when she heard her omni tool ring. She let it go to voicemail when she saw it was from Praci. She looked down again as it continued to ring. She scrunched her brow markings then answered it "Hey, I can't really talk right now..."

Prass quickly said, "Bene don't hang up this is important. Mili is missing… or was kidnapped!"

Benezia's eyes flashed as a pain instantly hit her heart, and she shrieked out "WHAT! When?"

"Sometime late last night or very early this morning. We were at a massive party, and we were drinking. I blacked out last night and didn't wake up until noon at a friend's house. The last time I saw Keke was when she was going to the bathroom at the party, and she never came home. Then this law enforcement officer came by with her omni tool asking all these strange questions."

Benezia quickly said, "Mom, Mili has been kidnapped!"

Liara and Miranda looked over with wide eyes, "WHAT? Put her on speaker."

Bene tapped at her omni tool, "Go ahead."

"Prass what did this person look like?" asked Liara

"Navy blue asari dressed in police clothes. I couldn't really tell you details" Said Prass

"Glyph, give me surveillance on Serrice property priority one." demanded Liara

Calculating…

"Miri can you sort through this surveillance?" asked Liara

"Already working on it Lia." replied Miranda

Liara asked, "Prass, did she leave the omni tool or take it with her?"

"She took it with her." She said

Liara immediately said, "Glyph, track and locate Milizkia T'Loak." She turned and snarled out, "Shay, get a crew on that location and bring that eclipse bitch to me, now!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Replied Shay

"Prass, what did she ask you?"

"She knew this was your condo. She was trying to decode the information on Mili's omni tool. It didn't have her actual name on it, but it had nicknames instead. Ones, only her friends and family would understand and would know what they meant. She wanted to know what MH was and what Keke was short for and Loaky. I told her MH was Makayla Henderson. Keke was short for Makayla and that Loaky was her call sign but L-o-w-k-e-y. She mentioned that she was going to keep her for questioning but then said she didn't have her. It was all very strange."

"Ok… nice job ladies. Thank you for not giving them anything. I'll have Bene get back to you when we know more. We have to go. Liara out."

"Damn it! Aria is going to flip out." She looked at Miri, "Do you want to or me?"

Miranda raised her brows, "I will..." She glanced down at the time 1340 "She should be up."

—/

Aria was leaning into the couch with her feet propped up, drinking some tea as she flipped through her tv channels. She looked down at her omni tool and scrunched her brow markings at a call from Miranda Shepard. She answered it, "What do you want?"

Aria sat up when she heard the saddened tone come from her mouth when she said her name. Pain shot at her heart as the thought of something happening to her daughter ricochet through her mind then she instantly said, "Where's Liz? What happened?"

Miranda sighed "Benezia received a call from Mili's girlfriend saying she didn't come home last night. Also, an asari law enforcement officer came by their place with her omni tool asking strange questions. We were attacked several days ago. We have two dead, Alex and Shepard were taken by the eclipse sisters, and we're assuming they're the ones that took Mil as well. We currently have two of the sisters in our possession, and we have been interrogating them. We're currently tracking the one that has Mili's omni tool."

Aria threw her tea against the wall "Fucking Sederis! I was wondering when that bitch was going to rear her ugly face! If you ladies can't get anything from those bitches, then I will personally come down and rip it from each of them. Thank you for informing me. I have work to do!"

"We'll get back to you when we know more." Miranda said as she ended the call

Anna spoke up, "They must have tranquilized her too. There's no way she would have went without a fight."

Miranda nodded "Who got close enough to tranquilize Mil? A trusted friend? Another one of Liara's commandos? Did one of her roommates betray her?"

Liara turned toward her with an arched brow marking "They wouldn't, would they?"

Miranda shrugged "Maybe... they do know who she is. Prass?"

Anna clenched her, fists, "They better not have!"

"No! Prass is too in love with her to betray her. I've hung out with all of them on several occasions they don't seem like the type to betray her. Besides, she was at a massive party and was drinking. She said she went to the bathroom alone that would have been the perfect opportunity to take her. Her guard would have been down, and with a bunch of drunk people around no one would have paid attention." Said Bene

"They planned this around a party?" asked Liara

"Looks like. Most universities have end of the year massive parties that are posted everywhere..." replied Bene

"They must have been watching her for a while to be able to just grab her and go." mentioned Miranda

—/

Mili cracked her eyes open and tried to use her arm but couldn't. She jerked then realized she was tied to a chair and had biotic cuffs on. She tried to speak, but there was tape over her mouth then heard a woman say, "It's about time you all woke up!" The asari walked the room then said, "Look at all of you so young, delicate..." she ran her hand down one of the asari's faces "Perfect beauties. Damn, do I love me a light purple asari. Mmmm."

Mili looked around the large prison type room and saw several other asari tied to a chair. They all had her skin tone, and two looked familiar to her. She saw large windows on each side of the larger walls, but she couldn't see out only opaque. She saw a dark blue asari walk towards one of the girls. "Milizkia T'Loak?" She shook her head, no. Mili looked at the girls she knew from a friend of a friend and the one who she despised. Mili smiled within when she saw her wearing the ring she stole from her that her mother gave her. She knew them, but no one knew who she really was or who her mother was except her roommates and the people she went to the Academy with. She didn't go by Milizkia, Mil, or Mili at school, and everyone only knew her by Keke or Loaky.

The woman walked up to Mili, "Milizkia T'Loak?" She shook her head, no.

The woman was growing angry "I know one of you is her!" She exited and walked into the room next door. "Alex Shepard the Red fucking Dragon... the man who fucked the Queen herself and made a baby." Sederis clicked a button, and the black wall changed to show a large group of girls. She pointed to them, "She's in that room, isn't she?"

Alex looked at her and didn't say anything. She backhanded him across the face, "I know who you are! You think you can have that translucent biotic activated tattoo removed and I wouldn't know? I know, and I know Milizkia T'Loak is your daughter!"

He looked at the room of girls and saw his daughter sitting in there then looked directly at Sederis "She's not in there!"

"She's not, huh? So, I could shoot every one of those girls because she's not in there, is that right?"

He shifted slightly in his chair, then Jona looked at him and smiled "She's in there." She said as she took out a shocker and zapped him in the chest.

He grit his teeth as the electricity ran through him. "Which one is she?" she asked. He just sat there and didn't respond. Sederis pointed to the muscular man in the corner. "Rearrange his face and his body!"

The muscular henchman walked over and laid several punches into him. Sederis grabbed his golden locks and pulled his head back "Which one is she!"

He spit blood in her face, "Fuck you!"

She grabbed him around his neck "I will fucking kill you!"

He smiled then squeezed out, "Go ahead..."

"You won't tell me? Then I'll rip it from your brain!" She grabbed his head with both hands and plunged into his mind." He jerked his head back and yelled. After several grueling minutes, she released from his mind. "Argh! I see Aria has taught you well! I will break you... all we have is time." She said then slapped his face. "You think I don't know. Hmm? You think I don't knoooow what you did?" She grabbed a knife then sliced down his face. He grunted in pain as a smile crept across her wicked face "You will never make it out of here. You will NEVER see your wife again!" Jona slapped him across his face again "You killed my sister years ago, and I'm going to torture you until you beg me to kill you." She drug the knife down his chest, and she smiled at his pain.

Sederis walked out and down to the room on the other side of the girls. "Well...well... if it isn't Commander fucking Shepard... Do you know how long I've been planning this? I told you I would fuck you up one day. Well... here I am." She said then slapped him.

Shepard looked at her and smirked "Sederis … You're still pissed about me leaving you in that fucking prison cell?"

She laughed, "I told you I would find you and kill you. You've also killed hundreds of my girls."

He let out a long breath…"Well, you're not trapped anymore…"

"You're right, I'm not. Thanks to the Reapers. Now you're trapped in my prison."

He laughed "Nah I won't be trapped—"

"Oh, you think someone is coming for you?"

He smiled then said, "Ooooh… I don't THINK I know my wife is coming for me."

She laughed, "Your wife?" She laughed louder "What's your uppity rich wife going to do? Pay someone?"

It was Shepard's turn to rumble in laugher. "My wife…" he smiled and let out a long breath "You see that's exactly what she wants everyone to see and think. In all actuality she's fucking crazy!" he said as he brought his shackled hands up to tap his forehead. "What every one sees is Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard. She smiles, waves and does everything oooh so nice. Oooo she's such a lovely person everyone says. BUT only a few have seen Mrs. Hyde her psychotic personality." His eyes flashed" She loooves to rear her nasty, nasty face from time to time." He smiled broadly, "You know what brings out Mrs. Hyde? Hmm?" He laughed uncontrollably, "Meeeee! You took ME from her. The one thing that brings her out and keeps her at bay. She's like a goddamn bloodhound." He took in several quick sniffs then a long one. "When she catches my scent, she doesn't let go. Not to mention she owns the number one information brokerage in the galaxy. There's no amount of money she won't spend to find me, and she'll never stop until she does." He slapped his hands together "Don't you know that she tracked my dead body down, found and raided the unfindable Shadow Broker base and stole me from the Collectors then brought me back to life. She's FUCKING crazy!" He pointed his finger in the air "NOT to mention I'm Commander fucking Shepard the galaxy fucking loves me! My pals the Krogans, the Turians, the Quarians, the Geth… sooo many people. Not only is my wife crazy, but my mother is fucking psychotic as well, Admiral Hannah Shepard. So, not only do you have my wife hunting you down, you have half the galaxy and the Alliance Military looking for you." He leaned into the back of the chair. "Ya know… I'm quite parched. Do you think I can get a beer or something? Maybe a nice little bed to lay on while I wait for my wife to come get me."

She arched a brow marking "You think this is some sort of fucking hotel? Huh? A fucking joke?"

He looked around and furrow his forehead "Is it not? I thought maybe you were just in the remodeling stage."

"Oh, very funny!" She said as she slammed a metal pole into his side

He curled his lip at her "You bitch… you'll pay for that!" He looked down at the separate biotic suppression cuffs on each of his wrists. "Do you think these will save you from me?"

She laughed, "Those are quadruple biotic cuffs and the best on the market." She clapped her hands together "NOW let's get down to business." She said as she tapped at a button on a remote.

He watched as the long wall to his right changed from black to clear. He saw a room full of asari girls. He quickly scanned the room for his children, and a wave of relief washed over him when he didn't see his girls then his heart dropped when he saw his niece. His niece that was a daughter to him."

"I want to know which one of these girls is Milizkia T'Loak."

He didn't speak just looked at her. She smiled "I see you and your brother don't like to talk when it comes to her. How about I rearrange your face like I did his?" She snapped her fingers. "Do it until I say stop!"

A large man walked over and punched him in the face several times then in the gut. He continued until blood drizzled from his face then she said: "Stop!" She ran her hand down his face "Shepard, I am going to torture you until you beg me to kill you. Then when I'm done, I'm going to send this to your wife."

He looked at her, then looked away.

She snapped her fingers "Again!" Sederis leaned against the wall as the man laid into Shepard for several minutes, "Stop!" She walked up to him "Let's see how well your wife secured your brain."

Shepard didn't jerk away but clenched his teeth and clamped his hand into a fist when she made her way into his mind. She laughed when she released "God Damn! She taught you extremely well. Unlike your brother where I forced my way in, you let me in but gave nothing but an echo in your mind. You have your mind under gridlock... layers of security. You even managed a fuck you!" She jammed her electric shocker into him for several seconds then let go.

She walked out then into the girl's room and looked at all of them closely. She walked in front of Mili and pointed to her "Oooo mmmmm you are absolutely gorgeous and those eyes, lovely. Take Her." She walked up to the girl that was wearing the ring and stopped then smiled, "Ooo definitely this one." She walked up to another girl, "and her." She curled her lip, then said, "Put the rest in with the others!"

—/

A week or so passed before hearing anything. Aria looked up when she saw Bray come running to her. Aria stood up and walked toward him, "What?"

"It's Sederis!"

Aria quickly walked to her office, and the moment she saw her face, she snarled, "Sederis!"

Sederis smiled, "Aria, You know why I'm calling?"

"I do. Where the fuck is my daughter?" she hissed

Sederis stepped out of view of the camera and pointed to her. Aria grit her teeth as she looked at a light purple asari with a bag over her head. "How do I know it's her?"

Sederis laughed "It's her! Aria, I want Omega! Or so help me."

Aria laughed, "Do you think you can threaten me?"

"Oh, I know I can threaten you because I have your precious daughter in the palms of my hand. Give me what I want." Sederis demanded

"You'll get what you want when I get my daughter but not beforehand." replied Aria

"You do not make demands, I do. I have what you want—"

Aria slammed her hand down on her desk "And I have what you want! If you hurt my daughter…"

"You mean like this?" Sederis said as she backhanded her and the young asari groaned in pain.

Aria flashed her eyes, "Everything you inflict on her, I will do to you, tenfold!"

Sederis laughed. "Talk talk talk that's all you do."

"You think I won't. You think I talk and don't follow through? HA!"

"Oh, I know you follow through, but you just like to fucking talk. You see… I have you Aria… by your fucking cunt. Your daughter is a prize within herself, so young and pretty. I could just keep her and sex her out. Hmmm….? How would you like that? I could have her be my slave for the rest of her being. Hmmmm? So, you don't make demands, I do! I know you will NOT just let your daughter go. The death of your first daughter almost broke you, didn't it? To lose another one Aria… hmmm? Can you handle it?

She clenched her first until her violet hands were turning white. "And why would you do that to yourself Jona? huh?" seethed Aria

"Do what?" Said Jona

"See the difference is… This time I know who the person is. If you hurt her or do anything else to her, then hunting you down will be my life long mission. Do you understand? Not only will I personally be involved but I'll have someone else hunt you down."

She smiled. "Hmmm… you sound sooooo serious Aria. When you say, you're going to have someone hunt me down. You mean like your ex-lover?" She laughed, "You know, hunters can't hunt when they can't see…"

She quickly pinched her brow markings then nodded "Very true. I'll put a contract out on you. I believe you have several enemies. Several that would love to kill you for a handsome amount of money." Said Aria

"You put the contract out on me with the Shadow Broker?" Sederis paced the room then irrationally spoke "I have a message for your Shadow Broker: "Oooooooo Shadow Broker… Shadow Broker Where are youuuuu? Shadow Broker…Shadow Broker Whooooo are youuuu? Shadow Broker… Shadow Broker I'm not scared of you…" She smiled broadly then stared at her hands then continued "Shadow Broker…Shadow Broker…Ooooo you'll never find meeee." She laughed "Shadow Broker… Shadow Broker, you sneaky little mouse. Oooo he has these itty-bitty eyes… and these great big ears. Eyes and ears all around all around….Shadow Broker…Shadow Broker can your eyes and ears find me before I mutilate all of… these? Shadow Broker…Shadow Broker you think I didn't know that there was already a contract out on me? I have eyes, and I have ears, and people whisper whisper whisper. My girls… my girls… I bet you didn't know… just how deep they really go."

Aria shook her head, "You're a fucking weirdo Sederis. What the fuck are you high on?"

"Shut the fuck up! You will hand Omega over to me right now!"

"You will get nothing until I get my daughter!"

Sederis pulled her gun and shoved it into the side of the young girl's head "I want Omega now, or I will kill her."

Aria replied quickly, "You wouldn't dare because you'll get nothing but my wrath!"

"I'm not going to ask again!" yelled Jona

"Fuck you! Bring her to me first! Let me see her!" demanded Aria

Sederis pointed the gun at the girl's leg and pulled the trigger. The girl's scream was muffled through her tape. Aria watched as indigo blood oozed from her leg. She clenched her fist at the sight. "Torturing my daughter will do you no good. Bring her to me, and I will hand Omega over to you!"

Sederis laughed "The moment I hand her to you is the moment you renig on the deal."

"Listen to yourself. You're high as fuck. I will give Omega to you just give me my daughter!"

—/

Liara sat in her chair chewing on her nail then her omni tool rang. "Yes?"

"Liara... T'Soni..."

"Where's my husband Sederis!" Said Liara

Sederis walked out of view, "He's right here."

Liara eyes flashed at the sight of her love battered on the floor. "Jon..." she heard him moan then look toward her voice.

He looked up then quickly said, "Liara, don't you tell—"

Sederis curled her lip, "Shut him up!"

Liara yelled, "Stop it!... What do you want? Money? I'll give it to you just let him go! Please."

Sederis looked at the camera, then turned, "Show her." She said as the screen split.

Liara looked at her husband then saw a room of girls, and she saw Mil in there.

"Liara... Which one is Milizkia T'Loak?" asked Jona

"I... I'm not sure… I can't tell..." Said Liara

Sederis grabbed her electric shocker, "You can't tell?" She electrocuted Shepard, "How about now?"

Liara's eyes widened when she heard him yell out in pain.

She grabbed on to his hair and jerked him around "Which one is she!" She looked at the camera "Liara, I will get what I want eventually. If not from you, then I will continue to break him down and rip it from his mind. She grabbed his head and forced her way into his mind. Liara clenched her teeth at the sight.. She saw him white knuckle his fists, growl and try to jerk away.

Sederis released from his mind "Liara, I will break every one of your layers until I get what I want, until I get everything you have attempted to secure in his mind. When you get him back, he will be nothing! This one is strong, but his brother is cracking, and I will get what I want soon!" She paused then said, "Miranda Lawson-Shepard the big badass Cerberus agent that was tamed by an assassin and an assassin tamed by a Cerberus agent." She laughed, "How funny." She snapped her fingers "Split it again," she said as left the room and walked into Alex's room.

Miranda covered her mouth when the screen split again, and she saw her husband. He was battered, cut, bruised, broken, and bleeding from several locations. She had a blindfold over his eyes and blood dripping from it. Blood was dripping from his nose and ears. "Alex..."

Alex turned quickly, "May-May?"

Miranda reached for him as she held back, tears, "Yes, baby."

"Miranda, tell me what I want to know!" Growled Sederis

"I don't know!" she said quickly

"How do none of you know your daughter or your niece? This is unbelievable! I'm growing tired of this bullshit!" She pulled out her gun and pointed it at him "Tell me or he dies!"

"She's in the room!" Miranda yelled out quickly

Alex yelled, "Don't!"

"I know she's in the room. Which one?"

Miranda looked at Mili as tears drizzled down her face then back at her husband. "Just let him go. I will give you money!"

"I don't want your money. I want T'Loak!" She said as she placed the tip of the gun on his forehead.

"Please don't!" pleaded Miranda

Alex shoved his forehead into the pistol and growled out as his whole body shook "DOO IITT!"

Liara's body jumped and shuttered when she heard the gun go off then Miranda scream out. Liara closed her eyes as the tears flowed from them, and the pain radiated from her heart. She heard painful cries and a thud.

Miranda sobbed on the ground for a moment. Her body was shaking as she stood in anger and breathed heavily "You have fucked with the wrong family! I'm going to fucking kill you slowly when I get my hands on you. When you die I will bring you back to life just to fucking kill you again!" she seethed

Sederis laughed, "If you ever do! You think I don't know you have a Shadow Broker contract out on me? You'll never find me and when you do Shepard will be dead as well!"

Miranda growled out, "You have the Alliance and half the galaxy looking for you! We'll find you!"

Sederis laughed again "Well, it's too late to save this one," she said as she kicked Alex "Let's see if you can make it before I kill the other one!"

Miranda grit her teeth then a wicked smile crept across her face "You think I don't know that you want Omega? You'll have to show up there eventually, and when you do, I'll be waiting for you."

Sederis's smile faded "Liara, the contract amount you have out on me. I want that as payment for the return of your husband and the Shadow Broker contract voided."

Liara quickly said, "Done! You hand over my husband, and I'll pay you one hundred million credits."

Sederis let out a long whistle "Is that it? I could have sworn it was more."

Liara curled her lip, "Three hundred million credits?"

She nodded, "Oh, and Liara... I want the money, and I also want Admiral Shepard's crew and Miranda off my ass or no deal."

Sederis heard a laugh that was as evil as hers then saw an angry eyed older woman step into view. She hissed out, "You just shot my boy point-blank in the head, you're torturing the other one, you have my granddaughter, and now you want mercy? Fuck you! You think you're demented and evil? Wait until you see the wrath I will inflict upon you. When I find you, I'm going to slowly peel your scales from your body and let rats feast on you until you die! You will suffer the most intense pain ever!"

Liara felt a cold chill down her spine as pure hatred spewed from her mother-in-law's mouth. She looked at Miranda then at a fuming Admiral then at Sederis "I...I can't guarantee you that, but I can guarantee you I will step down."

"Then No deal!" She said before the vidcall ended

Miranda looked at Liara, "How close are we?"

Liara hit her com unit, "Status?" She looked at Miranda, "Six hours.."

"And Aria?" asked Miranda

"She's not much further out either." replied Liara

"Are we the closest?"

"Yes, we are. Unfortunately..."

"This bitch is fucking in for it!" snarled Miranda

—/

Sederis walked out and heard a growling yell come from the other room. She turned to her soldiers, "What the fuck is going on?"

They shook their head "I don't know he just started going crazy. Literally, the moment you shot his brother."

Sederis looked at the video "He can't break out of those biotic cuffs right?"

"There's no way! You or Aria wouldn't even be able to!"

She saw tears flowing down his face as he growled in anger, "You're a fucking dead bitch!" He continued to roar as he flexed and pulled at the biotic cuffs. With every biotic flare, the cuffs shocked him, and with every shock, he grew angrier and roared louder.

Sederis looked at her soldiers "How did he know?"

They shrugged, "I don't know, but he does."

"Are you sure he can't get out of those cuffs? Or this room?" asked Jona

"Positive! He'll kill himself before he breaks out of those. The intensity of the shock escalates with every attempt to break free."

She smiled, "Good send this stream to his wife."

—/

Liara looked down at the link, and she clicked it then she saw her husband raging in anger.

Hannah looked up, "He knows!"

Liara grabbed her chest as she heard the pain in his voice as he screamed at Sederis in hatred. He repeatedly jerked at the cuffs and flared his biotics. "I'm going to kill you!"

Liara watched as an animal she's never seen before emerging from her husband. Tears streamed from her face "Goddess that's shocking the hell out of him! Stop!"

Miranda stood as he continued over and over, "Damn it, Shepard...Stop!" She looked at Liara "Shit! We need to go faster!"

"We're going as fast as we can." replied Liara

Miranda looked back at the screen. Liara looked back at her, "What?"

Miranda pointed to the screen, "That!" They watched an asari shake and cry at the sight of Alex dead on the floor. Someone went in and grabbed her, then brought her back in with a bag on her head and strapped her to a chair.

They heard the conversation between Aria and Sederis about Omega and Mili.

They saw her point the gun at her head. Liara quickly said, "She wouldn't!" She paced the room then mumbled, "Goddess, please don't..."

Liara jumped when the gun went off and heard the muffled screams come from her niece.

Miranda ran her hands over her face, "Oh my god!"

"Aria, I'm not going to ask you again. I want Omega now! "Said Sederis

"And I want my Daughter!" yelled Aria

They heard Sederis laugh sadistically "Aria… Aria… Aria… You left Omega unattended with a secondary shitter at command. My girls have overthrown you and your crew! Your leverage is GONE!"

"Don't do this!" pleaded Aria

"Oh, now you want to beg? Then beg for her life Aria. I want to see you down on your knees begging for your daughter's life!" demanded Jona

Aria grit her teeth and slowly got to her knees "Give her back to me. You have Omega!"

"Who is the Queen now? I am! Tell me I'm your Queen."

Aria clenched her fist "Jona, you are Queen now give me my daughter!"

"You had plenty of time to hand over Omega, but I had to take it from you! You will never rule Omega again, and you will NEVER see your daughter again!" She snarled as she pulled the trigger.

Liara eyes widened when she saw her niece's lifeless body fall back and felt a chill flow through her body as Aria cried out in pain then growl out "Aaaarrrghhhhhh! I'm going to gouge your eyes out with a fucking spoon then drag you around by your fucking empty holes. You're dead where you fucking stand! Do you fucking hear me! Deeeeeaaaaadddd!"

Liara's head jerked when she heard her bondmate screaming repeatedly and continuously getting shocked. "You fucking Bitch! She was just a baby! God damn you!" He yelled and jerked, "Arrggghhhh, you fucking bitch! Just you wait until I get out of here!"

"What are you doing? Stop!" Pleaded Liara

"That bitch showed him her execution." Murmured Hannah...

Miranda pointed, "Do you see it?"

"Yes... his aura is changing to red." Liara smiled the instant his cuffs broke.

Miranda smiled then said, "Damn... he's going to kill them all before we get to her."

The lights went dark suddenly. Liara stared into the screen when she saw several flashes and the sound of bullets "What's happening I can't see anything?" she frantically said. Then the gunshots and biotics stopped. The lights turned back on but were now a dingy yellow color, and she saw several bodies on the floor, but only one mattered to her. She stared at the screen, and she began to shake. A blood-curdling scream escaped from her mouth as she fell to her knees. "Noooo!"

—/

Liara laid in bed, brought the shirt she wore to her nose and breathed in. She could still smell her husband on it. She closed her eyes, and she could hear him in her aux _I love you._ She smiled and ran her fingers over her lips then down her breast and her stomach. She could still feel him on her. She licked her lips. _Mmmm_. She loved the feel of him between her legs. To wrap her legs around him then to run her hands down the mid of his back while he made love to her. To grab on to his muscular bicep on her first sexual release. _Mmmm_ To feel him touch her sexually. His lips on hers, his lips on her breasts and on her scales. She heard him again _I love you._ She opened her eyes then gripped on to her shirt as she cried. She sobbed out, "I will always love you." She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She took a breath and screamed into it again. She looked up when she heard a soft knock on the door, and she wiped her tears. She knew who it was as she was enduring the same pain. "Come in..."

Miranda walked in the darkroom "Lia..."

"Yes?"

"Can I lay with you?"

"Of course."

Miranda walked over and slipped into her bed. Liara cuddled up behind her and held her. Miranda turned and held on to her as she cried, and she cried with her, "I know..."

-/

Liara exited her frigate and walked to the building. They endured zero resistance as they have all fled and her crew entered the compound.

"What the hell...?" Said Shay as she looked around at the blood bath in front of her.

Hannah walked in behind her and whistled long and slow. "Fucking Christ!"

Miranda and Liara walked in "Holy Hell!"

Liara looked around and covered her mouth "Goddess it looks like grenades exploded everywhere minus the shrapnel!" Liara stepped through body pieces, guts, and blood as she walked down the bloody hallway then looked at the numerous bullet holes in the walls. Liara quickly braced her hand on the wall "Watch your step it's slippery."

Miranda and Hannah opened the first door to a room and slowly walked over to the lifeless body.

Hannah wiped her tears away "My boy, you were taken too early. We will avenge you, and there will be a reckoning."

Miranda gently caressed his face, "I love you, and I will miss you." Tears trickled down her face, and she watched as droplets splashed on his face." She stood "Zen..."

Zen walked in with a black bag. "I'm so sorry..."

Aria walked into the room and saw her laying on the floor in a pile of indigo blood beneath her. She walked closer and knelt down. She looked her over and touch her lifeless hand. "I'm sorry baby. This is all my fault." She hovered her hand over the bag, then pulled her hand back. With a shaking hand, she swept it across her mouth then wiped the tears from her face.

Bray touched her shoulder "Would you like for me to do it?"

Aria looked at the heirloom on the young asari's hand "No, that's my ring on her hand. Just get a bag and put her in it." She stood and turned her back as she walked out.

Bray took a deep breath as he unzipped the bag and carefully placed her in it. "You were much too young kiddo."

Liara slowly opened the door to the next room and didn't see her bondmate. She saw dead asari and goons but not her lovey. Miranda walked in "What the fuck? Where is he?"

Liara looked around, "I don't know."

They continued down the hallway and saw remains of dead bodies after dead bodies. "Geezus Christ a fucking massacre!" Miranda looked at Liara "Did another crew get here before us?"

Liara shook her head "No, we made it first. Let's find the security footage."

Miranda and Liara looked over the security footage. "They shot him with a tranquilizer dart I'm assuming then a few shots, but look he got up after a few minutes."

"Goddess, he did all of this out of pure rage." She pointed to the screen, "They shot him with several darts again because he just dropped quickly then they took him."

Miranda pointed, "Liara, there has to be at least twenty girls they're hauling out of the facility."

—/

Liara called her daughters in tears, and before she could say anything, they already knew something terrible happened, and their tears already began to flow. Their mother was shaking and could barely speak, "Mili, and your Uncle Alex are dead."

They gasped, "What?"

Where's dad?" said Anna quickly

"They took him. We need to keep searching."

Benezia could barely speak, "I want to see! Show me!"

"You don't want to see Nezzie." Said her mother

Bene shook her head, "I don't want to see, I have to see."

"Fine, they've been sent to you. I have to go." Said Liara

She clicked on Alex's execution. They heard him scream DOOOO IIITTT! Then heard the gun go off. They jumped at the sound then saw his body fall to the ground.

Benezia clicked on Mili's execution. She pinched her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face and she hesitated before she clicked it. They heard the conversation between Sederis and Aria. They jumped when she shot her in the leg, and her muffled screams. They watched the gun get shoved into her forehead then Ry paused the video "I can't... I can't..." she said as she cried into her hands

"Then don't look." snipped Bene as she reached over and hit the button. They jumped when a gun went off, and Mili's lifeless body fell to the floor. Gwyn covered her mouth as she shook "Oh my god! Mili..."

Benezia's heart broke at the death of her best friend, cousin, sister, and confidant. She grit her teeth and clenched her fists as a stream of tears flowed down her cheeks. "I want to be there when they catch this fucking murdering bitch! Mil didn't deserve this."

Ry stepped away from her sister glowing with a red aura "B, I'm sure mom will let you be there but calm down, you're blazin'."

She took a deep breath, "Sorry..."

—/

Prass sat on the couch motionless waiting to hear something... anything from the Shepards on her lover. Sky walked over, "Prass, you need to eat something."

"I ate earlier." said Prass

"That was two days ago, Prass. When's the last time you slept?"

"I try to, but she's in my dreams. I constantly hear her telling me she'll be right back." She looked down when she saw an incoming call from Bene. She quickly hit the accept button "Bene! Did they find her?" Her heart dropped when she saw her tears in her eyes and heard the saddened tone from her "No, we just found out... Mil was… executed in front of her mother, my mom, and aunt via vidcall. Ummm I've sent you her video if you care to see it. It's very graphic. I have to go."

Tears flowed down her face as she looked at her roommates "Oh my god Keke was executed…"

They gasped "Nooo…"

She grabbed her datapad and looked at the blinking email. She clicked it open then stared at the link. _Mili's execution._ She went to click it then Radi grabbed her hand "Prass don't... you really don't want to see it. Once you see it, you can't undo it."

"I know..."

She clicked the link, and they all hovered around the datapad to watch. They heard the conversation between Sederis and her mother. "I want Omega." "You will have Omega when I get my daughter!"

"Damn all this over shitter rock?" Said Core

"Keke hated that place." Said Prass. She jumped at the sound of a gunshot, and her muffled screams.

Tears flowed down her face, "Ohh baby." Her eyes widened when she pointed the gun to her forehead

"You had plenty of time to hand over Omega, but I had to take it from you! You will never rule Omega again, and you will NEVER see your daughter again."

She jumped when the shot went off, and she saw her lover's lifeless body fall to the ground. Chills ran down her back as the sounds of her mother's screams. She felt her heart breaking into thousands of pieces. She let the datapad drop from her hands as she just sat there shaking. She could hear the girls around her crying then they all hugged her, "Oh Prass..."

Rue grabbed the datapad from the floor and paused the video. She looked at the screen, tapped at it then zoomed in. "Wait... wait... that's not Loaky."

"Prass turned her head towards her "What?"

She handed her the datapad "Look..."

Prass wiped her eyes and looked at the datapad closer. She saw the asari wearing dark blue jeans and a grey and purple top. She looked at her hand and saw the ring. "Oh my god… it's Na'sully!"

Prass quickly called Bene back, and it rang and rang and rang then went to voicemail. She called her again until she answered. "What Prass?"

"Bene, that's not Mili!"

"What?"

"Yea it's an asari named Na'sully. Those are the clothes she was wearing at the party. She looks similar to Mili. She stole Mili's ring a few months ago, and she's wearing it in this video."

"Thanks, Prass, I have to go. I need to talk to my mom."

—/

Liara looked down at her omni tool when a call came in from Nezzie. She answered it, "Hey, Nezzie."

"Mom... Prass saw that video, and she just called me and said that isn't Mili."

"What?"

"Yea something about an asari who looks similar to her and she stole her ring. That girl that got shot is not Mil."

Liara stood up "Thank you, Sweetie. I have to go. Love you."

—/

"Why a spoon Aria? Why not a knife or—" asked Bray

She scoffed, "Because it's dull you imbecile it'll hurt more!" Aria looked down at her omni tool ringing. She wiped the tears from her face and took a few deep breaths, "What Liara?"

"Aria... Mili's girlfriend just confirmed that the girl who was shot is not Mil."

Aria quickly said, "What!"

"She said it some girl who looks like her, and she stole her ring."

"I'll confirm it now" Aria snapped her fingers at Bray. "With me." she walked to her cargo bay and stood next to the cryo pod. "Open this fucking thing!" she demanded

Bray released the locks and removed the lid. He unzipped the black bag then removed the bag from her head. Aria walked over and looked at her, then forced open the eyes. She scrunched her brow markings at the young asari and grit her teeth. She jerked the ring off her finger then looked down at her omni tool, "Liara, it's not Liz!" She looked at Bray "Dump this fucking thing out into space."

Liara quickly said, "Aria, that's someone's baby."

"I don't give a shit, she's not mine. I need to find mine. Aria out!" She said as Liara tried to stop her.

She picked up the closest item and threw it "Fuuuuucccckkk youuuuu Sederis!" She looked at Bray "The other girls she took. She wouldn't just kill them. They'll be put into some sort of sex ring. I need to find her. Now!"

He cleared his throat "Liara's information brokerage is the best out there unless you pay top dollar for the Shadow Broker. You'll know she'll do it without a fee."

She clenched her fists, "Fuck!... Fuck! Get her back on the damn line."

She looked at the screen when Liara came into view "Liara—"

"I'm already working on it. I'll get in touch with you when I find something." Said Liara

"Thank you. Aria out."


	31. Camilla Tourneau

**CH 31: Camilla Tourneau**

 **Location: Unknown – 2222CE**

Milizkia sat on the floor within the dampened dingy low lighted large open room and looked around at the other girls who were shaking and sobbing in terror. Her eyes wandered around the room then she noticed a commando she thought she recognized. _No way can't be!_ She was confused and didn't know whether to be excited or hurt. She panicked somewhat when their eyes locked then after a moment she quickly looked away. The commando walked over to her, grabbed her arm, and yanked her "Get up!" she hissed. Mili complied then the commando shoved her 'Move!" They walked through the large room, down several hallways then up to a door and once it open she was pushed into a room. The commando sealed the door, tapped at her omni tool then dropped a small bag on a storage box. She spoke quietly, "Mil?"

She didn't respond but just stood there.

"I know it's you but smart not to respond. No reaction when you saw your dad lying dead on the floor, smart. Lucky that one girl freaked out over a dead body. Saved your ass from a bullet to the head. Everyone thinks you're dead."

Mili continued to just listen and not react.

"Ok... listen I need to get you out of here. All these girls are being sent out to their slow death of being a sex slave or some other horrible job. I watched you grow up, and I can't let this happen to you. I didn't know about you until a few weeks ago before you were taken and I couldn't do anything to prevent it. I have my own reason as to why I had to do this to the Shepard's." She sighed then took a deep breath "It's not without reason, and I will accept my fate when they catch up to me. I have a uniform for you and a disguise. The facial disguise is the best on the market, and you won't have to worry about failure. You can't soak with it, but you can shower. I would keep them quick, though. Whatever you do in your daily routine, don't overdo it." She looked her over, "Your skin is too pretty, and I need to get rid of these facial markings."

She fidgeted when she placed her hands on her face "What are you doing?" asked Mili

"Just be still, I have to work quickly. While I do this, I need you to come up with a name and stick to it." Said the commando

She applied a thin layer of goo around her facial markings that were around her eyes and the bridge of her nose. When she was done, she pulled out a small gadget and scanned the area where the goo was placed. "This a super-ultra-light weight disguise… undetectable by the naked eye, by touch and practically every tech gadget out there. A Kasumi design." She showed her the small miniature gadget she held between her fingers "This, adheres it and removes it from your face. Once activated, your own skin color will shine through." She looked at her then smiled, "Don't worry, it'll be a perfect transition." She pulled a tiny pen from the gadget and extended it then scanned her face with it. "This is a scar designer. You can make your own design or select one from the loaded designs, and when you're done, you seal it, and that's it. It will look and feel like an actual scar." She felt her move it near her left eye then smeared more goo on the right side of her face, upper left arm, and right forearm. She made her designs then sealed them.

Mili looked at her long and hard then pinched her brow markings "Vi? Why? Why would you do this to us? Why are you helping me?"

Vilio closed her eyes briefly then let out a breath "I have to save my own sister, and this was the only way to do it. I received a message earlier this year about my sister from an unknown source. I don't know how Jona knew I was on Liara's crew and it's not like Liara releases that information. I'm assuming someone else on her crew betrayed her as well… probably one of the new girls she just hired recently. You had already left for the academy, or they would have known who you were. Liara doesn't keep pictures of her extended family out for people to see. You know better than to use your last name on social media. I think the biggest mistake they did was when Shepard announced who you were and that you were his niece during orientation, but apparently, no one made a serious note of that." Vilio paused briefly "Anyway… Jona demanded that I help capture Jon and Alex or she'd kill my sister or worse put her in the sex slave ring. With me "dead" that's exactly what she's going to do, but she's not here." She quickly wiped the tears from her face. "Betraying my second family that I love very dearly was extremely difficult for me, but that was my only option because I didn't know who else was on Jona's crew. To betray, my lover was…absolutely heartbreaking and the death of your father was also very hard for me." She said as tears flowed from her eyes.

"How'd you get away or die?"

"They were shot with tranq darts. I shot Kay and Blue so no one else would... hopefully I didn't kill them. Shepard shot me, but his aim was terrible with the multiple tranquilizer darts they hit him with. I was able to slow down the bleeding, but I used a similar "tranq" dart on myself but with a non-lethal concoction that slowed the heart rate down to nothing and made my heart rate unnoticeable by touch. The eclipse crew left me for dead because why would they care about me? I was counting on Liara's crew not to scan me if I was already "dead" at the scene. They zipped me up in a bag and sent me off to the estate morgue. I knew I had a day or more before I would be cremated, and with all the chaos, I knew the room would be unoccupied. With the concoction only taking hold for a few hours, I took the first opportune moment and got out of the bag then tossed the bag in the incinerator. I engaged my cloak and made my way on to the ship by listening to their frequencies and blending in with my own disguise. The eclipse gang thought their informer was dead and the Shepard's thought I was dead." She shrugged, "You're kidnapping was a perfect opportunity for me to board their ship."

"Are you sure this is going to stay? Asked Mili

"Let's hope so. Just keep your head down and follow directions. If you have to shoot someone, just do it and don't hesitate. The initiation to become an eclipse sister is murdering someone. The more gruesome the murder, the higher the level of sister you are when you enter. There's several tiers within the gang and the more brutal and talented you are the higher up you go. You need to become ice cold and a hard-core bitch. You're at least a century old. Hell, you could even pull off a second century from all the shit you've learn over the years. You have the skills to be that age, you can do this. No more simulations, this is it." Vi grabbed the clothes out of her small bag and shoved them in Mil's hands "Here put this on but leave the shirt off for now."

Mil pointed to her face, "What is it, and how do I get another if this one fails?"

"It's sustainable it'll repair its self, but you'll need to remove it, compress it back together then reapply it." She handed her the small gadget. "Don't lose this."

Mili looked down at the small gadget, "What's this?"

"It's what adheres it to your scales and helps remove it. Apply it then hover this over the area. I don't know how long you'll have to follow this routine but when you get a chance to bail then you take it."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked

"Because you're young and you don't deserve this, no one does. Shepard can take care of himself, and your Dad was …unfortunate. I didn't think she was going to kill anyone. I knew they'd get slapped around, but I thought it was all for obtaining Omega and money, but Jona is unpredictable. I don't know why she would "kill you" your mom is just going to hunt her down. With her taking control of Omega, they all know where she is." Replied Vilio

Mil slipped her pants on then her boots as she spoke, "What of my uncle?"

Vilio shook her head "I don't know where she took him. There's no way she would keep him on Omega."

"What about those girls out there?"

"You can't concern yourself with those girls—"

"I knew the girl that got shot, and I know another one in the group. Can we save her?"

Vilio sighed, "I can't save her. Mil, you're hard enough as it is and don't tempt it."

She looked at her, "It's Camilla Tourneau."

Vi looked back at her and nodded, "Ok, Camilla. I have a few tattoos for you."

"Tattoos?" she said

"Yes, this is going to hurt but just know that it can be removed and the damage lifted by trained professionals. Be still." She tapped at her omni tool and removed a tool from her small bag. She made quick movements through her omni tool then applied something to the left of her jaw and cheek and above her left eye. Nothing overlapped on to the already applied disguise. She held her omni tool still then it made quick flashes. Vilio ran another tool over her face then grabbed something else out of her small bag "Ok, don't move."

Mil clenched her fists and jaw at the intense pain in her face. "Fuuuck!" she said through her teeth.

"Ok, all done. Now… one more."

Mili felt the same application at the curve of her neck.

"Ok, ready?" asked Vilio

"Yep." She clenched her hands again. "Arrgggh!"

Vilio patted the back of her neck "This is your initiation tattoo. If they ask for verification, this is where it is. You're a third-tier sister… make sure you play the part."

"Ok… what's that mean exactly?"

Vilio smirked "It means you're sadistic…" she patted her shoulder "Ok, Camilla all done. Sorry, but you were too pretty to be an eclipse sister. Now, for those pretty eyes." She stared into them for a moment, "Goddess, you have your dad's eyes. Here, look up and let me put these in. These will be semi-permanent until a professional removes them. I know you're nervous but don't worry everything I did to you can be removed and your pretty features will come back. As for now, you're just another ugly eclipse sister."

Mil laughed softly. "I guess..."

"Don't attempt to contact your mom or your family. They'll know, and you'll give yourself away. Don't forget... be ruthless. Here take this omni tool, it has their frequencies and everything you need to learn their ways and their high in command and your tier group." She handed her a submachine gun "Here's a gun. Play this smart. Think of how your mom acts, and you'll blend in well." She pointed to the data on the omni tool "Learn this, then discard it." She took a snapshot of her face then her left arm and her right forearm.

Mili nodded. "Thank you." She looked at the picture. "Holy shit! I wouldn't have even recognized myself if I looked in the mirror. Damn!" She saw that her thin green wisps were gone around her eyes and temples. Her left eye area had a nasty scar through it, and her eye was milky white, and her other was blue-grey. She had a scar running the length of her right cheek and a wicked-looking tattoo creeping around the left side of her face. Her left upper arm had a nasty circular scar on each side on of it. Right forearm had a scar slit through it each side.

Vi pointed to her left arm, "Gunshot wound." She pointed to her forearm, "Blade wound." Her cheek "bullet grazed you." Your eye "knife wound that damaged your eye. All badly repaired because… you didn't come from a nice rich family that could repair them all."

"Ok... why the wicked face tattoo? What is that? Are those Thorns?" Asked Mili

"To take your facial features away from Mili and from your mom. Besides, it makes you look like a total badass bitch, and it could be a nickname. Camilla Tourneau aka "Thorn". This stuff is the best shit out there. It's paper-thin and it'll hold up to just about everything and last. Just remember what the design is so you can reapply it. Use the stick that comes with that gadget. I have to go. Go fall in line and make rounds. Take care of yourself. You can do this!" She said then tapped her collar and disappeared then left out the door.

Mil quickly put on her shirt, and the rest of her eclipse suit then gathered the small devices and put them in a pocket in her pants. She looked down and read over the material quickly. She took a deep breath _ok, you can do this just blend in. Ruthless. Be mom. Got it!_ She exited the room and walked down the hall.

"Hey, you! What are you doing over here?" Said a male

She froze, and her heart was beating extremely fast. She took a breath then growled out, "Am I not allowed to take a fucking break?" She turned and walked toward the eclipse member.

"Oh, you're one of us! I thought you were someone else." He said

"And who the fuck would that be?" she snapped

He took a step back when he saw her face "Geezus Christ what the fuck happened to your eye and face? I don't think I've ever seen an asari with an eye like that."

She leaned toward him and pointed to her eye, "Fucker tried to cut my damn eye out! He clipped it...but I got him." she hissed then laughed wickedly "Blew his fucking dick off right after I jammed his own knife in his neck."

He scrunched his face at her "God damn... you're not all there, are you?" He shook his head, "You sisters are fucking ruthless, and I can see why Jona selected you. What's your name?"

"Camilla... Camilla Tourneau."

—/

 **Illium – Tevos's home 2228CE**

Aria paced the office, "Anything?"

"No, Nothing." Said Liara

"Goddamn, it Liara! It's been six years, and your team or the great fucking Shadow Broker can't find my fucking daughter! You found your beloved husband four years ago but not my daughter!" Snarled Aria

"His location was sent to me by an unknown source. If it wasn't sent, then it would have been much longer before we found him. Aria, my crew, has been looking for Mili around the clock there's nothing on her. We've found several sex slaves or missing asari but not Mili." Liara said then took a choppy breath "Have you ever considered that maybe she's—"

"NO! She's not fucking dead!" Aria leaned on her desk as she closed her eyes "… she not…"

Liara nodded "I'm sorry…" she took a breath then said, "The only news that consistently comes across my desk is some asari who moved rapidly through the eclipse ranks named Camilla Tourneau aka "The Bloody Thorn" aka "Thorn."

"Yea, I've heard of her…" said Aria

"She's a ruthless killer in her second century possibly, and Jona has taken a liking to her and is one of her top-ranking Lieutenants. She has distinguishing scars on her face, arm and forearm and several others. One discolored eye that seems to have been damaged. A tattoo on the top right of her arm and one on her back shoulder with a few others. Jona keeps her very close, and she is also one of her bodyguards. Her trademark thorn tattoo is on the left side of her face." Said Liara

"Yes, I know. She's one nasty asari, and I honestly wouldn't mind having her on my crew."

"Aria, someone has been slowly killing the eclipse sisters, and Camilla's crew has been tracking down whoever this person is. You know from the intel I've seen Camilla reminds us of you."

Aria scrunched her eyes, "Me?"

"Yes..."

"Send me what you have on her."

Aria sat in her office and watched the videos over and over again. The way she fought, moved and talked reminded her of someone but she couldn't place it. She leaned forward and stared at the still screen then zoomed in on her face and looked at her purple skin, white eye, blue-grey eye, and scarred face. "I know you... where do I know you from?" She snapped her fingers then pointed to the screen "Bray, where do I know a Camilla Tourneau from?"

"Ummm sounds familiar, but nothing I can recall."

Aria clenched her fists, "Bray, why can't anyone find my fucking daughter?" She slammed her fist down on her desk "I want Omega back, and I want Sederis's head on a fucking platter! Why the fuck can I not get my hands on her?" She looked down when she felt a small hand touch her leg, "Mommy?"

Aria calmed herself then leaned down, "Hey babe, not much longer. Mommy is looking for your sister."

The tiny young asari smiled happily, "Lele?"

"No, not Lena."

"Milwee?" She said as she pointed to a picture of Mili on her mother's desk.

"Yes, that's right from the videos and pictures you've seen." Said Aria

The little asari pointed to the big screen "Milwee?" asked her daughter

Aria looked at the screen then back at her young daughter, "No babe. That's not—" She paused then quickly looked up at the screen and hit the play button. She listened carefully to the asari talking then mumbled, "Liz?" Then she saw Jeserie smile then say "Milwee."

Aria stared at the screen for a long moment, then mumbled: "What are you doing?" She quickly called Liara

"Yes, Aria?" said Liara

"Liara... Camilla Tourneau is Liz; that's why you "can't" find her."

"What? No way! Can't be…are, you sure?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but she reminds me of someone and I usually remember faces and names. There's a familiarity that I can't place. That's her skin tone, I know she's tattooed and scarred up, and her eye is white, but that's her voice. My heart is telling me that's her."

Liara shook her head "I don't know Aria... yea she resembles Mil somewhat, but her facial markings are gone, and she has a damaged eye and a tattooed face. Her eyes are cold and not green. I think you're reaching...badly."

"Maybe... but what if it is her in a disguise?" she said

"Could be... but how? "What is she doing? Why hasn't she fled or tried to contact us over the years?" responded Liara

Aria shrugged slightly as she shook her head, "I don't know. To get an opportunity to kill her herself?"

"Do you know how many people she's killed? She kills without hesitation. Death by weapons, biotics and even by her bare hands. She fights like a veteran asari or commando in her mid-second century. That can't be Mili."

Aria smiled _She's_ _Perfect_ "That's her, and she's on a mission. I don't know what but she's determined to complete it, and she's the one killing Jona's crew."

—/

"Liara who is this assassin mimicking Alex's trademark?" asked Miranda

"I don't know, but Aria thinks it Mil." Said Liara

She shook her head, "What? No way can't be."

"I know but what if it is?" replied Liara

Miranda looked at the picture "Ehhhh resembles her, but she's scarred up, and she would never tattoo her face like that. Those aren't even her eyes, and there's nothing sweet, gentle or kind about that asari. She's ruthless, cold, and deadly. Look at her!"

"Whoever is it, they're good though. Definitely had military or commando training and stealth training. They're a biotic." Liara tapped at the keyboard. "This is the only footage we have on this assassin and no identification." Liara points, "Look at that cloak its's extremely high tech. Only the best know the top dealers on that type of equipment. To be honest, I think that's a Kasumi brand. No shimmer at all but watch how that person just drops. Neck slash with poison injections. Instant death kill."

"I know!" Exclaimed Miranda

They both look over when Shepard came barreling through the door out of breath with tears in his eyes, "Did I just hear you say that Aria thinks Mili is Camilla Tourneau?"

—/

 **Omega – October 2229CE**

"Camilla!" Jona yelled

Camilla ran into the room, "Yes, ma'am."

"I want this fucking killer found! He…she…them are tearing through my fucking crew! My ranks are falling apart goddamn it! If I lose anymore, we won't be able to fend off these animals chomping at my heels. Damn it they are fucking relentless!" snapped Jona

Camilla rubbed her arm "I know they got a nice chunk of my arm last time."

"Find out who's sending them in." demanded Jona

"I'm sure it's Aria or the Shepard's!" responded Camilla

"I know it's them! Find out who this fucking assassin is and put its head on a fucking stake! This killer has the trademark of the Fucking Red Dragon, but I know it's not him because he's fucking dead! You're supposed to be my number one fucking girl, and you can't find this fucking killer!" hissed Jona

"I'm sorry and Yes, ma'am."

She grabbed the closest chair, slammed it down, then threw it across the room "Aaargh! I'm still fucking pissed Shepard got away! Goddamn Liara and her fucking brokerage and now all these damn deaths. How could this be happening? Fuuuck! First him now all this. Do your fucking job and find this assassin!"

Camilla smiled internally, knowing she helped him be discovered by leaving a micro tracker when she saw him last and sent the signal to Liara from an unknown source. "I've been trying. I follow every lead and find noth—"

She curled her lip then rose her hand and said: "Actually... contact the fucking Shadow Broker and have him find this assassin and when he does, handle it."

"Yes, ma'am. What do you want to spend?" asked Camilla

"Twenty million."

"I'll take care of it now." she turned and smiled broadly as she walked out.

Before she made the call, she buzzed Sederis. "Jona, the shadow broker laughed at your amount and demanded one hundred million with sixty percent upfront.

"I don't give a fuck, pay it!" she hissed

"Yes, ma'am."

—-/

Liara looked down at her omni tool when she received an abnormal shadow broker hit in her email from Glyph. She looked up and saw Miranda looking back at her. They both got up and hurried down to the shadow broker layer. She tapped at the voice modulator and took several breaths then dialed the secure line.

They saw a scarred tattooed purple asari came into view with one white and one blue-grey eye. Liara said, "Camilla Tourneau this is the Shadow Broker you rang for my services?"

"I did, On behalf of Jona Sederis."

"What is your request?"

"To find this, Red Dragon mimic assassin and to kill them. Sederis will pay you a hundred million to accomplish this request with sixty percent upfront." She held up a datapad toward the screen for a few seconds then removed it "Can you comply?" Asked Camilla

Liara looked at Miranda with wide eyes "That amount of money will suffice. What are your terms?"

"As soon as possible. Preferably within a month. Baited and trapped or swift deadly kill?"

Miranda spoke into the modulator and growled out "Baited and trapped!"

Camilla rose a brow quickly "Ok, Can you do it within the time frame?"

Liara replied, "We can, and we already have several agents close by."

"Perfect, I'll inform Sederis. Camilla out."

Liara rolled back the vidcall and read the datapad message.

—

CT = MH

CT = X-(

FQ 62.386

O - Bdg 3 18940# SW Entry. 5FL S

—

"What the hell does that mean? The last part is some sort of address." Said Liara then tapped at her omni tool "Ladies, come down to SB double time."

Her girls ran through the door, "What?"

Anna looked at the screen, "Holy fuck! Who is that ugly mean-looking asari?"

Liara replied, "That's Mili under dangerous deep cover. We need to get in and pull her out immediately."

"What the fuck? So, you knew where she was this whole time?" snapped Anna

Liara shook her head "No, with the help of Aria, we found out a little while ago. The gang she's in seems to be slowly crumbling due to unknown deaths. The leader of the gang had her reach out to the Shadow Broker for help to find this assassin."

Bene smiled broadly "Mili is the assassin, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is. We have no idea how she got to where she is but with her intelligence and skills she's been playing along quite well. She became one of Sederis's right-hand ladies and a top lieutenant in her gang."

"Ha! She's so damn brilliant." Said Anna

"She's done extremely well for herself these last several years. But you're all here to help decode this message." Liara said as she pointed to the screen.

Ry tapped at the controls and zoomed in.

CT = MH

CT = X-(

FQ 62.386

O - Bdg 3 18940# SW Entry. 5FL S

"Bottom one is a location. Probably on Omega." Said Ry

Gwyn spoke "FQ... frequency, and that's the number to dial in."

Liara smiled, "Fantastic!"

Bene pointed, "MH... Mad Hatter?"

Liara nodded then said, "Ok, So, Camilla Tourneau equals the Mad Hatter. Then it says Camilla Tourneau equals X dash open parenthesis?"

Anna shook her head "No, that's like a dead symbol. X for closed eyes the dash is the nose, and that's a frowning mouth." Said Anna

Liara arched a brow marking "Ok... I would have never gotten that. So, kill Camilla Tourneau?"

Her girls all said, "What!"

Miranda quickly replied, "Not dead dead. It's her way out, so they don't hunt her down."

"But she's wearing a disguise they wouldn't know anyway." Said Anna

"True, but if she's dead, they won't think twice to go looking for her." Liara said then called Aria.

"Liara, what do you have for me?" said Aria

"Mili contacted us briefly with a message that we've decoded except the last part. I've sent it to you."

O - Bdg 3 18940# SW Entry. 5FL S

Aria looked at the message and smiled. "Omega building 3 southwest entry. Door code is 18940# 5th floor is the main penthouse suite of the building, and the rest is storage space and other shit. What's the time frame?"

"She told us within the month with a bait and capture plan." replied Liara

Aria smiled broadly "Damn, I love my girl."

"Aria, we plan on doing this as soon as possible. We need to gather a few things. Will you be able to make it?" asked Liara

"You're damn right I'll make it. I'm already fucking here!"

Liara's eyes flashed, "Don't move yet. She wants Camilla to die, so they don't look for her. Shepard is nearby but waiting on supplies. Miranda and I will leave here shortly with our crews. We'll inform you the moment we're ready to move. Oh, she left a frequency 62.386. Liara out."

—/

Aria closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She looked down at her omni tool and waited for a moment as she continued to gather herself then typed in the frequency. She closed her eyes, then spoke gently, "Liz?"

She heard a faint whisper, "Mom...?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she heard her voice, and tears automatically spilled from her eyes. She took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes "Yes... I just received your message, and I'm here already. General is nearby, and the crews are gathering. A plan is in the works. I will contact you when that specific time will be. Be ready."

"Copy that."

—/

Shepard, Aria, Liara, and Miranda stood in a circle, "Ok, you all ready?"

"Yes, let's get this shit done." Said Aria

Liara took a breath, "Aria, did you get our cannon fodder crew?"

"I did! There should be plenty for both teams. We need to do this just right. If she plays Camilla to the end, then she will kill several of these people."

Liara and Miranda shook their heads. "Ok…"

Aria pointed to the map displaying on her omni tool "Once we enter here our crews will break off. Shepard and I will hit them head-on. Liara will break left, and Miranda will break right. We will have all the exits covered, and there will be no way out! If we do this right, they won't fire the alarms until we are practically on top of them. You all remember the signal?"

"Yes."

"Ok, once the signal is made, our main crew takes point, and we take them out."

They all nod.

Aria points to the map "Now, the main elevator stops here on the fourth floor, which is the lower part of the "fifth" floor. "We'll head up the main staircase here. Liara, take Miranda, and your crews will cover this secret exit in case they try to flee as we come in through the front entrance. Don't let them make it to this level or they will get out. There's a hidden elevator back here that comes directly off this back exit."

Liara nodded, "Got it."

"Alright, Let's bring her home." Said Shepard

Shepard and Aria's crew quietly entered the building and moved swiftly throughout the building, killing the eclipse crew. Camilla smiled when she woke from the security alarms. She jolted to wake the passed out Jona from her body, but she didn't move. Camilla yelled, "Fuck!" Jona didn't move but just grunted. She shook her hard "JONA! Get up!"

She snapped at her, "WHAT!"

"Wake your ass up we have intruders."

Jona lifted her head off her chest and looked around in a daze "What?... What's happening?"

"Intruders, get dressed." They rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. Camilla pulled a case out from under the bed and grabbed several handguns and clips then ran through the door and checked the security cameras. "Jona, they came through the southwest entrance." She looked over at the eclipse members "Ladies, barricade the main entrance. The rest of you with us let's go out the back entrance." She said as she quickly tapped away at the nearby computer. When she was finished, she pointed to another member "You, once you're done there clear these fucking computers." She walked over to the main armory, grabbed an assault rifle and threw it to Sederis then grabbed one for herself "Let's go!"

They exited the top floor suite out of the back entrance and made their way down the first set of stairs to the landing floor and were about to head down the next set when they heard a crew coming in through the bottom door. She looked down toward the door and fired at them. When she stopped, she saw her aunt and Miranda carefully look up at her. Her stepmother's gaze landed directly on Jona, then she growled out in pure hatred as she pointed to Sederis, "You're a dead bitch!"

Sederis laughed, "I don't think so! We will kill you all!" She snarled then shot at her.

Camilla tapped Jona's arm "We need to head back into the suite better cover in there."

"You heard her head back inside!" Scowled Jona

Once back inside, Camilla barked at a few eclipse members, "Seal that exit!" She looked at Jona "We're sitting ducks in here! I mean… we can hold our ground and pick them off hopefully."

Jona looked at Camilla "Call in a shuttle to this floor!"

She hit her com unit, "I need a shuttle at the penthouse suite main living window, now!"

"Take this fucking window out!" Yelled Jona as she pointed to the large window

"Yes, ma'am" without hesitation, she grabbed her rifle and unloaded it at the window. "Fuck these are bulletproof and shatterproof windows."

"Fuuuuuuck!" screamed Jona.

Camilla stayed in the center of the room and could hear them blasting at each door. She quickly reached into her pocket and broke the tiny vial and let its contents spill out on to the tips of her gloved fingers. She's walked over to Jona and kissed her. As she kissed her, she placed her fingers contaminated with potent liquid on her neck ezone.

Jona kissed her hard, ran her hand down her scarred face, and said, "Do what you must."

After she finished kissing her, she carefully removed the glove she had on her hand and placed it on the table. Camilla looked at her then kissed her one last time "Stay here. Behind cover. Save your energy and bullets until you must. I've got you."

Jona nodded then moved behind cover off to her right. "I know you do."

Camilla snapped her fingers as she barked out orders "You four, over there. You three, over there. The rest of you spread the fuck out. You, here with me and you two, cover Jona. No one gets to her!"

Camilla fought against her own family and put on a show of a lifetime. Barrier after barrier with soft pulses and gentle shockwaves toward family members. Violent and deadly biotics to those she didn't know. She looked around when she saw most of the sisters and other eclipse members were dead. She yelled, "You will never take me alive!" The first set of people she saw were her uncle, Kay, her mom, Bray and several asari she knew. The second set of people she saw were her aunt and stepmom coming through the back door with Shay and several asari she knew as well. Liara, Shay, Kay, and Genrie all shot at her, and she threw out a steady barrier. The rest of the crew killed the remaining eclipse members. Then Aria hit her with continuous biotics to tire her down. Camilla growled loudly then sent out a large blast that knocked them all back.

Aria stumbled backward and mumbled "Goddamn."

Liara gave a quick confused look at Miranda. Miranda shrugged then came up quickly from cover and shot at her and Camilla threw out her barrier once more. Liara hit her with steady biotics then Aria did as well. The instant she dropped her barrier, Shepard hit her with a tranq dart, and Bray simultaneously hit her with several shots to her chest. Camilla looked down as she touched her chest and looked at the indigo blood oozing from it. She pulled her indigo covered hand away, then touched her mouth as she coughed. She dropped to her knees as she looked at Jona then fell back.

Jona curled her lip and flashed her eyes at the sight of her right-hand lady and lover getting killed. She yelled as she shot at all of them, then crawled over to her and touched her face as she kissed her. Jona rose to her feet, "Goddamn you!" She screamed as she tried to blaze her biotics, but they just flickered. She looked at her hands. "What the fuck?"

Aria walked toward her slowly and laughed. "What's the matter Jona? You too fucking high and stoned to use your biotics?" She glared at her "Now... about my daughter, you executed!"

Jona looked at her then at Shepard then Miranda and Liara moving toward her. She quickly reached for her gun.

"Oh no, you don't!" Growled Shepard then shot her with a tranq dart. He hit his comm unit "Packages in hand. Kill the security and wrap this place up."

Aria looked at Shepard and patiently waited for an all-clear. He nodded at her then she hurried over to Camilla and knelt down as did Liara and Miranda. She looked her over and touched her face gently then picked her limp body up carefully "Come on, baby." She made her way out of the suite and down the main staircase to the fourth floor, where two cryo units were.

Shepard clamped quadruple biotic cuffs on Sederis's wrists then threw her in one of the cryo chambers. Aria gently laid her daughter into the other cryo unit. They sealed the lids and carted them out.

"Bray, help secure this place. Once we get these two to their priority locations, I will retake Omega! Once Shepard has the security footage then send the rest of the eclipse gang the death of Camilla Tourneau and the capture of Jona Sederis. I will let them know that you don't Fuck with Aria T'Loak when I'm done with her."

—-/

Aria gently removed her daughter and placed her on the medical table. Liara and Miranda stood next to her "Ok, Zen scan her. Let's see how much of these are real." Said Liara

Zen looked at her and couldn't believe the Asari before her. The young girl that became this. She wiped the tear from her face then scanned her then looked at them "Can't be! It says all of these are real."

Aria scrunched her face as she shook her head "No! This is her. I know it!"

Liara stepped back as did Miranda then Zen said, "Please tell me Mil isn't still out there!"

Liara shook her head "I don't understand we saw her with the coded message. This is her!"

Zen looked Camilla over carefully "Unless this is a high-tech disguise. Undetectable by regular equipment."

Liara quickly tapped at her Omni tool and called Kasumi "Kas, what disguise equipment out there can fool a scanner?" She saw Kasumi smile, "Mine!" Liara blinked several times "What do I need to do to discover what is what?"

"I sent Shepard that particular revealer it should be in the shipment I sent him."

"Thank you. I'll call you if we need anything else." Liara turned to the others "Miri, the revealer is in with the equipment Kas sent."

"Ok, I'll get it. I'll be back," said Miranda as she turned and ran out of the room.

-/

Zen looked at the upgraded scanner "Hmmm Nice. I'm keeping this." she said as she looked at Liara. "Alright, let's see what we have. These facial pieces are fake, arm scar here is fake, and arm scar here is fake. Eyes are contacts that adhere and are semi-permanent without the correct equipment. I'll need to find the equipment that removes those. The rest are hers, unfortunately. Terrible repairs here, here, and here. The rest are surgical repairs from gunshot wounds, knife wounds, and who knows what else. I can fix the majority of these. Let's see… leg repair, arm repair, several broken rib repairs, hand fracture and a broken nose that's been repaired. Partial full upper arm tattoo. Can be removed without issue. Partial full lower arm tattoo can be removed without issue." She paused for a moment when she grabbed her wrist. "Aria..."

Aria leaned in closer and clamped her fist tight at the branding tattoo. Liara and Miranda looked at them both, "What?"

Zen continued, "Branding tattoo. This particular JS tattoo means Mil was one of her inner circle lower lovers at one point." She pointed to the small one on the front left side of her collar "This one is different. This is a possession signature. It's visible to everyone so that they know she was Jona's."

Liara covered her mouth as she shook her head "Goddess...Mili..."

Zen pointed to the small one on the top of her shoulder, "Another Jona here." She biotically gently flipped her over. Medium Tattoo upper shoulder. Can be removed without issue. "Blood rose with two thorns and a stem down the length of her spine." She pointed to another small Jona signature along the side of the stem "Another here."

Zen turned off the lights and shined a special light on her. "Goddess above... All of these are ultraviolet tattoos." She pointed to the one below her neck ezone "This one here is a third-tier initiation tattoo. Christ… that must have been some kill." She pointed, "Another Jona here at the base of her neck." Then pointed to her lower left back "Another here. "She turned her over and pointed to her neck. "Another here." Then pointed to her chest, "Another here."

"Christ! She was infatuated with her. Loved her even. She literally wrote her name all over her to let everyone know she was hers and only hers." Said Miranda

"In afterlife that would have shined through for everyone to see." Growled Aria. "Can they be removed?"

"All the regular and ultraviolet ink tattoos can be removed. Not all the Jona tattoos are branding ones, but the ones that are will be more difficult to remove. The ink can be removed from them, but the scaring the ink sets on the skin is what's difficult. With numerous treatments, they'll eventually go away. Just know that with tattoo removal, there will be some depigmentation, but it will subside over time."

"Fuck..." said Aria

"She also has numerous drugs in her body. I'm surprised she was even able to function as well as she did during your battle. She'll need to definitely go through a detox, and I'll have medication ready to help her with the withdrawals." She sighed, "Ladies, it's going to be a long road to recovering, but she'll get there."

—/

Hours later, Mil opened her eyes and saw her mom sitting in a chair next to her asleep. "Mom?"

Aria eyes snapped open "Liz?"

Mili smiled then quickly said, "You came for me!"

Aria nodded, then replied, "You're damn right. I came for you. I've been... we've been looking for you for years. You've been right under my damn nose this whole time, damn it, child!"

She looked at Liara and Miranda walk over then smiled at them all "I did good, huh?"

Aria hugged her "Better than good babe. You were phenomenal! I'm so damn proud of you!"

Liara and Miranda leaned in and hugged her. "How'd you get away?"

She let out a breath, "I... I don't know if I should say."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Why?"

"She saved my life." She made a circular motion on her face "She did this for me, and I don't want to put her in danger."

"Danger? Danger from who?" asked Liara

She looked at her aunt, "From you."

Liara pinched her brow markings then said, "I don't understand... why me?"

"She's was one of your top commandos." Replied Mili

Liara looked at Shay "Top commando?" She shook her head "No, the few we found were all new recruits, and I killed them all. Who else?" She said as she looked at Mili, but her niece just shook her head. Liara took a breath "Mil if I have another one still in my crew, I need to know."

Mil sighed "It was Vi..."

Shay quickly looked over "What?"

Liara stepped back and shook her head, "Can't be... Vi was killed at the estate. She was cremated."

Mil looked at her as she squinted her eye "Are you sure about that...?"

"That would explain why Mil has all this high-tech equipment. Definitely, stuff Vi would use." said Miranda

Liara clenched her fists "Arggh! It breaks my heart that she would do this, I trusted her! She was part of my mother's crew. All my top commandos are. I grew up with her, and I thought I knew her. How could she do this to us?" she said as tears drizzled down her face

"Jona had her sister. She said she betrayed her second family she loved to save her. She didn't know Jona was going to kill anyone. She thought she just wanted Omega and ransom money. As for me, she didn't know about until the last minute. I don't know if she ever saved her sister, but I never saw her again, and she's not among the Eclipse sisters. She said she will accept her fate if you ever find her."

Sandri shook her head slightly as her own tears fell down her face "If she would have told me we would have helped her with her sister. Stupid…Vi….so fucking stupid!" Grumbled Shay

Mil looked toward Shay then said, "She didn't understand how Jona had her information, and she didn't know who else within Liara's crew was involved."

Liara grunted "What a mess… She could have come to me directly."

Miranda shook her head "She's almost as good as Kasumi and learned tricks from Alex. We'll never find her unless she wants to be found."

"How did you have time to assassinate all those people?" asked Liara

Mil furrowed her brow markings "I didn't kill them. I thought it was you all."

They all shook their head, "No! Then who? said Liara

"Vi is the only one besides us that would know Alex's moves." Said Miranda

"Well, I thought you all knew it was me for a while. My life was saved numerous times while I was in gunfights." Said Mili

"Vi... must have been watching you and killing the eclipse sisters for her own revenge." Replied Shay

They all looked over when they heard "Mommy mommy!"

Mil scrunched her brow markings as she looked at her mom, "Mommy?"

Aria picked up her little one "Yea, this is Jeserie. Jeserie, this is—"

"Milwee!" the little one said happily

Aria smiled "Yes, that's correct." She looked at Mil "Another T'Loak. Damn smart just like you. Out of all of us, she's the one who pointed you out and said you were Mili."

Mil laughed "No shit?"

"No... Chit..." said Jeserie

Mili furrowed her forehead, looked at her mom, and laughed.

Liara looked at Aria with her brow markings pinched "Aria, why in the hell would you bring her along?"

Aria snapped back "Don't tell me what to do with my children!"

Miranda and Liara looked at each other "Speaking of... I need to get going." Said Liara

She hugged her "Mili welcome back. I'll see you back at the estate—"

Mili sat up quickly "Wait! Where am I?"

Aria looked at her "Omega…"

She looked around frantically, "No, get me the fuck out of here!"

"It's ok, calm down. We have Jona secured! She will die, and you'll never have to worry about her. Do you understand?" Liara said gently as she grabbed her hand

"I don't care! I want off this fucking rock, now! I'm leaving with you..." She said as she got off the bed quickly.

Liara looked at Aria then at Zen then replied quickly "Ok ok... I'll take you home with me."

"No, I want to go back to my home!" said Mili

Aria shook her head at Liara. "Liz, you can't go back without a security crew."

"No! I can take care of myself!" she snapped

Aria grabbed her hand, "Lizkies, I can't lose you again. Please do this for me."

Mil looked into her mother's eyes "Fine, but I can't stay on this rock another second. I have to go."

Aria hugged her daughter tightly, "I know babe. I love you."

Zen walked over "Mil, you can't just hop back into your old life. You'll need to detox, transition back to a regular life... it's not going to be easy."

"I understand that." Replied Mili

—/

 **Serrice, Thessia December 2229CE**

Praci and some of the other girls looked up and over when the door buzzed. Prass hopped up from the couch and walked over to the intercom "Oh my gosh Lady Liara! One second." She opened the door.

Liara walked in next to Shay and several commandos "Prass... Ladies."

Prass immediately said, "Did something happen to Loaky is that why you're here?"

"No, we found her." Said Liara

"You did!" Blurted out Radi

"We did, and she would like to come back here if that's ok with you all?"

"Of course we would love to have her back! I mean this is her place!" Said Prass

Liara smiled "True... Due to what happened before we need to make some security upgrades. Excuse me." She walked in then down the hallway. "Here."

Shay scanned the wall, "Yea that goes right through to the other side's hallway." She said then marked an X on the wall.

Liara walked to the other end of the hallway and pointed to the top corner, "Here."

"Yea and one down there will cover the other angle." Said, Shay

Liara walked into the living room and scanned the area for camera placements and pointed "There and There." She walked up to the windows. "I want bulletproof and shatters proof windows on all of these. Plus, a security screen that transitions from clear to opaque with a kinetic barrier." She walked out to the balcony "I want a kinetic barrier here as well." She walked back inside and to the master bedroom then turn and looked at Prass "What side of the bed does she sleep on?"

"Oh unmmm the right normally."

Liara walked to the right side of the bed and knelt down "Here, I want a small shallow security location. Enough for two pistols or a pistol and an smg. I think that should suffice."

"Umm... what's happening?" Said Prass

"If Mil is going to live here, she needs around the clock surveillance. I've purchased the three-bedroom condo next door. That condo will be combined with this one with a connecting hallway and door. A set of commandos will be living over there. Two will be on duty here at all times, and Mil will have a tail at all times. For the first several months, she will also have a live-in doctor for her continuous physiological analysis."

"Ummmm so commandos will be watching us constantly?" Core said cautiously

"Unfortunately, yes." Said Liara "I'm sorry, but all this is necessary. Her mother demands it, and there's no other option. According to the Eclipse gang, Milizkia T'Loak is dead and was executed by Jona Sederis. Mili was forced to become someone else for several years." She pointed to Shay, "Shay if you would please." Shay displayed a video on to a blank wall.

Prass looked at the disfigured asari, "Who's this?"

Liara looked at them then quickly wiped a tear seeping out of the corner of her eye "This is Camilla Tourneau."

Shay flipped to a compilation video that Liara accumulated over years of surveillance of her killing people, commanding people, etc.

"Geezus Christ she's a ruthless killer!" said Radi.

"That she is." Said Liara. "She's one….was one of Sederis's top-ranking Lieutenants in the Eclipse gang." Liara showed them her dossier, and Sky read it aloud: Camilla Tourneau – Alias: The Bloody Thorn or Thorn. Age: 2nd century, possibly. Gang: Eclipse. Rank: Top Lieutenant. Jona Sederis's personal bodyguard and right-hand lady. Ruthless killer and extremely dangerous. No other information found.

Liara played them her last video of them taking her out "This is the last video that anyone will ever see of Camilla Tourneau."

"Fuuuuck. What a battle! Taking you all on." Said Core

"Yes, it was." Said Liara.

Core pointed at Camilla then Jona "Were they lovers?"

Liara and Shay closed their eyes briefly "Yes, That you're seeing is a farewell kiss."

Radi pointed "Holy shit… is that?"

"Aria T'Loak? Yes!" replied Liara

"Loaky has talked about her, but we've never seen her. Damn!" Said, Radi

Rue pointed "Shit look at that power. She knocked you all back, and what was that?"

Liara nodded, "She is very strong, and I was overwhelmed with the amount of power she displayed."

"So, You killed Camilla Tourneau and captured Sederis?" said Sky

"We did." Said Liara

"Why are you showing us this?" asked Prass

Liara closed her eyes for a moment "Camilla Tourneau was Milizkia T'Loak."

"Oh my god! That can't be!" Said Prass

"Unfortunately is it." Said Liara

"Fucking A!" Said Sky as she ran her hands over her crest

"Wait…. You killed her?" Prass said in a panic

"No, her "death" was all for show. I believe you all remember the lovely training weapons."

They cringed and then nodded, "Yes…"

"We waited for the right moment then the General hit her with a tranq dart, and this guy here lit her up with indigo bullets."

"Damn…" mumbled Rue

"Sederis seemed to be distraught from it. What happened to her power? Why couldn't she use them?" asked Radi

"Yes, she was. Her biotic powers…. I'm not sure what Mil used, but she applied some sort of potent drug directly to Sederis ezone, and it temporarily suppressed her biotics. Plus Sederis was high on who knows what."

"The kiss is when she applied it. I bet." Said Sky.

"I believe you're correct." Replied Liara.

"Why... how?" Said Prass

"We don't know... With her high level of intelligence, she was able to disguise herself and slip into the group. She moved up the rank rather quickly. Then she was able to finally get a message to us, and we came in and got her." Liara took a deep breath, "Ladies, I want to let you know that this isn't the same girl you all knew. This lifestyle she had to endure and the trauma she's been through... it's going to be rough. With the help of her live-in doctor and you all were hoping she'll come back to her old self."

They all nodded, "Whatever we can do to help her, we will." Said Prass

"She will be home soon, and hopefully the construction won't bother you all too much."

—/

 **Serrice, Thessia January 2230**

She took a deep breath as she stood in front of her old residence. It's been almost eight years since she was taken and since she's been in her old home. She waved her hand over the door and walked through. She looked around at the clean apartment, and she saw several asari sitting on the couch watching tv and her security detail standing near the balcony door. Her old friends turned when they heard the door open.

"Holy Shit! Loaky? Is that you?" Said Radi excitedly

They all stood, then rushed over to her. They each hugged her, and with every hug, she flinched. They looked at her, then backed away. "We're sorry. You've probably been through hell and back, and here we are overwhelming you." Sky looked her over, then said, "Geezus Christ. Loaky...what the fuck happened to you? Your eyes... eye?"

"I went beyond hell and back, barely made it out alive." She pointed to her eyes, "Fake, and we can't seem to find the right gadget to remove the lens properly."

Radi nodded, "Yea, we heard. Lady Liara gave us a small briefing a little while back."

She saw everyone but Prass. "I didn't expect you all to still be here."

They laughed, "Are you kidding this place is a luxury hotel compared to our shitty old lifestyle. We have a good deal going on here with Lady Liara."

Mil gave a quick laugh, I bet. "Umm... where's—"

"Prass?" Said Sky as she smiled

"Umm yea?" said Mili

"She went for a shower several minutes before you walked in. I bet she'd loved to see you."

Mil rubbed her thigh, "Ummm, she would?"

Radi smiled "Oh yea... she's never gotten over you, and she still kicks herself for not going with you."

She takes a deep breath as she walks to her old room. She could feel the humidity and the steam coming from the shower. She slowly made her way toward the bathroom door and knocked on it. She heard her voice, and it bounced around in her auxiliary cavity. "Yea?"

Mili walked in and looked at the blurred figure behind the foggy shower glass. "Xana?" She saw a hand quickly wipe the fog from the glass. Then a sopping wet asari came bolting out of the shower and plowed into her and Mil fell back on to the floor. "Oowww fuck!"

Prass touched her face "I'm sooo sorry! Are you ok?" She looked at her then covered her mouth "Oh my god, babe ... I didn't want to believe it when Lady Liara showed us your picture. Your beautiful eyes."

Mil gave a small laugh "Oh umm these are fake. Waiting for the right gadget to remove the lens."

Prass leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I've missed you. Soooo damn much."

Mili hesitated for a brief second then kissed her but didn't touch her "Want to tell me about it?"

Prass kissed her lips profusely "mHmmm. I missed these lips."

Mil looked around nervously then tried to move. "Ummm want to get up?"

"No... I don't want to let go of you."

Mil smiled, then said, "I'm not going anywhere."

She wiped the tears from her face "Keke, it's been almost eight years. My heart never really healed. I was so in love with you, and you were ripped from my life."

Mil looked away as a frown formed on her face "I'm sorry, I knew this was a mistake to come back here."

"No, no, don't say that! It's not a mistake. I will gladly open my heart up to you again." She kissed her neck "I still love you... I never really stop." She scrunched her brow markings at the name Jona on top of her collar bone then another raised non-colored one on the front of her neck. She got up and turned the shower off then dried off really quick.

Mil sat up and looked down at her drenched clothes then at Xana.

Xana smiled "I'm sorry..."

She got up and walked over to the bed, then sat down. "You're not with anyone?"

"Not currently, No. The first year I was a complete mess. Year two, I was better, and the pain subsided mostly. Year three, I inched into dating, but the sex just wasn't the same. I had a few lovers after that, but they never worked out. Some were just assholes others clingy and demanding or highly emotional or psycho others were normal, but they just weren't you. God, you made me feel on top of the world... like a Queen. You rose my dating bar pretty damn high." She said, then laughed, "I mean shit. You cooked for me, you cuddled me, loved on me, bought me gifts, you baked for me, you laughed with me, argued with me, you made love to me like no one else—"

Mil laughed "I get it..."

"We just meshed well together, and we knew each other well. I loved that about you. When I talked, you listened to me." She said then glanced down at the raised non-colored tattoo on her wrist and scrunched her brow markings quickly.

"So, other people have been in my bed?" Mili said as she looked back at the bed

Prass looked at the bed then at Loaky with a scrunched face "Ummm yess..."

"Ssooo... I'm going to have to burn this bed?"

Prass laughed, "I suppose."

Loaky tapped at her omni tool. Prass looked at her "What are you doing?"

"Buying a new bed." Replied Mili

"You were serious?"

"Yep!"

That's going to cost like three to five thousand credits."

Mil shrugged "Ehh, I've got the money."

"Oh, right. I forgot about your parents and aunt."

"No, this is the money I earned while I was away." Said Mili

Prass looked at her with pinched brow markings "huh?"

"Well, it's a long story. Long story short. I escaped the sex trafficking world on a fluke of pure luck. Was able to slip into the eclipse gang as a sister undercover. Became a high-ranking lieutenant and toward the end was Sederis's assistant pretty much. In the end, I helped my aunt and parents take down Sederis and earned about five hundred million credits—"

Prass's mouth dropped open "Holy shit!"

Mil looked at her "Ya I was draining her eclipse account while I was there. Everything that came in went right back out to a private account. When she looked at her account, she saw numbers that weren't there. Anything that came from Omega I put to the side and gave back to my mom. The last deal that was made I was able to keep the full amount. By the time we left the sisters were in shambles. I'm sure one day they'll rise again in numbers with a new leader, but it'll be decades."

She looked at her "Why'd you come back here?"

"Ummm…..to finish my degree and ummm you then who knows."

She kissed her and wrapped her arms around her. "I've missed you terribly."

She looked at her "Live in the now, right?"

Prass smiled "Yes...speaking of..." she tugged at her shirt then helped her out of her clothes. She looked her body over, a different body. She saw the faint and non-faint scars over her body. The multiple tattoos, "Baby... what... what the hell happened to you?"

Mil looked down, "Ummm battle wounds mostly."

"That had to have been terrible."

"It was. Living in fear and becoming someone I never wanted to be. Doing unthinkable things." She paused for a long moment "I'm not the same person I was."

She ran her hand down her cheek. "We'll take it slow. Tell me if I'm moving too fast, ok?"

Loaky looked at her, then moved back on to the bed away from her. She swallowed nervously _Oooh God…. I don't know if I can do this…_

Prass smiled as she followed her on to the bed. She touched her gently then leaned down and kissed her scars. Loaky just laid there nervously and looked around the room then Prass spoke gently in her aux "Touch me, baby." Loaky blinked quickly as she looked around again and her heart began to beat faster then she had a flashback

-/

 _Jona slapped her face, "You're mine! Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, I understand."_

 _She gripped her face with her hand "You touch another asari or anyone one for that matter and I will kill you. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, I understand."_

" _You belong to me. You're my lover." She said as she caressed her cheek and kissed her. "You fuck only me. Do you understand?"_

 _Yes, I understand."_

 _She ran her hand down to her sex "This is mine." She kissed her. "Your amazing mouth is mine." She grabbed her hand and brought it to her lips. "These marvelous hands are mine."_

" _I am your's Jona."_

" _You sleep only with me. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, I understand."_

" _Good!" She leaned into her, aux, "Are you mine?"_

" _Yes, I am yours."_

 _She smiled and slapped her ass, "Tell me. I am yours."_

" _I am yours, and you are only for me."_

" _Good, now get your sexy ass in this bed..."_

— _/_

She continued to look around, then nervously ran her hands down her back and kissed her shoulder.

Xana leaned back and looked at her "You're shaking, and you're touching me like you're nervous... why? You know how to touch me. You know what makes me moan. You know this body." She looked her over then saw that she was scared "We don't have to do this. It's ok, just come cuddle with me."

Loaky looked at her "I'm sorry..."

She ran her hand down her face, "Don't be. It's ok. It'll be ok. I'm here for you. Come here, and I'll cuddle you."

Loaky laid on her body partially then laid her head down on her chest and wrapped her arm around her.

She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her crest. They laid there for several minutes, then she spoke, "Babe?" She didn't respond to her, but she could feel her breathing softly. She grabbed the sheet and pulled it over them. "Oh, baby... what happened to you?" After several minutes passed, she gently slid out from under her. She looked her over then gently pulled the sheet down when she saw the large tattoo on her back, then the blood rose. She curled her lip at the continuous Jona markings throughout her body. "Oh my god." She pulled on some shorts and a shirt then left the room. She walked over to her roommates, and they said, "Well, we were expecting to hear lots of moaning. What happened?"

"She's terrified to have sex with me." Said Prass

They all made faces, "What?" Said Core

Radi laughed, "Like Loaky is terrified to have sex, especially with you. You two were constantly fucking."

"I know, I couldn't believe it, but I saw the look in her eyes, and she was shaking." She paused for a moment "She has these raised non-colored "tattoos" all over her body. The same one... It's odd. Almost like she was branded because she would never do that to herself."

"Branded? How do you mean?" said Radi

"There's a JS on her wrist and the name Jona numerous times throughout her body."

"Oh my god!" said Rue

"Yea. She also has several regular medium-sized tattoos. She has this blood rose down the middle of her back. With Jona down the part of the stem."

"I remember reading about this in class. Within certain gangs, they're called possession tattoos. Let's people know who belongs to whom. Apparently, she belonged to Jona, and she made sure everyone knew it." Replied Rue

Prass covered her face as she cried "What did she go through?"

"Beyond hell and back. Is what she told us." Said, Radi

"She also has multiple scars. Her upper arm had some strange pigment discoloration and several pigment discoloration on her back and her face

"Yea, I noticed the face one when she came in but didn't want to say anything" Said Core

"Yea I noticed that too. It's what happens to the skin when they remove a tattoo. It can take months to years for the skin to go back to normal. I had one removed." Mentioned Sky

"There were these strange ones at the curve of her neck and down the side of her back and on her chest. Different than the one on her arm and upper back."

"Hmmm, ultraviolet tattoo removal. Where they can only be seen under certain light. Those are harder to get rid of." Said Sky

"If they got rid of those why not the others?" said Prass

"Branding tattoos are different. A different method of application. The owner doesn't want them to be able to have it removed. Unlike regular or ultraviolet tattooing. Branding is a special ink that's almost burned into the skin when applied. No physical burning but same effect by the chemicals in the ink. They can remove the ink, but the branding will still be there. They can attempt to heal the scarring but it'll always be there unless they use some extremely expensive high-tech equipment." Said Sky

"Wait Jona as in Jona Sederis... the woman that kidnapped her, to begin with? The woman that supposedly executed her in front of her mother?" said Core

"Yes..." said Prass

"Geezus! She's been with her for the last several years? Holy fuck! That'll do a number on her brain." Replied Radi

"Wait. Been with her? What?" Said Prass

"Yea, what do you think I meant when I said possession? She owned her. When I said belonged to her she was her sex person... her lover. Loaky was Jona Sederis's lover for years. If she's terrified to touch you, then she must have been beaten or punished or psychologically tortured into knowing she only was hers and she couldn't have or be with anyone else but her." Said Rue

Tears flowed from her eyes, "Goodness! Will she ever be the Loaky we knew? The Loaky I was madly in love with?" asked Prass

"We won't know Prass and only time will tell. She's in there somewhere." Said Sky

-/

Prass walked back to her room and disrobed then slid into the other side of the bed. She leaned over and kissed her shoulder and felt her stir when she kissed her. She whispered, "Babe?"

Mil grunted.

"Baby?" she softly said as she ran her hands down her back and kissed her shoulder.

Without opening her eyes, she turned toward her. Prass leaned back when she moved towards her.

With half-asleep eyes, she kissed her chest, grabbed her breast firmly, and kissed her nipples then sucked on them. She bit them then pulled them with her teeth firmly. "Oww… Damn." Prass moan slightly, "mmMmm yess touch me, baby."

"As you wish." Replied Mili

She scrunched her brow markings at her saying, "as you wish." Her eyes rolled back when she felt her kissing down toward her sex. She felt her bite her here and there on her way down, "Ow..oh!" She jerked a bit when she slapped her clit then sucked on it. "Oww..mMmm shit." Mili grabbed her thighs firmly and pulled her to her closer. "Mmm"

Mil firmly shoved her fingers inside her and fingered her as she continued to quickly lick her blue nub. Prass tilted her head back as she moaned "God yesss..." she blinked quickly when she felt her cup her clit and finger her. "Oooh my god!"

Loaky bit her hip as she fingered her, then kissed it as she pressed her ezone. She felt her rocking into her hand "Is this what you want?"

"Yesss..."

Loaky stopped then ran her hand down her thigh then slapped her ass hard then gripped it.

"Oww! mmMmm"

She ran her tongue up her scales and kissed her as she made her way up. When she reached her neck, she grabbed the back of her fringe, jerked it back, then grabbed her neck firmly and ran her tongue up her neck crevice.

Prass blinked several times at her continued roughness. Knowing this wasn't how she loved on her "Keke?"

Loaky looked at her, flinched then scrambled off her quickly then looked around for Sederis and cringed "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I am yours!... I am yours!"

Prass sat up quickly and moved closer to her "Keke... it's ok." She grabbed her trembling hand. "Come here." Loaky looked in the shadows of the room, waiting for Sederis to emerge. Prass spoke gently "She's not here. I promise. Come here ."

She looked at her and spoke softly "I'm sorry..."

Prass carefully pulled her on her. "It's ok. She's not here, and she will never hurt you again."

Loaky wrapped her arms around her and wept into her neck then whispered into her aux, "I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. I'm not her." She felt her nod, "Keke?"

"Yes..."

"Umm, you did get me wet and turned on though." She heard her smirk

Loaky leaned back and looked at her. "I've been told I'm an excellent lover." she said then laughed hesitantly.

Prass smiled as she ran her hand down her face then wiped her tears away "That you are baby. I'm not her though. Love on me like you used to."

She closed her eyes as she pinched her brow markings as she let out a long breath "I don't know if I can..."

"Yes, you can. Gentle, tender with some rough playfulness. Come back to me..."

Loaky looked at her for a moment then kissed her lips gently "I missed you when I was there. I had you and ummm..." She cleared her throat "...the rest of my life hidden deep within and away from her." She closed her eyes briefly as she gave a small smile, "I'm glad to be home."

Prass smiled, then frowned when she looked into her unknown eyes. "Ugh, you need to get rid of these damn lenses. I want to see those gorgeous emerald greens eyes I love so much. That white eye freaks me out a bit."

Loaky laughed, "I forget about those." She hesitated as she thought for a moment then ran her hand down and played with her nipple gently between her fingers.

Prass smiled, "mMmm, there you are baby. Make love to me."

"As you wish."

Prass furrowed her brow markings "No, don't say that. I don't own you. We are equals in this."

She nodded, "I'm sorry old habits." She closed her eyes as she pinched her brow markings then took a choppy breath "Yes, I will attempt to."


	32. Staying Sane

A/N: I have no rights to any of the lyrics that were used. Artists are:

Aretha Franklin: Natural Woman

Taron Egerton: Still Standing

Aerosmith: Dude Looks Like A Lady

The Flys: Got You

Beatles: Don't Let Me Down

Bon Jovi: Wanted Dead or Live

 **CH 32: Staying Sane**

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni-Shepard Estate, February 2223CE**

Liara picked up her datapad off her desk and threw it against the wall as she yelled "Arrrggghhhh! Why can't I find him? It's been months….almost a year!"

Miranda sighed, "All of our sources are looking for him, Lia."

Tears fell from her eyes, and she jerked her hands down swiftly "I feel like I've failed him….them!" She quickly waved her hand over her desk "All this equipment, money, sources, resources and I can't find him or her!" She slid her hands across the desk knocking everything off as she yelled "Worthless! It's all WORTHLESS! There's NOTHING on them!" She was breathing heavily as she clenched her fists then knocked the last remaining item off her desk and it flew against the wall "The number one information brokerage in the galaxy and NOTHING! Not a DAMN thing! Where the hell are they?"

Miranda walked up to her, "We'll find them."

Liara turned to her as her tears continued to flow "When?" Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke "When he's dead?"

She wrapped her arms around her and held her as she trembled beneath her hands "He'll be alive when we find him…them."

Her breaths were choppy as she spoke: "I….I see him and hear him in my dreams like he's calling out to me." She touched her heart "Goddess, my heart hurts. I want him back. If you weren't here… I don't know what I would do. You're holding me together, and I feel like at any moment I'm just going to shatter."

Miranda pulled back and looked at her with tears in her eyes, "And I don't know what I would do without you. You're keeping me together as well. We have each other, and we'll get through this. We'll find them both."

-/

 **Shepard's Prison Facility, October 2223CE**

One of the eclipse member's guarding Shepard was leaning on the viewing wall. He pinched his brows, "What the hell is he doing?"

The technical guard sitting down at the security desk looked over at him, "Ummm looks like he's dancing."

He shook his head "I've never seen anything like this. He's been a prisoner for what? A year or so now, and this is all he does from what I heard from others."

The tech guard shook his head, "Yep pretty much. He sings and dances. I honestly don't know how he has the energy. I find it entertaining and funny. Keeps me busy during the long days. I even find myself singing to some of them."

"Yea but how the fuck can he be so happy? Did we zap him one too many times or did that implant in the back of his neck fuck his brain up?"

The tech shrugged "I have no idea. I honestly think he does it because he knows we're listening to what he does and he does it to try and annoy me. I know it annoys the other person that sits in here. He even— There ya see!" He looked over, and Shepard was flipping him off as he moved around the room. "He'll do that or pretend to jerk off and do a splatter movement with his hand."

The guard laughed at Shepard dancing around the room flipping them off then looked back at the other guard, "Are they just random songs?"

"Yea, ones I've never even heard of, but I've heard him sing some of the same ones over."

-/

 **Shepard's Prison Facility, March 2224CE.**

 **Camilla Inspection Day 1**

The tech guard tapped at the incoming transmission. "Attention security! Lieutenant Camilla Tourneau is touching down. Stand ready!"

"Shit! Another inspection already!" He tapped at the control panel to make a quick announcement "Alert! Lieutenant Camilla Tourneau. A.k.a Thorn! Stations Everyone!

Camilla walked off her vessel and headed toward the building. Several asari greeted her as she walked through the environmental bubble. "Ma'am is there any need of assistance?" said one of the commandos

"Which one of you is escorting me around this shit hole?" demanded Camilla

An asari stepped forward, "I will ma'am. The name is Erora."

She pointed to herself "Thorn, like a thorn in your fucking ass." She quickly flicked her arm out, "Now, lead the way!"

The other asari pinched their mouths shut as they furrowed their foreheads.

Camilla stepped through the door, and a musty smell hit her. "Ugh...I had a feeling it was going to smell in here."

"Yeaaa... that would be the smell of the dungeon. Well, that's what we call it anyway. Not much fresh air gets down in here besides whatever comes in through the exit doors. Plus sweat and whatever else you can think of. Most of us asari would rather work out in the cold than be in here."

She grunted, "mHmm. Take me to Shepard."

She squinted one eye as the side of her face scrunched "Umm... I can take you to the viewing room...ummm which is the security room."

Camilla arched her, brow, "Whatever just lead the way." As she walked closer she could hear him singing. "What is that?"

Erora smirked "Shepard ma'am."

-/

Camilla walked into the security room, and her heart warmed when she heard him singing his heart out to absolutely no one but his wife in his head. She hissed "What the fuck is going on here?" She looked over and held back her tears as she looked at her dirty and disheveled uncle in his raggedy clothes, long greasy hair, and long beard. _Not much longer uncle._

The guard cleared his throat "The prisoner is singing ma'am."

"I can see that! What the fuck for?" She growled out as she held back a smile.

The guard shrugged "It's just what he does…"

She walked up to the control desk and squinted her eyes as she looked down at the monitor and zoomed in at the wounds on his face "What the fuck happened to his face?"

"Oh, some guards went in there yesterday to try and shut him up, but he just keeps singing. He does this randomly throughout the day but a different song."

—/

He had his eyes closed, and he could feel his wife behind him. She was leaning against him and speaking to him in his ear _. Let me hear you, and I'll find you._ He felt her fingers trail down the length of his shoulder as she walked in front of him.

When he opened his eyes he could see her standing in the corner of the room, then he sang his heartfelt song to her "Before the day I met you…" He brought his hand to his chest and bundled it into a fist as he shook his head "… Life was so unkind." He closed his eyes as he lifted his head back and pumped his fist hard. His voice escalated as he sang "...But you were the key to my peace of miiinnnd!" He smiled when he heard her say _I love you..._ He pointed to her "You make me feeeeel, you make me feeeeel, you make me feeeeel like a Natural Maaaaaan!"

 _She smiled at him then blew him a kiss..._

—/

Camilla rose her brow markings "Hmmm…. Interesting song." _Over the years she's heard him sing and play before but nothing like this. She knew he loved music…he loved to listen to it, sing it, play it, move to it, share it, teach it, etc. She knew all about music because of him. She learned to read sheet music, play the piano, and love music because of him. Because of him and her interest in music, she taught herself to play the cello. She loved the humming sound it made when the bow brushed against the strings. Every time she was at their home she always made time to play music._

She smiled when she thought back to the first day she discovered his music room in their home. _He was playing the piano on that day. The sound it made and the vibration of the music caught her attention, and she wandered deeper into the extremely large room. She had heard music play of course but not like this. When he noticed she was there he extended his hand to her "Would you care to try?..."_

She looked at him in his cell. _She knew he sang to keep his sanity and everything he had left inside came out when he sang. To know that his wife was still looking for him and that one day she would find him. When that was? He didn't know, but he knew she would never give up on him. Maybe he hoped she heard him. It made her sad inside, and it hurt her heart to see him like this. To see him hanging on through the words of songs or to the images in his mind. She wanted to just kill everyone and get him out of there but she couldn't, and she had to resist. Could he maintain?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the guard spoke as she wasn't really listening to what he had to say.

The guard shook his head "Some are sad, some are upbeat, some are ehh. They start off nice then his voice escalates. Some days he dances others he doesn't."

Camilla smiled inside as she crossed her arms. "Seems like he's singing to his wife and with emotion at that. There's no amount of beating that will stop the music playing in his head or the visions that are projecting in his mind" She zoomed in on his face and could see tears leaking out of his eyes. She zoomed out then looked back over at the large viewing screen."

The guard just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind it. Several of the commandos enjoy it but others it bothers them."

Erora nodded, "I enjoy it, he has a nice voice. You can hear the pain in his voice when he sings at times. Like he's hurting and missing his wife."

Camilla turned and arched her brow at her then scowled, "Are you serious?" She thumped her crest then mocked her "Like he's hurting and missing his wife." She shook her head "Would you like to call Jona and tell her you let him go because he misses his wife?"

She rubbed her head, "Owww… Sorry. I was just saying. It's kind of sad though."

She clenched her fist, then pointed at her "Shut the fuck up! You know what…just get out of here!"

—/

He gripped his heart, and his voice was radiating off the walls as he sang to his wife. He furrowed his brow as he pulled his open hands in close to his heart and he curled his body and leaned down and sang "OOooooooooooooooo, baby, what you've done to me." He straightened his body slightly as he shook his head slightly "You make me feeeeel soooo good inside." He looked up as he brought a fist to his chest and pointed to the ceiling "And I just... want to beeeee…" He pounded his chest "… close to you. You make me feel... so ALIIIIIVE!" When he brought his hand down his middle finger was erected as he continued to sing.

—/

Camilla jerked her head back, "Is he… flipping us off?"

The guard shook his head "He always does that. At least he didn't jerk off this time."

She gave a quick laugh, "Comedian huh?"

The guard shook his head "More like a fuck you!"

She slapped the back of his head "I fucking know that you idiot! I was being—." She grunted as he was looking at her with a blank face. She rolled her eyes and waved him off.

"Alright, get him out of there and over to a room. I want to look him over and talk to him."

"What? No!"

She turned her head slowly toward him "No? Did… you just tell me no?"

He swallowed hard "My orders are—"

She shoved her finger close to his face "I don't give a shit about your fucking orders! The orders Jona gave me override your fucking orders! Now get him the fuck out of there and in a ROOM!" She hissed

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm heading over there, and he better be ready to go by the time I get to wherever the fuck he is!" She stormed out of the room. "Erora!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Take me to Shepard!" She saw Erora about to speak, but before she could she said with force, "If you say anything other than Yes ma'am, I'm gonna fucking hit you!"

"Yes, ma'am..."

-/

"Why the separation?" She said as they walked through the maze of corridors to the other side of the facility.

Erora shrugged "I don't know… Precaution I guess."

As they walked further away, she could tell the facility went deeper. "How far away is it?"

"Almost three klicks. There's a somewhat hidden entrance top side. I'd rather walk through the harsh environment than down here. Besides… if you're not careful, you can get lost down here, but there are these lovely signs on the walls to let you know where you're going." She gave out a small laugh "Well, the signs only help if you know what's what."

She took a deep breath before she walked through the steel door and passed the two guards. She walked down the long hallway until she was met by the doctor, who hurried toward her. "Camilla! Welcome." He extended his hand, "Dr. Martin Bierly."

She nodded as she shook his hand. "Where's he at?"

The doctor moved his arm out, "Right this way!"

-/

Shepard looked at the door and saw a light purple asari walk in. He squinted his eyes slightly at her and looked her over _Where do I know you from?_

She walked closer then held her hand to her nose and grunted "FUCK! When is the last time he showered?"

The doctor shrugged, "I'm not sure maybe a month ago."

"How the fuck am I supposed to talk to him when I can barely BREATHE!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Just get him fucking cleaned up. You know what… shave his head and face so I can look him over like I was fucking asked. How the HELL am I supposed to do my damn job when he looks like this!"

"My apologies ma'am."

"Oh, your apologies? You're wasting my fucking time is what you're doing! How did you plan on showing me this implant when his gross mane is draping all over it. You think I'm fucking touching that nasty shit? Huh? How the hell do you look at it anyway?

He gave a slight shrug then said: "I just push it aside…"

"What the fuck kind of nasty doctor, are you? If he gets an infection and dies. I'll be sure to come back down here and kill you myself because she's going to be fucking livid. She wants him ALIVE not DEAD!"

"I didn't think she cared to be honest."

"She doesn't care, but she doesn't want him dying of a staph infection or some flesh-eating microscopic gross shit!"

He nodded his head as he scratched the back of his head "I didn't think of it that way. He is pretty disgusting..."

"Oh, ya think? Regular prisoners get showers every damn week. Just fucking hurry up!"

She looked over and saw Shepard give a tiny smile.

An hour later, Shepard and Dr. Bierly walked back in. She smiled within at how much better her uncle looked and smelled. He had on fresh clothes, clean body, stubbled hair on his head and face. She grimaced as she looked at the time on her omni tool "Are you kidding me with this shit?"

The doctor gave her a blank stare, "Huh?'

"Where the fuck did you go? Did you take him to a damn luxury spa? It's been a fucking hour!"

He cringed, "I'm sorry Camilla."

"I tell you what... you waste my fucking time like this again, and so help me!" She growled as she clenched her fist.

He began to speak, and she cut him off "Just shut the fuck up!"

She walked over to Shepard and saw his nails were long and disgusting. She snapped her fingers "Get me some nail clippers."

The doctor looked at her, "Excuse me?"

She looked dead at him as she cocked her head, "Are you hard of hearing?"

He shook his head, "No, ma'am."

"Then get me some damn nail clippers!" She smiled when he ran out of the door. She dug into the side cargo pocket of her pant leg and pulled out the pair she always carried with her and tossed them to Shepard. "Do something with those disgusting fingernails."

He smiled "Than—"

"Shut up… just hurry up! Before I change my mind!"

—/

After Shepard was done clipping all his nails, he tossed them back to her. "Here ya go!"

She caught them then scrunched her face as she pinched the clippers in her fingers "Yes... I'll be sure to incinerate them" she said then tucked them away in her pocket. "Now, remove your shirt."

"Huh?"

She hung her head then said, "I swear, is everyone hard of hearing? Your SHIIIIIR-TA! take it off." She arched a brow as he just looked at her then she pinched at her own "Ya know the fucking cloth on your upper body?" She nodded when he grabbed his shirt.

He huffed then spoke in English "I understand asari you don't need to talk to me like I'm an idiot."

She replied in English, "That's riiiight... you don't have an omni tool to translate." She laughed "Sneaky sneaky Shepard..."

He shook his head then replied in one of more difficult asari dialects "How so? You all just assume I do not understand."

Her eyes widen when she heard him speak in one of the more difficult dialects then she rumbled in laughter, "Impressive... you speak it too and very well!"

He mumbled, "You have no idea..." He grabbed at his shirt then pulled it off. He turned his head when the doctor came back in and said "Sorry, I couldn't find any."

"Of course you couldn't because you all are some nasty asses with poor fucking hygiene!" She looked at him "What's he brush his teeth with? A goddamn pinecone?"

The doctor pinched his brows, then said, "I'm sorry? Did you say a pinecone? How would one brush with a pinecone?"

She dropped her hands to her side "Are you serious?" She turned her head when she heard Shepard laughing.

"He has a sink and a shitter in his cell right?" said Camilla

"Well, yes..." said the doctor

"Ok, What about toilet paper or does he scoop the shit off his ass with fucking seashells?" She turned when Shepard was laughing again then she looked back at the doctor "Fucking answer me!"

He jumped slightly, "Ummm…..he gets the necessary supplies to maintain."

"Uh huh and that would exclude running water in a sink, soap, a shower, a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a brush or comb?"

"Yes... No one has ever cared enough to raise the question."

"It's not about caring… It's about stating the obvious and fulfilling a duty! She wants him alive, and the necessities will help do that. It's not fucking rocket science!" She whipped her head at Shepard still laughing "Shut the hell up! I can smell your horrendous breath from here."

Shepard took a deep breath and let it out slowly then laughed softly.

She shook her head then walked around him, and she held her hand to her nose. "Don't fucking breath! Christ! It smells like you took a shit out of your mouth!" She pointed to his back as she talked to the doctor "What happened here?"

"I'm going to say whippings probably."

"Yea they whipped the shit out of me!" replied Shepard

Camilla slapped the back of his head, "Shut up!" She looked at him "Do you want me to thump your damn skull?"

He stared at her for a long moment, "What?"

She looked dead at him with an arched brow then shoved two fingers into his forehead and pushed his head back "Do you want me to THUMP your skull? Just shut up!" She looked at the doctor "For the love of all that is shitty get this man a fucking toothbrush and some damn toothpaste! I can barely fucking breathe!" She shook her head, "I'm probably losing brain cells with the shit fumes coming out of his mouth!" She heard him laughing again, and she thumped the side of his head, "Shut-up!"

He rubbed the side of his head then covered his mouth "Sorry... can't help it."

She looked the doctor over, "When's the last time you showered?"

He shrugged, "A day or two ago."

She shook her head, "Fucking-A! Nasty leading the fucking nasty down here!"

Shepard rumbled in laughter again, and Camilla yelled "Gawd damn it Shepard shut up!"

-/

Camilla stood in the doctor's office "So, what's going on with this implant in the back of his neck?"

"Well, at first, it was going fine, but now there seems to be consistent issues. Like his body is constantly rejecting it or making it malfunction. I'm not sure."

"This will be the sixth one, and you told Jona these wouldn't fail!"

"I know, and maybe these are faulty. They are a new development on the market that's supposed to be better than the biotic cuffs. Maybe... we electrocute him too much..."

"How do they work again?" asked Camilla

"Well, it's a small surgical implant at the base of the neck. Once activated, these tiny feelers enter the body and attach themselves to the spinal cord, biotic amp implant, and the brain. These biotic suppression spiders can regulate his powers to nothing. So, if he tries to spike it shuts it down immediately."

"Can this thing read his mind?"

"Unfortunately not. It's just suppresses the biotic regulation and the signal to the brain that sends the message to the implant…"

She grunted, "Hmm…that's too bad."

"Yes, I know. He's very strong-minded and an extremely powerful biotic from what I've been told. He completely annihilated the team at the first base and blew right through quadruple biotic cuffs. I didn't think anyone had the power to do that. I know Jona or Aria couldn't do it, but he did." He pointed to the small spider-like gadget on the table "But these are supposed to be the next best thing but apparently not. I take that back they do the job but can't withstand longevity." He rose his finger "BUT…When I was in there I did see he had a biotic amp implant that's not even on the market yet. I'm wondering if there's some sort of biotic enhancement on that. His aura changed to red…"

"Yes, it did. The chip could have enhancements or maybe some type of new development that hasn't hit the market yet? They are about the richest people in the galaxy." replied Camilla

"True, BUT I don't think so. See, I did this scan on his body, and he has something else."

She arched her brow _Fuuuuuuuck!_ "Oh, yea? What's that?"

"I'm not entirely sure what it is but definitely enhancements throughout. What's interesting is what's flowing through Shepard's entire body, it's almost like microscopic enhancements." He grabbed a blood sample and put it under the scope. "Here take a look at this."

She leaned in and peeked through the scope. "Hmmm… that is interesting."

"Exactly! What have they done to him? He's half-human half synthetic."

"No idea. Make sure you keep this secret. No one but Jona and us two need to know about this."

He shook his head, "Good idea…."

-/

 **Camilla Inspection Day 2**

The technical guard looked at Shepard making jerking movements with his hands.

Erora looked over "What's wrong with him? Is he having a seizure!"

The guard shook his head "No, he's about to sing and dance. I'm assuming he's playing an instrument."

The commando leaned in closer to the glass. "Which one though?"

Camilla walked into the security room toward the end of their conversation and replied, "A piano." She watched as his hands move along the piano as he moved his body to the music playing and his head was bobbing. She's seen him play his piano many times over the years. The beautiful sound it made when he played it. Even though he wasn't actually playing it she could hear it as she knew this song very well and has played it herself several times. _I can see why some of them get pissed off. They're trying to tear him down, but he's keeping himself up by doing this. Music, his wife in his mind, his kids, family and whatever he tells himself._

"It's contagious," said the guard

"Huh?"

"The songs sometimes are contagious. I see you're tapping your foot and bobbing your head slightly."

She stopped quickly "I didn't even realize!"

He smiled, "I know. It happens to several people that walk in here especially when he sings upbeat songs like this."

-/

His fingers slid down the piano keys in one swift motion then they bounced around. His eyebrows and head jerked up and down as he sang to the beat in his head "Don't you know I'M still standing better than I ever DID!" He snapped his fingers as he twirled around "Looking like a true survivor…." He smiled as he danced in place then he shook his hands near his chest back and forth "Feeling like a little kid." He threw his head back and brought his hand up with his middle finger flashing "I'M Still standing after all this tiiime." He sang into his middle finger "Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind." He swayed his body as he moved across the room as he pumped his fists as if they were in a fighting position. "I'm still standing" he pumped his fist "Yeah yeah yeah!" He swirled around and played his air guitar. He ran his hand up and down the fretboard as he strummed it.

-/

"Now what is he doing?" asked the commando

"Looks like he's playing an air guitar," replied Camilla. They looked at her with pinched eyebrows "A guitar... ya know it's an instrument played by artists in the music industry."

"I know that but an air guitar?" said Erora.

Camilla rolled her eyes "Air guitar means he's pretending to play. Fuckin-a! What is wrong with you people?" She continued to watch him, and she saw bits and pieces of his silliness come out when he danced around the room.

-/

He had his eyes closed, and he was dancing with his children when they were little. He had his butt stuck out as he swirled around and moved to the movement. His little girls were laughing as they joined him. _Daddy look at me! Look at me!_ He looked over at them and smiled as he formed his body into a duck and flapped his elbows, flopped his legs around and bobbed his head in front of no one that was there but his kids in his head. He smiled when his girls clapped their hands _Yaaay Daddy!_

—/

Camilla covered her mouth to hide her smile as he continued to sing, then she rose an eyebrow marking "Everyday huh?"

"Yep, every day!" said the guard

—/

Shepard turned when the door slid open, and an eclipse member walked in with a baton in his hand. The man quickly stalked over to him and hit him in the back of the legs until Shepard dropped to his knees then yelled "How about now motherfucker? Are you still standing? Huh?"

Shepard grunted and started to stand, then the guard hit him again, "Stay the fuck down!"

The guard just looked at him when Shepard started laughing, then the guard said, "Oh, you think this is fucking funny? Huh?" He growled then hit him again.

Shepard covered his head with his arms, then said "Yes, I find it hilarious that you're going to die!"

"OH, I'm going to die?" he said then gave out a quick laugh.

Shepard smiled as he looked up at the man and laughed "Yes, my wife is coming and when she does. You ALL will die!"

The guard backhanded him then kicked him, "Your wife isn't coming!"

Shepard laughed, "You know I can't tell…but are you a man or a woman? You have a shrieky voice."

The man grew angrier as he kicked him, then he took off his helmet. "I'm a fucking man!"

Shepard took a good look at him as he took a deep breath then loudly said, "Doooooood you look like a laaaaady! Bah-da, Bah-da!"

The guard kicked him, then yelled: "Shut the fuck up!"

Shepard pointed to the guard and sang, "Doooooood looks like a laaaady! Bah-Da..Bah-Da! Then yelled again in melody "Dooooooood looks like a laaaady! Bah-da... Bah-da!

The guard hit him in the face, "I said, shut the fuck up!"

Shepard stopped, and the man turned to walk out. He stood up quickly then spread his legs and hands then shook his whole body with his mouth open. Then turned his hands into a guitar and played it as he strummed his hand over his cock and rocked his head violently for a moment as he bounced around the room then pointed to him as he walked out the door.

"OOOOOOOOooo what a funky laaaady." He made violent sexual strokes over himself as he threw his head back "She like it like it like it... like that!" He pointed back to the guard that was no longer there with a surprised face, "OOOOO, he was a lady!"

—/

Camilla shook her head as she held her laughter in "I see… he really likes to piss them off." She watched him violently dancing around the room singing and playing the hell out of his air guitar.

"Oh yea, he loves to do that shit on purpose. Then they come in and beat the shit out of him."

She watched him hump his hands as he sang, "Du du du du dooooood looks like a laaaaddyy!" Then his hands turned into middle fingers "Du du du du dooooood looks like a laaaaddyy!" He slowly brought a middle finger up as he sang "Du du du du dooooood looks like a laaaaddyy!" His hand gripped on to his pretend mic that came down to his mouth as he arched back and his head shook to each word as he sang quick and choppy "Yao cha cha cha cha yaoo yaoo yaoo yaaoo diggity diggity diggity yaaaooooo!" When he was done he was breathing hard.

Camilla couldn't help but laugh out loud "Now…. THAT was the best thing I've seen in a while! Hoooly shit!" She shook her head "Dude looks like a lady?" She rumbled in laughter "Where the fuck does he come up with this shit?" she said as she turned to look over at the guard and commando that were in the room with her.

The guard and the commando laughed as well, then the guard said, "Well that was a first!"

The next thing they saw were several eclipse members coming in with buckets of water, and they each threw it on him. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

-/

 **Camilla Inspection Day 3**

Camilla stood in the security room, watching her uncle sit on his bed with his feet dangling.

His head slowly moved from one side of the room to the other when he saw his wife walk across the room. She leaned against the wall with one foot propped against it. She smiled at him then curled her finger at him, and her voice echoed in his mind _Come here, baby. Sing to me._ He stood slowly and sang as he walked toward her then shook his head as he sang "Heeeeeeey, what's the point of this?" He shrugged his shoulders then pointed to her "Heeeeey, what's your favorite song?" He smiled then waggled his brows "Maybe we could hum along." He ran his hand down the wall "Well, I think your smart, you sweet thang..." He softly patted his chest "…tell me your name, I'm dying here…" He threw his head back "Aaaaaaahhhhh Oooooooooo...oooooooooo!" He jerked her hands to his chest "I got you where I want you! AAAAahhhhhh Ooooo...oooo!" He pointed to the wall "I got you where I want you!" He smiled when she was smiling back at him. He leaned into the wall "Heeeeeey, maybe just a smile….?" He danced a quick little jig then sang "Heeeeeeeeey, did you know that I can dance?" He pointed to the wall then to himself "Could we talk for a while?" His head jerked toward the door when it slid open, and several eclipse members filed into the room.

—/

Camilla arched a brow marking, "What is this?"

The tech guard said, "The one thing he pleads them not to do..."

—/

He yelled as he dropped to his knees, "Nooooo! Please..." He watched his wife slowly fade away as she turned her head and shook it slightly. An electric baton came swiftly through her body as it struck him in the face then another was crammed into his side, and the electricity continuously flowed through his body. His body shook violently, and when it stopped he turned on his stomach and slowly attempted to crawl away.

—/

Camilla closed her eyes for a moment as they repeatedly struck him, kicked him, and electrocuted him. He laid there motionless then an eclipse member removed his clothing then drug him to the middle of the room. Another eclipse member yelled "Chains!" Four slots opened up, and they cuffed his wrists then his ankles. "Tighten" yelled the same member.

The anger inside her continued to boil at the sight before her, but she couldn't do anything about it, and she couldn't turn away. She suppressed her tears as she tried to just stare into the corner of the ceiling in the room. His fists were clenched and white-knuckled as he screamed over and over again. His back would arch with every shock he received. After several minutes of abuse the door slid open, and a robed asari glided through the door. He looked over and screamed "Noooo no no no…. Please don't! I'll stop singing. I swear!" He jerked at the cuffs and flexed his muscles. I'll take more electroshock over this. Please…"

Camilla quickly wiped a tear from her face "How many times does this happen?"

The guard looked at her "Jona has it done every so often. Since he's been here, it's happened four times. Out of everything we do to him… THIS is the one ONLY thing he begs us not to do. He'll cry, scream and jerk at the cuffs all the way through it. When she's done with him she'll leave then they'll release him from his cuffs. He'll curl up in a ball and cry as he mumbles to himself. When that ends he'll scream in anger and cuss for a while until a team comes in to calm him down."

She scrunched her face, "How do you mean? Like they knock him out?"

The guard shook his head "No, they'll bring in buckets of ice-cold water and throw it at him every few minutes. Then they'll do it again throughout the night."

She nodded her head, "You don't mean calm down. You mean to shut him up and a form of torture."

"Yea…"

"What else goes on?"

He shrugged, "Beatings, whippings, shocking… I'm honestly surprised he hasn't snapped. He just sings and dances normally. That's why some of the guards get pissed off because they do all this to him then he sings. Mostly he just sits and stares at the wall, but like he's zoned out. Other times he'll just workout in his room… push-ups and such."

"Zoned out how?"

"Like he's in another world." He fluttered his fingers in the air, "La la land."

She nods, "Ok- He gets fed daily right?"

"Yea… twice a day. Sometimes he eats and sometimes he doesn't."

She could tell he lost weight and looked unhealthy. She leaned on the security desk next to the wall. She slid her hand underneath the ledge and around the side then firmly stuck the micro tracker to the desk. "Ok, well just remember she doesn't want him dead. Healthy enough to not get all sickly and shit."

"Yea yea we know. When he doesn't eat the doctor forces protein drinks down his throat."

She leaned back and patted the guard's shoulder "Alright, I've seen enough to compile a report for Jona." She said as she turned and left the facility. Camilla walked directly back to her ship, she went to her room and grabbed her pillow then screamed into it. She took a deep breath, then clenched the pillow as she screamed again. When she was done she cried softly.

—/

 **Omega - May 2224**

Camilla walked through Afterlife and sat in a booth at the club. _Ok, uncle, I think it's safe to say enough time has passed and it's time for you to go home."_ She tapped at her omni tool quickly. She activated the tracker and sent her aunt an anonymous message from an unknown source.

-/

Liara scrunched her brow markings at the message she just received.

Message from Unknown Source: Liara T'Soni?

Message to Unknown: Yes?

Message from Unknown: Follow the signal. Info sent. Remember to grab everything before you leave. The site is not what it seems…

Message to Unknown: Who is this?

She shook her head when the message failed to send.

Camilla completely wiped the omni tool then placed it back in the box and grabbed her's from the seat and put it back on. She got up from the table and walked out and around the corner of the building. She opened the box, grabbed the omni tool, and broke it in two then discarded it in the trash along with the box.

—-/

Liara looked at Miranda and said, "I just received the strangest message."

Miranda looked up from her datapad, "What's that?"

"Says to follow the signal."

"Signal to what?" replied Miranda

"I don't know." Liara got up and walked to her office. "Glyph analyze this signal, and the file sent then locate."

Analysis has been run on the file Lady Liara. "It's clear to open. The weak signal is coming from a tracking beacon. Location is... coming from the Horse Head Nebula but currently unable to pinpoint the exact location. Seems to be interference but if we were closer I could pinpoint the location."

She pinched her brow markings then mumbled: "Can't be… _"_ Then she felt a surge of excitement jolt through her body "This is for either Shepard or Mili…maybe both?"

Miranda smiled, "Maybe or a hoax?"

"I have to believe it's not, and this will lead to one of them." She turned to Shandri "Shay, round up a double crew, and let's head out soon!" She looked at Miranda and smiled "Ready?"

Miranda nodded, "I've been ready! Call in the troops and let's go!"

Benezia and Anna walked into the office. "We want to go!"

Liara shook her head "No, stay here!"

Bene shook her head "We can help. We're strong enough and prepared enough to help you with this."

Liara looked at Miranda, and she shook her head, yes. Liara took a deep breath then said "Ok, but you have to listen to everything we say. Grab your armor and weapons in the armory. Let's get going."

Benezia and Anna looked at each other with a broad smile then ran to the armory.

—/

They pulled into the Horse Head Nebula. "Ok Glyph, do another scan." Said Liara

"Location is Noveria." Said Glyph

Liara slammed her hand down on her desk. "DAMN IT!" The same planet her mother was killed on. "Glyph, pull it up and show me where exactly."

She looked at the map as Miranda pointed "It's nowhere near the main port or anything else for that matter but way off the grid, secluded. With the constant snowfall and weather conditions, you'd be lucky to see anything this far off. No wonder we haven't had any news or readings of ships coming and going from agents.

Liara shook her head "Of course her stuff would be off-grid. Ugh why would it be on the grid! Stupid… how could I be so stupid!"

"Don't do that. There are so many things that happen under our noses that are on the grid. Every day, right in front of our faces and we don't see it. Hell, Mil was taken in front of hundreds of people, and no one saw anything! That type of shit happens all the time. Someone kidnapped in the skycar next to us. Did we see it? No and why would we?"

Liara hung her head, then shook it as she sighed "I know. Where's Aria... Hannah?"

"Hannah is already here, but Aria is a few hours out. Hannah has already touched down far enough away that no one should be alerted. Let's group up with her and wait for Aria then go over a plan."

—/

"We'll have to come back there's no way we can get over there without a Mako or something. We'll freeze our asses off and die." Said Liara

Hannah shook her head, "No! I have the perfect vehicles for this." She tapped at her omni tool and threw a picture of the vehicle upon the large screen "I have six of these hoverbikes in my cargo hatch. They come equipped with an environmental terrain shield, and they can fit up to two per bike. I also have a shuttle for us to use."

"Fuckin awesome!" squealed Anna

Liara looked at Hannah with wide eyes "Well, I'm glad you came prepared for this!"

Hannah smiled at her "You're damn right I did. Wait until you see the firepower I brought. Jona took one son from me, and she will NOT take another!"

Liara nodded then said, "Glyph, anyway, you can go out and do a layout of the localized terrain?"

"That shouldn't be a problem," it said. She released him outside her ship then waited for its return.

Liara tapped Miranda's hand "Let's grab our cloaks then do a recon mission to scope the place out before a large crew goes in.

We have four cloaks, said Genrie, "How about Liara, Shandri, Miri, and Lindanux?"

Liara nodded then Benezia spoke up, "How about I go? I know you all are more experienced, but I have the greater power. Kay can come with me."

Liara shook her head no "No, absolutely not!"

Miranda grabbed Liara's hand, "Lia, think about this. Go with her, take Shandri and Kirre with you. You, Shandri, and Kirre have the tech programs to crack the doors. I'll stay out here with Aria and the rest while we wait for the signal to go in."

Anna pinched her brow markings "What about me?"

Miranda grabbed Anna's hand, "You're with me."

Liara hugged Miranda then Anna. "Stay safe and in cover." She looked at Bene and hugged her tight "Listen to us, ok?"

Benezia nodded, "Ok."

"Alright ladies, clip your cloaking devices on, put your cloak seeing specs on, and apply your breathing masks," said Liara.

Benezia clipped her cloaking device on her armor then slid her crest hugging spectacles on. "Oooh, wow this is so cool. I can see the technical grid on the cloaked armor then the shadowy self of you. The stuff Kas comes up with is amazing!"

Liara and her small group walked over to Hannah's cargo bay and up to two of the bikes. She took a deep breath, "Ok… so who's driving?"

Benezia quickly grabbed the bike, "I'll drive!"

Kirre laughed, "I don't think so squirt!" She threw her leg over the seat "Ok, hop on." She said as she turned the bike on. As Benezia slid on behind her she looked over the controls and saw shield cover. She pressed it, and they watched as a small dome covered them; then she carefully inched out into the harsh blizzard whipping weather. "Good, I'm not freezing my blue ass off." She hit her com unit "We're good come on out!"

Shandri eased out on to the terrain with Liara on the back seat. "Alright, lets head over but don't get too close." Their hoverbikes moved quickly through the rough snowy terrain. Liara clamped her eyes shut and clung to the back of her first "Goddess... you're driving blind at high speeds!"

Shay smirked "Pretty much. I can barely see a few feet in front of my face. Let's hope we don't plow into a rock or something."

Liara shook her head, "Good lord! Because that makes me feel soooo much better."

"Well, it should because they won't see us coming. The map Glyph provided is helping me avoid the large obstacles."

They parked their vehicles behind a large rock nearby then exited the environmental bubble. Benezia let out a long breath, "Daaaaaamn, it's freezing!"

Liara nodded as she shivered, "Let's find our way in and fast!"

They stayed just outside the small environmental bubble and looked at several of the guards guarding the exterior then Kay pointed "There! Those two asari near that southeast entrance. We take them out grab their access card and head in."

Liara nodded. "Do it quickly!"

Shandri and Kirre enabled their cloaks and hurried toward the two asari guarding the back door. Shay made a noise off to the side away from the camera view. The commandos walked around the side then through the environmental bubble. The second they walked through to the snowy side Liara's crew moved in for a swift kill. They pulled their bodies off toward the snow-covered rocks then covered up the indigo blood with snow. They patted down the bodies and found an access card. "Liara found a door access key." Said Shandri

Liara smiled "Good. Let's move in." They swiftly moved toward the entrance, slid the card over the door panel, and they all hurried through the door. Liara looked down the long hallway and saw several other hallways then whispered "Shit…. He could be anywhere in here."

Kay sighed, "We'll have to find somewhere to lay low as we work through the building. These cloaks only last a few hours."

Liara moved quickly down the corridor then froze when she heard her lover singing, but it was faint and at a distance away. _"…Don't let me doooown! Don't let me dooooown!"_ she furrowed her brow markings then turned her head "Listen!" She said then ran toward his voice.

" _I'm in loooove for the first tiiime. Don't you knooow it's gonna laaaast. It's a loooove that lasts forever! It's a loooove that has no paaast!..."_

Benezia scrunched her face as she followed her mother, "Is… that him?"

Kirre looked at Shandri and pinched her brow marking "Is… he…. singing?"

A smile crept across Liara's face at hearing her lover singing, and she felt warmth flowing through her body that he was alive "Yessss…" She mumbled to herself "I'm not baby. I'm here."

Bene looked at her mom, "Why the hell is he singing?"

Liara shook her head, "I have no idea."

" _Don't let me doooown! Don't let me doooown!"_

Shay hit her comm unit "We hear Shepard. Moving toward his location now. Move up on the southeast entrance. Take note that there are two asari bodies lying off to the side. We checked both bodies and each had an access card, and there will be one left."

Miranda replied, "Copy that!"

"Shit! He stopped. I don't know where he is now." Liara grumbled as she came to a stop in the middle of a hallway.

Shay hit her com unit. "We lost him. Don't come through yet. We heard him singing, but now he stopped; we still don't know where he is!"

They all leaned up against the wall when an eclipse sister turned the corner and walked by them. Then another came running around the corner and down their side of the hallway. "Hey, wait up!" said the eclipse member. Liara's group quickly moved behind the first member and on to the other side. The first asari turned around quickly and held her hand out, "Wait!"

Liara's team froze then she quietly and slowly moved down the hall.

"Wait… did you say singing?" said Miranda

"Why the fuck is he singing? Has he lost his fucking mind!" retorted Aria

The second asari stopped, "What?"

The first sister grunted and started walking toward Liara's team, "I forgot my damn access key."

The second shook her head, "Ehhh I have mine. You'll be fine unless you want to walk all the way back to the barracks."

The asari eased closer to Liara's team then turned around "You're right. Let's go. I need fresh air... I hate this dungeon."

The second asari pointed to the ceiling then gave a quick laugh, "You sure you don't want to linger for a moment until he's finished?"

Liara pinched her brow markings at what the asari said.

The first sister shook her head "Nah... the new crew won't let him go on for long. Which sucks because I enjoy it."

"I know me too. It's the only entertainment we get around here." she laughed "I wish he did it more often."

Liara continued to pinch her brow marking as the sisters walked further away and continued to talk about Shepard. She let out a breath then whispered, "Watch for these corners and oncoming members."

Shay whispered into her com unit, "We don't know. Maybe…" Liara whipped her head around at Shandri "Shhhh Listen!" She pointed her finger "Go go go…"

-/

Shepard stopped singing when the door slid open, and a guard yelled, "Shut up! That bitch isn't coming for you!" Shepard screamed out in pain when the guard hit him with an electric blast several times.

He looked up at the guards after he uncurled himself from his ball "FUCK YOUUUUU! My wife is coming for me!"

Another guard in the room kicked him several times as he yelled "Yea yea you tell us every day that she is and SHE ISN'T! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Shepard laughed, "You will ALL fucking die when she gets here!"

The guard's fist came down on Shepard's face, "I said to SHUT the FUCK UP!"

Shepard groaned for a moment and watched them walk out of the room. He wiped his mouth then stood up and stared directly into the viewing window and said, "She's coming for me, and she'll never quit because she wants me Dead or Alive!" He smiled as he wiped the blood from his busted lip then looked down at his fingers. He laughed "I have the perfect song for this, just to fucking annoy you more!" He pointed at the wall as he sang "Bun a bum bum waow waow….bun a bum bum waow waow…bun a bum bum waow waow…" He grabbed his pretend mic with one hand and the other hovered around it "You're all the saaame, only the names will chaaaange. Cuz every day, she's just wasting you all awaaaaay. Another place where the faces are so coooold. She'll fly all niiiiiight just to get meee home!" He smiled "She a bloodhound….on a steel ship she riiides. She wants meeee… dead or aliiiive! I'm wanteeeed dead or aliiiiive!

-/

Bene softly spoke, "That's not how that song goes. We've heard him sing that several times in his studio."

Liara smiled then gave a quick laugh, "No, he's singing about me coming to get him in a modified song."

Benezia shook her head. "He's losing it or lost it mom…." They turned the corner as he got louder. Benezia looked over and saw a security door. "Mom, security door!"

Liara heard him stop abruptly then heard him scream _Fuuuuuck!_ She furrowed her brow markings then patted Shay "Open this security door!"

"Liara…. There will be a crew on the other side!"

She snipped, "Open it!"

As soon as it opened, they all hurried through. The guards turned to see no one there then the door closed. They stared at the door for a moment then shrugged and turned back around. "Hmm that was weird." said the guard

The guard leaned on the wall "He's definitely up'd his songs lately."

"Yea, this is two in a row. Well, partial songs anyway. He's definitely pissed off those other two." The guard said as he laughed.

Shepard shook his head and wiped the water from his face. "Fuuuuuck Fuuuuck Fuuuuuuck that's cold! Hit me with another bucket you fucker!" Shepard clapped his hands together. "Can I get some soap this time?"

Liara looked at the unrecognizable man on the other side. A drenched thinned out dirty man in ragged clothes, shaggy greasy hair, and a scruffy beard. She scrunched her face _Ooooh baby._

Shepard looked at the guard, then shook his head "No?" He turned as he pointed to his back "Can you get the back for me then? You bitch!"

The guard stormed up to him and slammed his face into the wall "Do you want me to treat you like a bitch? Huh?"

Shepard tried to talk with his face smashed against the wall. "No, I just want some soap." He tried to whistle "Go get it for me boy. You can do it. Get the soap! Get the soap!"

The guard leaned in close as he pushed on his head, "Ooooh you're a funny guy huh?"

"Ya know, whatever passes the time by—" replied Shepard

The guard jammed his fist into his side "Do you find that funny?"

Shepard grunted then laughed, "Well… you hit like a bitch!"

"Let's see if you find this funny." said the angry guard. He jerked Shepard up then ripped his shirt off. "Now take your fucking pants off!"

"Heeeey! If you want it, then come get it, buddy!" Shepard said as he squared his shoulders and waved him over. "I'm NOT given up my butthole that easy, you fucking fag!"

Liara glared at the guard as she clenched her fists. Then waved Shay to take out the guard near the wall. Once he was dead she stasis the other guard as she removed her cloaking and stared into the guard's eyes then hissed out "Tell me… is that room next door or elsewhere?"

The guard barely squeaked out, "Holy shit, you finally came for him! Please don't kill me. I've never done him wrong." He shook his head "Nooo, It's an illusion to make you think he's next door. Small speakers in here and outside this door. He's in another building!"

Shandri quickly hit her com unit. "Shepard isn't here. This place is an illusion!"

"WHAT?" yelled Miranda

Liara curled her lip then squeezed as she growled out, "WHERE?"

"I don't know! I just know he's not here!"

"He's lying," said Benezia calmly then look into the screen with a hypnotic gaze on the guard that was slapping around her father.

Liara looked at her then back at the guard. "LIIIAAAARRR!" Liara growled before she plunged into his mind. She thrashed through his mind in anger then smiled when she found what she was looking for. She hit her com unit "Miri roughly three klicks further south southeast. The buildings connect, but there's a small hidden entrance between two large boulders. Have Glyph scan the area then look for an enviro-shield."

"Copy that!" Said Miranda

The tech guard groaned in pain, then said, "You won't make it in time!"

Liara looked up when the door slid open to Shepard's cell, and several men came in and an asari in a robe. She looked at her husband who pushed his back against the wall and yelled "Noo no no no. I'll stop singing I swear!"

Liara looked to her right then around the room, but her daughter was gone. "Nezzie!"

Shandri and Kirre looked around then at Liara. "What the fuck? The door never opened but she's not here!"

Liara glared at the guard, "What is about to happen?"

He just laughed, "You'll never make it."

She growled out in anger as she killed him instantly then dropped his lifeless body to the floor. She leaned on the desk as she breathed heavily and watched the screen.

-/

The men walked closer, and Shepard jumped from the bed and ran. When they caught him they hit him repeatedly with a baton. Liara clenched her fists at her husband groaning in pain. Then he pleaded again "Noo no no no please don't! I'll be good I promise!"

She looked at the screen carefully when she heard the guard that was hitting Shepard cough then make a long heaving noise. He grabbed at his neck and continued to cough violently. Shepard looked at the guard then around the room and saw red specks floating throughout the room. He looked back at the guard when his eyes began to turn red, and blood was dripping from them.

Liara furrowed her brow markings as she watched the screen. Shepard began to laugh hysterically then he said "Ooooo ooo ooo oo you're all fucked now! You see that red shit in the air. That's my daughter!"

The other guards looked around the cell quickly "What?"

Liara looked over at her commandos. "No way she just did that!"

He continued to laugh then he heard his daughter in his head ( _Dad, what do you want me to do?_ ) A smile slowly crept across his face as he laughed then he stopped and said, "Kill them… Kill them all!"

Liara stared at the screen as the red aura grew inside the room then the guard with blood dripping down his face completely disintegrate as Benezia appeared out of thin air in his place. A second later a blast released from her hand and a guard liquified on to the floor. A whip emerged instantly around another guard's neck then she snapped it clean off. As she whipped the guard, her sword appeared in her other as she sliced the last guard from his privates clean up through his skull.

Shepard jumped up and down in place then made one quick punched to the air "Boom! You motherfuckers are dead!" he said then laughed

After their body pieces fell to the floor, she walked up to the asari standing in complete frozen fear. She shoved her down to the ground "How many times have you raped my father?" she growled out as she stared into her face with red eyes.

The asari trembled in fear at the demonic asari she saw before her blazing red "I didn't have a choice!"

"YOU HAD A CHOICE!" yelled Benezia "But I'm not going to kill you!" She smiled at her, "I'm going to leave you for my mother to deal with."

Liara shook her head at what just happened and how quickly. She looked over at Shay "They didn't even have time to sound the alarm. Goddess above…she killed them all in a blink of an eye."

Shay hit her com unit. "Ummm….Benezia somehow teleported over to Shepard's cell and killed them all."

"Holy fuck! You're fucking shitting me!" replied Aria

"No joke. We just watched the whole thing happen in a matter of seconds," responded Shandri.

"Bloody hell…. Is there anything for us to do?" asked Miranda

"Probably. She just killed the four guards that were about to rape Shepard in his cell."

"Oh, I can see why she was angry," said Miranda

Liara continued to stare at the screen as she couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.

Benezia pushed the asari up against the wall and peered at her with her head cocked. She gave her a half-smile then slowly pushed two fingers into her shoulder joint. The asari whimpered in pain then was about to scream when Benezia ever so gently swiped her other hand over her mouth to silence her. She leaned in as her left hand went to the top of the asari's crest and slowly ran her hand down as she breathed in deep to consume her eezo, power, health or whatever she so chose to consume.

Shandri leaned in "Liara… what the hell…She zoned in like she's looking for the first time or in total concentration."

Liara quickly said, "I have no idea…and I see that!" She watched her move her left hand to her other shoulder joint and make the same two-finger motion as she ran her right hand over the asari's heart as she breathed in. She turned and left the room into the hallway. Liara shook her head "She left her there! What the—"

"Yea but look…" Kay said as she pointed to the screen, "The asari is trying to move but can't or use her biotics. Damn what did she do to her?"

Liara watched her daughter move on the multiple screens in front of her. She slowly walked down the hall in a red flowing blaze. This time she wasn't frantic like when she was fighting the animals on the mountain, but she was calm with no care in the world. She moved as if time slowed down for her as the multiple guards moved at a frantic pace trying to gun her down. She waved her hands in front of her in a circular motion. The biotic energy she was building was acting as a shield against the firepower the guards sent her way. The circular movements she was making stopped when her hands instantly whipped out in front of her and a fiery red blast shot down the hallway.

Shandri's eyes flashed as her mouth dropped open "CHRIST! Liara she just incinerated them all, and they all turned to ash."

Liara hit her com unit quickly. "Miri, use extreme caution! Benezia is on the warpath killing everyone in her way!"

Kay quickly hit her com unit "Nezzie behind you!"

Liara looked back frantically at the screen.

A commando yelled out, "Stop right there!" Then another commando looked down the hall at all the numerous dead eclipse members then said, "Fucking hell!" They all watched Benezia slowly turn around, and her eyes flashed at them. One of the commandos said "Goddess above, its Benezia T'Soni!"

Liara opened her mouth then closed it as she furrowed her brow markings then said "She said…. B...Benezia T'Soni not…not.. Benezia T'Soni-Shepard!"

Benezia just stared at them for a moment with a cocked head then extended her hand with a smile as she walked toward them. The six commandos just stood there as the eldest walked over to her and reached for her hand. Benezia grabbed her hand and gently ran her hand over the asari's crest as she breathed in deep. She ran her hand over the asari's heart then up her neck as she breathed in deep. Benezia smiled then looked beyond the asari as she was stealing eezo and power from and saw the others standing there in a daze. She circled her wrist in a small circular motion as it formed a red orb. She brought her hand to her mouth, blew into the orb slightly then flung it at them. She breathed in deep as she began to back away. The asari turned and followed the orb back to the other commandos.

"Damn she's controlling every one of them and what is that?" Said Shay as she shoved her finger on to the screen

"I can see that, and I don't know!" Liara said as she continued to look at the screen. Miranda and Aria caught her eye on the screen down the adjacent hallway. She hit her com unit "STOP! Back up! Back up now!"

"Why what's happening?" replied Miranda

Aria peeked around the corner and down the hall at the orb. She saw the energy slowly pull the commandos in then it split into smaller orbs that rapidly circled around the group of asari. "What the fuuuuck?"

Then the orbs quickly came back to a single orb then released violently.

Liara replied, "I don't know wha—" she froze when they all just splattered into blue goo.

Aria's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open "Noooo fucking way! Nooo fucking WAY!" She hit her com unit "LIARA! I didn't know you were of the golden lineage!"

"I thought you figured that out when Benezia was on the mountain," replied Liara

"I did but didn't really believe it until now because I wanted my own proof. Shit! Can I have her? Please…."

Liara replied with irritation, "Have her? NO! Please tell me you're joking!"

"No, I meant to go wipe out Jona on fucking Omega! I just need her. We could take her out in like a few minutes. Bip bam boom we're done. Shit Liara, I'm fucking jealous!"

"No! She shouldn't even be here! All this death! She's too young! She's already killed twenty people in just a matter of minutes."

Aria smiled then flipped her channel to Liara's private channel. "Oooo oooo ooo she's magnificent! I want one! Make a baby with me Liara."

Liara pinched her brow markings "What!"

"You fucking heard me! Liara… I am of House T'Seius. Ir'naria T'Seius."

Liara gasped "No way! I've read through the Golden Lineage archives multiple times, and there is no Ir'naria T'Seius. House T'Seius were all killed during the Reaper War as were many other houses and none of them resurfaced to claim the House."

"I know. My mother cast me out centuries ago when I refused to be her puppet, and my information was sealed as per the Lady of the House. I changed my name which is also sealed and documented. I received noticed decades ago as I was the remaining T'Seius suitable for the position. The keepers of the archives know I am Lady T'Seius, but I told them to keep that information sealed until further notice that's why you saw a blank for the Lady of the House. Everything was passed to me, and I maintain all of what goes on with House T'Seuis's business's, money, etc."

"Why keep this from Mili? She has the rights to that House and fortune! Explains your strength… I remember Sanixlia, my mother had several gatherings with her. Now that I really think about it, you do resemble her."

Aria growled "Don't say that! Don't you EVER say that!" She calmed herself then said, "I will tell her one day, but I have to find her first!" She took a breath "How did Benezia figure it out?"

Liara shrugged "I don't know. She just did. Wait, so that means Mili could be this way too at some point? Why do you need me?"

"Not all possess the gene. This gives me a dual chance. Mili is very intelligent… comes with the lineage and her power is strong. Benezia was chosen by the bloodline."

"No… that's not how the priestess explained it. Well, she did say not all have the ability, but you're not chosen. If you possess the "golden" gene of the bloodline, then there's a box within that you need to find and open."

"A box? What kind of box?" asked Aria

"I've seen it in a mimic play through in her mind. It's was lodged deep within her mind beyond the core. If you have access, it'll open for you, and you'll see your maternal lineage flip through a viewing mirror. I have yet to find one within myself, and I've looked."

"How the fuck does Shepard have this?" asked Aria

"Well, that's how I know I have it. We've connected so many times over the years that his… umm… his mind has located the box within me, and now it's somehow copied itself into him." Replied Liara

"WHAT?! Back up, you paused. What aren't you saying?"

"It's part of his rebuild Miranda did. He has these nanites, and they somehow hold on to certain things. Such as our mind link after sex. We can communicate through our minds constantly."

"That's the special bond Mili was telling me about?" said Aria

"Yes, apparently these nanites have captured this "safe" in my brain. It's how Shepard can obtain this special power as Benezia. Plus the blood mountain event did something to both of them."

"Oooooh Liara we're going to have to have a LOOOONG conversation about his. Now about this special baby."

"NO!" hissed Liara

"Liara… two power lineages combined—"

"No…"

"Then Liz and one of yours!"

"NO, they're cousins!"

"That's not how it works, and you know it! Liz and Benezia are super close—"

"NO!"

"Fine…. Just let me pop in your mind for a quick connection. Come on…"

"Argh Aria…. Will you stop! Go kill something!" replied Liara

Aria laughed, "Your daughter took care of everyone already. What about your end? Can I come to you and kill something?"

"Oh, right we're are still in this security room. Come to me through the lower passage but have Miri stay with Benezia!"

—/

Benezia walked back into her father's cell, and her dad called out to her "Nezzie!"

She shook her head then looked at her dad, "Dad!" She smiled and ran over to him to give him a hug as she got closer she stopped "Wow... you smell of grossness!"

He laughed, "Yea... the accommodations here are terrible. Remind me to leave a bad review."

She laughed, then hugged him, "I've missed you!" She pulled away "Yeaaaa you stink, and now I do too. Let's go!"

He shook his head, "I can't leave this room!"

"What? Why?"

"This!" He turned his back to her, then pointed to the object in his neck.

Benezia squinted her eyes at it as she looked closer "What is that?"

"I don't know exactly some kind of biotic suppression device."

"Damn! Ok umm..." she hit her com unit. "Mom! Dad has some sort of implant in his neck, and he can't leave the room!"

She heard her mother come across the unit quickly "What!"

Miranda entered the room, "Bloody hell Shep you look like shit!"

He smiled broadly, "Hello to you there too Miri!"

Miranda walked closer, "Damn you need a shower. You smell of old rotten fajitas with a hint of stale Fritos and a side of ass." She twirled her finger "Turn and let me see this device." She covered her nose as she leaned in. Her voice came back nasally "I've never seen anything like it."

"It's attached to my brain, spine, and implant," replied Shepard

"And you can't leave this room?" asked Miranda

Shepard shrugged "I don't know! I've never left it unless I was with this doctor guy. He escorted me to the showers and to his lab that was it. My head could explode for all I know. He had to constantly replace it too."

Miranda ran her hand over her mouth, "Hmmm your nanites may be... Fuck Shep! Bene could have already killed this Doctor!"

Bene made a face. "Wait, I didn't kill any doctors just eclipse members!"

"What's he look like?" asked Miranda

"The doctor is an older human male with glasses, salt, and pepper hair with a beard."

She hit her com unit. "Alright everyone spread out and look for an older male with glasses, black and white hair and a beard. If you find his lab take note we need to grab all the data." She hit her private link to Liara "Lia take all footage from the security room. Once Aria gets there make a sweep for this Doctor!"

"Copy that!" Said Liara

Aria hit her com unit. "What about my Liz? Is she even here?"

Benezia smiled then looked at her, dad, "Is Mili here?"

He shrugged as he shook his head, "I don't know. Sorry."

—/

Liara could hear Aria killing people outside the door with several others and them saying "Clear!" Aria knocked on the security door "This section is clear. You can come out and join the fun."

Liara opened the door. "Thank you." She exited, and before she left, she saw her eldest with Aria "Hey, you be careful."

"I'm good. Besides, I'm with Aria and Grandma," replied Anna

Liara hit her com unit "Nezzie, ping your location so I can get over to you!" As soon as she saw her dot appear on her omni tool, she took off at a sprint directly toward her. She ran down several corridors until she reached his cell. She was completely out of breath when she walked into the room, she leaned on her thighs as she gathered her breath then quickly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, my goodness."

"I know... I know I smell..." said Shepard

She laughed. "That too, but I was going to say I missed you."

He nodded then said, "Am I dreaming?"

She smiled, "No baby, we're here to take you home."

He squeezed her as he began to cry. His voice cracked when he said, "I've missed you so much!"

Tears fell from her eyes as she kissed his dry, chapped lips. "We're going to take you home as soon as we figure out this device in your neck."

Bene scrunched her nose. "How can you linger around that stench?"

He chuckled, "Oh, come on it's not that bad! I took a shower... like a few weeks ago...maybe a month ago. At times I get splashed with cold water. That was always fun.."

She looked at her mom, "Mom, you didn't flinch, or anything just hugged him like he didn't smell."

She laughed, "Because I miss him, and I don't really care that he smells atrociously horrendous!"

He grabbed his heart, "Wow! Tell me how you really feel my love."

She laughed, "You do smell really bad baby."

He looked up and saw Kirre and Shandri standing on the other side of the room. "Oh, I love you all too, and you're over-exaggerating!"

Liara's eyes fell on the asari pinned to the wall then at her daughter "Nezzie..."

Benezia turned and looked at the asari, "Oh... I forgot she was there." She walked over to her, and the asari flinched when her hand ignited in red. Benezia hovered her hand on her shoulder then her other one then swiped her hand over her mouth."Ok, you're free from me but not my mother..."

Liara's hand ignited in blue as she stasised her. "Was it her every time?"

"No, there was one before her. I believe this one replaced her after awhile," replied Shepard

Liara curled her lip as she began to squeeze, "How many times did you rape my bondmate?"

"It's not like I had a choice! You do what you're told, or you die!"

"How could you do it with this stench." Said Benezia

"It's not like I fucking enjoyed it! I'm sure I smell just as lovely. When Jona says do it you just do it! It's even more nerve-racking when you have guards fucking watching you or Lieutenants coming in for an inspection like Camilla Tourneau. They watch in that room like it's a damn peep show."

Liara glared at her, "You eclipse or a prisoner?"

"I'm no fucking eclipse. I've been stuck in this hell hole for who knows how long! I sit in my room looking at four walls and losing my damn mind. A guard comes in every so often and tells me to get naked and to put on this robe. Then I come in here."

Bene glared at her then leaned in and smelled her "You're a damn liar! She's eclipse!"

Miranda looked at the asari then clapped her hands slow. "Nice performance, but you gave yourself away several times, especially when you said, Camilla. How would a prisoner know Camilla or if she's here for inspection? Also, why would you get orders from Jona if you were a prisoner?" She leaned in and smelled her "You don't even smell."

Liara slapped the eclipse member across her face, "You bitch!"

Miranda smiled "We can find out if you are lying or not. You do know that, right?" She hit her com unit "Zen we need a UV light on our location."

The eclipse sister scoffed "Even if I am this is a fucking prison! What I said is true. I had no fucking choice. If it wasn't Camilla, then it was another lieutenant every three months or so. When they showed up Jona would ring in and have me do this. Even if they weren't here she'd ring in and have me do it; it would all depend on the length between inspections. She knew it was the one thing that would bother him. When the lieutenants would come they'd gather a report and leave.

"Camilla?" Liara said.

"Yes.. we call her Thorn. She's a ruthless bitch and scary as fuck." She looked at Benezia then pointed her thumb at her. "Nowhere near as scary as her. Camilla came in as a tier three. I mean fuck! Do you know what you have to do to make it that high? It must have been a damn massacre. The greater the death kill, the higher the tier you're placed in."

Liara looked over at Miranda then back at the asari. She didn't say anything but just let her ramble on.

"Camilla came out of nowhere. No one even knows who recruited her, but Jona praises her ruthless ways. "Right up her alley" she says. Sisters have been with Eclipse for decades and have never moved up as fast as Camilla. She practically made Lieutenant in a matter of months. When she came several months ago she hung out in the security room mostly inspecting this guy."

"Inspecting him?" said Liara

"Yea. That's what one of the guards said. I guess for her report to Jona. She's very thorough."

"Who was the other asari?" snarled Liara

The asari shrugged "I don't know. They change us all out every year so we don't fucking go crazy out here. I was just told to take her spot."

Lindanux walked in with a human male in her grasp "Found him."

Liara smiled "Nice job, Lin." She glared at the doctor then looked at Miri "Get Zen in here on the double."

Miri hit her com unit "Zen—"

"Yes... I'm here." Zen said as she walked through the door. She looked at Shepard briefly then at Liara then back at Shepard "Shit Sir! You look like hell!"

"Thanks, Zen." He said as he smiled

She walked over to him and placed the back of her hand on her nose then grunted. He shook his head, "I know just fucking scan me."

"Hmmm a biotic suppression spider. These things are nasty. They have these tiny legs that wrap around the brain, spine, and plug into his biotic amp implant. The only way to release them is with the key. The key deactivates them so you can surgically remove them safely without killing or permanently damaging the host."

They all turn and look at the doctor, and he quickly grabbed the small key dangling from the chain on his neck.

—-/

Shepard walked on to the Blue Lagoon and walked directly to the main sleeping quarters. He looked around and saw Miranda's stuff mixed in with his wife's. He sighed, " _They've been lovers for the last two years."_ He walked into the shower and turned it on and saw her things in the shower as well. " _I'm assuming it's this way at the house as well."_

He began to undress when he heard a knock on the door "Yea? Come in..."

Liara opened the door and was holding a bag "I ummm have your things here..."

He looked at her then at the bag as he took it from her, "Thank you…"

She looked at him and was hoping he would say, _"Care to join me like he normally did, but he didn't."_ Pain hit her heart at the thought of possibly losing her lover. "Ok, I'll umm let you shower. I'll see you in a bit."

He smiled, "Ok." Once the door closed he set the bag down then dug through it. "Ahhh yes please." He grabbed an unopened toothbrush and ripped it open and squirted some toothpaste on it and went to town on his teeth. He flossed then brushed then brushed again then rinsed. When he was done he ran his tongue over his teeth. "Ugggh so much better..." He dug through the bag and found nail clippers "Yes…" He clipped his nails over the toilet then his toenails. _"Gross. These have been driving me nuts for several months."_ He dug through the bag again. _"Awww man. I need some scissors and fucking hair clippers! Guess I'll have to wait."_

He grabbed his stuff and walked into the shower then let out a breath when the hot water hit his skin. "Ahhh Hell yesss." He lathered up his washcloth and scrubbed his body down. He squirted a big blob of shampoo in his hands and washed his greasy hair. He rinsed then washed his hair again then conditioned. He squirted shampoo in his hands and washed his beard twice. _"Ugh I'm cutting this all off as soon as I have the tools. I don't care what she says."_ He looked down and scrubbed his private _"ick that needs a weed wacker fuck!"_ He stepped out and grabbed a towel.

-/

Liara paced the room in her gown then looked over at the time. " _Ugh, he's been in there for forever! I can smell his body wash from here. Hurry up!"_ She looked at the bathroom door when it slid open and saw him emerge in just a towel wrapped around his lower body. Her heart was racing as she eyed her thinner but still sexy bondmate over. She smiled at him "Mmm you clean up well..."

He smiled at her as he ran his hands over his wet hair "You think so?" He stared at his sexy wife. "Well... what are you waiting for?"

She ran over to him and leaped into his arms then kissed him hungrily. "Mmm I missed you. I never stopped looking for you." She began to cry, "I thought I lost you forever."

He held her close "I knew you wouldn't stop. I'm here now."

She squeezed him, "I know you are. I saw you in my dreams."

He smiled, "I saw you in mine as well. I saw you during the day, and I sang to you every day."

She sniffled, "You did?"

"Yes, it kept me sane. You... kept me sane because I knew you'd never give up and I knew one day you'd find me."

"I didn't do it on my own. Someone helped me. An... unknown. Out of the blue, I received a message, and here you are."

He laid her on the bed, "An unknown, huh?"

"Yes." She said as she slid back like she always did and waited for him to crawl to her. Her body was screaming for him. He did as he always did and crawled to her and between her legs. She hooked a leg around him, then ran her hands down his back as she kissed his shoulder.

"Lia?"

She stopped kissing on him for brief second. "Yes, my love..."

"Did ummm..."

"No..."

He arched a brow as he pulled back from her, "You didn't let me finish."

"I'm sorry, what's the question?" She said as she kissed on his neck

"Did Miranda take my place?"

She stopped instantly and looked at him then immediately said: "No, why would you say that?"

He removed himself from on top of her and sat at the end of the bed. "Because I was gone for so long."

She sat up, then moved behind him and kissed his shoulder "Baby, no one could ever replace you. You are my everything, I love you. She helped me cope with the pain of not having you with me, and I helped her cope with her pain. We helped each other stay in one piece. If I didn't have her I would have shattered. Did we have each other occasionally in the night... yes we did. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No, don't apologize for that, I understand. Is she hurting because she doesn't have you now?"

Liara looked towards the door then at her husband, "I... I don't know." She sat back and hung her head "I'm... so selfish. I…I didn't even think of her feelings. All I can think of is you. My husband, my bondmate... my lovey and how much I miss you. My body and mind yearn for you."

He stood, "Where are my clothes?"

She pinched her brow markings then pointed "Umm in that suitcase over there."

He walked over to it, unzipped it and pulled out some clothes then got dressed.

She ran her hand over her eyes as she wiped the tears away, "Jon..."

He turned to her, "Yes?"

"Please forgive me..."

He looked at her, then stuck his hands in his pockets "Do you love her?"

"Yes, I love her. I mean... I have for years.. we've been friends..."

He shook his head, "You know what I mean. Do you love her... love her?"

She began to panic, and tears trickled down her face as she blinked rapidly "Jon... I..."

He looked at her, and she didn't have to say anything because he already knew she loved her. "Does she love you?"

"I... don't—"

"Liara!" he said sternly

"Yes... she does love me, and I love her."

He pinched his brow as he took a choppy breath, and his eyes teared up, "Ok." He turned and headed for the door.

Her heart began to break as she knew she hurt him and just risked losing him. Her lip quivered as she cried. "Jon... please." She began to hyperventilate when he just walked out. She grabbed her heart and curled up on the bed "Nooo... no no no... please no..."

—/

He walked by everyone and said nothing. He didn't even hear them talking to him. He exited the ship and walked directly to Aria's ship.

Aria looked at him. "Umm, can I help you, Shepard?"

"Yes, you can. I need a lift if you don't mind." Replied Shepard

She scrunched her brow markings "Umm... isn't that what your wife is for?"

He shrugged, "I don't know anymore. Her and Miranda have this love thing going on."

"Ouch... well I'm not going to Thessia."

"Wherever you're going is fine. Ummm.. can I borrow some money? I need to get an omni tool and a few things then I'll pay you back."

She arched a marking, "Do I look like a fucking bank?"

"No. Sorry. I'll figure it out." He said as he turned to walked off her ship.

She grabbed a chit and deposited 50k on it. "Shep…"

He turned around, "Yes?"

She tossed it to him, "Here…I expect to see this back sooner than later."

He looked at her and smiled "Thank you. I think I'm going to sneak onto my mom's ship and hitch a ride with her as Liara follows you to where ever you're going."

She shook her head, then smiled, "Damn Shepard...I like your style." She laughed as she closed her doors after him "Alright Bray, let's get the hell out of here."

—/

Liara felt her cabin vibrate. She wiped her face and hopped out of bed then searched for her clothes. She quickly threw on some pants, slid on her jacket over her gown and slipped on her shoes then ran out of the room. She grabbed Kay, "Where the hell is Shepard?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you? I'm sorry!" replied Kay

"Fuuuck!" She ran off the ship and watched Aria's ship take off. "Damn it damn it!"

Benezia and Anna ran over "Mom... what's happening?"

Liara fell to her knees as she cried, "Your dad just left me."

"What! Why?" responded Benezia

Anna snapped at her "What did you do!"

Miranda ran over then knelt down "Heeey, what the hell happened?

"He left me!" She sobbed out as she clung to her.

Benezia pinched her brow markings at her mother clinging to Miranda for dear life. "This is why Anna... Mom loves her just as Miranda loves her."

Liara turned to her children, "I'm sorry... I do love her, but I love him too."

Anna crossed her arms "You're a selfish bitch is why he left! We finally find him to come home, but now he's gone because of you!"

Liara scrunched her face as she said, "I'm sorry!"

"Yea... awesome mom...fucking awesome! said Benezia before she turned to walk back on the ship. "Can we go home now?"

"No! I have to go after your dad!"

"Well, I would like to fucking go home, and maybe he doesn't want you around!" snapped Anna

The thought of never having him around again tore through Liara's heart.

Benezia turned back around and glared at her mother as she shook her head. "Mom, you're so dramatic, getup! Aria's going home to Illium or did you not know where she's been staying. What the hell kind of information brokerage are you running?"

Liara looked at Benezia then wiped her face and got up. "You're right. I'm sorry..."

Benezia waved her off "Yea... I don't want to hear it."

Liara looked at her eldest, who also turned her back to her then walked with her sister back on to the ship. Pain radiated throughout her body from the possible loss of her husband and now her children. She reached out for them "Nezzie... Anna...?"

Miranda patted her shoulder, "It'll be fine. Do you want to take them home while I go get Shepard?"

Liara shook her head "No... I'll have a crew take them home, and we can go get Shepard. He's hurt, and I need to talk to him."

-/

Hannah angrily boarded her ship, "Damn it, boy! I swear to Christ!" She looked at her copilot "Get this damn ship in the air!" She growled as she stormed off to her cabin. When she entered her room she saw her son sitting on her couch in the dark. "What the fuck Jonathan!"

He smiled, "Hey, mom!"

"I thought… you left with Aria…" said Hannah

"Nope but that was the plan."

She shook her head, "What's with the goose chase?"

He let out a long breath as he shrugged, "I just needed time to think. Liara is very dramatic, and I can't deal with her right now." He scratched his beard "Her and Miranda have this new love that I need to wrap my head around."

Hannah's eyes flashed, "What?"

"Yea… I mean they've had an off and on "relationship" for years. Which was fine because we were going to venture out and I gave her permission. It was supposed to be a sharing between all four of us, but it never really worked out that way. It was really just Liara and Miranda. Liara didn't want to be with Alex. Miranda wanted to try with me but Liara—"

"Is selfish? Like an immature young adult at times?" replied Hannah

Shepard nodded, "Yes, exactly."

"Well, son, that's because she is. She may be a hundred and forty-seven, but in asari years she's like… what twenty or something like that."

He grunted, "Yea… I know that's why I deal with her drama and clinginess. I know she's young and it's what I signed up for when I fell in love with her, bonded with her and married her."

She sat down next to him, "So, what now?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to leave her if that's what you're asking. I just need to wrap my head around this… already formed love triangle." He placed his head in his hands "I just… don't want to do him wrong…"

"You could never do your brother wrong. You two had a very strong bond."

"I know… I don't want to take his place in her life. Me being his twin and all."

She rubbed his back, "Jon, you could never do that. Just like Miranda could never take your place. It doesn't work that way. You may be twins, but you two are completely different."

He gave a quick laugh, "That's the truth!"

"The love Liara has for you runs deep and she's been looking for you like a madwoman. Miranda filled the crack that appeared in her broken heart, that's all. You already knew they loved each other for years when their friendship became solid. Sex changes that love slightly, but it's not like she tossed you aside."

He nodded, "I know… It's just for the last two years all I could think of was Liara, and it just stung when she told me she loved Miranda even though I knew it. I just don't want to share right now. Not that I don't mind Miranda being around. I love Miranda too." He looked at his mom "I just want to be selfish with my wife right now."

"Then do that. You have every right, but walking away and not communicating doesn't help the current situation. You know Miranda and Liara will understand your needs."

He nodded his head as he took a deep breath, "You're right. Thanks for the chat mom."

She hugged him tight, "I'm always right." She said then chuckled.

He squeezed her, then kissed her cheek "I love you."

"I love you too! Now go home."

Hannah tapped at her omni tool and called Liara. "Liara… I have a stowaway aboard my ship….Yea… We had a chat, and he's feeling better. Would you like to touch back down and pick him up?... Alright… Yea bye."

-/

Shepard dug his hands in his pockets and walked back toward the Black Mamba. Liara met him outside. "Jon…"

He shook his head at her "We'll talk more in the main quarters."

The second he walked into the main quarters, and the door closed, he blurted out "I don't want to share."

A pain hit her heart at losing her other lover and best friend. She opened her mouth, then closed it then said "Ok…"

"I not saying…ever…. I just want my wife right now."

Liara smiled and walked over to him "I'm here for you..." She wrapped her arms around him "Please don't scare me like that. I thought you left me."

"Sorry… I just needed a moment to think." He chuckled, "How could I leave the sexiest asari alive?"

She laughed, "Goddess… I've missed you, my love." She pulled him to the bed "Come make love to me. My body is screaming for you."

He smiled, "Oooh is it?"

"Yess… you had my juices flowing the moment you laid me on the bed earlier."

He removed his shirt then kissed her. "Mmmm I'm going to get all up in that wetness."

She kissed him as she ran her hands up his slightly hairy chest. "Mmm I missed this and you better."

They quickly removed the rest of their clothing. Liara sat on the bed and slid back. "Come here you." She said as she curved her finger at him to come over.

He smiled at her as he crawled over to her. She spread her legs for him as he crawled between them, then kissed up her leg as he moved closer.

Her heart was racing in the anticipation of her lover making love to her. Her excitement was almost as if it was her first time with him. She leaned back as she ran her hands through his damp hair. His mouth made his way to her blue nub, and she moaned when he made contact "Mmm baby..." she could feel herself preparing for him.

His tongue swirled around her clit and began to suck on it when she pulled at him to come up. He pinched his brow and came up and kissed her lips, "What?"

She kissed him and tasted herself on his lips. "Mmmm nothing." She moaned when he kissed down her neck, then she felt his hardness pressing against her "Mmmm."

He kissed her, "Tell me..."

"I want you in me. I need to feel you... we can play another time." She said as she ran her hands down his back and hooked one of her legs around him.

He ran his hand down her leg as his harden shafted enter her wetness. She gasped, "Goddess yesss... mmmm."

"Mmmm damn babe. What have you been doing... mmm you are tight."

She smiled as she kissed him then clamped on to his hardness as her muscles tighten around him "nMmm you like that baby?"

He gripped then sheet on the bed as he moved in and out of her "Fuuuuck I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

She giggled then ran her hands through his hair "You act like I haven't done that to you before."

He kissed down her neck "I know but help me out here it's been a while since I've been with you, my blue goddess."

Liara's smile faded when he said that and her anger began to take over knowing that he's been with other asari. He looked at her when her aura blazed around her rapidly "Liara?" He stopped, "Liara!"

She snapped out of it, "I'm sorry..."

"What's wrong?..." He said as he saw tears trickling from her eyes.

"I'm no longer the only asari you've ever been with..."

He ran his hand down her face, "But you are the only asari I love with all my heart." He paused then said "Well... you know what I mean." He said then laughed

Liara smiled "I know you love your children. I just hoped I'd always be the only one."

"That's because you're selfish you big baby!"

She scoffed, then hit his arm "Jon!"

He moved in and out of her "What?"

"Mmm you're being mean to me..."

"No... you are—"

"Yes, I am selfish." She said as she kissed him and pulled him closer, "I want you for myself. You are MY lovey."

He pulled her arms above her head as he pushed himself into her harder "Mmm. Yea... but you're going to have to share if this trio is going to work."

She pushed her hips into him as she moaned, "Yes... goddess! nMmm. I will share you with her."

He leaned down and sucked on her hardened nipples. He lifted up and looked down at her then grabbed her thighs and pulled her into him. He slowly slid his hands over her spread open thighs and looked down at himself move in her and out of her as he rubbed her throbbing nub with his thumb."

She smiled, "You always do that..."

He looked up at her, "I know because I like to see." He moved her legs up over his shoulders "Mmmm you feel so good..."

—/

After they released and came back to themselves, Liara kissed on his chest "mMmmm baby. Damn have I missed you."

He closed his eyes as he laid there and let the flood of two year's worth of memories enter his brain. "Holy shit Liara... you're a bad, bad girl."

She laughed as she ran her hand up his chest, "Nah ah."

He pulled her to him, then slapped her ass "Yes, you are." He looked over when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?"

He heard Miranda, "Are you two finished? I'd like to take a shower!"

Liara laughed then looked at Shepard as he pulled the sheet partially on them; then he said "Come in."

She walked in and saw them naked in bed. She arched her brow then disrobed.

Shepard looked her perfect naked body over. _Oooh damn_

(Lovey...)

He blushed as he forgot his wife could read his mind again (Sorry)

Miranda smiled and looked at him "Well, Shepard, do like what you see?"

Liara looked at her husband eyeballing her other lover, and she had a hint of jealousy then it faded.

He looked away, "Sorry."

Miranda laughed gently "I'm messing with you." She said as she tied her hair up in a bun then walked into the bathroom. She showered quickly then exited. He watched her as she walked out of the bathroom naked and to the dresser.

Liara noticed that his eyes followed her, and she again became slightly jealous then nudged him gently. He looked at her "Sorry... can't help it she's gorgeous."

She became irritated, "And what am I? You don't look at me like that."

He was looking back at Miranda as she dressed. "Hmmm?"

Miranda giggled "Oh Lia, will you stop with your jealous ass. He does too look at you like that. All the time, actually."

Liara huffed "Well... I don't know if I like this..."

Shepard's body stiffened when Miranda started to slide into the bed. "Wait... umm can you grab my underwear!"

Miranda arched her brow then got up and grabbed his underwear. "Aww you're shy?..."

Liara laughed, "No... he normally sleeps with his boxer briefs on. It came in handy multiple times when the girls ran into the room in the middle of the night or early in the morning."

"Hmm Alex liked to sleep naked."

He slid his underwear on quickly, and she looked at him "So, can I sleep here?"

He looked at her and smiled "Yes, you do know this is queen bed. Right?"

She smiled at him, "Mhmmm we'll all be nice and close."

Liara poked his back, and he looked back at her (What?)

(Nothing…)

Miranda called out, "V.I lights out, please." She slipped into bed next to him, and he moved toward Liara as Miranda inched closer to him and he felt his naked wife against his back.

Miranda laughed, "Aww Shep, you're so nervous. I'm not going to bite you." She smiled "Unless you want me to?"

He laughed hesitantly than he felt his wife wrap her arms around him and kiss his shoulder (Do you want her?)

(Maybe one day but not today. Switch with me?)

(Are you sure?)

(Yes...)

Liara drug her naked body over the top of her husband then into the middle of the bed.

Miranda lifted up and looked at Shepard "Wow... are you that nervous that you can't sleep next to me? I'll leave if you like."

He propped himself up on his elbow and looked over at her "No, I need Liara as a wall to keep me from you." He said as he chuckled

Liara arched her brow marking. Miranda looked at Liara with an arched brow then looked over at Shepard "Liar..."

"Ok ok I figured you two lovers would want to sleep next to each other!" He said as he laid down and turned his back to them, then closed his eyes.

Liara and Miranda looked at each other, then looked over at him. Liara propped herself up on her elbows "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just what I said!"

Miranda gave Liara a half-smile then rose a brow really quick "Ok, so I can love on your wife right now, and you wouldn't care?"

Liara felt him have a hint of anger shoot through him. He took a breath, "Sure. Go for it. Goodnight."

(Lovey... she was playing.)

(I know that's why I'm not angry.) He closed his eyes then opened them the second he heard them kiss. He heard his wife tell her goodnight and Miranda reply. He felt his wife migrate over to him and cuddle up next to him. He turned on his back so she could position herself partially on him with her head on his chest. She kissed his chest (Goodnight my love)

(Nite)

Liara's right hand slid over toward Miranda and grabbed her hand then gave it a slight squeeze. She responded with a gentle squeeze.


	33. Not Fixed

AN: Lemon warning

 **Ch33: Not Fixed!**

 **Armali, Thessia T'Soni-Shepard Estate – July 2224**

The room was dimly lit as Liara wet her lips then ran her fingers over them softly. She closed her eyes briefly as she listened to her two lovers next to her moaning. Her eyes opened when she ran her hand down her body slowly than over her wetness. She circled her finger slowly around her clit then drenched her fingers as she ran them down then back up. She bit down on her lip as her heart raced as she watched them having sex. She was craving her husband badly, but he was currently indulging on Miranda solely. Her breath picked up slightly as she continued to watch her husband pumping his harden shaft in and out of her other lover. He was touching her with his hands and putting his lips on her as they were both breathing hard. Her eyes flashed as she could hear his enjoyment emitting throughout her mind as he continuously penetrated her over and over. She wasn't used to this at all, and she was jealous of it but yet extremely aroused. That was her lovey, and he was enjoying another woman.  
Liara closed her eyes when she saw her tilt her head back as she drug her nails down his back. She heard her moan loudly and murmured "Yessss baby." She pinched her eyes tight then opened them when she heard her husband in her head. (This is driving you mad. Me touching and loving on another woman.)

She grit her teeth (Yes, it is) She took a deep breath (I like it, but I don't...)

He smiled (You're turned on and jealous at the same time.)

(YES!)

He turned and looked at his wife (Come here and kiss me)

A smile quickly formed on her face as she slid over to him and kissed him. He indulged on her lips for a moment then he felt Miranda's hand slide up the side of his face. "nMmmm Liara… I'm almost done. Wait your turn."

Liara pulled away as she giggled then grunted. "I don't know if I can wait much longer."

Miranda leaned up and kissed him, then breathed out "I want to finish on top."

Liara bit her lip when she watched her grab his shaft and slid it into her as she slowly came down on him. Miranda leaned down and kissed her lovey as she rocked her hips back and forth. Her eyes widen when Miranda quickly straighten her body and her damp tussled hair flung back. Liara looked her over...Her head was leaned back, her hands where on his chest, her hips were rocking, and she was breathing ragged.

Liara licked her lips as she continued to watch then her husband moaned out, "Ugggh fuck Mir I'm going to come."

"Come for me, baby... I'm right there!"

They moaned loudly when they both released; then she laid on him for a moment as she kissed him. "Mmmm damn Shep."

Shepard gently patted her butt. "nMmmm hop-up you sexy woman you."

Miranda giggled then slowly migrated off him and on to the bed.

The moment Miranda moved, Liara draped her leg over his and pressed her wetness against his leg as she leaned over and kissed him. He smiled "Mmmm give me a minute my love."

Liara chuckled as she ran her hand over her slick body "No… I'm dripping wet, and I want you now."

He groaned, "You two are going to kill me." He jerked a little when she touched him "nMmm baby I'm still tender; just give me a minute, and I'll love on you."

She kissed down his neck then murmured, "Then touch me."

Miranda's eyes popped open when she felt liquid ooze down and out of her. She sat up quickly and yelled, "Fuuuccck Shepard!"

Liara and Shepard looked over in a panic, "What?"

"Damn it... you're not fixed?" Miranda said with irritation.

Liara pinched her brow markings "Fixed? What do you mean?"

Shepard's eyes widen "Oooooh fuck Mir! I didn't even think about that… Shit! I never had to worry about it with Liara. Fuuuuck!"

Liara's eyes darted back and forth between them, "What happened? I'm lost."

"He cummed in me, Liara!"

Her face scrunched as she gave a quick shrug, "Yea... So..." Her eyes widen then she quickly brought her hand to her mouth as she gasped "Oh! Ooooooh…. Shit!"

Shepard shook his head "Wait, aren't you beyond the age mark?"

"No! I'm only seventy-four, and my life span is almost double a human's because I was modified. I'm like half my actual age making me technically only thirty-sevenish." She covered her face "Damn it!"

Liara got off her husband and slid over to her "Whatever happens, we'll work through it."

Miranda pinched the bridge of her nose then sighed, "I know. It's just... I thought I was done with children."

Liara smiled "I know I'm nowhere near finished with children. I want lots of blue babies and now a peach baby."

Miranda chuckled as she looked over at her "Peach? What the hell?

Liara laughed, "If you have one. I'll be super excited for you." She said as she smiled

Miranda shook her head "The first two were a blessing. Madi was pure joy, and my baby girl who I almost lost." She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes "I just… don't want to get excited then lose it. I don't know if I can handle that."

Liara kissed her shoulder, "Miri, we'll do everything possible to make sure you don't." She smiled then gasped "If you become pregnant. Do you want to be pregnant together?"

Miranda turned and saw her smiling broadly "You... want to have a baby with me?"

Liara kissed her, "I'd love to!"

Shepard raked his hands down his face as his eyes rolled to the back of his head "Great..."

They both turned and glared at him "Stop being an ass, you ass!" snipped Miranda

Shepard leaned up on his arm as he pointed to them then to himself "You two want to be pregnant at the same time, and I'm the ass? Oooooh OK!" He shook his head "At least the girls are still here to help me."

—-/

 **Armali, Thessia T'Soni-Shepard Estate – October 2227CE**

Shepard rolled her on her back as he kissed her neck. "Mmmm I see why she's so in love with you. You're so fucking sexy."

He grunted "mHmm"

She shimmered her hands up his strong muscular back "Gentle but hard when I want you to be."

He ran his hand down her thigh as he kissed her lips "Mhmmm."

"Your brother was good but oh my god, do you have some magic hands. Mmmm and I love that mouth."

He rubbed up against her. "Mmm, you love my mouth? You like how you taste?"

"Mmmhmm." She kissed him, "Talk to me dirty baby. Sssss….You know what I like."

He kissed her then bit her lip. "Mhmm"

She kissed him, sucked on his lip then bit his lip hard. "Ow fuck Mir!" She could taste the metallic taste of blood in her mouth. "I'm sorry, babe. Are you ok?" She kissed his lip then licked the blood off it. "How's that?"

He chuckled, "Well since you kissed it, I feel better. Don't bite so hard." He said as he gently rubbed his injured lip.

She giggled then bared her teeth at him and growled playfully.

He smiled as he gently nuzzled himself between her legs then kissed her lips. "You trying to kill my mood by attempting to bite my lip off?"

She kissed him as she ran her hands through his hair, then giggled "I doubt you would lose your mood with my naked deliciousness underneath you."

He rumbled with laughter then kissed on her neck, "mMMm that is true. You are sexy and extremely delicious." He stopped then leaned back and just looked at her.

She kissed him, then looked at his fallen face "What… what's the matter?"

"You… bit my lip…"

She giggled and continued to kiss him "Yes… I did."

"No, no... I mean… you tasted my blood."

Her smiled faded as she slightly closed her eyes, "Fuuuck!"

"Yea… you have nanites now?"

She ran her hands down her face. "If Benezia does then yes I definitely do now. Uggghh shit!"

He paused for a moment then kissed her "Good… that just means we get you for longer."

She laughed, "That you do babe." She pushed her hips into him "Now back to the task at hand. My pussy is dripping in wetness and ready for you."

He murmured in her ear, "You want me to fuck that pussy?"

She ran her hand up the back of his neck then through his hair "Mmm yesss. Tell me how much you want it."

He kissed her neck "I want it bad. Now turn over and show me that sexy ass of yours."

She turned over and got on all fours for him. She stuck her ass in the air, spread her legs then threw her jet-black hair back as she turned to look at him. "Is this what you want baby?"

He slapped her ass, then gripped it "Mmm you are a lovely sight."

She moaned as she leaned down and placed her head on the bed "nMmmm."

Shepard slapped her ass again then rubbed the tip of his shaft over her puckered hole.

She let out a gasp as she looked back at him then said, "Are you going to put it in my ass or fuck my pussy?"

He ran his hands over her ass then leaned down on her "Mmmm you want me to stick in your ass?"

"nMmmm I'd prefer you to fuck the hell out my pussy but if that's what you want to do." She said as she gave him a look

He smiled at her as he rubbed his tip up and down her wetness then slid the head in then back out. "nMmmm you tease," she murmured. She felt his hands grip her ass cheeks as he spread them apart then plunge his throbbing hardness into her wetness. She instantly slammed her hand against the headboard "Nmmmm yesss."

He gripped her hips and rammed himself into her hard. The harder he pierced her, the louder she moaned. He grunted "Fuck you feel so damn good. Mmm"

She pressed her hand against the headboard to prevent herself from hitting it with every hard thrust. "Yesss! Fuuuck! nMmmm…."

He ran his hands down her back as he slowed down, then leaned down and kissed her back. He reached his hand around and rubbed her clit.

"Mmmm. How many times are you going to make me come tonight?" she breathed

He gently pulled her back as he gripped on to her hair and kissed her neck then ran his hand over her breasts "mMmm as many times as I can. Do you not want me to?"

She turned her head and reached for a kiss, "I love how you make me come. If you keep rubbing me and fucking me the way you are you will make me come."

He leaned against her and rubbed her clit as he moved in and out of her. "Mmm you do feel good."

She was breathing heavy "mMmm yess. Ssss….Do I feel as good as Liara?"

He stopped, "Why do you do that, Mir?"

She grunted then said with irritation, "Don't fucking stop, Jon! I'm almost there."

He gently shoved her face back down into the pillow. He slapped her ass, spread her firm ass then gripped her hips as he fucked her hard and deep. He grit his teeth as he grunted with every thrust. "Is that what you want? Huh? Huh?"

She pressed her hand against the headboard, "Yes! Give it to me. Mmmm harder!" She could hear him slapping up against her, and her breaths became ragged "Yess… yesss… ooohh my god! Mmmm yesss."

Shepard grunted as he breathed harder "Fuck… ugh… ugh!" he gripped her hips firmly as he cummed. He continued to move in and out of her slowly after he finished coming. "Damn… " he pulled out of her and laid next to her on the bed. He reached down on himself then slid his condom off and tossed it in the trash can.

Miranda slid down on her stomach. "Mmmm" She moved closer to him and kissed his chest. "So, answer me."

He was breathing heavy, then said "What?"

"Do I feel as good as Liara?"

He took a breath, "Ugh why do you do this to me?"

She ran her hand up his slick chest, "Because I want to know."

"You feel magnificent Mir, and I enjoy our sex we have together, but Liara is Liara is….Liara. She's the same, but it's different. She has these I don't know.. inside her that rub the fuck out of my dick, and I love it. Plus, the whole melding thing is out of this world. She comes like no body's business. He felt Miranda shiver "God I know. I love it." She kissed him "When is she coming back anyway?"

"Tomorrow I think." He laid there for a moment, "I love my blue goddess very much."

Miranda curled up against him. "I know you do, and she loves you very deeply. I would never steer you from her. I just wanted to know…. I love you both." She chuckled "Besides it gets you all worked up when I say shit like that to you, I like it." She laid near him and drifted off to sleep.

He smiled as he cuddled her for a while, then drifted off himself.

-/

Liara came home late into the night. She opened the door quietly and said, "It's just me." She heard several footsteps coming from around the corner, some from the stairs, and some from the living room than several huffs. "It's just me!" She ran her hand over Crimson first "Hi, my babies. Shhh… I know I missed you too. Do you want to go out?" She said as she pet him. "Make it quick" When they came back in she gave a quick wave to Shandri. "Goodnight. I'm going to head up and check on them then head to bed."

Shay nodded, "Goodnight."

Liara walked upstairs and saw Gimpy come out of Riley's room then one of the younger ones, Mako come out of Gwyn's room. She smiled, "You two are a bit late." She waved her hand at them "Go back to bed." She looked down at Reevo and Pepper then patted Reevo's side "Where you going? Hmm? With me or to Riley?" He trotted down the hall and into Riley's room. Liara looked down at Pepper and rubbed her side "Well… with Benezia gone I know where you're going. Come on let's go check on them."

She walked quietly into the baby's room and walked over and looked at Cameron sound asleep in his crib then walked over to Samreya, who was also asleep in her crib. Before she walked out of the room she saw Pepper circling on her bed in the corner of their room. Liara walked down the stairs and said to her older two varren "Ok, my babies go back to bed. Momma is going to bed, and I'll see you in the morning."

Liara walked into the master and quietly dropped her bag off into the chair. She removed her clothing and slipped into bed next to her bondmate. She smiled when she felt he was naked then ran her hand slowly up his side as she kissed his shoulder. He mumbled, "mmm Miri."

Liara whispered into his ear, "It is not." He smiled as he turned towards his wife "mMmm my sexy blue goddess."

She kissed him, "mHmm my lovey, I've missed you. Come here and make love to me." She leaned in and kissed his neck "You smell like Miri."

Shepard moved between her legs. "Mmm I'm about to smell like you." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him then moaned when he entered her.

Miranda's eyes open when she heard several moans. She turned to see Shepard making love to his beautiful wife. Miranda slid over to Liara and began to kiss on her neck then ran her tongue up a crevice. As she kissed and nibbled on her neck, she slid her hand down and rubbed her clit. She heard Liara moan loudly. "Goddess you two… yess…" Miranda kissed her lips and caressed her ezone at the back of her neck while Shepard was pumping himself in and out of her. Miranda breathed out "I missed you."

Liara smiled, "Was that before or after you had sex?"

Miranda giggled, "Both."

Liara's mind tugged at them both (mmm I've missed you both. You two make me feel so good, and I love you both. Oooh Miri you've been a bad girl.)

She giggled (Yes, I have.)

Liara came to peak (Oh goddess yess) she released into them

Miranda's body shivered (Bloody hell I love that.)

Liara laughed (I know.) They heard Shepard laughing. (Mir, you say that every time.)

Miranda laughed (I can't help it, I do. My body spazzes out. Lord and the nova's you give her are beyond words. Not to mention how fucking sexy it is to watch you give her one.)

They all chuckled then fell back into themselves. Shepard laid down on the right, Liara cuddled up to him on the left and Miranda cuddled up to Liara. Shepard drifted off to sleep instantly. Liara turned toward Miranda when she knew her bondmate fell asleep. She whispered, "I need to talk to you."

Miranda sighed, "You saw that did you?"

"You had to know I would have. Why?"

Both their heads turned when they heard Cameron making noise "Dada! Dada! Mama! Dada!"

Shepard grunted. Miranda reached over and touched him, "I'll go."

Liara grabbed for her "Miri…"

Miranda leaned down and kissed her "We'll talk about it. I promise. Go to sleep."

After several moments Liara heard Miranda in the baby's room and watched her on the baby monitor. She snapped her fingers at Pepper, who was at her feet and softly said "Go lay down." She reached down and picked up her baby boy, and he clung to her as he laid his head on her chest. "Hi, my baby are you hungry or just wet?. Hmm?" Miranda changed his diaper then sat with him in the rocking chair. She looked up when she heard Sam moving then her little head popped up "Didi! Up!" Sam reached for her. "Up up!"

Miranda smiled "Can you wait? Let me feed Cam then I'll get you. Promise! You two are getting too old for this." She shook her head, "You wake each other up almost every time."

Liara giggled then kissed her husband's shoulder "I'll be back. I'm going to go help her." He grunted at her as he went back to sleep. Liara turned the volume off on the monitor then left and went upstairs. Miranda looked over when Pepper got up then the door opened and saw Liara walk in. Sam bounced up and down as she gripped onto the crib railing, "Mama! Mama! Mama!" she reached for her as she got closer "Up! Up!"

Liara smiled "Hey baby..." she picked her up and kissed her crest "Mama missed you! You hungry?" She changed her diaper then sat in the other rocking chair and handed her a bottle. Sam reached for it and drank it down hungrily. Liara looked over at Miranda, feeding Cameron his bottle. "So, talk to me. Why do you want to leave?"

Miranda grunted "I don't know. I feel like I'm intruding in your love life at times. Three is a crowd."

She shook her head "We both love you, and you're not intruding. You will never intrude here you're family."

Miranda took a deep breath "I'm sorry, it was a silly thought, and I know you both love me. I get homesick at times even though I know there's nothing for me there and everything is here."

Liara nodded, "Miri, we can go back there and pack it up so you can fully let go. Will that help you have closure?"

She sighed, "Maybe… I don't know. I'm almost afraid to go back and revisit all the memories."

"I understand. Just let us know when you want to go, and we'll be there for you."

"Thank you." She looked out the window for a long moment then sighed, "Oh, Liara... where is she?"

"I wish I knew. I thought we would have found her by now." She took a deep breath, "My fear is that she is no longer. Aria has to be hurting badly."

Miranda sniffled "If I hurt then I know she does. She might not have been my biological daughter, but she was my daughter, and I love her like one. Madi cried for months about it."

She nodded, "We love her as a daughter as well, and I miss her. I know Anna and Benezia miss her badly as well. Nezzie was crushed when it all happened and cried for months too. Gwyn told me that Lena was devastated when she found out about it."

Miranda wiped her tears away as she nodded then giggled for a moment "I still can't believe you agreed to the Aria baby. That whole sex scene blew my mind..."

Liara rolled her eyes and grumbled "Ugh don't remind me and I didn't agree to MY coding but to Shepard's. There's no way I'm going to have the chance of Jeserie being some super golden child with her mother's crazy take over the world mentality on my conscience. But umm yea…" She looked away then back at her "I guess she thinks she already lost Mili and that Jes will replace her. There's no amount of babies she can have that will replace the other. Just like Mil couldn't replace her first baby Liselle." Tears fell down her cheeks "Besides Mili was just Mili… young, intelligent and beautiful. Just starting off her life, in love, in college, and it was just taken away to goddess knows where and doing what."

Miranda nodded, "My worse fear is we find her, and she's no longer the Mili we love."

She sighed, "Ugh… I know."

Miranda pinched her brows then mentioned, "How is Tevos ok with her doing stuff like that?"

"Well they may be in a relationship, but they are not bonded. Besides Aria is Aria like she would go months without sex," replied Liara

"I know but why does Tevos put up with it? Have you noticed that Aria hasn't mothered a child with Tevos? I find that odd."

"I don't know, but yes, that is strange."

"How did she ever get involved with Aria anyway?"

"I don't know how she came in contact with Aria. She did say that she just caught her eye and she caught Arias. It arouses her that she's with such a ruffian. Aria is exotic… a wild, dangerous, and harden asari on the outside, but a big squishy lovable asari on the inside" Liara shrugged as she smirked "Well, that's what Tev has told me anyway. Lots of I love you's when they're in the privacy of their room but once she exits the harden shell comes on." Liara looked over at Miranda "Sooo… what turned you on about Alex? Same reason?"

Miranda laughed then smiled, "Oooh he was such a smooth talker. He knew what he wanted and just went after it… me. Didn't let up either. Besides he was sexy and confident…mmm and those eyes. I loved those eyes and that he was confident. He was gooey when we were alone at times. Ugggh he was such an ass…" She giggled "And… I loved every bit of it. He wasn't afraid to tell me how it was and didn't sugar coat things. Well, he toned it down as we got older, but he was still Alex. He put up with me, and my bitchy mood swings and I put up with his anger problems."

Liara let out a breath "Yea… I didn't realize you human women go through a monthly bitch swing and shed your uterus."

"That we do! You're lucky, and so is Shepard that you don't have to go through that, but now you both have me."

Liara laughed, "That we do!"

"And to think you just got rid of two and you gained two more."

She nodded, "Yes and I miss them terribly."

"I don't know how you do it. I couldn't wait until mine left at the age of eighteen, but you asari have to wait thirty to sixty years." Miranda shook her head "Lord…"

"I know, and I enjoy every year they're here. I was sad when they left to go to the Academy, and they couldn't wait to go."

Miranda laughed, "Because they love that stuff. To them your Academy is just a camp, and they don't even see it as school."

Liara smirked, "I know, and they are dominating their classes and just like always they're taking their squads to the championships for their age group."

Miranda smiled "It was nice of you to bring Anna's friend Suada into the Academy."

She shook her head "I didn't just bring her in… she qualified just like her cousin Kytis did."

"Uh-huh." She smiled, "Liara… you will do whatever that you feel is necessary for your children. Even if she didn't qualify and Anna asked you to get her in you would have complied in a heartbeat."

She gave a side nod, "True. It is my Academy, and I'll do whatever I please."

Miranda laughed softly "I know even it is for your feral children."

Liara chuckled "You're right, and it's really just Anna that's feral. Nez has gotten snippy as she's gotten older and I think it's because she hangs around Anna more or maybe because Mili was taken." She paused for a moment "She's changed since Mili was taken almost like a small part of her died and it hurts my heart. Mili was their middle ground…their go-to person. Her and Nezzie have always meshed well together, and they were the best of friends. Always laughing and talking about everything or nothing at all. Benezia smiles and laughs but nothing like she did before she lost her best friend." She shook her head softly "The other two are just calm. Ry is just a people person a mixture of Benezia with Gwyn's smarts and eager to enjoy life. I think the only person I'm going to have issues with leaving is Gwyn. She's twenty-nine and still extremely introverted, and her anxiety with speaking is crippling her."

"What is she going to do? She has another year of basic school, and I honestly expected her to finish early."

Liara gave a half-smile "I expected her to finish early too just as Mili did. Her troubles are not the classes but the oral presentations and just communication in general with strangers." She sighed "Her social speaking is just terrible… I mean she's improved tremendously over the years, but when she gets extremely nervous her stuttering rears its ugly head. When that appears her confidence goes right out the window."

Miranda looked over at her, "Really… it's that bad huh?"

"Yes…"

"I'm assuming she's NOT going to the Academy."

Liara snickered "No, well, maybe… she does love challenges. Knowing her she'll attend Armali Higher Learning School."

"And Riley?"

"She'll attend the Academy. She may not be as intense like her older sisters, but she does enjoy sports and has come to enjoy the Arena. I'm kind of hoping Gwyn will attend the Academy."

"Why?"

"I believe with all the group activities and squads it'll help her with her shell and her nervousness."

Miranda nodded, "Ahhh yes. Constant group activity instead of relying on just herself but having to work with others."

"Exactly but as of right now I'm just glad she has Riley to help her meet new people, and Benezia has been speaking with her more about self-confidence. I mean we've all been working with her about self-confidence, but she looks up to Benezia. The one other person she communicates with frequently is Lena. She and Lena are another set of best friends. Ry understands a lot of her technical mumbo jumbo as do I, but Lena is right there with her.

"I bet if you get Lena to go then, Gwyn will follow her there."

Liara gave a quick side nod, "Probably... I'll have to ask Tevos about it, but you're right though. Their personalities are almost the same, but Lena is more on my level at my age of being introverted."

Miranda nodded, "So true! Gwyn is all you and not one spec of Shepard in that girl. You literally shit her out." She said as she laughed

Liara blushed slightly, "Yes, I did."

"I can't even imagine if these were all human girls." She laughed, "Shepard would have lost his mind by now with all the raging hormones."

Liara laughed. "Well if that were the case I wouldn't want more children either. Especially if I can barely handle Anna!"

Miranda looked down at her little boy who was now asleep. She smiled, "Liara, I couldn't believe the joy on Shepard's face when he found out I was having a boy."

Liara nodded as she smiled "I know, he was so excited. He can't wait until he's old enough to do things with. He thinks he's going to be just like him and your other boys."

Miranda laughed, "I know! I told him well… don't be upset if he isn't."

Liara chuckled "Oh, wouldn't that be the day. The one boy he gets and he turns out to be a wimpy nerd."

"I know, right! I doubt it though. I see Shepard in him."

Liara shook her head "Miri, that boy is all you. Your eyes and jet-black hair."

Miranda giggled "He has Shepard's chin and nose." She ran her hand softly over his head "He's beautiful! Besides, he always says Dada and wants his Dada. He's not even a momma's boy. My other boys were momma boys. Mommy mommy they always said. No no I take that back James was a momma's boy, and William always wanted his daddy."

Liara scoffed "Bull… He asks for you just as much as Jon."

She gave a quick laugh, "Yes, I suppose."

Liara looked at her when she gave out a ragged choppy breath, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head then started to cry "Nothing… just thinking of Alex. Madi looooooved her daddy. To see Alex so protective over his girl was a sight to see. Even her brothers were always protective of her. Especially with boys at school." She wiped her tears away "When I told her about her dad, my heart broke all over again. She just shattered as her world came tumbling down. We are very close, and we always did the girlie things, and she was never into the fighting and the guns, but the love that she had for her dad was over the top. That on top of Mili, ugh she was just a mess."

Liara grunted "Goddess speaking of being a mess… Hannah told me Kathleen just about shattered when she found out about all of them. Just like William and James, Shepard and Alex were her protectors. Her daughter Stephanie cried hard about it all too. I believe hardcore Hannah was having a tough time with it just like the rest of us."

Miranda nodded, "Yea, she puts on a façade, but I know she cried when Alex died. Ya know… The boys took it better than I expected. They were the Shepard trio.. just like Jon's trio with Anna and Bene.

"I know the feeling…When the girls found out about Shepard, Anna and Bene took it the hardest. Their bond that they have with him is strong the same as mine with Gwyn and Ry. Ever since blood mountain Benezia's connection with him is deeper though."

"Yea I noticed that. I still don't understand how she teleported over to his cell, and he talked to her, and we didn't hear anything from her. How did she communicate with him?"

Liara shook her head "I don't know. I've seen her dash but teleporting into someone else through live coverage is crazy. If I would have known that I would have let her watch the live stream from Jona."

Miranda smirked, "No, kidding. This would have all been settled. Liara, her power is extreme and scary as hell."

"I know. Now imagine if Aria got a hold of that power."

"Ugh, we'd all be screwed!"

"Exactly. She tried to prep Mil to take her place, and I'm glad she rebelled against it. Now, she has Jeserie, and she will do the same with her."

"I'm with Mil on this… I don't understand WHY she wants Omega so bad. That place is a shit hole!"

"It's all about power, and that's the only reason. The power of control.

-/

 **Armali, Thessia. T'Soni-Shepard Military Academy - 2228CE**

Shepard rushed into the small office "Did I hear you correctly? Aria thinks Camilla Tourneau is Mili?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, can't be! There's no way!" Liara and Miranda quickly looked at Shepard as he took a deep choppy breath and began to cry. "How can I be so STUPID? She tried to tell me!"

Liara covered her mouth as his thoughts ran through her head. "Baby, you didn't know!"

He ran his hands through his hair slowly "I could have saved her years ago. It makes sense now…"

Miranda arched a brow "I'm lost… what happened?"

Shepard slowly ran his hand over his mouth "Months before you came, Camilla came to the facility. While she was there, she came to see me. She had me pulled out of the viewing room and placed me in another room." He gave a small laugh "She was disgusted by my stench, and she bitched the doctor out about it. Demanded that I get a shower and have me cleaned up so she could "BETTER" evaluate me. I thought that was weird, but she did it for me." He scrunched his face as he cried harder "She even gave me fucking nail clippers! She said clip those disgusting nails." He wiped his tears "I knew when I saw her that she looked familiar, but I just couldn't place her. Even her voice was rolling around in my head, and I kept saying where do I know you from!" He shook his head "There was a point where I was laughing, and she told me to shut up. I did for a moment then kept laughing because the things she was saying were hilarious." He gave a quick laugh "For the love of all that is shitty…" he laughed as he cried "PLEASE get this man a toothbrush." He continued to laugh "It smells like he took a shit out of his mouth!" He covered his face as he laughed harder then he wiped his face "She tried so hard to get me a fucking toothbrush." His laughs turned into sobs as he lowered his head then shook it "She looked dead at me and said, "Do you want me to thump your skull?" He scrunched his face "All I did was look at her, and she looked right at me… as if she wanted me to see and I didn't. When I didn't say anything because I was so dumbfounded by what she said that she asked again but this time with an arched brow." He hung his head "How could I have not seen it? As many times throughout the years that the girls say she thumped my crest or do you want me to thump your crest or me thumping their crests. The rules on vacation NO crest or skull thumping and I FUCKING MISS IT!"

Miranda and Liara had tears running down their faces. "Jon, you didn't know. She looks nothing like Mili."

He wiped his face again then looked at Liara and began to cry again "SHE… was the unknown. SHE… sent you my location."

Liara clamped her eyes shut as cried harder "Ooooh Mili. She said to make sure you grab everything. Everything included your medical information the doctor had compiled. We wouldn't have known to even look for that. If someone found that out. Ughh…"

"She waited a few months to clear herself of exposure before she sent you the information." Said Miranda. "Why wouldn't she do the same for herself?"

"I don't know, but she's consumed this personality. I don't even know how to proceed. If Jona ever found out who she really is then she'll always be a target by the Eclipse, and she'll always be looking over her shoulder." Said Liara

Miranda shook her head, "Aria wouldn't even be prepared to go right now anyway!"

Liara raked her hands down her face, "I know! She just had Selova a few months ago. What the hell was she thinking?"

Miranda shook her head, "I guess when you have downtime, you pop out children especially when you don't have Omega to run. So much for not having have a baby with Tev."

Shepard nodded "She probably figured she'd get two out before she got it back then she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. She is coming on up her matriarch years ya know."

"What if she was pregnant when she got the call?" said Miranda

Shepard laughed "She would have gone pregnant. Aria will do whatever it takes to get Mili back.

Miranda shook her head "I never understood that. So, what? She has them, Tev takes care of them, and Aria sees them a few times out of the year? What the fuck kind of shit is that?" she said with irritation.

"Yes and no. Aria's children do spend a ton of time with Tevos from what I remember with Mili, but she spent most of the summer and major long extended holidays with Aria. Well, whenever she wasn't with you."

"Yes, I remember. So what the hell? It's all about Mili and not Lena?"

Liara took a breath "It's different with asari than it is with humans. With humans you capture both sides of the parent. With asari, we capture ninety-five to ninety-nine percent of the mother with fractures of the father, such as eyes and personality. That's why all my children will have different shades of light blue skin because that is House T'Soni."

Miranda arched her, brow, "But Sammie is darker than the other girls."

"That's because she has a different father, but she's still in the light blue range of color. The same goes for the T'Seius girls. Now, Mili and Jes will be very similar—"

Shepard says, "Ahhh because we were twins."

"Exactly! But Selova will be darker because she was fathered by Tevos. Aria or House T'Seius will always have light purplish skin and Tevos dark blue. The maternal lineage is ALL that matters technically. Whoever an asari mother's is what matters greatly to them because ONLY they can carry on the lineage. She is the father of Lena, and she loves her, but Lena can do nothing for her lineage. If you are part of a HOUSE then ONLY a bloodline relative can be passed the home. Mili, Jes, and Sel that's it. The same goes for Tevos side… Lena is her Only daughter, and if anything ever happens to her then her lineage would cease."

Miranda nodded as she furrowed her forehead. "Another reason why the Reaper war was so tragic for the asari."

Liara gave a quick nod "Many house's and lineages ceased during that time." Liara gasped "That's why she had two more children…"

"Huh?"

"Aria is the last T'Seius and is now Lady T'Seius. When she thought Mili was gone, she had Jes. Now Sel to secure the line. Now that she knows Mili is still alive she will pass the House to her one day, and the line will continue."

Shepard nodded, "I guess her downtime was a good time to do that."

Miranda shook her head, "Still doesn't mean she'll take care of them."

"From what I've been told by Tevos the first four years of Mili's life Aria was always there. Mil practically lived on Omega, she had a nanny and several guards that watched her during the nights she wasn't there. Aria may be hardcore, but her children surround her life. When she got older she had to leave Omega to attend school. That's when she left to go live with Tevos on Illium. There were times Aria would demand for her daughter to come home to Omega and she would miss weeks out of school but would do all her work remotely."

"Exactly… why put your children through that over some shithole place? Now, she has two young children that she will do the exact same to or less."

Shepard shrugged "Parents do weird things sometimes, especially Aria. They're her children, and she can do so as she pleases. If they turn out to be like Mil then I can't complain that she's doing a bad job."

Liara laughed then made a circle with her finger. "WE as a family helped carve out who Mil became, and we will need to do the same with Jeserie and Selova… and we'll start before their sixteenth birthday this time. Let's hope that what we did for her will help them rebel against Omega too! Besides I think Tevos enjoys the vacations we all spend together."

Miranda smirked, "Who wouldn't?"

Liara and Shepard laughed then Shepard said, "True. Now, let's think of possibilities of what we can do to prep for extracting Mili."

They all turned when they heard Benezia, "I'm going… whenever you go get her!"

Liara throughout her hands, "Absolutely not! You've done enough killing!"

"I want to be there for Mili!" demanded Benezia

"I know you do baby, but we have plenty of help," replied Liara

"It'll be much easier with me there!" said Benezia

Miranda gave a quick side nod, but Liara shook her head no "That's not the point Nezzie! All of us, Aria and grandma will be plenty. We'll devise a plan, and we'll be fine without you! Besides you are in school the majority of the year, and I'll also need you to help with the little ones."

"There's four of us and grandpa. We don't all need to be here!"

"I SAID NO!" She yelled, then calmed herself. "Nezzie, there will be an extensive amount of commotion going on, and I just don't want anything to happen to you. Please just stay here and don't fight me on this. I promise we'll get Mili and bring her home. You'll have time to see her then."

Benezia pinched her brows and frowned

Shepard walked up to his daughter, "Nezzie, I appreciate everything you did for me. I love you, and I'm very proud of you. We all know that if you weren't there the first time that the outcome could have been very different. The Eclipse crew as a whole is no joke, and I'm not saying you can't wipe them all out. I know you can but as your mother said that's not the point. You're too young to be doing all this killing, and if anything happened to you while we were there I would never forgive myself."

She slumped her shoulders then looked into his eyes and nodded, "Ok..." she took a deep breath as tears crept into her eyes. "She's really coming home?"

He smiled at her as his own tears fell, "Yes, as soon as we devise a plan of action she'll be home."


	34. Taboo

A/N: Lemon Warning

 **Ch 34: Taboo?**

 **Armali, Thessia - T'Soni-Shepard Estate November 2229CE**

Benezia was sitting at her desk on her laptop when she heard a slight rumbling noise. She flashed a smile then ran over to her window and peeked out to see her mother's shuttle as it began to touch down at the main landing pad. She smiled broadly, then ran out of her room and yelled, "Mom's back!"

The three other girls came running out of their room and followed behind her as they flew down the stairs then out the front door. They ran toward the landing pad and saw Mili walking down the ramp toward them, and they all smiled. Mil smiled as she rose her arms, then yelled: "What's up, bitches?"

Liara grunted at her, saying, "bitches."

The girls laughed as they continued to make their way to her. Anna quickly looked her over, then shook her head "Holy fuck, you look like shit!" She said then gave her a quick hug.

"Anna, your mouth!" snarled her mother

Anna rolled her eyes, "Sorry, mom."

Mil smirked "I don't doubt it, cousin! Not one...damn bit."

Gwyn and Riley both gave her a hug and welcomed her home. Mil stood there and looked at Benezia as she smiled. Benezia walked up to her and hugged her tight "Gawd damn, it's good to see you. I've missed you, girl!" She said then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Mil smiled and squeezed her "Its damn good to see you too Bene, and I've missed you too!"

Bene pulled away from their embrace, then wiped her tears away. She looked at her and saw passed the tattoos, scars, and the contacts lenses, "You ok?"

She rubbed her arm nervously then shook her head slightly "No...not at all..."

Benezia furrowed her forehead, "Want to talk about it?"

Mil smiled and nodded. She looked up at the clear blue sky then said: "Yes, walk with me?"

She looked at her sisters then her mom. Liara gave her a quick nod then Benezia said, "Alright."

They both walked across the main area of the estate in silence until they came upon their usual sitting rocks near the forest section of the estate. "Want to sit or keep walking?" Asked Benezia

"Ughh...We can sit."

Bene sat and waited for a long moment as the cool breeze whipped around them, but Mili didn't speak, then Benezia finally said: "What did you want to talk about?" Mil looked over at her then down as she rubbed the side of her pants. Bene looked at her, then placed her hand on hers "It's ok. I'm here for you as I've always been. Talk to me."

Mili closed her eyes as she took a deep breath then said, "I'm afraid."

She pinched her brow markings quickly, "Afraid of what?"

She opened her eyes then scrunched her brow markings "That... that I'm not going to be the same person I was. I've done...some terrible things." She twisted her face then looked down as tears drizzled down her face.

Bene leaned in and held her "You will be in time."

Mil clung to her as she cried, "But what if I'm not?"

She rubbed her back, "You will be. You're already going down your old path. You're not this Camilla Tourneau. You just played a role to survive. It's not who you are." Benezia gently pulled away, then touched her friend's heart "You are still in here. I know you are. I can see it."

Mil took a choppy breath as she smiled then wiped her tears "You always make me feel better."

She gently bumped her, "Hey, it's what best friends do. Yea?"

She nodded, "Yea." She looked at her then pointed to her own face "So, you're not frightened by my look?"

Benezia smirked "Naaaah. You're one badass looking bitch though."

Mil rumbled in laughter then pulled her shirt collar up and wiped her tears. She slowly drug her shirt down her face as she laughed then said, "Oooh man… have I missed you."

"Besides I can kick your ass!"

Mil pushed her slightly "Get the fuck outta here!"

Benezia laughed "What? It's true. Mom and dad didn't want me to go because they wouldn't have had any fun killing anyone. I would have just killed everyone in the blink of an eye just like I did when I saved my dad." She snapped her fingers, "Poof gone!"

Mil looked at her for a long moment then jerked her head back slightly as she squinted an eye, "Are you for real?"

She smiled broadly as she nodded, "Yes, want to see the security footage?"

Mil leaped up "Fuck yes! I wanted to kill those fuckers when I was there."

Bene tapped at her omni tool and pulled up the footage from that day "Here take a look."

Mil watched with wide eyes "Holy shiiiit Bee! You came out of nowhere!"

"Yea, I teleported in."

"Fuuuck..." she continued to watch "Dayyyuuummm.. Oooooh! Woah! Woah! You…woah!" She pointed at the screen. "Roll that shit back! Yea yea right there!" She stared at the footage then closed her hand and made a hand motion down then up. "You sliced right through him, armor and all like a hot knife through butter. Shit!" She pointed at her with the asari in her father's cell "What are you doing there?"

"I'm soul-stealing, as Anna says."

Mil pinched her brow markings "Soul stealing?"

She did a quick side nod, "Not literally. I'm eezo and power stealing. Consumption sort of like what I did with the Onikuma."

Mil continued to watch as she walked out into the facilities hallway "Ooo ooo oooo what the fuck? What the fuck was that?" She slowly turned and looked at her cousin with an arched brow marking, "Did you...incinerate them all?"

She laughed, "Yes, I did!"

"Gawd damn! Now...What are you doing here?"

"Mind control and consumption."

She leaned in closer then pointed at the orb "What's that?"

Bene smiled, "Wait and see."

Mil mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened when all the asari splattered into goo "Holy fuuuuuck!" She dropped to her knees and bowed as she said, "I'm not worthy! All mighty one..."

Benezia rumbled in laughter, "Get the fuck up, you dork!"

Mil started laughing as she got up "Gawd damn you have some serious power, Nez." She started laughing again, "Uhhh I really have missed this. To just laugh like this. Ughhhh it's nice."

Benezia looked her over, "As have I." Her smile faded slightly "I uhhh...heard you're not staying."

Mil looked down "No, I'd liked to get back to normality if at all possible."

Bene stood up as she wiped her rear off then said, "Well, know that you can call me at any time, day or night if you need to talk. You have my info?"

Mil nodded, "Yes. Umm Auntie loaded everyone's info on my new omni tool."

She gave a quick thumb jerk over towards the house "You ready to head back?"

"No... I want you..." she cleared her throat

Bene pinched her brow markings, "Excuse me?"

"I want you to stay here just for a bit longer." Mil turned and stood when she heard huffing.

Bene laughed, "Here they come!"

"Holy shit! There's a herd of em!"

"Oh, yea. Let's see if the oldies remember." Said Benezia

The young ones kept their distance and growled as the older ones hesitantly walked up to Mil. Blue walked up to her first and sniffed her. Then the boys walked up and rammed their noses in her crotch as they smelled her. Mil lifted slightly. "Ugh fuck. I hate when they do that."

Blue nudged her hand for a pet. Benezia smiled "See, you don't fool her."

Mil bent down and ran her hand over Blue's face and gently said, "Hey you! I should have known I couldn't fool you." She ran her hand down her side and saw the scar from where Vilio shot her. She whispered to her, "She didn't mean it." The older boys licked her several times, "Ok, ok!" She said as she jerked back then pet them. Then a dark orange one with black stripes came running up to her and licked her. Mil smiled and ran her hand over his face "Who are you? Hmmm?"

Bene laughed, "That's Tigger."

Mil chuckled "Tigger, huh? You're so cute!"

"Yea, he likes you!"

"So, who are the other four?" Asked Mili

Benezia pointed, "Oh, these three are Blue and Crimson's babies. The white and red one that's Pepper. The black and blue one that's Reevo. The brown and grey one is Mako." She snickered, "Mako is so funny, and Mom named him in remembrance of dads driving of the Mako back in the day. Anyway, he's so clumsy... he'll run and trip at times, or he'll slide into things its hilarious and he just loves Gwynne." She pat Reevo's side "This beefy boy loves Ryry that's his girl." She reached over and pat Pepper "This girl is all mine. Aren't ya, girl? Yes, you are!"

Mil smiled "All yours, huh?"

Bene smiled and nodded, "Yes, I'm taking her whenever I'm finished with college and go to where ever."

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea... Mom technically really wants us too. They all cling to us anyway. The older ones remain, of course."

Mili pointed to the last girl, "Who's the grey and purple one?

"That's Razie erm Shiraz, but we call her Razie."

Mil nodded then said, "Aww soo Gimpy gets no love?"

Bene giggled "He does. Tigger and Razie are his babies. His girl Myra is currently over in the commandos dorms or with Anna. Mom rescued her several years back. She is very feisty and of course she only really just likes Anna, but she listens to everyone."

Mil laughed "Of course! So, she's similar to Blue?"

Bene gave a quick side nod "Yes, I suppose she is. Mom tries to keep her, and Blue separated because they don't like each other at all! Gimpy and his family or Myra and her babies are normally at the Academy." She points to Blue "As you know, Blue here is the alpha and Myra attempts to dominate her. You should have seen that battle."

Mil pat her side "Ol' Blue here probably kicked her ass!"

"Ooooh yea, she put her ass in check!"

Tigger nudged Mili, and she smiled, "Oh, you're demanding, huh?"

Bene laughed "He's taken to you. He does enjoy to be loved on." She paused, "Ya know... I've been somewhat lost without you."

Mili looked up, "Oh yea? How so?"

She tapped her closed hand against her leg "I don't know. I always had you to lean on and talk to. Anna has been my bad influence and Mom hasn't liked it one bit."

Mil smirked, "You're just using me as an excuse to be bad."

Bene laughed, "Nah uh. But seriously you were always my go-to person. I caught myself at times, tapping at my omni tool to call you."

Mil smiled "Me too. I guess we did it so often that it was just automatic."

"Exactly.."

"What about Anna? Ry? Gwyn? Or your Parents?"

She shrugged, "I can talk to Anna, but she's hard to talk to. I know I can always go to her to

talk and vice versa, but she's just..."

"A bitch?" Said Mili

She laughed, "Yes... And Ry... I love RyRy, and we talk, but it's just not the same. Gwynne... well... we talk, and I've been helping her with her shyness.. so has Ry, but we rarely talk about personal stuff. Besides she's on her own planet. I talk to mom and definitely dad but... I can't tell them everything not like with you or my sisters."

"I'm sorry I wasn't around." Said Mili

"Oh, stop. It wasn't your fault, and you know it."

"It was. I could have been home years ago."

Nez scrunched her face then sat down "What do you mean?"

She took a deep breath as she sat back down, "Vilio saved my life."

She jerked her head back as her eyes flashed "What? She's not dead?"

Mil shook her head "No.." she explained to her everything Vilio did for her.

She ran her hands over her face "Wow, that must have been hard on Shandri." She looked over at her cousin "But why didn't you come home?"

She shrugged, "I had plenty of opportunities to leave." She scrunched her face then ran the back of her hand under her chin "I don't know. This is what I'm afraid of." She waved her hand over her crest "This... she fucked me all up. I had fucking Stockholm syndrome or some shit. Every time I tried to leave, I'd talk myself out of it. Now, Jona is always lurking in the shadows. Especially when I close my eyes."

Benezia hugged her tight and Mil gripped on to her "It's going to be ok. She can't hurt you anymore. Believe me, our parents are taking care of that."

She pulled away and let out a breath, "I think I turned into my mother when I was there."

"You're not your mother. Far from actually." Said Bene

She shook her head, "No... I think I enjoyed it too much."

Benezia took a deep breath then darted her eyes to the side then back at her "To be honest with you, I think I enjoyed the killings as well."

"Yea?"

She leaned on her thighs, "mHmmm, I wanted to go to help, but I also wanted to go just to kill some more." She sighed, "What's wrong with us?"

Mil smirked "Nothing...I guess…"

She let out a small laugh, "Yea right..." Nez looked over when she heard Mil start to cry, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I also stayed because I was angry."

"Angry about what?"

Mil cried hard into her hands "She made me be her lover for years." She pulled her hands away as she shook her head "It fueled my anger... my hatred and I kept telling myself I'm going to fucking kill you,, but I never did. Every time I had to kill someone, I envisioned that it was her."

Benezia closed her eyes as tears gathered in them "I'm so sorry babe. If I could take it all away..."

She sniffled as she wiped her face, "Can you?"

Benezia paused for a moment as she thought, "I ummm….don't think so, but umm, let me try." Benezia lit her aura as she placed her forehead against hers. "Let me in?"

Mil nodded her head, and the moment she entered her mind, Benezia clouded it with a vision. A vision of their childhood. Laughter, friendship, family, and love. Nights they all spent together curled up in one bed talking into the night. She made the pain fade away. The monster lurking in the shadows disappeared. She felt and saw only what she had before this all happened. She gently released from her mind. Mil looked at her and smiled, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. If you need me in the night while you're here. I'll be there for you."

Mil grabbed her hand "Will you stay with me?"

"Of course. Just like we used to?"

She nodded, "Yes, but this time, save me from my nightmares as your mother did for you."

"I'll try."

—/

They walked through the front door and a little asari plowed into Benezia. "Banana! Where you go?"

Mili laughed silently, then said, "Banana?"

Bene smirked "Yea..." She hugged her little head, "Hey, Sammie. I went to meet our cousin and then went on a walk."

"Oh!" She leaned back then looked over at the tall purple asari beside her. She gasped and took a step back, "Who dat?" She said nervously as she pointed then shoved her face in Bene's leg "She's skerwie!"

Benezia saw her mother walk over from the living room and stood next to the stairs. She looked at Mili then back at her little sister then knelt down. "Sammie, this is our cousin Mili. Don't be scared she won't hurt you, I promise." She pat her little crest, "Come on, Sam, say hello." Samreya pressed her face into her shoulder as she shook her head no.

Liara walked up and gently said, "Sam, mommy is right here. I promise you that Mili won't hurt you. Come on now, don't be rude, say hello."

Sam took a breath then pulled away and looked at Mili nervously as she said, "Hello..."

Mili knelt down next to her and smiled, "Hi..." She made a circular motion around her face "All of this scary stuff on my face isn't real."

She stared at her face, "It's not? Is it wike paint?"

Mili smiled as she nodded, "Yea, sort of... I'm here to have it removed then I won't be so scary."

Sam pointed to her eye scar then the other side of her face "You have an ouchie boo boo?"

Mili giggled as she touched her own face "Nope... that's fake too!"

Sam giggled, "You dress up skerwie?"

She nodded as she smiled "Yes, Exactly!"

Sam pointed to her white eye, "Dat real or ouchie?"

"That's fake too! My eyes are green."

She gave a little smile. "You're not skerwie."

Mili shook her head, "No sweetie. I'm not." She poked her little belly. "I have a little sister, almost your age."

Sam grabbed her belly as she gave out a little laugh. She smiled, "You do!" She looked around, "Is she here?"

She shook her head "No, I'm sorry. I'll bring her another time. Is that ok?"

Sam nodded, "Aww, man! Yea... dats O'tay."

They all looked over when they saw a little boy run over "Sammie! You never—" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Mili. He backed up quickly and grabbed on to Liara's leg. Liara smiled as she ran her hand through his black hair. "Mili, this is Cameron."

Mili arched a brow then looked at Bene, and before she could ask, she said, "He's Miranda and Dad's, son." She touched Sam, "Sammie, here is Mom and Miranda's daughter."

Mili shook her head quickly "Wow... I've missed a lot."

Liara laughed, "Yes, you have. Did your mother tell you that you have another sister."

She nodded, "Yea... I saw her remember, Jeserie."

"Yes Jes, she had her with Shepard."

She eyes widen then she closed them slowly as her mouth dropped open. "Whaaaaaat?"

Liara chuckled "Oh ya."

Mil threw her hands out as she scrunched her face "Wait wait…" She blinked rapidly as she held up her two index fingers "So, she's my sister but my cousin?" She pointed to Benezia, "Does that mean she's your sister too or cousin because we're cousins?"

Liara and Benezia both look at each other with wide eyes and a gaping mouth then Liara says, "Ummm…. THAT is a very good question!" She ran her hand over her mouth, "I'll ummm get back to you on that." She looked down then back over at Mili then said, "Did you know that you also have another sister, Selova. She had her with Tev."

She continuously opened and closed her hands next to her crest, "Boooooom!" She stopped then shook her head slightly as she closed her eyes, then said, "Wow... You all are allowing my mother to breed?"

Liara rumbled in laughter "Tell me about it!"

Mili arched her brow marking then pointed to Sam then to Cameron then slowly to Benezia then her aunt. She opened her mouth, then closed it. Benezia laughed as she pat her shoulder "Your mind is working ninety to nothing right now. We have a lot to talk about."

"No, kidding. Almost eight years worth!"

Benezia nodded, "And we have plenty of time to cover it all."

—/

Benezia was awoken in the night by Mil thrashing around in her sleep. She touched her side and curled up behind her as she held her. She entered her mind and spoke gently (Mili, she's not here. There's nothing to be afraid of. I've got you, and you are safe.) She sent calmness, safety, and love. She could feel her calming down then released from her mind and continued to hold her.

When Mil began to wake the next morning, she found herself curled up partially on someone with her arm around her waist and her head on her chest with someone holding on to her arm. She pulled her closer "nMmm..." she looked at her then quickly pulled away as she blushed. Her quick jerk woke Benezia, "Hey, you ok?"

She rubbed her eyes, "Ummm yea. I was a little too close for comfort." She said then laughed hesitantly

Benezia chuckled "You were most of the night. When I let go, you didn't like it."

Mil rubbed the back of her neck "Oh... I'm sorry. That must have been weird."

She shrugged, "Ehhh, it was ok. Whatever I can do to help. You thrashed around in your sleep until I entered your mind to try and calm you. The holding did better than the mind entering."

Mil blushed even more, "I'm sorry, Bene."

"It's ok. It's either me or mom." Said Benezia

Mil chuckled "I'd take you over, Auntie."

"Oh, yea?"

"Yea... "

Benezia furrowed her brow markings quickly "Why is that?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I'm more familiar with you than Auntie."

-/

A message came across to Liara from Dr. Caliix "Liara, Mili didn't show up for her appointments, and she's not answering her omni tool."

Liara sat up from the love seat "Ok… Maybe she's with one of the girls somewhere. She's here somewhere… Let me call Nezzie and see if she's with her. I'll ring you back when I know more." She tapped at her omni tool and called her daughter.

Benezia answered with heavier than normal breathing, "Yea?"

Liara could see that she was at the gym running on a treadmill "Is Mili with you?"

"No, I thought she was at the med bay."

"No, she didn't show up, and she's not answering her omni tool. Do you have any idea where she could be?" Asked her mother

Benezia tapped at the treadmill as she slowed down, "Can't think of any at the moment, but I'll head over." She met her mother at the front door "As I walked over, I thought of a place she might be."

Liara said, "Alright... and where's that?"

"The music room."

Liara nodded, "Ahhh… I didn't even think of that."

They walked by the three main commando's room then passed Shepard's office and headed further down the long hallway. They walked into the extremely large room and looked around but didn't see anyone or hear anything. They both pinched their brow markings then Benezia pointed at the cello case open and empty then said, "She must be in dad's soundproof studio."

They walked to the back of the room and entered the small viewing room and saw her in the room with her eyes closed, playing the cello. Liara walked up to the large console and pressed a button so they could hear her playing. She closed her eyes as she listened to the glorious sound she was making as the cello was singing with every stroke from her bow. Liara smiled then turned to her daughter "I didn't realize she played this well."

She nodded, "Oh yea… she plays very well. We used to play together all the time. Care for a trio?"

Liara let out a breath "Ughhhh goddess… I'm extremely rusty on the piano."

Benezia waved her hand at her, "No rustier than I am at the violin."

Liara laughed, "Oh please, you play several instruments… I just play the piano and after years of your dad showing me how to play." She pat her daughter's shoulder "I'm not going to embarrass myself in front of you two. I'll let Dr. Caliix know she's self-medicating in music and that she'll be over later this afternoon." She said then turned and walked out.

Mili stopped playing several minutes later when she opened her eyes and saw Benezia standing in the viewing room. She looked down at her omni tool and saw the time and several missed calls. "I'm sorry… I lost track of time."

Benezia opened the door "It's ok. Care if I join you for a bit?"

She smiled as she shook her left hand "Sure just for a bit though my fingers are already starting to hurt."

"Been too long, huh?" She asked

She nodded as she looked at the string indentions in her fingers "Yes…"

"nMmm well how about you switch to the keyboard."

Mil stood up, "You have a deal." She walked out with her cello then put it away in the case and back into the storage closet then grabbed the keyboard.

"So… guitar for me or violin?" said Benezia

"Ummmm ….guitar but acoustic."

Benezia smiled, "Ahhh.. ok."

They both walked into the studio as Mil setup up the keyboard and Benezia walked over to the touch screen on the wall. She tapped at it and scrolled through the genre's and pinched her lips to the side "Hmmm..."

Mili walked over, "What are thinking?"

"I dunno..." she tapped at the screen then filtered by artists then pointed "Oooh I like her voice and music." She looked at Mili, "What do you think?"

Mili shrugged "Sure..."

"Alright then." she grabbed two large datapads and synced them with the unit on the wall then placed one on her music stand then one on her cousins. Mili ran her fingers over the keys as Benezia ran the pick down the guitar strings.

Benezia looked over at the music load for acoustic guitar on her datapad as she tuned her guitar then looked at Mili "Is your music loaded?"

"Yep... you ready?" She looked at the music and smiled at the song _When we were young._

Benezia set the guitar down. "Hang on, I forgot to switch the listen button off in the viewing room." She walked out, then scanned the control panel. She flipped a switch. "Hmmm wait that wasn't it. This one." She walked back in, "Ok.. let's do this!"

Mili smirked "Alright… You sing because I sing nowhere near as well as you."

She laughed as she picked up her guitar then cleared her throat a few times "Ok… ugh… it's been a while." She looked over when Mil smiled "You better not make fun of me..."

She chuckled, "Oh, stop, you sing lovely."

-/

Liara looked up when she heard the girls talking through the house speakers. She arched a brow marking when she heard them playing in sync and her daughter's beautiful voice. She saw her younger two daughters Gwyn and Riley walking down the stairs then said, "Is that Bene singing?"

Sam pointed toward the speaker, "Momma, Banana?"

Liara smiled, then said, "Yes.. it is. I didn't even know she could sing like that." Mid-way through the song they heard the voice switch to Mili and her voice was just as beautiful.

" _You still look like a movie, you still sound like a song, my god this reminds me of when we were young..."_

When they were finished playing, they laughed then Benezia said: "Can't sing well my ass."

Liara stood up and walked to the music room as did the other girls.

"Ok, same artist but Remedy," said Benezia

Mili looked at Benezia as she sang and the song hit home for her. Her voice spoke to her as if she was singing it for her. Then mid-way through, she looked at her and joined her. "But when the pain cuts you deep, when the night keeps you from sleeping just look, and you will see that I will be your Remedy..."

-/

Before Liara walked into the room, she turned to Sam, "You must be very quiet in here, ok?"

Sam nodded, "Ok, mommy."

Liara held her finger to her lips as they walked through the door. Her and the other three girls stood in the dark as Liara quickly flipped the sound switch so they could hear them in the room. She tapped at her omni tool to record the event.

Gwyn leaned against the wall and smiled at them, singing to each other.

-/

When they were done, they laughed. "Damn Bee have I missed this."

Bene finished laughing, "Yea… Ok, one more?"

Mil nodded, "Alright." They both stood up and walked over to the wall and flipped through.

"Ahh, this one. How about Chain to the rhythm?" Said Bene

Mili scrunched her brow markings "I don't think I know that one."

She nodded her head as they walked back to their seats. Benezia raised her music stand to standing length "You do. I'll start, then you'll remember." She strummed the strings quickly as her fingers moved on the fretboard as her beautiful voice radiated off the walls. She rocked back and forth as she played and sang.

Liara smiled broadly as her other girls giggled softly at their older sister being silly. As she continued to watch them, she saw the old Mili she knew.

Mili gave a quick laugh as she smiled and nodded then joined her after a few bars "Turn it up, it's your favorite song. Dance, dance, dance to the distortion. Turn it up, keep it on repeat."

Benezia stopped playing and started snapping her fingers to the beat as she danced in place, and she continued to sing. Mili looked at her and gave a quick laughed as she smiled and continued to play. Benezia twirled then grabbed her guitar and began to play again then leaned in "Drink this one's on me we're all chained to the rhythm..."

When they were finished, they laughed, "Ahhh, that was great! Thank you, Bee!" Said Mili. Their smiles faded when they heard clapping. They just looked at each other for a long moment then turned and looked at the viewing room. "I thought you turned that off." Said Mili

Riley laughed, "Nope, the whole house heard."

"Yay Banana!" Exclaimed Sammie as she clapped her little hands.

Benezia blushed and gave a slight face at Mili "Sorry… I thought I did."

Liara smiled as she ended her omni tool recording, "You ladies played very well. I wish your father were here to enjoy that first hand." She tapped at her omni tool then sent a message to Shepard, Miranda and Aria _"Second day, and she's self-medicating in music. She'll be back to herself in no time."_

-/

Aria looked down when her omni tool dinged. A smile crept across her face at her daughter playing music. She looked at Shepard when they received the same message "I didn't even know she could play and sing like that. It's beautiful." She said then quickly wiped the tear from her face.

Shepard smiled "I knew she could play, but I didn't know she could sing. I didn't even know my own daughter could sing like that."

Miranda nudged him, "Just like you! Eh?"

He nodded, "Yea..."

—/

That night they laid there and talked for a bit about a few things that had happened over the years then afterward Mil yawned and said, "Goodnight Bene." She turned on her side and closed her eyes then her eyes popped open as she froze when she felt Benezia slide up behind her and wrap her arm around her.

Benezia leaned into her, aux, "Is this ok?"

Mil's eyes darted from side to side as her heart was pounding "Ummm, I suppose."

She pulled away, "I'm sorry. Preventative thinking. That had to have felt uncomf—."

They looked over when Gimpy and Pepper came trotting through the door. They walked over to the bed and jumped directly on top of Mil. She grunted loudly, and it startled them, then they jumped off.

Benezia laughed, "Sorry, they normally sleep there. When I don't have the V.I engage the door for approval upon entry, then they just walk in." She pointed to their collars, "Mom had those specially made so they could activate specific doors and come in and out." She pointed to their big bed in the corner. "You will need to sleep over there or elsewhere. Ok?" They looked over at the bed on the floor then whined at her "Aww, but there's not enough room for everyone. Another time ok?" They turned and walked out.

"V.I entrance only on my approval." Said Benezia then she turned to Mili "So, ummm yea… that had to of felt uncomfortable."

She turned to face her "No, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

Mil inched closer to her "Yes..." She paused for what seemed like a long time "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

Mil's heart was beating rapidly. She rubbed her fingers on her palm, then took a deep breath. Bene propped herself up on her elbow. "Are you ok? You seem nervous."

She blinked rapidly as her heart was beating out of her chest, "I am."

Bene furrowed her brow markings "Why? I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

She shook her head "No, that's not it at all."

"Then what?" Asked Benezia

Mil rolled her shoulder "I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid."

"Don't be. No matter what you say, I'll always be open-minded."

She took a deep breath "I... ummm..." _beeeeeeooooooooopppppprrrrtttt...pprtt.. prrtt..prrtt... the_ sound came slowly yet quickly from her rear then trailed off. She clamped her mouth shut as she looked around.

Benezia eyes went wide as she furrowed her forehead. She covered her mouth as she began laughing, "Well... you're clearly not afraid to let one rip from your ass!"

"Ooopppps..." Mili managed to say as she was laughing. She flapped the sheet several times to get the smell out.

Benezia covered her nose "Stop whipping the smell around." She squealed then grabbed at her hands. "What did you want to tell me anyway?"

Her laughter trailed off then she said: "Oh, ummm never mind..."

Benezia pinched her brow markings "No...what was it..."

Mil turned back on her side, "Nothing..."

"Hey, don't point that thing at me!" She said as she giggled

She giggled in response then said, "Well, then don't get too close."

Benezia slid closer to her and slowly ran her hand down her side.

Mil eyes went wide "What...what are you doing?"

Benezia smiled then whispered in her aux, "You thought I didn't know?"

Mil turned to her then hesitantly said: "I... ummm didn't know what?"

She looked into her eyes, "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said then ran her hand gently up her face.

Mil pulled away frantically as she looked around. Benezia hand-lit red, and she touched her face gently. Mil could feel her panic and fright melt away as she closed her eyes. She was calm when she opened her eyes and inched closer to her "How do you do that?"

She smiled "I don't know it just comes to me." she saw the scared Mil melt away and saw the old Mil leaning over her. "There you are."

Mil looked at her eyes then at her lips then back at her eyes then swallowed hard. "I umm..."

"... want to kiss me?"

Mil nodded slightly "Yes..." she softly answered then looked away. She closed her eyes when she felt her hand gently slide up her face and pull her face back toward her. Mil flinched slightly at her touch.

Benezia pulled away gently "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

She grunted, "nNnn yea. The pain should go away in the next day or so hopefully. The discoloring should fade eventually."

Benezia looked at her with her head still turned away and softly said: "Look at me."

Mil shook her head no "I shouldn't feel this way. It's wrong!"

"I know, but I feel the same way about you."

Mil took a choppy breath then turned and looked at her "You do?"

"Yes, I do." She ran her hand over her cheek, and Mil leaned into it "I love you. I have for a long time."

Mil scrunched her face as she cried, "I love you too."

She pulled her toward her and kissed her lips passionately. Her hand was slightly lit red to horde off the monster that she knew lurked in her mind. Mil didn't pull away from her but instead indulged on her sweet lips.

Mil gently pulled away after a moment then laughed, "Did we just make out in your bed in your parents' house?"

Benezia laughed, "We sure did, and they would shit!"

"This is so taboo Nezzie. Ugh... we can't do this. How do you keep her away?"

She smiled, "Easily... I've seen inside your head. I've seen your nightmare of her brainwashing you and doing other things."

Mil rubbed the back of her neck "You saw that, huh?"

She nodded, "I sure did and blocked your mind from it."

"Thank you! She is the monster in my head."

"I know. She's your Onikuma."

She nodded, "Yes…"

"You'll need to take a stand. It won't go away until you do."

"I know." She smiled, "I'd rather you do it."

Bene laughed, "That's just lazy."

"Maybe but you instantly make it all go away."

Mil was partially laying on her, and Benezia gently ran her fingers up and down her arm "How about I take your mind off everything?"

Her eyes flashed, "You mean?"

She pulled her closer and kissed down her neck, "Mmhmm." The more she touched her, the more she could feel her begin to panic. She ran a red hand down her back, and she felt her instantly calm down. Then she felt her kissing on her shoulder and running her hand down her leg.

Mil pulled away gently "We shouldn't be doing this..."

Benezia pinched her brow markings briefly "I know. I'm sorry." She kissed her cheek, "Goodnight." She said then turned her back to her

Mili looked at her over as she fidgeted with her sleep shorts. She's wanted her for years, but she knew they shouldn't do this even though they both wanted to. They were cousins; this was a huge no-no. She gently said, "Nezzie?"

She opened her eyes as her own heart was beating quickly "Yes?"

She took a deep breath then looked at the door then back at her. She smiled then pulled her roughly to her and kissed her shoulder.

Bene smiled broadly and turned her head toward her "nMmm, you're naughty, Milizkia."

She leaned into her aux and whispered, "Can you be quiet?"

Benezia turned and pulled her on her eagerly "You're already turning me on. Show me what you got."

She giggled and nuzzled herself between her legs then kissed her "This is so bad. My heart is beating so fast." She looked at the door then back at her "I'm excited and scared at the same time."

Benezia giggled "Mine is too. You're worried someone is going to come through that door?"

"Gawd yes. Could you imagine?"

She ran her hands up her sides then pulled her down for a kiss "No... my mind is on you."

She kept her hand slightly lit red as she touched her to keep her mind clear of her demons.

Mili looked into her eyes "Can I tell you something?"

"Yes, anything."

"I thought about you a lot when I was away. It was hard being without you, and I wanted to call you so many times just to hear your voice." She tapped her crest "I had you here," she touched her heart "I had you here. You were the main person I thought of daily."

Benezia kissed her, "I thought of you constantly too. Wishing... praying... hoping that you were ok."

"I am now..." she said with a smile.

She slowly ran her hands down her back, "Good... now show me what you got."

Mil smirked then pulled Benezia's sleep shorts off "nMmm no panties, huh?"

"Uh-huh. You going to touch me?"

She nodded her head, "Yes." She said as she nervously ran her hand down her leg. She heard her moan very softly. She stopped before she reached her sex, "Oh my god. I'm so fucking nervous. Like it's the first time, and I don't even think I was this nervous."

Benezia pulled her to her, "Why are you so nervous? I know it's not because of your monster."

She took a deep breath "Because it's you..."

"Awww you're so sweet."

She shimmered her hand down her stomach and over her dampened sex, "mMmm, you're wet."

"Yes, I am. I'm yearning for you."

Mil stopped, kissed her, then slid off her "I'll be right back." She pointed her finger at her "Don't go anywhere!"

She huffed, "Seriously? I'm wet, and you're leaving?"

She snickered, "I'll be right back." Mil walked up to the door, and as she exited, she bumped into her Aunt, "Auntie! I'm sorry."

The moment Benezia heard Auntie, she quickly grabbed her shorts. _Shit!_

"I was just coming to check on you. You doing ok?" said Liara

Mil walked further into the hallway and let the door close "Yes, Bene has been helping me. Ya know as you did for her. Keeping the monsters away."

Liara nodded, "That's fantastic. I was going to ask you if you wanted some help with that. I was wondering why you weren't sleeping in your room."

Mil looked away then back at her "Yea I'm kind of nervous to sleep alone. Jona lurks in the shadows and in my mind. She offered, and I jumped on it."

"It's ok. I'm sure Benezia is happy to help you."

"Yea..."

Liara pat her shoulder "Goodnight sweetie. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will. Nite Auntie." Mil walked to the bathroom then let out a long breath _fuuuuuck!_ She relieved herself, then walked back to Benezia's room. She slipped into her bed and slid over to her "Holy fuck good thing I had to go pee. Oh my god!" She touched her and smiled, "You're naked!"

"Yes and horny as fuck!"

She chuckled, "Damn, Nezzie! What if she came in here?"

She pulled her on her "But she didn't..."

Mili smiled broadly "You're so sexy." She let out a breath then said, "I'm not scared of Jona when I'm with you."

Her red hand was touching her, "I know, and I'll keep the monster away while you're in this bed."

Mil touched her sex and ran her fingers up and down her wetness as she kissed her eagerly. "I've wanted you for so long."

She moaned softly, "You can have me." She ran her hands up her back "Don't be nervous. No matter what happens, I'll be here for you."

She leaned down and kissed her, "I know, and you always have been." She sighed, "I think I'm more scared now than ever."

She kissed her lips, then looked at her "Why?"

"Because I'm indulging in a forbidden fruit and after I have it I'm going to want more of it."

Benezia sighed, "I know... I'm afraid of that too." She looked away, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Mil frowned slightly then kissed her neck "We shouldn't, but I want to..." she ran her fingers down her slick wetness and entered her fingers into her. "Besides, you're already wet."

She closed her eyes as Mili began to finger her, and she let out a soft moan. She quickly pulled at her shirt, "Get your fucking clothes off. I want to feel you against me."

Mil quickly removed her clothes and laid her naked body against her. She bit her own lip when her nipples touched Benezia's breasts as she laid between her legs. She ran her hand down Benezia's leg that was now hooked around her and kissed down her neck.

Benezia closed her eyes briefly as she moaned, "Mmmm god, you haven't even done anything yet, and my pussy is dripping."

Mil smelled her pheromones spewing off her body. "Damn, what is that? It's driving me nuts."

She smiled evilly then giggled "nMmm Do you like that? I'm vicious with my pheromones. It heightens the mood."

Mil shook her head and hungrily touched and kissed her body "Fuck... I want you so bad.. You cheater! And I'm horny as fuck!"

She rumbled in laughter, "I am a cheater, but I didn't release them until just now. You already wanted me beforehand." Her hips jerked as Mil fingered her "nMmm fuck yess."

She pulled her to her lips and kissed her deeply.

Mili bared her teeth at her as she breathed out hard "nMmm fuck I want you so damn bad." She rubbed her own sex eagerly against Benezia's thigh and sucked on her lip.

Benezia smiled at her scent, overwhelming her "You going to fuck me?"

"Gawd do I want to. I want to hear you moan loudly in my aux." Her eyes fluttered "Gawd... I love that shit."

"I want to slap your ass right now." She held up a finger, "Hang on."

Mili head jerked up in a panic and looked at the door "What?"

She smiled as she grabbed for her remote on the nightstand and turned the tv on. "Nothing, calm down."

Mili nodded, "Oh, good idea." She growled, "Fuck... what are you doing to me? I'm on fucking fire. I could just hump your thigh right now, and I would be fine. How do you do that shit with your pheromones?"

Benezia laughed then flipped her over and placed her bare ass on her. "Am I supposed to tell you all my secrets?" She leaned forward and rubbed her sex against her. She looked down at her as she rocked her hips back and forth against her.

Mil gripped the sheets as she moaned slightly then licked her lips "nMmm fuck...No... but tell me this one." She looked up at the gorgeous beauty on top of her. She glided her hands up her thighs and over her rear then squeezed it. Mil sat up and kissed her breasts then sucked on her hardened nipples. She grabbed the other and squeezed it then sucked on its nipple as she ran one hand down and caressed her ezone.

Benezia leaned her head back as her hands ran up her lover's neck then under her fringe "God yes. I won't tell you, but I'll show you."

Mil grabbed her and put her on her back forcefully then slid down her. She spread her legs then hungrily tasted her. She sucked and licked her clit as she spoke, "Mmmm, you taste good. Like fucking candy."

She giggled softly then moaned "mMmm" she tilted her hips and pushed them against her "nMmm damn eat that pussy baby." She tilted her head back and quickly grabbed a pillow and moaned loudly into it "Fuuuck! NMmmmm god yess... yess..."

She slid up her as she left a trail of kisses up her stomach. Benezia removed the pillow when she got closer. She kissed her lips and tasted her own nectar. "mMmm you're right, I do taste good."

Mil giggled "mHmmm you should sell that sweetness."

She chuckled as she shimmered her hands up her lover's sides, "Oh, stop."

"I'm serious. I want the nectar and your pheromones."

She pinched her brows, "For what? You weirdo."

Mil kissed her as she wiped her dampened fingers on the bed then quickly tapped at her omni tool "You gave me an idea." She noted Nectar, Pheromones, and treat? She didn't put her name, but she would know what it meant.

Benezia giggled "Did you just make a note?"

Mil looked at her "Yes, I was serious."

Benezia flipped her on her back and kissed down her chest "Tell me." She slid down and indulged on Mil's throbbing purple nub, and she heard her moan softly.

She gently ran her fingers down her crest "nMmm damn you do that well. I want to make something with it."

She giggled, "You're such a weirdo. Mmm, you are tasty but not like candy."

Mil laughed "Not sweet candy, huh?"

She shook her head slightly, "Nope, not that sweet. More like a Honey Crisp Apple." She said then made quick tongue movements then slow long strides against her clit.

She rumbled in laughter, "My forbidden fruit tastes like fruit."

Benezia snickered "Shut up. I can't do this when I'm laughing."

"I'm going to use your pheromones and nectar as a recipe."

Benezia started laughing, "What?" She came up then kissed her breasts

Mil looked at her "Are you done?"

She rumbled in laughter again "Well, I can't do it when I'm laughing." She slid her hand down and rubbed her clit. "How's that?"

Mil moaned softly, "mMmm faster."

She rubbed her faster "How's that?"

She took in quick breathes as she tilted her head back "mHmmm"

Nez kissed her neck and ran her tongue up a crevice in her neck "What do you want my nectar for again?"

"NMmm for a tasty treat and I'll make millions on it."

"Is that right? You're going to sell my sweetness?"

"That's right baby."

"Oh, and you dare to tell your customers it's pussy juice and pheromone excretion?"

Mili let out a hardy laugh "Oh my god I fucking love you. That's why it's called a secret ingredient babe."

"You're such a weirdo babe." She stopped rubbing her clit and began to finger her as she kissed her lips. She pinched her brow markings when Mil started laughing, "What is so funny?"

"I do taste like a Honey crisp apple!"

Nez started laughing, "You're killing me." She kissed her deeply "You'll have so much of my nectar you won't know what to do with it all."

Mil wrapped her arms around her "nMmm. I'll leave her for you in a heartbeat."

Benezia pulled back gently "Leave...Xana? Babe, it's been almost eight years, and she's had other lovers. I mean I don't know if she fully moved on or if she's with someone now, but she's been with others according to Skylis."

Mil pinched her brow markings "I umm... didn't even think about that..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No... this is good. I don't need to go anywhere."

"Well... I don't live here anymore... I'm just here for you and the holidays." said Benezia

"Where do you live?" asked Mili

"Oh, umm... I'm across town in an apartment with Anna over near Armali University."

She smiled, "Oh yea? I umm need to go back to school, ya know."

Benezia ran her hand down her thigh, "mHmmmm..."

Mili smiled "Maybe I'll join you..."

She kissed her lips, "Yea?"

Mil nodded "mHmmm. Ya know... I feel drawn to you. Like you were meant for me. I know everything about you..."

"I know my love I feel the same way."

"My mind is clear with you right now. No Jona, no fear, nothing."

She showed her, her red hand "Because I make it so babe."

"How am I going to function if I left without you?"

"You would because you're strong and you'll make it through this." She sent a pulse up her

Mil bucked her hips "Mmmm."

Benezia fingered her as she rubbed herself up against Mil's thigh and kissed her neck, "Talk to me."

She ran her hands up her back "mMmm keep going. Get me there, so I fully connect with you."

She grunted, "nMmmm, you're so sexy with your words."

Mil laughed "You're such a smartass! I'd slap your ass if I could."

Benezia quickly swiped her fingers across her throbbing nub repeatedly. Mil bucked against her hand as she moaned "mMmmm yessss..."

She breathed into her aux then murmured, "You like that, don't you baby?"

Mil's breaths were ragged "Yess... don't stop."

She rubbed herself against her thigh as she kissed down her neck "Want me to go faster?"

"Yess... god you turn me on. Talk to me more..."

Benezia rubbed her wetness on her thigh quicker and breathed into her aux as she moaned "mMmm yess baby. You make my pussy so damn wet." She moaned as she continued to rub against her thigh, "nMmm that feels good." She rubbed Mils clit faster "How's that baby? You like to hear me don't you?"

Mil eyes fluttered as she breathed heavily "God damn you are so fucking sexy. You have me on fire baby, and I'm craving you badly."

Benezia looked at her and saw the blackness swiftly covering her lover's eyes "Ohh baby, you're almost in your Jet."

"I know. Get me there, baby. I want to feel you. Damn just fucking moan in my aux. Ugh, that's so hot."

She rubbed her tits against hers "Yea? You like my wetness on you too don't you."

"Yess... Your breathing and voice in my aux is plenty. Mmmm shit!"

Benezia smiled, then breathed heavily into her aux and moaned "nMmm baby."

Mil closed her eyes as her Jet took over, "Get your fine ass in here."

She giggled then said, "You don't have to ask me again."

—/

They were breathing heavy when they released, "Fuck, I have no idea if I was loud or not!" said Mil.

Benezia giggled "I don't know if I was loud either, but I'm glad I turned the tv on as a precaution."

Mil kissed her "That was a good idea."

She kissed her, "We need to shower before we get caught."

Mil pulled her to her, "I want to linger in the smell for a moment."

She smiled, "Ahh, so you like the smell of my pussy?"

"mhmmm. The smell of our sex. You know I'm going to want more of this."

She kissed her, "I know, but we can't." She tapped her nose, "Maybe you should go back to Xana."

Mil grunted, "Ugghhh, I forgot about her for a brief moment."

"You make it sound so terrible. You love her." said Benezia

"I do love her, and maybe I should go back to her. It'll keep my mind off of you."

"I know you love her. I saw it, and she won't hurt you. You feel safe with her because you know she'll never leave you."

Mil nodded, "I love you more, but I can't act on it." She looked at her then sighed

"I know and neither can I." She kissed her, "I'll miss you when you leave."

"I'll miss you too." She looked at her when she turned her head, "Your upset?"

"Yes and no. I'm sad because I love you... very much but can't act on it beyond this room. It's ok, though because I know we'll always be best friends, right?"

Mil pulled her closer "Always. Can I ask you something?"

"What's that?"

"After I finish school. I want to open my business."

"Oh, yea? Mad Hatter Inc., huh?"

She smiled, "Yes!"

"How exciting. You'll do wonderful with it too! Your stores will be everywhere."

She chuckled, "You think so?"

"I know so. You have the best product out there." replied Benezia

"Will you come work for me whenever you're done with school?" asked Mili

She arched her brow markings at her "Seriously? I'd love to. Whatever you need, I'll be there for you."

She smiled "I knew I could count on you. Thank you."

"Of course, just call me and let me know when. What about Anna?"

She arched a brow marking "What about Anna?"

Benezia laughed, "Oh I see... you're just trying to keep me close, huh?"

Mil scoffed "Whaaaaat?! Noooo!"

She laughed harder "Oh, you're so full of shit!" She slapped her ass, "Go take a shower!"

She slid out of bed and walked over to her room freshener then hit it a few times.

Mil followed her sexy body as she moved across the room then turned to open the window to let the fresh air in. She looked back at Benezia and smiled. She searched the bed for their clothes and tossed Bene's to her then quickly slipped her own on. After Benezia walked out of the room, she leaned into the pillow she was laying on and smelled it "Mmm you smell so good." She laid there for a moment then got out of bed. She exited the room then walked down to the other end of the hallway and across the catwalk where the master guest room was. She walked into the room and locked the door behind her then pinched her brow markings when she heard the shower running. She walked into the bathroom and saw her cousin in the shower. "You're fucking insane." She said as she locked the bathroom door.

Benezia smiled broadly then said, "I know! Now get your ass in here."

She quickly disrobed and stepped into the shower then toward her. "You're so sexy." She said as she slowly ran her hand down her side then over her rear. She groped on her rear then slapped it. She closed her eyes as she heard the slap radiate in the bathroom.

Benezia smiled then moaned "nMmmmm…Is your heart racing?"

"Yes it is," she said as she kissed her shoulder

-/

Two weeks later late into the night they were sitting on the couch downstairs watching tv. Mil was on the larger couch with Ry, Gwyn, and Anna. She looked over briefly at Benezia lounging on the recliner with Pepper as her aunt was sitting in the love seat. They looked up and over when the varren got up and ran for the door huffing. Ry was the first to speak, "Dad and Miri must be back."

Bene got up as did Liara. Benezia looked at her sisters "I'm going to bed after I

say goodnight to dad. Goodnight."

Anna grabbed her hand, "Sissy, can you get me something to drink...please?"

Benezia just looked at her then Anna smiled "I'll love you long time!"

She rolled her eyes as she grunted: "Ugh Fine." She started to walk to the kitchen then she heard Riley and Gwyn, "Us too pleeeaaassee we love you!"

Bene leaned on the couch and ran two fingers quickly over Mil's crest "What about you? You want something?"

Mil looked up and smiled "I do, but I'll get up and get it." After getting her drink, she sat back down on the couch.

Gwyn looked at Mil, looking at her sister walk away, and she smiled slightly. She tapped a message on her omni tool and sent it to her cousin.

Mil looked down and read it "So, what's with you and my sister?" She looked up and over at Gwyn. She tapped at her omni tool then sent her a message, "What do you mean?"

Gwyn sent a message back to her, "I saw how you watched her walk away, and you sleep with her every night."

She chewed the inside of her cheek as she tapped at her omni tool and replied, "Jona is always lurking in the shadows, and I get nervous when Bene is not around. She keeps her away, and she helps me sleep at night. What are you implying?"

Gwyn looked over at her for a moment, but Mil didn't look at her. She sent a message back "I'm implying exactly what I said, that you "Sleep" with my sister almost every night. I heard you two the other night when I got up to pee but nice cover-up."

Mil's eyes flashed when she read the message then swallowed hard as she looked up and over at her cousin. She quickly tapped at her omni tool then replied, "I don't know what you're talking about. You probably just heard the tv."

Gwyn smirked when she read the message, then replied, "mHmmm. Bene rarely sleeps with the tv on, but since you've been home, it's every night. Your secret is safe with me."

-/

An hour later, Mil knocked on Benezia's door and waited until she said: "Come in." She walked into her room and saw her lying in bed, watching tv with Pepper and Gimpy lying next to her. She crawled over to her and kissed her. "Nmmm I wait for this all damn day."

The two varren made a small gentle grunt at her

Benezia smiled "Me too..."

Mil laid on her "Have I told you how sexy you look in tight ass leggings or tight athletic shorts."

She smiled, "Yes... just now." She said as she started laughing

"Wha?"

"I wear both a lot! Especially my athletic ones."

Mil laughed "I know those are the best ones. They fully accentuate your sexy ass. It's been very hard to resist looking."

"nMmm and what about the showers at the gym or the Arena?"

Mil chewed on the inside of her cheek "Umm a quick glance or two." She gave her a quick kiss before she continued, "You have the perfect fucking body babe. Toned, perfect sized tits, nice ass, gorgeous color, perfect 5'6" height for me..."

"mMmmm so I'm perfect?" replied Benezia

She nodded, "Mmhmm, you are, unlike me all lanky and shit." said Mil.

She rumbled in laughter, "Baby, you're tall but nowhere near lanky. Your super-smart, a beautiful shade of purple, have lovely green eyes, athletic and nMmm just sexy all around."

She smiled, "Yea?"

Bene ran her hands up her back "mHmmm..." she murmured then kissed her passionately.

The two varren gave another grunt, then Pepper began to growl at Mil. Benezia pulled away gently "You two knock it off or get down." She said sternly

Mil giggled "Aww babe they don't like me loving on you."

"I don't care. They will not growl at you. Period!" She hooked her leg around her as she ran her hand up the back of her neck "Come here and love on me more baby."

Mil smiled then kissed her lips as she ran her hand down her thigh then slapped her partially exposed ass softly. She jerked her hand away when Pepper growled and snipped at her hand, "Oh shit!"

Benezia reprimanded her, "Damn it, Pep! No!" She pushed her slightly "Get down! Or behave!" She grabbed Mili's hand, then kissed it "Are you ok?"

"Yea yea I'm fine! She didn't get me." She said as she looked at her hand. Mil leaned back down and began to kiss Benezia long and slow then they heard Pepper growling again. Benezia pulled away, "Knock it off!" She snapped her finger and pointed to the door "Actually, get out!" They just looked at her "Go! Now!" They both jumped off the bed and walked out.

"nMmm babe I have to tell you something." Mil said then kissed her neck

She caressed the back of her fringe, "What's that?"

"Gwynne knows.."

Benezia jerked back, "What!"

Mil nodded "She knows about us. She told me downstairs, and I denied it. Then she told me she heard us having sex, but I told her it was the tv. She said nice cover-up then said our secret is safe with her."

She ran her hand over mouth "Shit... that must have been several nights ago. I was so horny that night, and you used that new toy on me. mMmm, and you fucked the hell out of my pussy."

Mil snickered "Yes, I did. Hell, we even fucked on the floor so your bed wouldn't make any noise. I still can't believe you let me buy that for you and use it on you."

Benezia laughed, "You recommended it and said it was out of this world. How could I not want it and try it? I would have bought it, but mom would have known, and I'll pay you back."

She smiled, "You are out of this world, and you don't have to pay me back. Shit, we've both used it all this week." She kissed her, "mMmm, you're so good with it too, baby."

Benezia placed her hands on her hips and moved them from side to side "Yeooowww."

Mil laughed then kissed her, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you too, my horndog.

She giggled, "nMmm horny for you, and you only used your pheromones that one time."

"I know because I'm afraid it'll make you get out of hand and too loud." She ran her hand down her ass. "You going to fuck me tonight?"

Mili waggled her brows at her, "I'd rather make love to you."

She smiled "As long as you're touching me, I don't care."

Mil lifted her lover's shirt and slowly ran her hand up her taut stomach, "mMmm like this?"

She nodded and giggle, "mHmmm..."

She rolled her finger around her hardened nipple and playfully pinched it, "You have the perfect size nipples, and just the right sized darken blue areolas." She slowly kissed her nipple then sucked on it as she ran her hand slowly over to her other breast.

Benezia moaned softly as she ran her fingers down her crest then stroked her fringe. She shimmered her other hand gently over the side of her face where they removed her face tattoo "Aww babe does it still hurt?"

Mil pinched her eye "nMmm it's still a tiny bit tender. Will you kiss it for me, baby?"

"Aww come here and I will my love." Mil leaned back and waited for her lover to kiss her pain away.

Benezia giggled then kissed her face gently "How's that baby?"

Mil kissed her, "Much better." She ran her hand over her breasts, and Benezia giggled.

"What?"

Benezia shook her head "Nothing. You're doing it so softly that it tickles."

She bent down and kissed her breasts "Oh yea? How about now?" Mil quickly pulled away, and Benezia pulled her nightshirt down when there was a knock on the door. Nez laughed when Mil wiped her mouth as she quickly moved off her and on the other side of the bed. Benezia sat up, then said, "Come in."

Liara walked in and smiled, "What's going on in here?"

Nez finished laughing, then turned the tv down "Mil here being her old self and just talking."

"Good." She looked at Mili then back at her daughter "How is she doing with the withdrawals?"

Benezia looked at Mil with furrowed brow markings then back at her mother "Withdrawals? From what?"

Liara raised a marking at Mili "Do you want to tell her or me?"

Mil hung her head as she ran her hands up and down her thighs and mumbled "Drugs..."

"Ahh is that what you go see Zen about?" asked Benezia

She nodded, "Yes... Well, that and the tattoo removals. Plus the lenses."

Liara sat on the bed, "How's therapy going?"

"It's going ok." She points to Benezia, "She's helping me more than the therapist."

Benezia darted her eyes at her then her mother looked over to her daughter "Oh yea? How so?"

Mil quickly said, "She does this move that blocks everything."

Liara pinched her brow markings and cocked her head, "What kind of move?"

When Liara looked over at Benezia, Mil waggled her brow markings at Benezia, "I don't know something with her hand."

Benezia slightly lit her hand "I touch her with my hand, and I make her monsters go away."

Liara looked at Mil "What happens when she does that?"

Bene raised a brow quickly at Mil and smiled.

"Everything is clear. I don't panic, I don't see Jona, I don't see or feel anything from during that time. It's almost as if it never happened."

"Interesting... You know you'll have to eventually face your demons. Nez won't always be around to help you."

She sighed as she looked down, "I know..."

"So, she also removes the withdrawals because you were experiencing them on the ride back from Omega," said Liara

She shrugged, "I guess so unless it's the medication that Zen is giving me."

"Well, I'm glad to hear you laughing. I thought you'd be worse off. Laid out in the med bay but you're not. You're hanging out in Benezia's room like always giggling and laughing. Do you feel ready to go back to Xana?"

She rubbed her leg, "Ummm, I don't know if I want to go back yet."

Liara pinched her brow markings "I thought you were eager to get back to her?"

She shrugged, "I am, but Bene has turned into a security blanket. I'm kind of nervous about leaving now."

Benezia came around and sat on the other side of her then rubbed her back "You'll get better."

Mil turned to her and started to weep on her shoulder, "Will I?"

Benezia wrapped her arms around her, then looked at her mother "You will. It's just going to take time is all. It took me a while before I was better."

"Yea but you had your mom the whole time. What if I leave and I have an attack, and you're not around. What do I do?"

Benezia look at her mom then rubbed Mil's back "I don't know Mili..."

Liara furrowed her brow markings then turned and called Zen "Zen, is it normal for Mil to be this clingy? She seems to have become attached to Benezia. She's like her security blanket. I see... ok... yea bye."

When Liara was on the phone, Benezia whispered in her aux, "What are you doing?"

Mil giggled softly, "Being an ass." She gently gave her several kisses on her shoulder.

"Ballsy very ballsy."

Liara hung up and looked over "She feels it just her clinging to normalcy."

Benezia nodded as she held on to Mil, "Oh ok. What do I do?"

Liara shook her head "I don't know. I guess just keep doing what you're doing. I can stay with her if you like."

When she said that Mil gripped her tight.

Bene gave her mom a quick brow raise, then said "It's ok. I think I can handle it. If not I'll come get you."

Mil released from Bene and wiped her tears "I'm sorry."

Liara sat down next to her and rubbed her back "Oh sweetie, it'll get better." Mil turned and hugged her aunt tightly. Liara wrapped her arms around her and looked at Benezia then gave her a sad look. She rubbed her back "It's going to get better. I promise. You can stay here as long as you need."

Mil nodded her head, then said, "Thank you."

"You know I saw your roommates recently and they were all excited to have you come back home." Liara said with a smile

Mil pinched her brow markings "You went there?"

Liara nodded, "Yes... I'm having the condo upgraded with improved security." She patted her leg "Xana can't wait for you to go home."

"Oh... that's good." She looked beyond her aunt over at Nezzie. "We were just talking about her having other lovers."

"Ahhh... I guess it has been almost eight years. I haven't thought of that." said Liara

"Me either. What if she's with someone..."

"From the sound of it, she isn't and is waiting for you." She looked at her, "Why?"

"Oh, ok." She shrugged, "Maybe I'll just attend school here. Close to home..."

Liara smiled "We'd all love you to be closer, but it's whatever you want to do sweetie. Think about it."

Mili nodded, "Ok..."

Liara got up and walked ou, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

Liara stopped at the door, "Nezzie, come here for a minute."

She got up and walked over to her, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I want to talk to you out in the hall."

Bene gripped her sleep shorts, "Ok."

Liara looked at her "How is she at night?"

Benezia smiled internally _wonderful_ "Umm she thrashes around sometimes at night. I enter her mind to calm her. It works usually, but other times I have to do more."

Liara squinted her eyes, "Like what?"

"I have to hold her. It's kind of awkward, but whatever helps her."

Liara nodded, "I had to do the same for you." She smiled at her "I'm so proud of you for doing this for her. I know Anna would have never done this, but you stepped up to help her."

"Well, she's family and my best friend. It's what I'm supposed to do. Besides I want her to get better and if this is what I have to do, then so be it."

Liara hugged her tight then kissed her forehead, "Goodnight sweetie."

"Goodnight mom."

Benezia walked back into her room and over to Mil then pushed her gently "Nice performance."

Mil giggled then pulled her between her legs "What? That wasn't fake."

"Oh, bullshit. I felt you kissing on my shoulder."

She snickered as she ran her hands over her rear, "Yea I did. I was in the middle of playing with your nipples when she came in."

Bene rolled her eyes "And what was that what do I do without her stuff?"

"The truth."

Benezia pulled away gently and laid down "Uh-huh...V.I lights out."

Mil crawled over to her and laid next to her, "It was the truth."

"I believe you." She grabbed the remote and turned the volume back up

"Yea?" She shimmered her hand up her shirt and caressed her nipples. "You're upset."

She smiled "How can I be when you're playing with my nipples?"

Mil smirked, "You are, though."

She looked away then back at her "It's been weeks, and I feel like we're together, but we'll need to part soon."

Mil lifted her shirt and kissed her breasts then sucked on her nipples "I don't want to leave you."

Benezia smiled, "Aww baby, you're such a pleaser." She giggled then said, "You're are soooo clingy and lovey, it's ridiculous!"

Mil looked up at her "Nah uh." She said with slight irritation

"You are too!"

Mil pulled away as she grew even more irritated "I am not fucking clingy!" She snapped

Benezia jerked back at her tone with her then sat up as she pinched her brow markings, "Oh, I see you think you can pull this hardcore facade on me? What a bunch of horse shit. I wasn't making fun of you. I'm not Anna! You can be hardcore for her but not me. I know you, and you're gooey and clingy with me. You have been this whole damn time!"

Mil frowned and inched her way back to her. She knew damn well she was gooey and clingy with her. She blinked rapidly as she opened her mouth then closed it then opened it then said: "I.. I'm..."

She shook her head, "Don't bother." She turned her back to her, "We need to stop this anyway." She said coolly

Mil scrunched her face as she held back tears from the pain. She reached for her then pulled away "You're right... we do." She looked at her, then got out of bed and walked out.

Benezia closed her eyes tight when she walked away and tried her best not to cry. _Fuck!_

— _/_

Mili walked down the darkened hallway and looked around at all the dark shadows. Her heart began to race as she walked closer to the catwalk that led to her room. She rubbed her fingers against her palm when she heard whispers down below. She quickly entered her darkroom and looked around frantically then quickly said: "V.I lights thirty percent." She scanned the room quickly for Jona. _Fuck! Nezzie is my damn security blanket._ She got into the cold bed and laid there, nervously as she continued to look around the room. She rubbed her arms as the last few weeks she's had Benezia's warmth holding on to her. She pulled the blankets up to her chin as her eyes darted around the room. She could feel the panic begin to really dig in as Benezia's clear vision in her head was almost gone. She knew instantly that she wasn't going to sleep that night as she's slept peacefully for the last few weeks. All she wanted to do was run out of the room and into Benezia's room and curl up beside her, but her pride was too great. She closed her eyes and curled into a ball when she heard Jona's voice creep into her mind _Caaa-mil-laaa!_ She shook her head as she whimpered, "Nooo no no pleaaaasseee..." She began to shake as she clamped her eyes tighter and slammed her hands against her aux. _Camilla!_ _Come here..._

—/


	35. Nightmare

**Ch 34: The Nightmare**

 **Armali, Thessia - T'Soni-Shepard Estate November 2229CE**

—/

Miranda woke in the night to relieve herself, and on her way back she heard a strange noise. She nudged Liara, and she stirred in her sleep then grunted. Miranda pushed her a bit harder.

Liara opened her eyes and turned toward her then said in a groggy voice, "What? What's wrong?"

Miranda shook her head as she rose a finger, "Listen!"

She sat up as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then furrowed her markings "What is that?" Liara got out of bed and quickly grabbed her robe as did Miranda. They walked out, and they saw Shay and another commando at the bottom of the stairs. Liara looked at them then asked, "Is that...Gimpy?"

Shay rubbed her face a few times, then replied, "I think so."

Miranda raised a brow "I thought he slept with Ry?"

Liara shook her head "No, he normally sleeps with Bene, but when she's not here he sleeps in Ry's room. I guess with her helping Mil he's been sleeping with Ry." Liara shook her head "The girls and Cam must be hard sleepers. How can they not hear that?" They all hurried up the stairs and saw Gimpy sitting in front of Mili's room. She looked down the hallway and saw Anna, Gwyn, and Ry standing in the middle of it.

Ry pat her leg. "Come here, boy."

He just sat there and whimpered strangely.

Ry spoke, "What's with him?"

Her mother shook her head, "I'm not sure." Liara walked up to Gimpy and pet him "What's the matter?"

He looked at her then continued to whimper in front of the door.

Liara pinched her brow markings at Mil in her room and not in Benezia's. She ran her hand over the door, but it didn't open then she knocked gently "Mili?" When she didn't receive a response she went to tap at her omni tool but noticed she didn't have it on. "Shit." She ran downstairs to her room to grab her omni tool and when she entered she quickly said "Babe! Get up!"

Shepard popped his head up "Huh? What?"

"I don't know something is wrong." She grabbed her omni tool, then ran back up the stairs as she slid it on. She quickly tapped at her omni tool for the master code to the door then ran her hand over the door. Liara and Miranda hurried into the room and saw the lights were at thirty percent. Liara looked over at the bed and saw that all the sheets, pillows and blankets were on the floor. Mil was curled up in a fetal position shaking. Her aura was lit blue as she thrashed around then she stopped and whimpered. "V.I lights all the way!" demanded Liara

Anna, Gwyn, and Riley peeked in the room "Mom..." Their mother just shook her head at them.

Miranda arched a brow as she looked at Liara, "I thought Nezzie was helping her?"

Liara shrugged as she shook her head "She has been for weeks. I don't understand. I had no idea it was this bad. Nez said she thrashed around in her sleep, but she never said violently and in a state of panic like this. Nez was nothing like this after her incident."

Miranda scrunched her brows as she looked closer at the edge of the bed then mumbled "What is that? Is that…" she spoke louder, "Liara, that's throw up on the edge of the bed."

She looked over at her first and said: "Shay, get Zen and Dr. Caliix over here!" She quickly walked up to the bed and sat down then touch her leg. Mil jerked away, and she shook in fear. Liara gently said "Mili? It's ok... it's just me, auntie Liara."

Miranda hurried over to the bathroom and grabbed a few towels and a damp washcloth. When she came back out and closer to the side of the bed she noticed the small packets of drugs on the floor near the bed. "Fuck! She relapsed Liara; that's why she threw up." She quickly wiped up the throw up then discarded the towels in the bathroom. When she returned she bent down and picked up the small packets of drugs on the floor then showed them to her.

Liara got her com unit. "Zen, I need you in here now! Double time Mil is a relapse. Some sort of drug induce sleep panic or an overdose. I don't know!" She looked at Miranda "When the hell did she get those?

Miranda shrugged "Did she bring them with her?"

Shay shook her head "She must have had them on her when we left Omega because she hasn't left the estate!"

Liara tried to touch her again, and her aura grew as she jerked away. Liara took a breath then got up and ran down the hall to Benezia's room. She saw her asleep in her bed with the tv running. _Well, that's why she couldn't hear Gimpy_ "Nezzie!" She yelled

She jolted awake, "What?" She rubbed her face at the sight of her mom in her room in a panic "What's happening?"

"It's Mili! I need you...right now."

"Shit!" She quickly got out of bed and ran down the hall. When she got to her room, she saw her best friend in a complete mess. Benezia quickly walked up to her and sat on the bed as she reached out for her, her mother said "I've already tried that. Please be careful!"

Liara watched as her daughter's hand turned red then she touched Mili's leg and spoke gently to her "Mili... it's me calm down." They watched Mili's aura diminish, and she stopped shaking. Her daughter inched closer to her then laid down next to her and Mil clung to her. Benezia held her and gently said, "It's ok... I'm here. Calm down."

Miranda whispered to Liara, "What the fuck just happened?"

Liara shook her head "I have no idea exactly. She has a power that clouds the mind, and she only sees what she wants them to see." Liara ran her hands down her face "This whole time I thought she was getting better, but Nezzie is literally her security blanket. She can't be without her. I'm assuming she attempted that tonight and this is what happened."

"Why didn't she just get up and go back to Nezzie's room?" asked Miranda

Liara shook her head as she replied, "I don't know. She slept with the lights on. I'm assuming she was in a solid-state of fear." She sighed "There's no way I can let her leave to Serrice with her like this. She's going to have to sleep in the med bay from now on with actual medical attention. I understand why Zen and Dr. Caliix were confused with her "Recovery". There wasn't a recovery, but a masking and all we've done here is delayed her recovery."

Zen ran into the room, "What happened?" She looked over at Mil clinging to Benezia for dear life.

Liara pointed, "This! She's nowhere near better. Nezzie here has been inducing a vision in her mind that has been blocking everything out. The pain, the fear, the withdrawals …everything."

Zen shook her head, "No wonder." She walked over to her "Mili? Let's get you down to the medbay."

She shook her head and quickly said, "No!"

Dr. Caliix hurried through the door, "Don't touch her!"

Miranda looked at her then at Benezia, "Too late for that!"

The doctor walked up to Mili and shined a light near her eyes. "She still asleep!"

Liara furrowed her brow markings "What?"

Zen picked up the drugs on the nightstand "Doctor, a drug-induced nightmare?"

"Shit! I was afraid of that," said Dr. Caliix

"What are those and what do they do?" asked Liara

Zen scanned the three packets "Well, this one is taken for a high, no pain type drug, but this one can cause hallucinations and very lethal if used in large doses." She grabbed the third one "Ugh this is just toxic." She looked at the floor then bent down and grabbed two others. "Christ... You mix some of these together, and you can get something like this. Even worse when she's in a state of fear or a very bad drug overdose if too much is consumed."

The doctor looked at her clinging to Benezia, "How'd she do that? She should be tearing at her face." asked the doctor

Liara replied, "Her powers are clouding her mind."

"Well, now the last few weeks make sense. Years of usage and her body is used to these drugs, and we were ready for her withdrawals, but we never received them because of the clouding. I guess it's good for the withdrawals but not for her psyche. I'm assuming this was an attempt to sleep by herself?"

Liara nodded "That's what I'm assuming, but we don't understand why she didn't just go back to Benezia room."

"Ahh that would be called pride." said Dr. Caliix

"Pride?" said Liara

"Yes, it tends to run strong among all species. "Her pride to not show weakness or in this case to show that she could sleep by herself. So, instead of simply walking back to Benezia and saying, "I can't," she chose to do this."

Liara and Miranda both shook their head "Damn it Mili." said Miranda

-/

Benezia entered Mili's mind (Mili?) she didn't get a response. She eased deeper into the darken chaos then stopped. (I'm not searching for you! Get your ass over here!)

She heard her say (No!)

(Damn it, Mil! Stop pouting you, big baby!)

(I'm not a baby!)

(Uh-huh, what do you call it then?) she heard her huff. (Why didn't you just come back to my room babe?)

(I don't know!)

(Oh, so you'd rather just be in here scared?)

(Yea... I guess so...)

(Come here, baby, and we'll go back to my room. When we get there I'll let you kiss on my breasts.)

(Yea?)

She smirked (Oh, that caught your attention did it? Come here you horndog)

(I'm not either.)

(Uh-huh. Aww you want me to come love on you?)

(Will you?)

(You're such a big ooey gooey baby. Get your pouty ass over here) She felt her getting closer. Then she saw her sulking. (What's wrong?)

(You're going to be mad at me) she inched closer to her.

(Why? What did you do?)

She kept her distance from her (A bad thing)

Benezia walked closer to her (Come here and tell me.)

She stepped away as she shook her head (No!)

(You're purposely staying away from me? What did you do?) She felt her run away. Benezia huffed (Get your ass back here!)

—/

The crowd in Mil's room all had raised brows at the sight before them. They saw Mil shaking her head and pouting. Liara looked at the doctor, "What's happening?"

"I'm not sure. Benezia must be talking to her in her mind, and Mil is apparently pouting."

They suddenly saw Benezia's aura blaze as did Mil's. Miranda quickly said, "Ummm. What's happening?"

Mil jerked and stiffened out like a board then jerked again then Benezia moved slightly. Liara raised her brow markings. "What the hell is going on?" Liara hurried over to her daughter in a panic when she tried to touch her; she received a shock. She jerked back then shook her hand "Owww shit!"

"Are they fighting?" asked Miranda

Dr. Caliix shook her head, "I'm not sure. Mil could think she's a monster or an enemy?"

Liara jumped back "What the hell is that?"

Zen walked forward some "I've never seen anything like that."

Liara reached out to touch it, then Dr. Caliix quickly said: "Don't!"

Miranda eased forward as she looked at the red bubble surrounding them. "It's some sort of protective bubble or force field even. You can't even see inside." She looked over at Liara, "Who knows what would happen if you touched it."

Liara opened her omni tool to document it in order to ask the priestess about it later.

Zen inched closer to the shield and looked at it "Look at the power emitting from it." She hovered her hand near it "Damn... I can feel it, it's so strong." She looked at Liara "Lia, let's hope she never becomes evil because she will be a force to be reckoned with. If she's this powerful now then she will be beyond anything we've ever seen for millennia to come when she gets older and in her prime. She's already more powerful than several justicars put together. Could you imagine if this was Aria?"

Liara ran her hands over her face "Goddess... I know! As you probably know the protheans uplifted us, cultivated us, scientifically tested on us or whatever. That's how we supposedly have these specific asari skills such as melding. All of that is still word of mouth from Javik, and there are supposedly archives about this all but in complete lockdown. So, with these modifications we have the rulers who are these golden lineages with additional modifications, and then there are the regular asari. When I read through the archives about the rulers back in the day. There were two particular golden rulers that stood out to me. Most golden rulers didn't care to rule but did because it was there "duty." When they came into their power they didn't seek it out to fully learn it. They just did their daily duty and went on about their lives. But there were these two particular golden rulers that sought out the power. Studied it, learned it, played with it and came up with new powers, etc. They were vicious and extremely powerful when others were not. Their asari people feared this one particular golden ruler. She was ruthless and mean... she killed without a thought or care in the world because she knew at the time no one could stop her. No one ever defied her in the fear that she would kill them. Her power was beyond the other rulers nearby, and she knew it." She paused for a moment "But there was this other across the planet that was just as ruthless and powerful. She was just the same but power-hungry... she wanted to be the main ruler, not just a regional ruler. These two eventually found out about each other, and they knew deep down if they ever fought that it would be the greatest battle they ever had. They knew they were better off in an alliance than tearing at each other's throats."

Miranda spoke up, "I'm assuming these two asari were T'Soni and T'Seius?"

Liara sighed, "Yes... and I failed to mention that to Aria. I see where her power hungriness comes from. All these unheard of moves Benezia does is from the ancient lineage. When I spoke to the priestess about the ones she did during Shepard's rescue she said they have never been performed by any justicars or priestesses. The only documentation she could find was ancient and performed by an asari named Yeyxesa. "The Breath of Fury" turns its victims to black ash with an instant death. "The Kiss of Death or The Orb Seeker" kills its victim violently with nothing left but goo. Similar to a warp but sent out in an orb. The teleport she couldn't even find." Liara pinched her brow markings as she continued "Yeyxesa T'Soni or Yeyxesa the Great, Xesa the Barbaric or Xesa the Ruthless" Liara wiped her tears "I've seen her in Benezia's mirror, and she shines among the others…like a shiny trophy on a mantle. She was the only one in the lineage that was like this and after she passed the fear among the asari in her region faded. Her daughter Janura vowed to not be like her mother." She let out a breath "Gadejah T'Seius was the other. Dejah the Vicious. Dejah the Horrible. These two thought of everything to combat their own moves just in case of what may be."

Miranda's eyes were wide "Bloody hell... I'm assuming these two never had super golden children?"

Liara shook her head. "Neither would allow it. It was forbidden in fear of creating a more powerful child to out beat the other. But the golden lineages were only bonded with other golden lineages to keep the lineages pure and ridden of weakness."

"Did these golden lineages ever have an ardat-yakshi?" asked Shandri

"Believe it or not, there were never any golden children being an ardat-yakshi. Well, let's put it this way there's no documentation of a "golden child" being an ardat-yakshi or any of their children being one. When rulers found out about these ardat-yakshi they would just instantly kill them as it was a disgrace to begin with, and I'm assuming they were also a threat. Now, an interesting thought was mentioned by the priestess when I was there last was this. That she believes that a possibility of the "mutation" occurring is due to the protheans tampering with our genetic coding. Her other thought was the "mutation" only comes from a golden sexually melding with a non-golden."

Miranda arched a brow. "So, a higher genetic coding sexually melding with a lower genetic asari's coding causes a mutation?"

Liara shrugs. "That's what she thinks. Which in its self would be strange."

Shepard shook his head "Not necessarily but "pure blood" mutations happened in humans all the time back in the day, especially with royal families, the Egyptians, etc. The consistent "bad blood" caused a more extensive mutation."

Liara nodded her head "That is why "purebloods" are frowned upon. What I mentioned is not the same—"

Miranda chimes in "True. It also depends on how you look at it. You are a mono-gendered species, but it doesn't mean you don't have different races. Like for example humans we have let's say whites, blacks, browns, etc. instead of saying Asians, Europeans, etc. and throughout the years we've intertwined and mixed "colors" each with their own genetic "issues." Which can be altered and fixed if they arise today. But you asari also have similar "races" navy, purples, light blues, teal, etc. and now you mention highers and lowers. You take all that into account and start intertwining them and eventually "issues" will arise. There are no species that are perfect. Due to the specific way you procreate this "mutation" only occurs with other asari and not from other species. Now THAT is what's strange."

Liara pinched her brow markings as she opened her mouth then closed it. She was about to speak then Shandri replied: "So if we take the viewpoint of the priestess then we can say that apparently several golden lineages had children with peasants or peasants with golden lineages as we have several ardat-yakshi today."

"Exactly," said Liara

Zen spoke "So... are some of the justicars... bastard children of these golden lineages? Their power is beyond that if a regular asari but below these golden children."

Liara let out a breath, "That could be a possibility, but I don't know. I believe if we did an analysis of the records we could probably pinpoint all lineages and the possibilities of who could have the mutation. Samara's lineage and bondmate were riddled with the mutation in their genes. The worst unfortunate of cases they have currently documented. I know asari scientists have been working on a cure for centuries and I believe we could have a cure in the near future. The mutation is an uncontrollable power of "feeding" during a sexual meld which causes their partners brain to hemorrhage. This "event" causes a euphoria like sensation and an uncontrollable craving of a sexual meld. Similar to drug addiction, but there's no cure, no rehabilitation, no medication to help combat it, etc."

"Correct but what scares me is her ability to create these visions beyond many other things such as Dominate. Almost similar to an ardat-yakshi." Said Zen

Liara shook her head "But she isn't... she can't be. She's not of pureblood." She ran her hand nervously over her crest then glanced over at Dr. Caliix "There's no documentation of a non-pure blood ardat-yakshi." She looked at her husband in tears, "Can't be..."

Gwyn arched her brow markings then opened her mouth then closed it and looked down. _I can't…I told her that their secret was safe with me._

"Mhmm she seems to only do these visions by touch and hasn't figured out how to do it beyond that, or maybe she has I don't know. I have no idea the extent of her powers." Said Liara

Shay quickly lifted her brow marking "Mistress, remember when we were in the control room, and she knew the security guard was lying, and she knew when the asari was lying. How would she know that?"

Shepard nodded, "I remember that... well the asari anyway." He looked at his wife "Reminds me of Javik somewhat."

"She did control all those asari. What if that was just a vision plus mind control?" said Shandri

"Shay, that's a version of Dominate." replied Zen

Liara gave a quick side nod as she furrowed her brow markings. She turned and looked over at Anna "Do you think Bene has had—"

"Sex?" responded Anna

"Yes..."

She laughed then said, "Seriously, mom? She's thirty-four and had sex numerous times at the Academy and—"

Shepard waved his hands, "Ok.. ok..."

"Well, if she's had sex, then she can't be an ardat-yakshi." said Liara.

Zen shook her head slightly "I didn't say she was Mistress. I was simply saying she's very similar to one. She can dominate, and she enjoys ki—"

"She does NOT enjoy killing!" snapped Liara

Zen arched a brow marking, "But yet she killed twenty people and wanted to go with you to kill more."

Liara shook her head "No! She just wanted to help."

"Any other asari her age would have been terrified." replied Zen

Liara grit her teeth and clenched her fist as her aura grew. "What are you implying! That my daughter is a killer? Huh? Anna wanted to tag along too! Is she a killer as well?"

Zen opened her mouth then closed it then said, "I'm... sorry my Lady. I'm just thinking the worst possibilities. Please forgive me."

—/

Benezia threw out a stasis at Mili's feet and slowly pulled her to her (Get your ass over here!)

Mil threw a pulse at her (No!)

(Damn it Mil stop it!) she stopped fighting her (Come here, please)

She turned to her and sulked then huffed (Fine...) she walked to her as she hung her head (What?)

Benezia ran her hand up her face (Look at me, babe.)

She looked up slowly (Yes?)

(Talk to me a baby. What happened? Ugh, and why does it feel so damn constricted in here? I can barely breathe. Your mind is racing, it's chaotic and fuzzy. I feel intoxicated almost. What did you do?)

She shook her head (No!)

She kissed her (Tell me... or show me.)

Mil showed her instead of telling her what she did. Benezia shook her head as tears drizzled down her face (Babe, why would you do that to yourself?)

She began to cry (Because I'm stupid! I just wanted it to stop.)

Benezia wrapped her arms around her (Babe, you are far from stupid.) she kissed her (You're a big baby and a mess.)

She pulled her closer as she pouted (Nah uh.)

(Ok, you're not a baby. Now, come with me.)

Mil pulled away gently (No... everyone will be upset with me.)

(So, you're just going to sulk down here in the darkness and let this shit... this poison consume you?)

She nodded (Yes.)

(Argh damn it! Fine... then I'll release the monster on my way out.)

Mil panicked (Please don't!)

She ran her hand over her face then kissed her (Come be the strong asari that I know you are. No more hiding and no more of my help.)

Mil began to shake (Nooo... I can't do this without you. Look at me, I'm in shambles!)

(No, you're better than this. I'll stay with you in the medbay but not in my bed. You'll need to go through the hard to get better. You know this.)

(I don't want to. I'd rather you just take it away. Please babe do this for me.)

Benezia touched her own crest as she grunted. (NMmm I feel strange.) She took a breath (I want to babe. You in this terrible state hurts my heart.)

(Then do it. I know you can. Please...)

(I don't know if I can.) They both turned when they heard an evil growl. _A T'Seuis! You should put her out of her misery! You've helped her enough!_

(What the fuck was that?) asked Mili

Benezia shook her head (An ancient and she's pissed.)

Mili looked at her lover for a moment as she furrowed her brow markings. (What's a T'Seuis? And why must she die?)

(I don't know.) They turned again when another came through _Seek deep within, then do. The solution is there._ Benezia instantly saw what to do, and she smiled. (Ok ok I think I know.) She pulled Mil deep within her mind then scanned the area and saw all the affected areas. (Ok, so here are the problems.)

(Yea? Now what?)

She sought her advisors within her mind _Young one you are powerful and extremely intelligent, and you take our advice and do our moves with such simplicity. Now you have a choice to make. You can strip her mind of everything which could damage her relationship with you and could possibly harm her in the process, or you can ease the pain but not take it away, and she must find her own way out of the darkness. Each have consequences._

Benezia looked at Mil (I will not strip you if it will cause damage but I'll will ease the pain. You need to do the rest and fight your own demons.)

Mil took a deep breath (Ok...Do it! I don't ever want to go through this nonsense again.)

She kissed her deeply (I love you, and you will recover from this.)

(I love you. Thank you!)

Benezia shook her head slightly then took a deep breath. She stepped away from her, then sent her power out to the affected areas. She closed her eyes when tears filled them and drizzled down her cheeks. When she was done with the affected areas she quickly sought out their affair and cautiously took hold of the last few weeks until the night before their love affair.

Mili extended her hand and quickly said (Nooooo! What are you doing? Stop! Please don't do this! Don't take us away.)

Bene cried (I'm sorry my love! I'll miss you!)

Mili grabbed her (Please don't, I want to cherish our time always.)

She closed her eyes and ran her hand up her face (I will always cherish our time together. I love you.) She pulled away from her, then gathered the poison within her lover and consumed all of it.

Mili scrunched her face as she shook her head (Baby... stop! Don't do that. Please...)

Bene grabbed her head as she screamed out, then dropped to the floor within their minds. She grunted when she opened her eyes, she looked around and saw Mil was on the floor within her mind as well. She struggled to push herself up then stumbled over to her lover and nervously said (Mili?) When she didn't answer she knelt down beside her, closed her eyes then she sent a jolt through her mind and after a moment she saw her wake.

Mili sat up (What happened?)

(You doing silly things.) said Benezia

Mil smirked (nMmm bad things, huh?)

(Yes and I had to come in here and save you. How do you feel?)

(Much better thank you. No jitters, no fear, nothing at the moment. What did you do?)

(You know, me just being awesome like that.) she said then laughed hesitantly

(Thank you, my love. Why did you want to take us away?)

Tears fell down her face (Because... we can't be together and we can't continue our love. I wanted to wipe it from our memories.)

Mili sighed (I know, and I'll miss you badly, but I want to hold on to it no matter how bad it'll hurt. Will you still be there for me like always though?)

(Yes...of course... You ready to go back out there?)

(Yes...)

—/

Shepard was pacing the room, and his wife turned to him. "I don't like this."

He rubbed his wife's back "It's going to be ok."

Liara saw the red bubble disappear then Mil and Benezia sat up. Liara rushed over, "Goddess above, are you two ok?"

Mil shook her head as she placed her hand on it "Yes. What... what happened?"

Everyone but Benezia scrunched their faces then Liara said: "You don't know?"

"Not really," replied Mili

"Is this a side effect to the drugs doctor?" asked Miranda

The doctor scanned her, then pinched her lips off to the side. "Hmm strange I see the lingering of the old drugs in her system but not the new ones. They all looked at Benezia then she said, "What did you do?"

Benezia closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I… took it away. She still has recovery to do and needs to get over the last hurdle, but it'll be easier."

Liara blinked rapidly "How..."

She shrugged as she turned to get off the bed "It... just came to me?" She got off the bed and stumbled.

Her mother caught her "Nezzie, are you ok?"

"nMmm." She shook her head, "Nooo..."

The doctor scanned her, "She's extremely low on eezo." She pinched her brow as he shook her head "Can't be..."

Liara looked over, "What?"

Benezia grabbed her head as the ancient was scolding her _You fool! I told you to rid her not save her and kill yourself!_

Benezia screamed in her head (Shut up! I would NEVER kill her! Besides she's a T'Loak, not a T'Seius!)

 _Lies! Expel the poison now, or you will die!_

(I... I can't... I..) She looked at her mother as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she barely managed to say "Mom…"

Liara's eyes went wide when she quickly grabbed a hold of her limp child then looked directly at Dr. Caliix. "What the hell is happening?"

Mil blinked rapidly as her heart began to race then she took a choppy breath "Nezzie!" She looked over at the Doctor, "What's wrong with her?"

Dr. Caliix quickly said, "Liara, get her to the medbay now! She's having a drug overdose"

Liara panicked "What?!"

Mili ran her hands over her face "Nooo... no no.. why?"

"Here, give her to me!" Shepard demanded as he grabbed on to his daughter and ran out the door. He gripped on to her and spoke to her softly, "Daddy's got you baby." He could feel her shaking and breathing rapidly "Don't you do it! Stay with me!" Before he was able to arrive at the medbay he felt his daughter convulsing violently "No! Damn it Nezzie!" He looked down when he felt her take several gasping breathes before she stopped breathing. An excruciating pain tore through his heart, and he growled out a scream as he held on to her. "Nooooo!" He grit his teeth and laid her on the ground and began pumping her chest "Come on Damn it!"

Zen hurried over and said, "Move!" between her and Dr. Caliix they began to attempt to resuscitate her but to no avail.

He mumbled to himself as he watched helplessly from the side. "Come on baby…"

Liara leaned on her husband as she wept and mumbled: "Please... please..."

Shepard's patience became nonexistent from their failure to resuscitate her. He curled his lip as he knelt down, then pushed them both out of the way "Move!" He instantly blazed his aura as he placed his hands over his daughter's heart and send a biotic jolt into her. Her lifeless body arched then dropped back down. He checked her pulse in her neck then sent another jolt into her body. Her back arched again, but there was no response. He clenched his fists then yelled out in anger "Come on god damn it! You're stronger than this! Don't you fucking give up on me!"

Mil was shaking and crying as she clinched her crest between her forearms. "Oh my god... oh my god! What did I do? Please... Come on Bene!"

Liara knelt down and touched her daughter as she blazed her own aura then entered her mind and found herself in an empty shell. She screamed (Nezzie!) as she dropped to her knees, then wept. Liara took a deep breath then sent a massive jolt through her daughter's body. When she felt her daughter she instantly left her mind then touched her face "Nezzie?" She smiled when she heard her daughter coughing then turned her on her side when she began gagging. Benezia turned on her stomach as she gagged several times then released a dark substance on to the ground. Liara pinched her brow markings as the darken substance immediately killed the grass around her and spread towards her. She quickly got up then moved away, and as it crept closer to them, she quickly said, "Back up!" When Benezia was finished expelling the substance she laid there motionless.

Shepard waited for a brief second then walked toward the dead grass, and his wife grabbed his hand. He took a deep breath as he pulled away from her then walked over to his daughter and picked her up. "Everyone walk around it and don't step in it!" He then hurried her the rest of the way to the medbay and laid her down on a bed.

Zen quickly scanned Benezia then shook her head. "I'm not sure what that black substance was, but she still has the drugs in her system."

Liara replied, "Did she not expel the drugs?"

Zen shrugged "Possibly a good chunk of them but not all of it. Whatever Mili had in her system she consumed it all. How she did that I don't know, but she will now experience all the after-effects of it. Such as the havoc it may cause on her mind and body, and she will need to go through a detoxing, etc." She looked at the scanner then at Liara "We'll see what happens in the next few days."

Liara pulled up a chair then grabbed her daughter's hand and kissed it as tears drizzled down her face. "What were you thinking?"

Mil stood next to her aunt as she cried. She looked at her lover as pain emitted throughout her body. "Why?" She mumbled

Liara shook her head "She was just trying to help you but took on more than she could manage." She looked over at her husband when he spoke to her.

(Why did you enter her mind?)

(I don't know. I was just compelled to do it then I felt that she needed more than what you were doing.) She turned when Zen tapped her shoulder

She handed her a small eezo cube "Here eat this."

"Why?" Said Liara

"Just do what I tell you. It's because you are low. Whatever you did drained your eezo." Replied Zen

—/

Mil walked into the medbay a few weeks later and walked over to her lover. She leaned into her aux and whispered, "Come on baby… Wake up. Please… I'm soooo sorry. You being like this is killing me. I love you." She sat down in a chair next to her as she grabbed her hand and leaned her head on it then closed her eyes as she cried softly. She quickly wiped her eyes when she heard someone walk in.

"You come here every day." Said her aunt

"As do you."

"This isn't your fault sweetie. You can't continue to blame yourself."

She snapped "It is my fault...She wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

Liara furrowed her brow markings "Mil—"

"Don't! My stupidity did this!"

Liara shook her head "No... Benezia did this on her own accord."

She sighed, "I heard voices in my head, but it was…" she scrunched her face, "…coming from Bene?"

Liara arched her brow "Voices?"

"Yea... an ancient one she said, and she was pissed that she was helping me."

Liara squinted her eyes for a brief moment, "An ancient one?"

"Yes. She said the name T'Seius. Do you know anything about that?" asked Mili

Liara wrung her hands together "That's a conversation you need to have with your mother."

Mili turned to her with an arched brow marking "What? I'm not a T'Loak? Just…just tell me."

Liara closed her eyes "Your mother was cast out centuries ago and had to rename herself. Your…entire family was killed in the reaper war. Your mother was the last remaining T'Seius until she had you and your other sisters. She took over House T'Seius several decades ago when she received word that she was the last blood relative remaining. She plans to tell you at the right time."

Mili's mouth dropped open "I'm... of a house?"

"Yes... with your mother being an outcast meant you were also an outcast to the house. It's why she never told you but with them all dead the slate is clean." said Liara

She smiled "That's the best news. Can I change my name?"

"You'll need to wait until your mother speaks with you about this. She asked me not to tell you, and she wanted to tell you herself. I think this whole time she's been waiting for you to become of age. It's unheard of for an asari under the age of a century to rule a house, and I'm probably one of the first to be so young. The T'Seius's have several businesses that your mother has been handling as well."

Mili nodded, "I get it, and I'm not angry. I mean, my life could have been easier if I would have had the name, but so many things wouldn't have happened."

Liara nodded in agreement, then placed her hand on her shoulder "Don't let this eat away at you."

She sighed, "I can't help it. I'm hurting because of this."

Liara gently nodded, "Have you decided what you plan on doing? You going back to your condo or staying here? When we rescued you, you really wanted to go home to her."

"Yea... you're right." She looked down then at her lover, "Do you think she'll wake up?"

"In time, she will."

Mil stood up and wrapped her arms around her aunt and sobbed "I'm so sorry!"

Liara hugged her as tears began to fill her eyes "Don't do this. It's not your fault. She's strong, and she'll pull through."

"Please forgive me!"

She squeezed her. "I forgive you, sweetie! You are my child, and I could never be mad at you"

She held on to her as she cried, "I don't know what I would do if she died because of me."

"But she didn't."

"She almost did. Actually, she did, but you brought her back!"

Liara nodded "Other than you beating yourself up about Benezia how do you feel?" asked Liara

She blinked several times then let go of her aunt "Better... functional. Whatever she did has made my nights tolerable. I get nervous but nowhere near like that night. She lurks in the shadows at times, but I know that'll take time."

"I know.. I've had to enter your mindless and less."

"Thank you for that."

"When you decide to leave no one will be there to help you in the night unless Xana can attempt it."

Mil arched a brow marking "nMm I don't know if I want her seeing my demons or rolling around in my brain at night."

Liara laughed, "I can understand that, but you allow me."

"Yea but I trust you completely." She nervously looked at her "Right? You don't go...poking around."

"You can always trust me. I do not poke around. I help with the current then exit. I respect your privacy." replied her aunt

—/

Two days before Milizkia set out to leave. She was sitting with Benezia holding her hand when she felt her move. She lifted her head and looked up at her "Babe?"

Benezia gently squeezed her hand then gently ran her hand up her face. Mili leaned into it, then kissed her hand gently. Benezia blinked several times, and she ran her tongue through her mouth to wet it. She looked at her and grunted.

"Oh my god... I've been so worried about you. Hang on, let me call your mom." She tapped at her omni tool "Auntie, Bene is awake. Ok bye." She looked back at her "I was afraid you were never going to wake up."

She took a deep breath as she reached for her, then her voice cracked when she spoke, "nMm... babe?"

She quickly leaned forward, "Yes…? I'm here... I'm here…"

She scrunched her face as she grabbed her head, "Ugh..."

"You ok?" asked Mili

Benezia shook her head slightly as she took a breath and struggled to get out "No...I ugh… need you… I…" She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

Mil pinched her brow markings at her seeming to be in pain then turned when Liara rushed through the door out of breath. "Sweetie, I'm so happy you're awake. How you feeling?"

She shook her head as she grunted, "nMmm... Mom—" She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Liara arched her brow marking and softly patted her hand "Nezzie?" When she didn't respond, she quickly touched her neck to check for a pulse then touch her head." She let out a breath "She must have passed out." She closed her eyes "Goddess what did she do? She so weak."

Miranda walked up to her "Liara, she looks pale and sickly."

She gently ran her hand down her daughter's face, "I know. I come in here every day, and all I see is her deteriorating... almost as if something is eating away at her. She's burning massive amounts of eezo, and I don't understand why." She took a choppy breath "Dr. Caliix and Zen say she's within stable ranges, but she doesn't look it to me, and I know they're telling me a line of shit." She tapped the eezo drip line then the other lines that were tapped into her daughter's vein. "Look at this! She's always been so strong and healthy." She shook her head as she began to cry softly "I've never seen her like this. I just want my baby back the way she was." She said then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Mili scrunched her face as tears filled her eyes. She stuck her hands in her pockets as she hung her head, then walked out.

Liara turned "Mil, wha—" she sighed "She's beating herself up about this. She's trying to recover, but she's too worried about Nezzie."

Shepard rubbed her back "Nez will be back soon."

Miranda placed a hand on her back as well. "Maybe you should go in and help her."

Liara took a breath and nodded her head. She gently laid next to her daughter and brought her hand to her face. She gently spoke in her aux, "My sweet baby. Momma is going to come in and take a look around. Don't be afraid."

—/

She entered her mind, and it was unstable and disorienting. She instantly grabbed at her head from all the chaos. She scrunched her face as she turned toward voices fighting and arguing. _Goddess... what the hell…_ (Nezzie!)

She could hear her faintly calling for her. (Mom!)

(Come here, sweetie!) Liara felt a pain hit her, and she fell to her knees. She heard a growl _No one invited you! Weakling!_

Liara lashed back at the voice (Shut up! I am not weak!) The ancient laughed at her _You are too. Your daughter is stronger than you'll ever be._

Liara turned when she heard her mother speak _Enough! She is not weak. She's just not ready!_

The ancient huffed then slammed Liara against a wall in her mind, and she grabbed at her throat. _You are not worthy! Until then mind your tongue._ She released her then growled _Now leave!_

Liara stood her ground (Not without speaking to my daughter! I don't care who you are. You will NOT keep me from her!)

The ancient one picked her up and threw her against a wall. _You will NOT give me demands weakling!_

Liara touched the side of her face then lifted herself slowly from the ground.

 _You can't even maintain your own box!_ The ancient struck her again _Nor do you deserve to even have one!_

She grunted in pain as she heard the others arguing and fighting with the powerful ancient one. Then she heard her daughter yell (Stop it!)

Liara whipped her head over (Nezzie! Stop this…Come to me, baby!)

Her daughter spoke in a strained, weak voice (Mom, I can't… Just leave.)

Liara stood (No! Then I'll come to you!) She flinched when the ancient came toward her _I told you to leave!_

(And I told you NO!)

 _Then I will throw you out of here!_

She heard her mother instantly _Little Wing, you must leave my child._

Liara pinched her brow markings, and before she could say mom she was hit with a massive force then violently ejected.

She gasped for air when she exited. Everyone was looking at her with a frightened look.

Zen scanned her as Shepard quickly said, "Oh, my god babe! Are you ok?"

Liara began to cry as she covered her face "Goddess above. She is…" she shook her head "…trapped within her own mind… a constant nightmare; that's why she's so weak and burning eezo. She's inducing this vision or nightmare, and she doesn't even realize she's doing it." She sniffled "She so tired." She rubbed her face as she let out a breath "When I entered I felt the chaos, but when I called out for her, the nightmare became mine. It was strange there were these "voices" and the ancient one I discussed a while ago."

Miranda arched her brow, "Do what?"

They turned when they heard the doctor say, "It will continue to be that way until she can fully emerge from her coma. She is "asleep" and unaware of what is fully happening. Those drugs did a number on her mind, and her nanites have been working to repair the extensive damage."

"What of these voices? Mili said she heard them when they were in a meld that night," asked Liara

Dr. Caliix ran her hand over her mouth "Hmmm… maybe caused by Mili's intoxication? I'm not sure."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Yes, but how would she know about the ancient one? That night was the first time I've ever mentioned it, and she was already in a meld with Mili. I don't understand."

"What if she heard the whole conversation while in the meld?" asked Riley

"Maybe..." replied her mother

Shepard spoke, "Maybe it's her advisors?"

Miranda replied, "Advisors?"

"Yes, the "box" that contains the maternal lineage. When you use the powers of the "box," an "advisor" comes out and tells you what to do or guides you. It's really hard to explain, it just happens. It's not as if they're actually there or possessing you." He shook his head then let out a breath "I sound like a crazy person"

Liara shook her head "No, I understand what you mean. That night I sent that massive jolt through her body, and I told you I just felt compelled to do it. It felt as if someone said do this then I just did."

Shepard looked at her "Did you find your box?"

"For that fraction of a second yes but I don't understand why I can't maintain it. This "ancient one" even criticized me for not being able to."

"Hmmm maybe you feel that you don't need it." Replied Miranda

"Maybe, I assume this is why only a select few are able because if you can't..." She turned to look at her daughter "Then something like this could happen..." she took a breath "I could feel her fighting, but she's struggling… giving up even. If she doesn't take control of this nightmare then it will consume her, and she could be lost to us forever. If it does then she won't know what is real or what is not."

Miranda sighed, "Almost like schizophrenia?"

"Precisely." replied Liara. She took a deep breath "I'm going back in."

"Lia..." Said Shepard

She shook her head, "I must." She entered her mind again (Nezzie!)

(Mom!)

Liara took off running toward her voice, and she was instantly knocked back _How dare you defy me!_

She grunted then got up from the floor, she didn't respond to it but called out to her daughter (I'm here for you. Talk to me!) She ran toward her daughter then she heard the ancient growl out _I told you to get out!_

Liara gasped for air as she was ejected from her again. She clenched her fists, then growled "Arrrgghh!"

Shepard touched her shoulder. "Maybe someone else should try?"

She turned to him, "Who? My father?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you are her mother and have the box. I don't know…" he said

Anna walked up, "I'll go!"

Liara shook her head "No! Absolutely not!"

Miranda said, "Then, Mili?"

Liara shook her head again "No, she's done enough. Besides, she needs to recover from her own issues."

Anna huffed "Why don't you trust me to do anything? Let me try to help her!"

Shepard spoke, "Lia... let her try."

She sighed, "Fine." She turned to her eldest "Don't be stupid in there."

"I won't.."

"I mean it! I know how you can be!"

"Yea yea..."

"Anna!"

"Ok. I heard you." She laid down next to her sister and entered her mind. She grabbed her head upon entry _holy fuck!_ (Bene!)

(Anna?)

(Let's go, sister!) Anna turned when she heard laughter then a booming voice _The weakling couldn't handle it, so she sent you!_

(My mother is no weakling!)

 _Be gone peasant; you are not worthy to even speak to me!_

Anna gasped when she exited. She hit an empty space on the bed, then said, "You bitch!"

"Anna don't!" said Liara

She quickly dove back into her mind (Sister, where the fuck are you at?)

 _Get out!_

Anna snapped back (Fuck you! You bitch! Not without my little sister!)

Anna gasped again as she exited, and she repeatedly hit the bed, "Araaarrrgghhhh you fucking biiiitttttch!"

Liara grabbed her, "Anna, stop! It's not what you think it is!"

She pushed her mother away "Let go of me!" she hissed before she dove back into her mind.

(Sissy! Get your ass over here!)

 _Persistent little shit aren't you!_

(I can't help it. I'm a T'Soni! I will come back again and again until I get what I came for! Now give me my fucking sister!)

The ancient one laughed _._ _We are all T'Soni's. I can feel my anger within you! How you defy others at times. You think rules shouldn't apply to you. You despise your sister as she has the power and you do not._ _How your father loves her more than you. Your mother does trust you to do anything._

Anna shook her head (No! It's not true! I love my sister, I would do anything to protect her, and you will NOT take her from me!) she pulled away from it and yelled (Bene!)

(Anna?)

Anna turned toward the sound of her sister (Sister! You fight this you hear me! You're stronger than this!)

Bene whimpered (Sissy, I can't... I'm sooo tired…)

Anna pinched her eyes shut as he shook her head then spoke sternly (You get your ass up! Grab hold of the reigns just like you always have. This is your mind. Now get the fuck up!) she could feel the darkness pulling at her

 _Get out!_

Anna tried to stand her ground, but the vision took hold then she was hit across the room. She groaned then stood up (You want to beat someone down then go ahead. Consume me, but you will no longer consume my sister!) She pulled away momentarily then looked around into the darkness and yelled (Do you hear me? Wake your ass up!) she quickly looked over when she heard a noise. Her eyes flashed when she saw a massive tingra lion running for her.

—/

Liara paced the room, "Damn it, Anna!" She could see her eldest daughter taking in pain.

Riley walked forward, "Mom, what if…what if we all went?"

Liara looked at her and smiled, "Yess! That's exactly what she needs."

"Do you want me to go get Mili?" Said Gwyn

Liara quickly said, "No, we should be plenty."

Shepard said, "I'll stay out here. Combining my box with hers could enhance these powers…"

Liara nodded, "True... but what of mine?"

Shepard shook his head "I thought you lost it again?"

"I don't know… I don't know what to do…"

"Do you want me to go?" asked Miranda

She shook her head, "No... I think it'll be more difficult to go in with a buffer. If I get ejected then so will you or Shepard if I brought him." She looked at her three girls "I believe that one of us will be able to get to her. Make her see that this is all a bad dream. Don't give in to the vision. Fight it and maintain your ground." She reached for Gwyn, Riley and Sam "Ladies, it will be disorienting in there... unbearable even. We are T'Soni's, and we will NOT give up, and we will not leave anyone behind especially our family." She looked directly at her youngest Sam who was almost five "Sam, I shouldn't be bringing you in there, but Nezzie needs us all. Please be careful. Do you remember what we've all taught you?"

She nodded, "I member."

She kissed her forehead, "Ok. You can leave at any time."

"Ok, Mommy!"

Liara took a breath, "Let's go get your sister!"

They all nodded. They all placed their hands on Benezia. Liara looked at them then at Benezia and said, "Now!"

They all entered her mind, and all but Liara cringed upon entering. The voice came through strong _Ahhh I see you brought help. What's a matter weakling unable to stand against me yourself!_

(I can stand against you, but I choose to not do it alone. I want my daughter, and they want their sister back. You will give her to me!)

Liara was instantly slammed against the wall _You of all T'Soni's will NOT make demands! A golden child that cannot maintain her box! I should strip you of it!_

Gwyn began to run toward her mom, but Liara shooed her away then Riley pulled her away to find their sister.

Liara turned quickly when she heard her daughter Anna frantically screaming as she attempted to fight a tingra that was clawing at her. Liara ran towards her but slammed into a green barrier, unable to help her. She turned again when she heard her other daughter screaming as she was being mauled by an Onikuma. She slammed her hand against the green barrier as she was helpless to save her children. Her body jerked when she heard a gunshot and heard the muffled screams of her niece then another gunshot. Liara began to shake when she heard her husband screaming in pain over and over. She slammed her eyes shut and covered her auxiliary cavities as she began to hyperventilate as the vision consumed her mind _Nooooooooo!_

Riley yelled out (Bee!)

(RyRy?)

(Yes, where you at sister?)

Sam turned (I ... feel Banana) she began to run toward her. She scrunched her face when she heard a growl and Gwyn instinctively ran towards her (Sammie! Watch out!) Gwyn dove in front of her, and it grabbed her instead.

 _You are weak! So skittish! So frail! You are your mother's daughter! What a disappointment! How can you even call yourself a T'Soni…nonetheless a Shepard? You will NEVER be like your sisters! Look at you, you can't even speak…_

Gwyn frantically grabbed at the hand around her throat then was tossed into a large room full of students. _Gwyndolyn you're up next!_

Gwyn's heart was racing, and she began to shake when she looked around at everyone staring at her and laughing. _What a loser. You going to stu…stu…stutter Gwyn?_ _You going to run away? You coward! You going to cry?_

Sam hid within Bene's mind and squeaked out (Banana?) She felt her sister smile (Sammie...)

(Where you?) She heard her sister again (Come find me, Sammie...)

(Wike hide n seek?)

(Yesss Exactly!)

(O'tay! I find you!)

Riley looked around when she heard a loud voice _Get out!_

They all gasped when they exited. Miranda grabbed Anna when she slid off the bed as Shepard grabbed Liara.

Shay took a breath, "Christ Lia what the hell kind of battle is going on in there?"

Liara, Anna, and Gwyn were all breathing heavily with wide eyes then Liara said "A tough one! The visions are so terrible." She grabbed at her heart "Ugh… I don't know what to do."

She turned when she heard Gwyn say, "Mom..."

She whipped around toward Gwyn, "What?"

Gwyn pointed to her youngest sister "Sammie is still in there!"

Liara's eyes widen. "By herself? Oh my god!" She shook her head "How could I be so stupid!"

Shepard held her "She'll be fine. She's strong and learns quickly."

"She's just a baby Shepard!"

"Then why did you take her!" He scowled

Miranda ran her hand over her little crest, "You can do it my little daredevil!"

They looked over when Mili came through the door "Woah! What the hell is going on in here? You all look like shit."

Anna was slumped in a chair "Its Bene... she's trapped within her own mind. I don't know it's complete fucking chaos in there." She points to youngest sister "Sammie is the only one left in there. How that is I don't fucking know."

Mili quickly said, "I'll go!"

Liara shook her head, "Absolutely not!"

"This is my fault. Let me help!"

"No!" She hissed, "You have your own issues you need to deal with."

She walked closer to Bene, "I want to help!"

Shepard looked at his wife (Let her go)

"Fine! Shay, Gen go with her." said Liara

—/

Sam crawled, scurried and hid throughout Benezia's mind as she followed the guiding sensation. She crawled until she saw her sister sitting there then she squeaked (Banana?)

Benezia looked up and smiled then she waved her over to her.

Sam jumped up and down (I win!) she said as she giggled.

Benezia smiled at her.

She grabbed her older sister's hand (Let's go home.) She pulled at her sister, but she didn't budge.

(Sammie, you're not strong enough to help me.)

A frown came over her little face (I can dew it!)

Benezia shook her head (Go back to mommy)

She shook her little head (No, you come wif me)

(I can't go. I'm stuck in here)

She took a breath and shook her head as she began to cry. She placed her little hand on her, then closed her eyes and gave her older sister the little energy she had left. (Dis not real Banana) she said then left.

-/

Liara turned when she heard her youngest coughing. She hurried over to her, "Sammie are you ok?"

She turned to her mom and wept. Liara held her tight "Oh my baby are you ok?"

Sam sniffled then wiped her tears "Banana said I wasn't strong enough to help her."

Liara knelt down and wiped her tears away. "Oh, sweetie… Benezia would never say that to you, and it wasn't real. I know you wanted to save her, we all do. I'm sorry I took you in there."

—/

Mili and the others touched Benezia, but only Mil was allowed to enter. The moment she entered she could feel how weak she was and she knew she was the only one in her mind. (Babe!)

(Baby?)

She heard someone growl _How dare you come back in here! You tried to kill her with your poison!_

(I would never hurt her on purpose! I love her!) She began to panic when she heard _Camilla!_ She saw her surroundings changing to the eclipse gang's hang out. She closed her eyes and shook her head then mumbled _This isn't real!_ (Babe... I don't know where you are or what's happening, but I will do for you as you did for me. Take all my strength, my energy and fight whatever this is. Please! I know you can! You told me to be strong, and now it's your turn to be. Whatever darkness you're in there's a light at the end of the tunnel because it's not real baby. Release your vision and come back to me…to us. We all love you.) She closed her eyes then released her power and energy into her then exited. Mil slid off the bed, and Shay caught her.

"Christ Liara!" said Shay as she quickly touched Mili's neck. "What the hell did she do? She's limp." She turned "Get Dr. Caliix in here!"

Dr. Caliix rushed in then scanned Mili. "Goddess, get her in a bed and let's get her hooked up to an eezo IV."

Liara ran her hands down her face. "Damn it Mili what did you do!"

—/

After receiving Mili's energy, she cringed when she heard a voice _How dare you help a T'Seius! I feel your love for her, it is forbidden!_

(I don't care if it's forbidden. I love her!) Benezia hissed (You do NOT control me! I control you, and everything else in here! I've had enough of this!)

—/

They all looked over when Benezia aura blazed red. Shepard immediately said, "Everyone step back!"

—/

Benezia growled within herself over all the voices (None of this is real!) she took a breath and screamed (You're NOT real!) she clenched her fists as she breathed heavily and screamed (It's NOT real!) She opened her eyes to silence then looked around at the emptiness. She mumbled (It's... not real...) she sat on the floor within her mind and rocked back in forth as she mumbled (It... wasn't real...)

—/

Liara saw her aura fade, and she waited for her to wake, but she didn't. She chewed the inside of her lip then looked at her bondmate "I'm going to go back in."

He nodded at her then said, "Ok, be careful."

Liara took a deep breath as she laid down next to her daughter then entered her mind.

Benezia looked up when she felt and heard her mother enter her mind (Nezzie?)

(Mom?)

Liara smiled as she rushed over to her daughter sitting on the floor in her mind, and Benezia got up and ran to her. Liara instantly hugged and kissed her face all over (Oh my baby! I've been so worried about you!)

Benezia began to shake as she cried (Mom, is this real?)

She nodded (Yes, this is real.)

She gently pulled away from her (Did... you all come for me?)

Liara smiled at her (Yes, we did... and we fought to bring you home even Sammie.)

She took a choppy breath (I thought I felt and heard you all, but I wasn't sure if it was real.)

Liara grabbed her hand then kissed it (Let's go home)

—/

Benezia cracked her eyes open and looked around at everyone. "Someone pinch me!" She said as her voice cracked

Anna hopped up, "I'll do it!"

She laughed, "No no!"

Her eldest sister inched closer, "Are you sure? How about I slap you to reassure yourself just in case?"

"No! I'm good but thank you." She grabbed her hand, "Thank you. All of you for coming for me." She looked at her older sister as tears formed in her eyes "What you said in there means the world to me."

Anna smiled as she nodded, "I meant it, and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Bene looked around the room, "Where's Sammie?"

Sammie ran over and jumped on the bed, "Banana!"

She hugged her tight, "I love you! You were so brave! You were strong enough... I just wasn't." Benezia pulled away gently then looked around "Where's Mili?"

Liara stepped aside, "There..."

Benezia's face fell as she sat up "Is she ok?"

She nodded, "She will be. Her eezo is depleted. She's just resting and will be better in a few hours."

She waved Gwyn to her, "Come here." Gwyn nervously walked up to her, and Benezia grabbed her hand "You are NOT weak, and you're not a disappointment. I saw you save Sammie without a doubt."

Gwyn nodded her head, "Ok.."

Bene shook her head at her "No, listen to me! You are not weak. You are stronger than you let up to be. One day... you will take hold and shed this shell of yours just as you did back there for that brief moment." She gently pointed at her. "On your terms but don't keep yourself locked away or you'll miss out on what's around you."

Gwyn wiped her tears away then hugged her sister then whispered in her aux, "Will you continue to help me?"

Benezia squeezed her "Of course. I'm here for you as you were for me."

—/

 **2230 the day before Mili leaves**

Mili held Benezia's hand "How you feeling?"

"Better... how are you?"

She nodded, "Better..." she looked at her "Why'd you do that?"

She shook her head, "I don't know because it was either you or me. I choose me and because I love you."

Mili looked around then kissed her hand "I love you too. Thank you, but don't do that ever again."

Benezia giggled then gently caressed her face. "You're welcome, and I will. Thank you for helping me."

She nodded, "Of course." She looked at her with tears in her eyes "You died babe, and my heart was crushed. I was so scared."

"I'm so sorry baby." She gave her a flat smile, "You're leaving?"

Mili laid her cheek on her lover's hand "Yes... I figure if you're out of sight you'll be out of my mind." She gave a slight eye roll "Well, for the most part anyway. I'm hoping Xana keeps me occupied." She said hesitantly

Benezia gently ran her fingers over her crest. "I'll miss you, and I'll always keep our affair and our love deep within. I still expect to hear from you constantly just as always." She said as she felt her hand become drizzled with tears.

She sniffled, "Same here and I will, I promise." She stood up and hugged her then leaned into her aux "I love you, and I'll miss you!"

Benezia wrapped her arms around her as she shed her own tears. "I love you, and I'll miss you too babe."

Mili leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. Benezia pulled her down and kissed her long and slow as she ran her hands up the back of her fringe. Mil lingered at their last closed kiss as she scrunched her face. She pulled away gently, then gave her another quick kiss. "Goodbye my love."

Benezia gripped her tightly as tears dripped down her face then let go "Bye…"

Mili took a deep breath as she wiped her tears then turned and walked out.

—/

Liara stood in the security room as she watched the whole event. She sighed when she heard Shepard in her head (What? Nooo...)

She wiped a tear quickly from her face (Yes... they've always been close, but I never thought this would have happened. Their reactions to each other make sense now. They love each other… love each other. To be honest, until Mil returned I never suspected anything, and I don't think anything happened beforehand, but they were acting a tad strange the few weeks she was back) Liara gave a quick smile (The songs they sang to each other also make sense now too. How could I be so blind to it?)

(We didn't want to see.)

Liara's eyes widen as the thought hit her hard.

(Nooooo they didn't!)

She closed her eyes as she shook her head slightly (Oooh yes they did. In her room, in our house and right under our noses.) She gave a quick laugh (Clingy my ass... they played me. They didn't want me to help because she wanted to sleep in her bed. She didn't want to go back to Xana because she had Nez.)

(What happened that night?)

(An argument I'm assuming)

(So, Why is she leaving her then?)

(Because they think it's wrong. She still loves Xana, and she will be a distraction from her.)

(Is it the same taboo as it is for humans? Ya know because it can cause genetic abnormalities.)

(No... it doesn't work like that for us. Only the maternal line matters.)

(Then why not say something...and why don't they know this? Are we not teaching them this at the Academy?)

(Ummm I may have skipped that from the curriculum… it's not required…)

Shepard grunted (Don't you think your students would like to know this? Get it added!)

(Fine.)

(You didn't answer my question about not saying something)

(Argh... because I see Mil as my own daughter. Besides, I have a feeling in the future their bond will bring them back together.)

(Liara…)

She shook her head (I don't want this... They're cousins… they grew up together. They're the best of friends and sisters even. What if they're together and they have a bad break up and never speak to each other again. We all lose Mili…)

(We'll never know unless you let it be.)

(I want them to experience life and love beyond what I did.)

(What you did isn't wrong… we're in love and always will be.)

(I know, but they're less than half my age, and they'll probably grow out of this. Nezzie is in college—)

(Liara…)

She took a breath (If it comes up again or if they find out it's not bad then I will let it be. I promise.)

(I'll hold you to that.)


	36. Chain of Events

**CH 36: Chain of Events**

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni-Shepard Estate - January 2230CE**

Gwyn was walking up to the estate after taking Reevo for a walk when she heard her parents having a discussion. She peeked through the set of tall leafy bushes and saw them sitting close together on a set of lounge chairs. She heard her aunt speaking as she rubbed her temples "Let me understand this. Benezia and Milizkia? Your daughter and my daughter had sex the whole time you were here, and while we were away?"

Liara nodded, then said. "Probably not the whole time but yes…"

"Ok… and they love each other. Like… LOVE each other." said Miranda

"Yes… them parting was... emotional…" replied Liara

Miranda pinched her brows. "Ok... So, if fathers don't matter then why aren't they together?"

Shepard chimed in "Because Liara here doesn't want them to be together."

She grunted, "You're right, I don't!"

Miranda looked at her "Why not? They're perfect for each other! They mesh very well together. They're both very athletic, best friends—"

"Because I DON'T want this! I'm the Lady of the House, I approve and disapprove of my daughters' relationships!" she said firmly

Miranda and Shepard jerked their heads back then looked at each other. "Liara!"

They all looked up when Shay said, "Mistress…" She tapped her finger to her mouth then pointed toward the bushes.

Liara arched a brow as she looked toward the large set of bushes "Gwyn? Riley?"

Gwyn walked around the long set of full bushes. "Hi, sorry I didn't mean to intrude on your conversation. I was just coming back in from taking Reevo from his walk."

"What did you hear?" asked her mother.

"Enough… but I already knew." replied Gwyn

Liara's brow markings shot up, "You already knew of this relationship?"

"Yes, I confronted Mili about it, and she denied it of course, but I knew."

"What are your thoughts on it?" asked Shepard

Gwyn smiled. "I think it's fantastic and they seemed very happy together. " She looked at her mother as her smile faded then she looked down.

Liara grunted, "You don't see this as possibly being an issue?"

Gwyn looked at her mother as she crossed her arms and gave a slight side nod. "There's always a possibility mother. Possibilities are endless when it comes to what may occur but until it happens you won't know. I do know, they have both endured tragic events that any other normal person couldn't have made it through to the end but they did. They are both strong enough to overcome the post tragedy of those events and continue on. Now they've come to a new obstacle that they will surpass because they are different than most."

Liara looked at Miranda then her bondmate with a furrowed forehead. Miranda and Shepard both returned a slight side nod then Liara spoke "Ummm… thank you Gwyn. If you could please go inside we need to finish this conversation."

Gwyn nodded as she walked to the large sliding glass door and when she reached it she said, "You of all people should know that we do not have control on what our heart desires."

Liara lowered her head as she closed her eyes then sighed "I know…"

-/

 **Armali, Thessia – Armali University April 2230CE**

Benezia was sitting on the grass in the large courtyard up against a tree enjoying her solitude. She closed her eyes as she breathed in the fresh air when the warm breeze brushed against her. _You need to let her go and move on with your life. She's gone back to Xana and you need to focus on just being friends._ She took another deep breath. _Ugh… you can do this… you're strong._

"Bene?" asked Suada. She stood there looking at her friend. When she didn't get an answer she knelt down and touch her arm "Benezia?"

Benezia jerked back as she was startled from her deep thought "Shit Sue you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I called your name. Were you asleep?"

"No, I was just… in deep thought." said Benezia

"Oh, I'm sorry. I umm saw you as I was heading to the dorms. I just wanted to stop and say hello."

"Ahh you spotted me out of this big crowd huh?" she said as she smiled

Sue turned a darker shade of blue "Ummm… yea I suppose I did."

Benezia laughed "I'm messing with you. What's up?"

"Oh umm I just wanted to check on you is all. Anna told me you've been out of it. She said you've been down and she's been concerned about you."

Benezia began to pluck blades of grass around her legs as she said "She did huh? I didn't know she was concerned about me. Well, I have been... out of it but I'll be fine. I mean I'm better..." she stopped plucking the grass then looked at her "Why are you concerned?"

She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down "Oh ummm you know... I mean... I've known you for a while…ummm we're umm friends and ummm… I was umm just concerned."

Benezia smiled at her lake blue friend that had blue grey eyes and a beautiful smile. She was the same height as her, down to earth, athletic, funny, and they enjoyed similar activities. Benezia pulled herself away from the tree and leaned closer to her "Why are you nervous?"

Suada rubbed her hands on her pants "Nervous? I ummm... what?" she said then gave a hesitant laugh.

She knew Suada never really came around her without Anna and she never really talked to her much especially alone like this. When they were around each other they were normally in a party environment but at times it was just to hang out with her sister at their apartment. She did consider her a friend through her sister.

Suada quickly stood "I ummm should probably go."

Benezia looked up at her "Why?"

She placed her hand on her hip then dropped it to her side as she looked around at all the people in the courtyard coming and going. "I ummm... ummm... well..."

"Do you think you can't talk to me without Anna around?" asked Benezia

She blinked rapidly as she wrung her hands together then scanned the area for Anna "I don't know... maybe... ummm where's your shadow?"

Benezia chuckled then lifted her hand "Lin? She's around. Please sit."

Suada looked at her then at her hand. She reached for her hand and when she touched it she smiled as she sat down next her.

"So, tell me Sue, why are you so nervous? You normally aren't."

"You're right I'm not but around you I am ... you make me nervous—"

"Why?"

She looked down as she fidgeted with her shirt "Ummm because I like you...like more than a friend."

She lifted her brow markings "Oh..."

"Yea... ummm...maybe I shouldn't have said that."

Benezia looked at her "So... you think Anna is going to do something?"

"Well... you know Anna... she's—"

"A bitch?"

Suada rumbled in laughter "I was going to say brutal but yea."

Benezia laughed "So, you want to ask me out but you're afraid because of Anna?"

Suada's eyes flashed then she blink rapidly "Yes… no..." She scrunched her eyes as she shook her head "I mean... I'm just afraid in general. Yes, your sister…. But then there's your parents… and you just… ughh… make me nervous."

She smiled as she stood up then brushed the debris from her shorts "Well, how about we go grab something to eat and get to know each other better… without Anna."

Suada smiled as she nodded "Ok, That would be great."

-/

 **Mid May 2230CE**

Benezia and Suada walked down the sidewalk of the Armali University strip as their date was coming toward the end. They've gone on numerous dates and they were hanging out more alone as they continued to grow closer together. She has yet to kiss her, she hasn't officially asked her to be her girlfriend, and Anna still doesn't know. Sue gently held on to Benezia's hand as her heart began to beat faster. She stopped walking and turned to her then said, "Can I ask you something?"

Benezia turned to her "Of course."

Sue looked at her then at her lips then at her eyes "I—" she closed her eyes when Benezia quickly leaned in and kissed her. Her forehead was furrowed and her puckered lips lingered as Benezia gently pulled away.

She giggled softly at Sue then said, "You were saying?"

Sue blushed then laughed hesitantly "Oh ummm… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Awww you're so cute. Thank you for asking me but I assumed I already was."

Sue rubbed the back of her neck "Oh…I didn't want to assume. Yea know because assuming—"

Benezia laughed then said, "Makes an ass out of you and me?"

Sue chuckled "Yes…" she took a breath "Now Anna…"

She grunted "Yes, big sister…we'll be fine and don't worry about her." Benezia gently ran her hand down her girlfriend's arm "You haven't kissed me this whole time because you thought we were just friends?"

She rubbed her foot into the ground as she looked down "Yes…"

"Sue, friends don't hold hands like we do."

She blushed "I'm sorry. I'm not very good at this, terrible apparently. I've been on dates before and have had casual sex but never a girlfriend that I was really into. I don't really know what I should be doing or how long I'm supposed to wait in order to do things correctly."

Benezia smiled "You're thinking too hard about it, just let it happen."

Sue let out a breath as she nodded.

"I'm going to say something and don't take it the wrong way." She took a breath "I don't want to date my sister. I've noticed that when you're around her you tend to mimic some of the things that she does. I don't know if it's intentional or just because you're close friends with her." She placed her hand on her girlfriend's heart "I enjoy our time together when we're alone but when you're around my sister, you're different and Mili does the same thing at times. Like you feel you need to bump up to her level or that you need to show her you're not soft. If this is going to continue then I need you to be you and not my sister."

"I never realized that I do that, I'm sorry. Just tell me and I'll adjust if I'm doing that."

"It's ok. I'm not mad but I need you to try to not do the things she does." She smiled and softly said "Come here."

She leaned in closer as her heart began to beat faster "Yes?"

"Anna isn't as hardcore as she pretends to be. I've seen her cry, several times."

Sue laughed "Have you?"

Benezia inched in closer "mHmmm…"

 _Oh my god she's such a turn on._ She leaned in and kissed her. Their tongues danced around as she ran her hands up her back.

Benezia gently pulled away then leaned into her aux and whispered, "Do you want to come home with me?"

Sue closed her eyes when she felt her lips brush up against her aux. She swallowed hard then murmured "Yes…"

-/

Sue walked through the door and looked around nervously into the dimly lit apartment. She saw a soldier standing near the living room balcony sliding glass door "She's new."

"Yea, that's Staff Sergeant Peters. My dad has implemented "others" into our security detail. My mother has also hired on more asari soldiers and commandos. With the Academy growing, the attack on the house and us leaving they felt they needed more. Dad wanted to mix it up some by adding in his own crew of humans, Turians and several Krogan."

"Oh ok." She looked around "Umm where's Anna?"

Benezia giggled then looked down at her omni tool "I don't know I normally don't keep tabs on her. She's probably looking for you or out somewhere."

Sue quickly looked down at her omni tool to check for missed messages.

Benezia laughed then grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room "Come on you chicken."

Sue stopped and quickly looked toward the hall when she heard the faint whooshing of a door opening then a huffing noise. She let out a breath when she saw Pepper trotting toward them.

Benezia ran a hand over her head "Hey you! Do you need to go out?" She smirked when Pepper walked back to her room. "Ok, I guess not."

Sue pointed to Pepper "Umm is she going to bite me in my ass?"

Benezia laughed "Probably, she tends to be protective but I'll make her stay out here."

She chuckled as she followed her to her room. Once they both entered her room Benezia called out for the privacy lock to engage then immediately pulled her to her and kissed her passionately.

"nMmm… damn."

"What?" asked Benezia

"Nothing you just turn me on…"

Benezia stripped Suada out of her shirt "Oh yea? How so?"

"You just being you…" She closed her eyes when she felt her lips on her neck "How you can be straightforward. This… how you take control…"

Benezia gently pulled away "Do you not want to do this?"

"What?... I do.. yes…"

She smirked then said "Ok, then shut up and kiss me."

-/

Anna entered her dimly lit apartment then scrunched her brow markings at Pepper laying on her bed in the corner of the living room then said "Bene, you home?" When she didn't get an answer she walked down the hallway toward her room and noticed that her sister had her privacy lock engaged then arched a brow when she heard moaning. She smirked then said, "About fucking time!" As she continued down the hall she instantly came to a halt when she heard a familiar voice. She turned around then leaned into her sister's door.

-/

Sue hovered over her lover, kissed her then said with a breathy voice "Oh my god that was…. Wheeewww."

Benezia giggled as she ran her hands up her back then said "Wheeewww?"

Sue chuckled "Yes, no words can explain it for me at the moment."

She smiled "Well, I definitely enjoyed it Did you?"

"Well, yeaaa.." she said as she laughed "What is that move you do? Oh my god it feels sooo—" Their heads darted over at the door when they heard Anna.

"Sue?" asked Anna

Sue's eyes widen as she looked at the door then back at Benezia then softly said "Fuuuuck! I didn't want to tell her this way."

Benezia gave a quick lopsided grin "Me either but oh well."

"Sue, are you... fucking my sister?" exclaimed Anna

"Umm... we had sex, yes…" replied Sue

"Open this damn door!"

They both let out a breath as they quickly got dressed. Benezia disengaged the privacy lock as they walked out. "Hey…"

Anna grit her teeth as she looked at her friend "What the fuck?"

Sue looked down then said "Anna, ummm…we've been dating for a little over a month and I just didn't know how to tell you."

Anna jerked her head back slightly "Wait….you're dating my sister?"

"I mean yea… we've gone on several dates but this is the fir—"

Anna held up her hand "Ehhh stop. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Sue looked at her lover then back at her friend "I thought you'd possibly be upset with me."

Anna grunted "I'm shocked but I'm not upset. I mean…I am but I'm not…well not really." She pointed at her then said, "Don't you fucking hurt her or so help me I will kick your damn ass."

She shook her head "I won't. So, you're ok with it?" asked Sue

"It's not like I have a say in who she brings home or dates. That's just my mother…" Anna looked at her sister "….and my dad."

"Ummm Lady Liara has to approve of this?" asked Sue as she looked at her lover then her friend.

Benezia laughed hesitantly "Well, sort of. It's not like we tell her everything but girlfriends and boyfriends are different." She looked at her new lover "This is what you want right?"

"Well… yes. I mean... if you do." said Sue

She smiled "I already gave you my answer."

"What needs to be done?" asked Sue

"We need to call my mom." replied Benezia

Sue let out a breath "That's better than going to her home."

Anna laughed "Chicken shit…"

Benezia rumbled in laughter "I called her that earlier." She said as she tapped at her omni tool to vidcall her mother.

"Woah right now?" asked Sue

"Yes…" said Benezia as her omni tool rang several times before her mother answered.

"Hello, my lovely." said Liara as she smiled

Benezia smiled "Hi momma."

"How are you feeling?" asked Liara

She could see her mother was outside and was now sitting in a lounge chair. "Much better. Are you busy?"

"No, we're just outside—."

Miranda leaned into view "Hi!"

Benezia chuckled and could see her aunt's hair was wet as they were probably night swimming. "Hi auntie!"

Miranda chuckled as she looked at Liara "What?"

Her mother shook her head as she smiled "Nothing, now shoo" she said as she waved her hand at her.

Benezia chewed at the side of her cheek then said, "I have something to... tell you."

Liara's smile faded slightly as she set down her wine glass. "I'm listening…Does this need to be a private conversation?"

"No…" Benezia turned to her lover then softly said, "Come here." She looked back at her mom then said "Mom, you remember Sue, right?"

"Yes, hello Suada." Liara looked at her daughter then at Sue "What's going on?"

"Mom, Sue and I are together. We've been dating for about a month or so. I just wanted to call and let you know."

"Ahh I see. Are you asking my approval for our winter break vacation? If that is the case I'll need approval from her m—."

Suada chimed in "Oh, my mother wouldn't care she would be..." she trailed off when she saw Anna slowly shaking her head and her girlfriend slowly lowering her head. She turned a darker shade of blue "I'm sorry for interrupting."

Liara nodded "It's quite alright."

Benezia took a breath "Actually, I didn't even think of that but if we continue on that long then yes, I suppose I would have asked you about that."

Her mother nodded "I'll make a note of it. If you're not calling for that then what are you wanting to tell me?"

"Ummm I just wanted to let you know—"

"You mean you haven't told your father?" She turned her head "Shepard?"

"I heard." He said as he slid into view. "She briefly told me she was interested in someone and occasionally dating someone but she didn't say whom she was involved with or that it came to this point." Shepard ran his hands through his wet hair as he looked at Suada then at his daughter "You know the rule Nez."

"Yes sir..."

"Before we approve of anything you need to bring her by the house." said Shepard

"Yes sir..." she looked down then said, "How come you don't do this to Mili!"

Shepard scoffed "Mili is not my daughter young lady. I'm sure if Aria was closer she'd do the same! These actions have been done with Anna and you and your sisters will endure the same. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, Then I expect to see you sooner than later."

"Yes, sir."

Liara shook her head slightly "Well, there's your answer, his rules not mine. We'll see youuuu...?"

"Umm this weekend I guess..."

Liara smiled "Ok, We'll see you then. Love you." She said before she disconnected.

Anna laughed "I wish dad did this to Mili. It's only fair, she's practically our older sister. I know Xana wouldn't pass his challenges."

Benezia shook her head "What is it with you and her?"

Anna shrugged "I don't know I just don't care for Xana. So, you going to prep Sue here or what?"

Benezia let out a breath "Shit... and yes."

"Umm so what's going to happened?" asked Sue

Anna laughed as she leaned on the door frame "My dad is going to hunt you!"

Her eyes flashed "What?"

Benezia nodded "Yep, it's like the rite of passage to date his daughter. You pass his challenges and he'll approve. If he approves my mother will and with her approval you can attend the vacations."

"What do you mean by he'll hunt me?"

Anna snickered "He's going to shoot you...a lot with a TR6 in a training facility similar to the Academy or maybe hunt you down like prey through the forest on our several hundred acreage plot."

She groaned "Ugh fuuuuck!"

"Yep... Just know the moment you walk through the door it's game on for him and everything he asks you is part of his challenges." said Anna

Benezia gave a quick side nod "The price you have to pay to date a T'Soni. Well, if you want it recognized by our parents anyway. I know Anna has gone out with several that have never been approved and others she didn't even bother to inform them of."

Anna chuckled "That's right because they didn't deserve the approval."

Suada smiled "So, I deserve it?"

"You've been around long enough. I would say so..." said Benezia.

"Just know that if you don't pass then you won't be allowed to attend the vacations and you probably won't be allow back to the house." said Anna

Sue let out a breath "Great… no pressure or anything."

Anna trickled her fingers in the air "Oooooh be afraid, be very afraid. He'll probably sick all the varren on you too! Run fast!"

Sue's eyes widen "WHAT?"

Benezia chuckled "You'll pass and I can't believe you take in everything that your best friend here says."

Anna pushed off the wall as she laughed "I know, right!"

Sue looked at her friend leave then she looked at her lover "All the varren… really?"

Benezia laughed "You'll be fine."

—/

 **August 2230CE**

Benezia stirred in the middle of the night when her omni tool began to ring. She cracked her eyes slightly as she grabbed for her omni tool. She saw that it was Mili calling and in a sleepy voice she said "nMmm Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I figured you'd be up." said Mili

Benezia rubbed her face as she looked at the time "Mil, its 0210 I went to bed a little while ago."

Mil pinched her brow markings when she heard another person. "Who is it?" asked Suada

"It's my cousin. Go back to sleep." Benezia sat up as she put her auxiliary piece in then removed her floating camera orb from her omni tool "What's up…?"

Mil could tell she was naked by the bareness of her shoulders and the top half of her breasts. She shook her head "Umm nothing… I'm sorry I woke you."

"Well, I'm up now so talk to me." she said as she got out of bed. She grabbed her robe then slipped it on as she walked around her bed toward the balcony door.

"I haven't heard from you in a while… months actually. I was somewhat worried but just wanted to see how you were."

She glanced over toward her lover who looked to be asleep then said, "I've umm been busy."

Mil furrowed her brow markings. "You're lying to me and you've been avoiding me."

Benezia walked out on to her small balcony then shut the door behind her. She spoke softly "I'm trying not to think of you, I'm sorry."

"We promised this wouldn't cripple our friendship."

Benezia leaned on the railing as she grunted "I know…" she said as she looked out into the star lit sky. "So, where is Xana?" she asked as she looked down into the slowed nightlight life below.

"Asleep." she mumbled as she sipped her wine.

"So, you waited until she was sleep then snuck away to call me?" she said as she noticed she was outside on her balcony as well.

"No…"

"And who's lying now…?"

Mil looked back towards her balcony door then back at her "I'm sorry but I miss you."

"Please don't…"

"Ok, I miss my friend."

"Why not call me during the day?" asked Benezia

"I thought I could call you whenever." replied Mili

"You can—" She turned when the door opened.

"Everything ok?" asked Suada. Mili squinted her eyes to try and look at the other person but couldn't tell who it was but the voice seemed familiar to her.

"Yea, everything is fine. I'll be back in there in a minute." She held up her hand "Five minutes." She said as she smiled.

"Ok, no rush." She said as she smiled then closed the door after she went back inside.

"Why does she sound familiar? Who is that?" asked Mili

"That's Suada, Anna's friend."

Mili's mouth dropped open "Wait… are you—" Mil turned when Sky and Radi walked outside.

"Hey Loak, what are you doing out here all by your lonesome?" asked Sky

"Yea, I thought you went to bed." said Radi

"I'm on a call with Bene." replied Mili

"Oh ok." Sky said as she quickly glanced at Radi then smiled as they lingered.

Mil looked at them for a long moment "Umm… It's a private conversation."

"Oh! Our bad." said Radi as she glanced at Sky then they both walked back inside.

"So, Sue?" asked Mili

"Yes and before you ask yes, she is."

Mil scrunched her eyes then said, "With Sue?"

"Yes! She went through the rite of passage."

Mili scoffed "What?! When was this and how come you didn't tell me?"

"Well, I didn't know I was supposed to tell you everything!" she snipped

Mili huffed "Ugh… I thought that's what best friends did or are we no longer best friends?"

Benezia closed her eyes briefly then said "It's hard to talk to you. I'm sorry, I should go."

"B, please don't cut me off. I need you at least as my friend. I didn't want this to ruin our solid friendship that's now apparently shattered."

"Em, it's not shattered." She said as she look off into the distance then continued "I miss you… every day. I resist calling you because I'm afraid the pain will come back. I'm trying…I am."

Mili nodded and didn't say anything for a long moment then said, "Are you going to the winter resort?"

"Probably…"

"Suada?"

Benezia nodded her head "Yes, does that bother you?"

She smirked "Yes, and so would anyone else."

"Milizkia T'Seius!"

Mili raised her brow markings as she smiled "You're the only one that does that."

"Because it grabs your full attention. You're being territorial, jealous or just possessive?"

She gave her a broad smile "Can I say all three?"

Benezia rolled her eyes then said "No!"

Mili smiled then looked at her for a moment then said, "I love you."

She pinched her brow markings as a pain slithered through her heart "I know…"

She whispered "Tell me… I need to hear it."

Benezia closed her eyes then murmured "Em… you're not making this easy for me."

"Babe, I don't know if I can continue to do this because I just want you."

Tears drizzled down her face "I love you baby I do but—"

"Just be with me…"

"You know we can't. There's also other people involved now."

"So!"

"What do you mean so? To be with you my mother and father would have to approve and I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen!"

"I can pass Uncle's rite of passage." said Mili

Benezia giggled "There's more to it than that and you know that." She looked down at the time "I need to go."

"Babe?"

"Yes…?"

"Meet me." asked Mili

"Em, you're no cheater."

She laughed "For you my love I would do just about anything."

Benezia smiled broadly then said, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

Benezia smiled "Ok, then behave."

Mili huffed "Tricky tricky T'Soni."

"One day my love but not now."

She grunted "That day can't come soon enough."

"Be strong for me as I am trying to do. I want our friendship to be as it was but we cannot if we cannot behave."

Mili nodded "Ok, I'd rather have you as my friend then nothing at all."

"Ok, I'll see you in December then?"

"Yes, I hope to talk you before then though."

Benezia smiled "You will. Goodnight." She said before she disconnected the call. She leaned on the railing and squeezed as she took a deep breath. _Fuuuuuuck!_

—/

 **Winter Resort December 2230CE**

Mili and Xana hurried through the main lobby double door and Mil stomped her feet on the mat "Shit... we barely made it on time." She looked around the extremely large hotel lobby and through the crowd of people for her family then smiled when her gorgeous cousin caught her eye. She was wearing a form fitting black winter coat with its hood off and lavender thermal pants that hugged her thighs then flared out just below the knee to cover her white winter boots. She waved at her as she said "Nezzie!"

Benezia looked over when she heard her name being called and smiled when she saw her then waved her over.

Mili smiled as she walked up to her and hugged her tight "Heeeey you!"

Bene hugged her just as tight and lingered briefly "How you doing?"

She whispered "mMmm you smell good." Then said louder "I'm hangin' in there, you?"

She poked her stomach then murmured "Behave..." then spoke up "Good. You ready for this?"

"You know it!" she gently touched her hand and spoke softly "I miss—" she pulled back as her smiled faded when an asari walked up to Benezia and said, "Hey babe, where's Anna?"

Benezia turned "I'm not sure. Maybe.." she points "Here she comes." She turned back to Mili "Mili, you remember Suada, right?"

Mili pinched her brow markings briefly then gave a small smile as she extended her hand "Yea. Umm it's been awhile but yes."

Suada shook her hand "Hey, how are ya?"

Mil nodded "I'm ok." She looked over when Anna said, "What's up bitches."

Mil smiled and pointed to Benezia then to Suada and said, "What the fuck is up with this?"

Liara looked over when she heard Mil as Benezia flashed her eyes at her then said "Mili!"

Anna laughed then replied, "I know, right?"

Mil scoffs "How do you feel about her fucking your sister?"

Xana and Suada furrow their brow markings and took a step back. Benezia glared at her as she pushed her arm slightly "Mil, what the fuck?"

Anna laughed then said, "I don't like it to say the least but who am I to say who she can and can't be with. I know she doesn't approve of everyone I'm with and it's only fair. Besides she passed dad's rite of passage."

Suada scoffed "What? I thought you were ok with it!"

Anna shrugs "I mean I am but she's my sister. You couldn't have picked someone else?"

"Exactly!" said Mili

Benezia dropped her hands to her thighs "Unbelievable!" She looked at her girlfriend "Don't answer that."

Liara walked over "Ladies, everything ok?"

"No mom, Mili is being an ass!" sneered Benezia.

Mili looked at her aunt then the small group as she fiddled with her pant leg "I... ummm was just giving her a hard time."

Benezia crossed her arms "Uh huh."

Liara looked at Mili then at her daughter _Hmmm tension._ She looked at Xana with an arched brow marking when she saw her in only jeans, regular shoes, and a long sleeve shirt. "Mili, please tell me you have clothes for this girl and where's your stuff?"

She stood behind Xana and gave a quiet laugh "No, Auntie I don't."

Xana hit her arm "You're making me look like an idiot in front of all of them."

Miranda walked up and smiled "Well Xana, welcome to the family of childish behavior." She said then hugged her daughter.

Mil laughed "Babe, like I was going to let you go through this whole vacation without the right clothes. Come on. Give me more credit than that. Goodness." She looked at her aunt "Auntie how much time do we have?"

Liara looked down at her omni tool "Umm zero. He's about to make his announcement then you can head to the shops." She turned to Suada "What about you Sue?"

Sue smiled "I'm good Lady Liara! Nezzie here already took care of me. We're about the same height and wear the same size clothes. So, I'm borrowing her stuff. Thank you though."

"Actually mom, Sue needs a pair of boots but she's good on everything else." said Benezia

Liara nodded "Not a problem. We'll see what they have at the shops."

Xana elbowed her lover "I'm the only one. Even Bene's girlfriend came prepared and you didn't even introduce me to her."

She grabbed her side "Oowww. Sorry." She grit her teeth a few times then turned to Suada "Hey Sue, this is my girlfriend Xana. Xana this is Sue. Sue is Anna's friend from grade school but they all go to Uni together and she also went to the Academy. You actually know her cousin."

Xana pinched her brow "Nice to meet you." She looked at her lover "I do?"

"Yea Kytis..."

"Oh, you're Ranitea's cousin?" said Xana

Sue smiled "Yea... Suada Kytis"

Xana nodded then said "So, what is this rite of passage? Do I not have to do it?"

Anna scoffed "Only the ones that deserve it, go through it and apparently you don't."

Sue clamped her lips shut as she looked at her lover. Benezia lifted her brow markings as she looked back at her then at Mili. Mili pinched her brow markings as she looked at Bene then over at her confused girlfriend and before she could say anything her aunt did.

Liara whipped her head over at her daughter "Annabelle!"

Anna arched a brow marking "What? It's true. How is she even here without getting approved?"

Liara glared at her then said through her teeth "Enough!"

Anna pointed at her cousin then spoke with irritation "Is Mili not part of this family or considered our older sister? If she is then she should be treated like everyone else!"

"I said ENOUGH!" sneered her mother

(It seems Anna has an issue with Xana.) said Shepard

(Seems so or just thinks it's unfair.) replied Liara. Liara continued to glare at her eldest and waited for her to speak again but she didn't. Liara looked over at Xana "Xana, please excuse my extremely rude daughter. She tends to fly by the seat of her pants and rarely has a filter."

Xana nodded but before she could say anything Liara turned and pulled her eldest off to the side.

Shepard spoke "Alright everyone bring it in. Everyone knows the rules except a small handful of people." He covered all the resort family rules that were the same as the summer rules. "Alright get your bands, head up to your rooms and get settled in. We'll meet back down here in an hour if you want to head out for some out-door activities."

Mili glanced over at Benezia putting on Sue's security band. She pinched her brow markings when Benezia kissed Sue's lips. "You're going to have so much fun. Come on let me show you our room. You're going to love it!" said Benezia

"Ooooh do we get our own room?" asked Sue as she placed her hands on her hips and pulled her in closer.

A slight pain hit her heart as she watched them. That was supposed to be her lover and she's supposed to be in her bed. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth when she heard Benezia. "nMmm sort of but you are with me in my bed babe."

Sue smiled as she quickly raised her brow markings "Mmm."

Benezia giggled "Uh huh!" She grabbed her hand "Ohh.. umm boots. Let's head over to the shops."

Xana grabbed on to Mili's hand "Are you ok?"

"I umm got nauseated there for a moment." replied Mili

Xana squeezed her hand "Babe, I'm so excited." She looked over at the shops "So, about these clothes."

Mil watched Benezia as she walked toward the shops "Yea, let's go."

Xana pulled her over to the shops "Oh my gosh look at this stuff. So pretty!" She grabbed a fluffy jacket and tried it on. "This is sooo warm!" She looked down at the price tag and quickly took the jacket off then looked at several more pieces of clothing and their price tags. "All this stuff is so expensive."

Mil looked at the price tag "Yea, resort prices but it's fine just get what you want."

She looked up and saw Lady Liara glide toward her "How does she do that?"

Mil's eyes were focused on Benezia then quickly looked over at Xana "Huh? What? Who?

"Your aunt, she just glides with perfection when she walks." said Xana

She laughed softly "Yea, she tends to do that."

Liara walked into the shop and over to them "Xana, I'm sorry about earlier. I hope my daughter didn't upset you."

"It's fine. Am I supposed to go through this rite of passage?" asked Xana

Liara looked at Mili then at Xana "That is something their father does to help himself feel better about who his daughters are dating. It's not something that's set in asari stone."

"Oh ok. I was confused and I didn't understand why Anna was adamant about it."

"Anna sees Mili as her older sister and she feels that's it's unfair that they have to endure this but she does not." said Liara

"I'll go through it!" said Mili

Liara quickly looked over at Mili and just looked at her for a moment. _Does she know that I know? Is she asking me for that chance? I know she would pass with flying colors and she doesn't even have to go through it._ "Mili, Xana doesn't need to go through it unless you really want her to and if you do then you know who you need to speak with."

Mili nodded "Yes, ma'am."

Liara placed her hand on a clothing rack as she slowly shuffled through the clothes "So, what are you getting?"

"I have no idea. What do I need to get?" asked Xana

"Well... let's—" Liara bumped into her slightly when two kids plowed into the back of her.

"Mommy! Cam won't stop poking me." said Samreya

"Nah uh! You're not being nice. Neither is Jess!" said Cameron

Liara turned and knelt down "Ok, Ok, Both of you knock it off." Liara looked up when Miranda walked in and sternly said "I told you two to stay with me!"

"Mommy! Sammie isn't being nice!" said Cam

"Not true Didi. He was poking me and he thumped my crest!"

"I did not! That was Jess!"

"She did not!"

Miranda rolled her eyes "Ok, ok, everyone just chill out and stop poking each other. We've barely been here thirty minutes and you're already breaking the rules!"

Liara stood up "I'm so sorry Xana. Ok, so, clothes..."

Miranda smiled then said "Oh, yay clothes shopping."

Mili rolled her eyes "Oh, here we go... I'm going to go broke."

Liara laughed "Nah we'll be gentle."

She tapped at her omni tool then grabbed Xana's hand "Here that should cover it."

Xana tapped at her omni tool to accept the credits. She looked down then up quickly "Babe, holy shit!"

"Auntie, that should cover it and if it doesn't just tell me what I owe you. I'm going to run these two boogers off. Can you take Xana up to the room when your done with your shopping spree?"

Liara, Miranda and Xana smiled "Yes, thank you Mili."

"Yep." She kissed her lover "See you in a bit." She lifted her hands and gently roared at the young ones "Oooh wait until I get you."

They laughed as they scurried off then she ran after them.

Benezia walked up to her mom "Mom, I set a pair of boots on the counter." She pointed "There."

Liara nodded as she looked toward the counter "Are you sure that's all she needs?"

"Yes, if anything else comes up I'll let you know." said Benezia

Sue smiled "Thank you. That's the cheapest pair I could find."

Liara smiled "You didn't have to pick the cheapest pair. You can pick something else."

"Oh, it's ok and those are fine. Thank you." said Sue

"Mom, it's not like anything here isn't name brand. What she picked out is more than suitable."

Liara and Miranda gave a side nod "True."

"We're heading up to the room. We'll see you later." said Benezia

Liara nodded then looked at Xana "So, how she been doing?"

"Oh, much better than when she first came home and she's almost back to her normal self. At times she seems to not be herself."

Liara looked at Miranda then at Xana "How do you mean?"

"At times she's sad or depressed even but when I come in the room and ask if she's ok she'll put on a smile and say that she's fine. I'm not sure what that's about and she doesn't want to talk about it. I'm assuming it has to do with whatever happened to her but I can tell that she's hurting when she's like that."

Liara nodded "Anything else?"

"She still has nightmares occasionally. I've tried the technique Zen talked to me about but she's extremely resistant."

"Yea... that's just her security measures."

"Just cuddling at night and whispering in her aux during her nightmares helps. Other than that she's… ummm better."

Liara looked at her for a moment "You hesitated. What else is happening?"

"I know before all this happened Keke and Benezia conversed on a consistent weekly... even daily basis but since she's returned there's been none of that." Xana pinched her brow markings "Some of her nightmares involve Benezia and she'll call out her name frightfully. Did something happen?"

Liara and Miranda just looked at each other then Liara said "Mili and Benezia have been the best of friends for a very long time." Liara pinched her brow markings as she ran the back of her hand up the bottom of her chin then said "There was an incident that occurred and Benezia died for a brief moment before she was resuscitated and afterwards she was in a coma for several weeks. This happened mainly because of Mili and she took it very hard. I'm assuming Mili is still bothered by it."

"That explains the nightmares but not the other." said Xana

Liara arched a brow marking "I'm going to also assume it fractured their bond." She replied plainly

"Oh… Can I ask what happened exactly?" said Xana

Liara shook her head then firmly said "No, I would rather not talk about it."

Xana looked down "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's quite alright. Now about these clothes…" said Liara

—/

Gwyn saw her sister Benezia talking with Sue as they emerged from their room. She took a breath then said "Nez?"

Benezia looked over when she called her name "Yea?"

"Ummm can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Gwyn

She looked at her girlfriend "I shouldn't be too long."

Sue smiled "Ok, I'll just be over there." She said as she thumbed over toward the large living room area.

Benezia nodded then walked over to her sister "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you, privately."

"Oh, ok. Let's talk in your room." They walk in Gwyn's room and once they entered she engaged the locks on the door.

Benezia turned to face her sister "So, what's going on?"

She wrung her hands together then said "Well… I'm curious and I'm going to apologize in advance but I'm highly confused as to why—"

"I not with Mili?" replied Benezia

Gwyn turned a darker shade then said "Yes..."

"Because it's not meant to be sister."

She shook her head then said "That's not true. You haven't even tried."

Benezia turned her back to her as she took a deep breath "I don't want to talk about this..."

"I'm sorry. It just… that you two are a fantastic match."

Benezia quickly wiped the leaking tears from her eyes "Gwyn... please don't."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She scrunched her face then looked down as she rubbed her arm "I...I... just wa..wa...want to na..na...know—"

Her sister pinched her brow markings then turned quickly when her sister began to stutter "Gwyn? Why are you so nervous? What do you know? What has happened?"

"I...I..."

Benezia placed her hands on her sister's shoulders "Slow down, breathe, gather then speak."

Gwyn took several deep breaths "I ummm have… th…th….the…" She took a deep breath "…same fa…fa…feelings for Lena."

Benezia eyes widen as she smiled broadly "Wow, big news. You should tell her."

Gwyn nodded "Sa…some day. Does that mean I can na…na…never act on them?"

"Lena is not of our family sister. You're fine."

"But na..neither is Mili. So, why does ma…mother disapprove?"

Benezia furrowed her brow markings "Mili is uncle Alex's daughter. What do you mean mom disapproves? She knows?"

Gwyn took another deep breath as she nodded "Yes, mom knows. I overheard her discussing it with dad and Miranda at the house before we went back to the Academy and she was irritated by it. She even said, "I'm Lady of the house, I approve and disapprove of my daughters' relationships!" She was very firm when she said it too. They continued to discuss it but I didn't hear the rest of the conversation after that. I don't understand why she would disapprove."

"Because it's taboo!"

Gwyn shook her head "Not from my understanding. There's a class that's been implemented at school that says the father doesn't matter only the mother and mom said the same thing."

Benezia mouth dropped open "Wait... so it's not taboo?"

"No."

She smiled "This is wonderful, thank you."

"So, you two didn't know? That's why you're not together?" said Gwyn

"Correct but…there's other people involved now." She smiled "But we have plenty of time to venture down that road."

"But why does mom disapprove?" asked Gwyn

Benezia shrugged "I don't know. Mom loves Mili like..." she closed her eyes as she grunted "...a daughter."

Gwyn rose her brow markings "Ahh... Does she feel the same way about Lena?"

She sighed "I don't know—" they both turned when they heard a knock at the door then Mili say "Hey, a little help out here!"

Benezia unlocked the door then looked at her and smiled "What's a matter? Can't handle the pressure?"

She laughed "Pressure? More like crazy hell. They're jumping on us like fucking monkeys."

Mili jerked back as she turned to show Benezia her sister dangling off her back "See... look at this! Like I'm a fucking transportation unit or some shit!"

Benezia giggled then leaned into her aux "I need to speak with you."

Mili leaned into her "nMmm about what?"

She placed her hand on Mili's stomach "Later..."

She pinched her brow markings and quickly grabbed her hand then grabbed at her sister's hands "Jess get down. I need to speak with Bene."

"Aww man" Jess said as she released from her sister.

Gwyn grabbed Jess's hand "Let's go find Lena."

"Let's go talk in my room" said Mili. They walked down the hallway then through the large living room toward the master. They saw Anna, Riley and Sue playing with Sammie and Cam. Riley smiled at them and was about to say something but Mil held up a hand "Five minutes, I need to talk to Bene for a moment. Shouldn't take too long." As they both walked into her room Mili said "V.I open only on approval." She looked over at her cousin "What's going on?"

"Gwyn just informed me that our relationship is not taboo."

Mil pinched her brow markings "What?"

"Supposedly only the mother matters, not the father." replied Benezia

She smiled broadly "That's great news! Wait... so what's the problem?"

Benezia looked down "My mother disapproves..."

"Holy shit! Auntie knows?"

"Yes... being the Lady of the house her say goes."

Mili shook her head "But why? I thought auntie cared about me... loved me. I don't understand."

Benezia sighed "She does... in fact she does as if you were her own daughter. That's the problem."

Mili let out a long breath "Ahh... She's afraid if something ever happened between us there would be conflict."

"I'm assuming so, Yes."

Mili inched closer to her and ran her hand slowly down her face "I miss you..."

"I miss you too." said Benezia as she leaned into her hand "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that you're with someone...it bothers me. I told you this."

Benezia smirked "Oh, so it's ok if you're with Xana but I can't be with anyone?"

Mili clenched her fists "No!"

She gently ran her hand up her face "Mili... that's not fair. She takes my mind off you just as Xana does for you."

Mili sighed "I'm sorry." She said as she peered into her icy blue eyes for a long moment then grunted.

"What?" she said softly as she smiled

"I love your eyes. They're so beautiful and I could swim in them." Mili said as she inched closer to her.

"Yea?" Benezia said softly

"Mhmmm" She gently ran her thumb over Benezia's lips then down her chin. "I miss your smell, your touch, you being in my mind, you holding me at night, everything..."

Benezia scrunched her face as tears fell from her eyes.

Mili gently ran her hand up her face "My day goes on but there's a void that only you can fulfill and it'll continue to be there until I'm with you again." She leaned in to kiss her but before she could there was a knock at the door. Benezia quickly wiped the tears from her face as Mil turned toward the door "Yea?"

"What the fuck? Come help us with these fucking monsters!" scowled Anna

Mili laughed "The door is open, come in. We're almost done."

Anna opened the door then hissed "Yea well hurry the fuck up!" She pointed out to the living room "Look at that crazy shit."

Mili and Benezia's eyes widen at the three kids running around like mad children "Ok ok… two seconds and we'll be out there."

Benezia laughed when she heard her girlfriend say "Back up needed ASAP! Bring tranquilizers! Lots and lots of tranquilizers!"

Once the door closed behind Anna, Mil leaned in and kissed her hungrily.

Benezia giggled "You're jealous."

"nMmm I can't help it. You should be with me, my love."

Benezia tapped Mili's nose "I know but we have plenty of time to venture down this path again. Be patient, my love and one day we'll be back together."

She smiled "I know and that's why I love you. You will always remain in my heart as will our time together."

Benezia nodded "I know but until then we must behave, Ok?" She said then walked toward the door.

"Yea…" she quickly walked up behind her and pulled her to her. She slowly ran her hand down her stomach and over her sex then whispered in her aux "I miss making love to you."

Benezia leaned into her as she closed her eyes then breathed out "nMmm. Yea?"

She slowly kissed down her neck "mHmmm."

Benezia turned to her and leaned in close "You are a bad…bad girl."

She smiled as she ran her hands down her back and over her butt "I know…and I want you to spank me."

She kissed her one last time "When it's your turn, I will. Now behave."

A smile slowly crept across Mili's face. "Alright." She took a deep breath "Let's go help with these ruffians."

—/

Xana walked through the door with multiple her bags in hands. Mili looked up and over at her "Good lord did you buy out the whole shop?"

Liara and Miranda walked in behind her and laughed "Almost Mili but I think we left a few socks on the rack."

Mil let out a breath "So, what do I owe you?"

Liara waved a hand at her "Nothing and thank you for giving us a sanity break for half an hour." Liara set a bag off to the side "Sue, these are your boots. I also took the liberty of getting you several sets of "winter" socks."

Sue got up from the loveseat and left the warmth of her lover "Thank you!"

"Oh, good call mom. I forgot about that." said Benezia

Miranda clapped her hands "Ok, you two... three let's go!"

"Anna? Where is your dad?" asked her mother

"Umm resting I'm sure, with you two gone and these three-running ramped in here ."

Liara rolled her eyes "Lena, I'm assuming your mom is resting too with Jes in here."

Lena laughed "Doubtful she has Sel with her but maybe."

Liara looked down at her omni tool "Ok, let's go. Ladies, we'll see you downstairs in a few?"

"Yep, you know it." replied Benezia

—/

Mili gave Xana a face after they left "Oh man, they are ruffians!"

Bene looked at all the bags then said "Damn Mil you let her go on a shopping spree with mom. You're broke."

Mil laughed "I know right! Dangerous!" she said as she got up from the couch.

Anna propped her feet up on the coffee table "Trying to play with the major leaguers?"

Mil pinched her brow markings quickly then looked at Bene who gave her a look. "No, not trying..."

Ry spoke "Almost as bad as when Anna goes shopping."

"Oh, shut up Ry!" hissed Anna

"Whatever Miss all I wear are designer clothes." replied Riley

"And what the fuck do you think you're wearing?" said Anna

"I believe your old shirt from two years ago. I don't need new clothes every season you bouji bitch."

Mili lifted her brows as she gave Xana a flat smile. Then Bene leaned in and said "Welcome Prass!" She waved her hand over to Suada "Fortunately, Sue here already knows how brutal Anna can be."

Suada laughed "That's the truth. Shit Anna, you're about as pleasant as an itchy butthole."

Everyone erupted into laughter then Benezia kissed her cheek "Oh my god that…was magnificent!"

Prass chuckled "I love it already."

Anna hurled a couch pillow at her friend "Whatever." She looked at Prass and blatantly said "Prass, I don't know how you two fuck but let's keep the sexual moans to a minimum. No out doing anyone here and I sure as shit don't want to hear you." She pointed to her sister then Suada "I've heard you two bitches plenty at home. Keep the moaning down."

Suada leaned on her girlfriend "I can't help it. My lovely lady here is wonderful." She said then kissed her cheek.

Gwyn shook her head "Goodness Anna." Then looked over at Mili grit her teeth as she pinched her brow markings briefly toward Suada.

Prass blushed slightly "Umm ok."

Mil just shook her head "Anna, you're such as ass. You're the loudest fucking one here and we all know that you do that shit on purpose. God and you came stag this year and that means randoms in our room."

"Oh so you're just going to point me out. What about the rest?"

Mil laughed "The rest? You mean Riley? Or our two shy sisters? You're just the worst, you whore."

"Whatever... fuck you!" she said as she grabbed a couch pillow and threw it at her.

Mil caught the pillow before it hit her "Oh, you're going to throw shit at me!"

"Damn straight! What the fuck are you going to do about it?"

Mili threw the pillow back at her "Fuck you!"

"No thank you!" exclaimed Anna

Mil smirked "You wish!" Then gave a quick glance at Benezia

Anna arched a brow "Actually, I don't!"

Mil shook her head as she grabbed a few of her lovers bags. "Ok, enough of this shit. Let's get this stuff put up and get dressed."

—/

She dropped the bags on the bed and her lover attacked her. They fell back on to the bed "Oh my god babe! I hung out with Lady Liara and she is so awesome. I've never done that in my life, just grabbed clothes without a care in the world and not having to worrying about money."

Mil laid back and smiled "Yea? I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Prass crawled on her and kissed her "mHmm. I love you."

Mil paused for a moment before she replied "I love you too..."

"You spoil me too much. I can't let you go now."

Mil laughed somewhat hesitantly "Is that why your with me? Hmmm? For my money?"

"You better be kidding!" she said as she kissed her

"You know I am but you said it."

"Well, I'd be stupid to let such a lovely asari such as yourself go!"

Mili stared at the ceiling "Yea…"

—/

Later the next evening...

"Oh my gosh babe that was soo much fun!" said Prass

Bene laughed "Prass, how in the hell did you have fun? You consistently wiped out time and again!"

"Yea, I did but I'm getting the hang of it. I'm totally kicking those green bunny slopes ass tomorrow!"

Ry laughed "I bet you will."

"So, Mil when are you going to hit the black slopes or at least the blue one with us?" asked Anna

"Umm I don't know maybe in the next day or so" replied Mili

"The next day or so? What the fuck? Sammie and Cam aren't even on the green slopes and they're five." She pointed to her friend Sue "Fucking Sue has already moved on to the blue ones. Maybe it's because your girl has ZERO fucking athletic skills! Fuck!"

Sue pinched her lips together as she furrowed her forehead.

Bene gave her sister a nasty looked and before Mil could say anything she did "Anna! Will you stop! What the fuck do you want her to do just leave her behind?"

She mumbled "Yea!"

Bene thumped her crest then whispered in her aux "Enough..."

Anna grunted as she leaned on the bar then groaned "Whatever..."

-/

Xana kissed her lover's shoulder "mmmMmm baby again please."

Mil grunted "mMmm you love that toy too much! Maybe you should get a male lover."

She scoffed "What? Don't say that!" She slapped her ass "You love dominating me anyway."

Mil laughed softly "You enjoy it."

"I know I do because it's you!" She got out of bed and put her robe on. "I need some water. Do you want anything?"

"Sure. Water would be great. Thanks babe."

Prass walked toward the kitchen and she saw Anna, Bene, Suada and Ry chatting softly at the table as they played cards and drank. They stopped when she got closer. "Hey, ladies."

Benezia looked her over then said "Hey…"

Prass opened the fridge and grabbed a few waters. When she turned Anna was standing near her. "Oh my gosh. You scared me."

Anna looked at her then said "I want to make this clear. You hurt her in anyway and you'll receive not only my wrath but all of ours."

Prass wrinkled her brow markings "I ummm don't plan on doing that. If anyone hurts anyone it'll be her hurting me before I hurt her."

"You better not be in it for the money either!" She said as she poked her finger into her shoulder joint.

Xana quickly grabbed her shoulder "I'm not. I work ya know. I didn't ask her for this stuff she just gives it to me."

Bene stood up "Ok Anna, that's enough."

"Sorry, she's... intoxicated and she's just being protective. Even though she's our cousin she's more like our eldest sister..." said Riley

"No, I get it. I want you to know that I really do love her." said Xana

"mmhmm...It looks more to me like you have her under a spell" said Anna

"That's enough Anna." Benezia said firmly

Prass took a breath as she backed away "Ok, well goodnight."

"Yea..." said Anna as she leaned on the counter

"Goodnight" said the other three.

Bene groaned "Anna, why do you have to be such a bitch?"

"What? I'm only concerned for my sister! She rarely even hangs out with us and that's not like her. She also showers her with gifts. You know how much money she spent on her the other day. Like five thousand credits or some stupid shit like that. I don't like this."

Bene glanced toward Mil's room then at her sister "I know but she can't just leave her alone while she goes to the other slopes either. You didn't do that with Mike when he came that one time." She patted her girlfriend's hand "I didn't leave Sue behind."

"Yea but Sue isn't all clingy and a prissy bitch either."

Bene rolled her eyes "Xana isn't prissy…"

"Ok, well she's not like us and I don't think she's a good fit for her. I honestly don't even know what she sees in her."

Benezia sighed "Maybe…"

"Well, she does have those lovely purple eyes." said Riley.

Benezia gave a slight nod "Mili does have a thing for eyes."

Anna rolled her eyes "Whatever…To make a point I didn't send Mike on a shopping spree either!"

"Yea but Mil has her own money and we don't. She doesn't have to ask her mom for money like she did before. There's a difference."

Anna rolled her eyes "I guess..."

—/

Prass walked through the door and set the water down on the night stand. She removed her robe and slipped back into bed. She took a drink of water then slid over to her lover.

Mili grunted at her cool body leaning against her. "Took you long enough."

"Oh, sorry. Your cousins are still awake and we had a quick chat."

"Oh yea? About what?"

"Ummm you."

Mili turned her head toward her "You had a slight tone when you said that. What happened?"

"Anna..."

Mil groaned "Ugh... what did she say?"

"Nothing... she's just being protective of you and I get it."

"You didn't tell me what she said."

Xana shook her head then said, "It doesn't matter."

"It does or you wouldn't have said anything."

"I just thought... they liked me... Anna obviously has a problem with me."

Mili turned her body toward her and propped herself up on an elbow "Well, what the fuck did she say?"

"She... just said that I better not hurt you and that I better not just be in it for the money. It wasn't a joking tone when she said it. She was firm."

She raked her hands down her face "Ugggh... sorry. What did the others say?"

"Bene told her to chill out and Ry just said sorry. Gwyn and Lena weren't out there and Sue didn't say anything."

She smiled "My girl Bene... I love that girl."

Prass leaned back as she scrunched her eye brow markings "What..?"

Mil looked at her "What?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Mil

"What do you mean by MY girl and that you LOVE her?" asked Xana

"Oh, umm of course I love her she's my best friend...my confidant... my family."

"Wait... I thought I was your best friend and you two don't even really talk anymore."

Mil let out a breath "I mean yea... you are. It's just... she's Bene—"

She pouted "Ugh..."

"Xana... you're jealous of B?"

"Maybe... you made it seem like you loved her more than me."

Mili paused for a brief moment as she clenched one of her hands then said "Well...I do… but don't..."

Xana huffed "What?"

"She's my family...my sister... we've always been close ever since we were young. Benezia will always be there but you won't."

Xana's eyes flashed "What the fuck does that mean? Are you leaving me? Do you two… have some love affair going on?"

Mili clenched her hand quickly then sat up and raked her hands down her face and grunted "I'm just saying that if we move on... whenever that is she will still be around because she's family. That's it." She looked at her lover pouting next to her. "You honestly can't be mad right now."

"No..."

"Then what are you worried about or jealous about?"

"I don't know. I just don't like it when you say you love someone else and I honestly thought we were best friends."

Mil gave a soft laughed "Awwww you really are jealous." She ran her hand gently up her face "I can have more than one best friend, can't I?"

She ran her hands down her back as she smiled "Yes, and I'm sorry."

—/

Later into the night Mili was staring at the ceiling in the darkness as Benezia ran through her mind. She glanced over at her lover and saw that she was sound asleep. She slipped out of bed and quickly put on her robe then exited her room. She looked around the dark living room and saw that no one was in there but security detail. She silently walked toward Benezia's room down the hall and paused when she heard soft moaning. She grit her teeth at her having sex with another person. She leaned into the door then closed her eyes when she heard her moans. Her sounds were music to her and she missed them. "nMmm yess nMmm right there nMmm"

Mili pulled away from the door as she clenched her fists. She let out a breath then ran her hands over her face. _Fuuuuck!_

—/

Mil held on to her tube with one hand and her lover's hand with the other as they walked the rest of the way toward the tube lanes. She smiled as she looked at Xana "Welcome to Shepard hill."

"Why is it called Shepard hill?"

"Because we buy it out while we're here. It's ours and only we can use it during our block out times and no lines because it's just our family. She stumbled forward when Bene bumped her tube into her.

"Excuse me. Couldn't help but bump that bubble butt!" said Benezia as she smiled at her

Mil quickly looked back at her butt "I have a bubble butt? Seriously?" She looked at her lover "Do I?"

Bene laughed then Anna said, "Damn Mil check out that bubbly ass."

Her lover shrugged "Not really...but I love your ass."

"Mil, are you sure that ass is going to fit in your tube?" taunted Anna

Mill dropped her tube and ran after Anna "Shut up!"

Anna dropped her tube and ran then ran behind her mom "Mom! Help..." she squealed as she shielded herself behind her mother.

Liara laughed as she wrapped her arms behind her and looked at Mili darting from side to side to try and get to Anna. "Oooh no! What did you do?"

"She said I had a bubbly ass!" hissed Mili as she looked at Anna sticking her tongue at her.

Liara rumbled in laughter "Ok you two. I have enough of that with these two young ones I don't need it from you two as well! Now get."

Anna darted out from behind her mother then slapped her cousin's ass "Damn cuz you need to work that fat ass!" she said then ran

Mil ran after her as she growled "You're going to pay for that!"

"Yea like that ass can catch me!" Anna ran for her tube then jumped in it and flew down the hill then turned and flipped her off.

"Oh no you don't." Mil said as she ran to her tube and jumped in it to catch up to her.

Miranda laughed and shook her head then slapped Liara's ass "Kind of like you."

Liara glared at her "You hush!"

Shepard laughed then said "So, it begins."

Miranda and Liara laughed "Yep…"

Bene watched both of them fly down the hill then looked at Xana and said, "Well, seems you got left behind."

"Looks like!" said Prass

Ry walked up "Well... you just jump in and go but try to stay in it. Have a seat and just push off."

Xana looked around "Umm...I was hoping to go down with Keke. Maybe I should just wait until she comes back up."

Ry looked at Bene as Bene looked at her and they both smiled wickedly. "We'll go down with you."

"Damn Lia, she has it bad. She won't be going anywhere any time soon and she's almost as bad as you were. Very clingy with Mil." said Miranda

Liara grunted then nodded in agreement.

Xana eased into her tube slowly "Ok... I can do this..."

"Yep." replied Ry right before she shoved her tube down the hill.

"Oh my gawwwwd!" she screamed as she slid down the hill

Suada looked at Bene then at Riley and laughed "Damn Ry."

Bene snickered "How do you want to do this? Slow or run and jump?"

"Run and jump!" replied Sue

Bene slapped her hand "Yess! That's my girl!" she looked at her then at her sister Ry. "Let's do this." Bene looked over as she watched her girlfriend set her tube down in front of one of the lanes then backed up a distance. She smiled at her as she pinched her brow markings "What are you doing?"

"Check this out!" She said then ran and jumped over her tube then landed her butt in the middle of the tube. She turned when she heard her girlfriend yell "NICE!" She threw her hands up in the air and gave two thumbs up. She felt the wind and coldness whipping at her face as she zipped down the hill "Wooohooo!" as her tube picked up speed she yelled out "This is awesome!"

When they all got to the bottom of the hill they walked over to Prass and Benezia extended her hand "You ok?"

She laughed "Yes!"

"Want to go again?" asked Riley

"Hell yes!" She grabbed her tube and ran toward the lift "This time another way!"

Bene looked around for Mil and her sister. She smiled she when saw Mil running after Anna then tackled her into a large fluff of snow. She shook her head then laughed "I think you got her!" She yelled

Mil grabbed her tube "That I did. Where's Prass?"

"Oh, her ass is half way up the hill." She said as she pointed toward the lift

Mil laughed "That chicken shit came down by herself?"

"Ooooh not without help." She said as she laughed and thumbed her thumb at Riley.

Mil shook her head as she smiled "You're terrible."

"Well, someone has to help pull her out of your ass." said Anna as she turned "I'll be back I have to get my tube."

"Yea yea..." she said as she bumped her cousins. "Come on let's go again!"

Riley and Sue started up toward the lift as Mil and Benezia lingered behind. Mil leaned into Bene's aux "I don't have a bubble butt do I babe?"

Bene snickered as she arched her brow marking "You have a slappable ass babe."

Mili smiled "Your ass is slappable. I'd love to slap your ass right now."

"I know my ass is slappable. Now... behave."

She gave her a frown "Sorry."

"Now we just need to get her off those fucking green slopes." said Anna as she walked up

Mil sighed "No shit... I really want to hit those black ones. Fuck…"

"Well, how about she just go with Jes for a bit tomorrow so you can." said Anna

"I don't know. She's very pouty." replied Mili

Anna rolled her eyes "Gawd damn Mil. How'd you pick a fucking cry baby?"

Mil shoved her "Shut up! No worse than Mike was."

"Yea and I'm not with him anymore am I?

Mil rolled her eyes "Yea well... she's not going anywhere any time soon. So, just fucking deal with it."

-/

They were standing at the top of the hill and close to the tube lanes. "How do you want to go down this time?" said Anna as she turned and looked down the hill.

"I don't know Anna... how about bare ass!" said Mil as she pushed her down the hill

Anna's eyes flashed as she lunged forward on the hill then looked back as she slid down and yelled "You bitch!"

Mil laughed as she flipped her off.

Suada gasped slightly then chuckled "Damn, Mil."

Bene walked up to her "That was… so not cool."

Mil continued to laugh as she leaned over laughing "Oh come on B—" Her eyes flashed when Bene gently put her boot on her butt and pushed her down the hill. "Oooooh! The betrayal B! I'm hurt!" Mil yelled as she slid down the hill on her stomach.

Suada laughed "Damn babe!"

Xana ran over "Oh my gawd! Why'd you do that?" she snapped

Bene turned and faced Xana as she laughed "It's just wha—" she gasped when she was pushed with vengeful force and instinctively yelled "LIN!" Her eyes were wide as she flew backwards and reached out for her girlfriend. The air in her lungs immediately escaped her when her back slammed against the harden snow then the side of her head. She gasped for air as she tried to gather her breath and grunted several times when her crest repeatedly hit the ground. She curled her lip and snarled "Ooooh you bitch!"

Her shadow Lindanux turned toward her frantic call but didn't see her "Nezzie!" She quickly hit her com unit "Lady—"

"I saw. I'm heading over there now." replied Liara

Suada eyes widen as she reached for her girlfriend "Babe!" she whipped her head around at Xana and pushed her as she growled "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Riley, Gwyn, and Lena ran up to them and Riley quickly said "What the hell? Why did you do that?"

Xana's heart began to beat faster as she backed away from them then pointed down the hill "Benezia pushed Keke so I pushed her!"

Sue stepped closer to her as her anger elevated "They were playing! Don't you know anything about this family?"

"Playing—" replied Xana

"Yea, you ignorant ass!" scowled Sue

Liara quickly walked up to them and placed her hands between them "Ok ladies, let's calm down!"

"Lady Liara, she pushed Bene in anger!" said Sue

"I know—" Liara's eyes flashed when she saw Xana's body jerk when her daughter pushed her down the hill. She turned to Shay and quickly said "Shay, get a few ladies on Anna and Benezia right now!"

"Yes, ma'am" replied Shay

Shepard walked up "Well, that was—"

"Marvelous!" exclaimed Sue as she laughed

Riley slowly turned her head toward her sister "Dayuuum Gwynne!"

"What?" replied Gwyn as she shrugged. She glanced down the hill and said, "Push my sister you bitch!" When she turned everyone was looking at her with a furrowed forehead.

Miranda walked up with Tev and the younger kids "Well… that was a domino effect."

"Yea… the rest of this vacation should be interesting." said Shepard

—/

Mil stood up and brushed the snow off her clothes then she was struck from the side and landed into a large mound of fluffy snow. "Owww damn Anna!"

She shoved snow in her face "Eat it! You dirty bitch!" she said before she got up and ran.

Mil got up as she ran her hands down her face to clear off the cold wetness "Oh, you bitch!" She said as she laughed. She got up and was about to run after her but saw Bene sliding down the remaining part of the hill on her back. When she hit the bottom she ran up to her. "Nezzie, are you ok?"

She groaned as she looked up and saw Mili standing over her "I think so. I don't know…. My back hurts and the side of my crest is killing me" She lifted her hand toward her injury "Am I bleeding?"

Mil quickly removed her gloves and tucked them in her jacket pocket as she knelt down and gently tilted her head then made a face "Oooh yea you have snow burn and rash." She saw blood trickling out of the side of her crest and touched it gently. Benezia winced when she touch it "Sorry babe…" She gently ran her hand down the side of her face and whispered, "Want me to kiss it better?"

She smiled as she closed her eyes "I wouldn't mind it my love."

"Meet me and I will."

"Maybe I will, right after I kick her ass."

Mili raised her brow markings "Woah… easy..."

Anna ran up beside them "Shit sister, what happened and who's ass are we kicking?"

Before Benezia could say anything they all looked up when they heard a continuous scream and saw someone sliding down the hill in the next lane "Damn is your girl going down bare ass?" asked Anna

"Ummm looks like!"

Bene smiled at the thought of someone pushing her down the hill. Mili grabbed a hold of her under her armpits and gently pulled her to the side. "Let's get you out of the way before you get injured even more."

Anna tapped at her omni tool "Mom, we need a medic at the bottom of the hill."

Her mother came across is a panic "A medic? How bad is it? Let me see!"

Anna flipped the view so her mother could see "I'm not sure she hasn't moved much… maybe she hurt her back?" She looked at the side of her sister's crest and scrunched her face "Looks like snow burn and rash. She's bleeding from multiple abrasions."

"Nezzie, I'm on my way down baby. I'll have Zen over there shortly just stay there and don't move." said her mother

"Ok, mom" replied Benezia

"Ok, honey." said her mother before she ended the call.

Anna looked at her and said "Who?"

Bene shrugged then said "Sue?"

Anna smiled as they both laughed.

Mil looked at both of them "What's so funny?"

"Well, you pushed Anna then I pushed you. Xana didn't like that and she pushed me with force. Ugh god… I hit the ground hard too…fuck!" she said as she pinched her face. "I guess someone pushed her. Maybe Sue or Ry?" Benezia looked at her sister who was now eyeing Xana slide down the rest of the way and gritting her teeth. _Ruh Ro big sister is in attack mode._

Mil grunted "Damn... she didn't know we were playing. Fuck..."

Benezia looked at her "Help me up. My ass is getting cold."

Mil looked at Anna and Anna shook her head "I don't think we should move you anymore just stay put until someone comes. I shouldn't have moved you to begin with." said Mili

Bene grunted "Fine…I'll just freeze my ass off! It's bad enough my crest is frozen."

"Good it'll help with the knot you're going to have on your head" Said Mili

"Ugh... shut it." replied Benezia as she laid her head back down

Anger flashed in Anna's eyes when she saw Xana reach the bottom then clenched her fists as she stood. Mil withheld her own anger then placed a hand on Anna's "I know you're angry but let me talk to her first."

She jerked her hand away "Angry doesn't even describe it!" she hissed as she made her way to Xana.

Two asari commandos ran over to Anna and blocked her from her "ANNA! Calm down!"

"Get the fuck out of my way!" demanded Anna

Mil patted Bene's hand "I'll be back."

"Yea, just leave me here…I'm not injured or anything."

Mil dropped her head as she sighed then leaned in close and whispered, "I love you and I'm upset that you're injured."

"mHmm… just go."

Mili grunted as she stood and quickly walked over toward her girlfriend and helped her up. "You ok?"

"No, I'm not ok! I landed on my arm." She said as she grabbed it

Mili touched her arm gently "Does it hurt?"

"Yes…" replied Xana

"I mean like broken hurt?"

"No, just bruised probably."

"Why'd you push her?"

"Well, she pushed you and then someone pushed me!"

She grabbed her hand and pulled her off to the side "Come here! What the hell were you thinking! Do you have any idea what you've done?" she snipped

Xana looked at her with a furrowed brow "Ugh… are you upset with me?"

She let out a breath as she shook her head "Xana… you don't understand the ramifications this has caused or will cause. This family is tightly knitted together especially when it comes to things such as this." She rolled her hands around one another. "You harm one and another will react, hence whoever pushed you."

"I… wasn't thinking when I did it. I just pushed her because I thought she harmed you. I'm sorry."

"Babe, we do this to each other every time we come here. It's what we do and it's all out of fun. No one here is actually angry or mad. We were just playing but you pushed Bene in anger and now she's injured."

Xana looked over at Bene laying on the ground and then saw the trail of indigo blood on the hill. She covered her face as she began to cry "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Is she ok?"

Mil sighed then hugged her "All we can do now is wait and see what Lady Liara does due to your actions against her daughter."

She sniffled then wiped the tears from her face "What do you mean?"

Mili shook her head as she briefly closed her eyes "Xana, you harmed her daughter in anger and she doesn't take kindly to that. My aunt is not someone you want to be enemies with." She pointed to Anna "Anna, is being held back by those two commandos to prevent her from harming you." She let out a long breath "Not to mention Benezia…and the fact that you pissed off one or both of the other sisters which is out of the ordinary and as of right now I don't know what's going to happen. Like I said ramifications…"

Xana took a ragged breath as she looked over at Anna, Benezia then saw Lady Liara making her way toward them "Oh my god. This is bad…"

Mili nodded "We shall see."

-/

Sue and her other sisters quickly ran over to Benezia once they got down the hill "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." She said as she tried to sit up

Sue knelt down and patted her hand "Don't try to move. The medic should be here shortly." She made a face when she saw her darkened blueberry bloody snow rash down the side of her crest and fringe "Shit babe that looks like it hurts."

Benezia grunted "It does." She glanced over at her mother "Mom looks pissed."

"Oh, she is… you should have heard her at the top of the hill after she got off the call with Anna." replied Riley

"Yea, like a predator about to take out her prey." said Sue.

Gwyn knelt down then said "Mom, had a brief episode and dad had to calmed her down before she headed down."

Benezia laughed softly "Oh mom, I love you."

They all moved as if they were parting the sea for Lady Liara to get to her injured daughter. She quickly looked her over and saw the indigo blood in the snow. She knelt down, gently tilted her face to the side and looked at the multiple abrasions on the side of her crest then said, "How do you feel?"

"I'm ok mom." replied her daughter

"Are you sure? Did you blackout?" asked her mother

"Yes, I hurt but I'll be fine and no I didn't blackout."

Liara looked up when she heard the shuttle. "Zen will be over soon." She said as she stood then walked toward the shuttle.

-/

The medical transportation unit landed near them. Zen hopped out of the shuttle and talked to Liara as she made her way over to Benezia. "How you feeling?"

"Like a slab of meat in the freezer!" replied Benezia

Zen smirked as she scanned her "No blacked outs huh?"

"Nope."

She looked over the results on her scanner then patted Benezia's leg "Sit up for me….slowly."

"What's the verdict?" asked Liara

"A large contusion on her back and cranial from impact. Several abrasions and small contusions on the side of her cranial caused by the snow scraping against her crest at fast speeds." She pointed "Small lacerations here and here. Probably caused from a pebble or something else in the snow." She looked at Liara and whispered, "Her nanites have already began to repair the damage and there's nothing major."

Liara nodded then said "Ok, when you're finished here go check on Xana."

"Yes, ma'am" Zen looked at Benezia and smiled "A little bit of medi-gel and you'll be fine." She cleaned the abrasions and lacerations on her crest then applied medi-gel along her wounds. "You should be fine but if you get headaches, become dizzy or nauseated then let me know. Keep the crazy activities to a minimum and use a tube for the rest of hill time. I would highly suggest taking it easy and resting in your room for a while, relaxing at the spa, or jacuzzi maybe? Come see me later this evening for a quick check up." She patted her leg "You're good to go."

Benezia smiled as she stood "Thank you." She turned to her family "I'm all good but have to keep the activities to a minimum."

Sue kissed her "I was worried about you. I almost got in a scuffle with Xana at the top of the hill."

Benezia smiled "You did?"

"Yea, but your mom intervened then Gwyn pushed her."

Her mouth dropped open "Wait… did I hear you correctly? Did you say Gwyn?"

Sue giggled "Yes, Gwyn."

She smiled then turned toward her older sister who was yelling "You hurt my sister again and I will stomp you like a fucking bug!"

Liara arched a brow marking at her eldest daughter and took several deep breaths to continue to calm her own self down.

"Bella, I know you're upset but I need you to calm down. This is all a misunderstanding gone wrong." said her father

"I don't give a shit!" hissed Anna

"Come here, now!" demanded Shepard

Anna furrowed her brow markings at her dad "But dad!" she said as she walked over to him.

"I know you're doing your job as the big sister but let it go." said Shepard

She grunted "Fine…"

Benezia walked up to her younger sister "Oooooh my lovely baby sister! I can't believe it!"

Gwyn smiled "She pushed you in—"

"I know…its ok." She whispered in her aux "I'm proud of you. You did good."

"I wish I would have seen it." said Anna as she walked over.

Ry smirked "I saw it!" She said as she laughed "Mom intervened between Sue and Xana then she was talking to Sue." She thumbed her thumb at Gwyn "Then Gwyn here was just like bink off you go." She took a breath "The pushing was awesome don't get me wrong but when she said, "Push my sister you bitch." that was pure icing on the cake."

Xana buried her face in Mili's chest "They all hate me now."

She wrapped her arms around her as she looked over at Benezia and all she wanted to do was comfort her "Nah—" she said

Liara walked up to them "Xana?"

Xana turned and faced her "Yes, ma'am"

"I understand my eldest daughter's frustration as well as the others and I will not apologize for them. You pushed my daughter, their sister in anger. What you do to one can affect us all as we can be protective of one another." She leaned in dangerously close and seethed "You harm anyone of my children again in anger and I will NOT be as lenient the next time around, am I understood?"

Xana swallowed hard "Yes ma'am"

Liara pulled away "Good!" she said then turned away.

Xana turned into Mili "Oh my god. I want to run and hide." mumbled Xana

Mil let out a long breath then looked at her "It's going to be ok. The tape hurts when you rip it off! If you're going to play the game then be in it and take a hold of it. You pushed her and everyone saw. Own it! It's how they play. The only difference is you played in anger just apologize and move on. Either they'll except it or they won't."

She looked at everyone "I'm sorry... I pushed Benezia in anger. I... I didn't know they were playing and I was upset. I didn't even realize what I did until I already did it. I didn't mean to hurt her."

They looked at her and smiled as they nodded "What's done is done but I'm glad you owned up to it." said Shepard

"Good because we'd all have to kick your ass!" said Anna

Mil shook her head "You're such an ass, Anna"

Anna laughed "I know and you love me."

Bene looked at Xana and laughed "Oooh hooo no. Saying you're sorry doesn't cut it!" she snarled

Liara turned quickly toward her daughter with an arched brow marking as did the others. "Nezzie…" she said cautiously

"No mom, this shit is ooon… like fucking Donkey Kong!"

Mil clamped her mouth shut to prevent from laughing as the others erupted in laughter except for Xana.

Xana looked at her lover "I'm confused, what's that mean?"

Mili arched a brow "You're fucked babe."

"What? What's going to happen?"

She shook her head "I'm not entirely sure but by pushing Bene you started the game. You challenged her and she just accepted." Mil turned when she heard her name "Mili?" She looked around then saw her, she smiled "Hey you!"

Xana watched Mil smile at the human and the human female smiling at her.

Mil walked over to her swiftly as the other ran at her and plowed into her "Oh my god! Are you ok? I heard about what happened."

"Yea... I'm fine."

She kissed her cheek "I've missed you babe."

Xana furrowed her brow at the sight of this woman loving on her lover.

Mil hugged her tight "I missed you! How are you?"

"Oh you know living the married life." she said.

Mil grunted when someone jumped on her back. She reached back and grabbed her "Holy shit!" Mil looked around at everyone then she laughed "No fuckin' way!"

The wavy light brown-haired human slid off her "Hey babe! Gawd damn girl it's good to see you!"

Mil laughed then Bene and the others walked up "Eww humans..." said Bene

"What the fuck? We don't get an excited hello?" asked Anna

Bene looked at her cousin Madi then Steph and pointed to Mil's butt. Madi smiled "Damn Mil you got an ass going on there. Huh?"

Then Steph quickly replied "No shit. Bah bam with that ass!"

Mil grunted "Oh, fuck all of you!"

Madi and Steph clung to her cousin and laughed "We're fucking with you." They pointed to Xana "So, who's this?"

Mil turned "Oh, I'm sorry this is my girlfriend Xana Praci." She grabbed her girlfriend's hand "Babe, this is my cousin Madelyn. This is Miranda's daughter." Then pointed to her other cousin "This is my other cousin Stephanie. This is my aunt Kathleen's daughter."

Xana smiled as a wave of relief washed over her that they were family and not ex-lovers "Hi!"

Bene pointed at Xana "Madi, Steph, watch out for her she pushes people down the hill."

Madi gasped as she clutched her chest "Noooo! Who would do such a thing? It's barbaric!"

Bene waved to the side of her head "I know! I just endure it."

Xana blushed and Mil laughed "They're fucking with you."

Madi and Steph's smiles faded when they saw her injuries and walked over to her then said. "Damn Nez, are you ok?"

"Yea…" She said as she gave them a quick brow raise as she slightly tilted her head. They looked at her then the other sisters and did the same motion in return.

Benezia murmured "Game on ladies."

They all replied softly "mhmmm."

-/

Xana looked over at the other girls convening. "I want to go home."

Mil jerked back slightly "What? That'll only make it worse."

"I don't care. I'm not going to stick around while your cousins beat me up."

Mil arched a brow marking then chuckled "They won't beat you up but if you leave now you'll never be welcome back or hear the end of it."

She grunted as she crossed her arms "So, now what?"

"I don't know but sisters stick together and they'll probably pull in Sue, Lena, Madi and Steph." She let out a breath "So, its eight against two."

"Great…"

—/

Mili walked up to Benezia's door and knocked then waited for her to respond.

"Come in." she said then smiled when she saw her. "I thought you went skiing while Xana went to the spa."

She saw her laying there propped up on several pillows. She was wearing a navy-blue tank top and black lace panties. She could tell she wasn't wearing a bra by the way her nipples showed through her shirt. "And miss this opportunity to love on you, no way" she said as she crawled over to her on the bed then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Benezia didn't pull away but pulled her in closer.

"mMmm baby I was worried about you." Mil said as she ran her hand up the length of her thigh then under her panties and gripped her rear.

"Yea?" she said as she ran her hand up the bottom of her fringe

"mHmmm" she managed to get out as she continued to indulged on her sweet lips.

"Who's here?" asked Benezia

"Just the security detail." replied Mili as she made her way in between her legs then leaned down and kissed her neck.

"nMmm." She said as she hooked a leg around her and slowly ran her hands up her back.

Mili smiled as she lifted her tank top to reveal her bare breasts. She gripped one between her hands then wrapped her mouth around her nipple as she rolled her tongue around it then sucked on it. Her mouth made a pop when she remove it from her. She smiled as Benezia giggled. "You always find that funny."

"You do it to make me laugh."

"That I do." She said as she shimmered her hand down her stomach and under panties then ran her fingers up and down her sex "mMmm I miss you baby."

Benezia bit her bottom lip "Mmmm…Yea?"

Mili could feel her becoming slicker as her fingers entered her. "Mhmmm" she murmured as she kissed down her neck.

She grabbed her hand and grunted "Babe, I can't do this."

Mili furrowed her brow markings and jerked her head back "What?"

"I'm sorry but this isn't fair to Sue."

"Are you serious?"

Benezia pulled back as she sat up "Yes…"

"Ahh… this is punishment for leaving you and going to tend to Xana."

She arched a brow marking "It's not like I invited you here and now I'm purposely denying you just to get back at you."

"Oh, it was implied and yes, you are." She grumbled as she slid off her then got off the bed.

"So, now you're leaving because you're not getting what you want?" snipped Benezia

"No!"

"Then stay with me."

"Actually, I'm going to go do what I said I was going to do which is skiing." said Mili

Benezia smirked as she got off the bed then removed her clothing "Ok…have fun."

"I wi…" she said as she turned and looked upon her naked body. She took in her beauty for a long moment then took a step toward her.

"Ah uh." She said as she pointed to the door "Go ski…"

"But…ummm.. I…"

"Oh…" she slowly ran her hands down her naked body "You want this don't you baby?"

Mil followed her hands down her body "I do but—."

Benezia turned her back to her "Ah uh. You failed that challenge babe." She reached in her drawer and pulled out her bikini then slipped it on.

Mili looked her over as she walked by her then out the door "Umm where are you going?"

"To go simmer in the jacuzzi."

"Do you—"

"Nope…" replied Benezia as she continued to walk away.

Mil punched the air _Fuck!_

-/

Xana's heart was pounding hard. She squeezed her girlfriend's hand "Babe, I don't think I can do this..."

Mil looked at her "What? We're already up here. You can do it! Come on you'll be fine."

She looked out the window "No..." she shook her head "I can't."

Bene, Suada and Anna smiled "She's scared Mil. We can just go without her." said Anna

Xana squeezed her hand tightly when the shuttle doors opened "Please don't leave me."

The shuttle hovered in the air with its hatch open then the pilot said, "Green light ladies! Make sure you jump outward not straight down."

Benezia looked over the edge "Oh, come on Xana it's really not that bad. Mil will be with you the whole waaaaay down."

Anna smirked "Yea allllll the waaaaaaay down. Just remember to open your chute or you'll be a big splatter on the ground."

"Anna!" Mili said swiftly

She shrugged then said "What?"

Mil held her hand and inched closer to the edge then Xana pulled away "Noooo no no."

Mil looked at Bene, Sue then Anna and they all smiled at her. Mil furrowed her brow markings then said "Xana, it's fine seriously. Nothing bad ever happens." She said as she let go of her hand when got right on the edge "Besides you— Shiiiiit!" She said as Anna tackled her out of the shuttle.

Xana's heart jumped into her throat as she quickly moved to the edge of the shuttle and frantically yelled "Oh my god!"

Bene looked at her girlfriend "You ready?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"I'll get you as soon as I get her to Mili." She squeezed her hand. "I've got you. I promise. Trust me."

She nodded. "I do."

Bene quietly inched up to Xana then said "Xana?" Xana turned and Benezia grinned when she saw the frightful look on her face when she forcefully shoved her out of the shuttle.

Sue erupted in laughter "That was beautiful!"

Bene hit her com unit "Gwyn?"

Gwyn was laughing then replied, "I got it."

Benezia laughed "Come on, let's go get her." She said before they ran and jumped out of the shuttle

"Oh my god! I'm falling to my death... I'm going to die... I'm going to die!" screamed Xana

Benezia turned to her lover "Nose dive! Arms back until we catch up to her. I'll clip on to her then we'll try to catch up to Anna and Mil."

Sue nodded "Got it."

"Xana, You're fine! I've got you." Said Benezia

Xana closed her eyes "Oh my god! Fuuuuck fuuccck! I'm going to die!"

Bene shook her head and as she got closer to Mil then quickly unclipped from her and shoved her toward her cousin.

Mil grabbed her and clipped on to her. She pulled in the slack and secured her firmly to her. "You're fine. I'm clipped to you just breath."

Xana shook her head back and forth violently

"Owww your hitting me with your fringe. Calm down. Seriously shit! Stop!"

"I wasn't ready... I can't breathe!" Her heart was beating fast and her breath was escaping her with every quick breath. She felt her gently run her hand down her neck then caress her neck ezone. She heard a soft gentle voice in her aux "Calm down and breathe."

Her breaths slowed as sensual vibes ran down her neck "Oooh...my..." she leaned her head into her then she tensed when she felt lips kissing down her neck and hands running down the length of her body "Umm...Bene... I know you want to calm me down but ummm this is way too much. I Umm...ummmm..." She heard a laugh then she looked back and saw her lover hanging on to her. "What the..." she looked around and saw Bene, Sue and Anna floating on each side laughing.

"Ugh! You all play too fucking much and wicked too."

Benezia smiled then said, "You started it."

Mil looked at Benezia and sarcastically said "Thanks for telling me…"

"Hey, you're on the enemy's team…"

"Alright ladies thirty seconds" said Anna

Mil kissed her cheek "Ok, babe we have about twenty-five second then I'm going to pull our rip cord. You'll feel a jerk then we'll coast down."

She reached back and gripped on to her lover "Ok... fuuuucck! Pull a what? What's that mean?"

Mil looked at Bene and smiled. "Ten seconds! 10 - 9 - 8 - 7..." she pulled the cord and Xana squeezed her tight as her stomach flew up into her throat when her body jolted up and she heard a chute shoot out.

"Ok babe we're good! Take a look"

Xana looked down below and everything instantly became blurry then she clamped her eyes shut "Ok, done looking."

Mil laughed "Ok, no more jumps for you! You skerdy cat."

She smirked then meowed

Benezia shook her head then looked at her lover "You doing ok?"

"A little scared but this is fantastic! The view is amazing!" replied Suada

Benezia smiled "I knew you would enjoy it."

They touched down and Mil unclipped herself from Xana.

Liara walked up to them "Well, that was… interesting."

Anna laughed "Yea, I think Xana crapped her pants."

"I think I might have. I definitely peed a little." said Xana

They looked at her and laughed.

—/

Mil slapped her girlfriend's ass "You ready?"

"Oh my god babe why do we have to do this height stuff?" asked Xana

She laughed "It's just a zipline and you're securely strapped in."

"Baby.. how about you just take me back to the hotel and fuck my brains out?"

She shook her head then said "Damn Xana, you are a skerdy cat." She checked her straps to make sure was secured then said, "Here grip tight."

Xana gripped on to the handle tight "Babe, I don't know— oh my god!"

Mil turned and looked at Bene then laughed. "Damn Nez."

Anna laughed "She's a fucking chicken shit Mil!"

Mil smiled "When is the torment going to end?"

Benezia snickered "She started it and when the vacation is over….maybe."

Mil shook her head "It's bad enough you all made her think she peed the bed."

"What? That wasn't us." said Benezia with a straight face.

"Oh my god did she—" Mil said then started laughing "Wait, you did too!"

Benezia rumbled in laughter "Yep!"

Mil looked at them "Who gave her the milk products? You know she's lactose intolerant."

Anna, Bene and Sue laughed as Anna said, "That wasn't milk products."

Mil covered her face as she shook her head "Good lord…"

—/

They walked up to the door late into the evening dragging their feet. "Oh, my gosh babe no wonder you're cranky when you get home. Ugh I'm so exhausted and glad to be home!" said Xana

They walked through the door and saw their friends sitting on the couch watching tv. They turned when they heard the front door whoosh open and said "Hey! How—" Their roommates began to laugh when they saw Xana's face "Ummm do we even ask?"

Mil let out a breath "Quick recap. Xana violently pushed Bene down a tube sledding hill and well…she got injured. Lady Liara was pissed—."

Xana looked at her "She wasn't pissed—"

"Oooh yes she was! I know my aunt. She even threaten you or did you miss that?"

"She didn't threaten me!" exclaimed Xana

Mili laughed "Mmmmk…" She turned to the others "Anyway, after that happened Bene was like game on then it was one event after another."

"Ooooh payback huh?" replied Sky

"Well…that explains the permanent marker drawings all over your face." said Radi as she laughed

"Ok… I don't want to hear any more of this. The torment is over…lesson learned." said Xana

Mil arched a brow "You had fun when they weren't tormenting you."

"I did." She looked at her friends "The best part of the entire trip was going on a shopping spree with Lady Liara without a care in the world on price and being pampered in a luxury spa."

Mil raised an eyebrow marking at her. "Oh really…?"

"Shut the fuck up! You did?" said Radi

"Yes! So much fun!" She dug through her bag "Look at this jacket!"

Sky grabbed it and ran her hands through the inside lined with fur "Oh, my goodness the inside is so soft!"

Mil laughed then said, "She did a shit ton of face plants in that jacket."

She scoffed "I did and I think I'm done with the winter resort. I froze my ass off even with the clothes you bought me"

"Ok, fine no more winter resort but definitely summer." She said as she looked at her then started laughing.

Xana grunted "Stop!"

"I've been trying all day and I can't help it. Let's go try and get the rest of that off your face."


	37. Pineapple

A/N: Lemon Warning

 **Ch 37: Pineapple**

 **Winter Resort December 2230CE**

Liara looked through the busy lobby of travelers coming and going then toward the main double doors when she heard through her auxiliary piece that Tevos had arrived. She saw her navy-blue friend with white facial markings walking her way. She smiled slightly when she saw a little purple crest pop up from her shoulder and look around and another young asari walking next to her. As she got closer to her, she let out a long breath then looked at Shepard when he started laughing.

Miranda pushed off the long rectangular bar she was leaning on as she said, "This should be interesting."

"Interesting? More like awkward," replied Liara

"No less awkward than when we saw Aria last year on Omega," said Shepard

"I didn't think it was that awkward but only because we were there on a mission and our mindset was on Mili," replied Liara

"And where is it now?" asked Miranda

"On a few things actually, but right now it's on what is she's going to say. We haven't seen her since then."

Miranda chuckled, "I still can't believe you two went through with it." She raised a finger "Not to mention the things that you did."

Liara dropped her head, "Ugh, don't remind me."

Shepard laughed, "You enjoyed it!"

Liara gave a quick brow raise and a slight side nod.

Miranda started laughing, "And she's staying in our suite this year."

Liara let out a groan, "I know because of Jes, and it'll continue that way for many years."

They all turned toward her when they heard her say, "Liara, Shepard, Miranda, nice to see you again."

"Likewise..." said Liara as she looked at baby Selova clinging to Tevos's side looking back at her. She could see that Selova was darker than Mili and Jes with hints of Tevos in her such as her hazel green eyes. She reached into her unzipped jacket and poked at her little belly as she said, "Hey you! Why are you so cute?"

Sel squirmed as she laughed, then buried her face in her father's chest.

Shepard smiled when he saw his youngest daughter standing near Tevos, "Hey Jes."

She looked up at him with her piercing blue eyes and smiled "Hi, Mom said you were hairy."

Shepard laughed, "Umm, I suppose I am. Humans have hair, unlike asari." He pointed to Liara and Miranda "You remember Liara and Miranda right?"

She nodded, "Yes and mom told me about them."

He looked around then waved over his other daughters that were there and said: "Ry, Gwyn, bring Sam and Cam over here please." Shepard placed his hands on Jes's shoulders once they got closer. "Gwyn, Ry, this is Jeserie. Jes, these are two of your older sisters. I'll introduce you to your others when they get here."

She looked up at them as she smiled, then said "Hello."

They smiled at her and said, "Hi." Gwyn knelt down to get a better look at her, and she could see that she was a hint darker than Mili with blue eyes similar to her fathers, but they weren't his eyes. "You look like your Mom through and through."

Jes smiled broadly then looked around at everyone "Momma says I'm gonna be just like her one day."

Liara arched a brow as she glanced over at Shepard who looked over at her.

Gwyn smiled at her "Maybe so… but guess what?"

"What?" said Jes

"You're going to have so much fun while you're here. We're all here to spend time together as a family."

Jes smiled then pointed toward the lobby doors "I want to play in that white stuff."

"We all will. We're just waiting on the rest of our family to get here," said Gwyn

"Is Milwee here? Lele?" asked Jes

Gwyn smiled at her. "Mili isn't just yet, but Lena is here."

She looked around as she said, "Where's Lele?" She rubbed the side of her leg "I've missed her since she's been at skewl."

"She misses you too, that's why she went to the shops to get you and your sister something, but she'll be back in little bit." She looked back at Sam "Jes, this is Samreya."

Sam looked her over as she smiled "Hi, Mili said she had a whittle sister."

"Yea? Milwee… my big sister." She points to Sel, "Dats my whittle sister."

Sam smiled "All mine are big, cept you."

Jes pointed to the young raven-haired boy clinging to the side of his mother's leg. "Who dat?"

"Dats Cameron, he's my brudder." said Sam as she waved him over.

She pinched her brow then said, "Sari no, have brudders."

Shepard knelt down. "Correct but Cam here is my boy which makes him your brother too."

She turned to Tevos, "Rae, daddy says I have a brudder."

Tevos smiled, "I suppose so sweetie."

Shepard arched a brow at the name as he stood up then said, "Rae?"

Tevos chuckled. "Shepard, I do have a name you know. Tevos is my last name."

"Oh! Right, I knew that." He looked at his wife (Did you know that?)

Liara laughed softly (Yes, it's Tef'lirae actually. Rae must be a nickname they call her.)

(I never heard Mili call her that. She always called her Tev, and none of us call her by her first name. Why is that?)

Liara shrugged (I don't know. Probably the same reason everyone calls you Shepard.) Liara paused then laughed softly (Mil calls her Tef I bet, and we thought she was saying Tev this whole time.)

Shepard raised his brows then laughed.

Tevos smiled as she shook her head slightly "It's T—"

"Tef'lirae," replied Shepard.

Tevos arched a brow marking "Correct…"

He held out his hand, "Jon."

She chuckled as she clasped on to his hand and shook it "Lirae."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you." He said then laughed "I can call you that from now on if you prefer."

She smirked "It's quite alright, I honestly don't mind. I've been called by my last name for centuries when I was Councilor Tevos and for the last few decades as Senator Tevos." She laughed softly "I don't even call you by your first name. To be honest with you when you say Tev I just hear it as Tef just as Mili says. The only ones that call me by my first name or version of it are family members normally and a few friends."

Shepard nodded, "I would hope you consider us family…"

She quickly responded, "I do, and I didn't mean anything by that statement. If you wish to call me by my first name then, by all means, do so, but Tevos is fine."

He smiled as he nodded, "Speaking of family... I… we don't mind taking Jes off your hands if you wish and of course with approval from Aria."

"Shepard, I see her children as my own even though Jes and Mili are not, and they are not a burden by any means." Replied Tevos

He nodded, "I wasn't implying that they were. Aria and I have discussed that once Jes hits the age of five that I will be taking her for half of the summer as Aria will get the other half and the same goes for winter break. I just wanted you to know that we are here for you and them whenever you feel you need a break. I know I said Jes, but we'll take Sel too for periods of time as well. I'm hoping that our young ones will have a similar bond as our older ones do."

She nodded, "As do I and I will keep that in mind, thank you."

He looked around then said, "This may be out of line… but why aren't you two bonded?"

Liara's eyes flashed "JON!"

Tevos smiled. "It's ok Liara. We've spoken of it many times over the decades, but due to our professions, we feel it would cause unnecessary harm to each other and our family."

He nodded, "But don't people know these purple children aren't yours?"

She pinched her lips off to the side "I'm sure several people wonder who the mother is, but they think I am the father of them. Those that know about Mili being a T'Loak were mostly students and teachers. I never picked her up from school directly, but Nula here did." She said as she pointed to the asari standing near her. "Nula is one of my commandos, a close friend, and she also helps me with the children. As for Jes and Sel they have the last name T'Seius and people don't question it. With the experience we had with Mili we felt they shouldn't endure the same."

He nodded then chuckled, "I guess they just think you have a preference for purple asari?"

Tevos laughed "Yes, I suppose they would probably think that."

"When is Aria going to talk to Mili about her last name?" asked Liara

She furrowed her forehead "After this vacation actually. Mili is supposed to meet with her—"

"What! No! Is she out of her mind?" sneered Miranda

Tevos let out a breath "She knows of the danger of returning to Omega, but she also misses her mother. She wishes to speak with her in person and didn't want to talk about it over the air."

Liara pinched her brow markings "About what if I may ask?"

Tevos shrugged slightly. "I'm not sure, but Aria said it seemed to be bothering her and she wanted her advice on it. Aria also mentioned that Mili didn't seem the same as before and wanted to know if you knew anything about that."

Liara tilted her head as she ran her hand down her crest "I have a feeling I know what it's about."

"Does this have something to do with her treatment or some sort of post-traumatic mental issue?"

"It's not the treatment and Mili is still working through her mental issues from what happened on Omega, but I believe what Aria is referring to is a personal matter that I stumbled upon at the beginning of the year."

Tevos pinched her brow markings, "…and that would be?"

Liara let out a breath as she glanced at Shepard and Miranda then back at Tevos. "I don't want to say, but I'll go ahead and bring you in on what's going on just in case something happens while we're here." She looked over at her children standing a few feet away then said "Mili and Nezzie are in love with each other. They had some sexual relations after she came back, but they separated because they thought it was wrong and now they're with other people. I'm assuming what Aria is seeing is probably a combination of issues but one of them definitely being Nezzie."

Tevos's mouth dropped open "What? Oh, my goodness…"

"Yes, it was a shock to all of us. Well… it's just us that know not the girls. Is this the only reason she's taking a risk to return to Omega?"

Tevos shook her head "No, Aria would also prefer to spend some time with her and speak to her face to face about the family lineage. There's an abundant amount of information Aria needs to discuss with Mili that cannot be done over the air and paperwork that needs to be signed."

Liara smiled "She's handing over the title?"

"Yes, when Mili leaves Omega, she will be Lady T'Seius."

Miranda shook her head "This is still not a good idea… the last time we checked Omega was still in a territorial pull. Aria hasn't fully taken control of Omega."

"On the contrary, she consumed control several months ago with the exception of a few push backs. The fact that she broadcasted the death of Camilla Tourneau and her part of the torture of Jona gave her that leverage. She also vouched that if anyone tried to overtake her again then that would be their fate. The Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Talon leaders actually prefer her ways over that of Jona's sadistic ways. Aria has allowed these gangs to continue what they were doing when they were under her reign, but these new gangs are attempting to set a territorial foothold on Omega, and those are the current push backs."

"New gangs?" Said Shepard

"Yes, she said there are always several small mercenary gangs out in the galaxy but none that try to step on to Omega and attempt to go against the older larger gangs such as the Blood Pack. I'm assuming with the Eclipse almost out of the picture some saw it as an opportunity to step forward. There's one gang that's shining through the other smaller ones, and they called themselves The Scorpions, they wear grey and red armor with a scorpion logo center chest and one on each shoulder."

"Hmmm, I wouldn't rule the Eclipse out just yet. I know we put a sizable dent in their numbers, eliminated their leader and if we didn't "eliminate" Mili they would have probably turned to her. I know someone has taken up that role and is taking a step back to regroup and replenish. That is the only reason I can think of as to why the Eclipse are not fighting harder to maintain their status on Omega. I'm sure they have a foothold somewhere in this galaxy." said Shepard

"That's pretty much what Aria said," replied Tevos

"Does she plan of doing things differently this second time around of losing control?" asked Shepard

"Yes, she has plans to revamp Omega."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Revamp?"

"She wants an updated or a modified system... security, defense weapons, technology the works. She also wants eyes and ears everywhere on Omega and a system that can only be activated by her or approved to be used by her."

"That way if she's ever overthrown they can't use it." said Shepard

"Yes but with the right hacker I'm sure they can bypass it." said Miranda

Tevos gave a quick side nod, "True and she's thought of that." She glanced at Liara "She's employed Kasumi and Tali to design the new system, and they have a crew on Omega now."

Shepard let out a long whistle, "Well... that'll be one kick-ass system."

Tevos nodded then smiled "She has asked for something else. Something that will hopefully be added later in the future."

Miranda arched a brow, "And that something would be?"

"An ability to leave for periods of time but to remain on Omega." said Tevos

Liara pinched her brow markings "What?"

Shepard ran his hand over his short beard "A hologram? No, a machine of some sort that looks like her?"

Miranda's eyes widen "No like we need a machine that could go haywire of Aria T'Loak."

Tevos nodded, "Agreed, but she would like something. I don't know what that would be as they are still looking into it and by the time they probably figure it out she'll be coming to the end of her reign."

Miranda huffed "She's not necessarily doing this for her but for Jes." She looked over at Jes "She's practically her mini-me and if she ever takes her place no one would know the difference. Well… that's if she gets the same facial markings as her mother, but you know what I mean."

Tevos looked down, "I don't want Jes to take her place, but I have a feeling that she may."

Shepard clenched his jaw a few times and sighed. He stood there for a moment then said, "Soooo is everything else going, ok?"

"Yes, everything is fine." She looked at Liara "Have you had a chance to—"

Liara let out a breath, "Yes… I read over the documents, and I understand that several members wish me to join, but I am too involved currently with other things in my life to dive into this."

Miranda arched a brow, "Dive into what?"

"Several members of the Asari republics feel that Liara should be a diplomatic representative," said Tevos

Miranda crossed her arms as she looked at her lover, "Liara, when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was going to tell you. I literally received the documents right before we left for vacation. I was reading through them as we traveled here. Several want me to be the ambassador, the face of Thessia at the Galactic Capital. Others want to create a new position for me to hold as the grand advisor for Thessia and possibly all asari planets."

Miranda's mouth dropped open "What? Like an appointed leader of Thessia?"

Tevos shook her head, "Not a leader per se." She looked at Liara "As you know that was abolished several millennia ago with the uprisings against the republic leaders. The people of Thessia would never agree to go back to that especially just one overall leader. With the new Galactic Council in place shortly after the Reaper War the asari have somewhat adjusted their governmental structure to try and prevent another secretive disaster. Currently each asari planet now has a diplomatic representative per republic known as a senator. I am the asari senator of Nos Astra even though Illium is not like the other asari planets." She waved a hand at Liara "As Liara already knows I meet with the corporate board of governors that's currently in place at Nos Astra. This board consists of the colony's corporate elite, Liara being one of them. They relay minimal information to me, and I send it on to councilor Irissa. In order to prevent an uprising, the high council of matriarchs are still in place on Thessia, and they will convene as they normally do, but the difference now is the senators are present at their meetings. The mayors in each republic are still there, but now any information gets reported to their republic senator which then gets sent to the ambassador and council representative at the Galactic Capital so that everyone is in the loop."

"Does every race have a seat on the Council this time around?" asked Miranda

She shook her head, "Not all races but almost all have a seat and an ambassador. There are a few races such as the Vorcha, Batarians, and Yahg that are unstable and have yet to participate or elect anyone. We haven't heard from the Drell and the council are still discussing if they should include the Rachi and the Geth."

Shepard snickered "Did Aria get an invitation?"

"Believe it or not, she received a senate position for Omega and only because Omega helped during the Reaper War. Aria, of course, laughed in councilor Irissa's face and told her Omega's affairs are no concern of hers or the Asari republics," said Tevos

Miranda nodded then turned to Liara, "A grand advisor and the ambassador... Liara that's huge!"

Liara let out a breath, "I know, and if elected for ambassador I would eventually need to relocate to the new Citadel."

Miranda scrunched her face, "The New Citadel? What the hell?"

Tevos chuckled "It's going to be a space station similar to that of the Citadel but larger and improved, and the old will be renamed as the Alcazar."

"That's going to take decades to build not to mention massive amounts of credits and resources." said Miranda

"We know, but it has to be done, the Citadel is overcrowded, and the job rate is scarce. With the overpopulation and stagnant jobs, crimes have increased, and gangs are appearing, such as the smaller gangs I spoke of earlier. Many feel that the current citadel could possibly be the next Omega if something isn't done about the overpopulation and territorial gang uprisings. When the project begins it will open up jobs for those that need work, and once it's finished there will be numerous transfers to the new capital that will open up space for those that will remain on the Alcazar and any new residents who choose to live there."

Miranda crossed her arms. "If I'm understanding you correctly, everyone that can afford to relocate are going to, and those that can't will remain behind with the tyrants?"

Tevos gave a side nod, "For the most part."

"If it's left to the tyrants, then it will become the new Omega." replied Shepard.

"C-Sec is currently doing what they can to prevent that. Ummm speaking of… the last time councilor Irissa and I spoke she talked about Liara and what we've already spoken of. She also spoke of you eradicating these tyrants from the Citadel and advising C-Sec on improved security measures."

"I would need official documentation from the Galactic Council of these missions. Once approved, I will gather a team and head for the Citadel." Said Shepard

"Why didn't Councilor Irissa speak with Liara or Shepard directly?" asked Miranda

"I knew someone was going to ask that, and it's because she knows we speak occasionally and meet yearly. Councilor Irissa and I are also friends, and we talk frequently, but she also calls for advice on certain situations. She figured Liara would hear me out before she spoke with her. As for Shepard the Galactic Council is still discussing his mission, and they plan on calling him about it once they're finished which should be in the next day or so."

Miranda nodded then said, "So, she just thought you could convince Liara about these positions."

"I suppose so." She looked at Liara, "What do you say?"

"Running for ambassador or even taking on this new grand advisor position for Thessia will be something that will go on for decades. I don't know if I want to go down that path at this point in my life."

"You could make a difference…" said Tevos

Liara smiled, "I already make a difference, especially in the lives of our young asari and the Republic of Armali."

She nodded, "That you do and is exactly why so many have selected you."

Liara laughed softly. "Forty-five years ago, I couldn't even get a thesis recognized by the Galaxy's Archeological Team, and now people want me as the ambassador and grand advisor of Thessia?" She rose a finger "And at the age of a hundred and fifty-three no less..."

Tevos smiled, "Your mother would be extremely proud of you and the multitude of accomplishments you've made just in the last forty-five years is astonishing."

"Thank you. I understand why you've asked, and I appreciate the offer, but it's not something I want to do at this point in time, but I will definitely think about it for the future. Unless there's an absolute dire need for me to do this now?"

Tevos shook her head. "Not a dire need, Thessia's current ambassador is handling everything well even with the extremely difficult high council, but we were hoping you'd at least say yes to the grand advisor position."

Liara pinched her brow markings. "What are you not telling me?"

Tevos let out a breath. "With this upcoming massive project, Thessia wanted you to oversee our portion of it. With your contacts, how you run your current businesses and everything you have done and do for Thessia they felt you were perfect for the position to maintain stability."

Miranda arched a brow "So, they really want her to lower costs across Thessia and use her contacts so they can afford their part."

"That's a small portion of why but not entirely why. The representatives throughout Thessia and the other asari planets from the senators, the mayors, the high council and the priestesses know you are of the golden lineage because of what Benezia displayed years ago on the mountain. A vast majority of them feel that this is your birthright to be a "leader" of Thessia or an advisor. You have already shown them your leadership, knowledge, and dedication when they saw what you did for Thessia during the war, what you did for Thessia after the war, what you do currently for Armali and all the young asari throughout Thessia. The substantial economic growth that Armali has endured in the last forty years since you've helped them is what all of Thessia and the other asari planets want." said Tevos

"It hasn't just been Armali. I've helped Serrice and several other republics during the last forty years."

"They know, but the economic growth is nowhere near what you've done for Armali and its minimal at best."

Liara smirked, "Armali is my home republic, and it is why I help them continuously." She rose a finger "Let's throw this out on the table; that way you understand and relay this portion of our conversation. What I did for Armali came out of my own pocket in the beginning because nobody gave a damn about the starving homeless asari within the city and on the outskirts. Currently there are donated funds and Armali's funds, but they don't even cover a quarter of the costs to maintain everything. Armali's economic growth is where it is because of the amount of money I've put back into it for our asari to succeed. I took it upon myself to do something about it, and now the homeless are minimal, and the economy is booming. I built numerous service homes for the homeless, I feed them, I clothed them, and I try my best to provide a job for them so that they can go forth and provide for themselves." She swirls her hands in a circle "Thus providing constant economic growth for Armali."

"This is exactly why the people of Armali love you and why so many want you as the grand advisor or ambassador. Your initial selfless acts to help your people to succeed in their long journey. You lift them up when they are down at their worst, and you give them hope."

"Hope that costs money…"

"That it does, but I know how you operate." She looked at Miranda and gave a quick head nod "There's no way you or Miranda would continue to proceed with this without coming up with a way to replenish your funds."

Miranda crossed her arms and gave a small laugh, "You are correct in that aspect but by no means do we need to reveal how we replenish our funds for this particular "business"."

Tevos arched a brow. "It's a business?"

Liara smiled. "Initially it was not, but as I said Hope costs money and to keep Hope alive it has turned into a profitable business because unfortunately nothing in life is free."

Tevos smiled as she chuckled then continuously bobbed her index finger at her. "That is true, and you are brilliant. To look upon the homeless and needy then turn it into a profitable business after you've replenished the large sums of money you first put into it. Forty years and thousands of asari that you've helped have to be extremely rewarding."

"Well, it's not just me that helps these asari to succeed but partnerships with other businesses. I do receive a cut of course as does Armali."

"You are the asari for this job, and you know it, and if our government were different you'd be the "president or prime minister" of Thessia."

Miranda nodded "She probably would be."

Liara let out a breath "Maybe so, but I'm only a hundred and fifty-three, and I have centuries to do the things that I want to do before I put all of my effort and time into this type of work. How does the current ambassador feel about me taking the ambassador position?"

"She is for it actually."

Liara narrowed her eyes "There's something I'm missing for her to give up the position without a fight."

Tevos let out a long breath "She's overwhelmed and barely maintaining. She knows politics very well, but the other aspects of it not so well. She did ask that if you do take the position that she have a position within your staff."

Liara ran her hands over her crest "Tevos, the only way I would agree to either one of these is if my staff was highly efficient and effective. So much so that I wouldn't be drowning in work and I would be allowed to do the things I want to do in my young life such as being a professor at Armali or returning to archeology."

Tevos shook her head as she pinched her brow markings. "If you become ambassador doing such things is unheard of."

"Ahh, but it doesn't mean that it can't be done. My businesses run efficiently and effectively without me being there twenty-four-seven, but yet I know everything that goes on within those businesses, and I keep in touch weekly, monthly, or quarterly depending on the business. This is a hierarchy just as any business and the ambassador shouldn't be swimming in work if the others were doing their job."

"Exactly my point and the current ambassador's issue." said Tevos

Liara looked at her husband (What do you think?)

(If you want to do this then I'm behind you one hundred percent.)

Liara pulled at her bottom lip (hmmm. I don't think the position as the ambassador is necessary at this point in time, but the grand advisor position could make a significant change in our future.)

(True but that's everything we do in our lives, not just this, and we won't know until it happens. You are young and don't give up the things you want to do because the current ambassador is struggling to do her job.)

(I agree and why I think it's unnecessary but if I become the grand advisor then I can advisor her on how to fix the problem.) Liara turned to Tevos. "I need to think about this in detail but if I do agree to it than I do it my way. My way will be legally documented and approved; that way, there's no push backs. We would also need to discuss my salary as I didn't see that in the documentation for either position. If they're going to ask me to fulfill a position then they will pay me for it."

Tevos opened her mouth then closed it then said, "I'm assuming that's something that would need to be discussed with Councilor Irissa and the representatives."

"Wait, wouldn't this cause issues? Right now, we profit from the way we run our businesses that provide economic growth for Armali. Being the advisor and profiting off the other republics will cause issues." said Miranda

"Exactly why I said I do it my way and if I put any money into helping these other republics then I will make a profit from it on top of my salary, period."

Tevos nodded, "I wouldn't expect anything less." She smiled "Liara, three other things, if you become ambassador then Aria would approve of being the "representative" for Omega that way there's no odd connection between you two, but she would want it under the radar. Second, is the T'Seius businesses, many that would be beneficial to you as grand advisor and something you would need to discuss with Mili. Third, I've heard that the Galactic council as a whole is also looking to you as an advisor on the new Citadel project. They've been convening on this project for the last decade, and it's been a constant push and pull."

Liara arched a brow marking "Interesting. I'll keep this all in mind as I think about this in further detail and discuss it with Jon and Miranda as these positions will affect us all."

Shepard glanced at his wife and gave a quick smile (The number of credits this could bring in for our many businesses, Mili's new acquired T'Seius businesses, our partnered businesses, and our friends' businesses. This could benefit several of us.)

(Yes, I know, but it can't be all one-sided towards us. I will need to share, or there would be mutiny.) She stood there for a moment as thoughts quickly ran through her mind about everything. She smirked then softly hit Miranda's arm "If I do this I'd need an assistant."

Miranda laughed, "Yea.. because I do well at being an assistant."

Shepard smirked, "You were my XO."

"Executive Officer not an assistant." She grumbled

"Goodness, I didn't think you'd get all haywire about it. I just thought you'd enjoy doing something new if I go along with this."

Miranda smiled. "I'll help, but I don't' want a position. Besides I've been working on other things."

"What? What other things?" said Shepard

"Just stuff with Ori."

Liara pinched her brow markings at her "What kind of—" Liara looked over when she heard one of her elder daughters call out for her. She smiled, then lifted her hand at her.

"Hey momma." said Benezia as she walked up.

Liara hugged each of her newly arrived daughters then said. "It's good to see you both. How was the flight in?"

"Ehh…" replied Anna

Shepard smiled when he saw Sue, "Sue! How are ya?"

She extended her hand, "Sir, I'm hanging in there."

He clasped on to her hand firmly then said with a smile, "I'm assuming all those welts healed up nicely."

She let out a breath, "Yes, sir."

He glanced at his daughter then back at her "And... you're treating my daughter accordingly."

"Yes, Sir. I'm sure you would have heard, and I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." replied Sue

He rumbled in laughter as he patted her shoulder, "Very true." He looked over when Sel was grabbing for him.

Tevos pulled her away "Sorry, I think she's intrigued with your hair."

He smiled "That's ok" he leaned in and let her touch his beard. She giggled when her little hands crunched his hair beneath her touch. "You like that, huh? My daughters— WOAH!...Ok… ow…" He gently grabbed her little hands that were jerking at his beard "Ease up there kiddo."

"Sel, let go sweetie!" squeaked Tevos

Shepard ran his hand over his short beard as he chuckled softly "Whew…man… she's got a little grip there."

"I'm so sorry," Tevos said as she blushed slightly.

Shepard looked at his wife as he continued to rub his face "Wow… I think she pulled out handfuls."

Liara looked at him with an arched brow marking and laughed.

"I have bare spots, huh?"

She gently ran her hand through his beard then kissed him "No but cute that you're worried about your beard." She said then leaned back against the lobby bar.

He took a sip of his drink as he looked over at his daughters talking off to the side and the younger ones playing near them then he smiled at Tevos and said: "So, how's Aria?"

Tevos arched a brow marking. "Fine, thank you." she replied as she handed Sel off to Nula."

"Ahh… that's good." He bent down and dug around in the side of his bag then pulled something out. "I got this for her."

Liara, Miranda, and Tevos arched a brow then Miranda started laughing when she saw it.

Liara closed her eyes then said, "Shepard… you didn't."

Tevos cleared her throat as she smiled, then took the gift from him "Thank you… I'm sure she'll… ummmm…. appreciate it." She rose her finger at the bartender "Can I get a glass of wine please?"

He smiled broadly then said, "Let her know that we're thinking of her."

Tevos grabbed for her glass and nodded, "Oh yea, it'll be a constant reminder." She said as she looked at the framed pineapple art piece.

Liara rolled her eyes as she grunted, and Miranda continued to laugh, then said, "Shep, what is wrong with you?"

He laughed as he did a quick shoulder shrug "What? I thought it was nice."

Liara just shook her head then laughed softly.

Tev took a sip of her wine then said, "So…any chance of a revisit?"

Liara's eyes flashed "You can't be serious!"

"Very..." said Tevos as she turned toward them.

Shepard threw his head back as he laughed then pumped his hands in the air in victory "I win! I want my Armax Arena!"

Liara groaned "Damn it..."

Miranda looked at both of them then said: "Wait, you two made a bet on Aria asking for a redo?"

Shepard continued to laugh, "We did!"

"What would you have gotten if you won?" asked Miranda

"Well, we gave it five years until the bet ended and both of our bets would improve the Academy, but the win would come first. His was the Armax Arena and mine was a science tech building." replied Liara

"You expected it then?" said Miranda

Shepard smiled broadly, "I had a feeling." He thumbed his thumb at Liara "Oh pheromones here."

Miranda smiled, "nMmm..."

Tevos leaned her side up against the bar as she smiled "How do you do that anyway?"

Liara smiled slowly. "Not all asari can do it…well from what I've read anyway. I recently found out about it this year after I went to the high priestess about an incident that happened with Benezia. When I was looking through the archives I came a crossed it and from what I learned high tiered lineages have the ability to secrete pheromones and mark. As you know I figured out the marking years ago, and once I found out about the pheromones I attempted it."

"Hmmm Aria said her mother had the ability, but she does not." Said Tevos

"Well, if her mother had it then she does because it's passed down and she's part of a high tiered lineage. She just hasn't figured out how to do it."

Tevos nodded then said, "Interesting...it also sounds like a very dangerous ability to have."

Liara smiled "Yes, I'm sure it can be. From what I learned, the high tier lineages used it when they picked their mate. They would release their pheromones amongst the selected group and pick the one that had the greatest effect from it. They thought that by doing so they would have a stronger bond. I also read that some would pick the mate that was least affected by it to assure no other could draw them in with it. What they didn't know is that not every asari that possesses the ability has the same reaction to others. It talked about higher tiers but not specific golden lineages because higher tiers don't necessarily mean that they're golden lineages. I'm not sure of the extensiveness of what our pheromones can do or if the potency level can be increased or decreased at will."

"I wasn't affected by your pheromones," said Tevos

"They only work within a small circle, and you might have been too far away." She shrugged "I'm not sure."

"Hmm. So, let's just say this for all intents and purposes that if yours attracts Aria but not Tevos, but Aria's could attract you and Tevos." said Miranda

"Exactly, the pheromones are only supposed to be an aphrodisiac but who knows what else it can do." replied Liara

Tevos smiled as she held up the framed art piece then gave a quick brow marking raise.

Liara dropped her head and mumbled "Pineapple?"

Shepard and Miranda laughed. "Pineapple..."

Tevos smiled broadly, "Soo?"

"I'm out," Liara said quickly.

"Shepard?" asked Tevos

He looked over at Miranda as he arched a brow then Miranda arched a brow and said, "Seriously?"

Liara looked at them both "You can't be serious."

"So Tev, same conditions?" asked Shepard

"Yes…" she said

Liara held up a hand and spoke before her husband could "Woah… she wants another child?"

Tevos glanced down, then said, "She does not, but I do."

"Will she not give you one?" asked Liara

"That's not it at all. We have two pure blo—"

"Aria is of the golden lineage; you shouldn't have an issue." Liara said quickly

She shook her head, "A theory that is not proven. Lenandria is only thirty-one and has been tested numerous times for the abnormality and thank goodness she's negative. Selova is two, and we have years before we know if she will become an ardat-yakshi or not. We do not want to take that chance."

Liara looked at Shepard (That's why Aria took as long as she did to mother a child from Tevos. She was waiting to see if Lena had the genetic abnormality. Well that and she had the downtime.)

(Hmm… doesn't Tevos have a sister and several nieces?)

(She does…) She looked at Tevos. "Have any of your family members been affected by this? Your nieces?"

She shook her head "No, my sister and I are both purebloods but my nieces are not."

Liara let out a breath "What are you asking exactly? You wish to imprint with my bondmate?"

She shook her head, "No, not Shepard…Miranda."

Miranda's mouth dropped open, then she touched her chest "Me?"

Tevos looked down then at Miranda, "Yes…"

She looked down as she shook her head "I…umm… don't think that would be a good idea."

"Because you're human with your short life span? I understand how that works, but we are asari."

Miranda blinked rapidly, "I understand that. It's just….ummm…"

Tevos smiled, "You will not be carrying her or mothering her, I will." She pointed to Liara "Just as Liara did for Samreya."

She nodded, "Yes, I know." She looked over at Sam "Sam is my child even though it's not the same as human children. If you had a child with me she is still my responsibility."

Tevos pinched her brow markings. "She doesn't have to be."

Miranda held up her finger, "NO!" She shook her head "Don't twist my words because that is not what I am implying. I love my children." She glanced over toward Sam "I love Sam, and if I did this with you, I would love our child just as much as the others. I just… need to think about it."

Tevos smiled and nodded, "I understand."

Shepard looked around as he rocked back and forth on his heels, "So... pineapple?"

Liara slapped his arm "Are you kidding me?"

He grabbed his arm as he laughed "What?"

Tevos smiled and laughed softly "I thought Miranda had to think about it."

He turned to Miranda, "What do you say Miri?"

Miranda placed her hands on her hips as she dropped her head, "Seriously, Shepard? You gave me a whole minute to think about it!"

"Oh, come on you're helping Tevos carry on her lineage. Tev would be eternally grateful."

Liara furrowed her brow markings as she stared at her husband. "Uh huh...I'm sure she would." she arched a brow then said "Well... I guess we don't need Aria, do we?"

Tevos flashed her eyes as she cleared her throat, "Oh ummm well...ummm..."

Shepard looked off to the side as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Liara smirked as she looked at her husband, "Mmmhmmm you just want to play with Aria."

He laughed hesitantly, "Maybe..." He watched as his wife crossed her arm and her eyes became narrow slits. He walked up to her and slipped his arms inside her jacket then down her rear as he pulled her in close "Don't be mad." He said then kissed her crest.

She leaned her head against him as she uncrossed her arms, "I'm not mad." She took a breath then wrapped her arms around him (I'm jealous that you enjoyed it as much as you did and want to go back to her.)

(I enjoyed it as much as I did because of how badly it turned both of us on. To feel you gaze upon me as you did was extremely sexy. To see and feel how you interacted during was exciting.)

She smiled (I love you, but you're not taking me, you're taking Miranda.)

He laughed softly (Babe, Miranda could have Tevos now, and we could always return to Aria.) He slapped her rear gently (Don't stand there and tell me you didn't enjoy everything you did to her.)

She pulled away and smiled (I did enjoy it, but it doesn't mean I want to continuously return.)

Miranda cocked her brow as she looked at her two lovers "So, are you two conversing about this without me or what?"

Shepard smiled then looked at Tevos, "My rules or no?"

Liara raked her hands down her face, "Argh you're being an ass..."

He chuckled (I love you.)

"She's up for it and mentally prepared for the intensity of it this time around."

Liara smiled slightly (It's not going to be as fun...)

He smirked (Probably...)

"Oh and of course your rules if and only if the nova." replied Tevos

Shepard laughed, "Of course…" He turned to Miranda "What do you say Miri?"

Miranda arched a brow, "I'm honestly intrigued, especially from what Liara showed me from last time."

Liara dropped her hands to her thighs, "Ugh... unbelievable..."

"What? It turned you on, and I was turned on from when you showed me." said Miranda

"I can't believe this." Liara grumbled as she shook her head.

Shepard laughed, "You're just mad because you're not going."

"What? I am not!" She snipped

"Are too!"

Miranda leaned closer to Liara. "Show me what happened again."

"No..." she said as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Miranda turned to Tevos, "Tev, show me what happened."

Liara whipped her head around, "Miranda!"

Miranda cocked her head at her as she arched a brow "Didn't think I'd go around you, did you! You going to do it or is Tev?"

"Fine!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

Miranda smiled then spoke softly, "You big baby."

"You honestly want to do this?" replied Liara

"No, I just want to feel your pleasure and see it on your face."

Liara smiled and leaned in as she ran her finger down her chest "Don't you normally?"

Miranda smiled as she nodded.

Shepard leaned into Tev "They're not going to go through with it. I'm going to say it was a one and done."

"That's too bad." replied Tevos. She looked at Miranda "I hope this doesn't deter you from what I'd like to have done."

"I'm still thinking about it, but I'll let you know while we're here." said Miranda

"This has nothing to do with sex. She just wants another nova that's it." said Liara

"Yes, and I haven't been able to replicate it." said Tevos

Benezia leaned in and said, "Replicate a nova?"

Liara's eyes widen as she quickly looked at her daughter, "Have you been listening to our conversation?"

Benezia shook her head, then said, "No, I came over here to get something to drink, and I just heard the last part. Mil wants to do that ya know."

Liara looked at Shepard as he looked at her then Miranda then back at her. "Excuse me?"

"Replicate a nova. You're talking about Mili right?" said Benezia

Liara pinched her brow markings "No, Why do you think that?"

"Oh, she told me once that she had an idea about how to replicate it through some sort of concoction."

"What? How? "replied Liara and Tevos

Benezia shrugged "I don't know. Something about a recipe annnnnddd... I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Liara smiled broadly as she let out a quick breath, "Synthetically induced? By the goddess she's brilliant. What could she possibly use to make that?"

Benezia looked around as she arched a brow "Ummmm… I'm not sure…"

Liara squinted her eyes briefly "Hmmm…Did she figure it out?"

"Not that I know of, but once she finishes school I believe she's going to dive into her business and that will be something she sells."

Liara blinked rapidly. "She'll make millions if that ever hits the market. Oh my god every asari will want that no matter the costs."

"Millions is exactly what she said." She looked at the pineapple as she pinched her brow markings "What's with the pineapple?"

"Oh, umm it's a present for Aria." replied Tevos

"Interesting gift." Benezia said then turned when she heard Mili call out for her.

Miranda walked up behind Liara and whispered: "Here we go..."

"Yes, did you see how fast she turned?" said Liara

"Yes, and Mili didn't call for anyone else, and she brought Xana...did you approve of that?"

"No, I did not, but she doesn't need my approval to bring someone as she pays for all of her own expenses now. We shall see what unfolds between them."

"mhmmm..."

Liara's body shivered when Miranda slowly ran her finger down the side of her crevice and whispered: "So... about this nova recall."

Liara grunted, "Yes, I'll show you the whole event again when we get to our room."

Miranda leaned into her back and whispered, "Playtime before we ski?"

She closed her eyes. "Mmmm doubtful with the kids but I'd love to…"

-/

Liara touched her forehead to Miranda's "You ready?"

Miranda smiled. "Yess..." she saw several flashes of memories zip by as Liara flipped through her catalog of memories.

"This is it, right?" asked Liara

Miranda shook her head "No, too far but play it through I like that one part."

Liara laughed as she shook her head.

-/

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni- Shepard Estate - 2223CE**

Shepard sat on the couch as he raked his hands down his face, "Whaaat?" He held up his hand then looked over at his daughters "You four upstairs… now!" As they got up to leave he looked over at Miranda who now had an arched brow then he glared at his wife "Why would you bring this up with them down here?"

Liara cringed. "I'm sorry… I wasn't thinking—"

He held up his hand, then jerked it at the bedroom. "Both of you lets go."

Once all three of them made it into the bedroom, Liara said "Yes, Aria wants to imprint with you." She placed her face on her hands "She really wants to with me, but I said no way."

Shepard cocked his head, "Oh, but it's ok for me to do it!"

She sneered, "NO!"

"Then why are we even talking about this!" he snapped

She quickly jerked her hands down, "Because she won't stop asking me about it!" She let out a breath "I think she's trying to replace Mili and must be thinking that since you're Alex's twin and that her baby will come out just like her."

Shepard shook his head "That doesn't mean anything."

Liara grunted, "I know..." She shrugged then softly said "You don't have to do the deed; she just wants your imprint."

He rolled his eyes, "Christ Liara. How'd this even come up?"

"During your rescue. She saw Nezzie's power and was all excited then asked for a baby with me." She replied

He ran his hands through his hair then slightly tilted the corners of his lips "So, you want me to fuck Aria?"

She jerked her head back, then said, "What? No!"

He laughed, "Oh, it's ok to imprint but not fuck her?"

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "Wait, you want to have sex with Aria?"

He shrugged "You did say she was exotic—"

"I did NOT say that Tevos did!" Her eyes widen at the thoughts flowing through his mind "Babe!"

"Hmmm? Oh... sorry." He looked at her, "I bet she's like a dominatrix and shit."

She huffed, "I can't believe you're actually thinking about this!"

He smiled, "Sorry... I can't help it. This has me intrigued now."

She dropped her hands to her thighs, "Unbelievable!"

"Hey, you brought it up. You even said it was ok as long as it was ok with me."

She shook her head, "No... no! I said ok for an imprint not for sex! You actually want to do this! Argh!"

He crossed his arms and gave a quick side nod, "Well, it is Aria."

Liara clenched her teeth, "Well... I hope she's kinky as fuck and sticks a dildo in your ass!"

Miranda erupted in laughter as Shepard jerked his head over at his wife and rumbled in laughter "What did you just say?"

Liara clamped her mouth shut to prevent from laughing, then said, "You heard me!"

He walked over to her "Did you just say stick a dildo in my ass?"

She furrowed her forehead, "I did!"

He chuckled as he walked closer to his wife, "Why would you want that? Hmm?"

She shrugged her shoulders at him.

He grunted then leaned into her "I'm going to stick my dick in your ass." He said then slapped her ass

Her face twitched. "I didn't like when you did that last time..."

"I know that's why I don't do it to you..."

"Oh... so because I don't like it, you want to do it to Aria?" Is that it?"

"I don't need Aria... I have Miranda for that!" He snapped back then pointed to Miranda.

Miranda looked at them and said, "Ooooh no, leave me out of this!"

She glared at him as she quickly pointed to Miranda, "She doesn't care for it either."

"No, but she allows me to do it occasionally."

She crossed her arms and turned her head. "Whatever... So Aria is just no holds bar huh?"

He smiled, "Maybe..."

She waved her hand "If you want to go fuck her, then go fuck her. Whatever, I don't care!"

He smiled then said, "Ok, then I will!"

She whipped around with her mouth gaping "Not funny!"

He laughed then said, "I won't fuck her. Geezus! I'll just watch her fuck the shit out of Tevos."

Liara began to relax, then tensed up again "What?"

He smiled. "Besides, if I go… You're coming with me!"

She shook her head, "I will NOT!"

—/

Miranda chuckled "Ok ok... zip forward."

"You enjoy this too much." said Liara

"How can you not? It's hot, and it turns me on besides I know you enjoyed it just as he did."

"I did...but I don't want a redo with her."

"You're a terrible liar..."

-/

 **Illium - Tevos Home – Fall 2225CE**

They exited their shuttle late into the evening, and as they walked to the front door Shepard turned to Liara then said, "When we get in there just do what I say, or I will shut down the link."

She rolled her eyes "I don't even want to be here you made me come."

He smiled, "You'll enjoy it, just wait."

Liara gripped at the side of her pants as they walked up to the front door then let out a breath, "Why are we here?"

He turned to her as he pushed the doorbell, "You know why."

She rolled her eyes "I know WHY but why. How about you just go, and I'll return to the ship."

"It's too late to turn around now they already know we're here. Besides if you weren't intrigued, you wouldn't have come. I didn't physically force you to be here nor would I ever."

"No… but you asked." She mumbled as the door opened.

Tevos answered the door and smiled briefly, "Shepard... Liara, welcome to my home." She stepped to the side and let them enter.

Liara turned to Shepard (Tevos is here?)

Shepard arched a brow (Well, it is her house...)

(Yes but I figured she'd be gone.)

As the door shut behind them, Aria came around the corner in a sheer gown that tied at her breasts, and she could see her black lace lingerie underneath it. She looked her over slowly and was amazed at just how gorgeous she was. (I knew she was tall but I never realized just how tall. She has to be what, five-nine?)

(Looks about right. Mili is roughly the same height.)

"Shepard, it's about time you got here..." said Aria

"You didn't specify a time or did I miss the memo?" he snipped

She slanted her eyes and said, "No, but you took your sweet ass time getting here."

He smirked, "How about you shut up, this is my show, and I'm in control here!"

Liara quickly looked over at him then at Tevos then at the commandos nearby who were cautiously looking at Aria.

Aria raised a brow marking at his words and snapped back "Excuse—"

He pointed his finger at her "I said to shut your mouth!" he demanded

Aria huffed then quickly said, "What the—"

He quickly grabbed ahold of her throat with his biotics lit, and she grabbed at his hand with hers lit as he pushed her against the wall "I said to shut your fucking mouth!" he hissed then let go of her throat.

Liara instantly blazed her hands as she looked at all the commandos with their weapons raised (Shepard...)

He glanced her way (Easy...).

Aria knocked his hand away "Are you out of—"

He shut her up when he kissed her; then as he pulled away, he slapped her ass and said "I'm fucking insane..."

She pinched her brow markings then arched one "Nhmm…yes you are." She pointed to Liara, "She's got to go!"

He looked back at his wife then at Tevos; he winked then looked back at her "Liara stays, and she will watch."

Aria shook her head, "No!"

He made a quick frown and brow movement then said: "Ok, then we'll leave."

She clenched her fists as she rolled her eyes, "Argh fine!"

Liara glanced over at Tevos when she made a nMm noise and began devouring her husband with her eyes as he took his shirt off. She watched his every movement as his arms crossed then lifted as the shirt came up over his head. Liara clenched her fists at several asari also doing the same as they gazed upon his exposed muscular upper body.

(Easy baby...)

(I don't like this...) She arched her brow and turned her head slowly when he said, "Aria, you are going to be my bitch tonight."

Aria slowly ran her tongue over her bottom lip as she looked him over "nMmm. I want a nova as well as my imprint."

He laughed. "There's no negotiations here Aria. You want an imprint or a nova?"

"I want both!" She demanded, "You do both, and you can do whatever the fuck you want." She said as she whipped her had across the front of her body.

He ran his hand over his shortly trimmed beard and smiled "Whatever I want?"

She grunted, "Yes. Dominate me, whip me, fuck my ass, fuck my mouth, whatever the fuck you want..."

An evil smile crept across his face, "Alright, deal!" He waved his hand in front of him "Lead the way." He looked back at his wife "Grab a chair. When you get in there place it against the wall across from where I set up. I want to watch you as I fuck her."

Liara raised an eyebrow marking "Alright..."

Tevos cleared her throat. "Ummm I guess I'll just wait out here..."

Aria looked at her then at Shepard. Shepard looked at his wife. (Well?)

Liara looked at Tevos then back at her husband. (It's whatever.)

"Well Aria, you're the one getting fucked tonight." said Shepard

Aria slowly raised her brow markings then turned as she said: "Babe, grab a chair and let's get this shit started."

Liara walked into the bedroom and looked around at the normalcy of it. King size bed in a regular no-post frame with headboard. There were nightstands on each side, a tall dresser against a wall, a long-short dresser, and a sitting area with a fireplace. _Simple but elegant._

He arched his brow, then grunted, "This is it?"

Aria turned and looked at him "What did you expect Shepard? Hmm? Whips and chains hanging from my fucking walls." She looked at him, then laughed, "Christ, you did!" She placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head then walked to a wall panel and tapped a code into it. The panel flipped revealing toys, whips, bondage and more.

He smiled and slightly bounced up and down, "Oooo ooo ooo I fucking knew it!" He looked at Aria then back at Tevos "Kinky asses with lots of toys!"

Liara's eyes widen at the sight then she curled her lip at her husband's excitement. She walked to the wall across from the bed, set the chair down then leaned her back against the wall as she crossed her arms.

He walked over to the wall panel and looked everything over. He grabbed the leather flogger and softly whipped it against his pants. "Ahhh niiiice!"

Aria sucked her teeth, "Typical..."

He turned "Shut up and take your clothes off. Your code word will be pineapple."

She arched a brow "Alright…" she said as she slipped her gown off to reveal her black lingerie that popped against her purple-colored scales. He gazed at her purple body as she slid the rest of her clothes off then walked up to her. "nMmm very nice." He said as he ran his hands down her sides, over her hips then pulled her to him. "Whatever I want huh?"

She looked at him as she cocked her head and raised a brow marking "Yes… to a certain degree. I'm not going to let you burn me, cut me or do any of that type of crazy shit."

He smirked, "Don't worry I won't do any of that." He said then slapped her ass.

She moaned "nMmmm"

He smiled, then shimmered his finger over her lips "Get down on your knees." She looked at him then knelt before him. He looked down at her then ran his hand down a crevice in her crest. "Now, take off my pants."

Her body shuddered when his finger caressed a crevice in her crest. She unbuckled his belt, unbutton his pants, unzipped his zipper then pulled them down. He stepped out of them, then slid them to the side. She reached up to touch his bulge beneath his boxer briefs, but he slapped her hand away, "No!"

Liara saw a smile creep across Aria's face as she knelt in front of him. She saw her husband look at her as he caressed Aria's erogenous zones, and all she could do in response was glare at him.

"Ok, take em off." He commanded. She grabbed at his underwear with her hands, and he stopped her, then looked down at her and said "No, use your mouth."

She stopped then rubbed her lips on his stomach then gripped the rim of his underwear with her teeth and pulled them down. As she pulled them down further, she released his bulge that was trapped behind the cloth. She stared at his semi-hardness in her face and licked her lips.

He looked at his wife as he touched Aria's crest "Put your mouth on it."

Aria smiled then grabbed a hold of it gently and placed it in her mouth and sucked on it as she moaned softly "nMmm."

Liara closed her eyes at her husband's pleasure waves rippling through her mind.

He grabbed ahold of her crest and pushed her into him. "MMmm suck it." He leaned his head back and moaned at the vacuum suction he was receiving from her. As she continued to suck his hardening member, he began to push his hips toward her. He moaned "nMmmm damn Aria." He smiled when he heard her gag slightly with every thrust. When he released her crest she pulled back, and he heard her take a breath. He looked at his wife as he placed his hand back on Aria's crest then thrust himself into her mouth repeatedly and smiled again when he heard her gagging. When he released her and pulled out she took a breath and coughed. "Get up and drape your ass over the bed."

Aria wiped her mouth as she got up then turned and draped her body on the side of the bed. He walked up behind her "Yes, just like that." he said as ran his hand down her rear then slapped it.

"nMmmm."

He leaned down on her back and looked at his wife as he spoke: "I'm going to fuck you and play with you until you plead for me to stop."

She let out a slight laughed then said: "I doubt—"

He gripped her ass then slapped it hard "Shut – your mouth."

A smiled crept across Liara's face as she already knew what he was going to do to her. (You trying to get a rise out of me?)

He smiled (You're already getting turned on.) He grabbed the flogger and slapped Aria's ass with it. (You just want me to do this to you.)

She smiled at the thought (You always turn me on and maybe I do.) She looked down at Aria when she let out a small moan "nMmm"

He hit her with the flogger again then leaned down, "How do you like your ass fucked with lube or pussy juice?"

Aria curled her lip then leaned back as she growled: "Shepard... if you rip my ass, I will fucking kill you."

He shoved her back down as he jammed his forearm into her back, "Shut - up!" He snarled then slapped her ass. "I don't want to hear you run your mouth; just answer the question."

She took a breath and talked through her teeth, "Lube..."

He kissed her shoulder, "Good girl, now where the fuck is it?"

"In the paneled wall."

He leaned back, then slapped her ass again then walked to the wall grabbed the lube and returned to the bed. He set it down on the nightstand then rubbed his harden self on her ass. He kicked at her feet gently "Spread em." he said then shimmered his hand down the front of her until he made it to her dampened sex. He slid his fingers up and down her dampened folds then pulled his fingers away. He looked at his wife then slowly ran his tongue up his index finger. "nMmm you taste…" He licked his lips then smacked his lips together "… sweet." He tasted his fingers again then licked his lips "…with a hint of salty."

Liara arched her brow marking as she tilted her head at him (You like the way she tastes?)

He smiled (She's not as sweet as you baby, and you're much tastier.)

She smiled (mmhmmm…)

He ran his fingers down Aria's wetness again, leaned on her then rubbed his wet fingers on her lips. "Taste it."

Aria opened her mouth then wrapped her lips around his fingers then sucked her wetness off them. He kissed her neck "Tell me, how do you taste?"

"Sweet—" she let out a moan when she felt his thickness plunge into her wetness.

He grabbed her hips as he thrust into her hard. "Tell me Aria, are you sweet…. and salty?"

She moaned, "Yess! Nnmmm I am." She grabbed the sheets "Mmmm Fuck..."

Liara grit her teeth as she watched her husband slapping up against her ass as he fucked her. She closed her eyes at her moans, and she could feel herself begin to moisten. She opened her eyes when she heard him (This turning you on yet?)

She licked her lips as she looked at him (Maybe…)

(Want to join me?) He said as his eyes locked with hers.

She flashed her eyes (What?)

(mHmm come slap her ass for me.)

She shook her head (No!)

He arched his brow at her (You don't want to ravage Aria T'Loak the once reigning Queen of Omega? The asari who said you had a disgusting mouth years ago. Hmmm?)

She looked down then back up as a smile crept across her face (hmmm maybe...)

(How about you make her shudder under your touch.) he said as he stared at her.

She pushed off the wall she was leaning on as she continued to smile.

He smiled (That's my girl.)

Aria followed Liara as she walked over toward Shepard "Where the fuck—"

Shepard slapped her ass hard, "Shut-up!"

Liara walked up beside them and slowly shimmered her hand down the side of her purple ass then slapped it. "Mmmm ssss very nice Aria, firm."

Shepard leaned over and kissed his beautiful wife (You want to rub her clit or use a vibrator on her?)

(Hmm I don't know, but I'll get it just in case) She walked over to Aria's wall and took a moment to look at the numerous toys and other items she had in her wall then touch one of her many toys (Wow, did you see this dick in here?)

He clamped his mouth shut then replied (Yes…)

(Shit... that looks intense.)

(I know!)

Liara grabbed what she wanted then came back over to him and kissed his back. He pulled his dick out of her and slapped his dick on her puckered hole then pointed to the lube. "Give me that."

Liara grabbed the lube and popped the lid on it. "How much?"

He smiled at her, "Just a dab."

She dropped a few droplets on his glistening tip then rubbed her hand on it "nMmm, how's that?"

He kissed her, "mMmm that's good." He rubbed his tip over her puckered hole a few times then eased his thickness into her slowly.

Aria gripped the sheets as she let out a long moan "nMmm fuuuck ssssss!"

He gripped her ass as he pushed into her "mMmmmm that's soooo fucking nice." He said as he looked directly over at Tevos who was licking her lips.

Liara watched her husband's thick harden lengthy dick slide in and out of Aria. (nMmm baby you have a… big dick. I've never really looked at it at this angle.)

He smiled at her (Yes, you have.)

(I mean I have but not in this kind of light.) Liara couldn't help but gently shimmer her hands over Aria's erogenous zone then walked her fingers gently over it. Liara bent down into her aux and murmured, "How's that feel?"

Aria clenched the sheet as she moaned "nMmm yesss." She let out several breathy moans "Fuck, you do that well Liara. Shit…" she said as she licked her lips.

Shepard pulled out and said, "Alright, up on the bed."

Aria was breathing heavily as she got up on the bed "How do you want me?"

Shepard smile. "On your back." He grabbed her legs and jerked her to the edge of corner. He spread her legs open then ran his fingers up and down her soaking wetness. "mMmm... so wet Aria." He looked at his wife "Feel that wetness babe."

Liara stood beside him then reached for her and Aria pinched her brow markings as she grabbed her hand. "Woah. Is she fucking me or you?"

Shepard slapped Aria's clit, "You said whatever I wanted."

"nMmm ok..." Aria said as she released Liara's hand.

He looked at his wife (I know you're probably wet and horny now. How about you get naked and fully join me.)

Liara arched a brow (Ok, as long as you touch me as well.)

He smiled (Mmmm I love when you get kinky baby it's so sexy.)

Liara looked at Aria as she slowly disrobed in front of her and Aria watched her every movement then a smile spread across her face. "Ooo ho hoooo you motherfuckers are kiiiiinkyyyy."

When Liara was naked, Shepard looked at her then said "Now, touch her like I want you too."

Liara looked Aria's toned purple body over as she got on the bed then leaned down into Aria's aux as she slowly ran her finger up her stomach and whispered, "You're about to feel my disss-gusting mouth."

As soon as those words came darting out of her mouth, Aria knew when she said them and her eyes flashed.

Liara partially draped her body over her as she ran her lips up her neck, kissing it several times, then slowly ran her tongue up a crevice in her neck then said "You're going to craaave me…" as the last word exited her mouth she closed her eyes and released her pheromones.

Aria breathed her in, and her body shuddered as she said "Mmmmm fuuuuck ssssss…" She bared her teeth as she began to breathe deep and heavily "You can… release pheromones?"

Liara smiled then kissed her lips, "Yesss…"

Aria slowly ran her hands up Liara's sides then leaned up and kissed her eagerly. Liara smiled as she pulled away, then slowly ran a finger down the side of Aria's face. "You want me don't you?"

Aria's body shivered slightly, "Yes…"

Liara leaned back down and licked Aria's lips then kissed her down to her breasts. She kissed her breast then slowly ran her tongue over her harden nipple then around it. Her hand wrapped around her breast as she sucked on her nipple then shimmered her other hand down to her wet sex. She rolled her finger over her eagerly waiting nub as Aria moaned softly.

Shepard leaned against his wife and kissed her shoulder (Mmmm you're making me crave you.)

She pushed back against him (I know…)

(Ssss…mmm.. remember not to give in to a sex meld.)

Liara smiled (I got it...)

He slapped his wife's ass then slid off the bed (Want me to show you how it's done.)

"nMmm" she looked back at him (You want to eat her pussy?)

(You know I love me some pussy baby.) He gently slapped Aria's inner thighs then kissed her hips. He placed his mouth on her clit and kissed it. Then made quick tongue strokes then long several strides.

Aria let out a moan as her hands rummaged through his hair "nMmmm yess..." she pushed her hips into him as he sucked on her clit and slid his fingers into her palm up. He licked her clit quickly as he rubbed her g-spot. She let out several breathy moans then licked her lips. "Mmmm damn." She tilted her head back "nMmmm..."

He came up and kissed her, then pulled away as he wiped his mouth. He slid his thickness back in her ass as he looked at his wife "Get it, baby."

Liara smiled as she slid her fingers up and down Aria's slick folds then entered her two middle fingers into her as she cupped her clit and fingered her roughly as her husband moved in and out of her.

(Look at Tevos when you do it.)

Liara smiled (Damn babe this is another side of you.)

Aria instantly tilted her head back as she pushed her hips into her hand and let out a loud moan as she gripped the sheets tightly "nMmmmmm… fuck!"

Shepard pulled out, then moved behind his wife and kissed her back. "That's fucking sexy." He reached around her and shimmered his hand down her thigh then to her sex. She spread her legs to allow him room to touch her.

Liara bit her lip "nMmm" (The blackness is creeping into her eyes.)

He kissed her neck (Don't let her in if she pulls at your mind.)

Aria's breaths became ragged as Liara fingered her roughly. She felt Aria begin to tug at the back of her mind but she shook her head and denied her. "No."

Shepard moved to the other side of Aria then leaned down and kissed her lips. She divulged on his lips as she ran her hands through his hair then reached out for him. He smiled as he pulled away and denied her. She looked at them both with her darken eyes, "What the fuck?" She tilted her back as her breaths were heavy and she let out a moan as her body convulsed. She sat up quickly and pushed Shepard "Fuck both of you!"

Shepard smirked, "We're not done with you." He gently slapped the side of his wife's ass "Watch out baby." Once Liara moved back on the bed as he placed one of Aria's legs on his shoulders and gripped on to it tightly as he plowed into her hard. He bared his teeth as he grunted with every thrust he made then looked at his wife. (Your scent is getting to me.)

She smiled (I can see that. Mmmm you want this baby?)

"nMmmm yess fuck!" Aria moaned as his thickness continuously plunging into her wetness.

He licked his lips (You know I do. I'm going to tear into you when we get back on the ship.)

She smiled and quietly laughed (I hope so.) She watched her husband pound Aria over and over as he breathed heavily and looked over at her. She could see his muscular body flex with every thrust and their moans echoed in her auxiliary cavities. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she breathed in the scent of her husband's sweat. _Goddess above..._

He pulled out, then slapped his wife's ass, "Your turn."

Liara moved into Shepard's spot and spread Aria's legs. She slowly shimmered her hands up her thighs then softly kissed up her inner thigh as Aria let out soft moans. She kissed the crease of her leg, her hip then above and outside of her sex. She kissed slowly up her stomach as her breasts brushed against Aria's body then she ran her tongue over her nipple then sucked on it as she shimmered her hand down and rubbed her clit slowly.

Aria's hands came up quickly and ran her hands up Liara's body. She grunted then moaned under Liara's touch. "nMmmm shit..."

Liara smiled as she gave swift side to side motions across her throbbing purple nub. She continued to suck on her nipple then bit it softly and pulled at it with her teeth.

Aria bit her lip, "Ssss nMmmm yessss."

She smiled then grabbed at her breast and squeezed it as she sucked it then bit it again.

Aria tilted her head "nMmm fuck yess bite it again."

Shepard stroked himself gently then leaned up against his wife then kissed her neck "Mmmm damn baby." (I love your nasty side, and you are so damn sexy.) He shimmered his hand down her rear then caressed it (Mmmm I want you and you have me so turned on.)

Liara's heart was racing with her lover in her head and watching her. It was turning her on badly, and her body was on fire. She leaned into him (Mmm you keep that up, and I'm going to jump you.)

He kissed her back and pulled away (Mmmm I can't help it.)

She swiped her fingers over Aria's clit quickly, and she could hear her breaths picking up. (nMmm she's going to fold again at any moment.)

(Show me.)

Aria gripped on to the sheets as her breaths became ragged and she reached her mind out again. They both smiled at her, and they both denied her as she cummed. She growled out as she became angry from the intensity build-up. "Aaargh! You motherfuckers!"

Liara chuckled at her irritation, "Be patient, Aria." She said then rubbed her wet fingers over Aria's lips.

Aria slapped her hand away "Fuck you!" she hissed

Liara's face drop then she instantly slammed her hand over Aria's mouth as she stasis her "Fuck me?" She snarled as she lightly slapped her face then smiled when Aria's eyes flashed at her. Liara ran her fingers over Aria's lips then leaned into her aux "I'm going to continue to put you in pain as your aura intensifies before you receive your release and you will enjoy every minute of it."

Shepard smiled as he slowly ran his hand down his wife's body. (Ooooh look at you. Damn!) he kissed her shoulder "mMmm move her up further on the bed then flip her over for me."

Liara leaned back, then did as he asked, "How do you want her?" She said then looked over at Tevos (Baby, she had to be drenched.)

"Prone just like that!" he said then straddled Aria's ass (nMmm do you want to play with her?)

She arched a brow (Maybe... I am on fire and soaked.)

Shepard smiled broadly (Maybe you can fuck Aria with that dick.)

Liara laughed (What?)

(Talk about domination...)

Liara smiled, "nMmm... Tev?"

Tevos eyes lit up, "Yes?"

Liara curled her finger at her "Come here." She looked over when she heard her husband say, "I'm about to fuck the hell out of you!"

Aria smiled "Then what—"

He jammed his forearm into her back "What have I told you?" He slapped her ass hard, "Shut your damn mouth!" He pulled her face back and kissed her "Do I need to gag you?"

She grunted, "No!"

He groped on her ass, "Good girl. Now lift that ass."

Tev walked over to Liara near the wall panel, "Yes?"

Liara pointed to the dick, "How's that work."

Tevos smiled. "Nice choice Liara... it straps itself to you internally and externally. You'll feel everything as a male would."

Liara's eyes flashed as she smiled slowly. "Really..." she reached for it then Tevos touched her hand "Only Aria uses that..."

Liara smiled broadly, "and I will use it on her."

Tevos arched a brow "Oooo… she will be pissed."

She turned to Tevos and slowly ran her finger down her chest then kissed her "Wouldn't you want to dominate her?"

Tevos kissed her, "mMm no... I'm her submissive. Aria controls the bedroom."

Liara smirked. "Not tonight..." she kissed her again as she ran her hand down her back then slapped her ass "Do you want me to dominate you?"

Her eyes fluttered "Yesss..."

"Then get your clothes off and make it quick! Then get your ass to the bed."

-/

Shepard placed his hands on her shoulders and gripped them tight as he rammed his harden shaft into Aria's sex.

She moaned loudly "Ahhhh fuuuuccck!

With every hard ram, all his muscles flexed in his body. He was ramming her hard and fast as he gripped on to her. He grunted with every hit "nMmm fuck yes!"

"Nmmm god damn fuck that pussy!" moaned out Aria

He shoved her face in the pillow as he pummeled into her, "Shut the fuck up!"

Liara and Tevos quickly looked over when they heard the loud quick and continuous body slapping, Shepard grunting, and Aria moaning. Liara's brow markings shot up (Holy shit babe!)

(You like that hmmm?)

Liara looked her husband over as his whole body was flexing with every hit. She licked her lips (You are so fucking sexy!)

He leaned back and slapped Aria's ass hard then licked his lips as he breathed heavily. "mMmm fuck." (You ready for her?)

(Umm I was going to do Tevos.)

He looked over at her "Get the fuck over here!"

Liara looked at Tevos then hurried over to him.

"Slap that ass..." he commanded

She slapped Aria's ass then he began to move in and out of Aria. "MMmmm" He said as he smiled, "Do it again but harder!"

Liara reared back and slapped her ass then squeezed it. Her eyes fluttered at the sound and at her husband's and Aria's moans "mMmmm"

Shepard fish hooked Aria's mouth as she was moaning out loudly. He grabbed her and pulled her back as he breathed heavily, then said, "You like that?"

"nMmm fuck! Yes!"

He slapped her ass, "Mmm you like a little pain don't you?"

"Mmmm yesss..."

He slapped her ass harder "Are you, my bitch?"

She breathed heavily, "Yessss!"

Liara quickly got off the bed and rushed over to Tevos "Quickly, get this dick on me." Tevos helped her with the dick attachment, and Liara gasped when it suctioned on to her. "Holy shit!"

Tevos smiled "It's very intense... you'll be lucky if you can last eight seconds."

Liara arched her brow marking "Then I will test it on you before I fuck Aria with it. If you are going to play then you don't give in to Aria's request to meld. You do, and all of this will be for nothing!"

Tevos nodded, "Ok..."

Liara pushed her slightly "Now go!"

Tevos laid on the bed and spread her legs for Liara. Liara ran her hands up her thighs then over her dripping wetness as she leaned down and kissed her. Right before she was about to pierce her, Shepard slapped her ass. (Finish her off baby. I'll play with Tev.) He looked at his wife and raised his brows at the dick protruding from her (Damn babe, look at you with that dick on. Holy shit! Talk about another side of you!)

She gave a quick laugh as she blushed slightly then looked at her husband with pinched brow markings (Umm baby I don't know if I can use this... I'm nervous.)

He smirked (I've seen your Ms. Hyde come out here and there tonight. Let your Ms. Hyde come out to play and ravage her. Turn her over, fuck that pussy and watch those titties bounce in your face. Pierce it until she comes all over it.) He looked at Aria then back at his wife (She's craving you badly just grit your teeth and maintain. You can do it.)

Liara's eyes flashed as a smile crept across her face then switched spots with her bondmate. She closed her eyes as her heart was beating rapidly then she tilted her head from side to side and let out a breath. She looked down on Aria as she slowly licked her lips as if a predator was about to devour her prey.

Aria saw Liara with her dick on, and she grit her teeth "Oh, fuck No!"

Liara leaned down on her and pressed her breasts against hers then kissed her "What's a matter Aria? You'll let my bondmate fuck the hell out of you but not me?" She said then gently slapped her face. "Hmmmm?" Aria growled then Liara clamped her hand around her face and pulled her back to face her. "Look at me…" She looked into her eyes, and she smiled, "I know you want me. Actually, you can't wait for me to fuck you." Liara kissed her lips then bit and sucked on her lip before she plunged herself into her. The moment she entered her wetness she immediately threw her head back and moaned "nMmm fuck!" She felt every bit of Aria the moment she entered her. The tightness gripping her, the wetness of her and the warmth of her. The pleasurable sensation rippled through her body, and she loved it. She could see why Aria enjoyed this toy so much, and she knew her bondmate could feel everything she was experiencing.

Shepard watched his wife move in and out of Aria then he slapped his wife's ass. "Yea, baby. Fuck it!"

Liara moaned louder as she continued "Yess mmm Mmmm...Goddess!" her mouth was open, and her brow markings were pinched as her breaths became choppy with every movement. "Oh my god… you feel amazing."

Aria was breathing heavily as she looked at Liara moving above her and she couldn't help but run her hands up her gorgeous blue body. She leaned up slightly and kissed her neck "nMmm… yess…." She leaned her head back and moaned.

Liara smiled then leaned down, "mMmm you like it don't you?"

She slowly slid her hands up her back. "Mmmm yess..." she said as her eyes went black and her mind reached out for her.

Liara pinched her eyes closed as she resisted the urge to let her in then shook her head "No!"

Aria growled, "Damn it Liara!" She then reached for Shepard who was now fingering Tevos. He shook his head "No!"

Aria's clenched her fist then reached out for her own lover. Tevos clamped her eyes shut and grit her teeth when Aria came knocking at her mind. "Sorry, my love."

She began to sit up, but Liara pushed her down and continued to slide her shaft in and out of her. "I'm not done with you!" she hissed

Shepard pulled away from Tevos then slapped her clit. "Hold her down."

Aria looked at her lover then curled her lip when she pulled her hands above her head "Babe, what the fuck?" she snarled

"Ari, I'm sorry baby..." Tevos murmured when she stasised her wrists

Shepard rubbed Aria's clit swiftly as Liara moved in and out of her. Liara moaned loudly as she grabbed ahold of the sheets and breathed heavy "mMmmm yess... No wonder you love it so much. Damn!"

He looked at his wife beginning to tinge black. He slapped her ass, "Move baby." (You're tinging, breathe.)

Liara grumbled as she pulled out then took several breaths then licked her lips. (Mmm that was definitely intense. Do you think Miranda would be interested in one of those?)

Shepard smirked (Look at you. I don't know, but we can ask her.) He inserted his fingers into Aria and fingered her roughly. "Cum for me Aria!"

She bucked against his hand, "Mmmm." She was breathing ragged as she clenched her fists then convulsed. She growled "Arrrrggghhhhh you motherfuckers are pissing me off! My pussy is getting sensitive as fuck, and I still haven't received my damn meld!"

Liara and Shepard smiled at her with her aura now growing even larger. Tevos kissed her "Aww baby, your sexual aura is huge."

Aria violently pulled away from her lover then hit the bed as she growled out "I know because you fuckers are denying me and this shit hurts!"

Tevos cringed as she pulled away, then mumbled "I'm sorry..."

Liara reached over and attempted to rub her clit, but Aria jerked back then knocked her hand away "Fuck off!"

Liara smirked (She's tender. One more time or two?)

Shepard smiled (Two. This next one will be really quick. Get in there!) Shepard pointed to Tevos, "Hold her the fuck down." Shepard grabbed a hold of Aria's legs. "It's all you baby!"

Liara slid her fingers in her as she cupped her clit and viciously fingered her. Aria arched her back, "Arrgghhh fuuuuck!" She bucked her hips.

Tevos gripped on to her lover as she jerked against her. _Fuck fuck fuck!_

Aria tried to pull away from them all but couldn't, and she was already breathing heavy as her sex was pulsing badly. She pushed into her hand. "FUCK!"

Liara smiled "Oh yea, how about this?" She said then sent a biotic pulse into her.

Aria jerked her hips, "nMmm fuck yessss shit!" She pulled at Liara's mind, and Liara denied her again. She growled then looked up at her lover and pulled at her mind.

Tevos closed her eyes and shook her head. "Sorry my love!"

Liara continued to finger her and Aria jerked hard to attempt to pull away from Tevos then tried to pull her legs from Shepard. She looked at Shepard as her breaths were ragged and pulled at his mind. He smiled at her, then denied her. "Arrrggghhhh Fuck You!" She snarled as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

Tevos let go when Shepard did. Aria turned on her side, then Shepard slapped her ass, "We're not finished!"

"The hell you are!" She snapped

Shepard jerked her ass to him. "You fucking wanted this, and I'm giving it to you! So shut the fuck up and take it!"

She pushed his hands away. "Fuck both of you!"

Shepard patted his wife's ass. "Let's go, babe. She doesn't want her nova or her imprint. She can't handle it!"

Liara smirked "nMmm that's too bad..." she said as she slid off the bed.

Aria whipped around "I can fucking handle it!" she said as she breathed heavily

Shepard gave his wife a quick brow raise. He turned to Aria and slapped her ass. "Turn your ass over then."

Aria grumbled, "I better get my fucking meld!" She turned on her back.

Shepard looked at his wife (You ready to end this?)

She shrugged (It's been fun but yes)

(Ok, deal with Tev. I've got Aria.) "Alright Aria, get on all fours right here." He commanded as he pointed in front of him. "I'm going to fuck your face."

She grunted, "Fine..."

He pulled her head back by her fringe "Open your mouth." He waited as she opened her mouth, "Nice... now suck it like your life depended on it." He demanded

She covered his shaft with her mouth and slid down it and as she moved back toward the tip as she sucked it. He allowed her to bob her head on his member for a moment; then he began to thrust into her. He ran his hand down her crest then pushed her head forward as he thrust into her. He could hear her occasionally gagging as he fucked her mouth. When he released she took a breath. He turned his head when he heard his wife moaning. He looked at her on Tevos moving in, and out of her then he slapped her ass.

She looked back at him (Is this turning you on?)

He smiled as he looked her over (Baby, I've been turned on by you. As soon as we're done here get your sexy ass to the shuttle.)

(If we make it out of here.)

He smirked "nMmm" (Hurry up and finish I want you to help me with this one.)

Liara stopped fucking Tevos and leaned down and kissed her. "Sorry, no melding for us." She looked at her eyes and her body and noticed she hasn't sparked. She knew herself hasn't sparked but was very close and she didn't want to meld with her anyway. Who she wanted was her lover. She heard Tevos grumble then she leaned down into her aux "I'll make you cum but no meld and we must hurry because Aria is on the brink."

Tevos nodded.

Liara kissed her lips, "Ok." She looked over at her husband playing with Aria who was now on her back. He was kissing her and touching her gently as he waiting for her. She enjoyed him roughing her but not loving on her.

He smirked (You don't like this, but she's enjoying it.)

(I don't!)

(Then finish her so we can finish Aria together.)

Aria was on her back, enjoying Shepard loving on her. He was kissing on her neck then he migrated to her breasts and was kissing and sucking on them then after several moments he heard Tevos moaning loudly.

"Oh by the goddess yess nMm nMm nMm yessss." moaned Tevos as her body shuddered

Liara kissed her, then said, "Get this off me."

As Tevos helped Liara out of the dick. Shepard leaned back and said, "Alright, get up you'll be on top."

A smile crept across her face at her riding the hell out of Shepard, "Alright."

Liara whipped her head over (What?)

He smirked (Just wait) he said as he laid down. "Alright Aria, saddle up."

She smiled and draped her leg over him; then he smiled, "Ah uh turn around and spread those legs."

Aria slid him in her and leaned back as he began to thrust into her hard and quick. "This is a dangerous position with my fringe, you know?"

He smirked, "Shut up. I've got this."

"Hey, it's your eyes and face, not mine." Aria said

Liara looked at Aria with her back to her husband as he plunged his harden shaft into her. She was leaning back with her eyes closed as she moaned softly. Liara smiled as she leaned over and slapped her clit and Aria jerked. "Aww, you didn't know we were going to tag-team you?"

Shepard was grunting as he continued to pummel into her then he reached around and grabbed on to Aria's tits for leverage. As he began to breath heavier, he growled out "Fucking get that shit babe."

Liara looked over at him then swiftly rubbed Aria's purple nub. Aria bucked against her touch as she leaned back and moaned loudly. "nMmmm fuck."

"Come on Aria let me fucking hear you." He gripped her tits harder as he slapped up against her ass every time he plowed himself into her. "You like his shit, don't you?"

"nMmmm fuck Yess... fuck that pussy!"

Liara reached around and rubbed her ezone as she rubbed her clit vigorously. A loud long moan came out of her mouth as she bucked her hips. Her breaths were quick as she continued to moan "nMm nMm nMm nMm"

Shepard was panting "nMmm fuck." (God damn I'm almost there baby. How's her aura?"

(She's ready...)

"Alright, Aria you fucking ready for this?"

She breathed out, "Fuck, yes!" As her eyes turned black she instantly pulled at his mind, and he let her in.

(Alright Aria, let do this shit.)

She instantly went straight for his core and stood before it. It looked as if she stood before a massive computer as she plugged in and gathered what she wanted from him for their child. She clenched her fist as she moaned out (Fuck, you two Geezus Christ!)

Shepard laughed (You best hurry...)

She quickly reached her own core as she plugged in and downloaded what she took from Shepard. (nMmm fuck I'm not quite finished.)

(You have about five seconds.)

She placed her hand before her core and her body within flashed as did his. As soon as the flash went off, her body exploded into convulsions, and she sent out a sonic wave of a release.

Liara and Tevos's bodies both jerked when the wave hit them.

Tevos grabbed at her chest with wide eyes, "Oh my god! She had it... a supernova and I felt it! That was mmmm… magnificent!"

Liara closed her eyes, and she smiled as her body tingled all over "Mmmm yess it was."

Aria rolled off Shepard into a ball as her body continued to convulse "mMmmm fuck yesss."

Shepard slapped her ass as he got up, "You're welcome."

Aria jerked. "Holy fuck! Don't fucking touch me..." her body convulsed. "nMmm shit..." she laid there enjoying her euphoria as her body shuddered with ripple after ripple. "nMmm soo nice."

Tevos gently cuddled up behind her and held her "Is this ok, my love?"

Aria's body slightly shook when she touched her "nMmm yess babe that's fine. No quick movements. So...tender."

Liara leaned into her aux and slid her finger down her side as she said, "Pineapple?"

"Yes! Fucking pineapple..." she snarled

Liara laughed as she slid off the bed then slapped her purple ass. "Are you sure you don't want to go again?"

Her body jerked, and she grunted, "No! Now fuck off!" She hissed as her eyes became heavy.

Liara walked up behind her husband and purred "Lovie…"

He turned to her slowly and smiled. "Yess…" he said as he ran his hand up her side.

She hungrily kissed his lips and slowly slid her leg up his. He grabbed on to her legs and picked her up then slammed her against the wall as he kissed her. Liara let out a grunt as her back hit the wall and she securely wrapped her legs around him. Shepard let out a primal growl as he pierced his wife with his hardness.

Liara ran her hands through his hair. "Mmmm yesss baby…"

Aria and Tevos's heads both popped up and looked over as they heard the noise, "What the fuck?"

Shepard moved his wife from the wall and made his way to the low dresser and set her on it. She let out a long moan as she pushed into him and drug her fingers down his back as he pushed into her hard and quick.

"Are you fucking kidding me? On my goddamn dresser!" sneered Aria

Liara's breaths were quick and heavy "I'll buy you a-fucking-nother one!"

"Good because I'm burning that!" hissed Aria. She smiled, "Just know he fucked me first."

Liara groaned "He was in me long before he was in you!"

"Wait… did you fuck her before you fucked me?" asked Aria

"Seriously? Will you shut up." grumbled Shepard

Liara laughed "Why do you think it took us so long to get here?"

-/

Miranda laughed, "Ok ok.. You can stop now. I still can't believe he fucked you like that with them watching."

Liara let out a breath as she rolled her eyes "I know, but I was on fire and couldn't wait anymore. He was craving me badly too."

"God, that's so fucking sexy. I still can't believe you talked me into that dick."

Liara laughed. "Whatever…you like it."


	38. Tension

Ch 38 – Tension

 **Summer Vacation Hotel - 2242CE**

Milizkia looked around at everyone heading out of the lobby toward the beach. She smiled then slipped around the corner and quickly made her way to her room. She tapped at her omni tool, "Hey, come meet me. Yes, right now in orange wing room 396 and you should have access. Ok, see you soon." She looked behind her as she continued to walk then called Xana "Hey, some business stuff came up that I need to take care of. Benezia and I need to have a conference call. Nope shouldn't take too long can you let everyone else know, thanks. Ok, see you in about an hour or so." Mili looked back then scanned her band on the pad for entrance to orange wing. She finally made it to her room then walked over to the kitchen bar and looked at the items they provided for her at her request. She pulled the chilling bottle from its ice bath and uncoiled the foiled from the top of the champagne bottle then popped the top. She grabbed the two glasses on the bar and poured champagne in them then turned when the door opened, and her lover walked through. She smiled then said "Hey…"

Benezia smiled as she looked around "This room is lovely. Too bad we won't be in here very long." she said then slowly removed her bathing suit cover then her bathing suit as she made her way across the room to her.

Mili watched her as she moved with seductive precision then said: "Mmm you're so sexy."

Benezia looked at her then slowly ran her hands down her body. "Am I? Do you like what you see?"

Mili took her clothes off. "Yes, I do. I would have preferred a different method, but I know why you're doing what you're doing."

Benezia looked her over, "Yes and you're doing the same."

"MHmmm now come here."

Benezia smiled, then said, "You going to slap my ass when I get there?"

Mil smirked, "Yes...and much more."

She walked up to her and rubbed her breasts against hers as she kissed her. Mili pulled her closer and ran her hands down her back and over her ezones then slapped her ass. "Mmm I've been waiting for this for months."

"mMmmm me too." She said then kissed her shoulder "Do it again…"

She slapped her ass again then handed her a glass "Mmm… here have a drink with me."

Benezia smiled as she took the glass from her, then took a sip. "Mm this is tasty. The bubbles and the taste just roll around on your tongue then linger for a moment."

"Yes, it does." She grabbed a chocolate-covered strawberry, "Now taste this…"

She opened her mouth and waited for her lover to insert the strawberry then she bit down. Benezia licked her lips, "Mmm that's good." She took another sip from her glass "Ooh mmm especially with that."

Mili smiled. "Good I was hoping so."

They stood there for a moment as they finished their glass of champagne then Benezia looked over at the midnight roses. The roses had purple exterior petals, the middle interior petals were a mixture of purple and blue, and the center ones were blue. She smiled then kissed her "Babe, you're so sweet you even bought me midnight roses… these are expensive."

She wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her closer "So, and don't I always buy you those roses when we get together like this?"

Benezia nodded, "Yes, you do." She turned slightly as she grabbed one of the roses out of its vase and gently ran the petals down her lover's nose then kissed her.

Mili closed her eyes briefly as she chuckled then picked her up. "Mmm baby I've missed you so much."

She wrapped her legs around her as she kissed her. "I've missed you too, my love, now take me to bed."

"As you wish…" replied Mili. She walked into the master and laid her on the bed then Benezia quickly slid back as Mil crawled over to her. She grabbed ahold of her legs and pulled her under her then she leaned down and kissed her. Mili slowly slid down her body as she kissed her way down.

"Ah, uh come here," said Benezia as she pulled her up.

Mili grunted, "Ugh babe…"

Benezia flipped her over and straddled her, "Me first." She slid her butt down then tilted her hips into her until their sex touched each other's and she rocked her hips into her.

Mil leaned her head back "mMmmm"

She leaned down, then cupped her breasts in her hand and sucked on her nipples. "Do you want me?"

"mMmmm yesss..." Mili murmured as she ran her hands up her lover's fringe.

Benezia smiled as she released her pheromones. "How about now?"

Mil breathed her in "mMmmm... I love it when you do that." She shook her head as she bared her teeth "nMmmm fuuuuck why is that always so intense when you do that?"

Benezia giggled as she leaned back "I don't know…" she said as she rocked herself into her.

Mili slowly ran her hands up her thighs as she looked up at her gorgeous lover "mMmm, that feels good."

She smiled at her "Oh, you'll feel good when I'm done with you!" She leaned back down, then slid her body off-center and pushed her thigh into her as she rubbed it against her. She heard her moan as she kissed down her neck then slowly slid down her as she kissed her body lavishly.

-/

Liara sat down in her lounge chair under her beach umbrella then scanned the beach and noticed two asari were missing. She looked over at Shandri then said, "Where are Benezia and Mili?"

"From what I've heard—" Shandri stopped, then placed her fingers on her aux and said, "Copy that." She shook her head slightly then said "Mistress, Lindanux, and Genrie have lost Mili and Nezzie."

Liara clenched her fists then mumbled "What good are they if they can't maintain their targets! Tell them I will meet them in the lobby."

Shay nodded, "Yes ma'am."

Miranda leaned into Liara and whispered, "Is that necessary? You know what they're doing…"

"I don't care, they shouldn't have just run off!" replied Liara

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Just leave it alone."

"I will not. Their security detail should be doing their damn jobs." She said then got up from her lounge chair and walked to the hotel. The moment they arrived in the lobby Liara stalked over to them and snarled, "Where are they?"

Lindanux shook her head "I don't know..."

"What the hell is the point if you can't keep an eye on her!"

"Mistress, Benezia can easily evade me with her—"

Liara held up her hand "Are you telling me she doesn't need a shadow or that you can't do your damn job?"

She looked at her then over at Shandri then back at her "No ma'am..."

"Then what are you telling me? Hmm? That I need to reassign you or get rid of you?"

Lindanux looked down, "No ma'am..."

She looked at Genrie, "What is your excuse?"

"There isn't one and no matter what I say it wouldn't be good enough anyway." snipped Genrie

Liara clenched her jaw as she flared her nostrils. "You're right because if you were doing your job we wouldn't be here! So tell me, is your relationship with Lin distracting you from your job?"

Genrie shook her head, "No ma'am. It's convenient but not distracting."

Liara narrowed her eyes at her then looked over at Lindanux. "I know my children are nowhere near as hard on you as they should be. They let you do what you please, and you turn a blind eye to what goes on in their homes from sexual partners to drugs and goddess knows what else. Tell me, ladies, how long have you known of their continuous sexual relationship outside of their current relationships?"

Genrie swallowed hard as she looked over at Lindanux "What relationship are you—"

"Do you take me for a fool?!" snapped Liara

Gen looked down, "No, ma'am and I apologize. We've known for the last ten years, and they meet occasionally throughout the year."

"Do they evade you then as well?"

Genrie shook her head, "No, ma'am."

"Then why are they doing it now?"

"I'm not sure, but they informed several that they were in a conference call."

Liara nodded, "I see...but why evade you if they don't do it the other times?"

"I'm sure there's a reason, but I don't know."

She looked at Lindanux and asked, "When were you planning on informing me of these sexual gatherings?"

Lindanux gripped the side of her pant leg and said, "They asked us not to ma'am."

"Ahh, they asked you not to. I see...and who is the Lady of House T'Soni?"

"You are Mistress." replied Lin

"Uh huh... and who employs you?"

"You do Mistress..." said Lin

"Uh huh... and who overrides their orders?"

"You do Mistress..." said Lin

"So, you know all of this, but yet you conceal this from me."

Lin shook her head, "I'm sorry ma'am."

"I understand the bond you all get with them when you hang around them twenty-four hours a day. I don't expect to receive a detailed daily report of what my children are doing but do not purposely allow them to evade you to go have—"

"It wasn't—" said Gen

Liara held up her hand and turned her head toward Gen then snapped, "I am not finished!" She took a deep breath, "I don't care that they are having sex. I already knew of their initial sexual encounters years ago, and I know of the love they have for one another. I don't expect you two to be in the same damn room with them, but I expect you to be in prox—"

"But—" said Gen

Liara curled her lip, "Gen, do not interrupt me again or so help me!" She paused then said, "Do you know where they are?"

Gen looked down, "No ma'am."

"My point exactly. You two don't even know where the hell they are and as far as I know someone could have taken both—"

Gen looked at Lin then smirked, "Not with—"

Lin closed her eyes when she heard the noise echo through the lobby when Liara's hand connected with her lover's face.

Liara clamped her hand on Gen's face and pulled it back to her then seethed, "You may have switched to Lady T'Seius's House, and you may snicker, interrupt, mouth off and do whatever bullshit Milizkia allows you to do but you will NOT do it to me! Do you understand?"

Gen swallowed hard, then replied, "Yes ma'am."

"I don't want to hear your ifs, ands, buts, or anything else for that matter. What I want is for you to go find them now!" She snarled

Gen blinked rapidly as her lip quivered slightly. "Yes, ma'am." She turned, walked across the lobby and up to the concierge desk. She quickly wiped away the tears forming as she took several breaths then said, "Excuse me, I need the room number for Lady Milizkia T'Seius."

The dark blue asari from behind the counter looked at her, smiled then said, "I'm sorry ma'am but it's against hotel policy to give out that information to other hotel guests or non-hotel guests."

"I understand, but I am her bodyguard and Lady T'Soni is requesting it."

The concierge looked at her then over at Lady T'Soni then back at her "I'm sure you are ma'am, but unfortunately I cannot provide you that information. Even when the Lady of a House is requesting it I still cannot provide you with it."

Shandri rolled her eyes as she let out a breath then walked over to Genrie and Lindanux, "You two are getting careless. All of you are, and it's pissing her off. I know you all enjoy your details with the children because you have a lot more fun than at the estate, but it is ridiculous to not know where they are."

Genrie swallow hard then looked down, "I know, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry is no longer going to cut it! You know damn well what she is capable of and as you could tell, she doesn't give a damn that you're under House T'Seius. Just because you switched Houses also doesn't give you the right to treat her any different than you did when you were under her."

"Yes ma'am." replied Genrie

Shandri took a breath then turned to the concierge. "Excuse me, Milizkia T'Seius is Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard's niece and also part of her long list of guests with her on this vacation."

The concierge smiled "I'm sure she is ma'am, and I see that Ms. T'Seius is part of her party and staying in one our large luxury suites with several other guests, but Ms. T'Seius has another room she booked herself with another guest in one of the more secluded and private sections of our facility. It clearly indicates here that she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Shandri looked back at Liara, and Liara just looked at her then walked away. She grunted as she applied several hundred credits to a chit then looked back at the concierge and slid it over to her "I'm sure this will cover the inconvenience you would need to go through in order to give us access to this room."

She slid the chit off the counter and into her hand "Ahh yes…here's the room number 396 in orange wing." She scanned Shandri's band "And...now you have access."

Shandri flared her nostrils and gave a quick smile, "Thank you..." She looked at Gen, and Lin then turned and walked toward Liara. "Mistress, they're in the orange wing, room 396."

The four of them made their way to the orange wing section of the facility. The non-family section with double-layered walls, ceilings, and floors for those loud crazy events. Liara leaned into the door and didn't hear anything. She waved at Shandri to open the door, and the moment she did they all heard it. Liara closed her eyes at the sexual noises coming from the master bedroom. She looked around the room then saw the wine and a trail of clothes leading to the kitchen.

Lindanux smiled then said, "Aww isn't she sweet—" she stopped, and her smiled faded when her eyes connected with Liara's glaring ones.

Liara made her way to the master and stood there for a moment then shook her head, "Ugh Shay I can't do this!"

"Then don't! You can talk to her about this later." replied Shandri

"I want to take care of this now not later!" she fumed

"Mistress, you are clearly upset, but this is not the time for this." replied Shandri as she attempted to grab on to Liara's hand as she hurried through the door "Liara don't!" She said quickly as the door closed. Shandri immediately waved her hand over the door, and it didn't open as the door indicator was now red. She shook her head as she mumbled "Great…"

She looked back at Gen, and Lin then pointed to both of them "This is your fault! If you two would do your damn jobs this type of shit wouldn't happen."

-/

The moment Liara walked through the door, she saw Benezia's aura rippling off her and completely engulfing the bed. She noticed Mili's aura was also lit but nowhere near the size of Benezia's. She could see their eyes were black and in the middle of a deep sexual meld. She could tell immediately that whatever was happening wasn't a normal sexual meld. Liara walked the edge of the bed then whispered, "What is she doing to her?" but didn't receive an answer from anyone.

She jumped slightly when Mili arched her back and screamed in pain "I don't know where it is..."

"Yes... you do. Find it." said Benezia

"Please stop. I don't know." replied Mili, then clutched her arm as she screamed again in agony, "I don't know... please... I don't know what to do!"

"Yes, you do! Tell me, my love, what would you have done if I died on that mountain?"

Mili began to shake "I don't know, but I was terrified that you were going to. I... I would have curled up and died if you did."

Liara pinched her brow markings. "She's making her relive her mountain experience..." Her eyes flashed when she realized what she was doing "Benezia is trying to help her find her box. It's how she found hers and the only way she knows how to show her." She jumped when Benezia turned and looked at her then said, "Mother, what are you doing in here!"

"How did you know and during a sexual meld? How are you doing this?"

She glared at her "I can do a lot of things you don't know of, but what are you doing in here?"

Liara quickly responded, "Can Mili hear this?"

Benezia smiled. "No, she is currently in a layer of visions within a sexual meld, but you haven't answered my question."

Liara scrunched her brow markings "What are you doing to her? We heard her screaming, and that's why I came in here."

"Did you? Hmm... I'm not hurting her physically, and it's all in her mind. She's very close I can feel it."

"Are you helping her find her box?" asked Liara

"Yes, I see you still turn a blind eye to yours and only dust it off and use a flicker of it on occasion."

Liara cocked a brow marking "What?"

Benezia rolled her eyes "Your box is like a rare light switch for you, and you seem to flip it on and off whenever you want. Why are you suppressing it so badly? Hmm? As if your afraid it's going to consume you."

Liara shook her head "I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't found my box."

"Oh but you have, and your Ms. Hyde knows where that box is doesn't she, and she loves to tap into that power on rare occasions. How do you think you're capable of squeezing someone in a stasis? Did you honestly think that was a basic power? Or how you're able to rip information from your enemy's minds so easily when normal asari struggle with it? What about those Eclipse sisters that invaded your estate. Hmm? Do you remember what you did to them?"

Liara just stared at her but didn't say anything.

"No? I do. Not only did you kill them all, but you tortured them."

Liara continued to just stare at her.

"You were soooo infuriated, and I would even say that your eyes glowed with hatred. When you jammed your hand under their rib cage and sent electric bolts into their bodies as they screamed in agony. When you were done with them their insides were practically goo according to Zen." Benezia looked at her "No? What about the asari that raped dad repeatedly? Remember her?"

Liara shook her head "I—"

"You know exactly what this type of power can do, and you've felt it, you've experienced it, but you don't like who you turn into when you have used it, and that's why you suppress it. Now that you know of the bloodline you're terrified that you'll become another Yeyxesa."

Liara shook her head "No, I don't know what you're talking about."

Benezia smirked "Keep telling yourself that mother. See your other problem is you have to analyze everything, and you try too hard instead of just allowing it to come to you naturally."

Liara looked down then back at her but didn't say anything.

Benezia just stared back at her, "Think about it. Now, can we finish this conversation once we're done in here? I'd appreciate it if you left or are you going to continue to be a part of this?"

Liara grunted, "No, I'll be outside."

—/

Benezia took a deep breath then returned to her sexual meld with her lover.

(Hey you...)

Mil smiled (Hey... you ok?)

(No but I want to let you know that my mother is here.)

Mil looked around (What? Where?)

(Yes, I've spoken with her.)

(Seriously? How?)

(I sensed them during our adventure to locate your box.)

(Oh, yea I didn't like that adventure.)

(I know, and I'm sorry, but it's the only way I know how to get you to find your box. Speaking of I want to show you something. Come here.)

Mil followed her into the deepest section of her core then looked around (Wow, this is the core, huh?)

She smiled at her (Yep! Don't touch it. Come over here, though.)

Mil walked over to her then looked at Benezia's mirror, and she saw Liara then it flipped to her grandmother Benezia then to another and another. (What's this?)

(The lockbox of the T'Soni maternal lineage. You know the general location... now show me yours.)

She shook her head (Babe, I don't know where mine is...)

(Yes, you do because it's already appeared just guide yourself to it.)

Mil smiled then lead her down to her core (Ok, now where?)

(Just continue to concentrate.) She waited for several moments then said (There... look.)

Mili smiled when she saw a path leading her to the location. Then she saw it, it was similar to Benezia's but different. She walked up to the chest and touched it then a mirror appeared above it, and she saw her mother Aria then her grandmother Sanixlia then another and another. (Holy shit! Babe, I found it!)

She smiled broadly then said (I know, I can see it, and I knew you could do it.) Benezia walked up to Mili's box and placed her hand on it, and the box took in her hand print, and it glowed then the glow traveled up her arm and throughout her body (Baby, touch mine.)

Mili quickly placed her hand on her lover's box, and the box took in her handprint and she glowed as well. They watched the boxes illuminate then their body's flashed, and they saw a glowing yellow line from each box shoot out and connected to each other. (What the hell was that?) asked Mili

(I don't know, but I was compelled to touch yours.) She smiled then touched her lover (I feel you.)

Mili smiled broadly (You're mine, aren't you?)

(Mmmmhmmm always as I am yours.)

-/

Benezia released from their meld and instantly grunted as she slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom to shower. When they were done, they walked back into the bedroom, and she grunted "Our clothes are…" She paused when she saw a pile of clothes near the bedroom door. She curled her lip as she grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on. They looked at each other and Mili said "Are you ok? You looked extremely pissed."

"That's because I am."

Mil gave a quick brow raise, then sighed, "You ready?"

"Oh yea..." she said as they opened the door and saw her mother on the other end with Shandri, Genrie, and Lindanux. "Mom..."

She didn't say anything at first but just took a deep breath, and she could smell sex and a fresh shower. "You two have a seat."

They walked over and sat on the couch.

Liara looked at both of them then said, "What's going on here and don't lie to me."

"We had some business—" said Benezia

She snapped, "I said don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying to you." She pointed to Mil then herself, "We as adults had some personal business to take care of."

Liara growled "You know damn well what I'm talking about! What the hell is this? You both have girlfriends that are out on the beach."

Benezia stood as she pointed to herself then to a Mili "We're adults doing adult things such as sex. If we want to cheat on our girlfriends, then that's what we will do, and it's no concern of yours!"

"No concern of mine? Your whereabouts are my concern!"

"And that concern gives you the right to barge into our private room and to invade our privacy?" She took a breath then snarled, "What the hell were you doing in there anyway?"

Liara's eyes flashed, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I don't barge into your private room when you are having sex!"

"This is different" Liara rebutted

"No! It isn't! This is our private room and our private time together. I would think that you would give me that much respect."

"I am your mother, and you will not speak to me this way!"

"I don't give a damn! You have no right to invade our privacy!" She narrowed her eyes at her mother then at the commandos "I should sue the shit out of this hotel for invasion of privacy. How much did you bribe them for our information?"

Liara stared at her daughter "You have no grounds to do anything about this room as it's under Mili's name. You, my dear, are also an asari minor. You may be living away from home on my credits, but I am still responsible for you until you hit the age of fifty."

Benezia smirked, "Ahh so that gives you the right to prance in here unannounced?"

"Young lady keep running your mouth, and I will strip your snippy ass of everything!"

"Go right ahead!"

"Don't test me with your Anna bullshit."

She gave a quick laugh, "Mother, I'm more resilient than Anna. You want to cut me off then go right ahead but don't threaten me with it because I don't give a shit! I have a master's degree; I have a damn good job and my own money. I will succeed in my life with or without you."

"Benezia, I'm warning you. You will not continue to talk to me this way!"

Benezia walked up to her mother and was inches from her face, "Or what? Hmm? You'll do what? Your commandos may be terrified of you, but I am not. You may be older than me, but I am more powerful and stronger than you." She looked around the room "Than all of you."

Liara clenched her fists as she stared at her daughter and the aura around her hands began to illuminate into a dark blue.

She looked at her mother's lit hands and smiled. "What's a matter mother? Hmm? Did I strike a nerve?"

Liara's eyes flashed, and she hissed "You have actually..."

"Ahh is Ms. Hyde coming out to rear her ugly face? Hmm? Or are you too scared and weak to do it yourself!"

Liara could feel her anger boiling over and her aura magnifying throughout her body. Her body lit dark blue and blazed fiercely around her then yelled as she shook in anger "Don't tempt me!"

Benezia looked around at all the items in the room levitating off the floor and stands. She looked back at her mother and smirked: "Oh mother, the temptation is always—"

Liara breathed heavily then roared "Enough! I expect such disrespect from Anna but not you!"

Benezia looked her mother over and smiled as her own aura lit. "Disrespect? Says the one who has barged in here uninvited!"

Liara scoffed "You're a minor I have every right to know where you are!" She took a deep breath then snarled, "You want out of my care? Then so be it!" She turned and made a quick swiping motion with her hands, and everything flew against the walls as she made her own path toward the door then walked out.

Everyone quickly covered themselves in a barrier as several objects and furniture flew at them. Once she left Shandri turned to Benezia, "You purposely did that."

"You're damn right I did and have every right to be angry."

"No, you knew exactly what buttons to push to get her angry and wanted her other self to emerge. You wanted to see what she would do." said Shandri

Benezia shook her head, "Shay, there is no other-self. Her Ms. Hyde as you all call it is her, but when she uses her box and when she's done she suppresses it. She needs to learn how to control herself and not use it only when she's angry."

Shandri shook her head, then touched Lindanux shoulder. "Come on, Benezia is no longer your concern."

Lindanux looked at Benezia for a long moment then turned and left.

Benezia sighed then mumbled "Shit..."

Mili let out a breath, "Damn babe, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I was angry, and she had no right to do what she did. The last part was me showing her that her box is active when she wants it to be. Did you see her aura change to a fierce darken blue?"

"Yes…"

"I'd like to see if she can maintain it consistently. I don't understand how she's able to suppress it after it's already appeared."

Mil shook her head. "I don't know, but now what? You know she cut you off the moment she left this room. You won't even be allowed back in the other suite, your condos... everything. How do we explain this to the others?"

She raked her hands down her face "I don't know. I'll just take a public ship transport back to Armali and find a place to live."

"Babe, that's absurd. You can stay here in this room, and when this vacation is over I'll take you back to Armali. You know I'll take care of you."

Benezia placed her hands on her lover's chest as she leaned into her "Babe, thank you, but you don't have to, and I can take care of myself."

"I know that, and I pay you pretty damn well for you to be able to do that."

Benezia laughed, "That you do baby."

-/

Shandri walked up to Liara who was now sitting in her suite trying to calm herself down. "Mistress, Benezia is leaving the hotel."

She crossed her arms, "How and to where?"

"A public transport and to Armali with the clothes she has on."

Liara closed her eyes "She didn't return to the room to get her things?"

Shandri shook her head, "No, ma'am."

Liara let out a breath, "What of her girlfriend?"

She shrugged slightly, "Still at the beach I'm assuming."

"Great…"

Shay took a breath, "There's another thing..."

"What's that?"

"She left her omni tool with the front desk."

Liara dropped her head, "Damn it to hell!"

Shepard stormed into the master bedroom and snarled, "Liara, what the hell is going on here?"

Liara stood quickly "Benezia, and I had—"

"I heard the whole conversation Liara, and I know what happened! What I want to know is why you allowed this to happen!"

"Jon, I—"

He snapped, "Fix it!"

"No!" she snapped back

He walked up to her and seethed, "Liara, if something happens to her, I will never forgive you!"

She flared her nostrils "I will not grovel at her feet! She wanted out then she's out!"

"Be the bigger adult here and send Lin to keep an eye on her."

Liara crossed her arms and turned her back "No, send her one of your soldiers."

"Fine!" He turned as he tapped at his omni tool, "Mili?"

"Yes sir?" said Mili

"I need Benezia's new omni tool contact information, please."

"I'm sorry sir, she doesn't want you or Liara to have it."

He looked at Liara and curled his lip. "Ok, then can I send a soldier to protect her?"

"No, sir. She doesn't want any of your security detail around her or your help."

He grunted as he glared at his wife.

"Don't worry she'll be well protected by my own and I won't let anything happen to her."

He smiled, "Thank you Mili." He looked at his wife then walked toward the door.

Liara turned and looked at him, "Jon..."

"Not another word!" He said as he exited the room, then he turned and walked back in, "Actually, round up all the girls and tell them why Benezia is no longer here."

Liara opened her mouth, closed it then said, "She left on her own accord!"

He stared at his wife, "Did she? You stripped her of everything. What did you expect her to do put on a fake smile for the remaining time here and sleep in the fucking lobby? I would have left too!"

She huffed then placed her hands on her hips "What would you like me to say? That I caught the two of them having sex and we had a disagreement. She got snippy with me, and I cut her off then she left?"

"I don't give a damn what you say but figure it out and go do it!" He growled then stormed out of the room.

Miranda walked up to Liara, "Damn, you're up shit creek without a paddle."

"Oh, you hush!"

"You just couldn't leave it alone, could you? You always have to be right in the middle of it!"

"Oh, so this is my fault?"

Miranda furrowed her forehead. "If you weren't there, then it wouldn't have happened. You invaded her privacy Liara and during a private moment with her lover. I would have been extremely pissed, and you would have been too. I don't blame her for being snippy with you."

Liara clenched her jaw then took a breath. "She was right in my face daring me to make a move. She knew damn well I wouldn't do anything to her and she shoved it right in my face. The whole intense personality was nothing like her, at all. My Benezia would have never done that."

"Maybe she was too pissed off to think straight. Hmmmm…." Miranda tapped her chin as she looked up, then said, "Reminds me of someone…Oh yea… you."

Liara rolled her eyes, "Maybe." She let out a breath as she looked away "I know I had no right to do that to her even if she is a minor. I didn't plan on going in her bedroom, but we rushed in when Mili started screaming in pain."

Miranda pinched her brows, "Pain?"

"Yes, Miri you should have seen it; it was all very strange. There was no sexual events going on when I walked in." She paused as she stared at the floor then she looked up "The whole bed was just rippling in her red aura and it was just flowing freely off her body. She was sitting on top of Mili's stomach, and her glowing red hand was on her chest. They spoke out loud and not via the mind, or maybe she was as well... I don't know, but I heard her. Their eyes were both black, but Benezia knew I was there and she talked to me."

"What? I thought—"

"Yes, I know. She can sense when someone is near while in a sexual meld. She looked dead at me and spoke."

Shay shook her head, "Liara?"

She turned toward Shandri, "Yes?"

"I never heard her speak..."

Liara pinched her brow markings "What?"

"You said she talked to you, but she didn't out loud. Not that I could hear." Shay shook her head "Lia, you are the only one that went in there. Even after I advised against it."

"What? No, we all went in there after Mili screamed."

Shay shook her head "No, it was just you then the door closed and locked behind you."

"Yes, there was..."

"No, you walked into her world the moment you walked through the door and into her aura."

Liara scrunched her brow markings "Goddess above she brought me into her meld and into a vision without even touching me?" she paused for a moment as she ran her hand over her mouth "Or did I somehow barge into their meld because she asked me repeatedly what I was doing in there." She shook her head "I don't know."

Shandri gasped then said, "That's why she was overly angry. You invaded their sexual meld unintentionally, and the moment you did she placed you in vision."

Liara blinked rapidly as she shook her head, "I... had no idea…"

"Liara, she's right, you know. When you get like that you become another person this Ms. Hyde and you don't like when she rears her ugly face but it normally only happens when you access these golden powers out of rage. You need to learn how to use them and not just in anger. Stop denying who you truly are, and you are not Yeyxesa nor will you ever be." said Shandri

Liara scrunched her face as she began to cry, "I'm afraid that I will become her. Every time the powers come to me is only when I'm angry, and even then, I don't even see my box. I've tried to access them when I'm not angry, and they don't appear. How am I suppressing them if I'm unaware that I'm suppressing them?"

Miranda wrapped an arm around her. "Liara, when we get home let's go to the high priestess and talk to her about this and figure all this out. That should give Benezia enough time to subside her anger, and you can talk to her about all of this."

She nodded as she sniffled, "Ok…"

"As for now just tell everyone that you and Benezia had an argument. You both became overly angry, and she left, and you cut her off briefly… unless she's actually cut off."

Liara shook her head, "No, unless that's what she really wants."

"Ok, then just tell the girls that you had an argument and she left. First, call Mili and tell her what you plan to do that way everyone is on the same page."

Liara nodded then sighed, "I'll just go talk to her now. There's no reason to wait."

-/

 **Lovers getaway 2246CE**

Mil was asleep on her stomach when the sun came peering through the crack in the shades and shined upon her eyes. She grunted then turned toward her lover whose back was to her and sound asleep. She slid over to her, wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder.

Her beauty stirred awake and smiled as she placed her hand on hers "nMmm What are you doing?"

She kissed her shoulder then her neck "Loving on my gorgeous beauty."

"This getaway has been just what I needed to unwind," said Benezia

"I know me too. Work has been crazy busy and not to mention the new store on the new Citadel, Illium and filling the Nova orders coming from The Afterlife."

Benezia turned to her as she laughed. "I know baby I'm right there with you. I travel and work as much as you do, and I can't believe you're selling that."

She kissed her, "I know you do and I overwork you." She smiled "Mom says it's a hit and so far no after-effects…well none that she has told me about. She told me that she's seen visitors in there that she wouldn't normally see."

"Yes, you do, but I do all this for you." She said as she ran her hands up her back. "You're telling me that people travel all the way to Omega for your Nova?"

"Yes, they do."

She smiled, "Damn. We need to start selling that in Purgatory."

Mil nodded, "I agree, but that would be more work for us."

Benezia laughed, "More work, more money, and more growth."

"I know, and our workload should slow down once our new sales director starts when we get back."

"You mean my workload should slow down. I'm the one who has two jobs remember."

Mili chuckled "Yes, but you're just like your mother." She gently tapped her lover's forehead "Brainiac… your main job was to be my chief financial officer, but you do well on the business side of things."

She trickled her fingers up and down her back "Babe, That's because I managed to get a degree in finance and a master's in business…and I'm just that good. Oh, speaking of degrees, I want to go back."

Mil grunted "Ugh… to school?"

Benezia kissed her neck. "Yes, to school. You'll be calling me doctor when I'm finished too!"

"Oooooh Dr. Nezzie Pezzie."

She rumbled in laughter, "Yes, Emmie Wimmie." She looked at her then said "So, my love where are you supposed to be this trip?"

Mil grunted as she rolled her eyes "Why do you do that?"

"What? I'd like to know what you tell your girlfriend's when they think you're away on business, but you're really with me."

"I tell them the same thing you tell your partners that you've had when you do this."

Benezia smirked, "But I'm not with anyone this time."

She looked at her, "You're not with Sue anymore? When did that happen?"

She rolled her eyes as she got out of bed "Goodness babe Sue was four partners ago—"

Mil sat up, "I didn't mean Sue." She snapped her fingers repeatedly "What the hell was her name? Oh, it was Stacy… Sara … Sandra…No Ciera!"

"No, it was Sadie." She said from the bathroom

"Whatever close enough. So, what happened this time?" she said as she got out of bed then walked to the bathroom door and opened it.

Benezia looked over as she brushed her teeth then spit into the sink "She didn't like that I worked as much as I did." She continued to brush her teeth, then said "She was a little too clingy for me anyways. Also, she didn't care for you, and well, I couldn't have that."

Mili slowly shimmered her hand down her lover's butt then leaned into her back "What about me?"

She looked up, "What about you?"

"Am I too clingy for you baby."

Benezia wiped her face on a hand towel then turned to her, "Are you admitting that you're clingy?"

She pulled her closer and kissed down her neck "No…but I can't get enough of you. I love you."

"Aww my baby. I love you, and I love how much you love me. You're super sweet with everything you do for me on these lovely getaways and our gatherings. Not to mention all the lovely jewelry you give me."

Mili kissed her passionately, "You know I'd leave Kayla in a heartbeat for you."

She ran her hand down her face "I know you would, but we have plenty of time for that."

She grunted as she pulled away slightly. "You keep saying that but what if I just want to be with you."

"Do you?"

"I wouldn't mind it. The more we're together, the more I just want you. I think Kayla is picking up that something is wrong. I don't know Nezzie…why do we do these breaks?"

She grunted, "You know why we do them."

"Do you not want to be with me?"

"Babe, that's not it at all, and you know that. We have a linked bond, and I am yours always. No matter what happens I'm always yours."

Mil took a breath, "I know as I am yours and we've been doing this for years, and you know how much I love you."

"I know...and I love you just as much."

"Then be mine."

"I am yours."

"No... I mean mine forever."

"I am yours for forever!"

"You know what I mean..."

"Mili... you want to be bonded this young?"

She sighed, "That a no?"

"Babe, we don't have to be bonded for me to be yours. No one will ever break what we have together. We're both just over half a century old and have many centuries to go. We'll always be together, but we need to take breaks because…well you know how we get."

Mil smirked as she began to brush her teeth then talked with a mouth full of foamy toothpaste. "Yes, I do. You're a stubborn ass." She said then spit into the sink.

She gasped, "Me? No, you're the stubborn ass and territorial."

"Well, that's because you're mine and I don't like some of the people that hang on you."

Benezia kissed her back as she giggled, "I know I am." She slapped her lover's ass "Now, come make me breakfast." She said as she turned and left the bathroom.

She wiped her mouth on the towel. "Oh, I see, you just want me around so I can make your meals." She smiled when she heard her from the other room "Please, I love you my lovely and very talented Emmie Wimmie!"

-/

Mili grabbed her robe and slipped it on then made her way to the kitchen. She looked over at her few commandos, "Good morning! Did you two eat already?"

Gen and Lin smiled at her "Good morning, we did. Thank you for asking."

"Ok," Mili said as she grabbed a pan and several ingredients.

Benezia walked over and leaned against the counter, "What's for breakfast, my sexy lover?"

Mili smiled, "Ummm how about an omelet?"

"nMm I was kind of thinking pancakes and eggs."

She grunted, "I don't have stuff for pancakes."

"Well, then what good are you?" she said jokingly.

Mil laughed as she cracked several eggs into a pan "Keep it up there sassy mouth."

Benezia set her cup down and walked up behind her and ran her hands down the inside of her robe. "You love my mouth."

"mMmm yes, I do."

She slid her fingers over her sex then down her folds, "Mmm what about my hands?"

"Mmm I love your hands too."

She pulled away from her "Babe, are you burning my eggs?"

Mili quickly moved the eggs around, "Nope…"

Benezia laughed, "Liar…"

—-/

 **Armali, Thessia – Milizkia and Benezia Residence 2250CE**

Mili walked through the front door, and three varren met her as she walked through "Babe?" She pet her two old ones and then the younger one "Where's momma at? Hmm?" She saw Pepper turn and head toward the bedroom, and she followed her "Babe, you in here?"

"Yes, I'm in the jacuzzi come join me."

Mili disrobed then walked into the bathroom and sat on the edge. "It's done. I'm all yours."

Benezia smiled as she took a sip of her wine "Baby, you've been mine for a while."

She laughed, "Yes, you have, but neither of us have partners now."

"Yes, that's because we decided to end them for a while."

Mili slipped into the steaming hot water "Ssss ssss. Oooh shit, this is hot. Damn." She slid over to her lover and kissed her "So, how'd she take it?"

"Hard but like a champ. She told me if I ever wanted to rekindle, she'd be there. She wants to still be friends, and she does with you too."

"That's because Jaja is just fucking awesome and I've always liked her." said Mili

"That she is." She sighed, "Babe... I didn't want to hurt her, and it hurt my heart that I did."

Mili hugged her. "I know, and I never expected Jaja to fall that hard for you. She's never been the type."

Benezia wiped a tear that began to trickle from her eye. "Ugh... I know, and I was her first, and I broke her heart."

Mili sighed, "Did you tell her you were leaving her for me?"

She leaned her head on her shoulder, "I did. I told her we were always close. Then when I helped you find your box we became linked physically, and it's been hard to not be pulled toward you. I told her that I couldn't resist anymore and to be fair to her I needed to end our relationship. You know because we've been spending more time together than with our partners. I also mentioned that I enjoyed our time together and she was the best." Benezia wiped her tears away "Babe, I broke her heart, and it just killed me. I was as sincere as I could be. I held her for a long time as she cried and I cried with her."

She hugged her tight "You didn't have to do that, but your heart is big, and I know you didn't want to hurt her. Thank you for being truthful with her."

"She expressed her appreciation for telling her and being outright. She thanked me for comforting her, and I told her I'd always be there for her if she needed me to be."

Mili kissed her, "You're the best babe."

"How Xana take it?"

"Terrible. Lots of I hate yous and fuck yous. I said oh, look at that, now you know how I feel when you left me years ago."

"Babe, I honestly don't understand why you keep going back to her. You're off and on as much as we are."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't start with me about her."

Benezia shook her head. "Anyway… what else happened?"

"She was mad then she pissed me off as she kept running her mouth. She already suspected years ago, but she didn't know with whom. She was watching me like a hawk especially when I was spending more time away from her."

Benezia grunted. "She lives and works on Illium, and we live on Armali. Anyway… Speaking of watching like a hawk. Sky and Radi figured it out years ago."

Mil laughed, "I know. We were both never around. They think we're a perfect fit."

Benezia nodded, then said, "Did you tell Xana why?"

"No, and I don't have to fucking explain myself to her! Fuck her!"

"Don't do that and don't give me your attitude! I am not her, and I will kick your damn ass!" She said as she exited the Jacuzzi and began to towel off.

Mil scrunched her brow markings at her. "Oh, really?"

She smiled, "Try me."

Mil gave out a hardly laugh then exited the jacuzzi and turned and stuck out her butt. "You gonna spank me?"

Bene smirked then pushed her, "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Come on baby kick it!" she said as she laughed

Benezia kicked her butt softly, "Ok, butt kicked. You still could have explained it to her like I did to Jaja."

Mil sighed as she toweled off. "I was going to, but then she snapped at me the moment I said something then I said fuck her."

"So, she got mad then you got mad then you said fuck it." She said as she put clothes on.

"Pretty much."

"You have your dad's attitude at times."

Mil grabbed some clothes and put them on as she said, "Nah Uh."

"Uh huh... do you want me to call her and talk to her?"

Mil widen her eyes, "What? No! Why?"

"Why not? I'm trying to be an adult about this."

"Oh, and you're calling me a child?"

"Pretty much..."

Mil scoffed "Whatever."

"Honey, you're a big baby. I'll call her and talk to her. I'm sure—"

"No, you will not!"

"Mil, knock it off."

"What's to knock off? Fuck that bitch! She doesn't even know it's you."

She rolled her eyes and walked away. "You just don't want her to know it's me and you're being childish!"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, and you're pissing me off."

"What the fuck ever...fuck you!"

She glared at her then walked out the bedroom door then out the front door.

Mil turned and look at the front door. "Xan— fuck... Nez!" (Did you just fucking leave?)

Benezia didn't respond

(Baby? Nez...) grunted as she shook her head, "Fuck!"

Two hours later, Benezia walked through the door, and Mili leaped up from the couch "Nez?"

Benezia didn't look at her but just walked to their room, and she followed her, then said, "Please talk to me."

She disrobed and walked to the bathroom without speaking, then shut the door in her face.

Mili clenched her fist and grunted (You're just going to ignore me?) when she didn't answer she punched the air. (Nezzie? Baby come on!) When she didn't answer she yelled silently as she flexed her muscles. _Fuuuuuuuuuck!_ She sat on the bed and waited for her to finish her shower. When she exited she looked at her naked beauty and stood before her then placed her hands on her lover's hips "Baby... I'm sorry."

Benezia arched a brow marking "Ok.." then turned from her and walked to the dresser.

Mili dropped her head "That's all I get?"

"Yes..."

She walked up behind her and kissed her shoulder "You're giving me the cold shoulder. Talk to me..."

"When you stop acting like a child, I will."

She grunted, "I'm trying to apologize, and you won't even look at me. What do you want me to do? I said I'm sorry."

"First of all, I'm NOT Xana. The shit you pulled on her for years or the other partners you've been with doesn't work with me! You will not cuss at me in anger either."

"I'm fucking sorry! Ok! I didn't mean to call you Xana."

Benezia slipped into some nightclothes, "Ok..."

Mili looked at her, then watched her walk out of their bedroom. She blinked rapidly then huffed.

Their argument entered the living room with all the commandos to see. "Will you just fucking stop. God damn it!"

The commandos brow markings shot up as they carefully watched them both. Lindanux mumbled "Fuck..."

Genrie said, "Yea no kidding. l was hoping this was going to blow over."

"It would if Mili would stop cussing at her."

Gen grunted, "I know..."

Benezia walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. She took a breath as she filled her glass and slowly sipped it. Mili followed her into the kitchen.

Lin watched her carefully "Please don't grab her..." she mumbled

Mili leaned against the counter, "I'm sorry."

Benezia sipped her wine then plainly replied "Ok..."

She grunted, "Please stop ok'ing me." She hung her head "I'm sorry I got mad, and I'm sorry I called you Xana."

Nez looked at her "Ok..." Then walked into the living room.

Lin looked at Gen. "Ooo ooo ooo ouch!" She whispered.

"That was icy. I could feel that froth from here." said Gen

Lin smiled "She's going to have to try harder than that. Nez is something else. Mil might not know it, but Nez has her under her thumb just like Alex was with Miranda, but she's learned a lot from her mother and father."

"I know, and it's normally the other way around for Mili with her other partners." said Gen

Mil scrunched her brow and clenched both her fists at her lover's back then flipped her off. She froze when she heard her lover, "You keep on keepin' on with that."

Lin clamped her mouth tight to prevent her laugh from coming out "Damn! She keeps digging her grave."

"Yep, she has her dad's attitude at times."

Benezia laid down on the couch and turned the tv on. Mili sulked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch. "Can we talk in our room?"

"Why?"

"Because I want some privacy."

"We are in privacy. No one other than our ladies live with us."

"You know what I mean."

Benezia arched her brow marking at her "I do, but why? You don't want them to see you grovel?"

Mil looked around then scoffed "Grovel? Phhssssttt I... do not grovel."

She sipped her wine, "mMmhmmm." Then looked at the tv.

Mil played with the side of her pants then looked around at the commandos looking at them. "Fine..." she got up and sat on the other couch. She looked at the tv then back at her lover then back at the tv. As the hours passed, she kept looking at her lover then back at the tv then back at her. The silence was getting to her badly, and she couldn't stand that she was upset with her and being cold. When Benezia was done she got up and went to the kitchen, set her wine glass and bottle on the counter then went to their bedroom.

Mil watched her get up and go to the kitchen then go to their bedroom in silence. She ran her hands over her face _fuuuuuuucccckk!_ She got up after a while then turned the tv off and went to the bedroom and saw her lover in bed already. Mil walked into the bathroom and took a shower then brushed her teeth and when she exited the lights were out. She slipped into bed naked then slid over to her clothed lover. "Nezzie... please don't be mad at me."

Benezia continued to ignore her

"I can't take this anymore. Please...Come on, baby...please..." She kissed her shoulder and gently ran her fingers up and down her thigh.

"I thought you didn't grovel."

"I'm not groveling..."

"Mmhmm."

"So, you want me to grovel?"

Benezia turned and faced her "No, I want you to sincerely apologize to me. I asked you not to cuss at me in anger, and you continue to do it. To top it off you called me Xana."

Mil looked at her and ran her hand down her face "I'm sorry my love. Please forgive me." She kissed her neck as she ran her hand down her side. "What can I do?"

Benezia smiled, "Is this what you want privacy for? Hmmm? You think your slick moves work on me?"

"Yes, besides you love my moves." She said then ran her tongue up a crevice in her neck.

She ran her hand up the back of her fringe as she closed her eyes "What do you plan on doing?"

Mil smiled "Oh, I'm going to please the hell out of you." She kissed down her stomach then spread her legs, kissed her hips then her sex. "I'm sorry, my love."

She smiled then pulled her up "You're in trouble. What makes you think you can have my delicious pussy?"

She laughed then laid between her legs as she looked at her then kissed her lips "I'm sorry I got angry and cursed at you. My anger gets the best of me at times, and I'm sorry. I don't like when you're mad at me; it kills me. I'm truly am sorry. Forgive me?"

Benezia kissed her lips and hooked a leg around her naked lover. "That's all I wanted baby." She said then slapped her ass hard.

"Owww Damn Babe!"

"Oh, what's a matter?" She slapped her ass again, "You can't handle your spankings."

Mili grunted, "nMmm You know I enjoy spankings, but you're leaving your handprint on my ass."

She gently ran her fingers over her butt cheeks. "Awwww is that better honey?"

"Now you're mocking me."

She laughed, then bared her teeth, "Grrrr."

Mili laughed, "Damn I love you."

—/

 **2260CE**

Liara called her daughter Benezia, "Hey sweetie, I heard you went back to school again."

I did, this time I took up an interest in archeology."

Liara laughed, "I know, and that's why I'm calling my dear. I've been thinking of going back out there. Also, you've been approved by the university to complete your field research under me and my new funded project."

"Really? This is fantastic! Wait, I thought you were bogged down with work."

"I've managed to bring in some new help, and she is damn good at what she does. With her I'm able to have free time."

Benezia cocked her head, "Oh yea? Can I ask who?"

She smiled, "You know her, and you saw her a few years back."

She scrunched her brow markings "I do? I did?"

"Yes, Edith." She waited a moment as she watched her daughter thinking, then she said "EDI…"

"Wait, woah… those are the same people?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, your sister worked on removing her mainframe from your fathers' old ship for years. I even purchased the Normandy so they wouldn't dismantle it or her. She is now able to move around freely as long as she has a blackbox nearby. Her "Mainframe" is currently at our estate down in Sierra Bravo, but she travels with several black boxes."

"Mom, is that safe? She's an A.I running around freely. What if someone hacks her?"

"I know, but I trusted EDI with my life during the war, and I trust her now. She's free to roam but shes not a hundred percent free as she requires a blackBox for now. Gwyn has plenty of safeguards in place to prevent hacking, and no one knows she's an A.I., especially now."

Benezia ran her hand over her mouth "I can't believe that's the same person. She looks exactly like a human."

"I know! She looked like a human the first time I met her as a Cerberus agent, but her exterior was burned away. Unfortunately Miranda didn't know how to reproduce her human-like exterior. So, Gwyn and Tali had to start from scratch which took a while but she out there living a life with a job just like everyone else."

"So, if I remember correctly she's your new Chief Financial Officer is that a good idea?"

Liara let out a breath "Yes, think of Glyph times five or ten. She calculates in fractions of seconds. Not only does she handle T'Soni Analytics, but all of my companies plus she analyzes all my security feed in my buildings."

"Damn mom! What if—"

"No, she wouldn't, and I have my own failsafe in place just in case."

Benezia smiled. "I would love to go with you, but Mil would need a replacement. Do you think Edith could help or maybe Miranda?"

"Edith could definitely handle it, but Miri might want to help if she doesn't decide to come with me. Let me ask."

"What about dad?"

"Ehh dad doesn't like to play in the dirt as he likes to say, but he has his own work going on at the moment."

"Oh, right. He's been training Anna and doing several Spectre missions."

"That he has. Well, get with Mili and call me back in the next day or so."

"I will. Oh, when do you plan on leaving?"

"I've been gathering my crew for a while, but everything should be about ready to go in a few weeks. We'll run over gear and other essentials you'll need to bring the next time we talk."

"Ok, I'll call you back later tonight or in the next day or so."

-/

 **Later that night…**

"Honey?"

Mili walked over to her lover and laid in between her legs as she laid on the couch. "Yes, babe?"

Benezia kissed her, "You know I went back to school again."

"MHmmm. Dr. Nez Pez."

She giggled, "Mmhmmm. My mother called me today."

Mili kissed her neck, "mHmmm...and what did she have to say?"

"Well, I've been approved to complete my research under her, and she asked me to go on a dig site with her."

Mil pulled back "What? For how long?"

"I'm not sure but several years until I finish my research and maybe several years after that."

Mil scoffed "Nez... and what about your commitment as my Chief financial officer?"

"I know honey. That's the other thing I want to talk about."

Mil sat up "Well, what the fuck? Are you leaving me too!"

Benezia sat up, "Don't start!"

"You're just going to up and fucking leave! You promised me you wouldn't do this!"

"You're making this worse than it needs to be and I'm not leaving you, babe."

"No... just my fucking company." She grumbled

"That is enough! I'll call you every day and come back in intervals, I promise."

Mil grunted and got up, "You've already made up your mind just fucking go!"

Benezia got up "Milizkia, you are so damn childish! Some days I just wonder… why. Apparently, you can do this to other people, but others can't do it to you."

Mil whipped around. "Yea? Well, I'll just go back to Xana."

Benezia smirked "You do that Em and good luck with that. You cry baby." She walked to their room and grabbed her suitcase, then grabbed her clothes and threw them in her bag.

Mil panicked as she watched her forever lover packing her bag to leave her. "Wait...You're leaving?"

"Yep..."

She quickly walked up to her, "I'm sorry!"

"No... get away from me!" She snapped

Mil scrunched her face then said, "Nezzie...I say stupid shit..."

"No, you say ugly mean shit, and I think we need a break."

Mil began to cry, "I'm sorry lovie." She kissed her shoulder "I'll work on my anger. I don't want you to leave me. I'll miss you too much."

She turned to her, "So, you think being hateful to me makes it better?"

She hung her head "No, I have a loose tongue, and I don't want to be without you."

Benezia shook her head "We've taken breaks before…this isn't any different."

"Yea but not like this." She looked at her continuing to pack her bag "These last few years have brought me closer to you, and I don't like being away from you. I don't know if I can bear it."

Benezia ran her hand up her face. "Honey, I don't like being away from you either. I'll miss you too, but I want to do this, and I need you to understand. I'm not leaving you, and I feel the same way."

Mil pouted "You're the backbone of my company..."

"No, you are sweetie."

Tears ran down her face, "Don't leave me..."

She put her hand on her lover's chest "I'll never truly leave you babe. I love you too much, and I'll always be there for you."

"But you are leaving me..."

"No, I'm just going away temporarily, and I'll call you every day if you wish."

Mil clenched her fists, "You're just like Xana!"

Benezia shook her head "Mil, you need to grow up!" She turned and finished packing her bag, then kissed her cheek "Goodbye, my love."

Mil watched her turn and walk out. She ran after her "Nezzie... please… please. I'm sorry!"

Benezia turned, "You need to work on your anger."

"I know. What am I supposed to do without you?"

She kissed her passionately, "I love you. Call me or don't it's your choice. Feel free to date if you want to."

"I don't want anyone but you."

She slapped her ass, "I know you too well Milizkia and don't give me your bullshit lines."

She scoffed, "I'm trying to be sincere. I don't want anyone but you."

"Doesn't mean you won't fuck around."

She grunted, "Nez!"

"What? So, you're telling me if I were gone for a year or longer you'd stay celibate?"

Mili looked around then Benezia laughed "mHmmm. You enjoy sex too much."

"I would do it for you."

"But you don't have to. I'm telling you it's ok if you want to."

"I just don't want you to leave."

"I'm not leaving you baby. That's what I need you to understand. I'm going to do my research and a job then I'll be back."

—/

 **2262CE**

Mili sat at her desk, looking at a picture of her lover as she thought about her. It's been four months since she saw her last and she missed her badly. They vid called each other regularly, but it wasn't the same. She couldn't wait any longer, and she tapped at her omni tool and rang Benezia, but she didn't answer. _Hi, you've reached Dr. Benezia T'Soni-Shepard. Please leave a message, and I'll call you back as soon as I can. Thanks!"_

"Nezzie, it me. Call me when you can. I love you. Bye." She let several minutes pass by then she called her again, and she didn't answer. _Hi, you've reached...:_

She grunted at the message "Babe, I need to talk to you. I miss you, and I love you."

Benezia called her back an hour later, and she answered immediately "Babe!" Their connection was distorted, but she could see her.

"Hey, you. Sorry my connection is bad as you know." She said as she walked through a door then sat down on her cot.

"It's ok. I miss you, babe."

"I miss you too, honey."

"When are you coming back home? I'm fucking craving you badly."

"I'm craving you to babe." She waggled her brow markings. "Do you want to see some titties?"

Mili smiled, "No, I want you….and your pussy and your mind."

Benezia rumbled in laughter, "Fine, then I won't show you."

Mil gave a quick smile, "Well... I wouldn't mind it."

Benezia unzipped her uniform. "Is this what you want baby?"

"You naked and in my arms, yes." replied Mili

"I was home four months ago."

"I know, and you re-upped with your mom."

"I will continue to do so until I finish my research babe. This is exciting stuff down here. I told mom that this next time around I wanted to do three-month intervals instead of six that way I can see you more frequently."

Mili grumbled, "How long are you going to keep this up?"

Benezia sighed, "I don't know baby. A while and to see my mom do this is amazing. She loves that I'm as interested in this as she is. I also enjoy the time I'm spending with her."

Mili sighed, "I just miss seeing you and talking to you every day."

"I know my love and me too. Have you been a bad girl?"

Mil looked away quickly, then back at her "Hmmm?"

"You heard me... have you?"

Mil shook her leg, "Maybe..."

"mHmm well, I have!"

Mil eyes widen. "With whom?

"A guy named Richard."

Mil rolled her eyes "Of course it's a guy..."

"Awww are you jealous honey?"

"No... maybe... yes..."

"Aww, my big pouter. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Can I come see you?"

Benezia laughed "Oh, you just want to check out this guy that's fucking your girl."

"You're damn right, I do! Plus I really do miss you badly."

"So, tell me who have you been fucking?"

She jiggled her foot then mumbled "Xana..."

She pinched her brow markings. "Wait… did I hear you correctly? Did you say Xana?"

"Yes, I like familiarity, baby."

"Unbelievable... who else?"

She squeaked out "Jaja..."

Benezia grunted, "And...?"

"That's it."

"nHmmm..."

—/

Two weeks later Mil touched down on the planet where Liara's archeological dig site was. She walked through the door and down a sloping ramp then was greeted by Shandri. "Hey Mil, welcome."

Mil removed her helmet, "Hey Shandri, where's Auntie?"

She pointed, "She's right over there."

"Thanks." She walked toward her, then said "Auntie!"

Liara looked up and smiled "Hey Mili! What are you doing here?" she said as she stood then dusted off her clothes and hands then exited the pit. She looked at Mili, holding several boxes "What's all this?"

"Ummm goodies, teas and a few other things."

Liara nodded as she rubbed her hands together. "Ooooh I love you! One of your teas sounds really good right now."

Mili glanced around scanning the area for her lover. "Where can I put these?"

"Oh, follow me." They walked toward section B, and she patted the table "Here, put them here."

Liara smiled as she saw Mili looking around. "She's over in section F I think."

Mili blushed "Thanks. Umm, where is that?"

Liara turned "Sanava, can you take Mil over to F to find Nez." She looked at Mili. "I'd take you, but I need to finish this one thing. Thank you for the goodies." She walked back to her pit "I'll see you later."

Sanava walked Mili over to section F, and she saw her right away. She was beautiful even dirty and was laughing as she flirted with a male... Richard she was assuming. She curled her lip when she saw his hands on her lover's hips.

Sanava hit her com unit "Lin, Mili is heading in, and she's on your six."

"Thanks, Sanava," said Mili

"No problem." She said then returned to Liara

Lin looked behind her then nudged Benezia. She didn't respond then Lin nudged her again then she turned and responded with irritation, "What?"

"Your girl is on your six."

"What?" Benezia turned and saw her lover walking her way, and a broad smile instantly appeared on her face. Benezia turned to Richard and quickly said "Excuse me" She turned back to Mili and walked toward her swiftly then picked up the pace. When she reached her she leaped into her and wrapped herself around her then kissed her deeply "Oh my goodness I've missed you so much!"

Mil wrapped her arms around her and held her tight.

Richard pinched his brows then asked Lindanux, "Who the hell is that?"

"Her girlfriend of the last twenty years," Lin said with a smile.

He swallowed hard. "Ugghhh she never said she had a girlfriend. I honestly thought we were a unit."

"They have a unique relationship, they're life partners. It's an asari thing. They have a rule of dating other people, but they always come back to each other."

He made a face, "Well damn and they're ok with that?"

"Yes and No... Depends. They're forever internally linked, and no matter what happens they'll always come back to each other. They can't help it either because they are forever bonded."

Mili kissed her passionately, "I've missed you, my love. mMmm I could gobble you up right here."

"mMmm please do. I want you on me... touching me."

Mili got a whiff of her lover and pulled away "When's the last time you took a shower?"

Benezia put her feet on the ground and unwrapped her arms from her then turned and walked away. (You want me or not?)

She curled her lip as she walked away. (You just want me to look at your ass as you walk away)

She laughed (Maybe...)

(How about you come to my ship and take your ass a shower?)

Benezia turned and looked at her (What are you saying?)

(I'm saying you smell...)

(Is that so?)

(Yes, brat I'm saying you need a damn shower!)

Benezia brow markings shot up (Oooo ooo Ooo ballsy)

(No, truth!)

—/

Richard pinched his brows. "Ummm what are they doing? They're acting weird."

Lin laughed. "They're having a conversation via mind link."

"Woah you all can do that outside a sex meld?"

Lin shook her head "No, we can't, and only a rare few can. Benezia and Mili are of golden lineages that were considered royalty back in the day and are of Houses on Thessia. Out of Liara's five children only Benezia has this golden gene which gives her the power to do certain things and mind communication is one of among many others."

"Damn! She never told me any of that. So, that means Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard is as well?"

"Yes, Liara is the head of the House, and if her mother were still alive it would be her mother. Whoever is the eldest of the bloodline is head of the house. That'll be Lady Liara until she passes it down. Now if we were still following the rules back in the day the line would skip her eldest Annabelle and go directly to Benezia."

"Ahh because she's golden. So, what happens when two golden children get together and have kids?"

"We don't know. I mean obviously it's happened in the past but not for millennia. We all know that Benezia is extremely powerful. Probably the strongest asari alive, even stronger than a justicar. Mili just came into her golden powers, and we don't know how strong she is as of yet. We knew she was already powerful without them so I'm assuming probably very powerful and the same goes for Liara."

"Wow, So Liara is like a Queen and her children are princesses?"

"Pretty much."

"Ahhh so now I understand all the commandos and why Liara and Benezia have personal guards."

"Yep. Mili has one too."

"Was this match planned?"

"No... they grew up together, and it just happened."

"Hmmm... So ummmm Mil is her name, right?"

"It's Milizkia... if you want to be formal, it's Lady T'Seius."

He looked over at her, and she glared at him "She gave me a look, is she going to warp me into goo?"

Lin laughed. "Nah but Mil can be territorial at times. Nez must have told her about you. I'm assuming that's why she's here, or she just misses her. She has been away for a while."

"Wait... woah! So, she knows we've had sex? Shit!"

Lin smiled "Oh yea. They tell each other everything. When they have sex, they'll visually see everything that has happened too. I mean…I'm assuming they're completely open to each other."

He raked his hands down his face "Wow... so she'll see our sex too?"

"Yes...it's what most partnered asari do they share everything."

"Good lord! She's going to kill me."

—/

Benezia emerged from the hot shower "Oh my goodness that felt sooo good." She looked at her naked lover patiently waiting, and she swayed her hips as she walked over to her. "I'm surprised you didn't join me."

"I was going to, but I figured you wanted to indulge in a hot shower." Mil smiled at her as she moved closer "Damn babe. You are sexy!" She ran her hands up her rear and pulled her closer when she stepped between her legs. She kissed her chest then her breasts. "I've missed you so much."

Benezia ran her hands over her crest, between a crevice and down her fringe "mMmmm baby I've missed you too."

Mil shivered "I love when you do that."

Benezia gently ran her fingers up and down a crevice as she smiled "You mean this?"

Mil shivered again, "nMmmm yes..." she smelled her "Mmmm I miss your scent."

She smiled. "What else have you missed baby?"

"Everything, my love. Your smile, your voice, your laughter, your body, your touch... I could go on."

"This pussy..."

Mil laughed. "Yes but you are what I miss my love."

"Aww, you're so sweet, honey." She leaned into her and kissed her "Make love to me baby."

"Your wish is my command, my love."

She giggled, "I command you, my sexy lover."

Mili slapped her ass, "Command me, my love."

She moaned, "nMmm slap it again baby."

Mili slapped her ass, "I love how you love your ass to be slapped."

She moaned again, "nMmmm Yes baby. I love everything you do to me."

She gripped her rear. "Come here my gorgeous blue beauty."

She straddled her, "You warm my heart, and I love you soo much."

Mili leaned back as she ran her hands up her back. "Mmm I miss your body..."

—/

Liara smiled when she saw her children walking through the dig site the following day. "They are so in love."

Shandri smiled "Yes, they are"

—/

"Alright, show me what you've been doing besides having sex."

She bumped her, "Oh, you're one to talk. I still can't believe you went back to Xana."

Mil grunted," Why do you always have to fuck with me about her?"

"Come on, babe. Is she that good? You crave that pussy so much that you have to keep going back to it?"

Liara looked over as did several commandos when she heard them bickering. "Ugh there went the love."

Shay snickered. "Back and forth. They're like a bonded couple."

Liara grunted, "I know..."

"Stop... you know damn well you are the only one I crave," said Mil

"Then why do you keep going back to her?" She said with a slight tone.

"Oh, are you jealous?"

She huffed, "No, just wondering."

"You're jealous."

"I am not. You even fucked Jaja."

"Benezia T'Soni-Shepard you are jealous."

She waved her off, "Whatever!"

"Don't whatever me. Then how about you tell me about Richard! Hmmm? You sure as shit don't mind him fucking your brains out!"

Liara's eyes widen as she looked over at them as did several others.

"Oh, so you can give me shit, but I can't do the same to you. Yea because that's fair!"

Benezia growled. "No! There's a difference! You keep going back to her over and over again. What the fuck kind of pull does she have on you? Richard is just a random guy."

"She doesn't have a pull on me—"

"Oh, bullshit!"

Mil curled her lip and huffed then hissed, "Where's he at?" She turned and walked through the dig site until she found him. She stasis him and yanked him to her violently then wrapped her hand around his throat.

Liara, Benezia and several commandos ran after her "Mili!"

He whimpered as she dangerously peered into his eyes then her aura blazed around her. She curled her lip then ran her hand over his face as she continued to look deep into his eyes.

Benezia yelled at her, "Stop it!"

She ignored her as she searched his mind for the information she was seeking. The information Benezia hid from her, and she grew angry when she found it _mMmm you are so sexy._

 _Mmm as are you. You are so beautiful Benezia._

 _mHmmm and you fuck amazing with this dick of yours_

 _Oh, you like that do you?_

 _Yes... fuck me with it again._

 _Benezia?_

 _Yes?_

 _I love you._

 _She looked off to the side, then said, "You do?"_

" _Yes, ever since the moment I saw you in class."_

Mili closed her eyes as the pain hit her heart. She released him, then walked away. "Gen, let's go!"

Benezia looked at her then at Richard, and she already knew what she did. "Em!" She said as she ran after her "Wait..."

"What the fuck for? You want him then you can fucking have him. You're so god damn worried about Xana, but your relationship started with him before you even left!" She clenched her fists "Un-fucking-believable! If you want a break then just fucking tell me. You wanted to piss me off before you left so you'd have an excuse."

"Babe, even when I say I want a break, you get mad. I said you could date other people and you knew about him. What the hell are you pissed off about?"

She clenched her jaw. "What the fuck did I just see? Hmmm? You think I haven't noticed the black in your mind that you hide from me! I'm not fucking stupid!"

"The only part I was hiding was that one episode where he said he loved me because I know how you get!" She paused, then raised her hands "This is exactly how you get. You can't stand when others tell me they love me, but heaven forbid if all your partners love you!"

"Oh, what the fuck ever!"

Benezia reached for her, "Stop it!"

Mil knocked her hand away "Don't! You think you can try your voodoo shit on me. I know what you're doing." She said as her aura blazed

"I'm not trying anything on you. You're paranoid and raging jealous!" She grit her teeth, "Don't you dare!" She growled as her aura blazed

Liara looked at them both then at her commandos "Christ!"

Shay, Gen, and Lin looked at them then at Liara. "Lia, if they attack each other there's nothing we can do!" said Shandri

Liara shook her head "They won't."

Mili fists were brightly lit as she clenched them tightly. She instantly dashed over to Richard and grabbed him. She was shaking in anger, and she could have instantly killed him, but she pulled his face to hers and growled, "If you ever hurt her in any way shape or form. I will fucking kill you. Do you hear me?"

He was shaking in fear, and he squeaked out, "Yes."

She dropped him, then turned and walked away. When she turned her aura diminished as did Benezia's.

Benezia looked at her lover walking away then she hurried after her "Emmie wait! Please!"

"No! You want him, then you can have him. You already know who I'm going back to!"

Benezia growled. "Fuck you! How many times are you going to let that bitch take control of you! No pull my ass! You still love her!"

"Maybe so but it's no concern of yours, is it!"

Benezia's eyes flashed as her aura grew blazing red and she sent out a slight push toward her. Milizkia stumbled forward then fell on her stomach.

Liara closed her eyes briefly as she mumbled "Fuck..."

Mili hit the ground with her hand as she growled: "No, you fucking didn't!"

She smiled at her, "I did and what the fuck are you going to do about it!"

Mili's aura blazed purple and fierce as she turned toward her.

Liara's eyes widen "Shiiiit..."

Mili curled her lip then she swirled her wrist and began to kick up the dirt in the selected area. As she gathered the dirt that was distracting everyone. She also pulled the closest object to tap her lover from behind. When she was ready, she hurled the cyclone of dirt at Benezia, which she easily blocked. Then Mili pulled the object the rest of the way and knocked her lover on the ground.

Benezia hit the ground "Oh, you're going to hit me with shit!"

"Hey, you started it, babe!"

Benezia stood quickly then hurled a stasis at her in anger, and Mili blocked it easily.

Mili snarled "That all you got? A fucking stasis!"

Benezia glared at her then hurled a lance at her.

She waved her hand at it as she easily blocked it. "Ooooh, lances huh? You want to fucking play? Let's go, baby!" She flicked her wrist at her and sent several daggers her way.

Benezia knocked them away. "Daggers, huh?"

Liara's eyes were wide as were the commandos then Shandri said, "Fucking Christ Liara they'll kill each other!"

"Yep daggers like the ones you sent at my heart." snipped Mili

Liara shook her head "No, they're playing with each other to make a point. They wouldn't try to kill each other."

Lindanux pointed, "I don't think they're playing Lia."

Liara looked over and saw Benezia with her sword drawn as was Mili's.

"You think I can't do your fucking moves? Try me! I'm a fast learner babe." seethed Mili

Benezia viciously threw her sword at her in force then Mili quickly drew her shield and their powers sparked off each other as they collided. Once the sword hit her shield, she quickly dashed toward her with it still drawn. Benezia's eyes flashed at her lover coming at her, and she drew her shield immediately then grunted when their shields collided together.

When their powers collided Liara saw them merging, then she said, "Did you see that?"

Shandri nodded, "I did."

"Is this sexual tension?" asked Genrie

Liara shook her head "I don't know. Maybe."

They both forcefully pushed each other back, and their feet slid in the dirt as they flew back.

Benezia snarled "You're pissing me off!"

Mil laughed. "Awww what's the matter baby? You're not the big badass you thought you were?"

"Ahhhh shit..." grumbled Liara

Benezia's eyes flashed then her whip appeared in her hand. "What was that?"

Mili glared at her, "I fucking dare you!"

Liara's eyes widen at the whip of destruction "That's enough!"

Benezia ignored her mother and cracked her whip at Mili as a warning.

Liara held out her hands toward her daughter, "Benezia enough!"

Mili dug her feet into the ground as she took a stance and waved her on "Let's go! You think that crack scares me? Huh? Do it or are you too fucking chicken shit!"

Benezia was breathing heavily in anger as was Mili. Nez growled out as she lashed the whip out at her forever lover and the moment she did, she recoiled.

Liara yelled, "Benezia!"

Time slowed down for Milizkia the instant the whip came her way in anger. A golden armored plating covered her entire arm and hand. She brought her arm up as the whip coiled its self around it like a python gripping its prey. She grabbed ahold of it and forcefully yanked Benezia to her and their powers and auras collided.

Genrie cringed at the sight of Mili being harmed then her eyes widen as she looked at Liara. "Holy shit! Did she grab that?"

Liara blinked a few times as she clutched her chest. She exhaled then said, "Goddess above! She did!"

Benezia released her whip then looked down at her lover's snake-like burns on her arm as she began to cry. "Oh my god! Baby, are you ok?"

Mili clutched at her arm then yelled, "You could have killed me!"

She closed her eyes as the pain hit her deeply then she tried to touch her lover's hurt arm "I know, and I'm sorry, please…please…" she pleaded

Mili knocked her hands away, then snapped "Get the hell away from me!"

Liara hurried over to her and touched her "Mili, let's get you to Zen so she can look at that."

She jerked away from her aunt, "No! I'm going to leave it like this; that way she'll always know what the fuck she did!" She seethed then walked away.

Liara turned to her daughter then knelt down.

Benezia clamped on to her mother as she sobbed, "What have I done? She'll never forgive."

She held her tight, "Oh baby, she will one day. It was a two-sided argument and fight, but you just took it too far."


	39. A Feeling

Ch 39 – A Feeling

 **Armali University 2263CE**

A slender male exited the local transit. Skybus then tossed his duffel bag over his shoulder and grumbled, "Just do what I tell you to do… Psshhh… Fucking asshole." He took a few steps then spread his legs and squatted slightly to adjust himself then mumbled: "Fucking warm here and my balls are already sticking to my leg!" He dropped his bag then tapped at his omni and looked at the university layout then made his way across the campus. Sweat beaded down his forehead as he walked up to the archeology building then looked at the sign as he wiped the sweat away "This is the place." He strolled up to the building and made his way in then dropped his bag as the ac blew onto his body "Ahhhh that's nice." After standing there for several minutes, he bent down and picked up his duffel bag then made his way down the hall. When he turned the corner, he bumped into a hot-tempered light blue asari.

Anna curled her lip and grunted then snarled. "Excuse you! Why don't you open your eyes when you walk."

"I'm sorry." He said as he dropped his bag then placed a hand on her. "Are you ok?" He grunted when she immediately grabbed his hand off her and twisted it "Looking for something?"

He moved with his arm as she twisted it "Owww! No, I'm just roaming..."

She cocked a brow marking then let go "You're just roaming through the archeology building on a Saturday?"

"I'm fairly new to the school as you can see I just got here and I'm just looking around. Ya know, getting a feel for the area."

She squinted her eyes at him. "mmmHmmm. Most people would have gone to their housing first to drop off their bag instead of lugging it around with them as they "roam." How'd you get in here without security clearance on a Saturday?"

He thumbed his thumb behind him as he smiled "Oh, the door was unlocked."

Anna sucked her teeth as she looked at him "Uh huh. Well, if you're looking for Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, she's currently not in her office."

"Oh, I'll just stroll through this nice cool building then see if she's there on the way back." He said, then smiled.

She narrowed her eyes briefly then continued on her way out of the building. Once she got out of ear range, she hit her com unit "Nori, suspicious tall, slender male with short curly hair a scruffy short stringy looking beard and black-rimmed eyeglasses possibly coming your way."

"Copy that," replied Nori

After a few minutes, Nori looked down the hall when she heard footsteps then saw a male walking her way. When he got to the door, he turned toward it, and she placed her hand out then said, "Can I help you?"

He glanced at the sign on the wall that read _Archeology Office. Dr. Paul Lauren, Dr. Helen Darii, Dr. Senok Riwan, and Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard. Office hours by appointment only._

"I'm looking for umm...Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard..."

"She's not here at the moment." replied Nori

"Oh, I was hoping to speak with her." He quickly grabbed at his arm and grunted when the door opened on him.

"Hey, Nori— Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" said Samreya

He looked at the young asari and smiled, "Yea, I'm ok. I was just looking for you."

She jerked her head back as she scrunched her brow markings, "You were?"

"Yes." He pointed to the commando, "She said you weren't here."

Sam giggled "Well, you must be referring to my mother, and she's right; she's not here."

He laughed softly, "Oh." He extended his hand, "David Jamerson."

She clamped on to his hand and shook it "Samreya."

"Samreya? Lovely name." He said as he looked her over

She smiled, "Thank you, typical asari name, but you can call me Sam, everyone else does."

Nori narrowed her eyes at him "Why don't you move along and make an appointment like everyone else does."

"That's ok. I'll wait." He said, then walked into the office.

—/

Thirty minutes later Liara walked through the door as she looked down at her datapad "Sam, sorry that took—" she said as she looked up and saw a young man standing there. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard, I presume?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"David Jamerson—"

"David, how did you know I was here?" She asked

He smiled, "Pure luck of the draw."

Liara gave a faint smile "What can I do for you?"

"I was told you're starting an excavation."

"I started my excavation a few years ago and have my crew but thank you for asking." replied Liara as she walked through the large office and toward her desk.

"Oh, ok. Umm, but don't you take in new teammates a few times a year?"

Liara gave a quick lopsided grin "I do, and those members are mostly students, and I receive that particular list with credentials from several universities. I look over it and then make my decision."

"But—"

She rose her hand then firmly said: "If you're an approved student then I didn't see your name on the list and if you want to be an employee then I don't recognize the name."

He walked closer to her, and Shandri placed her hand on his chest "That's far enough."

He huffed, "Maybe you missed it."

Liara smirked, "David, I didn't miss your name but just to prove to you otherwise." She looked at the datapad that was in her hand and tapped at it then turned it to him "See, no David Jamerson."

He looked at it then tapped at his omni tool "I was told I was on the list, and I have proof." He pointed to his name on the list that he had. "See."

Liara smiled then gave a chuckle then pointed to her datapad, "You see, these lists come directly to me from professors that I know, then I compile them into one." She cocked her head slightly then pointed to his omni tool, "Whoever gave you that, lied to you."

He looked at the screen on his omni tool then at Liara, "My professor told me I was on the list."

"Ahh and who may that be exactly and what university did you say you were from?"

"Professor Ekberg—"

She narrowed her eyes as she tilted her head, "Dr. Oliver Ekberg from Cambridge University? I have his list, signed and dated, you weren't on it, and if he wanted to add you, then he would have called me personally." She turned to pick up her things as she said, "I don't know what you're up to, but THIS isn't the way to get on my crew but nice try."

"I traveled all the way here!"

Liara looked at him "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but unfortunately that's not how it works. You don't just show up and expect to just join my team even if you were on the list. If you're a student, then make it on MY list, and we'll go from there. In the future, call, it'll save you time and the hassle of coming all this way here."

He grunted then looked over at Sam then said, "Alright…" He turned and walked toward Sam, "Would you care to continue our conversation over some lunch?"

Sam looked at him as she turned a darker shade of blue and giggled "Thank you, but—"

Liara narrowed her eyes as she stepped in, "David, is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No..." he said quickly

She waved her hand toward the door "If you would exit, so I can lock up the office."

He adjusted his glasses as he said "Oh ok! I'm sorry, I didn't mean—"

"David, it's Saturday, and I only came up here briefly. The rest of the day I'm supposed to be spending with my daughter, and you're cutting into my time."

He nodded then gave a quick waved at Sam as he headed for the door "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully, I'll see you around campus."

She smiled at him and gave a quick wave back, "Same here."

As the doors closed behind him, he walked down the hallway and quickly tapped at his omni tool "Samreya."

-/

 **Milizkia T'Seius Residence 2264CE**

Milizkia looked down at the barely visible snake-like power burn on her arm. She ran her fingers over them then picked up the closest item and threw it across the room. She scrunched her brow markings and let out a breath as she closed her eyes at the burning urge she had for her ex-lover then played another message. "Baby...I'm sorry. Please call me back. I miss you so much. Please… I love you...I need you." She sat down on her bed as she cried, then laid down and curled up into a fetal position.

-/

 **T'Soni-Shepard Estate 2264CE**

Samreya walked with David up to her mother's estate. He looked at the enormous mansion and several other buildings next to it "Wow, you grew up here?"

She giggled. "Yes, with my brother Cameron mostly and Jes, Sel, and Sarah occasionally. My older sisters were already on their way out." She said as she rang the doorbell.

David swallowed hard when the door opened, and he came face to face with the light blue tempered asari he met a year ago standing in front of him with several varren at her heels. The varren looked at him then let out a low growl. He turned and looked at Sam with wide eyes "Your mother has varren as pets?"

Sam snickered. "Yes, she has several. Actually, they're her babies and don't make any sudden movements." She pointed to a black one with grey stripes "That one is Midnight, he belongs to Anna, and he is as temperamental as she is. He's one of the younger ones and still in training."

Anna smiled "That he is, but we understand one another."

David looked at the black varren that was staring at him then at a grey one then he looked back at Sam "Training? You train them?"

"My sister Anna and Shepard do mostly at the Academy and here at times but my mother, she spoils all of them."

"ALL…of them?" he said with raised brows

"Yes, I would say we have around twenty or so, but the eldest ones are nearing the end of their life cycle. They don't all live here, of course. Some live at the academy, and my sisters each have one." Samreya knelt down and ran her hands over the face of a young grey one that had one orange stripe "This is Dash. You're a sweet boy, aren't you Dashy? Yes, you are! Now, sit." She said then patted his head and stood. "Good boy. I'm thinking of taking him with me after I finish my schooling."

Anna smiled at Sam and waited for her to stand, then gave her a quick hug, "Hey, Sammie." She looked at David, "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is David." She looked at David then said, "This is my eldest sister Anna."

He extended his hand, and Anna just looked at him then turned to her sister, "You know this is a family only gathering."

Sam ran the back of her hand up the bottom of her chin, "I know, and mom will probably be irritated, but he's here for the…umm rite." She said

Anna gave out a hardy laugh. "We'll see about that. If we do get to that point then today is going to be fun" She stepped aside then said, "Come in. Everyone is out back by the pool."

David walked through the door with Sam, and the moment he was out of range, Anna turned to Nori and said, "Where do I know him from?"

"Arch building last year…suspicious male." replied Nori

"Ahhhh yes... what's he up to?"

Nori shook her head "I'm not sure, but he was irritated when Liara didn't add him to her team. He came around a few months after that initial meeting and started feeding Sam lines of shit, and she's completely taken by him. Nothing I say deters her from him either. All he's doing is going around your mother through Sam."

"Hmm... Mom's not going to like that."

Anna began to walk toward the back door when Nori touched her shoulder. "Anna, he also asks her several questions about Liara… Well, about all of us, really."

Anna turned, "What kind of questions?"

"About Liara… what she does exactly. How many commandos she has. Those types of strange questions." She paused, "I mean… most of your dates already know of the T'Soni's. Especially Liara and what she does. It's strange that he's asking about details and not just the overall picture."

She nodded, "I'll speak with my mother about this."

-/"

Liara was outside sitting next to the pool on a lounge chair softly stroking crimson's back as she talked with her daughter Riley when she saw several of the varren that were laying down pop up and start growling. She heard the sliding glass door open then heard her youngest daughter say "Mom?"

Liara turned and said "Hey—"

David took a step back when several varren were headed his way.

Liara snapped her fingers and firmly said "HEEL!" She looked back over toward her youngest and said: "Sam, you didn't say you were bringing company."

"I know, I'm sorry, and I should have. You remember David, right?"

She flared her nostrils then put on a smile, "I do..."

(I'm assuming we have an issue with him) asked Shepard

(Possibly and I hope they're just friends) she turned her head slightly when Miranda leaned into her and said, "What I miss?"

"We'll find out." She removed herself from the lounge chair and walked over toward her youngest daughter, "Sam, this was supposed to be a family-only gathering."

She looked down, "I'm sorry. I… I just thought this would be the perfect opportunity to introduce everyone to my boyfriend."

Her mother clenched her jaw, "I see, and you brought him here for approval?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Liara squinted her eyes at him briefly then turned to her husband, "Lovie, he's all yours!"

Shepard smiled then walked toward him as did Miranda and Anna. Before Shepard could speak, David did "Miranda Lawson!"

Miranda's cocked her brow at the use of just her maiden name, "Yes?" She said as she glanced at Liara then Shepard.

"My father has told me so much about you." Said, David

Miranda's eyes slanted slightly as she said, "Has he and your father is?"

He panicked slightly then said, "Oh, ummm David Jamerson Sr."

Sam turned to him, "You're a junior? You never mentioned that before."

"Oh, umm yea."

Miranda scrunched her brows. "David Jamerson, Sr. doesn't ring a bell. Where does he know me from?"

"I'm not sure, but he knows you, though." He said

Shepard stepped forward, "David, do you know why you're here?"

He looked at them then back at Anna closing in on him then replied plainly, "Because I was invited."

Shepard smirked, "Smartass, huh?"

David shook his head, then adjusted his glasses as he said, "No, truth."

He looked back at his wife (I already don't like him. All the partners I've seen come through here. He places riiiiiight up there with all the ones that weren't approved.)

Liara smiled (Yes, but I have a feeling this one is up to something, and I don't know what but I'm going to find out.) Her eyes shifted toward the sliding glass door and walked toward Benezia when she came through. "Sweetie, I didn't expect you to be here."

She gave a half-smile, "Lin, gave me shit about not coming and the fact that I needed to get some fresh air. Her repeated attempts grew tiresome, so here I am." She said as she looked around at everyone then down at the several excited varren around her. "I see you. I see you! Move so I can walk."

Liara pinched her brow markings at her daughter's continuous fading scale colors and the sadness still on her face. "Right, come have a seat." She clapped her hands a few times "Move, all of you. Get over there and sit down. She'll pet you in a minute." She said, then hooked an arm around her and walked her daughter over to a chair then whispered, "How you feeling?"

She shrugged, "Empty…"

Liara sighed, "I'll get better." She looked around, "Where's Pepper... Grim?"

Benezia grunted. "Mili still has her, and she won't return my phone calls or messages. She could at least give me my damn varren back!" she huffed "Grimmy is partially hers, so he's with her too."

"Hmm well I'll call her about it." said her mother

Her sisters scrunched their faces at how sickly their sister looked then Anna walked toward her and said, "Sister, what the hell is going on with you? You… you still look like shit, worse even."

Liara looked back and spoked before Benezia could. "She caught something down in the dig site, and we came home to—"

"That was a year ago, mother! You're telling me that whatever she caught is still affecting her system?" asked Anna

Riley stood then walked toward her "What did she catch that's affecting her this badly? Should we be concerned?"

Liara looked at Benezia then looked back at her other children "I just work Nezzie too much with a combination of that plus stress, and she's also recovering from... depth sickness." She said as she patted her daughter's leg, "Right honey?"

Benezia nodded, "Yes, I'll be fine..."

David smiled broadly then said, "Nezzie as in Benezia?"

Benezia looked over at the unknown male standing near her sister Sam. "Yes, and you are?"

"David Jamerson." He said as he walked over to her. "Wow, I can't believe you're here. This is great!"

Lindanux stepped between them "That's far enough."

Benezia looked at her mother then at him. "Umm I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"No, but I'm a huge fan!" he said as he looked her over

Sam cocked a brow marking at him, "You are?"

"Oh umm, I didn't realize she was your sister."

Anna snapped back quickly "Well if you were a HUGE fan, then you would have known!"

He turned and just looked at Anna but didn't say anything. Anna stared at him, then said, "What are you a fan of exactly?" When he didn't answer, she took a step toward him,, and her mother placed a hand on her shoulder, then whispered, "Easy…"

Anna grunted then said, "I need to speak with you."

Liara could feel the tension and irritation in her daughter, "I know, and we'll discuss this later." She put on a smiled then turned toward David, "David if you would have a seat and join us."

-/

Later that evening, Liara pulled her daughter Samreya to the side and away from everyone else. "Sam, Didi does not approve, Shepard does not approve, and I don't approve of this relationship."

Sam huffed. "What… Why?"

"We don't need to explain our process, but the answer you seek is no. You may continue to date him if you so choose, but he is not approved for family vacations or any family gathering for that matter."

She scoffed as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away "Whatever!"

Liara grabbed her arm and pulled her back "I am not done with you! You don't find it odd that he's asking you so many questions?"

She pinched her brow markings as she shook her head "No, he's just trying to get to know me."

Her mother shook her head, "Sam, don't be a fool."

"Mother…"

"I want you to stop running your mouth about this family and tell him NOTHING of any type of importance."

"I haven't…"

Liara gripped her daughter's arm as she seethed "NOTHING! Do you understand me?"

Sam blinked rapidly. "Oww… yes."

She gripped tighter "He does NOT need to know who comes from who. He also doesn't need to know why some of your sisters are blue and why some are purple… no one does. Got it!"

"Ok, Owww…"

She stared at her daughter for a brief moment then said, "Now get him the hell out of my house."

Her daughter looked down, "He loves me…and he's not a bad person…You all even shot him to hell and sent the varren after him."

"Maybe so but each one of your sisters will tell you that all of their partners went through the same thing. Some were approved, and some weren't." She leaned into her daughter. "He's throwing out red flags baby. We see them plain as day, but you don't and hopefully one day you will."

After her daughter left, she turned to her right-hand commando, "Shay, I want a scrub done on this house immediately and find anything he may have left behind."

"Yes, ma'am."

-/

 **Milizkia T'Seius's Residence 2265CE**

As time passed, Mili received fewer calls from her ex-lover then finally nothing. She played the last message she received from her _"After several unreturned calls and several hundred voice messages and text messages I guess we're done. This is my last call, and I won't bother you anymore. There's nothing I can say to ever make up for what I did. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I miss you terribly, and I love you. If anything can I at least have Pepper back?..."_ She looked over at Pepper who was looking around as the message ended then she whined. Mili sighed, "I know I miss her too." She leaned back into the couch then looked over when Grim came around the corner and stared at her. "What? Don't give me that look!" He huffed at her "Oh, you're a big mean badass around everyone else, but when your momma's gone you're a big baby! You're the worse one of the three, you walk around here whining half the day." He huffed at her then gave a quick growl. She shook her head and sighed, "Who am I kidding..." He nudged her, and she ran her hand over his head, "I know...I know... it's been long enough. Too long actually. Let's go see if she's home."

-/

Mili stood outside their old condo door and took a deep breath. She adjusted the flowers in her hand as she just stood there. After several minutes of just standing there, Genrie spoke: "Are we just going to stand here all night, or are you going to ring the bell?"

Mili grumbled. "No… I'm just trying to prepare myself."

"Uh huh… Just be you, and you'll be fine."

She nodded, "Right…" she said as she pushed the doorbell. She stood there for a while then turned to Genrie, "Well, I guess she's not home." She said then turned to walk away.

Genrie grabbed her arm. "She's home, and I confirmed with Lindanux before we came over here." She tapped at her omni tool, "Lin, that's us at the door. Can you let us in?" After a few moments passed, the door opened, and she saw Lindanux standing there without Benezia.

Mili poked her head in the door and looked around "Where she at?"

Lindanux looked toward the bedroom door and gave a quick head nod "Asleep."

She pinched her brow markings as she looked down at the time "It's 1530…"

"I know. That's pretty much all she does besides work," said Lindanux

Mili looked at the bedroom door where all three varren were sitting "I can come back."

"No… please fix this. You two are not the same without each other."

Mili sighed, "I know…" She said as she walked to the bedroom then opened it. She stood at the door after it closed behind her and allowed her eyes to adjust to the darkness as she looked over at the body lying on the bed with her back to her, but she didn't say anything.

She groaned when three varren jumped at her then smiled, "Hey, what are you three doing here?" She sat up as she said, "V.I gradual rise to sixty percent." Benezia got off the bed and knelt down then pet each of them profusely. "Oh my goodness I missed you sooo much… and you pee'd."

Milizkia gave out a quick laugh, "I probably would have pee'd too if you greeted me like that."

Benezia's head darted over at the familiar voice, and she smiled when she saw her standing there with a handful of midnight roses. "What are you doing here?"

Mili walked closer to the bed, then softly tapped the side of her leg, "I umm… I missed you."

She walked to the bathroom to grab a towel and cleaner to clean up the varren's pee, then said, "And it took you two years to figure that out?"

She looked down. "No that only took about a week then the rest was my stubborn ass pride... anger…and hurt but mostly pride."

Benezia gave a quick laugh then stood and walked over to the bathroom to discard the towel, then washed her hands. She walked over to Milizkia and looked at the roses, "Are these for me?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you," She said as she grabbed them then set them down on the nightstand. She turned to face her and looked into her eyes "What about you? Are you for me too?"

Mili smiled as her heart filled with happiness, then she looked into her saddened eyes. "Yes if you'll have me."

Benezia inched closer to her and hesitated for a moment then kissed her lips. Mili closed her eyes as her familiar lips touched hers then she pulled her closer. Their simple kiss turned into hunger as they both pulled at each other's clothes.

-/

Milizkia was breathing heavily as she released from their meld and laid there. She gave a quick laugh, "I ummm didn't plan that, nor did I expect it."

Benezia smirked, "I know." She turned on her side to face her and gently ran her hand up her arm "I'm sorry, I lashed out at you the way I did in anger. I—"

Mili shook her head "I instigated it and continued to egg you on. I honestly didn't think you'd do it."

"I wasn't going to, but then it just happened. The moment I did it, I recoiled, but it was too late, but oh my god, you caught that whip like a boss. That was so hot, too, and it got my juices flowing."

Mili smirked. "Did it? That turned you on?"

"I was mortified that I hurt you, but when you caught it, it just ignited my desire for you. I wanted you so badly, but then you left me, and my heart shattered."

"I was so angry with you and hurt that you would even think about doing that to me."

She kissed her gently, "I know, and I knew that was the case for these last two years, and I couldn't be upset with you that you were. How did you know what to do?"

"The moment you released that whip, I knew instantly what to do. It was like a flash in my mind, and it just happened." She looked down at her power burned arm. "It protected me from you snapping off my arm but not from your power. At first, I thought it was actual burns, but it wasn't. I mean it was on fire like a burn, and it hurt for months, but then it faded over time." She looked down at her arm "This is all that remains."

Benezia gently ran her hand over her lover's arm then kissed it "I'm so sorry." She looked at the faint coiled mark on her arm and gently ran her fingers over it "Strange…"

"Yes, it is. It's not a scar or even a burn really. It almost reminds me of a tattoo, but even those leave trauma. When I went to have a doctor look at it, she just shook her head. She had no idea what it was or how to treat it because there was no physical injury."

She pinched her brow markings "It clearly looks like one."

"I know…"

Benezia took a breath as she ran her hand up her lover's face, "I promise, I will never do anything like that again."

"Pinky promise?"

A smile crept across her face as she gave a quick laugh, "Yes, I pinky promise but promise me something."

She pulled her closer, then slid her lover's leg on her as she ran her hand up her thigh. "What's that?"

"That you'll work on your anger and not being so territorial."

She grunted, "I've been working on my anger over the years, but I can't help being territorial. You are linked to me, and there's this irritation that hits me, especially when they love you. I know it's not fair when I do that, but it just comes out."

"Baby, you were territorial before we were linked."

She smirked, "That's because I love you, and you're my lovely lady." She said with a pouty face

Benezia smiled, then nuzzled up to her "I'm your lady?"

"Yes, you are, and I honestly don't like it when others have their grimy hands all over you, it bothers me."

She giggled, "You mean you don't like it when men have their grimy hands on me. Those are the ones that irritate you the most. You're normally ok with asari and human females."

"True, I don't know what it is about males. I don't mind them as sexual partners but not with you. It drives me nuts—"

"Why are you just now telling me these things?"

She looked away, "I don't know because I thought you already knew."

"Well, I had a feeling, but I wasn't positive. Honey, we tell each other things, and we joke but feelings such as these we need to discuss. We communicate, but we apparently need to work on it. If we can't handle breaks, then we need to think of something else."

"I just...I love you very deeply, and I want to be with you always. When you're with these others, at times thoughts roll through my mind, and I get a feeling they're going to take you away from me, and I become irritated."

"That will never happen. Let's work on us for a while and no more breaks until we can figure us out. Ok?"

"Ok..." Mili laid there for a moment then said, "Nezzie?"

She ran her hand up the valley of her lover's breasts to her chest as she said, "What baby?"

"I love you so much... I... don't think I could ever manage to be completely without you." She began to cry as she brought her hand up to her face "These last two years were extremely hard. Probably the hardest idiotic thing I've ever done, and I was losing my mind."

Benezia held her tight "I love you with all of my being. I was dying inside without you, and I couldn't bear it. At first, I just hurt all over then it felt like drug withdrawals. It was so bad."

Mili nodded, "Yes, that was the feeling exactly."

"Mom said that's exactly what it was. She talked to the priestess about our situation. We've entered into what is called Asler Crulia, which is the linking, and the meaning is Life Partners or Soul Matched. We are forever eternally bonded, and we will always crave each other. No one will ever be able to fulfill that craving but each other. According to the book, they are unaware of exactly what two linked pairs can do, but the few bits that are recorded are life sharing and power-sharing. The bad is, if one of us ever perishes, then the other will feel it because we are linked internally and we will forever hold that emptiness until we die."

"Hmmm…interesting."

"Yes, but the "withdrawals" are an effect that any two asari lovers can have that are deeply connected. It's almost like a lovesickness, or mental sickness or a combination of both. They are unsure of what exactly causes it. They think It's like our body becomes accustomed to the other and without it, your body goes into withdrawals. The recovery is different for everyone."

"huh… Well, that feeling sucked. I can tell you that much. I thought I had some weird asari flu or some shit. I even went to the doctor about it."

Benezia smirked. "Me too. Well, I went to Zen about it, and when nothing came up on her scanner she said "Oh… you must have asari withdrawals."

"Yea…well, my doctor was a moron. Gen and the few asari commandos I have apparently had never been in that situation, and they didn't know either."

I've missed you so much. Don't ever ignore me like that again."

Mili chuckled softly as she turned and gently pushed her lover on to her back. "I won't as long as you don't try to kill me."

She laughed, "I won't."

Mili began to kiss down her lover's neck, "Hey, babe?"

"Hmm?"

"When we get older, much older, I want your babies."

She smiled as she glided her hands up the back of her lover's fringe, "You do?

Her hands drifted down to her lover's stomach, "Baby T'Soni, right here."

Benezia chuckled then said, "You've been thinking of babies?"

Mili circled her fingers around her lover's stomach. "Yes, I thought about you... a lot."

"Awww babe and what about baby T'Seius's?"

She grunted and curled her lip slightly. "Seriously, you want hellish T'Seius's running around? Loooord my mother would shit!"

Benezia rumbled in laughter. "Yes, I want our babies running around. Lots of blue and purple babies."

She chuckled then looked into her eyes, "You have a deal. When we're much older, let's work on that."

—/

 **Milizkia and Benezia's Residence 2267CE**

Mili gasped as she jolted awake in a panic. She was breathing heavily as she looked around the room frantically then looked down at her lover asleep next to her. She quickly looked her over, then laid back down next to her and wrapped her arm around her. She pulled her close and held her tight as tears trickled from her eyes.

Benezia stirred awake. "nMm babe?"

"Hmm?"

"You're squeezing me extremely tight. What's wrong?"

Milizkia released her hold on her then said: "Sorry, ummm nothing I just had a bad dream."

Benezia turned toward her then saw she was crying. "Babe... what's the matter?"

She wiped her tears, "Just a really... bad dream."

"Tell me."

"You... died and there was nothing I could do. I was helpless.." She said then took a choppy breath.

Benezia pulled her close, "But I'm right here, my love."

She held her tight, "I know." She sniffled, "Don't go... stay with me."

"Honey, I've already re-upped with my mother. I'll be fine."

—/

Two months passed after her lover left and she continued to have the same reoccurring nightmare more frequently, and each time it became more intense and detailed. She looked down at her omni tool _0610_ then she rang her lover. It rang several times before she answered in a groggy voice, "nMm Hello?"

Milizkia looked at her half-asleep lover on her vidcall, "Babe?"

She cracked open her eyes toward her nightstand then squinted as she looked at the bright screen "Emmie, what time is it?"

"0610 sorry for calling so early. I had the same nightmare, and I had to call you."

Benezia wiped the sleep from her eyes then said, "Awww babe. I'm ok. See, I'm here."

She smiled at her, "I know. I'm... I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"It's happening more frequently, and it feels like a warning. I'm just… scared something bad is going to happen..."

"Baby, it's just a dream. I'm in good hands here with mom and all the commandos."

She nodded, "Can... I come see you?"

"You don't need to ask, and I'd love to see you."

She smiled, "Ok, I'll see you in a few days."

—/

Milizkia made her way through the dig site until she saw her aunt standing near a table "Auntie!"

Liara turned and smiled, "Mili, Nezzie said you were coming." She walked toward her, then knelt down and pet Tigger, Grim, and Pepper. "Hey, you! I know, I haven't seen you three in a while." She looked at Mili, "You brought Grim here?"

"Ummm yesss. He's a good boy, and his temperament is under control." She turned when he ran after an unknown. "Grim stop!"

Liara stood then snapped her fingers then firmly said: "Grim come!" He froze then took another few steps away from her. "Grim...Come..." He took a few more steps away, and Liara stepped toward him "Now!" He huffed then turned and trotted over to Liara. She pointed at him, "You best behave." He huffed at her. "Grim..." She arched a brow marking at Mili.

She shrugged, "What? Ok, he umm has selective hearing sometimes when it comes to me, but he does listen to you apparently, and he listens a hundred percent to Nezzie. What do you want me to say he failed training."

"He didn't fail. He's just a stubborn mean little ass. He stays with me up here or on your ship if you don't have a leash. If you do have a leash, then you can take him to her; she's down at the bottom in J.

Mili let out a breath. "Ok, sorry bud you need to stay here. I'll be back."

"Grim go lay down," Said Liara as Mili began to walk away.

Milizkia turned and looked at his sad face as he laid on the ground. "See what happens when you don't listen." He looked at her and made a noise. She looked at Liara. "He gets so excited when he sees Nezzie. See watch. Grim where's momma? Hmm? Find momma." He popped up off the ground and wagged his butt as did the other two. He smelled the ground and walked the area as he sniffed. Next, he walked up to Liara and sniffed her then smelled the air.

Liara arched a brow "Mili... he needs a—" she narrowed her eyes when he took off running as did the rest of them.

Mili looked back "Sorry..." she said then ran after them.

-/

David looked over when he heard someone yelling, "Grim, slow the fuck down!" Then he saw three varren run by then Milizkia T'Seius a few seconds behind them. He looked around, then tapped at his omni tool "Hey, we might have a problem."

"What's the problem?" said the unidentified male

"Milizkia T'Seius is here."

"How is that a problem?"

"Well… Liara is normally in either A thru E and Benezia is usually in E thru J. They're separate from each other most of the day. With Milizkia here she'll be lingering around Benezia."

"Hmmm. I see what you mean. What are her powers?"

"I'm not sure I didn't look too hard into her. I just know they're partners, she's very wealthy for her age, owns several businesses, and she's the Lady of House T'Seius."

"Hmmm… how old is she?"

"Similar age as Benezia."

"That's strange… and her mother…father?"

"My first guess was dead or just someone that doesn't want to be known. There's nothing on her parents either which was odd but it's also in the highest restricted access section of the archives. That particular access can only be lifted by one of three people. The Lady of the House that restricted the access, the current high priestess, or the highest-ranking member of the high council. The asari archives are not an easy thing to break into either. First level access for basic information wasn't too hard but definitely took some skill to get into it and anything beyond that gets extremely difficult. I attempted a few times, but the system would just shut down for days, and the next attempt was even more extreme. What I did find out is she has two younger sisters, and the rest of her lineage is dead. Her sister, Jeserie's parents, are a mystery as well, and her youngest sister is of Senator Tevos, but they don't list the other partner. Now, Senator Tevos has three children, two she mothered and one she fathered but her other partners are not listed. Senator Tevos is close friends with the T'Soni's.'

"Hmmm…that is interesting, and Sam doesn't know anything?"

"Yes and No. She told me that she met Milizkia when she was younger and that Senator Tevos and her children always attend their family gatherings."

"So, they're related somehow?"

"Not necessarily because other family friends have joined their family vacations according to Sam, but I've never attended one, so I don't know."

"Ask Sam about it and let me know."

"I have asked her numerous times about Milizkia and some of the obvious nonrelated sisters, but she said she doesn't know who the other parent is because she's never seen her, only Tevos. If I continue to push these questions, then she's going to suspect something is up. She's already asking me why I'm asking so many questions, and her family doesn't like me."

"Ok, well, let's not scatter the herd. We're almost where we need to be on our end. Be ready; this will go down in the next day or so. Make sure they're where they need to be when the time comes, and if Milizkia becomes a problem then we'll just take care of her."

-/

Mili yelled at Grim as they ran deeper and deeper into the dig site, "Damn it Grim slowdown!" She continued to follow them deeper and deeper into the dig site and door after door until he stopped in front of a door and whined. Mili leaned her arms on her thighs as she took several breaths "Damn it, I said slow down not run faster." She scrunched her brow markings at the door not opening then noticed this door wasn't a motion-activated door. She touched her hand on the side panel of the door, and as soon as it open, he took off through it. "Grim!"

Benezia turned when she heard the door open, and she smiled when she heard her lover say, Grim. She stood then dusted her clothes off then immediately snapped her fingers "No! Stay there. Eh! Stay... Sit..." She stepped out of the pit and pet him "Good boy! Oh, all three of you are here, huh! I know... I missed you too."

"He found you in this whole place and lead me directly here," said Milizkia as she stood back and watched her lover pet her varren.

Benezia pet him one last time, "You're such a good boy!" She stood then walked over to her lover, "nMmm, I missed you!"

Mili squeezed her tight "mMmm baby I've missed you too." She froze when she heard Sam say hello, then she pulled away quickly then whispered, "I didn't know she was here."

Grim whipped around and growled at Sam. She smiled at him "Oh, Grim, you're as bad at Midnight just full of hot air."

Benezia murmured "Yea, she came with my mom to be with David."

"Who?" She said quickly then turned toward Sam and waved, "Hey..."

Sam pushed off the wall then walked toward the door "I'm going to go see if mom or David need any help. I'll see ya later."

Benezia nodded, "Ok..."

She let out a breath, "This puts a damper on things."

"Nah, she knows."

Mili jerked her head back "She does?"

She cleared her voice, "Yes, Come here. I want to show you something." She said as she pulled her over to a dark corner, knelt down and uncovered a lockbox. She placed her hand on it, and the locks on the box disengaged then opened the lid and said, "Look at this."

Mili knelt down, "What are these?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure. I found them just this last month down here." She gave a quick nod over in another corner, "Over there." She smiled. "No one likes to come down here because it's creepy, cold, musty and difficult to breathe at times because it's so far down, but I don't mind working down here. Sam will come down here occasionally to talk and because she's bored." She paused for a moment, "I do hear strange noises down here, though."

"What kind?"

"I don't know, but it's weird. This whole underground excavation is strange."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, mom doesn't know much about the facility, but there's been several Archeologist before us that have come and gone and say that this site is a waste of time and money. When the excavation first began it was just A through E, and the rest was blocked off. Mom said the original group said it was just an underground temporary living facility possibly during the war. Another group came, and they uncovered F and found nothing and the next group then so on and so forth. I asked mom why this place? She shook her head and said I just have a feeling something is here because it's a mystery."

Mili gave a quick side nod. "True. So, no one has found anything after all these attempts?"

She shook her head, "I mean they've found items but nothing of great value." She shook her head, "Not credit-wise but nothing worth… staying for. I mean, it's definitely eye-catching because our questions haven't been answered. Why was this made, why were they here, who was here, where did they go, why so many compartments and why haven't we found any bodies?"

"That is interesting, and what if it was just for a temporary living?"

"Do you how long it would have taken to build this place? The Reaper war happened quickly. There's no way this was built for the war."

Mili raised her brow markings. "Ok..."

She pointed to the items in the lockbox "These items are out of place."

Mili pinched her brow markings. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Out of all the things that have been found these don't match up."

"Why haven't you told your mom?"

She grunted, "I want to, but David is a problem. He's constantly hovering around when we're together. He normally lingers around the midway area to keep an eye on us."

She pinched her brow markings "Problem? How do you mean? Like annoying?"

Benezia shook her head "No, like a spy."

Mili stood quickly. "What!"

She waved her down as she looked around "Shh. We know and calm down. He made himself obvious from the beginning, and Anna picked up on it. Mom had her do a Sierra Bravo search but couldn't find anything on the name he gave us which was an immediate red flag. Mom has allowed him to stick around so she could dig further into it and she's come up with some interesting information, but she's still working on retrieving more." She looked back at the door then continued "When we first got here Sam….who apparently likes to run her mouth… tells me that she knows we're together. I was taken back by it because only a handful of people know. Then she tells me that David was the one that told her."

"What!"

"I know! Talk about a red flag. I asked her how that came to be, and she tells me that he saw us together."

Mili shook her head "That's impossible!"

"I know because we weren't together when he started dating her and the only way he could have found out was from within our private home that no one knows anything about or when we went on our private vacation recently. Either way, he's been tailing me."

Mili exhaled hard as she clenched her fists then immediately turned and said, "Gen!"

She hurried over to her, "Yes, ma'am."

"We have a possible code red at our private home. I want it scrubbed from top to bottom!"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll get a crew on it immediately then report back when it's complete." replied Genrie.

Mili looked at her lover, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I'm sorry, and I should have. Mom wants him to continue to slip up, but I did inform her about it the moment I found out. We don't know what he's up to. Maybe he's looking for these items. I don't know. He has an interest in me, and I don't know why." She lowered her head "I can't even trust Sam right now. Her head is so far up his ass it's ridiculous."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing…but keep him and her off your ship." She tapped at the lockbox then said, "Now, that you're here I'll tell mom about these. Keep him away from us while I do this. Gain interest in their relationship because Sam will have plenty of things to say. "Answer," any type of questions he may have."

Mili scratched the side of her crest as she scrunched her face then grunted: "For you, my love, I will do anything."

Benezia chuckled then kissed her, "…and, that's why I love you so much."

She slapped her ass then kissed her slowly. "You love me for other reasons too."

"That I do my love." She said, then hit her com unit, "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"I found something—"

"YOU DID! Where?" exclaimed Liara

"Calm down! Don't tell anyone and come with just Shay. Take your time…and avoid David. Oh, if Miri is with you then bring her of course."

"Copy that."

-/

Benezia turned when she heard Grim growl then the door opened, and her mother and her aunt walked through. She waved them over, and her mother picked up her pace.

"What did you find?" said Liara then looked at Grim when he continued to growl "Grim..."

Benezia firmly said, "Grim hush." He stopped then laid down. She looked at her mother then revealed her lockbox and placed her hand on it. "These…"

Liara looked at the box then at her daughter "Why are these in a lockbox?"

Benezia let out a breath "I've found these over the last month or so and I've placed my findings in here and hid them over there so he couldn't find them."

She nodded, "Ok, so why now."

"With Mili here, I figured it's the perfect opportunity to keep them busy while we talk."

"Ahh yes. Good idea." She smiled then looked at the box "Well, open it and show me."

She smirked and unlocked the box "Right."

Liara hovered over the contents " Hmmm. I'm assuming these are the things he's been looking for." She carefully ran her finger over the broken tarnished circular device then picked it up. She blew the dirt off it then rubbed at it as she squinted her eyes. "Hmm this looks to be in ancient asari…no… a form of ancient asari." She smiled, "Lovely find Nezzie." She reached in her pouch and pulled out a small brush then dusted the object then shook her head as she tried to read the inscription "The annulets…." She brushed at the device then shook her head "It's worn away. I can't make this out." She pointed to the tiny symbols "These are strange."

Miranda looked at the contents of the box. "Wow… I know what these are."

Liara and Benezia quickly looked at her "You do?"

She nodded, "Yes… I mean not all of the contents." She pinched one of the crystals as she brought it closer to her face "I know what these are."

"What are they?" asked Liara

She cocked an eyebrow as she said "Well… they're either power crystals or a storage device. I saw these once when I was with Cerberus." She looked at Liara. "As you know, TIM always had his hands in everything worth anything. He said these were the future, but we never got the chance to really study it and reproduce it." She looked down then back at the crystal "He had just a tiny handful of these." She pointed to the other objects "These look familiar, but at the moment they're not ringing a bell." She shook her hand gently then pointed to the circular device "See these crystals could power something such as this, and they hold an extreme amount of energy. I'm talking for any type of technology and weapons. They also can hold massive amounts of storage in these tiny crystals." She looked at Liara "If we can figure out how to replicate these, then it'll push us right into the next phase of technology. These are right up there with reaper tech or even possibly something the protheans had at one point, and a rogue asari group might have been working on secretively but died out somehow."

Liara smiled then said, "By the goddess, this is a crucial economic find."

Benezia nodded, "Mom, let's get these to Gwynne. If there's anyone that we trust that can figure out exactly what these do, it's her."

Liara nodded, "Very true. I'll take these back to my ship clean them up and take a few pictures then send them off to her."

Benezia shook her head. "Mom if you take these to your ship then you keep them on lockdown or let Mili take them with her when she leaves, and she'll take them to Gwyn."

Liara pinched her brow markings then looked around "What's that noise?"

Benezia shook her head, "I don't know, but I've heard it randomly throughout the day for the last few months, and the last time I was here."

Miranda walked toward the noise and placed her hand on the wall and felt a small vibration, "Sounds like it's coming from over here." She scrunched her brows "Huh… it stopped. Strange." She looked over at Liara, "Is there another crew out here?"

Liara shook her head, "Not that I know of. Well, not an archeology crew anyway."

She looked down at the time "It's probably too late to do a sweep of the area today, but I'll do one tomorrow and check it out."

"That's probably a good idea."

—/

Mili woke the next morning with her lover cuddled up next to her. She looked her over then gently ran her hand down her side and over her hip. She kissed her shoulder and caressed her butt cheek. Her lover stirred under her touch.

"Mmm good morning my love. You're being frisky this morning." said Benezia

She laughed softly, "mHmm. I woke up and had a craving for my lovely lady."

Benezia smiled, "Mmm, you want love this morning, baby?"

She slapped her lover's ass, "Yes, I do."

"nMmm... well it's going to have to wait because I have to pee." Benezia said as she slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom. She quickly relieved herself, washed her hands, then opened the door. Her brow markings scrunched when the door opened, and she saw an empty bed. "Baby?" She jumped when her lover came around the corner.

"Yes?" Mili said then laughed

Benezia slapped at her arm, "Damn it!"

She smiled, "Owww... what? I was waiting for you to finish so I could go."

"Uh, huh." She slapped her purple ass as her lover walked into the bathroom, "Hurry up..."

Milizkia opened the bathroom door then leaned against it as she looked at her sexy lover laying naked on the bed. "You are a sight to look at."

She smiled as she ran her hand up her own thigh, "Am I?"

She walked toward her and crawled on the bed toward her "mHmmm." she grabbed her legs and pulled her to her. Mili laid between her legs then lean down and kissed her slowly.

Benezia shimmered her hands up her back then up the back of her fringe as she hooked a leg around her. "MMmm baby..." She moaned softly as her lover's body pressed up against her sex, and she could feel herself moistening.

Milizkia glided her fingers up and down her lover's dampened folds. "Stay in here with me today."

"How much sex can we have in a whole day?" asked Benezia

She smirked "Loads, and we've done it before. By the end of the day, I'll be drunk with your love."

Benezia chuckled "You're so corny." Her hands migrated down to her lover's rear and caressed her cheeks "You have work to do today."

She groaned, "I know and have a conference call at 0830." She glanced at the clock _0810, "_ I have plenty of time for you, though." Mili pulled her fingers up and licked them, then slid her hand back down.

Benezia arched a brow "Am I not wet enough for you?"

She chuckled, "Yes, I just wanted to taste you."

"Liar..."

She kissed her, "What? I'm being impatient."

Benezia gave her a look then said, "Get your ass down there and wet it for me then."

Her brow markings lifted as she laughed, "Oooh command me baybeh."

She smiled then bit her bottom lip "nMmm, you know I love when you eat my pussy baby."

Mili slid down her lover, "mMm I do. I love how you taste, and I love to please you." She placed her mouth on her clit, and her tongue stroked it."

She closed her eyes then bit down on her bottom lip as she moaned "mMmm yesss..." She tilted her hips into her as her fingers shimmered down her lover's crest crevices.

Mili rolled her tongue around her clit then began sucking on it as she fingered her. She smiled at the constant moaning of her lover. She slid up her body, licked her lover's lips then kissed her slowly as her fingers slid up and down her lover's wet sex. She could feel her rocking her hips into her hand, her breath was picking up, and she knew she was coming to peak. "Mmm babe you were quick." She leaned down and kissed her neck

Benezia ran her hands up her lover's back as she moaned "nMmm yea...nMmm right there" she let out quick breaths then licked her lips as she rocked her hips into her lover's hand "nMmm faster nMmm nMmm yess... nMmm..." her toes curled as her body shuddered then she smiled and looked at her lover "Sorry..."

Mili laughed, "You didn't even include me."

She giggled, "Your touch just felt so good I couldn't help it." Benezia gasped as Mili slapped her sex then jiggled the outside of it "nMm."

Mili smiled. "Now that you've had one orgasm she's vulnerable. I could just jiggle the outside right here, and the vibrations would make you come."

Benezia smiled and gently caressed her lover's back "Yes, but you've been with me long enough to know how I work and what she likes."

She kissed her lips slowly, "mmHmmm, and she likes this."

"That she does but only after the first release."

"Mmhmm..." She said then glanced at the time 0820 then grunted and Benezia said: "We need to get going?"

"Yes but you owe me one later tonight."

"Of course, my love."

—/

Milizkia looked back toward the bathroom when she heard the shower turn off, and she knew she had about two minutes until she walked out. She looked at the people on her vidcall and said, "Yes, that's correct. I'll want—" She looked back again "I'm sorry I need to pause this call for a few minutes. I apologize, one moment." She hit her video disrupt button, muted the call then turned the laptop away from the bathroom. Her lover walked out, and she could smell the steam and scent of her body wash coming from the bathroom. She stood from her seat and walked over to her, then opened a square box to reveal a necklace with a purple stone pendant.

Benezia smiled as she looked at it, "Babe..."

"Don't like it?"

"No, I love it. I love everything you give me."

"A necklace for my forever lady. My promise to you is to do everything I can to continue to grow with you and for you not to kill me."

Benezia rumbled in laughter "Oh, babe. I love you." She looked down at the necklace, "Is that an amethyst?"

Mili smiled as she clasped it around her lover's neck "Yes, that way, you can keep me close to your heart."

Benezia snickered, "I love how corny you are." She placed her hand on the pendant, "Thank you." She got dress then kissed her "I'll see you later. Oh, I'm going to take Pepper with me; the other two need to stay with you."

Mili let out a breath "Ok. I'll see you later."

-/

Benezia walked through the front entrance and over to her mother, "Good morning."

Liara turned, "Good morning." She smiled at her glowing daughter. "Someone is having a lovely morning.

She laughed, "Oh, stop, and yes, I am." She unzipped the top of her uniform "Look at this pretty necklace."

Liara gently grabbed ahold of it as she looked at it "That's beautiful. Is that amethyst?"

"Yes." She said then snickered, "The amethyst is her, and she's close to my heart."

Her mother chuckled, "Did she say that?"

"For the most part, yes. Mom, she is so corny at times it's cute." She looked over when she saw Sam walking over with David "Ugh... we need to remove her from his ass."

Liara groaned "I shouldn't have let this go on as long as it has." She paused, then curled her lip "Let's hope she didn't compromise this family."

Benezia grit her teeth, "I hope not... Have you found what you needed?"

"Yes, I received more intel this morning."

"Good," she said, then turned and walked away as her sister got closer.

—/

Mili sat back at her desk in her quarters late into the afternoon and began typing away at her laptop then stopped and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the pictures on her desk of her beautiful lover, One of just her and one of them together. Several dings went off when she received several more emails. She scanned through them then grunted as she ran her hands over her crest "She's going to be fine. Besides, she can take care of herself. It just a nightmare... you're just scared that you're going to lose her again. That's it." Her chair creaked as she leaned back and stretched as she yawned. "Ugh... she really took it out of you last night." She looked at Grim sitting at the door, and he whined. She got up from her chair and walked over to him, "What's the matter? Hmm? She hasn't been gone long. She'll be back in a few hours. Come lay with me." Mili laid down on her bed for a moment then pat her bed. "Come on Grim," she scrunched her brow when he didn't move from the door, but her varren Tigger jumped on the bed. "Suit yourself." She said then laid her head down and drifted off to sleep. An hour into her nap, she jerked awake when she felt her ship shaking. She jolted out of bed and quickly put on her shoes. The instant she opened her door Grim took off running. "Damn it, Grim!" she looked at her, varren, "Tig, stay here!" She ran down the hall after him "Grim, I don't have have time for this! Fuck!" She saw Genrie running toward her "Gen, What is happening?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure I was just coming to get you."

Mili froze as she realized that her nightmare was about to become a reality. She hit her com unit, "Nezzie!"

"Baby... It's coming down..."

Mili ran out of her ship and toward the dig site entrance then stopped when she saw flashes of a dusty area and the surroundings crumbling then heard her lover yelling for her sister. She gasped as she snapped out of it, "Nezzie!"

Gen looked at her friend who was in a panic, "What's happening?"

"It's Benezia. I don't know. I just got a random vision." She said then ran through the entrance and toward her aunt that was in complete panic and Miranda was attempting to calm her down. "Liara, gather yourself. What did she tell you?"

Liara blinked rapidly as tears trickled down her face "She was on her way to Sam, and she found her, then she told her to stay with her, and all I heard was screaming."

Miranda ran her hands through her hair, "Ok... where are they?"

Liara turned slowly as tears fell from her eyes. "Last time I heard Nez was down in G15 as was Sam."

Miranda rushed over to a computer terminal and pulled up a map "Ok... umm G15." She pointed to the map "They're here, and F is currently blocked; we can get in through the Beta entrance here. It comes in at G, and I'm sure several people exited here as well."

Liara nodded, "Your right, let's get some shuttles over there." She turned to Shay "Get Zen and a few others to meet us at the shuttles. I'll need a small crew to get everyone else out of A-F." She looked at Mili "Mil, I'll need the rest of your crew to help keep an eye on the ships. We don't need whoever this is sneaking around while we're distracted to take off with them."

They nodded then felt another rumble

Mili stood still then said, "The darkness, the panic of the others, Sam and Pepper are distracting her. She's too worried about everything else to fully concentrate on her environment." (You're injured)

(I twisted my ankle. I'm fine. Sam is in a panic, and she cut her leg. Pepper... she's not with me, but I can hear her bellowing. So, many people are frantic. I...

(I need you to try and focus. We're coming for you, ok. Where are you?)

(I'm trying... I don't—)

—/

Liara turned when Shandri said, "Liara, I just heard from Lin. A massive collapse in the lower sections F, G, H, and J that whole area went down. She said the whole area is in darkness and they don't know how far they fell down, but Nezzie saved several people. She also said some people are injured."

She smiled at the heroics of her daughter, then her eyes widen when the ground shook again.

She turned when she saw several workers running for the exits. Her attention came back to Mili when she yelled out in agony.

Mili grabbed at her side and screamed: "Ahhhh fuuuccckk!" She looked down at her hand covered in indigo blood, and she began to shake. "What the fuck?" She blinked rapidly then she felt her come through her link (Baby...)

(Babe, what the hell is happening?)

(nMm just listen… get to me…hurry…)

She felt her leave her (Nezzie!) She jumped when Liara touched her and she just looked at her as tears fell from her eyes.

Liara scrunched her face, "What's happening."

"All she said was get to me…hurry." She took a choppy breath as she cried.

-/

Benezia was working with Richard and several others down in section G15 when the ground began to shake then she heard an alarm going off. She quickly yelled, "Everyone, head for the exit now!" She heard her lover come across her com unit, "Nezzie?"

She quickly hit her com unit as she ran "Baby…It's coming down." She stopped then looked around for her sister, "SAM!" She turned to Lin, "Where's Sammie?"

Lin shook her head "I don't know I think she was with David a few rooms down in G20."

She turned and ran for her sister. She scanned people's faces as she ran through them. "SAM! She looked down, then said, "Pepper!"

"Nezzie, we have to leave!" yelled Lindanux as she ran after her.

"Not without my sister!" she fell to the ground when something hit her back. Lindanux grabbed her arm and helped her up, "Are you ok?"

She grunted then she touched the back of her shoulder. "Yes, I'll be fine!" She turned when she heard her sister yell for her. "Sam? Thank god, are you ok?" She looked at her sister then around her feet "Where's Pepper?" She looked down the dig site then whistled and called for her varren.

"Yes…" she looked around "I don't know she was with me."

Benezia heard her bellowing, and she took a step further down the site, then Lin grabbed her "We have to go, Nez!"

Tears trickled down her face at the sound of her injured varren then she turned and ran for the exits. "Sam, stay with me." She said as she ran for the exit. "Where's David?"

Sam shook her head, "I don't know. He got pulled away a while ago and said he was coming back but didn't and now this."

Benezia glanced at Nori then Lin heard her mom hailing her "Mom! The ceiling is coming down everywhere. It's unstable down here. Yes, I have Sam, but Pepper is injured somewhere. I don't know where she is. Several people exited already, and we are making our way there now." She felt the ground rumble and immediately yelled at several colleagues "Everyone Brace yourself" Her eyes widen when the ground collapsed, and they all slid down it, and she heard several coworkers and her shadow grunted then scream as the ceiling fell down around them. She grabbed ahold of her sister, "Stay with me! No matter what happens, ok!"

Sam shook as she looked around, "Ok..."

"Sammie! Listen to me. Stay on my ass, and I will protect you. I promise."

She nodded as tears fell from her eyes, "Ok."

When the area around them shook again, she quickly surrounded her co-workers, sister, and her asari crew that were close by in a barrier. As the ground bottomed out, she held her barrier on them as she fell, and she tried to slow herself as much as she could, but the majority of her power held the multiple barriers. When she hit the ground, she screamed out in pain when she landed on her foot, and she heard it snap. Her eyes widen when she felt around her, and she was on a ledge. "Everyone put on your headlamps and be careful where you step."

"Yea no kidding. I scraped my leg on something sharp, and it's dark in here. I can barely see my hand in front of my face" replied Sam

Benezia looked around when she heard her varren, and she scrunched her face "She's hurt, scared, and she's calling for me."

Sam limped over to her sister and placed a hand on her shoulder "We'll find her."

Benezia looked over when she heard her shadow. Lin say, "We need to get out of here first." She pinched her brow markings at her dangling arm and her clutching it. "How bad is it?"

"I dislocated my shoulder when I fell and hit something." replied Lindanux. She looked at Nori. "Here help me set it."

She grabbed her sister's hand and pulled herself up as she groaned, "Ugh fuck my ankle."

She paused when she heard her lover in her head (Your injured)

(I twisted my ankle. I'm fine. Sam is in a panic, and she cut her leg. Pepper... she's not with me, but I can hear her bellowing. So, many people are frantic. I..."

(I need you to try and focus. We're coming for you, ok. Where are you?)

(I'm trying... I don't—) Her eyes widen when the ground beneath her crumbled away, and she fell with her sister into the darkness.

-/

Benezia clenched her teeth and hoovered her hands over the piece of jagged glass sticking out of her side "Argghh fuuuuuck." She looked around in the darkness, "Sam?"

She groaned, "I'm here."

"You ok?" She said as she squinted her eyes to try and see her better.

"I have a gash in my leg from the first fall but other than that, I'm ok."

Benezia laid there for a moment as pain radiated through her body. Tears streamed down her face as she turned on her side then pushed off the ground and stood up. She took multiple painful breaths as pain shot from what felt like everywhere. She reached into her side pouch and pulled out her headlight then slipped it over her crest and turned it on. "Sam, where are you?"

"Over here…" she said as she limped toward her.

Benezia grabbed on to her sister. "Here, let me see..."

Sam pinched her brow markings at her sister. "Oh my goodness Banana, you're badly injured."

She grunted "Yea..." she reached into her pant pouch and pulled out a small tube of medigel. "Here, put that—"

Benezia turned when she heard several others coming through a passage with several lights. She squinted at the blinding lights as she lifted her hand near her eyes "Mom?" then pinched her brow markings at the unfamiliar voice.

"No.," said the male. He walked closer, "But we're here for you…"

Benezia narrowed her eyes as several males walking toward her and no asari then she instantly blazed her biotics then quickly said: "Sam, stay behind me." She instantly froze as she was stasised. Her eyes widen when she turned and looked at her sister, holding her in a stasis. "What the hell are you doing?"

She began to cry, "I'm sorry, Banana."

Benezia screamed out in pain when a small harpoon entered her shoulder and clamped to her back, then another entered her leg.

"Ok, Sam, you can let her go." said the male.

The moment she let go Benezia blazed her aura, and she was instantly electrocuted. She threw her head back and screamed.

"Would you like to try that again? I'll electrocute you every time you attempt to light your biotics." Hissed the unknown male

David walked forward and said, "Is all this really necessary?"

The unknown male scoffed, "How did you expect this to go down?"

Benezia curled her lip as she looked the middle-aged man over "What do you want?"

He clamped his hand on her face and squeezed "I want your power!"

She began to laugh, "It's genetic… So, good luck with that!"

He smirked, "It's more than just genetics."

"I beg to differ…" She paused then snarled, "You are all dead men! She will kill you all."

He laughed, "Ahh, yes… Dr. T'Soni. Fierce when she wants to be." He unsheathed his large bowie knife then tapped it on her shoulder "You're going to tell me what I want to know."

"I don't think so." She said as she shook her head.

He knelt down, then looked at her palm on the ground. "Then this is going to be extremely painful for you!" he said then jammed his knife into her hand.

She let out a scream then he jerked his knife from her hand.

Sam stepped forward quickly "David said you just wanted her blood! He never said you were going to hurt her."

He turned swiftly and backhanded her, "Shut up! Or I will silence you!"

David step between them "She's not part of this!"

He curled his lip "Then shut her up!"

Benezia curled her lip as she brought her wounded hand to her chest, then snarled, "You'll pay for that, and if you touch her again, I will end you!"

He laughed, "You are feisty, I like it." He snapped his fingers at the closest male, "Get a vile of her blood."

Benezia grunted in pain then cocked her head to the side as she stared at the man commanded to take her blood. After a few moments, he stopped walking toward her and grabbed at his arm in a panic then began to swat at it. "Oh my god! What are these?"

The elder man turned to him, "What are you talking about?"

He screamed as he continued to claw at his arms "Get them off me!" He grabbed at his arm as he screamed: "They... they're dug into my skin!" He grabbed his knife and began to carve at his arm. He dropped his knife and slapped at his arm as he chased them up his arm. He grabbed the side of his neck, his head then screamed as he collapsed to the ground. Benezia's eyes followed him to the ground and continue to look at him until he stopped breathing.

The elder man turned to Benezia and pointed to her, "You did this!"

She smiled, "Me? I never blazed my biotics..." she screamed out in pain when electricity coursed throughout her body.

"You lying, bitch!" He grabbed his knife and made a slice down her face. "Do you think I won't kill you?"

She grit her teeth and grunted, "I don't doubt it... but I do know they will hunt you down and she will never stop..."

He let out a laugh, "Your mother? David has been under her nose this whole time infiltrating, and she hasn't suspected anything."

Benezia laughed slowly then took a breath, "Infiltrating? We know all about him, and he's terrible at his job. That's the only reason she allowed him to proceed." She glanced at her sister "The only information he was able to obtain was from my sister, and she didn't even give him much." She looked at the older man "The fact that you allowed this sloppiness to continue for so long is beyond her. Isn't that right Collin?"

He paused when she said his name then looked back at David then at Sam.

"See, he was supposed to gather information and then be done with her, right?" She glanced at David, "But David fell for her. Isn't that right, David or should I say, Thomas?"

Collin backhanded her, "Shut up!" He snarled. He quickly grabbed his knife then stabbed her in her stomach then pulled up slightly. "You are the problem with this galaxy, and your type needs to be removed."

"No!" yelled Sam as she reached out for her sister, "I'm so sorry…"

Collin turned to Sam, "As for you." He raised his hand and came down swiftly with his knife.

David tried to push her out of the way, "No!"

Her hand went immediately to her neck as the knife slashed through the side of her neck.

Benezia's eyes widen when she saw him slash at her sister then she growled: "You're a dead man!" She instantly blazed her aura and sent several daggers into his chest.

Collin smashed at the button several times to electrocute her, and she screamed in pain.

He looked down at the holes in his chest and grunted as blood oozed out. "If I die, then you die. He said as he grabbed his gun and jammed it into her chest. Her eyes darted to the side when she saw a stocky varren running toward her, and she yelled, "Grim! Kill!"

He turned quickly and said, "Kill it!"

Benezia let out a slow evil laugh as blood dripped from her mouth. "She's… coming for you all..."

He looked up when he saw a purple glow dropping down quickly then a dark blue glow. "Then you will die before they can get to you!" He seethed then pulled the trigger.

—/

The shuttle touched down deep into the ground. Several colleagues ran toward Liara "Everyone calm down we will shuttle you back to the ships, and we will look at you there. Is there anyone here that is gravely injured and that needs medical attention now?" She looked around, "Ok, stay here. We need to proceed into the dig site. Then they ran up to the door and carefully made their way into G, and Liara immediately clicked her headlamp on as did the others.

Miranda shook her head as she looked at the destruction "Shit! They had to have been in here for months working on this and right under our noses. They blew out the floors with subtle timed explosives. Those were some of the rumbles we felt while others were naturally caused by the explosives." She cracked several tube lights then dropped them off the ledge "Damn that's a fair distance down. We'll need paracord to get down there."

They all looked over the edge then over at several brighter lights far down into the darkness "There!" said Mili. She looked at her aunt, "I'm not going to stop until I get to her."

Liara nodded, "I know!"

Mili turned when she heard her lover yell, "Grim! Kill!" she backed away from the edge, then said, "I'm going to jump."

"Wait." Liara said, then turned and looked at Zen. "Give me your med kit."

She furrowed her brow markings "Why?"

"Just give me the damn medkit!" snapped Liara.

She handed it to her, then Liara turned when she heard another gunshot. She looked at Mili and nodded then took several breathes then ran and jumped off the edge with her.

Milizkia and Liara slowed themselves down as they reached the bottom. The instant Mili's feet hit the ground she dashed toward the men blazed in a fierce purple aura. When she was finished, and the screaming stopped, she was breathing heavily as a blade disappeared from her hand and she tried to wipe the blood from her face but instead just smeared it across her face. She left one person alive, and she stalked over to the frightened young man. "You!"

David shook in fear as she got closer "She was speaking of you, not her mother."

"This is your fault!" She hissed as she stasis him to her. She peered into his eyes, then blazed her right hand and entered it into his chest. She smiled when he screamed in agony. "I'm going to let you feel the pain I'm going through right now." Then she wrapped her hand around his heart and squeezed until it was mush in her hand then dropped him to the floor. She paused when she heard her in her head (Baby...)

Mili turned (Where are you?) then she felt her guiding her to her. Pain hit her heart as she stopped in her tracks when her eyes finally gazed upon her, lying still on the ground. She covered her mouth as she began to cry. She saw two metal rods sticking out of her, several gunshot wounds, and she was bleeding from multiple locations on her body. She knelt down slowly as tears streamed down her face, "Nezzie?" Her hand shook as she reached down to touch her "Baby..." she cried, then leaned into her lover's aux "You promised me that you'd never leave me." She kissed her then looked her badly injured lover over and began to continuously cry. (Baby?) she felt her lover gently squeeze on to her hand as she struggled to breathe.

She blinked slowly (I know… I'm sorry. I love you…)

(Please… don't leave me. I'll give you my life because I don't have one without you.) She grabbed at her chest when their link faded. She began to breathe rapidly as her heart shattered and the immense pain radiated throughout her body. She clenched the dirt beneath her hand as she took a deep breath then screamed in agony as if her soul was just ripped from her body.

Mili gasped as she jolted awake. She was breathing hard as she peered into the darkness of her room, and her body shook all over. She blinked several times to clear the tears from her eyes then looked down at her sleeping lover. Mili wiped her tears then looked over at the time _0410_ then at her lover _This will not happen to you I won't allow it!_

She turned then slid toward the edge of the bed as she cried silently, and after several moments, she stood then got dressed and walked over to her aunt's ship.

The commando on duty shinned the light at her "Who goes there?"

She raised her hand to shield the light from her eyes "It's Milizkia. I need to speak to Miranda."

"Mil, it's—"

"I know what time it is. Can you please wake her?"

The new asari soldier swallowed hard. "Umm... I... Umm..."

"Let me in, and I'll do it. It'll be easier that way." Said Milizkia

The commando nodded and let her on to the ship. Milizkia walked through her aunt's ship and to her quarters. "Hey Kendra, I need to speak to Miranda or Liara. I know what time it is. This is important, please let me pass."

She nodded as she let out a breath.

The doors opened into a darkened room, and she looked inside then walked in slowly. As the doors closed behind her, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes, she stood for a moment to allow her eyes to adjust then proceeded to the side of the bed where her stepmother laid sound asleep. She shook her slightly as she said, "Mom?"

Miranda jerked her head back into her pillow at her daughter next to her bed "What's happened?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to speak with you."

She lifted her head slightly as she looked around the room, "Ok, umm if you could hand me my robe." She pointed at the small couch "It's there..." she said as she tried to slide out from under Liara.

Her aunt stirred as Miranda moved, then woke. She blinked several times then scrunched her brow markings at Mili in her room, "What's going on?"

Miranda shook her head, "I'm not sure, but it's something."

Mili grabbed both robes and handed them each one. "If you would, please. I need to discuss something with you two."

Liara and Miranda turned to each other then grabbed their robes. Mili turned when they both slid out of bed naked and put their robes on. Liara rubbed her eyes then looked at the time and said, "What's so important that it needs our attention this early?"

She took a breath, "I would tell you but showing you would be easier."

Liara nodded, "Ok." She closed her eyes when Mili stood before her and lean her head against hers. When the soft meld ended Liara gasped as she pulled away. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face. "Goddess above and that happens every night?"

"Yes, at first it was random days and not very detailed, but now it's every night, and this nightmare becomes more and more vivid. Tonight was the worst it's ever been. It almost felt like it happened, but then I woke up." She took a choppy breath and tears trickled down her face as her hand came up and rested on her mouth then she said, "Her death is so bad, but this time I felt her die as if she was ripped from me."

Liara scrunched her face, "I know I felt your pain."

She nodded then quickly waved her hand up and down her chest to her stomach "The pain was so intense and unbelievably painful. This nightmare...no this feeling is too real to dismiss any longer." She said then sniffled

Miranda looked at Liara then wrapped an arm around her daughter. "It's going to be ok." She scrunched her brows then looked back at Liara. "The noises we heard yesterday down in J."

"You don't think…"

She nodded, "Has to be. They're making an entrance for when the collapse happens."

Liara curled her lip, "No more excavating until we figure out what's going on, and our key is in the other room with my other daughter." Liara closed her eyes "In your dream, Sam helped them."

Mili grit her teeth "Yes, she helped them restrain her."

Liara gripped the side of her robe, "Damn it!" She shook her head then said, "If she has the gall to help them who knows if she's compromised this family and this puts you in grave danger if they know who you are and know Aria is your mother."

Mili looked down, "I know, but I will deal with that later. Right now, my concern is Nezzie."

She nodded, "Miri, wake Shay and take a crew with you to find that other entrance." She cocked her head as she curled her lip "I want them all dead except Collin. I need to know if he's the head of the snake or if I need to keep digging." She turned to Mili "Mil, wake Benezia and get her in the loop of what's happening then let your mother know of the problem then come back here."

Mili smiled. "Yes ma'am" she turned to walk out then stopped "Mom, wait for me. I want to go with you. Auntie, I'll let Benezia help you deal with David."

"Fair enough."

-/

Milizkia walked back into her quarters, where her lover was still asleep. She disrobed and crawled into bed behind her, then shimmered her hand over her thigh and kissed on her shoulder. Her hand made her way in between her lover's thighs

Benezia smiled, "mMmm baby, you're frisky this morning."

She gently ran her tongue up a crevice in her neck "mmHmm."

Benezia gently pulled away, "Hold that thought I need to pee."

Mili pinched her brow marking and grabbed her lover's arm and pulled her back to her. "Uh ah come here."

She grunted as she was pulled under her. "Babe, I'm going to pee..."

Mili smiled then kissed her "Then pee...I... just want you here for a moment."

She smiled as she looked into her eyes, then her smile faded when she saw sadness on her lover's face "What's the matter?"

"I think I had a vision and you died a horrible death down in the dig site." She took several choppy breaths. "It's was so real, and your death was so painful."

Benezia pinched her brow markings as she pulled her closer "Baby... you never told me it was here."

"I know, but I woke about a half-hour ago, and I told your mother. She's halted all excavations until she says otherwise."

She nodded, "Show me this vision."

"Ok. I'm ready."

Benezia leaned her head against her lover's, and she showed her the reoccurring nightmare. When Benezia pulled away she pinched her brow markings as she cried "Oh babe, Why didn't you show me this before? No wonder you've been terrified."

Mili held on to her "I still am. Your mother wants these people found."

She nodded, "Yes, I saw. But we're going to change the outcome of this nightmare." she kissed her then grunted, "I do have to pee though."

She chuckled and let her slide out from underneath her.

Benezia stopped when she got to the bathroom door "I hope you didn't show my mother that entire dream."

Mili laughed, "No, just you, my love."

She turned and looked at her then smiled "That was a sexy beginning."

"I know I enjoyed it."

She licked her lips slowly then bit her bottom lip "Are you going to recreate it?"

"Why don't you pee and we'll find out."

Benezia washed her hands then exited the bathroom when the door opened she expected her lover not to be on the bed, but she was. She walked over and kneeled on the bed "I thought—"

Milizkia slid her hand from under the pillow and pushed a box her way. Benezia smiled, "Ahh my purple necklace." She arched a brow at her "I liked the other version."

Mili laughed, "My dream ruined the surprise."

She grabbed the box and opened it, but it was empty. She smirked, "Ok, no necklace..." she arched a brow, "What then?"

Mili's face fell, "You're fucking with me." She laughed, "Of course there's a necklace in there."

Benezia pinched her brow markings quickly "No..." she turned the empty box to her "Empty box."

She huffed, "What the fuck!" She turned and rolled out of bed then knelt down.

Benezia crawled on the bed over to her, "Did you lose it?"

Mil shook her head then scoffed "No! It was in there. Someone's been in my fucking room is what!"

"I'm sure it just fell out."

"It didn't just fall out babe." She grumbled as she shifted through her hidden compartment.

Benezia got off the bed and walked around it and over to her. She hovered over her "Let me see.."

Mili turned with an elongated box "Benezia T'Soni-Shepard, will you be my forever, lady?"

She pushed her arm slightly as she smiled. "Damn it, why do you silly shit like that?" She giggled as she looked down at her "Marry you or bond with you?"

She smiled, "Both..."

Benezia smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, "Pssshhhttt what makes you think you're worthy?"

Mil grunted, "I'm worthy, I just saved your life from a horrific death."

She laughed, "Yes, I suppose you did." Benezia leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around her, "and I love you." She said then handed her the elongated box

Benezia smiled as she grabbed the box "I'm already your forever, girl."

"I know but—"

Benezia sat on the bed, "You are so sweet, my love." She popped open the box and looked at the bracelet sitting in its holder and an empty spot for another bracelet "It's beautiful."

"You like it?"

"Yes," She plucked the greenish-blue looking bracelet out of the box "What is this?"

It's called Alexandrite. "It's the ever-changing gemstone."

Benezia pinched her brow markings. "How do you mean?"

"It changes colors depending on the light. Emerald by day and Ruby by night and different colors in between."

"Really? How neat!" She looked the bracelet over. The bottom portion was solid, but the top had alexandrite square-cut stones covering it. "Do I even want to know how much this is?"

Mili flashed her eyes as she let out a breath, "Ummm, I had to take out a loan for it."

Benezia slowly turned her head. "Tell me you're kidding..."

She smiled then let out a small chuckle "I didn't take out a loan for it, but the price tag was rather hefty."

"Damn babe."

Mili ran her hands up her lover's thigh as she looked up. "I know, but you are well worth it. Those two years I was without you was the worse experience, and it gave me plenty of time to think. I came to the conclusion that if we ever got back together that I would want to be with you for the rest of my time in this galaxy. Through good times, bad times and everything in between because I love you, right down to my very soul and I'd give my life for you."

Benezia smiled as tears trickled down her face. "Aww babe. You want nine centuries with me?"

Mili scrunched her face then looked down "Nine centuries, huh? Damn, that's—"

Benezia grunted then pushed her slightly. "Ass..."

She laughed "Yes, nine centuries, ten centuries, twenty centuries... however long it takes until the breath in me ceases. Bond with me."

Benezia leaned down and kissed her "I love you, and yes I'll bond with you. Is this my bond bracelet?"

"Yes, it is. Because we are ever-changing."

She giggled, "You're so corny babe, and I love it." Benezia looked at the inside of the bracelet and read the inscription _Forever linked. Forever loved. Forever together. MB_

Tears formed in her eyes "Awww baby. I love you." She circled her finger in the empty spot "Is this area for you?"

"Yes, Whatever one you pick out for me will go here. I will keep these in lockup until I work up the courage to ask your parents."

She giggled, "Oh, that'll be a while, huh?"

She gave a slight head nod "Mmm probably. I'll give it a few more decades." She lifted up a necklace with a large purple stone. "Until then, will you wear this?"

"Aww, how pretty."

"I know you don't like anything too gaudy and this should be easy to cover under your shirt."

A broad smile crept across her face as she took the necklace from her hand "So, is this the purple necklace I keep close to my heart?"

Mili rumbled in laughter. "All of this and that's what's on your mind?"

She kissed her lips, "No, my love. You are on my mind." She gently caressed her cheek, "I love you, and I love how you love me sooo much."

Mili grabbed the necklace from her lover's hand and strung it across her neck and clasped it on "There, now I'll always be close to your heart."

Benezia placed her hand on it, "Good because that's where you will always be."

She leaned in and kissed her, "Come on, let's go catch these fuckers, then I want you all to myself."

"nMmmm. Yes, Let's.."

—/

Benezia walked into her mother's quarters with her three varren at her heels, "Good morning."

"Good morning, I'm assuming Mili has brought you up to speed?" replied her mother.

"Yes, she had, and I would like to go with her. You don't need me to restrain David. Hell, Mili and I could take them out and be back in twenty minutes."

Her mother chuckled, "You're arrogant, and I know you could, but I need this Collin alive to interrogate him."

"I know, and I will."

Liara rolled her eyes, "Fine." She looked at her daughter then said, "Take your shadows and go."

Benezia nodded then said, "I'm taking Pepper and Tigger, but Grim will stay here with you."

Miranda cocked a brow at the mean-looking stocky grey and red varren. "Why does he remind me of Anna?"

Liara rumbled in laughter. "Because you're thinking of Midnight and they have similar temperaments. Grim and Midnight's bloodlines both derive from Blue and Myra."

She nodded, "Yes, and they were two grumpy, mean bitches."

-/

Benezia and Mili uncloaked their shuttle as they touched down a short distance from the ship "Let's move in quickly and quietly." Benezia knelt down, looked at Pepper and Tigger as her red hand ignited, and she touched both their heads "Swift deadly kills." She said then pointed to the two men standing at the ship's open cargo ramp. "Go!" She stood as they took off running at quick speeds into the dark morning. Her vision became green, and the darkness lifted when she lowered her night vision specs. She smiled when she saw her two varren lunge at the two men's throats then tear it from their necks.

They all walked up to the two dead men and Benezia pet her varren as she said, "Good job." She turned to Lin and Gen. "Take them and do a perimeter sweep; we're going to head inside."

They nodded, then said, "Seek and Kill, Go!"

Mili looked at her lover then said, "In the vision, there was roughly ten down in the dig site, but I'm going to assume there are two or three times that." She pointed to the frigate, "There were two men guarding the ramp and probably two or three awake inside or more out here while the others are asleep."

Benezia nodded then smiled, "You ready?"

"Yes, let's do this." She said as they walked on to their ship and crept through the cargo bay and instantly killed the first soldier they saw. They took a set of stairs up to the main floor and killed another soldier roaming the main floor. Mili gave a quick nod towards a room, "Take that room, and I'll take this one."

Benezia walked into a room of sleeping men, blew into two floating orbs she created then released them on to the three double sets of bunk beds. When she saw the orbs begin to split, she turned and walked out, and the moment the door closed behind her, she heard a splatter hitting the walls and the door.

Milizkia walked into another room of sleeping soldiers and twirled her hands as she formed a large orb then blew into it. Her fingers raked down the sides of the orb as the inside turned into a greenish-yellow cloud. She made another identical large orb then extended her hands and flung each one toward them. Once the orbs made their way toward the sleeping soldiers, the outer shell of the orb disappeared and released the toxic cloud within it. The soldiers quickly sat up as they grabbed at their throats and gasped for air. She watched as they each grabbed at the air as if it was going to help them breathe. The longer they were in the toxic cloud, the more their body concave on its self as if their skin was drying up and the water within their body was evaporating. She smiled when they were lifeless mummified like bodies lying on their beds then she turned and walked out. She met up with her lover in the hallway "There was six in that room. How many in yours?"

"Same. I'm going to assume there's another room of soldiers that would make eighteen. If those two crews were asleep, then this other group is awake, and we've already killed two outside and one in the cargo bay and one on the main floor... so there's two left somewhere. Plus Collin in the main quarters and an XO quarters makes twenty." She paused when she heard Lin come through her headset, "Just killed two." She looked at her lover "Two more down, Let's hit the XO quarters then Collin's."

Mili nodded then they walked toward the XO's chambers. Benezia waved her hand in front of the door, and Milizkia quickly entered into a room with an empty bed. "Hmm..." they carefully walked into the room further then Mil said, "V.I lights one hundred percent." They looked around the room carefully, then checked the closet and bathroom. "No one here. Maybe this is "David's room?"

Benezia slightly nodded her head to the side, "Probably. Let's get Collin and head back."

Mili hit her com unit "Gen, eighteen total down. No one in the XO quarters. Heading for master chambers. We're assuming all targets are accounted for but continue to sweep the area then tag this ship."

"Copy that," replied Gen.

Benezia and Milizkia walked up to the master chambers and waved their hand over the door then quietly walked into a room with a snoring male asleep in his bed. They quietly swept the room of any other targets, then Benezia said: "Care to do the honors?"

Mili smiled then quick as a snake snatched the sleeping male right out of his bed. He hovered over his bed in a purple cocoon and stared at them. She jerked him to her, then wrapped her hand around his neck as the stasis dissipated. "I believe you've been looking for my lover."

His eyes were wide "How in the hell did you get in here? If I yell a swarm of men will come in here!"

Benezia laughed. "They're all dead, and you're the last one remaining." She hit her com unit, "Mother, target acquired."

"Wonderful. Bring him back here alive."

She smiled, "Copy that."

—/

Milizkia and Benezia walked into a room and saw David already strapped to a chair and a pissed off sister in the corner of the room. Liara pointed to a chair, "Put him there and restrain him!"

Benezia looked at her mother and whispered, "How'd she take it?"

"She's pissed, and she hit him. He said he did care for...loved her even, but she no longer believes him. At the end of their spat, she asked what he wanted your blood for, and he said he didn't know." said her mother.

"Hmm...we'll find out." She said then turned to her aunt, "Miri, how about you go first."

Miranda smiled then walked up to them "Collin, I hear you know a lot about me. Which is strange because I know nothing of you. You were no lieutenant or high ranking agent within Cerberus. You must be one of the shit crew that we fed to the dogs and front line as cannon fodder. Whatever faction you are trying to build is complete shit."

He clenched his jaw "I've been looking for you hoping you'd join our crew as our leader. You were the best agent besides Maya, and she's presumed dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you Collin but my ties to Cerberus were severed decades ago!"

Liara quickly struck his face with the back of her hand and seethed, "How dare you come here and attempt to kill my children!"

He grunted at the stinging pain in his face then his eyes flashed at her words "How..."

She looked at Collin then at David and said, "I should kill you for deceiving my daughter."

"Please don't." Collin said quickly then took a deep breath and said, "He was only doing what he was asked. He's a good kid."

Liara narrowed her eyes as she turned toward him. "Collin, you do realize that I will find out the truth. I will know every last detail by the time we're finished here." She turned to David, "David, I mean Thomas... what did you want with my daughter's blood?"

He shook his head "I already told you that I don't know, but he said it was the key. I'm not part of his group he just needed me for this job." replied Thomas

Miranda crossed her arms as her eyes narrowed then said: "So, what's really going on here?"

"Thomas isn't part of this, and he knows nothing about this group," replied Collin

Miranda walked around both of them "I find that hard to believe. An enormous job such as this and you send in a kid who knows nothing?"

"That's exactly why he was sent in because anyone else would have been a red flag." replied Collin

Liara laughed "He's sent off red flags the moment I met him." She stood before Collin then instantly dove into his mind, and when she exited she shook her head. "Wow...he's telling the truth...and this one doesn't know anything either."

Benezia looked at her, "What?"

Liara stepped back, "Take a look for yourself."

She walked up to Collin and peered into his eyes then leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'm stronger than her, and I will find what she may have missed." She leaned back then looked into his eyes once again then dove into his mind. She stood there for a moment (Collin... how long have you been practicing this?) She strolled through his mind (My mother is normally pretty damn good at this, but she's a beast that loves to thrash through a mind. You, on the other hand, opened a falsified portion of your mind and showed her what you wanted her to see, which is lies...well, partial lies.) She drug her red flaming dagger against the wall in his mind (I'm not going to dig through your mind, but instead you will freely tell me what I want to know.)

He laughed (You are good, but I will never tell you anything.)

She placed her hand on the wall in his mind, and a blacken like ink spilled out from beneath her hand and into his mind then it began to spread quickly (That's where you're wrong!)

Liara pinched her brow markings when Collin started jerking and screaming in agony. Benezia released from his mind after a moment then turned to her mother "Tsk tsk mother he fed you a sight of shit."

Liara huffed. "You're kidding!"

"No!" She snapped her fingers, "Collin!"

He looked up at her with eyes that were clouded over in a red haze "Yes...?"

"What's your name."

"Collin Adley..."

"Who is this young man next to you?"

"Thomas Crispin..."

Miranda pinched her brow, then murmured "Crispin?"

Liara looked at her, "What?"

She shook her head, "Can't be... I thought he was killed in the lab."

Benezia looked at them then back at Collin, "What's the name of the faction you're apart of?"

"The Trust..."

"Are you the leader?" asked Benezia

"No..."

"Who is?"

"Dorian—"

Miranda immediately said "...Crispin."

Liara turned to her, "Who?"

Miranda ran her hand through her hair then said, "Dorian Crispin, a young member of Cerberus the last time I saw him. Very loyal and he was part of my crew on several missions. He has to be around a hundred and ten by now." She paused. "He was part of the security crew during Shepard's rebuild. Apparently, he didn't die as I presumed on that day the facility was ruined. He's must have taken the— well ya know… He also isn't a biotic…" She snapped her fingers several times "That's why he wanted her blood. He was hoping to find something else, but there isn't anything else. What she has is genetic, and you can't gain biotics from a vile of blood. Unless he wants the vile because he is just a regular human."

Benezia gently ran her hand down Collins' face "What else do you want to tell us?"

He began to jerk, then he clenched his jaw as he grumbled, "You bitch!"

Benezia's red hand dissipated as she chuckled, "I'm done for now." She walked in front of Thomas "Now, am I going to have to do the same with you?"

Thomas shook his head, "No... I've told Liara the truth."

She looked at him "Then show me." She said right before she plunged into his mind. (Ahh you've been with a few asari in your short lifetime. A secret you like to keep from your father.)

(Yes, I do, and I don't have a problem with other species as he does.)

She walked through his mind (What are you hiding from me?)

(Nothing...)

Benezia smiled (You're a techie. When you came to our house, you instantly noticed Gwyn, but you said nothing. Instead, you made it obvious you had interests in Miranda and me. You're not as stupid as you pretend to be, quite the opposite actually. You wanted to get caught because you don't want to do this and you were hoping my mother would have done something sooner. You want nothing to do with your father's faction.)

(That's correct. All I wanted to do was finish my schooling and have my own life, but instead, he demanded that I do this. He became irritated when I wanted to work for an asari owned company, and he told me no son of his is going to work for a squid.) He huffed (He's so ignorant and blinded by hatred, and he can't see that working together only brings us further into advancement. I wasn't here during the Reaper War but even after that galactic grouping of species he still thinks humans are far superior.)

(When you say asari owned company you're referring to Gwyndolyn's company, not my mother's? Why her?)

(Do you know how quick her company is rising? The projects she's working on and how incredibly intelligent she is?)

(Yes, I know but why not GZ Tech?)

(I thought about Goto Zorah Technologies, but T'Soni Tech was more up my alley, and he wouldn't have approved of that company either.)

Benezia laughed (Ahh because you have a thing for asari.)

(Not all asari just certain ones.)

(Why Sam?)

(Convenience at the time but she grew on me the more we were together.)

(You do care for her...)

(Yes, I do.) He paused (I do love her, but I used her, all the same, to try and get what my father wanted. I just wanted to finish the job so I could move on with my life and I never meant to hurt anyone.)

(Why you?)

(I don't know I guess because of my tech and hacking skills. They were only helpful when I looked up information at the asari archives but only to a certain degree. I was able to hack your security cameras after a sizable amount of effort in your private residence if you're looking for the source. Your mother's home was extremely difficult and has something very powerful protecting her home system. The instant I would gain a fraction of an entrance I would get kicked, and the same system kicked me out when I tried to hack T'Soni Analytics. The technology your mother has is not available on the normal market, and most are difficult to get even on the black market. She has some serious connections.)

(Yes, my mother does have an extensive amount of connections at her fingertips. You do know that you'll never have a normal life after this. My mother won't allow it because now your too much of a risk and she'll never trust you.)

(She'll give me no choice but to continue to work for my father?)

(You will never be allowed to work in any company she's a part of, and that's quite a hefty handful of companies. That would also include my sister's company and GZ tech. I say this, but she probably won't allow you to leave here alive.)

(I screwed myself by doing this...)

(Pretty much.)

(What can I do to rectify it?)

(You already know the answer to that…) she released from their meld, and Benezia turned to her mother. "He wanted to get caught because he wanted no part of this to begin with and he was hoping you would have caught him sooner. His father only wanted to use him because of his tech and hacking skills." She looked at her lover "He hacked our security cameras; that's how he found out about us."

Liara arched a brow marking then said, "What else?"

"He supposedly couldn't bypass your system because your program is far more superior. The same goes for T'Soni analytics."

Her mother smiled as she gave a quick brow marking raise.

"His end goal was Gwyndolyn."

Liara pinched her brow markings as she said "What? Why, Gwynne?"

"Yes, because his career goal was to work for Gwyn, but his father screwed that up for him."

Liara walked over to him "You'll never work for my daughter or any tech company for that matter. All my companies are off-limits and especially my children."

"If I helped you would that change that?" he asked

Liara looked at Miranda then Benezia then back at him "When this is all said and done I'll think about it but how do I know this isn't just another ruse to gain strategic placement within one of my company's. Just to find out later that it's going to turn around and bite me in my ass as you worm your way into my systems and bring everything that I've worked so hard for down on my head."

He shook his head "My word means nothing at this moment, but that's all I have, and there's nothing I can say or do that will ever take that thought from your mind because what's done is done and that trust is gone."

Liara nodded, "You're right about that, but it doesn't mean you can't be useful. Do you know where all your father's bases are and how to infiltrate them?"

He nodded, "I can do even better. I'll provide you the system's, all access codes and the layouts. He's expecting a response from me once this job is done and I've obtained Benezia's vile of blood. I can tell him that the others were killed and that Collin and I managed to get away, but his injuries were too grave to survive the trip back."

She smiled, "I'm beginning to like you, Thomas." She pointed to Collin, "Shoot him then patch him up then shoot him again. Make sure he dies… slowly and painfully." The man grunted through his mouth, gag as his eyes widen.

Liara walked up to Thomas and slowly ran her fingers down the side of his face until she reached his chin then lifted it toward her until his eyes focused on hers. "If you double-cross me you will die a very horrific death…a death within your own mind." She pointed to her daughter Benezia "I will give my daughter free rein to torment your mind with the most demonized nightmarish visions you could possibly think of, and you will live in a constant state of fear until your heart finally gives out."

His eyes darted back and forth from Benezia to Liara, then he swallowed hard.

Liara looked back at her daughter "Show him what I'm talking about that way he knows what he's in for if he does cross me."

Benezia walked up to him and gently circled her finger around his forehead then stopped and said, "My mother has seen the nightmares I can do within the mind, but I'm going to take it a step further." She said then cocked a brow marking as she stared at him.

He instantly looked down at his leg as he felt something crawling up it and he jiggled it to remove it. He jerked his arms when he felt several tiny legs scurrying along his skin. Then he saw them crawling up his arm, several odd-looking centipedes with pinchers near its mouth, elongated bodies, multiple tiny pointy legs, and a scorpion-like pointy tail. They hissed at him then began to burrow into his skin. He began to breathe heavily then screamed as he felt them clawing at his skin. "Oh my god! What the fuck….what the fuck!" His eyes widen when he saw them enter his arm, and a bubble of skin moved upward toward his shoulder. "STOP! Please…please..."

Liara placed a hand on her daughter, then said, "That's enough."

Thomas blinked multiple times as tears fell from his eyes then took several deep breaths and looked at his arms with no burrowing insects. "I swear to Christ I will NOT cross you, and I don't think I will ever get that feeling or vision out of my mind. Please don't ever do that again."

She smiled, then said, "Good. Now, I'm going to have my medical doctor implant a Nano tracker into your back. If you ever tamper with it or attempt to remove it, I will unleash my daughter on you, or I'll just kill you myself."

He nodded, "Fair enough." He took a breath then said, "Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, you won't regret this."

She looked at him long and hard then said, "I have a feeling I won't, and when this is done, your father will no longer be a problem of mine or yours."

Thomas looked at her and smiled.


	40. Their love and sisters

A/N: Lemon warning.

 **Ch 40: Their love and sisters**

 **Citadel, Grand Hotel Rm 526. February 2282CE**

-/

It was long into the night as the light from her tv illuminated the room, but her eyes were becoming heavy as she nodded off to sleep. Several minutes passed when she was awoken by her omni tool dinging, and she saw tiny letters displaying My Sexy calling. She smiled then answered in a tired voice, "nMm Hey babe..."

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping? I didn't mean to—"

Milizkia grabbed her glass of water on her nightstand as she said, "No, it's fine...What's up?"

"Nothing... I just wanted to see what you were doing."

She took a sip of her water, then set it down as she said, "Do you?" She tapped at her omni tool then grabbed the tiny floatable camera off her omni tool and turned it on. She placed it in front of her and waited for it to illuminate then switched it to video call and smiled when her mesmerizing icy blue eyes were looking back at her "Hey baby."

Benezia smiled. "Hey, you, were you out or drifting?"

"Drifting as I watch tv...I may have dozed off. What are you doing?"

"I was working, but I had to finish up this thesis paper then I began to think of you."

Mili readjusted her pillow and turned the tv volume down "Yea? How's that going?"

"Which part? Your quarterly financial plans or my thesis paper?"

"Both... this is your last class and paper for your second doctorate is it not Dr. Benezia T'Soni-Shepard."

Benezia chuckled "Yes, it is." She got up and stretched her back, "Ugh my back and neck are stiff, and these classes have been draining me."

"That's because you work too hard."

She laughed, "Says the asari that works more than I do. Would you like me to be lazy? Hmm, boss...?"

Mili snickered "It's my business, of course, I'm supposed to work on it constantly, and I know you're not lazy when it comes to work."

"That you do and you're doing an excellent job with it on top of all the T'Seius businesses."

"I try." She let out a breath "It's been a few years. What happened with you two and the whole archeology thing?"

"Mom got spooked after that vision you gave her of Sam and I dying on her watch in darkness. She swept the excavation site and removed all the explosives they could find and secured the entrance they made but it wasn't enough. She decided to take a break and just advise and teach for now, which is good because I wanted a break from it as well. She'll return one day but not for a while and she never officially documented those items I found." She looked down then at her lover "Without that documentation no one will ever know, and she wants it that way. Something else is down there, and she will find it but not right now."

Milizkia nodded, "Babe, I've been thinking about when I asked you to bond with me."

"mmhmm… what about it?"

"Well, I think when I get back, I want to gather everyone and make that announcement."

She smiled, "You do?"

"Yes, it's time our sisters knew about us. We've been keeping this secret for far too long, and I don't want it to be a secret anymore. I want to be with you the way we are at home, everywhere we go. It's difficult to go to these family vacations and not be with you and have to sleep in separate rooms while we're there and them constantly asking why we don't bring anyone anymore. Everyone is fine with Lena and Gwyn being together, and they've been together half the time we have."

"I know babe. When are you coming home?"

"Ugghh… I leave the Citadel tomorrow then I need to swing by Illium. I should be home in the next two or three days."

Benezia nodded. "Ok, ummm…" She looked at the time 2136. "It's too late to make calls tonight, but I can try and get everyone together at mom's in the next week or so. Or would you like to wait for our summer vacation to tell them?"

"Well, if you call your mom then she'll know something is up."

"But she already knows."

"Babe, at this gathering, I want to tell the sisters, but I also want to ask your mother's permission."

"Ooooh… and you want to surprise her."

She nodded, "Yes."

"We have three options. Option one and two are we ask Gwyn or Sam to get mom to gather everyone or three; we ask Miranda."

"Hmmmm….Miranda could be tricky, especially if her mind is open to Liara and if she notices a black spot but… I don't think Miri has herself completely open to her; I don't know. Sam won't be able to keep a secret for shit, and it's hard enough for her now. Gwyn…may be our best option, but Liara will think she's gathering everyone for herself and Lena."

Benezia smirked. "Gwyn will be too nervous, and mom will get it out of her. You know how they are together."

"Ok.. so Miranda it is then. Let me let you go, and I'll call her now."

She pouted, "Baby… I thought we were done for the night and I wanted to fall asleep with you as we talked or watched tv."' She bit her bottom lip, "nMmm ssss I miss you …"

She smiled. "Oooo did I hear a bit of an I want you tone in that I miss you."

Benezia giggled "nMMm maybe…" she said as she angled the camera to view more of her naked breasts then trailed a finger down the valley between them.

Her smile broadens as she stared at her perky breasts on the screen "nMmm you're teasing me with those plump melons."

"mmHmmm, you going to put your mouth on them?" she murmured as she bit her lip.

"Ssss damn babe. Ummm, give me umm ten minutes." She looked at her lover slowly run her tongue up her finger then over her hardening nipple then said, "Ok ok ummm umm five…five minutes, and I'll call you right back."

"You better hurry up, or I'll just take care of myself without you."

She grunted, "Babe, wait for me. Please… I love you."

She made a kissy face, "I will but hurry up, love you."

Milizkia smiled as her lover faded away, then slid out of bed and slipped her robe on. She walked over to the small table and sat down, then took a few breaths and called her stepmother. Her omni tool rang several times before her stepmother answered: "Hey Mil."

"Hey mom, are you busy? If you are, I can just call you tomorrow."

Miranda pinched her eyebrows. "No, we just finished up a movie. Why? What's on your mind?"

She rubbed the back of her neck, "Ummm, I need to speak with you privately if you don't mind."

She looked over at Liara lying on the couch with her eyes closed and her mouth slightly parted and Shepard walking toward the bathroom then back at her daughter "Ok… well, Liara's asleep and Shep is on the way to the bathroom. So, what's on your mind?"

"I ummm want to ask Liara and Shepard's permission to bond with Benezia."

Miranda smiled broadly, "That's fantastic news, sweetie." She said as she got up from the couch and walked outside.

She nodded, "I also want to tell her sister's… all the sister's that we're together at the same time—"

"And in order to do that, you need my help?"

"Yes, I would like to surprise Liara if at all possible. We were thinking a gathering at her house possibly, or we could wait until summer vacation."

Miranda gazed out into the midnight sky and smiled then looked at her daughter. "I'll put the idea in her head that we should do another family gathering at the house soon and I'll get back to you on when."

"Thanks, mom, I love you."

"Any time sweetie. I'll see you soon and love you too."

—/

 **Armali, Thessia - T'Soni-Shepard Estate - March 2282CE**

Benezia turned to her lovely purple lover as their shuttle touched down at her mother's estate, "Don't be nervous..."

She exhaled as she closed her eyes briefly "I'm trying not to be. Is just, what if she says no."

Her hand came up then gently ran down her face as she looked into her eyes "She won't, and there's no reason for her to. She loves you, and she would never turn you away."

"I know, but I'm still extremely nervous. So many thoughts running through my head right now. Your other sister's backlash or mine." She rolled her eyes, "Jes…"

She placed her hands on her lover's face "Look at me… don't worry about them, my parents or yours. I love you, and no matter the decision, we will still be together."

Mili nodded, "You're right." She groaned as she looked at the time, "We're so damn late."

"Yea… well, she'll get over it. Your bracelet was supposed to be ready three days ago, not this afternoon, not my fault."

"If you would have ordered it when—"

Benezia rolled her eyes "Don't start with me. You had years to think of something I would like, and you gave me like a few—"

"Oh, no no I asked you like a decade ago—"

She pushed her fingers against her lover's mouth "Shooooooosh! I've been busy, Oooook. I thought I had more time, and you wear minimal jewelry. I struggled with the idea of what you would want."

She smiled as she chuckled, "You did good, and I love it. It's subtle, yet stunning." She said, then paused for a brief moment "So….how much did you pay to get that expedited?"

"Eh! Shh! It doesn't matter…doesn't matter the bracelet is made. Let's just go…" She said as she turned, then raised her finger when Mili began to laugh "Eh…"

-/

Liara looked over when she heard the sliding glass door open, and her daughter Benezia walk on to the patio and said, "Hello…hello…"

Anna grunted then yelled, "It's about fucking time you got here! We're all starving here waiting on you two to get here."

Liara waved her hand at her eldest daughter as she got up from her lounge chair and walked toward Benezia, "Oh hush, you've been snacking as has everyone else." She arched a brow marking as she looked at Benezia then hugged her "You are forty-five minutes late."

"Yea, we had some last-minute business to handle before we came here." Replied Benezia.

Liara turned and hugged Mili and felt that she was shaking somewhat. She pulled back and looked at her for a moment then looked at her daughter "Why are you nervous?"

She rubbed the back of her neck then looked at her lover then back at her aunt. "Ummm…well, there's something—"

Liara looked at Mili then at her daughter then whispered, "Nezzie, you're not pregnant, are you?"

Benezia quickly retorted, "No!"

She let out a sigh of relief... "Thank the goddess."

Benezia arched a brow at her then looked at Mili then gave a wicked smile then looked back at her mother. "Actually, I am..."

Liara let out a screech "Whaaaaat?! I hope to the goddess above you're kidding!"

Miranda looked at them with wide eyes and whispered, "Oh my god! Is this why?"

Shepard came running from the other side of the pool and yelled: "Please tell me you're kidding!"

Benezia looked at her parents and touched her belly before her sisters came over, "No, baby T'Soni-T'Seius right here."

Shepard and Liara raked their hands down their faces. "Oh my god, your only eighty-seven! Nez, you're too young!" Hissed Liara "I can't believe you would even consider this!"

"Why can't you just be happy for me!" said Benezia

All her sisters scrunched their faces "What the hell is going on here?" asked Anna

Liara hung her head then pointed to Benezia, "Your sister here decided to get pregnant at the age of eighty-seven."

Anna shrieked, "WHAT! Are you insane! Who the hell is the father?"

Benezia pointed to Milizkia, "Mili is."

All but three of the sister's mouth's dropped open, and Anna shook her head then said, "You're fucking shitting me!"

"No, actually Mili and I have been together for the last forty-five years."

Anna blinked slowly, "Get the fuck out of here! Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious."

Liara rubbed her eyes, then said, "Nez... I'm a grandma at two hundred and five…two—hundred and FIVE! Goddess..." she looked at Mili. "What did your mother say?"

Mili looked at Benezia then squinted her eye as she said, "Ummm..."

She waved her hand around. "Oooh, you haven't even told her yet!" She pointed her finger in the air as she walked to a chair "She's going to SHIT!"

Benezia shook as she clamped her hand over her mouth as she laughed quietly. She took a deep breath as she finished her laugh. "Mom…"

Her hands dropped against her thighs as she shook her head, then replied sadly, "Yes..."

"I'm kidding..."

Liara grabbed her plastic cup and threw it at her. "Ugh... I hate you right now." She grabbed a towel and threw it at Mili "Both of you!"

Mili laughed hesitantly as she looked at her then at Benezia.

"Sorry... but we do need to tell you something."

Liara laughed "Oh yea, what's that? You want to get bonded." She said then looked at Shepard as he laughed as well.

"Actually, that's exactly why we're here and wanted this gathering," said Benezia as she looked at her sisters then at her parents.

Her parents laughed harder. "Yea ok... you're not getting me again. What do you really want? I know it can't be money; you have plenty of that."

Mili looked at Benezia then back at her parents as she scratched the back of her neck "Auntie... for seriousness... we want to get bonded."

Liara's laughed tapered off when she saw Mili pull out a forearm length box then kneel before her "Lady Liara of House T'Soni. I am here to ask your permission to bond with your daughter and to ask for your blessing of our bracelets."

She pinched her brow markings as she looked at her husband, then at Miranda "What…?"

Milizkia scrunched her face at her response. She took a deep breath then said: "I ask—"

"I heard you." She said swiftly. Her fingers gently pulled at her bottom lip when she looked at Benezia, "You… want to bond with my Nezzie?"

Mili continued to look down with her box raised, "Yes, ma'am, I do."

She looked at her husband (Well, what do you say?)

He smiled (I say, yes. They were made for each other. I wish they would wait, but they are forever linked.)

(True, I feel the same. Then we approve of it?)

(Yes...)

Liara looked at her children "What do you all think?"

Gwyn immediately said, "YES! I think they're perfect together."

Anna nodded then smiled, "Don't we get to shoot Mili's in her ass first?"

Shepard laughed. "Ahhh the rite of passage. Anna, this relationship has been no secret to your mother and me or Miranda since this began forty-five years ago. Mili has proven herself to us time and again over the years."

"But—"

"I know and what's fair is fair." He looked at Mili "Mili, you must go through the rite and possibly receive a flogging from each sister."

Mili smiled, then laughed, "If you wish." She stood and handed Benezia the box then pointed to Anna, "You can try, but you won't get a hit on me."

"We'll see about that," replied Anna as she rubbed her hands together then smiled

Milizkia looked at her lover then Liara and smiled. "If you all think I'm going to run you have another thing coming."

Benezia stepped forward as she blazed her hand red, "Will you run from me when I chase you down?"

She turned and looked at her lover slowly with a raised brow marking. "Ooooh are we going to duke it out again? I didn't run from you then nor will I now."

She laughed, "Who won last time?"

"There was no winning because your power burned my arm last time, remember?"

Anna scrunched her brow markings "Wait, you fought her before?"

"Oh yes, they've fought before." replied her mother

Miranda nodded, "That was a fight to see too!" She thumbed her thumb at Benezia. "She whipped Mili with her whip of destruction, and I thought your mother was going to faint."

"What!" exclaimed Riley

"Yep and Mili caught it with no hesitation, and her arm didn't snap off. She's also a golden gene carrier as is your mother," replied Miranda

Anna crossed her arms and huffed, "Well damn, her having this golden gene just takes all the fun out this whole rite."

Mili and Benezia laughed, "Hey, you can still try."

"Pppphhhhttt what's the point besides me wasting my energy," replied Anna

Mili turned and stuck her butt out "Here, I'll give you one if that makes you happy."

Anna walked up to her and punched her in her ass, and Mili grunted "Owwwuhh. Damn, Anna!"

She laughed, "That's for not fucking telling me this whole time." She turned and frogged her sister in her arm, "And you!"

Benezia grabbed at her arm and rubbed it. "Owww."

They looked at their sisters then said, "Anyone else want to hit us?"

Jes stepped forward with her arms crossed as she looked at her younger sister then at her eldest "Do you plan on telling mother about this?"

Mili let out a breath as she rubbed her now bruising butt cheek. "Yes, and I'll tell her in person when I feel the time is right."

"And what if she doesn't approve?" said Jes

"Mother will approve, and I sense that you have a problem with this little sister."

Jes sucked her teeth "I'll approve of this when our mother does."

Mili walked up to her sister "Mom may want you to follow in her footsteps, but YOU are not her, and your approval is NOT required! I am the Lady of our House and don't you forget that."

"Maybe you are, but she is our mother and the Queen of Omega!"

She looked at her sister and roared "Do you THINK I give a damn about Omega? Eight fucking years I spent, day and night on that god awful shit hole of a rock! She would rather play god there than play a part in our lives and you're ok with that?" She pointed to her sisters "I've been there for you more than she ever was and I provide for you daily, but you're going to stand there and give me that shit ass look?"

Jeserie looked down, and she knew she was right about her mother not physically being there for her then said, "She's our mother, and maybe you had it worse than I did, but I talk to her regularly, and I will wait until she makes a decision before I do."

She pinched her brow markings then nodded, "Ok…" she looked at her youngest sister, "Sel, do you feel the same way? Hmm? Does mom need to turn your head in whatever direction she sees fit?"

Selova blinked rapidly then looked at her sister Jes then back at her eldest sister "Mil, I know you do a great deal for both of us. I wish you nothing but happiness in this joining, and regardless of mother's decision, I'm for this."

"Thank you." Mili turned toward Jes. "I will inform mother of this joining personally, and it will not come from you; do you understand me?"

Jeserie crossed her arms as she just stared into her eyes and said nothing.

"Are you going to continue to test me? Because if you really want to be like her, then I will strip you of everything that you currently have."

"I wouldn't mind being a T'Loak!" snipped Jess

Mili narrowed her eyes then said, "Then so be it! Everything you've worked for up until today is under T'Seius and after today you will no longer have access to any of it. You want to be a T'Loak then go be one."

"Fine, I will!" replied Jeserie as she turned and stormed toward the back door.

"Good luck…but where will you go and how? Everything you currently have belongs to me."

She placed her hands on her hips and turned on her heel "I'll call mom right now, and she'll handle this."

She smirked, "Go right ahead and call her…"

Jeserie stared at her sister as she grits her teeth, then yelled: "I will!" She quickly tapped at her omni tool as she placed the vidcall on speaker then smiled when her mother came into view "Mom…"

"Hey, babe—"

Her words came out quick as she spoke, "Lizzie is being a total bitch! She's stripping me of everything and said I couldn't have anything!"

Aria closed her eyes for a brief second while her daughter rambled off incoherent nothingness. She raised her hand, "Ok… stop…STOP! I can't even understand what you're rambling about, so just stop. Where is Liz?"

Milizkia stepped into view "I'm right here."

"What the fuck is going on?" asked her mother

"She's testing me, and I don't have time for her shit, is what. She doesn't approve of what I'm doing, and she thinks I need your approval because you're our mother. I know she looks up to you and wants to be you, but she's not you, and she will not act like an asshole to me. She can grow up the rest of her life just as you did if she wants to be a T'Loak. Everything that she has is under T'Seius; therefore, she gets nothing."

Aria flared her nostrils as she let out a breath, "Lizzie, I don't have time for this shit!"

"Oh, and you think I do! You have her up your ass, so you deal with her. It's why she called, all mighty one." She mocked then rolled her eyes

"Hey, you better watch your damn mouth, and I don't like your fucking tone!" she snarled then looked over at her other daughter "Jes, your sister is Lady of the House if you want all the shit that she provides for you then you need to listen to her."

"BUT—"

"Period! You live in the life of luxury because of me and our lineage, BUT she's currently providing it for you, and I relinquished it ALL to her. So, knock your shit off."

"Mom!"

"Jes, I'm not saying you can't be a T'Loak, but that's not something I want you to do right now. Your sister works too damn hard for you to be acting like this toward her. Whatever differences you may have with her, then you need to work them out as sisters. Do you understand?"

Jes looked down then at her sister then back at her mother, "Yes, ma'am."

"Are we done here?" asked Aria

Mili thumped her sister on her crest when she didn't respond. "Answer her, you called her."

Jes rubbed her crest, "Oww, you bitch!" She looked at her mom "Mom!"

Aria rolled her eyes "You two knock it the fuck off!" She let out a breath then said, "Jes, your sister is in charge. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. What she says goes for House T'Seius. Are we done here?"

Jes clenched her jaw, then replied, "Yes, ma'am."

"Thank you. I love you both. Goodbye." said Aria as her video faded.

"Well, that was a waste of her time," said Milizkia

Jes pushed her, "Shut up!"

She thumped her crest then she walked back over toward Liara. "Don't think I won't still take your stuff away.

Liara looked at Benezia then back at Mili as she shook her head then laid her hand upon her crest after she knelt down, "Milizkia T'Seius you have my blessing to bond with my daughter." She waved Shepard over to them, and he took ahold of the box. She grabbed both bracelets from the box then spoke. "I bless these bracelets with the power of House T'Soni. May your bond always be strong throughout the centuries to come and may your love always pull these bracelets together." She placed them in one hand then waved her glowing hand over them and watched them quickly glow a bright blue then she set them back into their boxes." She placed her hand back on Mili. "Rise my child for you are of House T'Soni."

Mili rose and stood before Liara as she had a broad smile on her face. "Mili, you were always family, but when this is official, you will be bound to this family through Benezia."

She smiled, "Thank you for your blessing, Lady Liara."

Liara smiled, "No need for that."

"Yes, I wanted to do this the traditional way of the asari and the way of the Houses."

Liara nodded, "Thank you for coming to me and keeping the tradition true." She turned when Miranda popped a bottle of champagne and said, "Let's have a toast."

Miranda poured several glasses, then rose her glass. "To Benezia and Milizkia may your love always be true and may your love always guide you as it already has. We love you."

—/

Mili walked over to her sister and thumped her crest. Jes quickly grab the side of her head. "Oww Damn it, stop that!"

"Why are you being so snarky to me? I take care of you," asked Mili

"Because I'm your sister and I can be," replied Jess

Mili wrapped an arm around her "So, are you ok with this or not?"

Jes hooked an arm around her sister "I'm ok with it." She looked up at her "I know you work hard to give us everything and I'm sorry I did that. I just don't want mom to be excluded."

"Mom won't be excluded, nor will she ever. I promise you that, and I love mom very much.

"You don't visit her much anymore."

Mili sighed "I know, but it's because I'm busy. There's also the main reason why I don't, and it's dangerous for me to go there, but I'll see her soon. Is she upset about it?"

"No... maybe a little."

Selova walked up to them "So, you two ok now?"

Jes gave a quick laugh, "Yes. So what now? You get bonded and have babies?"

"No babies just yet. We're going to keep living our life as we have been, but now everyone knows."

"You love her that much huh?" asked Jes

"More than anything and I would give her my life if it meant to save hers."

Jes nodded then said, "Hey, want to hit a club tonight? Dance the night away and get smashed?"

Mili arched a brow then looked at Benezia. "Well, you interested?"

Anna wrapped an arm around Mili's shoulder, "I am!"

Benezia smiled "I'll go. What about the rest of you?"

The girls all arched a brow when Liara said, "I'd love to go. Miri, Lovie?"

Jes looked around as she said, "Ummm..."

"Oh, I guess we weren't invited?" Liara said as she cocked her head at Jes

Mili thumped her sister's crest. "Answer her; she's talking to you."

"Owww..." she hit her sister, "Stop doing that!"

She laughed then said, "Ok ok... but you act like they don't throw a ton of parties." She looked at the other younger girls "You all are nervous to show them how you act out on the town." Mili rolled her eyes "They don't care. Geezus you've seen how retarded they get when they're intoxicated."

Jess nodded, then said, "I'm sorry, of course, you're invited."

Liara smiled, "Great, so where are we going and what time?"

"Oh, ummm how about the Vortex, 2300?" replied Jes

"Ooooo that place is killer." said Anna, "Mom, it's three clubs in one place. I think you'll like it. The club on the left will be more your age."

Liara gave her a lopsided grin as she scrunched her face, "Yea because I'm that old…"

—/

Milizkia and Benezia pulled up to the Vortex club in her black sleek Striker R9 sports sky car. "Damn this place is busy tonight." She placed her hand on the dash "V.I. valet mode with restrictions of two miles." She grabbed the key fob when it rose from the dash then opened her door and was greeted by a young male "Ladies, welcome to the Vortex, are we valeting tonight?"

"We are and don't fuck up my car." She said then handed him the valet fob.

"Yes, ma'am " He replied as he handed her a valet ticket.

Milizkia looked over at their forming entourage, and Anna walked up to her "Holy shit! Is that the new Striker R9?"

She smiled, "It is."

"Damn! We're all here; we were just waiting on you two." She thumbed her thumb at her mom "Sister, check mom all fucking candied out!"

Her mouth dropped open "Holy shit! Did she just out dress us all?"

Mili smirked as she looked at her stunning aunt then turned to her lover, "Nah, you're much sexier in your black slinky outfit, my little tart." She murmured then slapped her ass.

Anna turned her head, "Gross, did you just slap my sister's ass? Let's keep the pillaging of the goods to a minimum until I get more alcohol in my system."

Mili laughed then walked up to her aunt, whistling quickly and loudly then said, "Hot Damn! Look at you yeeoow!"

Liara turned as she smiled, "Mili, knock it off!"

She laughed, then said, "Sorry, mom..."

Liara smiled at her calling her mom, "Ok, let's get the show on the road." She looked at Jes "Care to lead, or do you want me to?"

"Oh, umm ok..." she looked at the front door and saw her friend Scott. "I know the door guy, but he won't let all of us cut and just get in for free."

Liara arched a brow marking, "Ok, then let me show you how it's done." She said as she gracefully strolled beyond the long waiting line then up to the doormen "Hello gentlemen, can you let Ms. D'Rore know that Lady Liara is here. I've come with Lady T'Seius, and we are here with our family to enjoy her lovely establishment."

He tapped his earpiece, "Ms. D'Rore, a Lady Liara is here—yes, ma'am." He looked at Liara as he opened the door, "Lady Liara, enjoy your evening. Ms. D'Rore will find a table for you in the VIP area if you wish. The bar is also more accessible there than any of the other ones throughout the club. The VIP areas are only located within the main club area. Once you get beyond the main hallway, you can head left or right; there are two VIP areas which are each equally the same with tables, chairs, booths, and a bar. The area is divided from the club by a clear half wall with a few steps heading up. When you reach the steps you'll be greeted by someone who will request to see your pass, let them know you're Ms. D'Rore's guest and they'll provide you with a stamp. Ms. D'Rore informed me and the others that your entry and VIP access are free, but your drinks are not."

Liara chuckled, "I didn't expect them to be." She said as she placed a chit in his hand and in the other door man's hand "Thank you, this is for your troubles." she said then looked back as several disgruntled waiting customers began to complain about their large group entering before them."

He glanced at the generous tip and smiled, then tucked it into his pocket. "Thank you." He looked at the line and yelled: "Shut up, or none of you are getting in!"

-/

The bass pumped through her body as she made her way through the crowded club and over to the bar where she saw Jes leaning up against it. Anna leaned on the bar as she showed off her cleavage to the handsome young and muscular bartender. "Hi, can I get the best asari drink you can con-cock-t. Maybe…something long and stiff?" She said then slowly licked her bottom lip.

He smiled at her broadly, then said, "I have exactly what you're looking for." He watched her as he mixes up a drink then set it on the bar "Concocted for you."

She picked up the glass and slowly licked the sugar off the rim then took a sip "mMmm tasty."

"That it is... every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday." He said as he leaned forward slightly.

She smiled, "Mmmm, that's good to know." she said then turned when Miranda bumped into her.

"Bloody hell, I need a drink!" She fanned her neck with her hand "I'm so hot. Wheeew! It's a fucking madhouse in here. I have goddamn men and women grabbing at my ass everywhere I turn."

Jes smirked, "I know that's why I currently have my ass facing the bar, and it's calmer in here." She said then took a sip of her drink.

Miranda looked at Anna's drink, "What is that? That looks good."

She shrugged, "I don't know eye candy back here made it for me." Her head tilted as she cocked a brow marking when her eyes fell upon Mili groping on her sister and kissing her. "Ugh… I'm going to have to get used to that."

"What?" replied Jess

She pointed as Jes and Miranda followed her hand, "That."

Jess laughed, "Woah, yea that is odd to see, plus they probably fuck every night."

Miranda began to cough as she choked on her newly acquired drink, and Anna popped her hand against Jes's arm, "Shut up!"

-/

Mili shimmered her hands down her lover's open back then down to her rear as she kissed her lips "mMmmm…Oooooh you're not wearing any underwear."

She giggled as she moved her body to the beat, "I am too babe but easy access."

She kissed down her neck. "Mmm, you always turned me on so easily. This silk dress, I can see your curves, tits, and ass through it. The way you're moving all up on me...Mmmm it's making me want you. How about I take you somewhere dark…?"

She turned as she pressed her backside into her and swayed her body then turned her head toward her and said, "Baby, you just can't get enough of my pussy and hearing me moan. I wear these outfits for you."

Her hands shimmered down her lover's sides as she moved with her, "I love these outfits, and you always look sexy in them. You're right, I can't get enough of you, and I love to hear you moan. I want to just hike up your dress and have at you."

She turned to face her then kissed her lips slowly "Mmmm then how about we go home or…. Make a trip out to the car?"

"mMmm I love how you think." She squeezed her ass as she sucked on her bottom lip then pulled her off the dance floor and walked toward the exit.

Anna saw them walking toward the exit, and she hurried over to them "Hey, woah are you two leaving already?" asked Anna

"No, I have a craving for your sister, and I didn't want to fuck her on the dance floor, so we're going to the car."

Anna gagged, "Ok, ok, spare me the details."

—/

Milizkia tapped at her omni tool and opened the passenger side door and slid in. She looked up at her lover and smiled as she extended her hand.

Benezia closed the door on her lover and walked around to the driver's side; opened the door then slid in and shut it.

Mili raised a brow marking as she looked at her. "Hmm ok, are we leaving?"

Benezia smiled "V.I Privacy mode please."

Mili smiled as the windows tinted to a dark black "Privacy mode? What do we need that for hmmm?"

"You know exactly what we need it for." She murmured as she pulled her dress up and showed off her skimpy pink thong.

A broad smile crept across her face, "Mmm, you are so fucking sexy." She said as she leaned over and kissed her. Her fingers shimmered up her thigh under her panties and then rubbed her clit.

Benezia's hand ran up the length of her lover's fringe as she kissed her "Yess baby..."

"Mmm... Here hang on a second." She tapped the button to lean the seat back some "There, now you're more accessible." She said as she leaned down and kissed her chest. Her hands reached inside her lover's dress and wrapped her hand around her breast. "No bra? Gawd, I love you." She pulled her breast out then placed her mouth on her darken blue nipple and sucked on it then bit it. She quickly doused two of her fingers then licked her breasts as her hand migrated down to her sex and slowly made full circles around her clit then ran her fingers up and down her wet folds. "Mmm, you are easily accessible."

Her eyes rolled back as she bit down on her bottom lip, then murmured "mmmm fuuuck."

She kissed her lips as she briskly rubbed her clit "Is this what you want?"

Benezia moaned as she rocked her hips into her lover's hand "Yessss baby. nMmm...nMmm."

Her fingers entered her, and she could feel her wetness soaking her fingers as she moved them in and out of her. When she removed them, she slid her wetness over her folds then around her clit. "Mmm, I want to taste you."

Benezia smiled, "You always want to taste me."

She kissed her, "Because you taste good, and you love when I do." She kissed her slowly "Do you not want me to?"

"If you can reach then please do." She said as she spread her legs further apart.

Milizkia leaned uncomfortably over the center console. "Oh, I can reach." She said as she slid down and placed her mouth on her clit and gave it several quick flicks of her tongue then sucked on it.

Her hips pushed into her as she tilted her head back, "nMmmm god yess..."

Mili looked at her omni tool when it dinged then said, "Fuck..."

"What?" replied Benezia as she leaned forward.

"It's Jes..." she clicked her omni tool, "Yes?"

"Hey, where you at? I've been looking all over for you." asked her sister.

Mili replied quickly, "I'm busy; I'll be back in...twenty minutes."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Said Jes

"If you must ask such a stupid question, I'm in my car fucking Benezia."

"Ughhhh ok, sorry." She said then ended the call.

Benezia laughed, "Babe!"

Milizkia snickered then kissed her and went back to fingering her. "What?"

She smiled then kissed her lips, "nMmm nothing, I love you."

She sucked on her tongue and rubbed the palm of her hand against her blue nub as she fingered her. "nMmm I love when you moan; it drives my insides wild."

Benezia smiled as she moaned, "nMm nMmm god... you make me feel so damn good."

Her lover's moaning was bouncing in her auxiliary cavities, and she could feel herself dampening. "I want to fuck that pussy."

"MMmm then get your sexy ass over here and do it." Benezia pushed the button to slide the seat all the way back then leaned the chair as far back as it would allow, which wasn't much further. "There, come here."

Mili looked at her then at the steering wheel and the angle of the chair. She scrunched her face and slightly shook her head, "I'm not going to get a good connection, babe."

She cocked her head slightly then firmly said: "Get your ass over here!"

"Ok...ok..." She said as she crawled over the console and in between her lover's legs.

The moment she laid on her, Benezia's hands went down to her lover's pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them then slid them down. Mili grabbed at her pants and pushed them further down. She touched her sex to her lover's and pressed into her as she leaned down and kissed her "nMmm." She grunted, "Babe, this steering wheel is on my ass. I can't—"

"Then move it." snipped Benezia

She arched her back as she twisted then tilted the wheel up. "This would have been a bit easier if we were on the other side. This is uncomfortable…"

Benezia rolled her eyes "Uncomfortable? This seat belt thingamabob is rammed in my ass cheek, my heel is in the damn cup holder, and you're pressing my thigh against the door handle. Stop whining and get to grinding."

Mili pinched her brows markings at her lover "I'm not whining just stating a fact."

Her brow marking arched as she sat up on her elbows. "Do you not want to do this...?" She said then patted her ass "Actually, just get up."

"No, no, no…don't do that." she quickly said as she looked down at her and kissed her "Besides, I'm not going anywhere until I'm done with you." She said then rocked her dampened sex up and down her lover's. The pressing and consistent grinding and motion began to awaken her clit. "nMmm, fuck." Her mouth was parted as she breathed heavily with every, and she gripped the back of the seat as she pushed against her harder and faster.

Benezia grabbed on to her lover as she rocked her hips into her. "nMmmm yes Emmie... nMm fuck" She could feel her lover's hot breath against her neck as she rubbed up against her sex. She shimmered her hands down her back and over her rear then squeezed her cheeks with every thrust into her. "nMmm yesss…"

Her tongue ran up the crevices in her neck then she kissed down it as she rocked against her "Mmm slap that ass baby."

Benezia slapped her ass then gripped it tight as she pushed into her "mMmm. Come here and give me those wet sloppy kisses that I love so much."

Mili smiled then licked her lover's lips as she kissed her then sucked on her lip. "I love this so much better when you rabbit me and fuck me. Arching your back as you rub up against me with hot rapid breaths on my neck. With my hand on your ass and my fingers in your pussy."

Her head tilted her head back at her words, "Mmmm yea? You love it when I do that, huh?"

"Mmmmhmm because you're all hunched up on me, gripping at everything around you and just fuckin' gettin' it." She said, then kissed on her lover's exposed neck. "mMmm I love you."

Her eyes fluttered as her breaths were becoming heavy, and her hands gripped on to her lover's rear as she pushed her into her. She rocked her hips as she moaned then licked her drying lips "nMmm...fuck that pussy baby."

Mili thrust into her and let her sex slap against hers several times then rolled her hips in a circular motion. She smiled at her lover's moans then she kissed her lips. "That feel good?"

"mmmHmmm she's almost there... keep going."

"Yea? Want me to keep doing this or finger you?"

She sucked on her lip then kissed her "nMmm nMmmm nMmm just...keep going."

Milizkia pinched her brow markings as her breaths were ragged then she gripped the seat tighter with every thrust, and she could feel herself coming to peak. "mMmm fuck..." she breathed then she licked her lips "I'm almost there...

Benezia kissed her neck "Do you want to come or meld with me?"

She smiled, "nMmm, I am yours babe; take me into a meld."

Her hands traveled up her back as she kissed her then her aura sparked around them as she pulled her into a meld. "Mmm, I love you. Come here you…"

—/

Anna leaned against the bar as she looked out into the crowd of people dancing the night away then she turned to Jeserie and said, "So, tell me, Jess, what do you prefer, dick, pussy or a little of both?"

She shrugged, "A little of both, but I lean more towards dick, there's just something about the penetrating that I enjoy."

Anna nodded, "Yes, me too. I'm like a ninety-ten split. I love dick but don't mind some pussy every now and then."

"I'm probably more of a seventy-thirty."

She nodded. "Now, Bene used to play both fields almost equally, but then that changed. I'm wondering if that was because of Mili."

Jes turned to her, then said, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, because Mili loves pussy and tits but not so much dick. She tends to be terri—" She paused, then laughed and shook her head "I can't believe I never saw it before. The looks, the hints of jealousy, the playful touching, Benezia always sticking up for her, and her winter torture on Xana, their random disappearances, and amongst many other things." She laughed, "Wow...I have to admit though if there was anyone in the world I knew that will take care of my sister, it's her." she looked over when she saw Mili walking into the VIP area and toward her.

"Hey, bartender can I get two top-shelf margaritas on the rocks with a shot of Grand Marnier." She said then looked at Anna then at her sister "What?"

"So, where's my sister or did you leave her in the car?" asked Anna

"No, she went to the bathroom. Why?" she replied as she grabbed her drink then took a sip.

Anna smiled, "So...does she fuck your face as you eat her out?"

She coughed as she choked on her drink, "What the fuck, Anna?"

Anna laughed, "Well...?"

She took another sip then said, "If you must know, she has, yes."

"Enlighten me... how is she and how so?

She smiled as she thought about her sexy lover, "Your sister is fucking amazing...mmm her curves, those lips, that toned ass, and those perfectly plump blue titties..mMmm."

Anna rolled her eyes, then said, "I'm talking about sex, not her damn body."

"Hmm? Oh... well it depends. If I'm down, then she just thrusts up and fucks my face at times, but the other way is so much sexier. She'll just straddle my face and fuck it as I grip on to her and go to town on it."

Anna arched her brow markings at her reply and nodded then said, "Do you fuck with a dildo or what? I don't get the fucking without a dick part. I mean I get how a woman can make you cum with their hand and shit but—"

Milizkia smirked "That's because you're inexperienced when it comes to women. Me, on the other hand, I am not. I know what they like and what makes your sister's toes curl as she moans in ecstasy. Yes, I've fucked her with a very expensive dick that attaches—"

Anna's drink sprayed out from her mouth, and on the bar then she quickly said, "What? You fuck her with a strap on?"

"Not just any strap on. This one attaches to your ezones and internally, and you feel everything as a male would, it's phenomenal."

Anna blinked slowly as she wiped her drink off her mouth, then said, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Nope..."

Jes leaned into them "Where the hell can I get one of these?"

Milizkia laughed, "I know a place if you feel like dropping several thousand credits."

Jes and Anna's eyes widen as Jes said, "Several thousand? Daaaaayum…"

"Why do you like pussy so much anyway?" asked Anna

Milizkia smirked, "Because it tastes good."

Anna scrunched her face, "No, it doesn't. It's tastes like a sweat-covered barbell or like sticking your face in their stanky ass armpit."

She laughed, "Ok, let me rephrase that asari pussy tastes good. Human pussy is meh. Actually, it's right up there with dick, sweaty and fucking musky with a spritz of cumin in my face."

Anna laughed, "Ahh, so you're just an asari kind of gal?"

She took a sip of her drink, "Pretty much..."

Jes nodded "I have to agree with sister there, asari pussy does have a flavor to it. Why is that?"

Mili shrugged "I don't know, maybe because of the eezo in our body."

They all turned when they heard Benezia walk up and say, "Hey, what I miss?"

"Mili here was just telling us how you fuck her face when she eats you out and how she fucks you with a— god damn dick! What the fuck?" said Anna as she smiled

Liara's mouth dropped open, and her eyes widen as she couldn't believe what just came out of her daughter's mouth. She stepped back and looked beyond Benezia and yelled, "Anna!"

Anna's face dropped when she heard her mother call her name. She leaned and looked beyond her sister, "Oh, shit! Sorry mom, when did you get over here? I didn't see you, my bad..."

Benezia's eyes flashed as she turned and looked at her lover, "Emmie! What the fuck, are you going to tell them everything we do in the bedroom?"

She shook her head, "No, no... I didn't just blurt it out she asked, and I replied."

Her eyes quickly slanted, "So… in other words, yes?"

Mili scrunched her face then slapped Anna's arm "Bitch..." she walked behind her lover and pressed into her back then kissed her neck "You know how she is." Her hands slid down her side as she kissed down her neck, then nuzzled into her neck "You mad at me?"

She turned her head toward her as she reached back and placed her hand on her lover's crest "I'm not, but now that you mention it, I am going to fuck your face when we get home."

Liara closed her eyes, and she shook head as she raised her finger "Bartender, I need a drink on the double...anything."

Milizkia smiled then pressed her lips against her aux "I can't wait to eat that pussy."

Benezia laughed as her mother turned her head away. "Oh, come on mom like you haven't done it."

"I've never humped anyone's face actually..." replied Liara then took a long sip of her drink.

"Then you should..."

Liara turned a dark shade of blue as she looked away "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Be bold mom, straddle their face next time and just mmmm—"

"Benezia..." replied her mother as she looked at her.

"You're no prude, and you have toys... a dick maybe."

Liara looked down and away as she bit her bottom lip.

Their eyes widen "Shut the fuck up, no! Mom, you have a dick?" asked Anna

She rubbed her arm as she looked around, "Well, yes... I came in contact with its existence at Aria's house; tried it and it was...very intense. The sheer feeling you get from it is well worth the experience and price tag."

Benezia tapped at her lover's arm "Oooooh shit; she has the same one we do! Aaaahhh, look at you!"

"Damn, mom is fucking kinky!" said Anna then her face fell. "Please tell me you don't fuck dad with that!"

Liara's face scrunched and her head jerked back as she said, "God no! Are you kidding?"

Jes clamped her eyes tight as she quickly raised her hands and shook her head "Wait... wait… Did you fuck my mom with a dick?"

Mili's smile faded as she arched her brow markings and looked at Liara. "Did you?"

Liara downed the rest of her drink then said, "I did..." She looked at Jes then Mili. "And she fucking loved it and not only did I fuck her… I fucked Tef'lirae as well."

"Oooooooh ahahaaha!" Anna said quickly as she jumped up and down. She hurried over to her mother and hung on her, then looked at the bartender. "Get this woman another fucking drink!" she looked at her mother "Oh my god never in my life would I ever imagine this. My mother a high ranking aristocrat and a fucking kinky ass bitch. Oh my god, I love you!"

Liara laughed then patted her daughter's arm. "Ok…ok calm down."

Anna looked at the bartender again as she swirled her hand. "Actually, shots right here. Line 'em up!" She walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her "This is a celebration, my sister, finding someone she can forever be together with even if it is this purple lanky ass asari." She picked up her drink "I love both of you!" she said then downed her drink.

-/

Milizkia was lying on her back with her legs spread as she ran her tongue through her dry mouth several times. She wiped away her drool from the side of her mouth, then wet her mouth as she licked her lips. She blinked a few times then grunted at the heaviness of her head. She turned toward her naked lover that was lying on her stomach with a leg bent, facing away from her. She slid up next to her and draped a bent leg across her bare ass then pushed her sex up against her side. Her hand wrapped around her as she pulled herself close, then kissed her shoulder, "nMmmm my lovely lady." Her sex began to rub up against her lover's ass cheek as she kissed on her shoulder and back "nMmm Bee, you awake? Hmm, baby? I have a craving for you this morning." She kissed on her shoulder as she caressed her lover's butt cheek, slapped it, then squeezed it "Babe?" She kissed on her shoulder some more then her hand migrated toward her lover's sex, "Come on, babe wakey wakey." She said as her fingers moved up and down her folds.

She woke and smiled at the constant fondling then said, "Damn Mili, you're one horny ass motherfucker."

Milizkia instantly pinched her brow markings as she froze at the sound of not her lover's voice. Her face dropped as Anna turned toward her then she scrambled off her and fell to the floor with a loud thunk as she quickly said, "What the fuck?" She got on her knees, looked around frantically for her lover as she wiped her hand on the bed, then placed her hands on her crest. "Oh my god…fuck fuck fuck! Where's Bee?"

Anna smirked as she propped her naked self on her elbow, then said, "In the master bedroom, I'm assuming."

"This is a joke, right? You're fucking with me!" she said as she swallowed hard and looked at her with wide eyes, "Right!"

Anna shook her head "No, we were pretty fucking smashed last night. Jes and I came back here with you two to drink some more. Jes passed out on the couch, and I took the spare guest room. You came in here sometime this morning, and you took my pussy to town. I have to admit you were right about being an expert because god damn you know how to make a woman fucking come. Not once but multiple times and fucking hard too. Damn, you made my body fucking convulse."

She began to breathe rapidly as she looked at her then turned when the door opened, and her lover walked in with a cup of tea in her hand.

Benezia stood there then looked at her lover on the floor as she took a sip of her tea then calmly said: "Sooo, I see you fucked my sister after you were done with me."

She shook her head as she got up and sat on the bed. "I… I… honestly don't remember what the fuck happened." She turned to Anna, "What the fuck happened?"

Benezia replied, "Well, I drifted off to sleep after we had several rounds of sex. The last thing I remember was you saying you were going to get some water and go pee. I'm assuming you stopped at the bathroom across the way here then you made your way into Anna's room instead of ours."

"You did wonder aimlessly in here early this morning and fondled me profusely," said Anna

Mili turned to look at Anna. "And you just let me?"

She smirked "Well, I was intoxicated, overly horny and I didn't take a man home, so yea, I did. You did call me baby most of the night and told me you loved me." She smiled, then mocked her. "Oooh baby nmmm I love you, soo much."

She curled her lip and hit her arm "You bitch! You could have said something; I mean, FUCK!"

"It felt too fucking good to say something other than moan. Not my fault, you don't know your lover."

Mili quickly replied, "I do know my lover... I was beyond drunk and in my own fucking house….and… it was dark, and you two have the same fucking skin color!"

Anna laughed "No, we don't! I'm a shade, or two darker than her and our markings are totally different. Mine are white, and hers are teal. You kissed me enough last night I figured you would have seen the difference. No wait, you were too busy… eating my fucking pussy!"

Mili slapped her arm. "Shut up, do you know how dark it is in here? I...I didn't really look at your face—"

Benezia arched a brow as she laughed, "I thought you didn't remember."

"A very vague remembrance my love. I thought you felt different…moved different...tasted different…acted differently..."

"Well, that's because it wasn't me Emmie," replied Benezia

She scoffed, "Obviously!"

Anna laughed " Oh, but you got... all UP in it though. I have to say; you're an excellent lover, and I just might want more."

Mili snapped. "Fuck you! And you're NOT getting any more!"

"So, are you telling me that if your sister were in here, you would have fucked her?" asked Anna

Mili hit her "NO! Shut the fuck up!"

She grabbed her arm then smiled, "Awww….I thought you were craving me this morning as you rubbed up against my ass and fingered me."

She stood as she grabbed her robe off the floor then clenched it in her hand, "Shut the fuck up! I wasn't craving you; I was craving Benezia."

Anna smiled as she laughed, then said: "Oooh, look at the purple ass!"

She walked up to her lover with a scrunched face and pouted "I'm sorry, my love. Please forgive me." She placed her hands on her hips and pulled her closer "You mad at me?"

Benezia shook her head as she looked into her lover's sadden eyes. "No, I knew you were interested in trying it once."

"No no this… I swear… I—"

"Damn cousin stop groveling!" said Anna

Mili turned and snarled, "Will you just shut the fuck up!" She took a breath as she turned to her lover, "Baby..."

"It's ok. I'm not mad." She tapped at her lover's crest "You can show me what happened later."

She let out a sigh of relief then grunted slightly as she pulled her in closer. She leaned in to kiss her but was blocked when a hand came up and stopped her. "Nah uh, you have Anna pussy all over your mouth and face. Not to mention, you smell like her." She shook her head, "You really got all up in it, didn't you?"

She groaned as she slid a hand over her mouth as if to wipe it away "I thought it was you..."

"Did she fuck your face?" asked her lover

She looked away then back at her, "Ummm maybe, or was that you?"

"Oh, I know I straddled your face and fucked it as you sucked my clit. I'm asking if she also fucked your face."

She blinked rapidly as she shook her head, "I honestly don't know…"

Anna laughed, "Fucking shit, cousin, how fucking drunk were you? Sister, your girl is like a fucking rabbit, and she's so fucking horny wanting orgasm after orgasm. She just keeps fucking going... it's kind of hot that she craves you so badly and constantly wants you."

Benezia gave a quick laugh, "I know how she is; she gets extremely horny when she's intoxicated and wants sex throughout the night and the next morning." She looked at her lover that now had a mortified look on her face. "Uh huh, you fucked my sister most of the night, not me."

Mili looked down as she scrunched her face then closed her eyes and groaned "Fucking a…."

Benezia slapped her ass "Go shower and brush your teeth, then come back and kiss me."

Mili grunted as she slipped on her robe, then said "Fine…" She pulled at her lover, "Come join me."

She smiled, "I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded as she turned and walked away then grunted and mumbled "Unbelievable…un-fucking-believable Anna…" She quickly rose her hand and pointed at her sister, who was laughing, "Shut up! Not one fucking word!"

Benezia looked at her disgruntled lover walk away then at her sister. "That was a shitty thing to do sister."

Anna grabbed her robe and slipped it on as she chuckled. "Sorry, she dropped subtle hints, and when she came in here, I figured she asked you, and you approved. I didn't mean anything by it, it was just sex, and I didn't meld with her. You know I would never purposely try to—"

"I know, and I'm honestly not upset."

"Well, if it's any consolation, she did notice something was wrong. She asked me while she was kissing my neck what was wrong and I just shook my head and mumbled nothing. She asked me if I was sure and that I seemed different. That's when I knew something was amiss, but I didn't stop because it felt too damn good. Then she began to tell me she loved me and call me baby. I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..."

She shook her head as she closed her eyes briefly "How can that be ok? You should be angry with me."

"Anna, you're a bitch, but I know you wouldn't and she wouldn't without telling me, and this was… what it was. We've had other partners while we've been together and we have an understanding. I don't become angry or upset over sex." She curled her lip, "Well… unless it's Xana that bitch just gets under my scales."

She ran her hands over her face "It wasn't all night either just one long continuous one before I passed out… after the multiple orgasms. This morning I stopped her before she got too far into it. I just gave her a hard time about it."

She nodded then stood there and stared at her for a moment then said, "It was fucking amazing, wasn't it?"

Anna's body shuddered. "Ssss yes it was, fuck. God damn, can she eat a fucking pussy and work one. Mmm fuck." She looked at her, "Every night?"

She turned and walked out as she said, "Pretty much!"

—/

Benezia walked into their room then toward the bathroom as she heard the shower running. She opened the door, and the steam hit her face then she saw her sexy purple lover standing under the shower leaning on her arm against the wall. She disrobed then entered the shower and walked up behind her, then slid her hands around her as she kissed her back. "Emmie?"

"Yes...?" she said softly

"Baby, look at me."

She turned and looked at her lover with sadden eyes, "I feel terrible."

Benezia kissed her shoulder, "Why?"

"Because... I fucked Anna not once but several times... I think, and on top of it all, I thought it was you! How fucking terrible of a bondmate am I going to be if I can't even—"

"Stop! You'll be a magnificent bondmate and always will be, I love you." She ran her hand up her face, "You've been crying."

She sniffled "Yea...she allowed me to continue just to—"

Benezia shook her head "No, she thought I approved."

She groaned then said, "I love you more than anything."

"I know baby. I'm not mad or upset with you. It's ok, I promise." She slapped her ass then swayed her hips "Is this what you wanted?"

She smiled as she placed her hands on her hips "You're what I always want, my lovely lady."

Benezia leaned in to kiss her, then stopped, "Did you brush your teeth and wash your face?"

She snickered then said, "Mmhmm...kiss me."

Benezia leaned in and kissed her. "I woke up, and you weren't next to me." She slapped her ass, "I wanted this sexy ass of yours too."

She ran her hand over her butt cheeks "I'm sorry, you can still have it because I have a craving for you." She stepped back and sat on the tiled seat. "Come here," she said as she patted her thigh.

A smiled crept over her face as she walked toward her, then straddled her lover's thigh. "You want me to rub myself on you?"

"Mmhmm and I want to love on you." She said then squeezed her breasts together and kissed each one then sucked on her nipple. She looked up at her blue lover as she pressed her clit into her thigh then began to rock back and forth.

Benezia licked her lover's lips then kissed her long and slow. "nMmmm" Her hand reached down and rubbed her lover's exposed clit swiftly.

"nMmmm baby..." she moaned then her head darted over toward the door when she heard several knocks. "What?"

"I'm fucking starving, and my car is still at the parking garage. Are you two going to fuck all day or can we go get something to eat?" asked Jes

She groaned then seethed, "Why don't you get the fuck out of my room and just wait or call a damn taxi!"

"Ok ok, you grumpy ass bitch."

Mili shook her head and mumbled "Fucking A..."

Benezia giggled "Just think how irritating it'll be when that happens all the time when we have our little ones running around."

She rolled her eyes as she groaned then said, "Well, we have a century or two maybe before that happens. That gives me plenty of nakedness and anytime sex with you."

"With me right... not my sister or sister's," asked Benezia

Mili flared her nostrils as she grunted: "Ooooh you're going to play off this for years, aren't you?"

Benezia smiled then laughed, "Oh yesss my horny little rabbit."

She kissed her chest, "I am your horny rabbit, horny for you."

-/

 **Omega - April 2282CE**

Milizkia looked at Benezia as she gently tapped around her eyes. "Yea, looks good to me."

She touched at her face as she looked in the mirror the smiled "Simply amazing." She turned her head to the side then back as she leaned into the mirror, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, and it's secure, I promise." She looked at her transformed lover. "Damn, look at you." Her sexy teal markings that popped with the color of her icy blue eyes were gone and replaced with red markings. Her lovely eyes now had golden hazel brown contacts covering them. She touched the small fake scar on her cheek then the one on her chin and said, "How do I look?"

"Like not my sexy purple rabbit. Grey eyes no lovey green wisps but several white ones around your eyes and down your crest. Several faint scars. Looks good to me."

Mili chuckled "Good."

Milizkia and Benezia exited their ship, and Benezia breathed in the thick fumed air, and her nose and lungs became irritated as she took every breath."Ugh Damn, what is that?"

Milizkia gently shimmered her hand up her back "You ok?"

Her hand covered her mouth as she wheezed and coughed again "What the fuck is that?"

"Ahh yes, the lovely stench of Shit Rock. Those are the fumes coming from the mines within and other nasty shit in the air. It definitely has gotten worse since the last time I was here. This place is disgusting as I've always mentioned. She placed her hand on her lover's back and rubbed it "Your lovely Omega virgin lungs; that's how these vultures at docking know how to swindle you; they listen for that cough then they gobble you up and throw you to the wolves. The cough should cease here in a minute; then we can proceed."

Benezia leaned into her lover, "You going to gobble me up here, baby?"

She smiled as she turned to her lover and looked her over, "nMmmm you want to play dirty?" She said as she pulled her into her. "Because I will put your lovely sexy ass in a dark corner and take you to town."

Benezia smiled, "mMmm baby... you're making my pussy tingle in excitement."

Milizkia rumbled in laughter then kissed her "I love you." she slapped her ass "Put on your game face until we get into Afterlife then we'll play and after we talk to Aria."

"Game face is on my sexy purple lady. Lead the way so I can look at your sexy ass as you walk."

She stuck her butt out, "This sexy purple ass?"

Benezia laughed then slapped her ass, "You're so silly."

She turned to her and smiled "For you, my love." She took a breath and looked at her, "Ready?"

Benezia slowly ran her hand down her toned butt cheek. "Yes, lead the way."

As they began to exit the docking area, she turned slightly and said, "Stay with me and follow my lead, ok?"

"Yea, right behind you." replied Benezia

A Vorcha and a Batarian stepped in front of her and said: "Hey, there's a docking fee!"

"I've already paid my fee. So get the fuck out of my way!" she said firmly

"Well, you didn't pay me!" seethed the Batarian

"Yea yea yea you didn't pay us!" slithered the vorcha

Milizkia hand-illuminated in a purple glow. "How about I just warp you both into an unrecognizable goo?"

He put his hand on his gun "How about I just shoot you in the face?" replied the Batarian

She laughed, "You could try, but you'd be dead before you even attempt to pull your gun."

He stood there and just stared at her for a moment then said, "You think your reflexes are that good?"

"Try me!" replied Milizkia as she looked dead at him.

"You know, I can't tell if you're full of shit or just that fucking good!"

She quickly jammed her hand into his chest and sent a biotic pulse into him that threw his body back, then replied, "I'm just that fucking good!" She quickly flicked her wrist at the Vorcha and sent him backward. "You think about pointing your weapons at me again, and next time I'll just fucking kill you both!" She hissed then walked by.

"Mmm that was sexy." murmured Benezia

Milizkia smiled, "More to come, my lovely lady."

As they continued their way through Omega toward the Afterlife, Benezia glanced back then said, "We have a tail."

"Where? How many?"

"Four... two asari and two humans at our seven and five, Aria?"

She glanced over each shoulder quickly "No, she wouldn't, and three are wearing Eclipse tags but no armor." She grits her teeth at the one asari not wearing a tag Damn it, Kim...

"Keep going. I've got your six."

"I know you do babe." She said as she walked up to the long line at the Afterlife.

"Holy shit, this line is long!"

Mili smirked, "The line has grown since the nova, but we're not standing in it, follow me." She said as they walked by everyone standing in line then passed the large front bouncer. He extended his hand and grabbed her arm. "Going somewhere?"

She smirked then said, "Yes, I'm going inside. Now get your hand off me before I break it."

He laughed then looked at the other doormen, "Oh, we have a feisty one fellas."

"That you do... I have an appointment with Aria, let me pass."

They laughed, "Yea right, we hear that line all the time."

"I bet you do. How about this... A black widow's bite can be deadly."

He stared at her for a moment, then extended his hand. She looked at him then slapped his hand away "Get the fuck out of here! I'm not paying you to pass!"

He grabbed her forearm then snarled, "Then get your purple ass to the back of the fucking line!"

She curled her lip as she twisted his arm and shoved him to the ground, then quietly spoke in his ear. "Open the fucking door you moron that black widow saying is my code line to bypass this bullshit. I'm here to see my mother." she leaned back then jammed her knee into his neck "You touch me again, and I'll fucking kill you. If not me then I know she will." She removed her knee, then stood. "Now open this fucking door!"

He grabbed at his arm and neck as he looked up at her "I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" He said as he scrambled to his feet and opened the door.

She turned as she passed by him and said, "She's with me."

They glided through the Afterlife and stood before her mother's henchmen at the base of her stairs. "What do you want" he hissed

"I'm here to see Aria." said Milizkia

"She's in the middle of a meeting; you'll need to wait."

"Are you fucking kidding me! How long?"

He shrugged, "Fifteen to twenty, maybe longer."

She curled her lip, "I'll be back in fifteen, then I'll force my way through." She said as she shoved her fingers into his shoulder joint. She turned to her lover, "Care for a drink, my lovely lady?"

"Mmm are you buying?" asked Benezia

She chuckled then said, "No, Aria is."

Benezia laughed, then said, "Then yes, I will."

She made her way up to the crowded bar and raised her finger at the Batarian behind the counter, "Can I get two of the best drinks you have for asari."

He nodded as he mixed two drinks then poured them into a tall, slender glass "Two of the best that'll be fifty-two credits."

She smiled as she grabbed the drinks "I'd like to start a tab."

"Ok, I'll need a credit chit and a name please."

She grabbed a blank credit chit and slid it to him "The name is black widow."

He placed his finger on the credit chit as he looked at her long and hard, "You know, a black widow's bite can be deadly."

She took a sip of her drink "Yes, it can, but she normally only strikes when provoked."

He slid her chit back to her "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Yea will do." She said then turned and scanned the club area. "You see an empty table?"

"I see a small booth that looks like it's about to become available." She said as she smiled then pulled her lover toward it. She set her drink on the table as someone else stepped up and said, "Kinder's keepers."

"I know, and I found it, placed my drink on the table, therefore, claimed it, and we're keeping it." retorted Benezia

He sat down as he laughed "Yea, I don't think so!"

Milizkia blazed her hand as she grabbed him and jerked him out of the seat. "No, I think so!" she snarled then sat down.

He quickly got up and seethed, "You bitch!"

She stood from her seat, "You know, I was being nice when I removed you from the seat. If you'd like to continue this, then I can inflict harm this time around." she said as she blazed her hand.

He cleared his throat "No, I'm good." He said as his group of men walked away.

She waved her hand, inward toward the bench as she bowed her head slightly, "My lady."

Benezia snickered as she slid into the seat, "Thank you, my love."

Milizkia slid into the seat and over to her dangerously close then leaned in and kissed her neck. "I'm going to get you wet as we wait."

"nMmm you better do more than tease me."

She chuckled, "Oh, a challenge. I love challenges." She said as her hand shimmered down her lover then unbutton and zipped her pants. Her fingers came up to her mouth as she doused them, then slid her hand down underneath her panties. Her lips connected with her lover's as her fingers slid up and down her folds.

"mMmm baby you're so fucking kinky" she murmured as her hands shimmered up the back of her lover's fringe. "We live in our own world at times...don't we?"

"You're my world baby, and you love shit like this. It turns you on and gets your adrenaline pumping at the what-if," she said before she kissed her then entered her fingers into her.

She spread her legs further and rocked her hips into her lover's hand "nMm that's because you light my fire baby. nmmm."

Milizkia turned her head slightly when she heard someone as they walked up to their table "Excuse me" said a dark navy asari

"Yea? What the fuck do you want?" hissed Mili

"I need to speak with you!" replied the unknown asari

"I'm busy. So, fuck off!" she snipped then continued to finger her lover.

The asari leaned on the table, then said, "Camilia…?"

Mili's eyes were wide as she looked at her lover then she turned her head. "Who? You're mistaken—"

"No! Six fucking years I followed you. I know you, your voice, your walk, your mannerisms, your harsh tone, right down to your fucking ass as it sways when you walk." She pointed to her, "You might have fixed your eye and your scars, but I know it's you."

She pulled her hand from her lover, licked her fingers then wiped her hand on her pant leg "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not—"

She slammed her hand down on the table "I know it's you!" She pointed to her, "She would have done something like that. We all saw the video— they took Jona and killed her, we know because her death was broadcasted, but there was no trace of you. All the bodies were left except yours, and we were hoping you lived through that massacre. We hoped you'd come back for us as you were second in command. Aria runs a tight ship here, and we figured you would have changed your appearance."

Mili shook her head "I'm sorry, but I know nothing of what you speak!"

Another asari grabbed at her colleague, "I told you it couldn't be her, Camilia is dead."

She jerked her arm away "No, she's not, and this is her!"

"Stop, your infatuation is as bad as Jona's." She looked down, "Camilia died when Jona did. Our leader is who it is. Now let's go!"

Mili looked at the upset asari, and she knew exactly who she was and the others. The young asari was twenty years or so older than her and fresh into the long journey of the life of an asari. She didn't have the life she did, but her family barely managed to live day to day. She was one of the youngest in Jona's crew at the time besides her. She turned to the eclipse when she could no longer deal with her struggling lifestyle as many asari do if they don't want the exotic lifestyle or scavenging in the streets. This one and many of the younger crew members looked up to Camilia, was in awe with her and practiced to be ruthless just to get within the lower tier of Jona's inner circle to be next to her. This one managed to get into Jona's lower-tiered inner circle and close to Camilia even had sex with her several times over many years, and the young asari loved her. "I'm sorry I'm not who—"

Tears were forming in her eyes as she looked down at her "Bullshit, I know your body. Show me you don't have that large blood rose on your back."

She took a breath when she felt her lover glide her hand down her blood rose tattoo. The blood rose was a symbolism of the pain she's endured in her life, and it was one tattoo she didn't want to get rid of, but it was the one thing that tied her to Camilia, and she knew it was a problem. A problem she exposed every time she went to the beach and knew it would bite her in the ass one day. She knew Jona knew of the tattoo, but she didn't think of the others that may have seen it as she removed the ones everyone saw daily. "Don't you ladies get branded when you join?" asked Mili

"Yes, and you would have a tier-three brand at the base of your neck."

Her eclipse sister closed her eyes and shook her head, "Kim, let's go, you're embarrassing us." She pointed to her neck, "Look at her neck. Camilia was branded by Jona on several locations on her body. Do you see Jona anywhere on her?"

She looked at her neck then said: "No, but tattoos can be removed." She looked at Mili. "When I saw you at the dock talking to that Batarian, I knew it was you then again at the door. I don't know what happened or what they did to you. I'm assuming an ultimatum to relinquish all ties to the sisterhood or die."

Benezia gripped her lover's thigh when she felt her tense (Don't do it!)

(I have to do something...)

She squeezed tighter (No, you don't just deny it and let's go.)

Mili placed her hands on the table as she rose "Camilia is dead! Do you hear me? Don't ever fucking mention that name around me again or I will fucking kill you. The torture of living in solitude for years then one day she finally just let me go and only after she got what she wanted." She thumbed at her back. "I have a goddamn nano explosive tracker embedded in my fucking back, and if I attempt to tamper with it or remove it then they can detonate it, and my fucking head explodes." She looked down then back at them "They took Jona from me and my sisters... there's not a goddamn thing I can do about it but move on. I can't go back, and that life is dead." She looked over when she saw Bray walk up behind the asari. "Camilia is dead..."

Kim furrowed her brow markings and gently touched her hand, "Camilia...come back with me. We'll find a way..."

Bray looked at Mili for a moment as she just stared at him then he pulled his gun. "Camilia?" He snapped his fingers, "Surround this table." He tapped at his auxiliary piece "Aria, Camilia Tourneau is here lurking in the shadows."

"Bring her to me!" snapped Aria

Bray grabbed Mili's arm then pushed her "Go!"

Benezia quickly buttoned her pants and zipped them then slid out from the table and pushed the asari and seethed, "You stupid bitch!" She slapped her face, "You ruined everything! Do you know how long we've been planning this?" Aria's henchmen grabbed at her and pulled her toward Aria's layer. Benezia jerked at their grip. "Her death is on you! You fucking bitch!"

The asari grabbed at her cheek as she gasped, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Fuck!" She yelled, "We can help!"

"You've done enough! Just go!" snarled Mili (Nice cover, babe. Fuck... Whatever you do don't use your powers, it'll give you away.)

(What? Wait...don't…)

She leaned into Bray. "Watch your six! Shoot me when the time is right." She quickly said, then pushed him and ran for her mother's layer.

"What? No..." He said then felt her jerk away then ran. "Fuck! Alert stairs stairs!" He yelled as he fired a few bullets toward her and cringed at the same time then murmured, "Fuck fuck fuuuuuck… she's going to kill me."

Benezia's eyes flashed at them shooting at her, but her kinetic barrier attached to her collar repelled the bullets. She clamped her eyes shut as she took a deep breath, and it took everything she had not to kill the men shooting at her forever lover. She concentrated hard and when her eyes open her aura around her flared a regular blue, and she unleashed several biotic pulses as she cleared a path for her lover.

Mili turned when she saw a barrier around her. (Babe, release it.)

(No, I don't want you to be injured. Please don't make me...this is a bad idea. Please…)

(It'll be ok. Let it go, now...) She said as she looked at Bray. He raised his gun as he scrunched his face then fired at her.

Her shoulder jerked back as a bullet went through the last of her failing kinetic barrier.

Benezia clenched her fists as her aura flared violently, and she yelled, "Nooo!"

(I'm ok...) She said as she slid down the wall then grunted when a bullet hit her in the chest then another. She looked down as she clamped her hand over one of the wounds. "Fuck..." She looked up at her mother whose eyes were wide and frantic at her injured daughter.

Aria yelled, "Stop! You fucking idiots, I want her alive!" She pointed to two of her henchmen "Get her up here! Move!"

Benezia grit her teeth at the two other unexpected bullets that hit her lover, and she unleashed a deadly kill onto the men that shot her. She growled as she biotically snapped one man's neck, "Aarrrrggghh you motherfuckers!" She pulled her knife from the side of her leg and jammed it into the other man's head.

Bray yelled, "Stop firing! She wants them alive! Damn it!"

Benezia stasis a henchman and violently pulled him to her then Bray tackled her to the ground. "Calm down we've got her. I'm going to bring my gun down swiftly but barely hit you just grunt and we'll drag you in then we'll assess the damage."

She was breathily heavily in anger as she roared, "I'm going to kill you!" She looked over at the four young asari, "You did this!"

They looked at her struggling then at Camilla slouched on the ground and getting drug into Aria's layer then they all turned and ran for the exit.

She grunted when Bray hit her softly with the butt of his gun. When he got off her, he pointed to her and said, "Pick her up and take her to Aria."

Aria paced the room as they drug her critically injured daughter up the stairs. She pointed to her office, "Take her in there and hurry the fuck up!" She pinched her brow markings at the light blue asari, "Who the fuck is this?"

Bray shrugged, "I don't know, but she was with her."

(Mmmph fuck babe I need you! These wounds are bad. Fuck...I'm struggling to breathe. Fuck...fuck...this hurts...)

Benezia's rubbed her crest as her eyes followed her injured lover, and she walked toward her. Aria's hand pushed against her "Where the fuck do you think you're going!?"

She curled her lip as she cocked her head and glared at her (I need to go with her she's badly hurt. Let me pass before I fucking kill you all!)

Aria arched a brow marking as Benezia spoke to her in her mind, then whispered, "Her lover?"

She gave a quick nod then Aria turned and walked to her office. "She's with me." As the doors closed behind her Aria and Benezia rushed over to Milizkia laying on the floor bleeding out. Mili grunted as she squeaked out "Ma..mom..."

Aria scrunched her face at the sight of her daughter, "Ok... ok...Fuck! Bray get some fucking medigel." She hissed, "Who did this? I want them fucking dead!"

Bray ran to the other side of the office and opened a cabinet then grabbed a medkit "Ugh... the shoulder wound was me, but she wanted that hit. The guys that shot her in the chest... are dead and Ummm blue over there already killed them. She shoved a blade in one of their heads and snapped the others fucking neck." He shivered, "I heard it snap."

Aria looked at Benezia and smiled, "Wait…your Liara's daughter, Benezia…"

"I am…" she said as she knelt down next to her lover and looked her over.

Mili grabbed at her hand and squeezed (Babe... I'm so sorry. I fucked up. nMmm I'm scared...I'm gonna die aren't I? Nmmm fuck...)

Tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of losing her. She leaned down and kissed her, then said, "You will not die; I won't allow it. I love you too much."

Mili gripped on to her body with both hands as she struggled to breathe (Baby... nmmm...I can't...please…)

She ran her hand down her face. (I know you're scared, but I've got you. Let me go, and I'll save you, I promise.) When she felt her grip loosen, she lifted then placed her hand on her lover's chest, and her red aura sparked around her as she closed her eyes. She hovered there for a moment as she sent her energy into her critically wounded, forever lover.

Aria stepped back as she watched Benezia's red aura flow into her daughter's chest and circulate throughout her body. Her daughter's wounds closed and healed before her eyes, "Holy shit!"

Benezia squeezed her eyes tight as she grit her teeth at the horrible pain radiating in her chest. She could now feel the death that was knocking at her lover's doorstep. Her face contorted as she continued to invoke her lover's injuries until she knew she was healed. Her breath was extremely labor; then she managed to say, "You ok?"

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Mili took a deep breath. "Yes, I can breathe." She immediately said as she touched the holes in her shirt, then her healed chest "Wow, what the fuck did you do?" She said as she smiled then it faded quickly when she saw the painful look on her face and her color fading "What's the matter?"

A smile slowly formed on her face as she placed a hand on her own chest "nMmm I... nMmm...I... I..." She mumbled as she leaned on her other hand then collapsed next to her."

Mili eyes flashed as she sat up quickly, "Babe?" She pinched her brow markings when she saw blood soaking through the back of her shirt in three different places. She turned to Bray then said, "When did she get hit?"

Bray shook his head "She wasn't bleeding when we brought her in."

"Then, what the fuck?" She snapped. Her hand gently touched her as she turned her over "Nezzie..."

Aria looked her over then said, "Liz, she took your wounds from you. The blood is in the same exact locations as yours."

Mili shook her head as tears drizzled down her face "No...no no. You do not die for me when this was my ignorant ass idea!"

—/

Aria shook her head, "Fuck...Liara is going flip out and on my damn watch." she looked at Bray "Get Liara on the screen, now!" She looked up when she heard her.

"Aria—" answered Liara

"Liara, we have a situation." She said quickly

Liara pinched her brow markings at her sadden tone, "What situation?"

Aria pointed the camera at Benezia bleeding out, "Your daughter is mortally wounded. Two shots to the chest and one extremely close to her heart."

Liara gasped and stood quickly, then yelled, "Shepard!" She looked back at Aria and said, "What the hell happened? We're on our way and don't you dare let her—" Her eyes flashed then closed as tears streamed down her face and her body began to shake when she heard the sound she knew all too well. The agonizing pain of a lover dying, the pain that hits your heart like a bolt of lightning and your heart shatters into a million pieces. The pain that comes in waves and the darkness that overcomes your mind. That pain and darkness she lived in for two years.

Aria's body jolted when her daughter gave out a scream she's never heard before. She closed her eyes at the sheer pain she could hear her daughter was in. Her extremely strong daughter that went eight years undercover as an eclipse sister and inflicted monumental amounts of torture and death on her enemies was now crumbling before her eyes over the death of her lover. Aria ran her hands over her crest as tears leaked from her eyes. Her own heart was breaking just listening to her scream in horrific torturous pain, and there was nothing she could do for her to make it stop. She blinked several times then looked at Liara. "What's happening to her?"

Liara's hands slid off her face as she gathered herself "Asler Crulia..."

She shook her head "What the fuck is that?"

Liara wiped her face as she sniffled then said, "They are bound as one and Benezia is the other half of her. If...my Nezzie is...dead... then that part of her is dying. From what I've read, it's a harrowing experience. She will never be the same without her and will live in emptiness for the remaining time of her life until she dies."

"Fucking Christ!"

"Aria... snap her out of it. She needs to try and do something. We're heading there now." She said as she ended the call

Aria let out a breath then turned to her daughter, "Liz, stop fucking screaming!"

Milizkia sobbed out "I can't... help it... oh my god this hurts so much...fuck! It feels like she was ripped from me, and my insides are burning. Everything hurts, and my head feels like it's going to pop off."

"Get the fuck up and do something!"

"What? I can't even move this hurts too bad! Nezzie was better at this shit than me, and she practiced it regularly. I don't know what to do! I can't even think, and my mind is scattered." She curled into a ball as she shook violently and squeezed her legs as she grunted then mumbled "I can't... I don't know what to do...I need her...she's my light in the darkness...she keeps the monsters away...she's my everything...my heart...my soul... my happiness...I can't be without her...I can't...I can't…I can't."

Aria knelt down and shook her daughter, "Snap out of it! Do something!"

She uncurled from her ball and grabbed on to her mother as she sobbed, "Please help me... I don't know what to do... I need her..."

Aria wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Damn it just... fucking breathe, baby. Gather yourself and save her, she's your lover! You can do this; I know you can. Don't think just do what comes to you."

She pulled away as she sniffled then took several ragged breaths as she looked at her lover. She mumbled to herself, "What would Nezzie do... what would Nezzie do... Ok...ok." She blinked rapidly then hovered over her lips, closed her eyes then breathed her purple aura into her. She clenched her fists at the pain she began to feel. She took another breath then breathed into her again then grunted "Fuuuuck!"

Aria looked at her daughter as her wounds began to bleed, "Liz, what the fuck are you doing? You're bleeding!"

She looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, "I know, I'm sorry momma. I love you."

Aria grabbed at her daughter "No, don't you do this to me! Liz, I can't lose another child."

She pulled away, "I'm sorry, but she will not die for me! I love her too much. We came here for your blessing to get bonded."

"God damn it, Liz! Why didn't you just tell me? I would have done it over vidcall." She looked at her as tears drizzled down her face.

"I wanted to surprise you in person..." she said then turned from her and leaned down and breathed one last purple breath into her lover. She collapsed next to her lover as Benezia gasped. She looked around then saw Aria crying and immediately looked at her lover, breathing shallow.

"Damn you!" snapped Benezia

Mili smiled (I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die for my stupidity.)

(My love, you are my other half I cannot be without you.)

(Nor I... and now that I know what this move does we will go back and forth until we find a happy medium.)

(No, we'll run out of energy eventually, but I have an idea. I'm going to give you my nanites and maintain your heart and you until they repair you. However long that takes, I will be here with you, and I won't let you falter... no matter the cost.)

Mili nodded then smiled (You're so much smarter than I am, I love you.)

(I love you and stay with me.) She grabbed the knife from the side of her lover's leg then quickly slashed at her own hand.

Aria's eyes widen as she stood, "Are you insane?"

Benezia sliced across her hand again then spread her hand to open the wound then jammed her fingers into her injury as she squeezed her hand into a fist until her blood dripped from it. She hovered her hand over her lover's open wounds until several droplets of blood dropped into them. She clenched her teeth at the pain in her hand, then blazed her aura as she shoved her hand into her lover's chest and gently hovered her hand around her heart.

"What the fuck? Holy shit! What are you doing?" said Aria quickly

She laid down next to her, placed her hand on her head then breathed into her one more time as she surrounded them both into a red solid barrier type cocoon.

Aria lifted her brow markings as she walked around them, "What the... what the fuck is this?" She said then looked at Bray.

He shrugged as he said, "Never seen anything like it."

"Nor have I. I don't know if they're both dead, alive or what?" She touched the barrier then jerked back when it sent a shock through her "Aaarrggghhh fuck!" She brought her hand to her mouth, "Fuck!" She looked at him, "Get Liara on the damn line!" She shook her injured hand, "Fuck..."

"Aria, What's happened?" asked Liara

She continued to jiggle her injured hand. "Liz, brought Benezia back then she was slipping away, and Benezia did something. She sliced her hand all up and dripped her blood into her then she shoved her hand into Liz's chest, and now they're in some sort of weird cocoon."

"Goddess above... well don't touch it!"

"Too late for that, it shocked the hell out of my hand. I don't know if they're dead, alive or what. What the hell does this mean?"

Liara shook her head "I'm not sure, but I've seen the protective bubble before. Benezia has nanites that help her heal. When she sliced her hand and dripped her blood into Mili's wounds, she was giving them to her, but as for the other part, I don't know. I'm going to assume it could be some sort of healing cocoon, some type of cryo pod to stop the process until we get there and get them to a medical facility. I don't know! It might be just a protective barrier. My daughter has very extensive powers that she's been working on and developing. I have no idea what all she can do."

"Well, if she saves my daughter, then she has my blessing for them to get bonded and a debt of gratitude."

Liara nodded, "Can you start figuring out how we get them out of there without us all getting shocked to death."

She let out a breath, "I'll work on it. Aria out."

Bray looked at the cocoon then at Aria. "Aria?"

She turned, "What?"

He walked up to her and handed her an elongated box. "The men found this. Figured it was Camilia's."

She smiled as she took the box then ran her hand across it "Damn... she wasn't kidding. She endangered herself and her lover for my blessing." She shook her head, "Damn Liz..." she walked to her desk and opened the box then grabbed both bracelets. She glanced at the red cocoon and nodded then looked at Bray "Record this because once Liara comes, I won't be able to give her my blessing."

He nodded, "Ready when you are."

"Benezia T'Soni-Shepard you have exceeded my expectations for my Liz, and you are the one for her. One asari I know that will do what it takes, no matter what. Once your mother arrives, I won't be able to place my hand on your crest as you present these to me. I want you to know that I'm in your debt for saving my child from death. Not once but twice and I know she's repaid Liara the same. You are meant for each other, and I hope you live many centuries together. I bless these bracelets... I hope that your strength, willpower, and love will forever bind these together." She waved her aura lit hand over them, and they glowed purple for a moment. "With the power of House T'Seius may the strength of our house keep these together." She said then placed the bracelets back in their box." She took a breath then said, "Thank you both for including me. Liz, call me after you see this. I love you, babe."

—/

Liara's ship pulled up at Omega, and she received a call from Omega's docking crew "What is your business here?"

Liara snapped her fingers at her daughter. "Anna, you're up."

Anna stood in view of the screen and locked her helmet in place then clicked the view button "This is Vex, and I'm here to pick up two important packages from Aria T'Loak."

"One moment while I confirm..."

Anna looked back at her dad, and he just nodded at her then the male from the docking crew said, "Pull in to area B docking level five your packages are waiting for you, and she will meet you there."

"Copy that."

—/

Anna pulled the vessel into the docking area. Liara clicked her weapons to her armor then lowered her helmet over her head. "Let's get them and get out of here before anyone recognizes us."

She looked at her dad as he said: "Anna, take point."

She nodded, "Yes, yes, sir." She swallowed hard as she clicked her gun to her back then proceeded to the cargo bay ramp. She clicked the button and waited for the ramp to finished lowering then walked down it and over toward Aria and was followed by her mom, dad, Miranda, and their shadows. She walked directly up to Aria, and her crew then said: "Aria, I'm Vex, where's the cargo I'm supposed to retrieve?"

She arched a brow, "Vex, huh?" She said as she looked at her then at her crew that all had helmets on concealing their identity and armor covering their entire body.

Anna smirked, "Yes..."

"And your mother...mistress?" asked Aria

She gave a quick side nod, then said, "She's here."

Aria nodded, "I'm going to speak to you, but I want her to respond because I don't fucking know you."

Liara touched her daughter's shoulder as she said, "I'm here. So, where are they?"

She pointed to a large crate "There, I had to build a crate around them to move them, and it shocked several of my crew members that built it." She shook her head "The amount of power your daughter has is phenomenal, and the fact that she can maintain this barrier for this long period of time is purely amazing. This internally linked bit is no joke. When Benezia fell, my daughter's world came crashing down, and she couldn't function properly. It was something I never imagined her doing."

"How so?" asked Liara

She shook her head "Well, you heard her screaming. She was in extreme pain, disoriented, confused, lost, her confidence was gone, but after a small push, she did her part. I don't see how either one could live the rest of their lives in complete disarray."

"I know and what I'm afraid of." replied Liara

"There's another problem... the eclipse sisters found out Camilia didn't die." She looked around and whispered, "They may even know she's my daughter. I don't know, but this is a problem that needs to be handled."

"What!" Exclaimed Liara, Shepard, and Miranda

Aria let out a sigh. "They're both wearing disguises, but somehow they found out she's not dead. Bray mentioned Camilla Tourneau when he was bringing them up to my office. There were two asari and two humans with them, and I'm assuming those were eclipse members that were talking to her at the table she was at. For whatever reason Liz planned to make a run for my office and Bray was going to shoot her in the shoulder to make it look like he killed her. I don't know, but the rest of my crew didn't know what was happening, all they knew was she was charging my office. Her kinetic barrier failed from the continuous shots, and Bray took the hit as did two others. The other two were critical chest shots. Benezia killed the two that shot her instantly according to Bray.

Liara's eyes widen "Did she use biotics? Everyone knows her aura is red."

"No, but now that you say that she was illuminating regular blue up until what she did to Liz."

She scrunched her brow markings. "What? How?"

Aria shrugged her shoulders, "I have no idea." She said then just stood there in thought, "We could use this. If they didn't immediately attempt to kill her, then they want her. Their current leader is complete shit, and I bet the sisters are trying to find someone to replace her."

Anna shook her head "No, she wouldn't go for that. I've seen her with my sister, and that's all she wants. Her world revolves around her, and there's no way she's going to want anything to do with eclipse." She looked at her mother, "You saw her explode on Jes when she talked about Omega and that part of her life it was hell..."

Liara nodded, "I know, but..."

Shepard stepped forward and sternly said, "Enough of this! We'll discuss it later when they're both awake." He touched his daughter's shoulder, "Secure them."

"Yes, S—" Anna flinched when her kinetic barrier flashed. "Shots fired!" She yelled as she threw up her barrier and looked for cover.

An asari yelled, "We want Camilia!"

"Fuck!" snarled Aria as she hid behind a column

Anna laughed "I hate to break it to you, but Camilla is in critical condition and going back to her fucking dungeon she escaped from if she doesn't die on the way there!" She yelled then looked at Aria then her mother and shrugged.

Escape? I thought...you let her go and put an explosive nano tracker in her back!"

"Maybe so but she wasn't supposed to return to Omega. Now, Adrianna the Blue Nightmare that bitch is mine! I've been tracking her for years."

"What will it take to have them both?"

"Camilia is critical—"

"We'll find her the help she needs!"

Anna shook her head, then mumbled "Fuck..." She looked at Aria then out into the crates where the unknown was hiding "Look, you're attempting to conspire while Aria is right here. I want no part in helping the Eclipse rebuild; I just want to finish my job here with Aria then get my payout for the Blue Nightmare. That's it!"

"I'm not with the Eclipse—"

"Bullshit! I know all about this crazy bitch and her newly acquired psychotic friend here. That's why I've taken their contracts to hunt them down. Five million for Camilla and two million for the other but Aria here isn't going to just let you take Camilia."

"Alright look, you're a bounty hunter, let's work this out." said the unknown

"There's nothing to work out! You either have my money, or you don't! If you do then come down here and we'll make a trade for the Blue Nightmare." replied Anna

"Ok, deal! We're coming down, but I still want Camilia!"

Liara clutched Anna's arm and leaned into her then snarled through her teeth "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm bringing them into the open if it's just the four of them then we take out the three and interrogate the one making the deal."

She nodded, "Hmm, not bad..."

Kim and the three eclipse members cautiously walked up to Anna then she said, "Ok two million, right?"

"Yep, then we'll talk about Camilia," Anna said as she placed her hand on her pistol that was clamped to her back.

The young asari reached into her side leg compartment and pulled out a chit then tapped at her omni tool as she touched the chit to it "Ok—"

Anna quickly pulled her weapon and discharged it at two of the Eclipse member's heads as Aria did with the third one. When they fell to the ground, she held her gun at the remaining Asari's forehead and wiped the blood from her view with her other hand as she said: "The deal has changed..."

She dropped the chit and raised her hands as she looked at everyone "Ok, ummmm look I—"

"I've already made my deal with Aria. Camilia is hers and now, so are you."

Aria smiled as she walked into her view. "Thank you Vex, restrain her then tag her just as Camilia is but his time actually use the ones with the explosives in it." She grabbed at Anna's shoulder and jerked it "You tell them to keep her in that fucking hole and not to let her escape this time. No matter how convincing she may be don't fucking listen to her." She pointed to Liara's crew "None of you! Now, get her the fuck out of here!" She snapped her fingers at her own crew as she walked away "Get this mess cleaned up!"

Anna removed the weapons from the asari and handed them to Miranda as her mother, father, and several shadows went to take care of her sister and Mili. "Take off your omni tool, or I will forcefully remove it from you."

Kim grunted then removed her omni tool and handed it over to her. "I'm not with eclipse. I just wanted Camilia for myself..." She pointed to the three dead ones "They were eclipse. I was but left when Camilia died..." She hung her head "It doesn't matter...I found her, and I won't fight you."

Anna pinched her brow markings then reached in her side leg compartment and pulled out biotic cuffs. She grabbed hold of her arm then looked at Miranda "I've got her, why don't you relay this information and take this omni tool."

Miranda nodded then walked over to Liara, "Hey... something's strange about that one. I don't know what but maybe we can find something on here." She said as she tapped at the omni tool. "What are we going to do with her?"

Liara hung her head "I have no idea... and goddess knows for how long. Shit..."

"Well... Sierra Bravo is soundproof, and she'll just have to live down there until we figure something out."

"There are no bathrooms down there... I don't know what to do about this."

Miranda cocked her head. "Lia... it's a "fallout shelter" there's at least one bathroom down there...Worry about those two." She tapped the omni tool "I'll analyze this..."

—/

Miranda headed back on to the ship and into the main quarters. She took a seat at the desk and hacked her way into the omni tool. Once she was in, she sorted through the contacts and information until she came to a file that said Camilia. She clicked it and her brows lifted at the pictures, videos and audio content within. She clicked on an image that immediately caught her eye. It was a picture of Mili, and Benezia with question marks around it with a "Is this her? Maybe... but she's a T'Seius."

Next, she clicked on a folder with several audio files. She clicked a random one and sat back and listened.

I saw a gorgeous purple asari today on Armali. She is absolutely stunning with lovely green wisps around her eyes, and she sounds like her. I couldn't help but follow her, and she met up with a beautiful light blue asari, her lover I'm assuming. Her face lit up when she was with her, and you could see their love radiating off them. This one is territorial; I can tell by how she's continuously touching her lover and her way of letting everyone know that she's hers. She smiles and laughs a lot while she's with her and something Camilia rarely did. These two scream high-end asari, and she couldn't be Camilia, but I will keep an eye on her."

She clicked another audio file.

I found out today that she's a T'Seius, a successful business owner and the Lady of her house. Amazing that she's this powerful and successful and only ninety years old. That would have made her only in her late thirties when she was with Jona. The experience and power Camilia had; she had to have been in her second century. Ugh… there's no way this is her. I'm going to keep looking, and I'll find you one day.

Miranda ran her hands through her hair. "Shit... what else is in here." she mumbled as she continued to click through the audio files.

Four years I was with you. Nights you slipped away to be with me, and the only times I saw you smile. I loved you, but I was too afraid to tell you because you were Jona's and she took you from me. You continued to see me even after she reprimanded you several times, but then it ceased when she made you exclusively hers. She beat you because you sought someone other than her. I hated her for what she did to you and for taking you from me. I was glad she was killed but not you. You helped me to improve drastically, and you taught me how to survive.

You were so hardcore and ruthless but not with me. The nights you slept with me, you would occasionally shed that exterior, and I saw a glimpse of your soft side. You were gentle and loving…usually those brief times. I couldn't wait for those nights to be with you because I love you. Everyone mourned Jona and you but I just mourned you. I miss you.

The last time I saw you, she sent me away on a job, and that job saved me from the massacre, and you saved me from dying. The last thing you told me was that I don't have to live this way and there's a better life out there than the eclipse and their dreaded sisterhood. You were my savior time and again out in the world of the eclipse. I remember what you told me…but I can't do that, not until I find you."

—/

Her eyes cracked open as she looked around the darkroom as she heard several machines and there constant beeping. She looked down at her chest then at her hand and saw several cords and I.V's attached to her. Her hand came up and touched the tube that was hanging out of her nose, and she scrunched her face. She blinked several times then squinted to try and look at the asari across from her that also had several cords and I.V's hanging off her and she seemed to be sleeping. (Babe?) Her eyes scrunched when it hurt to swallow, and she grunted when she attempted to speak "Nmm Nmm Ne ne..." Her eyes darted toward the corner when she heard her name.

"Mili?"

She saw her sister Lena rise from the chair then said, "Don't…don't speak. I'll be back." She said then ran out of the room. When she returned, Miranda and Liara were with her as were several of the medical crew.

Lena handed her a cup of water with a straw. "Here take a drink."

Liara sat down next to her and gently caressed her hand. "Hey, I'm glad you're awake. I know you probably have several questions, especially about Benezia." She looked back at her daughter then took a breath "She still hasn't woken. You two were in a protective bubble for well over a week, and I don't know how she was able to maintain both of you, but she did for as long as she was able. When the bubble dissipated she was... in terrible shape... sickly, drained and her eezo was just about depleted. She gave you everything she had and more." She paused as she took a breath, "We had to resuscitate her several times within the first week she was here, and every time she faltered, you would." Liara shook her head, "We don't know what she did, but it wreaked havoc on her, but unlike the last time she is just healing."

Tears formed in her eyes as she turned and looked at her lover.

"She's slowly recovering, and she'll get there just as you did." Liara said then sniffled, "Oh, your mother came by."

Mili turned to her with raised brow markings, and Liara smiled "I know we were all surprised, but she was extremely worried about you, and she stayed by your side for a few days before she left."

She smiled then turned back to her lover and just looked at her, and she cleared her throat. "How... long?"

"It's coming up on six weeks, but now that you're awake I know she won't be much further behind you." Liara looked at her medical crew then said, "Get her feeding tube out and get her mobile." She looked back at her. "When they're done then you can go over there. I know you want to."

When they were finished, she hung her legs off the bed and stood as she grabbed on to the bed. She grabbed on to her sister's hand when she extended it to her, "Thanks." She said then made her way to her lover. Her eyes scanned every bit of her, and she didn't look like her normal vibrant self. She sat in the chair next to her and took hold of her hand and kissed it then leaned into her lover's aux "Thank you for saving me all those times. I will be here waiting for you; I love you."

Liara placed a hand on her shoulder. "We need to discuss Camilia and an asari named Kim."

Mili quickly looked up at Liara, "What?"

She leaned down and whispered in her aux "She's a prisoner down in Sierra Bravo. When we were taking your bodies from your mother, she shot at us. Your mother thought it might be a good idea for you to "stay" in the loop of the eclipse—"

"What! No!" snapped Mili

"Not physically but remotely...maybe. She's been looking for you for years. Followed you and began to possibly piece you together with T'Seius and eventually your mom but she moved on to look elsewhere."

She closed her eyes, "Fuck..."

"I know... we killed the others but not her... and maybe we should have." Liara sighed "She's just—"

"Lost...I know. Most of the younger ones are... they just want to feel like they belong to something. The sisterhood pact, even though most are ruthless they become "family... sisters" several such as her don't belong there but feel they have nowhere else to turn." said Mili

"I know you tried to help her, but she couldn't move on without you..."

"They brainwash them into thinking the sisterhood is the life to live and it wouldn't be a problem if it wasn't just killing, but I guess that was mostly just Jona's sadistic ways."

"Another reason to help them—"

"Auntie... I can't. When am I going to have time to do that? I'm overly constrained as it is... Kim, I can help, but I'm not going to lead the Eclipse sisters. A mercenary group is what it is with or without me..."

Liara pat her shoulder. "Very well, call your mother when you can pull yourself away from Benezia." There are toiletries in the bathroom whenever you want to wash up. Feel free to take a trip down if you want to speak with her as your disguise is still on."

She let out a breath, then nodded.

-/

Kim looked up when she heard the door unlock; then she smiled when she heard a familiar voice, "Kimbo..." she stood quickly and said, "Camilia, holy shit you're alive!"

Anna pushed her cousin inside the room. "Five minutes then I'm coming back and no funny business!"

As soon as the door shut and locked, Kim hurried over to her and hugged her.

Mili grunted "Easy..."

"I'm sorry." She said as she released then looked at her and gently ran her hand down her face "I've missed you..."

She grabbed her hand "Listen, we don't have much time. I need to ask you something before I even bother with my time."

"Anything..." replied Kim

"Are you still with the sisters?"

She looked down, "No, I left just like you said, but I knew you didn't die, and I needed to find you."

"Then why were you with them?"

She pinched her brow markings. "I wasn't for decades as I searched for you. After searching for years, I went back to Omega to see if maybe you were there. They saw me when I landed, and Jamie had them follow me around while on Omega. I should have never gone back there, but I did, and I've been kind of rejoined but not really. There's nowhere for me to go."

"I left you...eclipse money...Why didn't you take my advice?"

"I know, it's just... What do I do... I can't really work with a basic education... I mean I can but most if not all of those jobs are taken. You took care of me... most of us. We followed you."

She rolled her eyes as she groaned, "Ugh... like fucking lost dogs!" She thumped her crest, "Grow the fuck up! You're a hundred and fifteen and not a complete moron."

She flinched, "I'm sorry... I've never really had guidance until you. I was just a burden to my family."

"As was I and most of the asari out there." She shook her head. "As I told you before think for yourself! Listen, I'm probably never going to get out of here but you, I can get out."

"How? Why?"

"There are a few guards here I can pay off, and you're not a threat to Aria so she won't care but me no way they'll risk it. If I do this, then promise me you'll live your life to the fullest and don't you ever go back to the eclipse or Omega."

"They'll find me."

"Nah they won't, and you're not a high ranking member for them to feel you're a threat. Kim... this is the only good thing I can do in this black heart of mine."

"When I get out then what?" she asked

"Thessia has several programs now that lift the unfortunate asari from the slums to prevent the life you turned to." She placed a hand on her face "You are not someone that should be in the Eclipse... you're not a killer, and you only did it to survive. You are someone that's going to make a difference in this galaxy and when you do maybe you can save more young Asari's from the grasps of the underworld."

She leaned into her hand as she cried, then murmured, "I love you..."

Milizkia gently wiped her tears away. "I know you do, but you need to let me go and live your life." She turned when she heard the door unlock then open and saw a fully armored female with a helmet and black shielded visor say, "Alright times up!"

Miranda walked up to them then whispered, "So, what's the plan you paying me to get her outta here or whut?

"Yea...and get her in that fucking program," demanded Mili

"Look... I told ya, I knew a guy who knew a gal who has a cousin who fuckin knows a guy, ok... I'll get her in the fuckin program..." she rubbed her fingers together "...but it's gonna cost ya."

She curled her lip, "You'll get your fucking money." She said as she hobbled toward the door "...and I want an extra jello with my meal."

Miranda clamped her mouth then pushed her "Hey, we're not running a charity event here that'll fucking cost you too. Now get back to your fucking shit hole."

—/

Two months later...

Kim looked up when the door unlocked, and a full armored person walked in as always, but this time she threw her a set of clothes. "Hurry up and put these on and when's the last time they let you shower?"

She quickly disrobed and put the brand new set of clothes and shoes on. "Umm I don't know several days ago, I think."

"That'll have to do." The guard said as she took a step back and looked down the hall then looked back at the asari.

"Ok, now what?" said Kim as she put her last shoe on.

"This..." said Shandri then shot her with a tranquilizer dart.

—/

She woke when a varren nudged her, then licked her face several times. Her hand came up to shield the blinding sunlight as her eyes began to focused on a varren looking back at her then she scrambled backward. "Holy shit!"

"He won't hurt you unless I command him to." said Benezia as she walked toward her then she snapped her fingers "Grim, Come!"

He walked over to her side, then sat down. Benezia extended her hand to the dark navy asari. "So, Ms. Nault I'm assuming. How long have you been waiting out here?"

"Huh? Out where?" She said as she grabbed her hand and pulled herself up then looked over and read T'Soni-Shepard Academy. "Oh...yea...I mean. Not long, I don't think. I'm sorry, how do you know my name?"

"I was told you'd be arriving early and needed my authorization to get in as most get picked up directly from their homes. I saw you sitting here in plebeian gear and assumed that was you."

She pinched her brow markings, "Plebeian gear?" She mumbled as she looked down at her white shirt that had a TSS logo and fatigues."

Benezia smiled. "Plebeians are first-year students and are labeled with white shirts. The rest of your school equipment will be provided after orientation. The new semester doesn't start for another two weeks, but mom makes exceptions as this is home away from home for most. You'll stay in the basic apartment housing until the school year starts then you'll be placed in the dorms with your squad. The next four years of your life will be hell, but the hardest part won't be the hell but leaving... what many see as luxury within these walls then forced to return to the real world after graduation."

Kim followed her into the gated complex, and her mouth dropped open at what looked like a small community. "Wow, this looks amazing."

"It is, and I graduated here myself and met the most amazing asari and several lifelong friends that I would also call my sisters." She rose her hands "This place is where you'll grow and find the family that so many of us need."

Kim smiled as she let loose a ragged breath as her words hit her heart.

She smiled as she looked at her "I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Dr. Benezia T'Soni-Shepard..."

"Kimeeza Nault and yes I've seen you before..."

Benezia nodded, "Well, most have, and I'm sure I'll see you around as I come here frequently to use our Armax arena and mentor a select few."

"Holy hell there's an Armax Arena here?"

"Yes, there's also a natatorium, a gym... it's like a small university, and everything is included in your tuition. There are roughly a thousand students that attended this academy, and when they graduate, they'll leave here with the education and skills needed to make it in this harsh world that we live in."

She smiled broadly then quickly wiped the tear from the side of her eye as she thought of Camilla. Thank you...


	41. The Facility

A/N: Lemon Warning

CH 41: The Facility

-/

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni-Shepard Estate – Fall 2284CE**

Liara reached at her husband's shirt, grabbed the pesky culprit, and pulled it slowly as it began to un-cling itself from his shirt. They both laughed as they looked at the long black hair. "They're everywhere." Said Shepard.

Liara laughed "Yes, they are. On my clothes, the couches, our bed, the shower drain..." She cringed, "That's probably the worst for me. Pulling that glob out of the drain." She paused then snickered, "Actually, I believe several of these are yours."

He laughed as he looked at it "But not that one."

"You humans and your hair."

"Hey, you love our hair." He said

She smiled, "That I do."

Miranda came around the corner "Are you two talking about my hair?"

Liara still had the strand pinched in her fingers as she looked at her friend, "Nope." She said then let it fall to the ground.

Miranda laughed, "You were too!" She looked at Liara as she walked to the cabinet to grabbed a glass. "We don't talk about your shedding of your scales..."

Liara gasped as her eyes widen"That is an extremely embarrassing time and happens as our body and crest grow. More frequently, when we're a child and a handful of times as we mature throughout our life stages."

"Yea yea molting I know." replied Miranda

Liara placed her hands on her hips as she grunted "Yes, it's similar to molting, but it's not molting because we don't shed our entire scales like snakes it's just small sections. Like when your skin burns then flakes and you peel it away. It's like that, it flakes as our crest grows beyond the scales and we brush them away, I can't help it."

"Neither can I help that my hair falls out or that I bleed out of my vagina."

Shepard smiled as he rose his brows at Liara, and she rolled her eyes then said, "Oh, you're just in a mood. Period time huh?"

Miranda whipped her head at her, "What?" She looked at both of them "Oh, I see, every time I get just a hint of backlash you two blame it on PMS. That's your go-to for it. Oh, she's on her period, watch out. Grannie panties, tampons and chocolate. Yep, that's me."

Liara rose her brow markings at her snippy tone then looked at Shepard. "Hold up we were just laughing about hair, and now you're getting snippy."

"Am I not allowed to or is it just Liara..." she said then turned and walked off.

She turned to Shepard, "What the hell was that about?"

He shrugged, "No idea, but she is in a mood today." He let out a breath "Ever since the girls got

bonded last year she's been acting strange. Do you know anything about that?"

She shook her head "She's never fully opened up to me, and I always see black in her mind, but I've noticed more within the last decade. I feel that she's keeping something from me, but I don't know what and now this."

"I'll go talk to her." He said as he left the kitchen and walked to their bedroom then looked around, "Miri, you in here?" He waited for a response but didn't receive one then he tapped at his omni tool, "Hey Cap, can you get me a twenty on Miranda?"

"Yes, Sir. One second." Replied Kirre, "She's heading to the gym." She said several moments later.

—/

Shepard walked into the gym and saw Miranda running on a treadmill as she watched the tv in front of her. He stepped onto the treadmill beside her "So... you have some fuel to burn, huh?"

"Yep..." she said quickly as she continued to look forward.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing is—"

"Don't lie to me..." he said sharply

She grit her teeth as she slowed the treadmill until it stopped then stood there and looked at him "There's a shit ton on my mind, and I'm sorry if it spilled out on to you two, Ok?"

"Care to elaborate? We're here to help, you know."

She tapped her finger on her hip as she looked off to the side "I can't... I need to do this on my own... besides she'll never understand."

Liara walked into the gym "What won't I understand?"

"Nothing..." she said as she got off the treadmill

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" Liara said as she looked her best friend over, then a pain hit her heart, "Are you sick?"

Miranda jerked her hand down quickly as she shook her head "No, I'm not sick. I'm dying...no it's dying... thtththhh dead...it's death..."

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach as her response came out almost as a whisper "What..."

She closed her eyes as she shook her head "No, shit...I can't fucking speak." She took a breath as she placed her fingers on her face. "Death is what's rolling through my mind constantly."

Her bottom lip began to quiver as tears rolled down her face "Death? You want to die?"

Miranda's head dropped "Liara... I'm a hundred and thirty-five. Death will come for me eventually."

"Yea but you have another century or so before that, Right?" She waved her hand at the length of her body "Look at you, you barely look a day over fifty."

Miranda smirked as she rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks."

Liara looked at Shepard then back at her friend, "What, that's good right?"

"A normal human life expectancy is up to a hundred and fifty tops, and I should be ceasing soon, but I'm enhanced, and my life expectancy was extended to a hundred and seventy-five maybe, possibly two hundred or longer." She shrugged then said, "Who knows..."

"You have my nanites that should account for something." Replied Shepard

She nodded, "Yes, it should, and my life expectancy extended even further to two seventy-five... Three fifty or more, maybe. Who the fuck knows...but we shouldn't live that long..."

Liara smiled "So, what's the problem?"

Miranda's hands dropped to her thighs "What's the problem? Everything..." she said as tears drizzled down her face.

Liara pinched her brow markings at her response "I don't understand, are you not happy here with us? Do you want to leave?"

She wiped the tears from her face, "I am... It's just..." she shook her head as she exhaled, "Just forget it." She said as she walked away.

Liara and Shepard just looked at each other than at Miranda, she huffed and said, "Miranda..."

She didn't reply but just continued to walk until she exited. Liara grunted, "What the hell...?"

Shepard shook his head as he shrugged "This is weighing on her heavily. I don't know if she's afraid of the unknown, death, or living longer."

"Knowing her, she doesn't care for the unknown. She likes to have a clear path and everything in order. The fact that she's actually sat down and calculated death time possibilities is unnerving."

"Yes and apparently it's bothering her."

"Do you know what she does when she goes to earth?" asked Liara

"No, do you?" replied Shepard

Liara shook her head "She shows me what she wants me to see on her visits with her sister and family but nothing else." She grimaced, "What I don't understand is why she's keeping secrets from us. We're her family, her lover's and my best friend." She looked at her husband "Well, you're my best fr—"

He smiled, "I know...what you mean."

"I wonder if Alex knew..."

"Nah, he would have told me." He gave a quick laugh "When we were younger we couldn't keep secrets for shit. He would turn to me and say, "Ok, Katie told me that mom said this, but I'm going to tell you but don't say anything." He smiled "Then I would ask Katie because he'd get the story wrong and she would say damn Alex you weren't supposed to tell anyone. Then he'd laugh and say it's just Jon-Jon. But yea... She loved him deeply, but she didn't tell him everything, or maybe she did, and he took it to the grave. I don't know." He looked at his wife standing there in complete thought then said: "Ah uh don't you dare put a tail on her..."

"I'm not..." she said as she looked at him

"But you're thinking about it."

"Thinking and doing—"

"I know Lia but just don't, if she wanted us to know what she's doing or whom then she'd tell us."

Liara gasped then huffed "Do you think she goes to see someone else?"

He rumbled in laughter as he walked up to his wife, "You're jealous of the possibility."

She placed her hands on her hips then looked down, "Well... ugh... yes."

He slid his arms through each opening between her arms and kissed her "Am I not enough for you?"

Her face fell at his words, and she looked at him "Lovie, you are more than enough it's just—"

He patted her butt then replied, "I'm messing with you, babe. She loves you very much, and she would tell you if she ever decided to leave."

Her eyes widened, "Leave... do you think she is?"

"No, but if she decided to move on, she would let us down easy."

She squeezed him as she laid her head on his chest "I hope she's not thinking of leaving. I would be hurt, but I would understand if she wanted to pull away from our trio to be with someone else."

—/

 **2285CE**

Liara walked into their bedroom and saw Miranda packing a bag "Hey, where ya headed?"

Miranda looked up as she tucked her underwear into the bag "I need to head to earth for a few weeks maybe longer." she looked down at her omni tool "Shit, Mili's going to be waiting on me."

Liara trailed her finger on the bed, "Mili?"

"Yea, she's headed to earth as well, and I'm hitching a ride with her."

"Can I come with you?" Asked Liara

Miranda pinched her brow quickly, then said: "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Well, I thought you were busy with your classes and students, that's why I decided to take the time to go."

"I was, and Shepard will be home in a few days but... Oh, you don't want me to go."

"It's not that... it's just... I'll be working the whole time, and I really need to finish this project."

Liara scrunched her brow markings "Project? What project?"

Miranda closed her bag and sealed it "That's classified—"

She grabbed her arm gently, "Classified? What—"

"Liara, I need to go..." she replied quickly

"Talk to me. What's going on? Why do I feel like you're pulling away from me?"

She closed her eyes briefly, "There's so much I want to tell you but I can't right now. I will someday."

Liara looked at her, then murmured, "Are you leaving me?"

"No, I'll be back." She said then smiled

"Good, you scared me there for a moment." She leaned in and kissed her, then said: "I love you."

"I love you too," Miranda said then kissed her long and slow. She felt her hands sliding through her soft hair as their tongues played back and forth then her hands drifted down her body and to the snaps of her pants. "nMmm Liara..."

She smiled, and she continued to unzip her pants, then pushed them down slightly "mHmmm?"

She hummed then pushed her on to the bed then leaned down, lifted her shirt, and kissed her stomach."

"nMm Lia... I need to get going..."

"Do you...?" She murmured as she slid her underwear down and kissed her sex.

She took a breath as she caressed her crevices on her crest then bit down on her bottom lip "nMmm..." Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think a woman or alien for that matter could ever please her or that she would love one as she did, but she was wrong, dead wrong. It's been sixty-four years since her husband died and she loved Shepard, but Liara was something more. The way she loved just melted her heart. The way she looked at her as if she looked into her soul when they made love. Her gentle touch when she placed her hands on her was different than a man's. Her kisses and pleasuring were done with precision and care. The melding made her see into the very deep personal parts of Liara, and she wasn't afraid to show her everything unlike herself that needed to keep parts hidden away.

She looked down at her as she caressed her clit with her tongue, and she smiled when she looked up at her as their eyes locked. That look just grabbed ahold of her, and Liara knew it. She'd been giving her that look for decades and even more so lately. Liara wanted another baby with her, but she couldn't bring herself to say yes even with Sam being out of the house for the last twenty-five years. No kids running around it's just been the three of them, but she was getting baby fever again. Shepard always promised her lots of blue babies. She was already a mother of five, six if she counted Cameron because she helped raise him. If I gave her a baby I would just be an asshole... at least our other is sixty years old. Her ramblings in her mind broke, and her eyes rolled back as her lover's tongue continued to stroke her clit "nMmmm..."

Liara looked back when there was a knock on the door and heard Tyre say "Miranda, Mili's shuttle has arrived for you."

She caught her breath, then said, "Ok, thank you... just another minute." She sighed then said, "I need to— Mhmm oh my god." Her body jerked when she sent a biotic pulse into her, and it rippled up her. She gripped the sheets as her hips tilted when her lover's mouth suctioned on to her clit and her hands gripped on to her thighs "NMmm fuck..." her tongue was gently massaging her throbbing bean as her timely suction continued. The pressure stopped then came long wide strokes then quick flicks. Her body tensed as her tongue circulated around her clit and gently brushed against her as it teased her "Mmmm... you know I like that."

She smiled then quickly said, "I do." then kissed up her body, and her finger replaced her mouth. She focused briefly on just below the hood and exposed the raw tip of her engorged clit but knew not to linger long. Her fingers entered her and scooped the wetness up and down her folds. Two fingers became four as they swiftly sloshed her wetness around in circular motions then moved quickly from side to side.

She took rapid breaths as her butt cheeks clenched and her back arch "Mmm ssss ssss yesss yess...nmmm nmmm."

Liara pushed her lover's shirt up and pulled her bra down then licked her nipple. Her index finger and her middle finger gently clamped her pulsing clit that was wanting to give her a release. She stroked her clit that was held captive within this gentle vise as she stroked it. Every quick stroke massaged each side of her, and it was bringing her to her brink. Her breaths became rapid as she licked her lips, and her hips rocked into her hand. "nMmmm god...yes.." She could feel it building, and she was almost there, then her body shuddered as the intensity finally release. She moaned, "nMmm nMmm... you are damn good at that."

Liara giggled "Decades of practice will do that." She said then kissed her lips, and she could taste herself on them. When they parted, she murmured, "Mmmm, I love you."

Liara smiled then kissed on her neck and breathed, "I love you too, babe."

Her brows scrunched, and her eyes clamped shut as she held back her tears."I'll miss you..."

She froze at the way she said it, and she leaned back then looked at her "Why did that feel like a goodbye?"

She looked into her blue eyes as they peered down at her, and she panicked slightly, "Hmm?"

Liara's eyes narrowed "You're leaving me, aren't you?" then her heart stopped when she said "Yes..."

"...momentarily..." she said then smiled weakly

Liara stopped pleasuring her lover and just looked at her "What are you not telling me?"

Miranda leaned up on her elbows and just looked at her "I want to tell you, I do, but I don't know how. I don't like keeping things from you, it tears me up inside, and I hate this feeling."

Her hand came up and caressed her cheek as she saw tears beginning to drip down her face "Then tell me. I'm here for you."

Her eyes closed, then she said, "I love you, but I need to go." She rolled from Liara then stood as she pulled her clothes on.

"Miranda, tell me what the hell is going on... please" She pleaded

"I can't... "

"You can't or you won't."

She had to leave, and she knew she wouldn't stop until she had an answer she was satisfied with if she told her the truth. She knew her too well, but her love for her was making this extremely difficult, and she hated to keep things from her, but she knew she would never accept her decision. Her lover was a fighter, and she would fight for her to stay no matter what it took because that was just her way. She loved hard, especially when it came to her lover's, her children, her family... they meant everything to her. She saw her crumble when she thought her husband died again then devastated when she thought her daughter died. The pain on her face and her instant reaction to grab at her stomach, knowing she carried her there and brought life to her there. The joy a child brings to your life when they're born then to watch them grow into an adult, fall in love, and to have their own children, but a mother should never outlive their child. The horrified look on her face when she saw Benezia bleeding out as she died and knowing there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. All the credits in the galaxy weren't going to prevent her from dying right there on Aria's floor. The months she was in a coma not knowing if she'd ever wake. Her lover was extremely fragile during that time as she constantly watched over her, and her heart would shatter time and again when her daughter faltered. Knowing how close she was to losing her baby and how she pleaded time and again to save her or to take her life instead. When you see hardened women such as Aria, Anna or Jes breakdown then you know it's going to hit you like a punch in the face but far worse. To see Anna cuddling, her little sister in the mid of the night when she thought no one was watching. She held on to her as she called her Sissy and told her to fight.

Anna may have a rock exterior, but the love of family can break you down. Benezia is her closest sister and her best friend even. Jes was just as bad with her sister and afraid she was going to lose her sister. The one asari that does everything for her. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please don't leave me. I need you in my life."

Watching Aria struggle with her daughter was worse. The Queen of Omega rarely left her daughter's side for the brief time she was there. "My strong baby mommy is here." Her heart was in pieces at the time her daughter was injured but seeing her just lying there unresponsive was hard on her. The not knowing of what may be. Did she save her or was she going to remain in this state? Only time would tell, and all they could do was wait and see. One of the worst things in life is knowing you can't always be there to protect them, especially from death. You can't ever prepare yourself for a child's death, no matter if you knew it was coming or not. There's nothing you can do to stop the pain it's going to cause, and she didn't want to witness it or experience it. The pain and heartache she went through when her husband died was detrimental, but it wouldn't compare to a child's death.

She turned to Liara, "I can't but believe me, I want to. I'll call you later?"

Liara sighed, and she didn't understand what this was about, but she didn't want to force her. She nodded then smiled "Yes, call me later. I love you."

"I love you too." She replied, then left through the door.

—/

Miranda sat at a small desk in her hotel room as she was finishing up a call with her daughter Madelynn. "... It was lovely seeing you too. I love you too. Bye, sweetie." She let out a breath then began typing away at her keyboard. She stopped then read over the letter _. Dear Mili..._ After she finished reading it over several times, she made a few adjustments then sighed. "That should suffice." She clicked at the screen and swiped through several screens as she sorted through several documents. She stopped as tears drizzled down her face. "Ugh shit..." she mumbled as she wiped her face then ran her hands through her hair. She stood and paced around in her room. She stopped then opened her omni tool and flipped through several pictures "I can't do this..." she shook her head as thoughts rippled through her mind, "You have to! No, maybe you should stop by and see them beforehand. Yes...No…" She wiped her face and took several deep breaths then exited her room.

—/

"Emmie, you've been gone for a week, and I figured you'd be home by now." Said Benezia

"I know babe, and that's what I planned for, but I'm her ride, and she's staying longer."

"What is she doing down there anyway?" she asked

She shrugged, "Visiting her children and Ori. Oh my goodness I saw Cam..."

"Oh, yea? How is he?"

"Good, he's still young as hell. He's sixty but still looks like he's twentyish."

"Really? Hmm, must be his nanites. Strange that it didn't affect him before."

"I know and exactly what Miranda said. Unpredictable she said too..."

Benezia paused as she looked off into the distance "Babe...our children will be the same..."

"Oh shit, I didn't even think about that. How long will we live?"

She took a deep breath "I don't know Em but longer than a millennium. I think our universe is changing."

"How do you mean?"

"Our technology is becoming more and more advanced. Look at the Quarians, for example, they're living outside their suits... which is very strange. Nanites helped you and me to live another day. They've helped my father on numerous occasions."

"Babe, your powers and strength helped me live, it wasn't just the nanites "

"No, but they helped and sooner or later they'll be out in the galaxy. From synthetic organs, body enhancements, biotics, drugs, medical treatment... shit everything is out there to help you live longer if you have the credits. My dad is a prime example... he was dead for two years, and they brought him back, and that was with medical and tech from a century ago. How advanced is it now?"

"I wouldn't mind an advancement to teleport to you right now so I can curve my sexual appetite for you." she said as she waggled her brow markings

She laughed, "Baby, you're always so horny."

She pouted, "I can't help it."

"I know. I got a gift for you, want to try it?"

"A gift?" She lifted from the bed and looked around quickly, "Where?"

Benezia chuckled "I love how you light up for gifts it's so cute. Hang on a second."

After several moments Mili looked at the door when she heard a knock "Yea?"

"It's Gen, Nezzie said to give you this package..."

Milizkia flared her nostrils and groaned "Babe..."

"Get your lazy ass up and get it."

She huffed, "I'm naked..."

"And?" Benezia smiled broadly then said "Mmmm baby show me that sexy purple ass of yours..."

She groaned then got out of bed and slipped into her robe then made her way to the door. She tapped at the side panel to release the lock then opened the door, and Gen handed her the box "Thanks." She said then returned to the bed as the doors closed behind her. "So, what's this?"

"Open it and find out..."

"Ok ok." She said as she opened the box to a black jumpsuit and a pair of virtual specs. "What is this?" she said as she trailed her fingers down it.

"The new virtual reality suit—"

"Oooh, no shit? Did you get me the new gaming system too?" she said quickly then grinned

Benezia laughed "No, baby, this isn't the new gaming virtual reality suit..."

Milizkia pinched her brow markings "Huh? Then what is it?"

Benezia moved the camera and showed her the same suit on her end "Momma has one too."

"I don't—Oooh... get the fuck out! Is this...?"

A broad smile crept across her face, "Mmmhmmm..."

Mili quickly picked up the suit and slipped it on to her body "Wait, shit does my omni tool have to come off?"

Benezia slipped hers on as she spoke: "No, it says it should work over it. The omni tool should also function the same just as it does over armor and clothes."

The suit covered her entire body, even her neck, and she could see several tiny sensors all over it. "Damn babe I'm excited. Oooh, this is as form-fitting as a base layer." She looked in the box "What are the rest of these strips in here?"

"Umm well, they're for your face, mouth, and crest if you want the full effect but not required."

She walked to the bathroom, "I do..." she applied the facial pieces "Ok, now what?"

"Ok, so it says..." She glanced up, then down at her omni tool then quickly back at her bondmate and chuckled, "Wow, that blackout looks weird on your face."

Mili smiled, "I know, as does yours." She said as she laughed. "So, what were you saying? What's next?"

"Oh yea, ummm let's see... you upload the app it says to on to your omni tool, and it links to the specs."

"Uh, huh ... doing that now."

"Ok, then you log in, and I've already created our accounts. With this account, it modifies our omni tool to give it a scanning function. So, scan the entire room then, and it'll upload it on the app, and I'll do the same. What it does is it takes both rooms, and it makes virtual adjustments so we can do what we need to do. Ok, and the long box in the room... you can open that too."

"Long box? Where?" she said as she looked around

Benezia laughed, "Babe, I'm going to say you probably placed your suitcase on it."

She walked over to her suitcase then removed it and opened the box "Wow, what the fuck?" She looked down at the same size virtual asari partner robot. "Is that—"

"Me? Yes, sort of but a grey and black robot. It's linked to my suit, and it will do everything I do."

Her heart began to beat faster "Damn babe...look at you! All sexy in a box." She said then chuckled as she reached in and pulled the robotic asari out "Ya know, I was expecting this to be heavy..."

"I know me too. It's ridiculously light."

"Want me to place you on the bed?"

"No, off to the left-hand corner of the bed because that's where I'm standing now, but it'll adjust once activated. Tell me where you'll be, and I'll place this robot is the same general location."

"Oh, umm well near the left-hand corner of the bed but further toward the middle." She said then looked down at the hole in her crotch then smiled and quickly grabbed the specs and turned them on and linked it to her omni tool. "Ok babe, turning off video so I can put these on." she said then slipped her asari specs over her fringe and secured them to her face. She looked to the left then right and jumped back when her lover was standing there "Holy shit! I was not expecting to see... well you."

Benezia laughed as she walked to her, "I know me too, but I previously uploaded full-length pictures, and it took our color and little tidbits into account."

"I love this already." she said as she sat down then placed her hands on her lover's hips and pulled her between her legs. She kissed her stomach as her hands glided up her rear, "Mmmm, I miss you."

She smiled as she took a quick breath, "Oh my god... this is amazing. I can feel you. I mean, I feel it but know it's your movements."

Mili groaned slightly, "You won't get my tongue effect, will you?"

Benezia pouted "No... one of the bad things but your basic kisses will have to do."

Mili smiled "This is nice but doesn't replace feeling you for real."

Benezia pushed her and Mili grunted as she fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes when she could feel her touching her sex and could feel her lips on her neck "nMmm baby...I love you..."

"I love you too baby."

She smiled when her hand came down and slapped her ass then heard her lover moan "Ohh, I'm taking this every time I'm going away." She shook her hand at the metal feeling instead of cushion "Your ass feels much better by the way."

Benezia giggled "Your hand feels better." She looked down at her breasts "Tell me if you can feel this."

—/

Miranda knocked on Mili's door and didn't get a response, but her door was green and not red, so she waved her hand in front of it "Hey—" Her eyes widen at her daughter covered in black as she was moaning and what looked to be a robot on top of her. She turned to leave then heard her say "Oww fuck that hurt! What was that? Oww fuck my nipple." Her brows pinched, and she turned slowly back to her. "Mili, are you… having sex with a machine?" She smiled when her daughter jumped then looked beyond the robot, and she saw her with goggles covering her eyes.

Mili quickly grabbed the sheet and covered her body as she squealed, "What the fuck, mom!" She looked at the robot then removed her specs "It's Benezia virtually."

Miranda turned a shade of red "Wow... ok... sorry. Your door was green and I...Umm didn't mean to..., but it was strange that you were fondling a robot."

She rubbed her arm, then pushed the robot "It's not funny."

Miranda arched a brow then Mili pointed to her auxiliary piece "Nezzie...is laughing."

She nodded, "So... Umm I guess you're busy."

"Me busy? Nooooooo...I was just... you know fucking a robot..."

She smirked, "You're such a smart ass!"

"I can't help it, it's hereditary. What did you need?"

She looked down as she said, "Umm…well... ummm nothing. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Are you sure?"Asked Mili

"Ummm...yea… it's ok." She said then smiled weakly

She scrunched her brow markings and thought for a moment then looked at her lover, "Hey, Umm...let me, call you back in a bit."

Benezia pinched her brow markings and huffed "Baby... I'm already—"

"I know me too, but it won't be too long. I don't think."

"What's going on?" Asked Benezia

She looked over at her mom then shook her head "I'm not sure. Wait for me? I'll call you in a bit."

"Ok, I will. I love you."

Mili smiled "I love you too. Bye." She said then ended the call and looked toward her mom "Ummm if you don't mind I'd like to grab my robe really quick instead of sitting here naked with my tits hanging out as we talk."

Miranda smiled and gave a quick laugh, "Sorry, I thought you asari didn't mind being naked. Besides, you have a suit on, and it's not showing anything."

Mili chuckled "I don't mind that's why I sleep naked, but I find it strange… oh, fuck it." She got out of bed and grabbed her robe. She heard her mom laughing as she slid her robe on. "V.I ease the lights to sixty percent. She walked over to the small table in her room and sat down. "What's on your mind."

Miranda looked at her, then said, "I can't talk to you with that black stuff all over your face."

"Huh?" she replied, then touched her face and said, "Oh, I forgot about that. Hang on." She got up and walked to the bathroom and remove the pieces from her face. She walked back in and sat down, "That better?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, thank you." She said then took a seat at the table and interlocked her fingers as she placed them on the table. She sat there for a moment, then let out a long breath, "I want to die."

"WHAT?" She exclaimed

"Ok…. That came out harsh." She said as she got up from the table and walked the room and blurted out, "I mean… There are so many thoughts in my head, and I want to tell Liara. God, it's killing me that I don't tell my best friend or my lover because I tell her everything. Especially something of this magnitude, but I want to fake my death."

Mil ran her hands over her crest "Mom… no… why?"

She let out a breath "It was hard enough when I thought I lost you and you're not even really mine, but I love you as my own. I can't bear the thought of watching my children die before me. All of them… except you, Sam, Cam, and Sarah. My heart is going to break over and over and over and over again. Not to mention all my grandbabies as well. A mother should never have to watch her children die or become old before me. I'm a hundred and thirty-five but only in actuality half that age, if that. My life expectancy was extended beyond normal humans because of me being genetically modified, and now it has been extended even longer because of Shepard's nanites. Now my aging process is down to a snail crawl. I'm not complaining about not aging or living longer, and I don't mind it because I have my asari family but my children… I just can't." She looked at Mili with tears streaming down her face.

Seeing her mom break down like this was ripping her heart in half. "Oh…mom. Faking your death will devastate Liara and your children."

She cried into her hands then said, "I know, and I don't want to hurt her or them. I don't know what to do, and I've thought it over rigorously." She said as she breathed out choppy breaths.

Tears trickled down her face just from seeing her this way "Why don't you give them all Shep's blood?"

Miranda looked at her "I thought about that but I don't want to do that to them. It's bad enough five of us have this…well and the test subjects. The galaxy will start to wonder—"

"What if you marketed it…sold it?"

"And have everyone living longer? God… that could be disastrous. Fountain of youth plus enhanced abilities. UGH, No way!"

She let out a breath, "Yea… I know the first asari who would want that."

"Well, …here's another thing… I've been working on something in a private facility… Cerberus had the technology for it when we fixed Shep the first time. It was a fail-safe just in case the real Shep didn't work out."

"What's that?"

"Something I've been putting together for Liara, and it won't be unveiled until centuries from now."

"You have a clone, or you're brewing one?"

"Yes, She will ummm crumble to pieces unlike no other when he dies. Nothing like how I did or you because we heal and move on after time. I healed quicker because of her love, but her number one love is Shepard, and that will never change."

"Why do you do it if you know that?"

Miranda shrugged, "I don't know… because we have a bond and the love is there. I don't ever want to tear their relationship apart, and that's not what I'm trying to do. I honestly don't mind being second. They both love me, and we all share. I could probably leave and find someone else, but I don't know if I want to deal with another man's bullshit when I already know them so well." She shrugged, "I don't know, maybe I will when I return." She paced the room then said, "But back to Liara, even though she is asari she just doesn't work that way at all. She will shut down completely and fall into a black hole of nothingness. I saw a bit of that when she thought he died again. The first time he died she just changed into a different person. To look into her eyes and see nothing but emptiness was heart-wrenching. To see no soul, no glow, no nothing… it was like the light just left her, and it broke my heart even more. Even with the loss of my husband, I was more concerned about her well being even though I was in pain." She took a breath, "When the time finally comes. I'll need several scans of his brain to upload to the clone. When he wakes, it'll be like nothing ever happened. He will have all his memories but just a new body."

"Shit… talk about dangerous. That's just as bad as having the nanites circling the galaxy."

"I know! It's why I work on it in a secret facility. I know the nanites will eventually get out in the galaxy. I'm honestly surprised they haven't after all these years. Probably because they're unstable."

"So, what about you?"

"I think I'll just go into a cryogenic stasis chamber for a very long time. Come back maybe when my children are long gone and my grandchildren. Let the pain hit me all at one time then get over it. Live out the rest of my life then die."

"If you want this to be a secret it won't because I keep nothing from Benezia."

She let out a breath as she ran her fingers through her hair "I had a feeling you were completely open to her. She can't tell Liara about the clone... not now or even later. She needs to try and grieve..."

"Yea but why me?"

"Because I want this to happen while we're down here."

She shook her head as she said, "NO! no no, no! I can't. You need to tell Liara this."

"No!" she said had firmly.

"Yes! If you truly love her, then you have to tell her what you're doing. Not about the Shepard clone but about you. You can't just purposely rip yourself from her life and let everyone think you're dead then just come back one day."

"Yes, I can, and I will rip myself from her life even if I ease into it. I don't want to have to look into her eyes and break her heart." She looked away, "Liara...is a very stubborn and a difficult asari to deal with. I know exactly how she can be... right down to the letter. I know her, and she will not accept it."

"Uggggh but you're making me do it."

"I don't know what to do! Please help me." Said as she plopped down in the chair next to Mili.

"What if you told her remotely and then just did it. She won't know where you are and she can't stop you."

Miranda rose her brows quickly "True…" She took a deep breath as she stood. "I think I'll do just that." She patted her daughter's leg. "Thank you." She said as she began to walk toward the door.

Mil stood quickly "Mom… wait!"

Miranda turned, "Yes?"

She walked over to her and hugged her tight, "I love you." She began to cry as she squeezed her tighter "I'll miss you terribly."

Miranda held on to her, "I love you too, and please don't try to stop me."

Mili held on to her as she cried "I won't because I know how stubborn you can be and I understand why you're doing this. I just hope Liara will."

She pulled away gently as she chuckled then looked into her teary eyes with her own teary eyes. "Thank you for this. Don't you worry about Liara she'll get over it." She turned and walked out then lingered by the door "I hope when I return, you and Nezzie have lots of babies running around."

Mil laughed "Babies..."

"You've made me very proud and you've grown to be a wonderful asari, and I know your father would feel the same. I love you, and I'll see you again." She said as she exited.

Mil plopped down on her bed and cried into her hands then tapped at her omni tool and vid called her bondmate but didn't bother to wipe her face.

Benezia looked down and smiled when she saw a vidcall coming from her bondmate. She answered it quickly, "Baby..." her smile faded the moment she saw her face "What's the matter? What happened?"

Mil wiped the tears from her face then mumbled "Umm my mom wants to die… this trip will be the last time that I see her."

Benezia pinched her brow markings "What? Your mom is dying? What did you say?"

Mil cleared her throat "Not my mom... Miranda."

Benezia sat up quickly "Oh my god! Does my mom know?"

She shook her head "She told me but didn't want to tell Liara."

"Shit! Mom is going to have a panic attack!"

Mil shook her head "Babe, Miranda is not coming back... this trip to earth was her goodbye to her children. She wants to fake her death, but she's really just going to put herself in a cryo-pod."

"What!?" She exclaimed. She ran her hands over her crest "Wait... babe breathe. You're not making any sense. Is she dying, going in a cryo-pod or both? I don't understand."

"She doesn't want to die... she just doesn't want to see all her children die long before her."

Nezzie lowered her head, "God... I didn't even think of that..." she sighed, "Mom is going to be devastated."

"I know. She never told her and didn't want to either. She asked me to do it, but I talked her into doing it. Not only will Liara be crushed... so will everyone else...Sam...Sara." She began to shake as she cried.

"Oh my god, Sam... Sarah... they love her so much. Ugh... when they find out she'll be back they'll be angry. Hurt for leaving them."

Mil took a choppy breath "She's just my stepmom but god I love her so much. My heart is breaking because she wants to leave us. I'm sorry…. I ummm… shouldn't have called.."

"Emmie, wait..." she quickly said

Mili just sat there, "Hmm?"

"Don't leave, talk to me baby or just lay there and I'll talk to you."

Mili nodded as she laid down on the bed then cleared her throat, "I wish you were here."

"Me too, love. Want me to active the robot and cuddle you?"

She nodded gently

"Ok."

Mili closed her eyes briefly when she felt the robot against her back then wrap its arms around her. She sniffled as she leaned into it. "I love you so much babe."

Benezia kissed her shoulder "I love you too. Close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll be here until I know you're asleep."

Mili nodded

-/

Miranda wiped her face as she exited Mili's room then took several breaths as she looked around the large five bedroom suite. She smiled when she noticed the commandos were asleep. She scanned the front door, and her omni tool picked up two door motion sensors, and she grunted then mumbled: "I should have known this wasn't going to be easy." She walked to the balcony door and noticed the same sensors on the sliding door, "Shit..." Miranda walked to her bedroom and grabbed her small personal backpack and left the rest of her belongings behind. She dropped a data pad on her bed then crawled halfway out the window and shot a grapple at their balcony. She activated her cloak then leaped out the window, and as the gusts of wind slammed against her body she mumbled "Fuck! Hopefully, I don't kill myself with this idiot move." She gripped the rope tightly as she swung toward the balcony then lowered herself down one floor below. Her foot reached down as it touch the railing then she held the rope tightly when guts of wind hit her hard. "Shit!" she yelped as it pushed her off the railing and swung outward. When she swung back she stopped herself when her feet hit the railing then she quickly lowered herself down. She let out a breath when her feet were firm on the floor. She walked up to the sliding door, unlocked it then made her way into the room and out of the hotel.

-/

Miranda looked down at her omni tool at the extremely late time. She wiped her face and took deep breathes. _Well, chicken shit let's do this._ She tapped at her omni tool and rang Liara. She didn't bother to vidcall her but just call her.

Liara stirred at the sound of her omni tool buzzing on the nightstand. _Ughh…_ she looked at the time 0145 _What the hell…_ She grabbed the omni tool and saw that it was from Miri. She smiled but let the call go to voicemail then she sent her a message.

Message from Liara: Give me a minute. Shep is asleep. I have to pee then I'll call you back in my office.

Miranda didn't expect her call to go to voicemail, but then she saw the message. _Shit!_

Liara's face fell when she saw the look on Miranda's face and her puffy eyes, "Are you ok? Have you been crying? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Lia, I called you... to tell you goodbye…"

"Goodbye?" She shook her head "I don't understand… what do you mean?"

"I'm leaving you… Shepard… everyone."

Liara's heart began to beat faster, but her brain couldn't contemplate exactly what her heart already understood. "Leaving? What? Like… never coming back.. leaving?"

Miranda scrunched her face "Yess…"

Liara's eyes filled with tears "I knew it! You lied to me, and this is how you're telling me? On a damn vidcall! This is what you've been hiding from me for years?"

Miranda nodded, "Yes, I couldn't face you. I didn't want to tell you at all, but Mil demanded that I did." She said as her lip quivered and her tears flowed down her face, "I'm sorry…"

"Miri, Come back here and talk to me about this or I will leave now and go after you."

"Lia, I can't do this! I would rather die than to watch all my children and grandchildren die before me."

"Die… You better not! God damn it, Miranda!" She stood in anger, exited her office, and went to her first's room "Shay, get up! I want my ship ready to go NOW!"

Shay jolted out of bed, "What? Ok, what's happening?"

"Just get up!" she hissed as she exited then walked into her bedroom "Jon, get up! We need to leave now!"

Shepard jumped, "What happened…?" He received a flood of emotions the moment he woke, "What the fuck?" He looked at Miranda on the screen, "Miri, you better not!"

Liara looked at Shepard "Call Mili and tell her to stop Miranda. Do not let her leave that room."

"Damn it Liara STOP! I'm not going to kill myself. I'm putting myself in a cryo chamber. I'll wake several centuries from now when my children are long gone."

"Please don't do this you're breaking my heart." Liara barely managed to get out as she sobbed.

"I know, and this is why I couldn't face you in person. I'm sorry! I love you both."

"What am I supposed to tell your children when you never come back? Our children? Cameron and Sam are only sixty... Kesarah is only fifty-five. This will crush them! You're his mother and their father."

Miranda grabbed at her heart. "I need you to take care of them for me."

Liara shook her head, "God damn you! You're abandoning them! What of Ori? She will experience what you don't want to experience. What then?"

She looked down as she shook from her breaking heart "I'm sorry—"

"Wait, Miranda, Cameron was born with nanites in his body. He will live centuries without you! You know how attached he is to you."

Miranda looked down and cried, "My baby…" She took a deep breath then said, "Give him the same option when the time comes. I have to go. I love you both. Goodbye."

Liara's eyes widened as the video faded to black, and she frantically said, "MIRI!"

Miranda took off her omni tool, disable it then removed the tracking device on it and destroyed it. She dropped her omni tool in the storage bin with her other valuables. _She was the last one out of all of them._ She let out a breath as she closed her eyes. _Fuck._ She took several deep breaths to try and calm herself, but her tears continued to flow. She covered her face as she curled into a ball on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

-/

Mili woke when her omni tool dinged and she pinched her brow markings when she saw that it was her uncle calling. She answered in a groggy voice, "Hello?"

"Mili, get up and stop Miranda from leaving that hotel room, right now! Liara and I are on our way to you. Do NOT let her leave, and I want you to sit until we get there."

"Yes, sir." She said as the call faded. She jumped out of bed and threw on her robe quickly then ran to her mother's room. She walked in but saw an empty bed. "V.I lights on full." She looked around the room, "Mom?" When she didn't get an answer, she walked toward her bathroom, "Mom?" She waited for a brief moment, then exited the room as she mumbled "Fuck." She ran to Gen's room, "Gen, get up!"

Gen jolted awake, "What? Huh? Yea?"

"Miranda is gone! I thought you had sensors on the door?"

Gen got up quickly, "We do, and they're tamper-proof."

"Then, where the fuck is she?"

She shook her head, "I don't know." She hit the alarm on her omni tool to buzz the other two commandos "Ladies, we have an alert. Miranda is missing!"

The other two commandos came running out of their room, "What?"

Gen rushed over to Miranda's room and looked around then noticed the open window "Mili, she left out the window. It's the only viable option." She said as she walked to the window, leaned on it then looked eight stories down, "Fuck... I hope to god she didn't drop all the way down."

Mil shook her head as she let out a breath, "Shit!"

"What's going on?" asked Gen

"I'll tell you later. I need to call Liara."

Liara looked down at her omni tool and answered quickly, "Yes?"

"Auntie, Miranda is gone, and I'm assuming she left after we talked. That was about three hours ago.

"Nooo… no no no noooo!" she sobbed then just ended the call.

-/

Three days later, Liara was sitting on the couch lengthwise in her hotel room as she stared at the wall in a daze as the tv ran in the background. Her body jolted when her omni tool beeped as she received a call from her daughter Gwyn. She looked down as it continued to ring then she finally answered it plainly "Hello...?"

Gwyn frantically said, "MOM! Oh my god… have you seen the news? Are you ok?"

"No, why? What happened?" She said quickly as she turned to the television.

"Channel 8 hurry or find a news station, it's all over the television."

Liara grabbed the remote and changed the channel quickly. She looked at the tv and saw a trail of debris then a crashed and burned up ship with several people on the scene. Her eyes widen as she began to breathe heavily, and her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. "It can't be... there's an escape pod on her ship!" She said then read the GNN Headline: _Billionaire Miranda Lawson-Shepard found dead in a fatal ship crash._

Liara disconnected her call then mumbled to herself as she stood and walked closer to the screen "Nooo she told me it was going to be a cryo chamber…" She shook her head as tears dribbled down her face. "She… wouldn't do this. No…"

Shepard ran into the room and to his wife. "Baby…" he said as he tried to grab ahold of his frantic wife.

Liara screamed as she swatted at his hands "No! She wouldn't DO THIS!"

"Maybe it was an accident. Things happen it wasn't her ship; it could have been faulty."

His wife clung to him as she sobbed and he held her then slid down to the floor with her. Tears ran down his face as he held her close. _Oh, Miri..._

Liara sobbed heavily for a moment then sniffled "I want to go to the crash site." She said as she pulled away from her husband and stood. She pointed to the television and firmly said: "That... is not her!"

"Lia..." he said as he stood

She shook her head as she closed her eyes "It's not her...it's not..." she said softly

He wrapped his arms around her, then kissed her crest, "Well... let's go find out." He turned to his crew that was hovering nearby "Let's get ready to go."

They looked at him and nodded, "Yes, Sir."

-/

Mili looked down at her omni tool when it dinged then answered, "Hey, sexy." She pinched her brow markings at her bondmate, crying, "What's wrong?"

She sniffled as she wiped her face then took a breath "Umm... it's Miranda... she was found dead this morning..."

Mil blinked rapidly "What? No..."

"Babe, it's all over the news..."

Mili quickly turned the tv on and flipped through the channels until she saw it. _Billionaire Miranda Lawson-Shepard dead from a fatal ship crash_ Mili looked at the news, and her heart dropped into her stomach "OH my god, she never made it…. Babe, I have to go." She quickly said, then ended the call as she ran out of her room, "Gen, let's go!"

"What's happened?" Asked Genrie

"Miranda died this morning in a ship crash. I want to go to the crash location."

She shook her head as she brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh my goodness..."

—/

Liara's ship touched down at the crash site, and the news crews quickly hurried over to her as she exited her ship, "Dr. T'Soni-Shepard, how do you feel about this tragic event?"

Liara held up her hand as she blocked the cameras "Mortified, and could you please remove these cameras from my face." She said as she walked closer to the ship. Her heart was beating fast as she got closer to the vessel. There was debris scattered everywhere, and she could smell the stench from the burning metal. Liara turned her head toward her husband (Goddess, it did a nose dive directly into the ground then bounced. How could she lose control like that? She was an excellent pilot.)

He scanned the crash site as he shook his head (I don't know, there's no way... unless she completely loss all functionality of controls...but she would have ejected long before that. I don't understand.)

(Exactly my thoughts. She would have had time unless she was inebriated, but that's not like her at all. The only other thing I can think of is if she passed out but again not her.)

Shepard nodded (Precisely. I say something is fishy here. All of this doesn't make any sense. If she went down then someone knocked her out and left her to die. That's the only thing that comes to mind.)

Liara grit her teeth and clenched her fists at the thought. Shepard turned to his wife as he felt her becoming angry. (I know, and if that's the case we will avenge her.)

They walked over to the closest alliance personnel "Excuse me, where's the body?" asked Liara

The soldier turned to her, "Ma'am, this is a sealed-off area, and only authorized personnel are allowed beyond this point."

"We are her next of kin as are the many others that will probably soon arrive. I want to see this body."

"And who are you?" He asked

"I am Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard." She pointed to her husband "This is Spectre Jonathan Shepard."

The young man snapped to attention, "Commander Shepard!"

Shepard saluted him, "Sergeant Devors at ease. I'm retired from the alliance navy. It's just Spectre Shepard, and you don't need to salute me."

"Yes, sir."

"Can we proceed in identifying the body? How do you know it's her?" Asked Shepard

"Sir, her remains are currently with the on-site medical examiner."

"Take us to that area please."

Liara and Shepard walked into the temporary medical area "Hello?" she said as she looked around.

They saw a Salarian come into view "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard this is Jonathan Shepard we're here to see the remains of Miranda Lawson-Shepard."

"Ahh Yes next of kin that was fast." He said as she walked over to a portable cryo pod and touched the lid then waited for it to open as he tapped at his data pad "I took several scans of the body and made a small incision on her forearm here to grab a bone sample."

Liara looked down at the charred up body then looked away immediately. She covered her mouth as she gagged slightly then leaned into her husband's chest as she began to cry. (Goddess, she's worse than you were.)

Shepard held her tightly then glanced over toward the cryo pod then said: "Are you certain it's her?"

"From the scans and the bone analysis, yes. According to what we have on file, it matches."

Liara narrowed her eyes as she pulled away from her husband and wiped her face "From what you have on file?" She looked at her husband (Miranda doesn't have a file.)

(She has a tiny one with minimal info but nothing like a normal person, no.)

(You know what I mean.)

The Salarian pointed to the data pad "Yes, these scans match up to her information in her file." He said then showed them the match displaying on his screen.

Liara leaned in and looked at the file, "Did you release this to the press?"

He shook his head, "No..."

She pinched her brow markings then looked at her husband then back at the doctor "Then how would they know?"

The doctor shrugged, "Well, I would assume because the ship belongs to her..."

Liara scoffed "That ship does not belong to her..."

"On the contrary, Dr. T'Soni-Shepard it does." He said then showed her the documents.

Her mouth dropped open as she looked at the documents, "I thought... I knew about all her transportation vehicles." Her train of thought ceased when she heard arguing in the distance. She exited the small medical area to see Mili yelling at the soldiers on duty "I don't give a damn what you say. I'm her daughter, and you will let me pass, or I will move you!" She pointed to Liara, "That's my mother-in-law right there!"

They turned and looked at Liara "Ma'am?"

Liara nodded, "She's my daughter-in-law and Miranda Lawson's daughter."

Mil walked up to her aunt "Please tell me that is not her."

Liara dropped her head "According to the medical information, it is."

Mil opened her mouth then closed it "But... it can't be. She...told me..."

Liara hugged her, "I know sweetie."

She pulled away gently as she looked down at the email she received from an unknown source. She wiped her tears then clicked the link.

Dear Mili,

I'm sorry for doing this to you. I'm not dead that was all for show. To give my kids a reason to grieve instead of me just abandoning them. I spoke to Liara about going into a cryo chamber but whether or not you want to tell Liara the truth is up to you. I've sent you my coordinates. You and you alone have access to the facility. I've left you information on my cryo chamber and everything else. If you could periodically check on the facility to make sure it has power and that everything is running accordingly. If you decide to tell Liara, she will demand to come here, which is fine. Please don't attempt to release me early. I know exactly how she is, and I've already set my unit to release at a specific time with a not before or not after date unless something critically happens to the facility then fail-safes are in place. If you attempt to manually override it, it won't until after the not before date.

Liara is the executor of my will, and my lawyer or someone from his firm will be contacting her. He will explain to her what I want to have done, but I will give you a brief rundown in this email as well because I have a feeling you'll be showing her this email. Over the years I've been continuously depositing money into a separate account and money from my business's will continue to slowly deposit money into this account and this is what I have set aside for my future. I have also set aside a large chunk of money into an account to maintain this facility which you and Liara have access to. The legal part... Most of my children have already gained access to most of their inheritance. Sam and Sarah are the only two that are different, and their mothers will have the power to minimize how much they will receive yearly until they reach the age of two hundred. Oh, and this same rule applies to Cameron, but Shepard or Liara will have the power to minimize his output until the age of one hundred. As for you, your money is one hundred percent active now, and your account information is below. There are no restrictions, and you may do what you please with it as is the same as everyone else. As for the rest of the money that hasn't been divided into these accounts yet will get divided up equally amongst all my children.

All of my businesses will be handed over to Liara, and she may do with them as her heart desires. The documents attached are all the legal documents the lawyer should give her and anything different is a red flag. I'm sorry for putting this all on your shoulders. I love you and thank you again. I'll see you again.

Love Miranda (Mom)

Mili shook her head and grunted then Liara looked over "What?"

Mili showed her the email. "This..."

Liara leaned over and read the email then clenched her fists. _Damn you!_ She turned to her, "I want to see this facility!

Mili nodded "As do I. I'll meet you there in a few days?"

She shook her head "No, now!"

Shepard touched his wife's shoulder "Shouldn't we get Gwyn down here and some security devices before we proceed?"

Liara let out a breath "Yes, I suppose you're right. Mil, three days then we will head to this facility." She turned to her first-hand lady, "Shay, I need a shipment of security cameras asap."

Shay nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Do you want something local or Kas's?"

"Something quick, so local that's sufficient enough to do what I want to be done." Replied Liara

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have them before we leave for this facility. Anything else?"

"I don't think so, but I won't know until we get there and until Gwyn takes a look." She said as she dialed her daughter, "Gwynne, I need you to leave for earth right now."

"Mom, how bad is it? Are you ok?" asked Gwyn

"I'm pissed off actually, and she's not dead but in a cryo chamber."

"WHAT?"

"I know, I just found out. She's at this secret facility, and I need you to come take a look at this place. Do not tell anyone about this.. not even Lena until we discuss this further."

"Ok, ummm let me call Lena and let her know that I need to head to earth. I'll pack a bag and leave today. I'll see you in a few days."

"Alright, Come to me and we'll leave here together to this facility. Oh, bring whatever tech equipment you might need for hacking, research, and so forth."

"Actually, Gwyn, Nez is on her way to me. I'll have her stop and pick you up." Said Milizkia

"Ok, see you in a few days."

-/

Benezia exited the local sky taxi and walked briskly through the lobby of the hotel then to an elevator. She hit the button for the eighth floor and tapped at her leg as it moved at what seemed a turtle speed. She exited and walked slowly then ran down the hallway until she came to room 825. She knocked on the door, and when her bondmate answered, she hugged her tight, "Oh baby, how you feeling?"

"Better now that she's not dead and that you're here." She said then kissed her "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, my love. So, where this facility?" asked Benezia

Mili looked at her omni tool "According to this, in the middle of nowhere."

—/

Mili and the others touched down at the coordinates specified then walked up to an enormous hill. They looked around, then Mili said, "Ummm, I don't see anything."

Gwyn tapped at her omni tool and did a scan of the area "Wow, this building is massive and the majority of it is underground." She waved them on as she continued to walk then said: "Over here…" She placed her hand on the illusion and watched as it disappeared then a massive door and a side panel appeared with a biometric hand scanner.

Mili scrunched her face, "Oh, and she expected me to find this place without any help. Yea… ok!"

Liara grunted then walked up to the door and placed her hand on it. The pad scanned her hand, then they heard a robotic voice say _Access Denied._ They also read it on the small led screen that had red lettering. Mili walked up as she shook her head. "Auntie, I told you it wouldn't work."

"Yea well, I had to try." Liara fumed as she crossed her arms. "How is this going to work if you've never been here?"

Mili shrugged "I don't know, but the email said only I had access." She said as she walked up to the panel and placed her hand on the pad. It scanned her hand as the pad turned from gray to green then she jerked her hand back when she felt a tiny prick. "Ow shit!" She exclaimed as she looked at her finger and saw a tiny bit of her indigo blood bubble out. She grunted then sucked on the tip of her finger "It pricked me."

Benezia looked at her "You ok?"

Mili nodded "Mhmm"

Gwyn pinched her brow markings "It must have taken a blood sample to verify."

They heard a voice say, "Milizkia T'Seius?"

Mili furrowed her forehead, "Ummm Yes?"

"Voice recognition approved. You may enter." It said as they heard four large thunking noise as bolts released and the door unlocked. Mili walked up to the door, and the door slid open, and the others followed. They saw another large door down the short hallway, and once they all passed through the first door, they looked around as a triangular laser grid shot out of the corner and rapidly moved up and down then side to side. "What the hell was that?" asked Mili

Gwyn smiled "We were just scanned."

They looked up when they heard the automated voice, "Multiple unauthorized entities present. All present entities are on the list to enter, and you may proceed."

Liara placed her hands on her hips "Are you serious?" She waved Mili on to the door, "Go open the door!"

She walked up to the door and placed her hand on it, and it lit up green, and the voice said, "Authorization approved." It paused, then said, "Eye scan required." Then a compartment slid open.

She grunted then leaned into the scanner as it scanned her iris "Access granted." Then they heard another set of locks, and the door slid open.

Shepard let out a long whistle when he walked in "Damn look at this place."

"I'm assuming this facility is one of several secret Cerberus facilities only Miranda and TIM knew about." said Liara

"Yes, you're probably correct there." replied Shepard

Mili looked around "She said there would be documentation on her cryo pod and what needed to be done about maintaining the facility. Power source etc."

Liara nodded, then spoke, "Ok, Gwyn, you're up."

Gwyn nodded as she walked up to the massive console panel and tapped at the computer, then they heard the robotic voice "Access code required."

Liara grunted then looked at Mil "What now?"

Mil shrugged "I have no idea... it's not like she left me a lot of direction on what exactly to do. All she said was I was the only one that had access, and there were documents on what to do."

"And where are these documents?" replied Liara

Mili raised her hands "I don't know! In the computer, I'm assuming, but she didn't say anything about an access code."

Gwyn looked at the computer and tapped at it again, and the computer said _Access code required_ then she said "Milizkia T'Seius."

The computer replied, "Voice recognition denied."

Gwyn gave a lopsided grin "Ok, Mili your turn. Come here and say your name."

Mili walked closer and tapped at the computer then said her name. The computer said. "Access code correct and voice recognition approved." They saw the screen go from black to a graphic interface and it said push here. She pushed the button, and she saw a holographic Miranda appear "Mili, welcome to the facility. I'm hoping you didn't have any issues getting in or accessing the computer." She paused, "I've detected non-approved entities within this facility, and certain information has been denied at this time. If you'd like to return alone, then I will give you access to pertinent information."

Gwyn gave a slight smile "She's good. Biometric scanners to identify all life forms in the facility just in case Mil was forced to open the facility under duress." Her eyes widened when she heard her speak, "Gwyn, that is correct."

Liara looked at the hologram "Miranda?"

"Yes, Liara, what is your question?"

"Why did you do this?"

"I've already answered that question in a previous conversation."

"Ok, what is going on here?"

"Unfortunately, you are outside the current security protocol, and until that is initiated, I am unable to comply."

Liara grunted as she flared her nostrils.

Gwyn smiled "I'm impressed Auntie you made a V.I of yourself with limited response to certain entities."

"Gwyn, you are correct."

"Everyone exit so Mili can run through her first phase of whatever Miranda had planned. I'm assuming after that is complete Mil can change a few protocols to allow different entities access." said Gwyn

Mil stood there and waited as everyone left then said "Ok, everyone is gone. Now what?"

Miranda's hologram appeared "Mili, welcome to the facility. I'm hoping you didn't have any issues getting in or accessing the computer. There are three quadrants within this facility. Quadrant A will be my cryo pod and several other empty ones just in case others may need to use them. Those others would be Oriana and Cameron. I have left documentation on what would need to be done if they decide to use them. Quadrant B will be Shepard's and any equipment necessary for his clone. Quadrant C is the largest of the three and contains various items. Items that have been accumulated over many years when The Illusive Man a.k.a T.I.M was alive. Many of these items I know nothing about, but everything should be available in the database. This facility was his number one secret facility, and anything of importance was kept here then transferred to where ever it needed to be. As far as I know, no one from the remaining Cerberus operatives know of this facility. No one has attempted to seek it out, and if they did, I've overridden all the databases to only accept who I have listed within the mainframe.

If non approved entities are in the facility no matter if you want access to Quadrant B, it will not activate. Even after the approval of particular entities after this first initiation, access to Quadrant B will still be non-accessible until after a specific date."

"What if something happens to Shepard before then?"

"In the untimely event that Shepard dies before my estimated time, then we will cover that then but not now. As of now, my estimated time is somewhere between 2550 to 2650. When that happens, I want you to attempt to give Liara time to grieve ten to twenty years to see if she can get over him. I'm honestly hoping that we will not have to awaken clone Shepard. I'm hoping she can be strong enough to pull herself out of the darkness and live again without him then move on as the rest of the world does. If you see that she becomes extremely depressive and splits into a dangerous phase, try to get her help first but if nothing comes of it, then release him earlier than my set grievance time. Everything you need to release him and I are in this database. Don't worry, they're exact step by step instructions. I know Liara, and I know Gwyn will be there for assistance and possibly Riley if she continues down her medical path which I'm sure she will. At the end of this initial message, I will give basic access to the interior facility to all that have been scanned, logged, and approved."

"Got it. Wait, you said 2550 to 2650 that's three to four centuries from now. Wouldn't you be back to service Shepard yourself?"

"My current not before date is set at 2400 but my not after date is set at 2700. I can be revived at any time within those parameters. If I am not revived by 2700, then my unit will revive me by itself, and I will know that something has happened. If something catastrophic happens to this facility, then all cryo units except for Shepard's clone will automatically be revived."

"Well, if you're here when Shepard dies then Liara won't need him, she'll have you."

"Not true. She will always need him, but she will heal through it better if I was around and possibly move on with her life if I wasn't around."

"Wait, do you want to come back after her twenty-year grievance?"

"Mili, that is for you to decide but know that my life expectancy is three to four, possibly five times that of a regular human. Shepard's is roughly three to four times the life expectancy of humans, and Cameron's is probably two times the life expectancy of humans."

"Damn… are you sure that's right?"

"According to my calculations of my currently enhanced genetic makeup and the nanites. Shepard has several synthetic replacements, upgraded skin weaves, bone weaves and his nanites that are extending his life. Cameron just has the nanites extending his life frame. These are all just estimates, and we won't know until we find out."

"Then 2400 would be spot on and you would live well into Liara's Matriarch years."

"Yes, that's very possible."

"Besides your children and grandchildren. Why else are you doing this? Do you want Liara to live the rest of Shepard's life alone with him?"

"I think it's fair that you would ask that, but my main reason is because of my children, and I feel that Liara should live her life with her husband."

"Ok, Do you want her alone to yourself after he dies?"

"I think it's fair that you would ask that, but I could always move on and create another life. The question is, can Liara?"

"Ok, then do you not want me to tell her when I awaken you?"

"That my dear is up to you, but I know Liara all too well. She will want me awakened the moment she is able and will be here and ready several days before that date. She will also ask when I will be released."

Mil gave a quick side nod, "True."

"Mili, don't try anything sneaky because I've thought of everything and I know Liara and Shepard. I know she will want security measures in place here and those cameras will be active while the facility is empty, but I will deactivate them while there is an activate presence here. Anything and everything that was not approved and set by me will have limited functionality."

"Damn Mom... But why, it's Liara."

"As I said, I know Liara. She will be mad, but she'll get over it. There's nothing you, Gwyn, EDI, Tali, Kasumi or anyone else for that matter, can do to change the protocols I have in place. The moment I detect Tali, EDI, or Kasumi in the exterior portion of this facility, I will not provide you access."

"How come, Gwyn?"

"I have a chain of access in place just in case something happens and she is part of that chain. If something happens to you then next in place are the sisters from oldest to youngest then Liara."

"Why not Liara as a priority? She's your best friend... your lover."

"Liara is unstable when she's in a traumatic emotional state. She doesn't function as she normally does, and she wouldn't follow protocol."

Mili nodded, "Well, that's true. Why me, though?"

"I needed someone that wasn't Liara or Shepard and someone I could trust wholeheartedly. That someone is you. I love you as if you were my own daughter, and I knew this would be hard for you, but I knew you were strong enough to understand why I had to do this."

"Why not Sam or Sarah?"

"Because you're the oldest and I felt that they are too young to fully comprehend why I had to do this."

"What about Auntie Ori won't she suffer the same fate as you?"

"That she will, and I gave her the option to come with me, but she refused to abandon her family but as I mentioned before there is an available cryo pod if she changes her mind."

"Why are you abandoning us?"

"Because my heart can't take the pain of seeing them all die. Ori only had one child. If I only had one, then I would have remained, but I have four plus several grandbabies."

"They are all grieving badly."

"I know, but the loss of one is better in my eyes than the loss of multiple with numerous heartaches."

"You're missing out of their life."

"I didn't miss out. I saw my children grow up and get married then have children. I fulfilled my parental duties for them. I saw them have children, and I had time with them all."

"What of Cameron?"

"He was unexpected, and he threw my plans off. He is the only one that threw a monkey wrench in my plans. His family line will be the first generation with nanites as will yours."

"Wait his son Jason has nanites?"

"Yes, as does his others."

"So, nanites are spreading biologically?"

"Yes, they are. Shepard will need to keep an eye on them."

Mil shook her head "It's not the same. You're his mother."

"I was there long enough to see him marry a wonderful woman who makes him very happy and have children. I waited ten years beyond what I originally planned, and I feel Liara and Shepard will keep him in check until I return. He'll be angry with me, but I'm hoping he will forgive me if he's alive when I return."

"What about Sam and Sarah?"

"Sam has her mother Liara, and Sarah has her mother, Tevos. They also have you all, and I will see them again."

"Yea you will but after centuries of missed time. They will be angry with you when you come back."

"Maybe so, but I will take that chance just to prevent seeing my children die." The hologram waited for a minute in silence then said, "Is there anything else I can assist you with?"

Mil shook her head then said, "No, not at the moment."

"Then, I will leave you. If you seek help, then just ask for it." The hologram said then disappeared

Mil sat there for a moment then got up and walked to the front door and let the others back in.

Liara looked at her and said, "Well, what happened?

"The hologram said she knows how you operate and everything that you could possibly think of she has already thought of it."

Liara flared her nostrils as she placed her hands on her hips "Is that so?"

"Yep, she said don't even try it."

Shepard let out a small chuckle "She does kn—"

She immediately rose her finger at her husband, "Not a word..." She said, then walked further into the facility and said: "Shay, get those cameras up!"

Miranda's hologram appeared but didn't say anything.

Liara looked at it "I'm so pissed off at you right now!"

"I knew you would be and exactly why I didn't face you."

"Oh! Because you know me so damn well!" Liara hissed

"Yes, I do, actually. I predicted you would want cameras up in this facility with every security measure in place."

"Of course, I would! Why wouldn't I?"

"They'll be operational only when no one is here and not when entities are present."

"Well, that's stupid!" She grumbled

"On the contrary, it is not because it defeats the purpose of my security measures that I have put in place."

"You're a stubborn ass! I thought you were my best friend."

"I am stubborn, about as stubborn as you. You are my best friend, and I love you."

Liara took a breath as she dropped her head "I love you too, but you should have come to me about this. You just left everyone that loves you dearly behind as you sleep in a damn cryo pod."

"I wanted to come to you on many occasions, but you wouldn't have truly listened because you wouldn't have let me go without fighting me."

"You're right because I love you."

"Liara, you're fighting now, and I'm already gone. If we switched spots, you would have done the same..."

Liara shook her head then let out a breath as she gripped the chair in front of her. "How do I explain this to your asari children and Cameron?" She said as tears drizzled down her face.

"I know you will find the right words to say to them."

"So, you don't want to see your children die, but you'll miss centuries of your asari children's lives, and that's ok?"

"It's a catch twenty-two Liara. It wouldn't have mattered what I did. I still lose in the end. If I stayed, then I watch my human children die, and my grandchildren die, but I get more time with them. If I go into cryo I don't see them die, but I miss out on their lives, and everyone else's, but I come back centuries later. At that time, I get more time with my asari family. My only fault is Cameron and depending on what he decides to do, then he will be the only child I will possibly see perish."

"What if you come back centuries later and no one is here? Hmm, what then?"

"That is the chance I'm willing to take. A chance on an unknowing future. If you're not here when I return, then I will seek you out and find answers."

"What if I don't want you around anymore?"

"Liara, you love too hard to say such things."

Liara grit her teeth, "I hate you!" she yelled then began to cry.

"Liara, I know you don't mean that."

Gwyn touched her shoulder "Mom, you're arguing with a V.I hologram with only so much responsive coding."

She took a breath and looked at her daughter, "I'm sorry."

Miranda responded, "I forgive you."

Liara curled her lip, "Shut up!"

"Liara, I know you don't mean that."

Liara was about to speak when Mili said "V.I that is all the help we need. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Let me know if you need any further assistance." It said before it disappeared

They all looked at Liara when she grunted then picked up a chair and threw it across the room "How could you!"

The V.I returned then said, "Liara, I thought you'd be more understanding."

"Fuck you!" yelled Liara.

"Liara, I know you don't mean that."

"This whole thing is cowardly is what it is!"

"Cowardly? Would you stand by and watch all your children die before you?"

Liara flared her, nostrils, "Maybe..."

"That is a lie. Your children mean too much to you. You fell apart when Benezia almost died. You fell apart when Mili was taken. If you had to see, all five of your children die, then all their grandchildren die you'd crumble with every continuous heartbreak. A mother should never have to see her children die."

"Argh! Just go away."

"As you wish." the hologram said then flickered

Liara wiped her tears then said, "Wait..."

"Yes?"

"Where are you?" Asked Liara

"In Quadrant A if you feel the need to take a look."

Liara looked around the building until she saw Quadrant A then she saw Quadrant B. "What's in Quadrant B?"

"Quadrant B is restricted to authorized personnel only."

"Hmm...I guess I'm not authorized?"

"You are not. No one here is currently authorized access to Quadrant B."

Liara turned to Mili, "What's in Quadrant B?"

"I don't know she didn't tell me." she said then looked at her bondmate (I will tell you later...)

Benezia arched a brow (Ok...)

Liara slanted her eyes then looked at the hologram, "Do I need to dig further until I find out?"

"Liara, I will reveal what's in Quadrant B upon my return and in due time."

"Fine..." she grumbled as she walked to Quadrant A then over to her lover's cryo pod and placed her hand on it then whispered, "I miss you already. I know why you did what you did, and I do understand." She let out a breath "I would have done the same, but everyone is heartbroken and the way you did it... makes me so angry with you. Everyone thinks you died in such a horrific manner. Your children shattered when they heard the news. All of them... even your big strong boys." She wiped her face "My girls even broke down. Ugh and your sister..." She sighed, "I knew you wouldn't be around for forever as much as I want you to be. I would have mentally prepared for it. I was really hoping to have you around during the most difficult and young times of my life. I know I have Shepard but... Argh... I guess I'm just selfish." She closed her eyes as her hand remained on the pod "We will keep a close eye on you to ensure nothing happens to you. I love you, and I'll see you when you return." said then looked around "Miranda?"

"Yes, what can I help you with?" Replied the hologram

"When do you come back?" Asked Liara

"My not before date is set for 2400 with a not after date of 2700."

She placed her hands on her hips as she huffed, "What? Why so long?"

"2400 should be roughly when my grandchildren have passed..."

"Not Cameron's children."

"Yes, a wrench in my calculations. I didn't prepare for their nanites but felt two centuries would be plenty."

Liara tapped at her omni tool and made a note of her time frame "Mili needs to be here to let you out?"

"Yes, she does, or whoever is currently in charge. If they feel the need to let me out. I can remain until another time as long as it's not beyond 2700."

"I will make sure she lets you on when I feel the time is right."

"I figured as much."

Liara gave a slight smile then stared at the cryo pod "Several factors are playing into this. Not only your children but ours. Am I right?

"Yes and no."

She raised her brow markings as she began to pace "You also want me to live my life with Shepard. Then you want one with just me? You could have told me you didn't want to share anymore."

"Those are several factors and possibilities, but I didn't mind sharing. You should live your life with your husband; it's only fair, and I never wanted to break you too apart, nor would that have ever happened. I could have left at any time but I didn't want to, and I love you both. If you want a life with me, then I'll gladly take it because my love for you has grown extensively since our first sexual encounter."

She smiled then looked off to the side at the thought of Shepard one day passing "Did you also do this to help me with his passing in the future?"

"I can if you wish that to be. The time to release me is up to you, but you will be without both of us at some point in your matriarch years."

She pinched her brow markings as she pulled at her lip, "And how long do you have left after you're released?"

"Three to four centuries maybe..."

She sighed then said, "How long will Shepard live until?"

"2500 to 2650 somewhere in that area."

"I'll be around 500 when he dies. So, it's possible to live my older years with you and not be alone?"

"If that's how you want it to be, yes."

"I'd lose you near the end, but I could manage... I think."

"Liara these choices are yours to make. You have time to think about it."

She nodded as she walked back at the pod then leaned down and kissed it "I love you. I'm sorry you felt as you did for years and I do wish you would have come to me. I know I can be stubborn, but I would have listened. I'll see you when you return." She said then turned and walked out of Quadrant A.

Shepard looked at his wife storm across the main room then said (You ok?)

(No, but it is what it is...) "What if something happens and I need your input?"

Miranda's hologram appeared "Liara, with your smarts and the smarts of all your children, you will find an answer."

"What if it's something only you would know?"

"Then I may provide you an answer here and if not then I guess you're shit out of luck."

Gwyn laughed, "Wow, I love this coding."

Liara whipped her head toward her daughter, "You hush." She glared at the hologram

"Ok, what if something happens to Mili then what?"

"Then the access falls to your children from Anna down to the youngest. Liara, you are the last person on my list."

Liara threw her hands in the air "Well, what the fuck? I thought we were best friends. How come I don't have first priority access?"

"Liara, you are emotionally unstable, and you would not follow protocol. You are the executor of my will though, and I have provided you with everything once this occurred. You'll be receiving a call from my lawyer and Mili has a copy of everything you should receive and what needs to happen."

"I knew about the executor of your Will because you told me that years ago and I'm not emotionally unstable!" She said as she looked at several people who give a slight side head nod. She huffed as she rolled her eyes, then said, "Whatever..." She looked around the facility then saw Quadrant C "What's in Quadrant C?"

"Various items."

"You didn't say it was restricted."

"That's because it's not." replied the hologram

Liara turned and walked through the large door of Quadrant C. The moment she entered her mouth dropped open at everything that was in there "Holy shit Miranda how come you never said anything about all of this?"

"Liara, I wanted to, but then I would have had to reveal this facility, but now you know."

Everyone else walked through and looked at rows and rows of items. Then Liara said, "What is all this stuff?"

"Various items ranging from weapons, gear, medical instruments, technology, gold bars, and many other things. Feel free to take a look around but please be careful as there are dangerous items in here."

Gwyn quickly spoke, "Are we allowed to take items from Quadrant C?"

"Yes, anything in Quadrant C that is useful you may take and use. Please be careful as some items may be extremely dangerous."

Gwyn scanned the area with her modified omni tool then walked over to one portion of the room and up to a small metal container. She unclasped the latches then gasped, "Miranda, how long have you had these crystals?"

"Gwyn, I'm not sure what you are referring to, but I would bet there is a log of them in the database."

Liara walked up behind her "Goddess, these are like the ones Nezzie found."

"Yes, they are. These look slightly different though. I've already recreated the ones she found and attempted the tech in various ways. In the next few years, these crystals will be in tech and out in the stores."

"That is excellent news." Replied her mother

Gwyn turned and scanned another part of the area then walked over to several large containers. She placed her hand on the boxes "These boxes are unidentified Elements."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Wait, did you say unidentified elements?"

"Yes..." she looked at the hologram "Do you know of these elements?"

"Unfortunately I do not. TIM's various crew members were always out attempting to find the latest and greatest. If these items are here, then they are of some importance, and I'm sure it'll be in the database as will everything else in Quadrant C."

Gwyn turned to her mother, "Mom, this could be huge! A new Element!"

Liara smiled "Ok ok calm down. Take one container but be careful with it and have Lena wear all the correct protective gear when she researches it."

Gwyn squealed and continued to walk through the quadrant.

Liara turned when she heard a weapon go off then heard her husband yell in excitement "Oooooh I'm so taking this!"

Liara rolled her eyes and ran over to him "What are you doing shooting that in here!" Then her eyes flashed when she saw a green beam discharge from the weapon and spread throughout Mili's body. "Shepard!"

Mili grunted then went down on a knee, "Ooowww fuck that stung!"

He laughed then said, "You know what that's for!"

Mili groaned as she stood slowly, "Yep…"

Benezia hurried over to her as she helped her up "Emmie, are you ok?" she saw her nod then looked at her father, "Dad..."

He snickered, "What?"

Liara rolled her eyes "Seriously… that could have been a dangerous gun and hurt her."

"But it wasn't but here look at this." he showed her the handgun "Looks like a regular weapon, but it's not! It's a stun gun." He flipped it over to show her the butt of the gun "This is illuminated green, and that's what caught my eye." He tilted it to the side "Look at this, different variance levels. This could be perfect for training, the Academy, or just to subdue."

Gwyn walked over to her, dad, "Can I take a look?" He nodded, then handed her the gun. She ejected the clip and smiled when she saw one 9mm caliber sized crystal "This is a particle weapon with the use of crystal technology."

"Ahh, kind of like the Collector weapons and the prothean particle rifle. Their weapons were energy weapons, and I grew fond of the particle rifle, but you had to wait for it to recharge, and it was heavy as hell.

"This particular one seems to be non-lethal at this setting but could be at the highest setting."

Shepard leaned in as did Liara, "How does this particular crystal tech work?"

Gwyn shook her head "I'm not sure, but I'd love to take this back and replicate it if at all possible."

Shepard patted her shoulder, "Yes if you do, I want one in every type of weapon that we use at the Academy to test out." He said then walked over to another weapon that was near where he found that one. He ran his fingers over the massive magnum hand canon revolver. He grabbed it, then said, "Damn, look at this fucker!" The round dome part of the bullet type chamber was luminescent and currently orange. He tilted it to the side, and he saw three variance levels and four small circular power cell indicators with only two of the four lit. "Hmm." He tapped the button, and the illuminated color changed from orange to green. He hit it again, and it changed from green to red, and he tapped it again, and it changed from red back to orange. "Hmm..." he pointed it to two sets of four stacked empty crates then pulled the trigger. His eyes grew large when he blasted a large hole clean through them "Fuuuuuuuck!"

Liara yelled, "What the hell are you doing? Stop shooting in here!"

He turned his head to her slowly "Sorry!" he clenched the gun to his chest "I'll call dibs on this!"

Liara shook her head "You all are like children in a candy store!"

Gwyn and Mili ran over to him, then Gwyn said, "Let me take a look." He handed it to her, and she immediately said, "You know I thought this was going to be heavy, but it's unusually light."

Shepard smiled "I know right. Me too!"

She ejected the cylindrical clip. "Wow, this one is different than the other one. Similar crystal tech but from what I can see this one has a large red crystal in the middle then two smaller ones." She popped the cylinder back in the weapon then turned it to the side and looked at the variance levels "Unlike the other one where you hit one button, and the stun level goes up there are three separate buttons here, and these have different colors. The colors indicating the different firing capability. Orange being a blast and green I'm assuming is like the other being stun. Red… is probably kill or something else maybe. I'm taking a wild guess here but the other one you can just shoot until your heart desires because stun doesn't take as much energy, but this one does." She pointed to the power cell indicator "See this here. This is showing only two of the four energy cells left for this weapon. Due to the massive amounts of energy this consumes, this gun will eventually run out of ammo…err energy." She ejected the power cell again then looked it over and saw two tiny metal contacts and three tiny bolts in order to disassemble the power cell cartridge "It seems this can be charged or the crystals can be replaced."

"How?" asked Shepard

"No idea…" she said then handed the gun back to him. She looked around, "Mom?" She turned when she heard her mother at a distance. "Where are you?"

Liara said, "Several rows down looking at something." She paused then said, "Actually, Nez, Gwyn come over here."

Gwyn and Benezia quickly made their way over to her, "Whatcha got?"

She held up a device, "Look familiar?"

Benezia mouth dropped open "That's... the device I found."

"Yes, but this is in worse shape... all the innards are missing, but the exterior is not as corroded. There's wording on here—" said Gwyn

"Ooh let me see." Liara said as Gwyn handed it back to her." She quickly dusted the dirty object, "It says Annulets that bind us together."

"What's that mean?" Asked Gwyn

She shook her head "I'm not sure... it could mean anything. Wedding rings bind two people together. Bond bracelets bind two people together."

Benezia looked at the device "This is circular, but how does this bind to someone else?"

Liara shook her head, "Who knows..."

"Mom, take a look at this..." said Gwyn as she picked up what looked like hand jewelry." It was metal and slipped over two middle fingers, three circular jewel type buttons were on the top of the hand and one on the palm and the remaining device wrapped around the wrist. She began to slip her hand inside of it, but her mother grabbed her.

"Stop!" her mother said quickly. She took a breath then looked at Shay "Care to be a guinea pig?"

"Not really, but I will." Replied Shandri. She took the hand device and slipped it on her hand "Ok, now what?"

"Umm tap one of those on the top." Said Gwyn

"She touched the big one, and it didn't do anything." She looked at it then saw a tiny button "There's another button on here" she said as she tapped it then the unit powered on. "Oh shit. Ok, I guess it's on."

Gwyn grabbed her hand and looked at the unit "Large one is a light bluish color, and this one is yellow and purple. Strange."

Shandri touched the blue one, and it didn't do anything. "Doesn't work..."

"Ok.. wait hold on." She looked at the wrist part coiled around her hand then she looked at the tiny dots down its back. "Hmm..." she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed, and the moment she did Shandri grunted "Shit!"

Liara's eyes widened, "What's happening?"

Shandri grabbed at it with her hand, "It clamped into my hand and wrist." She looked at her hand when she saw dark streaks leak out from the device within her scales then disappear "What the fuck?" She grunted, "Damn it, this burns..."

Liara quickly said, "Take it off!"

She frantically pulled at it "I don't know how!" Her hand hit the yellow button as she pulled at it, and a yellow body length shield came out.

Liara mouth dropped open, "By the goddess!"

Shandri jerked back "Holy shit this looks like Nezzie's."

"Yea it does. Try a different one!" said Liara

She hit the blue button, and nothing happened. "Blue didn't do anything."

"Try aiming it on something and make a hand motion." Said Gwyn

"Ok..." she looked at a stack of crates, closed her hand then opened it, and a pulse came flying out."

"Oh my god! That harnesses biotic power! Unbelievable!" Said Gwyn

"How?" Asked Shandri

Gwyn shrugged "I'm not sure, but this is dangerous. This could give everyone biotic powers."

Liara nodded, "It could but let's take it and see if we can find out how this was made."

Shepard walked around the corner with his newly acquired stun gun "Shay! Show me how that works but don't use your power use that thing."

She grimaced as she looked at him, then dug her feet into the floor as she squared her shoulders, "Ok, ready."

He rose the variance level two clicks "Alright, on my mark. Ready and mark." He said, then shot at her. Her hand lifted, and the yellow shield appeared, and she smiled when the discharge absorbed into it. "Wow..."

He pulled his regular weapon, "Let's test this..."

"Umm Sir.. I—"

"Oh come in Shay, I'll shoot your leg."

Liara looked at her first then at her husband, "I don't know..."

"Ok, put up the shield directly center, and I'll shoot between your legs."

Shay nodded as she activated the shield, "Ok fire."

He discharged two shots, and the shield repelled the bullets then he laughed "Personal shield... neat, but we have Kinetic barriers for that."

"True, but whoever made this has harnessed biotic power. A Kinetic barrier is something that is constantly on then depleted. This comes out when selected, so there are some flaws there. It can be a back up once the Kinetic barrier is gone for someone that doesn't have barriers such as us."

Benezia stood there, and a long spear grew in her red hand "Kinetic barriers can't stop this. It punches right through." She gave a head nod, "Can that?"

Shandri swallowed hard "I have no idea. I doubt it."

"Put it up, and I'll aim at the same place dad did." Said Benezia

Shandri let out a breath and mumbled "Fuck..." she activated the shield "Ok..." and before she even finished kay she flinched when the spear pierced clean through the shield then disappeared. "Shit! You didn't even—"

Benezia laughed, "I know, but I wouldn't have hit you. That proves it's no better than a Kinetic barrier or regular asari barriers. I've tested my biotic weapons time and again at the Armax. The only thing that can block this is a golden lineage shield."

Gwyn arched her brow markings as she rubbed her chin "So, this is just harnessed biotic power being manipulated. She touched Shay's hand "This eye on the palm is were everything expels. So, somewhere on this device is a brain that tells it what it can do."

"Yea but how? How does it know what to do and when?" Asked Liara

She shrugged slightly "I don't know, but it leaked something into her hand... what that was I don't know. We need to get her scanned and checked out."

Liara nodded, "Yes..."

Gwyn continued to look at her hand "Whatever that stuff is it's contained around the unit. Look at the color difference. Hmmm, I wonder if it removes it when you take it off."

"Hmm... hopefully. How do we get it off?" asked Shay

"It's probably as simple as powering it down." She pointed to the purplish button, "What's this one do?"

"I'm not sure. Umm, let's find out." She said as she hit the button then looked around when nothing happened. "Hmm... Nothing."

"I'm sure it does something." Replied Gwyn. She looked at the other device on the shelf "Maybe it works with this or something else." She pointed back to her hand, "Power it down and see if it unhooks itself from you."

She nodded then pushed the tiny button then grunted from the pain in her hand "Ughhh shit that hurts." They watched as her hand color returned and the unit unclamped from

Her wrist. She immediately took it off and rubbed her wrist and hand. "Damn..."

"You ok?" She said as she took the unit from her, "I don't think they removed these very often."

"Probably not." Replied Gwyn

"Ok, let's grab what we're taking. Also, get the tag number so we can look these up in the computer database." Said Liara

As they walked away, Shepard pulled out his new stun gun and shot Mili in the ass.

Liara turned and yelled, "Damn it! Stop shooting in here!"

Mili grunted as her body tensed then fell to the floor.

"Dad! Stop it!" Benezia yelled, then knelt down by her side. "Babe, are you ok?"

She grunted, "Fuuuuck that hurt worse than the first one!"

Shepard laughed as he looked at the gun "I forgot I turned it up."

Liara shook her head "Do you need medical attention?"

"No...I don't think so." replied Mili

Shepard smiled then said, "Well, that first one was for fucking my daughter in my house. The second was thinking you could hide it from us. I owed her those two."

Mili pinched her brow markings as she looked at her bondmate then over at Shepard, "I'm sorry."

Shepard looked at the gun and turned it up all the way then shot her again. "Yep…"

Benezia yelled when her bondmate went limp, "Dad! What the fuck?"

He snickered, "Sorry, I wanted to see what it would do. Apparently, it completely takes them out because she went out like a light."

Liara slapped his arm, "Stop shooting her! Who knows what that can do to someone."

Shay shook her head then hit her com unit "Zen, we need medical attention for Mili. Shep shot her several times with a stun gun and is currently unconscious."

"Copy that." replied Zen

Gwyn looked at Mili with wide eyes then at her dad, "Goodness Dad, are you going to do that to Lena?"

He smiled, "Maybe."

Liara looked at him "No, you will not and you shouldn't have done that to her!"

An evil smile crept across his face then he quickly turned and shot at his daughter Benezia, but she was too fast for him. His quick movements caught her eye, and her barrier went up as quick as he lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

She glared at him, "Dad... I'm becoming irritated."

"Oh, yea?" He held up the large magnum, "Block this one."

Liara's eyes flashed, "You will not shoot that at her!"

Benezia stood as her body blazed in red, and a spear grew in her hand "You block this one."

Liara looked at both of them as she stood between "That's enough! You're not shooting that, and you're not throwing that! Period!" She poked her husband in his chest, "Knock it off!"

He rubbed her chest as he smiled, "So, protective momma." He said then slapped her butt. He looked at his daughter "As for you. You're just like your mother and you're extremely protective of Mili."

Her aura dissipated, "I suppose and yes I am. So, please stop and how dare you shoot at me."

He laughed, "Oh, come on. I knew you'd block it. Hell, I shot Anna in the ass once."

Benezia smiled, "I know I remember." She said as she walked over to her dad, "That gun is pretty neat let me see that."

He handed her the stun gun "It is, here che—"

The moment he placed the gun in her hand, she shot him with it. His body went limp then fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Liara's eyes flashed as she felt a pain in her gut "Damn it, Nez. Why would you do that?" She said as she knelt down quickly and caressed his face, "Lovie?"

"Now, we're even." said Benezia as she dropped the stun gun next to her father then turned and walked back to her unconscious bondmate.

Gwyn's mouth dropped open, "Nezzie... I can't believe you shot dad." She huffed when her sister just shrugged and replied, "Yea, and?" Gwyn looked at her mother who just shook her head.

Lindanux's brow markings shot up as she murmured "Damn..."

The commandos looked at each other and nodded then Kirre whispered, "She didn't care of the possible consequence, and she did it anyway. If that was us Liara would have done something."

Lin mumbled, "Yea, because she knows she's more powerful than her mother and Liara can't do a damn thing about it."

Shay looked at her then shook her head, "Don't repeat that."

—/


	42. A Mishap

A/N: Lemon warning

 **Ch 42: A Mishap**

Gwyn was sitting at the large console in the middle of the facility and was typing away at the keyboard. As she typed, she heard the click-clacking of shoes echoing through the building as her mother's commandos walked throughout the facility. Click click click click… was the noise she heard as she type but it wasn't just the shoes or the Zzz noise coming from the machines that were drilling holes in the walls to install the cameras but also her fingers as she punched every key. She stopped as she looked around the large facility, "Ugh I can't work with all this noise, it's distracting and I can barely think. Why is everything so loud?" She mumbled then jumped slightly when the Miranda hologram appeared.

"Did you have a question?" asked the Hologram

She grunted, "No, not one that you can compute because I'm highly certain it's not in your command code." She tapped at her keyboard, then said, "Now, go away. I don't need you in my ear."

"Just ask—" the hologram managed to get out before Gwyn turned off her programming.

"Shoosh," she said as she chuckled when the hologram dissipated. She smiled as she looked at her hands and said, "You are at my command, and I command you to do as I say muahahaha." She laughed at herself as she continued to type away at the keyboard then paused as her eyes came across something strange. She pinched her brow markings as she leaned into the console, "What is this?" She immediately glanced over at Quadrant B then over at her mother then at Quadrant A "She didn't." As she scrolled through the data, she shook her head, "She did! What else has she done?"

She glanced over at her mother, who was finishing up her conversation with her first hand. "Just get it done! Then get with Gwyn to make sure everything is working accordingly."

Gwyn mumbled "She is so demanding at times. Ugh…the noise" She rubbed her face as she listened to the click-clack click-clack click-clack as it got louder. She quickly tapped at her keyboard to clear her screen of the current information. When she looked up, her mother was standing at the back of the large console.

Liara leaned on the high back of the console where it formed a small ledge at the top. "Hey…"

Gwyn smiled, "I thought you were heading out?"

"And get locked out, No thank you. Everyone that left can't get back in."

"Ahh because Mili was taken out of the facility."

"Exactly…"

Gwyn nodded, "I can reroute that access if you like."

Liara arched her brow markings, "You can do that?"

She chuckled, "Of course I can. Would you also like priority access?"

Liara glanced over at Quadrant A "I would, that way I can do what I need to do without having to bother Mili."

She glanced up at her mother, "Are you sure? Miranda has these fail-safes in here for a reason."

"I know that…just replace Mili with me and keep all other necessary fail-safes."

Gwyn took a breath, "Ok, I'll make the change." She glanced over at Quadrant B then back at the console and tapped and swiped at the computer. "I'll make a few changes, and when I'm finished, you should be able to access the facility without Mili."

Liara smiled, "Great." She looked around at the facility then back at her daughter "So, what's your analysis of this place. What else can be done?"

Gwyn smiled "How'd I know you were going to ask that?" she said as she continued to type away at the keyboard.

She gave a quick laugh, "Am I that predictable?"

Gwyn chuckled "At times mother but not always."

She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips "I am not predictable."

She smiled at her mother's slight irritation then she said: "Well, people that don't know you would say that, but I know how you are."

She grunted then replied, "I suppose."

Gwyn smirked when she looked up from the console at her "Well, I would have known you would apply security measures to this facility as would anyone of your daughters or dad because we know you. Your top three commandos would have also known."

She rolled her eyes, "Who wouldn't?"

"I know…but… anyway." She pointed to the console "I have to say Miranda is good. I mean I would have never guessed she had the knowledge to do what she's done here."

Liara smiled "She is extremely knowledgeable. The things that she's able to do is simply amazing, and I would have never thought of some of the things she's capable of. For example, her knowledge of the medical field, unbelievable."

"Medical I've seen her in action as well as weapons, self-defense, biotics… but programming no." She pointed to the console again "What she's done here is some high-level programming. This…. No way I would have never guessed. Tali yes, Kasumi no brainer, but her no."

"So, can you not bypass it?"

Gwyn laughed, "Please… she's good, but I'm extensively better than she is. I understand why she wouldn't want Tali, Kasumi or EDI in here because they would have bypassed the system. She had to have known I could bypass her system if I really wanted to but like she said I'm part of her list of people. What it really comes down to is do we follow her wishes?"

Liara nodded. "So, you can bypass it."

She gave her mother a lopsided grin "Yes, I can bypass it. She has a ton of tampering restrictions in place, and it'll take me a while to bypass them all, but it can be done. If you really want her out, then I can make that happen."

She tapped her fingers on the counter. "Hmmm…. I'll think about it." She looked at Quadrant B, "Why is Quadrant B so secretive. What's in there?"

Gwyn paused for a brief moment as she quickly contemplated whether or not to tell her mother. "I'm not sure. I haven't ummmmm gotten to that part yet," she said as she rubbed the side of her temple then looked away.

She stared at her daughter, "Gwynne, you're a terrible liar."

She closed her eyes briefly as she took a breath, "Mother, I wish to not say at this point in time, and I think it's probably for the best."

Liara cocked a brow marking as she crossed her arms "Hmmm… I see. So, whatever is in there apparently has to deal with me. Something that involves my future because it doesn't need to be unveiled now but possibly later. Am I right?"

She rubbed the back of her neck "Yes, for the most part." She rubbed her hands together and mumbled: "Quite disturbing actually."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Hmmm..."

Before her mother could continue on about what was in Quadrant B Gwyn said, "How's dad doing?"

"Oh ummm the last report in from Kirre was that he was still out as is Mili. It's been two hours... I'm starting to get nervous."

"They'll be fine. All the scans came back normal. The jolt of energy shut their entire system down. Almost like a defib unit but not as strong to shut the heart down just everything else. Great for subduing but not for the Academy at that high of a level. I would be cautious using that at the Academy, and if you do, then the max level should be half that. We also need to be extremely careful with these weapons. Once these get out, they'll get replicated."

"I know. Our galaxy's militaries will be the first to want them."

"Yea and along with every mercenary group out there. You know with these being on campus they'll be taken. I can guarantee you that."

"Hmmm... True."

Gwyn pointed to the larger weapon and the hand device "These are also problems. Anything with this new crystal tech will be an issue. Well not so much for normal people but unfortunately there's not just normal people in the world.

"I know sweetie. There's always someone wanting to do bad or trying to get the upper hand."

Gwyn took a breath as she nodded, "Mom... about these nanites."

"What about them?"

"Auntie Katie showed them to me decades ago, and I've seen how they work. Every batch is different, and they can't seem to stabilize them in the way that they want them to be. When I looked at them with her years ago, she asked me if I had a possible solution. At the time, I told her probably not, but I've continued to look into them, time and again throughout the years."

Liara arched a brow, "You found a solution?"

She gave a small side nod and tapped at her omni tool as she brought up her info on nanites "Nanites are just microscopic robots. These robots build and manipulate at an atomic level. Nanotechnology is the science, engineering, and technology conducted at the nanoscale, which is about 1 to 100 nanometers. Essentially, its manipulating and controlling materials at the atomic and molecular level…"

Liara furrowed her brow markings as she looked at her daughter's omni screen. "Gwyn…"

She glanced over at her mother as she pinched at her screen to remove it. "Right, ok ummm… their main goal within the body is to find the issue and repair, but as they repair, they enhance. The problem isn't the nanite per se because it's doing the job it was programmed to do. I think the problem is the initial coding before production." She rose a finger "Also a problem because if anyone was able to hack them and modify them or was able to build a manipulation device. Pffft… who knows what could happen."

Liara's eyes widen "Oh my god...can they be recoded after they're applied?"

Gwyn ran her hand over her mouth, "I know disastrous, but the coding for these are encrypted and pretty damn well at that. I don't believe they have transmitters to be able to recode after they've been applied. Well, not in the vial she gave me." She tapped at her omni tool. "I think hacking and manipulation possibility is why they don't have transmitters." She tapped at her lips for a moment "If these were encoded with fail-safes…"

"Fail safes? Can't those just be bypassed like you're doing now?"

"Well, that's the problem with any type of machine it can be recoded regardless of the fail-safes and encryptions. There will always be that possibility."

Liara nodded, "There's no way around it?"

"No. The ones that aunt Katie's lab was working on were for military purposes. They were producing these to create super soldiers. That's why these nanites provide enhancements and being that these were for soldiers are probably why they don't have transmitters. If we could dumb them up, maybe they could be distributed."

"Dumb them up? How do you mean?"

"Ok, let's say I want them to work for medical purposes only not to enhance."

"Oh ok, I gotcha."

She snapped her fingers "If we could shut them down maybe or even possibly to use and remove or put a shelf life on them."

Liara shook her head, "Yea but…"

"I know these particular ones replicate and spread like a virus. How that is possible is beyond me unless that's how they were designed. I think it has something to do with the environment because they don't replicate on a test screen or in a vial, but the moment they enter a body they begin to replicate. I think it has a lot to do with our bodies not being perfect. So, if you give someone twenty nanites to repair one thing, but it shows you have a million things wrong with you then it tells itself we need more help then it replicates. It's as if they just build more of themselves with half of the nanites while the others go to work."

"How, though?"

"My thoughts are we consume minerals every day, such as iron. They take these minerals and other microscopic items within our bodies and build new ones. I believe the first day you receive these nanites, the host, the body, the person becomes ill as they replicate because it's consuming in order to create then they repair. So, ten nanites become ten thousand or however many the need to make."

"Hmmm… I didn't think of it that way but now that you say that. Miranda was somewhat under the weather the day after she received hers. When she was pregnant with Cameron, there were "issues" in the beginning. She thought it was just morning sickness, but she said it felt different."

"They were probably "confused" she felt ill from the pregnancy, but she wasn't actually sick. They probably attempted to fix the issue or fix the embryo. Her being human and a woman her nanites are constantly working. Every shedding of a uterus she bleeds them out. They attempt to fix a problem that cannot be fixed because it's part of her cycle. The fluctuation of her hormones during that cycle is just part of that, and her nanites try to fix the fluctuation."

"Hmm… I didn't think about that either."

"I get how auntie Katie says these are different per gender per species. Everyone is different, that's what makes us, well us. There is a magnitude of medical benefits these could provide, and I understand why they want them available to use and why they continue to work on these. You know, I say it's a coding issue, but maybe it's not. I'm going to assume they've thought of that as they've been working on this for decades. I can't assume that it's that simple or maybe it is. As I mentioned earlier, shelf life. Did they encode a shelf life and even if they did, would it matter?"

"Shelf life?"

"Yes, will these nanites eventually power down? Did they encode that into the programming? We don't know. Will they work until the host is no longer? But these particular ones have been transferred to other hosts. Something auntie Katie didn't think about. All the people that have these nanites, how many have bled on to someone else? How many have been genetically transferred?"

Liara nodded "So, regardless they're being distributed biotically?"

"Yes, by blood transfer, through babies, and possibly by semen. Who knows…"

Liara paused, "By semen?"

"Yes, if a male has nanites, they are in every part of the body. So, if a male releases inside you, then those sperms are within you for several days until they perish. Do they have nanites? Maybe, maybe not. They are to be treated like a virus. Even if you sneeze, they could possibly be transferred."

She blinked hard as her mouth dropped open "Does that mean…"

"That you have them? I'm going to say no because Dr. Caliix or Zen would have told you by now."

"So, then they only transfer by blood exposure?"

"The ones that dad has, yes but who knows about the others. You see they continue to modify them with every batch to see if they will do want they want. They continue to be unpredictable to their specifications. They know they work but just not within their parameters."

"Have you tested your theory?"

"Not yet as I've been busy with other projects." She paused, "See these nanites we see them as a good thing. To fix and improve, but what about the bad?"

"What would the bad be?"

"Our species currently play nice with each, but we didn't use to. If someone took these and made them into a biomolecular weapon."

Liara gasped "Goddess, they could kill everyone."

"Exactly, all they have to do is change the coding to kill instead of repair. You inject someone with that "Virus" it'll spread and do its job until the host is dead."

"Do you think Katie and her lab mates are purposely finding things wrong with these nanites to not release them?"

She shrugged, "Who knows, maybe. After decades of working on these, they should have found a solution by now in order to distribute them. Maybe they work fine but want to have the backup of removing them or shutting them down just in case someone creates evil nanites."

Liara ran her hands over her crest "Goodness, let's just hope something as vicious as biomolecular warfare never happens."

"Let's hope that someone or some race isn't that evil because it doesn't have to be evil nanites but just some malicious serum in a vial."

"Malicious serum?"

She smirked, "Yes, if we can grow people from DNA and genetically modified DNA, then we can construct a serum to manipulate DNA. When we do modify it's to remove abnormalities or enhance, but we can also do the opposite."

Liara shook her head "Why would anyone want to do the opposite?"

"There's someone out there I'm sure, and all it takes is an injection to make that happen."

"Goddess…"

"So many things can be done nowadays, and the more I think about it. Like, …deep thinking, I get why the reapers felt that they had to do what they did."

"No, don't you dare say that! You weren't there as they captured people and liquified them and then fed on it. You weren't there when they annihilated planets. I saw Thessia burn, and hundreds of our people die. Thousands of people were killed because one species thought that they could control us. What we do is what we will do to grow and to learn. Whether that tech leads to our demise then so be it, but they had no right to just kill us. The Reapers entire process was hypocritical using tech to kill us to prevent us from producing advanced tech that would eventually turn on us." She paused as she thought about the Collectors and the Banshees "Using a malicious serum to transform us into monsters. We asari were transformed into these hideous Banshees."

Gwyn looked down "I'm sorry… I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine. It's just…it was a terrible time. We should never think that we have control of someone or something because eventually, it's going to bite you in the ass. We should always treat someone with respect; whether it's a person or a machine such as EDI because you never know. A.I.'s learn and process that information, just like a person would. See the Leviathans thought they could rule this galaxy and they couldn't. They tried, but in the end, they failed. They wanted us to do what they wanted, and we did. Being the intelligent people, we are, we created machines to help us with the tasks that they gave us. The unknown is always within reach, and that's what we're always seeking. What happens if? The Leviathans watched as we built synthetic machines that eventually turned on us." She smirked, "So, what do they do? They create their own A.I. and encode it to ensure the continued existence of life in the galaxy by any means necessary."

Gwyn shook her head "Therefore the A.I turned on it's on creators to preserve life by any means necessary."

"Exactly because nobody in this universe is perfect and therefore we make mistakes."

"This is why we can have V.I's, but they don't want anyone creating A.I's."

Liara nodded "That's one reason why but the other being the Geth."

"They also turned on their creators." replied her daughter.

"Well, yes but not intentionally, meaning they didn't just turn evil. They became sentient due to the fact that they are A.I's they learn from their surroundings. After a time, they began to question their masters. The masters didn't like that, so in return, they tried to eliminate them."

"And by doing so, it turned into a war."

"Yes. The Geth are much different than EDI. All the Geth are like one giant splice of EDI. They are one machine in several bodies. You take one Geth away from the group, and it only has minor functions such as animal instinct, but when they're in a large group, then they're high functioning. The only Geth that was somewhat autonomous was Legion until his unit died, but he was also connected to the main Geth brain. Now EDI, on the other hand, is just EDI one autonomous unit with her "brain" being housed in Sierra Bravo."

Gwyn nodded "I know, I'm just saying I understand why the Reapers thought they had to do what they did. It wasn't right by any means but I get it." She paused, then said, "Back to shelf life…"

"What about it?"

"Our shelf life is long due to our way of living, our internal molecular system, biotics, etc. Krogans are different but live longer. Why? Salarians and Vorcha their lives are minimal. Why? Quarians, humans, Turians, Batarians, etc. roughly the same life span. Why is that?"

Liara smiled "You sound like Riley. All those questions and why she became a doctor and studied intergalactic biology. She needed to know."

"I know she did, and her field of medicine is vast. She is trying to improve the current synthetic organs that we use. Our mentality is why fix it if it's not broke." She laughed, "But not Ry. She has always been what can be done to make it better. She is trying to extend their life span."

Liara smiled "I know, and I'm very proud of her. I'm proud of all of you. One day she will be part of that discovery or process."

She nodded, "Did you know that we have the technology to make species in a lab?" She said as she glanced over at Quadrant B then continued, "The Batarian race has been slowly rebuilding over the decades. The Drell another species that was on the verge of extinction. We have the technology; it costs a massive amount of credits, but it's there."

She pinched her brow markings "How did they increase their population when there were only a few hundred left?"

Gwyn looked around then leaned in "Well, from… ummm unknown sources they have several banks of peoples blood."

Liara jerked her head back, "What?"

She smirked, "Yep, every time someone goes to the doctor, and they take a small blood sample it's sent to one of these banks."

Her mouth dropped open, then she said, "You're messing with me."

Gwyn shook her head "No, I'm dead serious. With these blood banks, they took several random Drell vials and created new Drell so that there wasn't a ridiculous amount of incest."

"Interesting… I was wondering how more of them were popping up."

She shook her head "As if we should have that right."

Liara looked down, "We shouldn't, but we do. Two of your aunt's being one of those lab experiments. Grunt being another one. You know a geth once asked Tali, "Does this unit have a soul?" I look at that situation, and the only difference is one has flesh and blood, and the other doesn't. Back then, they were treated as just machines, but now they're treated as a person."

"Exactly the question, mother. Both created, but yet they're very different. Both have a mind of their own, but one is metal, and one is flesh. One hurts the other does not. One dies, the other gets downloaded back into a system. As long as we have a vile of their blood, that same person can be duplicated, but that person won't be the same as before because it's a brand new "person." They start as a blank slate, and you go from there."

Liara stared off to the side as old memories quickly came to the surface _Dr. T'Soni, Shepard is not dead he's alive. We have the technology to revive him. If his brain is intact, we can bring him back. If it's not, we'll need scans of your brain to gather memories to fill in the holes._

"Mom?"

"Hmmm? Oh… yea blank slate. We don't have the right, but we do it anyway. The tech is there, and we utilize it. It's why our technology is so magnificent and scary all at the same time. We can do wonderful things with it and terrible ones as well."

"I know."

"What's left of these Geth were all remanufactured with upgraded bodies."

"Yes, I know. They all look as EDI does. Well EDI has skin the "Geth" Do not, and they are distinguishable between the flesh and blood."

"I know they didn't make them look like humans but more like Quarians. They have the unusual height of the original geth, and they removed the attached weapons. The rest of their anatomy is similar to the Quarians. EDI is the replication of a human." replied Liara

"Yes, I know. However many geth bodies were left were the only ones that were remade. No extras were reproduced. Same reason as to why the galaxy doesn't want us creating A.I's. V.I's are fine, but A.I always makes us nervous. Something that will never "die" unless someone hacks them and shuts them down. Something that can always out a living person. Meaning they could take over all of our jobs, but we don't allow it."

Liara nodded

"Ok… Oh umm I was meaning to talk to you about auntie Miri and her plan... she thought it through, but she missed a few things."

"How do you mean?"

"Auntie Miri and Auntie Ori are genetically modified. Grown in a lab, right?"

"Mhmm."

"Ok, wouldn't that be passed on to their children?"

Liara just blinked slowly "Ummm yes, I suppose so. Wait, are you saying that her modified genetics were passed on to her children? If that's true then if she comes back at year 2400, they could very well still be alive."

"Yea. That's what she missed in her calculations. Her children are not normal humans with her genetic makeup. Maybe they have watered down versions of her genes, and they'll live longer than a normal human."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Watered-down versions? How do you mean?"

"Well, auntie Miri and auntie Ori are twins made from the same vial of genetic makeup. Grown in a lab from just her father's DNA then genetically modified."

"Correct."

"Well, it's not like there was an egg and he introduced his sperm to it then let it grow in a tube. That process still continues as a cheap version of creating a person today. His method, on the other hand, was some strange Frankensteinish version, right?"

She pinched her brow markings as she chuckled "Frankensteinish?"

Gwyn pumped her hands in front of her as she scrunched her brow markings "Yes, Frankensteinish! Normally they have a handful of options. The egg and sperm, taking DNA from mom and dad and combing and the other options are those same versions but then genetically modifying to remove abnormalities. Each version being more and more costly. Henry, on the other hand, just used his DNA, then modified it. He didn't want abnormalities within his children because he wanted them to be pristine. Come to find out later they both had an abnormality that had to be fixed."

Liara nodded, "Yes, their uterus."

"Right, but why was that? Why would he have that one abnormality? A perfect daughter who struggles to have children."

Liara pinched her brow markings quickly "He didn't want them to."

"Precisely because his original modified genes would be watered down with someone else's. Here's another thought. Why daughters? Why not boys?"

She ran her hand over her mouth as she thought, "Because his genes would be watered down with someone else's."

Gwyn smiled, "Precisely. See my thought is sterilization was a definite abnormality, and he didn't want that to be visible. See her eggs worked just fine but with a troubled uterus then you can't house a baby. He didn't see that as an issue."

"Because his child had to be perfect. Miranda didn't even find out until later and after seeing two doctors about it."

Gwyn nodded then clamped her hands together "So if we take her enhanced genes and mesh them with uncle Alex."

"Our watered-down version."

"Correct. Who knows how long they will live? Definitely beyond a normal human. Human life is constantly being extended with medical procedures, synthetic organs, synthetic limbs, medicine, etc. If we apply nanites to them, they could very well outlive her." She shook her head "She should have talked to you about this. The cryo pod should have been the last option."

Liara let out a sigh, "I know, but in her mind, it was the thing to do. She also did it for me."

"How do you mean?"

"Daddy's going to perish one day, and my heart is going to shatter, but she'll be here to help me through it."

Gwyn grimaced "Mother, she may be able to mask the pain, but only you can pull yourself from the darkness." She paused as she looked at her mother then looked down "I don't understand your trio. I've never really cared for it, but it's your life, not mine."

She huffed, "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

She shrugged, "Not my place."

"Gwynne I care about what you think. You're my daughter, but we're also very close..."

"I know momma, but you are set in your ways. Just because I don't care for it doesn't make it wrong. I'm just not a multiples type of person. If you enjoy it and it works then so be it."

"Are you upset?"

"No, I know you love daddy."

"I do very much, and that will never change."

"I know. Mom...?"

"Yes?"

Gwyn looked around the facility then back at her mother "How do you feel about Bene?"

She grit her teeth slightly "I don't like that she shot your father. Even though it was a stun gun, she did it out of spite."

"Why didn't you do anything." asked Gwyn

She let out a breath as she lowered her head "What was I supposed to do? She's more powerful than I am."

"No mother, you're wrong there. You have the same powers as she does. I've seen you use them, but you have difficulties with them, or you choose not to use them."

Liara huffed as she shook her head "I don't know why I can't consistently maintain them. It's a struggle to bring them forward, and when I have them, I do practice. She makes it look so easy, but it's not. I've seen her practice, and hers just flow."

"She doesn't fight it, you do."

She huffed, "I don't fight it…"

Gwyn gave her a lopsided grin "You doubt yourself, and you try too hard as you attempt to understand it. You research it to learn about it, and you know the back story. You know what these types of existential powers can do to the mindset. Just as Yeyxesa did and her powers consumed her. They made her into who she became. That's the difference, and you don't want the possibility of becoming like her. So, you suppress it, and you deny it. Therefore, it's not there. Without the golden, you already experience that Yeyxesa within you when you become angry. Benezia does the same thing as does Anna. Your anger feeds the hatred until you become blood raged."

Liara let out a breath as she looked away, "I suppose." She looked at her daughter, "Don't you dare say it…"

Gwyn chuckled "What? Oh, you mean the Krogan within us?"

Liara glared at her as she cracked a smile, "You said it…"

She laughed "That part plays such a small factor compared to whatever else lies within us. Us asari may be able to pick and choose our traits but do you really have a choice?"

Liara pinched her brow markings "We've always had the choice to choose the traits we want for our child."

"You say that, but I think you pick what you would like to have. It's not necessarily what you get. For example it's not like you wanted me to have a stutter. You didn't want me to struggle with speaking, but it happened. You didn't want Anna to be the stubborn bitch that she is, but she is."

Liara laughed "Gywn…"

"Oh, please you know Anna is a bitch and hateful at times."

Liara gave a quick side nod "Yes, she can be, but she is extremely protective of her sisters."

She nodded, "I will give you that. She can rag on us all day long but the hell if someone else can."

"I know. She may be a daddy's girl with a tough exterior, but I know how she is. I know how all of you can be." She looked down at the counter for a brief moment as she pinched her brow markings "Benezia on the other hand changed the moment she left that mountain. Life experiences such as that will do that to you. Mili changed the moment she was taken. I've changed drastically, and I never thought I would be where I am today, but I am." She placed her hand on her chest "We are who we always are when we're born. Who we become is our choice as we live our lives. What the universe throws in our path will make or break you. In those moments that you fall, how you decide to get up is the difference."

"I know. I haven't experienced all the trauma you, Benezia or Mili have, and I hope I never do." She looked down, "I hate that she's gone through so much, and she feels that Mili is the only comparable person that would understand."

"I know, and I don't like it either but your sister is strong and a fighter. When you are partially or completely linked to someone, it's easy to feel that way. Your father and I don't have that link as they do, but we have something similar."

Gwyn nodded, "Being who she is. I still think you should have reprimanded her. I'm not saying you had to hurt her but something. Your our mother that's should stand for something."

"I know, but as your father said she tends to do as I do. When I get angry, I just do."

"If she ever got out of control, she could do some serious damage. Her and Mili both could."

"I know sweetie. Let's hope they remain good." She said then hit her aux piece when she heard Kirre.

"Mistress, Mili is awake."

"Thank you." replied Liara

Gwyn lifted her brow markings "News?"

"Yes, Mili is awake."

"Ahh, that means dad won't be much longer. You heading over?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Nah, I'll stay here and get this programming updated."

— **-/**

Mil cracked her eyes open and immediately grabbed her head "Ugh fuck..." she looked around the small med bay then saw Shepard in the bed next to her. She pinched her brow markings then said (Babe?)

(Hey! You're awake. I'm on my way to you now.)

(Did you shoot your dad?)

(Yes, I did. We can talk about it when I get there.)

A few minutes passed, and Benezia walked through the door. She walked up to her bondmate and kissed her, "You ok?"

"Small headache but I'm fine. How many of those nanites do you think it fried?

She gave a small laugh then said: "Let's hope only a couple." She smiled, then said, "I was beginning to get a little worried."

She nodded, "How long was I out?"

"About two and a half hours."

"Damn." She looked around and notice Liara was not in the room and that Shepard was still out "Can we go?"

"They said everything looked fine. So yea we can go."

"Good." She said as she slid to the edge.

"What's wrong?" asked Benezia

"I just want to go." She said as she glanced at Shepard

Benezia smirked, "Do you think I care?"

"Apparently not because you shot him…" She pointed to him, "…and there he is."

She scoffed, "You're upset because I shot my dad? It's not like it hurt him and besides, I did it for you."

"Don't do that. You did it because he pissed you off and to prove a point."

"He was pissing me off because he continued to shoot you and it was unnecessary. He was pissed because we pulled the wool over both their eyes and he's been harboring that shit for years. Not to mention this whole Miranda bullshit."

"Yea but he's your dad."

"I know that! So, that gives him the right to continuously shoot you? Once? Fine, I get it. The second was unnecessary, and the third was crossing the line."

"Do you think you're going to go without consequence?"

Benezia laughed, "Are you for real? What am I ten? Is mom going to spank me? What the fuck, babe? I sure as shit am not one of her commandos and she will not attack me."

Mili shook her head, "You need to come down off your high horse..."

"My high horse? Are you kidding? I'm not—"

"Yes, your high horse. You think you're untouchable because of your biotic powers."

"I do not either..."

Mili stared at her lover, "You're going to honestly stand there and lie to me."

She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips "Well, I wouldn't say I'm untouchable. You're obviously just as comparable."

"Babe..."

"Ok ok maybe I do feel that way at times. I'm sorry. I honestly just don't like the fact that he continued to shoot you and I didn't care about the consequence. I love you, and I don't want you injured. Just to make a point your mother..."

"What about my mother?"

"She would have approved." She said as she crossed her arms.

Milizkia smirked "My mother wouldn't have done anything, to begin with. She would have said I'm glad you fucked her then patted me on my damn back. So, don't go there."

Benezia smiled "I know she would have. She would have been happy I avenged you."

She gave a side nod, "True. Babe, I'm not mad that you avenged me."

She bobbed her finger in the air "Your mother loves me."

Mili laughed, "Mom loves you because she knows you're an excellent match for me and knows you'll watch my back."

"Ahhh ya see. Exactly what I did earlier."

She smirked "Yes, but she also loves the fact that you and I are golden children and one day we'll have little golden babies. Babies that she wants to get her grimy hands on. Mom wants a legacy that will continue on Omega. Right now that legacy is Jes, but in all actuality she wants it to be me. If she can find someone who wants it more than Jes and who's more powerful than Jes, then she'll do that. That person being one of ours because she knows one of them will have that gene. The question is, will she be around long enough to see that happen."

Benezia let out a breath, "That will never happen. Our children will never be mixed up with Omega. I'll say that right now."

"No, but we can't keep them from her because she'll be their grandmother or grandfather. She may be power-hungry and have a rock hard exterior, but she's squishy inside when it comes to her family."

She laughed, "Aria T'Loak squishy? I'm sure she would be appalled by that saying."

"Yes, she would." She smirked, "Ya know she wasn't a terrible mother. She just had other priorities. She never treated me bad, she never hit me, she never yelled at me." She laughed "Well, mom being mom she would cuss and raise her voice, but she knew there had to be a compromise because she wasn't there on a daily basis. Depending on what it was, she normally gave in to what I wanted in order to make me happy." She looked away then back at her lover "She fought tooth and nail to get to where she is, and I get why she doesn't want to let it go. You've seen one side of her, and I've seen most of her. So, just know she's not a terrible person, and I know I make her sound bad at times, but she's not all bad."

Benezia nodded, "I'll keep an open mind, but the moment she tries to do something off the wall with our children…"

She laughed, "I know… and that won't happen." She shook her head, "Could you imagine if I shot my mother?"

"No, and you would never."

"Well, no, kidding. Mom would be raging the moment she woke." She paused then laughed, "No, actually she'd probably say something like What the fuck? Ooooh, you sly ass bitch!"

Benezia laughed, "I love your mom. I like how she fluffs her feathers at people."

"That's a good one. Fluffs her feathers." She laughed "She does all that just so she can maintain her image. I just can't believe you shot your dad."

"Me either..." replied Shepard as he sat up.

Mili and Benezia turned to him then she said, "Dad... I—"

"Stop right there." He said as he held up his finger, "I'm honestly surprised you shot me. I'm not angry, just taken back."

"I—"

He looked at his daughter take a firm stance as she began to speak then he said, "Warned me... I know. I tested you, and you responded. I know what you're capable of. I know you're more powerful than I... than your mother. I'm not going to challenge you, nor would I ever."

"I—"

"I'm not finished. I've told this to your mother many many times, your elder sister, my brother and my very own mother... control your temper, or it will get the better of you."

She huffed, "So you piss me off just to see if I would act? Even after I warned you, you continued."

"And you didn't blink a damn eye."

"Oh, I blinked dad and thought about my actions. Did I give a damn? No, I didn't. Why? Because it was a fucking stun weapon. If you're so ballsy to use it on my bondmate, then I sure as shit can use it on you. Repercussions? From whom? You? Mom? Tell me?"

He smirked as he slid out of bed and stood, "You think just because you're not a little girl anymore that I won't backlash at you?"

"Oh, ok. So let me understand this. You shoot my bondmate not once, not twice but three...three times. Not to mention you shot at me. Did you think I wasn't going to react? You know damn well I was irritated and yet you continued."

"That I did!"

"You tested me, and you knew damn well what I would do. Not to mention that only a year ago she was shot! Am I going to react? Your damn right I will."

"Both of you take a step back and breathe." demanded Liara. She looked at both of them "What's done is done." She looked at her husband and sneered, "I told you to stop shooting that damn weapon in there and yet you continued. Not only did you shoot Mili three times you shot at our daughter. What the hell were you thinking? You had no idea what that weapon was capable of."

He arched a brow "You know why I did it. You knew before I pulled the damn trigger. Don't play good parent here."

She gave him a quick glare, "Shepard… are we going there?"

"Sure, why not Liara. Let it roll…" he said as he flung his hand in the air

"You're upset because I'm overly pissed off that Miranda is gone. You needed someone to take it out on, and that was Mili."

"You're not just pissed off Liara. Your heart is broken. Your secondary lover left you. She didn't include you in her plans and your pissed and your hurt. You had a damn tantrum back there over Miranda. You're contemplating when to bring her back before I die or after that way you can have a life with her. Bet you can't wait until that day comes, huh?"

She scoffed, "Babe, that's not true. I just don't want to be alone, and I'll be crushed when you die. I love you more than Miranda, and I always will."

Benezia smirked, "Goodness mother aren't you just selfish."

Liara stood there for a moment in front of her husband as her hand quickly illuminated blue then she swiftly captured her daughter in a stasis.

Mili quickly looked at her lover then over at Liara. Liara slowly walked up to her daughter "How dare you disrespect me. I am your mother and the head of this house!"

Benezia laughed, "Disrespect? And what do you call what you're doing to me?"

"Do you think what you do goes without consequence?"

"No, I know there are consequences. Mother, I'm ninety years old. I've been out of the house for the last sixty years. I'm bonded. You don't take care of me, and you haven't for decades. I work and make my own money, and Mili takes care of me. Not you. So, don't give me that I take care of your bullshit."

Liara scoffed "Keep running your mouth young lady!"

"Or what? Hmm? Ohh I know you've heard that before. Here let's try this one... what are you going to do? Do you think this basic stasis will hold me?"

Liara glared at her "I made you, you are of my lineage, and I know what you're capable of. Don't you ever underestimate me Benezia? You may think I'm weak, but I'm not. You THINK I don't practice? I do."

Benezia smirked "Oh, I don't think your weak mother. I know just how powerful you can be, and I'm not afraid of you."

"Don't you dare test me. You have before, and I let it slide. I will not fight you, you're my daughter." She said then released her.

"I don't want to fight you. I love you." She looked at her father "I love both of you, and I would never hurt either of you but don't attack me or my bondmate because I will backlash. Just as either of you would."

Shepard took a breath "There's a lot of emotions following through all of us. Let's just take a breather." He looked at Mili "I'm sorry I shot you three times. The last two were unnecessary and—"

"It's fine. I'm fine. No damage was done." Replied Mili. She placed a hand on her lover "It's fine. Ok?"

Benezia nodded, "Dad..."

"I know and only fair that you did it. I'm not mad." He said then looked around, "Where's Gwyn?"

"In the facility, why?" replied Liara

"Still?"

Benezia laughed, "Are you serious? She could be in there for months and not sleep."

Liara laughed, "Very true."

Mili looked at Liara, "What is she doing in there?"

"She's reprogramming the restrictions to give me access."

Mili glanced at her lover (Shit! We need to speak with her.)

(Why? What's in there that you don't want my mother to see?)

(A clone of your dad.)

Benezia's eyes flashed (What? You were serious about that?)

(Yes but I haven't seen it. I need to talk to Gwyn.) she cleared her throat then looked at Liara "She didn't want you to have access…"

"I know that, and she also wasn't thinking clearly." Liara stared at Mili for a moment "I figured this would be bothersome, and you would want me to take this off your hands."

"Well, Miranda came to me in trust to handle this for her, and I told her I would."

She arched a brow marking "You knew about this?" she said then looked at her daughter "Both of you?"

Mili shook her head "The night before she left, she came to me and talked to me. I told her to talk to you about it. I didn't know about her false death. I didn't know about the facility… I knew nothing until the other day." She quickly pointed to Benezia, "She didn't know until I told her that night."

Liara looked at both of them "If she didn't fake her death, then you wouldn't have told me. Would you have?"

She rubbed the back of her neck "I don't know Auntie. I wouldn't have been able to keep it from Nezzie, and I told her that. She still trusted me with it. It would have been a huge weight to see you hurting." She took a deep breath, "I honestly don't know what I would have done."

Liara placed her hands on her hips "Tell me Mili what's in Quadrant B?"

"I told you I don't know."

"Mhmm."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" asked Benezia

"It's obviously something important." Replied her mother

Shepard scrunched his brows as he looked at his wife then daughter then Mili. (What is Miranda hiding?)

(I'm not sure. Gwyn avoided the question too.)

"Probably, but she doesn't want anyone to know, and we should respect that." Said Benezia "We're going to head back over to the facility and look through Quadrant C some more."

Liara nodded, "Ok…" She said then watched them walked out

-/

Gwyn rubbed her eye with the back of her hand then went back to typing at her keyboard. She glanced over when she heard footsteps getting closer. As they approached, she said, "It's good to see you're ok. Not to mention up and about."

Mili smiled "Yea, I'm fine. No damage was done."

"That's good." She paused for a moment, "Is there something you need from me?"

"Actually there is." Replied Milizkia. She looked around then said, "Are you really granting Liara access to everything?"

She scoffed "I'm not stupid Mili…"

"I never said you were."

"No, but you just implied it."

Mili huffed "Gwyn, I know you're a brainiac, ok. I don't care if she has access. It's just—"

Gwyn stopped typing then looked up at her "I already know what's in there."

"You do?"

"Yes, very disturbing if you ask me. We shouldn't have the right to do such things."

"I know, but we do. No one can know about him."

Gwyn looked down "I know…and I don't like keeping things from her."

Benezia nodded, "We know you don't but don't tell her."

"Miranda is hoping that we'll never have to release him." Said Mili

"That's unlikely. Even when Miranda returns. Mom will never cope well with the loss of dad."

Benezia looked at her sister, "You think so?"

"I know so. She might have thrown a tantrum when Miranda left, but it'll be ten times that when dad leaves. Remember when he left for a few hours when he was mad at her?"

Mili and Benezia both gave a lopsided grin "Yes…"

"That was just for a few hours."

Benezia nodded then said, "I know you read all the info on it. What is it?"

Gwyn pinched her brow markings and plainly said: "It's a clone."

"No shit, Sherlock! I mean, what does it all entail?"

"Oh, umm… I haven't read everything because moms been in here. I've just read the overall. I have no idea what it looks like. I'm assuming it looks just like dad."

"Well, uncle Alex was his twin, and he didn't look exactly like him."

She gave a quick nod, "True. His clone won't be exactly like him either."

"How do you mean?" replied Benezia

"There is only one original copy, and anything after that is different. His fingerprints will be different. Any scars he has now won't be on the clone. This clone won't have dads new biotic powers."

Benezia huffed "Bummer… That's one thing dad and I shared."

She nodded, "Yes." She looked around, "How do we make it, dad?"

Mili smiled, "Brain scans and an upload?"

Gwyn smiled "That's available to do? Amazing…"

"According to Miranda, yes."

"So, eventually this is going to involve Ry?" said Gwyn

"If, and when the time comes. Yes. By then, Miranda should be out." Said Mili

"I don't know about that. Mom and I were talking earlier, and she didn't calculate her children living longer than regular humans."

"What's that mean for Miranda?"

"Well, either mom is going to release her now or later than she wanted her to be in there." Said Gwyn

"Oh no, mom not getting what she wants. Oooo." Benezia said then smirked

Gwyn stared at her sister "Why must you do that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Goodness Gwyn I was kidding. Pull your head out of her rear end."

She huffed, "My head is not up mom's butt. I just don't like how you treat her."

Benezia pinched her brow markings "Treat her? Are you kidding me right now? I was joking. Get a grip."

Gwyn stood, "Get a grip? You act like you and Anna haven't always given mom a hard time."

"What the hell are you upset about? I didn't do shit to mom, ok. I shot dad remember not mom. Your so worried about mom that you never worry about what else is going on. Mom's a big girl; she doesn't need your protection. Why don't you sit your ass down."

Gwyn's heart began to beat faster "Wha….why da….don't you just sha..shut up!" I'm…I'm not sca….scared of you."

She arched a brow marking then glanced at Mili then back at her sister "Oh really?"

She swallowed hard, "Yes!"

Benezia blazed red "You're not scared of what I can do to you?"

She glanced at Mili then back at her sister as her heart rate accelerated "No…," she said as her lip began to slightly tremble.

Benezia smiled as her aura diminished "Good lord Gwyn have a seat before you pass out. You have freaked out written all over your face."

She let out a breath as she sat down, "I do not..."

Benezia chuckled "Uh-huh. You only got all ballsy because you know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I don't know about you sometimes." Said Gwyn as she looked down

She crossed her arms as she huffed, "Are you for real? You honestly think I would hurt you?"

Gwyn shrugged "Maybe. You did shoot dad."

She scoffed, "Gwynne, I would never hurt you. Any of you unless…you were trying to intentionally do grave harm to me. Even then, I would have to think about it."

"You didn't think that hard when you shot dad."

"Oh, give me a break. He shot Mili three times! Why does everyone think that's ok? Because dad did it, then it's ok, but when I do it, everyone is fucking ass hurt. Not to mention he attempted to shoot me too. I mean, what the fuck?"

"You still did it."

"It was a damn stun weapon Gwyndolyn!" She let out a breath "Ok, so you're telling me if he did that to Lena then you'd be ok with. Is that right?"

Gwyn pinched her brow markings then looked down. "I suppose… I would be somewhat upset."

"Oh, bullshit! You'd be furious, and you would vent to mom about it." She shook her head, "Doesn't matter anyway because he wouldn't even think about doing that you."

"Why do you say that? Lena went through his rite of passage thing."

Benezia laughed "Her rite was nowhere near what the others went through. She's practically family just like Mili here. Besides, he knew she was like you."

"How do mean? Like me?"

"Gwyn, you're the frailest out of all of us. He treats you differently than us."

"I am not frail. I can defend myself!"

Benezia rolled her eyes "I don't doubt you can sister. You are just sensitive." She looked at her sister, and she knew her mind was beginning to think about what she said. She closed her eyes briefly as she let out a breath "Gwynne, I'm not saying you're weak. Your feelings just get hurt easier than ours. We can take a hit, you can't."

She grit her teeth, "I can too!"

She rose her hands, "Ok, ok. I don't doubt you. Ok? I'm sorry. Forget I said anything, geez."

She huffed, "Yea right…"

"Gwynne…?"

"What?" she replied sharply

She pouted, "I love you…"

Gwyn cracked a smile, "I love you too."

Benezia smiled "Are we good?"

She shrugged, "I guess…"

Benezia walked around the counter, "Come on, Gwyn… My little brainiac sister. I loooove you."

She smirked, "Stop…"

She walked up to her and eased in with a pouty face "Gwynne…"

She gently pushed her sister away. "Ok ok knock it off. I forgive you."

"Please… I'm sooo sorry sister." She looked at her, then turned away and loudly said: "We're supposed to be sisters." She began to fake cry "I'm so hurt that you don't want to be sisters anymore. Oh, the…"

Gwyn rolled her eyes as she shook her head "Enough with the melodramatic episode. We're good. Ok?"

She smiled then turned to her as she laughed, "Great, so, about this clone. Can we take a peek?" said Benezia

Gwyn looked around, "Are you insane? Mom has cameras all over, and her commandos are walking around."

"Yea but the cameras won't work while people are in here remember. I thought you were a tech genius?"

She smirked, "I'm still working on bypassing her restrictions." She pointed to Quadrant B, "Look at that massive door Nezzie. You think people won't notice its open? I mean come on it doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Mili laughed, "Nice one."

Benezia stared at her lover but didn't say anything. Mili stopped laughing and looked at her, then said, "What?"

"Just open the damn door."

"No, mom will find out about it if we do. Just let me finish doing what mom asked me to do. Mili is still going to be a priority, but I'll splice mom into it. She'll be able to come in here and look through Quadrant C and A whenever she pleases, and that's about it. Releasing Miranda will need Mili's approval, and she'll need me to release her. As for Quadrant B, I'm going to keep her original restrictions. I don't think anyone needs to be in there."

"Really? You're not a tad bit intrigued?" asked Benezia

Gwyn glanced at Quadrant B then back at the console "Ok, maybe a little, but we can't do it while mom is around or her commandos."

"Ok, then later tonight?"

She nodded, "Fine. Let me do what I need to do here, and I'll let you know."

Benezia tapped the counter "Great. Let us know. We're going to take a walk through Quadrant C."

"Oh, if you find anything interesting…"

"I'll let you know." She said then turned and walked away.

Gwyn let out a breath "Yea right…"

"I heard that…"

—/

Liara stood there as she watched her daughter leave then she let out a breath as she placed her hands on her hips.

"She wouldn't have hurt you..." said Shepard

"I know, but if she was angry enough, she just might have. If I would have proceeded instead of releasing her..."

"But you didn't."

"I thought about it."

"I know. You tend to be bullheaded. A trait your daughters seem to have."

Liara gave him a lopsided grin, "My daughters?"

Shepard smirked, "Yep, your daughters."

She arched a brow marking "Oh, so they're just my daughters now huh? Not our daughters."

"Yes, all bad traits belong to you." Replied Shepard

She laughed, "Oh, yea because Shepard's aren't bullheaded. Uh-huh."

He gasped then smiled, "Whaaaaaat? Shepards bullheaded Noooooo."

She threw her head back as she laughed "Well, our daughters definitely have our family traits." Her laughing ceased as she began to think as she looked off the side then said: "Her power is freighting and if she ever..."

"She wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure. I've seen her intensity when she releases her power, and it scares the hell out of me. What's worse is she doesn't blink an eye at it."

Shepard sighed "She's fierce just like you and you scare the hell out of your commandos."

She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm nowhere near as scary as Benezia."

"Yes, you are, and you're just as powerful."

"I am not." She replied softly as she turned away.

He ran his hand up her rear, "No?" He slapped her ass, then said, "Do I need to make you angry."

She smirked, "Stop it." She turned to him, "How you are feeling?"

He curled his fingers toward himself, blew on them then rubbed them in his chest "No harm on this bod."

She smiled as she placed a hand on his chest "Are you sure?"

He placed his hands on her hips "Mmhmm. How are you doing?"

She shrugged, "Ok..."

"So, you're done throwing tantrums?"

His wife scoffed as she jerked her hands down to her side, "Stop saying that! Yes, ok. I'm pissed that she did that."

"Pissed? You mean, infuriated."

"Yes..." she said as turned and took a step away

He looked at her as thoughts about their love flowed through his mind then she turned to him quickly "You don't honestly believe that do you?"

"That you love her more than me?"

Liara walked to him as she furrowed her brow markings "Please tell me you're kidding. I'm more upset that I lost my friend than I am my lover."

He arched a brow "Uh-huh."

She pressed her breasts into his chest "I don't want you to ever think that I love her more because I don't. You are my lovey and always will be. You will always matter more."

He slid his hands up her back then smiled, "Just double-checking, and I'll always love you more."

Liara pulled back as she pinched her brow markings "What do you mean?"

He laughed "That never crossed your mind until now?"

She shook her head as she said, "No... "

"Well, you'll always be my lovely blue goddess."

She stared at him for a moment then asked: "Did you enjoy her better than me?"

He chuckled, "No, she's different than you, and no one will ever be you, my love."

"Different as in better?" she replied as she squinted her eyes

He continued to chuckle, "No, just different."

"Like because she's human?"

"No... well sort of but no."

She grunted, "Tell me..."

He leaned back and looked at her "Lia... you're my wife, and I love you. Let's not talk about Miri."

"I know but….just tell me."

He squeezed her breast with his hand then leaned in and kissed her neck "Your breasts are a tad bigger."

"Mhmmm what else?"

He pulled her v-neck shirt down and kissed her beauty mark on the inside of her left breast "You have this kissable beauty marks that I love."

"nMmm... yea?"

His hand shimmered down her stomach, and his hand glided over the outside of her shorts, "I love this."

She smiled "And you didn't love hers?"

He kissed up her neck, "I enjoyed hers but not as much as yours."

"And why is that?" asked his wife

He began to rub the outside of her shorts "Yours is different."

She closed her eyes briefly as she pinched her lips together "Mmmm How so?"

"You have these internal feelers that massage my dick, and she doesn't."

She let out a quick laugh, "Do I? Overpowering?"

"No, tingly and usually only near your release." He slid his hands down her rear, grabbed her thighs as he lifted her, then sat her on the medbay bed.

She pulled him closer, "Did you enjoy her as much as I?"

"No... she was different but nothing like you." He said as he began to unbutton her shorts.

"nMmm, you always light my fire baby."

"Who are you going to fuck with that dick of yours?"

She gasped as she slapped at his arm. "Jon! Why would you say that out loud?"

He smirked as he looked back at Shay and Kirre "They didn't hear me." He kissed her "Besides, I'm about to fuck you on this bed, and they're still going to be staying there when we finish."

Her eyes flashed, "Lovey, I don't know about this."

He pulled her shorts down slightly as he waited for her to lift in order to slide them all the way off. "They've seen us before."

"They've heard us before not seen us."

He unbuttoned his pants, "You think they don't watch when I fuck you in the pool."

She gasped then said, "They don't either."

"You are not that naïve. You know they do but deep inside you think they turn a blind eye."

"You want them to watch as you pleasure me? You enjoy it when someone is watching."

He smiled as his hands slid up her back and unsnapped her bra "I don't mind it, but I love pleasuring you."

Liara looked over at them then softly said: "Me in that dick turned you on..."

He scoffed, "No, it didn't."

"Yes, it did." She said as she laughed

"The dick did NOT turn me on. Are you serious?"

She smirked as he stared at her, "You always got a hard-on."

"Your face and noises as you used it is what turned me on. Two naked women in my bed is a turn on."

"My face?"

"Yes, the pure pleasure that was on your face the moment you entered Aria, Tevos, and Miranda."

She turned a darker shade. "You could see it?"

"Yes, that's how I feel when I'm in you."

Liara bit her bottom lip "Yea? You love it?"

He kissed her "mmhmm." He smiled, "Who are you going to fuck now? Hmm? Shay? Kirre?"

She scoffed as she slapped at his arm, "No! No one, I guess. Why would you say that? Do you want to?"

He chuckled, "No, just an option baby." He said then kissed her neck.

"You do too!"

He laughed, "Babe, most of your commandos are sexy. You know, I think that."

"Yea... Do you want..."

"No, and only if you want to babe. I'm perfectly fine with just you. You are my sexy blue goddess, no one else."

She smiled then gently ran her hand through his beard, "Yea?"

"Mhmm."

She looked beyond her bondmate at Shandri then Kirre than whispered, "Not today but maybe one day. Would you be happy with that?"

"I'm happy with you, my love but if you want to venture down that road, then I'm with you."

Liara smirked then kissed him, "Come with me to venture through Quadrant C some more."

He grunted, "I was kind of hoping I'd venture in you right now."

"nnMmmm my baby is all turned on, aren't you?"

"mmHmm touch me."

Liara glanced down and could see his bulge near his split fly. She kissed him as her hand drifted down underneath his underwear and massaged his hardening shaft. "nMmm lovey, do you really want to do this here?"

He moaned slightly, "mmHmm, and you can keep doing what you're doing, but I'd prefer to be inside you."

She kissed his neck "Mmm because you love my pussy?" she murmured then sucked on his earlobe.

"You know, I do."

She removed her hand from him and pushed him back slightly then hopped off the bed "Yea? What are you going to do about it?"

He quickly turned her around and pushed her faced down on the bed then jerked her shorts down. "I'm going to fuck you is what."

She gasped at how quickly she found her face pressing into the bed and the bottom half of herself naked. She quickly yelled, "Out! Get out!" Her heart was beating fast, as she already knew what he planned on doing. She felt him press against her back then felt his warm breath on her neck. Her eyes flashed when his thought changed, and she immediately pushed back against him "You better not fuck my ass!"

He rumbled in laughter, "I knew that thought would put you in a panic." He said then slapped her ass.

She scoffed, "You know I don't enjoy it."

He pushed his shorts and underwear down then pressed his hardness against her, "I know. Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, Fuck me like you would her."

He smiled, "You want it hard?"

"Yes! Do it."

"Mmmm, she loved it rough." He slapped her ass harder. "Tell me."

"nMm fuck me, baby."

He leaned against her back and kissed her neck "Are you wet?"

His smooth voice echoed in her aux, "Yes, she's wet for you. I want you. I crave you." Her breath left her when she felt his shaft fill her wetness. Her hands clamped on to the sheet, and with every thrust, her body would jerk forward. "nMmm Goddess…" Their noises echoed throughout the small medbay, and with every thrust, she could hear him slap against her ass. His hands were gripping her hips tightly as he filled her over and over again. His pleasurable thoughts of how good she felt rippled through her mind. How tight she felt and how warm she felt. As he slid in and out of her, she gripped on to his shaft, and he moaned in pleasure. At the rate he was pumping into her she knew it wasn't going to be much longer. Her hand slid down, and she began to rub herself.

Shepard grunted with every hard thrust into his wife's wetness "Mmm yes baby rub that pussy."

She moaned, "Yes, baby. You like that, don't you. When I touch myself."

He was breathing heavily, "Yes…" He squeezed her hips as he released into her. "Mmmm fuuuck! Uhh!" he moaned again as he leaned against her back. "Mmm fuck you always feel so good."

Liara let out a breath as she gave him a lopsided grin "I'm not even finished."

He chuckled then kissed her shoulder, "Sorry babe." He pulled out of her then stepped back, and she turned to him.

She looked at him "That was rather quick."

"Sorry I was excited." He pat the bed. "Get up here and show me your sexiness."

She gave him a quick brow marking raise as she sat on the bed, then slid back. "You want to see me?"

"Yes, show me that lovely blue pussy of yours."

She ran her tongue over her lips as she spread her legs "This pussy?"

He smiled as he nodded, "Yes, that pussy. Touch it for me."

Her heart rate picked up as it did every time she did this for him over the decades. His eyes were focused on her, watching every move she made. He was in tune with her as he waited for her to moan and waited to hear her wetness slosh with every movement. Her tongue would wet her lips as her breathing would dry them as she would please herself. She rolled her fingers around her clit several times then changed her movement. Her hips were rocking into her hand as she clamped on to her clit then swiftly slid her fingers up and down.

Shepard watched his wife as she fingered herself and rubbed her clit "Yes, baby, that so hot. Let me hear you." He closed his eyes as he heard her fingers sloshing in her own wetness, and her palm slapped against her as she moved quickly. Her breathless moans were bouncing around in his ears. His eyes opened when she said, "nMmm, I'm almost there."

She could feel the pressure building in her nether regions. "nMmm…nMmm" A few more swipes and she would be there. Her arm was getting tired though because she normally didn't have to masturbate as he would normally get her there. Her mouth was dry from her breathing, and her arm was numb from the quick movements. She couldn't slow down though, or she'd lose the sensation, and once it's gone, then she'd have to start over.

He chuckled, "What's the matter, baby, you tired?"

"She's being difficult and won't cross over. I'm right there… I can feel it, but she won't release." She said then grunted.

He leaned in then kissed her "Want me to finish you off?"

Liara smiled "She wants you, not me."

He stepped between her legs and placed his hand on hers. When she felt his hand on hers, she removed her own and laid back. His touch always felt better than her own. His fingers slid in her quickly then up and down she folds to grab some of her wetness then his rhythm began. "nnMmm yes."

"That feel better?"

She licked her lips as she tilted her hips, "Goddess, yes, keep going." Her breaths were becoming quick "Yes..nMmm right there. Nmmm." Her body tightened then shuddered as she released. "nMmm."

Shepard pulled his fingers away, then licked them "Mmm." He smiled when she smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed her, "I love you."

"Mmm. I love you."

Shepard stepped back, and his wife hopped off the table then they both put their clothes back on. "So, are you going to come with me?"

He smirked, "What else is there to do if it's not you."

She laughed, "You are so bad. "

-/

Late into the night Benezia tapped at her omni tool and messaged her sister Gwyn.

Message to Gwyn: You awake?

Message from Gwyn: Yes. I've been waiting on you two. I've already tried to go over there, but Mom has a commando guarding the entrance.

Benezia's eyes flashed at her response then gave a quick laugh as she looked at her lover "Babe, Gwyn is there waiting on us, but mom has a commando guarding the door."

Mili pinched her brow markings "Well damn. So, now what?"

She shook her head, "Mom is so smart but can be so stupid at times."

"How do you mean?"

"Her commandos are guarding a hidden entrance. What the fuck? Us being here with our big ass ships doesn't help either. I'm pretty sure Miranda just came in a small shuttle that she probably covered or hid while she was here."

She nodded, "True. Do you think your mom will maintain people here?"

She shrugged, "Who knows. The only thing she probably needs is a camera outside. Those two entrance doors are solid. I mean if she really wants she could install some pop-up artillery, but that could always malfunction. She could even install defense inside the facility."

"True. What are we going to do? Come back when they leave?"

Benezia shook her head "Well, if we go in there at zero hours they will tell mom and then she'll ask us what we did. The first thing she'll ask about is Quadrant B. It's no brainier why we went in after everyone was asleep." She said then activated her cloaking device and slide on her spectacles. "Let's go find Gwyn then see what we're going to do."

Mili nodded, then activated her cloaking device and slid on her spectacles "Ok, right behind you."

Benezia exited her ship and cautiously walked near the facility then scanned the area for her sister. She smiled when she spotted her purplish mesh outline in her vision specs. She tapped her bondmate then point in the direction of her sister then began to sneak up behind her, and before she could say anything her sister did.

"Hey…" she said but didn't turn to look at her.

"Well, shit, how'd you know it was me?" whispered her sister.

Gwyn shook her head as she turned "Well, first off I'm not stupid. You just messaged me. Therefore, I knew you'd be on your way. I calculated roughly five minutes. Also, I'm not deaf; I could hear your shoes crunching in the dirt."

Benezia cocked her head to the side as she slightly squinted an eye, "You could hear my shoes crunching in the dirt?"

"Yes, crunch crunch crunch. You walk loudly," replied Gwyn

Benezia arched a brow marking "I do not either. It's not like I was stomping. I was sneaking."

"Hmmm? Well, you should work on that because I heard you loud and clear."

Mili laughed softly then looked at Gwyn and said: "Hey, is that new?"

Gwyn smiled at the fact that someone noticed "Yea, new cloaking device. How'd it read out on the specs?"

"It's displaying a purplish mesh instead of the normal green." Replied Benezia

She smiled, "Yea, that's what I was shooting for." She tapped a button then said, "How about now?"

Benezia and Mili jerked their heads back as the purplish grid disappeared and they saw nothing "Holy shit. You're gone."

"Nice huh?" replied Gwyn

"How? Why?"

"Well, the indicator is there for team efforts such as this, but this particular one can defy your specs, not mine."

"Ahhh highly effective yet extremely dangerous."

"Yes." replied Gwyn

"I'm guessing mom and dad have these." Said Benezia

"Not yet. This hasn't hit the market, but I'm sure they'll want one."

"Well, so do we," Benezia replied.

Gwyn re-activated her purplish mesh outline, "And why do you even have a cloak?"

Her sister scoffed "Because I have money and I can buy it, that's why. You don't need to worry about why we have cloaks, and it's none of your damn business."

"Ok ok… geez. So testy Nez. All you had to say was Omega and Aria T'Loak."

Mili laughed quietly "Damn Gwyn, you are whipping them out tonight."

Benezia softly pushed her lover, "You hush."

Gwyn smiled then looked back toward the facility "So, what are we doing? We can sneak passed her…. Well, I don't know if we can because you two walk loud as hell."

Mili laughed again as her lover scoffed then said through her teeth, "Will you just go!"

She chuckled then said, "Ok, ok, I'm going, but once we open the door she'll know."

"I'll take care of that." Replied Benezia.

"Wait…the cameras they'll know as soon as they turn off." Said Mili

Gwyn rolled her eyes "I've already taken care of that." She waved at them as she said: "Hello, technical genius, right here."

"Ok, here we go then." Said Benezia then began to concentrate on the commando guarding the door.

Gwyn looked at her sister, then whispered, "What are you doing?"

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking trying to fucking hypnotize her." She said as her concentration broke then pulled out her tranquilizer gun and shot the commando in her neck.

Gwyn's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open when she saw the commando drop to the ground "Oh yea because the next relieving commando won't notice that."

Benezia shrugged "She's out, isn't she." She waved at her bondmate, "Babe, hurry and go open the door."

Gwyn scoffed "What kind of shit do you two carry around on your ship?"

Mili smirked as she placed her hand on the pad "Hey, I have an accessible amount of guns and gadgets on my ship for just in case."

"And it came in handy for this," replied Benezia.

Gwyn rolled her eyes as she quickly tapped at her omni tool to activate the camera loop she recorded an hour before she left her quarters. "Ok, cameras are set. We're good to go."

They nodded at her as the door open, and they made their way inside. The moment they were in, Gwyn quickly walked over to the console and tapped at the keyboard then looked up when Quadrant B opened. She let out a quick breath, "Ok, it's open."

As they walked in their eyes widen when they saw a large container lying horizontal "Holy shit. There he is." said Benezia.

Gwyn pinched her brow markings "Hmmm his cryo unit is different than Miranda's."

"Yea I noticed that too," replied Milizkia as they walked up to the capsule and looked at the human submerged in liquid.

"Damn, he is young." Said Benezia as she looked at her lover then her sister, "How old do you think he is?"

Gwyn cleared her throat "He's thirty to be precise."

"What? How do you know that?" asked Benezia

"I download the documentation on him. Cerberus made him when dad died during the war. As they were attempting to bring dad back to life they made this clone as a backup. Everything they did to dad at the time they did to this clone. Same synthetic organs and limbs, even his hairline scar. The only main difference is the brain and fingerprints. This is a clean slate as if he was just born."

Mili turned to Gwyn, "So, how does the memory thing work?"

Gwyn walked over to the memory scanner and touched it "This memory scanner takes memories from the original and implants them into the new." She shook her head "That's the overall gist, but I haven't read in-depth on how that works exactly. I get how that would work on a machine but not organics."

"It works somehow." Replied Benezia. She snapped her fingers repeatedly then said: "There's already a machine that can fool us asari when we read minds."

"Really? How so?" asked Gwyn

"They implant a memory into their own minds. Something they want us to see, but it's not real. We wouldn't know the difference unless we really focus."

"Huh… interesting. Well, I'll read more on this and see if I can figure it out. I'm assuming another reason why Miranda wanted me to be a part of this. I might have to involve Riley sooner than later to help with this brain-scanning machine."

Mili nodded, "Probably a good idea that way we're ready if something happens."

Gwyn continued to walk the facility until she came to a storage unit "Look at this." she said as tears filled her eyes "She has all of us here just in case." She pointed to a vial and read the label "Benezia pre-powers." Then read the other "Benezia post." Her fingers gently rolled over Hannah Shepard then Aethyta.

Tears slowly dripped from Milizkia's eyes as she stared at one vial, in particular, _Alexander Shepard._ "He's right here in this vial, but she didn't remake him. Why?"

Her lover looked at her and wiped the tears from her face "Because she let him go and she moved on. Just because we perish doesn't mean we have to be remade. All of this is mostly for mom. Well… and Miranda but she's strong and can continue on."

Gwyn nodded then said, "That, and you can't rebuild someone if you don't have a brain scan of them. I mean you can, but it won't be them." She ran her hand over another machine "As old as these machines are this is top of the line technology."

Benezia nodded then walked over to the clone's unit and knocked on the container "Yep and why—" She jumped back when his eyes popped open "HOLY SHIT!"

Gwyn and Mili quickly turned and rushed over to Benezia "What? What happened?" asked Mili

"His eyes opened!" replied Benezia

They quickly looked at the clone "Oh my god. That can't be." said Gwyn.

"Can it see us?" asked Mili

Gwyn shook her head "No, it shouldn't." She walked around the unit then bent down to take a quick glance underneath it "This unit is different than Miranda's. Different than a cryogenic stasis pod where you're frozen in time. He's submerged in this liquid just as if it was embryotic fluid. He grows until a specific age then frozen in time. I'm not sure what this particular liquid is as it has to be similar to what they use in the cryo pods."

"Yea but why did his fucking eyes open if he's frozen in time?" asked Benezia

"I don't know! I'm not a damn scientist!"

Benezia pointed to the clone when his eyes moved "It's fucking looking at me, Gwyn!"

She squinted her eyes as she focused on his then she jumped back when his eyes moved to her "OH my god he's awake! SHIT!" She ran to the closest console and repeatedly said, "Shit." When she reached a computer, she quickly tapped at it.

Benezia and Mili ran toward her "What's that mean? Did we do something? Shit did I touch something?"

Gwyn shook her head "No, no! Just shut up and let me think!" she said quickly as she ran her hands over her crest then tried to playback everything she did earlier today. She quickly typed at the keyboard and brought up the command coding "Fuck… mom had me change all these damn protocols and restrictions earlier, and one must have triggered something else, and I didn't see it. He's been fucking defrosting since I don't fucking know when."

Mili and Benezia both made a face "Fuck… and if we didn't come in here?"

She let out a breath "Then he would have just stayed in there." She paused as she leaned on the console, "Just be quiet and let me fix this. We're running out of time to get out of here before the next commando arrives."

Benezia patted her sister's shoulder "Ok, we'll be over here if you need anything."

She nodded as she scanned through the table of contents "Ahh.. ok, how to make a clone and how to put someone in cryogenic stasis." She scanned the document and mumbled to herself as she read "Uh-huh… yea yea. Release embryotic liquid… yea got it. Yea.. yea… yea….Induce sleep with a chemical if necessary…yep got it…mmhmmm yep…. Close then begin cryo freeze. Mmmmk it doesn't say that I need to remove clones from growing containers. Good." She looked back at them then said, "Ok, I got it. I need your help, though."

They walked back toward her "Ok… what are we doing?"

She pointed to the clone "Ok, ummm we need to drain the liquid then…" She scrunched her face, "…ummmm re-apply it?" She looked back down at the document then mumbled: "I think…"

"Ok… is there a button or a lever or something?" asked Benezia

"Yea yea just a second." Said Gwyn as she scanned down the next set of documents "Ok, umm there's a switch—" She froze when she heard her voice, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Ladies…."

"Shay…" replied Benezia as she turned slowly to look at the highly upset asari standing at the door with two other asari.

"I thought you didn't know what was in here or didn't have access." asked Shandri

"Ummm well… ya see." replied Gwyn

Shandri held up her hand "I don't need to hear your excuses. My question is what the hell are you all doing in here at this hour, and why did you knock out my commando on duty?"

"I was getting to that." replied Gwyn

"No, what was going to come out of your mouths is an excuse. You're lucky I didn't wake your mother—"

Benezia smirked, "Shay you use mother as if we're ten, and besides Mili is in charge of this facility, not her."

Shay quickly pointed to her and sneered "Don't you start your shit with me! She gave specific instructions to keep this facility under lock and key until we get more outdoor security in place." She looked at them all "Whatever the hell it is your doing, STOP and shut the Quadrant down!"

Benezia looked at her lover then her sister then back at Shandri "Shay, we can't do that. We need to finish then we'll shut it down." replied Benezia

Shandri walked over toward Benezia then looked at the unit in front of her and gasped, "Goddess above…" She looked at Benezia then back at the unit "Is that a Shepard clone and is it awake?"

"That's what we're trying to fix," said Gwyn. "Mom, had me change all these protocols and well one of them woke up this clone. I need to finish this then we'll leave."

"Mom can't know about this." said Benezia.

Shay let out a breath as she nodded, "Finish up whatever it is you need to do than lock this Quadrant down." She said then turned and walked out.

"Yes, ma'am," replied Gwyn. She stared at the console, "Ok, Let's put him back to sleep." She began to scan over the documents again then paused, "Shit, ummm Mil, can you go check on Miranda while we finish up here?"

As Mili began to turn, she heard another familiar voice, "So, you ladies getting into trouble, I see." She looked at Gwyn then said, "You having a hard time with that?"

Gwyn smirked, "No, I think I've got it." She replied as she tapped at a few controls

"Uh-huh. If everything is under control, then why is he awake, and why did I sleep for only a few days?" said Miranda

She let out a breath, "Well, do you want the long version or the short one?"

Miranda smirked, "The only way this could have happened is—-"

"I know I know, ok. I tampered with restrictions and protocols. A technical mishap, ok. It's a rarity, but it does happen. Mom has been hovering over me, and well, you know how she is."

"That I do and I had a feeling she was going to have you make changes."

Gwyn grunted then turned to her aunt "Then why?"

She crossed her arms "It wouldn't have mattered what I did; she would have asked you to do it, and you would have obliged. It is extremely hard for you to say no to her, and you don't want to disappoint her either."

Gwyn looked down, "You're right. I don't, and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not angry with you, and well shit happens." Replied Miranda then pointed to the clone "Nez, hit that switch near the unit."

Benezia pointed to one of the switches, "This one?"

"Nope, the one next to it.. yea that'll put him out." She pointed to an empty growth unit. "We're going to move him in this one."

"What?!" Examined Gwyn

"Why are we moving him." Asked Mili

"Because he's been awake in this unit for however long. It's contaminated, and we must change units then sterilize this one. "It's a simple process, and I've done it before." She looked at Gwyn, "Ok, smarty-pants, let's prepare to move him." She looked at Benezia "Nez, that red button there will drain that container. Go ahead and hit it."

"Wait, why are you out and about and he isn't?" asked Mili

"Because no matter what happens to this facility, he wouldn't have been released. I believe I programmed that into one of my holographic messages to you." She said as she prepped the new unit.

Mili turned a darker shade of purple "Oh right, Yea you did."

"Is that why these containers are different," asked Benezia

"Yes and no. These are growth units but also have the ability to freeze the person inside. The ones in Quadrant A are strictly cryogenic units." She pointed to Gwyn "Ok, Gwyn tab over to Specimen and click the command to release any and all attachments. Once that's complete I want Mil and Nez to biotically lift and move him to this unit here."

Gwyn turned and watch the clone float across the room as liquid dripped from his body. "Why is he wet and you're not."

Miranda smiled "I'm surprised that huge brain of yours hasn't comprehended why."

She pinched her brow markings "I mean… I have an idea."

"Ok, then let's hear it." Replied Miranda

She picked at her jeans as she swallowed hard then said, "Ummm well… You are in a regular cryo pod that dry freezes and upon pre-release you defrost within your pod as the thermal temperature slowly increases as to not shock the body's system."

Miranda nodded, "Yes, and?"

"When normal body temperature sets in your pod open. Upon fully awaking you could be discombobulated as everything returns to normal."

"Correct and for these units?" She said as she attached a few body monitor cords to the clone.

"Ummm being that these are growth units….ummm" She scrunched her face as she quickly thought "The liquid drains then the unit is dry frozen and upon pre-release ummmmm liquid fills the unit back up and then slowly heated to defrost the unit?"

Miranda nodded, "Yea, for the most part. Nice job." She said then closed the unit then turned to the small side console and pushed a few buttons. "And he's frozen again." She walked over to the other unit and closed it then hit a few buttons to sterilize it.

"Are you staying awake now that you're up to or do we need to put you back to sleep?" asked Gwyn

Miranda turned to her, "I would like to go back to sleep if that's ok with you all."

Gwyn pinched her brow markings "It's not ok, but it's not up to us, is it."

"I do this for my own sake."

"I know that, and your calculations were wrong." Replied Gwyn

She arched a brow "Wrong? How so?" asked Miranda

"Your children carry your enhanced genes and aren't normal humans. With nanites, they could possibly outlive you."

Miranda pinched her brows as she grit her teeth "Well shit… you're right I didn't think of that." She let out a breath then thought for a moment, "Ok, well when you figure out how to stabilize those nanites and safely distribute them then come and wake me." She held up a finger, "No. One more thing when you know my children will outlive me then come wake me. If not, then back to my original plan. Is that in agreement?"

The girl nodded then said, "Agreed."

"Great, now get me back into a unit and lock up this Quadrant." She looked at Gwyn "I expect you fix some of my main protocols. One's that prevent your mother from doing whatever the hell she wants."

"Yes, ma'am. I will comb through everything tomorrow. I promise when I leave here everything will be suitable for her and you." Replied Gwyn

Miranda nodded, "Fair enough."


	43. Betrayal

**Ch 43: Betrayal**

 **Earth - Cameron Shepard's Residence - 2285CE**

Cameron grabbed his small floating broadcasting camera and tossed it into the air. He looked at himself in the mirror as he ran his hands down the bare slick sides of his head then down his bare face. He sniffed as he grabbed a small glob of pomade rubbed it in his hands then quickly ran it through his short black hair. He turned his head from side to side then ran two fingers through the royal blue streak that ran through his hair. "Ahhh perfect. Oh..." he flicked a few pieces in place then smiled "Now it's perfect."

He smiled as he hit record "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Get ready for another day in the life of the one and only Cam Shepard. He smirked, "For those of you that are new, my name is Cameron Shepard. I am the son of Jon and Miranda Shepard." He glanced down at his feed and smiled "Yes, that's right you heard me, Jon and Miranda Shepard. Today is my twentieth year broadcasting my life, and I think today would be a great day for an adventure through Dead Man's Hollow." He rose both index fingers as he smiled and glanced at the time "Also, I have a surprise for you all." He bobbed his head as he smiled "Oh, yea just wait because your minds are going to explode." His head turned when he heard a knock at the door. He looked at the camera as he walked to the door "Here we go, right on time because she's never late." He opened the door, and he smiled as his eyes came upon his lovely mother who was wearing khaki shorts, a light blue tank top that was covered with a long sleeve half-buttoned shirt and hiking shoes "Ladies and gentlemen my mother, Miranda Shepard."

Miranda smiled as she looked at her handsome son with a camera hovering in front of him. "Look at you! Handsome as ever." She kissed his cheek, "Love that baby face."

He pointed to the lip print on his cheek. "Look at that! Huh? Motherly love. Momma loves me."

She smiled at her son then looked at the camera and slowly twirled as she smiled. "How do I look?"

He laughed as he glanced at all the instant comments on his feed "Gorgeous as always mother and they're loving it. You ready for this?"

She grabbed at her hair as she pulled it back in a pony "Oh yea, I'm ready. This is going to be fun."

"Awesome!" He said then looked at the camera "This is why I love her so much." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He left his arm hooked around her shoulder as he talked to his mother and his viewers "So, I was just telling them that today seemed like a good day for a stroll through dead man's hollow."

She smirked "Dead Man's Hollow...? A stroll? I thought we were hitting the basic canyons."

He shook his head as he smiled, "Scared?"

She laughed, "I'm not scared, but you talk as if that's an easy thing to do." She cocked her head, "You're a highly experienced canyoneer?"

He scoffed, "Are you serious? Have you not seen my stream? I've been extreme canyoning multiple times. He placed his hands on his hips. "What about you hmm will you be able to maintain?'

"Believe it or not, I am quite the adventurer. I've done several crazy things in my life that would make your head spin."

He laughed, "I'm sure you did."

She arched her brow, "Yea, so canyoning…pffftt… doesn't even compare."

He threw his head back as he rumbled in laughter, "God, I love you!"

—/

Several days later...

Cameron froze when his eyes came across a scrolling ticker at the bottom of his television screen. His eyes blinked as tears began to drizzle down his face as his heart dropped. He let out a ragged breath as he attempted to breathe. His body began to tremble, and his knees became weak when he continuously read: _Miranda Lawson-Shepard billionaire found dead in a tragic accident._ A grueling sound came out of his mouth, then the word "Noooooo." He took a sharp breath as he ran his hands ran threw his hair as he sobbed.

For days he just sat in silence, withdrawn as he sipped his beer and thought of his mother dying horribly in an accident. The pain that lingered in his heart for his beloved mother. He blinked as he continued to stare into nowhere. He turned when he heard her laughing, and he smiled for a brief moment at the thought of her beautiful laugh. His face scrunched as he began to cry then took a sharp breath, and it echoed in his empty room. He ran his hands down his arms at his mother giving him a hug right before she left his house just several days before. Then his sad thoughts came to a screeching halt as new ones began to ripple through his mind. His brows pinched then he mumbled "No…she didn't lose control. No… she… she was murdered." He looked down at his omni tool and called his father.

Shepard looked down at his omni tool and saw that his son Cameron was calling him. He closed his eyes then mumbled "Shit..." he tapped his Omni tool, "Hello?" He heard a few ragged breaths then saw someone sitting there leaning on his thighs as he took a deep breath. He looked into the camera then said, "Yea..."

Shepard pinched his brows at his drunken son with bloodshot eyes "Cam?

He sobbed quietly then said, "Dad... please tell me this is some sort of bad dream because I just saw her a few days ago."

Shepard furrowed his brow then felt the soft wetness trickle down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, son. I—"

"NO! It's not fucking true!" He yelled. He took a sharp breath then said: "She was murdered, and you better find her fucking killer!"

He quietly replied "Cam..."

"No, mom would NOT die like this! She was too organized; there's no fucking way. There was no malfunction, and she would have tripled checked!"

"Cam..."

"No! Someone murdered her and you better fucking find them. Do you hear me?" he yelled

Shepard closed his eyes then looked at his wife. "Cam your mother wasn't murdered. There's no one to find."

"You refuse to look?" he asked

"There's no one to find!"

"Bullshit! I know her! No matter how bad that ship was, she would have landed it better than that ship landed. No indication of a struggle, bullshit! And you fucking know it. She wouldn't have just sat back and died. She would have fought to the very end, or she would have bailed."

Shepard lowered his head "You need to face the fact that she's gone and there's no one to find. I'm sorry. We're all hurting."

"That's it? Huh? You're not going to even try to find her killer just put it to bed." He scrunched his face. "Awesome dad just fucking awesome. I thought you loved her."

"I do love her."

"Oh, yea, and it shows."

He sighed then shook his head "Cam..."

"No! See if it were Liara, then it would be a different story, right? You'd be out there fucking looking! But who's gives a shit about my mother though right?"

Shepard shook his head, "Not true."

"Then fucking go find them!"

"There's no one to fucking find! No one!"

"That's a lie!" He yelled then looked at Liara. "And you Auntie, huh? You refuse to look, and you'd rather just sit on your ass too?"

Liara pinched her brow markings "No, that's not it at all. There's no one to find!"

"Bullshit! I knew my mother, she'd check, and double-check then triple check the equipment before she took off. There's no way that she died because of a faulty ship! Stop fucking lying to me!"

Liara took a breath, "Sweetie, I'm sorry..."

"She was your best friend, and she meant shit to you apparently!"

She clenched her fists as she grew angry "I loved her! I'm just as upset about this as you are."

"Then do something! You own the number one information brokerage in the galaxy, find who did this!"

She quickly yelled, "There's no one to find because she's not dead!" She gasped as she slammed her hand on her mouth.

Cameron froze at her words. He looked at his dad then at Liara as he pinched his brows. "What...? What the hell did you just say?"

Liara looked at her bondmate who was now shaking his head at what she said "Umm nothing..."

"No... you said that my mother wasn't dead. If she's not dead then where the hell is she?"

Shepard took a breath "Cam, your mother is in a cryo pod. She didn't die, nor was she ever in a crash. She faked her death."

His heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as tears dripped down his face "I don't understand. Why would she do that? Is she sick?"

He shook his head as he ran his hand over his beard, "No. She umm... She didn't want to see her children die so she put herself in cryo until all of you and your children pass."

Cameron didn't think his heart could break any more than it had. He clutched on to his chest as his tears flowed. "She'd rather sleep than be in our lives?"

Liara instantly saw his pain. She pinched her brow markings as she touched her hand to her lips. "I'm sorry, sweetie..."

He scrunched his face as he took several ragged breaths. "You're sorry… that my mother doesn't want to be around us? She doesn't want to be involved in our lives anymore. Are we that bad? Are we that hard to love?" He shrugged his shoulders "She just said oh well fuck em."

Liara shook her head "No, your mother loves you all very much."

"Oh, yea. I can see the love. Put yourself in cryo until we're all dead. Oh yea, I can definitely see how much she loved us." He swirled his hand "Then let's apply icing on the fucking cake by faking her death. Fucking Awesome! Like she couldn't stoop any fucking lower!" He pointed to his dad, "And you! If Liara wouldn't have blurted out that she wasn't dead. You would have let me chase a fucking dead end?"

"I said there was no one to find!" Shepard hissed

Cameron grit his teeth as he began to shake, then yelled, "Fuck you! Fuck both of you! She may not be dead, but she might as well be, Fuck her!"

Shepard let out a breath as their transmission ended, then yelled, "Fuck!"

Liara closed her eyes as she shook her head, "Damn it... now what?"

"I have no idea Liara." He rubbed his eyes, then said, "I knew they would be upset with her death. Cam is different; he spent so much time with her than the rest. I had a feeling he would notice that something was amiss. He just knew her too well." He shook his head "If he's anything like my mother or Alex, then that anger in him will build up. That betrayal will fester, his heart is already shattered, and a black hole will remain."

Liara scrunched her face, "Goddess Shepard. We have to do something."

"What do we do? Hmmm? He loved her unconditionally and then now she just up and left him." He shook his head, "Damn her."

She ran her hand down his back. "Should we wake her?"

"It won't fix it Liara. The damage she did is already done. He'll just see it as pity, and it doesn't mean he'll forgive her." He shrugged, "I don't know… maybe he will."

"Should we go talk to him?"

"He needs to cool off. He's too angry right now. I'll call him in a few days."

—/

When Cameron ended his transmission, he clenched his fists and just roared in anger as his body shook and his aura blazed. He picked up the nearest object and chunked it across the room then another. "Arrrrghhhhhhhhh! I fucking hate you!" He walked through his home as he continued to demolish one thing after another in anger. He turned when he heard his wife yelling at him, "Cameron, what the hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing? I'm fucking letting off steam!" he hissed

"Oh, so you wreck the fucking house?"

"Yes, it's my house!"

She rolled her eyes, "You have issues."

"You're right, I do. My mother…" He drug his fingers down his scalp as he bared his teeth. Then suddenly blazed his hand and punched the wall repeatedly, "…aaaarrrggghh fuuuck!" He clenched his fists then yelled, "Fuuuuuck! Fuuuccck you!"

His wife's eyes widen as she took several steps back "What happened? Are you not getting your inheritance?"

He looked at her and just laughed, "Awesome! Two in one fucking day."

"What?"

He shook his head, "You're a bitch; that's what. Let me guess it was never about love but money. Am I right?"

She shook her head, "What? Isn't that why you're so angry? I thought you were speaking to your father about her will."

"Her will?" He looked at her, "Her will? Do you think I give a shit about her fucking will?"

"Well... how are we supposed to live without—"

"Money?" He laughed then bobbed his finger at her "Ya know my mother warned me about you. All you money-grubbing fucking whores. To think I thought you were different than the others and actually thought you loved me. Wow!"

"I do love you!"

"Oh really but yet that's the only thing on your mind right now is money. Not my mother's "death" or my feelings but fucking money!"

"That's not it at all. Your mother gave you an allowance. I'm just trying to figure out—"

He laughed, "Your right, my mother gave me an allowance. She always did, right up until I became of age."

His wife pinched her brows, "So, you've had your inheritance?"

He smiled, then shook his head "No...Yes, but no. You see, my mother sat down with me when I wanted to marry my first bitch of a wife. She thought it would be a good idea if she took back the possession of my inheritance to make sure that people like you wouldn't take me for my money. I told her she would be wrong but come to find out she was right. So when my ex-wife wanted half, she barely got anything."

"And all those times you called her for approval to buy something."

He laughed, "Ehh. I didn't need approval. I'd talk to her about it and yea as always she would transfer whatever amount of money I wanted." He looked at his wife "You're just like the rest of them. At first your all for it then it's just about the money. Well, good luck with that because I currently only have ummmmmm maybe twenty thousand in my account."

She narrowed her eyes, "Twenty thousand? That's all? But she was just here. What the hell did you two do?" His wife replied

He cocked his head at her "What did we do? Do you think I call my mother just for money? Or that I spend time with her just for money! No, I actually loved my mother, and it's not just about money. I valued our conversations and the time we spent together." He continuously jammed his index finger into the side of his head "Everything she taught me in my life is right here!"

She placed her hands on her hips "Yea? And now that she's gone? Huh? What now? Are you actually going to get your money and her businesses? Hmmm? Go work like your other brothers and sisters."

He sniffed as he ran his hand under his nose. "They don't have to work, but they choose to. I chose to take a different path, and my mother was ok with that because she knew I was doing something." He smiled "You thought my broadcasting was stupid and a waste of time but I made money off it. You didn't know that did you?" He pointed at her "You never kept up with that part of the world, did you?"

She jerked her head back, "What? And where is this money?"

He smirked, "You're not listening, are you? My mother handled everything. Everything went to her and then she's disbursed money to me."

She pinched her lips together, then said: "You withheld all of this from me?"

A smile slowly crept across his face as his brows shot up quickly. She curled her lip at him "Well, I'll get what's mine."

He laughed then said, "What's yours? Nothing of MINE is yours!" He rose his finger, "But as I mentioned before. Good luck with that."

"I'll get it..."

He rose his hands then turned in a circle as he spoke, "What this? Huh?" He pointed to the door, "What my cars? My ship? What?"

"It all worth something..."

He laughed, "Oh ok. Once we sell everything…" He paused, "Or better yet… how about I liquidate everything to one of my sisters for a few credits, and you'll get shit! Then after your gone, they'll just give it back to me."

"You think you can fuck me over? I'll get half of your overall inheritance."

He rumbled in laughter, "No, you won't. How can you get something that's not in my

name? Huh? Besides, my aunt will guarantee that. We also have the best lawyers in the galaxy."

She huffed, "What about your children?"

He pinched his brow then arched one. "What about my children?"

"You'll give them nothing? I'm sure your mother set something aside for them."

He glanced at his four children that ranged in age from twenty-five to eight, and each child from a different woman. Christopher is the eldest with jet black hair and hazel eyes. Jason had brown hair and blue eyes like his dad. Makayla had jet black hair and blue eyes like his mother. Then he looked at his oddball out, Stephen. Stephen had fiery red hair and blue eyes like his current wife, Lauren. He always wondered if that was his. "My children have always been taken care of. Steve, on the other hand. We'll have to see if he's even mine."

She scoffed, "He's yours!"

"Is he? All my other children have traits from the Shepard and Lawson line but not Stephen. As strong as my family genes are, there's not one damn trace of me in him." He looked down at the tiny cuts on his knuckles. "My children will always have something special that can't be faked."

"Faked? You think his documents are fake?"

He smirked, "We'll find out. If he is, then he'll get what's his, but if he isn't, then he'll get nothing. I'll also strip him of my name."

"You hateful asshole! What the hell is wrong with you? He looks like me so therefore he's not yours? What the fuck?"

He clapped his hands slowly "I almost forgot. Great performance by the way. Excellent acting. I mean I guess that's why you're an actress. You just turn it off and on when you please."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Cam." She turned on her heel, "You need help." She rose her hand as she walked away "You'll hear from my lawyer, and Stephen will not be in your life."

"Like I fucking care!"

She stopped and shook her head, then turned and walked back to him, "You know, there's one thing I want to know before I go?"

"Oh yea what's that?"

"Just how much money does your family spend on beauty elixirs?"

He pinched his brows "What the fuck are you talking about? Beauty elixirs?"

"Oh come on I know you take them. Your fucking sixty-five and look like your in your twenties. Your mother and father are over a hundred and look fiftyish. Enlighten me. Hmm?"

He gave out a quick laugh, "Family secret."

She huffed as her hand came down then sneered. "Are you that worried about your appearance that you spend thousands upon thousands on your appearance? Look at you with your perfect fucking hair and your perfect stubbled face. You're a damn mess, and you still look fucking perfect."

"Yea and what the fuck is your point?"

She smirked, "Maybe… your just in a threesome with an Asari like your mother was! Hmm? Maybe it's just Asari pus—"

He grit his teeth, then pushed her "Shut the fuck up and get out of my house!"

She glared at him as she got up from the ground, "You fucking asshole! You'll pay for that!"

He took a step toward her "Get the fuck out!" He seethed then took several deep breathes. After she stormed out, he glanced at the pictures of his kids on the wall then at a picture of his mother and father. He looked down and mumbled, "Will we suffer the same fate?"

-/

 **Armali, Thessia - T'Soni-Shepard's Residence - 2287CE**

Liara sat at her desk then tapped at her keyboard and waited a moment for her screen to load. She looked at her nephew and her lover. They were smiling as they dangled several meters in the air as they sat still for a picture. She clicked on the title Dead Man Hollow with Mom. Liara sat and watched his last major broadcast with his mother with over several hundred million views. They laughed and joked throughout the stream. Liara watched as he looked down at his Omni tool, over at a dark crack in the earth then back at his Omni tool. He turned as he let out a few elongated whistles then said: "Hey mom check this out." He pointed to what looked like a fault in the earth's surface."

Miranda pinched her brows "What's in there?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, want to check it out?"

She walked over to it and shined a bright light into it. "I don't know Cam it's pretty narrow in there. It looks like a tight fit."

He bumped her gently. "Oh come on mom it'll be fun."

"I don't mind these open-aired climbs but who knows what's in there." She looked around, "It's bad enough there are wild animals out here, scavenging."

He fluttered his fingers, "Mom's scared of the what could be. It's Dead Man's Hollow. Oooooo..."

She placed her hands on her hips as she curled her lip. Then she fanned her hand out in a large circle "No, this whole area is Dead Man's Hollow."She pointed to the blacken crack. "That is a dark ass crack of who knows what!"

His laughter came flying out, "A dark ass crack?" He grabbed his side as he continued to laugh, "It'll be fine."

She shinned her light into the darkness, then grit her teeth. "I swear to Christ Cam if something is in there I'm going to kick your ass!"

Liara pinched her brow markings then shook her head as she mumbled: "Please tell me you didn't go in there." She leaned forward as the video continued to play.

Cameron removed his backpack and gear then slowly stepped down into the hole. His mother grabbed the back of his shirt "Wait, why are you removing your backpack and gear?"

He looked up at her "Well, you said it yourself it's going to be a tight fit. We'll have to shimmy through it, and the gear will be in the way."

Her brow quickly popped. "Shimmy through it? Are you crazy?"

He pointed to himself, "Experienced canyoneer remember. I know these canyons pretty well and Yes shimmy through it. Ya know back to the wall, hands, and feet—"

She quickly replied, "I know what shimmy means!"

He chuckled. "Ok, ok, easy. It'll be fine. Let's go." He looked back at her as she just stared at him "Mom, it'll be fine. Come on."

She let out a breath as she took her backpack and gear off, then placed it on the ground. She closed her eyes as she shook her head, then proceeded behind him. The light from his camera only illuminated where they were and not the darkness below them or the darkness surrounding either side of them.

Liara let out a breath, "Oh my goodness, what if they lost their grip and fell?" She bit her lip and furrowed her brow markings as she continued to watch.

As they were well within the cave, Cameron looked at his mom who's back was pressed up against the wall. The palm of her hands were pressed firmly against the other wall in front of her, and her knees were bent as the soles of her shoes were gripping the wall. He'd never seen his mother nervous before, but he could see it now as they inched further and further into the darkness. "You doing ok?"

"Am I doing ok? Are you kidding me right now?" She snapped back then blinked several times.

He chuckled slightly "Well, you look a little nervous."

"A little nervous? We're in darkness, Cam! Hovering over NOTHING with no safety equipment! God knows how far we are in here. This is a damn maze. How many turns have we taken? Hmm? Where the hell are we?"

He made an oh shit face into the camera then looked back at his mom "You don't know where we are?"

She cocked her head as she glared at him "Don't fuck with me, Cam!" She looked down at the darkness then looked at him "You better know where we fucking are!"

He made a face, "I thought you were keeping track."

She pressed her left hand into the wall firmly and released her right as it came down on his shoulder repeatedly, "Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Ow ow ow! Ok ok. Mom you're going to make me lose my grip—."

Liara jerked backed and gasped when she saw him slide down the crevice in a panic then saw Miranda slide down as she grabbed his hand and yelled his name in a panic "Cameron!" Her body was twisted as she struggled to maintain her own grip against the wall and hold him.

He looked up at her as she said, "Get your grip. I promise you I will not let you go."

He kicked his feet out "I can't the wall lobs off here."

She squeezed his hand tighter as her shoulder began to hurt as his weight pulled at it. "Umm ok, then I'll stasis you up."

He looked down and heard rustling then said: "Mom, there's something down here."

She looked around in the darkness, "What? How do you mean? Like a creature?"

"Yea... I hear something—"

She felt a jerk then he was gone. The camera lingered for a moment on his mother as horror struck her. Her face twisted as she looked down and scanned the darkness. She took a ragged breath when she couldn't see anything, then she screamed, "Cameron!"

Liara covered her mouth when the camera left Miranda and zoomed off into the precipice. "Oh my goodness, she was left in darkness." Her heart was pounding then she saw this creature running off with her nephew. The animal stopped, and Cameron just looked at it with his hands up then whispered, "It's me. Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Next time when I call you, you come!"

Liara's eyes squinted as she tried to look at this filthy creature closer. Her brow markings raised as she shook her head "He went in there to find Rocco and didn't tell his mother." She smirked, "She's going to be pissed."

The camera turned and focused on a blue glow as it's illumination grew brighter within the darkened cave. He saw his mother drop down quickly. The moment her feet hit the ground, she yelled out, "Cameron!" He saw fear of the possible loss of her son on her face and rage at something killing her son. The joke was over, and he didn't want to poke the bear any more than he already had "Mom!"

Her head instantly turned to him, then she carefully made it over to him, "Are you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine."

She turned around quickly with her biotics blazed when something nudged her "What the fuck is that? What's in here?" She said as she looked around when she heard shuffling.

He hesitated then carefully said, "Umm...Rocco..."

She grit her teeth then slapped his shoulder "You asshole! You knew exactly what was down here!" She hit him again, "Ugh I hate you! I almost had a fucking heart attack!" She shook her head then gave a slight smirk as she mumbled: "So, something your uncle would have done."

He chuckled hesitantly. "Yea? Sorry. I lost Rocco a few days ago, and I've been looking for him. I was here yesterday, and I tracked him here but couldn't find him. When you called the other day, I figured I'd give it another go."

Miranda nodded, "You tracked him here with the tracker in his back?"

"Yep, that's right."

"How'd he get down here?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. I mean we've been throughout the canyons numerous times just to hike and sometimes I'dhave him hunt. This particular place though only a handful of times. There are a few ways into this particular cave, but it's a much longer route. The way we went in is shorter." He looked at his mother, and she just glared at him. He smiled "Here come check this out." As they walked further and further into the darkness, they saw a glow.

"What is that?" She asked

"I'm not sure, but it's like a bioluminescent, and it lights up the whole area beyond this particular spot. It's pretty cool."

Liara was amazed by the site "Wow. What a discovery. How do I not know about this?"

"Hey look at this.."

Miranda smiled as she looked at the ancient artwork on the walls. "Wow, Liara would love this."

He smiled, "I know..." He waved her on " Come on. I have something else to show you. After a while, he pointed and said: "Take a look at that."

She smiled broadly, "Wow. Is that a lake in a canyon? Umm cave.."

"Yep! Ever seen one this crystal clear?" He pointed as he leaned into her, "You can see all the way to the bottom."

Miranda nodded, "Besides the hellish scare you gave me this is absolutely amazing!"

He pointed up, "If you want an adrenaline spike, you can drop through that ass crack over there all the way down into the lake."

She threw her head back as she laughed, then placed her hands on her hips as her laugh tapered off "You are just like your uncle. He loved the feel of adrenaline."

He smirked, "Well, I never knew uncle Alex, but I do love me some adrenaline."

She smiled, then said, "Oooh, you would have loved him."

Liara smiled then sighed as she stopped the video. She looked at Cameron's website, and his last transmission was the day before Miranda's crash. She clicked on another one of his websites, and it was the same. No more broadcasting logs. No more updates to his social media. One of the highest-ranking vloggers just dropped off the extranet. She sat back in her chair as she thought. The last few times she saw him was at his divorce proceeding then at his inheritance proceedings. After those proceedings, he dismissed his shadow, left his beloved Rocco with Sam, and dumped his Omni tool. "No one's heard from him in years." She continued to look at her datapad. "He sold everything and nothing else was listed in his name. Liara shook her head "How can that be? Well, unless he changed his name." She tapped at a few buttons and nothing. There was no documentation stating he legally changed his name. "Took his money and vanished. Hmm..."

She pulled up his record and read through the charges during the times he was younger. Mostly assault and battery charges. She remembered the late-night calls to his mother for help and never his father. Media news and videos on him brutally beating men in bars or parties. She shook her head, "You definitely have your uncle and grandmother's anger."

—/

 **GL Science and Tech Co. - 2290CE**

Anna walked into Gwyn's office "So, what happened?"

Gwyn huffed "What happened?" she waved her hands around "Look at this place. Damn thieves."

Anna looked around as she nodded, "I thought you had the top of the line security system."

"I do! This was an inside job. They knew exactly how much time they had. They knew what they wanted and took it." She looked around, "Everything worth anything was in my office."

Anna looked around her building, "What about the stuff in here?"

Gwyn let out a breath "The stuff they took it here doesn't compare to what's in my office."

"What did they go after?" Asked Anna

Gwyn tapped at her omni took and brought up her prototypes. "These." She said as she flipped through her collection.

Anna pointed at a pair of contact lenses, "What's so special about those?"

"Well, when activated, they heighten your vision. They also have a function to allow you to see in the dark."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I know, Ok. Military project..." Replied Gwyn

Anna leaned in and looked at the small curved design on her omni tool, "What is that?"

"It's a neurotransmitter." She tapped two fingers at her temple. "It gets installed here." She touched the back of her neck, "Here." And then touched her forearm near her omni tool "And here. The brain of the tech is near the temple. This is where you control what's going on. The base of the neck and forearm are tiny microscopic implants that help process the data."

Anna scrunched her brow markings, "Yea, but what the fuck is it?"

Gwyn rolled her eyes, "Were you not listening, it's a neurotransmitter."

"And that means absolutely dick to me." Replied her sister

She huffed, "A neurotransmitter connects to the brain. The one at the base of the skull connects to the brain as well and can connect to your bio amp. The one in the forearm connects to your omni tool."

"Ok and…"

"There's another piece to the puzzle. This project wasn't supposed to be released for another decade or so. I've been working on this for quite some time. It's going to be our new tech advancement. Where we can upload information into our minds in the blink of an eye. Retrieve information just as quickly. There are so many possibilities..." She walked through her office as she spoke, then turned "They took everything of high importance. The artifacts mom found are gone too." She turned to her sister and gave her a look then said, "These need to be found."

She nodded, "I'll give mom a call, and this will take top priority, I promise." She paused, "Thomas?"

Gwyn's eyes darted over at her "I…I don't know. Maybe…" She tapped at her keyboard then swiped at her screen then pointed "There!"

Anna smiled "You have separate cameras in your office.

Gwyn scoffed "Of course I do!"

Anna leaned in closer as her eyes squinted slightly and looked at a blank screen. "Ummm… what the fuck am I looking at there's nothing there."

She rolled her eyes "Yes, there is. You're not looking hard enough." She tapped at her keyboard to display infrared "How about now?"

"Ahh ok." She glanced at her sister, "Impressive." She looked back at the screen "There's at least ten, but four of them took a B-line for your office, and not one of them is skinny and lanky like Thomas." Anna pointed at the screen, "This tall one here seems to be in charge." She looked at her sister "I need a list of everyone that would know about these, and I need a list of what was taken. Asterisk the ones that are highly important and want back."

"Well, that would be only the crew with top security clearance." She said as she tapped at her omni tool. "There I sent you the list of the crew." She grit her teeth "Everything is of importance, Anna."

"I understand that Gwyn but you have to know that you may not get any of these items back."

She flared her nostrils. "I need to talk to mom," she said then turned and tapped at her omni tool.

"Gwyn, I'm the Spectre here NOT mom. If you want Spectre assistance, then that's me."

She snapped back "I want mom to handle this THAT's what I want!"

Anna rolled her eyes "Then why the hell did you call me then?"

She looked at her with teary eyes. "I want my stuff back, Anna. If those are in the wrong hand—"

"I know, ok." She placed a hand on her shoulder "I promise you I'll do what I can. Besides, mom has placed Sierra in my care."

She huffed, "Oh great, so I'm screwed."

"Have a little faith sister. Damn." She looked at her then shook her head slightly. "If it'll make you feel better then call mom, ok. Have her get a crew searching for your stuff."

-/

 **T'Seius Corp 2298CE**

Anna walked into her sister's office and looked at the secretary looking back at her "Can I help you?" asked the Asari behind the desk.

Anna looked around at the extremely large split executive office with secluded offices on each side of the secretary's desk. "Yes, I'm Spectre Anna Shepard. I'm here to see my sister or Milizkia whoever is available."

The secretary clicked a few buttons then said: "Benezia your sister Anna is here to see you."

"Send her in. I've been expecting her." Replied Benezia

Anna smiled as she walked into her office and saw her sister come around her desk in an A-Line dress. "Damn look at you."

Benezia rolled her eyes, "Shut up! I wear this type of clothing all the time."

She smirked as she gave her a quick hug, "I said damn because you look like fuckin mom is what."

She huffed, "I do not!"

"Yes, you do Dr. Fucking T'Soni!"

"Whatever. Let's get down to business." Benezia said as she sat down in her chair

Anna sat down, "Ok. So, what's going on?"

Benezia tapped at a few buttons then pointed at the wall as a video displayed on it "That."

Anna turned and looked at the video, "What was taken?"

"All kinds of stuff. Processors, Weapons, and armor just to a name a few. They also took some prototypes we've been working on with Gwyn."

"Hmm... Gwyn's business was hit in 2290. They took several items and several prototypes she's been working on as well. They also took your artifacts."

Benezia grunted, "Why would they take those?"

Anna shrugged "No idea."

"They've hit several of our buildings. Attacking the T'Soni's and T'Seuis's is ballsy."

"Yea it is. Especially you and mom."

Benezia furrowed her brow markings. "Wait, T'Soni Analytics was hit?"

"Yep a few years back." Replied Anna

Benezia ran her hand over her mouth "How? Mom has EDI."

"Oh, they didn't attack T'Soni Analytics—"

"But you said..."

"I meant mom in general. No one can get passed EDI but her buildings and warehouses that EDI doesn't protect. EDI's main focus is T'Soni Analytic headquarters, the head of mom's business."

"Ahh... just as these people know not to come here directly." She curled her lip, "I'm becoming highly irate sister. If I catch these fuckers, they're dead!"

"I can see that. Mom was furious as well." She looked at her sister then slammed her hand on the desk and growled out, "No one steals from me and not at this magnitude! Find them before I do!"

Benezia laughed at her sister, mocking their mother "Oooo.. sounds like her." She leaned back in her chair as she steepled her fingers "What's dad say about all this?"

"Ignorant. That's what he said."

She nodded, "That's true. Where is he?"

She leaned forward. "He's been busy. The council has him looking into the escalating gang situation on Alcazar. We're constantly having to go there or handle other mercenary issues elsewhere; it's becoming... tiresome."

Benezia nodded, "Everything we do for these people, and this is what they do. They fucking steal from us! Unbelievable!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not anyone from Thessia. They wouldn't dare, and if they did, mom would cut them off in a heartbeat. Same goes for Illium." She looked at the video "Did you get anything?"

She huffed, "No, they're using cloaking devices. Obviously, they're highly trained."

"Obviously!" She looked at her sister "Do you think this has something to do with Alcazar?"

Benezia shrugged as she shook her head, "I don't know. Maybe."

"How about Omega or Aria?" asked Anna

"No way! Aria wouldn't dare."

"How do you know?"

"She wouldn't steal from her own daughter's. She wouldn't betray them like that. Mom possibly but not Mili or Lena. Lena being a partner with Gwyn."

"Hmm... ok. Well, I'll tell you what I told Gwyn and mom. I'll do what I can, and I can't guarantee that you'll get your product back. As of right now, we have absolutely dick on who this is."

Benezia smirked as she rose "I'll tell you this. If I find out who this is or whatever gang they're affiliated with, then there will be dead bodies and I will leave them for you to find."

"Do you tell me this now, so I turn a blind eye?"

"No, I'm telling you this because if this continues, then there will be a reckoning."

She let out a long breath as she rose. "Sister just let me do my fucking job and don't let me catch you out there doing stupid shit."

Benezia smiled then sat in her chair then turned her back to her "You have no idea of the type of shit I can do. Have a good day, Anna."

Anna looked at the back of her sister's chair then shook her head. "Yea... I'll keep you posted." She said as she turned and walked out.

—/

 **Omega 2303CE**

A tall male stepped out of his ship and on to filth. The wretched smell hit his nose, and he just sniffed then took a drag from his small cylindrical pipe. He blew out the excess as his free hand ran through medium length hair. He sucked his teeth then a small stream of spit shot out on to the ground. He tapped his temple as a black mask covered his face then he turned when he heard a henchman speak to him, "Mr. Blackstone, Aria is waiting for you."

He nodded, "I know." Kol made his way into the Afterlife and up to Aria's Loft. He saw her sitting on her throne. "Aria?"

Aria looked him over slowly. He was a tall, rugged male with jet black hair that was split down the middle and his face was covered in a black mask. She glanced at the tattoo on his neck an O with a V midway through the middle as if it was being consumed. She looked at his eyes, and they had a shine to them and tidbits that glowed. She looked down the length of his body. He wore a dark brown leather jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and military boots. "Do you have what we agreed upon?"

He smiled, "I've always had what we agreed upon. Do you have the last of what I want?"

Aria stood slowly as she walked to her office. "These weren't easy to get."

He grunted as he followed her into her office. She turned to him, then said. "Take that shit off your face."

He let out a breath then touched his fingers to his temple. "Happy?" He said as his mask disappeared.

"Yes. Now about these items. I betrayed someone for these..."

He rolled his tiny cylindrical pipe between his index finger and his thumb then brought it to his lips. His eyes scrunched as he inhaled, and when he was done, he replied "I didn't make you do anything. You want what I have, and therefore you did and continued to do."

She curled her lip, "Continued to do? You said you wanted those handful of particular items."

He smiled, "That I did."

"Well, I got everything on your list and then some." She snapped her fingers "Where's my payment?"

He walked over to the box and lifted the lid "Excellent work." He reached in his pocket and held up a small vial between his fingers then tossed it to her "Your payment."

She caught it in her hand then looked at the tiny vial of red liquid then said: "How do I know you're not fucking me over?"

He smirked. "Oh come on Aria you can trust me. How many deals have we done over the years and you're worried about this one?"

She looked at the vial for a moment, then back at him. He laughed, "You don't trust me? Smart." He paused then said "Go ahead and test it for poison but what you want is in there. Once you have it… you always will."

She nodded, "The expectancy?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I've heard it's different for everyone, every species, and every gender."

"Hmmm…" she smiled then snapped her fingers a few times. "And the rest of my payment?"

He tossed her a credit chit, "There's your money."

She glanced at it then said, "And the other part?"

He closed the lid on his container and turned to her "What? Here and now?"

She laughed, "No, later." She said as she looked him over.

He walked up to her, "Mmmm, how about now?

She kissed his lips as her hand ran down his chest "I'll get what's owed to me. One way or another and I'll let you know when it's been fulfilled."

He pinched his brows "Owed? Fulfilled? Our sex is for fun, not payment."

She laughed, "That it is but you owe me."

"For what? I paid you!" He hissed

She laughed "This vial and this chunk of credits doesn't even cover it!"

"Woah wait! We agreed upon this."

"And that changed when I found out who you had me steal these from." She walked around him, "You see, this could pose a serious problem for me."

He scoffed, "The Queen of Omega is afraid of the T'Soni's?"

"No, not afraid. No, that's not it. You see, she and I have an understanding. A... mutual agreement."

He ran his hand over his black beard, "And if I don't pay up."

"Then there will be hell for you." She sneered

He gave a quick sniffed then leaned into her "I know who your children are don't threaten me."

Her face dropped as she froze at his words. Then struck like a deadly snake and grabbed ahold of his manhood. "Don't you ever speak of my children to me or attempt to threaten me with them!"

He grunted as he looked at her, and plainly said: "Or what?"

"Or I will rip your fucking dick off then lodge it into your throat and watch you choke on it!" She seethed

He smiled then scratched his bread "Hmm... I like it, sounds sexy. Shall we have a go?"

She quickly pinched her brow markings, and before she could say anything, he broke her grip, then disappeared right in front of her after he murmured "Activate." Her body jerked when he came up behind her and restrained her. His arm wrapped around her neck like a vise. He brushed his face against her auxiliary cavity "I don't want to result to violence, but you give me no choice."

She jerked to try and break free, and he laughed, "Don't squirm, you'll only make it worse." He ran his tongue up a crevice in her neck, and his free hand slid down the front of her body "Mmmm you always taste so good."

"Get the fuck off me!" She snarled

He chuckled as he released her, then uncloaked himself. He sat at her chair and propped his feet on her desk. "No hard feelings, babe."

She rubbed at her neck, "Fucker!" She pointed to him "Don't call me babe. How many times have I told you that?" she walked over to her desk then slapped at his feet "Get the fuck out of

my chair!"

He ran his hands up her rear and pulled her closer. "Oh come on, don't be so testy."

She glared at him "How do you know who my children are?"

He kissed the valley of her breasts then the side of one as he arched a brow then dropped it. "You honestly don't know?" He said then looked up at her.

She looked down and gazed at him then ran her hands over her crest. "Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me! I thought you looked familiar."

He smirked, "I don't look like him."

She shook her head "No, you look like your damn mother. So, what the fuck is this? Hmm? You know I deal with them, and you know damn well that Liz is bonded to Benezia."

He stood, "You're the Queen of Omega. Why wouldn't I want an alliance with you besides they betrayed me."

Aria pinched her brow markings. "How did they betray you?"

"Miranda isn't dead." He clenched his teeth. "She's in a fucking cryo pod, and they lied to us about it."

She arched a brow marking "Interesting. Sarah was extremely upset about her death."

"She wasn't the only one. She betrayed us all, and they were never going to tell us."

"Hmm...So you take revenge against their companies?" asked Aria

"You could say that, yes." He looked at her "Your crews had nothing to do with your girl's companies. Only Liara and Miranda's companies."

She grunted "mmHmm..." She looked at him, "So, are we done here?"

"No, I want one more thing."

She shook her head. "No, I'm done with this! This is going to cause a war I don't want! Especially with Liz and Benezia."

A smile flashed on his face when he said, "Oh, I'm just rattling their cages. Keeps them on their toes."

"No, you're not rattling cages; you're playing with fire! I've seen—"

"Her power? Yes, I know all about her power."

Aria shook her head, "Not worried? Damn, you are arrogant."

He smiled, "Aria, I need you to help me take the remaining part of Alcazar. You see I reign half of it, but I want all of it."

"Why do you want it so badly?" She asked

He rumbled in laughter, "Why do you want Omega so badly? Hmm because you can that's why. You own this small quadrant of the galaxy, and I want that one."

She nodded, "Well, the difference is you're in Council territory, and I'm not. You're in constant observation with the new Citadel being close by."

"I can fix that."

"Ok...Well, I have an agreement with the gang affiliates here. They know I'm in charge, and they accept what I allow them to do, and they each have their own little section even though I have eyes and ears everywhere. Mercenaries have a safe haven here, and they know that. People are free to come and go. You should do the same." She paused "Since I now know who you really are then I have someone I trust that can help you and you can help each other to build and grow your crews."

He nodded, "Hmm... alright."

She glanced at him "What else are you not telling me?"

He bobbed his finger at her. "Well, ya see its the original Citadel that was created by the Reapers." He said then gave her a wicked smiled.

Aria pinched her brow markings quickly. "What have you found?"

Kol gave out a quick laugh "When I gain a particular territory. I'll let you know, but until then I will give you nothing. So, are you going to help me?"

She cocked her head at him "Yes... I'll have my girl give you a call."

He smiled. "Excellent then you will reap the rewards with me."

-/

 **Armali, Thessia - T'Soni-Shepard's Residence - 2308CE**

Liara wiped the tears from her face as she walked into her office then flopped down into her chair. Her eldest was on her mind but so were so many other thoughts. She played with her bottom lip as her thoughts continued to race through her mind. She knew the word was spreading and that Benezia would get a whiff of it and when she did the inflictors would pay. Her thoughts came to a hault then changed over to a brief conversation she had with her husband about Cameron. "Yes, where have you been hiding." She cleared her throat as she began to search through her records "What are you up to?" She looked over at a picture of him and Shepard. He had about three inches on his father. Tall, handsome, muscular, athletic, charismatic, and the women loved him. He was perfect, just like his mother. She shook her head, "Almost perfect just that one problem his temper."

Liara tabbed, through her information "Where'd you go? Underground?" She paused on year 2286 last known location, Alcazar. "What the hell are you doing there?" She tabbed through the remaining documents "No other known locations?" She let out a breath "That's because you never left." She leaned into her chair as she steepled her fingers "Glyph? I want a list of all known gang leaders on Alcazar with photos. No, I want all top-tiered male members."

"Dr. T'Soni your list has been acquired." Responded the translucent orb.

Liara flipped through gang after gang and member after member until she came across someone. She pinched the photo and threw it onto her wall. She got up and stood before it. She overlooked Mili time and again. She wasn't going to do it again with Cameron. She stood there, looking at this man as she rested her hands on her hips. It was a tall male with black hair, but his face was covered with some sort of specialized ballistics mask. What caught her eye wasn't his height or his black hair but the two varren at his heels. She played a video of him in action with his varren. She clenched her fists as she heard familiar commands then paused it when she saw his face for a fraction of a second when his facial mask flickered "What the hell are you doing?" She turned when she heard her bondmate.

"Something Alex would have done..." Shepard looked at the man on the wall then at his wife "Anger, hate, betrayal and who knows what else has consumed him. The only difference between him and Alex is Alex didn't play well with others." He pointed to his son "Cam... he's a natural-born leader. A daredevil and a risk-taker. With his biotics, weaponry, and knowledge we've given him. He'll rise from the ashes and band together with others."

"Obsidian Void?"

Shepard nodded, "Yea... a rising gang."

"Shepard he's deadly—"

"I know Liara. He was among the best when it came to competitive shooting and tactical competition. Not to mention everything else we taught him." He smirked when he saw his dossier

Kol Blackstone. Aka Stone. Aka Gunner

Leader - Obsidian Void

Travels with hell hounds.

"Well, that name definitely suits him - Gunner." He let out a breath, "He would have been an excellent Spectre or Soldier, but instead he chose to be an adventure and now this shit."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Kol Blackstone... the hits on T'Soni Analytics?"

Shepard rose his hand, "The Void."

"The hits on Gwendolyn's company?"

Shepard rose his hand as he again pointed to the picture on the wall "The Void."

She grit her teeth several times, "and the hits on Miranda's Companies?"

He rose his hand, "The Void."

She let out a breath, "And the ones on T'Seuis Corp?"

"The Void..."

"The injuries to you and Annabelle...?"

He pinched his brows then sighed, "The Void."

"He's purposely attacking us?"

"Seems so..."

"Why did he do what he did to you and Anna?" she said as tears streamed down her face. She took a ragged breath "There was no reason for that."

He shook his head as he replied "I don't know why he hurt Anna. I know why he hurt me."

She shook her head as her hands covered her mouth then said "When this reaches—"

Shepard quickly said "Benezia... I know."

"Shepard it won't just be Benezia."

"I know Liara! It'll be both of them!"

Liara looked at him and said "She's already pissed, and the sisters have already been talking amongst themselves about the theft and now this! Shepard this is a problem. He will cause a war, and he will lose."

"I know that. You think I don't know that! He also has an alliance with Omega."

Her face dropped "What? Why wouldn't she tell us?"

"It's Aria fucking T'Loak. She does whatever the hell she wants. She doesn't owe us anything!"

"I suppose your right." She looked at the man on the wall then at her bondmate, "How does she not know or does she?"

"He doesn't look like me Liara, and he wears a mask. I didn't know until now." Replied Shepard

"Pffttt yes he does. He has your nose, your chin and definitely your mannerisms." She flicked her hand at the screen, "More so with his long hair and beard."

"No, he doesn't. Look at that dark ass hair; it's all her. I mean can it be any blacker? Shit, if Miranda was a male that's what she would look like." He paused as he looked at his son "He changed his eyes. I don't even know what the fuck that is. They have that strange glow similar to T.I.M, but ya know it's different."

Liara looked closer "He has tech in his eyes?"

"Something... implants or contact lenses but it's something..."

"Hmmm... upgrades?" Asked Liara

He nodded, "Yes, he's using Gwyn's tech...or something else."

Liara ran her hands over her crest as she let out a breath "Goddess Shepard. The stuff she was working on."

"I know, and he kicked our asses with it." He replied then let out a breath "There's something else…"

Liara's hands dropped to her thighs. "What more can there be?"

"Alcazar... there was a reason why he chose it."

She pinched her brow markings, then her head shot up "Reaper tech?"

Shepard nodded, "The council just realized they have a possible problem and why they continue to send us back in."

She gasped, "The Conduit! Ilos? What could be there?" She rose her finger as she quickly walked over to her desk and tapped at it "I thought they took it to the new Citadel." She mumbled "Noo...noo they wanted the new Citadel free of any Trojans." She pinched her brow markings "Why would they leave it there? Why wouldn't they lock it up?"

"It was locked away but on the Alcazar. He replied

She ran her hand over her mouth, "They forgot about it." She blinked several "How irresponsible can they be? Unbelievable!" She shook her head "Ok, I get the tech, but what does he want with the artifacts, the Conduit, or Ilos? What does he know?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure, but you were interested in the artifacts, and he knew it was of value." He took a deep breath "Everything he does, he does just as Miranda would with precision and he's definitely not as he was when he was out partying. The way he thinks now is just like her. She was deadly, and so is he." He froze, "Sierra Bravo?"

Liara shook her head, "Only the first four know. Oh, and Mili."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

—/

 **2310CE**

Sam looked around, then spoke softly, "Cam? What the hell are you doing? My mom has been poking at me for answers. She knows how close we were."

"And? What have you told her?"

She shook her head, "Nothing." She looked around, "Look, you need to stop whatever it is that you're doing."

"Good." He smirked, "They're pissed, huh?"

"Pissed doesn't even describe it. Benezia—"

"Pfffttt I'm not worried about Benezia."

"You should be. You know damn well what she's capable of and what she did two years ago was just a warning." Replied Sam

He waved her off "I have something for her." He sniffed, "A way to get rid of her."

Sam's face dropped "Get rid of her? Cam you touch her and Mili will go ape shit as well as everyone else. Not to mention Aria and my mother."

"I'm not going to hurt her." He Replied

"Oh, just like you didn't hurt Anna or Shepard? Did you really have to attack them so brutally?"

"Hey, they came to me, and I protected myself, my crew, and what is mine. If I wanted to kill her...them then I would have. Besides fuck that bitch! She never could stand me and why should I fucking care? Fuck him too!"

She sighed, "What are you going to do to Benezia?"

He smiled, "I'm going to just place her somewhere for the time being."

She pinched her brow markings. "What? How?"

He smiled broadly, "Oooh. Just wait and see. I will have her and Auntie right where I want them to be."

"Why are you doing this? This has nothing to do with them. It has everything to do with Miranda."

He clenched his jaw as he bared his teeth "They were never going to tell us!"

Sam looked down, "But you're acting out against my mother."

"So what! I pay you for insight."

"I know, and I don't want to do this anymore. You're having me betray my mother and my sisters as well."

He scoffed, "Your sisters? What are they to you? They were never around, but I was. Always!"

She lowered her head, "I know, but Nezzie was always there."

"We have a pact do we not?" He said quickly

She let out a breath, "What do you want me do?"

"Plant a seed then watch it grow." He said with a smile.

"What do you have?" She asked

He laughed softly "It's astronomical, and I found it. Not auntie and not anyone else but ME." He laughed again, "Oohh they're in for a treat. I have a few more things to do then I'll let you know." He paused for a moment "I need you to find out one more thing..."

"What's that?" Sam asked

"Where's my mother?"

Sam swallowed hard then hesitated "Cam..."

He smiled, "You already know."

"Yes, after you told me I asked my mother about it. She didn't deny it but told me where she was."

"And...?"

She shook her head, "Cam..."

He slammed his hand on his desk as he hissed, "Where is she?"

"I don't know! All I know is she's somewhere hidden. I haven't been there, and she didn't say where. Some secret facility... that's all I know."

He curled his lip "Fine. I'll find out where she is myself."

"Wait... what are you planning?"

"You'll see. I have to go," he said then his transmission ended

Sam flopped back in her chair as she shook her head slowly. "Fuck!"


	44. Justified

**Ch 44: Justified**

 **Alcazar – 2308CE**

Shepard's head jerked back repeatedly as his enemy's elbow came down on him time and again. The noise he made with every hit combined with the connection to his face _Sadoosh Sadoosh Sadoosh._ The hits came fast and hard. His enemy jumped as he pile drove what felt like a lead pipe into his face. He reared back again and hit him again. The hits came in swift, even for him. Shepard brought his hands up to block the remaining hits and pushed his enemy away, but he didn't stay away. Those spilt seconds of breaths helped minutely. This man was a beast; he could feel the rage within him with every attack he made.

He was being worn down from every punch, kick and blast from his biotics. As he tried to gather his breath, he looked up, and he was gone. Shepard wiped the blood from his face once he hid behind a column. He took several breaths as he looked around quickly. He knew he was done with him for a moment. His eyes shifted when he saw some of his crew struggling and attempting to crawl out of harm's way. At that moment, all he could think of was his daughter.

He knew his daughter could always hold her own. She was strong, resilient, and ambitious. She trained constantly, and he knew that she was damn good at what she did. Anna was a Spectre, and her mother's top agent. She brought in her targets because that's who she was and this gang wasn't going to fuck that up for her. Her mother asked her to do a job and by god was she going to do it. The one thing his daughter hated the most was being a failure of any sort, and she kept it to a bare minimum. Not only was she a Spectre and an agent but an excellent soldier that he trained her vigorously for. All the training he knew, he passed on to her. Not only did she train with him, but she also trained with Benezia. She knew she could never match her younger sister's abilities, but she wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to learn from her.

Days before they left, he could hear his wife talking to her, "Anna, your mission is to bring these two men in. I want this account closed as others can't seem to do their damn job. They're currently on Alcazar, and its crawling with enemies, so watch your six."

Anna nodded, "Yes, ma'am. Consider it closed."

Liara smiled, "I know, and it's why I'm sending you." She pat her face gently then kissed her crest, "My best girl. Be careful, stay safe, and take a crew with you."

When Anna was on a mission as a Spectre, she wore her Spectre gear and did everything by the book. When she was on a mission for her mother, she went as her alias Vex the bounty hunter, and wore solid black gear. All rules were off the table when she was in bounty hunter mode, and she brought them in dead or alive.

Her facial markings where tech upgraded to an exclusive ability made for her by her sister Gwyn. She kept her original subtle markings, but she added red, more intense markings on her face and down her fringe. Her upgrade gave her the ability to switch between the two colors and designs. She loved the idea, and her sister implemented it just for her. It gave her the ability to be herself as a Spectre and Vex the bounty hunter.

Shepard never had to worry about his daughter because he knew she could take care of herself. Today was different... she came to Alcazar for two men, and as usual, she captured her targets, but she came into some major resistance when the Obsidian Void stepped in.

He, on the other hand, went to Alcazar for a Spectre mission, and what he walked into was not expected. He could usually go in there and look around certain areas without bother but not this time. This time it was the Obsidian Void. His mission wasn't even Kol Blackstone, but here came this towering man toward him. He saw him reach into his side compartment and pull out this small item, then bit into, and it made a noise almost like a hissing sound. The sound was only there for a brief second as he inhaled deeply then he discarded it. _Hmm… some type of drug? Or enhancement?_

"Spectre Shepard what are you doing in my territory...?" asked Kol

Shepard smirked, "I thought the Alcazar was free for people to come and go. Is it not?"

"It is, but that's not what I asked." Replied Kol

"I'm just looking around." Said Shepard

"For?"

He shrugged, "Nothing, in particular, just….looking."

"I know you're here looking for something in particular. What is it? Maybe I can help you, then you can leave."

Shepard nodded, "Maybe or maybe I'm here to just visit my residence in the lower wards."

Kol glared at him then scoffed, "Residence? You don't have a residence here."

"On the contrary, I have an apartment near the Silversun Strip. A luxury apartment, to be exact. It was given to me by a good friend of mine." He placed his fingers on his chin then rub it a few times. "Actually, now that I think about it. I own several places on the Alcazar."

"Do you now, and what places are those?"

"Oh, too many to count." He looked around then said, "You know how long the length of an Alcazar's arm is?"

"No, and what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, I own about that much of the Alcazar. So, I have every right to be here. You know to keep an eye on my property."

Kol arched a brow then said, "Well, you don't own it anymore."

Shepard pinched his eyebrows, "No? Strange. I was never paid to not own it anymore, and I know I didn't give it away."

"Doesn't matter because everything in my territory is mine."

"Regardless of what you THINK is yours in all actuality, it's still mine." Shepard took a few steps then said: "So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to my apartment."

"I don't think you understand. This is no longer the Citadel or under Council rule. What I say goes here. I let the people in my territory go on about their daily lives for a minimal fee, and therefore we have an understanding. As for everyone else, they can also come and go as they please but are warned to not fuck with my shit, or there will be consequences."

A smile flashed on his face, then he said, "I see you're trying to take tips from Aria T'Loak. Now she has rule over Omega and does as she pleases." He rose his finger "Here's the difference though you're in Council Territory, and she is not."

He nodded then said, "And that makes a difference?"

Shepard gave a small chuckle. "It does, but it doesn't. Aria and I have an understanding, but you see, I'm a Spectre. A duty entrusted to me by the galactic council and this entire galaxy is MY jurisdiction." He pointed to his Spectre Shield, "This says so, and as a Spectre I will do whatever is necessary to complete a mission."

Kol sucked his teeth as he nodded. Shepard looked at Kol and stared into his glowing eyes as he couldn't see his face beyond the ballistic mask. Shepard took a side step to move past him, but a hand came out and stopped him. Shepard let out a breath, then "There a problem?"

"Yes, you're the problem. You continue to show up here, and it's making people…my people uneasy. So, I ask you again, what are you looking for?"

"As I said before, I'm just looking around, and I have every right to be here. As you stated before, everyone is free to come and go. So, I've come and gone, and I'll continue to come and go."

Kol curled his lip. "You're trying my patience, Shepard."

"You're trying mine for interfering in what I need to do." Rebutted Shepard

"And what is that. Hmm? What do you need to do here?"

Shepard quickly snapped back"Whatever I fucking what! Now get the hell out of my face."

—/

Kol's shots were quick, and he didn't even see him pull his gun. _Bam bam bam._ Three shots impacted his chest plate. He blinked several times at the swiftness, then his body jerked when a biotic blast hit him then two more shots _bam bam_ then a biotic blast and his Kinetic barrier was gone. Everything happened so fast, and his crew was now scattered to get out of harm's way as Kol's gang came out of know where. The milliseconds he took to look around at his crew were the milliseconds he could have used for himself.

Kol's elbow came down first with several hits to the face then a hand chop to the face. Right right, right left, then a knee jab to the sternum. He was quick like a predator going in for a swift kill. Then he would hover for a response, and when you did respond, his reach would out beat yours. This was just him using his own body as a weapon. Kol became deadly when he grabbed his long knife from his leg or his gun. His knife blade had to be at least ten inches long, and by the size of the handle and sheath it was thick with one side possibly being serrated. At that length it could penetrate his armor and his body. Any knife could be deadly, but that knife could puncture straight through your body and tear through your skin and any body part within. He knew exactly the type of damage that knife could do.

Shepard grabbed on to his enemy's thigh, but it didn't phase him. His elbow immediately came down swiftly on to the back of his neck and head. _Shadooosh Shadoosh Shadoosh._ Shepard grunted as he rebounded and biotically punched the enemy's side. Suddenly Shepard got a pain in his face as his body jerked up and backward. Then _bam_ a blow to his sternum then to the side of his face. The blows we're so fast he didn't even know what was hitting him anymore. Then he felt it his elbow hit his temple, and it drug down his face swiftly, and it felt like he cut him with a knife, but he didn't. He could feel the blood oozing from his face as he continuously hit him and cut open his face.

Kol gave him time for his barrier to reload just so he could deplete it then hit him again. This next time the lights went out in the area, and he still moved swiftly like a glimpse of a shadow in the darkness. He saw the soft glow to his eyes like the shine of a cat's when the light hits them in the dark. That's all he saw were those eyes as he was hitting him over and over again. Every powerful blow went right through his light armor, and he could feel the contact on his body and internal organs. His enemy had every opportunity to kill him, and he didn't. Why? Because he didn't want to kill him. He wanted to hurt him again and again. There was nothing he did to this towering man that slowed him down. When he finally got a chance to truly collect himself the man was gone and didn't return; then several moments later the lights came back on. He breathed heavily as he crawled over to a column out of harm's way as he could still hear gunshots then they stopped. He groaned as he sat up and leaned against the column "Ugh, What the fuck just happened." He had never been caught off guard this badly before. Kol moved so quick, almost unhuman like. He jerked when he saw a hand in his peripheral and quickly grabbed his weapon.

"Sir? It's me!" said Kirre quickly.

"Shit Kay! I could have fucking killed you!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Are you ok?"

"Huh?" He said as he shook his head, "Umm yea. I think so."

She furrowed her forehead, "You don't look it." She reached for her side leg compartment. "Let me apply some medi-gel."

He shook his head, "I'll be fine." Shepard touched Kirre's shoulder as he looked her over, "Your hurt?"

She touched her bloody side. "I've got medi-gel on it. I'll be fine. I was more concerned about you, but I couldn't get to you." She pinched her brow markings, "Sir, he did one over on you."

"nMm That he did." He could feel the blood still oozing out of his nose and face. His eyes squinted as he pinched his nose "Ugh fuck. I think he broke my fucking nose." Shepard looked around, then said, "Anna? Did she completed her assignment?"

"They had them secured and were escorting them back to the ship." She said

"But?"

She let out a breath " Just as us, they came in contact with the Void. The last I heard Anna told her crew to get them on the ship while she held them off."

He grunted, "Damn it!" He groaned as he stood, "Where is she? Did she make it to the docking bay?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

As much as it pained him to run, he did anyway toward the closest elevator and said: "Where is she?"

Kirre shook her head, and before she could speak, he stopped and grabbed her arms "Where the fuck is she? Next time you assist her NOT me!"

"I can't do that, sir, my priority is you. You know how Liara is!" Replied Kirre

He spit out a glob of blood then quickly hit his comm unit for his daughter's personal channel, "Bella?" He waited for an answer and didn't receive one. He changed it to their open channel, "Someone fucking tell me where Anna is, now!"

He instantly heard Naida, Anna's shadow on the comm, "Sir, we're over near the docking bay. We need assistance, sir. Anna has taken a severe beating."

He scrunched his brows as he thought _How? How'd he get there so quick?_ He picked up the pace, and when he made it to the elevator, he jammed his fingers into the down arrow button. He watched as the elevator moved slowly to him then he hit the door as he yelled "Come on!" As he waited he spoke into his comm unit "Damn it, Naida, you're supposed to protect her."

"I tried, sir. I'm badly injured myself, sir. There were too many of them."

He flared his nostrils, "Fuck!" He hit his comm unit again "How bad is it? Is she conscious? What?"

"She's getting some medical attention now. It's bad, sir, and we're trying to keep her awake."

"How bad is bad, Naida? Mortal - What?" He closed his eyes as he felt his air escape him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a soft voice. "She'll pull through." He nodded as he took several breaths.

"If it wasn't for medi-gel to plug the wounds, then it could be mortal, yes. She was stabbed several times, beaten, there could be a possible cranial fracture…" She took a ragged breath then sobbed as she said, "...They took her hand, sir."

His face fell at her last words. "I'm sorry, did you say cranial fracture and that they took her hand?"

"Yes, the group said it was a warning."

He pinched his brows as pain trickled through his heart, then he cleared his throat "Group? It wasn't just a man in a ballistics mask?"

"There was a group in the beginning then just recently there was that guy you just described. Shepard, he moved like the wind and caught her completely off guard. He beat her, and he stabbed her several times. He suddenly just stopped and just looked at her for a long moment then left. A crew came right behind him and cut her hand off. Nothing we did stopped him, nothing. I shot at the tall one numerous times, and nothing got through his barrier."

He took a few breaths then replied, "Ok, your priority is to get her out of harm's way, on the ship, and back to HQ ASAP! We're on our way to you now if you need back up. If not then do not wait for me; go now!"

"Yes, sir!" Relied Naida

"I will call Liara and bring her up to speed on the situation. I will tell her to have them prep the medical facility. They will be ready for you. Your team better do whatever is necessary to keep her alive until you get her to Liara. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir. I copy!"

His eyes began to tear up at his daughter, being severely wounded. He knew she was fierce, and that type of defeat was not like her. He thought of what happened to him, and he's never been beaten down this badly since the war.

Shepard let out a long breath as he boarded his ship and made his way to his quarters. He sat on his bed for a moment then tapped on his Omni tool to call his wife. His wife instantly reacted to his appearance, "Goddess Jon, are you alright? What happened?"

He grunted, "I'll be ok. We ran into some serious resistance on Alcazar."

Liara blinked rapidly then quickly said, "And Anna? Where's Anna?"

He scrunched his face, "She's not well. Umm… I haven't seen her, but they said it was severe. I need you to have a crew prep the medical facility."

Her eyes flashed then she immediately replied, "You haven't seen her! You didn't check on her before you departed!"

"No, I was further within Alcazar, and she was near the docking bay. I told Naida to patch her up and to get back to HQ."

Liara let out a breath as she nodded then softly said, "Shepard..."

"She's tough, Lia she'll be fine." He scrunched his face as he placed the back of his hand on his lips, and tears streamed down his face "She may have a fractured cranial and ummm…they took her hand."

She furrowed her brow markings as tears filled her eyes."What..."

He sniffed as he ran his fingers over his lips then said, "Call Ry and the best medical crew to get her fixed up. I don't care how much it will cost to get her hand regenerated, but she will not have a prosthetic limb. You do whatever it takes."

Liara closed her eyes as she nodded. She took a ragged as she wept. He looked at her then softly said, "I know, babe. You'll be with her soon."

She sniffed as she blinked the tears from her eyes. "Her fall will spread amongst the girls."

"Most of us took injuries today. Now with the hail of medical, the talk has already begun."

Liara looked down, then her eyes popped back up, and before she could speak, he did, "I know, and she will be furious. I will speak with Benezia after I evaluate Anna's damage." He knew his wife was hurting from their daughter being injured but also knew she was boiling inside and wanted justice for this.

"Lia, his minimal weapons fire blew right through our kinetic barrier."

Liara gasped. "What? Our equipment is the best out there! It should withstand a multitude of weapons fire."

Shepard looked down at his own armor as he shook his head "Well, let me rephrase that. Whatever hit Anna and I blew through our barrier, the other gang member's weapons were normal. We definitely need to talk about an upgrade."

"Goddess Jon."

"I know it was unexpected and threw me completely off guard, and I'm sure it did the same for Anna."

She nodded, "I'll speak with Gwyn about modifications." Her eyes scanned her walls as she looked at many of the pictures of her children and family that were hung throughout her house. Her eyes fell on Anna for a moment then ventured over to Miranda then Cameron. "Have you spoken to Cameron at all?"

He scrunched his brows. "No, I have no way of getting ahold of him. He's obviously holding a grudge over something we had no control over. He should just be pissed at his mother, not us. Why do you ask?"

"True. I've poked around some."

"I remember, but that's was several years ago."

"Yes, and it brought me to a dead-end, but I asked all the girls about him. None of the older girls know anything, and I expected that and over the years the same answer. When I asked the younger girls, they didn't know anything either, and that was truthful except for two girls. Their story seems to fluctuate as do emotions."

Shepard cocked a brow. "Hmm, let me guess, Sam and Jess or Sam and Sarah or Sam and Selova?

"mmhmm. Sam and Jess. The other two are not even on my radar. I expected Sam because those two have always been close, having grown up together, but Jess was unexpected."

He gave a quick side nod. "Sam makes sense, but Jess? I mean, I know all five talk and hang out, but I...I guess I just don't know."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know either. Jess, Sel and Sarah's shadows aren't from our crew but from Tevos's. So, I don't have constant feedback on what's going on with them, but the info I get from Sam's shadow Nori is uncertain, and that raises a red flag for me."

"Hmmm... So Sam knows something and not telling us?"

"Possibly but again as close siblings, I'd expect Cam to turn to her for whatever. If they're talking then that's good, and he's not laying in a gutter somewhere. What bothers me is her lying to me about it and why would she do that?"

"Because he asked her not to, that's why."

She gave a quick side nod, "True, but other than that Sam goes on about her daily routine." She rose her finger "Now, several years ago I put out feelers on Jess."

"And?"

"Well, after Nez and Mil got bonded, she didn't come around anymore, which was strange, but I didn't really think anything of it. I figured she was just Jess being Jess out partying, and like I said, I didn't think anything of it until a few years ago. So, get this she's fallen off the grid as well. The last twenty years, there's nothing on her. She just up and vanished, and she normally leaves a trail." She twitched her fingers "Well, she keeps in contact with Mili occasionally according to Gen, but other than that, there's nothing."

Shepard scrunched his brows. "Hmmm...because that would raise a flag with Mil if she didn't."

"My thoughts exactly. The only thing that comes to mind is she's doing something with Aria."

He shook his head, "Damn it. She's brought her into her world?"

Liara shrugged, "I'm going to assume so. Jess doesn't just fall off the grid she makes too much noise. With her constant traveling and splurging, then for it to suddenly stop? No way something is up." She rose a finger "Here's what bothers me. After Jess fell off the grid all this theft with our businesses have happened."

"Do I need to call Aria?" asked Shepard

"You can if you want, but I doubt she'll tell you anything, and there's no proof." Replied Liara.

"Hmm. I don't think Aria would be that stupid to act against us. There has to be more to this."

Liara gave a lopsided grin then said: "Coincidence I guess…"

"So, besides Jess, do you have a team out looking for Cam?"

She shook her head "No, I figured he was just out partying and blowing his money. He wouldn't get mixed up with Aria's world. Jess, I understand but not Cam." She paused, "Do I need to have a crew look for him? Do you think?"

Shepard pinched his lips off to the side, "Your right, he wouldn't go down that road, but I wouldn't mind knowing where he was at least."

She nodded, "Me too. I would definitely feel better. Maybe I'll do a little digging to see what he's been up to."

"Ok." He pointed to his nose, "Let me let you go so I can get this fixed before it heals this way."

She scrunched her face "Ewww. Yes, go get patched up. I love you."

He smiled, "Love you too."

—/

Kol sniffed as he slowly walked back to his quarters. He stared at his door for a long moment, then waved his hand over it, walked through then heard the door _swoosh_ closed behind him. He slowly removed his blood splashed armor then dropped the pieces near his armor locker. He stood there in his base layer looking at his hands trying to let his mind contemplate what just happened. He turned his head slightly when he heard a woman's voice come from down the hall, "How'd it go?"

He shook his head as he placed a hand on his locker and hung his head. He could hear her walking closer then she pressed her breasts and body against his back. Her hands drifted down his sides then around to his stomach, "What happened?" She said softly.

He swallowed hard, "I think… I killed her."

She kissed his back, then said, "Killed who? Who are you talking about?"

He blinked several times, then replied, "Vex."

He felt her stiffen, then she stepped away from him as she said, "Did you say Vex? As in Vex the Bounty Hunter? As in Anna fucking T'Soni!"

He nodded as he turned, then walked over to the couch and sat down. He leaned forward then ran his hands through his hair "I don't know what came over me. I couldn't stop, and she wouldn't stop, then this surge of anger spilled over me, and I just stabbed her..." He looked up at her and could see the shock all over her face as she gripped her crest.

"Geezus Christ Cam! You fucking killed Anna?"

He sat back, and his hands jerk forward as he replied, "I know! Ok, I fucking know!"

She pinched her brow markings then pointed at him as her words spewed out "You couldn't just fucking leave them alone. You had to intervene. We already have what he's looking for and who gives a shit about two fucking wanted men? This is going to fuck up this whole operation!"

He blinked a few times then closed them for a moment then said: "I beat him down as well."

Her face dropped as she looked him over then ran her hands over her crest "Are you fucking kidding me? Did you kill our father too? Does this justify what your mother did? Hmm?"

He looked down, "No...only, she can justify it." He looked up at her "I will tell you this, these mods and augmentations on the armor work. I was too fast for both of them, and their crew couldn't penetrate the barrier."

Jess nodded, "I don't want them dead, Cam, and neither do you. All you did was bring more attention to us. Benezia will come here...possibly Mili and maybe even Liara." She let out a breath, "I don't want a war with my sister or the T'Soni's. We'll fucking lose...even with the equipment we have."

He blinked a few times before he responded: "I know, but Liara won't fight me or us."

Jess responded quickly, "Don't you dare underestimate her. Her powers have grown, and she can be vicious. I've heard the stories. No one attacks her family and gets away with it, you know this."

He scoffed, "I've heard the fucking stories too." He pointed at himself, "I'm both her lover's little boy; she won't hurt me. I don't know what Shepard would do, but I know my mother and she would leave her."

Jess's brow makings raised, "And that's what you're banking on?" She shook her head "That's just stupid! If you killed Anna, then she will seek out vengeance. If you would have killed Shepard she would definitely want revenge regardless of Miranda. Let's not forget Miranda is still locked away, and she didn't release her. Why is that?"

He ran his hand over his dark beard "I'm not sure, but I need to find out where she is."

"Fuck your mother, and who cares where she is!"

He curled his lip, "I want to know!"

"We need to focus on this situation you put us in." She demanded

He sniffed, "Benezia won't come."

She rolled her eyes. "Christ, you honestly know nothing about them, do you! I know my fucking sister and Nezzie! I spent plenty of time with them and Anna. Besides Mil, Anna is her best friend, and she will want this justified. She will come, and my sister will follow if need be." She looked around with her hands raised. "They will bring this whole fucking place down..." She snapped her fingers, "...just like that."

He scoffed, "They will eventually run out of energy."

"True, if and only if no one around has biotic energy or eezo. They can and will consume anything with eezo to replenish. She's smart enough to carry eezo replenishment tablets, Cam." She began to pace in front of him "Cam, my mother has told me what she's seen her do. Unheard of moves that have only been done by ancient golden rulers. Moves not even documented in the archives. She's seen her feed off other asari, and when they were wounded they healed each other and gave each other life. She can fucking teleport into someone and instantly liquefy their body. Who the fuck else knows what they can do. My mother told me if you were to ever fear anyone, then it would be them two." She looked at him and said "They can kill multiple people in a blink of an eye." She paused "Liara would be the third to fear." Her fingers popped open as she said each name "Benezia, Mil, and Liara in that fucking order. You could even add Shepard to that list if you piss him off enough. One of them is bad enough, but two or more?" She breathed out "Seconds...that's all we'll have." She pinched her brow markings "Just imagine a large military army of just justicars. That type of power is what we're dealing with here" she shook her head "The three of them don't even need weapons because they can form their own, and they cut through you like a hot blade through butter."

He rubbed his fingers over his lips as he scrunched his brows then let out a breath "I didn't mean to hurt her that badly. That wasn't my plan, but she doesn't let up."

Jess quickly responded, "When has Anna ever let up? Never!" She shook her head "That shit your taking doesn't help either. That drug is fucking with your mind because if you were normal, then you wouldn't have taken it as far as you did."

He sucked his teeth then groaned, "Yea Yea..."

"Don't fucking yea yea me. I need you mentally stable to complete this." She paused, "We're getting there, Cam. You have grown the Obsidian Void. You gained an alliance with Omega. I have taken the Eclipse. We together will rule the underworld."

A broad smiled swept across his face, "That we will. You took what your sister didn't want."

She scoffed, "My mother wanted her to take them twenty years ago when they were vulnerable and weak, and they have been for decades. Mil refused because she wanted nothing to do with Camilla or the Eclipse, and besides she was...is too busy with T'Seius business. My sister has her own empire, and my mother led me to this one. She's told me to wait for years then when she found out the Eclipse wanted a new leader then she came to me with the opportunity. She said it was the perfect opportunity for her and I to work together. Unlike my sister I earned my tier-two initiation tattoo, then from there I moved up in ranks just as she did. Twenty years I've given to the Eclipse, and when the time was right, I struck, and their leader fell." She smiled as she rose her hands "Now, Serey Lotora leads the Eclipse."

He smiled at her, "That you do. We've been off the grid for years. Do you think Liara knows?"

"I don't think so because if she did, then I would have heard from my sister about it by now. She didn't want this life for me, but I did, always have. If Liara knew, then we would have already been tracked down. As careless as we were in our early years they probably assume we're just partying away somewhere."

"If she digs hard enough, then she'll find out. These masks we wear won't hide us forever."

She leaned into him and ran a finger down his face "Yours is manly and hides your entire face. Mine is more dashing… feminine…an intricated lace that only covers my face partially. My wicked contact lens throws off the rest of my features. But like you said, if she digs hard enough then she'll find out. They found my sister under her hideous disguise."

He nodded as he looked her over. "Mmmm, you are a sexy Madame Serey Lotora."

A smile crept across her face as she walked over to him, straddled his legs, and placed her bare ass on him. She slid her hand down his pants and rubbed him "nMmm brother."

He grunted, then she spoke as she stroked him, "What's the matter? Hmm, don't like fucking your sister?"

He groaned, "Don't say that! It doesn't work like that, and you know it."

She laughed then kissed his lips, "I know." She leaned into his ear and whispered: "Do you fuck Sam as well? Hmm What about Sel or Sarah?"

He jerked back, "No!"

She felt him already harden, then she pulled him out and slid him inside her. She smiled as he moaned "nMmm." She rocked her hips into him then kissed his lips "nMmm, You like that?"

He untied her robe and slid his hands over her light purple ass then pulled her in closer "nMmm, yes, fuck." His hand drift up her body then cupped one of her bouncing breasts and sucked on her hard nipple. Besides Aria she was one of only a handful other asari he'd ever had sex with. He had sex with several humans, and they just didn't compare to asari pussy. Jeserie was different, and he knew it was because they spent time together over many years. He leaned his head back as he moaned "mMmm damn babe your gripping the hell out of my dick."

She moaned as she grabbed on to the back of the couch and rocked into him harder "mMmm."

His breaths were becoming heavy "nMmm, yes, fuck that dick..." he murmured as he ran his hands up her back and pulled her in for a kiss.

She sucked on his tongue then his bottom lip. She looked into his eyes and said: "Do you fuck my mother?"

He slapped her ass then squeezed it. "Mmmm, I have fucked your mother several times."

Her words were breathy, "Yea? And how does my pussy feel compared to that old bitch?"

He closed his eyes at her constant rocking against him. He licked his lips to wet them as his breaths were drying them out. He pulled her into him faster, "mMmmm, fuck."

She moaned in his ear then sucked on his ear, lobe, "nMmm answer me..."

He gripped on to her ass as he pushed into her, "MMmm, ummm your mother is... mmmm fuck... very very experienced."

Jeserie stopped and looked at him "What the hell does that mean? Do you enjoy fucking my mother over me?"

He groaned then said, "Come on, baby don't stop."

She sat still and just looked at him "Ah, uh don't baby me. Answer me."

He gave a quick brow raise and cocked his head slightly. She huffed and slapped at his chest, then stood, "Fuck you, Cam!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, "Oh, come on! She's Aria fucking T'Loak, and your mother is kinky as fuck."

She turned and looked at him as she placed her hands on her hips and blinked hard, then said, "So..."

His hand drifted up her legs then under her robe. "You know I enjoy our sex and wouldn't come back for more if I didn't."

She crossed her arms as she rolled her eyes, "MHmmm..."

His eyes scanned over her lovely purple body from her luscious lips to her perky breasts down to her tasty pussy. "Come here..." he said seductively

She stepped closer to him and hovered over him, then placed a hand on the couch "Hmmm?"

"I had you long before her."

She smirked as she looked into his eyes then trailed her finger down his face, "I know, and I was your first."

He smiled as he leaned up and kissed her, "mmhmm, and I was yours. You felt good then, and still, do."

She giggled "We were some very horny youngins. I still remember that night and every time after when I came to visit. My erogenous zones were nowhere near developed, but the physical felt so fucking good."

He stared into her eyes as she ran her fingers through his hair as she continued to speak, "There have been many over the years, but ours has been burned into my mind."

"I know." He murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss. Their kiss lingered as his fingers slid up her inner thigh and made their way to her wet sex. He rubbed his fingers up and down her, then rolled his fingers around her clit.

She moaned softly, "nMmm. Damn it, you turn me on."

He pulled her closer and gently said: "Come here."

Her knees pushed into the couch cushions as she straddled his legs then slid him back in her "nMmm."

He leaned in closer and kissed her neck as his hands caressed her bottom. "Your pussy is so fucking good."

She laughed, "So fucking good huh?"

He gave a quick laugh, "mHmm."

She kissed him, "You just want me to finish fucking you."

He chuckled. "Maybe..." his words trailed off as her rocking picked up. He leaned his head back as she finished him off. He squeezed her ass firmly as he released into her "Aaagghh..." His body jerked softly as she continued until he felt her. "mMmm" He could feel her heart beating rapidly and her warm breath on his neck. She leaned back then hovered over his face then kissed his lips. As they kissed his hand ran up the length of her back, and he felt her give off a small shiver. He smiled as their kiss broke.

She smiled at him "What? You know when you do it soft like that, it gives me a chill."

He nodded then said, "Let's talk about Nez. What are your thoughts on controlling her?"

"There's no controlling Nezzie, period."

He gave her a lopsided grin, "You know what I mean."

"Well, if she comes here — which she will. You can't fight against her because any harm done to her will cause an all-out war. We'll need to convince her of a truce, then we will proceed with our findings."

He leaned her back as he kissed down her chest. "Truce, huh?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Then what?" He mumbled as he sucked on her nipples.

"nMmmm If she continues to be a problem, then we'll just have to... nMmm... place her somewhere."

He stopped and looked up at her "Place her somewhere? Where?"

She scoffed, "Anywhere."

"But won't your sister flip out?"

She let out a breath and gave him a lopsided grin "It's not like we're going to leave her there."

He gave a quick side nod, "True. How do we go about that?" He said then kissed down the valley of her breasts.

"We use Sammie to plant the seed with Liara, and she will do the rest."

He nodded, "We need to plan this just right, and I'll need to give Sam the exact way to do this or she will fuck it up."

Jess pinched her lips off to the side as she thought, "Just have her place the information on her desk at the University. If not Liara, then someone will be bound to see it, then they will call Liara on it. They will need Liara for funding. This project will keep them occupied for years." She rose a finger "Or we can entice Nez with it for a truce. To provide her with known information about a particular site."

A smile crept across his face. "This is good. I like it."

—/

Three days later…

He was breathing heavily, and she was moaning as he moved in and out of her. "nMmm damn, you always feel good." His hand drifted down her thigh then slapped her ass.

She moaned, then breathlessly said, "Nmm yess."

He leaned back and watched her breasts bounce as he fucked her. He smiled, then leaned down and placed his mouth on her nipple. He closed his eyes for a brief moment as he took in her sounds of pleasure. Her breaths, her moans, and noises she made during sex. The feel of her hands on his body as they drifted down his back, through his hair, down his sides or over his rear. The feel of her lips and tongue on his. How she gently kissed then sucked in his tongue or lip. The look on her face when he entered her time and again. Her movements were smooth as she moved with him as she angled her hips and legs just for him. This was one woman he knew he could always count on. His thoughts broke when his side monitor beeped. He looked over at someone calling from the docking bay. His brows pinched but ignored it as he continued on with Jeserie. The unit beeped again, and he groaned as he disabled video and replied, "What?"

"Sir, there's a Dr. Benezia—"

He immediately responded, "Do NOT let her dock!"

"Yes, sir, but she gave me an ultimatum. That I could let her dock and live or die."

"She can't kill you if you don't let her dock!"

"I'm sorry, sir…"

He clamped his eyes tight then replied, "You're a damn fool!" he yelled, then ended the call. He looked at Jess then quickly got off her "Fuck!" They both scrambled around the room for their clothes, armor, and weapons.

"Cam, we need to head straight for the Conduit!"

He shook his head "No, I will not flee!

She let out a breath, "Cam, she will fucking kill you!"

He tapped at his Omni tool and brought up the cameras in the docking bay. He watched as Benezia stepped out first, then Mili then Liara and several of their shadows. Jess pulled at his arm "Fuck, Cam, they all came. This is going to be a blood bath, and I was afraid of this."

He pinched his brows as he stared at the screen. They walked calmly in a V formation, and Benezia was leading. "I thought you said Anna didn't die."

Jess quickly put on her pants. "She didn't die, Cam. You inflicted harm against Shepard and Anna. They're here to let you know that you don't fuck with them. I know I said truce, but not today. Let's just go!"

-/

They made their way into the Presidium and into the open. Benezia stepped away from her group, and her entire body vibrated in red as she yelled, "I'm looking for the Obsidian Void and Kol Blackstone!" The red burned so fiercely as if a match stick was just struck. She looked around as several gang members flooded into the area. She looked back at her bondmate, and she just nodded at her then she roared, "I give you two minutes to answer me, then I start killing people!" Her head turned slowly when she heard several members begin to laugh.

"A handful of asari and were supposed to feel threatened? We are the Void!" A man said loudly

Benezia smirked, "Oh, I'd feel threatened if I were you. Scared even, and I would suggest your men stand down." She scanned the area and saw every asari in the Presidium, and a few others turn and leave quickly. "I see some of you are smart, and others don't know who I am." She waved her hand at her crew behind her "Or who they are."

"You're right; we don't give a fuck who you are, but you have arrived on the devil's playground."

Benezia's face twitched, and her nostrils flared when the men began to whistle at them and catcall them. "If this is what you call the devil's playground, then I'm right at home!" She hissed, then a spear instantly appeared in her hand, and she hurled it into the first man she saw. Then her hands jerked forward repeatedly as she sent out a multitude of forward directional blasts. _Dooosh_ _Doosh Doosh Doosh Doosh_ was all that was heard. It was as if she was firing a plasmic weapon, and each seismic wave hit a man then another and another with every blast. The blast was so monumental that their bodies instantly flew backward. Their helmets and weapons flew from their bodies, and they lay still as if frozen in time. She smiled when their bodies just dropped to the ground, and blood spilled from every visible orifice."Shall we try this again? Now that I know you are the Void, I want Kol Blackstone to come forward."

"How about we just fucking kill you! There's only nine of you." He said then jerked his hand forward for the signal to shoot. Their barriers instantly went up, and she backed up until she was closer to her crew then a purple dome surrounded them all, and the rest released theirs. She looked at her bondmate then her mother and they both gave her a quick nod. Benezia stepped back out with her mother, and the moment they did, a red dome covered them, and a dark blue blaze began to form on the inside. Benezia looked around at the men shooting at them, then what came next were words that were laced with venom as they exited her mouth, "What you see before you is fucking death!" When she finished her last word Liara stepped forward and released a massive explosive wave into the front line of men as if they were hit with an after blast of a bomb. They both charged through, and around several men then came back to where they were standing. When they stopped moving, their long Asari swords disappeared within their hands, and the bodies they whipped around dropped to the ground. She looked around at the men who were standing guns ready looking around at each other. She rose her hand then snarled "We will continue to kill EVERYONE HERE until we get what we want!"

"Benezia and Liara T'Soni..." yelled out a man from above.

She looked up at a male in a ballistics mask. "That's Doctor, but yes, in the flesh! You and I have some matters to discuss."

He leaned on the railing as he gripped it "What matters would those be?"

"You know damn well what those matters are."

He sucked his teeth "No, I don't recall ever doing business with you."

She curled her lip as she looked up at him then at the men standing near him. Moments later, several gunshots went off as the men casually tilted their weapon to their own faces then pulled the trigger. "Shall we continue? Because I can do this all…fucking…day."

He wiped the blood off the side of his ballistic's mask and the side of his arm. "We have nothing to discuss."

"No? The evidence I have says we do!"

He ran his tongue swiftly over his lips. "Is that so? What evidence is that?"

"You stole numerous things from my family, and let's not forget the most recent attack."

"What attack is that?"

She bared her teeth "You try my patience!" In that instance, she disappeared and reappeared right next to him. Her sword illuminated in her hand and stuck her enemies down quickly but left him standing. She was breathing hard, and her hatred was glowing in her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

His hands quickly came up, "Wait, wait ok. I want a truce!" He pleaded as his back pressed against the railing.

She stepped closer to him as she spoke, "A truce? Why? Why would I give a piece of shit like you the benefit of the doubt?"

"I won't steal from you again." He looked around then at her "You've killed thirty or so of my men. I'd say we're even."

She laughed, "Even? You think this makes us even?" She shook her head, "We're far from even."

"Ok, then what can I do to rectify it?"

His body jerked as he grunted then looked down at a glowing object that was now jammed into his stomach. He took a quick breath as he looked up at her. She removed his mask and peered into his eyes as if she was going to freeze his soul. Her free hand clamped on to his prickly face as she seethed, "You beat down my father and my sister. A beating wasn't enough for you, so you proceeded to stab my sister repeatedly!" She bared her teeth then said "You cut off her fucking hand!" She took a deep breath "Now, I will take something from you!"

Blood dripped from his mouth as he trembled "Please... wait. I'm not..."

She could hear her mother yelling for her to stop, but she didn't. She squeezed his face and said, "I will take your life for what you did!" She quickly lifted her blade until it exited through his skull then pushed his body over the ledge. She looked over the side and watched as his body fell to the ground. She scanned the area and waited a brief moment for a reaction then her voice roared throughout the Presidium. "This is how I JUSTIFY it!" She pointed to the other men "This is MY warning! If I ever hear of the Obsidian Void making a move against my family again then I will return and kill the rest of you!" She seethed, then leaped over the railing and biotically slowed herself down before she reached the bottom. She looked at the men as they just stared at her then she said "Get the fuck out of my sight before I change my mind!"

She watched as the men scrambled as they dispersed throughout the Presidium. She pinched her brow markings when she saw her mother walk over to the body that fell and looked at it for a moment then said: "Let's go!"

-/

Jess looked back as she ran toward the Conduit, "Cam, come on!"

"I'm right behind you just keep going." He said as he stopped to slip his shirt on over his head, then picked up a large duffle and continued to run.

They were breathing heavy when they made it to the other side. She looked at the Conduit, "Do you think he'll pass as you?"

He leaned on his thighs. "Yea, I don't think they even know who or what the leader looks like. You were right. Fuck were they pissed! Benezia, yes, but did you see Liara? Shit!"

"I told you! You'll be lucky if Benezia doesn't kill more of your men just for the hell of it. Liara was a fucking curveball if I ever saw one. Reputation or not, they made a fucking point, and they didn't care if anyone saw. Anyone who knew anything about them bailed immediately."

He nodded as he pat his two varren. "So, now what? New name?"

"Yes, or continue to use your alias. Anyone could take on that name. The Void knows the drill."

He nodded, then they walked until they made it to the outskirts of the city on Ilos. They looked around then entered a small crack in the side of a cliff. They tapped at their lights as they walked deeper into the cave until they came upon several large boulders in the form of a circle. The center boulder was the largest, and it was surrounded by ten smaller ones. He took the circular gadget out of his side pocket and turned the dial several times as if he was punching in a code. He looked up when the smaller boulders quickly flashed then the center changed from a solid to a shimmer. He looked at Jess and said, "I'll be back in a month or maybe longer. Keep an eye on things for me." He paused, then stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small vial "For you."

She smiled as she took the vial from his hand, "It's about time you gave me this. What's the plan?"

He shrugged, "I don't know... Would it be easier if we brought them in sooner than later and not tiptoe around it?"

"Probably." She touched one of the smaller boulders "This is more than just a relay."

"I know... and their help would be beneficial."

She looked at him for a long moment then touched his chest "Can you let the pain go is the question?"

He scrunched his face as he shook his head "No...maybe…" He let out a long breath, "I need to think."

She nodded "Then we continue alone until you make that decision. Call me the moment you get back that way I know you're ok. If I don't hear from you in three months, I will come for you."

He nodded as he smiled at her, "Got it!" He said, then slipped a mask over his face then pressed two buttons to seal it. Once the mask sealed oxygen flowed through it then he hurled the large bag over his shoulder and walked to the center boulder.

She quickly said, "Be careful and don't trust anyone."

"I know, and I will." He said then disappeared with his varren into the rock.


	45. Upgrades

**Ch 45: Upgrades**

Amarli, Thessia – T'Soni- Shepard Residence – 2308 CE

Liara disconnected from her call with Shepard, and the thoughts of their injuries swam around in her head and infected every part of her mind and heart. No matter how much she wanted to hold herself together she couldn't. Tears drizzled down her face at someone beating her husband then daughter and cutting her hand off. _Goddess the pain she must have been in and is still in._ She clamped her eyes closed as a chill ran down her back at her daughter, screaming out in pain as they cut her hand off. She sniffled then softly said "I wasn't there to protect her."

"Lia, she's a hundred and fifteen, and her job is extremely dangerous. Anna is very resilient and no one would have ever imagined something like this would have happened, especially to her." Replied Shandri

The noise echoed through the room when she slammed her hand on her desk as she snapped "But it did!" She turned to face her as tears continued to trickle down her face. "I have all these damn credits and protection, yet my children and bondmate still get injured." She shook her head "These types of events shouldn't be happening. What the hell is all of it for if it does?"

Shay let out a breath "A handful of times it's happened in over a span of a hundred years. I'm sorry if you think I've failed you."

Liara looked at her friend "No, you haven't failed me. My expectations of my crew are high, and you all have done well to keep us safe for many years. It's just..."

"I know, and you take it very hard."

"They're my babies, and it will always be hard on me. She's my first, and I wanted her so badly. For her to be injured like this on a job that I—"

"No, this is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself."

Liara wiped her tears then leaned her hands on her desk. She sobbed quietly for a moment then lifted from the desk as her hands balled into a fist then let out a roar, "Argggh!" She took a ragged breath as she continued to sob, then took a deep breath and muttered: "I will have my vengeance on who did this to her." Her head jerked over toward the door when it opened, and her youngest two Jon'izio and Kathleen ran through the door and they both quickly said "Mom?"

She conceived Joni the year Miranda left, hoping it would ease her void and Kathleen several months after Joni was born. Both of them took her mind off Miranda and certainly kept her occupied along with her work, but the void never really subsided. Twenty-three years since Miranda went into cryo, and Liara still missed her terribly.

As soon as she saw them, she turned her back to them. She wiped her face again as she cleared her throat "I'm fine. Please leave."

"Are you sure? We heard you scream." They asked.

Liara dropped her head as she placed her hands on her desk "Your father and eldest sister have been injured and what you heard was me releasing my anger, I'm sorry." She closed her eyes when she felt one lean against her back and hug her. She couldn't help but begin to tremble and cry. She knew right away; it was Joni. Her sweet loving girl always aiming to please. She had the musical talents of her father and loved to sing. Her young talented singer was going to be a popstar one day, and her husband would come close to the noise of fame but yet so far away. Joni would fulfill her father's musical dream, and it wasn't if but when.

Joni softly said, "Mom, you're trembling. How bad is it?"

Liara gently touched her daughter's hand as she sniffled then wiped her tears away. "Your father is fine, and I've spoken to him. It's your sister I'm concerned about. She is not so well."

"Anna? There's no way!" Kathleen said in disbelief.

Liara gave a faint smile at her youngest daughter Kathleen. She was named after Shepard's sister and had the fire of Hannah in her. She was nothing like her namesake, and she was Anna all over again.

"I know, sweetie, and I'm taken back by it as well." She paused for a moment, "I need to call Riley and have her come in." She closed her eyes when she heard them gasp.

"Mom… what happened to Anna that you need Ry at this hour?"

Her words came out in a whisper, "It's bad…" She sniffled then said, "I need you two to go, please."

"Ladies, let's go. Out..out. We will inform you of what's happening when we know more." Said Shay quickly.

"Thank you…" murmured Liara as she sat in her chair and softly cried. She took a few deep breaths then called her daughter Riley.

—/

Benezia and Milizkia Residence

Lindanux looked over and grabbed her arm terminal when she heard it ding, and her brow markings pinched when she read the disturbing message from Naida, Anna's shadow. She gasped then looked at Genrie. "Oh, my god babe. Anna has been badly injured and they're rushing her back to HQ."

Gen let out a breath then looked over at their closed door. "They're in for the night. Should we tell them now or wait until the morning?"

"Nez will be furious if we wait until tomorrow. She would want to know about Anna now." Replied Lin

They both rolled out of bed and walked to their mistress's door. As they got closer, they could hear moans coming from their door. She looked at Gen and let out a breath then quietly said "Shit."

Gen nudged her, "Go on, she's your boss."

"Gee, thanks." She groaned. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath then knocked on the door. They waited until they heard Benezia growl out, "What is it?"

Lin swallow hard then cautiously replied, "Nez, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you need to head home—"

Benezia replied quickly, "Head home? What's happened?"

Lin could hear movement, and before she could continue, the door opened as Benezia walked out while she was tying her robe. Lin stepped back and said, "Its Anna…"

A flash of horror flashed across her face then quickly said: "What has happened to my sister?"

Her eyes darted back and forth from Benezia to Milizkia as she said, "I'm not entirely sure. Naida said it was very bad. Bad enough for her to message me at this hour."

Benezia turned and quickly walked back to her room and grabbed her hand terminal off her nightstand and tapped at it as she said: "There's nothing from my mother or father about this, are you sure?"

"Positive."

Benezia tapped at her hand terminal as she walked back into the living room and called her sister Anna. It continued to ring until her voicemail kicked in. _This is Anna leave a message_. "Hey, it's Nez; call me when you grab a minute." She hung up as she scrunched her brow markings then immediately called Naida. Two rings went through before she saw a puffy-eyed asari appear and say "Nezzie..."

Benezia knew something happened just by the look of anguish on her face, "What happened?"

She shook her head as tears drizzled down her face. Her voice cracked as she spoke, "I can't, but I'll show you. She's currently sedated and being carefully watched."

Benezia leaned into her hand terminal at the asari lying on the bed before her eyes. Her heart skipped as she scrunched her face. She shook her head in disbelief at the bruised, bloodied, and disfigured asari before her. "What the fuck? This cant be… Anna would never…" she bared her teeth as anger began to flow through her body "You are supposed to protect her!" she hissed

Naida sobbed as she replied, "I tried Nezzie, I swear! We all did. There were too many of them, and we just couldn't." She paused as she took several breaths. "During her fight with their leader, she lost her biotics somehow, and it crippled her. He blew right through her armor it was all very fast and strange."

"Lost her biotics? What the hell does that even mean?" she said as she looked at her then over at her bondmate.

"I don't know, but it's not like her not to use them. I mean she did at first then nothing and then it was just hand to hand combat."

Benezia scrunched her face, "What? Anna is highly proficient with her biotics. Why would she stop using them? I don't understand. Even with just hand to hand, she is damn good. It looks like she just fucking stood there and let someone beat the shit out of her. What are you not telling me?"

Naida shook her head "Nothing. That's all." She looked at Anna then back at Benezia "She didn't just stand there she fought for her life, and she definitely didn't stop but—"

"But what? Huh? My sister is better than what some would call the best, and your telling me some fucking nobody beat her down? Bullshit! Now, if she was completely immobile then yes I can see it, but hands-free no damn way!"

"That's what happened." Replied Naida

Benezia cocked a brow marking then said: "I don't believe you."

Mil grunted then said, "Babe, I know of something that can disable biotics, but it has to be applied to a main zone to act instantly."

Benezia turned as she thought about what she said, "Jona..."

"Yes, but this is something new. There's no way in hell, she'd allow someone to get close enough to apply it to a major e-zone during a fight. There's also no fucking way

Anna would just allow herself to get the shit kicked out of her, either."

"I know that's why this all seems wrong." She turned back to Naida, "Does my mother know?"

She didn't speak at first but just nodded as she began to tremble then squeaked out "Yes… I mean, she knows she's injured but not about the whole event."

Benezia narrowed her eyes "How come you didn't tell her what you've told me? Hmm?"

She sobbed harder then tried to speak, "I...I..."

"You're terrified she's going to end you for allowing this to happen," said Benezia

"I tried..."

She grunted then said, "So you've said. Earlier you said there were too many of them... Who are they?"

Naida quickly replied, "Obsidian Void on Alcazar. Kol Blackstone, their leader, did this to her."

Benezia flared her nostrils at the name. She blinked slowly, and her eyes came upon Naida's. "I will be speaking to my sister." Her word grew hot, the more she spoke. "If she tells me of any betrayal, I will kill you in the most vicious way. Regardless of what my mother says or does. Are we clear?" She could see Nadia shaking as she sobbed.

"Nezzie, I didn't betray her. I wouldn't…"

"For your sake, I hope you're right because it's not my mother you should fear, it's me. I will be there when you land." She said, then hung up.

Mili looked at her bondmate as she let out a breath then said: "Holy fuck babe Anna looked bad." She squinted as she touched the side of her face. "Did you see her face. Fuck…" She rubbed her finger over her lip then said "Never in my life would I imagine someone getting the drop on her."

Benezia clenched her fists then said, "I know. Anna is too fucking highly trained for whatever the fuck happened. Something is amiss here, and I will find out what happened. Whoever did this to her will feel my wrath."

-/

Liara paced her office as she waited, then hurried to her window when she heard a shuttle landing. She looked at Shay, "Anna or Ry?"

Shay grimaced as she shook her head and replied, "Neither… it's Benezia."

She closed her eyes, "Shit! Who told her?"

"I'm assuming Anna's crew. They're all close, and they would have definitely informed her." Replied Shay.

Liara ran her hands over her crest, "Damn it. I can't deal with Benezia right now, not with Anna on my mind. Shepard's not even here to calm her down, and she doesn't listen to me." She watched as the shuttle made it's landing "Hopefully, Mili is with her to keep her in check. Anna is usually the protective sister but Benezia is just the same and she's going to be pissed."

Shay gave a quick smile, "Chip off the block, isn't she."

She chuckled softly, then pointed at the window."I may rule this lineage but Benezia….is just pure power, and she could take this all from me if she wanted."

"She would never do that."

"I know, but she challenges my authority constantly. I love her but I'm terrified of what she could do if she really wanted. Goddess Shay, I see my mother in her at times. She has my mother's power, her strength, her sheer determination and her confidence. I swear the older she gets the more she even looks like her, it's almost uncanny."

Shay gave a slight side head nod and replied: "She does now that you say that but she's no different than Gwyn looking similar to you."

Liara scoffed. "Maybe so, but Gwyn is nothing like Nez. That one out there…will kill everyone if she felt the need to, and no one can stop her." She looked down "Not even me."

"You doubt yourself, Liara, but your power has grown tremendously and…"

Liara shook her head. "Maybe so, but I'm nowhere near her strength." She looked out the window and could see her daughter walking off her shuttle. "She's heading to medical. That just means she's too pissed off to come here, and I'm at the top of her shit list for not telling her."

"Good, maybe she'll cool off."

Liara gave a quick chuckle, "Doubtful and not if she's anything like how I'm feeling." She took several breaths then said "Shay I want to hurt whoever did this to my baby, and I will agree wholeheartedly with Benezia on her actions that she's going to want to take. I will not deny her of it." She looked at Shay with tears streaming down her face "Pure hatred is flowing through my veins right now and Benezia will feed that hatred with her own. The thought of someone almost beating my daughter to death infuriates me." She sniffled as she ran her hand down the length of her neck as she smeared the tears away "I don't even want to be here right now. I just…want to leave and go unleash this burning fury on everyone that had anything to do with this." She looked at Shandri as her tears flowed down her face "They might not know it, but they mean everything to me. When something this detrimental happens…" She placed a hand on her heart and continued "…it hurts so badly."

Shay walked up to her and hugged her tight as she said: "I know Lia, and whatever you decide to do, I will be there with you."

-/

Benezia exited her shuttled and walked to the medical facility. Her head turned slightly when one of her mother's commandos addressed her. "Benezia, Anna hasn't arrived, and your mother is at the estate."

She sucked her teeth "I will wait for my sister in medical. If my mother wants to speak with me, then that's where she can find me." She said, then walked off.

Benezia sat in silence for a while until the main door of the facility opened, and Riley walked through with their mother. She didn't have to speak to her mother to know she was hurting and extremely upset about this. She knew she wanted vengeance just as much as she did, but the question was when. She looked at Riley then her mother and asked: "How far out is she?"

"About thirty minutes and your father isn't much further behind them." Replied her mother

Benezia pinched her brow markings, "Dad? Why do you mention dad? Was he with her? Has something happened to him as well?" She stood when it took her mother a good long moment to open her mouth, but before her mother could speak, she did "It did. What the fuck is going here?" she scanned the room quickly then snapped "All this fucking help… training and they get fucked up? What good are these damn shadows when push comes to shove they are fucking worthless!"

Her mother glared at her then sneered "I don't need or want your shit right now! If they weren't there to take on some of the damage, then they both could be dead right now."

"If—"

"Shut up!" snapped Liara as she walked up to Benezia. "If you say another demeaning word, so help me." she inhaled deeply then said "I don't know what I'll do but just shut your damn mouth!" She looked over at Riley then said "Go prep. They'll be bringing her straight in."

Benezia curled her lip, then said: "I will speak to her before you do anything with her!"

"Benezia, your sister is…"

"I know. I saw her, and you didn't even bother to tell me!" she sneered as she took a step closer to her mother. "I will hear her version of what happened, and I will do what is necessary because I know you won't." She snipped as she walked passed her mother.

Liara grabbed hold of her arm when she brushed by her "You think I won't?" she snarled

Benezia scoffed, "Mother, I think you look too highly on reputation and what the galaxy thinks of you. I honestly don't give a damn what they think." She pointed a finger at her mother as she continued "Nothing you say or what dad says will keep me from doing what I feel is justification for my sister. Whether that means wiping out EVERYONE on Alcazar or not." She looked down at her mother's hand then at her mother and coolly said "Who the hell is going to stop me? You?"

Her bondmate could feel the tension rising and stepped closer to her, then whispered, "Babe ease up. We will—"

Benezia turned her head and snapped, "I will not! No one gets a drop on Anna or my father. Something fucking REEKS of betrayal, and I will find out who! When I do, heads are going to fucking roll." She saw her mother's mouth drop open then close. "Oh yea… because who would betray us again, right?"

Liara clenched her jaw as she released her hand from her daughter's arm. She turned toward Shandri as she breathed heavily. "When they land round them all up and bring them to me!" she snarled then left the facility to return to her office.

"Yes, ma'am." replied Shay. She looked at Benezia "You speak as if none of us do our jobs daily, and now you have your mother on fucking witch hunt."

She huffed, "Tell me a time when it mattered, Shay, and that your crew did their job?" she held up her hand after a short pause "Don't worry, I'll wait." She said coolly then looked at her waiting for an answer. Shay stood there for a moment as she glared at her, then turned and walked out.

Riley shook her head, "Could you be any more of a complete fucking bitch?"

Benezia slowly turned her head toward her younger sister. "What are you still doing in here shouldn't you be prepping?"

Riley scoffed as she shook her head, then walked away as she mumbled "Bitch..."

-/

Benezia stood back as they rolled her sister through the medical facility. When she saw her roll passed her, she knew Riley needed to look at her, and she would wait for her questions. She looked at her and let her younger sister do her job "How is she doing?" Riley asked her crew.

"She's stable. We had her sedated the entire time, and she's been out since it happened."

Benezia stood at the door and watched as her sister Riley moved swiftly. She fanned something under Anna's nose and watched as she jolted awake. The moment she woke, she reacted, and everyone near her was hit with a biotic blast, then she leaped off the bed. Her body was fiercely lit in a blue biotic blaze and she sent a blast to anything that moved then yelled "Get off me you motherfuckers!"

Benezia pinched her brow markings at the use of her biotics then noticed them flickering. She ran through the door and put a biotic hold on Anna as she quickly said: "Anna, you're among friends and family."

Anna's eyes darted around the room as she began to breathe heavily.

Benezia snapped her fingers then pointed to herself as she eased up to her. "Right here, sister. Hear me. Ok? It's ok." She said gently.

Anna's breaths were quick, then she whimpered, "Nezzie? I ugh.. can't…really see."

"It's ok. I'm right here." She said as she walked up to her and touched her hand.

Anna quickly grabbed for her hand, "Where am I?"

"Moms. You're safe." She replied as she helped her sister on to the bed.

Her breathing calmed as she held her sister's hand. "I feel like I got hit by a fucking frigate." She said then groaned as she laid back

Benezia smirked, "You fucking look it."

"Why are you here?" asked Anna

"Anna, you know why I'm here. I actually care about you, you bitch."

She lifted her stump as she scrunched her face "Look at this shit. How pathetic am I to allow this to happen?"

Benezia touched her leg, "Don't… don't say that. You are not pathetic."

She scoffed, "He was so fast, Nez… I just couldn't." Her words trailed off when they got stuck in her throat as she began to tear up.

She pat her leg. "It's ok. RyRy is going to get you fixed up. She's the best doctor out there for this regeneration and new medical tech stuff. We have the best equipment. You'll be just like new… like it never happened."

She shook her head, "But it did happen." She pointed to herself, "I'll know it happened." She looked at her blurry stump "I should leave it this way to show myself that I'm a failure, and this is what happens when you do. A failure to myself, to dad, and to my crew. All that fucking training for what? To almost fucking die." She lifted her stump "To get my fucking hand chopped off." She looked at her sister "I should be fucking dead is what. I mean shit, fucking look at me." She waved her good hand at her face "Look at this fucking shit! Fucking face bashed in. I can barely fucking see. A goddamn disgrace!"

She looked at her bruised and blooded sister. Her eyes focused on her crest, her bruises all over her swollen face then to her bloodshot hemorrhaging eyes. "But you're not dead, and you're not a failure or a disgrace. Your Anna fucking T'Soni, my big mean bitchy ass sister."

Anna gave a quick smile, and a chuckle then closed her eyes as she shook her head. "All I see are those fucking glowing eyes, no face, and a damn blur. How do you fight a fucking blur?"

Benezia looked down "We'll get him…them sister. I will get them, and they will pay for what they did." She paused for a moment then said: "Did your team betray you?"

Anna jerked her head back then shook it "No… they fought with me the whole time. Naida and my crew wouldn't do that! I wasn't the only one injured, Nezzie. She took a hit for me, and I know she would do it again."

She nodded, then replied, "Ok. I just needed to make sure. I trust your judgment." She looked her sister over then said "What happened? Why didn't you use your biotics? This is so not like you."

Anna closed her eyes briefly as she took a deep breath "I don't know they just went away." She pinched her brow markings. "We were handling ourselves fine, but then this tall motherfucker appears out of fucking nowhere, and it just all went to shit. He hit me with this plasma weapon and my Kinetic shield was gone in a flash." She winced when she touched her side "He sliced me here the second my shield was down." She gently touched her other side "Then again on the other side. After those two hits I was completely disoriented. My biotics went out and my vision began to blur. It was like I was stuck in this drunken blurry tunnel vision."

Benezia looked over at her bondmate then Riley as she said, "Some kind of poison?"

Riley walked up to Anna and open her gown to take a closer look at the discolored wound. "Possibly. I'll take a swab after I remove the medi-gel, then analyze it and find out. I'll check with her crew to see if they took blood already. That should tell me what's in her bloodstream." She shined a light near her eyes "Whatever it is seems to still be lingering in her system. Let me go check and see if they took a vial of her blood."

Benezia pointed at the location "Perfect weak spot between the armor plating where it's just lining." She turned to her, bondmate, "What did you use on Jona that one time?"

"I don't know, but it was a very expensive concoction." She looked around then quietly said "Lena made it."

Benezia jerked her head back, "What? Are you serious? You contacted her during that event but didn't bother to contact anyone else?"

Mili rolled her eyes as she huffed "I had my reasons for what I did, ok and don't start with me!"

She raised her hand then let it drop to her leg "Fine! If whatever she made got out, it could hinder us all."

"I know and why I went to her, but she didn't know it was me. I asked for something that would disable biotics instantly and I would pay whatever price. She told me she could come up with something but she didn't tell me what was in it. When it was ready she sent me a message and guaranteed it would do the job. Whatever it was, worked that's all I know."

Riley shook her head as she touched the door then looked back and said "Lena wouldn't create something like that for just anyone especially something of that nature. She had to of known it was you."

"Whether she knew it was me or not, she made it. She sure as hell didn't mind taking my credits." Said Milizkia

"Well, if it was Lena then whoever raided their business years ago probably stole that along with everything else…" Benezia's words trailed off as her brain sparked. She quickly looked over at her bondmate (It may not be Anna's crew but someone is definitely leaking information…)

Milizkia looked at her bondmate with an arched brow marking (Who?)

(I'm not sure, but this is all too coincidental. They knew they would need something to impair Anna in order to take her down, and they did just that. They hit all our businesses and took what they needed. How would they know what we had unless it was someone on the inside.)

Mili scrunched her brow markings (Who would betray us all like that?)

She shook her head slightly (I don't know...but it ties in with The Obsidian Void.) Benezia froze then curled her lip (When we're finished with the Void, I want to track down Thomas Crispin.)

(He wouldn't be that stupid. Would he?)

(Maybe, maybe not, but he works with Gwyn and would have access to all her stuff.) She looked over at her elder sister when her voice raised.

Anna snapped her fingers "Hey, snap out of it! Did you hear what I fucking said?"

Benezia shook her head "No, sorry. What did you say?"

"I don't remember any chemical on Gwyn's list of missing items, and she never mentioned Lena missing anything. It was all weapons or tech of some sort." Said Anna

"Great, then they don't know its missing. Who knows what else they have." Grumbled Benezia

Mili groaned then said, "We have no idea if it's even the same stuff. It could be something completely different. Whatever they used on Anna hindered more than just biotics and can be applied anywhere."

"I will tell you this The Obsidian Void will pay for what they've done."

"They better…" said Anna

She nodded, "I can guarantee you that."

Anna smiled, "Good." She squeezed her sister's hand, then said: "Make it nasty and bring me his fucking mask!"

Benezia laughed as she pat her hand "Just for you sister. I'll get Riley back in here."

She nodded, then closed her eyes. When she felt her sister's hand pull away she gripped on to it "Do something else for me.

"What's that?"

"Whatever the fuck he has. I want it. You tell mom, dad, or Gwyn that I want what he fucking has. I want those upgrades."

She nodded, "You got it, but first we're going to kill some motherfuckers."

Anna closed her eyes, "You better kill a fucking shit-ton sister and bring me that trophy so I can display it on my fucking wall."

Benezia released her hand, then walked to the door and smiled "Oh, I will. That's a promise!" She said as she rose her finger. She walked out and looked at her mother as she began to cry.

Liara quickly walked over to her and held her, "I know, baby."

Benezia wrapped her arms around her "I want whoever did this."

Liara pulled away gently, "As do I."

"Good. I want to leave as soon as possible." She looked at her, bondmate, "Babe?"

Mil nodded, "Absolutely."

Liara looked at both of them. "Your father and I have something to discuss before we go." She looked at Riley, "Do whatever you need to do."

As Liara turned, Benezia said, "Mother, I'm going whether you do or not." She looked at the back of her mother, and she just stood there, then she said in a raised tone "Did you hear what I said?"

Liara turned her head slightly and replied: "I heard you."

—/

Riley walked back into Anna's room and gently placed a hand on her leg, "Hey?"

Anna opened her eyes, "Hey, Ry. I heard you were going to fix me up."

"Like new sister." She placed a machine next to her bed as a few other asari began to set up what she needed to perform her repairs. "This bad boy will regenerate your hand. The girls were able to keep the old one on ice. I took a scan of it, and this has been programmed to build you a new one. It's going to take several hours, but you'll be good as new when it's done." She leaned in and took a look at her head then scanned her as she spoke "You feeling any pressure at all?"

Anna grunted, "No."

Riley looked at the scan then back at her sister's wound on her crest. She dug in her pocket and took out a small flashlight, then shined it in the wound then sprayed it. She handed the light over to her assistant then slipped a pair of gloves and a mask on. She grabbed a small suction device off the table and began to suction the soften medi-gel out of her wound. She placed the machine down then gently touched her severely bruised and bloodied crest "How about that?"

Anna flinched as her eyes squinted. "Ow, What the fuck!"

She immediately said, "Sorry." Then looked down at her arm terminal. "Well, no signs of severe cranial damage or brain hemorrhaging but there are some fractures in the skull near the wound. Microfractures along your cheekbones and temple area. Not to worry, I'll get you all fixed up."

Anna nodded, "Ry, I want upgrades while you're here."

"Upgrades? Mom didn't tell me about doing upgrades."

"Well, I'm telling you, and I don't need mom's fucking approval!" She sneered

"Ok, geez. What are you thinking?"

"A bone and skin weave. I want Gwynne's intraocular implant and her neurotransmitter implant and whatever she fucking has."

Riley scrunched her face "Anna, I'll need to ask Gwyn about that. I don't—"

"Oh, don't you dare fucking tell me you don't know how! I know Gwyn would have you do them!"

She blinked several times, "I know Anna. I helped her design several of them." She reached down and grabbed a thick pen-like device and turned it on.

Anna looked at her then at the device with a blue, glowing electrical tip "What are you doing?"

"I'm about to operate on your cranial fractures."

Anna pinched her brow, marking, "Are you not going to put me out?"

She chuckled, and her mask bobbed as she talked, "Nope. Don't need it." She glanced down at her sister as she grabbed a small spray gun and sprayed her wound. "Do you not trust me? I can put you out if you like."

Her eyes darted around, then she replied: "I trust you."

She shook her head slightly as she sprayed her wound again "You're freaking out."

"Well, it doesn't help that you're doing surgery on my fucking cranial with nothing! So yea, I'm a bit freaked out, ok."

She dipped her pen into a small vial then released the contents on her wound. Then grabbed the other pen and scanned her wound with it. She ran the pen up and down the length of her wound as if she was painting it. "You know, I thought you'd have more faith in me sister." She said as she looked at a small monitor next to the bed then continued to move the pen up and down her wound.

"I mean, I do. It's just..."

"It's just what? Hmm? I'm not Benezia or Gwynne? You think I haven't mastered my skill?"

She turned her head slightly, and Riley quickly stopped her "Don't move. I am working as we talk, you know."

"Oh! You are? What?" She paused then said, "I know you're good ok, but you're making me nervous. How come I can't fucking feel anything that you're doing?"

She chuckled, "That's because I've completely numbed the area. Now be still." She glanced at the screen and watched as her tiny nanites were repairing the damage. She softly said, "Excellent." She looked up at her assistant "Keep that going while I move on."

Riley looked back at her sister "That will be done in a few minutes, then I'll seal the wound." She tapped at her arm terminal. "So, would you like to go under for your puncture wounds?"

Anna arched a brow marking, "Are they going to be as simple and painless as my skull?"

Ry laughed. "Yes, and it won't take long. Ready?"

She smiled, "Yes, let's do this. Can I see?"

She nodded her head as she laughed. "Sure." She looked over at the other aid in the room "Can you please move this monitor on that side of the bed? After that, I'll need someone to open her gown."

Anna looked at the monitor and scrunched her face at her grotesque bloodied wounds. "That's nasty."

Riley sprayed her wound then sprayed around it. "That it is." She gently touched it then sprayed her medi-gel packed wound until it softened. She looked at her sister then back down at her wound, then swiftly suctioned the medi gel out, and as she did, small clamps were placed in the wound."

"Woah! Did you do all that and put a clamp-like that on my head?"

Riley gave a quick chuckle, "Yea, and I believe you said, What the fuck!"

"Ahhh, you tricky bitch."

"Now, if I would have said exactly what I was going to do, would you have let me?"

"No!"

"Exactly." She picked up a new pen and dabbed it in a new vial then sprayed her gaping wound. "Did it hurt when I removed it."

"No," she replied then watched the screen as her sister continued to mend her wound. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's nanite technology. They are repairing the internal trauma in a controlled environment. The clamp gives them room to mend the underlying tissue, then I'll remove it to seal the wound."

"Is this what dad has?"

"Yes and no. Dad has more advanced nanites. I would say these are just normal ones. Programmed to repair only with this." She said as she pointed to the other pen-like device in her hand. "When activated, they work, and when it's not they don't. When they're done I remove them."

She pinched her brow marking as she raised her finger "Oh, that's pretty cool." She looked down at the glowing pen, "Do you seal it with that as well?"

"No, not this one but a similar one." She set the pen down the grabbed another, and removed the tiny clamp. She grabbed another pen-like device then turned it on and the tip sparked with a green glow. "Check this out." She placed the pen near a wound her nanites just mended then gently drug the pen down her gaping wound.

Anna's eyes widen as her wound closed and the only thing that remained was a faint scar "Holy shit! I want one."

Riley laughed. "Soon they will be in all our med kits but not yet."

After about half an hour or so, she said: "Have you had enough chit chat?"

Anna arched her brow marking "I suppose so."

"I didn't mean for that to come off snarky. What I meant to say was I'm almost done." She looked at the time. "It's super late, so I won't be calling Gwyn tonight, but I will in the morning about that intraocular and neurotransmitter upgrade. As for the others, I can do those, but I'll just need the materials for it." She thumbed her thumb at the regeneration machine "I'll hook that up and let it run overnight and you should be good to go in the morning."

"How does that work anyway?" asked Anna

"Well, with an extremely innovated procedure. It's a 3D bio-organic printer meshed with a cloning device. We take a scan of the body piece with provided DNA."

"Yea, but how."

"Ahh, well, when you clone someone, it can be done in any form of age nowadays. So, we took your age and hand then a vial of blood for your DNA. We insert all the data into the machine, and it builds your hand while in this device."

"Yea, I get that, but how?"

"It's complicated, Anna. To take out all the mumbo jumbo, let's just say it knits it on. The nanites will remove the cauterized section, and then the process will begin."

She nodded, "Ok... let's do it."

—/

Several days later, Riley, Gwyn, and Shepard walked into the medical facility. Shepard smiled at his healing daughter, "Hey Bella. How you feeling?"

She sat up and tried to blink the dryness out of her eyes. Her vision was slightly blurred as her new lens zoomed in and out slightly as she tried to focus on her dad. "Hey, dad. I'm better but trying to get used to these lenses."

"That could take some time." Replied Gwyn

Anna pinched her eyes closed "Ugh fuck. Can we adjust the adjustments? Fuck. They just keep fucking adjusting. It's making me dizzy as fuck!"

Gwyn cocked a brow marking "Hmmm. Let's take a look." She removed her sister's neuro temple piece then quickly tapped at her arm terminal. She reached in her side pocket and pulled out a cord and plugged it into her arm terminal then attached it to her sister's temple port. She tapped at a few buttons, then said "Ok, open your eyes for me." Gwyn was looking at her screen and looking through her sister's eyes. She tapped a few buttons, and the adjusting settled "There. How's that?"

Anna let out a breath as her vision cleared, "Much better. Thank you."

"Just know that you can make these adjustments yourself through your terminal. Your terminal is now connected to your internal port." She looked at her other settings "Everything else looks good. I've even given you special access to the facial recognition network."

Anna shook her head slightly when she saw a small snapshot of her sister, then it read across her lens, Gwendolyn T'Soni-Shepard. No outstanding warrants. "Wow, that's definitely going to take some getting used to."

"Well, you can turn that feature off for now if you like. Customize it to your liking. Here, what you can do is this. Instead of seeing the response on your lens, have it feed to your arm terminal."

Anna nodded "Let's do that for now."

Gwyn nodded as she tapped at her terminal. "Now, let's check your night vision." She looked at her dad. "Can you hit the lights for me, please?"

Shepard nodded, "Yea." He said as he flipped the lights off

Anna grinned as the room turned a light green color and could see everyone plainly. "This is awesome. I see you all as if I had night vision specks on."

"Good. Your lens should accommodate for different lighting. No lights, then full measures kick in. Dim lights and so forth."

"And full-blown sunlight or quick brightness? Will I get a blinding effect."

Gwyn quickly shook her head "No, it acclimates instantly. Unlike Kol Blackstone, you won't have strange glowing eyes. His are lenses that adhere semi-permanent to the eye. The glowing you saw is the tech in the lens activating. Yours, on the other hand, are permanent lenses, and the procedure was similar to that of cataract surgery. Your tech is translucent, and only you can see it. No one will know you have this, and it will pass eye scanners." Gwyn gently touched near her sister's temple "Everything processes through here..." She made a swoop with her finger "... then filters everywhere else. Now try to call me, but just think it."

Anna looked at her sister as she thought her words, and she saw her sister's picture show up on her arm terminal. She smiled as she read Confirm? "Wow, this is amazing, Gwyn."

She nodded, "Whenever you're ready, all this can be switched back to your lens. Unlike everyone else your video calls can be seen on your lens instead of your terminal."

"That's cool."

"Don't worry about damaging it. This device has been tested thousands of times against everything, water, electricity, friction, oil, food, etc. If you have any issues, just call me, and we'll sort it out." She removed her cord from her terminal port then placed her neuro unit in her hand "This can be cloaked, and no one will know you have it on. With it off, your lens should be reading port disconnected, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, that's a safety measure just in case it gets dislodged for whatever reason. Know that your lenses will work without your neuro device or arm terminal, but everything works best when together."

Anna nodded, "Got it."

She looked at her dad then took a breath. "Dad was telling me about Kol and his swift movements. He took several of my ideas and apparently was able to make a working product. What he was using is something I like to call blink. It's a quick teleport, and depending on the distance is how long it takes to recharge. If you blinked from here to the house, it would take let's say ten minutes to recharge to full capacity"

Anna grunted, "That explains the flash movements, but I've seen Nezzie do something similar. Dad's charge is kinda like it too."

Gwyn nodded, "Yes, exactly, and where I got the idea. Dad's charge is fast and full force evasive, but Benezia is more like quick hops."

There are two different versions with and without the draw of biotics. Easier to come up with a working model with someone who has biotics than someone without. This device works with the neurotransmitter. You just tell yourself I want to blink from here to that door, and you're there. You can't blink through objects. Well, not yet..."

"Do I have that?" Asked Anna

"No, but I'll have my version finished to where I want it soon, and I'll have it integrated." She pointed to their dad "He also mentioned that his weapons blew through my armor. I'm pretty irritated about that, and I'm sorry my armor you've come to rely on was unreliable."

Anna shook her head "No, don't blame yourself for what happened to us. Your armor did its job against the weapons you have studied. He had something unknown, and that's not your fault."

She pinched her brow markings as she frowned "I didn't test it against the new weapons we found from the facility. There was no need to, but after Lena analyzed your armor, she found similarities. Whatever he has it's derived from the same product as Dad's weapon."

Shepard brow cocked. "Makes sense. The power from my gun is massive, and whatever he used wasn't as strong as my deathly blast but similar to the regular one. Where the hell did he get that at?"

Gwyn lowered her head "From me..."

Shepard and Anna's headshot over at her "What?"

"I told you I replicated them."

"I thought it was just the stun gun?" replied Shepard

"No, I was able to replicate yours, but I never produced it because it was so deadly. What I made was a gun with a regular blast, and I had a prototype in my office."

"Damn, Gwynne!"

She began to cry, "I'm sorry." She pointed to her sister "This is exactly why I was so upset that day. I was terrified that something like this would happen and it did."

Anna looked at her sister then waved her over "Come here. This is not your fault. It's ok." She said as she hugged her. "Nezzie, mom and Mil went to go take care of that problem anyway."

"Will I get my stuff back?"

Anna laughed, "Gwyn, your stuff is gone, sister."

She pulled away gently as she sniffled, "I know." She let out a breath "I will tell you this I'll have something new for you soon. Something that will withstand those blasts if you ever encounter them again."

She nodded, "Thank you. You guys are the best."

Gwyn smiled, "I have something else for you, and you're the first to test it."

"And what is that?"

"Well…" she tapped at her sister's arm terminal. "You have my newest edition of sonar technology, but I haven't activated it."

Anna scrunched her face, "Huh? Sonar tech…what the fuck?"

Gwyn smiled. "Close your eyes." When she saw her eyes closed, she finished tapping at her arm terminal then slowly walked away. She held up her finger to her mouth then she flipped her hands at them to fan out around the room. As she moved she watched her sister smile then she snapped her fingers in a circle a few times.

"Anna what just happened?" asked Gwyn

My eyes were closed, but I saw you three move. I take that back I faintly saw you move. It was a grainy outline almost but not you, Gwyn. I saw you a tad clearer."

Gwyn nodded. "The bounce of sound gave you that picture. I made more noise therefore my picture was clearer."

Anna let out a breath, "Amazing. Can this be turned off and on?"

"Yes, it's all on your arm terminal."

"Can it be clearer?"

"I'm working on it, but that's the phase it's in for now, but I will let you know when I have something better."

Riley waited until her sister was finished, then said: "How's your new hand feel?"

Anna lifted her newly acquired hand and moved it around, "Like I never lost it thanks to you."

She smiled then softly felt around near the two newly acquired tiny pin size scars on each side of her arm where the machine attached "No irritation or pain?"

"Nope, all good. Everything functions."

She softly ran her finger down her sister's hand, then her fingers "You can feel this?"

"Yep."

She pinched her, and her sister jerked her hand away. "Ow!"

Riley chuckled, "Just checking. Any stiffness or pain in your neck?"

She shook her head as she gently ran hand on the back of her neck "No."

She nodded, "Good. How does everything else feel? Stiff?"

Anna ran her hand down her arms "A hint rougher but not horrendous. With this skin weave, I was expecting sandpaper."

Riley scoffed. "Give me some credit. Even when dad had his done, it wasn't sandpaper, but it's definitely improved since then." She glanced at Gwyn then said "I believe dad wanted to chat for a bit, but I want you to stay one more day in here then you can head home." She pat her leg "I'll see you later."

Anna nodded, "Great! Thank you for everything."

"Anytime." She said as she walked out.

-/

Two days prior, Riley walked into GTS Tech, Gwyn's business, and info her office. A young human woman with brunette hair looked up and smiled at her "Dr. Rileseya, Gwyn said you'd be stopping by."

Riley nodded her head, "Is she busy?"

The young lady looked over at her boss's door then back "She's always busy but I'm sure she'll make time for you. Umm, but she's not in her office at the moment. Let me ring her for you." She pressed a button on her phone "Gwyn, your sister Rileseya is here to see you."

"Oh, perfect timing! Ry, I'm on the restricted floor, in lab room eight. I've sent you access to that floor on your terminal and use my elevator. I'll expect you in no later than ten minutes. No dilly-dallying because it will expire."

Riley smiled at the receptionist. "What if I have to pee?"

"You have restricted access…"

Riley arched a brow marking as she chuckled "I'm kidding. I'm heading there now." She exited her office and made her way to Gwyn's personal elevator, and before she could get there she was knocked down by a man in a hurry.

He gathered his scattered stuff off the floor as he looked around the office quickly "I'm so sorry."

Riley rubbed her shoulder as she grunted then looked at the slender man with glasses "In a bit of a hurry?"

"Umm yea." He said then hurried down the hall.

She picked her self up off the floor and mumbled: "Don't worry about me I don't need help." She brushed her pants off as she said "Goodness." She looked back at the man walking briskly "Rude…" She walked up to the elevator and waved her arm terminal over the scanner then glanced back again "Why does he look familiar?"

She walked off the elevator and down several hallways until you found lab room eight, then scanned her arm terminal. As she walked through the door she called out "Gwyn?" She scanned the massive room to locate her sister then smiled when she popped her head around the corner."

"I'm over here." said Gwyn

"How's the testing coming?"

"I think it's stable. No issues with the latest upgrade."

Riley walked up to her sister and said "Have you decided?"

Gwyn stuck her hands in her lab coat pocket and pulled out a small circular disk with a notch cut out, then another elongated version the size of a nine-millimeter casing with tiny feelers and a small circular end. "Well, I've tested both and they're both stabilized. I just don't know which we should go forward with?"

Riley took them from her hand. "What did you go with for the exterior?"

She pointed to the exterior of both. "Diamond casing but covered in a synthetic protective layer to withstand any internal body reaction." She tapped the disk and said, "This one is roughly about an inch and a quarter in circumference and only millimeters in depth. It fits at the base of the skull where the brain stem and spinal cord connect. It slides in under a vertebra and wraps around the stem. Hence the reason for the notch."

Riley nodded then lifted the other one "And this one?

"Well, that could be inserted in the back, and then it'll be tapped into the new neurotransmitters that will connect to the brain stem. I mean, they'll be both tapping into the neurotransmitter but the setup is different."

Riley scrunched her brow markings as she looked at each one then flipped it over then back. She let out a long breath as she rolled the disk in her hand then said, "This one is basically spinal cord surgery. Your talking about implanting this into the spinal cord and not damaging any of the thousands of nerves surrounding the spine. Not to mention the Biotic amp that could be there." She lifted the other one "This one would be somewhat easier, but it still involves the delicacy of the spine." She shook her head as she briefly closed her eyes "Even if the other one was implanted near the spine and connected like the other. How in the world did you get this to work?"

Gwyn tapped at her arm terminal. "Well, I was able to tap into their neurotransmitter and then into the cortical disk. See, each disk is encrypted with a serial number." She wiggled her fingers then tapped away at her computer "With that serial number I'm able to dial into that person cortical regions of the brain."

Riley cocked a brow marking as she looked at the screen "You've figured out how to map the brain without an MRI? How in the world…"

Gwyn smirked, "Yes, for the most part and it only took twenty years." She pinched the screen then tossed the image on to the wall. "So, with all my research and testing I was able to withdraw the information from the brain."

Riley shook her head slightly. "How in the world did you download…umm copy our entire consciousness, memories, etc. into this?"

She smiled, "Well, you how some asari can extract information forcefully but we all can willingly reveal our entire life to our partner within a sexual meld."

Riley's mouth dropped open "You found a way to duplicate that and program that into this disk?"

Gwyn smiled broadly "That's exactly what I did."

She chewed on her lip, "Goodness Gwyn if anyone figured that out this could be dangerous."

"I know…and no one knows but a tiny amount of people." She held up a disk "They can currently be removed carefully by anyone with medical knowledge. But…" She said as she held up a finger then quickly tapped at her computer "… I'm thinking of installing like a slot…"

Riley began to shake her head then immediately said, "No, do not make this easy for anyone to remove. That just makes it even more dangerous. Can you imagine someone stealing this out of someone then possibly hacking it."

"These are highly encrypted. Besides, it doesn't work that way. I mean yes it downloads like a computer but you can't just withdraw the information from it."

"But yet we asari can do that to a living person."

Gwyn let out a long breath, "I know but not with these."

She scratched the side of her crest. "This project altogether is ludicrous I mean, we're practically jumping bodies, Gwyn."

Gwyn nodded, "I know."

"Ok, and you've tested it and its stable. Now what? Do you plan on using this first on Anna?"

Gwyn gave her a quick side nod "Well, she wanted upgrades and you have to install her transmitter anyway. Right?"

"True, and what happens if this breaks? Is that when whoever gets downloaded inside dies?"

Gwyn scratched the side of her temple. "Yes, because the information will be lost." She bobbed her finger. "But there's always fail safes. We'll have several downloads." She tapped her head "Main copy" tapped the disk "Hard copy on the disk." She touched where a neurotransmitter would be on her temple "Network download transmitter to a secure black box location with multiple cortical disks."

"Cortical disks, huh…"

Gwyn gave a slight side nod, "Yea, because you know these are holding valuable information like data disks."

"So, how do we secure the download? Does it happen every hour on the hour? Once a day?"

"Oh, umm however, the user wants, but yea once a day maybe while you sleep."

"And what happens if you die before that download?" asked Riley

"Umm well, then you revert back to your last download, and everything that happened afterward is lost. We remove your disk and pop it into another body and boot you back up….technically."

Riley ran her hands over her crest. "Goodness, Gwyn, you're speaking of someone never technically dying. Do you understand how this can be a problem?"

"I do, and I don't think we should even be cloning people, but for the sake of mom, this is what I've come up with. If this is something that ever got out and into the galaxy then funding would be astronomical." She lifted the tiny disk "The cost of this tiny disk for any normal person they couldn't even afford it. Let's not even get into the cost of what it is to get a clone made."

Riley looked around the lab. "Wait, how did you get clones made so easily."

Gwyn wrung her hands together and mumbled: "I 3D bio-organically printed them."

"Huh? What was that?"

She let out a long breath and spoke clearer, "I 3D bio-organically printed them."

Her eyes grew wide as her mouth dropped open "Woah wait, you printed a fully grown person?"

She looked down and mumbled, "Yes…"

"Gwyndolyn!"

She threw her hands up "How the hell did you think I was doing this?"

"I thought you were growing them."

"I did in the beginning, but that took way too long."

"Where is this machine?"

She walked over to a large vertical machine that had a metal platform. Slender metal pieces swirled around the length of the machine to the top. Each slender piece of metal was laced with glowing lights. "This is the body scanner." Said Gwyn as she placed her hand on it. They walked to another that was an encased horizontal machine. "This is the printer. It's practically a larger version of the ones you have but modified."

Riley ran her hand down the machine, "Nice."

She touched the wall nearest her and it's obstructed view became clear as it revealed several stacked cubicles of printed bodies. They were lying back against what looked like a lightly padded cell with their legs curled up to their chest. Every few seconds, a flash of light traveled through the body.

Riley's eyes widen as she gazed upon the wall of people "Geezus Gwyn!"

"What? I needed them ready, ok. It takes three days to print a body." She glanced at her sister then said: "It took a while to figure out the printer and they were dying left and right in the beginning and…"

"What the hell did you do with the bodies?" asked Riley

"Well… I deatomotized them." Replied Gwyn

"Holy hell Gwyn! You're mass incinerating people. What the fuck?"

She looked at the clones then back at her sister. "I'm talking about the clones not the test subjects."

Riley placed her hand on her chest, and she heaved "Same fucking thing!" She waved her hand at the bodies "After you print them they are live people."

"Hmm…I don't see it that way. When they're a hundred percent working, then they're people." She waved her hand at them "These are just…empty shells."

She shooked her head, "And if you laid an empty dead shell at a murder scene you'd be in jail."

Gwyn gave a side head nod, "Ok, I see your point."

"Gwynne, we have to be extremely careful with all this tech. Even in the medical field, there are so many precautions and liabilities with tank grown subjects."

"I know the dangers and why no one is allowed in here."

Riley walked up to the closest body in its small cell-like cubby. "What… what is happening here? They're not being held in cryostasis. Aren't they aging like this?"

"They are, but this is electro stimulation; it keeps the muscles and the exterior part of the body from deteriorating. As the body sits for long periods of time it tends to cause bed rot as you know."

Riley nodded, "I do."

"At first, I thought about cryo but I was printing and cycling through the body faster than expected. Cryo is mostly for long term needs and this is just temporary, a holding cell for my test subjects."

"How many people have you cycled through?"

She let out a breath as she ran her hand over her mouth "Too many to count. Printing humans are the easiest, then the rest of the species vary in difficulty." She bobbed her finger "The hardest part is adding in biotics."

Riley closed her eyes slowly as her brow markings lifted "No…no no no no no…you didn't. You figured out how to harvest biotics?"

"Well, if you're going to do it right, then you figure out how to do it all one hundred percent. Why would you bring back an asari without biotics? The technology was already there I just had to figure it out. Auntie Miranda is a prime example of DNA manipulation with added in biotics." She walked to another room and tapped several buttons on a side door panel "Her DNA was the key to unlocking that."

"You went back?"

Gwyn chuckled. "Oh, I've been back several times without mom knowing. I had to study the equipment, the documents, the tech and everything else Miranda had locked away in there. So much knowledge in one place…" She softly tapped at her forehead "…you wouldn't believe what all is there."

Riley walked into the room, and her mouth dropped open "Holy hell Gwyn is that?"

She gave a quick smile, "Miranda…"

"Why did you move her? Mom would flip the hell out if she found out."

She touched the wall as the cell illuminated "She's a clone, tank grown directly from the source." She touched the next panel, and the cell illuminated "This one was scanned then 3D printed." She rubbed her fingers together "You see they're the same but completely different. I found out that when you grow one from the source you get a clone of the original and if they have biotics then you get that as well because it's integrated into the DNA; it's part of you; it's in everything. When you scan, then 3D print one then not so much. I couldn't quite understand why then it hit me. Tank grown is a replica of the original, but a scanned 3D printed one is just a scanned copy with synthetic blood transfusion and the DNA imprinted. A grown clone has different fingerprints but a scanned one is exactly the same except no biotics." She placed her hand on the scanned copy "These are almost like sleeves easily replaceable and you can manipulate them almost like a machine."

"What are you saying? One is better than the other?"

"Precisely." She placed her hands on her chest "The original is one of a kind and never truly replaceable. A tank grown is the next best thing of truly being real because it's grown from scratch." She looked at the scanned copy "But these…they function as they should and just as real but they're stitched together with genetically made material but the fault is it has a half-life." She glanced at her sister "Still human but they deteriorate faster."

Riley pinched her brow markings, "What? So, regeneration has a fault?"

Gwyn shook her head "No, but the chemical make up we're using for this has a half-life of the original." She looked at her sister "Another thing is I've tagged everybody that's been printed with a tiny indicator that tells me this is a sleeve."

Riley let out a breath "A sleeve is that what you're going to call them? Wow, your degrading them as bodies that you can just toss aside."

"Well, they are." She pulled the small disk out of her lab coat pocket. "Once we die this is the only thing that will matter because without this…." She placed her hand on the wall "…then these won't function." She looked at her sister "You see, that's the major difference here. Tank grown are built and ready to go. A clean slate and they awake like a newly born baby right out of the womb. They just need to learn and function just as babies do." She touched the other one "But these…are empty inside and why I call them a sleeve. There's no brain activity, no spark of life and no functionality without a disk. You remove this disk from its sleeve and it will drop to the ground but you take this out of a regular body and it'll keep functioning. These are not the same because that's how I designed it to be."

"Why do it this way then? Why didn't you use the memory machine Miranda told you to use."

Gwyn huffed "I tried to use it, and it didn't work. It fried the brain or it transferred the information over as nonsense. I attempted it many times and it didn't work as its intended. Now what it could do is implant what you want into the brain, one memory, one vision, but not all. Like a mold of what you wanted to start with, then it could learn from there but transferring entire consciousness to another, no. I had to come up with something else without Miranda here to show me how it truly worked. Besides I'm not trying to play God."

Riley chuckled. "Yet here we are." She raised her hands and turned slowly "Right smack in the middle of Frankenstein's lab."

Gwyn grimaced, "I do this mainly for our mother but also for the sake of Miranda."

She looked down as she let out a breath, "I know you do but this will change everything if it ever got out."

"I know, and we'll jump that hurdle when we get to it." Replied Gwyn

"So, Dr. Frankenstein, do you have Anna's stuff ready to go or what?"

Gwyn huffed as she walked out of the room and over to a container "Yes, all her upgrades are right here. She will be the first of our family to receive a cortical disk."

She nodded, then said, "Alright, I should head back and get started." She was about to lift the box then looked over at her sister "Oh, before I forget." She tapped at her arm terminal as she walked back over to her. "Let's talk about this." She said as she opened up a screen.

Gwyn leaned in and looked at the screen, "What's this?"

"Well, Anna was telling me that Kol used some kind of poison or something that crippled her movements."

Gwyn pinched her brow markings "Mmmkk… why are you showing me?"

She scratched the back of her neck "Well, Mil mentioned that Lena made a concoction that hindered biotics for her decades ago."

She jerked her head back. "What?" she slowly looked up at her sister "That's dangerous especially for us…" Her hand clamped on her mouth "Was it stolen and used on Anna?"

Riley shrugged, "I don't know but I don't think this is Lena's. I mean, maybe part of it is but not all of it." She pointed to her screen "I ran this through our system, and some of the ingredients in this arent registering with anything in the galaxy. Which is strange."

"Hmmm? That is strange. Send me that with a sample, and I'll have Lena look at it. She'll pick it apart, down to the molecules."

Riley smiled, and she handed her sister a tiny vial "I know she will and why I brought you a sample." She pointed to her screen "Whatever this is we need an antidote that can undo the effects quickly. According to Anna's shadow she became pale and her body was fighting whatever these foreign substances are. It wasn't deadly but overwhelming and it still lingers."

"Ok, I'll send it over to her, and she'll come up with something."

Riley picked up the case. "Great, I'll see you later at mom's."

"Yea." She replied. She turned and walked back into the room with the two Miranda's. She looked at the Miranda's as she rolled the disk in her hand then said: "Well Miranda I found a possible solution to your problem." She let out a long breath, "Only took twenty-some-odd years. I know you won't approve but I don't know what else to do. Super nanites are too risky and auntie Kathleen told me they dropped the program decades ago. The entire program was scrapped because it was too dangerous and all the test subjects were tracked down and eliminated. The only functional super nanites our within our family, and I didn't want to recreate them." She let out a breath "Now, the trick is to convince mom to wake you without telling her about this program."


	46. Turn of Events

**Ch 46 – Turn of Events**

 **Armali, Thessia – T'Soni-Shepard Estate. 2310CE**

Vilio Edoze, Liara's ex-commando, sat in her sky car, hovering quite a distance away from the T'Soni Estate as she thought long and hard about her next move. She glanced over at her sister when she made a few noises. "You're right, I should just go in and talk to her." She blinked several times as she rubbed her hand on her thigh then said, "Goddess... I'm walking into my death." Her sister made a few noises and Vilio huffed, "You don't think so? Yea well, you don't know Liara like I know Liara." She rolled her eyes then mumbled, "Look at me, talking to myself and you're oblivious to what's about to happen." She took several deep breaths then flew into there air space and the moment she did, she received an audio transmission.

"You are in a private and restricted air space, and you must leave immediately as we have no appointments on their schedule today. Do you copy?"

She exhaled then replied, "I copy. I don't have an appointment, but I need to speak with Liara."

"I'm sorry if you don't have an appointment, then we must ask you to leave." replied a commando.

She closed her eyes then look down at the small guard tower near the landing pad "It's extremely important that I speak with Liara. If not, Liara, then possibly Shay?" She waited a brief moment and she knew that by mentioning Shay, that shit was about to hit the fan.

The commando quickly replied, "Who is calling upon our mistress and our major?"

She couldn't even get her full name out before several weapons raised from different sections of the perimeter as the commando was setting her demands. "Set this vehicle down, and if you attempt anything, then we will blast you out of the sky!"

She rose her hands directly above her steering wheel. "Ok ok.. easy. Please don't shoot! I'm here to cooperate. I'm going to set the car down." She slowly lowered her hands and tapped at a few buttons to set the car down then lifted the door and slowly rose her hands. When the door was completely lifted, she saw several asari with weapons raised then one stepped forward and firmly said, "Get out! Stand where we can see you clearly."

She stepped out of her vehicle and further on to the landing pad. She grunted when someone hit her with the butt of a weapon on her back as someone said. "Get down on the ground, you fucking traitor!"

She knelt down, then laid down on the ground, "I'll comply just don't shoot me."

"Shut up and wait until Shay gets here until you speak."

Vi laid there for a while until she heard someone walk up. She closed her eyes when she heard her voice, her ex-lovers voice, and she missed it. "Vi, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked Shandri

"Do I need to continue to lay on the ground, or can I get up and speak to you?" Replied Vilio

Shay let out a breath, "You can get up."

Vi stood then brushed off her clothes. At first, she couldn't look at her because she didn't want to look into those eyes, eyes that used to be just for her. A heart she knew she broke. An asari she loved dearly and knew loved her deeply for decades. Her eyes focused on the ground, and she slowly looked up at her and into her eyes and they were cold. She looked down then back at her "I'm sorry—"

She quickly rose her hand, and plainly said, "Don't. Why are you here? Do you want to die?" She asked, then pointed to the house. "Liara is here. Shepard is not."

"I know she will never forgive me."

"She? You mean they will never forgive you. It's not just her but the whole damn family, Vi." She waved her hand around at the commandos then herself. "Us...me."

She looked down, "I will accept my fate with Liara."

Shay shook her head "It's not just Liara you need to worry about."

She nodded slightly, "I know…"

Shay looked at her then toward the car when she heard noises, "Who is with you?"

Vilio looked back at the car, "Oh, umm, my sister."

"You found her?" asked Shadri

"I did. She's ummm, not all there anymore."

"You think Liara will help you with that after everything that you've done." Replied Shay

She shrugged slightly as she let out a breath, "Liara is my only option, and I have information that I know she'll want."

Shay stepped closer to her and softly said: "You broke my heart and theirs."

"I didn't want to. I had no choice."

"No, you had a choice, and it was stupid." She took a heavy breath "You were supposed to protect this family, and you gave it away to the enemy. I trusted you, they trusted you, we all did. I looked Liara dead in her face and said your top crew would NEVER betray you but you did. You made me look like a damn fool!"

She scrunched her face as tears began to fill her eyes, and she leaned into her ex-lover then murmured, "Shay…"

She shook her head, "Don't. You want to speak with her then go right ahead, but I will NOT protect you from her."

-/

Vilio stood outside Liara's office door and began to chew on her nail as she waited. Her heart was beating rapidly as she had no idea what Liara would do to her. She began to softly mumble, "Oh my god, she going to fucking kill me. This is such a bad idea..." She watched as Shandri walked into her mistress's office. She peeked around the door frame and saw Liara working away at her computer as she sat at her L shaped desk.

"Liara, I have someone who needs to speak with you." Said Shandri

Liara's eyes peeked over her monitor for a brief moment then looked down at her arm terminal then over at her office line "I'm not showing any calls on hold."

Shandri cleared her throat, "You have a visitor, ma'am."

Liara pinched her brow markings as she placed her recently bitten sandwich down. She tapped at her data terminal to look at her calendar as she finished chewing then replied, "I don't have any appointments today. Did I miss something?"

Shay shook her head. "No ma'am, this was unexpected but I felt you would want to take this one."

She leaned back in her chair as she licked the glob of mustard from the corner of her mouth "Hmmm. Ok, bring them in." She said as she looked down at her shirt then brushed the crumbs away. "Oh, and who is here?" she asked as she wiped her mouth and leaned forward.

Shay let out a breath, "Vilio is here, ma'am."

Liara arched a brow marking as she rose from her chair when Vilio walked into her office. "Vi, long time no see as you are obviously… not dead."

Vi stood at parade rest near Liara's desk, and her heart began to beat faster. "Yes, ma'am. I come with news that might interest you." Her eyes widen at the speed she moved and was now looking down at vengeful eyes. She could no longer feel her feet touching the ground and she was grabbing at Liara's glowing hand that was now wrapped around her throat.

Liara's words were hot as she spoke, "How dare you come back here? I should kill you here and now!"

Vilio groaned when her body hit the nearest wall. She didn't dare make any fast movements as she knew Liara would take it as fighting back, and it would only enrage her more. Her hands hovered over her head as she spoke, "I know and there's nothing I can say or do to make up for what I did. I deserve every bit of whatever you do to me but I have news you must see and hear."

Liara looked her over as her eyes burned with anger. She took a deep breath, then said, "Get up." She backed away as she said, "First, I want you to tell me why. Why didn't you say something?"

She slowly got up then lowered her head, "I was scared mistress. I didn't know who was amongst the Eclipse in your crew. They had my info and said if I alerted you, then they would have killed her."

She turned on her heel then placed her hands on her desk "You could have come to me directly!"

"I didn't know what to do."

Liara shook her head, "You hurt us…all of us. I trusted you, and you betrayed us all."

"I know, and I can't change what I did. I hope one day you can forgive me and my ignorance."

Liara pushed off the desk as she said, "I may forgive you one day, but Shepard and Miranda are a different story. His brother is dead and her husband is dead because of you! Children have lost their father all because of you."

She pinched her brow markings as she winced "Alex's death was—"

Liara rose her finger swiftly. "Don't you dare! Your ignorance and betrayal got him killed. If you would have just come to me and said I need help with my sister, then this all could have been avoided."

Her lip quivered as she spoke, "I'm sorry..."

Liara quickly replied, "Sorry? The trauma you put us through! Years of therapy!" She let out a breath then said: "So, much heartache Vi."

Vi wiped the tears that were trailing down her face. "Mistress, I have no words to express the tear in my heart from the ripple effects of what I've done." She waved her hand at them "I know of the heartache as I've lost my family, my friends and my lover. All for my sister, who is currently lost in her own mind and as I've said before, I accept the consequences."

Liara nodded as she just looked at her then gave a slight grunt "What's done is done. There's no changing that." She walked around her desk and sat down "What do you have for me?"

"Before we begin, there's someone I want you to meet." She looked back at Shay, and Shay nodded at her, then turned and opened the door. She whispered, "Come in."

Liara looked at the young blue asari with her head down, and her hands clamped together. "Who is this?" asked Liara

Vilio placed a hand on the Asari's shoulder, "My youngest sister Betara and she is why I betrayed you all. You are all my family, and I should have come to you but I couldn't have her lost in Jona's horrific world. It took me a decade to find her. Easier after you all took care of Jona but the damage was already done. She's been living in a special home for the last several decades and I almost feel as if everything I did was for nothing…" she said as her voice cracked

Liara furrowed her brow markings as she noticed the young asari's fingers twitch as she began to mumble incoherent words. She looked at Vi as her frothy words released from her mouth, "Are you wanting my sympathy?"

Vi opened her mouth, then closed it at her sheer coldness then said, "No, ma'am. I..."

"You what? Hmm? Want to show me how your sister is worse off than Milizkia or Shepard?"

She shook her head "No ma'am, it's just—"

"It's just what?" She hissed, "You come here to provide me with information, but yet you want to show me your sister first because you want me to feel bad for you?"

Vi looked at Shay then back at Liara. "I'm sorry... I didn't come to you before, but I do now."

Liara scoffed. "Because you want my help?"

Vi pinched her brow markings as she looked at Liara, then she glanced at her ex-lover. She shook her head slightly, "I... I... knew asking was going to be difficult, but I assumed if I brought you this pertinent information that maybe you could look passed my error to help my sister."

Liara arched a brow when Betrea started rocking in place and began to twitch, "What's wrong with her?"

Vi shrugged, "Who knows, but she didn't use to do this before. She hasn't spoken anything coherent since I found her. The doctors say that's it's a combination of terror, trauma, overuse of drugs, mental damage and who knows what else."

Liara pinched her brow markings slightly as she thought of Milizkia and her struggle after Benezia stopped helping her. How much worse it could have been if she didn't make it bearable for her. Mili was an acting drug user for years during her time with Jona but Betara was forced, injected probably. So many things Mili was obligated to do in her time amongst the Eclipse and the horrible things Betara was forced to do. She closed her eyes briefly at the memory of the emptiness and soulless humans and asari they found when they searched for Mili. She looked over at Vilio when she addressed her "Mistress? For the information, I'm going to give you. I'm asking for help for my sister, please."

Liara clamped her eyes as her kind generosity outweighed her hateful scorn. "Vi… I will provide whatever help your sister may need with or without the information but preferably with." She looked at Shay, "Shay, call Dr. Caliix and have her scan her, and let's see what we can do to get her better. Call Ry if need be…"

Shay nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Liara looked at Vilio. "Now, tell me about this information that you have that's so important."

Vilio nodded, "Thank you, kindly ma'am. I'll begin with the Eclipse leader."

"Yes, I know of the shift in leadership. Serey Lotora, what about her?"

"I've been monitoring the Eclipse for the last eight… almost nine decades." She looked at Liara, "I've actually been one of your secret informants for T'Soni Analytics, but this I had to bring to you personally."

Liara leaned back in her chair as she steepled her finger, then said, "So far, Vi, you've told me nothing that I don't already know." She slowly leaned her chair forward as she coolly said: "Get to the point."

She cleared her throat, "Ummm…The new leader of the Eclipse, you know personally."

Liara pinched her brow markings as she looked at Shay then back at Vilio, "Do I?" She replied as she slowly swirled her index finger and her thumb together. Her fingers stopped as she stared at Vilio. "Well, let's not keep me in suspense, keep going."

"Oh, ummm, right. She's been the leader for the last seven years." Vi pointed to Liara's vid wall, "May I?"

She nodded, "Go ahead."

Vi tapped at her Omni tool then swiped her info up on to the wall, and it displayed a purple asari "Serey Lotora, a vicious asari just like her mother. You might recognize her as Jeserie T'Seius."

Liara's mouth dropped open, and she stood as her eyes squinted. She stared at the asari then looked at the black lace that covered eighty percent of her face and crest "No... Jes took the Eclipse? How long has she been a member of their crew?"

Vi nodded. "She's been in the Eclipse for the last twenty-two years and her mother brought her in. She played the part and excelled in rank just as Mili did with precision and timing. I'm guessing Aria helped her with the ropes and how to do what and when. She was nowhere near as quick and talented as Mili, but she got want she wanted in time. She waited for the perfect moment to strike down Jaime and the Eclipse cheered when she did."

Liara scoffed. "How stupid could they be? This defeats the whole purpose of maintaining the death of Milizkia T'Loak, locking away Camillia Tourneau, and using the T'Seuis family name." She shook her head then continued, "What the hell are they thinking? If anyone ever finds out who she really is, then it could put Mili in danger."

Vilio nodded, "I know and it doesn't help that Jeserie is the spitting image of her mother. You could put the same markings on her face as Aria and she could pass as her."

She gave a quick side nod, "Very true. Anyone with half a brain has to know that is Aria's daughter." Liara bobbed her finger "Now I understand why she never put markings on her face. She was waiting for direction from her mother. She can take up the T'Loak name but Mili is the only one that can strike her from the lineage." She grunted as she grimaced, "… and she will need to in order to maintain secrecy." She let out a breath as she shook her head "Mili is going to be...upset and to think she thought she saved her from that life."

Vilio flipped to more information then pointed to Kol Blackstone, and before she could speak, Liara did "Kol Blackstone."

Vi nodded, "Yes, I saw the event that went down at Alcazar. You didn't—"

Liara nodded, "I know he's not dead, and I know that's Cameron Alexander Shepard."

"Ok, so you're up to speed there." She pointed to Jess then Kol. "These two…are lovers."

Liara's eyes grew wide. "What? Please tell me you're kidding. They're brother and sister."

She shook her head, "No, but you know it doesn't work that way." Vi tapped at her Omni tool, "Now to the interesting part."

"Because this isn't interesting enough. What else is there?"

"This..." she said as she swiped the info to the wall. "Ilos. They visit it frequently."

Liara smiled "Please tell me you have something because I've been dying to know what they have found."

Vi looked at Shay and smiled then looked back at Liara. "They take the Conduit there. When you arrived at Alcazar two years ago. I followed them there and let me tell you, they were in a hurry to leave. They were terrified of what you all were going to do to them if you found them."

"Is there a crew on Ilos?"

"Surprisingly, there's not, but I'm assuming it's because they don't want to alert anyone of their presence. I'm going to assume they're monitoring it though."

"What's there?" asked Liara

"Oh, you're are never going to believe what's there." She pinched at her omni tool screen then tossed it on the wall "This."

Liara scrunched her brow markings as she walked closer to the screen and looked at the familiar ruin. "I've seen similar ruins like this before."

"Have you?"

Liara ran her hand over her mouth as she said, "mmHmm… In my early years of college. I traveled to many historical sites." She lifted her hand "Sites such as these with unanswered questions of Why, Who, and What. No one knew what it was and thought it was just a display of boulders or other things. There were other mysterious sites with similarities but not exactly like this." She thought to herself as she looked at the vid-wall. _How many did you find in your adventures, Cam?_ She glanced at a picture of Miranda then quickly tapped at her arm terminal and typed _Seek out Cameron's unique adventure sites. Check video logs. Begin with Dead Man's Hallow._

"After your fight with them, I carefully followed them there. Extremely difficult when they have varren with them. I had to stay back at a significant distance and almost lost them. I don't know what it is exactly, but the two of them went into this slither in the wall and only Lotora came out. I went back in after she left to inspect the area and there was nothing but this. But—"

"What is the significance of this? Where on Ilos is this item?" asked Liara

She looked at Liara. "I'm getting to that, and this is a ways outside the city in a crack within the side of an enormous planetary wall. Mistress, I heard them talking while I was in there. Their voices echoed throughout the cave. They want to bring you in but he's struggling to forgive."

Liara scrunched her face as she curled her lip, then snarled, "Struggling to forgive?" She paused then scoffed, "He beat his father then his sister almost to death, and he's struggling to forgive?"

Vilio looked down, then said, "That's what I heard."

She grunted, "I find that hard to believe. These two have acted against us, and they will be forever exiled from this family. They are my bondmate's children and I will do nothing to them but when Benezia finds out, she will feel otherwise." Liara closed her eyes briefly "Goddess, how do I wake Miranda to this?"

"I'm sorry." Replied Vilio. She paused briefly, then continued, "They don't quite understand what it is. She said this was more than a relay. That he'd be gone for months and to be careful of the unknown and boy is she right about that."

She pinched her brow markings at her words, "More than a relay?" Liara gasped. "They found another relay of some type?" she pointed to the vid wall "This… this is it isn't it?"

She nodded, "It's something…"

"Do you have any idea where it goes?" asked Liara

She shook her head "No, unlike the regular mass relays, this one needs to be activated somehow. Anyone that goes through is not shown the process. You're blindfolded until you get to the destination."

Shay looked at Liara "Mistress, the artifacts Benezia found and that he stole from Gwyn."

Liara pulled at her bottom lip, "Do you think?"

Shay shrugged, "It's a possibility."

Vi rose her finger "There's more." She pinched her screen on her omni tool and threw the info on the wall. "There's a new company called Oveo Inc."

Liara nodded, "Yes, I've heard of it. They're a mining company of some sort. What about it?"

Vi scoffed. "Yes, you could say that. This new company is the Obsidian Void, Eclipse, and Omega. They are working together and this company is their way of doing that under wraps to avoid conflict in order to get supplies and to do what they need to do."

Liara's eyes flashed then cocked her head. "Interesting… this company came to my attention for possible funding but the board denied their request."

"Well, maybe you should follow up on that request." Replied Vilio

Liara tapped her finger on her lips, "Maybe I should."

"They have been mining the belt for the last six years."

Liara pinched her brow markings "Asteroid belt mining?" she said as she grabbed her data terminal and began to tap away at it."

Vilio nodded, "Yes, but not sure why. Minerals or something, but it's important."

"Minerals?" Replied Liara as she shook her head, "No, the main reason to truly mine asteroids is for water. Yes, they have other minerals, but they contain massive amounts of water. Crystalized, of course, then that is broken down and purified. The asteroid belts have billions upon billions of gallons worth of water."

"Water ma'am?" asked Shay

"Yes, and not many people know that, but it's a viable option if our galaxy ever begins to run low on water because, without water, we are all dead. We as a galaxy cannot function without it, period. Our bodies require it and we need it to create air. Air for the non-atmospheric stations such as the Citadel." She looked at her data terminal "In our current situation, we are substantially well off on our water resources especially with the recycling of waste and purifying. Now, we currently export and import water to certain areas of the galaxy due to those areas having water constraints. Omega, Alcazar, Citadel and numerous other planets and space stations, but there is currently no need to mine for it on asteroids when there are frozen planets that are easier to deal with."

Vi rose her brow markings. "You know all this, how?"

Liara smirked, "Because I'm a partner with Water and Air Corp. They are a highly profitable business. They came to me many years ago for a loan to build a new facility. I told them I'd provide the loan if and only if they made me a partner." She smiled. "So, I know all about the air and water business. The question is, why are they mining for a resource that doesn't need it?"

"Well, obviously it's because they're going around Water and Air and obtaining it themselves. Whatever they're doing, they're taking it through the relay."

Liara smirked, "Wherever they went is in need of water, and they're selling it. That's the only reasonable option. That and they must also need local currency…"

"Massive amounts of shipments and people have gone through. Liara, it's not just mercenaries, and I would say almost the opposite. I'm guessing maybe a couple hundred people or more." She sent more info on the wall then Liara looked over and read the flyer as Vi said, "Opportunity. People in need jumped at it. The lower class was easy to round up for workers. Workers for the belt. Workers to build. People to keep order and to provide protection. The struggle were the professionals."

Liara rubbed her fingers together as she scrunched her eyes then said: "They're colonizing…" She looked at Vi, "Please tell me you went through."

Vi smiled, "I have."

Liara's brow markings shot up "And?"

She blinked several times as she slowly shook her head "They've discovered a whole different planetary system."

Her mouth dropped open, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "There are creatures there I've never seen before and a different species they trade with."

Liara smiled as she ran her hands over her crest as she excitedly replied, "Unbelievable! Do you have any idea where you might have been?"

She shook her head as she shrugged. "I never went off-planet, but I would say a cluster somewhere… ummmm Andromeda, maybe?"

Her eyes flashed, "Andromeda? That's over 2.5 million light-years away." She quickly tapped at her arm terminal. "That's roughly… six hundred…and thirty-four years away. The Andromeda initiative is still in transit there, and you're telling me you've been there and back?"

Vilio gave a quick shrug. "I've been somewhere and back, that's all I know. Without an astrophysicist to tell me where I've been, I have no idea, but I know the stars are ones I've never seen before. I could have been closer than Andromeda or further away. Liara nothing of ours works there, nothing. So, I know it's not in the Milky Way galaxy. I know that for a fact."

Liara cocked her head to the side "Nothing works? Like how do you mean? Communication?"

"Yes, our omni tools don't work there. They've built their own network there, but it doesn't travel back here. Once you walk through, you are cut off to this galaxy." She pulled out a clear rectangular hand terminal and placed it on Liara's desk "These are what's used there and only these."

Liara gasped as she picked the clear hand terminal up and looked it over. "These are Gwynne's. I remember her telling me a company purchased a massive amount of them a few years back." She took a breath "Omni tools were never meant to be for the civilians but were dumbed down for them. They are too expensive, and our companies have heard that time and again over the decades. Gwyn thought it would be a good idea to go backward in tech in order to supply a cheaper way of communication." Liara pointed to the hand terminal "These have been on the market for the last…six years I believe maybe longer. Her company was praised by the lower class because these are a mere fraction of the cost of an omni tool but she was ripped by the companies that build the omni tools." Liara picked up the hand terminal "These are easier to break than an omni tool. Easier to lose because you have to keep up with it unlike an omni tool."

Vi nodded. "Therefore, they're constantly being purchased?"

"Exactly. They're made of some sort of polycarbonate material, and they work off her network. Omni tools are being phased out, and these are the new thing." Liara pulled her hand terminal out of her cloaked arm sleeve then said, "This is the newest one she gave me. Different than that one of course. Mine has the same abilities as an omni tool but requires accessories to do what an omni tool does. Such as a cloaking holder if you want that option." Liara bent her hand terminal "Mine is flexible in order to easily bend around the arm." She touched the other hand terminal "This one is one of the first models that came out or a basic model." Liara slid her data tablet terminal toward Vilio "What about this. Do they use these as well?"

Vi nodded, "Yes, but only the higher-ups."

Liara nodded, "These have practically replaced the datapad. These are called data terminals and come in various sizes, Terminals being Gwyn's word to differentiate between other companies. These can work with each other. No need to send a message to someone standing nearby; you just swipe it to them. In a company board meeting, you can just swipe to every terminal in the room on the network. Her network is everywhere now in this galaxy."

Shay tapped at her temple, and Liara nodded. Her hand came up to her temple, and she dislodged her transmitter "What about this? Do you see anyone with this?"

Vi nodded "Yes, only Kol and Jess have these, but they're not cloaked like yours. What are they?"

"They are neurotransmitters. Also, integrated into Gwyn's network and highly expensive." Liara looked at Shay then at Vi. "Is Gwyn part of this project, and she's not aware? I know my Gwynne and she would have told me."

Vi shook her head "I'm not sure ma'am. I'm going to assume someone from her company is working with them if her network is needed for these to function."

Liara quickly narrowed her eyes as she said, "I see. I'll call Gwyn about this."

Shay looked over at Liara, staring at the pictures and info on the wall. She smirked, "Your mind is about to explode, isn't it? You want to hop on a ship and go there. Don't you?"

She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips "Yes! This is a monumental find. Of course, I want to go!" She shook her head, then said, "But how?"

Shay placed a hand on her shoulder "I know you'll find away."

"One last thing." She swiped more information on the screen, "T'Seius Corp is a part of this project."

Liara's head jerked back, "What? Are you sure?"

"Positive. Her name is on every piece of machinery."

Liara scrunched her face then tapped at her arm terminal. She paced the room then tapped the side of her leg as she waited for her daughter to answer.

"Hi, mom." Answered Benezia

Liara gave a quick smile, "Nezzie. I need to speak with you and Mil. Is she around?"

"Yes, she is." She said as she waved her bondmate over, "Babe, mom needs to speak with us."

Mil walked over "Hey, mom. What can we do for you?"

"I just sent both of you some information, and I want to know if you knew anything about it." said her mother.

Milizkia grabbed her data terminal when it dinged. "Yes, I know about this. We approved of this project..." She looked at Benezia. "I don't know… what was it like Umm six years ago? She looked back at Liara, "Why?"

"Why?" Liara huffed as she swiped the feed from her arm terminal on to the wall "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

Benezia scrunched her brow markings as did Mili. "Why would we need to tell you about the businesses we conduct?"

Liara's eyes flashed "Are you serious? A project of this magnitude, and you didn't want to involve me or even care to tell me about it!"

Mili looked at Benezia then Liara as her hands rose. "Ok, hold up. We didn't know you would be this upset about it. My mother came to me and told me she was investing in some new company called Oveo inc. They needed machinery for mining and were constructing new buildings for a surveying team. She thought the T'Seius construction company was the perfect company to send their way and to make money. They gave of us x amount of money to rent the machinery, and we also get ten percent of whatever is found. I didn't think much of it. All the paperwork panned out. I don't understand what the problem is."

"Oveo inc, huh?" Said Liara with an arched brow marking.

"Mom, What the hell is this about?" snipped Benezia

Liara quickly replied, "Well, obviously, you two are in the blind about this!"

"Apparently. So, what do you know that we don't." Asked Benezia

"You two are providing equipment for this "new" company Oveo inc, which is The Obsidian Void, Eclipse, and Omega."

Their heads jerked back, "What?"

"Yes, from the information I have, they're mining for water in the asteroid belts then transporting it off galaxy."

Benezia blinked several times then quickly said: "I'm sorry, did you say off galaxy?"

Liara nodded, "Yes, off galaxy!"

"Woah, how? where?" Asked Benezia

"I just found out a few minutes ago by Vilio. She's been to this new place. They're getting there by some galaxy relay on Ilos. Those artifacts we found could have possibly opened that door."

"I knew it! I had a feeling it was something important..." replied Benezia excitedly.

"So, my mother lied to me?" Grumbled Mili

"No, she just didn't tell you the whole truth. They are mining for water in the belts, and they are building for a surveying team or maybe even colonizing."

Benezia scoffed, "Unbelievable and by THEM none the less."

"I know," replied her mother. She paused for a brief moment then let out a breath as she leaned on her desk "Mil, there's something you need to know."

"And what is that?" asked Milizkia

"Jessie is the leader of the Eclipse."

Mil eyes flashed. "What!"

She nodded, "She's been a sister for the last twenty-two years and leader for the last seven." She let out a breath, "There's something else..."

"And what the hell is that?" snapped Milizkia

"Cameron is Kol Blackstone, the leader of The Void."

Benezia's face fell, and she took several ragged breaths as tears began to build in her eyes and she held on to the word then released it softly "What…" She scrunched her face as pain trickled through her heart "He... hurt Anna... and Dad?"

Liara nodded slowly. "Yes... he is caught up in this rage with what his mother did. Shepard was…extremely crushed when he found out. He mentioned that Cameron is taking some sort of drug or something that probably impairing his mind."

"He beat Anna because he thought she never liked him, but he's wrong. That's just her way of hard love. She'll be heartbroken when she finds out." She paused, then looked at her mother "That's why you wanted me to stop that day. You thought I killed him."

She nodded, "Yes…" She glanced at Mili. "Jessie is working with him on this whole operation."

Benezia rubbed her hand over her heart as she murmured, "Our own family… betrayed us."

Mili grimaced as she took a few steps away, "Goddamn it, Jessie."

Benezia followed her bondmate then leaned against her back "I won't do anything to her…"

She grunted, "nMmm I know you better than that but thank you for saying it."

Benezia pulled away from her bondmate, "I won't unless she gives me a reason to..." she looked at her mother, "Who else is involved?"

Liara began to tear up as she slowly shook her head. Benezia arched her brow markings at her, then she closed her eyes when she placed her face in her hands as her shoulders dropped "Sam..."

Liara quickly replied, "Nezzie...we're not for certain."

Her hurt instantly turned into hate as she flared her nostrils, "Damn her! Mom, she's the only one that's worked at every one of our major company's. She's their fucking inside person! So, don't cover for her! We handle this NOW! Bring her ass in along with every sister. We will gather at the estate, and there WILL be a punishment."

"Please don't be rash."

"Don't be rash? Are you fucking kidding me?" She quickly swiped her hand in front of her "I'm done with her! She could have gotten me killed decades ago and now Dad and Anna. No, fuck her!"

"Nez—"

"No, mom! She did this to all of us! Do you know how pissed off and hurt the others are going to be? Gwyn was devastated when her precious stuff was stolen. Millions of credits worth of equipment were stolen from us and all because of Sam..." she paused then looked at her mother "Mother, she knows about Miranda and the facility. Everything we know is in jeopardy! The facility, our businesses, where we all live, our family home….everything. Our enemies know us very well. They know the layout of our estate and how many commandos we have. They have leverage on how we operate and how we think. So, be ready when they decide to infiltrate us!"

Liara's face dropped, and her heart began to beat faster "They wouldn't..."

She scoffed, "Yea, right. Cam, I get it; he's fucked up and trying to play out his issues through violence. Jessie, shit, she's wanted to be her mother ever since she was born." She shook her head, "But Sam? She doesn't fucking know which way is up. She's always been a follower and getting strung around but some idiot. That's her damn problem, she can never see through the damn fog of idiocy in her brain. She doesn't do it out of spite or hate, mother. She does it because Cam asked her to, and she doesn't want him to be angry with her. But apparently, she doesn't care what we think. She obviously doesn't THINK about the consequences of her actions. She a goddamn entitled, lazy, worthless little shit and she thinks that her I'm sorry and her I didn't know bullshit will get her out of this. Well, fuck that!"

Liara pumped her hands out in front of her as she replied, "Ok ok!" She turned to Shay, "Shay, get Teyr and a crew to find out if she's on planet or off and have them bring her to me. Tell Ty to not call Nori for a heads up. I want her crew to just show up. If she's deeply involved, I don't want her to have a chance to alert Kol or to run. As soon as you're done, get a crew over to the facility to check on Miranda."

Shay nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Liara pulled at her lip as her mind raced then looked at Benezia. Then her daughter spoke gently. "Mom, something needs to be done about this. Kol is vengeful, and his goal is to obviously do harm to this family. We can not allow her to continue to help him. Her continued actions will bring this family down."

She let out a long breath as she closed her eyes briefly "I know and I have to think about this. Do me a favor and call your sisters and have them come to the house. Inform them of a family meeting and that I need to speak with everyone. I will make my announcement to everyone tonight or whenever Sam is on property."

Benezia nodded, "Ok. I'll see you later."

—/

Teyr and three other commandos arrived at Samreya's highrise condominium. She walked up to the door and hit the security button. A dark purple asari appeared on the security display "Hello? Oh, Ty! This is unexpected. Just a second and I'll let you in." Said Nori, Sam's shadow.

Ty walked through the door as Nori walked up and glanced at the other commandos. "Umm, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"We're here to retrieve Sam and to bring her back to the estate at the request of Lady Liara. Where is she?" Teyr said sternly

She glanced over at her door then replied: "Ummm, she's occupied at the moment."

Ty arched a brow marking and firmly said: "Well, go get her or we will."

She looked around at all of them "Ok, can I ask what this is about? By your tone, it sounds like she's in trouble."

Ty grimaced, "Nori, you're her shadow; you should know what this is about, and if you don't, then your lack of duty will be reprimanded. I honestly hope you know nothing of what she's done because if you do then your sentence will be grave and carried out by Lady Liara or worse Benezia."

Her eyes flashed, "Wait, what? Look, I knew, but I honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Ty's brow markings shot up as she spat out, "You didn't think it was that big of a deal? Are you fucking ignorant!" She pointed to her, then looked at one of the commandos "Restrain her." She glanced at the other two commandos, "You two retrieve Sam." Ty walked over to Nori "Nori, by acknowledging your involvement you have been charged with the betrayal of The T'Soni family, numerous accounts of theft and severe harm to the General and Annabelle T'Soni."

Her eyes were wide, and her mouth gaping "What? No, no, no ... what? I didn't even know she had anything to do with all that." Her breaths became quick, "Oh my god...wait, please... I swear I had nothing to do with any of that. What I was referring to is the relationship with Thomas Crispin."

Ty quickly looked over at the two commandos and said: "Wait!" She looked back at Nori, "Thomas Crispin?" She pointed to the room, "Is he in there?"

Nori shook her head "No, but he was here several weeks ago."

Ty shook her head. "Nori, this is going to be bad for you. How could you not know what she's been doing?"

Nori wept. "I don't listen to her phone calls. Everything else is her normal routine. Shopping, hanging out with her friends, partying, going out, and very rarely work."

Ty tapped at her arm terminal and rang Lady Liara. "Mistress, we are here and about to retrieve Sam, but some information has come up that you must know. Sam has been conversing with Thomas Crispin. It could be nothing but could be something."

Liara flared her nostrils "Bring my daughter and Nori back here on the double the others are arriving. I will get to the bottom of this." She replied before she ended the call.

Nori looked up, "The others are arriving? What others?"

Ty looked at Nori and said, "This is an immediate family gathering. If for some miraculous reason, they don't kill you, then you will probably be released and marked. Your servitude as a family protector will be over. Being released from a high standing family such as a T'Soni will be ever damaging to your record, and no family will ever bring you in as a protector."

Nori ran her hands over her crest as she cried, "Oh my god...I need to speak with Lady Liara or Shay. Please...I need to explain."

The nearest commando grabbed her hands and clamped biotic cuffs on her as Teyr replied, "Lady Liara will hear and see your side of the story when we get there. If she refuses to hear your story, then you will be placed in a holding cell at the estate until she does."

The other two commandos walked up to Sam's door and pounded on it; then, one yelled, "Samreya T'Soni! We are here to retrieve you. Stop whatever it is you're doing. If you're not dressed, then get dressed and exit immediately. You have thirty seconds to comply, then we override this lock and forcefully retrieve you."

Sam exited quickly with her robe on and saw her shadow in biotic cuffs and frantically said: "What the fuck is this?"

Ty walked up to her, "Get dressed now!"

She crossed her arms "How about you get the hell out of my place!"

Ty flared her nostrils then pointed to her, "Retrain her how she is." She walked into her room and looked at the young yellow-haired male in her bed, "Get dressed and get out!"

Sam pulled at her restraints, "Ow! Are you fucking kidding me? My mother will hear about this!"

Ty smirked, "Your mother is the one who sent us." She swiped at Sam's temple and removed her neuro piece, then removed her arm terminal."

She jerked her head back "What the fuck? You're just going to take my things? I'm so fucking telling my mom about this!"

Teyr shook her head as she rolled her eyes, then said, "Samreya T'Soni, by order of Lady Liara, you are being placed under restrictive care until further notice. We will be escorting you back to the estate where you will wait until further proceedings."

She pinched her brow markings and replied, "Restrictive care? Further proceedings? What the—" her face dropped as she stopped mid-sentence, and her heart began to race when she finally realized that what she's done caught up to her. Her breathing picked up, "I need to talk to my mother." She jerked at her restraints, "I want to talk to my mother now!"

The two commandos grabbed each side of her arm and lead her forward, then Teyr spoke, "You will speak to her when she's ready to speak to you. If you don't settle down, then I will put you out."

She shrieked as she began to cry, "No, no, no, wait! You don't understand…" Her eyes went wide when she saw a small medical type gun get placed against her arm "What the fuck is that?" Her body went limp when the small gun hissed.

—/

Samreya walked into her mother's living room and instantly saw all of her sisters then her mother standing as they waited for her to arrive. Sam instantly said "Mom—"

Liara quickly rose her hand, "Don't speak until I am finished. Samreya T'Soni, you've been brought here because you have been accused of severe betrayal to this family. It began several decades ago when you conspired with Thomas Crispin on the capture and removal of Benezia's blood. Which those actions were never completed because she found out and killed them all."

Sam quickly replied, "I didn't—"

"Not another word!" Demanded Liara. She glared at her "Next, you conspired with I'm assuming Thomas Crispin again with the theft of Gwendolyn items."

Gwyn gasped as she looked at her younger sister, "You didn't, Sammie..."

Sam lowered her head, and Gwyn furrowed her brow markings as she began to tear up. "Why? Why would you do that to me? I trusted you!"

Liara continued, "The theft within T'Seius Corp, theft within my companies, Miranda's and the theft at Rileseya Medical group."

Riley placed her hands on her hips as she shook her head "What is wrong with you?"

"Samreya, your gravest betrayal to this family was you conspiring with Kol Blackstone of Obsidian Void and Serey Lotora of The Eclipse to harm this family."

The sisters gasped as the repeatedly blinked. "What the fuck were you thinking?" Hissed Anna

Liara rose her finger at Anna as she looked at everyone. "Kol Blackstone is Cameron Shepard, and Serey Lotora is Jeserie T'Seius."

Anna's head jerked back as she let out a heavy breath, "What...?" She stumbled back slightly, then sat down. She placed her face in her hands and mumbled: "Why?" Benezia sat next to her as her mother continued.

Liara glanced at her eldest then said at Sam, "You've been accused of being involved with having Shepard and Anna harmed."

Anna grit her teeth and quickly stood. She stormed toward her as she growled out, "Oh, you little bitch!"

Benezia quickly grabbed ahold of her eldest sister's arm as it was about to come toward Sam, "I know but hold back. Maintain..."

Anna pulled against her sister's arms that were restraining her as she spat out, "Fuck you, Sam!"

Sam repeatedly flinched at her raging sister near her, "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me."

Anna jerked around as she snarled, "Get the fuck off me, Nezzie!"

Liara walked over to her as she said, "Anna, settled down! We're all upset here." She pat Benezia's arm, "Release her."

Anna stood there for a moment as her breathes were heavy, then she turned and walked back to the others. Liara closed her eyes briefly as she let out a breath then mumbled "Goddess…" She ran her hands over her face then down her crest, "You told Cameron where his mother is, didn't you?" Asked Liara

Sam looked at her mother with tears streaming down her face "I'm sorry..."

Liara clamped her hands together and squeezed as took a deep breath "Samreya T'Soni from this day forward, you are no longer apart of this family as our trust for you is now nil. The T'Soni family name will be stripped from you, and you will no longer be affiliated with it."

"Mom, please don't!" Pleaded Sam

"You will be blacklisted from every one of our companies and Miranda's companies." Said Liara.

Sam quickly looked around the room, "Wait... please. I'm sorry."

They all just shook their heads at her as their mother continued, "Due to your actions, your T'Soni financial status will also be stripped from you. Your high living quarters and transportation will also be removed from you. The financial monies given to you by your father will be removed from you as well. From now on, you live as any other low-end asari would. I will set a budget, and if you cannot maintain that budget, then you will need to go get a job. Your housing will be in the lower end of town and if you wish to not live there, then you can find somewhere else to live. If you do not like these conditions that I have set then go join your brother on Alcazar." She looked at Shay and firmly said: "Get her out of my house!"

Samreya quickly walked toward her mother as she reached for her "Wait... please. Mom... please let me explain."

Liara pushed her hands away, "Explain?" Replied her mother, "What is there to explain? You helped them, did you not?"

"Yea, but... He said it was just materialistic things. So, what's it matter." She said as she shrugged. "I didn't have anything to do with what happened to Shepard or Anna. I swear!" She looked at Anna as tears streamed down her face, "I didn't."

Gwyn stepped forward, "You knew of the things I had in my office. You knew how important they were to me."

"He said you could just remake them, and it wouldn't be that big of a deal." She shrugged, "I didn't know what he was going to do with them."

Anna's hand dropped to her side "You can't be this fucking stupid! He's built a fucking army with your help. That's what you're not fucking understanding!"

Benezia stood and calmly walked toward to her "Tell us why you did this. I want an explanation because what you're providing isn't enough."

Sam looked around at everyone as she trembled. "He's my brother..."

Benezia rose her brow markings as she scoffed, "Your brother?" She waved her hand around at the other sisters, "And what the fuck are we? Chopped liver?" She narrowed her eyes at her, and you could hear the anger and hurt in her tone as she continued, "Cameron is Shepard and Miranda's son with their blood flowing through him. You have fragments of Miranda in you and T'Soni blood flowing in you. We are your blood sisters, he is NOT! We carry the lineage of our name, he does NOT! He's not a fucking T'Soni. We are!" She looked down as she quickly gathered herself. "You are a damn disgrace to this family. Everything that I've done for you... that we've done for you and you do this to us." She shook her head as a few tears trickled down her face "You broke every one of our hearts and I'm grateful that our mother is removing you from our family because you don't deserve to be in it. From this day forward, you are no longer my sister." She scornfully said then wiped her tears away.

Sam wiped the snot that was dripping from her nose as she sniffled then whimpered, "Nezzie, I'm sorry... please don't." She looked at her other sisters then her mother "I'm so sorry. Please…"

The pain was radiating throughout her body as her daughter whimpered before her. She held her breath to push down her emotions. She turned her head and let out the breath she was holding then replied, "Sorry is going to cut it this time, baby. My word stands."

Benezia looked her over, then slammed her hand on her chest and pushed her against the wall "Reveal to me everything."

Sam gasped when her sister invaded her mind. When she was finished, Sam dropped to the floor in a weeping mess as Benezia towered above her "Tell me, Sam… what's the seed he wants you to plant? Hmm..?" She looked back at her mother that was now rattled by her swift actions "Something for mom, I'm assuming."

She shook as she wept, "I don't know! He said he'd call me back when he was ready."

Liara pinched her brow markings "A seed?"

Benezia grunted, "nMhmm, and he wants to watch it grow."

Liara crossed her arms as she replied: "Ahh, he wants me to follow something that leads to my demise probably."

She bent down, "What's he have waiting for me? Hmmm? Where's he going to place me?"

"I don't know, but he's not worried about you." sobbed Sam

"Really? Interesting, and I think I know why." She said as she looked at Anna then Gwyn. She looked at her mother "She didn't resist, and I've seen everything. She's naive as usual. He took advantage of her is what he did. She's too blind to see beyond his bullshit as always but she's still a risk."

Liara nodded, "Sam, my word still stands. You will live this way until I say otherwise." She pointed to Nori, "Nori, I've seen your version, and you will remain with her until further notice. Gwyn, they'll both need a basic hand terminal." She said as she gave a quick brow marking raise at her and her daughter acknowledged. She turned to Shandri and said, "Please, get her out of my sight."

-/

The instant Sam was removed from their home, Liara walked to the fireplace mantle and leaned on it. She took several ragged breaths as tears trickled down her face. She stood there as the pain continued to stream from her eyes. She turned her head slightly when one of her daughters said: "Mother, there's something else."

Liara wiped her face then sniffled as she turned "What else?"

Benezia stepped toward her as she replied: "She befriended Thomas again to gain internal information, and he refused multiple times but after some sexual deeds he gave in." She took a deep breath, "Mother, she's not as stupid as she plays out to be. She's very persuasive and cunning actually, vindictive even. She got Thomas to go back on his word to us. Knowing damn well what we would do to him if we ever found out. She has a darkness within her; it's extremely faint but it's there." She looked down then at her mother, "The same darkness I battle within myself."

Liara looked down and softly said, "I know that darkness. It's a bundle of things. Rage, hate, hurt, loss..."

Benezia slowly shook her head "No mother not that type of darkness." She glanced at her bondmate then at everyone else "The darkness I speak of is death, fear, and power. The sense of gratitude when you take the life of someone through sheer power and the feeling is overwhelmingly satisfying. That's the darkness I speak of, but she has both."

Liara furrowed her brow markings as she walked toward her daughter, "Benezia, why didn't you come to me about this?"

"What was I supposed to tell you? That I actually enjoy it when I kill someone with my bare hands. Hmm? To look in someone's eyes and see them quiver in fear. Is there something wrong with me? Yes, I already know there is. I don't go around killing random people just for the fuck sake of it, but give me a reason to do so, and I will jump at it."

Her eyes widen, then she looked at Mili. "Did you know about this?"

Mili nodded, "I've known for decades. We have the same darkness, but hers is more visible than mine and why she visits the Armax when she does. It's not only to practice but to feed that hunger on bots instead of living beings."

Liara shook her head and softly said, "I know of what you speak. I've had the same sensation." She looked at her other daughters then at Anna. "Have you had this feeling? Any of you when you've practiced at the Arena? How about you Anna when you're in the field?"

They shook their heads, and all replied, "No." Their mother nodded then said, "It must be something with the golden gene and biotics because the feeling is different when you use a weapon than when you use biotics." She looked at Benezia and Milizkia when they nodded, "Benezia, you can sense that gene. You knew I had it, and you knew Mili had it. That means Sam is a carrier. Has she—"

Benezia quickly shook her head "No, she hasn't found her box."

Liara ran her hand over her mouth "This could change everything if she ever does. Especially if she joins Cameron."

"We need to keep her away to reduce risk but close enough to maintain coverage." Replied Anna

Liara narrowed her eyes as she pulled at her lip "Shit...I can't let her just go without punishment, but I can't go through with what I've told her. Especially with this new information, this would only give Cameron more leverage. What if I just…I don't know bumped her up to middle class?"

Benezia shrugged, "Tough choice. I know you said join Cameron, but that was a psych threat. If life gets too hard for her, then she just may. You pulled this similar method with Anna but she actually learned from it, will Sam? We grew up with everything and we are used to getting what we want. Our pockets run deep and are unlimited but when it's all taken away, we attempt to cope but it's not our way of life. She is not Anna or anyone of your stronger willed daughter's."

Liara let out a long breath as she placed her hands on her hips and nodded. "I know, and out of all of you, she's the worst. She has no strive to be independent or make something of herself but maybe it's because I let her take the normal asari route instead of the Academy like you four. You all wanted to be somebody, a Spectre, a CEO, a Doctor, and an Inventor…" She paused then glanced at her younger two that were sitting on a couch in complete shock "This family meeting doesn't leave this room. Do you understand?"

They both quickly nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Liara began to pull at her lip. "She's eighty-five years old and hasn't accomplished a damn thing. Well, except school, and that was a struggle. I honestly don't know what to do with her. I expected more from her."

"I don't know mom... maybe that's what she wants us all to think. She played all of us, and we never even caught on that it was her until recently. Sneaky bitch." said Benezia

Liara grimaced, "True." She looked over at Shay and said: "Keep them here in restrictive care until I figure out how to handle this."

Riley stepped forward, "You're right; she's not like us, and if you exile her completely, then she will wither away into that darkness you speak of. She's the type that needs company and why she's constantly with someone, whether it's a friend or with one of us. I honestly don't think it was just to infiltrate because she attempted to work with us before this all happened with Miranda." She glanced at Benezia "She takes to you especially Nezzie and you know that." She looked at everyone then said, "I'm hurt and I'm upset with what she's done but I think some of your terms are extreme. I understand blacklisting her from our companies. I understand making her live harshly to see if she'll do something with herself but to exile her completely and to strip our name from her? Come on."

Liara looked down, "Your right that is extreme, and I spoke in anger. What should I do then?"

"Something that doesn't require complete exile from us. If she dips into that darkness and it swallows her whole, then who knows who she will become when she exits. We can't take that chance." Replied Riley

Anna grit her teeth then said, "Mother, I have a possible solution, and I think everyone will agree. If you could bring Sam back in here, then I will reveal what I want to say when she is." She paused, "Being the eldest, I will take on the responsibility of what comes next."

Liara's brow markings rose. "Ok…" She looked at Shay and said, "Bring them back in here."

Sam walked back in, and Anna walked to the center of the living room, "Don't speak just come stand right here." She said as she pointed off to the side. She rubbed her lip for a moment then spoke, "Mother has spoken her words, and we convened after your dismissal. We agreed to most of it when others did not. As a family, some said nothing as I presume they agreed when others spoke their differences and as the eldest, I've come to a conclusion of what should happen in lieu of mother's decision." She rose a finger "Now, I haven't explained to them what I'm going to do but I'm going to take on the responsibility of you for x amount of years. This next part is my suggestion. For you to be at the TSS Academy for x amount years where you will learn what it means to be part of a larger group. It seems as if you feel that you can only count on Cameron and that's not true. I understand that you grew up together and that you two have your niche as we have ours and Joni and Katie have theirs. What our family needs to understand is, yes, we grew up at different times but we are all a family. There's not one of you that we don't think otherwise. I will say that I'm not the easiest person to get along with and I will be blunt when somethings on my mind." She smiled when the others chuckled, "You all know how I am and some of you better than others but I am who I am. We are who we are but there are times in our life where we might have missed something or didn't learn something for us to be better at who we are or what we're meant to be. I feel that maybe you have…missed something. I think that if you go through this program, you will learn how to be more of a suitable being." She rose her finger again, "Meaning… that you will become more than you are today because what you are today is unacceptable."

"You will live and breathe in a squad where there's pull on both ends and not just one-sided. To learn of your surroundings and to have ties with other squad members. To earn trust and to gain trust as you build your relationship with your crew. You've obviously missed this part in your life." She scrunched her brow markings as she sucked her teeth "You need…something. I don't know if this is that something, but we know you can't be "alone" in a sense. A social butterfly such as yourself, will be detrimental. Therefore when your training is finished, you will remain there and work there until we say otherwise. During your training, you will live in a dormitory with your squadmates and once your training is finished, I will set you up in one of the more "luxury" teacher housing units. If you wish to go off-campus, then you will do so upon my approval, Nori and one of my soldiers will accompany you." She paused and looked at everyone then continued, "Is this suitable for you or would you prefer mother's option?"

Sam looked at her eldest sister, then her mother and sisters "I would prefer Anna's option."

Liara smiled. "An excellent compromise Anna. I'll agree to it on one condition." She walked over to Sam and leaned in closely. "If you go through this and in the end, you still jeopardize this family, then your punishment will be severe. Do you understand?"

Sam nodded and quickly replied, "Yes, ma'am. I won't, I promise."

"Understand this… Anna runs that Academy and very well at that. She's placing her trust in you even after you broke it. While you're there, her word stands and don't think she'll give you any special treatment. Understand what your signing up for because this isn't a vacation, and the main reason why you deterred from the Academy the first time around."

She huffed as she scanned the living room. "Well, it's either this or low-end shitville or criminal town, right? It's not like I have very many choices. I'd rather go through hell than live in shitville or criminal town." She glanced down at her fingernails. "Besides, your hell actually has accommodations."

Liara arched a brow at her response then glanced at Anna. "Very well… I guess that's settled." She looked at Shay. "Have her escorted to the Academy and set her up in housing until Anna is ready to place her somewhere. Oh and Shay make sure you prep her room." She said with a quick brow marking raise.

Shay nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

After Sam was escorted out, she turned to her eldest "She thinks she has an ace in the hole with her completion of secondary and university schooling. Her position there will be the first unusual situation ever. This is a punishment, not a vacation for her to lounge around campus.

I want her in something at all times and make her life a living hell. Get her ass on a job starting tomorrow, scrubbing pans for all I care."

Anna smirked, "I was already on the same page as you, mom. I've got something for that little asshole..."

Benezia let out a snicker then said: "Yea, like your foot in her ass with no lube."

Anna chuckled as she rubbed her hands together, then said, "Exactly. Hannah Shepard style." Her laugh tapered off when her mother arched her brow marking at her. "She won't be with the other asari that are there to actually learn. Oh no, that would be… too easy. First, she'll go through officer training with a bunch of humans where she'll be the oddball out and a hurdle she'll need to overcome. Once she completes her leadership and health fitness portion of officer training, then she'll be in advanced outdoor wilderness training. Where I'm going to drag her prissy ass through fucking grime and mud." She mocked her sister as she looked down at her nails, "Oh…I broke a nail." Then she grunted, and her voice became raspy "I'm going to make her sleep in the dark spooky woods mmmhmmm and the wind is going to rattle her tent in the midst of the night as the owls are going to be coo cooing in her ear all night long mmhmmm." She paused for a brief moment then loudly said: "Who de whooo!" She smirked when some of them jumped and her mother began to snicker.

"You are such a fucking asshole," Benezia said as she laughed

The others began to laugh as she said, "I can see her face now as the wild animals chatter all night long. Ca caw ca caw! Who de whooo! Eeeee eee eee!"

Liara covered her face as she snorted in laughter, and everyone laughed at her snorting. Liara shook her head, then said, "What is wrong with you?"

Anna shrugged as she laughed. "She'll be begging me for shitville by the end of the first year."

Liara shook her head as she chuckled. "She's locked in, and there will be no changing. I don't care how much she begs and pleads for leniency."

"Oh, I know..." replied Anna as she smiled.

Her mother nodded then replied, "All fun aside, this is going to be a challenge for you. She's going to quit and beg for it to stop. She will probably put up a fight and even retaliate because she's the only one that doesn't want to be there. For her, this is a prison sentence, for the humans a place to become an officer and for the asari a chance to become someone. I know in the beginning you're going to have your fun, but in the end, she needs to come away as a better person."

Anna looked down, then nodded, "I know. I will have my fun, but I do understand the overall goal."

—/

 **Several weeks before. Earth – The Facility.**

Cameron exited his ship and looked around the area "Hmm... she said you were at this location. Knowing you, you would do something cunning." He looked over at Thomas Crispin then pointed to the open horizon. "She's hidden somewhere out there. Find her!"


	47. My Blue Goddess

Ch 47: My Blue Goddess

 **Earth - 2310CE**

Cameron exited his ship and looked around the area "Hmm... she said you were at this location. Knowing you, you would do something cunning." He looked over at Thomas Crispin then pointed to the open land "Find her."

Thomas pushed his glasses into his face as he looked the tall ruffian over. He wore a black mask that covered his face, and the sides of his head were shaved down to the skin with metallic-like streaks down them. The top section of his hair was twisted neatly in rows that flowed down to his neck. He bent down as he unlocked his metal chest and grabbed two spheres with hexagon holes in them. He tapped at his laptop then at the spheres. He stood as he lobbed them into the air and watched them expand then take flight. He glanced over as the ruffian's bottom portion of his mask disappeared as he placed a cylindrical pipe to his mouth.

Kol exhaled his smoked as he watched the machines whirl by and out into the open, "You sure those will work?"

Thomas smirked. "These will find just about anything. I have to say Gwendolyn is a mastermind when it comes to these gadgets. I mean—"

"Yeah yeah, shut up!" Snapped Kol.

He grimaced as he looked out into the horizon and watched the machines search the area. After several minutes went by, he pointed to his laptop, "Oh wow, Look at this! This building is huge."

Kol walked over and looked at his screen then smiled "There you are! Let's get over there and get it open."

—/

Kol walked up to the massive steel door and let out a long slow whistle as he gave one wrap on the door. "Damn, you are no fucking joke! Look at this shit!" He snapped his fingers, then said, "Tom, open this up."

Thomas nervously walked up to the door and looked at the biometric panel. "Ummm, this is an encrypted biometric reader." He tapped above the panel "With optic scan." He shook his head "These are extremely hard to crack."

Kol stormed over to him and grab the back of his neck and jerked him around as he yelled: "Open the fucking door!"

He took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his hurting neck, "I can't! Not without the user's fingerprints and retina scan! You attempt to override it, and the entire system will go into lockdown. Everything in there will be impenetrable."

"Impenetrable?" Kol said, then laughed, "Well, then I'll use my own method to get

in because I'm not leaving here until I get what I came for!" He snapped his fingers, then said, "Bring me my equipment bag." After they brought him his bag, he bent down and pulled out several small bricks of c-4 explosives.

Thomas quickly reached out his hand, "Woah woah! You could structurally fracture this whole facility with the use of that! We have no idea—-"

"Then, open the fucking door!" snarled Kol. He paused then looked around when he heard a soft metallic noise, then a light blue asari appeared on a small screen.

"Kol Blackstone, I presume and Thomas Crispin, delightful." She said calmly.

Thomas quickly replied, "Not by choice, ma'am."

Kol turned toward Thomas then back at the screen."Interesting, I expected someone else and definitely not you, Gwendolyn." Replied Kol

"I know who you are and what you've done. I knew you'd come eventually."

Kol cocked his brow as he crossed his arms, "You know? How?"

Gwyn gave a slight smile, "I knew someone was leaking information, but I wasn't quite sure who it was, but now I know." She said as she eyed Thomas then looked back at Kol. "As for the identification of you. Well, that was purely accidental when I was analyzing my father's armor."

Kol sucked his teeth then said, "Hmm... and you're just going to let me in?"

"Why not? There's nothing of any value in there," replied Gwyn

"Nothing of value?" He snapped.

"Precisely. Well, nothing valuable to me, anyway. Feel free to peruse the area." She replied

He arched his brow as he turned when the door made several large clunking noises when the bolts removed. He took a step forward then stopped as he looked down the hall then back at the camera. "This is a trick, isn't it?"

Gwyn shook her head, "No trick."

He pointed to one of his men and said, "You! Walk all the way in there, then come back out." He waited as he did just that. The man came back out and said, "All clear."

He walked into the facility, and a hologram of his mother appeared, "Detection of several unauthorized entities."

Kol quickly looked around for something to pop out, but nothing did. He stared at his holographic mother and slowly walked up to her. "Where is she?" He asked, then jumped slightly when she spoke.

"Whom do you seek?" Asked the hologram

"Miranda Shepard." Asked Kol

"You are not authorized to be in here. My response coding will not activate until an authorized party is present." Replied the hologram.

He curled his lip, then yelled, "Gwyn! Where is she?" He looked up when a screen appeared on the nearest wall.

"She's not there."

"Bullshit!" He said as he looked at the three massive doors, "She's in one of those rooms."

"No...I'm pretty certain my crew cleared out anything worth anything the last time I was there."

He quickly ran to C and looked into a room of stored items. Then he walked to B, but it didn't open, then he walked to A and saw the pods. He saw empty pod after empty pod until he came to one tucked away in the corner. He swiped his hand over the glass, and he smiled when he saw her face, then mumbled, "Nothing worth anything, my ass." He looked up, then yelled, "Nice try Gwyn! What else are you hiding here?"

"Hmm, I thought we took those two units the last time I was there. I guess I was wrong. Well, I can't stop you from taking her. Take her and be on your way." She said, then left.

He glanced up and murmured, "Two units?" He pinched his brow, then rummaged through the other pods and found nothing. He walked out of A and over to B. When it didn't open, he looked at Thomas "Open this door."

Thomas walked up to the door and shrugged, "There's no access point." He walked over to the mainframe computer and tapped at it "Kol, I could be here for days trying to bypass this. She has—"

"You are fucking worthless. I'll do it myself!" He hissed. He turned to one of his men and said: "Bring me my bag!" He looked over at the blank screen then said: "Gwyn, I will blow this fucking door off its hinges!" He smiled slightly when he saw her reappear then say, "No need to destroy the door. All you had to do was ask," replied Gwyn

Kol looked at the screen for a long moment as the door unlocked then said, "Why are you doing this? Won't your mother be upset."

Gwyn shrugged, "Maybe so, but there's nothing I can do about it, right? Why have you tear up a perfectly good facility just to get what you want? You want them then take them. Goodbye, Kol." She said as the screen went black.

He stood there and scratched the back of his head. "Hmm..." he looked back at Thomas then said, "Does this seem odd to you?"

Thomas shrugged, "She's a really a nice person. This is kind of up her alley. I don't know..."

He walked up to the entrance and peeked inside, then he saw just one lonely pod sitting in the middle of the room, "Why would this one be locked in here and not my mother?"

"I'm not sure, but whoever it is must be more important than her." Replied Thomas.

He sucked his teeth, then scratched his chin. "Hmmm..." He gave a quick scan of the room, then cautiously walked inside and up to the pod. He looked it over then wiped the small window with his hand. A smile slowly crept over his face when he saw him, then he said: "Well, I'll be damned."

—/

 **Deep Space somewhere 2312CE**

Shepard was lying in bed on his frigate that was traveling faster than light toward Thessia. He smiled as he looked at his wife on-screen as she rambled on about her day. She paused, then a smile slowly crept across her face as she looked at him then said, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head, then said, "Nothing. I'm just listening babe."

She glanced at the time _2330_ then said: "Mhmm, you're just letting me ramble on about absolutely nothing."

He shrugged, "I know, but I enjoy watching you. Besides, you're obviously enthusiastic about it and when you get like that, I just let you…well, get it all out."

She laughed softly, then said, "And that's why I love you as much as I do. You'll listen regardless if you know what I'm talking about or not, and you'll actually pay attention."

"I do it because I love you." He paused then playfully said, "No matter how painful it can be."

She gasped then chuckled as she replied, "You butthead…" She gently bit her bottom lip, "I miss you."

His laughed tapered off as he said, "I know you do. I miss you too." He held up two fingers then three as he said, "Two more days…maybe three, then I'll be home."

She groaned, "I thought you'd be back early tomorrow morning."

He waggled his eyebrows, "I know, but there was a snag in that plan. I'm six hours outside Thessia, but I need to stop over in Serrice then Nefrane to get something first."

Her brow markings shot up, and she quickly replied, "Nefrane? That ancient "city" is a myth. What's there. What have you found? Was it found?" She paused as her mind began to race, "Ooo, I bet…" She rapidly snapped her fingers, "Yes!" She looked around then said, "Ummm, I'll meet you there. Uhhhh….Let me just gather some stuff."

He smiled, "No, no-no. It's just an unknown contact that has something of interest for you. I'll meet him then be home, then we can go over whatever it is in detail."

She cocked her head as she pinched her brow markings "That's strange. Something of interest for me? Why didn't they just contact me directly?"

He shrugged, "I'm not sure. The email said that you would want to definitely have this info for further study."

She ran her hand over her mouth then pulled at her lip as she paced around her room "Hmmm. That's so bizarre. I wonder what it is." She looked at him, then said, "What's in Serrice?"

He smiled broadly, "Something…"

"Oooo, and what is this…something? Hmmmm? Is it for me?" she said as she smiled.

He smirked then said, "It's a surprise. I'll see you soon."

Her hand touched her chest as she said, "Ooh, it is for me! What is it?"

He nodded, "Mmhmm, and you'll need to wait."

She quickly replied, "Ooo, ooo, just tell me."

He laughed softly as he shook his head "No, and I haven't bought it yet. I'll see you soon."

She huffed as she placed her hands on her hips "Ok ok." She made a few kissing noises "I'll let you sleep. Goodnight, I love you."

"Nite. I love you too," He said before his screen went black.

-/

Shepard stepped off his frigate, and his body shivered when he was hit repeatedly with blasts of arctic air. He looked over at his shadow Kirre. "Damn, it's cold here, and this armor's auto heating isn't doing shit for it either."

"No, kidding." She said as she tapped at her arm terminal, "We have level two and three hazard zones here." She looked out into the white horizon. "Whoever your contact is, isn't nearby, and we don't have the necessary equipment to venture out there. We'll have to come back."

He shook his head "Nah. If I recall we have a set of hoverbikes with enviro protection down in the cargo bay."

She curled her lip as she groaned, "Sir, I don't think this is a good idea. This could be a trap or—"

He rolled his eyes, "A trap for archeology stuff? Come on."

She nodded, "Yes! These people would have contacted Liara directly and not you. Why meet all the way out here? Doesn't this all seem odd to you?"

He sucked his teeth as he looked out into the open, "Liara said roughly the same thing." He crossed his arms as he continued to scan the area "Maybe it is… Regardless I'm going. Let's get our gear and the rest of the crew and be on guard. We'll head out to this location that was given and look around if no one is there, then we'll head home."

Kirre closed her eyes as she shook her head slightly "This has bad idea written all over it."

He smirked, "You're right; it does, and do you know how many of these we've been on. We'll be fine." He said as he turned and walked back on to his ship then headed down to the cargo bay. He pulled the covers off the hoverbikes and smiled as he patted the seat, "I love these things."

"I don't." Grumbled Kirre.

He chuckled then said, "Grab two more ladies to come with us and have the other two stay here to guard the ship. Let them know we'll be out possibly the whole day, but any longer than that with no communication, and they need to contact Liara."

She nodded, "Copy that."

They made their way over to the specified location, and they came up to a tucked-away cave entrance. Shepard scanned the area as he parked his bike then headed toward the entrance. He hit his comm unit and said, "Ladies, stay on your toes. Weapons ready."

They cautiously entered the cave and looked around the dimly lit area. He tapped at his arm terminal then said, "Looks like there's an enviro unit protecting the cave." His eyes darted over toward a dark corner when he thought he saw something. "Who's there?"

"Spectre Shepard…" replied an unrecognizable voice as a man in light protective gear stepped from the shadows.

He replied quickly with his gun pointed at him, "Are you my contact?"

The man held up one hand as he held a small box in another "Don't shoot. This is for you."

Shepard took a step toward him, then stopped as he quickly looked around the area again, but there were too many dark corners and shadows to see anything. He pointed to the ground with his gun as he said: "Just set it down there."

"Ok." Said the man as he placed the container on the ground. "Look, I know this all must be odd, but I found this, and the only person I could think of was you."

Shepard's eyes narrowed. "Just me, huh? Why meet here?"

"Like I said, I found it. I'm just an adventurer, and I came out here looking for this supposed ancient city."

He rose his eyes brows, "Well, did you find it?"

"I did, and I wanted to leave this to someone who would dig further into it, and I'm definitely not that person." He pointed to the entrance, "Can I go?"

Shepard jerked his head toward the opening as he lowered his gun. "Yea. Sorry." After the man left, they walked over to the box and opened it. He smirked as he shifted through it "Well, these look familiar. There also seems to be some documents in here. Liara will definitely want this."

Kirre nodded as she said, "Yea, those items are similar to the ones Benezia found." She looked around then said, "Do you really think he found the ancient city, or is all this just a ruse?"

Shepard stood up, then walked further into the cave as he said, "I'm not sure. Stay here." The further he walked, the darker it became until he was in solid darkness. He stopped as he reached up to turn on his headlight on his helmet but nothing happened. He grumbled then hit his helmet, "Stupid thing come on." He walked backward as he tried to flip the light on his gun but nothing happened "Shit. When I want this shit to work, it doesn't." He tapped on his arm terminal as it provided some light then he remembered the update Gwyn gave him on his visor. He pushed the side button and his visor turn to night vision mode. "There, that's— fuck!" He yelled as he saw a shimmer of a person, then the prick of several darts pierce the soft spots on his armor. The last thing he felt was the heaviness of his eyes closing and not himself hitting the ground.

Kirre ran around the corner, "Shep?" She looked into the darkness then saw a man emerge.

"Yea, I'm fine." He replied as he walked up to her.

She nodded then quickly pinched her brow markings as she looked at his armor, "Why is your armor different?"

He glanced down as his hand touched his armor "Ahh. Good eye." He said then shot her with a tranquilizer dart. He looked back when two other men emerged. "There's two more in here go take them out, and there's probably more on the ship." He walked into the darker part of the cave and drug Shepard into the lighter part "Well, Shep it looks like I have a date with your wife."

One of the men walked over to the knocked out Shepard and put a gun to his head, and the other quickly said, "No! Our mission is to put them all out. Set the communication disruptor, leave them here, and to exit. Nothing else."

The guy grunted "This is stupid. His death would make everything else so much easier."

"Maybe so, but he said no casualties. Let's finished up and continue on our mission."

—/

Shepard took a few deep breaths as his shuttled began its decent "Are you sure about this? I'm not walking into my death, am I?"

"Just stick to the plan, and you'll be fine." the voice replied in his earpiece.

He exited his shuttle and began to make his way to the house. "Sir, Where's Kirre and the others?" asked a nearby commando.

He froze then instantly replied, "I sent them on a side mission. They should be here tomorrow evening at the latest."

The commando scrunched her brow markings. "Hmmm ok, but Liara won't be happy about that."

He nodded, "True... I'm just going to head in now." He said as he turned and walked away then murmured, "Shit, that was close. Where do I go when I get in here?"

His earpiece buzzed as Kol spoke to him, "When you get in there, just keep your head down and don't talk to anyone. Just nod if you have to. Take a right and your office will be all the way down the hall. Last room on the right."

Shepard placed his hand on the door, and before he opened it, Kol said: "Shit, I forgot about the varren if there are any, but there probably are."

He scrunched his face, "Varren? You said they wouldn't be an issue."

"Well, they shouldn't, but if they smell a difference, then you're screwed. If you see one, just remain calm and act excited to see it."

"Great..." he said as he entered. He looked around as his jaw slightly dropped open. "Holy shit. This place looks huge from the outside, and well, it fucking is."

"Just keep moving. First, right."

"There's an office on the right here." He said as he was about to place his hand on the door.

"No, no, no, that's Liara's," replied Kol

He turned and continued down the foyer and froze when a commando came walking down the hallway. He turned his head slightly away as she began to talk to him. "Welcome home, Shep. Oh, Liara's outback." Said Teyr then paused for a moment as she turned slightly. "Wow, I'm surprised you have no comment on us losing this week..."

He swallowed hard, then nodded as he cleared his throat. "Umm, thank you. I need to go." He said then adjusted his cap and continued to walk toward his office.

The commando pinched her brow markings at his short and distant response as he walked passed her. She looked him over as her eyes followed him then stared at him for a moment as his typical Shepardness was nonexistent, "Everything ok?"

Shepard didn't turn around but just rose his hand and quickly replied: "Yep, thanks."

He heard a slight panic in his ear, "Shit! That sounded like Ty. Remain calm, and just stay on track. Maybe she won't alert her to your presence or follow you to the office. If she does alert Liara that you're home, just stay calm, and whatever you do, don't have sex with her."

"What? What happens if I do?" He paused then said, "Wait with her or Liara?"

"Liara! Because she'll know, and they'll probably kill you. Alright? Just don't do it. Follow the plan. Get in and get out."

He walked into Shepard's office and over to the computer. "Ok, I'm in the office and I'm inserting the chip into it. Now what?"

"Let that run and don't forget to place cameras." Said Kol

"Oh, right." He walked to the other side of the room and placed a tiny camera on it. He poked his head outside his office and placed a tiny camera on the wall. "Now, where?"

"Master bedroom. Straight down the hall. It was the first room with a solid door on the left as you came in the house. Oh, you know what? Place a camera in Liara's office then head to the master."

"Copy that." He continued into Liara's office then to the master. "Damn, this room is huge!" He said then looked over at the large bed. "How much sex do you think they've had in that bed?"

"What the fuck kind of question is that? Scan the room and keep moving. Don't fuck around. She's either going to wait for you or just come to you."

Shepard tapped at his arm terminal and scanned the room. He saw a hidden door in the floor and a hidden panel on the wall. "Well, hello, hello."

"What did you find?"

"Hidden door in the floor."

"Yess! I knew it. Let's see if you can open it."

He walked up to the wall and gently pressed the panel, and it flipped open. He placed his hand on the biometric scanner and let it scan his hand. Once it was complete, it gave a buzz then flashed "Access denied."

"No, go on the same fingerprints."

"Shit!"

He closed the panel and turned quickly when he heard the door open, and a seductive voice say, "Hey, you."

He swallowed hard at the half-naked light blue asari across the room from him. His eyes slowly looked down her body. She wore a skimpy white bikini, and her body was slightly damp. "Hi."

She slowly walked to him as she spoke: "Were you not going to come say hello to me?"

His heart began to beat faster. "I umm..." he cleared his throat. "Umm...of course I was."

She chuckled, "What's the matter, lovie? You're looking at me like it's the first time."

"Oh umm... well, you're absolutely exquisite. It's hard for me not to."

She pressed her damp body into him and ran her hand up his beard then kissed him. "Mmmm, you're such a flatterer my love." She pulled away gently and squinted her eyes slightly as she tried to look at him in the low light "Did you dye your beard?"

He chuckled hesitantly as he ran his hand over his non-salt and pepper beard "You like it?"

"Well, it certainly makes you look younger." Her hands came around his sides and to his back when she felt a weapon tucked into his pants. She scrunched her brow markings. "Have you not been to the armory? I could have sworn Ty said you were on the way to your office."

He hesitated then quickly said, "I was, but it totally slipped my mind when I was in there."

She cocked her head as she looked at him, "Hmmm…" Her hand came up and began to pull his hat off as she said: "What's with the hat?" She leaned in and breathed him in then said: "And…you smell different."

He stopped her with a kiss, "Don't like it?"

She looked at him as she grunted "nMmm It's…. different. I don't really care for the new smell, but that's because I'm so used to the other. The hat prevents me from seeing you and running my fingers through your hair. Take it off."

His heart rate picked up, then he slid his hand down her body "You're so beautiful. Let me look at you."

She backed away slowly as she smiled broadly. "Oh, you missed me, did you?" Her hands came up and untied the bow at the back of her neck then untied the bow at her mid-back. Her top fell to the ground, and her breasts dangled free. Her hands slid down her body and pulled at the strings at her hips until they released the bows and her bottoms fell.

His eyes flashed at her naked beauty before him. She curled her finger at him, and her words were silky as she said, "Come here." then she seductively bit her lip.

He ignored the warning being said in his ear, "Don't do it. Walk away." He couldn't help but walk to her as if she was reeling him in. He placed his hands on her naked body, and it sent pulses through his body. He was simply mesmerized by her beauty and she pulled him closer and closer to the bed. He felt a hard push to his chest and he fell back on the bed. He laid there not knowing what to do and he could feel her slowly crawling on him.

"What's the matter, baby? Hmm? You're so tense..." she said, then leaned down and kissed him.

He cleared his throat. "Umm, I'm...umm just tired, I guess..."

She pulled back and said playfully, "Oooh no. Don't you give me that? I've been waiting for you to get home. Besides, you always make love to me when you get home." She slowly ran her hands up his chest "I've missed you." She smiled then said, "So, where's this present of yours? Hmm?" She quickly looked around for her gift, "No, better yet, what happened on Nefrane?" She slapped his chest, "How come you didn't call me? You know I've been waiting for you."

He swallowed hard, then said, "Present? Oh, umm, it's in the office." He nervously ran his sweaty hands up her thighs and she instantly pinched her brow markings at him then smiled as she said. "Close your eyes, I have something for you. You're going to love this." She slid off him and watched as he closed his eyes then she reached down next to her nightstand and grabbed her pistol and pointed it at him then snarled, "Who the fuck are you?"

He quickly opened his eyes and put his hands up. "Wait, wait. It's me."

She shook her head, "The hell it is. I know my bondmate, and he would never hesitate to touch me like you did. Everything about you is wrong!"

He sat up slowly and said, "Listen, ok, it's me. I'm a clone, ok. Your Shepard was killed. They're all dead. I was remade."

She scrunched her face and began to breathe heavily. "No, you're lying!"

"Call me. My arm terminal will ring."

She looked at him then quickly touched her neurotransmitter on her temple "Call my lovie." She glanced at his arm when it rang.

"See... it's me."

Tears began to run down her face, then she backed away, then yelled, "Shay!" She glanced at the door then yelled again, "Shay!"

Shandri barged through the door with Teyr and another commando behind her. Shandri looked at Liara, holding a weapon at Shepard."What's going on? V.I lights on full!"

Her hand shook as she continued to point her weapon at him "That's not him! He said they're all dead, and he was remade."

Shandri pinched her brow markings then quickly tapped at her arm terminal to ring Kirre with no answer. She looked at Liara, "Kay didn't pick up."

She immediately replied with "Call Shepard."

Shandri tapped at her arm terminal then looked at the clone when his arm terminal rang.

He looked at both of them, "It's me."

Liara shook her head, "No!" Her grip tightened when he moved, "Don't you fucking move!"

Her heart was beating fast as she took quick breaths then said: "Tell me something that only you call me."

His earpiece whispered, "Tell her that she's your blue goddess." Shepard looked at her "You're my blue goddess."

She smiled as she lowered the gun slightly "Umm…Tell me something else."

His earpiece whisper, "Say her best friend is Miranda." He cleared his throat "Your best friend is Miranda."

She eyed him, "Wrong… my best friend is my bondmate."

"You know what I mean. Come on." He said swiftly.

She looked off to the side then at him as she said: "Ok, tell me something else."

His earpiece whispered, "She loves archeology." He nodded, "Ok ok... umm, you love archeology."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mmmhmm, but that's public information. What do you call it?"

His earpiece quickly said, "Playing in the dirt." He stood, "Well... you love to play in the dirt." He said smoothly, then smiled.

She couldn't help but smile back "Hmm. Ok. You got me there."

He inched toward her as she lowered the gun more, "Come on, babe, it's me."

Her hand shot up as she leveled out her arm "Don't! Ummm... Tell me something else."

Shay moved closer to them as Shepard inched closer. "Ok...umm your varren they're your babies. Your most beloved was Crimson."

She frowned at his name, then said: "Ok, last question, and I won't ask anymore."

He smiled as he thought he had this in the bag, then said, "Alright." Then his smile faded slowly when Liara three him a curveball question.

"You say you're my lovie, but only he would know the answer to this next question." She looked at him, then said, "What did you do the day after we first made love?"

He waited for an answer from Kol, but all he got was, "Shit, I have no idea." He looked at Shay then at Liara and scoffed, "Easy…I made love to you again."

She narrowed her eyes. "We did, but that's not the answer I was looking for and HE would have known exactly how to respond to that." She looked at Shay "Restrain him—"

Shepard charged Liara, and she hesitated to shoot at her "lover." Shepard held her firmly then brought a knife up to her neck "Ohhh, I don't think so."

Liara stood calm, then said, "You have no idea what I can do."

Kol squawked in his ear "What are you doing? Don't you dare even think about it! You'll fuck everything up, and you will rain havoc on us all for years, and she'll kill you!"

He mumbled, "I'm dead anyway…"

Liara smirked, "You've got that right! Before I kill you tell me where my bondmate is."

He laughed softly. "Asleep in a cold, damp cave. I came here to obtain information, and I've done that." He leaned into her neck and breathed her in then gently hovered his lips near her aux "Tell me Liara why HIM and not me? What makes HIM so much better?"

She scoffed, "Easy, my bondmate has more pizzaz than you. He lights up a room when he walks into it. You, on the other hand, do not. I had a feeling when I saw you standing in the dark that something was a miss. Ty said you were acting strange, and I came to see for myself. His love pours into me with every touch but you...your hands were clammy when you touched me and it instantly sent chills up my back."

He curled his lip and snarled, "You don't fucking know me!"

She replied quickly, "So true!"

He looked over at Shandri inching closer to them, "If you move any closer, I'll cut her fucking throat." He hissed as he pressed the knife against her neck.

Shandri could see a droplet of blood drip from her mistress's neck, and she knew she was going to have to make a move very soon. She looked at Liara for anything a brow raise a movement in her eyes, but before Liara could make her move or even speak, the clone did, "You know what? Fuck this!" Then it happened; his action was swift as his knife skated across her neck.

Shandri's eyes widen, and she gasped when indigo blood spilled from her mistress's neck. She couldn't even react against him because he violently pushed her mistress towards her. She caught her as Liara grabbed on to her, and she quickly laid her back and her hand met Liara's as they tried to plug the wound. Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she said, "Lia... I'm so sorry..."

As Shandri tended to Liara, Teyr shot at him, but he repelled every move as he made his way toward the nearest exit.

Shandri turned when several commandos flooded through the door then she heard a loud crash as his body smashed through the window. When she turned back toward Shepard, he was gone. She pointed to the window and yelled, "Hunt him down, damn it! GO NOW! He does NOT leave the grounds!"

Teyr nodded, then turned and ran after him.

Shandri sniffled, then quickly looked down at Liara then up and yelled: "I need medical now! Or medi-gel! Something and hurry the hell up!" Her lip began to tremble as her mistress gripped her hand as she tried to gasp for air, then her hand released as the last breath left her. Shandri let out a ragged breath as she brought her bloodied hand to her mouth then wept at her side. She looked her over as her body shook then mumbled, "I failed you, and I'm so sorry, Liara. I'm so sorry."

-/

 **Nefrane. Several hours after blackout...**

Shepard groaned as his eyes opened then he looked around the cave. "What the fuck?" He looked down at his hands and feet, not tied. "Mmmk…" His eyes instantly darted over at Kirre, and the other two that were groaning then he asked: "You ok?"

Kirre grunted then replied, "Yes." She rubbed her neck as she said: "What the fuck was that about?"

He shook his head, "I'm not sure." He tapped at his comm unit, "Xylan? Do you copy?" He pinched his eyebrows when she didn't answer. He looked over at his crew, "Let's get back to the ship double time."

They pulled up to the ship, and they quickly enter with their guns raised as they searched it. He came upon his crew still knocked out, and he quickly checked their pulse. He glanced over at Kirre as he said: "They're alive but still out." He looked down at his arm terminal at the time then grumbled, "Shit. I bet Liara is pissed. I was supposed to be home hours ago."

Kirre smirked, "She'll get over it."

He huffed, "Yea." He tapped at his arm terminal and rang his wife, but nothing happened. He hit it then said, "Hmm, my arm terminal isn't working. I must have damaged it when I fell." He looked at Kirre, "Call Lia for me please."

She nodded, "Sure thing." She said as she tapped at her arm terminal. She pinched her brow markings "Hmm, mine isn't working either."

He pinched his lips off to the side "Hmm. Let's get home."

"Copy that." Replied Kirre.

—/

Kirre smiled as she saw the pink and white bag sitting in the corner near his things, "You got it, huh?"

He glanced back at the bag and smiled, "Yea, she's going to squeal!"

She rumbled in laughter. "She's too funny. So grown up on the exterior but still a youngin on the inside."

He smirked, "I know, but Liara just loves presents."

"Presents from her lovie."

He rolled his eyes, "Shut it!" He chuckled, "She could go buy them herself, but she'd rather me get them for her."

"Well, Yea... what's the fun in getting it yourself?" Replied Kirre

"Umm well none, I guess..." his words trailed off, and his smile faded as he looked outside his shuttle and down at his estate. He scrunched his face when he saw biotic flashes and gunfire flashes. "What the fuck? Kay, get me the fuck down there, now!" He quickly pressed his transmitter as he called his wife. His heart began to beat faster when she didn't answer but instead of his terminal not working his call went to her voicemail "Hi, you've reached Dr. Liara T'Soni-Shepard..." he ended the called then rang her again and it went back to voicemail. He hung up and hit the side of the shuttle, "Fuck!" He looked over at Kirre, "Land this fucking thing!"

The moment his shuttle landed and the door opened, he ran toward the opened front door. He wasn't welcome with open arms but instead with several guns pointed at him. "What the fuck is this? Where's Liara?"

"Don't you fucking speak!" yelled the commando as she pointed her weapon at him.

He instantly looked toward his bedroom, then his heart plummeted into his stomach when he saw her. His knees buckled as he tried to walk toward her, and his voice barely got out her name, "Liara..."

—/

Shepard stormed over to the holding facility, and he looked at Shandri, who was covered in his wife's blood, "Who fucking did this?"

She wiped the tears from her face, then just looked at him and said: "You did..."

His face dropped at her words, "What?"

She waved him down the hall then over to the observation room, and the moment he saw him, he stopped in his tracks "What the fuck?"

Shandri sniffled as she wiped the tears that continued to drizzle down her face. "She thought he was you, and he killed her." She looked over at her, General, "I'm sorry. I failed her and you."

He didn't reply to her but clenched his fists and said: "Open the door." Shandri looked at him then unlocked the door. He walked in and up to the man that killed his wife and just started hitting him, and with every word that came out of his mouth, he hit him "You-mother-fucker. Kill-my-wife. I'm-going-to-fuck-ing-kill-you!"

When he stopped, the clone spat out a bloodied glob then laughed, "Your wife was so fucking tasty." He licked his lips then said, "Mmm."

Shepard grit his teeth, then reared back and hit him again, "Shut the fuck up!"

The clone laughed, then he instantly stopped as he slumped over. Shepard looked back at Shandri then back at the clone "What the fuck?" He lifted his face up by his chin and cocked a brow marking at his distorted eyes then checked his pulse. He looked back at Shandri, "He's dead. Someone must have transmitted an internal meltdown or something." He tapped the clone's head, "In here."

Shandri walked up to him as she said. "Well, shit! I didn't even get the chance to read him."

Shepard let out a breath as he kicked the ground, "Fuck!"

She walked out and over to a table, "Well, were not completely fucked. We found these items on him, and EDI informed us of these gadgets. Shepard looked down at the table and saw an earpiece, a few micro-cameras and some other stuff."

He grunted as he nodded, "Mhmm." He curled his lip as he clenched his fist as he grabbed the earpiece off the table and plugged it into his ear as he tapped at the arm terminal that was on the table then quickly said, "Cam?"

"Dad, I..."Replied Cameron

Shepard grit his teeth several times the said, "Ooh… it's dad now, huh? Son, you've gone too goddamn far!"

"No, wait... that was not what I wanted at all."

"No? You fucking knew how vulnerable she is with me. You knew her weakness was me! So, you send in a fucking clone to get close to her and kill her." He took a ragged breath, "How fucking dare you!" He sniffled as he wiped his tears away "She was like a mother to you, and you killed her."

"I loved Liara, and I didn't want her dead." replied Cameron

"Oh, you loved her, huh? Well, she's fucking dead!" He took a deep breath "As much as it pains me to not seek vengeance for her. I'm not because you're my son." He balled his hands into a fist and they turned white as he squeezed, then he spat out "Oooh... because if you weren't, I'd fucking gut you and rip your fucking spine from your body!" His shoulders dropped as he released his fist and he let out a breath "Why would you do this? Are you happy now?"

"Dad, I'm sorry..."

His nostrils flared as he replied, "You're sorry? So, now what? Huh? We're even? Hmm? Liara's dead and you have your mother. Do you fucking feel better?"

"No... I don't." He said as his voice cracked.

He grunted, "mHmmm. You know what? Do me a favor. Wake your mother and you tell her what you've done." He paused then growled, "You tell her! Then watch as her heart breaks in front of you." Shepard waited briefly for an answer and didn't receive one. All he heard was his son take a ragged breath "What's the matter? Hmm? You don't want to wake her now, do you?

Yea, that's what I thought. I'll tell you this son you have a war coming. I hope you know that. My girls are going to want justice for this. For this…horrible death of their beloved mother. Two of them, in particular, will never stop until they get what they want." He smirked, "A trait they deprived from their mother. Cam, there will be nothing I can say or do that will stop them."

"I know..." he said softly.

"No, I don't think you do. You don't know them like I do. You may think you do, but you have no fucking clue. Anna is a very spicy and determined asari. She will use everything at her disposal to find you, and she will have it now that she's head of the T'Soni lineage." Benezia on the other hand… she falls into her own category of wickedness. When Nezzie came for justice for her sister, that will be NOTHING compared to what she'll do for this. I don't want to say that my daughter is demented or evil but she can be at times, times such as this. She will turn your insides out then bask in your blood as a wave of pleasure washes over her when she's finished. See, she's like a goddamn Ardat Yakshi that loves to feed off others because it calms the monster inside her. That's what these golden children are, a slightly different form of an Ardat Yakshi. They may not kill their lover's in a meld but they love the feeling of death that they bring. To my daughter, it's a pleasurable drug and a sensation that she must keep in check. She's the worst of all of them and that's because she's invoked the power of an Onikuma a very powerful ancient monster. No matter what you try to do, she will overcome it and she will tear this galaxy apart to find you."

When he stopped talking, he heard nothing from the other end. No quip or response just dead silence, and he knew his son was terrified of what his sister would do to him when she caught up to him. He knew she wouldn't hold back one damn bit and he had no idea just how far his sister would go to get her justice. Kill him, him and his whole family, his entire crew, Jessie, or hell maybe even his mother. He just didn't know nor did he.

Shepard looked down as the silence continued. Benezia may say what's on her sleeve to her mother, but she loved her deeply, and her death is going to cut her deep. He knew anger was going to fill her rage for justice. There was no gentle way to tell them what happened to their mother and they each kept in touch with her on a daily or weekly bases. There was no denying the inevitable.

"Cam? I suggest you start running because that's what you're going to be doing from now on." He said then ended the call.

—/

Shepard leaned against Liara's office door frame as he looked around her office. His eyes slowly darted around the room as his mind began to wander back and roll through the thousands of memories of her in this room. At that moment, he cracked a tiny smile at one in particular.

 _Shepard walked into the house and instantly looked over at his wife's office as his eye twitched at her off-key singing. Chills ran up his back at her continuous poor singing. He looked over at Teyr that was near the staircase, and she just looked at him. He chuckled then made a face as he said, "Yikes!"_

 _She smirked then said, "No, kidding. She's been doing that for the last hour or so."_

" _I see. So, she's in a glorious mood today to be singing. Huh?" He glanced back at the closed office door with an illuminating red circle then said: "A hundred credits says she's also dancing in there."_

 _Teyr laughed, "No need to bet on that because I'm sure she is."_

 _He dropped his bag as he said: "Hey, Ty!" He instantly rose his arms above his head and swayed his body, then said, "Liara?"_

 _She chuckled as she nodded, "Nailed it!"_

 _He laughed, then walked up to her and quickly jiggled his chest at her. She pushed him gently as she laughed and said: "Get out of here!"_

 _He laughed as he picked up his bag then said: "Hey, did you catch that game?"_

" _Of course, and we stomped your ass!"_

 _He waved her off as he walked backwards toward his office and replied, "Pfffft….your team barely won… but your main ball handler got injured in the last few minutes of the game." He pointed at her and said, "So, your team is fucked for months!"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "Whatever more like a few games. Even with a second-string handler, we'd still kick your team's ass."_

" _Not!' He said quickly as he turned and waved her off then walked toward his office to unload his equipment. After he placed his weapons and armor in the armory, he walked over to his desk and sat down. He swirled around and tapped at his laptop, then placed his hand on a biometric scanner and said: "EDI, are you online?"_

" _I'm available for assistance. What can I do for you Shepard?" asked EDI_

" _Can you tap into Liara's office cameras for me, please, ma'am?"_

" _Which one would you like to access?" replied EDI_

" _Ummm, all of them as I want to get a lovely visual of her at this prime moment." He said as he chuckled._

" _Tapping you into her many cameras that would be open and accessible at this moment. It looks to be her Laptop, Data terminal, and wall video feed."_

 _He slapped his hands together, then rubbed them rapidly. "Fantastic! Can you stream them over to my laptop in my office, please?"_

" _Of course, is there anything else I can do for you?" she asked  
_

 _He smiled broadly then replied, "No, that'll be all, thank you." He waited for a brief moment then the live stream popped up on his laptop. He instantly leaned back in his chair as he laughed at his wife singing and bouncing around her office as she danced. His eyes followed her as she moved around the room and he couldn't help but grin. He got up and walked to her office and when he reached the door, he tapped at his arm terminal to remove the lock on the door. He removed his shoes and placed them next to the door. Once he was done, he opened the door and quickly ran into the room then slid across the floor with his hand closed in a makeshift mic at his mouth as he sang loudly in sync with the music. "Ooooh, I wanna dance with somebody!"_

 _Liara jumped then turned around quickly when she heard her husband, and she smirked at his silliness._

 _He rolled his hips wide as he brought his hands in close as he sang, then jerked his head back on his last note. "I wanna feel the heeeeee-TA!" he quickly brought both hands up to his chest and snapped his fingers then pumped his arms toward his chest to the music._

 _She brought her hands up to her mouth as she laughed._

 _He was shaking his butt as he slowly reached out to her and continued to sing the next frame. "Don't you wanna dance? Say you wanna dance? Don't you wanna dance?" He pointed to her then to himself, "With somebody who looooooves you."_

 _She smiled as she nodded then swayed her hips as she ran her hands down her body then made her way over to him. She reached out for him, and he grabbed her hand and pulled her close then instantly kissed her neck. Their bodies swayed to the music as their lips connected and she quickly sought out for his tongue. Her fingers ran through his hair as their mouths opened and closed while their tongues caressed each other then their lips pressed together. He leaned her back and kissed her chest; then, he murmured, "Are you going to dance with me baby?"_

 _She pulled herself to him as she looked at him, then slid her hands down his back. She bit her lip as she smiled then said: "Mmhmm, show me that heat."_

 _He chuckled as his hands lingered around the rim of her pants. He slowly slid her leggings down over her rear then slapped it._

 _She smiled then moan softly, "Mmmm."_

 _He grabbed a handful of her light blue ass as he kissed her lips. "Mmm you're so sexy when you dance."_

 _She giggled as she pulled at his pants "How about you stop talking and get these off."_

 _He chuckled, "I don't need to remove much to have my way with you." He slid her leggings down and she stepped out of them. Once the bottom half of his lovely wife was bare, he grabbed her legs and lifted her up, then made his way over to her desk and said: "Make room."_

 _She looked behind her and quickly knocked an area off her desk, then he set her down._

 _She gently pulled away, then said, "I've missed you."_

He scrunched his face as he blinked the tears from his eyes, and they slowly drizzled down his face. "I will miss you terribly, my lovely blue goddess."

There could be no place on the T'Soni estate where he would be able to hide from a memory of her. Good ones, bad ones and everything in between but normally good ones. She was a woman that loved him with every piece of herself. She would travel to the end of the galaxy or beyond for him. She traveled through darkness for him and did the unthinkable for him.

He looked over at a picture of her on the wall, "How do I explain this to our children?" He said softly then shook his head "There's no way to do it without crushing them. They all loved you so much. You weren't supposed to die this young. You had centuries to live." He sniffled then said, "You filled my life, my love. What will I do without you?" He said then drug his feet as he walked to his room and up to his bed. He looked it over then placed his hand on it. The last time he made love to her was here in this bed. He closed his eyes tight as that memory popped into his head.

 _He smiled as he pulled her naked body between his legs. His hands shimmered up her rear as he kissed her stomach. Her leg bent as it came up and placed it near his thigh so she could open herself to him. His fingers slid down her dampness then rubbed her blue desiring nub as he gazed up at her. Her hands slid down his back then through his hair as she closed her eyes and moaned softly as she pressed her breasts into him. "nMmm."_

He took a ragged breath, then leaned down and punched the bed repeatedly as he wept. When he was done, he dropped to his knees, then turned and leaned against the bed as he continued to cry. As he sat there and wept, he couldn't help but continue to think of her.

 _His grunting persisted until his release, and then he let out a long, pleasurable moan. "Ahhhhhh. Nmmmm…" He was breathing heavily as he looked down at his wife then kissed her "Mmmm, I love you."_

 _She smiled as she slid her hands down his sweaty back. "Mmm, I love you too."_

 _He laid on her for a moment then rolled off her. Liara turned on her side and looked at her bondmate and giggled. He turned to her and said, "What?"_

 _She smiled as she shook her head "Nothing. I still think your sexual grunting is cute."_

 _He arched a brow, "My… sexual grunting?"_

" _Yes, so primal. You sound like a bear when you're really into it. It's sexy."_

 _He scoffed, "I do not sound like a bear."_

 _She chuckled, then leaned in and kissed him, "Yes, you do." She said then made a playful growl._

 _He chuckled, "Stop." He replied, then laid there as the cooling wisps from the fan-cooled his body. He let out a breath then looked at time 10:50. He sat up and groaned as he got off the bed, "Ugh, I need to get going."_

 _Liara pouted. "Yes, I know. Citadel for a meeting then wherever they need you to go. Right?"_

 _He ran his hands through his damp tousled hair as he walked to the bathroom, "Yea." He flipped the shower on, then walked over to the counter and looked at himself in the mirror. He glanced at his salt and pepper hair then groaned. "I'm getting old babe."_

 _Liara leaned on the bathroom door frame "So, you still look handsome to me."_

 _He ran his hand over his short, wiry beard, "Yea, but you won't be saying that when I'm an old frail and wrinkly man."_

 _She chuckled, "I will too!"_

 _He looked at himself in the mirror then back at his gorgeous blue wife "You are still as beautiful as ever and always will be."_

 _She smiled as she pushed off the door frame "You're such a flatter."_

 _He smirked, then paused for a moment, then said: "I won't be around forever."_

 _She grimaced as she walked closer then pressed her nakedness into his back as she kissed it "Don't say that. I cherish every moment I'm with you." She began to tear up as she thought about him not being around "When that time comes…my heart will shatter into a million pieces, and no one will ever be able to repair it. I will be lost without you, and I'm terrified of what my life will be without you in it."_

 _He turned to her, pulled her close, and held her "My blue goddess. I will wait in purgatory for you."_

 _She smiled as she looked into his lovely blue eyes then said: "You'd wait for me?"_

 _He huffed. "Of course! No reason for just one of us to be miserable. Combo deal. Two for one."_

 _She rumbled in laughter, then squeezed him tight. "Combo-deal huh?"_

" _Yep. There's a permanent etching on my soul. I'd wait for however long it took because I can't proceed to the great beyond without Liara T'Soni."_

 _She smiled, "Awww babe. You're so sweet. I love you."_

" _Mmm, I love you." He said as he picked her up. His wife grunted as her bottom touched the cold counter then smiled as he moved in closer to her. She ran her hands up his face then through his hair "My handsome man, how could I ever live without you. My heart beats for you."_

He blinked the tears from his eyes as he took a ragged breath. He looked down at the faint bloodstain near their bed then grabbed at his heart as he sat in the nearest chair then slumped down. "I understand the feeling now." He took several heavy breaths and began to cry then murmured: "Wait for me..."


	48. Epilogue

So much time has gone by since Shepard has met Liara. They've experienced life with many events over the years. Love, war, friendship, happiness, sadness, pain, lots of blue babies and typical family drama. There have been choices made by some that have caused a ripple effect.

This set has come to an end but there is another that is beginning in Shepard-Stories II.


End file.
